La Ligue
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Pour le protéger après la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore avait un plan : envoyer Harry en France ! Mais y sera-t-il vraiment à l'abri des complots ? Et que va-t-il advenir de tous ces élèves anglais perdus dans ce pays étrange qu'est la France ? Dans cette école bizarre qu'est Beauxbâtons ? Post tome V. Chapitre 33 en ligne.
1. De retour à Hogwarts ?

**Titre** La ligue  
**Auteur** Ruth Dedallime  
**Rating** K+

**Résumé** Harry rentre en sixième année et Dumbledore fait une bien curieuse annonce et si les sixième années de Hogwarts faisaient un échange scolaire avecl'académie Beauxbâtons ?

**Disclaimer** l'univers Harry Potter et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Vous saurez vite reconnaître mes personnages...

**Remarque** J'ai choisi de conserver la plupart des noms anglais et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude. Hogwarts étant bien entendu Poudlard, Mad-Eye Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Slytherin Serpentard et Snape Rogue !

* * *

**De retour à Hogwarts ?**

Harry n'entendait plus la voix de Tante Petunia lui vriller les nerfs, ni la basse profonde d'Oncle Vernon lui reprochant jusqu'à sa propre existence. Il ne voyait plus le visage porcin de son cousin Dudley, et seuls ses vêtements amples et informes témoignaient de son passage annuel chez les Dursleys. Suite aux menaces de Mad-Eye Moody, ils avaient renoncé à l'affamer et à le maltraiter cet été, mais pour tout dire la question laissait Harry profondément indifférent. Tout comme toutes les autres questions, d'ailleurs… Sirius… Non, il ne devait pas penser à Sirius, pas aujourd'hui !

Il était dans le Hogwarts Express, dans un compartiment avec Luna, Neville et Ginny. Les affaires de Ron et Hermione étaient là, mais ils étaient en train de patrouiller dans le train. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Harry, mais leur devoir de préfet ne leur laissait guère le choix. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient partis, mais ils ne manquaient pas vraiment à Harry. Six ans… Sixième année… Seize ans… Un pas de plus vers la Mort ! Et plus vite viendrait la faucheuse, plus vite il rejoindrait tous les êtres qu'il aimait… ses parents et… Et Sirius… Non, il repoussa brusquement l'idée: Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Remus, les Weasley et tous les autres n'étaient pas morts… Il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent! … Mais s'il restait près d'eux, ils allaient tous mourir… tous mourir ! Il revit l'épouvantard de Molly Weasley devant ses yeux… Tous, tous morts à ses pieds…

Une main effleura doucement la cicatrice qui zébrait son front. Harry leva les yeux, prêt à frapper et contint de justesse son geste violent en voyant le regard vague et perdu de Luna Lovegood. Il força un sourire. Luna… parfois il lui semblait que Luna le comprenait. Mais Luna était Luna et il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup d'aide concrète de sa part… Comme d'habitude, sa baguette retenait en chignon sa longue chevelure blonde, mais de nombreuses mèches retombaient anarchiquement autour de son visage.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ?» demanda-t-il.  
« N'as-tu rien perdu ? »  
« Euh, non… Je ne crois pas. »  
« Comment est-ce possible ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Luna ? »  
Harry sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites. C'était Luna, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle exagère, quand même. Elle haussa les épaules:  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…»

Elle retourna s'asseoir, reprit le Chicaneur comme si de rien n'était et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ginny eut un petit haussement d'épaule, priant silencieusement Harry d'excuser les bizarreries chroniques de Luna, tandis que Neville dévisageait la jeune Ravenclaw d'un air surpris.  
"_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…_" répéta Harry. "_Oui, Luna, moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…_"

Ron et Hermione étaient revenus, puis la nuit était doucement tombée. Bientôt ils arriveraient à Hogwarts pour entamer leur sixième année. Bientôt il reverrait… Hagrid, comme à son habitude accueillait les premières années et les guidait vers le château. Les Sombrals attelés aux calèches étaient là; tout comme Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape ou Trelawney… Non, rien n'avait changé à Hogwarts… Le Choixpeau poussa sa chansonnette, les nouveaux furent répartis entre les quatre maisons et le festin commença. Les discussions allaient bon train, parlant Quidditch (Ron : Maintenant que Angelina n'est plus là, tu vas sûrement être nommé capitaine de l'équipe, Harry !) et cours (Hermione : Je me demande qui nous allons avoir comme professeur de DCFM cette année… Vous avez remarqué que Dumbledore n'a présenté aucun nouveau professeur ? Ron J'espère qu'on n'aura pas Snape !). Bref, rien de bien neuf sous le plafond enchanté de la grande salle.

Ah, si ! Un changement enfin, un changement bienvenue, quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'étrange, étrange tel qu'Harry se sentait lui-même depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis la Prophétie. Il retint son souffle, tandis que Dumbledore venait de retenir l'ensemble des sixième année dans la grande salle pour un ultime discours:  
« Cette année sera une année particulière pour vous ! Dans le même esprit d'échange et d'amitié que celui qui a animé Hogwarts il y a deux ans, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Mme Olympe Maxime et moi-même avons décidé que vous feriez cette année un échange scolaire avec les élèves de 6ème année de Beauxbâtons. Ne songez même pas à défaire vos bagages, vous partirez demain à l'aube, accompagné de notre chère directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. J'espère que cet échange favorisera vos liens avec les jeunes sorciers français et que vous apprendrez beaucoup les uns des autres ! »

Une immense clameur salua la fin du discours de Dumbledore.  
« Mais et nos parents ?» lança une Hufflepuff.  
« Ils ont été prévenus, ne vous faites pas de souci, Mlle Abbott… »  
« Mais c'est pour combien de temps ?» demanda Ron.  
« Quelques mois… au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël !… Pas d'autres questions ? Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et à demain ! »

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs tournèrent les talons et, dans un ensemble presque parfait, disparurent dans un denier tourbillon de robe.

Interrogations et mécontentements fusaient de table en table. Les plus mécontents étaient certainement les Ravenclaws qui craignaient de prendre du retard pour leur NEWTs de l'année prochaine. A la table des Slytherins, Malfoy arborait un petit sourire satisfait et ses condisciples tachaient de prendre modèle sur lui, bien que leur malaise soit parfaitement perceptible. Harry, lui, était abasourdi. La phrase de Luna lui revint en mémoire "_Je ne sais ce qui se passe…_" Et si Luna ne savait pas, alors qui pouvait savoir ? Quelqu'un le poussa gentiment du coude :  
« Harry ? »  
« Oui, Hermione ? »  
« Tiens ta cape prête, nous avons du travail cette nuit !» murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
Harry la dévisagea, l'air incrédule, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, tandis que Ron souriait de toutes ses dents.

Harry regarda les deux préfets, ses amis de toujours. Certes, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais c'était sûr maintenant il était bien de retour à Hogwarts… au moins, pour cette nuit !

* * *

La suite dès que possible...

Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir dans une petite review

Ruth Dedallime


	2. Mais que se passe t il ?

**Titre** : La Ligue

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes propres personnages...

* * *

**Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent rapidement la salle commune, où deux septième années avaient pris en charge les nouveaux Gryffindors. Seamus, Neville et les autres, suivaient plus lentement derrière et commentaient la décision inattendue de Dumbledore. Ils se tournaient souvent vers Harry pour avoir son avis ; mais celui-ci semblait absorbé par la conversation étouffée de Lavender et Parvati. Leurs caquetages portaient en fait sur les amours de Ginny et Dean. La jeune Weasley n'en faisait pas grand mystère et les filles étaient impatientes d'en apprendre davantage ; même la perspective d'un voyage scolaire ne semblait pouvoir les détourner de ce but ! Ce n'était pas que le sujet intéressait beaucoup Harry, bien qu'il porta une affection toute fraternelle à Ginny, mais cette conversation avait le mérite de détourner l'attention de sa propre personne. Se faire oublier, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour le moment ! Depuis sa première année à Hogwarts, depuis même qu'il avait posé le pied dans le Hogwarts Express, il se sentait dévisagé par les autres élèves, couvé par ses amis et… mais cela Harry n'en avait pas conscience, admiré par une bonne partie de la gente féminine.

Le preux chevalier gryffindorien répondait à tous les canons des jeunes filles romantiques : incompris, insoumis, super canon et surtout parfait gentleman, cas rarissime chez les individus de sexe masculin de 16 ans… Combien de jeunes adolescentes soupiraient dans leur lit à baldaquin en pensant au beau Survivant ? Chacune se disait qu'un jour, Harry viendrait au devant d'elle et lui dirait : « J'ai toujours su que toi, tu me comprendrais. Toi seule peut m'apporter ce dont je rêve depuis si longtemps… » Et leurs mains s'entrelaceraient et ils échangeraient un long baiser passionné sous les feux du soleil couchant…  
« _Ouhlala_ » se gifla mentalement Hermione. « _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de délirer comme ça ! »  
_« _Pourquoi pas ?_ _Après tout, je ne fais rien de mal ! J'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu !_ » protesta l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau.  
« _Allons, tu sais bien que tu ne veux pas vraiment sortir avec Harry…_ » répondit calmement l'hémisphère gauche. « _Il est bien trop instable. C'est ce que tu souhaiterais pour lui : que Harry soit heureux et équilibré. Est-ce que je me trompe ?_ »  
« _Tu réfléchis trop, espèce de cerveau gauche à la manque !_ »  
« _Ou alors… Ou alors, tu te rabats sur Harry pour oublier tes frustrations vis à vis de Ron…_ »  
« _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? _» rugit le cerveau droit d'Hermione.  
« _Dès qu'on parle de Ron, tu perds tous tes moyens, mon pauvre… C'est à moi, le cerveau gauche, qu'on aurait du confier la gestion des sentiments. Toi, tu es bien trop émotif. _»  
« _Et toi, tu n'es qu'un ordinateur humain qui analyse tout, mais ne ressent rien ! Si tu crois que les sentiments, ça se gère, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon grand !_ »  
« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! » murmura Hermione. « Quand j'aurais besoin de vos conseils à tous les deux, je vous ferais signe ! »

Minuit sonna à l'horloge de la salle commune rouge et or. La jeune préfète sortit de son lit, se rhabilla d'un sort et descendit de son dortoir. Ron et Harry l'attendaient, drapés dans la cape d'invisibilité.  
« Tu es sûre que personne ne t'a aperçue ? » demanda la voix de Ron, près de la porte.  
« Parle un peu moins fort, Ron ! Evidemment que je suis sûre. J'avais jeté un _silencio_ et un autre sort de …»  
« Nous avons pleine confiance dans tes capacités, Hermione, » coupa un peu sèchement Harry. « Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ! »  
« Calme-toi, Harry, » fit Hermione, avec un geste apaisant de la main. « Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas cette annonce étrange et ce projet d'échange scolaire pour le moins nébuleux ? »  
Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant que la jeune sorcière poursuive son raisonnement. Hermione prenait toujours son temps pour exposer ses découvertes.  
« Prenons l'annonce elle-même : rien de surprenant dans les termes… »  
« Oui, toujours le même bla-bla : amitié, échange et grands sentiments ! » coupa Ron, d'un ton ironique.  
« Arrête de m'interrompre Ron, surtout si c'est pour faire des remarques de Slytherin ! » lança Hermione d'un ton cinglant.  
Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous l'insulte, mais préféra se taire plutôt que d'affronter à nouveau le courroux d'Hermione.  
« Je disais donc que si l'annonce de Dumbledore n'était pas surprenante en elle-même, la précipitation qu'il entend donner à notre départ est en revanche assez suspecte. Nos parents n'ont été informé que dans la journée d'aujourd'hui ou, peut-être même, seulement ce soir ; comme si Dumbledore voulait éviter les discussions et mettre parents et élèves devant le fait accompli ! »  
« Donc, Dumbledore veut voir les 6ème années partir sans discussion et sans faire de vagues… » marmonna Harry.  
« J'imagine que c'est encore pour te protéger de… de Voldemort, » remarqua Ron, toujours mal à l'aise avec le nom du mage noir.  
« Cela paraît effectivement logique, » continua Hermione. « Deuxième chose : Pourquoi Beauxbâtons ? »  
« Il n'allait quand même pas nous envoyer dans ce repaire de futurs Mangemorts qu'est Durmstrang, non ? » lui jeta Ron en pleine figure.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux, la referma presque aussitôt et eut un grognement de mécontentement.  
« Bien entendu ! » lâcha-t-elle, enfin. « Mais il y a d'autres écoles, Ronald Weasley, "La Scuola di Simeone" en Italie, "Kirké Magganeutérion" en Grèce, "The Salem Institute" aux Etats-Unis, "Santos Candomblé" au Brésil… »  
« Ouiouiouiouiouioui ! » l'interrompit Ron. « D'accord, d'accord ! On te fait confiance… »  
« Donc, pourquoi Beauxbâtons ? » reprit imperturbablement Hermione. « En réalité, je l'ignore. Beauxbâtons est surtout réputé pour son exceptionnelle formation de duellistes, mais je n'ai jamais lu nulle part que ses protections magiques étaient supérieures à celles d'Hogwarts. »  
« Peut-être Dumbledore veut-il simplement nous offrir une formation de duelliste ? » proposa Harry, sans trop y croire.  
« Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir… maintenant ! » fit Hermione, en indiquant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose.  
« T'es avec nous Harry ? » fit Ron, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Allons-y ! »

Snape n'avait pas tout à fait tort. C'est effectivement quand il enfreignait les règles que Harry se sentait réellement vivre, qu'il oubliait quelque peu sa détresse. Ne restait plus alors que la montée d'adrénaline et l'excitation. Mais… c'était pourtant sa propre bêtise et sa propre insoumission qui avait causé la mort de Sirius. Si seulement…  
« Harry ! »  
« Quoi ? » répondit-il la voix légèrement enrouée.  
« Où tu vas comme ça ? Les quartiers des profs, c'est par là ! »  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout naturellement, il avait pris la direction de la grande porte du château. _« Je devais avoir envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid… _» pensa-t-il, surpris de sa propre étourderie.  
« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-il enfin. « Je pensais à autre chose… »  
« J'me disais aussi… » marmonna Ron.

Les couloirs étaient calmes et tranquilles. Pas de Peeves, pas de Rusard, ni de Miss Teigne en vue. La carte du maraudeur montra Dumbledore et les quatre directeurs de maison dans la même salle. Une réunion de professeurs : le lieu idéal pour en apprendre davantage !  
Les trois comploteurs avançaient précautionneusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la dite salle de réunion, quand soudain Ron sursauta :  
« Flitwick et Sprout ! Rangez-vous, par Merlin ! » murmura-t-il, en entraînant ses amis dans un renfoncement de mur. Il écrasa lamentablement les orteils de Harry au passage, qui ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur, heureusement habilement masqué par le sort de silence d'Hermione.

Dès trois, Ron était celui qui avait les meilleurs automatismes. Certes, Harry était un excellent attrapeur et ses réflexes sur un balai étaient stupéfiants, mais les pieds sur terre, il manquait singulièrement d'attention. Ron, en revanche, gardait en toute occasion, un œil derrière son épaule et ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi instinctifs qu'adaptés. « _Quand vous aurez, comme moi, vécu plus de quinze ans au milieu d'une tripotée de grands frères tyranniques et attentionnés, vous saurez, vous aussi, réagir au quart de tour en toute situation… pour votre propre sauvegarde et celles de vos affaires !_ » expliquait-il régulièrement. Cependant, ce que Ron refusait d'admettre, c'est que ses fameuses réactions instinctives dans la vie courante le rendaient parfois emporté, maladroit et blessant.

Les deux professeurs passèrent à un mètre d'eux et disparurent dans un escalier dérobé, dissimulé derrière un tableau. Les trois amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
« Merci Ron. Sans toi, on se jetait droit dans leurs bras, » fit doucement Hermione.  
« C'est rien… » marmotta le rouquin, dont l'obscurité cachait la rougeur. « Et puis… C'est toi qui nous tenais la cape ! »  
Le sourire, un instant ému, d'Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil.  
« Vous le connaissez ce passage secret ? » demanda Harry. « Je crois qu'il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur… »  
Ils se rapprochèrent du tableau qui représentait une vieille sorcière au nez crochu en train de s'agiter devant son chaudron.  
« Mmmhhh… Tu crois pas que c'est une ancêtre de Snape ? » demanda Ron, en rigolant.  
« T'as qu'à lui demander ! » le provoqua Hermione, rancunière.  
Ron lui lança un regard soupçonneux, tentant de déchiffrer l'expression de la jeune fille à la lumière fragile des torches.  
« Parfaitement, je vais lui demander ! » décréta-t-il, en entraînant ses amis vers le tableau. « Euh… excusez-moi, madame… Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? … Madame ? MADAME ! »  
« Elle ne peut ni te voir, ni t'entendre Ron. » expliqua patiemment Hermione. « Nous sommes toujours caché par la cape et sous l'emprise de mon _silencio_. »  
« _Finite Incantatem_ » lança le rouquin, brisant le sort avec une facilité qui surprit Hermione.  
« _Mais… Mais comment a-t-il pu ? Est-ce l'énervement qui décuple ses capacités?_ » pensa-t-elle, en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux éberlués.

« Euh… Bonsoir Madame… » insista Ron. « Puis-je vous… »  
« Hein ? Qui est là ? » grinça la vieille. « Où êtes-vous ? … Je sais que vous êtes là, sales morveux ! Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs où je vous mets en détention ! … Attendez un peu, chenapans, que j'appelle le concierge : Monsieur Rusard ! Monsieur Rusard ! »

Les trois amis s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, maudissant les glapissements suraiguës de la vieille. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, le souffle court, et s'affaissèrent le dos au mur. Harry, le nez sur la carte du Maraudeur, tentait de localiser leurs ennemis potentiels et la salle de réunion, dont ils s'étaient considérablement éloigné. Ron, boudait dans son coin et tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Hermione, ce qui n'était pas évident au vu de l'exiguïté de la cape. Quant à Hermione, elle lui lançait des regards furtifs d'excuses et tentait de se rendre utile en lançant des sorts d'orientation.  
Harry releva enfin le nez et remarqua l'attitude de ses deux amis.  
« T'avais raison, Ron ! » dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
« De quoi ? » demanda le garçon surpris.  
« Pour avoir un nez aussi crochu et détester autant les élèves, c'était sans aucun doute une ancêtre de Snape ! »  
Les trois amis rirent.  
« Bon » reprit Harry. « Nous avons de la chance : Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape sont encore dans la même salle. Si nous empruntons l'escalier du couloir à la licorne bleu, nous devrions arriver tout proche. »  
« Ok, allons-y ! »

Ce fut la voix de Snape qui se fit entendre la première.  
« Potter ne cesse de mettre cette école en danger avec ses petites excursions nocturnes et cette manie d'agir avant de réfléchir ! Et je ne parle même pas des risques qu'il fait courir à l'Ordre du Phœnix… Nous devons l'écarter ! »  
La voix de Snape dégoulinait de malveillance. Harry se sentait des envies de lui écraser son poing sur son horrible nez crochu. Ron visiblement partageait le même avis.  
« Toutes les mesures ont été prises, Severus, » fit la voix lasse de Dumbledore. « Il sera aisé de renforcer les défenses du château dès que les sixième années seront partis. »  
« J'espère que nous serons prêts à temps… Quel délai jugez-vous nécessaire pour cela ? » intervint la voix soucieuse de McGonagall.  
« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, restez à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à Noël ; après quoi, nous aviserons. »  
Harry blêmit : ni Dumbledore, ni la directrice de la maison Gryffindor ne l'avaient défendu. Ils donnaient raison à cet infâme espion de Snape. Ils pensaient tout comme lui qu'il était nécessaire de l'écarter pour ne pas mettre d'autres vies en péril. Même si aux tréfonds de lui-même, Harry ressentait la même chose, la condamnation sans appel, sans circonstances atténuantes, de ces trois adultes, leur absence d'illusions à son égard, lui furent presque aussi douloureux que la mort de Sirius. C'était une chose de penser du mal de soi, c'en était une toute autre de l'entendre froidement formulé par d'autres !  
Il avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui : ne lui avait-il pas remis la cape d'invisibilité de son père ? Ne lui avait-il pas confié la mission de sauver Buck et Sirius grâce au Retourneur de Temps ? Ne l'avait-il pas laissé participer aux tournois des Trois sorciers, alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge requis ? Ne l'avait-il pas cru en toutes circonstances, même quand tout semblait l'accuser ? … Et cette confiance l'aidait à vivre, jour après jour, à porter le fardeau de sa propre existence, de la Prophétie, des espoirs du monde sorcier ! Le fragile château de cartes qui formait l'équilibre émotionnel de Harry, était en train de s'écrouler !

Ron et Hermione sentirent le corps de leur ami s'affaisser lentement. Etouffant une exclamation de stupeur, ils saisirent Harry par les bras. Son corps inanimé était aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de son. Hermione eut un court moment d'hésitation, puis elle secoua nerveusement la tête et lança un sort d'allégement sur Harry.  
« Je vais le porter, » murmura Ron, en se mettant à genoux. « Aide-moi à le hisser sur mon dos. »  
Hermione acquiesça et fit ce que Ron lui demandait. Les bras de Harry pendaient lâchement de part et d'autre du cou de son ami et sa tête reposait sur son épaule droite. Sa respiration était régulière et tranquille. Ron se releva lentement, le buste penché en avant et raffermit sa prise autour des jambes de Harry. Hermione vérifia l'équilibre de l'ensemble et rajusta la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux. Puis, ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent promptement au dortoir.

Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient imaginer la scène qui se déroulait au même moment dans la salle. Dumbledore et McGonagall échangeaient des regards désolés et même Snape n'avait pas l'air très fier de lui. Le professeur de métamorphose lança un puissant sort de détection :  
« Ils sont enfin partis ! »  
« Vous avez bien agi, Albus, » fit Snape de sa voix profonde, sans plus aucune trace de malveillance.  
« Que Merlin me pardonne le mal que je viens de faire à Harry, » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais c'était… nécessaire. »  
« Je ne suis pas certaine que Miss Granger se soit laissée prendre à notre jeu… » hasarda McGonagall.  
« Nous pouvons faire confiance à Miss Granger… » reprit Dumbledore. « Si elle avait le moindre doute, elle commencerait par faire des recherches seule, avant d'en faire part à ses amis. »  
« Et comme les sixième année partent demain… » commença McGonagall.  
« Elle n'en aura pas le temps... » compléta le professeur de potions.  
Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore se leva lentement de son fauteuil et regarda la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le début de la soirée.  
« Je me fais vraiment du souci pour Harry… Il est devenu complètement indifférent ! »  
« Les événements du mois de juin en sont certainement à l'origine… » fit Snape d'une voix inquisitrice.  
Dumbledore se retourna et regarda le professeur de potion en souriant tristement. Snape soupira _in petto_ : « _Bien évidemment, il ne nous a pas tout dit !_ »  
« Finalement, nous importons peu, mais LUI aura besoin de savoir… Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un hibou à Beauxbâtons ? » proposa McGonagall.  
« Tout est déjà réglé, chère Minerva… »

* * *

La Scuola di Simeone : du nom du Mage Simon, favori de l'Empereur Néron, qui affronta St Pierre.  
Kirké Magganeutérion : Peut se traduire par "Le sanctuaire de Circé". "Kirké" est l'orthographe grecque de Circé et Magganeutérion : littéralement, "lieu où l'on pratique la magie". Circé, fille du Soleil et grande magicienne, transforma les compagnons d'Ulysse en pourceaux.  
The Salem Institute : nommé en référence bien entendu aux Sorcières de Salem.  
Santos Candomblé : Le Candomblé est le nom donné aux pratiques magiques et mystiques au Brésil. En Haïti, il est appelé Vaudou.

* * *

Merci à mes premiers reviewers, Bulrog, Miss Nymphadora, Fushisho et Niph.  
Dans la catégorie « Première review dans ma vie d'auteur » : la palme est attribuée à Bulrog.  
Merci Niph pour tes vœux, bonne année à toi aussi.

Merci à Cat, ma beta-reader préférée !

J'espère que La Ligue continuera à vous plaire.

A bientôt  
Je vous embrasse

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale…)


	3. Administration à la française

**Auteur **Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre **La Ligue  
**Rating **K+

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling... Vous saurez reconnaître mes propres personnages et mes ajouts personnels à l'univers pré-cité...

* * *

**Administration à la française**

Harry se réveilla brusquement le lendemain. Un Dean Thomas, hilare, venait de lui lancer un sort de son cru, dont l'effet le plus immédiat était un trempage en règle, tandis que Seamus en faisait autant à Ron.

« Debout, les marmottes ! A la douche ! »

Harry grelotta, en se demandant s'il avait rêvé les évènements de la veille ou s'ils s'étaient réellement produits. Et si c'était le cas Par Merlin, il s'était évanoui devant ses amis ! La honte absolue ! … Sans raison, juste… évanoui ! Comme ça, comme une fillette ! _Je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder Ron et Hermione en face…_ pensa-t-il, angoissé.

Il se précipita vers les douches, sans lever les yeux sur Ron, qui crachait et pestait, en menaçant Dean et Seamus des pires vengeances.

L'eau, qui dégoulinait sur son visage, l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il revit la réunion de la veille.  
« _Dumbledore… et McGonagall… Aucun des deux ne pardonnent mon comportement de juin. Ils ne me veulent plus ici… Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? Que je serais dupe de leur manège ? Cet échange scolaire, ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux ! Le meilleur moyen de me faire déguerpir, sans que cela prête à réflexion ! … Ils veulent se débarrasser de moi ? TRES BIEN ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues !_ _… Merlin ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un, soit il crève, soit il me jette ? _»  
Harry n'aurait pas cru que cela ferait si mal, partagé comme il l'était, entre la tristesse et la colère.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, puis sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. Torse nu, Ron essorait son pyjama. Harry fila vers la porte du dortoir. Pas question de croiser son regard inquiet. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la franchir, une main s'abattit sur son épaule :  
« Ne sois pas stupide, Harry ! » fit Ron. « Hier, tu n'as presque pas touché à ton dîner et Ginny m'a dit que tu n'avais rien acheté dans le train. J'imagine que tes moldus ne t'avaient pas nourri le matin non plus. Avec l'estomac vide, c'est normal que tu te sois senti mal… D'après Hermione, une hyro… hypo… une hypogly…cérie, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers son ami.  
« Une hypoglycémie, Ron ! Tu as sans doute raison. Je te promets de manger correctement ce matin. D'ailleurs, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune.  
« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que l'on a vu, hier soir en rentrant ? »  
« Hormis ma dépouille amorphe et inconsciente ? » ironisa sombrement Harry. « … Vous avez vu autre chose ? »  
« Attendons Hermione. Elle serait furieuse si je te racontais tout, sans rien lui laisser. »

Ron se carra dans un fauteuil, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui. Les grandes vacances avaient bien profité au jeune Weasley qui, non content d'avoir pris quelques centimètres supplémentaires, avait gagné en puissance et en musculature. Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son frère Bill.  
Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait au physique. Bill avait de la classe, tandis que Ron... Harry soupira. Présentement, Ron tentait d'évacuer de ses oreilles le trop plein d'eau, engendré par la douche improvisée de Seamus. Il continuait à grommeler des insanités et à planifier sa vengeance prochaine.

Harry leva les yeux et fit signe à Hermione qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Elle avait, elle aussi, beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait découvert au cours de l'été, un sort de permanente, ses cheveux bruns bouclaient en grosses mèches régulières et soyeuses et encadraient son visage fin et régulier. Lavander et Parvati n'avaient cependant pas encore réussi à la convertir au maquillage et aux soins du visage magiques. Bien que toujours petite et menue, elle avait pris des formes agréables, et Harry, tout comme Ron, se prenait souvent à la détailler du coin de l'œil un plus longuement que nécessaire. Savoir si Hermione appréciait, ou non, ces regards scrutateurs demeurait néanmoins un mystère.  
Harry n'aurait pourtant jamais fait la moindre avance à la jeune fille. Il savait Ron très attiré par ses charmes depuis la quatrième année, bien qu'il ait toujours refusé de l'admettre. Le rouquin restait totalement aveugle à ses propres sentiments pour Hermione, comme à ceux que la jeune fille éprouvait pour lui. Bref, c'était un couple qui se cherchait et Harry en avait souvent assez de les voir se tourner indéfiniment autour, sans parvenir à la moindre conclusion.

« Ca va, Harry ? … Hé, Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda impatiemment Hermione.  
« Tu disais Hermione ? »  
« Je disais qu'il fallait que tu manges ce matin. On n'a pas idée de se priver de nourriture ! »  
Harry n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Quand Hermione le prenait sur ce ton-là, il n'avait plus qu'à s'écraser, en espérant qu'un autre sujet préoccupe vite la jeune fille. Cela ne manqua pas de se produire.  
« Ron t'a raconté pour hier ? » dit-elle, avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.  
« Je ne lui ai encore rien dit… Figure-toi qu'en repassant devant le tableau de la vieille au chaudron… Tu sais celui où ont disparu Flitwick et Sprout ? … Et bien en repassant, on a vu un curieux cortège en sortir ! … Et devine qui menait la danse ? Tu n'imagineras jamais ! … Hagrid ! »  
« Hagrid ? » répéta Harry, éberlué.  
« Oui, le seul et unique ! … Et pas seul, on peut te l'assurer ! »  
« Il était accompagné par de petites créatures, enveloppées dans des capes, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu les identifier ! » intervint Hermione. Mais, le fait le plus marquant est qu'ils émettaient distinctement de la lumière ! … Je me suis creusée toute la nuit, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ces bestioles peuvent être ! … C'est rageant quand même que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ! »  
« Mais, on aurait peut-être le temps d'aller cuisiner Hagrid, non ? » remarqua Harry.  
« En parlant de cuisine, je suggère d'aller vite petit-déjeuner, » fit Hermione, puis comme Harry allait protester, elle le coupa d'une voix sans appel : « Il est hors de question, Harry Potter, que tu sautes un repas de plus ! »

Harry soupira _in petto_ et suivit ses amis vers la grande salle.

Hagrid restait introuvable, il n'était ni dans sa cabane, ni à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Peut-être Dumbledore lui avait-il confié une mission à l'extérieur d'Hogwarts. Harry aurait aimé consulter la carte du Maraudeur, mais elle était déjà soigneusement emballée dans ses affaires. Pas qu'elle serait d'une grande utilité à Beauxbâtons, mais Harry répugnait à la confier à quelqu'un en son absence, même à Ginny Weasley. Ils finirent par revenir précipitamment vers le château, au moment où Snape leur lançait d'une voix mauvaise que tout le monde attendait Saint Potter pour partir et que décidément il était d'une arrogance qui dépassait celle de son père ! _Et gna-gna-gna ! Il pourrait pas changer de disque de temps en temps !_ pensa Harry, exaspéré.

Ils partirent finalement moins tôt que ne l'avait prévu Dumbledore et ce n'est que sur le coup de neuf heures et demie que le signal du départ fut donné. McGonagall les guida vers les calèches, attelées aux Sombrals. A peine montés, les élèves virent les calèches se couvrir de leurs toits amovibles et s'équiper de tout le confort nécessaire à un long voyage. Le petit professeur Flitwick lança alors un sort d'invisibilité sur les calèches pour une durée de 24 heures.  
« Pas une seconde de plus ! » recommanda-t-il à McGonagall. « Faites bien attention à respecter cette horaire. »

Harry, Hermione, et Ron se retrouvèrent dans une des dernières calèches avec trois autres retardataires Anthony Goldstein, le Ravenclaw et les deux Hufflepuffs Hannah Abott et Ernie McMillan.  
« Ouf ! » fit Hannah, visiblement soulagée. « J'ai cru qu'on allait rater le départ ! »  
« C'est à se demander ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ! » fit Ron, taquin.  
« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit Ernie. « D'ailleurs, Goldstein était avec nous. On devait s'occuper d'une affaire de malles mélangées. »  
« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, McMillan, je plaisantais… »  
« Eh ! Vous avez remarqué ? » fit Anthony Goldstein. « On est presque une calèche de préfets ! Il ne manque que Padma ! »  
Harry se retint de justesse de dire que s'il dérangeait, il pouvait très bien céder sa place à Padma, ou même à Malfoy et Parkinson, les préfets des Slytherins !

La première partie du voyage s'effectua sans accroc. Pour la énième fois, Ron écrasait Harry aux échecs sorciers. Hannah dormait, la tête sur les genoux de McMillan. Goldstein apprenait le programme de métamorphose de septième année, afin de prendre de l'avance pour ses NEWTs. Il avait déjà appris celui de sixième année pendant les grandes vacances, ainsi qu'il l'avait fièrement expliqué à Hermione, qui de son coté, en avait fait tout autant. Cette dernière avait le nez dans la nouvelle édition du "_Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_" et régulièrement, elle lisait des passages à haute voix sur l'Académie Beauxbâtons :  
« Ecoutez cela "_L'Académie Beauxbâtons, à l'instar de Durmstrang, est incartable. Mais si la position de la seconde reste un complet mystère, la localisation en France de Beauxbâtons ne fait aucun doute. Il n'en demeure pas moins que cette école peut se trouver dans n'importe quelle région de France." _Je me demande comment va-t-on faire pour atteindre Beauxbâtons… Peut-être que les Sombrals connaissent le chemin ? »  
« Ou McGonagall ? » proposa Goldstein.  
« Le plus simple serait encore de nous fournir des Portauloins, non ? » remarqua Ron.  
« Trop facile à truquer ! » renchérit Harry, d'une voix sans affect.

Il y eut un léger froid. Tous revoyaient la dépouille froide et rigide de Cédric Diggory, à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils se replongèrent, qui dans son livre, qui dans sa partie d'échecs, qui dans l'observation du paysage. Harry masqua un petit sourire involontaire derrière un bâillement, puis porta la main à son front sa cicatrice chauffait bizarrement. Il prit une ou deux profondes inspirations et expira en vidant totalement son esprit. Il devait renforcer son contrôle en occlumancie ! Aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, la sensation de chaleur disparut. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_ pensa-t-il.

L'heure de midi approchant à grand pas, ils sortirent les sandwichs préparés par les elfes de maisons, puis partagèrent leurs stocks de bonbons et de friandises, tant sorciers que moldus. Puis Harry s'accorda une sieste digestive bien méritée.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par un ralentissement, nettement perceptible, du rythme de vol des calèches. Ron et Ernie regardèrent par la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas être loin de 16h00 cela faisait presque sept heures qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts. Ils surplombaient la Manche et les côtes françaises étaient visibles à quelques kilomètres plus loin. La mer léchait les plages de galets de la Haute Normandie. Les calèches s'immobilisèrent tout à coup et les toits amovibles s'ouvrirent. Ils virent un point noir à l'horizon se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse. Le point noir grossit jusqu'à devenir une sorte d'insecte volant.

Un homme d'allure jovial, chauve, à la moustache noire relevée en pointes, monté sur une sorte de bicyclette à ailettes, s'approcha de la calèche occupée par McGonagall.  
« Servan Pluskeparfait, du service des Douanes, » annonça-t-il, d'un air important. « Je suis envoyé par le ministère des Affaires Intérieures pour contrôler vos identités. »  
« Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall. J'accompagne ces élèves de Hogwarts à l'Académie Beauxbâtons pour un échange scolaire. »  
« Très bien, très bien. Ils sont mineurs, j'imagine ? Pouvez-vous me remplir des formulaires vous portant garante de leurs actions tant qu'ils se trouvent sur le territoire français ? »  
Il lui tendit un liasse de parchemin, qu'elle commença à remplir en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je vais contrôler les bagages, pendant ce temps »  
Il se dirigea vers les calèches et saisit une sorte de mini-transistor de radio à antenne, à moins que ce ne soit une télécommande de jouets électriques. Il tapa quelques codes, tourna trois ou quatre boutons et dirigea l'antenne vers les malles. Les élèves l'entendirent marmonner : « Aucun objet interdit par la législation 3.22.9, aucun objet ne rentrant dans la catégorie interdite à l'importation… Parfait ! … Quelques artefacts à la limite de la magie noire… Ils sont un peu jeunes pour cela… Mais bon ! … Tiens, un… oh, oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Mais, ce n'est pas interdit, alors je ne dirais rien ! … Tiens des objets moldus non détournés ? … Bof, si ça les amuse ! … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? … Vraiment, on se demande à quoi pensent les parents de nos jours ? … Et ça ? … »  
Il regarda d'un drôle d'air Coquecigrue, le mini-hibou de Ron, qui pépiait comme une escadrille d'hirondelle et demandait à sortir instamment de sa cage. Ron remit bien vite un vêtement sur la cage afin que l'oiseau se rendorme.

L'employé du ministère remit une attestation de conformité à la législation à McGonagall. Après ce contrôle de plus d'une demi-heure, les calèches repartirent à vive allure, en direction de Paris.  
« Où va-t-on, professeur ? » demanda Lavander.  
« A Paris, nous devons y faire halte pour le dîner. »  
« On va voir Paris ! Waouh ! » chuchota la jeune fille à Parvati, sa complice de toujours. « Tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'y faire un peu de shopping ? »

Les calèches, toujours invisibles, atterrirent en pleine Buttes-Chaumont. Les Sombrals purent enfin souffler un peu et marchèrent d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à une caverne où grondait une cascade. Un large pan de mur s'ouvrit et les calèches s'y engouffrèrent. Le silence et l'obscurité du tunnel qui s'enfonçait en pente douce dans la terre ne rassuraient pas beaucoup les élèves. Enfin, les calèches firent une halte et ils entendirent la voix de McGonagall leur demandant de descendre. Malgré leurs inquiétudes, Harry et les autres obtempérèrent, ravis malgré tout de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. La surprise les cloua sur place ils se trouvaient dans un vaste hall de gare, presque désert. Un autre groupe de sorciers, visiblement des asiatiques, attendaient à l'autre bout du hall. McGonagall se dirigea vers le guichet, où se tenait une sorcière entre deux âges :  
« Service du Tourisme, bonjour. Nationalité ? » demanda la française.  
« English »  
La femme prit une pastille aux couleurs de l'Union Jack dans un pot devant elle et l'avala.  
« _Welcome in France_ ! » lança-t-elle dans un anglais sans le moindre accent. « _Can I help you ? _»¹  
McGonagall expliqua l'échange scolaire avec Beauxbâtons.  
« Avez-vous l'autorisation de votre directeur ? »  
Le professeur de métamorphose exhiba un parchemin signé conjointement par Dumbledore et madame Maxime.  
« Et l'attestation de contrôle du service des Douanes ? » demanda ensuite la sorcière, imperturbable.  
McGonagall ne s'autorisa qu'un roulement d'yeux en tendant le double du papier.  
« Et les formulaires de responsabilité civile pour les élèves mineurs ? »  
Un tic nerveux commençait à agiter la machoire de la vieille sorcière, tandis qu'elle présentait les formulaires.  
« Parfait, parfait ! » fit la française. « Sur votre droite, escalator F, métro Botzaris, ligne 7bis, direction Pré St-Gervais. Montez dans le dernier wagon de la rame et descendez à Haxo² au moment de l'annonce ! »

McGonagall saisit le parchemin que lui tendait la femme et la remercia d'un regard noir. Elle rassembla les élèves, en pestant intérieurement contre les lourdeurs et les contraintes du système administratif français :  
« Bien. Nous allons devoir prendre le Métro. Il y aura des moldus, mais ils ne feront pas attention à vous si vous ne faites rien d'incongru… Je compte sur vous ! »

Elle lança un regard soupçonneux à Draco Malfoy et aux Slytherins qui affectaient la plus totale indifférence.  
Ils empruntèrent le fameux escalator F, qui ressemblait à n'importe quel escalator moldu, hormis qu'il chantait de vieilles chansons d'une voix chevrotante. Ils débouchèrent sur le quai de la station Botzaris. Deux minutes plus tard, un métro rentra en gare. Ils suivirent les indications et montèrent dans le dernier wagon. McGonagall restait proche de Malfoy, qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement.  
Les jeunes sorciers de "pure souche" qui ne mettaient que très rarement le pied dans le monde moldu, regardaient les tunnels obscurs du métro, puis les murs couverts de publicités, la bouche à demi-ouverte, collés contre les fenêtres.

Le changement se produisit juste après la station suivante "Place des Fêtes le temps sembla s'arrêter et tous les moldus du wagon se figèrent. Puis, le métro emprunta brusquement une voix sur la gauche et une voix sensuelle annonça :  
« Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue sur la "Voie des Fêtes" ! Nous atteindrons dans quelques instants la station-fantôme "Haxo". Descente à gauche… Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome on the "Voie des Fêtes" ! We are now reaching the Haxo ghost-station, please get down on the left... »

« La station fan… fan… fantôme ? » bégaya Neville, tandis que le métro pénétrait dans une station, qui semblait désaffectée, mais néanmoins éclairée par quelques luminaires à l'éclairage blafard.

Le métro s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent de la rame comme précisé. Les moldus ne cillaient pas et semblaient dormir les yeux grands ouverts. McGonagall empêcha de justesse Crabbe d'en pincer un, pour voir s'il se réveillerait et lui souffla :  
« Crabbe, votre conduite est inadmissible. Vous serez en détention dès que nous serons arrivé à Beauxbâtons ! »  
Malfoy, qui avait implanté cette action dans l'esprit de Crabbe, se mit à rire sous cape de la déconfiture de son camarade de maison.

Harry regarda le métro repartir en sens inverse et rejoindre son trajet habituel, comme si de rien n'était. A peine, la rame avait-elle quitté la station, que cette dernière s'illumina brusquement. Elle paraissait maintenant sans fin, grouillait de monde, de boutiques, de restaurants et de cafés. Des gens, de tous âges, le plus souvent en habits moldus, étaient assis aux tables et discutaient avec animation ou s'empressaient dans les boutiques pour faire quelques achats. C'était une sorte de Chemin de Traverse à la française.

A ce moment-là, vingt heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge pendant du plafond de la station. Un homme vêtu d'un strict costume-cravate se dirigea vers le groupe des sorciers de Hogwarts.  
« _Madame_ McGonagall ? » demanda-t-il poliment, avant de s'incliner avec élégance. « Je suis Marin Constan du ministère de l'Education. Le ministre m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous tant que vous serez sur Paris. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Il les mena jusqu'à une taverne appelée "Le Verre Galant" et s'effaça galamment pour laisser passer McGonagall.  
« Cristobal ! La salle du 1er est-elle prête ? » demanda-t-il au maître d'hôtel.  
« Tout est fin prêt, monsieur. Par ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Il les précéda dans un escalier aux boiseries sculptées, puis dans une vaste salle dont le plafond était vitré de mosaïques Art Nouveau. Il y avait des tables rondes de quatre à dix places autour desquelles prirent place les jeunes anglais. Les huit Gryffindors se mirent tous ensemble comme ils l'auraient fait à Hogwarts.

Le dîner passa fort agréablement. Les anglais se régalèrent de quelques spécialités françaises et nombre d'entre eux s'emplirent la panse sans retenue. La nuit tombait et le jour faisait lentement place au crépuscule. Il devait être près de minuit quand ils quittèrent avec difficulté le restaurant. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et c'est en titubant qu'ils s'entassèrent dans le métro. Monsieur Constan les ramena jusqu'au grand hall des Buttes-Chaumont où ils remontèrent dans les calèches. Harry vit que les Sombrals avaient également fait bombance les os de leurs museaux étaient encore couverts de sang frais.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir les week-ends sur Paris, » leur dit l'employé du ministère, en serrant la main de McGonagall. « La vie parisienne a bien des attraits. »  
« Oui, oui, » répondit distraitement la vieille sorcière, elle aussi, fatiguée par le voyage.  
Puis Monsieur Constan saisit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots qui plongèrent les élèves et leur professeur dans un sommeil de plomb.

Harry ne put voir Marin Constan précéder les Sombrals dans le tunnel et les ramener à l'air libre. Une fois dans le parc, complètement désert, il montra une carte de tarot représentant Beauxbâtons au Sombral de tête :  
« En avant pour Beauxbâtons ! » lui murmura-t-il.

Tandis que les étranges créatures prenaient leur envol, il enflamma la carte d'un simple _incendio _et dispersa aussitôt la moitié des cendres. Puis il transplana pour répandre les cendres restantes en un autre lieu.

* * *

¹ _Welcome in France_ !_ Can I help you ?_ Bienvenue en France ! Puis-je vous aider ?

² Haxo est une station de métro fantôme, situé entre la ligne 7bis et la ligne 3bis. Elle est située sur la "Voie des Fêtes" et n'a presque jamais servi.

* * *

Merci Niph, pour ta précision sur les cerveau gauche, cerveau droit », j'ai fait la correction.

Merci à Fushicho et à Abel pour leurs encouragements.

Merci à Cat, béta-reader toujours avisée !

Laissez-moi d'autres petites reviews  
Je vous embrasse

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale…)


	4. Deux lettres 1

**Auteur **Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre **La Ligue  
**Rating **K+  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling... Vous saurez reconnaître mes propres personnages et mes ajouts personnels à l'univers précité...

**Remarque **Régulièrement, tous les 4 ou 5 chapitres, j'intercalerai un court échange de lettres, tel que celui-là. L'identité de ces deux correspondants demeure pour le moment un mystère.  
Ce chapitre est court, c'est la raison pour laquelle je le poste si vite. Il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la suite...

* * *

**Deux lettres 1**

« Coucou,

Comment te portes-tu ? Deux mois sans toi vigilance oblige ça m'a paru bien long ! Je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre notre correspondance, même si les conditions sont un peu particulières cette année… En avais-tu entendu parlé par d'autres sources avant l'annonce faite par Maxime ? Rien de mon coté, et encore trop peu d'éléments à mettre bout à bout, pour comprendre la signification de cet échange.

Chez toi, les esprits sont-ils échauffés ou sereins ? Dans mon entourage, le positif prend largement le pas sur le négatif. Ils sont ravis à l'idée de les rencontrer. Tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous apprendre quelque chose ? J'ai de sérieux doutes, néanmoins ils nous éclaireront sur la situation en Angleterre. Nous sommes trop souvent laissés dans l'ignorance ici.

Sinon, les petits projets de début d'année sont en cours d'élaboration d'après mes sources, le premier concerne R., tu t'en doutes, après les remous qu'il a causé en juin dernier. Le second est à l'état d'esquisse pour le moment, et je ne sais pas encore précisément qui il va frapper. Qu'as-tu glané de ton coté ?

Quitte à me répéter, je ne saurais dire à quel point reprendre ma plume pour t'écrire est une joie. Mes retrouvailles avec notre petit messager privé ont été joyeuses.

"You'll Never Walk Alone" ¹

FELTER »

* * *

« Bonsoir,

J'admets de bonne grâce que c'est une joie d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Je pourrais en avoir par d'autres sources mais je sais que ce serait imprudent. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai beau me repasser les principaux éléments de cet été, je ne retrouve pas la moindre allusion à leurs venues. Projet anticipé ? Urgence ? On peut tout imaginer. J'ouvre grand mes oreilles pour en apprendre davantage.

De mon coté aussi, les avis sont positifs quoique plus nuancés, tu imagines bien ! La situation en Grande Bretagne est sur toutes les lèvres, mais les questions restent pourtant coincées au fond des gorges. La principale étant Crois-tu que le fameux P. viendra ?

Sinon, j'ai bien ri en apprenant l'existence du projet anti-R. Si tu veux mon avis, il l'a bien cherché et je suis impatiente de le voir mener à bien… Je réfléchis de mon coté à une stratégie pour me rapprocher de Lefunest, afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de… enfin, tu vois bien de qui je veux parler !

Notre petit messager est toujours en train de jouer dans le creux de mon épaule et j'hésite à me séparer de lui. Mais le courrier n'attend pas, surtout celui qui t'est destiné !

"Oculi plus vident quam oculus" ²

IRRIMO »

* * *

¹ "You'll Never Walk Alone"Tu ne marcheras jamais seul", titre d'une chanson de Gerry and The Pacemakers.

² "Oculi plus vident quam oculus Locution latine signifiant "Plusieurs yeux voient mieux qu'un seul"

* * *

RAR

Merci à Takoma et à Mag pour leurs encouragements. Je suis contente que La Ligue vous plaise.

Bisous à ceux qui aiment ! Et aussi à ceux qui n'aiment pas (j'vous aime aussi, mais faut être lucide, j'vous aime un peu moins que ceux qui m'aiment !)

Laissez-moi toujours vos petites reviews

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale…)


	5. Depaysement

**Titre** La Ligue  
**Auteur** Ruth Dedallime  
**Disclaimer** tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous surez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels  
**Rating** K+

**Résumé** Après une courte escale à Paris, Harry et tous les sixième année s'endorment d'un profond sommeil… Où vont-ils se réveiller ?

* * *

**Depaysement**

Une exclamation de Hannah les tira tous de leur sommeil :  
« Whouaaa ! »  
Penchée sur la vitre de la calèche, elle semblait trop absorbée dans sa contemplation pour remarquer l'air hagard de ses condisciples arrachés un peu trop brusquement au repos pour certains.  
Hermione, qui se trouvait du même côté, jeta elle aussi un œil par la fenêtre et se faisant, poussa un cri qui réveilla tout à fait ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore.  
« Regardez ! C'est proprement incroyable ! Où on est ? »

Sous le plancher des véhicules s'étendait une vaste mer blanche, ouatée, opaque, qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais pris l'avion, il pensa tout d'abord à un plafond nuageux qu'ils auraient survolés mais presque aussitôt, il reconnut son erreur de loin en loin, on voyait apparaître de petites îles couvertes de bois touffus. Ils n'étaient donc pas si éloignés du sol.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Ron, sur un ton qui laissait malgré tout percer une légère angoisse.  
« C'est la brume, » répondit Harry. « On doit être au-dessus d'une rivière ou d'un lac, je ne sais pas. Il est encore tôt et avec l'humidité… »  
« Je croyais que nous faire dormir comme des souches était un bon moyen de protéger l'incartabilité de Beauxbâtons, mais il faut avouer qu'ils disposent d'armes encore plus redoutables… » murmura Hermione.

Aucun ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux du surprenant paysage qu'ils découvraient. Le jour devait s'être levé depuis peu, car une lumière rosée effleurait encore le haut des feuillages. Bien qu'on ne fut qu'au début de septembre, les arbres arboraient déjà un soupçon de délicates teintes ocres ou rouges. Harry sentait qu'il aurait pu s'absorber dans la contemplation de toutes ces nuances colorées pendant des heures, mais Hermione attira l'attention générale par une de ses remarques pleines de bon sens dont elle avait le secret.  
« Mais il n'y a donc personne ? »  
C'était vrai. Dans ce qui émergeait de la brume, il n'y avait aucune trace d'habitation, ni même de route, rien qui signala une quelconque présence humaine. A présent, les adolescents fouillaient l'espace des yeux, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas végétal.  
« Là ! » s'écria Hannah, qui était décidément plus éveillée qu'eux. « Là, regardez ! »  
Tous se massèrent de son côté de la calèche, provoquant un brusque déséquilibre. Ils poussèrent des cris de frayeur tandis que les Sombrals stabilisaient vivement l'équilibre de leur moyen de transport.  
« Vous l'avez manqué ! … Non, on le voit encore là-bas ! » fit Hannah en désignant une éclaircie d'arbres sur la gauche.

Ils suivirent la direction de son doigt tendu et aperçurent les formes d'un vieux château ruiné, d'aspect médiéval. Les derniers rayons de l'aurore qui venaient frapper sa pierre blonde en oblique faisaient surgir une chaleur et une harmonie chromatique à couper le souffle. Dans quel étrange pays étaient-ils arrivés ? Harry avait lu les contes des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Etaient-ils donc perdus en pleine forêt de Brocéliande ? … Mais on ne voyait la mer nulle part. Et puis, pourquoi auraient-ils fait escale à Paris, la veille, s'ils s'étaient rendu en Bretagne ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage les chevaux fantômes de Hagrid plongèrent soudain dans la masse cotonneuse. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien distinguer à travers les carreaux des fenêtres, qui se couvraient à vue d'œil de condensation, tandis qu'eux-mêmes ressentaient soudain cette humidité pénétrante. Ils frissonnèrent. Mais déjà, ils se rapprochaient du sol et, soit qu'il fussent assez bas, soit que la chaleur du soleil commença enfin à dissiper le brouillard, ils purent à nouveau distinguer des formes autour d'eux. Les calèches s'étaient rapprochées les unes des autres ils étaient sûrement sur le point d'arriver, comme le suggéra Hermione dans un souffle. Avisant une tache plus blanche dans l'obscurité relative qui régnait encore à cette altitude, Ron siffla :  
« Il n'y a donc pas que des forêts ici. »  
Les parties boisées se concentraient au sommet de hautes collines, ce qui expliquait qu'on ne vit rien d'autre quand on survolait le brouillard. A présent, ils devaient être dans une vallée un cours d'eau semblait serpenter dans le fond, en longs méandres paresseux, bordés d'une longue ligne d'arbres noirs qui suivait ses rives. Harry se fit la réflexion que Ron, qui gardait de forts mauvais souvenirs de la Forêt Interdite, devait se sentir soulagé de ne voir ici que des vaches paissant paisiblement dans les pâturages.

Tout à coup, ils survolèrent une route. Ce fut bref, mais la trace goudronnée était parfaitement reconnaissable ils n'étaient donc pas perdus au milieu de nulle part ! Comme pour étayer cette déduction, peu après, comme les calèches suivaient la pente d'une colline, ils purent apercevoir une bâtisse, visiblement entretenue. Sur son toit, des briques vernissées de couleur jaune formaient de grands motifs en forme de losanges. Le bâtiment fermé autour de sa grande cour carrée était flanquée d'une tour. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'un éclat soudain.  
« Un colombier ! Je crois savoir où on est ! »

Tous les cinq avaient entendu son murmure fervent. Ils la pressèrent de lui nommer cet endroit étrange, mais elle refusa d'en dire plus, consentant à peine à lâcher un "il faut que je vérifie" avant de s'enfermer dans un silence méditatif, dont même Ron ne parvint pas à la faire sortir. Aussi, ils finirent par l'imiter et se contentèrent de regarder autour d'eux comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à là.

L'étrangeté du paysage pesait sur leurs épaules. Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées, qui le menton dans les mains, qui la tête rejetée négligemment contre les dossiers, qui le front posé sur la vitre. Ce paysage inquiétant mais majestueux devait les avoir affecté profondément depuis les cris des filles, pas un n'avait osé élever la voix.

Comme ils survolaient d'autres champs bordés de haies sombres ou de murets de pierre, la fatigue envahit Harry. Le soleil avait enfin traversé l'humidité des vallons et cette chaude lumière semblait faite tout exprès pour le bercer. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rendisse compte, Harry s'était rendormi.

* * *

« Harry… Harry ! » retentit la voix d'Hermione.  
Le brun répondit par un vague grognement, bougea un peu, puis se retourna pour finir sa nuit.  
« Harry, remue-toi un peu. On est arrivés ! » fit la jeune fille, en le secouant par l'épaule.  
« Arrivés… Arrivés ? »  
Il bondit sur ses pieds, écrasant au passage ceux de Anthony Goldstein qui sortait déjà de la calèche.  
« Aïe ! »  
« Scuse-moi, Goldstein… On est arrivés, c'est vrai ? »  
« Ouais et c'est pas trop tôt… » marmonna Ron, en massant ses membres endoloris.

Le grand portail en fer forgé de l'Académie Beauxbâtons se découpait sur un fond de ciel intégralement bleu, tel que les anglais n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'en contempler dans leur pays natal. Il faisait chaud, de ces chaleurs étouffantes de l'arrière saison et les élèves de Hogwarts commençaient à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous leur lourdes robes noirs de sorciers.  
« Je comprends mieux la finesse des robes des élèves de Beauxbâtons ! » murmura Parvati à Lavander.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le portail où brillait l'écusson de l'Académie Sur un fond d'azur, deux baguettes d'or croisées donnaient naissance à six étoiles d'or également. La devise qui le surmontait n'était pas lisible, mais Hermione, de par ses nombreuses lectures, la connaissait par cœur : "_Dua Basta. Pro Gloria Unus, Alter Pro Honore_", "Deux baguettes. La première pour la Gloire, la seconde pour l'Honneur". Elle savait que la devise faisait référence à la tradition de duellistes de Beauxbâtons.

McGonagall rassembla les élèves, puis frappa au portail. Un tintement retentit au loin. Aussitôt les grilles s'ouvrirent lentement et ils pénétrèrent sur les terres du domaine. A peine le seuil franchi, les Slytherins en tête du groupe ouvrirent de grands yeux éberlués chacun d'eux tenait dans sa main un parchemin.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades ? » grogna Goyle, en dépliant le parchemin.  
Il commença à lire à haute voix "_L'Académie Beauxbâtons fut fondée en l'an de grâce 1189, par la princesse Agnès de France, impératrice de Byzance et fille de Louis VII, roi de France, et d'Adèle de Champagne. Pour en savoir plus sur la vie d'Agnès de France, tapez le parchemin avec votre baguette une fois… La direction de l'école fut d'abord confiée à un byzantin, Nicéphore Xatis, favori de l'impératrice, puis à une branche sorcière des Crèvecœur. A partir du XIVe siècle le célébrissime Nicolas Flamel devint son directeur et le resta presque cinq siècles. Pour avoir la liste exhaustive des directeurs de Beauxbâtons, tapez deux fois…_"

« Quand j'aurais envie d'un cours d'histoire française, je m'adresserais à Binns, » fit nonchalamment Malfoy, en jetant un _incendio_ sur le parchemin, qui se consuma dans les dix secondes.  
« Ah ! … Mais qu'est-ce que… » bredouilla-t-il un instant plus tard, le parchemin intact dans la main.  
Hermione renifla de mépris, en passant.  
« Dis-toi que c'est bon pour ta culture, Malfoy ! »  
« Je trouve ça intéressant, moi… » fit Terry Boot à Lisa Turpin. « Ecoute un peu : "_Agnès de France est née vers 1171. Dès son plus jeune âge, ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent et inquiétèrent la famille royale, qui ne pouvait admettre la sorcellerie. Désireux de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, Louis VII la maria à l'âge de neuf ans à l'empereur Alexis II Comnène qui en avait 11. Deux ans plus tard, Alexis fut étranglé par son tuteur Andronic qui épousa Agnès de force afin de légitimer son règne. Il fut lui-même lapidé à mort par la foule en 1185…_»  
« Eurk… Plutôt sanglante cette histoire ! »  
« Attends la suite : "_Agnès, alors âgée de 16 ans, fit une alliance avec son mentor, un sorcier du nom d'Alexis Branas qui tenta de prendre le pouvoir. Il échoua en 1187. Sans plus aucun lien avec l'Empire Byzantin, elle prit la décision de rentrer au Royaume de France. Mais son père lui refusant toujours l'asile, elle fut donc accueillie par un des pairs du Royaume, Hugues III de Bourgogne, qui l'encouragea à créer l'Académie Beauxbâtons sur ses terres. Rompue à toutes les techniques magiques orientales, Agnès dirigea et enseigna trois ans à Beauxbâtons, puis retourna à Byzance sur l'appel d'un parent d'Alexis, Théodore Branas qu'elle épousa après 1192._»  
« Tu parles d'une vie… » remarqua Sally-Ann Perks.  
« En tous cas, le fait que Beauxbâtons soit une fondation princière explique peut-être les couleurs du blason… » remarqua Hermione.  
« Hein ? » firent l'ensemble des élèves à portée d'oreilles.  
« Il est d'azur… bleu, quoi ! … Bleu, c'est la couleur des rois de France ! » expliqua-t-elle, devant leurs mines effarées.

A quelques pas de là, Neville, lui, avait depuis longtemps rangé le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe et s'était absorbé dans la contemplation des jardins qui s'étalaient devant eux. Rien n'était plus différent de Hogwarts que Beauxbâtons ici, point de forêt lugubre, point de château massif et sombre, juste un riant parc à la française avec ses canaux, ses fontaines, ses allées ratissées et ses parterres bien ordonnés de fleurs et de buis soigneusement taillés.  
« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda Dean en désignant un bâtiment bas sur la gauche.  
« Des serres, non ? » proposa Neville.  
« A moins que ce ne soit une orangerie ou un arboretum… » renchérit Hannah. Il y en avait un chez mes arrières grands-parents ! »

« Monsieur Zabini, veuillez revenir immédiatement ici ! » s'époumona McGonagall, en s'avançant dans les jardins.  
Le Slytherin se trouvait déjà de l'autre coté de l'allée, au milieu d'un amphithéâtre de pierre à ciel ouvert, animé de part et d'autres de jeux d'eau en cascade et en fontaine. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur et revint lentement vers le groupe. Le son cristallin des gerbes liquides retombant sur les parterres d'eau leur parvenait distinctement. Cette musique avait un effet si profondément apaisant que McGonagall ne put se résoudre à faire des remontrances à Zabini ou aux autres élèves qui s'étaient éloignés.

Il y avait dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons quelque chose du Paradis, une harmonie entre l'Homme et la Nature. Où que porte l'œil, tout n'était que magnificence, beauté, luxuriance, absolu et apaisement. Les élèves arboraient des expressions allant de la contemplation béate à l'exaltation euphorique. Mêmes les Slytherins, avec tout leur venin, ne parvenaient pas à articuler la moindre critique.

Bien qu'elle aussi envoûtée par le charme des jardins, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser : "_Voilà un paradis curieusement déserté de toute présence humaine… Je me demande qui peut bien entretenir une telle merveille._"

Sous la conduite de McGonagall, les adolescents longèrent un étroit canal qui remontait à droite de l'allée. Il était à moitié couvert de somptueuses dalles de pierre claire, veinée de bleu sombre. Le jardin se muait lentement en un verger aux fruits si gros, que seule la magie pouvait permettre une telle croissance. Une tonnelle placée au milieu était couverte de vigne. Ron ne put s'empêcher de soupeser, d'un air ahuri, une grappe de raisin dont chaque grain atteignait presque la taille d'une abricot.

« Regarde ! » lança tout à coup Parvati à sa sœur. « T'as vu ces horreurs ? »  
La Gryffindor désignait une impressionnante collection de nains de jardins, qui se trouvait non loin des serres.  
« Faut-il qu'ils aient mauvais goût, ces français ! » renchérit sa sœur. « Ces décorations en plâtre sont vraiment ridicules ! »  
« Mesdemoiselles Patil, nous nous passerons volontiers de vos commentaires ! » jeta froidement McGonagall.  
Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaître que les jeunes indiennes n'avaient pas tort. Ces "horreurs" avec leurs couleurs criardes et leurs expressions stupides défiguraient le jardin. Les élèves pressèrent le pas en détournant leurs regards.

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait sur leur gauche une large allée sablée, bordée de chaque coté par une file de chênes centenaires, menait à un… château ? un palais ? un manoir ? un hôtel ? … Oui, c'est cela, un hôtel. Mais qui paraissait bien récent en regard du vénérable château de Hogwarts.

Terry Boot, qui avait toujours le nez dans le parchemin, commença à lire à haute voix le nouveau texte qui s'y inscrivait : "_L'architecture de Beauxbâtons est particulièrement surprenante par son éclectisme. Commencée par Agnès qui la dota d'un premier corps de bâtiment d'influence byzantine (corps de droite), la construction de Beauxbâtons fut achevée au XVIe siècle avec l'édification du corps central, qui s'apparente par bien des aspects au maniérisme de la Renaissance française. Pour des précisions iconographiques sur les mosaïques byzantines du bâtiment droit, tapez une fois… Pour de plus amples informations sur le Maniérisme, tapez deux fois… _"  
Alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée, les formes imposantes de l'architecture se précisaient. La façade de droite était effectivement couverte de mosaïque à fond d'or, représentant des personnages, des animaux fantastiques et des scènes de duel.

Le corps central était ponctué de colonnes cannelées et surmonté d'un fronton classique sculpté, où flottait fièrement un drapeau bleu-blanc-rouge. Sa façade était ornée de médaillons et de statues dans des niches, qui regardèrent passer les jeunes anglais, en chuchotant d'inaudibles commentaires.

Il n'y avait pas de grande porte comme à Hogwarts. La partie centrale de l'édifice était occupée par un porche monumental menant à un second jardin situé derrière l'hôtel. Mais McGonagall ne leur laissa pas le temps d'observer ce curieux édifice ou ce second jardin elle les mena directement sous le porche. C'était un large espace, voûté de faux caissons sculptés et ouvert de part et d'autre sur deux beaux escaliers aux marches alternativement blanches et noires. Le professeur de métamorphose rassembla les élèves pour leur faire ses dernières recommandations :  
« Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à Hogwarts et à notre pays. Il n'est cependant pas question, ici, de compétition entre vous et les élèves de Beauxbâtons il s'agit bien au contraire de coopération. Apprenez d'eux autant que vous le pouvez et enseignez-leur vos connaissances. Vous suivrez les cours avec vos condisciples français. L'enseignement ici est certes dispensé différemment d'Hogwarts, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Vous avez parfaitement le niveau. D'autre part, à compter de ce jour, vous êtes soumis au règlement intérieur de Beauxbâtons qui, j'en suis sûre, ne diffère guère de celui d'Hogwarts. Au moindre écart, ce seront les professeurs français qui vous donneront vos punitions. A l'exception de M. Crabbe qui effectuera sa détention avec moi, ce soir-même ! »

Elle rajusta ses lunettes en scrutant ses élèves d'un regard perçant, puis les précéda dans l'escalier de gauche.

* * *

**Un remerciement spécial et TRES TRES mérité à Cat, ma béta-reader qui a écrit toute la description vue du ciel de la région (sa région après tout, elle était plus qualifiée que moi) entourant Beauxbâtons et qui par ailleurs me fait toujours d'excellentes suggestions…**

Merci à Niph et Fushicho, mes deux plus fidèles revieweuses ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur.

N'hésitez pas à parler de cette fic à vos amis fanfiqueurs, car je suis dangereusement en manque de review… Ayez pitié d'une pauvre review-dépendante !

Voilà, je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite.

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale…)


	6. L'étrange Académie Beauxbâtons

**Titre** La Ligue  
**Auteur **: Ruth Dedallime  
**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers pré-cité.  
**Rating** K+  
**Résumé** Ca y est ! Harry et les sixièmes années sont arrivés à Beauxbâtons. L'Académie est-elle réellement le paradis qu'elle semble être ?

**Remarque 1** Maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés en France, les mots anglais hors noms propres sont remplacés par leur équivalent français.  
**Remarque 2** Je publie deux chapitres d'un coup, car ils sont assez courts… Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas comblés ! Il faudra un peu de patience pour la suite…

* * *

**L'étrange Académie Beauxbâtons**

Les deux escaliers de marbre se rejoignaient sur le palier du premier étage. Les élèves gravirent les marches et débouchèrent sur un vaste espace, couvert d'un grand dôme de métal ajouré qui culminait quinze mètres au-dessus. Si certains, comme Malfoy, prenaient l'air assuré et avançaient en terrain conquis dans le Grand Hall de Beauxbâtons, la plupart des élèves de Hogwarts restaient groupés en lançant de timides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Les Ravenclaws, eux, échangeaient des regards incrédules et déconcertés.

« Mais enfin, comment se fait-il que cette pièce ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur ? » fit Lisa Turpin, résumant le trouble des Ravenclaws. « Un grand dôme comme ça… »

En dernier recours, ils se plongèrent dans leur parchemin où un nouveau texte venait d'apparaître : "_Construite en 1874, la grande coupole de Beauxbâtons couvre une surface de près de 120m² le Nouveau Vestibule ou Grand Hall. L'architecte Marie-Adrien Boullée, petit-fils de Etienne-Louis Boullée connu par les moldus pour ses projets de l'époque révolutionnaire, se chargea de son élévation et en fit un chef d'œuvre tant technique que décoratif. Pour en savoir plus sur Boullée, tapez une fois… Le Nouveau Vestibule remplaça l'ancien, détruit au cours de l'affrontement maintenant légendaire entre Nicolas Flamel et le mage prussien Von Dresden en 1870. Pour en savoir plus sur Von Dresden et son disciple Grindelwald, tapez deux fois… Extraordinaire trompe l'œil architecturale, la coupole est enchantée d'un sort d'invisibilité, afin de ne pas nuire de l'extérieur à l'harmonie de la façade. Pour connaître les sorts de trompe l'œil, tapez trois fois…_"

Ils parcoururent les quelques cents mètres qui les séparaient du fond du vestibule. Les murs étaient ornés de vitraux multicolores, le sol était dallé des mêmes pierres lisses et blanches veinées de bleu sombre qu'ils avaient vu dans les jardins. A droite et à gauche s'ouvraient de vastes couloirs, apparemment déserts.  
Les élèves regardaient d'un air fasciné les nombreuses statues animées qui occupaient la salle. Certaines dévisageaient les nouveaux-venus avec curiosité, d'autres discutaient entre elles ou encore se jetaient d'un bout à l'autre du hall des regards assassins.

Seamus passa à coté de la statue d'une très belle femme, qui lui fit délibérément un croche-patte. Le garçon trébucha et chercha d'un regard furieux le coupable, tandis que le gros des élèves s'éloignait. La dame de marbre lui fit une œillade provocante et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :  
« Bonjour beau blond. Je suis Morgane. Tu me connais sûrement ? Et bien, tu peux te vanter que la plus célèbre des fées te trouve à croquer… »  
Seamus écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ce ne devait pas être le cas, puisque la statue se pencha vers lui et demanda d'un air coquin :  
« Dis-moi, pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas me voir ce soir ? Je pourrais te montrer… hmm… bien des choses ! »  
Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, hors de portée des mains baladeuses de la statue.  
« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les Irlandais… et je vois bien que je ne te suis pas indifférente... » susurra-t-elle.  
Ledit Irlandais changea encore trois fois de couleurs, avant de courir après ses camarades de Gryffindors, comme s'il avait eu 'Vous savez qui' lui-même aux trousses.

« Ne courez pas, Finnigan ! » gronda McGonagall.  
« M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Seamus ? » souffla son inséparable ami Dean Thomas, après que la prof se soit éloignée.  
Seamus inspira profondément.  
« Vous… vous allez jamais me croire ! Je viens de me fairedraguerparunestatue… » jeta-t-il très vite.  
« Hein ? Tu viens de quoi ? »  
« Me faire draguer par une statue ! » répéta-t-il, mi rageur, mi-embarrassé.  
Les filles se mirent à glousser.  
« Eh ! » fit Seamus, vexé. « Elle n'est pas si mal ! … Je dirais même qu'elle est plutôt canon ! »  
« Oh oui ! On imagine très bien ! » rigola Dean.  
« C'est elle ? » demanda Hannah, en désignant une vieille sorcière au chapeau pointu.  
« Quel beau couple vous feriez ! » s'esclaffa Sally-Anne Perks.  
« Oh, oui ! Va réchauffer son petit cœur de pierre ! » pouffa McMillan.  
« T'as quand même vérifié que c'était pas une Méduse déguisée ? Ce serait dommage qu'elle te pétrifie ! » le mit en garde Hermione.

Un martèlement métallique attira leur attention. L'immense Madame Maxime, qu'ils avaient rencontré deux ans auparavant lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, descendait royalement un escalier en fer forgé, situé au fond du vestibule. Elle portait une longue robe de soie puce, tout à fait adaptée au doux climat de la France. Son cou, ses bras et ses mains étaient ornés d'opales de belle taille, qui mettaient en valeur son port aristocratique et son teint olivâtre. Elle s'approcha avec une grâce et une élégance consommée vers le professeur McGonagall, dont la sécheresse et la maigreur paraissaient encore plus accusées, et se pencha pour lui saisir la main.  
« Chèrrrre Mineurva ! » lança-t-elle avec son épouvantable accent. « Quel pleusireu de vous reuceuvoir à Beauxbâtons. Jeu suis ravie que Dambleudore ait proposé ceutteu échangeu ! »  
« Oui, ce sera certainement très intéressant pour nos deux écoles… et pour nos élèves bien entendu ! » répondit le professeur McGonagall.  
Mme Maxime eut un hochement de tête entendu.  
« Mais, nous parleurons de tout cela plus tard… » fit-elle.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons sortit de sa robe une petite fiole, puis elle conjura un chaudron plein d'une étrange mixture, dans lequel elle versa le contenu entier du flacon.  
« Je vous inviteu à prendreu de cetteu potion d'anti-Babel, » dit-elle aux étudiants anglais. « Ainsi vous n'aurez pas de maleu à vous feure compreundreu, ni à suivreu les cours. Vous pourrez en trouver tous les matins au peutit-déjeuner, à moins, bien entendu, que vous ne meutrisiez déjà parfeuteument la langueu françeuse ! »

Certains Hufflepuffs prirent un air dégoûté, tandis que les autres élèves contemplaient la mixture d'un air résigné, présumant déjà de son horrible goût.  
« Qui nous dit que c'est pas un poison ? » maugréa Ron, en sentant les relents aigres de la potion.  
« Le jour où tu auras la moyenne en Potions, on se souciera peut-être de ton avis, Weasel (1) ! » lança Malfoy aux seules oreilles du Gryffindor, en se servant le premier.  
Ron serra les poings, mais un regard fâché de McGonagall, qui avait exigé une tenue parfaite de ses élèves, le dissuada de rendre à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce. Le professeur en prit également une gorgée, ce qui vainquit les dernières réticences.

« Qui l'a donc préparée ? » demanda McGonagall dans le français le plus pur, prouvant par la même l'efficacité de l'Anti-Babel.  
« Notre chère Belladone y a œuvré une bonne partie de la nuit. Sa fabrication nécessite, entre autre, l'utilisation d'une _Stellaria marbrea_ qui, comme vous le savez certainement, ne fleurit qu'entre deux et trois heures du matin… » répondit la directrice de Beauxbâtons, avec un demi-sourire témoignant de sa satisfaction.  
Hermione écoutait avec attention et prenait mentalement note de toutes les indications que la directrice donnait sur cette potion si pratique. De leur coté, les autres s'amusaient à parler dans la langue de Molière, éberlués par leur nouvel accent.  
« Pathétique… » lâcha Malfoy d'une voix railleuse.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall regardait autour d'elle assez intriguée.  
« Je pensais que vos élèves seraient là pour nous accueillir. Sont-ils en retard ? » demanda-t-elle finalement à Madame Maxime, avec une pointe de réprobation dans la voix.  
« Nullement, ils sont en cours. La 1ère n'est pas une année de tout repos, voyez-vous ? » renchérit la française avec une légère note de snobisme. « D'ailleurs, nous ne savions pas exactement à quelle heure vous alliez arriver et il m'était difficile d'annuler tous les cours de la matinée. Mais, les mercredi après-midi sont libres donc… »

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie retentissante. Une légère rumeur lui succéda, qui se mua peu en peu en un vacarme de tous les diables. Mais au lieu de l'armée de poltergeists que Harry s'attendait à voir débouler, ce fut une marée d'élèves de tous âges qui envahit le vestibule ! Tous vêtus d'habits moldus, baguette à la main ou dans la poche de leurs jeans, sourire aux lèvres, ils emplirent en un clin d'œil le vaste hall. Les plus jeunes couraient et se bousculaient en criant, tandis que les grands discutaient plus calmement et riaient en petits groupes.  
« L'heure de la récré ! » sourit Mme Maxime. « C'est sacré ! Impossible de les y faire renoncer après cinq ans dans les écoles primaires moldues… »  
« Comment cela ? s'étonna McGonagall.

Mme Maxime regarda la vieille sorcière d'un air surpris, puis lui expliqua à voix basse :  
« Ma chère, ne savez-vous pas que l'école française est obligatoire de 4 à 16 ans ? Or, Beauxbâtons n'accueille les élèves qu'à partir de l'âge de 11 ans, comme Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? De 4 à 10 ans, les enfants doivent donc aller dans des écoles maternelles et primaires moldues et ce n'est qu'au niveau du collège que nous les récupérons… Il n'existe aucune école de magie pour jeunes enfants malgré les manifestations régulières des parents d'élèves ! … Entre nous, je crois que le ministre de l'Education tient à ce que les petits sorciers grandissent dans le monde moldu. Selon lui, cela favorise l'insertion des nos chères têtes blondes, développe leur tolérance et réduit l'ostracisme inhérent à notre condition de sorcier. Et Merlin sait que nous en avons cruellement besoin en ces temps sombres… Il n'empêche que certains parents préfèrent payer un préceptomage à domicile plutôt que de laisser leurs enfants sous la direction des moldus ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Heureusement cela ne concerne qu'une petite minorité de familles. Des Sangs-Purs ou des familles de vieille souche bien évidemment ! »  
McGonagall, un peu assommée par la longue diatribe de la demi-géante, se contenta de hocher sévèrement la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, les élèves de Beauxbâtons, curieux, commençaient à former un attroupement autour des jeunes anglais. Les cris avaient fait place à un brouhaha indistinct de chuchotements et de messes basses.  
« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses les délégués de 1ère sont priés de venir me voir immédiatement ! lança Mme Maxime de sa voix de stentor.

Deux garçons et deux filles se détachèrent de leurs congénères et s'approchèrent d'une démarche nonchalante, en arborant un air délibérément ennuyé qu'aucun élève de Hogwarts n'aurait osé prendre devant Dumbledore.  
« Oh, cela suffit ! » gronda Mme Maxime. « Tachez au moins de donner l'illusion d'un soupçon d'éducation devant nos hôtes ! … Et Titus, faites-moi le plaisir d'éteindre cette cigarette, vous savez fort bien que vous ne devez pas fumer à l'intérieur des bâtiments, et encore moins devant les collégiens ! »  
Les attitudes provocatrices disparurent aussi sec, ainsi que la cigarette.  
« Peut-être devrions-nous aussi faire la révérence ? » lança une voix dans la foule des élèves.  
Il y eut de grands éclats de rires.  
« Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas reconnu, Etienne, » répondit sèchement Mme Maxime, « c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le craignais ! … C'est cela, cachez-vous lâchement dans la foule, c'est bien digne de vous ! »  
Il y eut davantage de rires et des applaudissements.  
« Eh ben, y a de l'ambiance ici ! » remarqua Dean, d'une voix moins discrète qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
Il s'attira un regard noir de McGonagall.  
« Eh ! Ils sont bilingues ? » cria un élève dans la foule.  
« Ca m'étonnerait ! » répondit un autre.  
« Mais non, bande d'abrutis, Babel-Reverse ! » fit une fille au premier rang de l'assistance. « Vous avez pas vu le chaudron ou quoi ? »  
« Ah ouais, ok… Eux, ils y ont droit ! »  
« Toujours les mêmes privilégiés ! »  
« Ca c'est sûr, c'est pas à nous que Boudreaux en filerait ! »  
« Quand je pense qu'on se tape deux heures d'anglais par semaine ! »  
« Ouais, ras le bol d'apprendre l'anglais pour des prunes ! »  
« C'est vrai, quoi ! On en a marre ! »  
« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, les récriminations ! gronda la demi-géante. Que tous le monde sorte, à l'exception des quatre délégués. Je ne veux plus vous voir traîner dans les environs. »

Les élèves jetèrent un dernier regard curieux aux adolescents dans leurs lugubres robes noires, puis descendirent en une longue procession les escaliers monumentaux qui menaient au parc du château. Le hall se désemplissait lentement. Mais au moment où les plus jeunes élèves passaient, une voix claire s'éleva des rangs :  
« 'Arry ! »  
Une petite fille aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient argentés fendit la foule et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Harry.  
« Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir, 'Arry… »  
« Ah, euh… Bonjour Gabrielle ! » dit-il, reconnaissant enfin la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour.  
« Eh, regardez, c'est lui, c'est 'Arry Potter ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais dans ce lac gelé en Angleterre ! »  
Un petit attroupement de collégiens se créa autour de Harry qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.  
« Un nouveau membre de ton fan-club, Potter ? » lui lança Draco Malfoy, d'un ton narquois.  
Harry le foudroya du regard.  
« Allons, cela suffit, Gabrielle ! » intervint Mme Maxime, en masquant un petit sourire.  
« On se verra plus tard, 'Arry… » soupira la petite fille. « Venez vous autres ! »  
Visiblement, Gabrielle promettait de devenir aussi belle que Fleur. Son sang vélane agissait déjà sur ses camarades qui la suivaient comme son ombre et exécutaient le moindre de ses ordres sans rechigner.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner, puis il sentit le poids d'un regard insistant posé sur lui. Il chercha dans la foule déjà clairsemée des élèves et distingua à quelques mètres de là, deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, sur la première marche de l'escalier en fer forgé. Ils avaient tout deux les cheveux très noirs, assez longs pour la fille comme pour le garçon. De traits, ils se ressemblaient et on les devinait sans peine proches parents, peut-être même frère et sœur. Ils détaillaient Harry des pieds à la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le Gryffindor jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de s'assurer d'être bien la cible de ses regards. Aucun doute la-dessus. Ainsi sa réputation avait franchi les frontières… C'était bien sa veine !  
Il soupira, espérant qu'ils trouveraient vite un autre sujet d'observation. Mais l'irritante attention des deux français ne semblait pas faiblir. Harry planta alors son regard droit dans les prunelles de la fille qui, aussi incompréhensible que cela paraisse, se détourna avec une distincte lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Le garçon darda un œil venimeux à Harry, puis passa un bras consolateur autour des épaules de la fille et l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, puis son attention revint sur Mme Maxime qui s'adressait à ses délégués :  
« Je compte sur vous pour prendre en charge les élèves de Hogwarts. Charge à vous de leur expliquer les matières enseignées ici, l'organisation quotidienne du château, de leur montrer leur logement et de répondre, bien entendu dans la stricte limite de la décence, à leurs questions ! »  
Elle se tourna alors vers les anglais.  
« Je vous présente Miranda Ducratère et Alexis Bombaste, délégués de 1ère A, ainsi que Sophie Charoux et Titus Hamory, de la 1ère B. Ils seront vos guides pour vos premiers jours ici. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à eux ! … Miranda est une écervelée, toujours prête à faire les quatre cents coups… Osez seulement me contredire, jeune fille ! »  
La dénommée Miranda, une rousse au visage ovale, arbora un air de parfaite candeur. La directrice secoua la tête, puis se tourna avec un sourire vers la seconde jeune fille, une grande brune bien en chair :  
« Sophie est la porte-parole la plus engagée, mais aussi la plus aimable de Beauxbâtons... Voici Titus, un jeune homme bien taciturne, qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de fumer ! »  
Son ton était nettement réprobateur, mais il n'affecta pas le petit blond, qui rajusta tranquillement ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda la directrice d'un œil indifférent. Hermione se demanda si ses mèches dressées en pointe sur le crâne et teintes d'un étrange bleu-gris métallisé étaient une coiffure magique ou moldue.  
« Et enfin, Alexis... » termina Madame Maxime, d'un ton un peu réticent. « Alexis qui est… un élément brillant me suis-je laissée dire ! … Bien, je vous laisse maintenant vous répartir en quatre groupes et choisir votre guide ! »  
« Inutile. Je vais écourter, intervint McGonagall. Les Gryffindors, vous allez avec Mlle… »  
« Ducratère ! » souffla la rousse.  
« Avec Mlle Ducratère, les Ravenclaws avec ce jeune homme, M. Hamory, c'est cela ? … Les Hufflepuffs avec Mlle Charoux et les Slytherins avec M. Bombaste. »  
Mme Maxime ne put contenir une moue réprobatrice.  
« Oh, Minerva ! » dit-elle. « Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de reproduire votre odieux système de maisons ici ? N'est-ce pas l'occasion pour eux de tester autre chose ? »  
« Notre système en vaut un autre ! » répliqua fièrement McGonagall.  
« Pff… _As you like it _(2) ! » répondit la demi-géante en haussant les épaules. « Venez ma chère que je vous montre vos logements, puis nous irons voir notre cher directeur. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, toujours signe chez elle d'une intense réflexion.

* * *

1. Weasel : Belette, déformation du nom des Weasley. Surnom que Malfoy donne régulièrement à Ron.  
2. 'As you like it' : Comme il vous plaira', ici Madame Maxime cite la pièce de Shakespeare.

* * *

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale...)


	7. L'alchimiste

**Titre** La Ligue  
**Auteur** Ruth Dedallime  
**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers pré-cité.  
**Rating** K+  
**Résumé** Ca y est ! Harry et les sixièmes années sont arrivés à Beauxbâtons. L'Académie est-elle réellement le paradis qu'elle semble être ?

* * *

**L'alchimiste**

Trois des quatre délégués échangèrent des regards amusés, tachant de ne pas rire, tandis que leur immense directrice s'éloignait avec le professeur de métamorphose de Hogwarts. Le quatrième, Titus Hamory, ralluma sereinement une cigarette et en tira quelques bouffés d'un air désinvolte. Harry s'étonna d'un tel détachement. Leur arrivée à Beauxbâtons lui était-il donc complètement indifférent ? Sans prononcer le moindre mot de bienvenue, Titus fit signe aux Ravenclaws de le suivre et ils disparurent dans le couloir de gauche.

L'autre, le dénommé Bombaste, n'était pas du même genre. C'était plutôt un grand dégingandé aux cheveux châtains un peu fous, qui visiblement ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, et parlait avec force gestes et mimiques. Le regard méprisant dont le couvait Malfoy ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments que ce dernier nourrissait à son égard. Il avait pris la parole dès le départ de Madame Maxime et les deux déléguées le laissaient faire d'un air amusé :  
« …Vous voyez… Beauxbâtons… Le plus clair de notre temps… Etudier… Les spécificités du système… Exception française… Cours… Activités extra-scolaires… Et duel, bien entendu… discourait-il, inconscient de l'impatience grandissante de son auditoire et de Malfoy en particulier.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » l'interrompit Malfoy d'une manière assez grossière.  
« Oh, oh ! » firent les deux délégués féminines. « Erreur tactique… »  
Elles s'écartèrent prudemment de Malfoy et d'Alexis. Les Hufflepuffs et les Gryffindors observaient la scène sans comprendre, mais imitèrent aussitôt les françaises.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » leur souffla Hermione.  
« Vous allez voir. Faut jamais contrarier Alexis ! Ooh, le pauvre garçon, j'aimerais pas être à sa place… » répondit la brune, en agitant la main.  
Le français s'était figé, les yeux mi-clos, mais rien de terrible ne semblait devoir arriver. Soudain, un mince sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la fille rousse et lui demanda d'un ton presque gourmand :  
« Je peux, chère consœur ? Dis ? Je peux ? »  
Il avait l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème.  
« Quoi que je dise, tu sais bien que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! » répliqua-t-elle, feignant l'agacement. Mais son expression était rieuse, preuve qu'elle s'amusait bien.

Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et en menaçait le garçon, tandis que ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle l'épaulaient déjà, prêts à bondir sur le français au moindre geste suspect. Sans se départir de son mince sourire, Alexis glissa lentement sa main sous son ample chemise noire, qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et en ressortit une petite fiole avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor. Il l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux. Elle étincelait de lumière pure entre les doigts du garçon et toute l'assemblée étouffa un petit cri d'admiration.  
« Oh ! »  
« Ca brille ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? »  
Alexis ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage. Il lança la fiole aux pieds de Malfoy, où elle se brisa sous le choc. Malgré son grand sursaut en arrière, le Slytherin ne put éviter l'éclair de lumière qui le frappa. Il attendit avec une certaine anxiété les effets de la potion, mais rien ne se produisit. Il darda un regard un brin soupçonneux à son adversaire, puis lui lança d'un ton négligent :  
« Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? De la lumière ? »

Rien à dire, il maniait définitivement mieux le sarcasme que la baguette. Alexis franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Malfoy semblait assez confiant dans ses gorilles pour le laisser faire.  
« Et bien pour répondre à ta question… » commença Alexis, en lui envoyant une pichenette sur le bras. « Je préférerais qu'on en discute ce soir, mon petit cobaye. »

Un cri de surprise jaillit de toutes les gorges Malfoy venait de faire un bond de plus de cinq mètres. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre et il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.  
« Oh, je ne mesure plus ma force en ce moment ! » fit le français, l'air satisfait. « Si je lui soufflais dessus, je crois bien qu'il s'envolerait jusqu'en haut du dôme… Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Hummm ? »  
« Elle m'a l'air parfaite. Bravo Alexis ! » lança la rouquine.  
« Boudreaux sera ravie ! » renchérit la brune, en voyant Malfoy lutter désespérément pour stopper son envol.  
« Je comprends, » dit Hermione brusquement. « Une potion d'apesanteur ! »  
« Exact mademoiselle, » retentit une voix sèche comme un coup de fouet.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc. Une femme blonde, la trentaine à peine, vêtue d'une blouse blanche immaculée sur un sévère tailleur noir, observait la scène, une expression glacée peinte sur le visage.  
« Madame… Madame… » balbutia la rousse, visiblement moins à l'aise qu'en face de la directrice.  
« Madame Belladone Boudreaux, professeur d'Alchimie, » se présenta la nouvelle venue, sans la moindre chaleur dans la voix. « Et en effet, je suis très satisfaite de votre travail, Alexis. »  
Un mince sourire sadique, réplique exacte de celui d'Alexis, se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.  
« Merci, madame, » répondit-il, sans la moindre once de gêne dans la voix.  
« J'y décèle même une petite touche personnelle, je me trompe ? » insinua le professeur.  
« Pas du tout, madame, c'est une légère addition… Tout à fait hors projet, bien entendu ! Une petite fantaisie... » expliqua Alexis en agitant les bras.  
« Mais qui n'est pas pour me déplaire… Nous en reparlerons. Bonne journée à vous tous. »

Madame Boudreaux se détourna pour partir.  
« Eh ! » lui cria Pansy au bord de l'hystérie. « Et Draco ? Vous n'allez pas le laisser comme ça ? »  
Le professeur d'alchimie observa une demi-seconde Draco Malfoy, qui se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à une tapisserie pour ne pas s'envoler directement en haut de la coupole, avant de revenir sur Pansy. Les yeux du professeur flamboyèrent, passant du vert à la couleur mordorée d'un œil de panthère et transpercèrent la Slytherin.  
« Sachez, mademoiselle, que personne ne me donne d'ordre ici ! Le sort de cet individu m'est totalement indifférent. Il n'a droit qu'à ma gratitude pour avoir été un cobaye aussi coopératif. Qu'il continue donc dans cette voie ! »  
Et elle disparut dans le couloir le plus proche, laissant derrière elle comme un souffle d'air glacial. A l'instar de tous les élèves présents à l'exception notable d'Alexis Harry ne put réprimer un petit frisson d'angoisse.

Le jeune alchimiste était tout sourire il se tourna vers les Slytherins, qui dardaient sur lui des regards de crainte et de haine mêlées :  
« Je suppose que personne d'autre n'a envie d'une petite démonstration ! … Nous avons perdu assez de temps avec ces bagatelles, allons-y. »  
« Et Draco ? » insista Crabbe, incapable de tenir sa langue.  
« Il me semble que Madame Boudreaux a été on ne peut plus claire à son sujet… Il redescendra dans une dizaine d'heures ! Mais vous pourrez lui tenir compagnie, si cela vous amuse ! Un vrai canari d'appartement, ce… Draco, c'est ça ? » demanda le jeune alchimiste, moqueur.  
« Toi ! » rugit l'intéressé. « J'aurais ta peau, je te le jure ! »  
« C'est peu probable… » fit Alexis d'un ton fataliste. « En revanche, j'ai l'impression que ta carrière de cobaye est toute tracée. »  
« On verra qui fera le malin, quand TU testeras ma prochaine potion ! » lui cria le Slytherin.  
« Hein ? Une potion ? … »

Alexis se gratta la tête il avait l'air curieusement indécis. Finalement, il se tourna vers les Hufflepuffs et les Gryffindors qui riaient à gorge déployée devant la déconfiture de Malfoy.  
« Il est bon en Alchimie ? » demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui les surprit tous.  
Le fou rire mourut brusquement. Tous les regards, certains légèrement embarrassés, se tournèrent vers Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de Hogwarts toute promotion confondue. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de frustration et répondit d'une voix dure, qui ne lui était pas habituelle :  
« C'est probablement le meilleur en Potions d'Hogwarts… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Malfoy meilleur que Hermione ? C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours d'excellentes notes, souvent supérieures à celle de la jeune fille, mais avec la politique Slytherinesque de Snape comment savoir quels étaient leurs réels niveaux à tous les deux ? Cependant… Il finissait toujours ses potions le premier, il ne notait jamais les ingrédients ou les instructions, comme s'il maîtrisait déjà chaque potion et le résultat était toujours parfait… Il maniait ingrédients et chaudron avec art, finesse et dextérité… Oui, cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais Malfoy était peut-être plus doué qu'Hermione !

Alexis s'approcha de la tapisserie où Malfoy était accroché à quelques trois mètres du sol. Il prit sous sa chemise une seconde fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté, qu'il lui lança adroitement.  
« Bois ça et gare à la descente ! »  
Malfoy attrapa la fiole et n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Ce type était compétent, ça ne faisait aucun doute et l'effet de la seconde potion ne pourrait pas être pire que la première. Il porta la fiole à sa bouche en un toast plein de morgue et avala d'un trait son contenu.  
« Ne bois pas, Draco, il veut t'empoisonner ! » retentit la voix suraiguë de Pansy.  
"_Mais est-ce qu'un jour, elle va enfin la fermer ?_" pensa Draco.  
La potion avait un arrière-goût poivrée qui grattait désagréablement le fond de la gorge.

Tout à coup, le Slytherin retrouva son poids d'origine et il tomba lourdement, entraînant la tapisserie dans sa chute.  
« _Alleviarecorpus _! » cria la fille brune, sa baguette tendue vers Malfoy.  
« T'as trop bon cœur, Sophie... » soupira Alexis, en secouant la tête.  
La chute de Draco s'arrêta et il put maîtriser sa descente. La tapisserie tomba brutalement, tandis qu'il touchait lentement le sol.  
« _Finite incantatem _»  
Draco ignora superbement la déléguée, qui venait de le sauver de quelques sévères contusions, et planta un regard dur dans celui d'Alexis.  
« Duel de potions, samedi soir ? » proposa le français.  
« Ok pour samedi soir, » approuva Draco.  
« Boudreaux déterminera l'épreuve. Mmhhh… Elle va adorer cela ! … Nous aurons le même matériel et les mêmes ingrédients… Eeeeeeet, je ne te ferais pas l'insulte de te laisser dix minutes d'avance, alors t'as intérêt à être aussi bon qu'ils le prétendent ! »  
« Ne me sous-estime pas, ce serait une monumentale erreur... » grogna Draco.  
« Bien ! Premier duel Beauxbât versus Hogwarts ! » annonça la rousse, en riant. « Je crois que c'est un excellent début pour le maintien des bonnes relations franco-britanniques ! »

A l'instar de la plupart de ses camarades, Harry se renfrogna. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans un duel de Potions entre Malfoy et ce Bombaste. Certes, voir le Slytherin perdre et rabattre de sa superbe serait un plaisir sans nom, mais ce serait aussi une honte pour leur école.  
« Allons, allons ! Encouragez donc votre poulain ! » lança Alexis aux anglais, en faisant de grands moulinets de bras. « Après tout, il vous représente, non ? »  
« Ce type est un vrai Slytherin, ma parole ! » marmonna Ron à Harry et Hermione.

Mais ce qu'il fit dans la seconde qui suivit détrompa complètement le rouquin le français venait de tendre sa main à Malfoy.  
« Alexis Bombaste, » se présenta-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.  
Une scène vieille de six ans se superposa devant les yeux de Draco. Il se revit tendre la main au grand Harry Potter et celui-ci l'avait refusée, refusée net, refusée net pour un Weasley. Il lui avait honnêtement offert son amitié et le Survivant l'avait dédaignée. "_Regarde-moi, Potter,_" pensa-t-il, "_Regarde-moi bien et contemple tes a priori imbéciles… Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne juge pas au premier coup d'œil et je sais reconnaître un allié potentiel, même s'il vient de m'humilier !_"  
Et à l'immense surprise de tous, Slytherins compris, Draco serra la main du français avec un sourire froid.  
« Draco Malfoy »  
Alexis leva un sourcil. On lisait un certain étonnement dans son regard. Et quelque chose d'autre, indéfinissable.  
« Malfoy, hein ? Intéressant… Très intéressant même ! … J'espère que tu es aussi doué que ton aïeule ! » lança-t-il.  
Si le Slytherin fut surpris ou désorienté par la remarque, il n'en montra aucun signe. Son visage resta parfaitement indéchiffrable.  
« Tu connais ma famille ? Tu remontes dans mon estime, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
« Je ne peux pas t'en dire autant ! Nous verrons cela samedi, devant un chaudron… »  
Malfoy se contenta d'un sourire narquois pour toute réponse.  
« Allons-y ! » fit Alexis en gardant un œil sur lui. « Je vais vous faire visiter ! »  
Les Slytherins lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils disparurent dans le même couloir que Titus et les Ravenclaws, dix minutes auparavant.

La déléguée brune eut un soupir exaspéré tandis que la rousse levait théâtralement les bras au ciel. Elles avaient pourtant l'air de bien s'amuser toutes les deux.  
« Sacré Alexis ! » fit la première. « Faudrait quand même pas que ça devienne une habitude… »  
« Eh, eh ! On n'est pas la patrie du duel pour rien ! » répartit la rousse en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale…)


	8. Déléguée

**Titre** : La Ligue

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers pré-cité. En revanche, tous ces charmants "Beauxbâtonneurs" sont à moi !

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : Ca y est ! Harry et les sixièmes années sont arrivés à Beauxbâtons. L'Académie est-elle réellement le paradis qu'elle semble être ? Ce n'est visiblement pas l'avis de Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Déléguée **

« Bon ! Je vais vous montrer vos logements, » dit Sophie aux Hufflepuffs. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… A plus tard, Randa ! »

La rouquine lui fit un petit geste amical, tandis qu'ils quittaient le hall et se tourna vers les Gryffindors.  
« Quel spectacle, hein ? Alexis est notre alchimiste de génie et sans vouloir vous décourager, je crois que votre copain n'a aucune chance contre lui. »  
« Si tu crois que Malfoy est notre copain, tu te trompes ! » marmonna Ron, le rouge aux joues.  
« Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça... » répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle se détourna et d'un coup de baguette magique remit la tapisserie en place.  
Harry en profita pour l'observer un peu mieux : elle était de taille moyenne, mince et se tenait très droite. Son visage ovale était bronzé - probablement signe de vacances passées au soleil - et encadré de cheveux cuivrés qui bouclaient en anglaises souples. Elle avait quelque chose d'oriental dans le visage, peut-être à cause de ses yeux fendus en amande et assez écartés du nez. "_Mignonne…_" pensa Harry.

La française revint vers eux, en se frappant le front :  
« Mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs… Je m'appelle Miranda, pour vous servir ! »  
Elle s'approcha de Parvati Patil et tout naturellement effleura ses deux joues du coin des lèvres. Miranda dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, Parvati s'était figée de surprise et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, rosissait à vue d'œil.  
« Quoi ? » demanda la rousse, en regardant autour d'elle.  
Parvati porta les mains à ses joues, qui dégageaient une chaleur inhabituelle.  
« Quoi ? » répéta Miranda, partagée entre l'irritation et l'embarras.  
« Euh… » fit Hermione. « Tu sais… En général, on réserve les grandes effusions pour des occasions plus… »  
« Les grandes effusions ? … Oups ! » fit la française tout à trac. « Navrée. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de nous 'faire la bise' pour dire bonjour que c'est devenu presque un réflexe ! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras... »  
Elle tendit la main à Parvati, en souriant d'un air engageant : « Désolée, euh… »  
« Patil… Parvati Patil » souffla la Gryffindor.  
« Parvati, c'est indien, non ? » demanda Miranda, tachant de rattraper au mieux sa bévue.  
« Oui, ma famille est originaire d'Inde… »

Dean se précipita alors au devant de la jeune fille, en bousculant quelque peu la jeune indienne au passage.  
« Je n'ai rien contre les coutumes françaises, moi ! » dit-il, en tendant ses joues. « Je m'appelle Dean Thomas »  
« Et tu es pour les échanges linguistiques, je parie ? » répondit Miranda d'un ton goguenard.  
Dean ne sut pas exactement comment interpréter sa remarque, mais recula vivement son visage et serra la main tendue de la rouquine. Hermione étouffa un petit rire et Miranda lui sourit de toutes ses dents.  
« Hermione Granger »  
« Ron Weasley »  
« Harry Potter »  
« Lavender Brown »  
« Seamus Finnigan »  
« Neville Longbottom »

Le regard de Miranda s'attarda une seconde de plus que nécessaire sur Harry, mais elle le camoufla habilement afin que cela passe inaperçu. Le Survivant avait depuis longtemps l'habitude que tout le monde le dévisage, lui et sa cicatrice, et il n'y accordait plus guère d'importance, mais il fut tout de même reconnaissant à cette fille d'être rapidement passée à autre chose.  
« Ok, j'vous passe les bienvenues et tout le tralala ! Venez ! Je vous emmène dans une salle tranquille où on pourra causer… » dit-elle en les entrainant hors du hall.

Elle emprunta également le couloir de gauche, qui était décoré dans le style classique et orné de tableaux qui s'interpellaient les uns les autres. Un petit escalier s'ouvrait sur la droite et les conduisit au second étage. Miranda emprunta un couloir au décor néo-pompéien qui visiblement se terminait en cul de sac. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'interroger, elle tapa le mur de sa baguette, révélant en transparence une petite pièce confortable, ornés de fresques, avec des coussins et une table basse.  
« C'est bon, il n'y a personne ! Entrez et installez-vous. »  
A leur grande surprise, le pan de mur transparent pivota sur d'invisibles gonds et Miranda s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Tandis qu'ils tombaient tous avec lassitude sur les coussins, fatigués par le voyage, la française ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à un four à micro-ondes.  
« Ah, maudite Tina ! » l'entendirent-ils jurer entre ses dents.  
« On dirait une de ces machines bizarres que mon père passe son temps à démonter… » remarqua Ron.  
Miranda referma la porte du four et marmonna une incantation, en tournant les boutons. Quand elle le rouvrit, il regorgeait de viennoiseries et de théières fumantes.  
« Génial, ce micro-ondes ! » s'écria Dean, qui avait toujours vécu dans le monde moldu.  
« Micro-quoi ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Un four à micro-ondes, détourné par nos soins… » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur, puis elle demanda à la ronde : « Thé, café ou chocolat ? Croissant, pain au chocolat, pain aux raisins ou chausson aux pommes ? »  
« Ouah, des vrais croissants français ! » s'exclama Parvati.  
« Ce sont des elfes de maisons qui préparent tout cela ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix pointue.  
« Des elfes de maisons à Beauxbât ? Tu plaisantes ? » répondit Miranda en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Non, je… Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maisons ? »  
« Mais qui fait la cuisine ? les courses ? le ménage ? » demanda Seamus, horrifié.  
« Le ménage, nous le faisons nous-mêmes dans nos chambres » expliqua la rousse. « Quant au reste du château, il est enchanté tous les ans d'un sort anti-saleté très efficace. On a beau essayer chaque année, on n'a jamais réussi à faire la moindre tâche de boue ! … Les courses, je dois bien avouer que je n'en sais rien… Mais pour la cuisine, nous avons l'un des meilleures magichefs de France ! Mme Maxime a bataillé ferme et nous l'avons obtenu. Vous verrez, la bouffe est super ! »  
« C'est bien la preuve qu'il est possible de fonctionner sans elfes de maisons ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione. « Je vais sûrement trouver plein de gens ici pour adhérer à mon… »

Elle fut interrompue par une petite sonnerie provenant de la baguette de Miranda.  
« Quoi ? » fit impatiemment cette dernière. « Je sais bien que c'est la fin de la récré, pas la peine de me rappeler à l'ordre ! »  
Un léger sifflement se fit entendre et un parchemin sortit à vive allure d'une sorte de tuyau fixé au mur. Miranda tendit les mains devant elle et réceptionna le parchemin à trois centimètres de son nez !  
« Ouf... » murmura-t-elle, en déroulant la missive.  
« Qu'eche-ce que ch'est que cha ? » fit Ron en désignant le tuyau, la bouche passablement pleine.  
« Système de pneumatique amélioré magiquement. Ca date un peu, mais c'est diablement efficace ! Enfin... Quand on ne se ramasse pas le message en pleine figure ! » expliqua la française, les yeux au ciel.  
« Amélioré comment ? » demanda aussitôt Hermione, en lorgnant l'étrange tuyau.  
« Avec un sort de repérage… Comme ça, où que vous soyez, le message vous trouve, » répondit distraitement Miranda, le nez dans sa missive. « Ah, je préfère ça ! C'est une dispense de cours pour la matinée ! … C'est beau, la vie de déléguée ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en ouvrant théâtralement les bras.  
« Déléguée ? Madame Maxime a déjà employé ce mot, ça veut dire quoi ? » interrogea Seamus, curieux.  
« Nous sommes des sortes de responsables de classe. »  
« Ah oui ! Ca correspond à nos préfets alors ! » reprit Seamus, puis en désignant Ron et Hermione : « Les voilà, nos chers préfets ! »  
Miranda les jaugea d'un regard appréciateur, puis une ride de perplexité creusa son front.  
« Euh… C'est curieux cette appellation de 'préfet', ça fait très régime policier ! »  
Parvati et Lavender éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Dean répondait :  
« Oh, ce ne sont pas des préfets parfaits ! Ils ne respectent guère les règles qu'ils sont censés faire appliquer, pas vrai, Ron ? Surtout avec des frère comme les tiens ! »  
Ron rougit de colère au point de faire disparaître ses taches de rousseur. Mais Miranda fut plus rapide que lui :  
« Attendez…. J'ai bien entendu, là ? Vous faites appliquer le règlement ? Mais alors vous êtes les flics de Hogwarts ? Comment vous avez fait pour vous faire élire ? Vous avez fait campagne sur votre bonté naturelle ? »  
« Elire ? »  
Harry, et visiblement tous ses camarades avec lui, n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
« Ben oui… Elu, quoi… Vous avez pas été élus par les autres élèves ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Hermione d'une voix sèche. « C'est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, qui choisit lui-même les préfets ! »  
Miranda avait l'air vraiment surprise.  
« Prendre des élèves et en faire des pions… Drôle de mœurs ! … Nous autres, délégués, n'avons rien à voir… Rien à voir du tout ! Nous sommes élus le premier jour par nos camarades de classe. Et nous sommes essentiellement leurs porte-paroles… enfin surtout les porte-paroles de leur mécontentement… Mais nous n'avons aucune autorité particulière et nous ne prenons pas de décisions pour les autres. A moins qu'un second vote ne nous donne le droit de le faire : un vote ratifié par un quorum d'élèves, c'est à dire la moitié des élèves plus un, permet de définir les nouveaux pouvoirs des délégués… Ca s'est déjà produit, vous savez ! Notamment, pendant les négociations après les grandes grèves d'il y a trois ans et… »  
« Euh… excuse-moi » coupa Seamus. « C'est toujours aussi compliqué chez vous ? »

Miranda fronça un sourcil, mais préféra éluder la question, en regardant sa montre.  
« Oh ! Il est bientôt onze heures… Je vais vous conduire aux dortoirs. Les autres en ont sûrement terminé… »

Elle les conduisit au deuxième étage dans une première pièce où tous les bagages avaient été entreposés, à l'exception des animaux de compagnie et des hiboux, qui avaient déjà été libérés dans le parc de Beauxbâtons.  
« Voilà, vous pouvez récupérer vos affaires. Je vais vous expliquer comment fonctionnent les dortoirs ici ! »  
Elle déboucha dans un large couloir avec un impressionnant nombre de portes.  
« Les filles à droite, les garçons à gauche » expliqua-t-elle brièvement. « Les chambres sont modulables à volonté. Vous pouvez choisir de loger seul, à deux ou même à trente, à votre goût. Il suffit de frapper à la porte et d'annoncer le nombre de personnes. »  
Les garçons se regardèrent, hésitant. Dean s'approcha d'une porte, la main déjà levée.  
« Non, celle-là est déjà prise ! » intervint Miranda. « On reconnaît une chambre vide à sa porte transparente. Essayez plutôt celle-là ! »  
Elle désignait une porte sans poignée qui paraissait vitrée et donnant directement sur l'extérieur. On voyait distinctement les beaux jardins de Beauxbâtons.  
Dean frappa à la porte.  
« Euh… Nous sommes cinq ! »  
La porte s'opacifia, puis s'ouvrit en grinçant et ils se trouvèrent dans une vaste pièce, meublée de cinq lits placés dans des alcôves. Une grande table de travail occupait son centre et était éclairé par une verrière zénithale qui s'ouvrait sur un beau ciel bleu. Des armoires complétaient le mobilier. Miranda en ouvrit une et y rangea la première malle qui lui tomba sous la main, celle de Ron en l'occurrence. Aussitôt en contact avec l'armoire, le coffre se réduisit automatiquement. Elle le ressortit et il reprit sa taille habituelle.  
« Les armoires sont enchantées de sorts de _reducto_, cela permet de ranger beaucoup plus de choses. C'est assez pratique, notamment pour les livres, les chaudrons et tout le toutim ! … Vous avez des questions ? »  
« La salle de bains ? » demanda Seamus.  
Miranda désigna une porte à gauche.  
« Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à l'entrée du couloir, ok ? »  
« Ok ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, puis se ravisa et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :  
« Oh, et surtout, quittez-moi ces frusques de croque-morts ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air espiègle en désignant leurs robes de sorciers.

La porte de la chambre se referma et les cinq noms des Gryffindors s'y gravèrent instantanément. Miranda jeta un coup d'œil aux filles qui étaient restées dans le couloir :  
« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre, » proposa-t-elle, gentiment. « Nous n'y sommes que deux cette semaine... »  
« On ne voudrait pas s'imposer… » commença Hermione.  
« Mais non ! Un peu de compagnie, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! Et puis ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde… »  
Elle alla jusqu'à une porte où son nom était inscrit, ainsi que celui d'une certaine Tina Moiré, et frappa à la porte :  
« Miranda Ducratère, cinq personnes. »  
La porte s'ouvrit et les jeunes filles se trouvèrent dans une pièce semblable à celle des garçons. Deux alcôves étaient déjà occupées par les affaires des deux françaises.  
« Bon. Première chose : quittez vite ces horreurs ! » dit Miranda en désignant l'uniforme de Lavender avec un air de profond dégoût. « Il ne faudrait pas traumatiser les collégiens ! »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre nos uni… » commença Hermione, aussitôt interrompue par un glapissement aigu de Lavender :  
« Mais je n'ai rien de potable à me mettre ! … Je veux dire : aucune tenue d'été dans mes bagages. »  
La française sourit et se mit à farfouiller dans une armoire.  
« Tiens essaye ça ! » proposa-t-elle, en tendant un joli haut vert pomme à Lavender. « C'est à Tina, mais elle ne fait jamais gaffe à ses affaires … Un de ses week-ends, on ira faire du shopping à Paris, si vous voulez ! »  
« A Paris ! »  
Parvati et Lavender applaudirent comme deux gamines enthousiastes, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, en sondant mentalement le contenu de sa propre malle.

« Dis-moi » demanda Parvati, en enfilant une tenue plus légère, « vous ne portez pas d'uniformes, de capes, de cravates… enfin je veux dire… lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les élèves de Beauxbâtons portaient des robes ! »  
« Pff… Les robes, on ne les porte que pour les trucs officiels. Quant aux uniformes, ça fait un bail qu'ils sont passés à la trappe ! Ca, nos prédécesseurs ont bataillé ferme pour ne plus les porter ! A coups de pétitions beuglantes, de banderoles à tête chercheuse, de grèves et de manifestations devant le ministère de l'Education Magique, ils ont fini par réussir à fléchir le directeur Nicolas Flamel ! Et depuis, on porte des vêtements moldus ici ! » expliqua fièrement la déléguée.  
« Nicolas Flamel ? » s'écria Hermione.  
Miranda hocha la tête et reprit le fil de son discours :  
« Tout ça pour dire que les unifs, c'est terriblement "has been" ! Pourquoi vous acceptez de porter ces horreurs ? C'est moche et c'est pas pratique. Faut vous rebeller ! Faites grève ! Faites une manif ! Faites quelque chose ! »  
Les filles échangèrent des regards étonnés. Visiblement, l'idée ne leur avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

« Franchement, il y a des choses plus importantes contre lesquelles lutter, tu ne crois pas ? Par exemple, prenez les elfes de… » commença Hermione.  
« Oh, regardez ! » s'écria Parvati, fort à propos.  
Elle avait le nez à la fenêtre et désignait un jardin zen que les Hogwartiens n'avaient pas remarqué en arrivant.  
« On ne peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix.  
« Bien sûr que si ! » répondit vivement Miranda. « J'aurais dû vous le dire tout de suite… Ca fonctionne comme pour les portes. »  
Et joignant l'action à la parole, elle frappa à la fenêtre : « Quatre personnes ! »  
La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un charmant petit balcon, juste assez vaste pour les accueillir toutes les quatre.  
« Même là, il y a ces horribles nains de jardins ! » grimaça Lavender, en apercevant les bonnets rouges ou bleus qui pointaient au milieu des buissons de fleurs ou derrière les arbres artistiquement taillées. « … Quoi ? »  
Miranda avait saisi son bras et regardait un peu partout d'un œil inquiet.  
« Un peu de circonspection… Il ne faut pas en parler comme ça à la légère ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« On ne sait jamais. Les murs ont des oreilles… Et puis, il y a des rumeurs…» expliqua la française d'une voix mystérieuse. « Enfin, on en parlera une prochaine fois, il est plus que temps de retrouver les autres ! »

Miranda ramena dans le grand hall les Gryffindors, à présent tous en habits moldus, mais aucun élève de Hogwarts n'était encore revenu.  
« Il nous reste un gros quart d'heure avant midi. Ca vous dirait d'aller dans les jardins ? Il fait si beau, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! » leur proposa-t-elle.  
Ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme et la suivirent jusqu'à une étendue gazonnée, où elle les invita à s'asseoir.  
« Oh, regardez ! » lança Seamus, en désignant d'autres nains de jardin. « Il y en a encore plus que je ne le craignais ! »  
« Tu préfères les belles statues de marbre, pas vrai ? » lui rappela son inséparable ami Dean Thomas.  
« Chut ! » fit Miranda, avec un claquement de langue réprobateur. « Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses… »  
« Eh ! » s'écria Parvati, en apercevant une troupe d'élèves. « Ils n'ont pas cours, ceux-là ? »  
« Mmmh… Ils doivent avoir cours de "bota"… Euh, de botanique, je veux dire » se reprit la rousse, en remarquant leurs airs étonnés. « Vous voyez le grand type avec un chapeau de paille ? C'est Isidore, le maître-jardinier. C'est lui qui donne ces cours et il s'occupe aussi des jardins ! »  
Seamus siffla d'admiration, tandis que les autres portaient des regards enchantés et légèrement béats aux alentours.

Harry profita du silence pour poser la question, qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis leur arrivée à Beauxbâtons :  
« Dis-nous Miranda, nous avons appris que Beauxbâtons était une école spécialisée dans le duel, c'est vrai ? »  
« Exact ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Le duel, c'est ma matière préférée… Avec l'histoire ! »  
« Tu crois que nous pourrons avoir aussi une formation ? » fit Ron.  
« Si vous suivez nos cours, vous en aurez une ! J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on vous a envoyé ici, non ? » supputa la rousse.  
Les Gryffindors s'entre-regardèrent.  
« Oui… On suppose ! » finit par répondre Dean.  
« Vous avez déjà pratiqué le duel ? » demanda Miranda.  
« Nous avons eu un club en deuxième année… Mais depuis, plus rien ! » fit Ron.  
« Tu oublies la Dumbledore's… » commença Neville. « Aïe ! »  
Hermione venait de lui pincer le bras sans ménagement pour le faire taire.  
« Oui ? » insista Miranda, le regard fixé sur Neville.  
« Depuis, on s'entraîne par nous-mêmes ! » acheva Ron.  
« Je vois… Ca doit pas être évident de progresser sans les conseils d'un prof... » remarqua la française avec un air de commisération sincère.  
« Et vous ? Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Harry, impatient d'en savoir plus.

« Ici, c'est un peu particulier… Savez-vous ce que sont des alters de duel ? » demanda Miranda.

* * *

Merci à tous.

Je vous embrasse

Ruth (complètement égarée dans son dédale…)


	9. Alter

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers pré-cité. En revanche, tous ces charmants "Beauxbâtonneurs" sont à moi !  
**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : A la découverte de Beauxbâtons et de ses très étranges coutumes et personnages ! Miranda Ducratère fait office de guide pour les Gryffindors.

**Remarque** : désolée pour le retard, ma béta-reader est indisponible pour trois mois et cela ne facilite pas la correction… Merci à TALITM qui l'a remplacée au pied levé !

* * *

**Alter **

« Savez-vous ce que sont des _alter_ de duel ? » demanda Miranda.

« Des quoi ? » s'écrièrent tous les Gryffindors confondus.  
« Des alter de duel. » répéta-t-elle patiemment.  
« Ah… Attends… J'ai lu quelque chose la-dessus… Il me semble que c'est une des spécificités des duellistes de Beauxbâtons, non ? » commença Hermione. « Une histoire de paire… »  
« Exact ! A Beauxbâtons, nous "duellons", si vous me passez l'expression, en binôme. Deux contre deux. L'un, communément nommé "alter-at", assure l'attaque et l'autre la défense, c'est "l'alter-def" ! »  
« Mais, pourquoi ? … Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que ça apporte ? » demanda Dean, déconcerté.  
« Une plus grande efficacité, je pense… Et une complémentarité hors du commun ! »  
« Oui, mais si ton partenaire… Enfin, ton alter n'est pas avec toi à ce moment là, tu risques d'être très handicapée, non ? » suggéra Harry.  
« Effectivement, comme j'en ai l'habitude, je risquerais d'être un peu désavantagée. Mais nous savons tous manier la baguette quel que soit la situation ! C'est juste que seul, c'est infiniment moins intéressant, » répliqua Miranda.  
« Et concrètement ? Vous choisissez votre partenaire et vous n'en changez plus par la suite ? » demanda Parvati.  
« Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons. Ce serait trop beau ! … C'est la "Roue de Fortune" qui, dès notre entrée à Beauxbât, désigne les binômes en sondant notre magie interne, notre aura ou je ne sais quoi… »  
« La Roue de Fortune ? » répéta Hermione, toujours avide de connaissance.  
« C'est une immense roue métallique pleine de pics et de flèches, assez impressionnante, je dois dire ; néanmoins un vrai chef d'œuvre de mécanique moldue, d'arithmancie et de divination analytique ! »  
« Et… Tu crois qu'on va y être soumis ? » demanda timidement Neville.  
« Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que c'est Maxime qui prendra la décision. Mais si vous voulez travailler le duel en binôme d'alter, vous devrez bien en passer par là ! »  
« Alors tout le monde est en binôme à Beauxbâtons ? » s'étonna Ron.  
Miranda laissa son regard errer au loin avant de répondre, avec un peu de regret ou d'envie dans la voix :  
« Non, il y a des exceptions... »  
« Des exceptions ? » répéta Hermione.  
« Les solos. Ceux qui assurent à la fois la défense et l'attaque… » expliqua Miranda. « Mais ils sont excessivement rares. Actuellement, il n'y en a que trois dans tout Beauxbât ! »  
« Trois seulement ? » s'exclama Lavender.  
« Et oui. Un terminale, une première et un quatrième, » précisa la déléguée.  
« Et toi, tu es quoi ? » lui demanda Harry.  
« Alter-at, je suis associée à Simon Jarnac. Et sans vouloir fanfaronner, nous sommes parmi les meilleurs duellistes de la promo ! » dit-elle fièrement, puis elle s'écria en entendant la sonnerie retentir : « D'ailleurs, il est midi ! Je vais pouvoir vous le présenter ! »

Miranda se leva, puis à la surprise de tous, toucha une petite marque bleutée, tatouée derrière son oreille gauche, qui rougeoya à ce contact. Harry la regarda faire, une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage : ce tatouage lui rappelait la marque sombre des Mangemorts.  
« Alter-at à alter-def de mon cœur… Simon, tu rappliques ? » claironna la rousse avec un grand sourire.  
« 5 sur 5, » répondit un garçon en apparaissant dans un 'pop' sonore, dos à dos avec la jeune française.  
Le nouveau-venu était grand et attrayant. On remarquait tout de suite ses beaux yeux bleu foncés, qui ne devaient pas laisser indifférents les filles de Beauxbâtons. Sa longue chevelure noire était attachée en catogan. Il se sépara de Miranda et se tourna vers les Gryffindors :  
« Bonjour. Bienvenue à Beaubât ! » leur dit-il. « Je suis Simon, l'alter de Miranda. »  
« Hermione Granger… Vous pouvez transplaner à Beauxbâtons ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise, en lui serrant la main.  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment un transplanage, tu sais… Je serais bien embarrassé si tu me demandais de transplaner où que ce soit, » ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire. « D'ailleurs, ces déplacements instantanés ne marchent que sur appel de nos alter, grâce à un mini-tatouage tel que celui-ci, » expliqua-t-il en montrant la même marque bleutée que Miranda située sur la partie charnue de son pouce gauche.

Le tatouage, à peine de la taille d'un ongle représentait deux baguettes croisées.  
« Ce tatouage est le symbole des alter et la marque de ceux qui sont passés par Beauxbâtons, » compléta Miranda. « Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai le même derrière l'oreille ! »  
Les présentations reprirent, tandis que Lavender dévorait le nouveau-venu des yeux, qu'elle avait l'air de trouver à son goût.  
« Donc, vous êtes alter depuis votre première année ici ? » demanda-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.  
« Oui. Nous conservons le même alter toute notre scolarité, » répondit Simon.  
« Et le même toute notre vie ! » ajouta Miranda. "Tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarassé de moi, Simon !"  
« Ah oui ? Mais comment feriez-vous si l'un de vous choisissait d'être Auror et l'autre préférait une carrière de chercheur ou administrative ? » avança Hermione.  
« L'Auror se débrouillerait très bien tout seul, je présume, » fit Simon. « Avoir un alter ne signifie pas non plus d'être pied et poing liés l'un à l'autre. »  
« Tu veux dire que si j'étais en danger de mort, tu ne répondrais pas à mon appel ? » demanda Miranda d'une voix faussement plaintive.  
« Miranda, soyons clairs : si tu m'appelles quand je prends mon bain, danger de mort ou pas, ne compte pas sur moi, » s'amusa Simon.  
Tout le monde rit avant que Ron ne remarque :  
« De toutes façons, ce serait vraiment risqué d'appeler quelqu'un à l'improviste ! »  
« Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux être tout le temps sur ses gardes… » intervint sombrement Miranda. « Quoi qu'il arrive, seul, en binôme ou à plusieurs nous nous défendrons du mieux que nous pourrons ! »  
Harry opina de la tête d'un air grave. Ces français n'étaient pas aussi désinvoltes qu'ils en avaient l'air au premier abord.  
« Miranda nous a dit que vous étiez parmi les meilleurs duellistes de votre promotion… Vous pourrez nous faire une démonstration ? » demanda Seamus.  
« Bien sûr. On aura probablement le temps cet après-midi… Vous verrez, Miranda est un brin trop fougueuse à mon goût, mais… C'est une bonne attaquante, » fit Simon pince sans rire.  
« Eh ! Et qui se sent toujours trop lourd après le déjeuner pour assurer correctement son rôle ? » répliqua vertement Miranda.  
Simon se contenta d'un petit sourire pour toute réponse.

« Dis-moi Simon, » demanda Lavender, très intéressée. « Vous avez l'air vraiment en osmose, toi et Miranda. C'est le cas de tous les binômes d'alter ? Les duos mixtes doivent alors souvent devenir de vrais couples dans la vie, non ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.  
« Ce n'est pas la majorité, mais c'est chose courante, » répondit Simon, d'un ton léger. « Cela dit, la fréquentation quotidienne de l'autre nous ôte vite toute illusion à son sujet... »  
« C'est de moi que tu parles ? » fit la rousse d'une voix haut perchée.  
« Mais non, Randa. Tu te fais des idées... » rétorqua son alter, pince-sans-rire.  
Ils rirent tout deux, Miranda d'un grand éclat en cascade, Simon plus discrètement.  
« Enfin, nous ne sommes pas en couple, puisque vous avez l'air de vous poser la question ! » reprit la déléguée en direction de Lavender.  
« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis l'obstacle numéro 1 ! » retentit une voix moqueuse dans leur dos.

Ils firent tous volte-face. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux couleur café était négligemment appuyé à un arbre. Il avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de son entrée.  
« Altaïr ! » s'écria Miranda, les joues rosies.  
« Mirandolina, souveraine de mon cœur, je suis à tes genoux ! » lança-t-il d'une voix dramatique, en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille.  
« Disons que tu es métaphoriquement à genoux… » répondit Miranda avec philosophie. « Il y a souvent un océan entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais, Altaïr ! »  
« Grâce ! » supplia Altaïr, en faisant son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Sois indulgente avec moi ! »  
« Où sont Tina et Abdel ? » demanda Simon.  
« Ils arrivent. Je les ai aperçus dans le Hall ! » répondit Altaïr, en se tournant vers l'alter de sa petite amie.  
« Et Hippo ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
« Comme d'hab', il hésite encore pour son séminaire. Je l'ai lâchement abandonné à ses éternelles interrogations ! »  
« Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je choisisse le mien… » fit la jeune fille, pensive.

Miranda se tourna vers les Gryffindors et leur expliqua :  
« Tina -qui partage ma chambre- est ma meilleure amie. Abdel est son alter et copain -comme quoi certains alter sont effectivement en couple. Quant à Hippo, le cerveau de la bande, c'est l'alter-def d'Altaïr. »  
« Et les séminaires ? » demanda Hermione, toujours studieuse.  
« Ce sont des cours ouverts proposés par les profs pour une durée de deux mois environ… On doit en prendre trois par an… Au fait, vous avez choisi quel séminaire finalement ? » demanda Miranda aux deux garçons.  
« Les différences entre animaux et animagi, » répondit Simon.  
« Celui de Lefunest ? » fit Altaïr d'une voix ébahie. « Et ben, je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter ses humeurs deux heures de plus par semaine ! … Moi, j'ai pris celui de Keryizau, qui traite de l'influence du monde sorcier dans la littérature fantastique moldue. »  
« Ca a l'air très intéressant ! » fit Hermione épanouie.  
« Vous aurez à en choisir un, vous aussi ! » remarqua Altaïr d'un ton allègre.  
« La liste doit être disponible à présent… » commença Miranda.  
Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin identique à ceux que les élèves de Hogwarts avaient reçu en arrivant et le tapota de sa baguette : « _Apparo _programme des séminaires ! » lança-t-elle.  
« Tu en as un, toi aussi ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« De quoi ? … Oh, le parchemin ? Oui, nous en avons tous un… Vous verrez, il vous sera vite indispensable ! Alors, alors…  
- La magie élémentale aquatique (initiation théorique)  
- Développement de la défense de duel au cours du XVIIIe siècle  
- Un autre regard sur le Quidditch  
- Comment faire la différence entre un animal et un animagus ?  
- Le rock moldu des Sixties  
- La taille des arbres dans les jardins d'agrément japonais  
- D'où viennent les runes ?  
- Initiation pratique aux envoûtements magiques  
- De l'influence du monde sorcier dans les légendes et la littérature fantastique moldue  
- Réussir ses sauces à tous les coups  
- Cours pratique : comment enchanter un balai moldu ?  
- Atelier de restauration de peintures magiques  
- Les superstitions sorcières et moldues : évolution comparée  
- La racine d'asphodèle : propriétés, utilisations, effets… (Places limitées) »

« Places limitées, bien entendu ! » ricana Altaïr. « C'est le séminaire de Boudreaux ! Elle n'acceptera jamais qu'un seul et unique élève… »  
« Alexis ! » compléta Miranda, avec un sourire équivoque. Puis elle ajouta, songeuse : « Je me demande lequel je vais prendre… Peut-être celui sur l'enchantement des balais moldus... »  
« Euh… Excuse-moi… » intervint Hermione. « Si je comprends bien, il faut que nous choisissions un seul de ces séminaires ? »  
Les trois français hochèrent la tête.  
« Mais c'est abominable ! Il y en a au moins six qui m'intéressent ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un choix ? »  
Harry et Ron retinrent de justesse un sourire d'amusement. Hermione fit apparaître la liste sur son propre parchemin et commença à l'étudier avec attention.

Quelques instants plus tard, un couple formé d'une blonde, coiffée à la garçonne, et d'un garçon au teint basané, s'approcha du groupe. Miranda les présenta sous les noms de Tina et Abdel et, très rapidement, la discussion entre les français battit son plein.  
« Alors Tina, tu as pris le séminaire sur le Quidditch ? »  
« Non, Zéphyr va être déçu, je préfère prendre celui sur les balais moldus. Cela me sera bien plus utile. »  
« Et toi, Abdel ? »  
« Après moult hésitations, j'ai fini par prendre celui sur la restauration des peintures ! Ca m'a toujours fasciné… »  
« Euh… » intervint Ron. « Et qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? »  
« Ca dépend de vos goûts et centres d'intérêt… Si vous aimez le Quidditch par exemple, prenez le séminaire de Zéphyr sur le sujet : c'est vraiment un prof génial et il a joué dans le très prestigieux club des Phœnix d'Avallon ! » s'enthousiasma Tina.  
« Je les connais ! » lança Seamus. « Ils ont battu les Frelons de Wimbourne l'an dernier, après un match de plus de trois heures ! »  
« C'est Verpey qui ne devait pas être content ! » remarqua Ron. « D'autant plus que c'est lui qui commentait le match… »  
« Verpey ? Ludo Verpey ? Le commentateur de la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch ? » demanda Tina.  
« Tu y étais ? »  
« Evidemment ! Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! »  
« Tu étais pour l'Irlande, j'espère ? » fit Seamus d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
Harry tressaillit. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se souvenir que c'était aussi ce jour-là que la marque des ténèbres était réapparue. Signe avant-coureur du retour de Voldemort !

Absorbés dans leur conversation ou dans le choix de leur séminaire, ils remarquèrent à peine l'arrivée d'un adolescent à l'apparence juvénile, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci poussa un grand cri afin de se faire entendre :  
« Eh ! Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? Maimonide prétend que c'est son ancêtre qui a le premier découvert la règle arithmantique de Julius Kapler et que celui-ci lui aurait dérobé en 1623. »  
« Ah. Voilà Hippo, mon cher alter ! » lança Altaïr. « Ne faites pas trop attention à ce qu'il raconte, il n'y a que lui qui se comprenne ! »  
Hermione s'était rapprochée avec intérêt du nouveau-venu.  
« Tu parles bien de Moïse Maimonide ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
« Oui, c'est l'ancêtre de Pythagora Maimonide, notre prof d'arithmancie… »  
« Et c'est lui qui aurait découvert la loi de Kapler ? »  
« Misère ! » s'écria Tina. « Ne me dites pas qu'elle l'a relancé ! »  
« Si, » fit Abdel, fataliste.  
Hermione et Hippo semblaient partis dans une discussion particulièrement enflammée qui fit froncer les sourcils de Ron.  
« On dirait bien qu'Hermione vient de trouver son alter ! » pouffa Parvati à l'adresse de Lavender.

* * *

Une petite réponse à la question des robes. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 6, les sorciers vont en maternelles et dans les écoles primaires moldues, par conséquent, ils prennent des habitudes moldues très jeunes, notamment (mais pas seulement) en matière d'habillement. Leurs parents doivent habiter proche de l'école et donc adopter un certain nombre de coutumes moldues pour passer inaperçu. Par exemple aux réunions de parents d'élèves. C'est pourquoi le port de la robe est relativement une affaire privée. En revanche, ils les portent volontiers lors de grandes réunions entre sorciers comme la coupe de Quidditch. Voilà pourquoi les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne portent pas de robes.

Encore merci à tous.  
Je vous embrasse

Ruth (qui "péripate" allégrement dans son dédale…)


	10. De gustibus et coloribus non disputandum

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers précité. En revanche, tous ces charmants Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi !  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du Tome VI)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Résumé** : A la découverte de Beauxbâtons et de ses très étranges coutumes et personnages ! Miranda Ducratère et ses amis font office de guide pour les Gryffindor.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard, mais je cumule les emmerdes depuis quelques mois, dont la pire fut le crashage de mon disque dur, j'ai perdu des textes de La Ligue et il a fallu que je les réécrive… L'HORREUR !

* * *

**De gustibus et coloribus non disputandum ¹**

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Tout le monde doit déjà être à la cantine ! » lança Tina.  
« Très juste, allons-y, » approuva Miranda.

Elle les devança vers la partie droite du bâtiment central, où une petite vingtaine de collégiens se pressaient. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la porte, ils entendirent des glapissements aiguës :  
« Ah, mais… Arrêtez de pousser, bande de garnements ! Vous m'empêcher de sortir ! … Ces élèves sont impossibles ! … Laissez-moi passer ou alors… »  
La menace fit vraisemblablement son petit effet, puisque celle qui l'avait proférée passa la porte aussitôt après. Elle était très maigre, presque ascétique et vêtue d'une robe vert d'eau qui pendait misérablement sur ses épaules décharnées.  
« Par Calchas, que faites-vous ici ? » lança-t-elle en apercevant les anglais et leur guide. « Mlle Ducratère, si vous teniez correctement votre rôle et écoutiez de temps à autres, vous sauriez que vous et les anglais prendrez dorénavant vos repas dans l'aile byzantine, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix acide à l'attention de la déléguée.  
« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » fit Miranda, surprise.  
« C'est une consigne de la directrice. Ne posez donc pas tant de questions ! »  
« Bien madame. »  
« _Tarde venientibus ossa_ ! » lâcha le professeur, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître sous le grand porche.  
« _Aux tardifs, des os_ ! » traduisit Abdel, le latiniste de la bande.  
« En matière de sac d'os, je trouve qu'elle remporte tous les concours ! » s'amusa Altaïr.  
«Toujours aussi pédante cette prof… _Et in Arcadia ego_² ! » répliqua Hippo, prenant une voix sépulcrale.  
« _Cave canem³_ ! » lança Simon.  
« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter une seconde de sortir des locutions latines à tout bout de champ ! » s'exclama Tina. « Vous devenez pénibles à la fin ! »

Miranda se mit à rire et se tourna vers les anglais.  
« Qui c'était ? » demanda Ron, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.  
« Callisto Fortimbrer. C'est la prof de runes, de latin et de grec. Elle adore déclamer sentencieusement des locutions latines, dont parfois elle ne comprend même pas le sens ! L'an dernier, elle a donné un séminaire sur le sujet et on s'est beaucoup amusé à l'imiter… Et depuis, c'est devenu un jeu très à la mode ! »  
« N'empêche que ceux qui ne font pas de latin sont désavantagés ! » grogna Tina.  
« Je fais du latin, moi ? » demanda Altaïr.  
« Et moi ? » renchérit Miranda.  
« Tu n'as qu'à en apprendre une série par cœur, Tina, elles ne sont pas difficiles à retenir… » remarqua Simon.  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu assimiles les connaissances aussi facilement qu'une éponge absorbe de la bièraubeurre ! » bougonna la blonde pour toute réponse.  
« Comment se fait-il que vous étudiez le latin et le grec ? » demanda Dean.  
« C'est une option réservée aux séries littéraires » expliqua Hippo. « Ca aide à mieux comprendre l'étymologie des sorts et à les regrouper par famille. »  
« Ah, je vois… » fit Hermione.

Tout en parlant, ils passèrent une porte monumentale, décorée de plaques de bronze. Le réfectoire se trouvait juste à gauche. C'était une immense pièce en pierre de taille de style roman, avec d'imposants piliers soutenant une voûte en berceau. Miranda se pencha vers Hermione :  
« C'est le vieux réfectoire » lui expliqua-t-elle. « En général, nous mangeons plutôt dans le nouveau qui se trouve dans le bâtiment principal. »  
« A ton avis, pourquoi Madame Maxime veut-elle nous faire manger là ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… » fit Miranda, en se pinçant les lèvres du bout des doigts. « Peut-être que le nouveau, n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir une trentaine d'élèves supplémentaires… »

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait les élèves de Hogwarts déjà installés. Les Slytherin étaient assis à une grande table sur la gauche, mais Malfoy n'était pas avec eux. Il mangeait un peu plus loin, en tête à tête avec Alexis et les Slytherin se tordaient le cou en tout sens pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Mais les deux garçons avaient l'air absorbé dans une discussion si passionnante que Draco n'avait même pas remarqué le manège de ses condisciples, ni même l'arrivée des Gryffindor.  
Les Ravenclaw, eux, avaient choisis deux tables côte à côte et ils posaient moult questions à l'autre délégué, qui avait pris place avec eux… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?… Ah oui, Titus Hamory ! Il avait d'ailleurs l'air légèrement exaspéré… Tiens, il venait de se lever, agrippant au passage le bras d'un autre garçon. Celui-ci, un brun dont Harry ne distinguait pas clairement les traits, sembla acquiescer à ce que lui disait le délégué.  
Harry eut un sursaut : la petite table était en train de s'allonger pour pouvoir accueillir d'autres élèves et des chaises apparurent dans un 'pop'. Le nouveau-venu s'assit à une des places disponibles en faisant signe à deux filles –une brune à la peau halée et une noire- de le rejoindre. Un autre garçon, un peu bouffi, posa la main sur le dossier de la dernière chaise vide, en désignant la table d'Alexis et Malfoy.

« Martial… » fit une voix dans le dos de Harry.  
« Hein ? » fit ce dernier, en se retournant brusquement.  
Simon regardait dans la même direction que lui.  
« Le dernier type qui vient de s'asseoir à la table de Titus, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est mon cousin Martial, l'alter d'Alexis. Mais ils sont assez peu souvent ensemble. »  
« Ils ne s'entendent pas ? »  
« Si, si, ils s'entendent très bien… Mais Alexis s'intéresse essentiellement à l'alchimie et ce n'est pas le cas de son alter. »  
« Et les trois autres ? »  
« Yvon. Son alter Fatima. Et sa copine Norma. » dit-il en les désignant tour à tour.  
« De quelle… »  
« Harry, Simon, vous venez ? »  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Miranda qui les avait interpellés.  
« Si vous restez plantés là, on ne mangera jamais ! »

Ils emboîtèrent le pas aux autres. A peine assis, les français sortirent le parchemin de leur poche et invoquèrent le menu du jour. « _Apparo menu_ » Les anglais les regardèrent bouche bée.  
« Mais, il sert vraiment à tout, ce parchemin ! » s'exclama Seamus.  
« N'est-ce pas ? Tapez avec votre baguette sur le plat que vous voulez et notre magichef vous préparera ça en un tournemain, » expliqua Tina.  
« "Poulet basquaise" ? Ca veut dire quoi "basquaise" ? » demanda Lavender, penchée sur le parchemin.  
« Ben, euh… Comme chez les Basques, quoi ! » répondit Altaïr, un peu interloqué.  
« Les quoi ? »  
Hippo prit une inspiration profonde, prêt à expliquer dans les moindres détails la recette et les coutumes du Pays Basque, quand Miranda le coupa fort heureusement dans son élan :  
« Bon, on va éviter le cours sur la géographie culinaire… Sinon demain, on y est encore, sans vouloir t'offenser, Hippo ! »  
« Mais moi, ça m'intéressait… » fit Hermione avec une petite voix, aussitôt couverte par les cris de tous les Gryffindor réunis.  
« Tu vois Hippo… Tu n'es pas seul au monde, » remarqua Abdel, le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé.  
« Euh… Et c'est quoi ce machin ? » fit Seamus, en désignant le nom d'un plat.  
« Prends-le, c'est très bon ! » répondit Miranda d'une vois péremptoire.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs assiettes, un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée du réfectoire. Sophie Charoux, la déléguée qu'ils avaient rencontrée le matin, précédait les Hufflepuff. Ils riaient aux éclats et avaient l'air de s'amuser ferme. Sophie les fit asseoir, puis fit le tour du réfectoire, pour accorder à qui un petit mot, à qui un clin d'œil, à qui une bise. Elle arriva au niveau de la table des Gryffindor :  
« Alors, tout va bien ? Vous êtes bien installés ? »  
« On dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Sophie… » insinua Miranda.  
« Loin de moi cette idée ! Je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter, s'il le fallait ! »  
« S'il le fallait… » répéta Simon. « C'est là où se situe toute la nuance. »  
Sophie éclata de rire.  
« Ne vous laissez pas martyriser par cette bande d'olibrius ! » dit-elle aux anglais, avec un sourire entendu. « Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je suis tout à votre service. »  
«_ Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé d'être une hôtesse de l'air… _» commença à chantonner Altaïr, aussitôt imité par Tina. Ils se prirent bras dessus-bras dessous, en se balançant de droite à gauche sous l'œil hilare de Sophie. « _Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de voir le bas d'en haut…_ » (nda : chanson de Jacques Dutronc)  
« Mais parfaitement ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, je serais devenue hôtesse de l'air, je l'ai toujours dit ! »  
« On se demande comment t'aurais fait ? Tu as horreur des balais ! » remarqua Miranda avec un sourire espiègle.  
« On voit bien que tu n'as jamais pris l'avion, espèce de Sang-Pur réac' ! » se moqua Sophie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tout le monde n'a pas le privilège d'avoir des parents globe-trotter ! »  
« Tes parents sont chercheurs de trésor ? » demanda Ron.  
Sophie le dévisagea, interdite, avant de répondre.  
« Ben non… Ils sont juste moldus et ils aiment les voyages… Bon, je vous laisse. Mes fans me réclament ! » fit-elle en s'éloignant de la table des Gryffindor.  
« Moi, ce serait plutôt mon estomac ! » se plaignit Altaïr.  
« Aaaahhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Parvati.  
En plein milieu de la table, un morceau du bois était en train de léviter. Les anglais observèrent, fascinés, l'apparition d'une sorte de remonte-plat, où était superposée une dizaine d'assiettes appétissantes.  
« Mais où sont les cuisines ? » demanda Dean, avec un intérêt non dissimulé.  
« Juste en-dessous de nous… » fit Tina, en passant les assiettes un peu au hasard.

« Dites-moi, je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda Miranda, quand tout le monde fut servi. « J'ai remarqué à votre arrivée que vous aviez tous des cravates rouges et dorés, ornées d'un lion… Or, il m'a semblé que d'autres élèves d'Hogwarts avaient des cravates d'autres couleurs… »  
« Ah, bien sûr ! Le lion doré sur fond rouge est le blason de Gryffindor, la meilleure des quatre maisons de Hogwarts ! » répondit fièrement Ron.  
« Maisons ? » répéta Miranda, un peu ébranlée.  
« Hogwarts a quatre fondateurs » expliqua doctement Hermione. « Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff et Salazar Slytherin. Ils ont créé chacun leur Maison, où nous sommes répartis dès le début de notre scolarité. Nous sommes tous des Gryffindor ici ! »  
« Et comment êtes-vous répartis ? » demanda Tina, qui s'était penchée pour suivre la conversation.  
« Lors de notre premier jour d'école, il y a la cérémonie du Choixpeau. C'est un drôle de chapeau qui chante et qui parle… » expliqua Dean, qui faisait face à Tina.  
« Les plus courageux vont à Gryffindor, les plus intelligents à Ravenclaw… » commença Hermione.  
« Ca veut dire quoi les plus intelligents ? Que tous les autres sont des nuls ? » coupa Miranda d'une voix moqueuse.  
« Les cérébraux, si tu préfères… Ceux qui pensent que la réflexion peut tout résoudre ! » précisa Hermione, un peu froissée.  
« Ensuite, les plus ambitieux vont à Slytherin… » poursuivit Dean.  
« Les plus tordus, tu veux dire ! » lança Ron.  
« Ron ! » fit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.  
« Tu as bien vu Malfoy, non ? »  
Elle l'ignora et poursuivit :  
« Et les plus loyaux et travailleurs vont à Hufflepuff… »  
« Mais c'est forcement approximatif comme répartition ! Il doit bien y avoir des gens qui présentent des caractéristiques de deux ou trois Maisons, non ? » remarqua Hippo, qui écoutait silencieusement jusqu'à là.  
« Moi, je sais pas… » fit Ron. « Mais tous les membres de ma famille depuis des générations sont répartis à Gryffindor ! Et c'est pareil pour les Potter, pas vrai Harry ? »  
« Si tu le dis… » répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs pour cacher sa gêne.  
« Et le fait d'être un Gryffindor, ça entraîne quoi ? » demanda Miranda.  
« Nous logeons toutes années confondues dans le donjon de notre maison… » expliqua Ron.  
« Avec les collégiens ? » fit Tina d'un ton délibérément dégoûté.  
« Oui. »  
« Ben, vous avez le moral pour vous taper les schtroumpfs dans vos logements… Merlin nous en préserve ! » répondit la blonde avec une grimace.  
« Les quoi ? » demanda Ron.  
« Les mioches, quoi ! »  
« Nous avons des dortoirs par année et nous mangeons tous… » intervint Dean.

Il interrompit brusquement son explication et son visage commença à virer au vert. Visiblement, il avait du avaler quelque chose qui ne lui revenait pas.  
« Les toilettes ? » marmonna-t-il, en saisissant le bras de son voisin, Abdel en l'occurrence.  
« Au fond à droite ! »  
Dean se rua dans la direction indiquée sous les regards surpris des français.

« Pour en revenir à vos Maisons… Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous ne pouvez pas en changer en cours de scolarité ? » demanda Miranda d'un ton incrédule.  
« Pourquoi ça nous plairait pas ? Le Choixpeau ne peut pas se tromper ! » s'exclama Ron.  
"_Ouais…_ _Ca reste à voir…_" pensa Harry.  
« Attendez une seconde… Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire que si votre chapeau vous met dans une maison, vous êtes condamné à manger et à loger avec les mêmes personnes pendant sept ans ? C'est bien ça ? » résuma Hippo.  
« Euh… Ben oui ! »  
« Mais c'est la tyrannie chez vous ! » s'écria Miranda.  
« Et vous acceptez çà ? » renchérit Tina.  
« Mais… Mais... Hogwarts a toujours fonctionné ainsi, » fit Hermione, se raccrochant désespérément à ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'Histoire de Hogwarts.  
« Ouais…Admettons… Mais concrètement, ça sert à quoi, ces maisons ? » demanda Hippo.  
Les Gryffindor s'entre-regardèrent. La question était troublante en effet. A quoi pouvait bien servir les maisons ? Hormis à fournir chaque année un sujet de monologue à Dumbledore ?  
« A créer un esprit de fraternité… » proposa Harry.  
« A favoriser l'intégration… » renchérit Seamus.  
« Surtout à créer une émulation entre les Maisons, j'imagine… Puisque mieux nous travaillons, plus Gryffindor gagne de points ! » fit Hermione, pensive. « Même si cela implique de stupides rivalités ! »  
« Sans parler de la coupe de Quidditch, puisque chaque Maison a son équipe et que… » ajouta Ron.  
« Attendez… Des points ? » le coupa Hippo. « On vous donne des bons points ? »  
« Ben… Les profs nous donnent des points ou nous en retirent ! »  
Les trois français échangèrent des regards éberlués, puis explosèrent brusquement de rire. Ce ne fut plus qu'un concert de gloussements hilares et de tentatives désespérées pour reprendre leur sérieux.  
« Non… Vraiment… Des points ! … J'en reviens pas ! » hoqueta Tina, à moitié écroulée sur la table.  
« Eh, Simon ! Simon ! T'as entendu ? … Non ? … Viens par là ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir ! » s'esclaffa Miranda, en faisant signe à son alter.  
« Des points ! … Pourquoi pas des images pendant qu'ils y sont ? Ils vous prennent pour des maternelles ou quoi ? » fit Hippo, en se tenant le ventre.  
« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! » grogna Ron en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant voler les corbeilles de pain. « Vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de nous, je crois ! »  
« Désolée » fit Miranda, en essuyant des larmes d'hilarité au coin de ses yeux. « Mais votre système est tellement infantilisant. »  
« Au contraire, il nous force à prendre nos responsabilités et il renforce la solidarité ! Est-ce que le système français est si parfait qu'il vous permette de critiquer à tout bout de champ notre école ? » lança Hermione d'une voix irritée.

Certes, la préfète n'appréciait guère les rivalités et les petites mesquineries entre les Maisons de Hogwarts, mais les rires narquois des français lui étaient encore plus insupportables. Miranda la regarda dans les yeux, tandis que Tina et Hippo reprenaient difficilement contenance.  
« Nous ne voulions pas être insultants » dit-elle, enfin. « Votre système serait tout simplement inadaptable ici… Je crois que nous sommes trop… égoïstes ou individualistes, appelez cela comme vous le voulez… Si quelqu'un ne travaille pas ou fait une connerie, il assume seul. C'est SON problème. Et nous n'avons de compte à rendre à personne ! Nous choisissons les amis qui nous plaisent, sans nous soucier de leur niveau scolaire, de leur alter ou de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée… Quoique, pour le Quidditch, ça se discute… » ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la tête de Tina.  
« Mais alors, il n'y a aucune répartition chez vous ? » demanda Ron.  
« Oh, il y a la Roue de Fortune, bien sûr… Mais c'est juste pour déterminer les alter » expliqua Hippo. « Sinon, nous sommes répartis par âge. Il y a deux classes d'une trentaine d'élèves par promotion. »  
« Vous êtes si nombreux ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Nous sommes à peine trente par année, quarante au maximum ! »  
Les français échangèrent des regards concernés, puis Hippo expliqua doucement :  
« Comment dire ? La France a subi moins d'attaques de Mangemorts que l'Angleterre, alors c'est normal que nous soyons plus nombreux… »  
« Et puis, nous accueillons aussi les Cracmols à Beauxbât ! » dit précipitamment Tina, pour dissiper le malaise.  
« Les Cracmols ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils n'ont pas de magie ! » s'écria Seamus, en riant. « Vous les voyez avec une baguette ? »  
« Et alors ? » s'énerva Neville. « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? »  
Il y eut un grand silence choqué à la table.  
« Ca va, Neville ? » demanda Parvati, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
Le jeune Longbottom rougit et s'excusa platement pour son éclat.  
« En ce qui concerne les Cracmols… » reprit prudemment Hippo. « Ils sont six dans notre promotion. »  
« Tant que ça ! » s'étonna Lavender.  
Neville foudroya la jeune fille du regard, mais s'abstint de faire un nouvel éclat.  
« Oui, mais il serait bien plus nombreux si tous les parents acceptaient de laisser leurs enfants Cracmols venir à Beauxbât. En moyenne, on considère qu'un couple sorcier a une chance sur quinze de donner naissance à un Cracmol et ce ratio augmente dangereusement s'il s'agit de sorciers de Sang-Pur… »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Et bien parce que le sang s'appauvrit du fait de la consanguinité. Et comme elle est inhérente au maintien de la pureté du sang… »  
« En bref, tu l'as échappé belle, Simon ! » lança Altaïr.  
Simon laissa échapper un petit sourire involontaire, mais ne répondit rien.  
« Mais toi aussi, Ron ! » fit Parvati.  
« Normal, je suis un Weasley ! » répondit le rouquin d'un ton vaniteux. « Six frères et sœurs et pas un Cracmol ! »  
Neville eut l'air peiné.  
« Même ta famille n'est pas à l'abri de la consanguinité, Ron. » commença Harry. « Je te rappelle que tes deux parents sont apparentés aux Bl… »  
Il pâlit brusquement : Il avait failli prononcer le nom de son parrain.  
« Oui ? » insista Ron, intrigué.

Harry plongea son nez dans son assiette sans plus accorder aucune attention à la discussion. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, tandis que Parvati lançait d'un ton espiègle :  
« Et bien, Ron, tu n'auras qu'à avoir des enfants avec une fille de moldus, si tu veux limiter les risques ! »  
« Heureusement qu'il y en une de disponible pas loin ! » renchérit Lavender.  
Ron et Hermione virèrent au rouge cramoisi et plongèrent à leur tour le nez dans leurs assiettes. Seamus secoua la tête en les regardant : ils étaient vraiment désespérants, ces deux-là !

« Et toi, Miranda ? » hasarda Neville. « Sophie a bien dit tout à l'heure que tu étais de sang-pur… »  
« Et non ! Presque Sang-Pur mais pas tout à fait ! Il me manque 1/8 du coté Ducratère ! »  
« Il te manque, quoi ? »  
« 1/8 de Sang-Pur. En France, il faut huit arrières-grands-parents sorciers pour être décrété de Sang-Pur. Or, j'ai une arrière-grand-mère moldue ! »  
« Mais je croyais qu'il fallait juste avoir quatre grand-parents sorciers ! » s'étonna Hermione.  
« Ca, ce sont les normes européennes, » expliqua Abdel. « En Algérie aussi, il faut ses 8/8. »  
« Pourquoi vous ne respectez pas ces normes ? »  
« Vieille tradition élitiste, imposée par les dernières familles de "Sang-Vraiment-Pur"… » intervint Simon, d'un ton railleur.  
« Je devrais écrire ça à Percy, » ricana Ron. « Il se ferait un plaisir de pondre un rapport de trente rouleaux de parchemin sur le non-respect des normes européennes ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean réintégrait sa place. Son visage avait repris une teinte plus naturelle, mais malgré l'amélioration, il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir très faim.  
« Tu ne manges pas ? » lui demanda Tina.  
« Non, merci : Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne veux pas retenter. »  
« Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une ratatouille ! » s'étonna Tina. « Elle est tout ce qui il y a de plus normal ! »  
« Ah oui ? Et ben, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi il y a ces espèces de choses bizarres qui flottent dedans ! »  
« Ben, ce sont des poiv… »  
« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! » résonna sous la voûte la voix de stentor de Madame Maxime.

Tous levèrent la tête et le brouhaha s'apaisa rapidement.  
« Maintenant que le déjeuner est achevé, ou peu s'en faut, je vous invite à vous présenter et à faire connaissance. Profitez bien de cet après-midi, puisque vous n'avez pas cours… Oh, et je recevrai, avec l'aide de deux autres professeurs, les élèves de Hogwarts au fur et à mesure dans mon bureau pour déterminer leurs séries et leurs options ! Que trois élèves viennent avec moi, s'il vous plaît. »  
Aussitôt, les Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et Sally-Ann Perks se précipitèrent pour disparaître à la suite de l'imposante directrice.

* * *

¹"On ne discute pas les goûts et les couleurs", locution latine.  
² "Et moi aussi en Arcadie", locution latine. Dans ce contexte, utilisée par Hippo pour signifier que même dans les lieux idylliques, il y a des rabats-joie.  
³ "Attention au chien", inscription trouvée sur une maison de Pompéi.

* * *

Encore merci à tous et pardon, pardon, pardon, pour ces retards… J'espère que ça va avancer plus régulièrement maintenant !

Je vous embrasse.

Ruth (qui se prend les murs du dédale dans la tronche depuis deux mois…)


	11. Petits badges entre amis

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers précité. En revanche, tous ces charmants Beauxbâtonneurs (et ils sont nombreux !) sont à moi !  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du Tome VI)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Résumé** : Ah, les différences culturelles… Harry et les Gryffindor n'ont pas fini d'en voir !

Ca y est, mes problèmes sont plus ou moins arrangés et je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de croisière dans la publication de mes chapitres.

**Remarque** : Attention, beaucoup de noms d'élèves vont être cités dans ce chapitre. **Ne cherchez pas à les retenir**. Les personnages importants réapparaîtront vite.

* * *

**Petits badges entre amis**

Un grand brouhaha suivit le départ de Madame Maxime. Certains français s'étaient rapprochés des tables anglaises pour se présenter tour à tour, tandis que d'autres interpellaient les nouveaux-venus au hasard.  
« Non mais, c'est pas possible, ce boucan ! » s'exclama brusquement Miranda. Elle héla sa collègue déléguée : « Sophie ! Sophie ! Fais quelque chose, par Mélusine ! On ne s'entend plus ! »  
Sophie lui fit signe de ne pas s'énerver et monta aussitôt sur une table. Sa voix, magiquement amplifiée, résonna alors dans tout le réfectoire : « S'il vous plaît... Un peu de silence, je vous prie... S'il vous plaît ! Voilà... Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, je m'appelle Sophie. Euh… Du fait que nous sommes assez nombreux, il va être difficile de retenir tous nos noms… Alors, je propose que nous portions des badges, le temps de nous familiariser. Que ceux qui votent pour lèvent la main. »  
Une large majorité des français approuvèrent la décision et certains anglais levèrent timidement la main en signe d'assentiment.  
« La décision est approuvée à la majorité… » annonça Sophie. « Et voilà le travail ! »  
Elle fit alors apparaître sur son débardeur un petit carton doré où était inscrit à l'encre noire : '_Sophie Charoux, admirable déléguée de 1ère B_'.  
« Toujours aussi modeste, Sophie ! » ironisa un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs comme l'eau.  
« N'est-ce pas ? … Tiens, je t'en fais un, » répliqua-t-elle, en lui lançant un sort.  
Le garçon éclata de rire. Sur son Tshirt était fixé un badge portant l'inscription : '_Olivier Nestor, président du fan club de l'admirable Sophie (et annexement son alter) !_'  
« On croit rêver ! » fit ledit Olivier.  
Il allait saisir sa baguette pour changer l'inscription, mais quelqu'un le devança : '_Olivier. Pas touche les filles ! Il est déjà pris !_' lut-il, en riant.  
« Bien joué, Julie ! » lança Sophie à une blondinette, qui fit un moulinet satisfait avec sa baguette. « Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? »  
« Non merci, je ne voudrais pas être affublé du très prestigieux titre de secrétaire du fan-club de l'admirable Sophie. »  
Elle se créa alors son propre badge indiquant sobrement '_Julie_'.

Bientôt, la plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient créé leur petit carton, avec des messages plus ou moins fantaisistes. Ils s'interpellaient de table en table et naviguaient aux quatre coins du réfectoire pour lire les inscriptions de chacun. Le vacarme était encore plus puissant que cinq minutes auparavant : un véritable concert de remarques acidulées et de rires franchement amusés !  
« Pas mal le tien : '_Alexis. Potion Genius_' »  
« Merci, Sophie… Tiens Malfoy, que dirais-tu de '_Draco Malfoy, mort en sursis_' ? » lui proposa ironiquement l'alchimiste.  
« Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Bombaste ! Je pourrais te donner du fil à retordre… » marmonna Draco.  
« Mais c'est qu'il est presque menaçant ! A ta place, je tremblerais de peur, Alexis ! » rigola Sophie, en mimant la terreur.  
Draco, qui n'avait pas bien digéré l'humiliation du matin, allait sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort à cette fille, qui ne valait guère plus qu'un véracrasse, quand Alexis lui saisit le bras :  
« Laisse tomber ! » lui dit-il, tandis que Sophie s'éloignait. « Tu ne pourras pas faire taire les rumeurs, ni les sarcasmes, d'ici samedi soir… Mais, si tu te montres à la hauteur, je t'assure qu'ils te fouteront tous une paix royale ! »  
« Ils vont vite apprendre qui est Draco Malfoy ! Ca, je te le jure ! » grinça le Slytherin, en faisant apparaître un carton vert sur lequel ressortait son nom en lettres argentées.

Pendant ce temps, les Gryffindor s'étaient crées leur propre badge. La plupart optèrent pour la sobriété, se contentant d'indiquer leur nom et prénom. Miranda et ses amis revinrent tour à tour s'asseoir à la table, commentant les uns les autres leurs trouvailles imaginatives ou insolites :  
«'_Hippo. Chevaux en soldes_' ? » fit Tina, en lisant le badge de son voisin. « Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »  
« Mais enfin, Tina… C'est un jeu de mots sur l'étymologie de… »  
« Dis donc, Rachelle était sacrément remontée quand elle a crée le sien, » remarqua Simon, en se rasseyant : « '_Rachelle. J'suis une Cracmol, parfaitement et j't'emmerde !_' »  
« J'aime bien celui de Romuald : '_Aldo, pour toutes précisons utiles, demandez à Irène_' » fit Abdel.  
« T'as vu celui de Justin ? '_Justin Bellamie. Cadavre Exquis_' ! »  
« Cette m'as-tu-vu d'Alixa a osé mettre son numéro de cheminée ! »  
« Ben quoi ? J'en ai fait autant ! » glissa un jeune homme derrière Miranda.  
« Félix, tu es un incorrigible Casanova ! »  
« Eh ! Vous avez vu celui d'Achille : '_Achille. Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum_' » dit Altaïr, en revenant.  
« 'Se tromper est humain, mais persévérer est diabolique' » traduisit Hippo.  
« Pas mal… Achille, tu vas faire de l'ombre à Fortimbrer avec celle-là ! » lança Miranda, en direction d'un garçon aux traits asiatiques.  
Ledit garçon se leva de sa table et s'inclina à la façon des japonais. Ce qui était plutôt comique, si l'on considérait les vêtements qu'il portait : un veston et un pantalon rayés, une chemise à jabot et une lavallière, dans l'esprit du XIXe siècle. Une rose rouge sombre était piquée dans sa boutonnière.  
« C'est qui, ce garçon ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.  
« Achille Ublistane. » répondit Miranda. « Un membre de l'honorable 'Guilde de la Rose' ! »  
« La Guilde de la Rose ? »  
« Oui. » expliqua Miranda. « Les quatre illuminés qui sont assis avec Achille. Ce sont des médievo-historicistes intellos, un brin romantique, un brin ésotérique... Assez "space", mais sympas ! »  
« Ils sont très versés dans la littérature moldue et dans l'études des runes et des légendes qui s'y rapportent, si le sujet t'intéresse… » renchérit Hippo.  
« C'est aussi le genre à réciter du Baudelaire en s'interrogeant sur le non-sens de notre misérable existence ! » fit Altaïr avec un grand sourire. « Je crois que je vais adhérer… »  
« Ca t'irait comme un gant ! » lui répondit Miranda en riant. « Tiens ! Bouge pas, je vais créer ton nouveau badge ! »  
« '_Altaïr. Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?_' » lut le jeune homme. « Ah non, t'es dure avec moi, Randa ! … Ah ! Merci Simon, tu me sauves ! » dit-il en désignant le nouveau badge de Miranda.  
« De quoi ? … Simon ! Tu vas me payer ça ! Reviens tout de suite ! Simon ! » cria-t-elle, en lançant des sorts à tour de bras derrière son alter, qui fuyait vers la sortie.  
La poitrine de la jeune fille était ornée d'un gros cœur du plus beau rose avec pour inscription '_Miranda. J'ai un petit cœur tendre !_' Elle revint vers sa table, la tête haute, son badge inscrit d'un sobre 'Miranda'.

« Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton un peu sec.  
Personne n'eut le temps de formuler une réponse, car Tina, qui s'était absentée une minute, s'écroula brusquement de rire sur son épaule :  
« Quoi ? » demanda la déléguée.  
« Ha, ha ! Prends l'air innocent et regarde discrètement Sempière ! Je viens de lui créer un badge ! Ha, ha ! »  
Miranda jeta un regard furtif sur ledit jeune homme et eut du mal à masquer son sourire, en lisant : '_Nicolas Sempière,_ _Le premier qui rigole se prend un regard qui tue !_'  
« Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, les centaures se lanceront dans la politique… » ironisa Simon, tout en restant néanmoins à une distance prudente de Miranda.  
Une bande de cinq types, tous très grands, se leva pour sortir du réfectoire.  
« Tiens, regardez ! Sempière, c'est le blond sur la gauche, » fit Hippo.  
« Il n'y en a pas un qui a remarqué son nouveau badge ! » remarqua Tina, en riant de plus belle.  
Harry les regarda passer. Ils dominaient d'une ou de deux têtes le reste des élèves. Harry n'avait guère vu que Ron pour être aussi grand. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien bavard et portaient un œil éteint sur le reste des élèves.  
« Les 'Glorieux'… » lui expliqua Altaïr à l'oreille. « Ils doivent avoir trois neurones à eux cinq ! Je ne les ai jamais entendu prononcer plus de dix phrases de toute ma vie… A se demander même s'ils pensent parfois ! »  
Hermione les suivit du regard, se demandant sur quelle planète ils vivaient, tandis que son œil sautait sur un autre groupe de quatre personnes qui observait froidement la scène. Ils ne s'étaient ni créés de badge, ni présentés à qui que ce soit. Hermione attira l'attention de Miranda sur eux et lui demanda :  
« C'est qui ce groupe, la-bas ? »  
« On les a surnommés les 'Patibulos'. C'est la bande de Junon Sorlimus, la blonde à gauche. »  
« Les Patibulos ? » répéta Ron.  
« Ben oui ! Tu as vu leurs tronches patibulaires ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser… » expliqua Altaïr.  
« Junon est la Némésis personnelle de Miranda… » expliqua Hippo.  
« Hippo ! »  
« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir depuis la 6ème ! »  
Miranda haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Altaïr expliquait :  
« C'est une vieille histoire. Leurs parents à toutes les deux se détestaient déjà, quand ils étaient à Beauxbât ! »  
« Et les autres, qui sont-ils ? » demanda Harry.  
« Les deux types aux cheveux châtains qui se ressemblent un peu, ce sont les cousins Piscies¹ : Rufus à gauche et Sacha à droite. Ils sont aussi alter. Et l'autre fille, c'est Christine Müller, l'alter de Titus. »  
« Titus Hamory ? Le délégué ? »  
« En personne. »  
Sentant des regards peser sur eux, Junon se leva, aussitôt suivie par ses camarades et ils sortirent en direction des jardins. Miranda eut un reniflement de mépris :  
« Elle ne condescend même pas à vous adresser la parole ! » lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. « Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi méprisante et désagréable ! »

Le réfectoire se vida peu à peu. Harry vit passer un autre groupe assez voyant : des punks aux cheveux dressés, habillés de cuir noir, de jeans troués et de collants résilles déchirées. Ils arboraient toute la panoplie gothic : des colliers de chien cloutés, des poignets de force, des piercings et des tatouages. L'une des filles avait des cheveux qui oscillaient sans cesse du noir au jaune, en passant par le bleu, le violet, le rouge et l'orangé. En passant, elle fit un clin d'œil à Ernie McMillian, qui manqua s'étouffer. Hannah, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, foudroya la punk du regard.

« Fais pas cette tête ! » lança Altaïr à Harry. « Ils sont un peu extrêmes, mais très sympas ! »  
« Quand je les vois, j'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes encore dans une école… » répondit-il.  
« Ne me dis pas que l'on ne voit pas pire dans le Londres moldu ? » renchérit le premier.  
Harry haussa les épaules.

A leur tour, ils se levèrent et sortirent dans les jardins. Un cri strident les accueillit. Une des punks venait d'arracher et jeter par terre son badge, métamorphosé en une araignée de belle taille. La bestiole se faufila entre les jambes et partit se mettre à l'abri sous un buisson. La fille, une brune à la peau halée, foudroya de son regard sombre la foule des élèves à la recherche du coupable. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode avec ses cheveux aile de corbeau et son maquillage excentrique… Enfin, cela tenait plus de la peinture tribale que du maquillage traditionnel !  
« Qui a fait cha ? » cria-t-elle avec un fort accent.  
« Eh, du calme, Lacrima ! »  
« Tu ne vas pas "pleurer" pour si peu !² » ironisa un des garçons de la Guilde de la Rose.  
La fille tira vivement sa baguette : "_Invenio veritas _!" cria-t-elle. Un jet de lumière rouge en sortit, slaloma entre les élèves et toucha de plein fouet un autre élève.  
« Thierry Lav… » cria la jeune fille, puis elle s'arrêta interdite.  
« Bouh la la ! C'est pas bien, Thierry ! » fit Altaïr, en pointant son doigt sur l'un des cinq géants.  
« Mais… mais… il né peut pas, ch'est un Cracmol ! » balbutia Lacrima, décontenancée.  
« Eh, félicitations Thierry ! » s'enthousiasma une fille avec une ironie mordante. « Tu progresses enfin ! Il était temps ! »  
« Preuve qu'être un Sans-pouvoirs n'est pas une fatalité ! » renchérit un autre avec un sourire en coin.  
« Tu... tu crois ? » fit timidement le géant.  
« Cha chouffit ! » s'énerva Lacrima, qui avait repris contenance. « Qui a détourné mon chort dé vérité ? »  
« A bas la délation ! » brailla un type. « A bas l'_Invenio veritas_ ! »  
Lacrima lui lança un regard noir, mais un autre punk s'interposa aussitôt :  
« Allons, Lacri… Laisse tomber ! N'importe qui peut brouiller un sort de vérité, tu le sais bien… »  
Il l'entraîna plus loin, sous l'œil narquois d'une bonne partie des élèves.

Hermione fit une grimace :  
« Pourquoi vous moquez-vous des Cracmols ? C'est inique ! »  
« Ouais, ouais ! » répondit Altaïr avec un certain cynisme. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Etre Cracmol, c'est difficile, alors autant qu'ils s'y habituent dès maintenant ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
La voix d'Hermione était montée de deux octaves.  
« Il faut qu'ils apprennent à vivre avec cette réalité ! … La plupart d'entre eux l'assument assez bien d'ailleurs ! Et à l'exception de Sylvère, tous les Cracmols sont bien intégrés. »  
« Sylvère ? »  
« Sylvère Léodène. Le gars, là bas ! » expliqua Simon en désignant un garçon malingre qui était assis, seul, contre un arbre.  
Hermione l'observa un moment : c'était un blond aux cheveux mi-longs, lui tombant sur le visage et dissimulant ses traits. Il avait le menton appuyé dans sa main, avec ce qui ressemblait à des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il sentit le regard posé sur lui et releva furtivement la tête pour apercevoir la curieuse. Hermione croisa ses yeux et lui trouva l'air emprunté, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle lui sourit amicalement. Le rideau de cheveux retomba instantanément devant son visage.  
« Laisse tomber, » lâcha Miranda. « C'est pas un type qui a eu la vie facile… Il fait partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur fanatique. Ils lui font quotidiennement payé le déshonneur d'être un Cracmol ! »  
« Mais c'est injuste ! » s'écria la Gryffindor.  
« Qui a dit que c'était juste ? Les Léodène sont des salauds et bien entendu Junon Sorlimus leur est apparentée ! »  
« Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Randa ! » grogna Hippo. « Tout le monde leur est apparenté ! Je te rappelle au passage que ma grand-mère aussi est une Léodène. »  
« Et elle t'adore, c'est connu ! » cracha Miranda.  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Hippo avait l'air sincèrement peiné, mais il tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Quant à Miranda, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.  
« Les ancêtres, vous savez ce que c'est ! » tenta de plaisanter Altaïr, mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
Et les anglais comprirent que tout n'était pas rose au Royaume de France, pas même au beau milieu des jardins luxuriants de Beauxbâtons.

« Bon… » fit Ron, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Vous nous la faites cette démonstration de duel ? »  
Hippo lui dédia un sourire de remerciement, tandis que Miranda prenait la direction des opérations :  
« OK ! Nous allons vous emmener aux Arènes. C'est là que nous travaillons le duel… »  
Elle entraîna les anglais vers la gauche du grand porche. Ils entrèrent dans un gymnase, équipé d'agrès moldus et de quelques machines bizarres, qui occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée de cette partie du bâtiment.  
« Voilà la salle de gym ! » fit Tina. « Certainement la pièce la plus importante de tout Beauxbât ! »  
« C'est relatif… » remarqua Hippo, qui n'était guère un expert en duel.  
Les anglais regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrirent au fond de la salle une grande porte en bois ouvragé, portant l'inscription 'Arène de duel'. Quatre élèves plus jeunes, des collégiens visiblement, se tenaient devant. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et les collégiens en franchirent le seuil.  
« Et voilà le saint des saints ! » lança Miranda en désignant les portes qui se refermaient dans un claquement sec. « Les Arènes ! C'est là que se déroulent tous les duels… »  
« Et qui allons-nous affronter ? » demanda Simon d'un air réjoui, en astiquant soigneusement sa baguette.  
« Certainement pas nous ! » fit Altaïr, en reculant.  
« Tina et Abdel, alors ? »  
« Ok ! Ce sera un double mixte… »  
Tina s'approcha de la porte et la frappa de sa baguette en annonçant les duellistes : « Miranda Ducratère et Simon Jarnac versus Tina Moiré et Abdel El Hassiq »  
Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un vaste amphithéâtre.  
« Mais où sont-ils ? » demanda Harry.  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Ben, les petits qui sont rentrés juste avant nous… »  
« Dans une autre Arène parallèle. Il y a vingt-huit amphithéâtres de duel, vous savez. » expliqua Simon. « Mais Hippo vous donnera de plus amples explications techniques, pendant que nous nous préparons. »  
Les duellistes entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre, tandis que les autres montaient dans les gradins. Il s'installèrent aux premières loges et observèrent la scène avec attention. Hippo expliquait d'un ton docte :  
« La salle est reliée au fichier informatique des élèves. Dès que les noms sont annoncés à l'entrée, le fichier envoie instantanément les informations : âge, taille, poids, niveau des élèves, composition et taille des baguettes, aptitudes magiques… L'amphithéâtre s'adapte alors aux duellistes et devient plus ou moins grand, plus ou moins haut, avec tel ou tel type de protection… »  
« C'est vraiment génial ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione.  
« Avec un peu d'arithmancie et d'informatique, on peut tout faire, tu sais ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Les joues d'Hermione rosirent.

L'amphithéâtre indiqua aux duellistes leurs places respectives par deux cercles : l'un bleu, l'autre rouge. Tina et Abdel prirent place dans le bleu et Miranda et Simon dans le rouge. Les attaquants, Abdel et Miranda se placèrent légèrement de profil, la jambe gauche en avant, la baguette légèrement au dessus du niveau des yeux. Tina et Simon, positionnés devant leurs alter, posèrent un genou à terre et levèrent lentement leurs baguettes en position de défense. Lorsque que les attaquants posèrent leur main libre sur l'épaule de leur défenseur, les spectateurs virent distinctement passer de l'un à l'autre une sorte de flux bleuté. Les baguettes émirent une brève lueur dans le même ton, comme si elles se reconnaissaient.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Ron.  
« On appelle ça 'la vague', » expliqua Altaïr. « C'est le flux magique qui relie deux alter… C'est la première fois que vous en voyez un ? »  
Ron hocha la tête.

Un son puissant comme une corne de brume retentit alors dans l'amphithéâtre, les quatre duellistes inclinèrent respectueusement la tête.  
« Per gloria ! » crièrent Miranda et Abdel.  
« Pro honore !³ » répondirent Simon et Tina.  
Et le duel commença. Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse ahurissante et les boucliers de défense et contre-sorts se déployaient et s'annihilaient aussitôt. Les attaquants comme les défenseurs ne restaient jamais longtemps en place : ils bondissaient aux quatre coins de l'arène, feintaient et maniaient leur baguette avec dextérité et puissance. L'agilité de Tina était particulièrement surprenante. Elle enchaînait sauts, roulades et roues avec une facilité déconcertante, qui attirait tous les regards. Les Hogwartiens avaient bien du mal à suivre la rencontre et ne savaient où donner de la tête. Quant à Hippo et Altaïr, ils étaient trop occupés à hurler des encouragements pour leur expliquer clairement ce qui se passait.  
« Vas-y, Randa, fais-leur mordre la poussière ! » vociférait Altaïr. « Pas de quartier ! »  
« Allez, Abdel ! Montre-leur qu'il n'y a pas que les "séries combats" qui savent se battre ! » renchérissait Hippo.

Jusqu'à là, les adversaires semblaient relativement de même niveau. Il sembla cependant à Harry que Miranda et Simon étaient mieux coordonnés et plus puissants, mais Abdel et Tina avaient une plus grande mobilité, surtout Tina. Il allait en faire la réflexion à Hermione, quand tout à coup Simon disparut de sa position et reparut presque aussitôt devant son alter. Peut-être l'avait-elle appelé par son tatouage ? Miranda renoua instantanément le flux magique en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son alter, tandis que celui-ci s'en servait pour monter un formidable bouclier de défense. La puissance du bouclier augmentait à vue d'œil et les enveloppait d'une étrange lueur verdâtre un peu glauque. Plus la protection devenait imposante, plus le flux magique tourbillonnait, rendant Miranda et Simon presque invisibles. De leur coté, Abdel et Tina les bombardaient de sorts afin de briser le bouclier.  
« Trois ! » retentit à l'improviste la voix de Simon au centre du halo verdâtre.  
A cet instant, Miranda et Simon se séparèrent brusquement, faisant exploser leur bouclier en une pluie d'étincelles vertes et bondirent des deux cotés de Tina et Abdel, médusés par cette manœuvre peu conventionnelle. Miranda profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour rompre les protections de Tina, tandis que Simon lui envoyait un sort de saucissonnage. Abdel eut le temps de frapper Miranda d'un _experlliamus_ puissant, qui fit sauter sa baguette et la projeta le nez dans le sable. Mais il avait à peine lancé le sort, qu'il fut à son tour frappé par un _petrificus totalus_ provenant de Simon.

« Hourra ! » hurla Altaïr, tandis que Simon aidait Miranda à se relever.  
« Toujours aussi puissant, Abdel… » commenta la jeune fille en massant ses membres endoloris.  
Les deux vainqueurs libérèrent leurs adversaires et ils se saluèrent respectueusement. Tina et Abdel prirent dans une vasque de pierre, apparue au centre de l'amphithéâtre, deux palmes qu'ils remirent à Miranda et Simon.  
« Les palmes de la Victoire… » expliqua Hippo à mi-voix.  
« Ils doivent en avoir tout une panoplie… » remarqua Ron, avec de l'émerveillement dans la voix.  
« Ne faites pas cette tête ! » fit Altaïr aux anglais, demeurés bouche bée. « Nous vous avons juste montré ce que nous faisons de mieux à Beauxbât… Enfin, pas en ce qui nous concerne : Hippo et moi serions bien incapable de dueller à ce niveau ! »

« Pas mal ! » intervint une voix profonde du haut des gradins.  
« Sapristi, le Comte ! » murmura Altaïr.  
Le nouveau-venu était de taille moyenne, avec un physique un peu sec. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en catogan par un ruban de soie noir. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot, une culotte noire et des bas blancs, à la mode moldue du XVIIIe siècle. Il respirait l'assurance et la puissance.  
« Ce maudit Comte débarque toujours sans prévenir… » maugréa Hippo, tandis que le professeur descendait dans l'Arène.  
« Beau duel ! » complimenta le Comte. « Je constate, Mlle Ducratère et M. Jarnac, que vous avez mis les vacances à profit pour travailler de nouvelles techniques… Mais, si l'idée est ingénieuse, je n'en dirais pas autant de l'exécution ! Vous visez encore trop approximativement. C'est inadmissible pour des élèves de votre niveau. Quant à vous, Mlle Moiré, si vos acrobaties sont réellement impressionnantes, tâchez de les utiliser à bon escient. Un duel n'est pas un spectacle, et encore moins un match de Quidditch ! »  
« Tu parles ! » murmura Altaïr aux Hogwartiens. « Il est toujours le premier à se donner en spectacle ! »  
Le Comte poursuivait sa critique imperturbablement :  
« M. El Hassiq, vous avez un très grand potentiel, mais vous vous laissez trop facilement surprendre par les tactiques de diversions de vos adversaires. Travaillez votre concentration et votre réactivité. … Tenez, reprenez la position que vous occupiez lors de l'attaque finale de vos adversaires. Vous pouviez facilement contrer cela par… »

« Combien d'années d'entraînements sont nécessaires pour arriver à ce résultat ? » demanda Dean à Hippo, sans grand espoir.  
« Et bien, en ce qui concerne Miranda et Simon, je dirais cinq ans, à raison de deux ou trois heures par jour… Ca doit faire dans les quatre mille heures de travail ! » calcula le garçon.  
« Qua… Quatre mille heures ? » bégaya Ron.  
« Oui. Mais c'est un choix. Hormis Junon Sorlimus, mais c'est un cas à part, je connais peu de gens qui s'entraînent plus que Miranda et Simon… »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette Sorlimus ? » demanda Harry.  
« Solo… » marmonna Altaïr. « Elle est solo… Merlin te préserve de l'affronter un jour ! »

Au bout de dix minutes de reconstitution et d'analyse, le Comte daigna enfin s'apercevoir de la présence des nouveaux élèves :  
« Oh ! Vous êtes les élèves de Hogwarts. Je me présente : Evariste d'Armorghast, professeur de duel, matière que j'enseigne en compagnie de ma très chère épouse Euménide… Descendez donc par ici que je vois ce que je vais pouvoir faire de vous ! »  
Ils dévalèrent un peu anxieusement les gradins. Le Comte les observa tour à tour, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Hippo et Altaïr :  
« Et bien, messieurs ? Ce n'est pas sur les gradins d'une Arène que l'on progresse, et encore moins en vociférant des encouragements à vos camarades… Seraient-ce de nouvelles tactiques de diversion que vous tentez de mettre au point pour vos futurs duels ? »  
Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, mais ne répondirent rien. Le Comte leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna théâtralement de quelques pas :  
« Bien, bien… » fit-il. « Nous allons immédiatement nous mettre au travail. J'imagine que vous êtes plus qu'impatients de goûter aux joies du duel ! Et c'est avec… Oui, Mademoiselle ? »  
« Mais… Nous ne pouvons pas… » hasarda Lavender. « Nous ne sommes pas… Euh… Nous n'avons pas d'alter ! »  
« Aucune importance. Nous remédierons bientôt à cela ! » répondit-il avec un geste négligent de la main.  
Le Comte les fit mettre en position d'attaque. Hermione faisait son possible pour reproduire fidèlement la position et mettait dans l'exercice la même attention qu'elle mettait en toutes choses. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils évitaient de se regarder, de peur d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la pose.  
« Campez-vous bien sur vos deux jambes, puis pliez légèrement la jambe arrière… Ne soyez pas si nerveux, mon garçon ! » dit-il en passant à Neville. « Et n'oubliez pas de respirer de temps à autres, cela aide… Mademoiselle, votre jambe arrière est trop proche de la jambe avant. N'hésitez pas à avoir des gestes amples ! … Le poids du corps doit pouvoir passer librement d'une jambe à l'autre, » remarqua-t-il à l'attention de Parvati.

Les français regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et de compassion, mais qui ne dura guère : le Comte leur ordonna de prendre la pose également pour servir de modèle aux anglais.  
« Ca ne pourra pas vous faire de mal de réviser les bases… » insinua vicieusement le Comte à leur attention.  
Miranda se mordit les lèvres et Altaïr fit le signe des cornes dans le dos du professeur. Le Comte les força ensuite à se mettre en position de défense et tous se mirent sur un genou, se demandant pour certains ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette galère. Puis, il leur fit travailler quelques moulinets du poignet, afin d'assurer la meilleure efficacité possible aux sorts.  
« Les positions traditionnelles peuvent vous paraître surannées, voire inutiles, mais elles sont l'expression précise du rôle de chacun des duellistes, » expliqua posément le Comte, sans voir les expressions excédées des français. « L'attaquant se tient vaillamment face à son adversaire. Il cherche la faille, tout en s'offrant à toutes les attaques. Il se soucie des victoires plutôt que des blessures. Sa baguette est celle de la Gloire. Le défenseur est à la fois devant et en retrait. Il est le fidèle, le veilleur, le protecteur. Il lutte pour protéger son alter de toutes menaces. Pour lui le duel n'est pas une question de victoire ou de défaite, mais de devoir accompli… Sa baguette est celle de l'Honneur. »  
« _Deux baguettes : Une pour la Gloire, l'autre pour l'Honneur_ ! » ne put s'empêcher de citer Hermione.  
« Euh… Tout à fait. Mlle ? »  
« Granger »  
« Mlle Granger. Vous avez fort bien fait le lien entre la devise de Beauxbâtons et la tradition des duellistes… Bien, bien, bien… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres élèves à aider. » dit enfin le Comte, en se dirigeant vers une petite porte au fond de l'Arène. « Bon après-midi ! »  
Il franchit la porte, tandis qu'Hippo bondissait à sa suite. Mais lorsqu'il la passa à son tour, il se retrouva à son point de départ :  
« Ah, j'enrage ! Je reviens toujours au même endroit, alors qu'il passe à son gré d'une Arène à une autre… Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait et ce n'est pas faute de le suivre ! Mais il garde jalousement… »  
Tina l'interrompit brusquement en poussant un grand cri : « Catastrophe ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il est presque 15h ! »  
« On est à la bourre ! » hurla Altaïr.  
« Allez bougez-vous ! Je veux pas rater la première de l'année ! » renchérit Miranda, en courant vers la sortie des Arènes.

Tous emboîtèrent le pas aux trois hurluberlus qui sortaient déjà de l'amphithéâtre.  
« Mais, pourquoi court-on ? » haleta Neville, alors que des bribes de conversations lui arrivaient de la tête du cortège : 'Où l'as-tu rangé ?', 'C'est malin !', 'Pas le temps', 'C'est tout toi, ça !', 'Chaque fois, la même chose !', 'Et ta cervelle, c'est du yaourt ?'…  
« Tu verras… » répondit mystérieusement Simon.

* * *

¹ Piscies : prononcer à la latine "Piskiesse"  
² Il fait référence bien sûr au prénom de la jeune fille Lacrima qui veut dire larme en latin.  
³ Per gloria : Pour la Gloire. Cri de guerre des attaquants. Pro honore : Pour l'Honneur. Cri de guerre des défenseurs

* * *

Où êtes-vous mes reviewers ? Ouin, ouin, ouin ! Les vacances sont-elles seules responsables de votre désaffection ? Ou allez-vous ajouter votre désertion à ma présente désespérance ?

Si vous avez pitié de moi, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu… oui, le bouton bleu, en bas à gauche, avec marqué 'Go' dessus !

Je vous embrasse

Ruth (dans son dédale, transformé en cellule capitonnée !)


	12. Les vivants vous parlent

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowlings. En revanche tous ces gentils Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

**Les vivants vous parlent… Les morts aussi !**

« Grouillez-vous ! » cria Tina, vers les derniers de la file.  
Les français, suivis des Gryffindor, s'arrêtèrent sous le grand porche. Miranda allait bondir dans les escaliers quand Hippo la retint :  
« Pas la peine de paniquer. On va bien trouver quelqu'un dans les environs qui en aura une ? »  
« Justin ! » s'écria Altaïr, en se frappant le front.  
« Mais oui, t'as raison ! »  
« Le problème principal demeurant : où le trouver ? » fit Simon avec un petit sourire.  
« S'il n'est pas vers les serres, ils doit être près des arcades avec les autres, non ? » fit Miranda, en entraînant le groupe vers les jardins derrière le bâtiment principal.

Ils coururent le long d'une allée qui partait vers la gauche et, à leur grand soulagement, aperçurent les cheveux dressés et les tenues outrancières des Punks.  
« Justin ! » appela Tina, hors d'haleine.  
Un brun aux jeans troués, arborant fièrement un Tshirt Nirvana, leva les yeux sur la bande qui arrivait au grand galop :  
« Ah, je vois qu'il y a des amateurs… » remarqua-t-il tranquillement. « Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »  
« Désolé… Ju… Stin… Le Comte… nous a… tenu la… la jambe… » expliqua Miranda, le souffle entrecoupé. « Pas le temps… d'aller chercher… la mienne ! »  
« Ca… Ca n'a pas commencé ? » fit Altaïr d'une voix horrifiée.  
« Pas de panique, vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Je viens de l'allumer… » les rassura la fille aux cheveux multicolores.  
Harry tendit le cou pour apercevoir son badge : '_Théod Quin… Tessence_'. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dean.  
« Vous allez le savoir dans quelques secondes ! » fit Altaïr, en indiquant une espèce de petite balle rouge, de la taille d'un vif d'or, que la dénommée Théod tenait dans les mains.

Soudain la petite balle s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Elle s'illumina brusquement, puis se mit à brailler :  
« Il est officiellement 15h. Vous êtes à l'écoute de Radio Beauxbât, la radio qui crache le feu au sens littéral du terme ! »  
Un mini-jet de flammes vertes sortit de la balle avant qu'elle ne reprenne :  
« Et j'en profite pour saluer nos sponsors : la revue 'Dragon Facile' et les pommades anti-brûlures de la mère Marina. Ici Aldo, votre animateur, accompagné de sa charmante assistante Irène… Nous sommes là pour deux heures cet après-midi, avant de céder l'antenne aux merveilleuses et attachantes, pour ne pas dire attachées, jumelles Piéhellé ! … Nous commençons notre émission par un flash d'information spécial : c'est avec une profonde émotion que nous recevons, et ce, pour une période indéterminée, nos collègues anglais de Hogwarts, l'école où il fait bon vivre quand vous connaissez des sorts de réchauffage ! Souhaitons-leur un agréable séjour parmi nous… Fin du flash. … Comme il s'agit de la toute première émission de l'année, laissez-moi vous présenter notre formidable équipe : parce qu'il a toute notre estime et que, sans lui, rien ne serait possible, voici le responsable de la Radio, Monsieur Sylvius Wyatt ! Egalement animateur de l'émission "Magic Music", il est en charge de toute la programmation musicale… Puis vient la belle et merveilleuse Irène Galvowska, coordinatrice de la radio, animatrice des brèves cryptées et des petites annonces et annexement ma très chère petite amie… Irène, arrête de me taper dessus, s'il te plaît ! … Ensuite, les impertinentes Anaïs et Lola Piéhellé, co-animatrices de chocs et responsables du courrier… Notre conseillère beauté, Ninon Akosha, pour l'émission préférée de ces demoiselles : "Beauté de Rêve"... Le talentueux Térence Bellamie, animateur de ses déjà réputées "Chroniques"… Ensuite, la distinguée Caroline Rantal, toujours au rendez-vous pour sa célèbre émission, entièrement consacrée à VOUS : "Carence d'Attention"… Notre estimé Corbeau, déjà prêt à vous livrer tous les dessous de Beauxbât ! … Et saluons enfin l'arrivée d'une nouvelle émission proposée et animée par Etienne Uzaïre, intitulée "A fond l'intox !"… Vous êtes à l'écoute de Radio Beaubât, je suis votre serviteur, Romuald de Villarmé, Aldo pour vous, animateur et technicien de service ! Radio Beauxbât, une équipe qui s'éclate. »

« BOUM ! »

La boule rouge explosa en un millier de petits morceaux qui volèrent un peu partout, puis se ré-assemblèrent à nouveau.  
La voix d'Irène prit aussitôt le relais : « Suite à une mauvais gestion de ses potentialités respiratoires, Aldo doit momentanément quitter l'antenne pour quelques minutes de réanimation. Son état ne présente aucun caractère de gravité, je vous rassure ! … Je profite de l'occasion qui m'est donnée, pour inviter tous les élèves motivés par notre belle radio à envoyer leur candidature à Monsieur Wyatt ! … Nous recherchons tout particulièrement un élève anglais pour co-animer avec l'un de nous une émission sur les différences de coutumes entre la France et le Royaume-Uni. Avis aux amateurs ! … Et nous passons immédiatement aux dépêches cryptées… : "Les carottes sont cuites." Je répète : "les carottes sont cuites." C'est signé les Joyeuses commères d'Avallon. "Zorro a manqué son train". Je répète : "Zorro a manqué son train." Du vengeur masqué à son collègue Balaidor. "Quatre fois, c'est une fois de trop". Je répète : "Quatre fois, c'est une fois de trop". Signé moi-même pour mon cher et tendre. "Le feu a pris dans la… »  
« Mais enfin, Irène ? » fit la voix de Romuald, abasourdie. « Euh… Pardon… Nous interrompons notre émission pour une page publicitaire… Merlin, pourvu qu'elle soit courte ! »

Une nouvelle personne prit le relais :  
« Oh, par Viviane et Morgane réunies, ma peau est dans un état ! Et j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures ! Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un vieux parchemin ? … Je sais ! Pour avoir une peau jeune et… Dites-donc, vous deux, vous ne pourriez pas vous engueuler moins fort, j'essaye de faire de la pub, là ! … Je disais donc que pour avoir une peau jeune et fraîche, Morgane avait breveté une crème de jouvence, à base de sang de nouveau-né et de bave de crapaud accoucheur, qui, même à 100 ans, vous ferez en paraître moins de 20 ! Ayez recours au baume de jouvence de Morgane ! Satisfait ou éliminé. Et nous faisons même disparaître les corps pour à peine quelques galéons… C'était votre conseillère beauté, Ninon. »  
Irène reprit l'antenne : « Et bien, je crois que indépendamment du baume, je vais faire appel à vos services pour me débarrasser d'un corps ! … Vous écoutez Radio Beauxbât, la radio qui ne craint pas la corruption… Merci mon chéri, pour ce magnifique bouquet de fleurs ! … Et avant de passer à notre chronique du jour, nous écoutons une trouvaille de Monsieur Wyatt, une chanson du groupe Jad Wio, extrait de l'album 'Monstre-toi', sortie l'an dernier : 'Le bal des Fantômes' ! ¹ »

Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Harry.  
« Potter ! Madame Maxime m'a dit que c'était au tour des Gryffindor… » fit Hannah Abbot, accompagnée de Sophie Charroux.  
« Le tour des Gryffindor ? » s'exclama Harry.  
« Oui, pour les entretiens. Tous les Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff sont passés … »  
« Alors ? Ca se passe comment ? » demanda Ron, en s'approchant.  
« Le prof étudie ton dossier, te pose quelques questions sur tes projets d'avenir et puis ensemble, vous choisissez une série, » expliqua Hannah.  
« Une série ? » s'étonna Hermione. « On ne choisit pas plutôt des options ? »  
« Non, » intervint Sophie. « A Beauxbât, nous avons un tronc commun de cours et quatre séries : Médic, Recherche, Combat et Littéraire. Et chacune comprend un certain nombre d'options. »  
« Lesquelles ? »  
« Tu verras bien ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de détailler, là… D'ailleurs, vous devriez y aller. Euh… Miranda, tu t'en charges ? » fit Sophie, qui avait l'air d'être plus intéressée par la petite balle rouge que par les Gryffindor.  
« Et il y a moyen de prendre des options supplémentaires ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.  
« Hermione ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Ron.  
« On a une option libre au choix, » précisa Miranda. « Mais au delà… »  
« Disons que si tu veux prendre des options en plus, libre à toi, » fit Simon. « Mais tu risques d'être vite débordée de travail… N'est-ce pas, Altaïr ? »  
« Simon, sois mignon tout plein et ferme-là, tu veux ! » grogna le concerné pour toute réponse.  
« Hem, hem... Bon, allons-y. Il ne faudrait pas trop faire attendre Maxime ! » fit la jeune Ducratère.

Ils revinrent vers le Porche central et montèrent à l'étage. Dans le grand Hall, Miranda emprunta le grand escalier de fer forgé au fond de la salle. Là, elle prit le couloir de gauche, où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux professeurs. Le premier était un grand noir d'une quarantaine d'années, très imposant, vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch rouge sombre. L'autre, un sorcier aux longs cheveux auburn attachés en catogan et à la barbe fournie, qui était sobrement vêtu à la manière moldue.

« Merci de les avoir conduit, Miranda ! » fit le second professeur. « Nous allons nous occuper d'eux… »  
« Je suis Monsieur Aimé Zéphyr, le professeur de Quidditch et de sports, » se présenta le premier. « Je dois voir… Ronald Weasley ? »  
« C'est moi ! »  
« Quant à moi, je m'appelle Maël Keryizau. Je suis le professeur de Lettres. Mlle Granger, je présume ? »  
« Oui, » répondit Hermione.  
« Vous devez donc être Harry Potter ? » reprit Zéphyr. « Madame Maxime va vous recevoir dans son bureau. La porte au fond. »  
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » fit le professeur Keyizau en ouvrant une porte.

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de Keryizau, un peu intimidée.  
« Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise ! Asseyez-vous donc… J'ai eu le temps de consulter votre dossier et je dois dire, Mademoiselle, que j'ai été très impressionné ! »  
Hermione rougit de plaisir.  
« Excellents résultats ! Aucun point faible… Ce qui vous laisse libre-choix pour votre série. Voyez-vous, nous avons à Beauxbâtons quatre séries qui, le plus souvent, déterminent les carrières professionnelles : La série 'Médic', qui comportent des cours sur les créatures magiques et sur les différentes magies de Guérison. On y pratique également les cours d'Herbologie et d'Alchimie au niveau avancé. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller cette série si vous souhaitez devenir Médicomage ou chercheur dans un centre de Médicologie magique… »  
« Ah… Cela m'intéresserait beaucoup, mais j'aimerais avoir une série, où il y a plus de matières différentes… »  
« N'oubliez pas, Mademoiselle, que vous aurez un tronc commun qui comprend des cours de Duel, d'Histoire, de Défense, d'Alchimie, d'Herbologie, d'Enchantements et de Métamorphoses. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans dissimuler sa satisfaction.  
« Et les autres séries ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Et bien, la série 'Recherche' ouvre la porte à toutes les carrières scientifiques, financières et économiques… Elle comprend des cours d'Arithmancie et d'Astronomie, et des cours de Métamorphose et d'Alchimie au niveau avancé. »  
« Oui, la recherche ça me plairait beaucoup ! » répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.  
« Vous souhaitez donc vous orienter plutôt vers le monde scientifique ? » fit le professeur, avec comme un soupçon de regret dans la voix.  
« Je crois, oui… Mais, je ne veux pas faire de choix hâtifs. »  
« Je vois… Nous avons notre plus célèbre série : la série 'Combat' qui forme au métier d'Auror et à tous ceux de la guerre, de la sécurité et aussi du Quidditch. Cours de Sports avec mon collègue Aimé Zéphyr, ainsi que de Duel, de Défense et d'Enchantements avancés. Nos meilleurs duellistes, dont Mlle Ducratère qui vous a amenée ici, ont choisi cette série. »  
Hermione secoua la tête. Malgré son potentiel, elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir Auror.  
« Enfin ma propre série, la 'Littéraire', qui propose des cours d'Arts Plastiques ou de Musique, de Littérature, de Runes ou de Langues Anciennes et d'Histoire au niveau avancé. Elle mène aux carrières artistiques, bien sûr, mais essentiellement à l'administration et à la communication. »  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cours aussi atypiques.  
« Vous donnez des cours d'Arts ? »  
« Effectivement. Ce cours permet d'aborder tous les Arts magiques de la peinture à la photographie, en passant bien sûr par la sculpture et même les tatouages… »  
« Mais ce n'est pas un don ? »  
« Evidemment, certaines personnes ont plus de facilité que d'autres, je ne le nierai pas. Mais les Arts Plastiques sont comme n'importe quel autre cours. Ils demandent apprentissage et travail... »  
« Ah… Euh... Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de choisir une série et de prendre des cours supplémentaires dans une autre ? »  
« A quoi pensez-vous, Mademoiselle ? »  
Et Hermione Granger tâcha d'expliquer au professeur Keryizau ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Au même moment, Ron discutait avec animation de Quidditch avec le professeur Zéphyr :  
« Alors, vous avez joué avec les Phoenix d'Avallon ? » demanda le jeune Weasley.  
« Oui, mais cela fait maintenant six ans que j'ai arrêté pour enseigner... »  
« Vous jouiez au poste de poursuiveur extérieur droit, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Exact ! » répondit le professeur, avec un peu de surprise dans la voix. « Tu connais la composition de toutes les équipes ou tu t'es documenté exprès ? »  
Ron rougit.  
« C'est Tina Moiré qui m'en a parlé, mais je connaissais déjà les Phoenix… »  
« Tina… Bien entendu ! C'est l'une des meilleures joueuses de Beauxbâtons… D'un autre coté, ce n'est guère étonnant pour une Moiré ! »  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
« Oh ! Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas… Il y a trois familles françaises particulièrement impliquées dans le Quidditch : les Piéhellé, les Volauvent et les Moiré… Ceux qui portent ces noms sont presque nés sur un balai ! »  
« Ils ont un don naturel pour le vol ? » demanda Ron, en pensant à Harry et à ses incroyables dispositions pour cette activité.  
« Ma foi, si tu es toi-même un joueur de Quidditch, tu auras bien l'occasion de te faire une idée ! » répondit le professeur avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu joues bien au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. Au poste de Gardien de l'équipe des Gryffindor de Hogwarts, » répondit fièrement Ron.  
« Hmm Hmm… Nous avons une série spéciale, la série 'Combat', dédiée à la formation des futurs joueurs professionnels. Elle prépare également au métier d'Auror. Cela t'intéresserait-il ? »  
« Et quelles sont les matières enseignées ? »  
« Duel. Défense. Métamorphose. Sport. »  
« Pas de Potions ? » demanda Ron avec espoir.  
Aimé Zephyr éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
« Je me demande bien pourquoi aucun élève n'aime l'alchimie… Ne rêve pas, jeune homme, les cours de Potions font partie du tronc commun ! »  
« Je pouvais toujours espérer… » soupira Ron.  
« Alors, je te déconseille les séries 'Medic' et 'Recherche'. Elles demandent un très bon niveau en alchimie. »  
« Oh… Et bien, je crois que c'est la série 'Combat' qui me convient le mieux… »

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Madame Maxime, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et frappa plus fort. Toujours rien. Il tendit l'oreille : peut-être un vague toussotement. Il passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau de la directrice. C'était une pièce agréable et ensoleillée, plutôt du genre fonctionnel. Une grande bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de mur. Il y avait un grand nombre d'armoires vitrées fixées au mur. Elles renfermaient toute sorte d'objets aux formes les plus variées et les plus diverses. Une grande table trônait au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle était posée une pile de dossiers. Sur le mur du fond, un immense tableau représentait un superbe paysage peint, qui rappelait les vastes étendues qu'ils avaient survolé pour arriver à Beauxbâtons. Harry se racla la gorge :  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? … Euh… Je peux entrer ? »  
« Hemhem… » fit une voix.  
Harry leva brusquement les yeux. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un simple paysage peint venait de s'animer de la présence d'un personnage. Un homme âgé aux yeux noirs lui souriait dans son cadre de bois.  
« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter » fit le tableau, avant même qu'il n'ait pu articuler un mot. « J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer. Oui, vraiment impatient… Mais entrez donc. Ne restez pas en plan ! »  
Harry entra et referma la porte, sans même y songer. Une chaise se matérialisa devant le bureau.  
« Prenez place, ne soyez pas timide… » fit le tableau.  
« Euh… Merci. Je… Monsieur… ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Madame Maxime n'est pas là ? »  
« Quel sens de l'observation, jeune homme ! » se moqua le vieil homme. Son sourire accentua les mille et une petites rides qui sillonnaient son visage.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne plus parler à ce tableau moqueur.  
« Albus m'a longuement parlé de toi, mon garçon… Tu permets que je te tutoie ? »  
« Vous connaissez Dumbledore ? » s'exclama Harry, oubliant sa précédente résolution.  
« Certes. Mon meilleur élève ! A présent, un ami hors du commun… Probablement le seul à qui je confierais quelque chose m'appartenant… Tiens ! Une pierre par exemple… »  
Harry blêmit brusquement :  
« Vous êtes Nicolas Flamel ! » demanda-t-il abruptement, puis en baissant la tête, il bégaya : « Ec… Ecoutez, pour la… pour la pierre… Je… Je voulais… »  
« Oui ? »  
« Et bien, je voudrais… »  
« T'excuser, peut-être ? … Bien entendu. Je comprends, mon garçon… Tu sais, je suis mort l'an passé, mais je dois dire que je ne vois pas bien la différence. Olympe s'obstine à laisser mon tableau ici et me consulte à tout bout de champ ! »  
« Mais, quand même, c'est par ma faute que vous êtes mort ! »  
« Et ? »  
« Et bien, je… »  
« Laisse tomber, Harry ! La pierre philosophale, pff… C'était une erreur de jeunesse. On survit, mais on continue à vieillir… Un siècle de plus et je finissais en maison de retraite, comme disent les moldus ! Seulement, ils ne m'auraient jamais cru si je leur avais dit mon âge. J'aurais été bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique, tu peux me croire ! »  
Flamel était secoué d'une quinte de rire, mais ses yeux noirs ne cessaient de sonder l'âme de Harry, qui ne savait que dire.  
« Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est le vin, mon garçon ! Le vin est bien meilleur maintenant que dans ma lointaine jeunesse ! Enfin, tu verras par toi-même… »  
Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le rire de Flamel se tarit.  
« Bon, prends le dossier sur le dessus de la pile. C'est le tien… »  
Harry saisit un dossier rouge orné d'un lion d'or au-dessus duquel se détachait en lettres de feu : "Harry James Potter". A peine, ouvert, le dossier s'échappa des mains de Harry et s'envola directement au plafond.  
« Eh ! Reviens ! » cria le Gryffindor.  
La surprise le cloua sur place, la tête de McGonagall venait de surgir du dossier :  
« Pro… Professeur ? »  
« Directrice de maison » annonça-t-elle. « Harry Potter est un élève doué, mais dissipé ! Manque d'attention en cours, excursions nocturnes, problèmes avec les Slytherin, notamment avec Draco Malfoy. Fourchelangue. Don naturel pour le vol, joue au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor depuis sa première année. Vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers. Une forte volonté capable de repousser ses limites. Un élément à surveiller et à encourager. A manifesté, en fin de cinquième année, sa détermination à embrasser la carrière d'Auror. »  
« Métamorphoses », poursuivit McGonagall « de bons résultats l'an passé, a obtenu un optimum à son O.W.L., mais le travail doit être plus régulier dans l'année. »  
"_Sèche et directe, voilà bien du McGonagall tout craché !_" pensa Harry  
Elle disparut et laissa la place au petit professeur Flitwick.  
« Enchantements : élève doué qui maîtrise plus particulièrement les sorts de combats et d'invocation, cependant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il néglige les autres aspects des enchantements. A obtenu un effort exceptionnel à son O.W.L. Un entraînement rigoureux est à mettre en place. »  
« Potion » retentit la voix mauvaise de Snape. « Elève dissipé et inattentif qui fait preuve de mauvaise volonté et accumule erreur sur erreur. Ses connaissances en matière d'ingrédients sont pauvres, sa maîtrise des dosages est insuffisante, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Bref, un élève qui doit se mettre au travail ou renoncer définitivement à cette matière. A miraculeusement obtenu un acceptable à son examen. A reçu l'an passé, les bases d'un enseignement en occlumancie et en légilimancie, mais a fait preuve de peu de dons en la matière et d'une incroyable mauvaise volonté à s'astreindre à un quelconque entraînement. »  
Les sourcils de Harry se fronçaient au fur et à mesure du discours de Snape. Il faillit intervenir et couper le monologue intentionnellement malveillant du professeur de potion, mais sa dernière remarque lui fit baisser la tête de culpabilité. Oui, s'il s'était astreint à un entraînement régulier en occlumancie, s'il avait fermé son esprit à Voldemort, il ne se serait pas jeté dans son piège et Sirius ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il était !

Flamel interrompit d'un geste le dossier qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre :  
« Regardez-moi, Monsieur Potter ! » fit-il d'une voix sévère, en passant abruptement au vouvoiement.  
Harry releva la tête et fixa le portrait peint.  
« Nous sommes en guerre, Monsieur Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Une guerre est faite de sacrifices et de séparations. Vous avez laissé Voldemort prendre de l'ascendant sur vous, s'infiltrer dans vos rêves… »  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Flamel sourit, puis poursuivit tranquillement :  
« Je sais, vous êtes jeune et il aurait mieux valu qu'un sorcier plus aguerri et plus expérimenté soit à votre place, mais votre jeunesse même est un atout. Voldemort est vieux, voyez-vous... Pas âgé tel que je le suis, mais vieux dans le sens où il est empli de convoitise pour une jeunesse qui lui a toujours fait défaut ! Albus l'a bien connu jeune : un adolescent obséquieux et rancunier, pétri de méfiance et de duplicité. Abandonné comme vous l'avez été, mais désireux avant tout de se venger et avide de revanche à l'égard du monde moldu, le monde qui l'a rejeté dès sa naissance. Voilà son talon d'Achille ! Alors ne lui livrez plus le votre comme l'an passé ! … Il faut vous endurcir, monsieur Potter, car un jour vous devrez l'affronter et… l'un de vous deux devra mourir ! »  
« Vous… Vous savez ! » haleta Harry.  
« Je vous le répète, Monsieur Potter, vos amitiés comme vos haines peuvent le servir, alors ne prêtez pas le flanc ! »  
Harry tapa brutalement du poing sur la table :  
« Vous croyez peut-être que je n'y songe jamais ? » dit-il d'une voix rageuse. « Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir d'être un danger pour mes proches ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de le tuer ? »  
« Et bien puisque vous y songez… Pourriez-vous me faire partager le fruit de ces réflexions, je vous prie ? » demanda Flamel d'une voix calme.  
Harry s'enfonça les ongles dans la chair, puis leva sur le vieux sorcier un regard lourd de désespoir et d'accablement.  
« Je vois bien que vous n'avez trouvé aucune solution, Monsieur Potter… » reprit Flamel.  
« Que puis-je faire ? Je me sens tellement faible et inutile… Il faut pourtant bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? … Partir seul à la rencontre de Voldemort, pour le défier et accomplir mon destin ? » dit Harry sans ironie dans la voix, comme s'il énonçait le fruit d'une longue et douloureuse réflexion.  
« Ne soyez pas si mélodramatique, Monsieur Potter ! … Pourquoi pensez-vous être ici ? »  
« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait juste m'éloigner de Hogwarts pour renforcer les protections du château ! »  
Flamel haussa un sourcil.  
« Cessez de penser qu'Albus a voulu se débarrasser de vous ! … La France est terre d'asile. Ici, vous rencontrerez des alliés. Ils vous apprendront ce qu'ils savent et ils apprendront de vous... Et d'autres viendront bientôt des quatre coins du monde pour vous renforcer. Et un jour, nous aurons une force suffisante à opposer à Voldemort… Ne pensez jamais plus que vous êtes seul, Monsieur Potter ! »  
Il fit un signe et la massive et sympathique tête de Hagrid apparut du dossier rouge et or :  
« Soins aux créatures magiques. Très bon élève, Harry est un élément dynamique du cours : pensez qu'à 13 ans, il montait déjà des hippogriffes et qu'à 14 ans, il a réussi à dérober un œuf à un Magyar à pointes lors du tournoi des… »

Harry referma la porte du bureau. Un peu sonné par l'heure qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de Nicolas Flamel, il redescendit comme un automate les escaliers de Beauxbâtons. Dans le grand Hall, la grande horloge sonnait juste cinq heures et demie. Il aurait bien aimé passer un petit moment seul, mais Ron et Hermione l'attendaient sous le porche.  
« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione.  
« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » renchérit Ron. « Ce doit faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'on t'attend ! »  
« Pourquoi ton entretien a-t-il été si long ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton suspicieux.  
« Tu es en quelle série ? Moi, je suis en 'Combat', » fit Ron.  
Harry étouffa un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils lui posent toujours autant de questions ?  
« Rien de particulier… Je suis aussi en série 'Combat', du fait de mes notes en DCFM et de ma vocation d'Auror. Et toi, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que lancer la jeune fille sur les études était le meilleur moyen de détourner son attention.  
« Oh ! Moi, j'ai obtenu un traitement de faveur spécial : je suis en série 'Recherche', mais je pourrais suivre des cours de la série 'Littéraire' en plus ! »  
« Je me demande comment tu vas faire sans Retourneur de temps… » maugréa Ron.  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Comme les élèves sont plus nombreux ici, il y a beaucoup plus d'horaires différents… » expliqua-t-elle, tandis qu'ils retournaient vers les jardins.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » cria Sophie, en les apercevant. « C'est bientôt l'heure de la chronique ! »  
La voix moqueuse d'une jeune fille retentissait sous les arcades : « Vous êtes à l'écoute de Radio Beauxbât, la radio qui donne la parole aux Nains de jardins ! … Non, j'déconne ! »  
« C'est qui ? » demanda Ron.  
« L'une des jumelles Piéhellé… » répondit Justin. « Impossible de savoir laquelle ! Elles sont complètement frappadingues ! »  
« Elles sont quoi ? »  
« Chut ! » firent deux ou trois voix.  
« … Et place maintenant à notre chroniqueur préféré : le sémillant Trens ! » fit la radio.  
« Térence Bellamie pour vous servir… Sujet de la chronique : 'L'été de tous les doutes' ! A l'heure où certains nagent dans le bonheur et l'insouciance, de graves nouvelles nous sont parvenus d'Outre-Manche. Le premier ministre anglais, Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, n'a pas souhaité s'expliquer sur les curieux événements survenus au ministère même en juin dernier. D'après nos informations, une attaque a été perpétrée sur le ministère de la magie anglaise par les forces de Vous-savez-qui ! Aucune source officielle ne fait mention de victimes et seuls les témoins de ces événements seraient à même de nous informer. Mais, bien entendu, les noms des protagonistes ont été soigneusement cachés à la presse. Suite à cette attaque, de nombreux Mangemorts ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban : leurs interrogatoires n'ont donné lieu à aucun compte-rendu et il semblerait que les journaux anglais soient littéralement bâillonnés. Quant aux correspondants étrangers présents en Angleterre, ils sont très poliment éconduits à leur moindre demande d'informations… Qu'en est-il de la liberté de la presse et du devoir d'informer de tout journaliste qui se respecte ? Monsieur Cornélius Fudge s'assit dessus ! Quand toute la lumière sera-t-elle enfin faite sur cette affaire ? C'était Térence Bellamie pour Radio Beauxbât ! »

Un certain nombre de regards se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffindor…

* * *

¹ Jad Wio n'est pas le produit de mon imagination. Pas plus que la chanson 'Le Bal des Fantômes' de l'album 'Monstre-toi', effectivement sorti en 1995. Ecoutez, c'est excellent !

* * *

Merci à vous tous.

Biz

Ruth (dans son dédale bien capitonné…)


	13. La Roue de Fortune

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers précité. En revanche, tous ces charmants Beauxbâtonneurs (et ils sont nombreux !) sont à moi !  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du Tome VI)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand on est anglais, que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et qu'on est envoyé dans cette étrange école si française qu'est Beauxbâtons ?

Petit Rappel

**Miranda Ducratère**: Déléguée de 1ère A. Alter-at de Simon Jarnac. Petite amie d'Altaïr. A pris en charge les Gryffindor.  
**Sophie Charoux**: Déléguée de 1ère B. Alter d'Olivier Nestor. A pris en charge les Hufflepuff.  
**Titus Hamory**: Délégué de 1ère B. A pris en charge les Ravenclaw.  
**Simon Jarnac**: Alter-def de Miranda.  
**Altaïr **: Alter de Hippo. Petit ami de Miranda.  
**Hippo**: Alter d'Altaïr.  
**Tina Moiré**: Alter-def et copine d'Abdel El-Hassiq.  
**Abdel El-Hassiq**: Alter-at et copain de Tina.  
**Junon Sorlimus**: Solo. Némésis personnelle de Miranda.  
**Rufus et Sacha Piscies**: Duo d'Alter et cousins. Amis de Junon.  
**Martial** : Alter d'Alexis et cousin de Simon.

Les professeurs:  
**Olympe Maxime**: directrice de Beauxbât et professeur d'enchantements.  
**Belladone Boudreaux**: professeur d'alchimie.  
**Le Comte Evariste d'Armorghast**: professeur de duel.  
**Maël Keryizau**: Professeur de littérature.  
**Aimé Zéphyr**: Professeur de sports et de vol. Ancien joueur de Quidditch.

* * *

**La Roue de Fortune**

Un certain nombre de regards se tournèrent vers les Gryffindor…

Brusquement, les cloches de Beauxbâtons se mirent à sonner avec force.  
« Merlin ! » s'écria Tina.  
« Déjà ? » s'exclama l'un des Punks.  
« On les interrogera plus tard ! » cria Sophie, en s'élançant vers le château. « Grouillez-vous ! … Bon sang, où est passée Miranda ? … Tant pis, je vous laisse ! Je dois prévenir les anglais dont je m'occupe ! »  
« Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! » lança Théod à l'adresse des Gryffindor présents, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner au pas de course, faisant voler ses mèches multicolores.  
« Mais enfin… » commença Neville, en voyant tous les français déguerpir comme s'ils avaient Vous-Savez-Qui aux trousses.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » compléta Dean.  
« Il se passe que c'est l'heure de la Roue de Fortune. On ne vous a pas prévenu ? Nous n'avons plus qu'un quart d'heure pour aller mettre nos robes de cérémonie, » expliqua calmement Simon, puis il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dean : « Tiens, voici Miranda… »  
La jeune fille se précipitait vers eux, se frayant un chemin parmi les français qui couraient dans l'autre sens.  
« Oh… Dé… so… lée… Je n'arrête pas… de courir… partout… aujourd'hui ! » haleta-t-elle.  
« Avoue plutôt que tu étais avec Altaïr… » sourit Simon, puis il se tourna vers les anglais : « Ce que Miranda ne parvient pas à vous expliquer du fait de son total épuisement physique, c'est que nous devons tous aller nous changer. »  
La jeune Ducratère lui lança un regard noir, mais l'appel insistant des cloches lui rappela l'urgence de la situation.  
« Toi, je t'attends au tournant ! » le menaça-t-elle. « Allons-y ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard… »

Tandis que Lavender, Parvati et Hermione remettaient leurs robes noires et leurs cravates, Tina et Miranda revêtaient leur fine robe de soie bleu ciel. Elles étaient jolies, comme le remarqua Parvati, et les françaises n'avaient pas l'air si malheureuses que cela de les porter.  
« Tiens ! » s'exclama Hermione, en mettant la main dans sa poche.  
Elle en sortit le parchemin soigneusement roulé.  
« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Il y a deux minutes, il était encore dans la poche de mon jean ! »  
Tina sourit devant l'ahurissement d'Hermione.  
« Je n'ai jamais compris comment il fonctionnait exactement ce machin, mais même si tu te changes trente fois, tu l'auras toujours sur toi !Il est plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sous une semelle ! » rigola la blonde.  
« Hmm… On m'a toujours dit de me méfier des objets qui pensent par eux-mêmes… » murmura Hermione trop doucement pour que Tina puisse l'entendre.  
« Tu crois qu'il pourra nous renseigner sur cette Roue de Fortune ? » demanda Lavender.  
« Oh oui ! Il suffira de l'ouvrir quand tu seras à proximité… » expliqua Tina.  
Pendant ce temps, Miranda était en train de relever ses cheveux devant un grand miroir en pied.  
« Dommage que le bleu ciel ne soit absolument pas ta couleur ! » soupira son reflet. « Si seulement elles étaient bordeaux ! »  
« Mais je croyais que vous détestiez porter vos robes ? » s'étonna Parvati.  
« Du moment que nous sommes pas obligés de les porter tous les jours… » fit Miranda, en haussant les épaules.  
« Et attendez de voir les garçons ! Ils sont trop choux dans cette tenue ! » gloussa Tina.  
« Ne les faisons pas attendre davantage, ils nous restent à peine trois minutes pour descendre, » constata Miranda, en consultant sa montre.

Elle ouvrit la porte du couloir et étouffa un rire derrière sa main, en apercevant Martial et Simon.  
« Tina a raison : vous être trop choux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
Simon esquissa un fin sourire, tandis que Martial rigolait en la regardant :  
« Merci du compliment. T'es pas mal, toi non plus ! » lui dit-il finalement.  
« Certainement, mais elle est prise ! » retentit la voix joviale d'Altaïr, derrière eux.  
Altaïr saisit la main de Miranda et l'entraîna vivement dans l'escalier, aussitôt suivis par les autres élèves. On aurait dit un envol d'oiseaux bleus et noirs dans les corridors de Beauxbât.  
« Où va-t-on ? » cria Parvati à Tina qui la talonnait.  
« Au vieux réfectoire ! Celui où on a déjeuné ! »  
Ils traversèrent au pas de course le grand Hall, puis rejoindrent les jardins et l'aile byzantine.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils virent que toutes les tables avaient disparu et qu'à la place, deux rangs de sièges en gradins avaient été disposés le long des piliers. Un certain nombre d'élèves y avaient déjà pris place. Tout au fond du réfectoire, sur la gauche, dans des stalles en bois sculpté, étaient assis les professeurs de Beauxbâtons. Ils étaient un peu plus d'une douzaine, avec une petite majorité d'hommes. Hermione reconnut Zéphyr et Keryizau, qui discutaient avec animation. Le professeur Boudreaux, toujours aussi réfrigérante, était assise au bout de la rangée à coté d'une homme si âgé qu'il paraissait avoir plus de cent ans. Au premier rang, le Comte parlait avec McGonagall. Mme Maxime était debout et attendait visiblement que tous les élèves soient arrivés.  
« Vous verrez, c'est assez impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas si terrible… » fit Miranda aux Gryffindor.  
« Pourquoi je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré ? » marmonna Dean.  
« _La Roue tourne. La Roue tourne. Et personne ne sait où elle va s'arrêter. C'est la Roue de Fortune, celle qui guide les âmes, et ce qu'elle voit, nul ne sait… _» psalmodièrent Tina et Altaïr avec un sérieux qui ne leur était pas habituel.  
« S'il vous plaît ! » intervint Mme Maxime. « Je demande aux élèves français d'aller s'asseoir… S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! … Et allez vous asseoir ! »  
A la surprise des anglais, chacun sortit son parchemin de sa poche et le consulta avant d'aller s'asseoir à une place assignée. Ainsi Miranda était à coté d'Abdel, mais à trois sièges d'Altaïr. Simon, lui, était presque au bout du rang. Quant à Tina et Hippo, ils étaient carrément de l'autre coté du réfectoire.  
« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous faire part des regrets et des excuses des professeurs Dencour et Poussin qui ne pourront être présents pour des raisons indépendantes de leur volonté… » fit Mme Maxime de sa voix de stentor.  
A cette annonce, il y eut quelques petits rires discrets parmi les élèves français.

« La Roue de Fortune est le pivot sur lequel repose notre prestigieuse école et sa grande tradition de duel, » reprit la demi-géante. « Don en l'an de grâce 1447 de la prestigieuse famille Crèvecœur… »  
Mme Maxime s'interrompit ici et fit un léger signe de tête dans la direction de Miranda. Les élèves suivirent le regard de la directrice et virent un garçon brun a l'air un peu guindé, assis à gauche de la jeune fille, incliner solennellement la tête en retour.  
« Qui c'est ? » demanda Ron.  
« Aucune idée ! » répondit Harry, en haussant les sourcils.  
« Sans doute un des lointains descendants de cette famille... » hasarda Hermione.  
« Cinq cent quarante sept années durant, » continua la directrice, « la Roue a rempli, sans jamais faillir, sa tache d'associer alter de duel, attaquant et défenseur, amenant ainsi, sur Beauxbâtons et sur la France entière, Gloire et Honneur ! Il est de notre devoir de poursuivre l'œuvre de nos aînés, de défendre les valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur et de toujours nous souvenir des vertus prônées ici : l'Amitié, la Bravoure, le Discernement, l'Equité et le Labeur. »  
Elle fit une pause, avant de poursuivre d'un ton moins grandiloquent :  
« Aujourd'hui, cette cérémonie sera un peu particulière puisqu'il s'agit de la deuxième de l'année et que, pour la première fois, une génération complète d'élèves anglais y sera soumise… Mesdemoiselles… Messieurs… C'est pour nous un grand honneur de vous recevoir à Beauxbâtons, symbole de l'amitié entre nos deux peuples, unis dans la paix comme dans l'adversité. »  
Mme Maxime se tut et les professeurs se mirent à applaudir -du bout des doigts pour certains, chaleureusement pour d'autres- bientôt suivis par tous les élèves français.  
« Chers amis d'Outre-Manche, je vais maintenant vous demander de vous approcher jusqu'ici et de vous asseoir… » reprit la directrice.  
Une trentaine de chaises apparurent au milieu de la salle. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'assirent au dernier rang du coté gauche de la pièce, juste derrière Terry Boot, Sally-Ann Perks et Susan Bones.  
« Dites… » demanda Terry, en se tournant vers eux. « Vous avez des infos sur cette fameuse Roue, parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à tirer plus de trois mots à Titus Hamory ? »  
« De quoi tu te plains ? » grogna Sally-Ann. « Ce n'est pas à toi qui a eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle, dès qu'il a su que j'avais un ordinateur moldu chez mes parents ! »  
« De notre coté, ils nous ont fait une démonstration de duel, » fit Hermione. « Mais, sinon nous n'avons pas appris grand chose sur Beauxbâtons ou sur la Roue de Fortune ! »  
« Ah bon ? » s'écria Susan, surprise. « Nous, c'était formidable ! Bien qu'un peu épuisant… Sophie nous a baladé dans tout Beauxbât et elle nous a expliqué son fonctionnement dans les moindres détails… et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »  
« Alors, tu sais ce que c'est que… » commença Terry.

Il n'acheva pas. On entendait une sorte de ronflement qui faisait vibrer les murs. Les anglais regardèrent tout autour d'eux, interrogeant muettement les élèves de Beauxbâtons du regard. L'un d'eux leur indiqua le mur du fond. Tout à coup, les pierres commencèrent à s'écarter, à pivoter sur elles-mêmes et à sortirent du mur de manière inquiétante. Bientôt, elles formèrent un nouvel assemblage prêt à accueillir un objet circulaire de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. La fameuse Roue de Fortune. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'énorme mécanisme sortait du mur, les élèves de Hogwarts se recroquevillaient sur leurs sièges. Si elle avait bien une forme circulaire, la Roue évoquait davantage une sorte de monstre de bois rouge et de métal noirci, un insecte géant plein de piques acérées et de rouages dentelés.  
« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota une voix dans le dos de Harry.  
Le Gryffindor se tourna sur sa chaise et aperçut non loin de lui un garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu hirsutes et au visage osseux, avec un nez en bec d'oiseau. Le badge sur sa poitrine portait l'étrange inscription de '_Dagda, chevalier Koebelsberg_'.  
Un claquement sec fit brusquement sursauter Harry. La Roue venait de se fixer sur son support de pierre.  
« C'est impressionnant, hein ? » répéta le dénommé Dagda.  
Harry hocha la tête, trop saisi pour formuler une réponse. La Roue était gravée de symboles runiques et de formules arithmantiques complexes que même Hermione ne semblait pas reconnaître. Lentement, son mécanisme se mit en marche, activant les roues dentelées et les pistons.  
« Un vrai chef d'œuvre d'arithmancie divinatoire… Et les runes utilisées sont rarissimes, » précisa Dagda.  
Hermione se tourna vers lui : « Tu connais leurs significations ? »  
« Mes amis et moi nous sommes penchés bien des fois sur cette question. Tu vois la troisième rune en partant du haut de la Roue, vers la droite ? Et bien, elle signifie que… »

Il fut interrompu dans son explication par la note grave d'une corne de brume.  
« "_Dua Basta. Pro Gloria Unus, Alter Pro Honore_" » annonça Mme Maxime, rappelant la devise de Beauxbâtons. « Voici la Roue de Fortune. C'est elle qui va déterminer vos alter en analysant vos flux magiques… Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment se déroule la Cérémonie : chacun de vous devra s'avancer face à la Roue, énoncer DISTINCTEMENT son nom, prénom, âge et école, ce qui mettra la Roue en marche. Puis quand les aguilles, que vous voyez là, se rassembleront tout en haut pour former une flèche, vous devrez lancer le sort '_altero_'. Après analyse, la Roue désignera votre position : attaquant ou défenseur et votre alter. Est-ce bien clair ? … Y a-t-il des questions ? … Non ? … Et bien, nous pouvons commencer, je pense ! … Un volontaire ? »  
Les élèves de Hogwarts s'empressèrent de baisser la tête, pour éviter de se faire désigner. Même les Ravenclaw ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée d'ouvrir le bal.  
« Mlle Abbot ! » appela impatiemment le professeur McGonagall.  
« Oh non, pas l'ordre alphabétique… » gémit Hannah.  
Son petit ami, Ernie McMillian, lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers la roue, sous l'œil attentif des français et appréhensif des anglais.  
« Vous êtes prête, Mademoiselle ? »  
« Oui… Abbot, Hannah, 16 ans, Hogwarts, » annonça-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
La roue se mit lentement en mouvement dans une série de grincements mécaniques. Peu à peu, elle accéléra, faisant siffler ses pistons. Sous l'action de la vitesse, le bois semblait se mélanger au métal pour ne former plus qu'un amas de couleurs brunâtres. Les piques métalliques se déployaient dans toutes les directions, brassant l'air autour de la pauvre Hannah. Des runes et des inscriptions apparaissaient et disparaissaient sur le pourtour de la roue, mais trop rapidement pour être lisibles.  
« Concentrez-vous sur votre magie, Mademoiselle ! » cria Mme Maxime à Hannah, qui semblait terrifiée et incapable de bouger.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et l'on vit bientôt une vague lueur bleue briller au bout de sa baguette. Les piques se rassemblèrent brusquement au sommet de la roue, telle la grande aiguille d'une montre géante.  
« Lancez le sort ! »  
« _Altero_ » cria Hannah, en brandissant sa baguette.  
Un jet de lumière bleu fila vers la roue et la frappa de plein fouet en son centre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière bleue fusait le long des multiples rayons jusqu'au pourtour de la roue. Quand la roue se stabilisa, l'aiguille avait disparu, les piques avaient repris leur place initiale et une inscription se dévoilait peu à peu en son centre : '_Hannah Abbot, alter-def ; Ernie McMillian, alter-at_.'  
« Parfait, » fit Mme Maxime. « Vous, mademoiselle, êtes donc l'alter de monsieur McMillian. Vous assurerez le rôle de défenseur... Merci, Mlle Abbot d'être passée la première. Monsieur McMillian, pourriez-vous nous rejoindre ? »  
Ernie se leva et rejoint sa petite amie.  
« Allez vous rasseoir, Mlle Abbot ! » ordonna Mme Maxime.  
« Euh… Moi aussi ? » bafouilla Ernie, déconcerté. « Je veux dire… Puisque je suis avec Hannah… Je n'ai pas besoin de passer, non ? »  
« Si. Vous passez tout de suite pour que la Roue confirme votre position d'attaquant ! Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'annoncer votre nom… »  
« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.  
« Ne bougez pas, je vous prie. Cela ne va durer qu'un instant ! » fit Mme Maxime.  
Ernie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la Roue s'était déjà remise en mouvement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer d'un œil à la fois captivé et angoissé.

« Abbott et McMillian… Pff ! J'aurais pu le deviner, moi-même ! » lança Ron, après confirmation. « Elle a l'air de valoir Trelawney, cette roue ! »  
« Votre tour viendra, Monsieur Weasley ! » claqua la voix de McGonagall, qui l'avait entendu. « A vous, Mlle Bones ! »  
« T'inquiète pas, Susan, il suffit de fermer les yeux ! » la rassura Hannah, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.  
La jeune Hufflepuff hocha la tête et s'avança craintivement face au monstre de métal.  
« Bones Susan, 16 ans, Hogwarts, » dit-elle très vite.  
« Distinctement ! » insista la directrice.  
Mais la Roue semblait avoir parfaitement compris, puisqu'elle se mit aussitôt en mouvement, prenant à chaque tour un peu plus de vitesse.  
'_Susan Bones, alter-def ; Seamus Finnigan, alter-at_' annonça-t-elle finalement.  
« Hein ? Moi ? » s'étonna Seamus, surpris de tomber avec une Hufflepuff, avec qui il n'avait pas du échanger plus de dix mots en cinq ans.  
Susan le regarda un peu désemparée, puis lui fit un sourire timide. Dean attrapa l'épaule de son inséparable ami et lui marmonna quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis il le poussa vers la Roue qui confirma le résultat.  
Terry Boot était le suivant sur la liste. Le pauvre Ravenclaw fut tout autant déconcerté que Susan en se retrouvant défenseur de Morag McDougal, Slytherin de son état. Il retourna s'asseoir avec les membres de sa maison et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, espérant que la Roue changerait d'avis. Il en fut pour ses frais. McDougal était bien son alter.  
« La Roue ne fait pas que des heureux… » marmotta Harry. « Je me demande avec qui on va tomber. »

Le résultat suivant provoqua moins de surprise : Mandy Brocklehurst se vit associée avec sa meilleure amie, la jolie Sally-Ann Perks. Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement à ce résultat. Lavender Brown, quant à elle, se retrouva alter-at d'Anthony Goldstein, ce qui prit de court tous ceux qui avaient parié qu'elle serait avec Parvati. Millicent Bullstrode devint l'alter de la pauvre Eloise Midgen, qui tremblait de tous ses membres rien qu'à la vue de la Slytherin. Quant à Crabbe, sans surprise, il se vit associé à Goyle.  
« Tu me dois un galéon, Seamus ! » rigola Ron.  
Finnigan lui tendit une pièce sans faire d'histoire :  
« N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête, s'il était effectivement tombé avec toi ! » remarqua-t-il.  
« Pourquoi pas avec Malfoy pendant que tu y es ? » ironisa Ron.  
Il avait à peine formulé cette réponse qu'une boule se forma au creux de son estomac : et s'il tombait vraiment avec Malfoy ?  
Les autres élèves continuaient à défiler devant la roue : Mary Faucett, une Hufflepuff à l'air décidé devint l'alter de son petit ami Will Stebbins et Justin Finch-Fletchley se vit associé à Lisa Turpin.

« Mlle Granger, » annonça McGonagall.  
Les Gryffindor regardèrent la jeune fille, qui serrait si fort sa baguette que ses jointures en blanchissaient.  
« Ca va aller, Hermione ! » fit Harry.  
« Je suis sûr que tu vas tomber avec quelqu'un de très bien ! » renchérit Ron.  
« Du moment que ce n'est pas Parkinson ou Malfoy… » marmonna Hermione pour elle-même, en s'avançant vers la Roue.  
« Granger Hermione, 15 ans, Hogwarts » annonça-t-elle.  
« Et Sang-de-Bourbe ! » ajouta Malfoy, suffisamment fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.  
Elle arrêta d'un regard Ron, qui allait bondir sur le Slytherin, au mépris de toute l'autorité présente dans la salle. Le Gryffindor darda un œil noir à Draco, lui assurant silencieusement que l'insulte se paierait bientôt. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil narquois dans sa direction.  
Pendant ce temps, la Roue s'était mise en route et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione put lancer le sort.  
'_Hermione Granger, alter-at ; Neville Longbottom, alter-def_'  
Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement et elle revint, sourire aux lèvres, vers les Gryffindor.  
« Pas de chance, Granger ! » ironisa Pansy Parkinson sur son passage.  
« Ne l'écoute pas, Neville ! » le rassura Hermione. « Depuis que tu es dans la Dumbledore's Army, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Et hormis Harry, personne n'a de bouclier protecteur plus puissant que le tien ! »  
Harry ne pouvait que donner raison à Hermione. Le jeune Longbottom avait progressé de manière stupéfiante au cours de l'année précédente. Les entraînements de la Dumbledore's Army lui avaient donné un surcroît d'assurance et de confiance.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » appela le professeur de métamorphose.  
« Il n'a plus l'air aussi fier, tout à coup ! » remarqua Ron d'un air réjoui.  
Ignorant consciencieusement Weasley, Draco se plaça devant la roue et annonça d'une voix rageuse :  
« Malfoy Draco, 15 ans, Hogwarts, SLYTHERIN ! »  
Son âge. S'il y avait bien une chose que Malfoy détestait, c'était se sentir inférieur. Et évoquer son âge en faisait définitivement partie. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il était né en novembre ? S'il devait attendre la fin de l'année pour rattraper tous les autres ? Ses parents n'avaient qu'à mieux calculer leur coup pour le faire naître en janvier !  
Il en était à ses réflexions quand il entendit Mme Maxime criait : « Le sort ! »  
Draco secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et brandit sa baguette : « _Altero_ ! »  
'_Draco Malfoy, alter-def ; Luna Lovegood, alter-at_' annonça la roue.  
« Alors, non seulement, je ne suis pas attaquant, mais en plus, je suis avec une fille ! » grimaça-t-il. « Je parie que c'est une abrutie de Hufflepuff ! Enfin… Heureusement que les Lovegood sont des Sang-Purs ! »

Il allait retourner s'asseoir avec ceux de sa maison, quand il remarqua la discussion animée entre les Gryffindor et les Ravenclaw.  
« Mais c'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Lisa.  
« Cette roue délire complètement ! » renchérit Terry.  
« Vous croyez qu'ils vont la faire venir ? » interrogea Neville.  
« Impossible ! Luna a ses O.W.L.s cette année et elle ne peut pas se permettre de les rater ! » trancha Anthony Goldstein de sa voix sérieuse.  
« Oui. Peu importe ce que dit cette… chose ! » renchérit Parvati. « Elle n'est qu'en cinquième année ! »  
« N'empêche que ça pourrait être vachement drôle ! » fit Ron à Harry.  
« De quoi ? » demanda Harry.  
« Et bien, Luna et Malfoy, pardi ! »  
« Comment cela ? »  
« Luna… Harry ! Luna… »  
« Tu m'excuseras mais je ne te suis pas… » fit Harry d'une voix perplexe.  
« Réfléchis, Harry : tu vois bien comment est Malfoy et Luna étant Luna… »  
« Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, Weasel, » intervint sèchement Draco. « Mais cette fille a intérêt à… »  
« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Weasley ! » coupa McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire étalage de vos frustrations hormonales ! Nous statuerons sur le cas de Mlle Lovegood plus tard ! … Bien, passons au suivant : Monsieur Moon ! »

Le sympathique Freddy Moon se retrouva l'alter-at du Slytherin Theodore Nott, qui avait l'amabilité d'une porte de prison. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à son père, qu'il avait rencontré dans un cimetière lugubre à la fin de sa quatrième année.  
« Mlle Parkinson »  
Pansy s'avança vers la Roue, en ondulant des hanches et en lançant à l'adresse de Draco un sourire qu'elle voulut ravageur.  
'_Pansy Parkinson, alter-at ; Blaise Zabini, alter-def_'  
Pas de grande surprise, ici. Draco la regarda cependant avec un certain air envieux. Il aurait préféré être l'alter de Blaise, plutôt que celui d'une gamine de cinquième année. Il maudit à nouveau ses parents de l'avoir fait naître après tout le monde.

« Mlle Patil Padma »  
La jeune indienne s'avança, rassurée par le fait que tous les Slytherin aient déjà été répartis. La Roue ne tarda pas à annoncer : '_Padma Patil, alter-at ; Dean Thomas, alter-def_'  
Dean se présenta à son tour pour confirmation.  
'_Dean Thomas, alter-def _; _Parvati Patil, alter-at_'  
« Votre Roue a l'air de nous avoir confondu, ma sœur et moi, » remarqua Padma, avec une certaine désinvolture.  
« Sachez que la Roue ne se trompe jamais, Mademoiselle ! » répondit un peu sèchement Mme Maxime.  
« Mais, mais… Comment est-ce possible alors ? » bafouilla Parvati. « Il est déjà l'alter de Padma ! »  
« Et bien, nous allons vérifier immédiatement ! … Il y a bien une possibilité… » hasarda la directrice.  
« Tu veux mon avis, cette roue doit commencer à sérieusement rouiller ! » fit Ron à l'adresse de Harry.  
Madame Maxime fit signe à Parvati de venir à son tour se soummettre au jugement de la Roue. Elle s'avança et attendit son verdict : 'P_arvati Patil, alter-at ; Dean Thomas, alter-def ; Padma Patil, alter-at _'  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » s'écria la demi-géante d'une voix triomphale. « Vous, Mademoiselle, votre sœur et Monsieur Thomas formez un trio d'alter. Soyez-en fier, c'est rarissime ! On compte les trios sur les doigts d'une seule main depuis la création de la Roue. »  
Padma, Parvati et Dean échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis retournèrent s'asseoir sous les chuchotements étonnés des élèves français. Ils avaient tous l'air assez surpris par ce résultat. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un trio.  
« C'est peut-être parce que Padma et Parvati sont jumelles ? » proposa Hermione.  
« Non ! » intervint à nouveau Dagda. « Nous avons régulièrement des jumeaux et il est déjà rare qu'ils soient alter… Justin et Térence par exemple ne sont pas alter ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant deux types en face.  
Hermione se retourna et reconnut Justin, le punk de tout à l'heure. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, bien qu'il ait une coupe de cheveux différente.

La voix de McGonagall interrompit les discussions : « Monsieur Potter ! »  
A l'appel de ce nom, le réfectoire se fit soudain très silencieux et attentif. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le héros du monde magique. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore repéré parmi la trentaine d'élèves anglais le dévisagèrent avec insistance. Mêmes les professeurs le regardaient. Harry ramena discrètement ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et étouffa un soupir. "_Ne pas faire attention à eux, ne pas faire attention…_" se répétait-il inlassablement.  
Puis il se positionna devant la roue : « Potter Harry, 16 ans, Hogwarts »  
La roue commença à tourner.  
"_Il n'y a plus que Ron, nous allons forcement être ensemble..._" pensa-t-il. "_Ca sera sympa d'être avec lui… Je me demande lequel d'entre nous sera l'attaquant ? … Mais pourquoi cette Roue met-elle autant de temps à se stabiliser ? Ca fait une bonne minute qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter ! … Ah ! Et on pourrait s'entraîner à quatre avec Neville et Hermione. J'ai hâte d'y être !… Mais, où est cette bon sang de flèche ? L'aurais-je ratée sans m'en rendre compte ?_"  
Les piques jaillissaient et rentraient de plus en plus anarchiquement. Des runes apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans discontinuer. Harry commença à paniquer. Une sueur glacée lui coulait le long des tempes. Il voulut reculer, mais une force invisible le maintint à sa position initiale. La lueur bleutée au bout de sa baguette apportait heureusement une touche de lumière réconfortante. Enfin, la flèche apparut au zénith de la Roue et Harry lança le sort.  
'_Harry Potter, solo_'  
Le Survivant ouvrit de grands yeux, puis eut un soupir résigné : "_Encore et toujours seul… Bien sûr ! J'aurais du m'en douter… Je me demande pourquoi je me suis pris à espérer que j'allais être avec Ron. Quel idiot !_"  
Alors qu'il allait retourner vers ses camarades, il vit que la Roue continuait à cliqueter étrangement. Il se frotta le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, se demandant si elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur. Après tout le Choixpeau avait bien failli le répartir à Slytherin, du fait qu'il avait hérité d'un certain nombre de pouvoirs de Voldemort… Ce qui aurait été une erreur, bien entendu !

Les français chuchotaient entre eux et ceux qui étaient tout au fond tendaient le cou pour apercevoir le nouveau solo. Ces derniers étaient très rares à Beauxbâtons et la désignation de l'un d'entre eux était toujours un événement. Mais en définitive, Harry trouva qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être si surpris que ça. Les rumeurs s'éteignirent bien plus rapidement que quelques minutes auparavant, lors de la désignation du trio formé par les jumelles Patil et Dean. Sans doute trouvaient-ils cela normal que le Survivant soit un solo… Il réprima l'envie de hausser négligemment les épaules. Puis, en se rasseyant, il surprit l'énigmatique expression que Miranda, et dans une moindre mesure Simon, posait sur lui. Ce n'était pas de la surprise que l'on pouvait lire dans leurs regards, ni même de la curiosité, non ; juste une vague résignation, teintée d'un brin de mélancolie. "_Bizarre_" pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur Weasley ! » appela McGonagall.  
Ron s'approcha de la roue avec anxiété. Tous les élèves de Hogwarts avaient maintenant un alter. Il avait cru dur comme fer qu'il serait avec Harry, mais la Roue venait d'en décider autrement… Allait-il, lui-aussi, se retrouver solo ? Ou en trio avec un couple d'alter déjà établi ?  
« Weasley Ron, 16 ans, Hogwarts, GRY-FFIN-DOR ! » cria-t-il en direction des Slytherin et de Malfoy en particulier.  
Et bientôt tomba : '_Ronald Weasley, alter-at ; Marc-Horus Volauvent, alter-def_'  
Une immense clameur salua le résultat. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons semblaient pris de folie : ils criaient, agitaient les bras, secouaient la tête, se pinçaient… Un certain nombre s'était levé de leurs sièges et s'approchait de la Roue pour vérifier le résultat de plus près. Ron regarda dans la direction de Miranda pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un geste rassurant, mais elle semblait figée, la bouche ouverte, dans la contemplation de la Roue. Abdel et Simon avaient quitté leurs sièges et avaient rejoint Hippo qui écarquillait les yeux d'incompréhension, en secouant la tête. Les professeurs n'étaient pas moins agités. Nombreux étaient ceux qui interpellaient Mme Maxime d'un air surpris. Une femme vêtue de rouge, qui paraissait furieuse, s'était levée et parlait avec forces gestes à McGonagall. Des élèves commençaient à se presser autour de Ron, sans animosité, mais avec presque de l'avidité dans le regard. Voyant cela, Harry et Hermione bondirent au coté du jeune Weasley en signe de soutien.

Soudain, au milieu de ce chaos, jaillit un cri perçant, à la limite de l'inhumain, qui les figea tous sur place. Harry se retourna très lentement vers les stalles où étaient assis les professeurs et aperçut une femme, qui était en train de léviter, bras écartés. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle et lui faisaient comme une couronne noire striée de mèches blanches. Ses longs voiles gris voletaient autour d'elle. Harry eut un brusque haut-le-cœur. Au milieu du front de la femme, un œil unique, énorme et exorbité venait de s'ouvrir lentement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Lentement, elle abaissa les bras.  
« Silence… » dit-elle d'une voix très douce, mais que chacun entendit pourtant très distinctement.  
« Merci, chère Circé… » fit Mme Maxime d'une petite voix.  
L'horrible cyclope achevait de reprendre sa place, sous les regards fixes et terrifiés des élèves. Elle se rassit sans heurt et ses longs cheveux retombèrent aussitôt sur son visage, dissimulant l'œil monstrueux. D'un geste mesuré, elle rabattit un pan de voile gris sur sa tête.

« Que l'on me trouve Marc-Horus. Je le veux immédiatement dans mon bureau. Et vous, jeune homme, suivez-moi ! » lança la directrice à l'intention de Ron.  
Elle se dirigea vivement vers la sortie, écartant d'un froncement de sourcils les élèves restés sur son passage. Ron lui emboîta le pas comme un automate, en évitant de regarder du coté de la femme-cyclope. Mécontente d'être ainsi écartée, surtout pour une affaire qui concernait un élève de SA maison, le professeur McGonagall se leva et tâcha de rattraper la demi-géante pour obtenir quelques éclaircissements. La plupart des professeurs cessèrent immédiatement leurs conciliabules et sortirent du réfectoire en délégation, bien décidés à connaître eux aussi le fin mot de l'histoire. Enveloppée dans ses voiles gris, la femme-cyclope passa au milieu des élèves tétanisés et s'évanouit dans les ombres mouvantes du parc. Resté seul, le Comte eut un geste de colère, puis se leva et poussa une pierre apparente en marmonnant un sort. La Roue rentra lentement dans le mur et disparut progressivement aux yeux de tous.  
« Le spectacle est terminé ! » cria-t-il d'un ton irrité, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie. « Allez manger et en silence ! »

Les élèves retrouvaient timidement l'usage de leurs voix :  
« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Seamus, en désignant la place où avait été assise la cyclope.  
« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » renchérit nerveusement Neville.  
« C'est une prof ? » demanda Parvati d'une voix étranglée.  
« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » répéta Neville comme s'il avait un disque rayé à la place du cerveau.  
« Pitié, Miranda, dis-moi que cette… créature ne donne pas de cours de la 'Série Littéraire' ! » fit Lavender, en se précipitant sur la française qui s'était rapprochée avec ses amis.  
« Non, non, t'inquiète pas… Mais je préférerais qu'on en reparle plus tard… » marmotta Miranda, en réprimant un frisson.  
« Et pour Ron ? » lui demanda Harry.  
« T'inquiète pas… » répéta Miranda, le regard fixé là où s'était trouvé la Roue deux minutes auparavant.  
« Intéressante cérémonie, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » remarqua Simon sur un ton de conversation. « Et tellement instructive… »  
Il récolta une série de regards noirs.  
« C'est qui ce Marc-Horus Vol-chais-plus-quoi ? » demanda Dean à Abdel.  
« Marcus Volauvent est un des rares solo de Beauxbât. Il est en terminale, en septième année, si vous préférez… »  
« Mais c'est impossible ! Complètement impossible ! » le coupa Miranda. « La Roue s'est forcément trompée. Marcus est un vrai solo capable d'assurer autant l'attaque que la défense… »  
« Et puis, beau comme un dieu, sexy en diable, exceptionnel joueur de Quidditch, le fantasme de toutes les filles de Beauxbât… et peut-être même de certains garçons ! » continua Altaïr d'un ton taquin.  
« Altaïr Castel-Dajax ! » s'écria Miranda. « Comment peux-tu plaisanter ainsi alors que l'académie tremble sur ses fondations ? »  
« Allons, Randa… Dédramatise un peu ! Soit la Roue s'est trompée il y a six ans, soit elle s'est trompée aujourd'hui, » répondit Altaïr.  
« Preuve qu'elle n'est pas infaillible… » insinua Simon.  
« Peut-être… » fit Miranda, en se pinçant les lèvres. « Mais elle a toujours une longueur d'avance sur les événements et je refuse de penser que c'est anodin ! »  
« Tu penses encore à cette vieille histoire ? » demanda Hippo.  
Miranda fronça les sourcils sans répondre.  
« Quelle histoire ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.  
« Ah non ! » intervint Altaïr. « Pas maintenant, c'est l'heure du dîner, et les repas, c'est sacré ! »

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, il y eut un grand coup de gong qui résonna dans le réfectoire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Seamus.  
« Venez, il faut que l'on se mette dans les bas-cotés, les tables vont apparaître… » expliqua Abdel, en le prenant par le bras.  
« Tenez, regardez ! » s'écria Hippo, en désignant un bout de la salle.  
Les tables surgissaient lentement du sol et emplissaient progressivement tout le réfectoire. Ils s'assirent, comptant sur un solide repas pour les remettre de leurs émotions de l'après-midi. Hermione et Harry lançaient de fréquents regards vers la porte, espérant voir Ron en franchir le seuil.

« J'en reviens pas ! » s'écria brusquement Tina. « Marcus qui n'est plus solo, c'est un mythe qui s'écroule ! »  
« D'autant que, pour un solo, il est plutôt sympathique… » renchérit Altaïr.  
« Tu insinues quoi, Dajax ? » fit une voix froide dans son dos.  
Altaïr fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Junon Sorlimus, plus hautaine que jamais. Il lui retourna un grand sourire, puis inclina la tête :  
« La grande Junon Sorlimus daigne enfin m'adresser la parole après six longues années de silence ! Quel honneur ! Quel honneur ! »  
Miranda ricana sous cape.  
« Je te manque autant que tes parents, j'en suis convaincue… » se contenta de répondre Junon en s'éloignant vers la table où étaient installés les deux Piscies.  
Altaïr pâlit aussitôt.  
« Tu l'as un peu cherché, Altaïr… » remarqua Simon en grimaçant.  
« Qu'en est-il de l'alter de ce type, le blond ? » demanda fort à propos Hippo, en désignant Malfoy. « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était quelqu'un qui n'était pas de votre promotion ? »  
« Oui, » répondit Neville. « Luna Lovegood a un an de moins que nous. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils la feront venir, avec ses examens et tout ça… »  
Lavender et Parvati partirent d'un grand éclat de rire :  
« Dommage ! Malfoy n'aurait pas été au bout de ses surprises avec Lovegood ! » s'exclama la première.  
« On ne la surnomme pas Loony sans raison ! » renchérit la seconde.  
« Vous ne devriez pas l'appeler ainsi ! » fit Neville d'un ton de reproche.  
Il chercha l'appui de Harry, mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à guetter le retour de Ron.  
« Arrêtez une seconde de lorgner cette porte ! » fit brusquement Miranda à Harry et Hermione, alors qu'ils lui jetaient un énième regard. « Il va bientôt revenir… »  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Et bien, j'imagine qu'il est dans le bureau de Maxime avec Marcus. Ils doivent être en train d'élaborer un programme de travail ou un truc comme ça… »  
« Mais si… ce Marcus refusait ? S'il ne voulait pas avoir un alter ? » demanda Harry.  
« Absurde ! Marcus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! » intervint Tina d'un ton péremptoire.  
« Et c'est sa plus grande fan qui parle ! » badina Altaïr.  
« Mais alors, pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ? » dit Hermione d'un ton nerveux.  
Au même moment, Ron fit son entrée, une curieuse expression peinte sur le visage, empreinte de surprise, de confusion et de joie éperdue. Un garçon, que les anglais ne reconnurent pas, l'accompagnait. Il était aussi grand que Ron, mais un peu plus large d'épaules. Ses cheveux blond vénitien encadraient un visage fin, illuminé par des yeux bleu-gris comme l'orage.  
« Regardez ! C'est Marcus… » soupira une fille à la table voisine, d'une voix rêveuse.  
Les deux garçons se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux Gryffindor.  
« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis Marc-Horus, Marcus pour abréger ! » fit le nouveau-venu, d'une voix amicale. « Vous devez être Hermione et Harry ? »  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en hochant la tête, tandis que Harry serrait la main tendue de l'alter de Ron.

* * *

**Petite parodie de fin de chapitre (ou ce à quoi vous avez échappé…)**

« Bienvenue à tous, pour cette 549ème édition de… La Roue de Fortune ! Nous recevons aujourd'hui trois candidats : Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood et Monsieur Marc-Horus Volauvent ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! … Merci pour eux, cher public ! Ronald, pourrais-tu te présenter en quelques mots ? »  
« Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron… Euh… En fait, c'est Ronald, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ron et… et j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch. Et puis, voler sur un balai en général…. Et plus tard, j'aimerais bien être connu et avoir plein d'argent, comme mon ami Harry Potter ! »  
« Merci Ron ! Et tu es venu avec tes amis et ta famille pour t'encourager ? »  
« Oui, toute ma famille est venue. Vous avez mes parents là ! Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa ! Et puis mes grands frères : William, qu'on appelle plutôt Bill, Charlie, et puis Percy, et puis les jumeaux Fred et George et… »  
« Merci Ron ! »  
« Et puis ma petite sœur Ginny ! »  
« Merci Ron ! »  
« Alors au deuxième rang, vous avez mon oncle Bilius, qu'est aussi mon parrain et sa femme tante Martina… »  
« Hem hem… Ron on va peut-être passer à notre second candidat, si tu permets ! »  
« Bien entendu, il faut pas oublier mon cousin issu-de-germain Richard et ses parents qui sont les cousins germains de ma mère du coté Prewett : cousin Hughes et cousine Sarah et… »  
« _Finite Incantatem_ ! » lança Madame Maxime, en mettant fin au _Sonorus_qui amplifiait la voix de Ron. « Merci beaucoup Ronald ! Nous allons passer à notre seconde candidate, la ravissante Luna ! »

« Euh… Et bien Luna, pourrais-tu te présenter s'il te plaît ? »  
« Mais vous venez de le faire… »  
« Je… Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? »  
« Je dirais… la vie, » répondit très sérieusement Luna, comme si on venait de lui poser une question existentielle.  
« Non… Non, non… Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »  
« Des tas de choses, quelle question ! » répondit Luna, en haussant les épaules.  
« Par exemple ? » fit Mme Maxime, d'une voix de plus en plus crispée.  
« Et bien, le matin, je me lève, je fais mon lit et puis je prends ma douche et je m'habille… »  
« Très bien. Merci Luna pour ces utiles précisions ! » coupa Mme Maxime, excédée.  
« … Au troisième rang sur la droite, vous avez mon cousin au deuxième degré du coté Black, parce qu'on est aussi apparenté aux Black, bien qu'on ne le crie pas sur les toits… » continuait imperturbablement Ron.  
« Et bien, je crois que nous allons faire appel à notre dernier candidat : Marc-Horus Volauvent ! » fit Mme Maxime en se retenant d'assommer Ron.  
« Bonsoir chère Olympe. Je suis très heureux d'être parmi vous ce soir… d'autant que vous êtes très en beauté ! » fit Marcus  
« Oh ! Marc-Horus ! Quel flatteur vous faites ! » minauda Mme Maxime. « Vous me faites rougir ! »  
Un grand choeur de filles conspua le professeur :  
« Elle est trop vieille pour toi, Marcus ! »  
« Ouais ! Laisse-la, cette vieille vie pie racornie ! »  
« Allons, allons... Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît... » tenta Mme Maxime.  
Tina se leva et se mit face à l'assemblée des élèves.  
« Qui c'est qui va gagner ? »  
« Marcus ! » crièrent les filles.  
« C'est qui le meilleur ? »  
« Marcus ! »  
« C'est qui le plus beau ? »  
« Marcus ! »  
Le pauvre jeune homme commençait à rougir, de plus en plus gêné.  
« Silence ! » tonna Mme Maxime « Ou je fais évacuer la salle ! »  
« MARCUS ! MARCUS ! MARCCCCUUUUSSSSS ! »  
« Vous l'aurez voulu ! Tout le monde dehors ! »  
Dans le plus grand désordre, les filles se jetèrent sur Marcus et l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur. Il ne resta bientôt plus que des têtes rousses dans la salle et Luna qui lisait le Chicaneur.  
« … Ma petite nièce Margareth et sa demi-sœur Elisabeth… »  
« Mais vous allez vous taire, Weasley ! » rugit Mme Maxime, avant de passer les portes.

* * *

Message subliminale : Appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu… le bouton bleu… le bouton bleu… le bouton bleu…

Biz  
Ruth (qui écoute Radio Beauxbât dans son dédale…)


	14. Deux lettres 2 et paranoïa

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Vous saurez reconnaître mes ajouts personnels à l'univers précité. En revanche, tous ces charmants Beauxbâtonneurs (et ils sont nombreux !) sont à moi !  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du Tome VI)  
**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand on est anglais, que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et qu'on est envoyé dans cette étrange école si française qu'est Beauxbâtons ?

* * *

**Deux lettres**

"Irrimo,

Je t'écris en quatrième vitesse. Mes condisciples ne vont pas tarder à me rejoindre et je pourrais difficilement justifier cette missive ! Que dire sur cette cérémonie ? Je suis encore sous le choc. Tout cela va nous toucher de trop près et je m'inquiète pour l'avenir. Surtout, ne me dis pas que c'est absurde !  
Pour ce qui est du reste de la journée, as-tu remarqué que les anglais étaient organisés en quatre groupes très soudés ? J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de MD, mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu d'elle, c'est : "_aberration typiquement anglaise_" et "_répartition partiale entretenant de vieilles haines centenaires_" ! … Rien qui la ravisse visiblement… J'ai peu d'infos sur le fameux HP. De ce que j'en ai vu, il a l'air du genre réservé. Rien d'autre. C'est pénible d'être ainsi dans le flou.

Je te laisse. Je ne voudrais surtout pas me faire choper. Réponds-moi vite.

Avec toute mon amitié.

'_The willow bends, as do my hands; do you understand ? And will you still be my friend in the end ?_'¹

FELTER"

* * *

"Bonsoir Felter,

J'ai un peu plus de temps que toi, aussi vais-je tâcher de répondre clairement… Lisiblement veux-je dire, car ta lettre était presque indéchiffrable et j'ai bien eu du mal à décrypter tes griffonnages !  
La cérémonie ? Déconcertante, je le reconnais : entre le nouveau solo, le trio et le cas MHV. Je me demande si HP aura un tuteur... Je ne sais quoi lui souhaiter à ce sujet, peut-être cela lui sera épargné … Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, as-tu des renseignements sur ce RW ? Tu as les contacts nécessaires pour en savoir plus sur lui, non ?

En ce qui concerne la journée d'aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré observer les évènements de loin. J'ai bien constaté les quatre groupes. A se demander s'ils arriveront à s'intégrer parmi nous… Quant à l'organisation en binôme, certains alter désignés étaient loin d'être bons amis. Cela risque de faire des étincelles.  
Pas d'autres tuyaux. Comme mes informateurs n'étaient pas disponibles, je n'en sais guère plus. Mais, demain il fera jour.

Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes de ces bouleversements à venir. Mais je te fais la promesse qu'entre nous, jamais rien ne changera. Tu demeures la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Ne doute pas de moi, ni de ma sincérité à ton égard. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai toujours sur toi.  
Par Mélusine, regarde ce que je t'écris ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point je déteste le 'mélo'…

'_Verba volant, scripta manent_' ²

IRRIMO"

* * *

¹ Extrait de 'In the End' de Peter Hammill, de l'album 'Chameleon in the Shadow of the Night'.  
'_Le saule se courbe_  
_comme se tordent mes mains;  
__Comprends-tu ?  
__Et seras-tu toujours mon ami à la fin ?_'

² Verba volant, scripta manent : Locution latine signifiant 'Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent'

* * *

**Paranoïa**

_(ceci n'est pas une parodie de fin de chapitre. Les événements décrits ci-après ont été rapportés par un témoin digne de confiance qui n'était sous l'influence d'aucune substance illicite…)_

Les élèves anglais sombraient les uns après les autres dans l'inconscience. Dans la chambre que partageaient les cinq Gryffindor, Neville émettait des ronflements sonores auxquels ses camarades de chambrée avaient fini par s'accoutumer. Dean salivait inconsciemment, en repoussant ses draps d'un bras paresseux. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude des températures clémentes françaises. Seamus, replié en chien de fusil, sommeillait, un poing dans la bouche. Quant à Ron, un grand sourire béat sur le visage, il dormait du sommeil du bienheureux, en bavant légèrement sur son oreiller Harry écoutait les bruits familiers que faisaient ses amis, mais cela ne parvenait pas à le réconforter. Inquiet, il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à détacher son esprit de la Roue. Pourquoi avait-elle cliqueté ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant tardé à donner son résultat ? Hésitait-elle à le placer avec un autre élève ? Un anglais ? Ou un français ? Aurait-il du faire partie d'un trio ? Les questions affluaient, harcelaient son esprit, déjà fatigué par le voyage et les émotions de la journée. Quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Au dehors, une nuit de velours était tombée sur les jardins de Beauxbâtons. Les murmures des jets d'eau se mêlaient au doux bruissement des feuilles. Il régnait une grande quiétude. Harmonie bientôt rompue par un bruit de pas étouffé :  
« Qui va là ? » chuchota une voix dans un chuchotement nerveux.  
« C'est moi, idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » répondit une seconde voix tout aussi inquiète  
« Mot de passe ? » insista la première.  
« Nous lutterons jusqu'au der… Non !… Nous lutterons pour ne pas… Non, non ! C'est pas ça non plus ! »  
« Par la barbe de Tran, fais donc un effort ! »  
« La lutte est notre… Non, ça c'est celui de la semaine dernière… Nous… Nous… »  
« Allez, je t'aide : nous l… »  
« Nous lutterons contre l'envahisseur ? »  
« C'est bon, c'est bon, ça ira ! T'en as la moitié. Tu peux passer. »  
« Merci. A tout à l'heure et surtout… Soit prudent ! »  
« T'inquiète pas. Tout est sous contrôle. Dix d'entre nous montent la garde ! » souffla le deuxième, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même.

Le bruissement s'éloigna en direction de fourrés proches. A nouveau solitaire, le premier petit être se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, en regardant aux alentours. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul, de plus en plus petit dans l'immensité de l'obscurité. Après deux minutes d'attente angoissante, il décida de filer et s'empressa de suivre son congénère. Il passa à son tour sous les fourrés et marcha jusqu'à une petite grotte de rocaille agréablement animée de jets d'eaux. Une bonne centaine de vers luisants étaient posés un peu partout et éclairaient l'endroit d'une douce lumière un peu phosphorescente.

Une quarantaine de petites créatures, drapées dans des capes de couleurs et les traits cachés par des capuchons sursautèrent à son arrivée.  
« Tu nous a fait peur ! Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une feuille pour nous prévenir ! » fit l'une d'entre elles d'une voix rocailleuse.  
« Excusez-moi, j'étais trop nerveux pour y penser... »  
« Ce n'est pas une excuse… Nous sommes tous nerveux ! » fit une voix sur la droite.  
« Aucune importance ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous divertir ! » trancha la voix rocailleuse. « Ouvrons la séance… Première chose, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? »  
« Ben, moi, j'suis là ! » répondirent chacun des présents dans un énorme brouhaha.  
« Mais vous êtes fous ! On va se faire repérer ! Silence… »  
« Harni ! Harni ! » glapit tout à coup un capuchon vert. « Il manque mon frère Sol ! »  
« Mais non, j'suis là ! » répondit une capuche jaune à trois pas derrière, en agitant le bras.  
« Bon, ça suffit ! » s'énerva la voix rocailleuse. « Que chacun me remette sa feuille et nous verrons bien s'il y a des manquants… »

Les petits êtres s'avancèrent un par un et déposèrent une feuille d'arbre, chacune d'une espèce différente, devant le chef de l'assemblée.  
Le vieux comptait les feuilles et dardait des regards méfiants aux capuchons tirés bas sur les visages, comme s'il craignait qu'un espion se soit subrepticement glissé parmi eux.  
« Toi, là ! » dit-il tout à coup d'une voix menaçante à l'un d'eux qui venait de déposer furtivement une feuille de noyer.  
Un capuchon bleu se retourna très lentement.  
« Ou-oui ? » bredouilla ce dernier d'une toute petite voix.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »  
« De qu-quoi ? »  
« Ta feuille est toute fripée ! »  
Il y eut des murmures choqués et outrés :  
« C'est honteux… »  
« Un vrai scandale ! »  
« Mais qui a osé chiffonner cette pauvre feuille ? »

Le capuchon bleu leva les mains en signe de dénégation, en bredouillant des mots sans suite/  
« Qui es-tu ? » coupa le vieux d'un ton méfiant.  
« Mais enfin Harni, tu le sais bien… Le noyer commun, c'est moi, Filfrio ! »  
« Filfrio, hein ? Hmmm ! » fit Harni avec un reniflement de mépris. « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es bien Filfrio, d'abord ? »  
Le malheureux s'agita, cherchant une solution, puis leva une main tremblante pour découvrir son visage.  
« Non ! L'anonymat est notre seul rempart contre les intrus ! »  
Le capuchon bleu resta en place.  
« Allez ! Qui que tu sois, explique-toi… Sans cela, je serais forcé de t'exclure de notre tribu ! »  
« Non Harni ! Pitié ! Si vous me rejetez, je serais sans protection… Ils pourront m'enlever comme ils voudront… Je veux pas qu'ils m'emmènent ! Pitié… »  
« Nous attendons ! »  
« J'étais ner-nerveux Harni, alors je… je… je me suis mis à se-serrer les poings et j… je… j'ai chi-chiffonné ma feuille ! »  
« La belle excuse ! »  
« Je… je te le jure, Harni ! »  
« Combien faut-il de personnes pour gérer une infestation grave d'un sujet d'une cinquantaine d'années ? »  
« Quatre. »  
« En combien de temps ? »  
« Le… Le record est de trente-six minutes… » répondit-il très vite.  
« Quelle est la date de la Révolution ? »  
« Hein ? Quoi ? … Euh… la 109e pleine lune de l'année de l'Orme argenté ! »  
« Bon… Admettons ! Mais que je ne te reprenne plus à maltraiter de la verdure ! »  
« Merci… » fit le capuchon bleu dans un soupir, en s'éloignant.

Le défilé reprit. Le chef compta les feuilles, puis les recompta une seconde fois par acquis de conscience.  
« Tout le monde est là ! » annonça-t-il.  
Il y eut un grand soupir de soulagement.  
« Y compris les gardes ! »  
« Quoi ? » firent-ils tous dans un unanime cri d'horreur.  
« Bon, ce n'est pas grave… Il est trop tôt pour qu'ils passent à l'action ! Puisque nous n'attendons plus personne, ce n'est plus la peine de faire le guet… Commençons ! Qui tient les minutes de l'assemblée ? » demanda le chef.  
« Moi ! » répondit un capuchon vert, une large feuille d'érable étalée devant lui et une plume à la main.  
« Et quel est l'ordre du jour ? »  
« Les… envahisseurs ! » cria l'un des petits êtres sur la gauche.  
« Les bouffeurs de lichen ! » renchérit une capuche rouge.  
« Les affreux du Nord ! »  
« Les… Les… Les _Etrangers_ ! » souffla une silhouette tremblante.  
« Oui ! Bon… Peu importe le nom qu'on leur donne ! Vous savez tous que ces êtres redoutables viennent d'arriver ici… Chez nous ! C'est une menace. Nous devons donc aujourd'hui faire face à une crise de grande ampleur. Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Je vous le demande ? Nombreux sont ceux parmi nous qui craignent la déportation… Projettent-ils de nous kidnapper ? Quelle vie de misère veulent-ils nous imposer là-bas ? »

Une série de pleurnichements se fit tout à coup entendre sur la gauche :  
« Je… je … je veux pas… y aller ! Non, je veux pas y aller ! »  
« Ah non, moi non plus ! »  
« Allons, allons ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'irez pas ! » fit le vieux d'une voix apaisante.  
« Mais ils ont pas arrêté de me regarder… Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont après moi ! »  
« Et après moi ! »  
« Et aussi après moi ! »  
« Ils veulent nous emmener, j'en… j'en suis sûr ! »  
« Et leurs femelles poussaient des cris barbares en nous montrant du doigt ! »  
« Il parait qu'ils ont de la glace dans les veines… »  
« Il doit faire si froid chez eux ! »  
« Et puis, là-bas … Il y a les autres ! » fit une voix.

Les murmures comme les gémissements cessèrent brusquement.  
« Balivernes ! » lança le vieux.  
« Mais… » osa une petite voix.  
Elle se tut aussitôt, effrayée par son audace. On l'entendit déglutir, puis elle reprit craintivement :  
« C'est ce que disait toujours le vieux vagabond ! … Il disait que loin dans le Nord, ils existaient… »  
« Peu importe ! Nous n'irons jamais là-bas, alors ses divagations n'ont que peu d'importance… D'ailleurs, rien ne prouve qu'il y soit jamais allé ! La preuve, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie… »

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.  
« Oui, mais si ils existent vraiment et qu'on est enlevé… »  
« Silence ! » grogna le chef de l'assemblée. « Pleurnicher ne sert à rien ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est justement pour éviter cela ! Nous devons nous organiser ! Nous unir face à l'adversité ! Nos vies tranquilles à Beauxbâtons vont peut-être prendre fin si nous n'agissons pas de concert et si nous ne restons pas soudés ! »

Un murmure d'approbation courut dans les rangs.

Soudain, un crissement de graviers retentit dans le calme de la nuit. Un cri de terreur pure jaillit des quarante gosiers et aussitôt toutes les capuches disparurent dans les fourrés sur un dernier murmure :  
« Restez groupés ! Ne soyez jamais seul ! »

* * *

Remarque générale : Je voudrais juste mettre l'accent sur un petit détail. La devise de Beauxbâtons est "_Deux baguettes : La première pour la Gloire, la seconde pour l'Honneur_". La Gloire correspond à l'attaquant et l'Honneur au défenseur. A partir de là, il est facile de savoir pourquoi Ron est attaquant (tellement opprimé par ses grands frères tyranniques et avide de reconnaissance) et Malfoy défenseur (Sang-Pur chatouilleux et fier de ses prérogatives). Même chose pour Hermione qui veut toujours bien faire, pour montrer que les enfants de moldus aussi peuvent y arriver (Gloire) et Neville qui a peur de décevoir (Honneur). Harry est partagé entre les deux encore que je pense qu'il est défenseur dans l'âme.

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews.

Je vous embrasse.  
Biz  
Ruth (à l'affût dans un fourré !)


	15. La Boite de Pandore

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+

Excusez-moi pour le retard. Ce chapitre m'a posé bien des problèmes…

Merci à Catyline pour son béta-readage toujours efficace et qui nous prend de longues heures de cogitation commune d'une rare intensité... Et quelques bons vieux fou-rires aussi !

* * *

**La boite de Pandore **

Et pendant que les buissons et les fourrés retrouvaient un semblant de normalité...

« Debout ! Bande de paresseux ! »  
« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit Harry en tombant presque de son lit.  
« Allez, c'est l'heure ! » cria un autre.  
« Maman, encore un quart d'heure... » bredouilla Dean, en bavant davantage sur son oreiller.  
« Ah, parce que je ressemble à ta mère ? » fit la première voix qui avait retenti.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, ici ? » marmonna Ron, en regardant les deux garçons qui venaient de les réveiller.  
« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as déjà oublié où tu étais, alter de Marcus ? » s'indigna le premier en agitant ses boucles brunes.

Harry plissa les yeux.  
« Altaïr ? » fit-il, en tâtonnant pour trouver sa paire de lunettes.  
« En personne, accompagné de ce cher Hippo, bien entendu ! »  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! » renchérit ce dernier. « Ne vous voyant pas arriver, Hermione nous a chargé de venir aux nouvelles. Concrètement, vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous doucher et vous habiller… Et pas une seconde de plus ! »  
« Tu es un vraiment un agenda sur pattes, Hippo, mon ami ! » rigola Altaïr, en entraînant son alter hors de la pièce.

Ron s'étira, tout en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Alter de Marcus-Horus Volauvent ! Il était alter de Marcus !  
« Ah, ah ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de jubiler.

* * *

A moitié ahuris, les cheveux en bataille et encore mouillés par endroits, les Gryffindor émergèrent dans le couloir au moment où leurs condisciples féminines s'apprêtaient à descendre. Ils leur emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'au vieux réfectoire. Miranda les orienta alors vers une file de personnes et les abandonna là.  
« Eh ! Où tu vas ? » la rappela Ron.  
« Déjeuner ? » proposa-t-elle d'un air moqueur.  
En voyant l'air penaud de Ron, elle reprit :  
« Mais non ! Je blague. En fait, vous devez prendre du Babel Reverse. Sinon, dans deux heures, vous n'y pigerez plus rien ! »

Elle rejoignit la table où étaient assis Simon, Altaïr et Hippo, qui ne les avaient pas attendus. Harry tendit le cou et aperçut le chaudron de la veille qui trônait sur une estrade. Les élèves de Hogwarts se servaient les uns après les autres, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Devant lui, des Hufflepuff discutaient :  
« Je ne comprends pas… J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère hier en début d'après-midi et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse ! » disait Hannah, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
« Attends ! » la rassura McMillian. « Tu as vu le temps qu'on a mis pour arriver à Beauxbâtons ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait ta lettre avant ce matin ou ce midi ! Tu auras sûrement une réponse demain… Tu lui as annoncé qu'on était alter ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix timide.  
« Non Ernie, je l'ai envoyée avant la cérémonie de la Roue… »  
« Oui, moi aussi ! » intervint Neville « J'ai envoyé une lettre hier soir... J'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps ça va prendre...»  
« On pourrait demander à Miranda ? » proposa Hermione.  
« Oui, bonne idée, » fit Neville, en prenant sa dose de potion de Babel.

Il reposa sa tasse et fila vers la table de Miranda, suivi des autres Gryffindor.  
« Dis-moi Miranda, à ton avis, combien de temps il faut pour que le courrier arrive en Angleterre ? » demanda Neville.  
« Aucune idée, » répondit-elle, en sirotant son chocolat.  
« Et puis, pourquoi faire ? » rigola Altaïr. « Est-ce que j'écris en Angleterre, moi ? »  
Neville regarda Altaïr d'un air interloqué, sans comprendre qu'il faisait encore de l'humour.  
« Il faudra que tu demandes aux frères Bellamie, ils doivent le savoir... » intervint Simon.  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Justin et Trens. Vous savez, Justin, c'est le punk qui écoutait la radio. Son frère est l'un des animateurs, » expliqua Sophie, en faisant la bise à Hippo. « Je venais juste vous faire un petit coucou. Mais concernant les Bellamie, je ne les ai pas encore vu ce matin... Tiens salut, Tina ! »  
« C'est curieux… » remarqua tout à coup Hermione, en levant le nez. « Je ne vois aucun hibou, vous ne recevez pas de courrier ? »  
« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » lança Tina, brandissant une enveloppe.  
« Mais quand l'as-tu reçue ? »  
« Ben, ce matin, dans ma boite à lettre… »  
« Des boites aux lettres ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez pas de boite, vous ! … Je me demande où arrivera votre courrier ! » s'écria Tina.  
« Je vais me renseigner ! » fit aussitôt Sophie, en se levant précipitamment, un croissant à peine entamé dans la main.  
« Sainte Sophie, priez pour nous… » rigola Altaïr, en la regardant courir.  
« Au moins, elle rend service, elle ! » fit Hippo, avec un petit sourire narquois.  
Le jeune Castel-Dajax prit un air faussement contrit, avant de se disparaître derrière son parchemin.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, un grand cri horrifié retentit derrière ledit parchemin :  
« Aaaaarrrgggghhh ! »  
« Que t'arrive-t-il Altaïr ? » demanda Simon, sans se départir de son flegme habituel.  
« Ils ont rajouté une classe ! Regarde ! Ils les ont complètement refondues pour y caser les anglais ! Moralité : je me retrouve tout seul en 1ère C ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Merci pour moi... » répliqua posément Hippo, en beurrant une de ses tartines.  
« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » fit Altaïr, l'air un peu coupable.  
Il jeta un regard en coin à Miranda. Celle-ci l'ignora consciencieusement.  
« Je vois… » fit Simon, toujours stoïque.  
« D'un autre coté, c'est assez logique de rajouter une classe, » remarqua calmement Abdel. « Avec les anglais, on est presque cent. Les profs n'allaient quand même pas faire cours à cinquante élèves d'un coup ! »  
« Et dans quelle classe sommes-nous ? » demanda Hermione.  
Le jeune Castel-Dajax ne leva même pas le nez.  
« Dis-nous, Altaïr… Toi qui as les listes ! » insista Harry.  
« Mais, regardez donc sur vos parchemins ! » grogna-t-il, profondément mécontent.

Harry sortit son parchemin et prit modèle sur Hermione pour lancer le sort : « _Apparo liste de classe_ », puis il se plongea dans l'étude des listes.  
« _Alors, voyons… 1ère A… Aconit Procris, Amerel Clotilde… Mmm... Brocklehurst Mandy et Brown Lavender… Ah ! Ducratère Miranda… Et voilà Hermione : Grangier Polymnie… Ah non, mince, c'est pas le même nom ! … Voyons… Malfoy Draco, Parkinson Pansy… Potter Harry ! C'est le pompon… Je suis en A avec les plus sympathiques des Slytherin… Super ! Est-ce que Ron est dans la même classe ? … Voyons la fin de la liste… Tridan Valentin… Wlo... Wlosret… Wlosretzic Raphaela. Quel nom à coucher dehors ! … Non, pas de Ron ! Dommage…_ »  
« Vous êtes dans quelle classe ? » demanda Hermione.  
« En A, » répondit Harry, en haussant les sourcils.  
« Moi en B, et toi Hermione ? » grogna Ron.  
« Je suis en C, » répondit la jeune fille, avec une moue boudeuse.  
« On dirait que McGonagall a fait exprès de nous séparer, » maugréa Ron.  
« Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit elle qui ait fait les classes… Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé dans la même que Malfoy… » remarqua Harry d'un air sombre.  
« De quoi tu te plains ? Il y a ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle dans la mienne ! » lança le jeune Weasley.

Après avoir étudié son parchemin, Miranda lança à la cantonade :  
« Alors, ceux qui sont en A sont dans ma classe. On commence par un cours de DAN avec la Comtesse... »  
« De quoi ? » coupa une voix.  
« De DAN : Destruction des Arts Noirs… Les B sont dans la classe de Tina et Abdel et ils ont Enchantements avec Maxime. Quant aux C, ils sont avec Hippo et Altaïr et ils commencent par un cours de Botanique avec Isidore. »  
« Bon, » fit Hippo, « pour ceux qui m'accompagnent, il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard… On se voit à la récré ! »

Il entraîna Altaïr, qui faisait encore un peu la tête. Hermione, Neville, Parvati et Dean, qui étaient aussi en C, les suivirent aussitôt. Ils sortirent et traversèrent les jardins en direction des serres. Les autres empruntèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe respectives. Harry fit un petit signe à Ron et emboîta le pas à Miranda et Simon.

* * *

Quelques français étaient déjà devant la salle de cours. Harry reconnut Alexis Bombaste qui discutait avec Malfoy. Décidément, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là ; à croire qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'affronter en duel de potions samedi soir. Il avait peine à reconnaître les autres, qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu la veille. Heureusement que tous avaient conservé les badges avec leurs noms.

Miranda entra d'autorité dans la salle, après avoir fait la bise à Alexis et à quelques autres, et salué Draco d'un signe de tête. Le jeune alchimiste regarda Harry avec une certaine curiosité, puis il se pencha vers le Slytherin, en lui murmurant quelque chose. Le Gryffindor n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la réponse de Malfoy, certainement dégoulinante de malveillance, aussi suivit-il Miranda en accélérant le pas. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ressemble aux salles de cours de Hogwarts, mais il n'en était rien. C'était une belle salle avec un plafond à la française, claire et spacieuse, sobrement meublée de tables et de chaises en bois. Ici les classes ne portaient pas la marque des professeurs. Elles étaient juste fonctionnelles.

« Harry, par ici ! » fit la déléguée, en s'asseyant à une table près de la fenêtre.  
« Mais, tu ne préfères pas être avec Simon ? » demanda-t-il, en restant debout, incertain.  
« Simon se met souvent avec Martial... C'est son cousin, tu sais ? » répondit la rousse, en montrant les deux concernés, qui venaient de s'asseoir à la table juste derrière. « Alors tu vois, la place est libre… »  
Harry reconnut le jeune homme qui s'était assis la veille avec les Ravenclaws. C'était un garçon joufflu aux cheveux d'un brun clair, et à qui les quelques kilos superflus donnaient un air bonhomme. Il avait même un coté nounours. Harry remarqua qu'il avait les mêmes yeux bleus foncés que Simon.  
« Salut ! Martial Bernou, » se présenta le garçon en souriant.  
« Moi, c'est Harry Potter… »  
« Enchanté ! »  
Harry lui serra la main, puis s'assit.

« Mais… Par les maléfices de Morgane, qu'est-ce qui fichent là, eux ? » marmonna brusquement Miranda.  
« Hein ? De qui tu parles ? » demanda le Gryffindor, en la dévisageant.  
Elle désigna du menton les occupants de la table juste à droite de la leur. Harry se retourna et se heurta au regard attentif de deux garçons à l'identique chevelure châtain. Le plus proche sourit d'un air enfantin et lui tendit la main :  
« Navré de ne m'être pas présenté hier, je m'appelle Sacha, Sacha Piscies… »  
« Harry Potter » répondit-il simplement, en serrant la main tendue.  
Le sourire de Sacha s'élargit encore plus. Il désigna son voisin :  
« Voici mon cousin et alter Rufus, » continua-t-il sur le même ton amical. Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser la place à ce dernier.  
Le visage de Rufus ne dégageait pas la même expression affable que son cousin. Avec un froid regard analytique, il serra néanmoins la main de Harry. Puis les yeux de Rufus se focalisèrent sur Miranda, qui lui retourna une expression pleine de défi. L'échange silencieux fut rompu par Sacha qui claqua des doigts devant le nez de son cousin. Ce dernier n'eut même pas un sursaut et tout deux se détournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Harry interrogea Miranda du regard.  
« La petite cour de Sorlimus, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre ses dents.  
Puis elle se tourna vers son alter :  
« Dis, Simon, tu peux me prêter ton livre ? J'ai oublié le mien. »  
« Bien sûr. Je sens que le cours va porter sur les maléfices d'illusion… » dit-il avec un imperceptible clin d'œil.  
« C'est aussi mon avis » renchérit Martial, d'un air entendu.

Miranda saisit le bouquin, tandis que le professeur entrait dans la salle. Harry la regarda. Alors, c'était elle, l'épouse du Comte ! Il reconnut la femme qui s'était disputée avec McGonagall lors de la cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune. Elle était grande et revêtue d'une grande cape rouge sang sur une robe de sorcière noire. Elle avait un coté un peu suranné, avec les anglaises sombres de sa coiffure qui retombaient en grappes de chaque coté de sa tête. Son visage était encore jeune, bien qu'elle ait vraisemblablement dépassé la quarantaine.  
Elle observa un moment la classe et les élèves assemblés.  
« Consigne de la directrice : un français avec un anglais » ordonna-t-elle, sans la moindre parole de bienvenue.  
L'accueil parut glacial aux anglais, qui échangèrent des haussements d'épaules et des froncements de sourcils. Harry parcourut la classe du regard. Seuls lui et Malfoy s'étaient assis avec des français. Mary Faucett se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de Sylvère Léodène qui eut presque l'air affolé. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie. Les autres changèrent rapidement de place. C'était amusant de voir Pansy Parkinson avec une Punk et la petite Mandy Brocklehurst se faire ouvertement draguer par son nouveau voisin.

Harry se tourna vers Miranda, qui cacha précipitamment un petit bout de parchemin dans les pages du manuel, avec un petit clin d'œil complice. Il leva un sourcil surpris, puis se concentra sur le professeur.  
« Je suis Madame d'Armorghast. J'assure le cours de Destruction des Arts Noirs. J'ai pris connaissance de vos dossiers hier au soir, suite à la Cérémonie de la Roue… »  
Son regard se posa un instant sur Harry.  
« Certains pourraient croire que mon cours est réservé aux défenseurs, mais il n'en est rien ! Nous sommes tous concernés par la connaissance des Arts Noirs et des sorts de défense qui leur sont liés. Savoir reconnaître l'un de ces sorts vous renseigne sur votre adversaire et sur ses intentions. »

La Comtesse pointa sa baguette sur Will Stebbins, assis juste devant elle.  
« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » fit-elle, le prenant à l'improviste.  
Le Ravenclaw n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de défense.  
« S'agit-il d'un sort de magie noire ? » demanda la Comtesse. « Oui, Mlle Ardino ? »  
Un fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, qui lui tombaient bas dans le dos, répondit :  
« Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort de magie noire, puisque les sorts de pétrification n'existent que pour immobiliser un adversaire, mais il suffit qu'il soit utilisé en alliance avec un sort impardonnable pour… »  
« Sans entrer autant dans les détails, Mlle Ardino, » coupa Armorghast, « on peut dire que n'importe quel sort, même le plus courant ou anodin, peut parfaitement caché des intentions dangereuses... »

Elle posa son regard sombre sur Stebbins et tendit sa baguette vers lui d'un geste menaçant :  
« Je pourrais, par exemple, employer un sort pour éplucher les légumes... »  
Les anglais étaient figés sur leur siège, incrédules devant cette déclaration, quand un bruit de chaise renversée les fit sursauter.  
« Arrêtez ! » cria Mary Faucett, sa baguette brandie vers le professeur.  
« Enfin ! » s'exclama la Comtesse. « Il était plus que temps, Mademoiselle, de vous souciiez de votre alter. N'êtes vous pas son défenseur ? Peu importe que je sois ou non le professeur, vous ne connaissez rien de mes intentions ! »  
Mary ouvrit la bouche, le visage empourpré, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Le professeur se retourna vers Will, qu'elle libéra d'un simple _Finite Incantatem_.

« Maintenant, procédons dans le sens inverse, » reprit la Comtesse, sans se soucier de Faucett qui était toujours debout. « Supposez qu'au cours d'un combat, j'utilise l'_Impérium_ pour forcer un criminel à se rendre aux Aurors sans faire d'histoire. Suis-je pour autant du coté de la magie noire ? »  
Il y eut des murmures contradictoires dans la salle.  
« M. Mitan ? » interrogea-t-elle.  
« Euh… Non ! » répondit un garçon de grande taille, assis au fond de la classe, après avoir consciencieusement écouté ce que lui soufflaient ses voisins les plus proches.  
« Bien sûr que si ! Les sorts impardonnables quels que soient les motifs de leur utilisation, honorables ou non, sont des sorts de magie noire et rien ne peut aller à l'encontre de cela. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils sont classés impardonnables. »

Le beau visage de la Comtesse flamboyait de colère. Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Elle expliqua d'une voix grave :  
« Jeunes gens, les sorts impardonnables ne doivent pas être utilisés par commodité. Je gagnerais certes du temps et j'épargnerais même peut-être des vies en soumettant un ennemi à l'_Imperium_, mais je basculerais moi-même du coté sombre. Altérer et manipuler la volonté et l'esprit, même d'un ennemi, c'est lui refuser un statut d'être pensant. Et mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qui peut vous conduire tout droit du coté des Arts Noirs ! … Si vous étiez amené à les utiliser, soyez très assuré de votre force morale... Prenons un autre exemple : connaissez-vous le problème du port d'armes à feu chez les moldus ? … Monsieur Tridan, vous êtes allé à Chicago cet été, il me semble… » fit le professeur au garçon qui débitait des compliments à l'oreille de Mandy, depuis le début du cours.  
« Euh… Oui, Madame ! » répondit-il, en interrompant sur le champ ses tentatives de séduction.  
« Et bien ? Le problème du port d'armes ? » insista la Comtesse.  
Le dénommé Tridan eut l'air embarrassé un moment, puis répondit d'une voix claire :  
« Je pense que le problème vient du fait qu'aux Etats-Unis, le port d'armes est autorisé. En tant que moyen de défense bien entendu, mais avoir une arme peut introduire chez le porteur l'envie de s'en servir… »  
« Exactement. Elle peut entraîner un comportement violent qui n'a pas de raison d'être. La facilité du recours à l'arme en cas de souci peut virer au systématisme à la moindre anicroche. Elle peut également réduire les échanges sociaux et les règlements à l'amiable. »

Le professeur fit une pause.  
« La défense et le Duel en général sont des arts nobles. Je peux vous apprendre à vous défendre avec Honneur et dans le respect de l'adversaire. Mais en cas de guerre, vous aurez parfois besoin d'avoir recours à des sorts à la frontière de la magie noire et de la magie blanche. Vous aurez la tentation d'utiliser toute sorte de magie ténébreuse en de multiples occasions, afin de tout simplement survivre. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous verrons de quel bois vous êtes faits ! … Des questions sur cet avant-propos ? »  
La main de Miranda vola vers le ciel.  
« Mlle Ducratère ? »  
« Madame, vous voulez dire que c'est la force de caractère, le sens de l'Honneur, de la morale ou même la volonté qui finalement font la différence ? »  
« Tout à fait Mlle Ducratère, car toute forme de pouvoir sur autrui est corruptrice. Et comme cette question a l'air de particulièrement vous intéresser, je vais vous demander de vous lever et de venir ici… »

Miranda se leva, semblant parfaitement à l'aise. Mais Harry ne manqua pas sa main tremblante d'anxiété alors qu'elle s'appuyait au dossier de la chaise. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur.  
« Monsieur Aconit, pouvez-vous vous joindre à nous, je vous prie ? » demanda la Comtesse.  
Un murmure d'étonnement envahit la salle tandis qu'un des Punks se levait de son siège et s'avançait vers le bureau.  
« Monsieur Aconit est un Cracmol et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai prié de venir assister à ce cours, » précisa la Comtesse. « Il va devoir affronter Mlle Ducratère dans un combat que l'on pourrait qualifier de déséquilibré. »

Les anglais les regardèrent d'un air incrédule que le professeur ignora consciencieusement.  
« C'est un vrai dilemme que vous me posez là, » fit Miranda. « Sans ma baguette, Procris me bat à plates coutures, mais avec, je pourrais le blesser ! »  
« Moi aussi, je pourrais te blesser avec l'un de mes coups, alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème… » répondit calmement Procris Aconit.  
« Mlle Ducratère » intervint sèchement Armorghast, « je vous ferais remarquer qu'en pleine bataille, vous n'aurez guère le temps pour ce genre de débat intérieur. M. Aconit est votre adversaire, alors je vous demande d'obtempérer ! »  
Miranda lança un regard mauvais au professeur, mais acquiesça.  
La Comtesse agrandit les dimensions de la salle de cours et fit disparaître son bureau pour leur laisser davantage de place. Miranda releva ses manches, tandis que Procris enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, puis salua son adversaire d'un mouvement du buste. Ceci fait, il se mit en position de garde, jambe droite en arrière et mains au niveau du visage. Miranda inclina la tête comme pour un vrai duel et tomba également en garde.  
« Per gloria ! Pro honore ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle lança un sort, mais Procris l'évita en faisant une roulade pour se rapprocher d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se lança sur elle-même un sort d'_Allievarecorpus_. Elle ne pesait presque plus rien, ce qui empêcha Procris d'utiliser le poids de la jeune fille comme levier. Il grogna et lui porta un coup de pied qu'elle bloqua au moyen d'un bouclier qu'elle fit apparaître sur son bras gauche. Cependant, comme elle n'avait toujours aucun poids, la violence du coup la repoussa au fond de la salle. Elle absorba le choc et rétablit son équilibre en rompant le sort d'allégement. Profitant de son inattention, Procris bondit aussitôt vers elle. Elle tenta de le pétrifier, mais il évita le sort en faisant un brusque écart, puis il en profita pour lui saisir le bras gauche et le tordre vers l'arrière. Elle poussa un cri de douleur.  
« Lâche ta baguette, Randa ! » haleta-t-il.  
Harry regardait le combat d'un œil de plus en plus inquiet. Bon sang, si le garçon continuait, il allait lui casser le bras ! Dans un ultime effort, Miranda tendit sa baguette dans son dos et réussit, avec un faible _Experlliamus_, à le repousser de quelques mètres. Il s'apprêtait à bondir à nouveau sur elle, quand elle lui lança un sort d'_Aguamenti_, qui le projeta brutalement contre un mur de la salle. Juste à temps, la Comtesse envoya un sort de coussinage sur le mur, pour adoucir l'impact.

« Voilà exactement où je voulais en arriver ! » fit Armorghast, satisfaite. « Mlle Ducratère, vous avez fort bien agi. Bien que vous soyez attaquante, vous vous êtes essentiellement défendue. Vous auriez pu, sous l'influence de la douleur, de la colère ou par simple manque de sang-froid, lancer à M. Aconit un sort beaucoup plus dangereux que celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a dissuadé de le faire ? »  
Miranda massait son bras douloureux, en tentant de trouver la réponse adéquate pour la Comtesse.  
« Je n'arrivais pas à toucher Procris avec mes _Stupefix_ ou mes _Impedimenta_. Il était bien trop rapide. J'ai compris qu'au corps à corps, il gagnerait à la longue, alors j'ai tout fait pour le maintenir à distance et les deux seuls sorts qui me sont venus à l'esprit sont _Experlliamus_ et _Aguamenti_… »  
« Cependant, vous saviez que s'il était directement projeté sur un mur ou par la fenêtre, il risquait de sévères blessures ? »  
« Je… Je n'y ai plus pensé ! » avoua Miranda, mortifiée.  
« Autrement dit, pendant un combat, nous oublions très vite la sécurité d'autrui, adversaire comme allié, parce que notre survie personnelle est en jeu. C'est la raison pour laquelle la baguette -ou les poings, Monsieur Aconit- ne doivent être utilisés qu'en dernier recours. Et quoi qu'il advienne, conserver à tout prix votre sens de l'honneur et votre force morale. C'est là ce que j'appelle être un Défenseur. Je vous remercie pour cette démonstration et je vous attribue à tout deux la note de 14 en travaux pratiques. Elle comptera dans la moyenne du trimestre. Vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos places. »  
La Comtesse lança un sort de séchage sur Procris qui était trempé et fit boire à Miranda une gorgée de potion.

« C'est une bonne note ? » chuchota Harry à Miranda, alors qu'elle s'effondrait un instant plus tard sur sa chaise.  
Elle acquiesça de la tête et se vautra sans gène aucune sur la table, le front reposant sur ses bras.  
« Miranda ? » s'inquiéta Harry.  
« Laisse-la. Elle fait souvent ça pour se détendre après un combat, » intervint la voix de Simon de l'arrière. « La Comtesse tolère ce genre de choses quand c'est nécessaire. »  
« Dites-moi, tous les Cracmols font des Arts Martiaux ou c'est juste l'apanage de ce type ? » demanda Harry.  
« Non, ils en font tous, » répondit Martial à voix basse. « Les Arènes de duel deviennent des dojo pour les Cracmols. Dès la 6ème, ils sont formés au combat à mains nues, au bâton, à l'épée et au poignard. Après, ils se spécialisent dans un domaine particulier. En général, ils ne sont jamais en cours avec nous en DAN et en Duel. Cela n'a pas du être évident pour Miranda de s'opposer à un expert en Ju-jitsu ! »

Harry observa une seconde Miranda avec sollicitude. Pendant ce temps, la Comtesse avait repris son introduction et le Survivant se demandait quand allaient-ils enfin passer à la pratique. Il saisit le manuel de DAN et se mit à le feuilleter pour connaître le programme. Au chapitre des illusions, mentionné par Simon en début de cours, Harry tomba sur le bout de parchemin que la jeune fille avait dissimulé avant la démonstration. "_Il fallait s'y attendre, elle envoie ses alliés pour espionner le nouveau solo_. _Laisse-les donc faire…_" lut-il, avec surprise.  
'_Elle_' ? '_Espionner le nouveau solo_' ? … Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la solo Junon Sorlimus, dont Miranda lui avait parlé la veille. Alors comme ça, elle avait envoyé les… Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, les Piscies pour l'espionner. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux concernés sur sa droite. Rufus prenait consciencieusement des notes sur son parchemin, tandis que Sacha gribouillait de petits dessins. L'espionnage restait modéré ! Harry tendit le cou pour voir les dessins…

« Monsieur Potter ! »  
Harry fit un bond de surprise et Miranda releva la tête.  
« Oui ! »  
« Vous êtes solo, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. » répéta Harry.  
« J'ai consulté votre dossier. Vous maîtrisez des sorts d'un niveau que je qualifierai d'avancé… »  
« Euh… » hésita Harry, qui ne savait pas bien où elle souhaitait en venir.  
« Venez ici ! »  
Miranda lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et il se leva sous les yeux soudain très attentifs des cousins Piscies. Toute la classe s'était faite très silencieuse. Harry se sentait nerveux, il avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention. Depuis toutes ces années, il aurait du s'y faire, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre le pli.  
« Savez-vous exactement ce qu'est un solo, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda la Comtesse.  
« Euh… Un duelliste capable d'assurer à la fois la défense et l'attaque… » hasarda Harry.  
« Pas seulement, Monsieur Potter ! … Voyez-vous, nous sommes tous des solo en devenir. Nous cherchons tous à atteindre l'équilibre parfait entre notre nature offensive et notre nature défensive. La magie est un flux qui irrigue chaque sorcier, mais de manière irrégulière. Par la naissance, l'éducation et toutes sortes de facteurs psychologiques, un certain type de magie se développe plus qu'un autre en chacun de nous… Mais chez les solo, Monsieur Potter, les magies de combat, qu'elles soient offensives ou défensives, s'équilibrent naturellement. »  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se demandait pourquoi la Comtesse l'avait fait venir.  
« Bien. Essayons quelque chose, » fit-elle en sortant une boite noire de sous son bureau.

Quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons s'agitèrent sur leur siège à la vue de l'étrange objet, tandis que d'autres échangeaient des regards lourds de signification avec leurs voisins.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda anxieusement Harry, regrettant plus que jamais l'absence d'Hermione et de ses connaissances encyclopédiques.  
« Ceci est la "Boite de Pandore" » fit la Comtesse. « Comme vous le savez peut-être, elle contient tous les maux de l'humanité, mais aussi le moyen de les combattre… Voyons à présent, si vous saurez le trouver ! »  
Harry regarda la boite d'un œil méfiant. Y avait-il un Epouvantard là-dedans ? C'était courir le risque de voir surgir un Détraqueur !  
« Et que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il, en focalisant son cerveau sur le courage des Gryffindor.  
« Ouvrir la boite et réagir au mieux. »  
« C'est à dire ? »  
« Vous saurez, monsieur Potter. Vous saurez... » sourit le professeur.

Harry saisit la boite que lui tendait la Comtesse. C'était un objet de forme rectangulaire dont la surface était comme laquée de noir. Il ressentit des picotements tandis qu'il y passait ses doigts. Puis, sans plus hésiter davantage, il ouvrit la boite d'une main, qui, néanmoins, tremblait légèrement.  
Rien ne surgit. Ni Détraqueur, ni monstre, ni Mangemort. En apparence, elle ne contenait strictement rien. Mais comme le fond n'était pas visible, rien n'était moins sûr ! Harry s'absorba quelques secondes dans la contemplation de l'objet : l'opacité qui y régnait était vraiment hypnotisante. La lumière faiblissait lentement, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Au bout d'une longue minute, il releva enfin la tête pour adresser un regard interrogateur à la Comtesse.  
La réalité le frappa comme la foudre : seules les ténèbres l'entouraient ! Il ferma les yeux de stupeur, persuadé d'être le jouet d'une hallucination. Mais en les rouvrant, il ne put que constater qu'il n'était plus dans la classe, peut-être même plus à Beauxbâtons.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il. « Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La boite dans ses mains avait comme un air de déjà vu… La coupe ! Le portoloin ! Cédric ! … Par Merlin, ici aussi, il y avait une traîtresse ! Elle avait du changer la boite en portoloin et dès qu'il l'avait saisi... Pourtant il n'avait senti aucune aspiration au niveau du nombril… Une traîtresse… qui n'attendait que le moment de lui fourrer sa maudite boite dans les mains. Il s'était fait avoir comme un novice, sa méfiance assoupie par l'apparence paradisiaque de Beauxbâtons… Il s'était fait piéger au bout d'à peine quelques heures !  
"_Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !_"se morigéna-t-il, silencieusement.  
Il tenta de manipuler la boite pour la faire fonctionner en sens inverse, referma le couvercle, le rouvrit, tenta de jeter des sorts, mais rien n'y fit. A la fin, plutôt que de mettre en pièce l'objet comme il en avait eu la prime intention, il posa la boite de Pandore au sol et s'assit juste à coté.  
"_Bon, pas de panique ! Pas de panique… D'abord, s'en sortir. Et trouver de l'aide. Puis retourner à Beauxbâtons. Et avertir Maxime et McGonagall, qui sauront bien retrouver cette traîtresse !_" pensa Harry, en tentant de hiérarchiser ses priorités.  
Voldemort ne devait pas être bien loin, l'attendant dans quelque recoin sombre. Harry se leva et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt au combat. Il était comme enveloppé de ténèbres mouvantes et impénétrables. Où se cachaient donc les ennemis ? Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Harry ne ressentait aucune menace et pourtant la tension montait inéluctablement en lui… C'était presque pire que de voir surgir un Détraqueur.

Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, Harry lança un "_Lux_" pour éclairer les alentours. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Devant lui se trouvait son pire cauchemar ! Ce qui hantait ses nuits depuis deux longs mois ! Devant lui, s'élançait l'immense arche du département des Mystères par laquelle Sirius avait quitté ce monde !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Comme je n'ai pas le coeur de vous laisser patienter avec un tel cliffhanger, je vais tout faire pour publier rapidement le prochain chapitre. Avant Noël, certainement.

Je vous embrasse très fort.

Ruth (dans un zolie dédale de verdure, taillé sur mesure par les Nains de jardins...)


	16. Trois minutes vingt deux

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

**Trois minutes vingt-deux**

Devant Harry s'élançait l'immense arche du département des Mystères par laquelle Sirius avait quitté ce monde…

…

Il tomba sur le sol, prostré, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. L'absence de son parrain, sa propre culpabilité et son impuissance le frappèrent comme une masse. Il aurait voulu être fort, en hommage au courage de Sirius. Sirius avait tout donné pour le sauver…. Jusqu'à sa vie. Harry aurait voulu être digne de son sacrifice. Mais comment faire face à sa peine ? Comment surmonter sa douleur ? Il s'abandonna à la vague de désespoir qui le submergeait. Ici, personne ne serait témoin de sa faiblesse.  
"_Trop dur… Injuste… Pourquoi ? … Sirius… Pardon… Je suis tellement seul…_"  
Des pensées incohérentes lui venaient alors qu'il était dévasté par le remords et l'accablement.  
Où était Voldemort ? Où étaient ses mangemorts ? … Quelqu'un ? … N'importe qui ? … N'importe qui, sur lequel il pourrait passer sa haine et sa détresse ! … N'importe quoi, dans lequel il pourrait noyer les démons qui le harcelaient !

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il avec désespoir.  
« Qu'un… qu'un… qu'un… qu'un ! » lui répondit l'écho.  
« Sirius ! »  
« Us… us… us… us… »  
« Ne me laisse pas ! »  
« Pa… pa… pa… pa… »  
Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans parvenir à calmer l'océan de détresse qui l'envahissait et emplissait ses yeux de larmes brûlantes.  
Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il se l'était promis. Mais ici, devant cette arche, c'était trop dur ! …

Un long moment plus tard, Harry releva la tête. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait l'impression que plusieurs heures étaient passées, mais cela faisait peut-être seulement vingt minutes. S'était-il endormi ? Il n'en savait plus rien… Que faisaient les autres en ce moment ? Etaient-ils à sa recherche ? Ou couraient-ils après cette traîtresse de Comtesse qui avait du s'enfuir, une fois son méfait accompli ? … Ron et Hermione devaient être dans tous leurs états. Peut-être étaient-ils en train de se disputer sur la marche à suivre comme ils en avaient l'habitude ? Peut-être avaient-ils même envoyé des beuglantes à Dumbledore pour lui passer un savon bien mérité ?

Cette dernière pensée fit naître l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry. Une telle scène serait vraiment savoureuse. Et au moins, elle aurait le mérite de pousser Dumbledore à agir, pour une fois !  
Harry releva la tête. Mais au fait… Il n'était pas perdu. Il savait parfaitement où il était. Le Département des Mystères. Arthur Weasley et même Tonks devaient être juste quelques étages au dessus de lui et il se lamentait comme une âme en peine ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser abattre si facilement ? Surtout face à un complot aussi nul et mal ficelé !  
Il sécha ses larmes et rit presque de sa propre bêtise. Il suffisait juste de sortir du département des Mystères et de demander son chemin jusqu'aux bureaux des Aurors. Là, Tonks lui prêterait sûrement un hibou et il informerait tout le monde de la traîtrise d'Armorghast. Il pourrait même écrire à Lupin pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il aurait plaisir à revoir le lycanthrope…  
Harry se secoua et refit la lumière dans la pièce : l'arche était toujours là, énigmatique, mais il distingua nettement l'escalier sur lequel Neville avait brisé la prophétie. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et ouvrit vivement la porte de la salle.

Une brusque bourrasque de vent dans son dos le fit presque trébucher. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus ni salle, ni département des Mystères. Plus qu'une vaste étendue désertique, mais il y faisait si sombre qu'il ne distinguait presque rien.  
« Mais co… comment est-ce possible ? »  
Avait-il utilisé une cheminée sans s'en rendre compte ? A moins que la porte n'ait été un passage qui servait de portoloin ? Quelque chose de familier pesait dans ses mains. La droite était refermée sur sa baguette, mais la gauche tenait une boite laquée de noire. La Boite de Pandore.  
« Saloperie de magie noire ! » croassa-t-il en jetant l'objet au sol.  
La boite rebondit au sol sans se briser.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de Mangemorts dans le département des Mystères, mais il y en avait peut-être sur ce terrain vague. Il fit quelques pas prudents en direction d'une sorte de butte à quelques mètres de lui. Des rafales de vents balayaient la lande alentour. Il n'y avait rien, à peine quelques arbres secs et rabougris, qui balançaient lugubrement leurs branches mortes.  
Son pied heurta brusquement quelque chose de dur. Il poussa une exclamation, puis se jeta immédiatement au sol. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse repérer… Sa main rencontra l'objet qu'il avait heurté. C'était une sorte de plaque rectangulaire sur laquelle était gravée, semblait-il, une inscription. Il ne put résister à la curiosité. S'étant assuré que personne d'autre que lui ne se trouvait à proximité, il éclaira la plaque avec sa baguette.  
Sa bouche se décrocha de stupeur et d'horreur mêlées. Il lâcha sa baguette comme si son simple contact l'avait brûlé.  
"_Godric's Hollow_"

Harry agrippa nerveusement la plaque, qui n'avait pas rouillée malgré les quinze années qui s'étaient écoulées. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Absurde… Complètement dément… Il y avait une minute à peine, il se trouvait dans le département des Mystères et voilà qu'il était devant la maison de ses parents. Une nouvelle rafale de vent dissipa quelque peu les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le ciel et laissèrent filtrer quelques rayons de lune.  
Harry distinguait mieux, à présent, les fondations de la maison à quelques mètres de là. Tout avait été complètement rasé, comme si un cyclone était passé par là. Quelques rosiers, rendus à l'état sauvage, avaient commencé leur lent travail de conquête des ruines.  
"_Tout est tellement comme je l'ai toujours imaginé… La maison… Le jardin…_" pensa-t-il, empli d'une tristesse sans fond.

Prudemment, il avança jusqu'au seuil, encore visible, de la maison et laissa errer son regard. Il tomba bientôt sur un éclat laiteux. Comme hypnotisé, il s'avança et tendit la main vers l'objet. C'était une vieille photo oubliée. Il reconnut ses parents. James avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Lily, enceinte. Harry sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. L'image était tellement vivante, tellement vivace dans ses souvenirs que…  
"… _Attendez une seconde… Ce n'est pas possible ! Définitivement impossible. Je n'ai pas pu vivre cette scène… Et je ne suis jamais allé à Godric's Hollow. Comment puis-je savoir à quoi ressemble ce lieu ? … Comment puis-je me souvenir de ce moment de bonheur familial ? … Justement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Alors… Tout cela ne serait donc qu'une projection de mon esprit !_ "  
Harry mit machinalement la photo dans sa poche et s'éloigna des ruines. Suspicieux, il doutait de la réalité même des instants qu'il vivait._  
« Serait-ce donc moi qui provoque tout cela ? … Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ? Quand j'ai ouvert la Boite.… Qu'en a dit la Comtesse déjà ?… _"  
Il se concentra pour se souvenir des paroles prononcées quelques heures plus tôt : "_La Boite de Pandore contient tous les maux de l'humanité, mais donne également le moyen des combattre_."  
Pas la moindre indication dans ce charabia ! … Avait-il seulement quitté Beauxbâtons ? N'était-il pas juste en train de faire un terrible cauchemar ? Non, tout cela était trop réel pour être factice… Aucune illusion ne pouvait durer lorsque l'on prenait conscience de son existence…  
"_Non mais d'où est-ce que je tire cela ? … Encore un blabla d'Hermione, je parie._"

Harry se força à repenser au département des Mystères. Il était assis par terre, désespéré, puis il s'était repris en main, avait un peu rationalisé et trouvé finalement la solution… Oui, mais pour quel résultat ? Pour se retrouver dans une sorte de projection démente de son cerveau.  
"_Cette maudite boîte doit se nourrir de mes cauchemars les plus enfouis..._" pensa-t-il.  
C'était la seule piste qu'il pouvait imaginer. Harry tacha donc de se focaliser sur quelque chose de tangible, et non plus sur ses peurs larvées, en espérant découvrir une solution.  
« Pour m'en sortir, je dois déjà trouver une issue, » marmonna-t-il. « Ben… Y a plus qu'à chercher ! »

Il commença à inspecter les environs à la lueur de sa baguette. A sa grande surprise, il trouva une porte dans l'arbre mort le plus proche. Harry poussa un cri de joie, qu'il contint aussitôt. On était quand même sur le lieu de décès de ses parents ! … Mais… Non ! A quoi pensait-il ? Tout cela n'était qu'un mirage tout droit sorti de son imagination… Ses parents n'étaient certainement pas morts là ! … Il fallait qu'il arrête de croire à la réalité de cet endroit sinon, il ne s'en sortirait jamais…  
Il s'engouffra dans la porte sans un regard en arrière, se demandant s'il allait enfin trouver la sortie de ce monde chimérique.

« Aie ! »  
Harry porta la main à son front. Il s'était cogné à quelque chose de dur, un mur vraisemblablement. Il fit un pas en arrière et…  
« Ouille ! »  
Son bras avait heurté une autre paroi et quelque chose de lourd lui était tombée de la main.  
« Bon sang ! » jura-t-il, en fouillant le sol à ses pieds. « C'est minuscule ici ! »  
Il tâtonna et reconnut sous ses doigts la forme de la Boite de Pandore. Il maugréa pour la forme, mais le lieu avait cependant un je ne sais quoi de familier. Il s'y sentait presque à l'aise. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il mit enfin la main sur sa baguette et éclaira la pièce. La surprise le cloua sur place : son placard…

Harry s'assit sur le minuscule lit avec un bien-être qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti dans ce lieu. Rien n'avait changé. La tante Pétunia n'avait touché aucune de ses affaires, comme si elle risquait d'être contaminée par ses… bizarreries. La poussière s'accumulait sur les quelques rares possessions de Harry.  
Il s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion : bien entendu, rien de tout cela n'était réel. Il n'était pas chez les Dursleys, pas plus qu'il n'avait été au Département des Mystères ou à Godric's Hollow, et la porte ne s'ouvrirait que sur un nouveau lieu, encore plus surprenant que celui-ci. Comment faire pour sortir de cette spirale infernale ? Comment revenir à Beauxbâtons ?  
« Il y a un mieux par rapport aux deux premières étapes, » se mit-il à marmonner. « Je me sens presque bien ici. D'un autre coté, je ne vais pas rester, le temps passe et Dumbledore doit déjà être au courant. Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous à coté de la boite, attendant juste que je daigne en sortir ! … Voilà, il faut juste me convaincre que je vais en sortir. Je connais mes peurs et j'ai trouvé un moyen de les affronter, alors plus rien ne me retient dans ce monde imaginaire… Je vais sortir de là ! »

Il agrippa fermement sa baguette dans la main droite, cala la boite de Pandore sous son bras et mit sa main gauche sur la poignée de la porte.  
« Je vais sortir ! » dit-il avec une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.  
La porte grinça, s'ouvrit et il fut ébloui par une vive lumière. Il fit un pas. Et n'ouvrit les yeux que pour découvrir une trentaine de regards posés sur lui.

Harry soupira d'aise, un petit sourire las sur les lèvres, et la Comtesse lui fourra immédiatement sous le nez un flacon rempli d'un liquide argenté comme le mercure.  
« Buvez ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.  
Il obéit docilement, puis après deux gorgés, l'interrogea d'un regard méfiant.  
« C'est un mélange de Nectar et de potion de _Bellhumeur_… Tout à fait ce dont vous avez besoin ! »  
Elle lui prit la Boite de Pandore des mains et la rangea dans son bureau. Puis elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, attendant les réactions ou questions du Survivant.  
« Vous m'avez attendu tout ce temps ? » demanda brusquement Harry, surpris qu'il fasse encore jour.  
« Tous ce temps, comme vous dites, n'a duré que trois minutes et vingt deux secondes, montre en main » remarqua la Comtesse.  
« Mais c'est impossible ! J'y ai passé des heures ! »  
« Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur Potter ! Prisonnier de vos propres cauchemars, vous avez _cru_ y passer des heures. Mais, tout cela n'était qu'illusion… Une simple déformation temporelle que vous avez vous-même créée ! » expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
« Mais enfin, je me suis quand même déplacé ! » lança-t-il d'un ton irrité. « Tenez… »  
Il farfouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de la photo de ses parents. Sa main se referma sur le vide.  
« Vous n'avez jamais quitté cette salle et êtes resté parfaitement immobile… Vos camarades peuvent en témoigner. Je vous le répète, tout n'était qu'illusion. »

Au moment où Harry allait à nouveau protester, la sonnerie signala la fin du cours et la Comtesse annonça aux élèves que la classe était terminée.  
« Pour le prochain cours, je vous demande de réfléchir sur la Boite de Pandore et de m'écrire quelques lignes sur votre désir ou répulsion à l'affronter… Pour ceux qui ont déjà passé cette épreuve, vous êtes dispensés de travail. Le souvenir de cette expérience devrait suffire à vous faire progresser. »

Les élèves attrapèrent leur sac de cours et sortirent bruyamment dans le couloir, tandis que Miranda et Simon escortaient un Harry singulièrement songeur jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

**Un regard sur Procris Aconit  
**(Note : Régulièrement, il y aura des regards sur tel ou tel personnage de Beauxbâtons, personnages principaux ou secondaires, afin de donner un autre point de vue sur les élèves)

Le jeune homme s'étira, tandis qu'autour de lui, les élèves se levaient et quittaient la salle. C'était un garçon de petite taille, aux bras noueux et déjà bien musclés pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés très courts, presque ras, sauf deux bandes brunes qui ceignaient sa tête comme deux auréoles. Il avait un visage attrayant, sans être beau.  
Il se leva à son tour, dévoilant un jean troué et un Tshirt noir informe, et sourit à la jeune fille brune qui l'attendait à la porte. Elle était davantage soignée et portait un tailleur noir lacé sur les cotés par des rubans de couleur. Un tatouage de salamandre tachetée se lovait sur sa joue droite et son cou. Sur sa poitrine était épinglé un badge au nom de Raphaela.

Elle leva la main et envoya une bourrade affectueuse à son camarade :  
« Pas mal, Procris ! » lui lança-t-elle.  
« Je m'en veux de m'être fait avoir par son _aguamenti_… » répondit-il en se renfrognant quelque peu.  
« Tu pouvais pas prévoir… » fit-elle fataliste.  
« Il faut toujours prévoir ! »  
« Oui, mais… » commença la fille.  
« Laisse tomber ! Où est Viviane ? » la coupa-t-il.  
« Ici ! » répondit une seconde voix du bout du couloir.

Les deux autres rejoignirent en silence une deuxième jeune fille habillée intégralement de noir, ce qui faisait un joli contraste avec ses cheveux aux mèches fauves. Ils partirent tous trois en direction des jardins.  
« J'ai été surprise de voir qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la façon de se battre contre un moldu… » reprit Viviane.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda la première jeune fille.  
« L'_Alleviarecorpus_, Raphaela ! Elle savait que dans les Arts Martiaux, on utilise le poids de l'adversaire ! … Tu l'as déjà entraînée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune Aconit.  
« Moui, ça m'est arrivé… Il y a quelques sorciers qui sont venus me voir pour en savoir plus sur les arts martiaux, » répondit-il avec une indifférence feinte.

Ils débouchèrent peu après dans le parc de Beauxbâtons. Raphaela alluma une cigarette avec l'aide de sa baguette et chassa la fumée d'un petit geste désinvolte de la main.  
« Quel est le prochain cours ? » demanda Viviane en ouvrant son parchemin.  
« Fais chier ! » jura Raphaela, qui s'était penchée sur son épaule. « Métamorphoses ! »  
« Pas de bol, les filles ! » s'amusa Procris.  
Raphaela lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Cela dit… » commença Viviane. « On pourrait trouver un arrangement… »  
« Oh, allez ! Vous allez quand même pas sécher le premier cours de ce cher Lefunest ! » reprit-il d'un ton taquin.  
« On voit bien que tu ne l'as jamais en cours ! » s'exclama Raphaela, tandis que sa salamandre s'animait pour darder sa langue vers le jeune homme.  
« Je suis sûr que vous exagérez ! »  
« Et puis, on peut pas te laisser tout seul... » continua Viviane en prenant un ton apitoyé. « On va sécher pour te tenir compagnie ! »  
« Inutile de vous sacrifier pour moi. J'ai rendez-vous… Vous saluerez Scipion Lefunest pour moi ! » fit-il, en s'éloignant d'un pas.  
« T'es vraiment un sadique ! » grogna Raphaela.  
« Il faut bien que l'état de Sans-Pouvoirs ait quelques avantages, non ? »  
« Comme si on n'était pas au courant… » fit Viviane, en souriant.

Procris s'approcha de Viviane et lui frappa la paume de son poing, geste qu'elle répéta à son tour. Puis, le rituel recommença avec Raphaela. Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent en direction des bâtiments, tandis que Procris cherchait des yeux ses condisciples Cracmols.  
Son regard tomba bientôt sur Sylvère Léodène qui, dans un coin, écoutait son walkman, son visage dissimulé derrière une barrière de cheveux blonds. L'expression de Procris se durcit :  
« Pauvre larve ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "_Toujours à rêvasser ! Sans jamais faire le moindre effort !_"  
Il eut un reniflement de mépris, puis se détourna de son camarade et entra d'un pas vif dans le bâtiment qui abritait le gymnase.

« Procris ! Procris ! » retentit une voix claire.  
Une jeune fille à la peau aussi noire que l'onyx courait vers lui, faisant voler de multiples petites nattes terminées de perles multicolores.  
« Ah, Norma ! Te voilà ! Prête pour l'entraînement ? »  
« Fin prête ! Tu as vu les autres ? »  
« J'imagine qu'ils y sont déjà… »

Effectivement, alors qu'ils entraient dans le gymnase, ils virent que trois personnes les attendaient. La belle Carlotta Rossicci, vêtue d'une tenue d'escrimeuse qui ressemblait à celle du Comte, était en train d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient en larges boucles. Elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture de velours trois couteaux aux manches ouvragés et une rapière pendait à son coté. A coté d'elle, Rachelle Dumas, une jeune fille à l'air revêche s'appuyait sur un long bâton. Un peu en retrait, Thierry Laval étreignait une sorte de sabre, dont il éprouvait amoureusement le fil du bout des doigts. Procris les salua d'un signe de tête. Norma fit la bise à Rachelle et à Thierry.  
« Bon, maintenant qu'on est au complet, on peut commencer ! » lança Rachelle.µ  
« Attends ! … Je viens de penser à un truc. Et les anglais ? On a oublié de les prévenir ! » s'écria Norma.  
« Mince alors ! » fit Thierry.  
« Vous croyez quand même pas qu'ils sont en cours avec les autres ? »  
« Ils auraient l'air fin ! T'imagine la gueule de Lefunest face à des Cracmols ? » fit Procris.  
« Ou celle de Boudreaux ! » renchérit Thierry, paniqué.  
« Qu'y pouvons-nous ? » interrogea Carlotta de sa chantante voix d'italienne. « Nous essayerons de les voir ce midi… En attendant, il ne nous reste qu'à reprendre. »  
« En parlant de Boudreaux, » intervint Norma, « ce matin, Alexis m'a donné quelque chose de nouveau… »  
« Quoi ? » demanda Rachelle.  
« Ah, je ne sais pas exactement, mais je crois que ça va être amusant. Tu veux tester ? »  
« Avec joie ! » répondit-elle.  
Elle se mit en garde et fit tourner son bâton avec agilité. Norma rajusta ses bracelets auxquels se rattachaient de fins tuyaux et des petites poires.  
Pendant ce temps, Carlotta jonglait avec ses couteaux sous l'œil émerveillé et quelque peu béat de Thierry.  
« Pfff… Prétentieuse ! » fit Procris, en s'échauffant sous son nez pour tenter de la distraire.

Procris aimait les entraînements. L'enjeu était de taille : l'unique moyen de prouver leur valeur aux sorciers était d'apprendre à les battre. Quel sorcier pouvait bien se soucier d'un pauvre Cracmol ? En butte au mieux à l'indifférence, au pire à l'ostracisme et au mépris, les Sans-Pouvoirs se devaient de faire preuve d'une grande ténacité autant pour s'intégrer que pour réussir dans les études de magie sans aucun pouvoir. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, mais l'absence ou l'insuffisance de flux magique n'empêchait pas l'apprentissage des aspects théoriques, ni la pratique d'un certain nombre de disciplines. Ainsi l'astronomie, la littérature, l'histoire, l'études des runes et l'arithmancie, et dans une moindre mesure, la botanique et l'alchimie étaient des matières à la portée d'un Cracmol. Et ce matin même, Procris s'était illustré en DAN, cours qui lui était fermé en temps normal. Le sport avait du bon, parfois…

Il ne souffrait pas trop de son état à Beauxbât. Par chance, il était issu d'une famille ancienne et prestigieuse, les Aconit, et sa mère était une sorcière de bonne souche. Le fait d'être le cousin germain du célèbre Olivier Nestor avait considérablement aidé à son intégration. Mais il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'en tirer avantage. Ses amis proches l'appréciaient pour ses qualités propres et ils ne lui avaient jamais fait sentir qu'il leur était inférieur. Viviane était elle-même fille d'une Cracmol, ce qui la rendait naturellement tolérante, au même titre que Guillaume dont les parents étaient Moldus. Raphaela était issue d'une famille d'immigrés polonais et Lacrima d'une famille portugaise et par conséquent toutes deux victimes d'un racisme social latent. Théod vivait dans son univers et accordait plus d'importance au feeling qu'à la généalogie ou aux résultats scolaires. Quant à Justin, il était son cousin préféré et son meilleur ami.

Bref Procris était heureux. A la récré, personne ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas comme ses copains, qu'il était différent. Il portait les mêmes vêtements, arborait les mêmes slogans provocateurs, les mêmes tatouages. Bien entendu, les siens ne bougeaient pas comme celui de Raphaela, ceux de Justin ou de Théod : puisqu'ils ne pouvaient puiser dans sa magie interne pour s'animer. Mais ils étaient de la même qualité. Oui, il était heureux.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les muscles déliés, il s'avança vers le tatami, prêt pour le combat.

* * *

**Petite parodie de fin de chapitre**

Harry, celui qui survit à tout…

Un tsunami de printemps renversait de ses vagues houleuses le château de sable qu'était le fragile équilibre émotionnel du malheureux Harry. Telle la falaise de Douvres rongée par l'air salin venu de la perfide Francie (parce que c'est toujours la faute de ces bouffeurs de grenouilles !), la figure de Harry se décomposa. Ravagé, l'œil exorbité, la mâchoire pendante tel un loup-garou en rut et la bave aux lèvres comme le crapaud accoucheur, Harry avisa une charrette d'orties fraîches qui glandait fort opportunément sur place. Il en saisit vivement deux pleines brassées (sans même conjurer ses gants en peau de dragon), arracha sa cape, son pull-over, sa cravate, sa chemise, son tricot de corps et ses lunettes, (sans même la cabine téléphonique d'un Superman) et d'un geste sauvage autant que virulent, mais néanmoins viril, s'en fouetta violemment les omoplates et le torse.

C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit et vint au secours de la psyché chancelante du Survivant. Dans un halo de lumière, telle qu'on n'en a plus vu depuis l'apparition du Graal (et sa disparition malvenue), une pelle géante apparut devant son regard ébahi et hagard, mais toujours myope.

C'était la pelle du 18 juin ! (qui rappelons-le n'a rien à voir avec De Gaulle et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais se trouve être la date de la mort de Sirius)  
Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit sans pourtant se répercuter en écho dans les recoins de la pièce, enténébrée pour mémoire : « CREUSE HARRY, CREUSE… L'APAISEMENT EST DANS L'ACTION, L'ACTION EST DANS LA PROFONDEUR ET LA PROFONDEUR… DANS LE TROU »

Harry darda un regard glauque et toujours exorbité sur la pelle mystérieuse. Oubliant ce qu'il tenait en mains et croyant à tort qu'il s'agissait de ses lunettes, il se les fourra dans les yeux (les mains) et découvrit avec stupeur et hébétement, les effets secondaires des orties sur la vue. Retrouvant, par une heureuse conjonction des planètes avec la nébuleuse d'Orion, un millième de degré à l'œil gauche, il cria au miracle et tomba à genoux devant l'appel… pardon, la pelle sacrée.  
« CREUSE HARRY » répéta l'artefact magique, en se trémoussant sur son manche comme une danseuse hawaïenne sur un air d'accordéon.  
« PRENDS LA PELLE ET CREUSE, ON TE DIT »  
« Hein ? » fit Harry, pris brusquement d'une vague de doute qui remplaça opportunément le tsunami de désespoir dont il est question plus haut.

Suspicieux et ayant remis la main sur ses lunettes, il fit le tour de l'Arche. O stupeur, enfers et putréfactions, que vit-il ? Quelles vérités atroces allaient trouver chemin jusqu'à lui ? Et bien, je vais prendre mon anthologie Potterienne et ouvrir une page au hasard et vous livrer le premier nom qui me sautera à la gorge : c'était Remus Lupin dans une Ford Anglia bleue ! (j'ai du m'emmêler les pédales entre les tomes)  
Armé d'un mégaphone déformant et brandissant une bouteille de firewhisky d'une main mal assurée, il dévoilait deux dents étrangement longues dans un sourire maniaque :  
« IL FAUT CREUSER, HARRY. CREUSER ATTENUE LA PEINE. CREUSER AMPLIFIE LE CHAMP DE CONSCIENCE. CREUSER EST VITAL AUX VOYAGES DANS L'ESPACE. CREUSER A FAIT DES NAVIGATEURS DE LA GUILDE SPATIALE DES MUTANTS… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Merde, ça c'est Dune… HMM HMM… CREUSER EST SYNONYME DE REDEMPTION ET D'EFFORT SUR SOI, EN UN PARCOURS INITIATIQUE DOULOUREUX, MAIS NECESSAIRE, POUR PASSER A L'AGE ADULTE. CREUSER TE PERMETTRA DE DESCENDRE AU PLUS PROFOND DE TOI ET PUIS… CREUSER, CA OCCUPE ! »

* * *

Hem hem... Je dédie cette parodie à ma béta adorée, Catyline, en mémoire du fou rire d'hier soir quand nous l'avons écrit.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec ces fics Harry Potter !

Bon et bien, je vous laisse. J'espère que vous êtes heureux, j'ai tenu ma promesse de publier avant Noël et c'est mon cadeau à vous tous, lecteurs et surtout reviewers, qui me donnaient toujours bien du courage pour poursuivre cette fic.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année et de très bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont...

Ruth (qui creuse inlassablement pour trouver la sortie de son dédale...)


	17. A la recherche de la nouvelle star

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Remarque** : désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic _La Rose d'Argent_ et par conséquent, ai ralenti un peu le rythme. Encore merci pour vos 100 reviews. J'espère que mon cadeau bonus (la fic susnommée) vous a fait plaisir.

* * *

**A la recherche de la nouvelle star…**

Midi sonna à la grande horloge de Beauxbâtons et les élèves affamés purent enfin se diriger vers les réfectoires. Les 1ère B étaient sortis en avance et arpentaient les corridors en devisant joyeusement.  
Depuis qu'il avait été décrété alter de Marc-Horus Volauvent, Ron était complètement accaparé par Tina. Elle passait tant de temps à discuter avec lui qu'il craignait que son copain Abdel n'en prenne ombrage ! Mais heureusement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il semblait même ravi d'échapper aux éternelles considérations de Tina sur le Quidditch.  
« Marcus Volauvent est un cousin éloigné, » expliquait-elle à Ron. « Sa grand-mère est ma grande-tante. Lui et moi sommes donc parents. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant ! Tu sais, les Moiré, les Volauvent et les Piéhellé sont particulièrement réputés pour leurs dons au Quidditch et leur implication dans le championnat. Les Piéhellé possède même leur propre équipe… »

Un peu noyé par la diatribe de Tina, Ron se contentait de hocher la tête, en enviant Seamus qui discutait tranquillement avec Abdel à quelques pas derrière. Arrivés dans le Hall, les élèves entendirent soudainement un long sifflement aigu.  
« Ooohhh ! Mais voilà mon Irlandais préféré ! » fit une voix sensuelle.  
Seamus baissa la tête et fit un détour pour passer hors de portée de la statue de Morgane qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis la veille.  
« Merlin ! Elle en pince sévère ! » fit remarquer une grande blonde aux yeux rieurs. Elle prit la main de son voisin : « Qu'en dis-tu, Aldo, mon chou ? »  
« M'est avis, Irina bella, qu'un nouveau drame amoureux se joue devant nos yeux et que nous, fiers animateurs de Radio Beaubât, seront là pour en témoigner ! » fit le garçon en levant la main vers le ciel.  
« Alors ? Allons-nous interviewer la pauvre éconduite ? Ou le bel indifférent ? » reprit la blonde, en désignant tour à tour la statue et Seamus.  
Presque tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Rouge comme une pivoine, le jeune Irlandais n'attendit pas la fin de la tirade des deux énergumènes et fila dans les escaliers, aussitôt suivi par la majorité des élèves.

« … En tous cas, Marcus est le meilleur joueur de Beauxbât depuis Thomas Piéhellé, dont la mère était une Volauvent… » continuait imperturbablement Tina. « Et toi, ta famille ? »  
« Hein ? » fit Ron, qui n'avait pas suivi les dernières phrases, trop occupé à écouter les blagues qui fusaient.  
« Ta famille ! Vous jouez au Quidditch dans ta famille ? »  
« … Euh, je crois qu'hormis mon frère Percy, tout le monde joue au Quidditch chez nous ! » fit Ron, en plissant le nez. Puis il commença à compter sur ses doigts : « Voyons… Mon frère Bill a joué en son temps au poste de poursuiveur, Charlie a eu des propositions pour jouer en équipe nationale - c'était l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Hogwarts ! » ajouta-t-il fièrement. « Quant à Fred et George, ils sont batteurs. Moi, je joue gardien et ma sœur Ginny a joué au poste d'attrapeur et de poursuiveur… »  
« Ouah, c'est génial d'avoir autant de frères et sœurs ! Vous pouvez faire votre propre équipe… » s'enthousiasma Tina, alors qu'ils débouchaient dans les jardins. « Mon frère Stephen était batteur et s'il avait voulu, il aurait… »

Un attroupement insolite d'élèves, féminines pour la plupart, bloquait l'entrée du vieux réfectoire. Tina s'interrompit et haussa un sourcil :  
« Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
Elle fit signe à Ron de patienter à quelques pas de là, puis se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Jouant des coudes, elle finit finalement par tomber sur un Marcus souriant, mais quelque peu embarrassé. Elle eut une petite moue désapprobatrice :  
« Je vois… Salut Marcus ! » dit-elle en lui claquant deux bises.  
« Salut Tina ! » répondit-il soulagé. « Dis, j'attends Ron… En compagnie de ces charmantes personnes. Sais-tu où il est, par hasard ? »  
Tina ignora les regards furieux ou envieux du fan-club de Marc-Horus Volauvent et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
« Salut Ron ! » lança Marcus dès qu'il aperçut le rouquin. « Je voulais savoir si on pouvait déjeuner ensemble. »  
« Euh… Bien entendu. Je pense que Harry et Hermione seront ok… »  
« Oh, regardez, c'est lui Ron ! L'alter de Marcus ! » jaillit une voix du groupe d'admiratrices.

Ron se passa nerveusement plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'il se faisait assaillir par une flopée de filles de tous âges. Le cercle se referma sur lui et Marcus, tandis que Tina s'en faisait fermement expulser. Un croche-pied vicieux la fit trébucher et elle ne dut qu'à Abdel d'éviter la chute.  
« Elles sont complètement folles ! » s'écria-t-elle, en se raccrochant au bras de son ami.

* * *

Les 1ères C quittèrent de fort belle humeur le cours de l'imposante Mme Maxime. Hermione était ravie. Contrairement à Flitwick, qui privilégiait la pratique, la semi géante n'hésitait pas à aborder les aspects historiques des Enchantements, et à expliquer la genèse des sorts. Des noms prestigieux avaient été cités, leurs recherches évoquées, ainsi que l'importance qu'ils avaient eue en leur temps. Hermione avait brillé, comme à son habitude, devançant les questions du professeur, demandant précisions et moult détails. Mme Maxime, guère habituée aux élèves actifs en cours, avait été agréablement surprise.

Hermione discutait à présent avec Hippo du sortilège de lecture d'aura et de son créateur, un certain Mauritius. Les autres suivaient, à bonne distance. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Grand Hall, déjà rempli d'élèves de tous âges, qui débouchaient des couloirs et descendaient les escaliers en un flux ininterrompu.  
« Que de monde ! » s'écria Hermione. « Comment on va faire pour retrouver les autres ? »  
Hippo se gratta la tête, un peu perplexe :  
« Euh… Ben… Comme ils vont forcément passer par ici, autant attendre là ! » répondit-il, en désignant le palier des escaliers.  
« Parvati, j'aperçois Lisa toute seule, là-bas ! » fit Padma à sa sœur, en désignant l'autre bout du Hall. « Je la rejoins. On se voit cet après-midi, ok ? »  
« Ok, à tout à l'heure ! » répondit sa sœur.  
Quant à Altaïr, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, puis lança au petit groupe :  
« Bon, je descends… Si vous voyez Miranda, vous pourrez lui dire que je l'attends à l'endroit habituel ? »  
« Bien sûr ! » s'empressa de répondre Neville.

* * *

C'est avec un soulagement non feint que les élèves de 1ère A quittèrent la salle de classe et le professeur de Métamorphoses, l'antipathique Scipion Lefunest. Ce dernier avait pesté pendant toute la durée du cours sur la médiocrité du niveau des élèves, tant français que anglais. Aucune métamorphose ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Celle-là ne correspondait pas exactement à la forme voulue, celle-ci était instable, cette autre avait une couleur hideuse ou tout à fait inappropriée… Au bout d'une heure de cours, il était tellement énervé qu'il avait confisqué toutes les baguettes et préféré faire un cours purement théorique pour "revoir les bases", disait-il.

« Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Miranda, en rattrapant le Survivant qui rejoignait le Hall. « Ils sont horribles les cours de Lefunest, hein ? »  
Harry hocha la tête. Il était épuisé et les autres ne valaient guère mieux. Mandy Borcklehurst, qui avait pourtant un très bon niveau en Métamorphoses, était même au bord des larmes. Le mécontentement perpétuel de Lefunest était à la fois frustrant et décourageant. Peu importaient les efforts fournis, ils ne contentaient pas l'irascible professeur. Même lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Malfoy, aucun anglais n'avait ri. Pourtant, le fort strabisme du chien que le blond venait de métamorphoser était particulièrement hilarant.  
« Vous savez qu'on lui a interdit de donner des cours aux collégiens ? » continuait Miranda. « Lefunest les traumatisait tellement qu'ils refusaient de revenir ! Les parents d'élèves se sont mobilisés et ont protesté jusqu'au domicile du Ministre ! Vous imaginez la suite… »  
« En tous cas, ça ne me donne pas trop envie de bosser sa matière ! » renchérit Martial, qui se trouvait juste derrière. « Et pourtant, j'aimais bien la Métamorphose. »  
Les anglais acquiescèrent, regrettant les cours secs mais efficaces de McGonagall.

« Harry ! Harry ! » retentit une voix féminine, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le grand Hall de Beauxbât.  
Tout le monde tourna la tête. Hermione d'un coin du Hall, faisait des signes, en compagnie de Neville, Parvati et Dean. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.  
« Quelle matinée ! » s'exclama Parvati.  
« Oh oui, je te le fais pas dire ! » renchérit Neville. « Oh, Miranda ! Altaïr m'a chargé d'un message pour toi. Il m'a dit de te dire que pour le lieu de rendez-vous, c'était à l'endroit… » bafouilla-t-il avec conviction.  
« A l'endroit habituel ! » coupa Miranda avec un sourire. « Merci, j'y vais ! » lança-t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers.  
« Et toi, Harry, ça s'est passé comment ? » demanda Hermione.  
Harry haussa les épaules et émit un petit soupir las :  
« Horrible ! »  
« T'as eu cours de quoi ? »  
« Destructions des Arts Noirs, puis Métamorphoses. Et vous ? »  
« Botanique et Enchantements » répondit Parvati.  
« Et ça a donné quoi ? » fit Harry.  
« Tu ne devineras jamais ! » commença Hermione. « En Botanique, on a tout d'abord élu nos deux délégués de classes ! Les français ont élu un français et nous, nous avons élu un anglais ! »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.  
« Il nous fallait aussi un représentant ! » expliqua la Gryffindor. « Je ne sais pas… S'il y avait un problème ou un message à faire passer à la direction ou à McGonagall… »  
« Et qui a été élu ? » demanda Lavender, qui s'était approchée. Puis elle ajouta d'un ton malicieux : « Est-ce que par hasard, notre cher préfète se serait présentée ? »  
« Elle n'a pas voulu ! » intervint Neville. « Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir encouragée à le faire ! »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, étonné qu'Hermione ait refusé de prendre une responsabilité.  
« C'est la faute de cette idiote de Bullstrode ! » fit Parvati. « Elle a dit qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'élire une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »  
« Pas du tout ! » se défendit Hermione. « Je préférais voter pour Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw. Il n'est pas préfet, c'est vrai, mais c'est un garçon très sérieux ! »  
« De toute façon, c'était lui ou Nott ! » remarqua Dean.  
« Nott ? Ce cadavre ambulant de Slytherin ? » grimaça Lavender. « Erk ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Boot qui a été élu, à six voix contre trois ! » la rassura Parvati.  
« Et pour les français ? »  
« Trois se sont présentés… euh… » fit Hermione, en sortant son parchemin de sa poche. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil : « Voyons… Ah oui ! … Guillaume Avril, qui d'ailleurs ne s'est pas privé de dire à Bullstrode qu'il était aussi né-moldu ; Carlotta Rossicci, vous savez, une des membres de la Guilde de la Rose, et Iris Mélouaf, une brune un peu timide… »  
« Et qui a été élu ? » répéta Lavender.  
« Carlotta Rossicci, » répondit Hermione.  
« Et vous ne devinerez jamais ? C'est une Cracmol ! » compléta Neville, ravi. « Vous auriez vu la tête des Slytherin quand ils l'ont su ! »  
Harry eut un sourire en voyant l'expression heureuse de Neville.  
« Et vous ? Ca a donné quoi vos cours ? » demanda Dean.

Lavender jeta un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-admiratif à Harry, qui haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. Puis, elle commença à raconter le cours de DAN, la froideur de la Comtesse, l'étonnant Duel de Miranda et d'un Cracmol et enfin l'étrange Boite de Pandore.  
« Mon Dieu ! » murmura Hermione, quand Lavender eut terminé son récit. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? »  
« Oui, oui… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. En fait, où est Ron ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi sa classe, déjà ? La 1ère B ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Oui. Il avait cours de quoi ? » fit Harry à la cantonade.  
« Aucune idée… » répondit Parvati.  
« Puisqu'on mange tous au même endroit, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux l'attendre vers le réfectoire… » hasarda Hermione.  
« Oui, connaissant, Ron, il nous attend certainement prêt d'une source de nourriture ! » rigola Dean, en entraînant les autres dans les escaliers.

Le petit groupe sortit dans les jardins. Il y avait encore du monde : des collégiens se hâtaient vers leur réfectoire, des groupes élèves fumaient en discutant. Certains avaient le nez sur leur parchemin. D'autres profitaient du chaud soleil de septembre. Harry regarda de tout coté à la recherche de la caractéristique chevelure rousse des Weasley, mais il n'aperçut que celle de Miranda. La jeune fille et son petit ami avaient rejoint Tina et Abdel, près de l'entrée du vieux réfectoire. Mais Ron n'était en vue nulle part. Ils s'approchèrent de Tina :  
« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? » demanda Harry.  
Tina leur lança d'un ton colérique :  
« Il s'est fait harponner par une poignée de harpies ! J'ai failli me faire stupéfixer ! … Hum ! On dirait que la popularité de Marcus rejaillit sur votre copain... »  
« La popularité de Marcus ? »  
« Jugez par vous-mêmes ! » fit-elle, en désignant un attroupement à quelques pas de là. « Si vous voulez vous y risquer, libre à vous, mais ce sera sans moi ! »  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« Ron ! » cria-t-elle. « Ron ! »  
« Laisse tomber ! Il n'entend pas ! »  
« Ah oui ? _Sonorus_ ! » fit Hermione, en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. « RON ! »

Une tête rousse surgit au-dessus de l'attroupement. Le jeune Weasley fit signe à Hermione qu'il arrivait et redisparut à la vue.  
« Il pourrait venir quand même ! » marmonna Hermione mécontente, deux tâches roses colorant ses joues. « Quand je pense qu'on l'a attendu exprès dans le Hall… »  
Miranda secoua la tête, en voyant les expressions déçues de Harry et Hermione.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » leur dit-elle doucement. « Ron ne cherche sûrement pas à vous ignorer… Ce doit être la nouveauté de la situation qui lui monte à la tête... »  
« Tu crois ? » fit Hermione d'un ton désabusé.  
« Et puis, c'est pas évident de décoller ces pots de glue ! » reprit la française. « J'aimerai vraiment pas être à sa place… »  
« N'empêche… Il n'a pas l'air si mécontent… » remarqua Lavender.  
« Tu m'étonnes ! A sa place, au milieu de toutes ses filles, je ne viendrais pas me plaindre ! » fit Dean d'un ton un peu envieux.  
Miranda prit familièrement Hermione par l'épaule :  
« Ne les écoute pas. Tu vois, toutes ces filles qui l'entourent, elles sont complètement superficielles. »  
La Gryffindor se tendit, surprise par la familiarité du geste de la française.  
« Il ne risque pas de te quitter pour l'une d'entre elles ! » continua la déléguée.  
Hermione se dégagea vivement :  
« Mais je ne suis pas _avec _Ron ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, en rougissant comme une pivoine.  
« Mais, je croyais que… » commença Miranda, surprise.  
« Pas du tout ! » trancha Hermione.  
« Evidemment, elle sort avec le plus célèbre joueur de Quidditch du Monde ! Tout le monde le sait ! » lança une voix féminine.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. La jeune fille qui venait d'intervenir était une superbe noire à la peau veloutée et aux yeux de biche, vêtue avec recherche et élégance. Elle tenait un exemplaire d'un magazine intitulé "Sorciers Stars, numéro spécial Quidditch".  
« Ninon ? » s'exclama Altaïr.  
La nouvelle venue s'avança d'une démarche féline et sensuelle vers Hermione et glissa un bras sous le sien.  
« Dès que j'ai entendu ton nom en cours, j'ai su que c'était toi cette Hermione Granger dont tous les journaux people ont parlé ! LA copine de Krum ! Tu aurais vu cette pétasse de Fleur Delacour ! Elle était verte de rage parce que Viktor n'avait pas succombé à son charme ! … Viens, je vais te présenter Clotilde et Alixa, » lui dit-elle, en l'entraînant vers deux filles tout aussi jolies, l'une rousse à la peau laiteuse, qui rappelait un peu Ginny Weasley, et l'autre au teint très mate et aux longs cheveux noirs. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles tendirent le cou pour faire la bise à Hermione du coin de leurs lèvres soigneusement maquillées.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Ron, rassuré que ce dernier soit trop occupé pour entendre le sujet de conversation des jeunes filles. Tina, en revanche, avait parfaitement saisi la dernière remarque de Ninon.  
« Une seconde ! » intervint-elle vivement. « C'est vrai, Hermione, que tu sors avec Krum ? Viktor Krum ? LE Krum de l'équipe bulgare ? »  
« Je… Oui… Non… Comment dire ? Je… » balbutia Hermione gênée.  
« Enfin, Tina ! » coupa Ninon, d'un petit ton supérieur. « Tu sais bien que l'an dernier, elle a passé des vacances en Bulgarie avec lui et il l'a même présenté à ses parents ! Et tu y es retournée cet été, n'est-ce pas Hermione chérie ? » ajouta-t-elle sans même chercher à écouter la réponse de la pauvre Gryffindor.  
« Mais, je… » commença cette dernière.  
« Alors ? Raconte, il est comment Viktor Krum ? » demanda la rousse en gloussant.  
« Et bien… euh… »  
« Dis, tu pourrais m'avoir un autographe ? » demanda Alixa, les yeux brillants, en s'aggripant à l'autre bras d'Hermione.  
« Mais, je ne sors pas avec Viktor Krum… »  
« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » s'exclama Ninon, horrifiée, en lâchant brusquement le bras de l'anglaise, comme si elle s'était brûlée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » renchérit Clotilde.  
« Il est célibataire, alors ? » demanda la brune, avec un intérêt non dissimulé.  
Clotilde mit un coup de coude à sa camarade.  
« Alixa ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu vois bien qu'elle est effondrée, la pauvre ! »  
« Evidemment ! » renchérit sèchement Ninon. « On le serait à moins ! »  
« MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SORS PAS AVEC VIKTOR KRUM ! » cria Hermione, si fort que même Ron l'entendit.  
« Uh-Oh ! » fit Harry.

Au-dessus des têtes de ses admiratrices, Ron dévisagea Hermione d'un air mécontent. Puis une des jeunes filles attira son attention et il se détourna pour lui répondre, sans plus se soucier de la Gryffindor. Les groupies entraînèrent bientôt Marcus et Ron vers le réfectoire principal, sans que le rouquin cherche à protester.  
« Euh… On ne devait pas manger avec tes amis, Ron ? » lui rappela Marcus.  
« Laisse tomber ! » répondit son alter, le rouge aux joues.  
Miranda et Simon échangèrent un regard muet de compréhension, puis tentèrent de dérider l'assemblée :  
« Venez déjeuner ! » fit la jeune Ducratère. « Après les cours que nous avons affronté ce matin, nous en avons bien besoin, vous ne croyez pas ? »  
Elle laissa Simon précéder les Gryffindor, puis attrapa Tina par le bras et lui parla à voix basse.

* * *

La tablée était particulièrement calme. Hermione était assez taciturne et Harry ne valait guère mieux. Les bouffonneries d'Altaïr ne suffisaient guère à détendre l'atmosphère et seul l'incessant bavardage de Lavender et Parvati meublait l'espace sonore.  
« Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un… de particulier ! » fit brusquement Miranda une dizaine de minutes plus tard. « Non, Tina, pas de commentaire ! On en a déjà discuté… »  
La jeune Moiré referma la bouche et se renfrogna dans son coin.  
« De qui s'agit-il ? » s'enquit Hermione, heureuse de cette diversion.

Miranda sourit et quitta la table, en leur faisant signe de patienter. Elle s'approcha d'une fille un peu forte aux cheveux bruns, assise seule à une petite table. La brune eut l'air surpris, puis se leva gauchement et suivit la déléguée. Les anglais la regardèrent avec curiosité, tandis que Seamus leur disait à voix basse :  
« Je la reconnais ! Elle est dans ma classe, en 1ère B… »  
« Voici Suzanne Martin » expliqua fièrement Miranda. « Si vous perdez quelque chose, c'est la personne qu'il vous faut consulter ! »  
Le visage de la nouvelle-venue s'empourpra brusquement de colère :  
« Eh ! Mais pour qui tu me prends, dis ? Je ne suis pas ton singe savant ! »  
« Suzanne ! Enfin… Je voulais juste te présenter les Hogwartiens ! »  
« Un problème, Suz ? » demanda une nouvelle voix féminine aux accents durs.  
« Ah, Siri, te voilà enfin ! » soupira Suzanne, avec soulagement. « Une demi-heure que je t'attends ! »  
« Navrée, la Comtesse me cherchait des doxis ! »

_Siri ?_ Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter à ce nom qui lui rappelait tant Sirius. Il ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard inquiet et toujours perspicace de Hermione.

La nouvelle venue se plaça à coté de Suzanne. On les devinait sans peine alter de duel. La dénommée Siri était de petite taille, les cheveux châtains, raide comme des bâtons. Mais malgré son aspect chétif, sa position d'attaquante ne faisait aucun doute. Le verbe agressif, les yeux flamboyants qu'elle portait sur Miranda, le sourire carnassier et les muscles tendus impressionnèrent les jeunes anglais.  
« Alors, Randa ? » cracha presque Siri. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Ce n'est pas souvent que Ta Majesté a un truc à nous dire ! »  
Miranda grimaça, puis esquissa un vague sourire pour reprendre contenance.  
« Voici l'alter de Suzanne, Sirène Piccolo » annonça-t-elle.  
« Appelez-moi Siri, par pitié ! » s'écria la petite, toute agressivité envolée.  
Elle serra les mains tendues des anglais, puis s'assit à la place même de Miranda.  
« Ca va, Tina ? » ajouta-t-elle, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, en direction de la blonde toujours aussi renfrognée.

Tina haussa les épaules et quitta brusquement la table, son déjeuner à moitié entamé.  
« A merveille dès que je te vois, Si - rrèèèèène ! » lâcha-t-elle, derrière son épaule.  
« Oh, mince alors ! Je l'ai fait fuir ! » fit Siri, absolument pas désolée.  
Elle saisit son parchemin et se plongea dans le menu du jour. Puis, elle sortit la plus petite baguette que Harry ait jamais vu et en pointa un plat.  
« Siri ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu ne crois pas ? » remarqua Suzanne, en prenant place à coté de son alter.  
« Tina me déteste depuis le berceau... Que puis-je y faire, moi ? » s'impatienta Sirène. « … Bon, Miranda, tu accouches ? »  
« Ecoute… » commença la déléguée d'une voix conciliante. « Tu sais bien que c'est important… Le rôle de Suzanne est… particulier et il me parait nécessaire… »  
La Piccolo la coupa d'un rire sans joie et lui répondit d'un ton méprisant :  
« Il te parait nécessaire, bien entendu ! … Toujours aussi désespérément à la recherche d'un bon moyen de te faire-valoir, à ce que je vois ! »  
« Pas la peine de m'agresser, je te l'aurai rendue, ta chère alter ! » rétorqua impatiemment Miranda. Sirène eut un reniflement dédaigneux qui acheva d'énerver la jeune Ducratère : « Oh et puis, tu m'agaces à la fin ! J'ai bien assez de Sorlimus, pour en plus me taper tes humeurs de petite princesse gâtée ! » s'emporta-t-elle.  
« Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, ma pauvre ! Enfin, tu n'y peux rien... » remarqua Siri d'un ton condescendant. « Maintenant, que je te retrouve à essayer de manipuler Suzanne à ton propre bénéfice et je te le ferais regretter ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire on-ne-peut-plus menaçant.  
« Mais, t'es total parano ! » répondit Miranda, en secouant la tête.  
« Tu peux nommer ça comme tu le veux ! » rétorqua Sirène, en la défiant du regard.

La jeune Ducratère allait répliquer, mais Simon se leva alors et la prit par le bras.  
« Laisse Randa… Elle ne fait que son devoir… » dit-il simplement.  
Sirène coula un long regard méfiant au jeune homme, puis un vrai sourire vint détendre ses traits.  
« Tu es un sage, Simon Jarnac ! » fit-elle, en levant son verre à sa santé.  
« Trop d'honneur, Siri Piccolo ! » répondit-il en s'inclinant.  
Puis il entraîna vivement son alter hors du réfectoire.

« Ces Sang-Purs ! Faut toujours qu'ils fassent du cinéma ! » pouffa Altaïr, puis il se mit à singer ses camarades : « _Tu es un sage, Simon Jarnac_ ! _Trop d'honneur, Siri Piccolo_ ! Ah ! Quelle emphase ! »  
« Désolée, Altaïr… » s'excusa Suzanne. « Nous ne voulions pas te priver de la présence de ta copine… »  
« T'inquiète ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à renoncer à un repas pour lui faire plaisir… » fit Altaïr, sa fourchette plantée dans un morceau de viande. « D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien contre vous... »  
« A d'autres ! » grogna Sirène.  
« Si tu étais un brin aimable, ça n'arriverait pas… » remarqua Hippo.  
« Mon cher cousin, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Elle, je ne l'aime pas » lui répondit Siri d'un ton léger.  
Puis, elle releva le menton avec une élégance consommée, avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

* * *

Quand les assiettes furent vides, Hippo reposa ses couverts et jeta un oeil à Suzanne et Siri.  
« Bon, » commença-t-il posément « il serait peut-être temps d'expliquer à nos amis anglais pourquoi Miranda tenait tant à vous présenter Suzanne, non ? »  
« Tu peux t'adresser directement à moi, tu sais… Je comprends ce que tu dis ! » fit Suzanne avec une petite moue.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » se justifia Hippo.  
« Je sais… » répondit Suzanne, puis elle soupira : « Bon… J'imagine qu'il le faut. Voilà : nous avons à Beauxbâtons une option rarissime, destinée à quelques… élus. »  
Hermione tendit l'oreille, très intéressée.  
« Ces élus sont au nombre de quatre, actuellement, à Beauxbât. Nous suivons des cours un peu particuliers, avec Pythagora Maimonide. »  
« Des cours particuliers… de quoi ? »  
« De psychométrie. »  
« De psycho-quoi ? » demanda Parvati.  
« La psychométrie, c'est une faculté qui permet de se connecter à un objet afin de savoir qui l'a manipulé avant » expliqua Suzanne.  
« Une faculté ? Tu en parles comme si c'était courant. C'est un don rarissime ! J'ai lu que dans le temps, les psychométristes étaient des trésors nationaux, jalousement gardés par les gouvernants ! » s'écria Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Sirène plissa le nez et lui lança un regard mauvais, tandis que les autres anglais harcelaient Suzanne de questions :  
« Alors, tu es psychométriste ? »  
« Et comment ça fonctionne ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ? »  
« Tu voudrais pas nous montrer ? »  
« Oh oui ! Une démonstration ! »

Suzanne se leva brusquement.  
« Je croyais avoir été claire : je ne suis PAS un singe savant ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que la psychométrie est un don naturel ? Qu'elle ne demande aucun effort ? Aucun entraînement ? ... Vous vous trompez lourdement ! Ca me demande beaucoup de travail, de concentration et un très bon niveau en enchantement et en légilimancie ! »  
« Allez, Suz… » fit Hippo. « Montre-nous donc ce que tu sais faire ! »  
« Sois chic ! » renchérit Altaïr. « S'il te plaît… » ajouta-t-il, en prenant un air de chien battu.  
« Vous êtes vraiment des traîtres, tous les deux ! » répondit Suzanne, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Altaïr hocha ardemment la tête avec un grand sourire. La psychométriste chercha l'appui de son alter, mais le visage de Sirène restait parfaitement indéchiffrable. Suzanne poussa un long soupir, puis finit par acquiescer :  
« Ok, ok ! Vous avez gagné ! … Mais pas ici. Il vaut mieux aller dehors pour ce genre de choses. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Et dis-donc, toi ! » s'interposa Sirène tout soudain. « Tu la veux cette démonstration ou pas ? »

Hermione recula, surprise par la brusquerie et l'agressivité de son attitude. La jeune Piccolo avait l'air particulièrement cyclotimique. Depuis le début du repas, elle passait sans prévenir de la courtoisie la plus extrême à la hargne la plus brutale. C'était assez déstabilisant.  
« Pas commode, la petite Sirène ! » commenta Altaïr.  
« J't'emmerde, Dajax ! » vint aussitôt la réponse attendue.  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » fit Altaïr, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air comique.

* * *

Ils finirent donc tous par suivre les deux jeunes filles jusqu'aux jardins. Là, Suzanne les fit asseoir, en leur recommandant de ne pas bouger quoi qu'il arrive. Sirène, à nouveau calme, lui fit un clin d'œil d'intelligence et se posta en peu en retrait.  
« Bien, » fit Suzanne « je vais fermer les yeux, et vous allez me donner un objet, n'importe lequel. Je tacherais de vous dire à qui il appartient, et qui l'a touché récemment. »  
Les Gryffindor se concertèrent une seconde, puis une des filles posa une barrette dans la paume ouverte de Suzanne, avant de vite aller se rasseoir. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Dean s'agita impatiemment.

Tout à coup, sous leurs yeux ébahis, de multiples langues de lumières bleutées sortirent de l'objet et tournèrent autour de la jeune fille. Les jardins étaient devenus très silencieux. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Suzanne. Au bout d'une demi-minute, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les filets lumineux s'évanouirent aussitôt. Elle dirigea son doigt vers Lavender.  
« Toi, tu as mis cette barrette, il y a trois jours, dans une salle de bains carrelée de bleue ; tu l'as enlevée quelques heures plus tard dans un train, et tu l'as prêtée à cette fille… » dit-elle, en désignant Parvati.  
« C'était à Padma, sa sœur jumelle ! » révéla Lavender.  
« Et elle te l'a rendue hier midi… Je crois à l'expression de son visage qu'elle n'aimait pas la couleur, ou peut-être la forme… »  
« Non, c'était parce la barrette était trop petite et qu'elle ne permettait pas de retenir tous ses cheveux… »  
« Ah, je ne me suis pas assez concentrée et j'ai encore sur-interprété les faits ! » s'exclama la psychométriste.

Suzanne semblait dépitée. Neville vint à son secours :  
« C'était incroyable ! Tu as vraiment pu voir toutes ces choses comme si tu étais présente ? »  
« C'est difficile à expliquer, cela s'apparente plutôt à des visions… Mais, je ne suis pas encore très expérimentée. Avec plus de travail en légilimancie, j'arriverais à entendre ce qui s'est dit à coté de l'objet. »  
« En tous cas, tu deviens remarquablement précise en ce qui concerne l'écoulement temporel… » remarqua Sirène.  
Suzanne remercia d'un regard ravi son alter.

« C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! » s'enthousiasma Parvati. « Tu peux tout savoir, comme ça ! »  
La psychométriste fronça le nez.  
« Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir… C'est un don, pas un moyen d'espionner les gens ! »  
« Pourtant, ce serait bien pratique pour le travail d'Aurors… » remarqua Harry, en se pinçant les lèvres du bout des doigts.  
« Effectivement … Travailler pour les Aurors, en tant que psychométriste d'investigation, est une possibilité de carrière. »  
« C'est exactement ce qui conviendrait à une petite curieuse comme toi ! » lança Siri d'un ton affectueux.  
« C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… » fit Suzanne  
« L'hôpital qui se fout de quoi ? » répéta Siri, en levant les sourcils.  
« Siri... Je t'ai déjà expliqué cette expression moldue... »  
« Ah bon ? Mais quand c'est moldu, j'ai pas envie de retenir... » fit la jeune Piccolo d'un ton boudeur et gamin.  
Hermione se retint de justesse de relever la remarque, comprenant que l'agressivité de la fille remonterait aussitôt en flèche. Inutile de chatouiller le dragon qui dort ! Comme le disait si bien la devise d'Hogwarts.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai appris quelque chose de mon professeur hier soir... » continua Suzanne, en se tournant vers les anglais.  
« De quoi ? De quoi ? » intervint Siri. « Dis vite… Allez, te fais pas prier ! … Dis-nous… ALLEZ… SUUUUZ… Tu veux que je te supplie ou quoi ? » trépigna-t-elle, devant l'irritant silence de son alter. « Crache ta chocogrenouille ! »  
« Ok, ok ! Voilà, un autre élève va bientôt faire son entrée en psychométrie… » révéla Suzanne.  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Un élève de Hogwarts. » Il y eut un blanc. Les anglais s'entre-regardèrent avec anxiété, s'interrogeant muettement. Suzanne eut un petit sourire malicieux, puis ajouta : « Mais je ne sais pas qui ! »  
« En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi ! » fit Seamus, en riant. « J'aurais remarqué si des fils de lumière sortaient comme ça des objets ! »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une petite voix fluette appeler timidement Suzanne :  
« Suzanne ? … Euh… Dis-moi… »  
Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune garçon, probablement un collégien, qui regardait le sol comme s'il espérait y disparaître immédiatement.  
« Oh, mais que… Ah, c'est toi, Cyril ? » s'écria Suzanne. « Je vous présente Cyril, le plus jeune psychométriste de Beauxbâtons, il est en 5ème… »  
« Co… comment ? Comment tu fais, Suz ? Dis-moi ! Comment maîtrises-tu le… le flux ? J'y… j'y arrive pas, moi ! » bégaya le garçon, au bord de larmes.  
Il saisit fébrilement le bras de Suzanne. Mais sa main glissa le long de son bras et toucha accidentellement la barrette que la jeune fille tenait encore en main. Aussitôt des langues de lumière s'en échappèrent et tourbillonnèrent furieusement autour du garçon, qui se mit à hurler :  
« Noooonnnn, noooonnnn… »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Suzanne lança une main tranchante comme une lame à travers les fils de lumière et, en deux-trois gestes vifs, avait dispersé le flux magique. Le petit garçon s'était recroquevillé au sol et se balançait d'avant en arrière en état de choc, en poussant de petits gémissements.  
« Par tous les maléfices de Morgane ! » jura Siri.  
« Surtout, ne le touchez pas ! » renchérit Suzanne, en écartant les curieux. « Et poussez-vous de là, je dois l'emmener chez le Marcou ! »  
Elle jeta un sort d'allégement sur le garçon, le prit dans ses bras et quitta les lieux au pas de course sous les yeux horrifiés des autre élèves.

« Quelle puissance pour son âge ! » marmonna Siri, en se laissant tomber sur le gazon. « Heureusement que Suz n'a jamais atteint ce niveau... »  
« Sirène ?… Euh pardon… Siri ? » rectifia Neville, après un regard noir de l'intéressée.  
« Oui ? »  
« Il va se remettre, le petit ? »  
La Piccolo fit un petit sourire à Neville, puis répondit :  
« Oui, bien sûr ! T'inquiète pas ! Le Marcou va s'en occuper… »  
« Le Marcou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Hmm ? Le Marcou, c'est le rebouteux, » répondit distraitement Sirène.  
« Un quoi ? » s'étonna Dean.  
« Un rebouteux. Vous n'en avez pas chez vous ? … C'est un sorcier guérisseur qui sait si bien canaliser le flux magique, qu'il est capable de tout guérir par simple imposition des mains. »  
« Vraiment ? » fit Hermione d'un ton dubitatif.  
« Parfaitement ! » fit Sirène d'une voix hautaine. « Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute ? »  
« En tous cas, je plains le pauvre futur psychométriste… » intervint Neville, pour détourner la conversation.  
La jeune française le dévisagea et son regard perdit de sa dureté.  
« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu peux avoir raison… Je peux te dire que c'est plus souvent une malédiction qu'un don ! Et puis… il y a d'autres contraintes… »  
« Quel genre de contraintes ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Sirène se leva en silence, sans détacher son regard de la Gryffindor.  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, il me semble… » lui lança-t-elle.  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Neville, toujours assis :  
« Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! On se voit plus tard ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix amicale.  
Et elle les planta là, sans même un au revoir.

« Drôle de fille… » marmonna Seamus.  
« Tu parles de la psychométriste ou de son alter ? » demanda Parvati.  
« … Des deux, je présume ! »  
« Siri est un peu agressive mais elle est très sympa, en fait... » commença Hippo, en tentant de défendre sa cousine. « Il faut juste savoir la prendre, vous savez... »  
Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression dubitative des Gryffindors et d'Hermione en particulier.

* * *

L'heure de de la reprise des cours approchant, ils se décidèrent à retourner vers les bâtiments.  
« Elles sont vraiment affreuses ces statuettes ! » se mit à rire Parvati, en montrant des bonnets colorés dont la pointe dépassait des buissons.  
« Quelles statuettes ? » demanda Neville.  
« Les nains de jardins… » répondit la jeune indienne. « Tu ne vois pas les bonnets dans le buisson ? »  
« Mais quel est l'abruti qui a eu l'idée de poser des nains dans un buisson ? » s'étonna Harry.  
« M'parait bizarre, cette affaire » marmonna Dean en s'avançant. « J'vais jeter un œil… »  
Il s'approcha du buisson et commença à écarter les branches de buis enchevêtrées.  
« Viens m'aider, Seamus ! » cria-t-il derrière son épaule.  
Trois secondes plus tard, il releva la tête : « Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te savais pas phobique des barbus à brouette ! »  
« N'importe quoi ! » fit Seamus en haussant les épaules.  
« Viens, alors ! » insista Dean.  
« Non merci ! Les statues, j'ai déjà donné ! »

Dean réprima un rire et se mit à ausculter attentivement l'un des nains de jardins.  
« Oh, il est vraiment moche ! Regardez, il a une énorme verrue sur le nez ! » fit-il en donnant une petite poussée au bonhomme de plâtre.  
La statue se balança un moment d'avant en arrière, avant de se stabiliser.  
« Tu viens, Dean ? » cria Parvati. « On a cours de Métamorphoses ! »  
« J'arrive ! » cria le jeune homme.  
Il se releva vivement et, après un dernier regard aux étranges figures de plâtre, il courut rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

Voilà, la suite très bientôt… Non vraiment là, c'est une promesse ! Le chapitre n'a plus besoin que d'un solide béta-readage, alors vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre…  
Merci à Catyline pour son super béta-readage.  
Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres.

Je vous embrasse très fort

Ruth (toujours perdue dans son dédale…)


	18. Solo et Tuteur

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : Première journée de cours à Beauxbâtons pour les anglais. Harry a déjà affronté ce matin l'étrange et mystérieuse Boite de Pandore qui semble vous plonger dans vos pires cauchemars. Que lui réserve les cours de l'après-midi ?

* * *

Rappel :

**Le Comte Evariste d'Armorghast** : professeur de Duel de Beauxbâtons (rappelez-vous, ils l'ont vu la veille - _chapitre 11 :_ _Petits badges entre amis_).  
**La Comtesse Euménide d'Armorghast** : épouse du Comte, professeur de DAN (Destruction des Arts Noirs), détentrice de l'étrange Boite de Pandore.  
**Junon Sorlimus** : Elève de 1ère B. Solo et grande duelliste. Blonde aux traits hautains. Némésis personnelle de Miranda Ducratère.  
**Rufus et Sacha Piscies** : Elèves de 1ère A. Cousins et duo d'alter. Amis de Junon.

* * *

**Solo et tuteur**

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Harry suivait ses camarades. Hermione avait le nez sur son parchemin et marmonnait dans son coin :  
« Bon, j'ai cours de Runes, mais aussi d'Alchimie avancée… Comment je vais faire ? … Voyons… Le parchemin me propose : _a) aller en Runes et rattraper le cours d'Alchimie, lundi de 17h20 à 19h ; b) aller en Alchimie et rattraper les Runes vendredi de 15h30 à 17h10 ; ou c) laisser tomber une option, parce qu' il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie_… Hein ! Non, mais… Par exemple ! » s'écria Hermione indignée, en tapotant de sa baguette la première solution.

Lavender étouffa un rire, puis se tourna vers Harry :  
« On y va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
Harry la regarda, surpris, puis se souvint qu'il était dans la même classe.  
« Ah oui… On a cours de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« De Runes ! » répondit la jeune fille.  
« De Runes ! Mais j'y connais rien en runes ! » s'étonna-t-il.  
« Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas en section Littéraire, toi ! » se rappela Lavender.  
« Non, je suis en Combat, » confirma Harry.  
Il prit modèle sur Hermione et ouvrit son parchemin. L'artefact lui indiqua comme salle de cours le Gymnase où ils avaient été la veille.  
« Hermione, toi, tu as bien Runes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lavender à sa camarade.  
« Oui ! Nous avons cours au troisième étage... A plus tard, Harry ! » lança Hermione, avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Harry descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier. Alors qu'insouciants, les autres filaient vers leurs classes, lui se retrouvait tout seul. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne… Depuis qu'il avait passé l'épreuve de la Boite de Pandore, il ne souhaitait qu'un moment de calme pour pouvoir y songer tranquillement. Mais une sonnerie stridente le tira de sa rêverie. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, qui émettait ce bruit infernal.  
« Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria Harry.  
Un élève, visiblement un collégien, lui lança au passage :  
« Bouge-toi, t'es à la bourre ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! »  
Harry s'élança dans la seconde moitié de l'escalier. En retard pour son premier cours de Duel, le Comte n'allait pas être content… A moins qu'il n'ait cours avec le professeur de DAN ? Ou peut-être avec même les deux ? Harry frissonna en repensant à l'épisode de la Boite.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et prit une petite inspiration avant de s'approcher de la porte du gymnase. Pas très à l'aise, le Gryffindor risqua un œil dans la salle. Elle semblait désertée et silencieuse. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Dans un coin, une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'un justaucorps rouge, qui moulait agréablement ses formes, faisait quelques étirements. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, ni le Comte, ni son épouse, ni le moindre professeur. Le Gryffindor fronça les sourcils. Où étaient passés les élèves ? Etaient-ils déjà tous entrés dans les Arènes de Duel ?

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir son parchemin de sa poche pour une ultime vérification, quand la blonde prit soudainement conscience de sa présence. Elle fit une élégante roue vrillée sur une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle saisissait une baguette dans un étui sur sa hanche droite. Son acrobatie lui permit de se rétablir face à Harry, la baguette pointée sur lui. D'un geste fulgurant, elle saisit une seconde baguette, attachée dans son dos. La manœuvre avait été si rapide que Harry ne put que cligner les yeux d'un air hébété. Il avait maintenant en face de lui une sorcière à l'allure décidée, armée de deux baguettes, et qui avait l'air mortellement dangereuse. Il se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur du gymnase.  
« Lent ! Lent ! Beaucoup trop lent ! » fit la française d'une voix méprisante. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer un sort qui t'apprendrait les vertus de la réactivité ! »

C'est alors qu'il reconnut ces cheveux d'un blond ardent et ces traits hautains.  
« Sorlimus… » fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.  
« Par Merlin, Harry Potter, tu avais l'avantage sur moi ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser surprendre ainsi ? Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? »  
« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit… » répondit Harry avec un sourire désabusé et en haussant les épaules.  
« Bel état d'esprit, en vérité ! » ironisa Junon, en rangeant ses baguettes dans ses étuis. « Je constate qu'il va falloir reprendre les bases mêmes du duel. »  
Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre. La jeune fille eut une moue dédaigneuse, puis donna un début d'explication :  
« Il y a, je dirais, deux types de duel : le sport, celui que pratique cette trouble-fête de Ducratère, et la survie. D'après mes sources, c'est le second qui est susceptible de t'intéresser… Est-ce que je me trompe ? » dit-elle. Sans attendre la réponse, elle poursuivit aussitôt : « Quand tu es entré dans cette pièce, qu'as-tu vu ? »  
« Euh… Excuse-moi, mais où est le prof ? » demanda Harry, légèrement irrité par le ton condescendant de la Sorlimus.  
« Devant toi ! » répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à prononcer un mot. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Pourtant, l'air assuré de Sorlimus ne laissait pas place à l'ambiguïté. Il secoua la tête : depuis quand les élèves donnaient-ils des cours ?

« Un solo est toujours chapoté par un autre solo plus âgé, avant de commencer sa formation, » expliqua Junon devant son air ébahi. « Ceci dit, ton cas est un peu particulier, puisque tu as déjà seize ans, âge auquel la maîtrise du duel est en général acquise… Je ne te raconte même pas l'entraînement qui t'attend pour combler tes pathétiques lacunes ! ... Il paraît que tu es doué, la Comtesse fait grand cas de toi en DAN… Mais, tes résultats à la "Boite" m'indiffèrent. Nous verrons vite si tu mérites des louanges ou non… » fit-elle, avec un reniflement de mépris. « Reprenons à présent : qu'as-tu vu en entrant ici ? »  
Sans laisser à Harry le temps de digérer les informations, elle lança d'une voix sèche :  
« J'attends ! »  
« Euh… Je t'ai vue, évidemment, mais tu avais juste l'air d'une élève s'échauffant pour un cours de gymnastique. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu allais bondir ainsi ! » dit-il enfin d'un ton un peu impatienté.  
« J'admets que je t'ai pris en traître. Tu ne t'attendais pas à mon attaque… » répondit Junon d'une voix plus conciliante. « Il va te falloir acquérir rapidement des réflexes instinctifs de défense. Rester la bouche ouverte comme un elfe de maison, c'est digne d'un sixième ! »

La jeune fille scruta le Gryffindor et sembla le jauger d'un regard perçant.  
« Clarifions les choses. Les solos sont l'élite de Beauxbâtons et si tu es pitoyable, c'est sur moi que vont retomber les blâmes. Et je n'envisage pas un tel scénario ! Est-ce bien clair ? » dit-elle en accentuant les syllabes des trois derniers mots.  
Le visage de Junon n'exprimait que mépris et dédain.  
« Tu es aussi mauvaise que le dit Miranda ! » fit Harry, révolté par l'attitude de Sorlimus.  
Elle eut un sourire froid, complètement dépourvu de la moindre chaleur humaine.  
« Pire encore ! … Désormais, je serais ta Némésis, ton ennemie de tous les instants, ton cauchemar incarné… Désormais, je serais ton professeur ! Alors, n'oublie pas : vigilance constante ! Fin de la première leçon. »

Harry était trop stupéfait pour répondre. Junon saisit un tas de lanières de cuir posé au sol et s'approcha de lui. Il fit immédiatement un bond en arrière en saisissant sa baguette d'une main mal assurée.  
« Je vois que les bases commencent à rentrer. Donne-moi ta baguette ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
« Hors de question ! » lança Harry, en reculant de quelques pas.  
Junon haussa les épaules.  
« A ta guise ! Tu es gaucher ou droitier ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Hein ! … Euh… Droitier » fit Harry décontenancé par la question.  
« Ok. Ta baguette de défense, ta "défensive" se range sur ton coté gauche. Tu la saisis de la main droite, à l'inverse de moi qui suis gauchère. » Elle prit la baguette rangée sur sa hanche droite pour illustrer le propos. « La main dominante est toujours la main de défense. Tu vois ? »  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement.  
« Ceci est un étui à baguette » expliqua-t-elle, en montrant ce qu'elle portait à la hanche. « Il est gravé de symboles runiques de protection. Une fois mise au fourreau, la baguette ne peut subir aucun dommage. D'autres runes assurent son entretien et peuvent réparer les petites défectuosités. Les lanières sont, elles, soumises à un sort d'attaches. Cela les lient indéfectiblement à leur propriétaire. Désormais, il n'y a que toi qui pourras les ôter. Seuls les solo et les grands duellistes méritent ces artefacts, alors tâche de t'en montrer digne ! » le mit-elle en garde.  
Junon attacha la première lanière de cuir autour de la taille de Harry. Elle lança un sort et la bande de cuir s'adapta parfaitement à sa morphologie. L'étui y pendait comme un mini-fourreau d'épée.  
« Pour l'instant, ça doit te faire bizarre. Mais très vite, tu ne sentiras même plus la présence de la lanière ou de l'étui. Pour faciliter tes gestes, tu peux aussi le fixer le long de ta jambe, comme je le fais. »  
L'étui à baguette de la Sorlimus était fixé par une autre lanière de cuir autour de la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine exaltation, un sentiment de puissance à l'idée de devenir un expert du duel. Certes à Hogwarts, il avait pu s'entraîner avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'avait eu d'équipement spécifique. Ni les moyens réels de progresser. Dumbledore avait toujours privilégié ses initiatives personnelles à un entraînement cadré. Junon, elle, était une guerrière. Harry était époustouflé par son assurance, la force et la maîtrise qu'elle dégageait. Et il voulait les acquérir.

« La seconde baguette, "l'attaquante", est toujours fixée dans le dos. Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne sort jamais l'attaquante avant la défensive ! C'est clair ? » continuait Junon, imperturbable.  
« Limpide ! »  
« Bon, on va aller à l'armurerie pour compléter ton équipement. »  
« A l'armurerie ? » s'étonna le Survivant.  
Junon l'ignora et se changea d'un sort. Sa défensive était toujours fixée à la jambe de son jean, et son attaquante était rangée dans son étui, bien camouflé sous sa chemise. Elle vérifia qu'elles étaient toutes deux correctement positionnées pour une action éclair, puis fit signe à Harry :  
« Allez, reste pas planté là et suis-moi ! »

Ils sortirent silencieusement du gymnase. Harry ne pipait mot, étonné par l'aspect presque militaire de sa formation avec Junon. Il se remémora les paroles de Miranda à son sujet : « _Cette fille se prend pour la souveraine de Beauxbât sous prétexte qu'elle est solo. Elle méprise à un degré suprême sa petite cour d'admirateurs et ne tolère que quelques rares élus à ses cotés : les cousins Rufus et Sacha Piscies -Rufus est un petit génie des enchantements, qui nous joue souvent des sales tours- ; et dans une moindre mesure Titus, le délégué de 1ère B, et son alter Christine._ »

« Aïe ! » cria Harry, en se frottant la joue.  
Une baguette était à nouveau pointée sur lui : « Arrête de rêvasser ! » lança Junon d'une voix autoritaire.  
« Mais tu m'as brûlé ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? » se rebella Harry.  
« Je suis ici pour te former, Harry Potter. Pas pour rigoler avec toi, comme la petite bande de pouilleux qui t'a pris en affection ! »  
« La petite bande de pouilleux ? » répéta le Gryffindor sans comprendre.  
« La Ducratère et compagnie ! » répondit Junon dans un reniflement méprisant.  
« Alors, comme tu ne peux pas la sentir, tu t'en prends à moi, c'est ça ? … Peur de l'affronter directement ? »  
Junon haussa un sourcil sceptique, à la limite de l'amusement :  
« J'ai l'air d'avoir peur ? … Je ne vois pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu la défends autant ! Je vais te mettre les points sur les i : la Ducratère, c'est une fausse altruiste. Sous couvert d'amitié, elle ne pense qu'à utiliser les gens. Et ce qui peut advenir d'eux, elle s'en contrefiche ! Jamais elle ne t'aidera dans une bataille. »  
Le Gryffindor eut un haussement d'épaule ironique :  
« Parce que toi, tu m'aiderais, peut-être ? »  
« Moi, je peux t'apprendre à rester en vie en ne comptant que sur toi-même. Parce qu'en plein combat, aucun ami ne sera aussi fiable que tes propres baguettes ! »  
Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord : il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres. Mais il n'ignorait pas que la prophétie ne concernait que lui et Voldemort. Personne ne pourrait jamais interférer, ni se mettre entre eux deux.

« Tu fais erreur, Sorlimus, » dit-il posément « mais je vais suivre ton enseignement. … Pas parce que votre Roue de Fortune l'a décidé ! Pas parce que tu t'autoproclames mon professeur ! Mais parce que j'en ai marre d'être l'éternelle victime. Je veux pouvoir rendre les coups ! »  
« Tes raisons t'appartiennent. Seul le travail compte, à mes yeux » répondit froidement Junon, en se détournant.

Elle emprunta une petite porte qui les mena droit au jardin arrière du château.  
« L'armurerie est aussi accessible par des passages intérieurs, mais j'ai pensé qu'une petite marche à l'air frais te ferait du bien. »  
« A l'air frais ? » répéta Harry qui transpirait sous le soleil de plomb de l'après-midi.  
Elle haussa les épaules et conjura une petite ombrelle, qu'elle tendit à Harry :  
« Voilà pour vous, joli damoiseau ! »  
Il grimaça et sortit sa baguette de son étui pour faire disparaître l'objet. Junon l'arrêta d'un geste.  
« Tu ne dois pas sortir ta baguette de cette manière désinvolte. Il faut la considérer comme l'extension de ta main. Regarde-moi ! »  
Elle esquissa un geste vers son coté droit et la baguette jaillit directement dans sa main.  
« Un _Accio_ ? » demanda Harry.  
« Même pas. Ma baguette fait partie intégrante de mon propre corps. N'oublie pas que c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître et non l'inverse. Ta baguette t'aime, elle veut te défendre ; et si tu as besoin d'elle, de sa protection, elle ne te fera jamais défaut... Nous travaillerons cela la prochaine fois. »

Junon détacha son regard de lui, fit disparaître l'ombrelle et partit en direction d'un bâtiment bas, situé à droite, sur un petit promontoire qui dominait un parterre d'eau. Harry resta immobile, revoyant mentalement le _Priori Incantatem,_ lors de son affrontement avec Voldemort en quatrième année. Oui, sa baguette l'avait sauvé : elle avait forcé sa propre sœur, la baguette du sorcier noir, à régurgiter tous ses sorts. Voldemort n'avait rien pu faire contre cela ! Mais n'était-ce pas du fait que deux baguettes jumelles ne peuvent s'affronter ? "_Peu importe_", fit une voix dans sa tête, "_ce jour-là, ta baguette t'a sauvé…_"

Harry courut pour revenir à la hauteur de Junon qui s'était éloignée sans plus s'occuper de lui.  
« Et l'attaquante ? » demanda-t-il, en haletant un peu.  
« L'attaquante est différente, bien que tout aussi efficace, » répondit Junon d'une voix un peu moins froide et distante que d'habitude. « Tu comprendras quand tu en auras une dans les mains… »

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'armurerie. Le bâtiment ne comportait qu'une seule entrée. Junon frappa trois coups brefs et un coup lent contre le battant en bois, puis poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse. Harry entra à sa suite. C'était une vaste salle, dont les murs étaient garnis d'imposants râteliers d'armes en tous genres. Une grande arche, au fronton de bois sculpté du mot "atelier", était ouverte sur une second salle, pleine de machines et d'outillages bizarres. L'endroit semblait désert.  
« Salut Sorli ! … Une petite seconde, j'arrive… » fit une voix profonde du fond de l'atelier.  
« Sorli ? » murmura Harry.  
« Sorli pour Sorlimus. Il m'appelle souvent ainsi… » répondit rapidement Junon. « Ah, salut Vulk ! »

Un homme massif d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec une belle barbe noire, apparut en essuyant son front perlé de sueur.  
« Que me vaut ta visite, ma grande ? »  
« Vulk, je te présente notre nouveau solo, Harry Potter ; Potter, voici Vulcain Faerie, l'armurier de Beauxbâtons. »  
« Visite professionnelle, alors ? » fit le sorcier, en tendant la main à Harry. « Tu veux un équipement, c'est ça ? Lanières ? Bouclier intégré ? Dague auto-empoisonnée ? Ceinture à potions ? Fronde à sorts ? Ailettes ? Arbalète polymorphe ? Œil nyctalope ? Brouilleur d'aura ? J'ai tout en magasin ! »  
« Euh… » hésita Harry, surpris par la diversité des objets proposés.  
« Non, non, Vulk ! » intervint Junon. « Inutile de nous sortir ton baratin de camelot… Il lui faudrait juste une attaquante et un fourreau avec lanière pour dos. »  
« Haha, je vois ! Ton premier élève… »  
« Je suis ton premier élève ? » fit Harry, étonné.  
« Vulk, tu viens de briser toute ma crédibilité de tuteur, » répondit fraîchement Junon.

L'armurier ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, puis étouffa un rire :  
« Sois sérieuse, Junon ! Tu es la fille de la plus… »  
« Stop, parrain ! Inutile d'en rajouter ! » coupa-t-elle d'une voix vive.  
Le cœur de Harry se serra. Cet homme était donc le parrain de Sorlimus. Probablement, un ami de ses parents. Quelle chance elle avait d'avoir son parrain près d'elle ! Mais, très certainement elle avait encore ses parents aussi. Comment pourrait-elle jamais comprendre ce que Harry vivait quotidiennement ?

Vulcain conjura immédiatement deux sièges pour ses visiteurs et partit prendre une caisse dans l'arrière-salle.  
« Voilà. Mes attaquantes disponibles se trouvent toutes là. Comme tu peux le constater, Harry, une attaquante est toujours noire pour la différencier de la défensive… Elle est aussi beaucoup plus petite, pour se ranger facilement, certaines sont mêmes amovibles ou pliables, » expliqua-t-il, en exhibant différents modèles. « Puis-je voir ta baguette ? »  
Sans mot dire, Harry la tendit à Vulcain, qui eut un bref sourire :  
« Ah ! Une production Ollivander ! Ca se voit immédiatement dans l'agencement des matériaux… Je les préfère à celles de Gregorovitch, souvent plus puissantes, mais beaucoup moins flexibles ! »  
« Vous êtes fabricant de baguettes ? » demanda Harry, curieux.  
« Non, je ne fabrique que des armes... Et des attaquantes, bien sûr, mais les clients sont rares, » répondit sereinement Vulcain, en faisant tourner la baguette de Harry autour de ses doigts.

Junon regardait son parrain, une ride barrant son front : jamais il ne jouait ainsi avec les baguettes. Visiblement quelque chose devait le tracasser et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quant à Harry, il attendait le verdict avec une certaine appréhension, semblait-il.  
« Hmmh… hmmh… » marmonna Vulcain. « Bois de houx, 27 cm et demie ? »  
« Oui, monsieur » approuva Harry.  
« Et la composition ? »  
« Plume de Phoenix. »

Vulcain continuait à faire tourner la baguette qui émettait maintenant de petites étincelles vertes et or. Il réfléchissait. Harry semblait curieusement hésitant lui aussi, et Junon se demandait lequel des deux allait céder le premier. Mais finalement, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne posa la moindre question.  
« Curieux que tu sois un solo, et en même temps, normal… » murmura enfin Vulcain, en lui rendant sa baguette.  
« Vulk ? » demanda Junon, interloquée.  
« Rien, mon "Epi d'Or" ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Junon plissa le nez, elle n'aimait guère ce surnom que lui donnait souvent son parrain. Il lui rappelait trop… Qu'importe, elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Vulcain lui fit un clin d'œil complice et sortit de sa poche un mètre magique, qui commença à mesurer Harry sous toutes ses coutures. L'armurier prenait note des résultats, puis se mit à fouiller dans sa caisse. Harry le vit sortir une dizaine de baguettes noires. Il les passa toutes au crible, en fronçant les sourcils, et les rejetait, l'une après l'autre, dans la caisse.  
« Pff… Je n'y crois guère, mais essaye celle-là ! » dit-il enfin, en lui tendant un bout de bois torsadée tout rabougri. « De ta main gauche » précisa-t-il.  
Harry s'en saisit maladroitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une baguette dans sa main gauche. Mais presque aussitôt une douce chaleur se propagea dans son bras. L'attaquante lui semblait agréable au toucher et parfaitement adaptée à la morphologie de sa main. Elle semblait vibrer d'énergie pure. Il sourit, déjà persuadé qu'elle lui conviendrait.

« Maintenant, prends ta défensive en main droite ! » ordonna Vulcain.  
Harry s'exécuta et… Il y eut une explosion. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol par le souffle. Le Gryffindor avait toujours sa propre baguette à la main, mais l'attaquante avait réintégré le coffre, qui s'était refermé sous le choc. Visiblement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal !

« C'est bien ce que je craignais ! » grogna l'armurier, le visage complètement noirci. « Ta défensive est une intolérante ! Elle vient de nous faire un rejet en bloc ! »  
« C'est à dire ? » demanda Harry, qui se remettait péniblement sur ses jambes.  
« Disons que… toi et ta baguette avez certainement une riche histoire commune et… »  
Vulcain s'interrompit et prit un mouchoir dans sa poche, avec lequel il enleva la première couche de cendres de son visage. Junon sortit sa baguette et d'un sort acheva le nettoyage de son parrain.  
« Merci, ma grande… » fit-il avec reconnaissance.  
Puis elle entreprit de réparer les dégâts qu'avait subi l'armurerie, tandis que l'armurier continuait de dévisager le Gryffindor.  
« Une riche histoire commune ? » fit timidement Harry.  
« Oui. Quand une baguette a partagé des moments intenses avec son maître, elle a tendance à devenir possessive et exclusive ! C'est rare, mais j'ai déjà croisé quelques cas similaires au cours de ma carrière, notamment chez des Aurors… »  
« C'est un handicap ? » intervint Junon, très intéressée.  
« Il y a du pour et du contre : le pour est que la baguette se sacrifiera pour son maître et pourra même agir de son plein gré pour le sauver… Le contre, pfff… et bien, le contre, c'est justement cette intolérance, ce refus obtus de travailler en duo avec une seconde baguette. »  
« Mais comment je vais faire ? » fit Harry, désemparé.  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exploser mon armurerie, alors… »  
« Vulcain Faerie, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » coupa Junon, d'une voix froide.  
« Qui a dit que je laissais tomber ? Je n'ai jamais pu résister à un défi, et ils sont suffisamment rares pour que j'en laisse échapper un de cette trempe ! … Puisque le prêt-à-porter ne convient pas à ce monsieur, je vais lui faire du sur-mesure ! … Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, ma chère Sorli, ton poulain ne sera pas désavantagé. »  
« Merci Vulk. Tu me libères d'un sacré niffleur !¹ »

« Bon, Harry, je vais avoir besoin d'un copeau de ta baguette » dit Vulcain, en tendant au Gryffindor une sorte de couteau orné d'inscriptions runiques.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? » répondit Harry, sans prendre l'instrument qu'il lui tendait.  
« Vu le caractère de ta baguette, je ne suis pas inconscient au point de vouloir la mutiler moi-même ! … Elle acceptera ce geste de ta part, ne te fais pas de souci ! » ajouta Vulcain pour calmer l'inquiétude du jeune homme.  
Harry saisit le couteau et le regarda avec anxiété. Puis, il passa doucement le fil de la lame sur sa baguette.  
« Si tu n'appuies pas un peu, ça ne risque pas de marcher ! » ironisa Junon.  
« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » lança Harry d'un ton triomphant.  
Dans la paume de sa main se trouvait un minuscule copeau de bois, à peine visible à l'œil nu.  
« Ce n'est pas trop petit ? » demanda-t-il à l'armurier.  
« Non, c'est parfait ! ... Voyons, si je m'y mets maintenant, elle devrait être prête demain… Disons, vers 15h. »  
« Juste avant l'entraînement de 15h30, super ! » lança Junon.  
« Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! » remercia Harry.

Vulcain hocha la tête d'un air bonhomme, mais ne put tout à fait cacher son air interrogateur. Des questions informulées étaient à deux doigts de franchir ses lèvres, quand la baguette de Junon se mit à sonner.  
« 15h32 ! On est en retard pour le prochain cours ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Merci, Vulk et à demain ! »  
Elle sortit en trombe de l'armurerie. Harry eut un court moment d'hésitation, fit un geste d'intelligence à l'armurier, puis courut sur les traces de Junon, qui dévalait déjà la pente.  
« Il est sympa ton parrain ! » dit-il simplement, en parvenant à sa hauteur.  
« Oui, c'est le mot… » répondit-elle, avec un accent étrange dans la voix.

Ils coururent tout le long du chemin.  
« Tu as cours de quoi ? » demanda Junon.  
« Enchantements, je crois… »  
« T'as de la chance, c'est sur mon chemin… Suis-moi ! »

Junon semblait connaître tous les raccourcis pour atteindre la salle d'enchantements dans les délais les plus brefs. Une tapisserie proche-orientale pendue au mur d'un couloir leur fit gagner un temps précieux et ils atteignirent la salle avec moins de sept minutes de retard. Junon allait continuer sa route jusqu'à sa propre salle de cours, quand Harry la retint par la manche. Elle se retourna. Il hésita une seconde, puis lui tendit la main :  
« Tu es peut-être dure et exigeante, mais je crois que tu es un bon professeur, Junon ! » dit-il, en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom.  
La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise, puis elle éclata de rire, une soudaine gaieté envahissant ses traits sévères. Elle saisit la main de Harry et la secoua en retour :  
« Alors toi, t'as de la ressource ! »  
Elle redevint presque aussitôt sérieuse et froide : « Mais, ne crois pas me mettre si facilement dans ta poche, Harry Potter ! Je te mènerais la vie aussi dure que je te l'ai promis, il y a une heure. »  
« J'y compte bien ! »

* * *

¹ "Tu me libères d'un sacré niffleur" : Equivalent sorcier de "Tu m'ôtes une sacrée épine du pied".

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'oubliez pas. Vous êtes mon seul public, mon seul soutien face à mon énorme flemmardise ! Alors, ne m'abandonnez pas !

Merci à Catyline, ma béta, toujours efficace… Je te promets que je vais faire des phrases plus courtes ! Promis Juré ! Je vais faire un effort…

Je vous embrasse tous et encore merci pour vos petits mots tendres qui m'aident à avancer… Snif (!)

Biz

Ruth (dans son dédale bien capitonné…)

* * *

**Petite parodie de fin de chapitre : Comment devenir un warrior !**

« Monsieur Potter, vous nous avez été confié pour que nous fassions de vous un killer ! » clama le Comte sur le ton du camelot professionnel.  
« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry. « Mais, je pensais que… »  
« Première chose, vous n'êtes pas là pour penser, monsieur Potter ! » coupa le Comte d'une voix sévère. « Contentez-vous de faire ce que l'on vous demande ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »  
« Oui. »  
« On dit : Chef ! Oui, Chef ! » aboya le Comte.  
« Chef ! Oui, Chef ! » répéta docilement Harry.

« Bien ! Votre programme en cinq points : 1) Confiance en béton, » énuméra le Comte.  
« Bonjour ! » fit une voix. « Je suis votre psychanalyste, le docteur Honoré Honoraires. Allongez-vous et racontez-moi votre enfance... »  
« Et bien… » commença Harry. « Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais… »  
« 2) Mise en condition physique » coupa le Comte.  
« Bonjour ! » fit le professeur de vol. « Je suis votre coach, Aimé Zéphyr. Etes-vous capable de faire des tractions sur un balai à 100 mètres du sol ? »  
« Euh… » hésita Harry, en s'imaginant pendu dans le vide.  
« 3) Réorientation » continua imperturbablement le Comte.  
« Bonjour ! » fit un troisième individu, vêtu d'une blouse blanche. « Je suis envoyé par le Centre d'Etudes des Faiblesses Cérébrales, CEFC pour les intimes. Pouvez-vous vous asseoir sur ce siège et brancher ces électrodes sur votre tête… Parfait ! Maintenant regardez-moi dans les yeux… Vous n'avez pas de conscience… La souffrance n'a pas de prise sur vous… Vous ignorez la peur… L'odeur du sang vous ravit… »  
« 4) Théorie »  
« Bien le bonjour ! » fit la Comtesse. « Potter, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est : plus vite on tue son ennemi, plus vite on peut en attaquer un autre ! »  
« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna le Survivant, en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
« C'est la base ! »  
« 5) Pratique » conclut le Comte. « C'est la partie la plus simple, Potter : on compte jusqu'à cinquante et on lâche les garous ! »


	19. Beaucoup de bruit pour ?

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : K+

Hello, hello, hello !  
Et oui ! Je sais ! Je suis en retard. Je n'ai d'autre excuse que la recherche de la qualité et ma béta ne pourra pas me contredire à ce sujet. D'autant que le chapitre ne devait pas être si long à l'origine. En fait, vous avez presque deux chapitres en un, le savez-vous, gentils lecteurs ? Bref, j'attends vos reviews aimables ou assassines (mais je préfère les aimables quand même, faut pas abuser !)

Christophe et Flo, merci pour vos reviews, mais n'oubliez pas de m'indiquer vos mails si vous voulez une réponse personnelle...

* * *

Petit rappel avant de commencer :

Belladone Boudreaux : professeur d'Alchimie, sèche et froide.  
Sophie Charoux : déléguée de 1ère B.  
Olivier Nestor : alter de Sophie.  
Térence Bellamie : frère jumeau de Justin. Auteur des chroniques de Radio Beauxbât.  
Sirène Piccolo : alter de la psychométriste Suzanne Martin.  
Procris Aconit : Cracmol et punk. Expert en arts martiaux.  
Carlotta Rossicci : Cracmol et déléguée de 1ère C. Membre de la Guilde de la Rose.  
Rufus et Sacha Piscies : cousins et alter. Amis de Junon Sorlimus.  
Martial Bernou : Cousin de Simon et alter d'Alexis.

Et toujours :

Miranda Ducratère : Déléguée de 1ère A. Némésis de Junon.  
Simon Jarnac : Alter de Miranda. Plutôt le genre réfléchi.  
Tina Moiré : Meilleure amie de Miranda. Passionnée de Quidditch.  
Abdel El-Hassiq : Alter et petit ami de Tina.  
Altaïr Castel-Dajax : Petit ami de Miranda. Le joyeux drille de la bande.  
Hippo(lyte) Ravier : Alter d'Altaïr. Le genre intello et science infuse.

* * *

**Beaucoup de bruit pour… Rien ?**

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » fit la voix de Marcus.  
Ron se retourna vers son alter.  
« Pas mal ! » répondit-il, en englobant d'un coup d'œil les vastes Arènes de Duel. « Tu dis qu'on peut aussi dueller à un contre un ? »  
« Bien sûr ! C'est très pratique pour se perfectionner… Bon, demain on a une journée de cours bien rempli, alors on pourrait peut-être tenter un premier entraînement samedi ? »  
« Oui, bonne idée ! J'ai hâte de m'y mettre ! » s'enthousiasma Ron.

Le son d'une cloche interrompit tout à coup le Gryffondor.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.  
« C'est l'annonce de l'ouverture des réfectoires » répondit Marcus en s'étirant. « Oh, en fait, si ça ne te fais rien, je vais aller dîner avec mes amis. »  
« Non, bien sûr que non, je t'en prie, » fit Ron. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Harry et Hermione depuis ce matin… » ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la sortie, en discutant de leurs duels à venir.  
« Bon, je te laisse… » fit Marcus. « De toute façon, on se voit demain ? J'essayerais de passer pendant ton cours de Duel... Sinon, on se verra en Options ! »  
« Bien sûr ! » fit Ron, tandis que son alter s'éloignait sur un geste de main.  
"_Bon, allons-y !_" se dit le Gryffindor à lui-même.

Il traversa la cour, écartant les collégiens de son chemin et entra dans le Vieux Réfectoire. Il chercha ses amis du regard : Harry et Hermione étaient déjà assis au bout d'une longue table.  
"_Merlin ! Ils sont déjà tous là ! Allez, souffle un bon coup ! … Hermione ne peut pas t'en vouloir éternellement… Ronald Weasley, tu es un Gryffindor, l'alter de Marc-Horus Volauvent, tu peux le faire !_"

Il s'approcha comme à contrecoeur, tandis qu'Harry, qui avait fini par l'apercevoir, lui faisait signe de la main. Ron inspira profondement avant de se jeter :  
« Salut, ça va ? » dit-il, précipitamment.  
Hermione lui darda un regard perçant, puis se replongea dans sa conversation avec Hippo. Ron déglutit.  
« Alors ? » reprit-il, en passant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Bon après-midi ? »  
« Moui… » fit Harry, sans grand enthousiasme.  
Ron regarda Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Il soupira et s'assit à gauche de Harry.  
« Euh… Et vos cours se sont bien passés ? » insista Ron. « Moi, j'ai eu cours d'Alchimie avec Boudreaux. »  
« Hmmm… » fit Hermione, en reniflant de dédain.  
« Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais… » continua le rouquin. « Je pensais qu'elle serait un peu dans le genre de Snape, toujours à harceler les élèves et à les critiquer pour un oui ou pour un non… Mais en fait, pas du tout ! Elle nous a donné une potion à faire pour contrôler notre niveau, et puis elle s'est mise à travailler sur son chaudron... »  
« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne vous pas surveillé, ni donné d'instructions ou de conseils ? » intervint Hermione, curieuse malgré elle.  
Hippo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son voisin de gauche pour se mêler à une autre conversation.

« Ben non, » expliqua Ron, « elle n'est pas passée dans les rangs et ne nous a pas adressé un regard ou une parole… Même à la fin, quand elle a vu que ma potion n'avait pas la bonne couleur, elle n'a fait aucune réflexion. »  
« Quoi ? Pas un mot ? Rien ? » s'étonna Hermione, surprise.  
« Ah si ! A un moment, elle s'est énervée contre un type. Elle lui a passé un de ces savons ! Puis, elle l'a carrément renvoyé du cours. Et tout cela, parce qu'il avait deux minutes de retard ! »  
« Il faudra qu'on fasse gaffe ! » fit Neville, inquiet. « Tu crois qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? »  
« Ben, je sais pas… » répondit Ron. « Le type était peut-être une de ses têtes ? C'est vrai que dix minutes plus tard, elle a accepté une autre retardataire sans le moindre commentaire… »  
« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Dean.  
« Oui, une grande blonde, qui est entrée comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas l'air très inquiète, alors qu'elle avait quand même plus de dix minutes de retard ! »  
Harry plissa un peu les yeux.  
« Ce serait pas une fille aux cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, avec un jean et une chemisette bleu foncé ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Oui » répondit Ron. « Tu la connais ? »  
« C'est Sorlimus ! » répondit Harry.

La moitié de la tablée se tourna vers lui.  
« En tous cas, c'est à peine si Boudreaux l'a regardée quand elle est entrée… » précisa Ron.  
« Encore un privilège de solo ! » lança Miranda avec mauvaise humeur. « Personne n'ose jamais rien lui dire, à celle-là ! »  
« Une sorte de Malfoy bis ? » interrogea Ron avec un air méprisant.  
« Dites, vous auriez pas vu Olivier ? » intervint une voix joviale.

Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, qui n'était autre que Sophie Charoux, la déléguée de 1ère B. Altaïr ricana sans aucune discrétion.  
« Désolée, Sophie ! » répondit Miranda avec un sourire en coin, tout en donnant une tape de réprimande à son petit ami.  
« Olivier ? » interrogea Harry. « Qui c'est ? »  
Sophie haussa un sourcil incrédule.  
« Olivier. O-li-vier » répéta-t-elle, en détachant les syllabes. « Mon alter Olivier. Olivier Nestor. Mon alter. De la famille Nestor. Nes-tor… Olivier Nestor, quoi ! »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils sachent qui sont les Nestor, Sophie… » remarqua tranquillement Simon. « Mais tu ferais bien de chercher du coté de Julie… »  
« Ou mieux, de son alter ! » renchérit Hippo.  
« Déjà fait ! » fit Sophie, sans contenir un petit geste d'exaspération. « Mais Iris n'en sait pas plus que moi ! »  
Elle tourna les talons sans faire d'autres commentaires et se dirigea vers la table d'à coté.

« Pauvre Sophie ! » commenta Abdel.  
« C'est qui ces Nestor ? » lui demanda Seamus.  
« On les appelle les "Patriarches" ! C'est la famille la plus ancienne de France… »  
« Ca oui ! » renchérit Tina. « Et on a tous un, ou plutôt une, Nestor dans nos ancêtres ! »  
« Parce qu'ils pondent un nombre incalculable de filles ! » gloussa Altaïr. « Et qu'il faut bien les marier ! »  
« Si les politiques d'alliances entre familles vous intéressent, » intervint Hippo, « il faudra vous adresser à Prudence et Clémence… »  
« Prudence et Clémence ? » répéta Seamus, en riant à l'énoncé de ces deux prénoms.  
« Prudence Aconit et Clémence Leduc. Ce sont les grandes spécialistes de la généalogie à Beauxbât, » précisa le jeune Ravier.  
« Je crois bien qu'elles sont dans notre classe… » fit Hermione, en fronçant le nez. « Ca te dit rien, Neville ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Malgré les badges, je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir les noms de tous les élèves ! » répondit ce dernier.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres de ses doigts, puis sortit son parchemin.  
« Peut-être que ce parchemin pourrait nous aider… » marmonna-t-elle, en y pointant sa baguette. « Voyons… _Apparo_… _Elèves_… Non… _Apparo classe_… Non plus… »  
« Photos de classe ? » proposa Tina.  
« Non, je veux les photos des élèves avec leurs noms. _Apparo photos élèves… photos noms_ ! » essaya-t-elle.  
« Malheureusement, les Sortilèges ne sont pas une science exacte… » remarqua Martial.  
« _Apparo trombinoscope 1ère C_ » lança-t-elle enfin.  
« Futé ! » fit Hippo, avec un sifflement admiratif.

Sur le parchemin apparaissaient les photos des différents élèves de la classe de Neville et Hermione, par ordre alphabétique. La première de la liste était justement Prudence Aconit.  
« C'est bizarre… » fit Harry. « Il me semble qu'on a un Aconit en A… Vous savez, le cracmol ! »  
« Procris. Ce sont des cousins éloignés... » répondit Simon. « Vous verrez, nous sommes tous plus ou moins parents ici… »  
« Encore un truc de Sangs-Purs, hein ? » le taquina Altaïr.  
Simon lui dédia un petit sourire ironique, mais ne releva pas la remarque.

D'autres élèves sortirent leur parchemin et firent apparaître leur propre classe.  
« Hmmm… Térence Bellamie, » remarqua Hermione. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a un frère jumeau ? »  
« Si. » répondit Abdel. « C'est le frère de Justin. »  
« Et c'est Trens - Térence, si vous préférez - qui fait les chroniques de Radio Beauxbât ! » précisa Tina.  
Neville se pencha alors vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il faut que je vous parle à propos de ce Bellamie… »

Le jeune Potter l'interrogea du regard, mais Neville avait déjà reporté son attention sur son assiette. Les autres continuaient à étudier les photos.  
« Crèvecoeur Wotan. C'est le nom des donateurs de la Roue de Fortune ! » s'écria Seamus, en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux traits assez laids.  
« Exact ! » s'écria Tina. « Les Crèvecoeur ont beaucoup fait pour Beauxbâtons ! »  
« D'ailleurs, nombre d'entre eux ont été directeurs ou sous-directeurs de l'Académie ! » renchérit Hippo.  
« Oui… Et Wotan est leur dernier descendant, » expliqua Miranda. « Ce n'est pas exactement n'importe qui ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas du tout la grosse tête... »  
« Drôle de prénom, en tous cas… » marmonna Ron.

Tout à coup, Altaïr pointa sa cuillère, pleine de flan, sur le parchemin de Dean, pour désigner une beauté brune aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et piqués d'une rose :  
« Et voici notre nouvelle déléguée : la belle, que dis-je, l'ad-mi-ra-ble Carlotta Rossicci ! » dit-il d'un ton pénétré.  
« Merci pour le flan ! » fit Dean, qui s'était fait arroser au passage.  
Miranda lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami :  
« Ca va, Altaïr ! Calme-toi un peu, hein ! » lui dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
« Ouch ! Tu es vraiment une brute, Randa ! » se plaignit-il, en massant son coté endolori.  
« Elle est italienne, non ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Oh, oui ! Elle a un charmant petit accent, à croquer ! » reprit Altaïr, d'un ton coquin.  
« ALTAIR ! Ca suffit ! » cria Miranda.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire charmeur et passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine. Il l'attira vers lui et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.  
« Altaïr ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
Les joues de Miranda rosissaient à vue d'œil. Elle voulut repousser son petit ami, mais il s'accrocha de plus belle à son cou, refusant de la laisser aller.  
« Ecoeurant ! » intervint Martial.  
« Prenez une chambre ! » renchérit Tina.  
Miranda leur lança un regard noir.

« Regardez ! » lança Seamus, en brandissant son propre parchemin. « J'ai trouvé l'autre jumeau Bellamie ! Il est en 1ère B !»  
A coté de la photo de Hannah Abbot, ils reconnurent l'un des punks de la veille : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain clair.  
« Ce matin, en plein cours, Mme Maxime s'est tout à coup mise à crier de sa voix de stentor : "_Justin ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?_" ! Vous auriez vu la tête de Finch-Fletchley ! Il croyait qu'elle s'adressait à lui, alors qu'elle voulait juste rappeler à l'ordre l'autre Justin, le français ! C'était marrant ce quiproquo ! » raconta Seamus.  
« Et voilà ce fameux Olivier Nestor ! » fit Ron, en désignant un brun, très souriant aux yeux clairs comme l'eau. « Il était justement assis avec Finch-Fletchley, ce matin… et c'est lui qui s'est fait vider du cours de Boudreaux tout à l'heure ! »  
« On se demande bien pourquoi… » insinua Abdel, dans un sourire.  
« En tous cas, il ne doit pas être si fameux que cela, pour s'être fait virer d'un cours ! » remarqua Hermione.

Ils parcoururent des yeux les autres photos, s'arrêtant sur certains élèves. Ron sourit en voyant les portraits de Irène Galvowska, une grande blonde délurée, et de Romuald de Villarmé, un brun aux yeux rieurs. Le couple vedette de Radio Beauxbât avait fait toute une comédie avant le cours d'enchantements, et même Mme Maxime avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux face à ces deux hurluberlus.

« Oh oh… Mais que vois-je ? » remarqua Dean. « Ne serait-ce pas, là, la nouvelle conquête de Neville ? »  
« De qui tu parles ? » intervint Tina, curieuse.  
« D'elle ! » fit-il en désignant la photo d'une jeune fille à l'air revêche. « Sirène Piccolo ! »  
Neville prit une jolie teinte cramoisie.  
« Oh ! Elle ! » grogna Tina d'un ton méprisant.  
Elle se tourna vers Neville et lui dit d'un ton concerné, au plus grand malaise du jeune homme.  
« A ta place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion… Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle s'intéressera à autre chose qu'à sa chère psychométriste ! »  
« Mais je n'avais p… » commença Neville.  
« C'est quoi une psychomotrice ? » demanda Ron, qui avait raté la rencontre avec Suzanne Martin et Sirène Piccolo.

Pendant que Dean s'empressait de raconter dans les détails les événements du midi au rouquin, Hermione continuait d'étudier le contenu du parchemin. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier.  
« Ah ! Sorlimus Junon ! » dit-elle en arrivant à la fin de la liste.  
Harry leva le nez de son assiette, mais ne dit rien. Miranda pinça les lèvres et échangea un regard sombre avec Simon. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent le moindre commentaire.  
« Harry ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Oui ? » répondit-il en tentant de prendre un air indifférent.  
« Euh… Je… me demande pourquoi Neville fait cette tête ? »  
Harry eut la sensation que Hermione ne posait pas la question qu'elle avait d'abord eu en tête. Il glissa néanmoins un petit regard à son voisin de droite, se rappelant que le garçon voulait leur parler tout à l'heure. Il se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :  
« En fait, Neville, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? »  
Le jeune Longbottom hocha la tête, mais il semblait gêné.  
« Tu préfères en parler plus tard ? » proposa Harry.  
« Non, je préférerais mieux pas… » répondit Neville, mal à l'aise, mais sans pour autant s'expliquer. « C'est assez urgent ! »  
Harry fit signe à Hermione assise en face de lui de se rapprocher. La jeune fille prit son assiette et alla s'asseoir en bout de table, à coté de Ron.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris.

Neville ne semblait pas se décider. Mal à l'aise, il jetait de petits regards à droite, à gauche.  
« Bon ! » fit Hermione, d'un ton décidé.  
Elle prit sa baguette dans son sac et l'agita discrètement autour d'eux, en murmurant un sort.  
« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.  
« Sort de _Quietus_… Personne ne pourra entendre notre conversation ! »  
« Alors… » commença Ron.  
« Attends ! » coupa Hermione. « Il faut d'abord vérifier que le sort fonctionne correctement… »  
« Très bien, très bien ! » fit Ron, en levant les bras. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se mit à hurler : « Eeeeh ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? »  
Les trois autres Gryffindor se bouchèrent les oreilles en poussant des cris de stupeur.  
« Aaaaah ! »  
« Mais ça va pas ! »  
« T'es tombé du balai ou quoi ? »  
Ron montra les élèves de Beauxbât qui discutaient comme si de rien n'était.  
« Ben quoi ? Regardez, ils n'ont pas réagi ! Nous pouvons donc parler sans crainte que l'on nous entende… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas de commentaires sur les méthodes de Ron.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nev' ? » demanda Harry, en voyant le visage soucieux de son camarade.  
« C'est juste à propos de… » Il s'interrompit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. « …de Térence Bellamie » précisa-t-il, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.  
« Celui qui est dans votre classe ? » demanda Ron.  
« Oui. Il s'est mis avec moi en cours de Métamorphose, et à un moment où le prof ne faisait pas attention, il a commencé à me poser toutes sortes de questions… »  
« Quel genre de questions ? » demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.  
« Au début, à propos de tout et de rien : comment était Hogwarts ? Les profs, les cours, le château… Puis, si j'avais assisté au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… »  
« Et ensuite ? » interrogea Hermione.  
« Lefunest nous a repéré, alors il s'est tu un moment. Mais il n'a pas abandonné pour autant. Il a enchanté son parchemin et il a commencé à me demander comment était la situation en Angleterre… Quelles mesures de sécurité avaient été prises depuis le retour de Vous-Savez… »  
« De Voldemort ! » coupa Harry.  
« De Vol… de Voldemort… » reprit Neville, mal à l'aise. « Et surtout depuis les événements de juin. »  
« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.  
« J'ai essayé d'en dire le moins possible, je vous assure… Mais j'ai fait une erreur : je lui ai dit que Fudge continuait à minimiser les faits ! … Je suis désolé, je m'en suis rendu compte en le disant… Je…je voulais bien faire… » expliqua Neville d'un ton penaud.  
« Mais je ne comprends pas » fit Ron. « En quoi… »  
« Neville n'est pas censé savoir que Fudge minimise les faits » coupa Hermione. « S'il le sait, cela veut dire qu'il est au courant de certains détails de l'attaque du ministère ! »  
« Et l'autre, là ? Térence je-sais-plus-quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? » interrogea Harry.  
« Il m'a dit d'un ton innocent : "_Ah bon, tu crois vraiment qu'il minimise les faits ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?_" Alors, j'ai tenté de vagues généralités sur le nombre de Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été dupe… »  
« Tu as fait au mieux, j'en suis sûre, Neville ! » fit Hermione d'une voix apaisante.  
« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » fit Harry. « Tu t'en es bien tiré… Mais du coup, il va falloir que nous fassions attention. En arrivant ici, nous avons un peu oublié que la Guerre continue. Maintenant, tenons-nous tous sur nos gardes ! »  
« Vous croyez qu'il y a des Mangemorts en France ? » demanda Ron, en baissant inutilement la voix.  
« Aucune idée ! » répondit Hermione.  
« Je ne sais pas… » fit Neville.  
« Aussi, mieux vaut être trop prudent ! Et se méf… » commença Harry. Il s'interrompit soudainement, son attention attirée par un sifflement strident. « Mais, qu'est-ce qui… »  
« Garez-vous ! » cria brusquement Tina. « Pneu ! »

Aussitôt, les français s'empressèrent de soulever leurs assiettes, au moment où jaillissait un parchemin roulé. Il percuta une carafe d'eau, renversa les salières et les verres oubliés sur la table, avant que Tina ne bondisse et le plaque sur la table. Les verres encore debout vacillèrent sous l'impact.  
« Je l'ai ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix triomphale, en brandissant le parchemin, désormais inoffensif.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Dean, du flan plein le TShirt.  
« Un pneu express ! » répondit Altaïr, son assiette encore posée sur la tête.  
« Le système de pneumatique couvre tout Beauxbât » expliqua Abdel en reposant précautionneusement son verre sur la table.  
« Il y a des tuyaux » précisa Hippo, en désignant une série de tubes sur les murs, « et les messages en sortent… souvent à grande vitesse ! »  
« En tous cas, vous n'êtes pas bien rapide ! » s'exclama Tina, en brandissant le parchemin roulé.  
« Pour qui est-il, en fait ? » demanda Abdel, en redressant les salières.  
« Voyons cela… Ronald Weasley ! » lut Tina.

Le parchemin passa de mains en mains jusqu'à son destinataire, sous le regard curieux de tous les élèves.  
« Ne me regardez pas comme ça… » fit Ron, après avoir pris connaissance du message. « C'est juste Mme Maxime qui me demande de rejoindre Marc-Horus dans son bureau… »  
« Convoqué deux fois en deux jours ! » s'exclama Martial. « C'est le début de la Gloire ! »  
Ron ne répondit rien et se leva, donnant le signal du départ à toute la tablée.

* * *

Les élèves commençaient à se disperser dans les jardins quand un cri de Miranda les rappela à l'ordre :  
« Eh ! Vous allez où ? On a cours ! »  
« Comment ça, on a cours ? » s'étonna Seamus. « Mais il est tard ! »  
« Mais 20h, c'est pourtant l'horaire classique pour un cours d'histoire… _No comment_ ! » lança Altaïr.  
« Allez, venez, c'est par ici ! » fit Miranda en leur faisant signe de s'approcher du grand escalier. « … Non ! Pas tout le monde ! Juste les 1ère A ! » précisa-t-elle, en voyant tous les Gryffindor lui emboiter le pas.  
« Eh, mais, où vont-ils ? » paniqua Neville, en voyant des élèves s'engager dans un petit escalier en colimaçon sombre et inquiétant.  
« Dans la crypte… » fut la réponse peu rassurante de Martial.  
« C'est l'expression que l'on emploie diplomatiquement pour ne pas dire "caveau-souterrain-emplis-d'horreurs innomables-dont-on-a-préfèré-oublier-l'existence" ! Autrement dit : les "oubliettes" ! » précisa Altaïr, avec un large sourire.  
« N'écoutez pas ce simple d'esprit, il délire ! » intervint Miranda avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.  
« Elle dit ça, parce que Dencour est sa prof préférée ! » remarqua Martial.  
« Dencour ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Mnémosyne Dencour, la seule prof qui peut rendre intéressant un cours d'histoire ! »  
« En tout cas, je suis content de ne pas avoir à y aller… » fit Neville, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'escalier.  
« Ce n'est que partie remise, on a cours d'histoire demain ! » le détrompa Hippo, qui connaissait déjà l'emploi du temps par cœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry descendait lentement les escaliers, le regard fixé sur le dos de Simon qui le précédait. Les murs suintaient d'humidité et seules quelques torches magiques éclairaient les lieux. Des paliers successifs permettaient de souffler un peu. C'était… lugubre.

« Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'ils vont installer des ascenseurs ? » fit la voix de Martial, quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.  
« Pourquoi pas un toboggan ? » ironisa une fille un peu plus bas.  
« Depuis quand un sorcier doit-il recourir à une invention moldue ? » fit la voix traînante de Malfoy, montant des profondeurs.  
« N'empêche que là, on descend à pied ! » répondit une voix inconnue.  
Harry eut un sourire. Les sorciers français avaient l'air de bien connaître le monde moldu et d'en apprécier la créativité.

Au bout d'une descente de près de cent cinquante marches, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste crypte, éclairée par des flambeaux et décorée de somptueuses tapisseries. En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que les personnages bougeaient, discutaient, haranguaient, bref, menaient leurs vies de personnages de tapisserie. Là, des bergers faisaient paître leurs troupeaux au son des flûtes. Ici, des soldats en armure accueillaient des hommes, qui présentaient des clés monumentales. La tapisserie suivante représentait une scène de bataille et Harry voyait même les petites étincelles qui se formaient quand les baguettes s'abaissaient.  
« Ces hautes lisses¹ sont fort utiles, pour l'enseignement d'une matière aussi vivante que l'Histoire… » fit une voix posée aux cotés de Harry.

Le Gryffindor sursauta. Il se tourna d'un bloc et se trouva face à une femme sans âge, mais au midi de sa beauté. 'Royale' fut le premier adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit : un visage lisse et hiératique comme une idole, encadré de tresses d'ébène rassemblées en un élégant chignon. Sa peau était marmoréenne, blanche comme l'albâtre. Elle semblait se fondre dans une somptueuse robe de velours grenat rehaussée de pierres précieuses. Contempler une si belle femme était presque douloureux pour la rétine. Incapable de soutenir la vision, Harry eut un sourire timide et détourna la tête. Il croisa le regard narquois de Malfoy, mais le Slytherin déglutit à son tour quand le professeur posa les yeux sur lui.  
Curieusement, les jeunes français ne semblaient pas affectés par la prodigieuse perfection de leur professeur. L'habitude peut-être. « Bonsoir m'dame ! » lançaient-ils en entrant tour à tour dans la salle.

Ils s'assirent sur les coussins disposés au centre de la pièce, bientôt imités par les élèves de Hogwarts. Le professeur posa son regard sur eux et bien peu purent le soutenir. Ses yeux étaient… Ils étaient surprenants, indescriptibles, à la fois opaques et profonds. Ils semblaient vous traverser de part en part.

« Bienvenue céans » fit le professeur. « Je suis Dame Dencour. »  
Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine lorsqu'elle parlait. Pourtant ses phrases étaient parfaitement intelligibles, comme si elle s'adressait à chacun. Elle était économe de ses paroles et son vocabulaire était légèrement suranné.  
« J'assure le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Voyons… Demoiselle… Brocklehurst ! » dit-elle après avoir consulté son parchemin.  
« Oui, madame… » répondit la jeune fille sans oser lever les yeux plus haut que le menton du professeur.  
« Qu'étudiez-vous Outre-Manche ? »  
« La… La Révolte des Gobelins au XVIIe siècle, » répondit-elle, sans trop bredouiller.  
« Fort bien. Ce sera un bon objet d'étude pour ce jour… »

Elle fit un signe et les tapisseries s'animèrent. Des centaines de Gobelins menaçants entrèrent dans les tapisseries et mirent en fuite les autres personnages. Des cartes se dessinèrent en fond, représentant les différents pays d'Europe.  
« Situation politique dans les sphères des sorciers et des moldus d'Europe. Etudions le cas en Albion et au Royaume de France au XVIIème… »

Le cours passa rapidement, il était 21h, passé de dix minutes quand Mme Dencour se tut au grand mécontentement des Gobelins. Ils commençaient à insulter les élèves et à leur faire des signes grossiers, quand le professeur leur darda un regard noir. Sans plus se permettre la moindre récrimination, les Gobelins esquissèrent des saluts respectueux, tournèrent les talons et disparurent derrière les collines. Puis, un des bergers s'aventura dans la tapisserie et jeta quelques regards craintifs alentours. Voyant que les Gobelins étaient partis, il rassura ses congénères et tous, bientôt, reprirent leur activité première.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur était retournée à son bureau et avait saisi un manuel.  
« Merci de votre attention… » murmura-t-elle. « Je vous prie d'approfondir cette leçon pour le prochain cours. J'ai donné au parchemin les références bibliographiques. »  
Les élèves commencèrent leur lente remontée. Le charme se dissipait peu à peu et ce n'est que à mi-chemin que Harry demanda à Martial :  
« Elle a du sang de vélane ou quoi ? »  
« Certainement pas ! » répondit le jeune Bernou.  
« On dirait une statue animée… » fit Anthony Goldstein. « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est humaine ? »  
« Autant que Snape peut l'être ! » le taquina Sally-Ann Perks, quelques marches plus bas.  
« Tu m'excuseras de préférer Dencour ! » répondit le préfet de Ravenclaw.  
« Il est quoi, ce Snape ? » demanda Martial.  
« Prof de potions… » répondit Will Stebbins.  
Martial haussa un sourcil, mais ne demanda pas d'autres précisions.  
« En tous cas, son cours était beaucoup plus intéressant que tout ceux de Binns réunis ! J'ai enfin compris pourquoi les Gobelins s'étaient révoltés ! » remarqua Lavender.  
« Et sans un bâillement ! » renchérit Mary Faucett, en riant.

Harry s'arrêta au palier suivant pour souffler un peu et regarda défiler les élèves. Martial parlait maintenant avec une jeune fille aux yeux un peu rouges, dont Harry avait oublié le nom.  
« En fait, où est passée Miranda ? » demanda le Gryffindor à Simon qui passait.  
« Oh, elle a dû rester avec Dencour pour avoir quelques précisions… » répondit Jarnac, s'arrêtant à son tour.  
« On dit que Dencour est sa prof préférée » intervint une voix froide et détachée.  
Simon se tourna et darda un œil perçant à Rufus Piscies.  
« Elles ont des points communs, il me semble… » poursuivit Rufus.  
« Ton sang en vaut un autre, Piscies… » répondit Jarnac avec ironie.  
« Question de point de vue ! » renchérit l'autre.  
Simon haussa un sourcil, puis remarqua avec un sourire un brin condescendant :  
« Ce n'est pas avec les réponses que l'on obtient les bonnes questions… »  
« _Rufus est dans le bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas…_ » chantonna une voix d'un peu plus haut dans les escaliers. « _Si le loup y était, je m'en occuperais, mais comme il n'y est pas, je m'impatiente, là !_ »  
En entendant la comptine déformée, Simon ne put contenir une petite grimace de dégoût.  
« Un problème, Jarnac ? » demanda Rufus d'un ton innocent. Puis il lança : « J'arrive, Sacha ! »  
Et après un petit signe de tête en direction de Harry et de Simon, Piscies continua son ascension.

« Euh… C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda le Gryffindor, déstabilisé.  
« Rufus et Sacha Piscies. Pas vraiment des amis, comme tu as du le constater… » répondit Simon.  
« Je veux dire… De quoi parliez-vous ? … Euh… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien entendu ! » fit Harry, en rougissant.  
« Oh… De vieilles histoires de famille… Navré de t'avoir imposé cela. Allons-y ! »  
Bientôt, ils débouchèrent à l'air libre et chacun partit rejoindre ses camarades de dortoir.

* * *

**Deux lettres 3**

« Bonsoir,  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu ne souffres pas trop de la présence des Anglais à Beauxbât. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant !

J'ai appris une nouvelle qui va t'intéresser : JS est le tuteur solo de Potter. En temps normal, je pense que MHV s'en serait chargé, mais à cause du rouquin, la chose lui a été épargnée. J'ai pu suivre une partie de l'affaire et HP a l'air de prendre le pli. Il aura néanmoins besoin de soutien : ELLE agit comme à son habitude. Mais cela ne te surprend guère, tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit fait qui est à souligner : il y a eu du raffut à l'armurerie. Et l'horaire a été dépassé. Je tâche d'en savoir plus.

De mon coté, tout va. Je travaille à mes divers petits projets. Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus pour le moment… Toujours peu de résultats avec Lefunest. Mais je crois qu'à force de mesquineries, il finira par m'apprécier.

J'aimerais que l'on se voit plus, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Avons-nous déjà pris décision plus idiote ? Je sais que nous étions d'accord sur la question et que je le suis toujours, mais… Par moment, je me demande si la route que nous empruntons est bien la bonne.

Je suis vraiment trop mélancolique ce soir… Mais à toi, je ne peux rien cacher !

"_Ars Longa Vita Brevis_" ²

IRRIMO »

* * *

« Coucou,  
Merci beaucoup pour ta dernière lettre, je la relis encore et encore, comme à chaque fois ! Mes observations vont te sembler bien fades en regard des tiennes, mais il n'est pas question de donnant-donnant entre nous et je ne vais pas inventer des nouvelles pour t'impressionner.

Rien à craindre pour HP, il n'a pas l'air de trop rentrer dans le jeu de JS. Il risque de lui donner du fil à retordre ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Je préfère voir moi-même ce que je peux glaner du coté de l'armurerie. Il pourrait te poser trop de problèmes. Prudence avant tout.

Cela présente sans doute peu d'intérêt pour toi, mais j'ai entendu ce midi une altercation entre SP et MD. Des éléments m'ont malheureusement échappé. Je suppose que la "psychomette" était en cause. SP semble toujours aussi agressive, mais pour raison encore indéterminée. En cours d'étude. J'attends tes éléments sur la question. Tu la connais mieux que moi.

Je ressens la même chose que toi concernant les distances que nous nous imposons. Mais trop de personnes nous guettent, et pas des plus indulgentes, tu le sais ! Tes lettres me sont d'un précieux réconfort et j'attends très prochainement de tes nouvelles. Prends bien soin de toi.

"_No looking back from tomorrow,  
no, there'll be no looking back on today;  
better be looking on to tomorrow...  
better think on today._" ³

FELTER »

* * *

Ron remua dans son lit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour envisager d'ouvrir les yeux. Il changea de position, passant sur le coté, son esprit à la limite de la conscience. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression d'étrangeté… Il entendait les ronflements de Neville, la respiration nasale de Seamus, les grognements de Dean et les… Cette pensée lui fit finalement ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien avec Harry ?

Il se releva sur un coude et regarda le lit voisin du sien. Harry semblait en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Il avait projeté ses couvertures par terre et se tordait dans tous les sens. Ron l'appela doucement, mais rien n'y fit. Le rouquin poussa un grognement mécontent, puis étendit le bras pour secouer son camarade :  
« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi ! »

Mais le Survivant n'eut même pas un mouvement pour le repousser. Il continua à remuer, les paupières frémissantes, les mains agitées de tremblements nerveux. Ron finit par se lever et tourna le visage de son ami vers lui. Il eut un sursaut : son front était trempé de sueur et sa cicatrice émettait une curieuse lueur verdâtre.  
« Mais elle est brûlante ! … Merlin, Harry ! » s'écria Ron, en le secouant. « Réveille-toi ! »  
« Encore une minute, papa… » marmonna Seamus dans le lit d'à coté.  
Harry ouvrit brusquement deux yeux exorbités et se mit à haleter dangereusement.  
« HARRY ! » hurla Ron, en lui mettant des claques.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca tourne pas rond chez toi, Ron ? » grogna Dean, réveillé en sursaut.  
Ron se précipita sur lui :  
« Va chercher Miranda, Simon, Sophie… N'importe qui ! Grouille ! »  
Dean regarda la cicatrice de Harry et, instantanément lucide, bondit de son lit et courut ventre à terre vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volée. Ron l'entendit tambourinerà une porte comme un perdu.  
« Ouvrez ! Par Merlin, ouvrez ! Vite ! » cria Dean.  
Une voix féminine, peut-être Tina, lui répondit d'un ton grognon.

Harry s'agitait de plus en plus. Ron essaya de lui plaquer les bras contre le matelas, mais le Survivant lui envoyait des coups de genoux.  
« Seamus, Neville aidez-moi ! Tenez-lui les jambes… Il va… finir… par se blesser ! » haleta Ron.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » hésita Seamus.  
« Finnigan ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de poser des questions ! » lui cria le jeune Weasley. « Assis-toi sur ses jambes, attache-le, fais quelque chose ! »  
« Ca va, ça va ! » grogna Seamus.  
Avec l'aide de Neville, il emprisonna les jambes de Harry dans une couverture.

Un long hurlement jaillit de la gorge du Survivant. Il y eut comme un courant d'air glacial qui passa le long de la colonne vertébrale des garçons. Ron était blanc comme un linge malgré les efforts qu'il déployait à maintenir les membres de Harry sur le matelas. Des exclamations féminines retentirent et il releva la tête. Hermione et Miranda se précipitaient vers eux, l'air affolé.  
Harry continuait de s'époumonner. Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Neville tourna un visage épouvanté vers les filles :  
« McGonagall… Il faut prévenir McGonagall ! » leur dit-il.  
« Miranda, tu sais où logent les profs ? » demanda Hermione à la rouquine qui regardait Harry, effrayée. « Miranda ! » insista-t-elle, comme celle-ci ne réagissait pas.  
« Hein ? » sursauta la déléguée d'un air apeurée.  
« Les profs ! Tu sais où ils logent ? »  
« Où… Oui, oui » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
« Et bien, vas-y ! » ordonna Hermione.  
Miranda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, d'où retentit la voix furieuse d'Altaïr :  
« Par Hécate, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » gueula-t-il. « Eh ! Miranda ! Tu pourrais répondre quand même ! »  
Un claquement de porte bien sec fut l'ultime manifestation de son mécontentement.

Puis, Hermione attrapa Dean par le bras et referma rapidement la porte de la chambre des garçons pour ne pas attirer trop de curieux. Ron se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda :  
« Vous êtes allée chercher un médicomage ? »  
« Oui, Tina est partie à l'infirmerie. » répondit Hermione.  
Elle regarda Harry qui continuait à se tordre sur son lit malgré les efforts conjugués de Ron et Seamus. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme.  
« Maintenant… Dean ! » dit-elle enfin. « Tu sais où est la volière, n'est-ce pas ? Va écrire à Dumbledore ! Dis-lui bien tout, ok ? »  
Dean hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce comme s'il avait Vous-Savez-Qui aux trousses.

Deux minutes plus tard, Tina, accompagnée d'un très vieil homme, faisait irruption dans la chambre. Il écarta d'un geste Ron et Seamus et tendit une main noueuse, qu'il posa un instant sur le font de Harry ; sa cicatrice brûlante rayonnait littéralement. Sans dire un mot, il fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce, malgré les vives protestations de Ron, Neville et Hermione.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? »  
« Et d'abord, c'est qui ce vieux ? »  
« Du calme, du calme, jeunes gens ! » retentit la voix de Mme Maxime. « Notre rebouteux s'occupe au mieux de votre ami. Rassurez-vous. »

La demi-géante, vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre en brocard bordeaux, était accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, dont le visage sec paraissait s'être vidé de son sang, et de Miranda, terriblement essoufflée. Sans attendre d'explications de ses élèves, la directrice de Gryffindor entra dans la chambre. Un long cri retentit au moment où la porte se refermait. Madame Maxime ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un regard grave aux élèves postés dans le couloir :  
« Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous demander de regagner votre chambre. Je sais que vous êtes inquiètes, mais votre ami est entre d'excellentes mains. Nous nous chargerons de prévenir sa famille » fit Mme Maxime.  
Tina et Miranda acquiescèrent et elles attrapèrent chacune un bras d'Hermione, qui ne semblait se résoudre à quitter le couloir.  
« Allez, viens Hermione ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister… » lui murmura Miranda à l'oreille.  
La porte des filles se referma sur elles sans bruit.

« Quant à vous, messieurs, je vais vous trouver une autre chambre. Suivez-moi ! »  
Neville et Ron se regardèrent, bien décidés à attendre le verdict du rebouteux, avant de retourner se coucher. McGonagall sortit à ce moment de la chambre de Harry, sous les regards tendus des Gryffindor.  
« Messieurs ? » insista la semi-géante, en haussant légèrement le ton.  
« Professeur ? » demanda Ron, la voix blanche, en tentant d'ignorer l'imposante directrice de Beauxbâtons.  
« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment… » répondit McGonagall. « Je vous prie de faire ce que Madame Maxime vous demande. »  
« Mais professeur… » commença Neville.  
« Longbottom ! Weasley ! Obéissez ! » ordonna-t-elle, sèchement, puis sa voix s'adoucit un peu en voyant leurs expressions inquiètes : « Le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour rendre service à Potter est d'être en état demain de lui prendre correctement des notes. »  
Sans attendre leur réponse, la directrice de Beauxbâtons les entraîna dans le couloir et les mena vers une autre chambre.

« Où est Monsieur Thomas ? » demanda encore McGonagall.  
« Il est parti à la… » commença Seamus.  
« Salle de bains ! » termina abruptement Ron.  
McGonagall lui jeta un regard froid : « Pourquoi ne pas avouer immédiatement qu'il est allé à la volière ? »  
« Je… » fit Ron.  
« Il suffit, Weasley ! Vous en avez fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui ! Nous en reparlerons demain ! »  
« Oui, professeur… » marmotta le rouquin en baissant la tête, tandis qu'elles quittaient la pièce.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un Dean Thomas un peu confus, entra dans la chambre.  
« Je suis tombé sur McGo et Maxime… » expliqua-t-il, l'air confus.  
« Mais tu as pu envoyer la lettre ? » lui demanda Ron.  
« Oui. T'inquiètes ! … Alors ? »  
« On ne sait pas. Il y a une sorte de médicomage auprès de lui. Il faut attendre, je suppose… » répondit Seamus.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un lit. Neville était agité de petits tremblements nerveux, tandis que Dean se rongeait les ongles. Seamus n'arrêtait pas de croiser et de décroiser les jambes et Ron fixait un vague point au sol. Mais, déjà, les lumières du jour commençaient à filtrer derrière les lourds rideaux des fenêtres et la fatigue eut finalement raison de leurs inquiétudes.

* * *

¹ Hautes lisses : technique de tissage des tapisseries.

² Ars Longa, Vita Brevis : Locution latine signifiant "L'Art est long, mais la vie brève".

³ Extrait de '_Flight_' de Peter Hammill, de l'album '_A Black Box_', 1980.  
"Demain, il n'y aura pas de regard en arrière  
Pas de regard sur aujourd'hui ;  
Mieux vaudra se tourner vers l'avenir…  
Oui, mieux vaut aujourd'hui penser à demain."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** (moi, vous l'avez compris) : Les discussions de Rufus Piscies et Simon Jarnac sont toujours assez énigmatiques. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas, Harry n'en comprend pas plus que vous pour le moment.

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que je vais bientôt déménager et changer de boulot. Tous ces changements risquent d'affecter sérieusement ma production pendant quelques mois. Les parutions vont certainement être erratiques, mais sachez que je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fic.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.  
Je pense bien à vous qui toujours me soutenez et vous embrasse.

Ruth (qui regarde les étoiles du fond de son Dédale…)


	20. Masters and Servants

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Un chapitre où l'on apprend beaucoup… J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Masters and Servants ¹**

Beauxbâtons n'était certes pas comme Hogwarts, mais c'était un terrain de jeu intéressant. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, infiniment plus qu'en Angleterre. La présence des Cracmol n'était pas seule en cause. La France était un pays plus peuplé. Elle avait bien été saignée à blanc au cours de la seconde Guerre Mondiale mais depuis, elle s'était reconstruite et avait peu souffert de la première montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours des années 70. Pour les jeunes français, l'idée de guerre était très lointaine et restait liée à l'Allemagne Nazie. Quand Grindelwald et ses 'Nibelungen' avaient envahis la France, ils avaient instauré des camps de concentration spéciaux pour les sorciers et les déportations avaient été nombreuses. C'était ce cauchemar-là qui tapissait la lisière des mémoires françaises. Aussi, plus que Voldemort, Grindelwald restait LE nom honni.

Draco réprima un frisson en pensant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'_Maudit soyez-vous, Père ! Maudit soyez-vous pour vous être soumis ! Maudit soyez-vous pour vos erreurs et vos échecs ! Vous choisissez un camp sans savoir s'il va l'emporter et vous l'imposez à votre famille comme si cela allait de soi… Maintenant, seule la victoire du Lord Noir peut racheter notre nom déshonoré… Et encore, il sera toujours entaché de cette humiliante défaite au ministère. … Je ne ferais pas votre erreur, Père… Je choisirais le camp des vainqueurs… quel qu'il soit ! Sans le savoir, le vieux fou m'a offert une sacrée chance en nous envoyant en France. Déjà, cela m'évite de répondre aux questions embarrassantes sur votre passé de mangemort, Père. Ensuite, je vais prendre contact avec les milieux Sang-Purs français et m'introduire dans les sphères du pouvoir. Le Lord Noir ne pourra donc pas m'accuser de ne rien faire pour sa cause, mais je n'aurais pas à me compromettre. Le compromis parfait ! … Je vais enfin pouvoir reconstruire la position sociale que vous avez perdu, Père… Et tous ces français, autant qu'ils sont, y contribueront !_'

Draco fit le compte de ses chances. Beauxbâtons n'était pas régenté par un vieux fou gâteux qui mettait son nez partout. Madame Maxime n'avait certes pas l'étoffe de Nicolas Flamel, mais elle semblait apte à remplir son rôle de directrice. Et pour une semi géante, elle présentait mieux que ce bouseux d'Hagrid.

Les professeurs avaient cependant l'air encore plus mauvais que ceux d'Hogwarts. A commencer par la Comtesse que Draco avait profondément détestée. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre en avant ce crétin de Potter. Puis, l'irascible Lefunest s'en était injustement pris à lui, Draco, alors que sa métamorphose était plus réussie que la majorité des autres. Le cours d'Enchantements lui avait paru terriblement théorique et ennuyeux. Seul l'enseignement de Dencour avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, mais ce professeur était… étrange. Ses yeux… Bref, l'Histoire exceptée, aucun cours du jeudi, aux yeux de Draco, n'avait semblé particulièrement brillant. La matinée du vendredi n'avait guère commencé mieux. Le professeur de botanique tenait plus du jardinier que de l'enseignant. L'admirer tailler les buissons et soigner les rosiers n'avaient rien de très exaltant. Merlin, les elfes de maison étaient là pour ça ! En revanche, le dernier cours de la matinée, celui d'Alchimie…

Boudreaux n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une prof agréable et encore moins une pédagogue. Elle tenait plus du Maître en Potions ou du chercheur forcené. Autant dire que le niveau de ses élèves l'indifférait complètement. Seuls les éléments brillants l'intéressaient et en 1ère A, ils se limitaient à un unique élève : Alexis Bombaste.

Draco ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis. Ils étaient présentement dans le réfectoire, en train de déjeuner. Le Slytherin regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face et qui dévorait consciencieusement une cuisse de poulet. De toute son existence, Draco n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qu'il puisse considérer comme un égal. Et d'une certaine manière Bombaste l'était. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'élégance, ni le maintien d'un Malfoy. Mais Alexis avait l'assurance et la morgue des Sang-Purs. On sentait qu'il avait toujours évolué dans les hautes sphères de la Sorcellerie française. Ou plutôt de l'Alchimie française. Malfoy était un patronyme français et la famille de Draco, de loin en loin, conservait de l'intérêt et quelques souvenirs des habitudes de ce pays. On lui avait donc appris, dans son enfance, que la France, moldue comme sorcière, vouait une admiration particulière aux alchimistes. Ils formaient une caste, une sorte d'aristocratie de l'Alchimie.

Nicolas Flamel, dont le talent était bien connu, n'avait fait qu'amorcer cette tendance en enseignant les Potions à Beauxbâtons. Nombre d'alchimistes avaient marché dans ses traces et obtenu une certaine reconnaissance sociale dans les cours ducales ou royales. Ils s'étaient ainsi prodigieusement enrichis et avaient tissé des liens autant avec des familles moldues que sorcières. Certains même, lui avait expliqué Alexis, se tournaient aujourd'hui vers la chimie moldue et l'alliaient avec talent à l'Art de la Potion.  
Autant dire que ces familles étaient très influentes. Draco avait donc tout intérêt à s'y faire des relations, quitte à être un peu plus hypocrite que d'habitude…

« Tu m'écoutes, Malfoy ? » fit une voix impatiente.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bombaste ? » répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.  
« Tu n'écoutes plus depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je finis par me demander si tu as l'étoffe d'un véritable alchimiste… Tant d'impatience et d'inattention ! » dit Alexis comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de huit ans.  
« L'Alchimie n'est pas ma seule passion, Bombaste ! »  
« C'est bien ce que je dis : tu te disperses ! »  
Malfoy haussa les épaules avec dédain.  
« Tu n'est pas apte à comprendre mes buts ! » dit-il froidement à Alexis.  
« Encore faudrait-il que, toi, tu sois apte à les atteindre ! » ironisa l'autre.  
« C'est ce que nous verrons… »  
« Oui, on verra bien si tu es le digne héritier de ton sang… » répondit l'alchimiste, une curieuse lueur dans le regard.

Malfoy allait arborer son habituel air supérieur mais quelque chose le retint. Alexis Bombaste était… bizarre. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui, Draco, ignorait. C'était déstabilisant. Une petite visite à la bibliothèque allait rapidement s'imposer.  
Alexis le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il avait une question informulée au bout des lèvres. Ne voulant laisser transparaître ses incertitudes, Draco plissa les yeux et reprit :  
« Je suis, sans aucun doute, le meilleur élève anglais de la classe. Tu as du le remarquer… Ou du moins, tu l'aurais remarqué, s'il n'y avait pas Potter, que mêmes vos profs s'obstinent à mettre en avant ! » fit-il d'une voix aigre.  
Alexis haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de réflexion.  
« Il a encore fait tout un cirque cette nuit ! Et a réveillé la moitié du couloir ! » continua le Slytherin.  
« Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai rien entendu ! » répondit Bombaste avec un demi-sourire.  
« J'ai entendu deux Hufflepuff en parler ce matin. Le Survivant fait des cauchemars… » ironisa le jeune Malfoy.  
« Il y a une chose qui m'échappe, Malfoy… » commença Alexis.  
« S'il n'y en avait qu'une… » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Draco.  
« Dis-donc, Malfoy, on dirait que la petite leçon de mercredi matin ne t'a pas suffit ! »  
Draco se renfrogna au souvenir de sa lévitation forcée et invita Bombaste à poursuivre.  
« Je disais donc : il y a une chose qui m'échappe. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu méprises Potter. Après tout, n'est-il pas votre sauveur ? Le Héros National ? Le vainqueur du Tournoi des trois Sorciers de surcroît ? »

La question surprit Draco, qui prit le temps de formuler sa réponse :  
« Il n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation… Et son comportement est complètement dénué de bon sens. Il n'a pas une once de subtilité et allie une totale inconscience à la naïveté d'un elfe de maison. Ajoute à cela qu'il n'a aucune éducation et qu'il fraternise avec des criminels, des demi monstres et des Sangs-de-Bourbe, tous les rebuts de la société ! Voilà le personnage ! »  
« T'as un problème avec les Moldus ? » fit Alexis, ingénument.  
« Rassure-moi, tu es bien de Sang-Pur, toi ? » demanda abruptement Malfoy à son vis à vis.  
« Ouais ! » répondit Bombaste avec un sourire.  
« Et qui d'autre ? »  
« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » fit Alexis, en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. « Tes parents cherchent déjà à te marier ou quoi ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air goguenard.  
Draco plissa le nez, mais ne répondit pas.  
« Il n'y a plus grand monde qui a ses 8/8 ²… » reprit Alexis plus sérieusement. « Dans notre classe, tu as Jarnac, celui qui traîne souvent avec Martial, mon alter… Oh, en B, il y a Olivier Nestor bien sûr. Tiens, regarde : c'est le brun qui n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de peloter sa voisine, là-bas !… Sinon, la solo Junon Sorlimus ; et Siri Piccolo, la naine qui fait tout le temps la tronche… Oh, en fait, évite de faire comme Olivier avec elles, ça finirait très mal pour toi ! A moins que tu aimes ça… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire salace.  
Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'allusion.  
« Si tu crois que c'est ça qui m'intéresse chez elles… » répondit-il vivement.  
« En tous cas, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…Ce ne sont plus les Sang-Purs qui sont influents, mec ! Tiens, dans le domaine de l'Alchimie, les vraies pointures, hormis ma famille, ne sont pas des fanatiques de la pureté du sang. Les Castel-Dajax, par exemple. Ils sont trop spécialisés à mon goût, mais dans leurs domaines, ce sont des sacrés chercheurs ! C'est dommage qu'Altaïr gâche son talent en la matière… Enfin bref, c'est son affaire ! … Sinon, tu as les Flamel, bien entendu… Et dans les familles plus récentes, les Pluvinec ou les Quin. Quant à Boudreaux elle-même, c'est une fille de moldus et Morgane sait qu'elle est compétente ! »  
« Boudreaux est une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » s'écria Malfoy.

Les yeux d'Alexis flamboyèrent de colère :  
« Retire ça ou tu vas le regretter ! »  
« Je ne faisais que marquer mon étonnement… » répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.  
« Les marques de ton étonnement me déplaisent ! » cracha le français.  
« Et bien, c'est ton problème, Bombaste ! »  
Alexis ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules :  
« Tu es vraiment inconscient, Malfoy ! … Ca s'ajoute à la note que je te ferais payer samedi… »

Un silence hostile s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes. Draco avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette, se rappelant qu'il devait faire des concessions pour s'intégrer. Alexis faisait le maximum de bruit en mangeant, comme pour montrer qu'il se contrefichait de son vis-à-vis. Au bout d'un moment, Draco reprit, un peu gêné :  
« Hum… Mais si ce n'est pas la pureté du sang, alors qu'est-ce qui fait la puissance dans ce pays ? »  
« L'argent ? » proposa Bombaste en rigolant. « Choisis une fille riche, Malfoy ! A moins que tu ne sois déjà un bon parti ? »  
« Tu connais ma famille, mais tu connais pas le niveau de nos comptes en banque, on dirait ! » fit Draco d'un ton supérieur.  
« Pff... Les gens riches, il y en a plein la France et la Navarre, mec ! Même des très très riches. Si, si... » insista-t-il devant l'air dubitatif du Slytherin.

Le jeune alchimiste allait reprendre quand son regard fut attiré à l'entrée du réfectoire. Il désigna le nouveau-venu à Malfoy et lui dit en aparté :  
« Tiens, regarde mon alter Martial ! Il est encore avec une fille. Ce type, c'est un vrai bureau des pleurs ! Mais grâce à ça, toutes les filles de Beauxbât lui doivent une faveur ! Si c'est pas une marque de pouvoir, ça... »  
Draco vit un garçon joufflu et assez corpulent abandonner, sur un dernier sourire encourageant, une jeune fille embarrassée. Il répondit au signe d'Alexis et se dirigea vers leur table.

« Alors Mars ? Qui était l'heureux élu, cette fois-ci ? » demanda Bombaste d'un ton goguenard.  
« Enfin, Alex ! Tu sais bien que je ne trahis jamais la confiance de ces demoiselles… » répondit le nouveau venu, en prenant un air outré.  
« La recette est toujours efficace, hein ? '_Un Mars et ça repart_' ! » rigola Bombaste.  
Martial eut une petite moue. Draco les regarda tour à tour avec perplexité. Alors que lui bataillait pour se faire une position en France, ces deux garçons préféraient parler de… filles ?  
« Ce n'est pas comme si je leur demandais de me faire des confidences… » fit remarquer Martial à son alter qui riait de plus belle.  
« Hem, hem… » fit Draco.  
« Oh, excuse, Malfoy ! Voici Martial Bernou, » le présenta Alexis. « Mars, Draco Malfoy. »  
Le Slytherin serra la main tendue et Bernou s'assit sur la chaise qui venait d'apparaître. Martial s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais une voix soudaine les interrompit :  
« Hep ! Vous auriez pas vu Olivier ? »

Alexis releva la tête d'un air perplexe et Draco jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à la nouvelle venue. Sophie Charoux se tenait devant eux, un large sourire vissé sur les lèvres.  
« Ben, il est… » commença Alexis, en tendant le bras vers la table ou était assis Olivier Nestor quelques minutes auparavant. « … Ah, ben non, il n'est plus là. » acheva-t-il.  
« Mmm… A cette heure-ci, je parierais pour la serre n°2… » fit Martial.  
« Merci Mars, t'es un frère ! » fit Sophie, en se jetant à son cou pour lui claquer deux bises.  
Martial la regarda partir d'un air rêveur.  
« Ouhouh ! Mars, tu restes avec nous ? » s'écria Bombaste, en passant la main devant le visage de son alter.  
« Hein ? Oui, bien sûr ! … Cette pauvre Sophie se sent bien seule, depuis que son alter passe tout son temps avec Julie. Ca doit pas être drôle de lui courir après toute la journée… »

Draco glissa un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge du réfectoire : plus qu'une heure avant les cours de l'après-midi. Cela lui laissait le temps de voir ce qu'il pourrait tirer de Martial… Enfin, si ce dernier daignait cesser de se lamenter sur le sort des jeunes filles délaissées.  
« Mais elle a encore son poste de déléguée pour l'occuper, » remarquait Alexis.  
« Visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de suff… » commença Martial.  
« Excusez-moi, mais ça vous intéresse tant que ça, le sort de cette pauvre fille ? » coupa Draco, un peu excédé.  
Martial dévisagea Draco comme s'il était une créature exotique.  
« Qu'ils ne soient pas galants, je peux le concevoir. N'est pas français qui veut ! Mais je croyais au moins les anglais courtois ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin.  
« Mars, si tu savais… Depuis deux jours, je vais de déception en déception avec cet individu ! » rigola Alexis, en désignant Draco.  
Le Slytherin soupira _in petto_. Il valait mieux qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour obtenir des informations utiles à sa cause.  
« Navré de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos futilités ! J'aimerais savoir où se trouve la bibliothèque. J'ai quelques recherches à faire, » conclut le blond.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Neville et Hermione faisaient le siège de l'infirmerie. A peine sortis de leur cours de DAN, ils s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie pour tenter de voir Harry et en savoir plus sur son état. Mais le Marcou s'était montré intraitable.

« S'il vous plaît… » insista Hermione. « Nous sommes réellement très inquiets. »  
Le vieux secoua la tête.  
« Votre camarade est épuisé et je suis assez soucieux en ce qui concerne cette cicatrice… De mémoire de rebouteux, on n'a jamais vu une chose pareille ! »  
Les deux Gryffindor s'entreregardèrent, hésitant à en dire plus sur les crises de Harry l'année précédente.  
« Mais au moins, pouvez-vous nous dire s'il va mieux ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Comme je viens de vous dire : votre ami est épuisé, » répondit le vieux d'une voix grelottante. « Je ne veux risquer aucune rechute, aussi, je le garde en observation jusqu'à ce soir… Mais, tout cela n'est pas de votre ressort, jeunes gens. » ajouta-t-il, en les poussant doucement hors de l'infirmerie.  
« Et… Est-ce qu'il a parlé pendant son sommeil ? » demanda encore Hermione d'une voix suppliante. « S'il vous plaît, c'est très important ! »  
« Non, il n'a rien dit… » répondit le vieux, avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.  
Hermione et Neville allaient partir quand ils se heurtèrent à Ron, venu lui aussi aux nouvelles.  
« Alors ? » demanda le rouquin.  
« On a pas pu le voir ! » répondit Neville, d'un ton désolé.  
« Vous savez ce qu'il a ? »  
« Même pas. Juste une très grosse fatigue nerveuse d'après le rebouteux, » expliqua Hermione. « Mais bien entendu, la cicatrice de Harry a piqué sa curiosité ! »  
« Tu te rappelles, l'an dernier ? » fit Ron, avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix, comme s'il craignait la réponse d'Hermione.  
« Tu veux parler de ses visions ? » répondit Hermione en baissant la voix.  
« Oui… du serpent…» dit Ron, le visage inquiet.  
« De quoi, vous parlez ? » demanda Neville.

Hermione et Ron hésitèrent une seconde, puis ce dernier expliqua :  
« Tu te souviens quand Harry a eu des visions ? »  
Neville acquiesça en frissonnant. Il revoyait le Survivant hurler et se tordre de douleur, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice.  
« Une fois, il… Il a vu ce… cet énorme serpent qui… attaquait mon père ! » fit Ron, en tentant de contrôler l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait.  
« Grâce à cette information capitale, on a pu prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phoenix… » expliqua Hermione.  
« Et mon père a pu être sauvé ! » compléta Ron. « Sans Harry, jamais on ne l'aurait trouvé à temps… Sans Harry, il ne serait plus là ! »  
Les yeux de Longbottom s'agrandirent d'horreur, puis il fronça les sourcils :  
« Attendez ! Si je me souviens bien, quand on est allé au ministère en juin, c'était aussi sur la foi d'une vision de Harry et… »  
« Oui, » coupa Hermione. « Voldemort est aussi capable de lui envoyer des fausses visions… Et nous n'avons pas moyen de savoir si ce qu'il voit est réel ou pas. »  
« Mais quelqu'un de nos familles est peut-être en danger ! » s'obstina Ron d'un ton soucieux. « Hormis Ginny et cet imbécile de Percy, toute ma famille est dans l'ordre du Phoenix, maintenant ! »  
« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir… » tempéra Hermione. « Et comme Harry dort toujours, nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille. »  
« En tous cas, dans le doute, j'ai envoyé ce matin un hibou express à mes parents. Et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant ! » recommanda Ron.

Neville approuva, puis brusquement porta la main à son front :  
« La lettre ! Ca fait déjà deux jours que j'ai écris à ma grand-mère et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse ! Pourtant, j'ai vérifié nos nouvelles boites aux lettres deux fois ce matin… »  
« Oui, c'est bizarre… » répondit Hermione. « Nous-mêmes n'avons mis que vingt-quatre heures pour venir jusqu'à Beauxbâtons et un hibou est bien plus rapide qu'une calèche… »  
« Tu trouves cela juste bizarre ? Moi, je trouve cela vraiment inquiétant ! » s'écria Ron.  
« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir McGonagall… » hasarda Neville.  
« Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu as vu la tête qu'elle faisait hier soir ? Elle est aussi inquiète que nous ! » répondit Ron en se mordillant le pouce.  
« Pourvu que la lettre envoyée par Dean à Dumbledore lui parvienne vite ! » conclut Hermione.

Les trois Gryffindor avaient atteint les jardins. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres élèves anglais qui venaient aux nouvelles, et par les quelques français au courant des événements de la nuit. Miranda s'approcha la mine préoccupée ; un peu plus loin, Marcus s'avançait dans leur direction, slalomant entre les collégiens qui se bousculaient en riant.  
« Alors ? » demanda Dean.  
Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
« Mais vous avez pu le voir ? » insista Parvati.  
« Non. »  
Hermione allait s'engager dans des explications plus circonstanciées, quand vint une interruption brutale :  
« Eh toi ! » fit une voix dans le dos de Ron. « T'es un copain de Potter, non ? »  
Le jeune Weasley se tourna d'un bloc et se trouva face à face avec la solo Junon Sorlimus.  
« Hein ? » fit-il.  
« Harry Potter ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? » reprit-elle avec impatience.  
« C'est pas tes affaires ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, d'abord ? » s'enflamma le rouquin.  
« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » dit-elle d'un ton haché. « Et pour ta gouverne, je suis son tuteur. J'ai tous les droits en ce qui concerne son entraînement ! Maintenant réponds ! Où est-il ? »

Ron n'en menait pas large. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter, la Sorlimus ! Un sourire de soutien de Marc-Horus, lui fit croiser hardiment le regard furibond de la solo. Ron fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix calme :  
« Il est chez le Marcou. »  
« Il est chez le Marcou. » répéta Junon, d'une voix glaciale.  
« Il a fait une crise cette nuit et votre rebouteux l'a emmené à l'infirmerie… » expliqua Ron.  
« Nous sommes allés prendre de ses nouvelles, ce matin et ce midi, mais il dormait encore. Le Marcou a dit qu'il le gardait en observation jusqu'à ce soir, » enchaîna Hermione.  
« Ah oui ? » fit Junon, le visage indéchiffrable.  
« Parfaitement ! » intervint Miranda. « Alors, tu serais gentille de lui foutre la paix ! »

Junon regarda loin derrière la jeune Ducratère, comme si celle-ci était transparente, comme si elle n'existait même pas à ses yeux. Soudain, la baguette de la solo jaillit dans sa main, et un nain de jardin fut brutalement projeté hors d'un buisson, sur leur gauche. Le sort fit tournoyer la statuette plusieurs fois dans les airs, sous les cris horrifiés des plus jeunes élèves. Le nain atterrit sans douceur, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, la tête dans un tas d'herbes coupées. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, la Sorlimus tourna les talons. On entendit distinctement Seamus déglutir.

« J'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama Miranda, furieuse. « Regardez ! On dirait qu'elle va relancer Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! »  
« Elle oserait pas quand même ? » fit Ron, prêt à s'élancer à la poursuite de la solo.  
« Tu veux parier ? » ironisa la déléguée, avec une moue méprisante.  
« Inutile de la suivre, Ron… » fit Marcus, en lui prenant le bras.  
« Mais oui, » renchérit Hermione, « le Marcou ne nous a pas laissé entrer ce midi. Ce sera sans doute pareil pour elle ! »  
« Oui, probablement… » admit Miranda. « N'empêche que je ne supporte pas sa manière d'agir ! »  
« C'est la tutrice solo de Harry » expliqua patiemment Marcus. « Elle a le droit d'enseigner comme elle le veut. »  
« Et tu trouves cela normal qu'elle harcèle un élève malade ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Enfin, Marcus ! Tu as été tuteur, toi aussi ! Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ? … Je ne sais pas, moi ! Lui expliquer qu'elle n'a pas tous les droits, à la fin ! »  
« Du calme, Miranda. » fit Marcus d'une voix apaisante. « Elle ne s'est jamais immiscée dans ma manière d'enseigner. Alors de quel droit le ferais-je ? … Les solo sont à part dans cette école ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Randa… Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »  
La rouquine se renfrogna, mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Junon remontait le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie, le visage fermé. Il était inutile et improductif de s'énerver pour si peu. Pourtant ses poings étaient si crispés que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la paume. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter devant son élève dans un tel état d'énervement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle inspira et expira lentement, puis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil prudent à l'intérieur, en contenant ses réflexes, qui la poussaient à constamment tirer sa baguette. Le Marcou était en train de lire un vieux grimoire de botanique. Ses mains brunies de tâches de vieillesse écornaient distraitement les pages.

« Monsieur ? » appela Junon.  
Le vieux lui fit signe d'entrer et leva lentement les yeux de son livre.  
« Harry Potter est-il encore chez vous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête et la regarda d'un air méfiant. La solo soutint son regard, complètement impassible.  
« Cinq minutes. Pas plus ! » dit finalement le vieux, en lui indiquant la pièce d'à coté.  
Et, sans un mot, il replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture.

Junon le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la seconde salle, dont elle ferma soigneusement la porte. Harry était allongé. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur le meuble du lit. Il dormait, le sommeil légèrement agité. Elle releva un bout de drap et vit d'un œil satisfait que la baguette était à sa place dans son étui sur la jambe gauche du garçon. Bien, les premiers rudiments commençaient à rentrer ! Elle remit le drap en place, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de ce type qui tombait malade après une seule journée de cours.

« Il va falloir que je t'apprenne la vraie signification du mot 'épuisement' ! » dit-elle à voix haute.  
Harry bougea les paupières, mais sans se réveiller. Il remua, poussa quelques grognements et se retourna.  
« En pleine journée ! Pathétique… »  
Elle le remit sur le dos et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Puis, après avoir vérifié que le Marcou ne risquait pas de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle donna une lampée de potion à Harry. Il hoqueta, déglutit difficilement, ouvrit un œil vague, puis le referma presque aussitôt.  
« Si on arrêtait une seconde de te droguer aux potions de sommeil sans rêves, tu te reposerais bien mieux et je n'aurais pas besoin de te donner ça… » marmonna-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, Harry ouvrit brusquement des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il avait l'impression que tout tourbillonnait autour de lui et que cela durerait tant qu'il s'acharnerait à rester couché. Il ressentait l'impérieux besoin de se lever. IL FALLAIT QU'IL SE LEVE !  
Il bondit de son lit et vit Junon qui le regardait de son habituel air dédaigneux :  
« Tu es en retard, Potter… Pour aujourd'hui, ça ira, mais la prochaine fois, je te le ferais payer, et pas d'une manière que tu apprécieras ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. « Je te donne cinq minutes pour me rejoindre dehors. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Il se rappelait s'être endormi, mais depuis, rien. Il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance ? Il se sentait euphorique, presque électrisé. L'envie de bouger et de se défouler primait sur une quelconque réflexion. Il s'habilla avec une rapidité qui contrastait furieusement avec son manque de tonus habituel au réveil. Alors qu'il passait la porte de la pièce, il vit Sorlimus en grande conversation avec un petit vieux, tout sec et rabougri, qui semblait avoir plus de cent ans. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? 'Sans importance !' lui répondit une voix intérieure. Les choses semblaient glisser sur Harry. Il n'arrivait même pas à correctement suivre la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui :  
« J'ai besoin de le garder jusqu'à ce soir… » tempêtait le vieux.  
« Puisque je vous dis que je le ramène après le cours. Je dois l'entraîner ! » fit Junon qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience.  
« Absolument impossible. Il n'est pas en état. Vous avez bien du le constater par vous-même… »  
« J'y ai remédié ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? Encore une de vos drogues ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.  
« Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, plaignez-vous à Mme Boudreaux ! » répondit Junon d'une voix glaciale. « Elle est plus qu'heureuse de m'ouvrir ses réserves ! »  
Le vieux blêmit et menaça la jeune fille :  
« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, Mademoiselle. Je ferais part de votre attitude déplacée à la directrice… »  
« Qui en fera part à ma mère, je sais ! » lança Junon, en haussant les épaules. « Tu te bouges, Potter ? »  
Harry fit un bond en l'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle le prit par le bras, l'entraîna vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière eux.

« Je te préviens que les effets du "_Dégrisvite_" diminuent progressivement et disparaissent totalement dans un délai de deux heures. Pour l'instant, tu es dopé, mais cela ne va pas durer, » expliqua calmement Junon.  
Harry se sentait fébrile et avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait la solo.  
« Du quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir réprimer une série de sautillement.  
« Du '_Dégrisvite_' légèrement amélioré. Une potion contre la gueule de bois. Mais elle est surtout très efficace pour réveiller ceux qui ont le sommeil lourd. »  
« Le sommeil lourd… » répéta Harry.  
« Si tu arrêtais les potions de sommeil sans rêves, tu n'aurais pas ce problème ! » répondit Junon, sévère.  
« Je crois… que j'ai fait un cauchemar… peut-être la nuit dernière… Ou celle d'avant ? » hésita Harry, l'esprit brumeux.  
« Pauvre petiot qui fait des cauchemars la nuit ! » ironisa la Sorlimus. « Tu ne veux quand même pas que je tienne la main quand tu dors, non ? … Les rêves sont indispensables pour la bonne régénération de l'organisme. S'empêcher de rêver, c'est refuser à son cerveau le droit de décompresser ! Tiens-le toi pour dit ! »

Harry ne se sentait pas suffisamment lucide pour contredire la solo. D'ailleurs, son ton laissait peu de place à la controverse, aussi préféra-t-il rester silencieux. Elle l'entraîna vers l'armurerie. Harry se souvenait vaguement y avoir été la veille, mais les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés restaient très flous. Mais peu importait, car quand il leur ouvrit la porte, l'armurier, Vulcain Faerie, semblait satisfait. Il montra à Harry un petit bout de bois noir que le Survivant regarda sans comprendre.  
« Voilà ton attaquante, sur mesure ! » fit Vulcain.

Ah oui ! Ca y est, il se souvenait ! Il était solo et se devait d'avoir une attaquante…  
« D'une certaine manière, c'est la petite sœur de ta baguette actuelle, » continua l'armurier.  
'_Sœur de sa baguette_'. Cela rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il tendit la main et saisit la baguette. Une douce chaleur envahit agréablement son bras gauche.  
« Prends ta défensive, maintenant ! » ordonna l'armurier, en reculant prudemment de quelques pas.  
Junon suivit aussitôt son exemple. Elle se souvenait parfaitement pour sa part des événements de la veille. Harry posa la main sur la poignée de sa baguette, puis la sortit d'un coup de son étui. Il sentit comme un courant électrique le traverser de part en part. Les deux baguettes semblaient connectées.  
« Parfait ! » conclut Vulcain, en soupirant de soulagement. « Je vais vous laisser à votre entraînement… Junon, ma grande, n'oublie pas de saluer tes parents pour moi ! »  
« Je ne pense pas rentrer ce week-end. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Sans doute les verras-tu avant moi… »  
Vulcain hocha la tête et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Harry n'avait pas suivi l'échange. Il avait gardé en main ses deux baguettes et les regardait, fasciné.  
« Potter ? … Potter, je te parle ! » claqua la voix sèche de Junon Sorlimus.  
« Hein ? » sursauta le Gryffindor.  
« Tu es inattentif, Potter… Dépêche-toi un peu ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, » lui dit-elle de la porte.  
Sorlimus était déjà partie et Harry lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au gymnase, mais sans ranger aucunement ses baguettes.  
« J'imagine que tu ne connais aucune technique d'échauffement ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en lui montrant les différents appareils et agrées qui meublaient la salle.  
Harry secoua négativement la tête.  
« Bon, je te concevrais un programme pour la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'ai besoin d'évaluer ton niveau en duel… »

Elle se dirigea vers les Arènes et tendit sa baguette sur les portes : '_Junon Sorlimus versus Harry Potter_' annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement qui fit sursauter Harry.  
« Grouille-toi ! » lança Junon qui en franchissait déjà le seuil.  
Harry courut la rejoindre. Sorlimus était positionnée dans un cercle bleu. Elle indiqua le cercle rouge à son élève, juste en face d'elle. Puis elle sortit ses baguettes.  
« Jette-moi un sort ! » ordonna la solo.  
« Euh… » hésita Harry.  
« _Stupéfix_ ! » cria Junon. « _Expelliarmus_ ! _Aguamenti_ ! »  
Harry ne put éviter aucun des trois sorts qui le touchèrent de plein fouet. Il se retrouva figé au sol et trempé, ses deux baguettes dans les mains de Junon.  
La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.  
« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Elle annula le _Stupéfix_ et, s'en prendre la peine de sécher Harry, lui lança ses baguettes au visage. Ses instincts de joueur de Quidditch, affûtés par la potion dopante, lui permirent de se relever d'un bond et de rattraper ses baguettes au vol. Contusionné et excité, Harry se jeta sur la solo. Une nouvelle volée de sorts l'envoya valser par-dessus la tête de Junon. Il retomba lourdement, le nez dans le sable de l'Arène. La Sorlimus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on va reprendre les bases : la sortie de baguette d'abord… » fit-elle, en rangeant ses baguettes dans leur étui. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Tu comptes les grains de sable ? »  
Harry marmonna un juron et se releva en massant ses muscles endoloris.  
« Regarde bien, Potter… Il faut que ta baguette sente que tu as besoin d'elle. Tu dois penser à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente ton appel. »  
Le visage de la solo n'exprimait rien, ni effort, ni concentration, et pourtant sa défensive jaillit presque aussitôt dans sa main gauche.  
« A toi ! » dit-elle.

Harry la regarda, confus, puis il ferma les yeux, en pensant intensément à sa baguette.  
« _Stupéfix_ ! » cria Junon. « C'est ça ! Ferme les yeux face à ton ennemi, ça va t'aider ! » ironisa-t-elle.  
Elle s'approcha du Gryffindor figé dans sa position concentrée et lui donna une pichenette. Harry bascula en avant et retomba le nez dans le sable. Puis elle le libéra du sort et se replaça dans son cercle, la baguette le long du corps. Il hoqueta et cracha quelques grains de sable.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes, » expliqua-t-elle sous son regard courroucé. « Un jour, tu me remercieras… Maintenant, recommence et sans fermer les yeux ! »  
Harry fusilla Junon du regard.  
« La colère ne t'aidera pas à faire venir ta baguette… » remarqua la solo, impassible.  
« Hein ? »  
« Concentre-toi, Potter… L'exercice est de faire sortir sa défensive ! » fit la Sorlimus, en haussant les sourcils. « Bon, rappelle-toi la première fois que tu as tenu ta baguette… Cette sensation de chaleur et d'énergie… Sans fermer les yeux ! »  
La défensive frémit dans son étui, mais ne bougea pas davantage.  
« Mouais… » fit Junon, avec une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin. « J'imagine qu'on ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux pour une première séance. »  
Elle sortit son parchemin de sa poche et lança un sort dessus.  
« Tu feras cet exercice par séance de dix minutes entre chaque cours, avant chaque repas et avant de te coucher… Le parchemin te le rappellera si tu oublies. Passons à autre chose… »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle le fit attaquer afin qu'il se familiarise avec son attaquante. Puis, elle lui envoya quelques sorts basiques pour voir comment il se défendait.  
« Aïe ! »  
Harry lâcha son attaquante et attrapa sa main gauche sur laquelle s'étalait une petite plaque rougeâtre.  
« Ne te laisse pas entraîner par ton envie d'en découdre : Tu te défends d'abord, tu attaques ensuite ! Je ne veux plus voir ton attaquante avant ta défensive ! Tu imprimes ? »  
« Ma main a imprimé ! Tu n'es pas forcé de me blesser pour que je comprenne ! »  
« Main brûlée se méfie davantage du feu ! » lança Junon avec un demi-sourire amusé.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Le sourire de Junon disparut et son visage reprit son expression glacée. Un sort envoya brutalement Harry au sol.  
'_Merlin !_ _Est-ce que tous les tuteurs sont comme elle ?…Marc-Horus n'a pas l'air du même genre… Ron a du bol…_' pensa confusément Harry, en se relevant péniblement.  
« C'était qui ton tuteur ? » demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.  
Un chapelet de sortilèges, plus agressifs les uns que les autres, lui répondit. Et quand Harry se retrouva saucissonné au sol, les yeux aveuglés, les mains si gonflées qu'elles ne pouvaient même plus tenir ses baguettes, Junon répondit enfin :  
« Mon tuteur était juste le meilleur… T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! »  
Elle le libéra des sorts et lui cria, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler : « Allez, debout ! On recommence ! »  
Harry ne répondit pas. La fatigue commençait lentement à le gagner. Ses réflexes devenaient de moins en moins vifs, ses gestes de moins en moins assurés.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, signe de la fin du calvaire de Harry. Ses bras et son visage étaient couverts de petites griffures, ses coudes étaient écorchés et ses mains étaient rouges des brûlures qu'il avait subies. Le Survivant s'écroula au sol pour reprendre son souffle et finit par s'y endormir tranquillement.  
« Je m'en doutais… Il n'a même pas tenu plus d'une heure et demi avec le _Dégrisvite_… Pauvre petite chose ! » renifla Junon avec condescendance. « Allez ! Retour à l'infirmerie. »  
Elle fit léviter le corps de Harry et le ramena chez le Marcou, sans se soucier des regards, atterrés ou horrifiés, des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

* * *

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, avec Marcus, Altaïr et Hippo.  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait osé lui faire cours dans son état ? » demanda Ron à son alter.  
« Je connais Junon. Elle ne renonce pas facilement et on peut difficilement dire non à l'héritière Messidor… » répondit Marcus, d'un ton soucieux.  
« _Messidor_ ? » s'écria Hermione. « C'est une Messidor ? »  
« Je vois que ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu… Tu sais donc certainement ce qu'il en coûte ! » soupira Marcus.  
« Euh… C'est quoi une Messidor ? » demanda Ron.  
« S'il y a UNE famille française célèbre, c'est bien celle-là ! » expliqua Hippo. « Les Messidor sont les protecteurs du monde magique français. On fait appel à eux pour toutes les missions dangereuses impliquant la sécurité de l'Etat. Ce sont tous d'incroyables guerriers. Et à chaque génération, l'un d'entre eux est solo et devient chef de famille. »  
« Et c'est elle ? » s'exclama Ron. « Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Sorlimus ? »  
« Bien sûr, elle porte le nom de son père… pour le moment ! » fit Marcus. « Non, l'actuel dirigeant des Messidor est Axelle, la propre mère de Junon. Axelle Messidor. »  
« Et est-ce que… » commença Hermione. « Oh, mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle en désignant le bout du couloir.

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction indiquée et aperçurent Junon qui s'approchait, devancée par le corps inerte de Harry.  
« Mais qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » cria Ron, en se précipitant vers son ami, aussitôt suivi d'Hermione.  
« Pas touche ! » fit Junon, de sa voix hautaine. « Je le ramène chez le Marcou, qui lui sera bien plus utile que vous ! »  
Hermione saisit la main brûlée et meurtrie de son ami et lança un regard lourd de menaces à la solo :  
« Que lui as-tu fait ? »  
« Ote-toi de mon chemin, » fit Junon, d'une voix sans affect.  
« Hors de question ! » cracha Hermione, aussitôt appuyée par Ron. « On ne te laissera pas faire de mal à Harry ! »  
« Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi il est si faible ! » fit la solo, en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules.

Une force invisible écarta Ron et Hermione du corps de leur ami. Junon passa entre eux sans leur accorder un regard. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Marcus :  
« Marc-Horus, tu connais nos impératifs. Je ne veux pas que ce genre de scène se reproduise. »  
« Je comprends, Junon… Néanmoins, avais-tu réellement besoin de faire toute cette mascarade ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
Junon eut un sourire en coin.  
« Je voulais que ma position soit bien claire… » lui répondit-elle enfin.  
« Elle l'est, je te rassure. Allez file ! Je m'occupe des autres… »  
La porte de l'infirmerie se referma en claquant sur Junon et Harry et on n'entendit plus que les chevrotements furieux du Marcou.

* * *

**Un regard sur Junon Sorlimus**

Le soir venu, la jeune Sorlimus était couchée sur son lit, une lettre à la main. Elle sentait son étui de baguette lui rentrer dans le dos. C'était inconfortable au possible, mais depuis le temps, elle avait appris à vivre avec ce désagrément. Une légère gêne valait largement l'éventualité de se trouver sans défense !

Elle étouffa un soupir, puis brisa le cachet aux armes de sa mère :

"_Junon"_

« Oui, bonjour aussi, Mère… »

"_Vulcain nous a informé de ta nouvelle promotion au titre de tuteur de Harry Potter. En temps normal, j'aurais été assez mécontente de cette fâcheuse perte de temps, mais puisqu'il s'agit du Survivant, s'opposer à sa puissance ne peut être qu'un excellent exercice pour toi. Ce sera une occasion de prouver ta valeur et de mettre à profit ce que moi et ton grand-père t'avons enseigné… Ne t'avise pas de me décevoir. _"

« Oui, je vais bien, Mère. Merci de vous en soucier… »

"_J'apprécierais que tu réfléchisses à la discussion que nous avons eu pendant les grandes vacances. Tu n'as que seize ans, c'est vrai, mais il serait temps que tu commences à envisager les différents partis qui s'offrent à toi. Ceux de qualité sont rares aujourd'hui et même ceux-là présentent des désavantages. Soit ce sont d'irrécupérables duellistes, soit ils ne sont pas de souche ancienne, soit ce sont des ennemis de la famille ! … Vois donc, tous les tracas que tu me causes. _"

« Navrée de vous décevoir, Mère… Mais je ne vous en demande pas tant. Vous ne voudriez pas me laisser en paix à la fin ? »

"_A ce propos, il est hors de question que tu continues à frayer avec ces Piscies. Ils sont d'une vieille famille, c'est un fait, mais ils ne constituent pas une alliance convenable pour l'héritière Messidor. D'autant que l'un d'eux a du sang fée dans les veines et tu sais ce que je pense des croisements…_"

« Comme si j'avais envie d'épouser Rufus ou Sacha ! »

"_Il m'est apparu que peut-être Harry Potter serait un bon parti pour toi. C'est un solo, sa puissance n'est plus à démontrer et les Potter sont une famille anglaise très ancienne. Bon, la mère était une née-moldue, mais Mélusine sait comme il est difficile de trouver un vrai Sang-Pur de nos jours ! _"

« Harry Potter, bien sûr ! Et mon avis, dans tout ça ? »

"_Bref, ton père commence à sonder les familles. En ce qui concerne Potter, il n'aura pas ce désagrément, puisqu'il est orphelin. Toutes les cartes sont donc dans tes mains…_"

« Soyez maudite, Mère, vous et le sang des Messidor ! »

"_N'oublie pas que relâcher sa garde, c'est courir à sa perte. Ne te laisse aucun répit dans ton entraînement. Je ne serais satisfaite que le jour où tu parviendras à me vaincre._

_Ta mère, Axelle Messidor_."

« Oui, je vous vaincrais, Mère ! Je vous ôterais votre position de dirigeante. Et alors, vous ne serez plus qu'une vulgaire Sorlimus et vous ne pourrez plus jamais m'imposer quoi que ce soit ! »

"_PS : J'ai entendu dire que _'la fille de la bâtarde'_ avait réussi à agripper l'héritier des Chais de Nectar. Il serait vraiment regrettable qu'une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Castel-Dajax nous tourne le dos, à nous, les Sorlimus, sous l'influence de cette petite pimbêche. Je compte sur toi pour briser cette ridicule amourette ! _"

« Tiens, tiens… Voilà qui nous change ! Miranda Ducratère et Altaïr Castel-Dajax… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à leur sujet ? » fit Junon, avec un mince sourire.

Elle parcourut à nouveau la lettre, en se retenant de la froisser dans un mouvement rageur. Puis, elle la rangea soigneusement dans un coffret aux puissantes serrures enchantées. La soumission avant tout : sa mère ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre la route qu'elle avait tracé pour elle. Merlin ! Qu'aurait-elle donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre ? Même Miranda Ducratère !  
Elle balaya d'un petit geste las ses réflexions et se composa aussitôt une figure impassible. Puis elle sortit dans le couloir et partit en direction du gymnase.

« Junon ! » retentit une voix, qu'elle savait appartenir à Rufus Piscies.  
Elle se retourna avec une lenteur étudiée, toute de froideur et de dédain.  
« Rufus » dit-elle simplement d'une voix neutre.  
« Toi, tu viens de recevoir du courrier… »  
« Toujours aussi perspicace, Piscies… »  
« A ton service ! » répondit le jeune homme, en mimant une courbette.  
« Où est ta moitié ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Il affûte déjà sa baguette au gymnase. Nous n'attendions que toi ! »  
« Parfait… Quoique si tu pouvais me trouver la Ducratère et Jarnac, ça me défoulerait davantage ! »  
« Tu ne gagnes pas à tous les coups contre eux, je te rappelle. »  
« C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose. Ils sont retors comme adversaires ! … Crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »  
« Je n'ai aucun doute sur la question… » fit Rufus avec un sourire entendu. « Ne nous as-tu pas formé à la même école ? »  
« La meilleure ! » se contenta de répondre Junon.

Ils devisaient tranquillement, tandis que tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs s'écartaient respectueusement devant eux, dans un murmure : « C'est Junon Sorlimus… La solo… »  
Elle s'était habituée, depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons, à ces sempiternelles marques de respect. Les accepter avec morgue et hauteur lui était vite devenu une seconde nature. C'était la façade qu'elle se devait d'adopter en public. Trop de gens auraient été ravis d'informer Axelle Messidor du moindre écart de conduite de son héritière.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au gymnase. Sacha les attendait, perché sur un cheval d'arçon, en jouant avec sa baguette avec une joie presque enfantine. D'un bond, il sauta de son perchoir et les rejoignit devant la porte d'entrée des Arènes de duel. Un groupe de collégiens s'écarta prestement pour laisser passer la solo. Il valait mieux ne jamais se mettre sur le chemin de Junon Sorlimus !  
« _Junon Sorlimus versus Rufus et Sacha Piscies_ » fit la jeune fille, en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène. Elle était minuscule. Elle l'était souvent quand il s'agissait d'un duel de Junon. A croire qu'elle était programmée pour lui donner à chaque fois du fil à retordre. Un espace réduit limitait les acrobaties de la jeune fille et facilitait le travail du défenseur adverse, Rufus en l'occurrence.

Elle sortit ses deux baguettes et ressentit l'habituel picotement qui parcourait son bras quand elle saisissait son attaquante. Une oeuvre unique de son parrain. Vulcain… Vulcain était une énigme. Ce n'était pas un Messidor, ni même un Sorlimus et pourtant il avait vite fait comprendre à la petite Junon qu'il était à Beauxbâtons pour elle. Pour la surveiller… Elle aimait Vulcain, malgré tout… Son parrain, qui lui avait offert pour ses sept ans sa première attaquante… Celle-là même qu'elle tenait maintenant entre ses doigts. Sa plus fidèle compagne, encore plus fidèle que sa défensive ! … Sa mère lui en avait fait suffisamment le reproche :  
"_Tu ne dois pas te focaliser ainsi sur ton attaquante !_" lui disait-elle en la forçant à combattre uniquement avec sa défensive. "_Une attaquante ne pourra jamais te sauver, elle n'est que le vecteur de ton agressivité. Elle n'est rien par elle-même !_"

Qu'était la petite fille pour contredire sa mère et tuteur, la puissante Axelle Messidor ? ... Pourtant, Junon n'avait jamais voulu une autre attaquante et Vulcain avait du l'allonger spécialement pour elle à son arrivée à Beauxbâtons.  
Nul ne savait, à l'époque, si elle hériterait des pouvoirs de solo de sa mère. Seule la Roue de Fortune pouvait y apporter réponse et Flamel, alors directeur de l'Académie, avait toujours refusé que les enfants y soient soumis avant l'âge de dix ans. Junon avait donc patiemment attendu, dans une espérance mêlée de crainte. Et puis la décision de la Roue était tombée, irrévocable : "Solo". La nouvelle héritière des Messidor venait de se dresser.  
Junon revoyait l'air plein de défiance qu'arborait la Ducratère - que sa mère n'appelait jamais autrement que '_la fille de la bâtarde_'. D'autres camarades de classe avaient posé sur elle des yeux admiratifs ou étonnés. Mais ce dont la jeune Sorlimus se souvenait le mieux, c'était du regard emprunt de curiosité naïve de Sacha Piscies et celui froidement critique de son cousin Rufus.

Elle avait appris par la suite qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'expression ingénue de Sacha, pas plus qu'à la froideur apparente de Rufus. Sacha était certainement le plus vicieux des deux, un attaquant hors pair. Il était capable d'utiliser les techniques les plus absurdes pour l'emporter et son audace, qui frisait souvent l'inconscience, donnait bien du fil à retordre à son alter. Ainsi, pour le couvrir, Rufus devait faire montre d'une attention à toute épreuve et d'une constante anticipation des faits et gestes de son cousin. Ce n'était pas évident, mais Rufus, sous des dehors distants, était quelqu'un d'attentionné, surtout en ce qui concernait Sacha. Entre ces deux-là, il existait une rare concordance qui, secrètement, fascinait Junon !

Ils n'auraient pas été si doués à l'heure actuelle s'ils n'avaient pas eu la solo pour adversaire régulière. Junon en avait conscience. Cela l'avait rendue fière de leurs prouesses, certainement plus que de ses propres victoires. Les siennes n'étaient que les marques de son destin et de son sang. Alors que celles des Piscies… Quand ils tenaient en échec la Ducratère et Jarnac ou Wotan Crèvecœur et Marie-Céleste Otéane, Junon ressentait une véritable vague d'allégresse. Elle s'interdisait néanmoins de le montrer et ne les félicitait que rarement.

La solo resserra sa prise sur son attaquante. Une douce chaleur lui parcourut le bras et fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire involontaire. Mélusine, qu'elle aimait le duel ! Même s'il avait aliéné son existence…  
« En garde ! » lança-t-elle.  
« En garde ! » répétèrent les Piscies.  
« Memento Mori ³ ! » crièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble, avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'affrontement.

* * *

¹ 'Masters and Servants' : Littéralement 'Maîtres et Serviteurs', chanson de Depeche Mode.  
² Rappelons qu'en France, la pureté du sang implique d'avoir huit arrières grands-parents sorciers, sans Cracmol. D'où l'expression des 8/8. Autant dire qu'il n'y a presque plus de Sang-Purs en France et que ses familles souffrent d'une certaine consanguinité. Raison pour laquelle, ils sont tous plus ou moins cousins.  
³ 'Memento Mori' : Locution latine signifiant 'Souviens-toi que tu es mortel'

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 20. Je vous informe que j'ai prévu environ cinquante chapitres en tout pour la Ligue (je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais il y a beaucoup à dire…)

Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout à tous les reviewers qui m'accompagnent sur cette fic. Un immense bisou à ma béta, Catyline (Remets-toi au boulot sur 'Deux Etoiles Jumelles', FEIGNASSSSSSSSE !)

Je vous embrasse

Ruth (Dedale's best fan…)


	21. Cauchemar d'une nuit d'été

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Eh oui, j'ai énormément tardé, mais comme je vous l'ai annoncé, j'ai changé de taf et d'appartement. Et j'ai malheureusement beaucoup moins de temps libre qu'avant. Mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas.

Tout d'abord, une petite note sur Harry :  
Beaucoup me font remarquer que je transforme notre Harry en pauvre petite chose, incapable d'aligner deux sorts. Vous n'avez pas tort. Une petite explication s'impose.  
Premier point : Harry était drogué lors du dernier cours avec Junon. Il était plein d'énergie, mais avait d'énormes difficultés à se concentrer. Junon a parfois recours à ce genre de drogues quand elle est épuisée, mais elle a appris à lutter contre l'inattention qu'une telle potion peut engendrer. Pas Harry.  
Deuxième point : Dans cette fic, je ne remets pas en cause les capacités de Harry. Il est très puissant, certainement plus que Junon, puisqu'il possède une part des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Mais il manque d'entraînement. Partez du principe que Junon a su dire 'Stupéfix' avant 'Maman' et tenir une baguette avant de savoir marcher. Maintenant, en comparant avec l'enfance de Harry, vous comprenez le fossé qui les sépare. Harry va devenir expérimenté au fur et à mesure. Mais il ne peut pas, dans l'état actuel des choses, être du niveau de Junon. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

**Cauchemar d'une nuit d'été**

Harry ouvrit douloureusement un oeil. Une vive lueur filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux qui obturaient les fenêtres. Le Survivant grimaça. Une douleur entêtante martelait son crâne sans répit et pulsait à ses tempes. Il renonça bien vite au moindre mouvement et ferma les yeux. Des images de son dernier cauchemar affluèrent aussitôt dans son esprit.  
« Aaaaaaaahhhh ! » cria-t-il.

Dix secondes plus tard, un très vieil homme surgissait dans la salle. Il força Harry à enlever les mains de son front et il y posa sa propre main. Cela fit l'effet au Gryffindor d'un baume apaisant. Mêmes si les images restaient présentes à son esprit, le mal de crâne commençait à refluer lentement. Harry regarda plus attentivement le vieil homme. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu, mais pourtant, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Tout était si flou.  
L'homme sortit un flacon de sa poche et en avala une petite gorgée. Il attendit une minute, peut-être pour que la potion fasse effet ; mais rien de visible ne se produisit.  
« Cela va être un peu douloureux... » le prévint le vieux, en saisissant dans son autre main le poignet droit de Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un simple examen... »  
Les mains de l'homme commencèrent à chauffer jusqu'à devenir brûlantes et Harry sentit une magie étrangère investir son corps. Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de fer du guérisseur. Mais il ne parvenait ni à se libérer, ni à expulser l'intrus.  
Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la présence disparut et Harry se retrouva libre. Le vieux saisit un parchemin et une plume. Le Gryffindor l'entendit marmonner, tandis qu'il prenait des notes :  
« Mmmh... ligne continuum magique rompue mmmh... mmmh... trois points : front, sang et... » le mot fut incompréhensible, tandis que le vieux continuait : « magie renforcée par mes soins, mais non restaurée... mmmh... mmmh... présence de restes de _Dégrisvite_... modifié avec des excitants… mmh… et des potions énergisantes... mmmmh... mmmmh... maudite femme... mmmh mmmmh... origine du mal... »  
La voix du vieux se perdit dans un chevrotement inaudible. Il roula le parchemin et le mit dans un tuyau de pneumatique qui sortait du mur.  
« Olympe Maxime » annonça-t-il, en frappant le tuyau d'un coup de baguette.

Harry revenait lentement à la réalité, mais les images de son rêve restaient bien présentes à son esprit. Il y avait là des éléments capitaux pour l'Ordre du Phœnix ; il le sentait. En voyant le vieux envoyer sa lettre, il réalisa qu'il devait écrire au plus vite à Dumbledore.  
« Monsieur, je pourrais avoir un parchemin, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il au vieil homme.  
Le sorcier le regarda d'un oeil interrogateur :  
« Pas avant que vous n'ayez mangé un peu... » dit-il en lui désignant un petit-déjeuner posé sur la tablette à côté.  
Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était littéralement affamé. Il s'assit dans son lit et avala un bol de thé et deux-trois croissants sous le regard attentif du médicomage.  
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda le Gryffindor, la bouche pleine.  
« Il est 9h10. Vous êtes maintenant en état de suivre vos cours. Pour cela, je vais vous demander de boire tout le contenu de cette fiole, » lui dit le vieux en lui tendant le flacon dont il avait bu une gorgée tout à l'heure. « Votre dose d'anti-babel... »  
« Mais, je... » commença Harry, puis il se tut, se rendant compte qu'il parlait anglais depuis son réveil. Il attrapa la fiole et la vida avec une grimace.  
« Bien ! » fit le vieux. « N'hésitez pas à venir chercher une potion contre la migraine en cas de besoin... »  
Il posa une plume et un parchemin sur la table de nuit et quitta la pièce.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de graver le maximum de détails de son cauchemar, malgré les frissons d'horreur qu'il faisait naître en lui. Puis il prit le parchemin et, courageusement, s'appliqua à décrire le contenu de son rêve.  
'_... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, monsieur le directeur. Je sais que c'est mince, mais je pense qu'elle' savait quelque chose de vital pour Voldemort. Sinon pourquoi les Mangemorts l'auraient-ils enlevée et torturée ? J'espère qu'elle ne savait rien qui vous mette en danger... Je suis aussi très inquiet pour les Weasley qui sont tous très impliqués dans l'Ordre.  
__Ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, comme l'an passé ! Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai compris que vous aviez besoin de m'éloigner pour renforcer les défenses de Hogwarts, mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser indéfiniment à Beauxbâtons. Je sais que l'issue de la guerre dépend de moi. Et au mieux je serais préparé, au mieux je saurai affronter Voldemort. Nicolas Flamel m'a promis qu'ici, j'apprendrai des choses utiles et j'ai bien l'intention de renforcer mes pouvoirs. Mais quand je reviendrai, j'espère que vous me direz enfin toute la vérité, afin que je sois armé pour vaincre._

_Sincèrement votre,  
__Harry Potter_'

Satisfait de sa lettre, Harry roula le parchemin et le posa sur la table de nuit. Lentement, il posa un pied hors du lit, puis l'autre. A sa grande surprise, il constata que ses jambes supportaient son poids. Deux étuis de baguettes étaient posés sur son tas de vêtements sur une chaise. Il les prit et en sortit deux baguettes. La sienne, en bois de houx, et un étrange bout de bois, peint en noir. Il l'observa une seconde, interloqué. C'était une attaquante, nul doute ! Il se souvenait des modèles montrés par Vulcain Faerie. Mais impossible de se rappeler où et quand il avait eu cette nouvelle baguette. "_Bah,_" pensa-t-il, "_on a du me l'apporter pendant mon sommeil._"  
Sans plus y prêter attention, il s'habilla, attacha les deux étuis, comme il avait vu Junon le faire, et sortit de l'infirmerie, sa lettre dans la poche de son jean. Le Marcou le salua d'un geste affable et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Harry se sentait un peu perdu. Il n'était jamais venu à l'infirmerie et ignorait où elle se trouvait exactement. Il erra quelques minutes au hasard des couloirs et finit par retrouver le chemin du grand Hall. L'école était étrangement déserte. Quel contraste par rapport aux jours derniers, où les élèves, collégiens comme lycéens, grouillaient dans les moindres recoins de Beauxbâtons ! Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du Hall, qui affichait 9h40. Il consulta son parchemin et vit que son seul cours de la matinée, Métamorphoses, n'aurait lieu qu'à 10h20. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour envoyer sa lettre à Dumbledore et retourner dans sa chambre. Sans trop traîner, il se dirigea vers le pigeonnier, où Hedwig l'attendait.  
« Bonjour, ma belle. Porte cela à Dumbledore, aussi vite que tu le peux ! » dit-il en lui attachant le parchemin à la patte. « Tu portes peut-être des informations vitales pour l'Ordre ! »  
La petite chouette blanche sembla acquiescer et prit rapidement son envol. Elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

Harry retourna ensuite à sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Depuis son réveil, il avait tout fait pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus revoir les ignominies dont il avait été le témoin impuissant. Même sa lettre à Dumbledore, bien que descriptive, était comme un compte-rendu scientifique. Il avait tâché de l'écrire sans aucune émotion, s'attachant à retranscrire précisément l'enchaînement des événements et à la décrire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas passé sous silence les tortures qu'elle avait subies, mais ne les avaient pas précisément décrites.  
Maintenant qu'il avait accompli son devoir, Harry était de nouveau confronté à d'abominables réminiscences. Il laissa longuement l'eau couler sur sa figure et sur son corps, comme si elle pouvait le laver de toutes ces atrocités. Elle hurlait, hurlait, hurlait... Harry entendait encore ses cris résonner à ses oreilles. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. L'odeur acre du sang le prenait à la gorge, celle de la chair carbonisée s'insinuait sous sa peau. Harry avait beau se frotter le corps, il lui semblait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire disparaître ces odeurs. Il en était comme imprégné. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait ses longs cheveux se poisser de sang. Avait-elle parlé ? Harry ne se souvenait plus.

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu es là ? » retentit une voix forte devant la cabine de douche.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une main ferme l'empoigna, sans se soucier de l'eau qui continuait à se déverser.  
« Merlin, cette eau est glaciale ! » s'écria la voix. « Neville ! Va prendre une serviette ! Ou même un peignoir, ce serait encore mieux ! Dean, aide-moi à le soutenir, il est à moitié inconscient ! ... Allez, courage, vieux, on va t'aider ! »  
Harry se sentit enveloppé dans quelque chose de chaud et de moelleux, puis à moitié porté, à moitié entraîné dans une autre pièce.  
« _Enervatum_ » fit une autre voix.  
Harry papillonna des paupières, puis finit par fixer son regard sur une masse rousse. Une main lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez et ses yeux parvinrent à se focaliser sur le visage anxieux de Ron.  
« Tu es fou de prendre des douches glaciales alors que tu es encore malade ! » hurla le rouquin.  
« Ron ! Arrête de lui crier dessus et laisse-le respirer ! » fit la voix d'Hermione.  
« Je vais bien ! » dit Harry d'une voix plus claire qu'il n'avait espéré. « Je me suis juste endormi sous la douche. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »  
« Pourquoi l'eau était-elle si froide ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix suspicieuse.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle n'était pas froide à l'origine. Elle a du se détraquer en cours de route ! » grogna Harry.  
« Une douche magique se détraquer ? » s'étonna Neville. « Jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille ! »  
Harry haussa les épaules. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir la température d'une douche face aux horreurs qu'il avait vues au cours de son sommeil ?  
« Et tu vas mieux, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. L'angoisse faisait vibrer sa voix.  
« Si tu savais à quel point on s'est inquiété en te voyant hier, après ton cours avec cette... Sorlimus ! » fit Ron. Il avait presque craché le nom. « Elle est pire qu'Umbridge ¹, une vraie sadique ! »  
« Quel cours ? » demanda Harry. « De quoi tu parles ? »  
« De ça ! » intervint Hermione en prenant la main de Harry.  
Tous regardèrent le dos de sa main, sur laquelle s'étalait une plaque rougeâtre.  
« Mais où je me suis fait ça ? » fit Harry, une certaine incrédulité dans la voix.  
« Tu te souviens de rien ? » s'étonna Ron. « Quand elle t'a ramené à l'infirmerie, tu étais couvert de plaies, de bosses et de bleus ! »  
Harry tenta de se souvenir, mais les seules images qui se rappelèrent à sa mémoire furent celles d'une forme agonisante. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût.  
« Il faut que je vous parle de... quelque chose... » commença-t-il péniblement. « J'ai fait un cauchemar... J'ai vu des Mangemorts... C'était... »  
« Merlin... » murmura Neville.  
« Mes parents ? » demanda Ron, d'une voix angoissée. « Bill ? Charlie ? Fred et George ? »  
« Ginny ? » cria Dean.  
« Luna ? » renchérit Neville.  
« C'est cet enfoiré de Malfoy ? Bon sang, parle, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron.  
« La ferme ! » hurla Harry. « Ce n'était pas elle… » reprit-il avec difficulté. « Ni eux. Aucun d'eux… »  
Ron laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.  
« Il y a eu une attaque... » reprit Harry. « Une femme s'est faite enlever et... »  
La voix de Harry se brisa.  
« Et... ? » demanda Hermione avec appréhension.  
« Les Mangemorts voulaient quelque chose d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi. C'était peut-être une Langue-de-Plomb ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre... Et... Ils l'ont torturée... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier : '_Tu vas le dire, traîtresse ! On saura bien te faire céder !_' »  
« Et elle... Elle a parlé ? » La voix de Neville n'était qu'un murmure.  
« Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus... » répondit Harry, en secouant la tête. « Plus que de son visage qui... fondait quand... Ils l'ont brûlée vive ! » acheva-t-il avec difficulté, en refoulant les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge.

La bouche d'Hermione s'arrondit en un cri d'horreur inarticulé. C'était juste trop abject pour qu'elle puisse se l'imaginer. Neville était blême comme un mort et son regard fixe ne trahissait rien de bon. Peut-être le garçon pensait-il à ses parents, torturés eux-aussi ? Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du récit de Harry. Ils restaient comme pétrifiés dans un coin de la pièce. Ron se leva brusquement et lança deux-trois jurons, que Hermione aurait relevé, en temps normal.  
« Et McGonagall qui est introuvable ! » s'écria le rouquin.  
« Calmons-nous ! Calmons-nous ! Calmons-nous ! » répéta Hermione, plus à sa propre attention qu'à celle des autres. Elle se frotta les tempes. « Il faut d'abord être sûr que ce n'est pas une illusion créé par Voldemort pour t'égarer, Harry... »  
« Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »  
« Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi IL tenterait de faire croire à Harry qu'une femme se fait torturer... » marmotta Ron, en réprimant un frisson.  
« Peut-être pour nous forcer à agir précipitamment ! Pour que nous fassions une erreur dans la panique ! » proposa Hermione.  
« Agir ! Agir ! Agir ! Comment de toutes façons ? Nous sommes coincés en France ! » cria Harry, en se levant. « J'en ai marre ! Je vais parler à Flamel ! »  
« A qui ? » s'écrièrent cinq voix stupéfaites.

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit.  
« Eh, Harry ! Tu es là ? » cria la voix de Miranda.  
« Oui. Entre, tu arrives à point nommé ! » répondit Harry.  
La déléguée regarda sans comprendre l'air catastrophé des Gryffindor, mais fut davantage catastrophée par la tenue de Harry.  
« Mais, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en peignoir ? On a cours dans moins de dix minutes ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre une douche ! Lefunest va te crucifier si tu es en retard. Habille-toi, rapidos ! »  
« Je m'en fous de Lefunest. Il faut d'abord que je vois Flamel ! »  
Miranda le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle doutait de sa santé mentale. Puis elle secoua la tête :  
« Impossible, Harry. Mme Maxime et votre professeur sont parties on-ne-sait-où, hier matin. On ne les a pas revues depuis. Et Flamel est dans le bureau de Maxime. »  
Les cinq autres Gryffindor les écoutaient bouche-bée.  
« Il n'y a aucun moyen ? » insista Harry.  
« Non. Personne ne peut rentrer dans le bureau de Maxime, » fit Miranda, en se pinçant les lèvres, « sauf peut-être le Comte, qui est son adjoint... Ecoute, je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès de lui, ok ? ... Maintenant, il faut vraiment qu'on aille en cours ! »  
Harry acquiesça et Miranda entraîna les autres hors de la pièce pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de Flamel ? » demanda Hermione à Miranda.  
« On croyait qu'il était mort... » expliqua Ron.  
« Oh ! Mais il l'est ! » fit Miranda. « C'est juste qu'il y a son portrait dans le bureau de Maxime. Mais personnellement, je ne lui ai jamais parlé sous cette forme... Vous feriez bien d'y aller ! Sinon, vous allez être en retard, vous aussi... On se retrouve au déjeuner, ok ? »  
Les anglais acquiescèrent, mais semblaient encore hésitants.  
« Je m'occupe d'Harry... Vous inquiétez pas ! » affirma Miranda.

Au même moment, le Survivant sortit de la pièce et ils coururent tous vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

* * *

Simon et Martial avaient retardé Lefunest par quelques questions ardues. Le professeur avait pesté comme un beau diable contre l'ignorance crasse de ses deux élèves, mais avait néanmoins répondu. Ce répit avait permis à Harry et Miranda de se glisser dans la classe sans trop se faire remarquer. Mais, encore fatigué et nerveux, Harry se cogna dans une table et ne put retenir un cri. Miranda le poussa vers une chaise, mais n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la sienne.  
« Silence ! Silence ! » hurla Lefunest. « Tous à vos places, je ne veux pas un bruit ! Ducratère ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? Allez vous asseoir immédiatement avant que je ne vous colle un devoir supplémentaire ! Quant à vous deux... Je ne vais pas vous réapprendre les bases ! Si vous n'avez pas le niveau, tas de véracrasses que vous êtes, retournez en 6ème ! »  
Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre un prof hurler ainsi sur un élève. Même Snape restait toujours imperturbablement calme, quand il rabrouait Neville. Le professeur tourna un regard menaçant vers lui, mais le Gryffindor avait déjà baissé la tête.  
Harry passa le reste du cours enfermé sur ses pensées. Il sentait que Miranda lui jetait régulièrement des regards furtifs, mais il ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Ces français, pour la plupart, étaient bien trop insouciants. Il était temps qu'ils prennent conscience que la guerre était à leur porte. Et tant pis, si c'était la fin de leur belle innocence !

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Harry se leva, en répondant par monosyllabe aux quelques questions que lui posait Miranda. Il savait qu'il était un peu injuste envers la jeune fille. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle avait eu une enfance heureuse et n'avait jamais connu la guerre ou la souffrance. Il se força à lui faire un sourire quand elle lui proposa d'aller immédiatement trouver le Comte :  
« Tu comprends, » lui dit-elle, « si on attend après le déjeuner, il sera déjà rentré chez lui... Alors, va rejoindre tes amis et moi, je vais voir si je peux t'obtenir un entretien avec Flamel, ok ? »  
Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Miranda conjura un parchemin vierge sur lequel elle écrivit quelques lignes assorties d'une mention 'urgent'. Elle s'approcha d'un tuyau de pneumatique et il enfourna le parchemin roulé.  
« Evariste d'Armorghast » dit-elle, en tapotant le tuyau de sa baguette. Miranda regarda le parchemin filer jusqu'aux hauteurs du grand Hall, puis disparaître dans un mur.

« Tiens, tiens, » fit une voix dans son dos, « la Ducratère quémande encore des faveurs, en profitant de son statut de déléguée ! »  
Miranda se retourna et se retrouva face à une fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés.  
« Christine Müller... » soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. « Je suis surprise de ne pas te voir pendue aux basques de notre grande solo ! »  
« Toujours jalouse de Junon ? » minauda méchamment Christine. « Au fait… Pas trop déçue de voir ton petit protégé t'échapper ? » demanda la fille avec un sourire mauvais.  
Miranda ne répondit pas. Christine se lassait, parfois, face à l'indifférence.  
« Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas, ma petite Randa... Potter est l'élève de Junon. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de sa vie ! »  
« Elle m'envoie ses messages par le biais de ses lèches-culs, maintenant ! » remarqua Miranda à haute et intelligible voix. « Elle est tombée encore plus bas que je ne l'aurais cru possible ! »  
« Tu te crois, maligne, Ducratère ? Moi, je voulais juste t'informer... En toute amitié ! » fit Christine, en tournant les talons.  
"_En toute amitié... Bien sûr ! Elle a l'ironie hyper subtile, cette conne ! _" pensa Miranda, en levant le nez vers les tuyaux des pneus. "_Bon, elle vient cette réponse ? J'ai la dalle, moi !_ "

* * *

Harry avait du mal à rester en place. Il était assis dans le réfectoire en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Neville. Mais plutôt que de se concentrer sur son repas, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder du coté de l'entrée, pour ne pas rater Miranda. Il fallait qu'il parle à Flamel ! Cette situation n'était plus tenable : rester sans rien faire, caché, en attendant le bon vouloir de Voldemort ! De frustration, il tapa du poing sur la table, s'attirant les regards de ses amis. La main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras, l'exhortant à la patience et au calme. Mais Harry n'avait plus envie d'être calme et encore moins patient.  
« On ressent tous la même chose, Harry... » fit Neville d'une voix compréhensive.  
Le Survivant dévisagea Neville, le seul peut-être qui pouvait réellement comprendre. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents - en quelque sorte - et il aurait pu être le garçon de la Prophétie... Harry se prit à imaginer une seconde sa vie, si Neville avait été l'Elu. Tout s'était joué sur la décision du cerveau malade d'un psychopathe. Il se demanda furtivement si la grand-mère du jeune Longbottom était au courant.

« Harry ? » questionna Ron. « Ouhou ? Tu es avec nous ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Miranda est là ! » fit le rouquin en désignant la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers eux.  
Harry se leva d'un bond.  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.  
« J'ai eu une réponse du Comte. Il a dit que si votre professeur ou Mme Maxime n'était pas de retour ce soir, tu pourrais parler à Flamel demain matin, » répondit Miranda. Puis, voyant l'air renfrogné de Harry, elle poursuivit : « C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu sais... En général, le Comte est bien plus inflexible ! »  
Elle s'assit en bout de table et s'absorba dans la contemplation du menu.  
« En attendant, » fit Hermione, « nous devons rassembler le maximum d'information sur cette femme ! Ainsi, ton entretien avec Flamel sera bien plus constructif ! »  
« Quelle genre d'informations ? » demanda Harry.  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Miranda, toujours caché derrière son parchemin, mais qui visiblement ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.  
« Tu peux parler devant elle ! » fit Harry, puis il lança en direction de la déléguée : « Il est plus que temps que vous preniez conscience de la situation et que vous quittiez votre petit cocon ! »  
Miranda leva le nez et lui répondit avec du défi dans la voix :  
« Et si tu m'expliquais une bonne fois pour toute ? »  
« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir encaisser toute la vérité ? » renifla Harry.  
La jeune Ducratère réfléchit une seconde, avant de répondre :  
« Nous savons, par Fleur Delacour, ce qui s'est passé lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pas seulement la mort d'un des champions ! Elle nous aussi a rapporté le discours de votre directeur, Dumbledore. Mme Maxime ne nous a pas caché que la guerre recommençait en Angleterre. Mais depuis, nous n'avons que très peu de nouvelles... Vous avez entendu la chronique de Térence à Radio Beauxbât ? Les journalistes sont bâillonnés depuis plus de trois mois ! Votre arrivée est inespérée pour nous ! ... Quant à savoir si je saurais ou non encaisser la vérité... Quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Tôt ou tard, elle viendra frapper aux portes de Beauxbâtons ! »  
Les Gryffindor s'entre-regardèrent, puis Harry trancha :  
« Très bien ! Mais je vais te demander de ne pas en parler aux autres élèves... »  
« Même pas à Simon ? »  
« Même pas à Simon. Et tu vas faire un serment magique, assorti d'un sortilège d'Hermione ! » renchérit Harry. « Hermione, tu te souviens de Marietta ? » ajouta-t-il.  
La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » demanda la déléguée, en agitant ses boucles rousses.  
« M'assurer que si le moindre mot t'échappait, tu le regretterais pendant longtemps ! » répondit froidement la Gryffindor.  
« Alors, tu veux toujours savoir ? » demanda Harry.

Miranda regarda la baguette d'Hermione, puis le Survivant et à nouveau Hermione et finit par hocher la tête.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, un silence lourd s'abattait sur la tablée. Les assiettes pleines, les verres négligés disaient assez l'horreur du récit de Harry. Il avait fait au plus court, commençant directement par l'infiltration de Crouch au sein même de l'école. Puis il avait rapidement expliqué les circonstances de la mort de Cédric et l'horrible scène du cimetière : la trahison de Pettigrew, la renaissance de Voldemort... Puis il avait raconté leur cinquième année, la résurrection de l'Ordre du Phœnix et la dictature d'Umbrigde. Il n'avait dit que quelques mots sur la bataille du Ministère, se contentant de faire comprendre à Miranda qu'ils étaient sur place et qu'ils y avaient vu Voldemort dans toute sa puissance. La Prophétie, la mort de Sirius, tout cela ne la regardait pas. Hermione, Ron et Neville l'avaient écouté sans mot dire, respectant ses ellipses et ses quelques écarts d'avec la vérité. Miranda avait fini par baisser les yeux. Son silence choqué disait assez son trouble. Elle tentait quand même, bravement, d'assimiler ces trois années de combat. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la situation avait dégénéré à ce point en Angleterre. Tacitement, les anglais respectèrent son besoin de calme. Elle faisait partie des leurs, à présent.

Ron regarda distraitement sa montre. Les aiguilles se rapprochaient dangereusement de 14h00.  
« Mince ! » s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, en se frappant le front. « J'avais complètement oublié que je devais voir Marcus. On avait rendez-vous juste après le déjeuner, pour un entraînement. »  
Harry se leva brusquement.  
« Et nous, on a cours de quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Miranda.  
La jeune fille le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.  
« Attends... Vous avez cours le week-end chez vous ? » finit-elle par dire.  
« Mais, on est quel jour ? » fit Harry d'une voix incertaine.  
« Ben... samedi. »  
Harry se mit à compter sur ses doigts :  
« Voyons... On est arrivé mercredi ; jeudi, on a eu nos premiers cours... Je crois que c'est ce soir-là que j'ai fait mon... cauchemar. Vendredi... Ca veut dire que j'ai dormi tout le vendredi ? »  
Il chercha confirmation auprès de ses camarades.  
« Non, Junon t'a bien sorti de l'infirmerie. Nous l'avons vu. Mais quand elle t'a ramené tu étais inconscient. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu ne te souviens de rien... » hasarda Hermione.  
« Mais je devrais tout de même me souvenir d'où proviennent ces marques ! » lança-t-il en exhibant ses mains brûlées.  
« Nous savons tous qui te les a faites, » annonça froidement Miranda. « Pas la peine de tergiverser ! »  
« A moins... Qu'elle ne t'aie lancé un sort d'oubliettes ? » fit Neville d'une petite voix.  
« MAIS, C'EST ILLEGAL ! » cria Ron.  
« Si tu crois qu'une solo se soucie de ce genre de choses, tu te trompes lourdement ! » répondit Miranda avec une moue dédaigneuse.  
« Pourtant, Marcus était solo et je vous jure qu'il est pas comme ça ! » fit Ron. « C'est lui qui m'a proposé un entraînement sur son temps libre et il voudrait, alors qu'on se connaît à peine, qu'on se fasse tatouer comme deux vrais alter. »  
« Des tatouages ? » s'exclama Hermione.  
« Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai ! » s'écria le rouquin. « J'ai oublié de vous parler de cela avec... avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces jours derniers... Lors de ma seconde convocation chez Maxime, Marcus a parlé des tatouages des alter. Il voulait que nous nous fassions faire les nôtres le plus vite possible – enfin, si j'étais d'accord, bien sûr ! »  
« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? » questionna Miranda avec curiosité.  
« Ben... Rien, sur le moment ! ... En tous cas, McGonagall n'était pas du tout emballée par l'idée ! » répondit Ron.  
« Au vu des derniers événements, je pense que nous devrions tous nous faire tatouer ! » lança Harry.  
« Hein ? » fit Neville, d'un air horrifié.  
« Je vous rappelle que Voldemort est revenu. Si l'un de nous se faisait enlever, ce tatouage serait peut-être l'unique moyen de s'en sortir. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Ou le meilleur moyen de créer un piège avec un appât ! » le contrecarra Hermione.  
« Certes... » admit Harry de mauvaise grâce.  
« Mais tu es solo, Harry, » remarqua Miranda. « Tu n'as pas d'alter qui peut se faire kidnapper. »  
« Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous se faisait capturer... » commença le Survivant.  
« Il ne faudrait pas que tu viennes ! » s'écria Hermione. « En tous cas, pas tout seul et pas sans un plan solide ! »  
« Nous n'en sommes pas là ! » temporisa Ron. « Et nous nous tiendrons sur nos gardes afin que ça n'arrive pas... »  
« Et pour ça… » les relança Hermione. « Il faut qu'on en sache plus ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Neville.  
« Nous devons rassembler des indices sur cette femme ! »  
« Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ? » s'impatienta Ron.  
« Des indices... » répéta la Gryffindor, comme si elle s'adressait à des gamins. « Si elle a dit quelque chose... Si un nom a été prononcé... Si elle avait un signe distinctif... Un bijou particulier... Un grain de beauté... Que sais-je ? »  
« Tu as trop lu de romans policiers, Hermione, » remarqua Miranda. « Ca ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ! »  
« En attendant de voir Flamel, je ne vois pas ce que Harry pourrait faire d'autre ! »  
« C'est vrai, » renchérit Neville, « et ça lui évitera de se ronger les sangs ! »  
« Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » grogna Harry.  
« De quoi tu te souviens ? » questionna Miranda.  
« Euh... » hésita Harry.  
« Commençons par son aspect physique ! Alors, sa tête... » commença Hermione.

Un sifflement aigu l'interrompit.  
« Pneu ! » cria Miranda.  
Un objet non identifié jaillit d'un tuyau non loin d'eux et continua sa course droit dans leur direction, tel un cognard. Miranda voulut imiter Tina et le plaquer sur la table, mais elle le rata. Le parchemin continua sa course et passa à deux centimètres du nez de Neville. Ce fut Ron, avec ses réflexes de gardien, qui réussit à le coincer entre la carafe d'eau et sa main droite. Le jeune Weasley regarda le parchemin et vit qu'il lui était adressé.  
'_Ron_' lut-il. '_Je t'attends devant le gymnase pour l'entraînement. Préviens-moi, si tu as un empêchement, s'il te plaît. Marcus_'  
« Mince ! » s'écria Ron. « Marcus m'attend ! »  
« Il est motivé, dis-moi... » remarqua Neville.  
« J'imagine que la perspective d'avoir un alter ne doit pas déplaire à Marcus, finalement. Ce n'est pas un solitaire dans l'âme ! » expliqua Miranda.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » jeta Harry à son ami.  
« Ben... Avec toute cette histoire... Je ne sais pas si je dois... » expliqua Ron, un peu gêné.  
« Justement si ! » trancha Harry. « Tu dois t'entraîner pour être au meilleur niveau ! »  
« Hic ! » hoqueta Neville à l'improviste. « Excusez-moi, c'est la faute du pneu... »  
« Tu es certain que ça va aller, Harry ? » demanda le jeune Weasley d'un ton concerné.  
« Ca va. J'ai passé l'âge d'être materné ! »  
La réponse était acerbe, mais le léger sourire de Harry atténuait la dureté de la remarque. Ron haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'à ta guise', puis partit à grandes enjambées en direction du gymnase.

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! » fit Hermione. « Cette femme, Harry, est-ce que l'as déjà vue en vrai ou dans une de tes visions ? Est-ce que son visage t'est familier ? »  
Harry réfléchit une seconde.  
« Non, je ne crois pas. Je peux dire presque sans aucun doute que je ne l'ai jamais vue... »  
« Elle te rappelle peut-être quelqu'un alors ? » insista Hermione.  
« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » répondit Harry d'une voix acerbe.  
« Et tu crois qu'elle était anglaise ? » fit Neville d'un ton inquiet.  
« Oui, » répondit Harry, en se replongeant dans la scène. « Les Mangemorts lui parlaient en anglais et elle avait l'air de comprendre... Elle faisait 'non' de la tête... Et elle criait des injures... au début... Après, elle ne... pouvait plus. »  
« Et à quoi ressemblait-elle ? » demanda Hermione.  
Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler les traits exactes de la femme.  
« Elle était... brune. Oui, c'est ça brune. » dit-il d'un ton un peu hésitant. « Avec de très longs cheveux noirs... »  
« Bruns ou noirs, les cheveux ? » questionna à nouveau Hermione.  
« J'en sais rien ! » s'énerva Harry. « Ils étaient dans une sorte de pièce sombre. Je distinguais mal les couleurs... »  
« Ok, ok... » fit Miranda d'une voix apaisante. « Et elle était petite ou grande ? »  
« Oh, petite... Je dirais, haute comme ça, » décrivit-il, en mettant sa main à une hauteur de 1m60 environ. « Plutôt mince. » ajouta-t-il avant que Hermione n'ouvre la bouche.  
« Mmm... » fit Miranda en se pinçant les lèvres. « Et elle avait quel âge, environ ? »  
« Euh... Elle avait de petites rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres... La quarantaine peut-être ? Mais elle n'avait pas de cheveux blancs. »  
« Et tu es bien sûr qu'elle était anglaise ? » redemanda Neville.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
« Tu as vu ses yeux ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Euh... Non, pas vraiment ! Je dirais qu'ils étaient bleus, mais je suis pas sûr... »  
« Et les traits de son visage ? » ré-attaqua Hermione.  
« Les traits de son visage ? » répéta Harry.  
« Un visage long ou rond ? Une mâchoire carré ou triangulaire ? Une bouche petite ou grande ? Ce genre de choses ! »  
Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
« Je la vois très bien. Maintenant, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille... Mais comme ça, je n'arrive pas vraiment à la décrire. »  
« Attends ! J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Hermione.  
La jeune fille conjura un parchemin vierge et une plume et les tendit à Harry, interdit.  
« Le mieux serait que tu la dessines ! »  
Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle.  
« Hermione, je ne suis même pas capable de tracer deux lignes droites... »  
« Oh, Harry ! Personne ne te demande de faire de l'art. Essaye juste de reproduire ce dont tu te rappelles... »  
Neville et Hermione se penchèrent par dessus l'épaule de Harry pour regarder les traits tremblotants qu'il tentait de crayonner.  
« Ne regardez pas comme ça ! » fit Miranda. « Sinon, il n'y arrivera jamais. »

Après quelques essais infructueux et deux hoquets de la part de Neville, Harry froissa le parchemin de frustration.  
« J'en ai assez ! ... Tout cela ne mène à rien et pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts vont peut-être trouver ce qu'ils recherchent ! ... Ahhh, si seulement, ils avaient prononcé ne serait-ce que son prénom ! »  
« C'est pour ça que tu dois la dessiner, Harry ! » lui rétorqua Hermione, en montrant le parchemin. « C'est la seule piste que nous avons ! »  
« Mais tu vois bien que je suis incapable d'y arriver ! »  
« Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée ! » lança brusquement Miranda. « Ne bougez pas, je reviens ! »  
La rouquine disparut dans les jardins de derrière et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille.

Les Gryffindor reconnurent de loin la chevelure changeante d'une des Punks qu'il avait vu le jour de leur arrivée. Théodechilde Quin, que l'on appelait communément Théod, était l'archétype de l'outrance. Vêtue d'une courte jupe en jean noir à moitié décolorée qui s'effilochait dans le bas, elle exposait des jambes gainées de bas résilles déchirés. Un débardeur blanc laissait ses bras apparents, qui étaient tatoués d'entrelacs et de créatures magiques. Un lacet en cuir était attaché à son bras gauche, juste au-dessus de la saignée du coude. Mais si sa tenue était extravagante, son visage était assez anodin. Elle avait certes de jolis yeux bleu et un menton volontaire, mais, vu de près, ses autres traits étaient plutôt communs. Quant à ses cheveux, ils changeaient constamment de couleur, passant par toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel. On pouvait vraiment se demander quelle était sa couleur d'origine. Harry n'avait guère vu que Tonks pour oser arborer de tels cheveux.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Théod, » lança-t-elle, en montrant le badge qui ornait son débardeur.  
« Tu es métamorphomage ? » lui demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.  
« Méta-quoi ? » s'étonna Théod.  
Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Miranda, mais celle-ci avait l'air tout aussi surprise. Visiblement, elles n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce pouvoir si peu répandu.  
« Métamorphomage » répéta patiemment Harry. « Ce sont des sorciers capables de changer de forme à volonté. La taille, le visage... »  
« Pratique ! » s'exclama Miranda, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.  
« Ah, c'est à cause de mes cheveux ! » s'exclama Théod. « Non, ils sont juste imprégnés d'une potion de coloration instable... »  
« Pourquoi instable ? » demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Si elle était stable, mes cheveux resteraient tout le temps de la même couleur. C'est Alexis qui a créé ce prototype pour moi. »  
« Alexis est un génie ! » remarqua Miranda avec feu.  
« Alors ? » fit Théod. « Il parait que vous auriez besoin de mes compétences en dessin ? »  
« Ah, oui ! Ce serait pour établir une sorte de portrait-robot... » commença Harry.  
Théod ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« C'est très important ! » insista-t-il. « S'il te plaît... »  
« OK. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je fais ça ! ... Je ne garantis vraiment pas le résultat... »  
La jeune punk sortit sa baguette et conjura son carton à dessin. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation :  
« Non, c'est idiot... » marmonna Théod pour elle-même. « Venez, » ajouta-t-elle, en glissant son carton sous son bras.  
« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Hermione.  
« En salle d'Arts Plastiques. J'ai besoin d'un chevalet... »

Théod entraîna Harry, Hermione, Neville et Miranda dans le bâtiment principal. Ils traversèrent rapidement le grand hall, puis après une série de couloirs et de petits escaliers, arrivèrent dans un corridor, décoré de fresques Renaissance où se mêlaient Néréides et Tritons en un incessant ballet aquatique. Les Nymphes marines chevauchaient d'étranges dauphins, soulevant des gerbes d'eau, tandis que les Tritons soufflaient dans des conques. Les murs entiers semblaient vivants. Harry avait l'impression qu'en tendant la main, il pourrait agripper un dauphin et se mêler lui aussi aux créatures marines.  
« Ttt, ttt ! » fit Théod dans un claquement de langue. « Ne les touche pas ! Ils ne sont pas aussi sympas qu'ils en ont l'air... »

Elle continua d'avancer dans le couloir, d'où provenait l'écho d'une conversation. Ils dressèrent l'oreille :  
« Mais si, mon cher Michel, crois-moi, je t'en assure ! » dit une voix masculine aux inflexions douces.  
« Balivernes que tout cela ! Enfin, Nicolas, tu n'as jamais connu Bernard et, de surcroît, tu n'es resté à Paris qu'une seule année. Au nom de quoi, par les Cieux, prétends-tu savoir ? » répondit une voix rocailleuse au fort accent méridional.  
« Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute ? N'oublie pas que je n'ai rien négligé ! » fit l'autre d'une voix pincée.  
« Il est vrai que ton oeil est incomparable ! Mais mes sources sont fiables. Les rustiques de Palissy pour la grotte de ma chère Reine étaient d'essence magique... »  
« Allons, allons, Michel ! » s'impatienta le premier. « Tu perds le sens commun, mon ami… J'ai observé ces rustiques. Palissy n'était pas un sorcier et il moulait sur le vif !² »  
« Hem... Excusez-moi... » fit Théod, en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
« Par ma barbe, ne serait-ce point là la jeune Théodechilde ? » fit la voix rocailleuse.  
« Damoiselle Quin ? Que faites-vous donc en ces lieux ? L'inspiration vous ferait-elle défaut ? » demanda la première voix avec un rien de taquinerie.  
« Non, Maître... » répondit Théod. « J'aimerais utiliser mon chevalet... »  
« Mais, faites, faites, ma petite ! Ce cher Michel allait justement nous quitter... »  
« Parfaitement, j'ai une horloge à remonter, moi ! » lança le premier, en franchissant le seuil de la pièce, accompagné du rire de son interlocuteur.  
Les trois Gryffindor le regardèrent avec intérêt. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la barbe poivre et sel taillée en pointe.  
« Michel de Nostredame, professeur d'astronomie et d'astrologie, » se présenta-t-il sobrement, avant de tourner les talons.  
Hermione le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.  
« Tu viens Hermione ? » demanda Harry, surpris que la Gryffindor reste plantée dans le couloir.  
« J'arrive ! » dit-elle vivement.

Ils passèrent la porte et sursautèrent tout deux de surprise. Plantée devant un superbe tableau, Théod discutait avec le sorcier en robe noir qui y était représenté. L'œuvre peinte était si vivante qu'ils se seraient presque attendus à ce que le sorcier descende de son cadre pour venir jusqu'à eux.  
« Jeune fille, ces oripeaux ne font guère honneur à vos dons d'artiste, modestes certes, mais non négligeables. J'apprécierais de votre part une meilleure tenue... Quant à vos cheveux... » fit l'homme en tendant un doigt vers la chevelure de Théod.  
« Maître, vous êtes plus dans le coup ! » rigola la jeune Punk.  
« S'il faut en arriver à de telles extrémités... » répondit le tableau, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et ne recommencez pas à me parler de tous vos arts décadents ! »  
« Vous dites ça, mais je suis sûre que secrètement, vous avez un faible pour le Cubisme... » le taquina Théod.  
« Hmf ! Un faible pour le Cubisme, moi ? Vous voilà bien impertinente ! A mon époque, les jeunes filles savaient où était leur place... Et elles s'y tenaient ! »  
« Hic ! » hoqueta Neville.  
« Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas là de nouveaux élèves ? » s'enthousiasma le tableau.  
« Bonjour... » marmotta Hermione.  
« Le bonjour à vous, jeunes gens ! Je suis Nicolas Poussin. »  
Le sorcier se rengorgea dans son tableau, attendant la réaction des anglais.  
« Nicolas Poussin » répéta le tableau, en articulant soigneusement son nom.  
« Hic ! » répondit Neville.  
Une soudaine quinte de toux attira fort opportunément l'attention des Gryffindor sur Théod.  
« Ca va ? » demanda Harry.  
« Oui, excusez-moi ! Bon, on va s'y mettre... Euh... Maître, si vous en avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

Théod sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches en prévision des ratés et des brouillons et son matériel, puis s'assit devant son chevalet, entourée des Gryffindor. Miranda, elle, regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.  
« Bon ! » fit la jeune Punk. « Commençons. J'ai besoin que vous me décriviez le plus précisément cette personne... »  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération :  
« C'est bien le problème ! Je n'arrive pas à la décrire... »  
« Hic ! » fit Neville.  
« Hmmm... C'est sûrement parce que tu considères son visage dans son ensemble et non traits par traits, » fit Théod. « Allons-y point par point : tout d'abord, la forme générale de son visage. Avait-elle un visage triangulaire, rond ou assez charpenté ? »  
« Plutôt rond » répondit Harry.  
Théod commença à crayonner une forme sous les yeux des Gryffindor.  
« Non, non ! » l'arrêta immédiatement Harry. « Elle avait beaucoup moins de joues et son menton était beaucoup plus pointu ! »  
Théod rectifia le tir et interrogea le Survivant du regard.  
« Oui... » dit-il. « mais, elle avait le front plus grand, beaucoup plus grand, et deux mèches de cheveux retombaient de chaque coté, devant ses oreilles. »  
« Tu vois que tu y arrives, Harry ! » fit Hermione. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'en organisant un peu... »  
« Euh... Hermione, » coupa Miranda, en voyant l'expression impatientée de Harry. « Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser travailler. Ce ne doit pas être évident de dessiner sous les yeux d'autant de monde... »  
« Hic ! »  
Hermione eut l'air un instant vexé d'être ainsi écartée, mais elle finit par se ranger sagement à l'avis de Miranda.  
« Bon et bien, on t'attendra au niveau du porche d'entrée... » dit Neville.  
« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Harry. « J'ai des exercices à faire dans le cadre de ma formation de solo. Ce maudit parchemin n'arrête pas de me le rappeler, depuis ce midi. »  
« On se verra au dîner, alors... » fit Miranda, en entraînant les deux autres. « Ciao ! »  
Ils étaient déjà dans le couloir quand ils entendirent la voix du professeur Poussin :  
« Demoiselle Quin ! Amenez-moi donc votre travail que je vois si vous avez résolu vos problèmes de perspective, depuis la semaine dernière... »  
« Je ne sais pas comment fait Théod pour supporter ce prof... Il est sur le dos de ses élèves même le week-end ! » fit Miranda. « Elle doit vraiment avoir la foi... »

Après ça, Neville, Hermione et Miranda traînèrent leur désœuvrement dans les jardins. Ils étaient presque déserts, alors qu'il faisait un temps superbe.  
« Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu de monde ? » demanda Hermione surprise par le calme ambiant qui contrastait avec l'agitation des jours précédents.  
« Ben, c'est samedi... » répondit Miranda sans cacher son air intrigué. La question la laissait un peu perplexe. « Il n'y a que nous, les 1ères, qui sommes restés. Sur ordre de Madame Maxime... » précisa-t-elle.  
« Tu veux dire que vous rentrez chez vous le week-end ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Bien sûr ! Pas vous ? »  
« Oh non, nous ne rentrons que pour les vacances... » expliqua le jeune Longbottom d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.  
« Ah, c'est donc pour ça que vos malles sont si grosses ! » réalisa Miranda.  
« Au moins, pendant ce temps, nous sommes hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts... » remarqua Hermione. « Hogwarts et notre directeur Dumbledore restent une épine dans le flanc de Voldemort ! »  
Neville sursauta à l'énoncer du nom et en perdit son hoquet.  
« Mais ce professeur dont vous m'avez parlé... Snape... Ce n'est pas un Mangemort ? » demanda Miranda perplexe.  
« Un Mangemort repenti » répondit Hermione. « Il espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre maintenant... Bien sûr, des doutes subsistent sur sa réelle position, mais jusqu'à présent... »  
Elle laissa sa phrase inachevée.  
« Et il n'y a pas eu d'autres Mangemorts infiltrés à Hogwarts ? »  
« Hormis Crouch, et Pettigrew avant lui, non ! » affirma Hermione.  
« Tu oublies que nous avons des enfants de Mangemorts ! » l'interrompit Neville. « D'ailleurs, Malfoy, celui qui va affronter Alexis en Potions, » expliqua-t-il à Miranda, « est un fils de Mangemort. Nous l'avons tous vu au ministère » précisa-t-il, avec une hargne qui ne lui était pas habituelle.  
« La bande des Slytherins... » acquiesça la Gryffindor.  
« J'espère qu'Alexis lui fera la peau ! » lança Miranda d'une voix farouche. « ... Au fait, vous vous souvenez que le Duel est pour ce soir ? Vous viendrez, dites ! »  
« Je ne sais pas... » commença Neville. « Je n'en ai pas très envie... »  
« Oh, allez ! Vous pouvez pas rater ça ! Déjà, il y aura une ambiance de dingue ! On peut compter sur Aldo et Irène pour cela... Et puis, vous avez bien besoin de vous changer les idées après la tension accumulée ces deux derniers jours ! »  
« Oui, mais Harry ? » argua timidement Hermione.  
« Quoi, Harry ? » répliqua la rousse. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il devrait rester à ruminer sur les horreurs que… euh… enfin, sur son rêve de jeudi ? Crois-moi, » ajouta la jeune fille avec un bel aplomb « ce Duel, c'est exactement ce qui lui faut. Voir un fils de Mangeur-de-Morts se planter en beauté devant notre Alexis national, ça va lui remonter le moral. Et en flèche, encore ! »  
« Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. » glissa Neville à Hermione.  
« Oui… c'est vrai… » convint la jeune Gryffindor. « Mais comment convaincre Harry ? »  
« Oh, allez… » fit Miranda. « Vous deux, et l'autre grand dégingandé » ajouta-t-elle en parlant de Ron, « vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Harry, non ? Vous trouverez sûrement ! » affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « A tout à l'heure, alors ! » conclut-elle en les quittant, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.  
« Eh bien… » fit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Neville en soupirant. « Comme disent les Français… Y a plus qu'à ! »

* * *

¹ Umbridge : Ombrage, vous l'aviez compris...  
² Bernard Palissy, céramiste de Catherine de Medicis, décora pour elle la grotte du chateau des Tuileries. Il moulait effectivement des serpents et des grenouilles 'sur le vif', c'est à dire qu'il posait l'argile directement sur le corps de la bestiole.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, mais... (parce qu'il y a un 'mais') je cède la place à ma béta Catyline, qui a écrit elle-même de ses doigts de rose, une parodie de ce chapitre.  
Je vous embrasse et vous laisse en sa compagnie  
Biz

Ruth (qui pleure de rire dans son dédale (cf ci-dessous))

* * *

**Parodie de fin de** **chapitre : Pourquoi votre fanficqueuse n'aura jamais d'enfants (ou du moins, pas avant très très longtemps)**

Deux enfants de cinq ou six ans se précipitaient en hurlant vers une jeune femme harassée. Réalisant que le boucan du diable fonçait sur elle, la jeune femme abandonna sa vaisselle à l'évier et se prépara à parer l'attaque imminente.  
« Maman, maman ! » s'époumonait les deux petits. « On a écrit une pièce de théâtre. »  
« Ah bon ? » interrogea leur mère avec méfiance.  
« Oui, oui ! Regarde, je te fais Harry » dit le garçon. « Et Ron aussi. » ajouta-t-il après réflexion. « Elle, elle fait Hermione » dit-il en désignant sa sœur, qui piaillait dans l'ultrason, « et toutes les autres filles. Et Fido-Dido fait Neville ! » termina-t-il fièrement en désignant d'un index sale un basset à l'œil vaguement épileptique ³.  
Les deux morveux se mirent aussitôt en position, face à face, jambes écartés et script tendus devant leurs yeux. Fido Dido ne bougea pas. La mère sentit un filet de sueur glacé couler entre ses omoplates.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de reprendre ici le texte que les trois acteurs interprétèrent.

Harry : Mais où suis-je ?  
Le Marcou : Mmmmmmmmmmmmhh !  
Harry : Mon royaume pour une feuille de papier !  
Le Marcou : Mmmmmmmmhhh !  
Harry : Bon, ben, j'y vais, alors. Vous comprenez, il faut que j'aille me noyer sous ma douche.  
Ron (inquiet) : Ben merde, alors !  
Hermione : Harry, ne meurs pas ! La bronchopneumonie, c'est très douloureux !  
Harry : J'fais ce que je veux !  
Dean : …  
Harry : De toute façon, Voldemort va tous nous buter !  
Ron : Ben merde, alors !  
Seamus : ...  
Harry : D'ailleurs, il a fait flamber une Anglaise !  
Neville : Tu es sûr qu'elle était anglaise ?  
Ron (horrifié) : Ben merde, alors !  
Hermione : Oui, mais avant tout, est-ce qu'elle avait un grain de beauté sur la fesse ?  
Neville : Tu es sûr qu'elle était anglaise ?  
Miranda : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette partouse ?  
Harry : Va m'appeler Merlin, faut que j'lui cause !  
Miranda : Mais…  
Harry : Les bouffeurs de grenouille sont tous des dégonflés !  
Miranda : Tu veux pas aller en cours d'abord ?  
Lefunest : JE VOUS HAIS !  
Miranda : Tu disais quoi, à propos des grenouilles ?  
Harry : T'as les foies !  
Hermione : J'vais lui filer un sort, elle m'en dira des nouvelles !  
Miranda : Euh ?  
Ron (déconfit) : Marcus ! Ben merde, alors !  
Neville : Hic ! T'as qu'à y aller !  
Harry : C'est vrai ! Lache-moi la grappe !  
Ron (contrarié) : Ben merde, alors !

(bruit de porte claquée)

Hermione : Et ce grain de beauté ?  
Harry : Et l'âge du capitaine ?  
Neville : Hic !  
Miranda : J'ai ce qu'il vous faut !  
Théod : Quelqu'un a un problème avec mes cheveux ?  
Neville : Hic !  
Théod : Fuyons !  
Hermione : Le grain de beauté !  
Poussin : Je suis Nicolas Poussin !  
Neville : Hic !  
Théod : Que personne ne bouge !  
Poussin : Poussin !  
Neville : Hic !  
Hermione : …de beauté !  
Miranda : On va peut-être les laisser…  
Poussin : POUSSIN !  
Hermione : T'as raison, c'est la haine…  
Neville : Hic !  
Miranda : Puisque c'est comme ça, on n'a qu'à se bourrer la gueule et taper sur Malfoy !  
Neville : Ouais !

Soudain sages et attentifs, les deux enfants braquaient un regard attentif sur leur mère, attendant son verdict. Celle-ci, crispée, s'agrippait d'une main au rebord de l'évier. '_Heureusement,_' pensa-t-elle '_qu'ils n'ont pas encore l'âge de me faire payer pour qu'ils ne diffusent pas ces vieux textes ! C'est décidé, dès demain, je brûle tout mes yaoi sur Méthos !_'

* * *

³ spéciale dédicace à Benjamin Malaussène. Gardez-nous Belleville et rendez-nous la Place des Fêtes !

* * *

Voilà, une petite parodie de fin de chapitre… Rien que pour toi, ma Ruth ! En félicitation de tes 21 chapitres, déjà ! Et pour te dire que je suis toujours aussi heureuse et honorée de béta-reader cette fic fantastique… Et faire partager cette joie à tes lecteurs !

Ô vous, aimés lecteur de ma Ruth préférée, soyez nombreux ! Postez des reviews ! Et pardonnez le rythme erratique de sa parution : cette fois-ci, c'est de ma faute. Voilà trois jours que Ruth me harcèle au téléphone pour que je finisse la relecture !

… Il ne me reste plus qu'un mot, je crois… Enjoy ?

Bisous, Catyline.


	22. Des héros et des hommes

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Comme d'habitude, j'ai un peu tardé, mais mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus denses, alors ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
Merci à ma béta Catyline qui a fait un ENORME travail sur ce chap. Et un grand merci à tous les reviewers.  
**Une petite question** : préférez-vous que je réponde à vos reviews juste après que vous les ayez envoyées ou alors au moment où je publie le chapitre d'après ?

* * *

Petit rappel qui ne sera pas inutile :  
Romuald de Villarmé, dit 'Aldo' : animateur de Radio Beauxbât.  
Irène Galvowska : petite amie et alter d'Aldo. Egalement animatrice de Radio Beaubât.  
Belladone Boudreaux : professeur d'alchimie.  
Théodechilde Quin : punk aux cheveux changeants. A un don pour le dessin.  
Alixa : Archétype de la jeune fille un peu superficielle. (Est apparu au chapitre « A la recherche de la nouvelle star »)  
Clotilde : alter d'Alixa. Dans le même genre.

Et toujours :  
Miranda Ducratère : déléguée de 1ère A.  
Simon Jarnac : alter de Miranda.  
Altaïr Castel-Dajax : petit ami de Miranda. Le joyeux drille de la bande.  
Hippo(lyte) Ravier : alter d'Altaïr. Le genre intello et science infuse.  
Tina Moiré : meilleure amie de Miranda. Passionnée de Quidditch.  
Abdel El-Hassiq : alter et petit ami de Tina.  
Alexis Bombaste : délégué de 1ère A. Le génie de l'alchimie.  
Martial Bernou : alter d'Alexis et cousin de Simon.  
Sophie Charoux : déléguée de 1ère B.  
Olivier Nestor : alter de Sophie.  
Marc-Horus Volauvent : alter de Ron. La star de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

**Des héros et des hommes**

Mais que faisait-il dans cette galère ?

C'était au moins la trentième fois que Draco Malfoy, prince des Slytherin, se posait cette question. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce duel ? Voulait-il laver son honneur ? Faire ravaler sa morgue à ce prétentieux de Bombaste ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de la morgue de Bombaste ou de son honneur bafoué ? Depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cette salle de cours, il se faisait humilier de bien pire façon.

A peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'un puissant jet de lumière l'avait complètement aveuglé, tandis qu'une voix formidable resonnait à ses oreilles :  
« Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! Le challenger ! Que dis-je ? L'outsider ! Celui dont la blondeur platine fait déjà des ravages dans les rangs féminins de Beauxbât ! J'ai nommé : Draco Malfoy ! »  
Des applaudissements avaient fusé dans la salle. Draco avait ouvert un oeil et aperçu une nuée d'élèves, assis à des tables disposées sur les gradins d'un amphithéâtre. Tous agitaient de petits drapeaux. Au milieu se trouvait une estrade avec deux paillasses de chimie sur lesquelles étaient posés deux chaudrons, du matériel d'alchimie et des ingrédients. La voix poursuivit :  
« Et juste derrière lui, vous apercevez notre alchimiste préféré, le grand, l'immense, le talentueux : Alexis Bombaste ! »  
« Ouais ! » crièrent des voix.  
« Alexiiiiiiiiis ! » hurlèrent d'autres à la limite de l'ultrason.  
« Un peu de calme, je vous prie... » reprit le commentateur.

Draco chercha des yeux de qui il s'agissait et vit finalement un garçon brun s'agiter au milieu des gradins, une grande blonde accrochée à son bras. Il portait un étrange TShirt sur lequel de petits dragons ondulaient pour former l'inscription : '_Radio Beauxbât, la radio de l'éclate_'.  
« Je suis Aldo de Villarmé, » continua le garçon. « organisateur de ce grand duel d'alchimie, qui réunit ce soir deux pointures de la discipline sous l'arbitrage sévère et... hem hem... impartial de Madame Belladone Boudreaux, professeur d'Alchimie de Beauxbâtons. »  
« Une critique à formuler, Villarmé ? » fit Boudreaux d'une voix glaciale, de la tribune en surplomb où elle se trouvait.  
« N... Non... Non, M-Madame... » bégaya le jeune homme, légèrement paniqué.  
« Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire... » répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'un sourire.  
Voyons la déconfiture de son compagnon, la jeune fille blonde lui retira le micro des mains et prit la parole :  
« Je suis Irène Galvowska, pour vous servir ! Je vais maintenant vous présenter un peu mieux nos deux candidats... »  
Elle descendit jusqu'à l'estrade et se plaça entre Draco et Alexis.  
« A ma droite, l'anglais le plus mignon d'Hogwarts ! Non messieurs, ne protestez pas, nous l'avons toutes constaté ! Draco, pour tes fans, parle-nous un peu de toi ! » dit-elle en lui plantant le micro sous le nez.  
Des cris retentirent des gradins. Des filles agitaient de petits drapeaux anglais. Deux d'entre elles tenaient même une banderole avec inscrit en lettres lumineuses : '_Plus de glamour dans l'alchimie !_'  
Draco lança un regard noir à Galvowska.  
« Et bien, peut-être que nos spectateurs ont des questions à te poser ? » fit la jeune fille, pas démontée pour une noise. « Mesdemoiselles, il est à vous ! »  
Une fille au look outrancier se leva :  
« Théod Quin, » se présenta-t-elle. « Tes cheveux, c'est naturel ou c'est une teinture ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.  
« Alixa. Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? » gloussa une autre fille.  
« Clotilde. C'est quand ton anniversaire ? » renchérit une jolie rousse.  
« Oh oui, comme ça, on saurait ton signe astrologique et... » remarqua une blonde.  
« Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, Clémence ! » coupa une autre jeune fille, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« Et Draco, ça vient d'où comme prénom ? » demanda Alixa.  
« Ca veut dire 'Dragon' » répondit une fille aux cheveux chatains.  
« C'est pas à toi que je cause, Delphine ! » se renfrogna la première.  
« Dragon ! Olala, c'est trop cool ! » minauda une voix masculine.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers le coupable. Un garçon brun, qui trainait souvent avec la bande à Potter, roulait des yeux, en battant des cils, une main sur la joue. Il s'était levé et exhibait fièrement un kilt trop grand pour lui.  
« Il est troooooop chou ! » continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
« T'es naze, Dajax ! » maugréa l'une des filles.  
Draco hésitait entre claquer la porte et sortir sa baguette pour envoyer un maléfice à ce bouffon. Mais partir signifiait un abandon de sa part et donc sa défaite face à Bombaste. Quant à sortir sa baguette, c'était bien trop risqué en présence de Boudreaux. Quoique... Le professeur semblait tellement indifférente vis à vis du sort de ses élèves qu'elle serait bien capable de le laisser faire.  
« Bref ! » fit Villarmé, interrompant les réflexions internes de Draco. « Et maintenant à notre gauche : nous avons celui que vous attendez tous... Celui qui va défendre les couleurs de la France... The master of the chaudron ! Alexiiiiiiis... BOMBASTE ! ... Alexis, daigneras-tu nous dire un petit mot ? »  
Le jeune alchimiste s'éclaircit la voix.  
« Et bien, je... »  
« Merci Alexis ! Maintenant, je vais vous donner des précisions concernant le défi en lui-même. Sachez que seuls Mme Boudreaux et moi-même sommes au courant de la très délicate manipulation que ces deux concurrents vont devoir réaliser devant vos yeux ébahis ! »  
« Accouchez, Villarmé ! » claqua la voix réfrigérante de Boudreaux. « Je n'ai pas toute ma soirée... »  
« Oui madame ! Alors ce soir, cher Alexis, cher Draco, vous allez devoir réaliser... Non, pas une potion, messieurs ! Non, non, non ! ... Mais un liant ! Le liant qui permettra d'associer... une potion de réchauffement à une potion recyclante ! » fit Villarmé en ménageant ses effets.

Draco eut du mal à cacher son expression hébétée. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette potion ? Ca n'avait rien d'une potion d'ailleurs, c'était complètement expérimental ! Où était le défi là-dedans ? Il leur faudrait certainement des mois de travail, à l'un comme à l'autre, pour arriver au moindre résultat. Draco regarda Alexis, mais ce dernier fixait Boudreaux d'un air interrogateur. Le professeur restait de marbre.  
« Ce n'est pas tout ! » continua le commentateur. « Là, où ça devient follement drôle, c'est la réaction naturelle de ces potions entre elles ! Je fais une démonstration. Irène, ma chère, pourrais-tu verser quelques gouttes de cette fabuleuse potion recyclante dans ce tube à essai ? »  
La jeune fille approcha la fiole et laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans le récipient.  
« Et maintenant, avec toute la hardiesse que vous me connaissez, je vais verser... »

Un grand bruit de porte l'interrompit et Draco tourna son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. La déléguée de 1ère A, la rouquine, venait d'entrer dans l'amphi, accompagnée de la petite bande de Potter et, ô miracle, du balafré en prime ! Seule la française avait l'air ravie de se trouver ici. Les quatres autres trainaient un peu la patte. Fallait pas qu'ils se sentent forcés de venir...  
« Ah ! » s'écria Galvowska. « Nos chers retardataires ! On ne pouvait pas décemment commencer sans vous. Dépêchez-vous de choisir votre camp et asseyez-vous ! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux corbeilles à l'entrée.  
L'une contenait des petits drapeaux français et l'autre des réductions de l'Union Jack. La déléguée saisit aussitôt un étendard français miniature et cria :  
« Allez Alexis, fais-lui mordre la poussière à ce rosbif ! »  
Draco sentit la moutarde lui montait au nez et il dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour rester de marbre.  
« Eh Miranda ! Tu viens de rater le 'coming out' de ton cher et tendre ! » lança une voix dans l'assemblée.  
La déléguée chercha quelqu'un du regard et ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux :  
« Altaïr ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? » s'écria-t-elle.  
Le bouffon de tout à l'heure se leva dignement et tourna sur lui-même.  
« Tu n'aimes pas mon kilt ? Je croyais que les filles adoraient ça... » fit-il d'un air déçu. « C'était en l'honneur d'Hogwarts ! Hippo m'a dit que c'était en Ecosse... »  
« Mais tu soutiens Alexis ou Draco ? » s'étonna une fille, en désignant le drapeau français dans sa main.  
« Alexis, quelle question ! Je suis réaliste, mais je ne veux pas pour autant paraître chauvin ! » expliqua le faux écossais un doigt en l'air.

Pendant que Castel-Dajax jouait les diversions, Draco, de son coté, observait le comportement indécis de la bande à Potter. Ces quatre idiots fixaient d'un air perplexe et ennuyé les corbeilles contenant les drapeaux, puis Draco lui-même, et à nouveau les corbeilles. Le Slytherin retint un ricanement. Stupide problème d'éthique ! A leur place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et aurait aussitôt choisi un étendard français !  
'_Ah ! Weasel a l'air d'avoir pris sa décision !_' pensa Draco. '_Il tend la main vers un fanion français et s'apprête à le saisir... Non ! retournement de situation : un coup de coude de la Sang-de-bourbe l'empêche d'achever son geste ! ... Sont-ils pathétiques, ces Gryffindors ! Leur sottise n'a pas de fond ! ... Ca y est, Granger a pris un drapeau anglais ! Si elle s'imagine que j'ai besoin de son soutien... Longbottom fait pareil. Je l'aurais parié ! Incapable d'avoir une idée par lui-même, ce presque Cracmol !_'  
Visiblement, Draco n'était pas le seul à observer les nouveaux-venus. La plupart des élèves les regardaient à présent, étonné de les voir autant tergiverser.  
« Allez ! Dépêchez-vous de choisir votre camp et asseyez-vous ! » répéta Galvowska. « Nous sommes en pleine démonstration-là... »  
« Et la neutralité, c'est possible ? » demanda Potter à voix haute.  
« Hors de question ! » martela Villarmé. « Il n'y aura pas de suisse ici ! »  
« Je te demande pardon ? » fit la voix profonde d'un garçon au fond de l'amphi.  
« Bien entendu, Dagda, je ne parlais pas pour toi... » répondit le commentateur en mimant une courbette.  
A l'exception de Granger, la bande à Potter hésitait encore, lorsqu'un mouvement dans la tribune attira tous les regards. Boudreaux s'était levée et elle dardait un regard glacial aux quatre Gryffindor.  
« N'abusez pas de ma patience... » articula-t-elle soigneusement.  
Potter et cie prirent précipitament des drapeaux anglais et allèrent s'installer sans tarder à coté du bouffon en kilt et de sa rouquine.

« Je reprends donc, » fit Villarmé, profitant de l'accalmie. « Dans ce tube à essai, où se trouve un peu de potion recyclante, je vais verser une goutte... Que dis-je ? Une gouttelette de potion de réchauffement... Attention, écartez-vous ! S'il vous plaît ! »  
Il confia son micro à la blonde et posa le tube à essai sur un support en bois. A bonne distance, il fit léviter une pipette pleine de potion de réchauffement au-dessus du tube. Puis il laissa doucement tomber une goutte.  
Un chuintement inquiétant émerga du réceptacle qui se mit à fumer dangereusement. Trois secondes plus tard, le tube explosa avec son support en bois.  
« Et ça marche aussi avec les chaudrons ! » précisa le garçon avec enthousiasme. « Ga-ran-ti ! »  
« Alors, Messieurs, » enchaîna Galvowska, « pour que nous profitions pleinement du spectacle et qu'il ne s'achève pas trop vite, nous vous offrons, non pas un, mais trois chaudrons. Le gagnant sera celui qui gardera au moins un chaudron intact ! »  
« Vous connaissez maintenant les règles. Vous avez dans le flacon rouge de la potion de rechauffement et dans le Bécher à votre gauche de la potion recyclante. Vous avez à votre disposition des mortiers, des balances, des pipettes, des ampoules à décanter, des éprouvettes graduées, des pinces, des entonnoirs, des verres à pied, un thermomètre et le must : des lunettes de protection ! » énuméra Villarmé du ton du parfait bonimenteur.  
Il sortit de sa poche deux paires de lunettes en plastique qu'il tendit aux candidats. Alexis prit la sienne sans hésiter et se la colla illico sur le nez. Draco prit la paire avec réticence, mais ne la chaussa pas, préférant se jeter un sort de bouclier au niveau des yeux.

« Messieurs... 'Show Tiiiiiiiiiime' ! »  
Draco inspira profondément et se se mit au travail.

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
« Je ne comprends pas bien, » fit-elle. « Quelle potion doivent-ils réaliser au juste ? »  
« Aucune ! » répondit Altaïr. « C'est ça qui est drôle ! Ils doivent juste en mélanger deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Boudreaux avait un potentiel comique caché... »  
Il secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton presque rêveur :  
« J'en reviens pas... Mélanger une potion recyclante à une potion de rechauffement... Les ingrédients sont incompatibles, c'est clair. Le liant, c'est pas con, mais je me demande si un substitut ne serait pas plus efficace... Peut-être que le liant peut annuler l'effet hautement réactif des composants de la recyclante... Je sais pas... Enfin, Boudreaux a bien du réfléchir à l'affaire, sinon elle n'aurait pas proposé cela ! Hein ? »  
« Et dire que tu oses prétendre que tu es nul en alchimie ! » s'exclama Tina. « Tu pourrais sans problèmes prendre la place de Bombaste, Altaïr ! »  
Le jeune Castel-Dajax rougit et curieusement ne répondit rien.  
« Euh... Hermione ? » fit Neville. « Tu peux m'expliquer quel est le problème avec ce défi ? »

« Apparement, Boudreaux leur demande de mélanger deux potions incompatibles entre elles... On dirait qu'elle cherche à saboter le duel. »  
« Tout à fait ! » répondit une voix à sa droite. « Ce défi n'est qu'un canular ! »  
Elle leva les yeux et vit Hippo qui montait les gradins, le visage peint aux couleurs de l'Union Jack.  
« Excusez mon retard. Je devais finir ce maquillage particulier, » s'expliqua-t-il avec un charmant sourire.  
« Hippolyte Ravier, traître à ta patrie ! » cria une fille.  
« Comment peux-tu arborer les couleurs adverses ? » renchérit une autre.  
« Où est passé ton esprit patriotique, Ravier ? » demanda un garçon.  
Hippo fit un grand sourire à la ronde :  
« Je ne fais que soutenir les efforts de mon propre alter ! » dit-il finalement en désignant le kilt d'Altaïr.  
Ni Miranda, ni aucun de ses amis ne fit cependant la moindre réflexion. Hippo s'assit parmi eux et Hermione vit la lueur de défi dans les yeux du jeune Ravier, quand il posa son regard sur la silhouette déjà absorbée de Bombaste. La jeune fille fronça derechef les sourcils. Pourquoi Hippo prenait-il parti pour Draco Malfoy ? Ou plutôt contre Alexis, semblait-il...

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Tous les élèves regardaient fixement les deux concurrents, s'attendant à voir un chaudron exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Mais rien de tel ne semblait venir. Ni Alexis, ni Draco n'avaient encore tenté le moindre mélange des deux potions. Ils avaient visiblement eu la même idée en s'attelant à isoler les différents composants de la potion de rechauffement. Les Slytherin n'étaient pas les moins attentifs, suspendus au geste de leur préfet. Pansy Parkinson au premier rang avait joint les mains en une prière muette.

« Quelle maîtrise ! Quelle aisance ! » s'écria soudainement Aldo. « Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, admirez ces deux concurrents et l'intelligence de leur démarche ! Qui d'autre qu'eux aurait pensé à... à faire... à faire ce qu'ils font en ce moment ! »  
Irène cacha son rire derrière sa main.  
« Deux mornilles sur Bombaste ! » cria Ron, qui ne supportait guère de soutenir Malfoy.  
« T'es vraiment un crève-la-faim, Weasel ! » rigola Bullstrode. « Cinq galéons sur Draco ! »  
« Si tu perds, Weasel, je suis prêt à t'offrir une place d'elfe de maison pour que tu puisses payer tes dettes ! » renchérit Nott.  
« Silence ! » siffla Draco d'une voix menaçante.  
« Vos gueules ! » beugla Alexis en parfaite synchronisation.  
Ils échangèrent un regard rapide. Un demi-sourire s'aventura sur les lèvres de Bombaste, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil amusé. Puis ils retournèrent à leurs chaudrons.

Mais le calme ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes. Les derniers rangs de l'amphi commençaient à sérieusement se dissiper. Certains proposaient des batailles de cartes explosives, d'autres discutaient, Justin Bellamie faisait admirer son dernier tatouage à ses amis... Mais Belladone Boudreaux se souciait peu de rétablir le silence, elle venait de voir qu'Alexis avait changé de stratégie. Délaissant les composants de la potion de réchauffement dans son premier chaudron, il venait d'en saisir un deuxième et s'apprêtait à commencer une décoction de son invention.  
Elle se pencha au-dessus de la rembarde pour mieux voir les deux candidats. Draco continuait à travailler sur les composants, indifférent aux décisions de Bombaste. Il surveillait ses ampoules à décanter et le passage de liquides dans des tubes en U ou torsadés avec l'assurance des alchimistes nés. Boudreaux eut un imperceptible hochement de tête. Peut-être cet élève valait-il quelque chose ? Alexis, de son coté, avait sorti un calepin sur lequel il posait quelques équations en signes et symboles alchimistiques. Le professeur reconnaissait bien là les méthodes de son élève favori. Elle se recala confortablement dans son fauteuil sans quitter les chaudrons des yeux.

* * *

« Admirez ce superbe mouvement du poignet, l'assurance et la précision des gestes d'Alexis, au moment où il coupe en fines lamelles les… les… les trucs, quoi ! » retentit la voix de Villarmé.

Dérangé dans son travail, Draco releva vivement la tête et jeta un oeil sur le chaudron de son concurrent. Il avait bien remarqué que Bombaste avait laissé tomber l'analyse de sa potion. Mais le Slytherin ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que le français pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Ce n'était surement pas en bricolant une potion improvisée qu'il allait gagner le duel ! Si certains ingrédients du liquide recyclant réagissaient mal avec ceux de réchauffement, la solution était très certainement de trouver le bon moment, ou la bonne température, pour les mélanger. Ou d'isoler l'ingrédient réactif et de lui trouver un substitut. Mais Villarmé avait parlé d'un _liant_... Draco frissonna. Mais même s'il fallait réaliser une troisième potion réellement différente, comment, au nom de Merlin, Bombaste aurait-il pu la concevoir si vite ? Avant même d'avoir analysé tous les ingrédients ?  
Draco s'autorisa un nouveau regard. Son adversaire écrasait à présent des chrisopes... Non... Ce grand échalas ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ! Ce devait être une sorte de génie travaillant à l'instinct, incapable de suivre une méthode scientifique. Pourtant le carnet posé devant lui, couvert de signes d'alchimie démentait cette possibilité. ... A moins que... Oui... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège ? Bombaste connaissait peut-être déjà la solution ? Avait-il cherché à le leurrer en isolant trois des composants de la potion recyclante ?  
Le Slytherin eut un mouvement d'humeur. Aucune de ces théories ne lui semblaient valables. Bombaste avait le sens de l'Honneur. Et une trop haute opinion de lui-même pour tricher. Et puis... Draco s'apercevait aussi qu'étrangement, une certaine amitié pour le français le poussait à croire en lui. Mal à l'aise, il se concentra de plus belle sur ses fioles et chassa toutes autres pensées d'un haussement d'épaule. Six des neufs composants de la potion de réchauffement s'alignaient devant lui dans des tubes à essai. Plus que trois et il pourrait passer à l'étape suivante. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle : cinquante minutes s'étaient écoulés.

Un léger chuintement s'échappa soudainement du chaudron de Bombaste. Sans perdre une seconde, Draco lança un sort de protection sur ses fioles et se précipita sous la paillasse. Le chuintement devint un sifflement aigü tandis que le chaudron d'Alexis commençait à dangereusement osciller sur son support. Des cris retentirent un peu partout dans la salle.  
« Silence ! » cria Boudreaux.  
Mais le chaudron couvrit sa voix et explosa, projetant des gerbes de potions. Heureusement un bouclier protecteur les empêchèrent d'atteindre les élèves. Il y eut des applaudissements du coté anglais et des cris de joie des Slytherin. Draco osa sortir la tête de sous la table avec un sourire satisfait.  
« Alors Bombaste ? » dit-il. « 1 – 0 pour moi, on dirait ! »  
« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » répondit Alexis qui avait l'air un peu contrarié, mais pas autant que ne l'avait espéré Draco. Peut-être Bombaste était-il habitué à faire exploser ses chaudrons ?

Les français semblaient assez mécontents de l'erreur d'Alexis. Seul le type au visage peint aux couleurs anglaises souriait d'un air ravi. Draco regarda Bombaste qui avait repris son travail. Il paraissait plutôt serein, comme s'il avait déjà oublié la perte de son premier chaudron. Le français était beaucoup trop calme. Draco menait et pourtant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se passa la main sur le front où la sueur commenaçit à perler. Le brouhaha confus provenant des gradins commençaient à lui donner la migraine et la fatigue à se faire sentir. Comment Alexis parvenait-il à travailler avec tout ce boucan ?  
« Eh ! Est-ce que vous connaissez la dernière ? » fit Villarmé d'un ton hilare. « Quelle est la différence entre un niffleur et Panoramix ? ... Alors ? Une idée ? ... Non ? ... Vraiment aucune ? »  
« Accouche, Aldo ! » cria une voix.  
« Un niffleur, il a pas de barbe ! »  
Le Slytherin grinça des dents. Est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin se taire, tous ces braillards ? Mais Villarmé ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Le voilà, qui se lançait maintenant dans un festival de blagues douteuses et de mauvais jeux de mots. Draco avait vraiment l'impression de toucher le fond.

* * *

Ron étouffa un baillement. Cela devait bien faire une heure et quart que Bombaste et Malfoy étaient penchés sur leurs chaudrons. Comment pouvait-on trouver cela passionnant ? Depuis l'explosion du chaudron d'Alexis, il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Heureusement que les blagues d'Aldo et les pitreries d'Altaïr mettaient un peu d'animation, sinon Ron se serait déjà pétrifié d'ennui.  
« Alala... » entendit-il maugréer Hippo. « C'est pas bon, ça ! »  
« De quoi ? » demanda Hermione.  
« C'est seulement maintenant que Malfoy termine d'analyser les composants de la potion de réchauffement. Cela fait belle lurette que Bombaste a déterminé lequel posait problème ! ... Ah si j'étais à sa place, je lui donnerais plus de fil à retordre à ce présomptueux de 'Vonnoneunaime' ! »  
La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure rageur.  
« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione.  
Mais Hippo, le regard fixé sur Bombaste, ne sembla rien entendre. Heureux d'apporter sa contribution aux supputations d'Hermione, Ron se pencha vers sa camarade :  
« Tu sais, cet après-midi, j'étais avec Marcus... »  
« Et alors ? » coupa Hermione, ébahie que Ron ramène encore Marc-Horus Volauvent dans la conversation. Il n'avait déjà cessé de parler de lui depuis la fin de l'après-midi.  
« Alors, il se trouve, » reprit Weasley un peu vexé, « que quand je lui ai parlé de ce duel, Marcus m'a expliqué qui était ce Bombaste. »  
« Et ? » fit la jeune fille, soudainement curieuse.  
« Marcus a dit qu'il existait peu d'alchimiste de la trempe d'Alexis Bombaste. D'après lui, Malfoy a peu de chance de l'emporter. Ou alors, il faudrait qu'il soit particulièrement brillant, » conclut Ron avec un certain bonheur.  
Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien, se concentrant à nouveau sur les paillasses des deux concurrents.

Comme il était à nouveau la proie de l'ennui, Ron laissa dériver ses pensées sur l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec son alter. S'il y avait eu le moindre doute sur l'aptitude de Marc-Horus à enseigner le duel, ils avaient tous été balayés au cours de la journée. Marcus était non seulement doué, mais aussi attentif, amusant et patient. Par certains cotés, il lui rappelait Lupin. Il n'avait pas le caractère ombrageux de Harry, ni le coté 'je-sais-tout' d'Hermione. Pas que Ron reproche quoi que ce soit à ses deux meilleurs amis ! Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry s'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse et un terrible mage noir aux trousses. Ron l'avait envié à une époque, mais il s'était finalement rendu compte que le Survivant aurait voulu avoir une vie normale. Et Merlin savait que le jeune Potter la méritait ! Quant à Hermione... Elle était pour lui un sujet de totale confusion. Certes, la jeune fille était jolie, brillante, perspicace, mais tellement critique. Et sa manière d'asséner les connaissances était tout sauf exaltante. Quand elle s'y mettait, elle ressemblait dangereusement à McGonagall.  
A l'évocation de son professeur, Ron se rembrunit. Quoi qu'en pense la vieille directrice de Gryffindor, il avait maintenant la ferme intention de se faire tatouer le symbole des alter. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de l'enthousiasme communicatif de Volauvent. Et en plus, Marcus jouait au Quidditch ! Il avait promis à Ron un petit match amical pour le lendemain. Le jeune Weasley en avait aussitôt parlé à Harry, ce qui l'avait tiré un instant de sa morosité hargneuse. Ah... Existait-il à Beauxbâtons un alter plus parfait ? Ron prenait à peine la mesure de sa chance.

Une exclamation soudaine ramena Ron au présent :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ! » retentit une voix des derniers rangs de l'amphi.  
Le rouquin se retourna et apperçut la bande des Punks. Certains avaient les pieds posés sur la table et se balançaient nonchalement sur leurs sièges, d'autres étaient vautrés à l'envers sur leurs chaises, les bras croisés sur le dossier. Une des filles était debout, appuyée au mur du fond. Théodechilde Quin avait sorti un carnet et crayonnait avec passion.  
« Personne ne vous force à rester, Avril ! » remarqua Boudreaux d'une voix sèche.  
Théod leva les yeux de son dessin. Justin tapa sur l'épaule du dénommé Avril et ils se levèrent. Sans hâte, la bande descendit les marches et prit la porte. Un certain nombre d'élèves en profitèrent pour les suivre et quitter ce duel ennuyeux. Ron les entendit s'éparpiller bruyamment dans les couloirs. Il aurait donné cher pour les suivre. Harry avait l'air d'en penser tout autant. Quoique... Non. Il avait simplement l'air absent. Neville baillait sans retenue. Seule Hermione avait l'air de trouver cela passionnant.

Ron darda un regard envieux sur les fuyards. Ce fut alors qu'un tumutle soudain éclata :  
« Laissez-moi passer ! » cria un type de l'extérieur de l'amphi. « Mais, poussez-vous ! »  
Ron vit alors débouler un garçon visiblement furieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il regarda de droite à gauche et enfin planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, rieurs, d'Altaïr.  
« Dajax ! » cria-t-il. « De quel droit tu me piques mes affaires ? »  
Pas impressionné du tout, Altaïr lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :  
« Mais Ralph, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Je peux même danser la gigue, si tu veux ! »  
« Rien à battre de tes conneries ! Rends-moi mon kilt tout de suite ! » exigea le nouveau-venu.  
Une fille de Slytherin se dressa d'un coup et se mit de la partie :  
« Rends-le lui ! » éructa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas un jouet ! »  
Ron se pencha et mit trois petites secondes à retrouver le nom de la fille : McDougal. Une amie de Parkinson et de Bullstrode.  
« Ok, ok... Mais je vous préviens, j'ai rien en-dessous ! » ajouta Altaïr avec un sourire coquin.  
« QUOI ! » s'étouffa presque Miranda.  
« Tu vas voir, je te montre tout de suite ! » répondit Altaïr en se levant pour dégraffer le kilt.  
« Altaïr Castel-Dajax ! » rugit la déléguée. « Ca suffit ! Tu vas te changer ailleurs, c'est bien compris ? Ralph, emmène-le, s'il te plaît... »  
« Mlle Ducratère, seriez-vous assez aimable pour brailler moins fort ? » remarqua Belladone Boudreaux sans même un regard pour la jeune fille.  
Miranda se ratatina sur sa chaise, tandis que Ralph attrapait fermement Altaïr par le poignet et l'entrainait hors de l'amphi.  
« Bouh ! T'es pas drôle, Randa ! » se plaignit encore le jeune Castel-Dajax.  
Ralph salua la Slytherin au passage, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.  
« T'es de quel clan ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.  
« Iverness, » répondit le garçon.  
« Du comté d'Inverness ? »  
« Non, c'est le piège ! Du comté de Caithness, près de Wick » expliqua le garçon avec un demi-sourire. « Et toi ? »  
« Morag McDougal, du comté de Glengarry, » répondit fièrement la brune.  
« Tu descends de familles du royaume Dal Riada¹ ? » demanda Ralph avec curiosité.  
« Certains le prétendent... »  
« Dis, » fit Altaïr, en tapant sur l'épaule de son camarade, « tu pourrais me lâcher le bras, pendant que vous évoquez vos glorieux et bienheureux ancêtres ? »  
« Non ! » répondit Ralph. « Excuse-moi, je dois régler ce petit problème... » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de McDougal.  
Et il sortit de l'amphi, Altaïr trébuchant à sa suite.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite dans un ennui tenace. A quelques rares exceptions près, tous les spectateurs baillaient à s'en décrocher la machoire. Même Aldo et Irène semblaient en avoir assez. Ils se concertèrent un moment, puis allèrent discuter avec Olivier Nestor.  
« Bon... Nous dérangeons certainement nos condisciples pendant leur duel, » déclara enfin ce dernier. « Mieux vaut... revenir plus tard, quand ils seront plus avancés dans leur potion. »  
Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. N'importe quelle excuse était bonne pour filer de cette salle. Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Boudreaux mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les chaudrons de Malfoy et Bombaste. Aussi Ron, Neville, et Harry après un bon coup de coude, emboitèrent-ils le pas à la petite troupe. L'amphi se retrouva quasiment vide. Seuls Hermione, Hippo, Martial et les Slytherins souhaitaient rester pour connaitre l'issue du duel.

Dans le couloir, cependant, l'ambiance remontait en flèche. Les français semblaient à leur affaire et le retour de Castel-Dajax acheva de les motiver :  
« Tiens, en voilà un qui tombe à pic ! » s'écria Olivier. « Eh ! Altaïr, t'aurais pas quelques bouteilles qui traînent ? » lança-t-il à l'attention du jeune Castel-Dajax, habillé maintenant d'une tenue plus conventionnelle.  
« Ouais, je vais voir ce que j'ai. Bougez pas, je reviens ! » dit ce dernier en faisant demi-tour et en répartant dare-dare vers sa chambre.  
« Sacré Altaïr ! » s'écria Irène, en riant. « On peut toujours lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de l'intendance ! »  
« Bon ! » fit Olivier en se frottant les mains. « C'est ok pour la boisson. Les filles, vous vous chargez de fournir les gâteaux. Les garçons, les trucs apéritifs. Et vous les anglais, on compte sur vous pour apporter des machins de chez vous. On se retrouve dans la grande salle du quatrième étage dans dix minutes, ça vous convient ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Le coeur de Ron fit un bond. Il avait suivi les autres pour échapper à ce duel assomant, mais... Là, il était invité à une fête. Ils étaient tous invités ! C'était proprement génial ! Il tourna un regard brillant vers Harry. Mais ce dernier regardait le visage animé du jeune Nestor avec haussa les épaules puis répondit :  
« Je serais bien venu, mais je suis épuisé. »  
« Allez, vieux ! Viens au moins une demi-heure... Tu verras, ce sera sympa ! » insista Aldo.  
« Non, une prochaine fois peut-être... Mais merci pour l'invitation. »  
Ron ne balança pas une seconde et ajouta, prêt à se sacrifier :  
« Je t'accompagne, Harry ! »  
« Non, non, Ron ! Vas-y, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta soirée pour moi ! » répondit le Survivant, en secouant la tête.  
Ron allait le contredire quand Neville s'interposa :  
« Je vais aller avec toi, Harry. Regarder ce duel m'a crevé... »  
« Et dire que ce n'est pas fini ! » maugréa Ron.  
« Bah, Hippo nous racontera comment ça s'est terminé... » fit Miranda.  
« Mais... Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir ? » reprit Dean, à l'attention de Harry et Neville.  
Harry força un sourire et répondit :  
« Il faut que je me repose si je veux être en forme pour le match de Quidditch de demain... »  
Dean hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil d'intelligence. Harry eut un petit geste de la main et, accompagné de Neville, il disparut au coin du couloir. Olivier se tourna vers Ron :  
« En parlant de Quidditch, est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Marcus que nous l'invitons cordialement ? »  
« Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut être... » répondit Ron, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
« Appelle-le avec ton tatouage ! » s'écria Sophie, comme si c'était une évidence. « Il répondra surement, lui ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard assassin pour Olivier.  
« Impossible, je ne l'ai pas encore fait faire... » répondit Ron, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.  
« Mince ! » s'exclama Tina. « C'est trop dommage ! »  
« Oh, il doit bien être dans sa chambre... » remarqua sagement Aldo. « Suffit d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ! Viens, on y va ! » ajouta-t-il, en attrapant Ron par le bras.  
« Un Romuald et un Ronald ! Et ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! » s'exclama Sophie, en riant.  
Et sur ces mots, elle s'empressa de suivre ses compagnes en direction des cuisines.

* * *

**Un regard sur Marcus**

La nuit avait étendu son voile sur l'Académie Beauxbâtons. La rumeur du duel de potions se laissait deviner à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Une troisième explosion troubla la sérénité des jardins. Mais Marc-Horus Volauvent n'avait pas le coeur à s'oocuper d'un défi d'adolescents.

Songeur, il fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Et il se rémémorait son début d'après-midi :  
« Marcus... Marcus ! Tu m'écoutes ? Marc-Horus ! » appelait une voix féminine.  
Délaissant la fenêtre, Marc-Horus Volauvent avait alors tourné son regard bleu-gris vers son interlocutrice.

« Mais oui, Annet, je suis tout oreilles ! » lui dit-il avec un désarmant sourire.  
Mais ce sourire, si efficace en général, n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La jeune fille en face de lui resta tout aussi renfrognée.  
« Tt-tt-tt... Tu n'écoutes rien, frérot ! » répondit-elle d'une voix mécontente. « Je disais que c'était tout simpement incompréhensible ! »  
Marcus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Mais tu n'as rien suivi, ma parole ! » s'énerva Annet. « C'est incompréhensible que tu ne sois plus solo ! »  
« C'est ainsi... La Roue l'a décidé, » répondit Marcus avec philosophie.  
« Mais comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ! » reprit-elle, avec iritation.  
« Allons, Annet, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus ! »  
« Que tu crois ! C'est la fin d'un mythe ! » s'écria la plus jeune.  
« Comme si j'avais cherché à en devenir un, de mythe... Je ne suis pas tel que tout le monde le croit ! ... Et même toi, petite soeur, tu as tendance à me surestimer... » remarqua le jeune homme en poussant un soupir.  
« Tu préférerais peut-être que je te dise que tu es nul ? » s'exclama Annet.  
Marcus eut un rire silencieux.  
« Enfin, peu importe ! Grâce à la Roue, j'ai bon espoir que tout cela change ! » dit-il d'une voix résolue.  
« Et... Ca ne te fait rien ? » reprit-elle, déjà plus désemparée.  
Marcus la regarda d'un oeil perçant avant de répondre :  
« Si, bien sûr ! Ca me fait... bizarre ! » lacha-t-il comme à regret.  
« 'Bizarre' ! » répéta Annet, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Marc-Horus Volauvent n'est plus solo et ça lui fait juste 'bizarre' ! Non, mais, dites-moi que je rêve ! »  
« Tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'avale mon balai de désappointement ? » répondit tranquillement Marcus.  
Il y eut un silence avant que la voix de la jeune fille ne retentisse à nouveau :  
« Je ne comprends pas... » dit-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé en toi, que je n'ai pas vu ? »  
Marcus eut un sursaut et s'approcha vivement de sa cadette.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Anne-Bastet ? La décision de la Roue ne remet rien en cause ! Je suis toujours le même ! » lui répondit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea vivement et alla s'asseoir sur une banquette. C'était une jeune fille de haute taille, d'une quinzaine d'années, qui arborait les mêmes cheveux blond vénitien que son frère. Elle était jolie, même si ses traits gardaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ils lui donnaient comme un air d'inachevé.  
Marcus la regardait avec affection. Il aimait beaucoup sa soeur, malgré ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère parfois épouvantable. Anne-Bastet Volauvent n'était pas d'un abord facile, mais elle cachait un vrai coeur d'or.  
« Anne-Bastet... » murmura-t-il, en s'approchant de la banquette.  
« Ca va ! » grommela-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »  
« Annet, je sais que tu tires une grande fierté d'être ma soeur. Mais ça ne doit pas être ta seule raison d'être. Il faut que tu accomplisses les choses pour toi-même maintenant... » lui dit-il, d'un ton concerné.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle, interloquée.  
« J'ai parfois l'impression que tu t'intéresses plus à mes réussites qu'aux tiennes propres. Pourtant, je ne suis pas aussi parfait que les parents, les professeurs et tout le monde dans cette école voudraient te le faire croire ! »  
« Ce que tu peux être présomptueux ! » rigola Annet, en le frappant au genou. « Je ne te mets pas sur un piédestal, moi ! »  
« Alors pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai changé ? Etre solo ou pas, quelle différence ? » questionna Marcus.  
Anne-Bastet regarda son frère droit dans les yeux :  
« Je trouve ça injuste, c'est tout ! » clama-t-elle d'une voix forte.  
« Injuste ? » répéta-t-il avec une expression ébahie.  
« Oui, injuste ! Tu m'as bien entendu ! ... Tu as travaillé dur pour devenir un solo, pour assumer ce que la Roue avait décidé pour toi et maintenant... Maintenant, elle te jette en pleine face que tu dois tout recommencer à zéro. Alors que tu es en terminale ! »  
« Tu exagères... Et puis, peut-être sait-elle mieux que nous ce qui me convient... » hasarda Marcus.  
« Ouais, ouais ! Et moi, je m'appelle Madame Irma ! » grommela sa cadette.  
« Annet... »  
« Non, mais c'est vrai ! 'La Roue ceci, la Roue cela'... Ras le bol de la Roue et de ses décisions arbitraires ! » s'énerva la jeune fille. « Bientôt Junon Sorlimus ne sera plus solo et on lui collera un 6ème comme alter ! »  
« Junon serait ravie, c'est sûr ! » rigola Marcus. « _Mais peut-être serait-elle moins seule..._ » pensa-t-il.  
Annet réattaqua aussitôt :  
« Tu sais que si, brusquement, je n'étais plus l'alter de Cori, moi, je serais an-né-an-tie ! »

« Mais pour moi, c'est l'inverse : je gagne un alter ! » répondit Marcus, jouant son va-tout.  
« Allons donc ! Ce type, là... Ronald ch'ais-plus-quoi ! Un gamin qui ne sait surement pas reconnaitre sa droite de sa gauche ! »  
« Un gamin qui a un an de plus que toi ! » répartit Marcus, franchement amusé par la vive réaction de sa soeur.  
« Un gamin tout de même ! On ne sait ni d'où il sort, ni ce qu'il vaut ! ... Je n'accepterais pas que mon frère perde son temps ! » dit-elle d'un ton rancunier.  
« Qui parle de perdre son temps ? ... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre aussi. Et combattre en duo n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes... » ajouta Marcus, pour lui-même.  
« A quoi bon ? Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul ! Tu es un solo, par Morgane ! »  
« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment un consensus sur la question... » remarqua le jeune Volauvent en se laissant tomber sur le divan.  
Il renversa sa tête en arrière et posa une main sur son front.  
« Ah ! » commença-t-elle. « Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas l'esprit aussi tranq... »  
« Bastet... » gémit-il. « N'en rajoute pas ! »  
Annet se figea. Quand Marcus employait juste ce prénom, elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Il poussa deux longs soupirs, fixa le plafond quelques instants, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa soeur, silencieuse. Il lui sourit gentiment.  
« Et toi, alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne rentres pas ce week-end ? »  
« Pour affronter les parents toute seule ? » ricana la jeune fille. « Tu rêves ! ... Non Marcus, me fais pas le coup des yeux mouillés, ça ne prend pas ! Tu te débrouilleras avec eux comme un grand... Et ne compte pas sur moi pour arrondir les angles ! »  
« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute seule ici ? » demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
La jeune fille se leva de la banquette et le menaça du doigt :  
« Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Mon emploi du temps n'est pas le sujet... »  
« Que veux-tu ajouter au sujet ? J'ai maintenant un alter, comme n'importe qui dans cette école ! Pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état ! » coupa Marcus, d'une voix impatientée.  
Annet commençait à sérieusement lui miner sa journée !  
« C'est là que tu te trompes, frérot ! » répliqua-t-elle, avec un accent triomphal. « Tu sais bien que tout ce qui te concerne est déjà une affaire d'état ! »  
Marcus se renfrogna, mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre. Sa soeur s'était brusquement figé :  
« Oh, c'est Cori qui m'appelle ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Ciao frangin ! » dit-elle.  
Puis elle toucha son tatouage d'alter, au creux de sa clavicule et disparut dans un claquement sec.

Marcus eut une petite pensée de remerciement pour l'alter d'Annet, qui le délivrait provisoirement de la présence de la jeune fille. Sa soeur cachait un coeur d'or, certes ; mais elle avait surtout un caractère épouvantable ! Il ne pouvait pourtant nier son dernier argument. Tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin lui valait souvent un courrier officiel du ministère.

'_Monsieur Volauvent, nous avons appris votre blessure lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Pourriez-vous nous faire parvenir votre dossier afin que nous jugions si votre état nécessite l'intervention de médicomages ?_'

'_Cher monsieur Volauvent, dans le cadre d'une étude sur l'apprentissage de la Métamorphose à Beauxbâtons, nous souhaiterions avoir votre opinion sur..._'

'_Monsieur Volauvent, nous avons appris que vous aviez reçu une nouvelle proposition des Montrose Magpies. Nous vous serions gré, afin de faciliter nos taches administratives, de ne plus oublier de nous faire part de toute proposition, même si elle vous semble farfelues ou inintéressantes_.'

'_Cher monsieur Volauvent, le gala de charité en faveur des enfants des communautés magiques réfugiées requiert votre présence le..._'

Parfois, Marcus se demandait si sa vie lui appartenait vraiment, tant il était emprisonné dans une série de contraintes administratives ou mondaines. Le jour où ses parents avaient accepté les aides de l'Etat pour assurer son éducation et sa future carrière de joueur de Quidditch, ils avaient offert à leur fils un cadeau empoisonné. Certes, Marcus ne manquait de rien et par extension, Anne-Bastet non plus, mais en contrepartie, il devait donner de sa personne pour toutes sortes de célébrations annuelles et souvent rendre compte des menus faits de sa vie quotidienne. C'était par moment un peu pesant. Mais Marc-Horus avait le sens du devoir ; aussi ne se plaignait-il pas trop.

Son père Seth avait été le seul membre de la famille Volauvent à n'avoir aucune disposition pour le Quidditch. Il en avait tant souffert qu'il souhaitait plus que tout voir ses deux enfants réussir brillamment dans ce sport. Et le talent de Marc-Horus sur un balai avait tant stupéfié Seth, qu'il l'avait mené directement au ministère des Sports afin de leur présenter son fils. Marc-Horus avait ensuite intégré l'équipe minime des Piéhellé et on lui avait prédit un grand avenir dans ce sport. Son calme imperturbable et sa capacité de concentration, peu communs chez un enfant de son age, avait vite fait de lui un élément moteur de l'équipe.  
Les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées encore, quand Marc-Horus était entré à l'Académie Beauxbâtons. La joie de ses parents avaient atteint son paroxysme quand la Roue l'avait reconnu comme solo. Le jeune espoir du Quidditch français faisait donc également partie de l'élite des combattants ! Sa mère Tatiana s'était empressée d'accepter les aides de l'Etat pour lui faire construire une salle spéciale d'entrainement. Chaque mois, elle amenait son fils au Minstère de l'Intérieur pour leur faire part de ses progrès. Elle n'avait de cesse de prouver que bientôt Marc-Horus Volauvent serait une grande personnalité française et, à tort ou à raison, nombreux étaient ceux qui la croyait.  
A quinze ans, Marcus avait exigé la fin de cette comédie, mais le mal était fait. Nul au ministère des Sports ou à l'Interieur n'ignorait qui il était. On le pressait de questions, de demandes, de faveurs... La célébrité lui collait à la peau aussi surement qu'un chewing-gum moldu sous une semelle. Cela pouvait avoir des avantages, mais dans l'ensemble, le jeune homme trouvait cela plutôt embarassant.

Une quatrième explosion retentit dans la nuit. Marcus poussa un long soupir et tourna ses pensées vers sa nouvelle situation. Il y avait maintenant des chances que quelque chose change. Grâce à Ron Weasley, il parviendrait peut-être à inverser la tendance. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas de plan sur la comète : son père veillerait à maintenir sa réputation de 'plus grand espoir du Quidditch français'. Mais au moins, il n'était plus solo. Son nouvel alter avait un excellent potentiel et de bons réflexes, même s'il manquait de confiance en lui et avait de petits soucis de concentration. Ils leur faudraient certainement des semaines de travail pour arriver à se coordonner, mais cela n'inquiétait pas vraiment Marcus. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi palpitant qu'aujourd'hui. Les choses allaient enfin changer.

* * *

**Deux lettres 4**

« Felter,

J'imagine que ma lettre ne te trouvera pas tout de suite en ton dortoir. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y aller, hein ? Je ne sais quel intérêt tu peux trouver à ce défi... Hormis son aspect comique, bien entendu. Et mesurer le niveau anglais en alchimie, évidemment...  
Peu de choses aujourd'hui. Certains anglais se comportent étrangement, mais j'en ai trop peu dans mon cercle de connaissances pour déterminer où se situe le malaise. En sais-tu davantage ?  
Sinon as-tu d'autres éléments à propos de l'armurerie ?

_Quidquid agis, prudenter agas, et respice finem !_ ²

IRRIMO

PS : Alors ce duel ? J'imagine que ce cher AB l'a ratatiné, non ? »

* * *

« Hello très cher Irrimo !

C'était une soirée bien amusante, effectivement. J'aurais aimé t'y apercevoir, même si je sais que tu as d'autres occupations. Enfin, quoi que tu en dises, je savais bien que les résultats de ce duel ne t'étaient pas si indifférents... Les concurrents y étaient encore quand j'ai quitté la place : DM mène pour le moment (abberant, non ?). Les autres sont en train d'enchaîner sur une soirée. Une beuverie, devrais-je dire.  
Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de fouiner à l'amurerie et mes contacts ne donnent rien. De vraies TOMBES !  
En ce qui concerne le comportement des anglais, je partage ton sentiment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Mais sans information à la source, je ne vois pas trop quelles supputations nous pourrions faire... Enfin, tant que cela ne nous concerne pas, moi, ça me convient !

Bon, je sais que tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas ma réponse, aussi je préfère écourter. Me pardonnes-tu ?

'_I can't be your protector, can't keep you under my wing.  
__This is not a rehearsal, this is the real thing, this is the real thing.  
__This is for real._' ³

FELTER »

* * *

¹ Le Dal Riada était un royaume situé sur la côte ouest de l'Écosse et la côte nord-est de l'Irlande. La tradition la plus répandue veut qu'il ait été fondé vers la fin du Ve siècle par le roi légendaire Fergus le Grand, reputé comme étant l'ancêtre des rois d'Écosse.

² _Quidquid agis, prudenter agas, et respice finem_ : locution latine signifiant 'Quoi que tu fasses, fais-le avec prudence, sans perdre de vue la fin'

³ Extrait de '_Unrehearsed_' de Peter Hammill de l'album '_This_'  
'Je ne peux pas être ton protecteur, te garder à l'abri sous mon aile.  
Nous ne sommes pas en répétition, mais face à la réalité, la réalité.  
Pour de vrai.'

* * *

Et voilà ! 22e chapitre achevé. Ca progresse mes amis, ça progresse... J'en suis tout excitée !  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me faire part de tout ce que vous avez à dire et j'y répondrais de mon mieux.

Je vous embrasse bien fort et souhaite un excellent mois d'août à ceux qui sont en vacances et à ceux qui turbinent encore (comme moi !)

Ruth (bien à l'abri dans son dédale !)


	23. Un long dimanche à Beauxbât

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Alala, je tarde, je sais... Mais là, c'est du lourd : 21 pages en 'times new roman 10' ! C'est-y pas bô, ça ?

* * *

Petit rappel :

La bande des punks :  
**Théodechilde Quin** : Alter de Justin Bellamie. A des cheveux changeants et un look assez outrancier. Et un don pour le dessin.  
**Raphaela Wlosretzic** : D'origine polonaise. Alter de Viviane Doxis. A une salamandre tatouée sur la joue. Elle et son alter sont dans la classe de Harry. (cf 'Un regard sur Procris Aconit', Chapitre 16)  
**Viviane Doxis** : Alter de Raphaela. Fille d'une Cracmol.  
**Justin Bellamie** : Alter de Théod. Frère jumeau de Térence Bellamie et cousin de Procris.  
**Procris Aconit** : le Cracmol de la bande. Cousin de Justin et d'Olivier Nestor. Doué pour les arts martiaux. Egalement dans la classe de Harry.  
**Lacrima Varez** : Alter de Guillaume Avril. Rappelez-vous, c'est celle qui n'aime pas les araignées ! (cf Chapitre 11 : 'Petits Badges entre amis')  
**Guillaume Avril** : Fils de moldus. Alter de Lacrima. C'est celui qui s'est fait engueuler par Boudreaux pendant le duel d'alchimie (chapitre précédent)

Et aussi :  
**Olivier Nestor** : le fameux. De la prestigieuse et ancienne famille Nestor. Alter de Sophie Charoux. Cousin germain de Procris et cousin éloigné de la moitié de la promo ! Sort avec Julie Sésame.  
**Titus Hamory** : délégué de 1ère B.  
**Sacha Piscies** : Cousin et Alter de Rufus Piscies. Ami de Junon (cf 'Un regard sur Junon Sorlimus', Chapitre 20)  
**Julie Sésame** : Petite blondinette. Copine d'Olivier Nestor.  
**Rachelle Dumas** : Cracmol à l'air revêche. (cf 'Un regard sur Procris, Chapitre 16)

* * *

**Un long dimanche à Beauxbât**

« Felter,

Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'écrire le matin, mais ta réponse d'hier soir me laisse très perplexe. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux tout entendre. Et tu n'as nul besoin de me protéger. J'attends de tes nouvelles ce soir.

Avec toute mon amitié.  
En hâte,

Irrimo

PS : tu devrais arrêter d'écouter les chansons de cet anglais. Ca ne te vaut rien. »

* * *

Le bruit de petits coups répétés sortit Harry de son sommeil. Hagard, il tâtonna sur la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes, puis balaya la chambre des Gryffindor d'un regard circulaire. Le bruit s'amplifiant, il tourna enfin la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut une forme vaguement familière derrière les carreaux. La créature redoubla d'efforts. Surpris, Harry mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Hedwige. Il poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers la fenêtre : enfin venait la réponse de Dumbledore !

Il y eut un grognement sourd provenant du lit de Dean, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'un oreiller rageusement plaqué sur un visage. Méprisant ces manifestations de protestation, Hedwige voleta dans la pièce et se percha sur la tête du lit de Harry. Elle tendit la patte, à laquelle une lettre était attachée. Harry déroula fébrilement le parchemin, mais déchanta aussitôt. Le courrier tomba de ses mains et le Survivant ne put contenir un juron dépité : c'était sa propre écriture ! Hedwige n'avait pas pu délivrer sa lettre à Dumbledore, à moins que celui-ci ne l'ait refusée. Harry ne savait que penser. Jamais sa chouette n'avait failli à son rôle. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry quittait sa chambre, Hedwige sur l'épaule. Le dépit avait vite fait place à l'inquiétude : rencontrer Flamel au plus vite devenait impératif. Sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner, Harry se précipita vers le bureau de Madame Maxime. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la silhouette sèche du professeur McGonagall. Harry trébucha et évita de justesse la collision avec la vieille femme.  
« Mais enfin, Potter ! Que faites-vous ici ? » s'écria-t-elle, surprise.  
Harry mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance. Puis il croisa hardiment le regard contrarié de la directrice des Gryffindor et expliqua :  
« Professeur, regardez : c'est une lettre que j'ai envoyée au directeur Dumbledore. Elle m'est revenue intacte ! »  
« Vous avez envoyé une lettre au directeur ? » s'étonna le professeur.  
« Oui, hier matin, en me réveillant. J'ai ensuite tâché de vous voir toute la journée mais vous n'étiez pas là... » expliqua Harry.  
« En effet, Potter. Une urgence m'appelait ailleurs, » répliqua McGonagall, un peu impatientée. « Et que vouliez-vous donc me dire ? »  
« C'était à propos de mon dernier cauchemar… »  
Et en quelques phrases, Harry lui résuma la vision dont il avait été témoin. Mais malgré l'horreur du récit, la vieille femme restait de marbre.

« … N'avez-vous pas un moyen de prévenir le directeur Dumbledore par un moyen plus direct ? » demanda Harry, en cachant son irritation devant l'imperturbable stoïcisme de son professeur. « Je suis sûr que cette femme savait quelque chose de vital pour les Mangemorts, » poursuivit-il. « Peut-être était-ce une langue-de-plomb ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre… »  
« Oui, peut-être bien, Potter… » concéda le professeur. « Je vais faire mon possible. Je dois encore m'occuper de quelques... » fit-elle  
« J'ai demandé à une élève française de faire un portrait de cette femme ! » coupa Harry.  
McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes carrées.  
« Hum, hum... » fit-elle. « Et bien, vous n'aurez qu'à m'apporter vos éléments dès que possible. C'est entendu, Potter ? ... Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai encore une à deux choses à traiter avec Madame Maxime, » conclut-elle, en tentant de congédier son élève.  
Harry hésita une seconde, puis demanda :  
« Euh... Me serait-il possible de parler avec Nicolas Flamel ? »  
« Le proviseur Flamel est lui-même fort occupé, » répondit sèchement McGonagall. « Mais je lui ferais part de votre demande, ainsi que du précieux contenu de votre dernier rêve, » ajouta-t-elle, sans que le Gryffindor sache s'il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix.

Harry resta une bonne minute devant la porte close. S'était-il mal exprimé ? McGonagall n'avait-elle rien saisi de l'urgence de la situation ? Ou alors cherchait-elle une nouvelle fois à le mettre à l'écart ?  
'_J'en ai marre, marre, marre !_' ragea intérieurement Harry. '_Ca, ils sont bien contents que j'aie des visions de Voldemort qui leur permettent de sauver des gens, mais dès qu'il s'agit de me mettre au courant, il n'y a plus personne ! Ils se contentent d'un simple _'travaillez votre occlumencie, Potter !' _Quand vont-ils enfin comprendre que je dois savoir ce qui se passe ! … Très bien, très bien… Je vais trouver tout seul qui était cette femme, puisque c'est si secondaire !_'  
Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il descendit les escaliers et partit à la recherche de Théodechilde Quin. Si elle avait achevé le dessin, il pourrait au moins le montrer aux élèves anglais. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux saurait-il l'identifier ?

C'est en entrant dans le réfectoire qu'il aperçut la jeune Punk, assise avec deux autres filles. Il s'approcha gauchement :  
« Errr… Hello… Excuse-me ! » dit-il.  
Les trois filles s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.  
« _Hi ! If you want to talk in english, that's your choice, but I strongly advise you to take a bit of Anti-Babel potion_¹ ! » répliqua une brune aux reflets violets d'une voix suave.  
Harry porta la main à sa bouche et se sentit soudainement très bête.  
« Quel accent, Raphaela ! » s'exclama Quin, tandis que la troisième faisait léviter une louche de potion jusqu'à eux.  
« 'Tention, Viv' ! T'es en train d'en foutre partout ! » s'exclama la première.  
« Tais-toi, Hela, tu me déconcentres ! » fit l'autre, en plissant les yeux.  
Harry saisit la louche dès qu'elle fut à sa portée et avala en grimaçant l'unique gorgée restante. Puis il attendit de comprendre la bavardage des trois filles.

« … c'est toujours hyper dur quand il y a un contenu dans l'objet, » expliquait la troisième, dont les cheveux chatains foncés tiraient sur le fauve. « Il faut faire venir l'objet et le contenu à la même vitesse alors qu'ils ont pas la même structure et… »  
« Ouais, trop dure, la vie ! » se moqua la dénommée Raphaela.  
Théodechilde Quin interrompit ses amies :  
« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry. « T'es avec nous ? »  
« Oui. Euh… Désolé de vous interrompre... Je… »  
« Salut Potter ! » coupa la brune. « Tu me remets ? Raphaela, on est dans la même classe. Mais j't'épargne mon nom de famille ! »  
Désireux d'écourter les présentations, Harry hocha juste la tête.  
« Viviane Doxis, » fit la deuxième, avec comme un peu de défi dans la voix.  
« Euh... Bonjour... Quin, je venais à propos du dessin… » lança Harry un peu brusquement.  
« Tu peux m'appeler Théod... » fit la fille en guise de réponse, tandis que ses cheveux passaient progressivement de l'orange vif au jaune poussin. Harry se concentra sur le visage de la fille, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire.  
« Ah... Euh... D'accord. Théod ! ... Donc à propos du... » reprit le Gryffindor.  
« Ton dessin ? J'l'ai pas encore terminé, » coupa-t-elle, négligement. « Je comptais m'y remettre cet après-midi... »  
« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas avancé depuis hier ? » fit Harry, plus éberlué que furieux.  
Théod échangea un sourire goguenard avec ses deux camarades.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? J'ai une vie ! » répondit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Harry prit deux profondes inspirations pour maintenir son calme. D'abord McGonagall qui l'envoyait aux fraises, maintenant Théod Quin ! Ca suffisait pour la journée !  
« Ecoute, je ne veux pas te presser... » articula-t-il lentement. « Mais c'est réellement TRES urgent ! Et d'une importance capitale ! » insista-t-il.  
La jeune fille hésita devant l'expression du jeune Potter, à mi-chemin entre la frustration et le désespoir.  
« Bon, bon ! » fit-elle, après avoir consulté ses amies du regard. « Si c'est réellement TRES urgent, je peux peut-être m'en occuper ce matin… » reprit-elle.  
Le visage de Harry se détentit considérablement.  
« Tu me rendrais vraiment service, » dit-il enfin. « Merci beaucoup ! Tu me préviens quand tu as terminé ? »  
« J't'enverrais un pneu ! » lui lança la jeune fille, en désignant le tuyau le plus proche. « Il saura te trouver ! »

Harry allait se détourner pour partir quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.  
« On te fait fuir ? » fit une voix masculine.  
Le Gryffindor se dégagea vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le Cracmol de sa classe, Procris Aconit. A ses cotés se trouvait l'un des jumeaux Bellamie.  
« Tu connais déjà Procris et Justin, je crois… » fit Viviane en les désignant tour à tour. « Justin est l'alter de Théod, » précisa-t-elle.  
« Harry Potter, » se présenta le Gryffindor, en serrant la main des deux garçons. '_Comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà qui j'étais !_'  
« Tu déjeunes avec nous ? » proposa Justin.  
« Euh… C'est à dire que… » hésita Harry, en regardant de droite et de gauche.  
« On te fait peur ? » répliqua Raphaëla, en ouvrant de grands yeux. La salamandre tatouée sur sa joue hissa dans la direction de Harry.  
« T'inquiète ! On mord pas… » renchérit Justin, en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
« Enfin, sauf Lacrima ! » rigola Procris.  
« Tou chais ché qu'elle té dit, Lacrima ? » fit une voix avec un fort accent.

Le Gryffindor se tourna et vit une fille à la peau halée et aux cheveux ailes de corbeau. Elle avait posé ses poings sur les hanches et arborait une expression farouche. Un grand type aux cheveux blonds-blancs l'accompagnait. Ils formaient un contraste étonnant.  
« Voici Guillaume et Lacrima, » les présenta Viviane.  
Le garçon salua Harry d'un large sourire sympathique, tandis que Lacrima continuait à pester contre Procris. Le Gryffindor se demandait d'où venait l'accent de la jeune fille.  
« Commé chi zé mordais… » marmonna la fille, tout en s'asseyant. « Chalut Potter ! » lança-t-elle au Gryffindor.

Toujours encadré de Procris et Justin, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir. Lacrima et Guillaume prirent place en face d'eux. Les bols de chocolat, de thé ou de café arrivèrent par le remonte-plat et chacun se servit.  
« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Tu sais que la 'Fi-Fi' te cherche partout ? » demanda Bellamie à son alter.  
« La 'Fi-Fi' ? » répéta Harry.  
« Oh, tu la connais surement... » répondit Théod. « Sophie Charoux, la déléguée de 1ère B. »  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Justin :  
« Je l'ai vue hier soir. Elle dit que son tatouage d'alter marche mal... » annonça-t-elle, un trémolo dans la voix.  
« Elle fabule ! » rigola Raphaela.  
« J'ai donc ausculté son tatouage sous toutes les coutures, » continua Théod, « il réagissait de manière parfaitement normale. La seule conclusion à en tirer, c'est que son alter ne répond pas à ses appels. »  
« Nechtor pourrait faire oun effort quand même ! Z'aimé pas la voir errer commé oune perdue... » fit Lacrima.  
« Non, non ! On ne dira pas de mal de mon cher cousin Olivier à cette table ! » lança Procris, avec un sourire mais d'un ton ferme.

Lacrima lança une imprécation dans une langue étrangère et se renfrogna. Le grand blond en profita pour se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer quelque chose qui la dérida aussitôt. Il y avait une certaine intimité entre ces deux-là... '_Encore un couple !_ _A croire qu'ils le sont tous dans cette école !_' pensa Harry en les voyant échanger des sourires. Le Gryffindor reçut brusquement un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il cessa de regarder ses deux vis à vis et se tourna interloqué vers son voisin. Bellamie levait les sourcils d'un air de reproche.  
'_Quoi ?_' articula silencieusement Harry.  
Mais Justin lui demanda plutôt sur le ton de la conversation :  
« Dis-moi, Potter, tu sais qui a remporté le duel d'hier soir ? »  
Surpris par la question, le Gryffindor mit quelques secondes à répondre :  
« Euh... Non. Je ne suis pas resté jusqu'au bout… Il ne restait d'ailleurs plus grand monde quand je suis parti. »  
« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'exclama Justin. « C'était pas top tripant, faut dire ! »  
« Ouais. Pas trop notre bièreauberre, l'Alchimie ! » renchérit Viviane.  
« Et Boudreaux est une vraie peau-de-vache ! » intervint Guillaume.  
« A peine si elle s'intéresse à nous pendant les cours. Mais en contrôle, qu'est-ce qu'elle saque ! » continua Raphaela.  
« Tout ça, c'est la faute du Système ! » lança Guillaume d'un ton sans appel.  
« Hein ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.  
« Ben oui, » expliqua le blond, « les bons profs pensent plus aux élèves qu'à leur carrière, alors forcément, ils se font niquer par le Système ! »  
« Hein ? » répéta Harry de plus en plus perplexe, sans voir les gestes de mise en garde de Raphaela sur la gauche.  
« C'est logique, » reprit Guillaume d'un ton docte. « Prends Lefunest, par exemple. Enseigner, ça le lourde grave ! Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est la retraite, pour être enfin débarrassé de nous. Alors il ménage ses appuis au ministère de l'Educ, au lieu de préparer ses cours. Alors qu'un bon prof s'occupe des élèves et de son job. Et pendant ce temps, le sale prof le pourrit au ministère avec ses appuis. Et la réput' du bon prof chute auprès des grands pontes ! Et qui choisit les profs, les programmes et qui file le fric ? Les grands pontes ! J'crois que c'est clair : l'ennemi, c'est le Système ! »  
Un silence presque recueilli ponctua le discours de Guillaume.

« Hmmm… » acquiesça Harry, histoire de meubler le silence.  
« Enfin bref ! » conclut Bellamie. « Tout ça pour dire que les profs ici sont pas géniaux ! T'en penses quoi, toi ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.  
« Euh… Ben, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de cours. La Comtesse… » fit le Gryffindor.  
Il s'interrompit, repensant à la Boite de Pandore. Mais l'épreuve de la Boite était loin d'atteindre les horreurs qu'il avait vu en rêve trois nuits auparavant. Il déglutit. Se méprenant sur son expression troublée, Viviane remarqua :  
« C'est terrible la Boite, hein ? »  
« Et vous ? Vous y êtes déjà passés ? » demanda Harry, empressé de détourner sa propre attention du souvenir de la femme brûlée vive.  
Les Punks s'entre-regardèrent, comme s'ils hésitaient à répondre.  
« De plein gré, juste Procris et moi… » dit enfin Viviane.  
« Et forchée par la Comtessa, jousté moi ! » répondit Lacrima, la voix un peu tremblotante.  
Guillaume posa une main sur son épaule.  
« T'inquiète pas, Lacri… » lui dit-il.  
« Tou ne peux zouste pas imaginer… » frissonna Lacrima.  
Elle regarda Procris et Viviane qui hochèrent la tête.  
« Est-ce que nous voyons tous ce que nous craignions ou redoutons le plus ? » demanda Harry.  
« Difficile à dire. Il parait que c'est variable... Et peu arrivent à raconter précisément ce qu'ils y ont vu, » répondit Théod. Elle soupira. « Dommage. J'aimerais bien dessiner ça… »  
« Eh, t'as qu'à tenter l'echpérience et tou pourras t'en donner à cœur zoie ! » grogna Lacrima.

Face à tant de flou, Harry préféra plonger son nez dans son bol de thé. Hermione aurait certainement eu un avis bien plus tranché sur la question. Elle et son imperturbable conviction que le savoir pouvait tout expliquer ; que toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans les livres... Harry eut soudainement très envie de la voir. Il la chercha des yeux dans le réfectoire mais ne l'aperçut pas. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en lui : il l'avait négligée ces derniers jours, trop obnubilé par ses cauchemars ou sa formation de solo.  
« Tu t'en vas, Harry ? » demanda Justin, alors que Harry se levait.  
« Oui. Je dois voir une amie, » répondit-il. « Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner, c'était sympa, » ajouta-t-il avec sincérité.  
Des sourires plus ou moins discrets éclairèrent les visages des Punks.  
« Quand tu veux, Potter ! » lança Viviane.  
« Je m'occupe de ton dessin. Tu peux compter sur moi ! » fit Théod.  
« Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ? » demanda le Gryffindor, avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
Théod leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Pffff... Disons vers midi. » répondit-elle enfin. « Tu es vraiment un tyran, Harry ! »

* * *

Après avoir quitté le réfectoire, Harry retourna dans le grand hall de Beauxbâtons. Il allait prendre un couloir quand Ron lui tomba dessus. La chevelure en bataille, le teint brouillé et la chemise de travers, le rouquin semblait tomber de son lit. Il agrippa Harry par le bras, avec une expression extatique.  
« Harry, te voilà enfin ! » dit-il d'un ton euphorique.  
« Ron ? ... Salut ! Dis, tu n'aurais… » commença le jeune Potter.  
« Tu sais que tu as manqué une sacrée soirée, hier ! » s'exclama Ron.  
« Hein ? »  
« La soirée ! Tu sais, la soirée ! ... Me dis pas que tu as oublié ? La soirée après le duel ! » insista le rouquin, en trépignant presque.  
« Ah... » répondit Harry, se rappelant tout soudain à quoi Ron faisait allusion.  
« On est d'abord allé chercher Marcus et après, on s'est tous retrouvé dans une grande salle... Tu sais au-dessus des chambres, au quatrième étage ? ... Il y avait pleins de gens : Aldo et Irène, bien sûr, avec Olivier et Julie, Iris, l'alter de Julie... Mais elle, elle est pas restée longtemps. Euh... Y avait aussi Martial... Tu sais, le cousin de Simon ! Mais lui, Simon, ben, il était pas là ! ... Bon, Marcus, ça je l'ai déjà dit ! ... Ah et bien sûr, Altaïr ! ... Justement, Altaïr avait ramené trois bouteilles, d'un truc super, qui s'appelle du Nectar. Une sorte de vin. Et c'est vrai que ça a un goût génial... Et ça donne plein d'impressions bizarres. Ca rend plus léger comme la bièreaubeurre, mais en plus, ça donne la sensation d'avoir des sens plus développés, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ... J'aurais pu engager une conversation avec un gnome tellement je me sentais bien… Mais il paraît que ça donne la gueule de bois, alors Marcus m'a tendu un verre de '_Degrisvite_'... C'est une potion de Boudreaux pour empêcher les '_petits inconvénients de lendemain de cuite_' comme dirait Marcus… Et puis, il y avait de la musique ! ... Ah oui, t'aurais vu Dean ! Trop marrant ! A un moment, Altaïr l'a chopé par le bras et ils se sont mis à danser un truc sur une musique bizarre... Marcus m'a dit que c'était la Carioch'aisplusquoi, Cariocacha ou un truc comme ça et… »  
« Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? » coupa Harry, légèrement hébété par le long monologue de Ron.  
« Hein ? Hermione ? ... Ben non ! J'l'ai pas vu... » répondit le jeune Weasley, déconcerté une seconde par la question abrupte de Harry. L'évocation de la jeune fille lui rappela brusquement quelque chose : « Ah oui, j'ai aussi appris un truc qui va surement l'intéresser, Hermione ! Marcus m'a expliqué hier que le Nectar, c'était la grande spécialité de la famille d'Altaïr et qu'ils en font depuis le… »  
« Et si on cherchait à la bibliothèque ? » hasarda Harry, sans réellement écouter.  
« A la bibliothèque ? ... Ah oui, tu parles d'Hermione, bien sûr ! J'ai cru que tu voulais chercher Marcus ! » répondit Ron, en riant comme un bossu.

Ils allaient faire demi-tour, quand Harry s'arrêta net :  
« Tu sais où elle est, la bibliothèque de Beauxbât, toi ? »  
« Mince alors ! J'aurais du demander à Marcus ! » pesta Ron.  
« On va bien trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous indiquer le chemin… » fit Harry, cherchant un élève des yeux.  
Il avisa bientôt deux types de grande taille qui venaient des jardins.  
« Euh… Excusez-moi… Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la bibliothèque ? » leur demanda-t-il.  
Les deux s'entre-regardèrent et retournèrent un regard vide à Harry.  
« La bibliothèque ? » répéta Harry, en articulant soigneusement. « Où est la bibliothèque ? »  
« Ah ! » répondit l'un d'eux, tandis que l'autre tendait la main en direction du grand escalier en fer forgé au fond du vestibule.  
« Premier étage en face… » précisa-t-il.  
« Merci pour l'information, » répondit poliment Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

Ils prirent la direction indiquée et se trouvèrent face à une grande porte à double battant. La partie inférieure était en bois sculpté d'entrelacs de fleurs. Du bois naissaient des nervures en fer forgé qui s'écartaient comme des branches et du verre poli séparait les nervures pour laisser passer la lumière. Ron agrippa les poignées de la porte, qui figuraient des feuilles, et ouvrit les battants. Un vaste couloir menait à un espace de travail illuminé par un puits de lumière zénithale. De chaque coté du couloir partaient des rayonnages visiblement bien remplis. Hermione allait adorer !

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans l'espace de travail. Seule une table était occupée, couverte par une montagne de livres et de manuscrits. Une tête brune aux cheveux bouclés émergea brusquement au-dessus de la pile.  
« Ah, bonjour vous deux ! » lança Hermione, visiblement ravie. « Vous avez vu cette... » commença-t-elle sans leur laisser le temps de la saluer, puis son regard se posa sur les vêtements défraîchis de Ron : « Mais ! Ron ! Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? » s'exclama-t-elle.  
Le grand rouquin regarda sa chemise crasseuse et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux comme un gamin pris en faute.  
« Euh... Pas eu le temps... de me changer... Trop de trucs en tête... » baragouina-t-il d'un ton gêné, en tentant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se détendit brusquement :  
« Enfin peu importe ! ... Vous avez vu cette bibliothèque ? » reprit-elle d'un ton excité. « Bien sûr, il y a moins d'ouvrages qu'à Hogwarts, mais vous avez vu comment Ils sont rangés ? »  
« Euh... Pas exactement... » fit Ron.  
« La bibliothèque est classée par matière et par cote, » répondit une autre voix, venant de la gauche.  
Ils se tournèrent pour voir débouler d'une rangée d'étagères, une pile de livres sur pattes. Malgré l'équilibre plus que chancelant du monticule d'ouvrages, le nouveau-venu réussit à le déposer sans mal sur la table avec l'agilité du documentaliste confirmé. Libéré de sa charge, il se tourna vers les anglais qui le reconnurent aussitôt : c'était Hippo.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron ! » dit-il en leur tendant la main. « Comment ça va ? »  
« Bien, bien… » répondit Ron, un peu renfrogné, avant de lancer d'un ton bourru : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
La bouche d'Hermione s'arrondit de fureur et de gêne devant le manque de tact évident de Ron.  
« Vous avez déjà trouvé un sujet de recherche commun ? » demanda Harry, tentant d'adoucir la brusquerie de son ami.  
« Bien entendu. Boudreaux nous l'a servi sur un plateau ! » répondit Hippo.  
« On fait des recherches à propos du duel d'hier… » expliqua Hermione.  
« Ah oui ! Au fait, qui a gagné ? » reprit Ron.  
« Bombaste. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? » répondit sombrement Hippo. « J'aurais pourtant donné n'importe quoi pour que votre pote l'emporte ! »  
« Malfoy n'est pas notre pote ! » rugit Ron.  
« Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça… » fit Hippo, en haussant les épaules. « Que ce type soit ou non votre ami, il est doué en Alchimie ; mais ça n'a pas suffi... »  
« Mais pourquoi tu voulais autant que Bombaste perde ? » demanda Harry.  
« Je voulais qu'il se mange une défaite, au moins une fois dans sa vie... Je me demande si, avec toute sa morgue, il arriverait à l'encaisser... » marmonna Hippo comme pour lui-même. « Un jour, je m'occuperai de lui et... »  
Il laissa sa phrase inachevée. Ce fut Hermione qui revint au récit du duel :  
« Après votre départ, deux des chaudrons de Malfoy ont explosé à dix minutes d'intervalle. Ca l'a un peu désarçonné. Il a paniqué et perdu du temps, alors que Bombaste travaillait déjà sur le nœud du problème. »  
« Le noeud du problème ? »  
« Mais oui ! » s'enflamma Hippo, qui semblait revivre l'exaltation du duel. « La solution, c'était pas de trouver une température de fusion des deux potions, ni de trouver un élément de remplacement, mais de faire une troisième potion ! »  
« Quelle troisième potion ? » demanda Harry, totalement perdu.  
« Celle qui visait à annihiler les effets répulsifs de la potion de réchauffement… Une sorte de potion anti-réactive ! » expliqua Hermione.  
« Hein ? » grogna Ron.  
« Ron, tu te souviens bien qu'il y avait deux potions, hier ? » fit la jeune fille d'un ton un peu impatienté. « L'une d'elle, la potion de réchauffement, comprenait un ingrédient qui réagissait avec la potion recyclante. »  
« C'est ce qui faisait exploser les chaudrons ? » fit Ron.  
« Voilà ! Et donc, le but du duel était de créer une troisième décoction qui annihile les effets secondaires des deux potions entre elles, » conclut Hermione.  
« Aaaah… Et là, vous cherchez l'ingrédient en question ? » demanda Ron, tentant de comprendre.  
« Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Hippo. « On fait des recherches pour savoir pourquoi Boudreaux a créé ce défi, s'il y a eu un précédent d'associer ces deux potions et ce qu'elle espérait en tirer. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, éberlué.  
« Demander un truc aussi expérimental à deux élèves, même doués, c'est complètement absurde ! » expliqua le jeune Ravier.  
« Seuls de vrais chercheurs sauraient trouver la solution, » renchérit Hermione. « Mme Boudreaux avait certainement une autre idée en tête… »  
« Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a juste pris deux potions au hasard ? » hasarda Ron.  
« S'il y a un mot que Boudreaux ignore, c'est bien le mot 'hasard' ! » rétorqua Hippo.  
« Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda Harry.  
« Je ne sais pas... Une bonne heure au moins ! » répondit Hermione. « D'ailleurs, nous avons bien avancé. On en a terminé avec tous ces livres ! » fit-elle, en leur désignant une pile d'ouvrages. « Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à les ranger ? Je vais vous montrer comment ils sont classés. »

Ils empoignèrent chacun une demi douzaine de livres et suivirent le jeune fille dans les rayons.

« En général, les livres se rangent sur un sort, à la fin de la journée, » expliqua la jeune fille. « Mais ceux que nous avons pris ne sont pas encore reliés à la base, donc ils ignorent leur place exacte. »  
« Tu comprends ce qu'elle dit ? » chuchota Ron à Harry.  
« Rien du tout ! » marmonna Harry en réponse.  
« Voilà ! » fit Hermione. « Nous sommes dans le rayon Alchimie. Prenez tous les livres qui ont une cote commençant par un A. »  
« C'est quoi une cote ? » demanda Ron.  
« Le numéro qui se trouve sur la tranche du bouquin. »  
« Ah ok ! » fit Ron. « J'ai un A17-76 »  
« Ca veut dire que tu as un livre d'Alchimie datant du XVIIe siècle et classé à la 76e place. Donc, tu vas au rayon XVIIe siècle et tu le places entre le 75 et le 77, » expliqua patiemment Hermione, sans pouvoir dissimuler un petit frisson d'excitation. « Je peux vous laisser ranger ceux-ci ? J'en ai aussi une série en histoire de la magie à remettre à leur place. »  
Elle s'éloigna tandis qu'ils commençaient à classer les livres, en marmonnant contre la passion d'Hermione pour les manuscrits et les bibliothèques en général.

Ron s'avançait au fond du rayon d'Alchimie quand un bruit soudain lui fit lever la tête :  
« Coin ! »  
« Harry ! » appela Ron. « Tu as entendu ? »  
« Quoi ? » répondit l'autre Gryffindor, en le rejoignant.  
« Coin ! » refit le bruit de provenance inconnue.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Harry. « On dirait qu'il y a un canard dans cette bibliothèque… »  
« Impossible ! » répondit Ron. « Ca doit être un livre qui fait des siennes ! »  
« Tu connais beaucoup de livres qui cancanent ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton un peu moqueur.  
« Coin ! Coin ! »  
« C'est exagéré ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je vais voir au bout du rayon. Contourne par là-bas ! » proposa-t-il à Ron en lui montrant le rayon Enchantements, qui partait vers le fond de la bibliothèque. « Comme ça, tu le prendras à revers si je le fais fuir ! »  
« Ok ! » acquiesça le jeune Weasley, en levant le pouce.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent sur cette résolution. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Ron entendait le bruit devenir plus clair. Le canard, si canard il y avait, ne devait plus être très loin. '_C'est quand même étrange..._' pensa-t-il '_Qu'est-ce qu'un canard peut bien faire dans une bibliothèque ?_'  
« Coin ! »  
'_Il n'est plus très loin maintenant..._'.

Il arriva au fond de la bibliothèque et découvrit, penché sur une drôle de machine, un homme chauve avec de petites lunettes.  
« Coin ! »  
Ron se rapprocha. Le bruit semblait venir de la machine. Le rouquin eut un éclair de compréhension : le canard devait se trouver à l'intérieur !  
« Aahhh ! » s'énerva l'homme. « Vous vous y connaissez en informatique ? » lança-t-il à Ron sans relever la tête.  
« Hein ? Moi ? » fit Ron en regardant de gauche et de droite.  
« Oui, vous ! Les ordinateurs, vous connaissez ? » reprit-il.  
« Coin ! » fit la machine.  
« Maudite bestiole ! » ragea l'homme.  
Ron se pencha en avant et regarda de plus près l'étrange appareil. Il était composé de deux parties : une espèce de planche avec les lettres de l'alphabet écrites dessus ; et une boite émettant de la lumière qu'ornait une photo de champ de coquelicots, mais qui curieusement ne bougeait pas. Mais où était ce maudit canard ? Caché parmi les coquelicots ?  
« Allez donc me chercher Titus Hamory ! » ordonna l'homme chauve.  
« Qu-qui… Qui ça ? » bégaya Ron.  
L'homme releva la tête et vit enfin le visage perplexe du Gryffindor.  
« Ah, vous êtes un élève anglais ? Excusez-moi. Je me présente : Hyacinthe Mulot, bibliothécaire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai bien des soucis avec le système informatique… »  
« Coin ! » fit la machine.  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » soupira M. Mulot. « Je vais envoyer un pneu à Titus. C'est lui qui m'a mis en place cette nouvelle application, mais elle n'est pas encore rodée. Vous voyez ? Ca bug tout le temps ! »  
Sans attendre la réponse de Ron, il prit un parchemin et rédigea une petite note pour le mystérieux Titus. Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites et interrogea son ami du regard :  
« Le canard est dans les coquelicots ! » lui annonça Ron, en désignant la machine.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et, apercevant l'ordinateur, éclata de rire.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Ron, interloqué par cette brusque crise d'hilarité. « Il n'y a pas de canard ? ... »  
Harry redoubla de rire, sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Ron l'examina, perplexe, avant de claquer des doigts d'un air triomphant :  
« Ah ! C'est comme la boite qui fait 'meuh' ! » s'écria-t-il, frappé d'une évidence soudaine. « Le truc que tu m'avais ramené du monde moldu ! »  
La dernière hypothèse de son ami acheva Harry. Il se précipita contre un mur et s'y accota pour rire tout son saoul. Son rire fut sans doute contagieux puisque bientôt Ron riait tout autant sans même savoir pourquoi.  
« Riez, riez, jeunes gens ! » intervint le bibliothécaire en les regardant se rouler par terre. « Mais ça ne résout pas mes soucis d'informatique ! Enfin... » soupira-t-il. « Espérons que Titus saura me régler ce problème. Je compte bien terminer aujourd'hui l'informatisation des livres d'Enchantements du XIXe siècle, » expliqua-t-il en montrant une pile d'ouvrages à coté de lui. « Il ne m'en reste qu'une vingtaine. »  
« Mais ça sert à quoi, cette infortisation ? » demanda Ron, qui s'était calmé.  
« Informatisation, » corrigea le chauve. « Chaque livre, sa date, son placement dans les rayonnage, est coté dans l'ordinateur. Et l'arithmantique permet de les relier. »  
« Et ? » demanda Ron.  
« Simple ! Voyez plutôt : je prends ce livre déjà coté. Je lance le sort _libris_ _orientatio_ et regardez… » fit l'homme en brandissant sa baguette.  
Un filet de lumière partit du manuscrit et se perdit dans les rayonnages.  
« Voilà, maintenant il peut retrouver sa place : _hattaplasse_ ! »  
Le livre bondit des mains du bibliothécaire et fila le long de la lumière. Un bruit sec indiqua qu'il avait atteint sa destination.  
« Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enthousiasma M. Mulot.  
« Ah oui… » fit Harry.  
« C'est sûr que c'est pas mal… » renchérit Ron.  
« C'est formidable pour la gestion des prêts et en plus, je peux faire des sorties papiers des invent... Ah Titus, vous voilà enfin ! » s'interrompit le bibliothécaire. « Vous allez certainement pouvoir me tirer d'affaire ! »  
Harry se retourna vers le nouveau-venu. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux dressés en pointe sur sa tête, une cigarette éteinte entre les dents.  
« C'est mon délégué de classe... » murmura Ron. « Je le reconnais ! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il avait les yeux braqués sur la personne qui se trouvait à droite de l'arrivant. Une blonde élancée aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Junon Sorlimus. Le Survivant pâlit, sans même voir que Titus avançait nonchalamment en direction du bureau de Monsieur Mulot. Sorlimus n'avait pas bougé. Elle dévisageait Harry d'un air inquisiteur, mais il ne savait pas si elle était contrariée ou simplement surprise de le voir ici. Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur le livre qu'il avait encore dans les mains. Il regarda le grimoire d'Alchimie d'un air coupable, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une seconde plus tard, ledit grimoire lui échappait des mains et volait jusqu'à Sorlimus. Bon sang ! Il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir sa baguette ! Et, par dessus le marché, il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de lui lancer un sort ! Elle allait être furieuse !

« _Notions d'Alchimie avancée : une étude approfondie de la transmutation des états_ » lut-elle d'une voix dangereusement neutre. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta d'un geste distrait, lançant des regards perçants à son élève.  
« Je... C'est juste un... » commença à se justifier Harry, en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.  
« Travaille plutôt les exercices que je t'ai donnés, Potter... » le coupa-t-elle, d'une voix basse, menaçante.  
Et sans attendre sa réaction, elle lui lança le livre et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque.  
« Quelle pimbêche prétentieuse et hautaine ! » lâcha Ron, quand elle fut hors de portée de voix.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Prétentieuse, Sorlimus ? Elle n'aurait jamais prétendu faire un enfer de la vie quotidienne de son élève sans avoir les capacités de le faire ! Et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur la question : soit il se pliait à sa discipline de fer, soit il allait faire les frais de sa colère !

Un pneu déboula soudainement d'un tuyau et fonça en direction de Harry. Il fit un pas de coté et avec une certaine aisance, attrapa le parchemin au passage. Ron eut un sifflement d'admiration :  
« Joli réflexe, Harry ! Dommage que Sorlimus n'ait pas vu ça ! »  
Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il déroulait fébrilement le parchemin : '_J'ai terminé. Rejoins-moi à l'entrée du réfectoire._' Le message n'était pas signé, mais le Survivant savait qu'il venait de Théod Quin.  
« Elle a terminé le dessin ! » annonça-t-il à Ron. « Tu viens ? »  
« Hein ? Qui ça, elle ? Quel dessin ? » demanda le rouquin.  
« Theod, enfin ! Tu sais bien qu'elle devait nous faire un dessin de la... Laisse tomber ! » grimaça Harry, qui ne voulait pas penser encore une fois aux tortures dont il avait été témoin. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était trouver le nom de cette femme et les raisons de son enlèvement ! Rien d'autre !  
Harry fila aussitôt vers la sortie et Ron, pour ne pas le perdre de vue, lui emboîta le pas. Ils repassèrent devant Hermione et Hippo, mais ils ne répondirent pas à leurs questions. Ron eut juste le temps de se retourner et de faire un signe d'ignorance à la Gryffindor.

* * *

Théod attendait, tranquillement adossée au mur, son carton à dessin posé à ses pieds.  
« Alors ? » cria Harry, d'aussi loin qu'il l'aperçut.  
Ron suivait à quelques pas derrière. Son attention se dirigea vers la jeune fille. C'était qui, celle-là ? Bien entendu, le jeune Weasley se souvenait de ses cheveux mais ça s'arrêtait là... Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Harry ? Et depuis quand la connaissait-il d'ailleurs ?

Théod ouvrit son carton et en sortit une esquisse qu'elle tendit à Harry. Il la regarda d'un oeil critique :  
« Ecoute... Je te suis très reconnaissant de ce que tu fais... Mais, ce n'est pas très ressemblant, tu sais... »  
Il osa un regard vers la jeune fille, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas vexée.  
« Moi, j'ai suivi tes instructions, Potter ! » répondit-elle avec désinvolture. « Je ne peux rien faire si tes indications sont mauvaises... »  
« Regarde... Le front est trop haut maintenant... Et la bouche est trop petite... Et elle avait une fossette dans le menton... »  
« Hmmm hmmm... » fit Théod, en se penchant à son tour sur le dessin.  
« Vous faites quoi ? » demanda Ron, interloqué.  
« Un portrait-robot... » répondit distraitement Théod.  
« C'est quoi un robot ? » insista le jeune Weasley de plus en plus déconcerté. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dessin ? »  
« Mais enfin, Ron ! » s'énerva Harry. « Tu te souviens bien qu'hier, j'essayais de dessiner le portrait de la femme et... » Il s'interrompit brusquement : « Ah mais non, c'est vrai ! T'étais avec Marcus ! »  
Le visage de Ron s'éclaira :  
« Oui, hier, j'étais avec Marcus, » confirma-t-il d'un air ravi.  
« Hermione ne t'a pas raconté ? » demanda Harry, un peu ennuyé.  
« Quoi ? Elle était censée me dire quelque chose ? » fit Ron, intrigué.  
« Dites donc, vous deux ! » intervint Théod. « J'ai un peu faim, alors si on pouvait abréger... »  
« Ok ! Ron, je t'expliquerais pendant le déjeuner ou mieux, va trouver Hermione et demande-lui, » fit Harry, qui voulait en terminer au plus vite avec cette affaire.  
Il se repencha sur le dessin avec Théod, tout en marmonnant des indications. Ron passa deux-trois fois la main dans sa chevelure rousse, signe de son embarras, puis il décida de retrouver Hermione, qui saurait bien lui expliquer ce qui se tramait ici.

De fil en aiguille, Harry avait harcelé Théod jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le supplie de les laisser continuer devant un bon déjeuner. La jeune Quin avait fait signe à ses amis Punk de ne pas l'attendre, et l'anglais et la française s'étaient bientôt installés en tête à tête, absorbés par leur épineux problème de dessin.

* * *

Un crépitement d'applaudissement retentit tout à coup sous les voûtes en pierre du réfectoire. Harry se retourna avec surprise et aperçut Malfoy qui entrait. Le Slytherin s'était figé de surprise. La plupart des élèves français présents l'applaudissaient chaleureusement, encouragés par Martial et Olivier Nestor lui-même. L'ébahissement de Malfoy ne dura pas plus d'une seconde ; il prit aussitôt son air le plus décontracté 'juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir l'air de ne pas y toucher'. Harry lui enviait parfois cette capacité à paraître à l'aise en toute circonstance. Même si chez Malfoy, c'était simplement horripilant. Un certain nombre d'élèves français vinrent le saluer, le félicitant d'avoir si bien tenu tête à Alexis. Malfoy passa royalement parmi les tables et alla s'asseoir à coté de Bombaste, qui l'accueillit d'un clin d'oeil complice. Les Slytherin, qui jusqu'à là n'avaient pas osé regarder leur préfet dans les yeux, relevèrent la tête. Le blond ne paraissait ni furieux, ni mécontent.

Harry trouvait cette scène déconcertante. En général, Malfoy ne supportait pas de perdre. Il usait de tous les moyens pour l'emporter, même des plus malhonnêtes. Et là, au lieu de se sentir humilié par sa défaite, il pavoisait aux cotés de son adversaire comme un homme politique en campagne électorale. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser davantage à cet étonnant problème, car les amis de Miranda venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire et Tina se précipitait vers lui avec la détermination d'un missile balistique.  
« Laissons-là les alchimistes amateurs ! » lança la jeune fille sans attendre de s'installer et en faisant un geste négligent vers les deux concurrents de la veille. « Et parlons plutôt du match de Quidditch de tout à l'heure ! »  
« Le match ? » interrogea Harry.  
« Tina veut absolument une démonstration de vos performances, » répondit doucement Abdel, « donc elle a programmé une rencontre au sommet entre vous et nous, pour cet après-midi. Mais on va peut-être vous laisser finir votre repas, Théod et toi… » ajouta-t-il avec délicatesse.  
« Euh… » bafouilla Harry, soudain pivoine.  
« Non, j't'en prie, Potter ! » répliqua aussitôt Théod. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, cette fois-ci. »  
« Euh… oui, je crois que c'est bon… » répondit Harry, de plus en plus gêné face aux regards d'Abdel, Miranda, Altaïr, Simon, Neville, Seamus et Dean, tous plus ou moins hilares.  
« Bon, ben, j'vais finir de manger avec mes potes, hein ! » clama la jeune Quin, en réprimant visiblement une forte envie de rire devant la gêne du Gryffindor.

« Alors, Potter ? » railla Altaïr dès que la jeune Punk fut hors de portée. « La chasse est ouverte ? Tu t'attaques direct au gros gibier ? »  
Harry poussa un grognement.  
« Quel gibier ? » demanda Ron qui arrivait.  
« Notre Harry national a une touche ! » s'exclama Seamus.  
« Harry ? » questionna Hermione, tandis que des chaises apparaissaient pour qu'ils s'installent tous.  
« C'est pas ça, Hermione ! » expliqua rapidement le Survivant. « C'est... C'est Quin... Elle n'a toujours pas fini mon dessin ! »  
« Oh, et tu lui donnais des conseils complémentaires, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta fortement la Gryffindor, sur un ton très diplomatique.  
« Voilà ! » acquiesça Harry.  
« Ouais, ouais, c'est sympa vos histoires, » les coupa Tina, « mais j'étais sur un truc sérieux, là ! Harry, si tu as des problèmes de cœur, tu pourras toujours demander à Martial ! En attendant, j'ai besoin de toi pour définir l'équipe anglaise de la partie de Quidditch de cet après-m' ! »  
« Ah oui ! » s'enthousiasma aussitôt Ron. Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts : « Bon, nous, on a déjà un attrapeur, et un gardien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »  
Celui-ci lui sourit en retour, sans faire de commentaires.  
« Et tu vois qui comme batteurs ? » demanda Dean, en se penchant vers lui.  
Harry se pinça les lèvres une seconde.  
« Je verrais bien Finch-Fletchley. Il a posé des problèmes aux poursuiveurs de Ravenclaw lors du premier match de la saison, l'an dernier... Mais comme deuxième batteur, je ne vois pas. »  
« Pourquoi pas Brocklehurst ? » proposa Seamus.  
« Mais elle n'est que remplaçante de l'équipe de Ravenclaw ! » objecta Ron.  
« Et les poursuiveurs ? » demanda Neville.  
« Turpin ! » répondit Ron, sans hésiter. « Je me rappelerai longtemps de ses tirs ! Elle a parfaitement pris la place de Davis l'an dernier en tant que poursuiveur champ gauche... »  
« Dites-moi, » intervint Tina, qui écoutait soigneusement depuis un moment, « je rêve ou vous avez plusieurs équipes de Quidditch ? »  
« Quatre équipes. Une par maison... Pourquoi ? Vous avez combien d'équipe à Beauxbâtons ? » demanda Ron, surpris.  
« Une seule ! » répondit-elle.  
« Mais si vous n'avez pas d'équipe adverse, contre qui faites-vous des matchs ? » fit Dean, très surpris.  
« On forme deux équipes avec les remplaçants… Et de temps à autres, l'équipe principale joue contre des clubs professionnels ! »  
« Vous avez des matchs contre des équipes pro ? » s'écria Ron, avec excitation, comme s'il se voyait déjà remarqué par un grand club.  
« Contre les équipes juniors, pas contre les vraies équipes ! Ca permet aux entraîneurs de repérer les talents… » expliqua Tina. « Marcus, par exemple. » Elle se pencha vers les anglais d'un air de conspirateur : « J'ai su par les jumelles Piéhellé qu'il avait été pressenti par au moins trois équipes assez cotées et que leur famille craignait que leur poursuiveur fétiche ne quitte le club ! »  
« Quel club ? » demanda Harry.  
« Ben, celui des Piéhellé : '_Les béliers volants de Pietralba_'² ! Une équipe corse à l'origine, mais ils s'entraînent au-dessus des grands lacs du Roussillon maintenant, » précisa la jeune Moiré, qui semblait réciter un guide du Quidditch en France.  
« Au-dessus d'un lac ? » s'étonna Ron.  
« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dean.  
« Le jour où vous volerez au-dessus d'un lac vous comprendrez... » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sibyllin.  
Les anglais échangèrent des regards surpris.  
« Quant à moi, j'ai été repérée par l'ADJ ! » reprit fièrement Tina.  
Ron eut un sifflement admiratif.  
« La quoi ? » demanda Neville.  
« Les "_Ailes de Dragons de Jouarre_", » répondit Ron, qui connaissait toutes les équipes du championnat. On les appelle aussi les "_Dragonnarres_"… T'as du bol Tina, ils sont toujours bien placés ! »  
« Et tu joues à quelle poste ? » demanda Harry à la jeune Moiré.  
« Gardien. »  
Harry était surpris : en général ces postes étaient tenus par des garçons baraqués et athlétiques. Etre gardien demandait résistance, force et agilité. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui semblait tout aussi sceptique.  
« Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé attrapeur ! » finit-il par dire à la jeune française.  
« Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas la carrure pour être Gardien ? » fit la jeune fille, un rien vexée. « En fait, môssieur, je peux jouer à tous les postes, mais c'est Gardien que je préfère. Et que Mélusine me préserve d'être Attrapeur ! »  
« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry étonné.  
« On s'ennuie terriblement. Enfin, ça dépend du balai... C'est quoi ton balai ? » demanda-t-elle, abruptement.  
« Un Eclair de Feu »  
« Un Ecl… »  
La mâchoire de Tina se décrochait littéralement. Elle agrippa le bras d'Abdel et parvint à lui murmurer :  
« Un Eclair de feu… Il a un Eclair de feu… »  
« Par Merlin, mais tu vas tourner de l'œil, Tina ! » remarqua calmement Abdel.  
« Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Tu t'imagines qu'une joueuse de Quidditch peut se permettre de tourner de l'œil ? » lui répliqua Tina, en lachant son bras.  
« Et toi, tu as quoi comme balai ? » demanda Harry.  
« Un nimbus 2000, » répondit Tina, qui semblait encore sonnée par l'évocation de l'Eclair de feu. « Deux ans d'économie et de petits boulots pour me le payer… Mais à coté d'un Eclair de feu, il doit te paraître ridicule ! »  
« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria l'attrapeur anglais. « J'ai eu un Nimbus 2000 pendant deux ans et demi et c'est vraiment un excellent balai ! Je l'aurai gardé, s'il ne s'était pas brisé pendant un match ! »  
« Un Nimbus ? Se briser ? » fit la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Harry acquiesça. Tina ne répondit rien, mais elle avait l'air sceptique.

* * *

A la sortie du déjeuner, ils avaient tous regagné leur chambre pour prendre leurs balais et enfiler leurs tenues. Ils s'étaient retrouvés une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans les jardins arrières de Beauxbât. Les français, dont les robes de Quidditch étaient assez simples, regardaient celles des anglais avec une certaine curiosité.  
« Faut bien avouer que c'est la classe ! » s'exclama une française, en regardant tour à tour les robes bleus des Ravenclaw, les jaunes des Hufflepuff et les rouges des Gryffindor.  
« C'est des trucs comme ça qu'il nous faudrait ! » renchérit une petite blondinette. « Elles sont trop moches, les nôtres ! »  
Les français étaient vêtus de robes en tissu imperméable d'un bleu très foncé. Leurs formes étaient curieuses : sans manches et assez courtes dans le bas, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Comme celles des anglais, elles étaient lacées sur le devant et s'évasaient légèrement à partir de la taille. En dessous, ils portaient des joggings de couleur bleu ciel qui disparaissaient sous les protections des bras et des jambes.

« Dis Harry ! » lui demanda Tina, un peu embarassée. « Je sais que les balais ne se prêtent pas ,en général, mais est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser faire un tour sur ton Eclair de feu ? »  
Harry hésita une seconde, répugnant à lâcher son bien, mais Tina arborait une telle expression, mêlant avidité à supplication, qu'il finit par le lui tendre.  
« Fais-y bien attention ! » lui recommanda-t-il.  
« Tu imagines que j'oserais abîmer un Eclair de feu ! » lui répondit-elle, en prenant le balai avec révérence.  
Elle caressa doucement le manche et il se plaça exactement à la bonne hauteur pour qu'elle puisse l'enfourcher. Puis elle lança le traditionnel sort de coussinage et s'élança d'une poussée vers le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait le nez pointé vers la jeune Moiré. Harry et Ron étaient bouche-bée : jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi hardi sur un balai. Tina était… tout bonnement inconsciente ! Elle n'avait peur ni de se trouver debout sur le balai, ni de se balancer la tête en bas, le pied solidement crocheté au manche.  
« Attention, vous allez gober des mouches ! » fit Miranda derrière eux.  
« Elle… Elle… Elle est dingue ? » acheva difficilement Ron.  
« Elle fait son intéressante, oui ! » se moqua Miranda. « Expliquez-moi à quoi ça sert de se pendre la tête en bas ? C'est pas ça qui va l'aider à arrêter les souaffles qui passent ! »

Miranda n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Marcus, prévenu par Ron, et quelques autres s'étaient eux aussi élancés dans les airs pour échanger une série de passes et Tina n'était pas en reste pour ce qui était de les rattraper. A un moment, deux français tâchèrent de percer sa défense, bientôt appuyés par Turpin et Boot ; mais avec ses techniques de casse-cou, Tina bloquait la plupart de leurs tirs. Même s'il lui fallait pour ça abandonner momentanément la direction du balai de Harry !  
« J'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse attention. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être debout sur mon balai, moi ! » marmonna celui-ci, inquiet.  
« T'en fais pas ! Tina est née un balai entre les mains comme tous les Moiré. Elle sait mieux en prendre soin que n'importe qui, » le rassura Miranda.  
La jeune gardienne redescendit bientôt à leur niveau et elle rendit l'Eclair de feu à son propriétaire avec son sourire de remerciement le plus éclatant.  
« Ah, ce balai... C'est juste... Je trouve même pas mes mots ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un geste de jubilation. « Accélération de 150 km/h en 10 secondes ; sortilège de freinage ultra-performant ; pénétration dans l'air optimale ; fluidité du maniement, parfaite ergonomie du manche... » se mit-elle à réciter comme si elle avait le prospectus de promotion sous le nez. « Alala... J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais les moyens d'avoir un balai de cette trempe ! »  
Elle semblait encore un peu sonnée par les capacités du balai, quand elle reprit son Nimbus et partit rejoindre son équipe.

« Bon, » fit Ron aux autres Gryffindor. « Il faut constituer une équipe maintenant... »  
« Ca intéresse quelqu'un ? » lança Harry à la cantonade. « Que tous ceux qui veulent jouer viennent nous voir ! »  
Sans surprise, la jolie Turpin de Ravenclaw et sa copine Brocklehurst s'avancèrent, aussitôt suivi de Finch-Fletchley et de quelques autres.  
« Alors le mieux, » commença Harry, « c'est que chacun passe un test et comme ça... »  
« Eh ! » fit une voix traînante. « Moi aussi, je veux jouer, Potter. Ainsi que mes camarades Slytherin. »  
« Dégage, face de serpent ! » gueula Dean.  
Malfoy s'avançait dans sa tenue verte, accompagné d'une bonne partie des élèves de sa maison. Il ignora l'intervention de Dean et toisa Harry d'un air narquois :  
« De quel droit ce serait lui qui choisirait les joueurs ? » dit-il d'un ton innocent, en prenant les français à partie.  
« Ta défaite en Potions d'hier ne t'a pas suffi ? » intervint Ron, agressif. « Tu veux en plus te faire humilier au Quidditch ? »  
Sans se laisser démonter par les paroles de Ron, Malfoy continuait à défier Harry :  
« Où est donc passé le sens de la justice des Gryffindor ? La maison de Godric est devenue bien partiale... » lâcha-t-il, méprisant.  
Harry se demanda furtivement quelle tête ferait Malfoy s'il avait su que le Choixpeau avait failli le mettre dans la maison des vert et argent. Il eut un sourire involontaire à cette pensée.  
« Ai-je dit que vous ne pouviez pas jouer ? » répondit-il placidement. « Si vous êtes meilleurs que les autres au test, on vous prendra dans l'équipe ! »  
« Et c'est toi qui est juge et partie ? » répartit Malfoy d'un ton acide.  
On frisait l'impasse. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un décide qui allait jouer dans l'équipe. Harry plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Hermione eut une brusque inspiration et elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'attrapeur de Gryffindor.  
« Très bonne idée, Hermione ! » répondit Harry, les yeux brillants.  
« Je refuse de me plier aux idées de cette... » Malfoy hésita sur le terme. « ... Miss-je-sais-tout ! » acheva-t-il finalement à la surprise générale.  
« Ecoute d'abord ! » lança Harry. « On est d'accord que celui qui choisit les joueurs sera le capitaine de l'équipe, ok ? »  
« Justement, pourquoi ce serait toi ? » répliqua Malfoy.  
« Tttt-ttt-ttt ! Laisse-moi finir ! » répondit le Gryffindor, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin impatient. « Le marché est le suivant : l'un de nous sera attrapeur et l'autre capitaine. Je te laisse le choix, Malfoy ! »  
« T'es fou, Harry ! » s'écria Ron, mécontent.  
« Intéressante proposition... » fit le Slytherin, en plissant les yeux.

Il scruta tout à tour Hermione et Harry, en pesant le pour et le contre de l'offre. Ces deux apprentis manipulateurs espéraient qu'il choisirait la place de capitaine. Rien que pour les contrarier, il pourrait opter pour l'alternative... Mais cela voudrait dire obéir aux ordres de Potter... Oh et puis, peu importe qu'il choisisse ce que ces Gryffindor attendaient de lui ! Il pouvait bien leur accorder cette petite victoire en échange de la position dominante ! Et ça avait l'air de tellement énerver Weasley !  
« Parfait ! Je choisis d'être capitaine, Potter ! » trancha-t-il enfin.  
« J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama Harry.  
« Et alors ? » répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. « Va t'entrainer, Potter ! »  
Il tourna le dos à Harry et se dirigea vers les joueurs qui attendaient de passer les tests de sélection.  
Tous firent un peu la tête en constatant que Malfoy avait pris la direction des opérations. Même s'ils comprenaient la décision de Harry, les autres joueurs candidats craignaient que le Slytherin ne choisisse que des membres de sa maison. C'est ce qui sembla se passer quand Malfoy encouragea Millicent Bullstrode à prendre un poste de batteur. Le fait est que la force musculaire de la Slytherin était impressionnante. En revanche, Crabbe et Goyle n'obtinrent aucun poste, ce qui rassura la plupart.

Alors que Malfoy s'apprêtait à choisir Boot comme dernier poursuiveur, Bullstrode poussa vers son capitaine, une jeune fille tremblante.  
« Fais-lui passer le test, Draco ! » dit la Slytherin.  
Malfoy haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le visage d'une Hufflepuff. Il interrogea Bullstrode du regard.  
« C'est Midgen, » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle est poursuiveuse de son équipe depuis l'an dernier. »  
« C'est vrai, Midgen ? » fit Malfoy d'un ton ironique, en s'approchant de la fille qui gardait la tête baissée. « Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer ? »  
« Oui et c'est une bonne joueuse ! » intervint Finch-Fletchley, en s'interposant.  
« Qu'elle me le prouve alors ! Et je me fiche, Millicent, que ce soit ton alter ! »  
La jeune Hufflepuff enfourcha son balai et Malfoy la suivit immédiatement, suivi de Turpin. Ils commencèrent par poursuivre Midgen, mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire, enchainant feinte et brusque changement de direction, pour compenser l'ancienneté de son Comet240.  
« La technique de vol est bonne, capitaine ! » remarqua Turpin à l'adresse de Malfoy.  
Turpin était l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de Hogwarts et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Draco se devait de l'écouter.  
« Ok ! » répondit-il. « Passons à la suite ! Eh, Midgen, va chercher le souaffle ! On va enchaîner des passes et Turpin va tenter de nous contrer ! Ensuite, tu tireras aux anneaux ! »  
Midgen hocha la tête, les yeux brillants et revint bientôt avec la balle rouge. Dix minutes plus tard, elle faisait son entrée dans l'équipe anglaise sous un demi-sourire de Bullstrode.  
« Bon ! Passons au poste de gardien ! » fit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Ron, comme s'il le défiait de se présenter comme candidat.  
Ron serra la machoire, mais s'avança néanmoins, son Brossdur11 à la main.

Les français s'étaient assis sur les gradins entourant le terrain pour regarder les sélections, quelque peu houleuses, des anglais. Ils n'avaient pas le même souci : Marcus était déjà le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Beauxbâtons et il n'avait eu qu'à piocher parmi les membres officelles de l'équipe ou parmi les remplaçants. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas tant d'élèves qui voulaient jouer. Ce n'était pas que le Quidditch n'intéressait personne, mais rare était ceux qui voulaient faire un effort en dehors des cours obligatoires.  
« Eh ! » fit une voix sur la gauche de Marcus.  
Volauvent tourna la tête et apperçut Guillaume Avril, l'un des batteurs, qui montrait sa batte à Martial.  
« Regarde ma batte. Je l'ai sculptée moi-même, cet été ! » lui disait-il fièrement.  
Et Avril de mettre aussitôt sa batte sous le nez de son condisciple.  
« Euh… c'est pour ça qu'elle a la forme d'une femme nue ? » demanda l'autre à Guillaume.  
Le Punk blêmit :  
« Quoi ? Tu… Tu… Tu vois ça où ? » fit-il en inspectant sa batte sous toutes les coutures.  
« Ben euh... Là, non ? On dirait des… enfin, une poitrine quoi ! » fit le jeune Bernou.  
« Mais t'y es pas du tout, Mars ! T'as vraiment les idées mal placées ! » gueula Guillaume, en rougissant comme une écrevisse.  
« Imagine ce que dirait Lacrima, si elle voyait cela… » fit observer Altaïr, assis juste derrière eux.  
« Non. Vous lui dites rien, hein ? Sérieux ? » fit Guillaume horrifié.  
Marcus se détourna en riant et regarda où en était les anglais. De leur coté, la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Malfoy mettait une évidente mauvaise volonté à faire passer les tests à Ron. Marcus aurait pourtant bien aimé voir le niveau de son alter.

« T'es qu'une passoire, Weasley ! » faisait le Slytherin de son ton traînant.  
« J'ai gagné la coupe, l'an dernier ! » crachait Ron, rageur.  
« Regarde-toi ! T'es trop émotif... Au moindre sarcasme, tu t'effondres, » reprit Malfoy d'une voix narquoise.  
Ron inspira profondément pour se calmer.  
« La question n'est pas là, Malfoy ! » intervint brutalement Harry. « Ron veut postuler, tu lui fais passer les tests ! Point barre ! »  
« Tu es capitaine maintenant ? » lui demanda le Slytherin. « Je te rappelle, Potter, que c'est moi qui... »  
« Et bien, agis en vrai capitaine et fais-lui passer les sélections ! » le coupa une fille française, impatientée.  
« Tu retardes tout le monde ! » se plaignit Avril.  
« Ouais, on veut jouer, nous ! » renchérit Tina.  
« Pourquoi tu retournes pas à ton chaudron ? » fit l'autre batteur français, en s'approchant.  
Malfoy foudroya celui qui avait fait la dernière remarque, mais il déchanta bien vite. Ce type avait dans le regard une lueur démente qui lui rappelait les photos de sa tante Bellatrix. Pour cacher son trouble, il se détourna et accepta de mauvaise grâce de tester Weasley.  
« Eh, Ron ! » cria Marcus.  
Ron jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers son alter, qui lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement. Le jeune Weasley se redressa et alla se poster devant ses anneaux. Et contre toutes les attentes de Malfoy, il bloqua la plupart des souaffles envoyés par Turpin, pourtant réputée excellente tireuse, puis ceux de Midgen et de Malfoy lui-même. Ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que de l'intégrer dans l'équipe, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quelle miracle cette performance était due.

Les deux équipes réussirent finalement à se retrouver sur le terrain. Mais au moment où Marcus et Malfoy s'avançaient vers le centre, tous deux avec un souaffle dans les mains, une constatation épineuse se fit jour.  
« Et au fait, qui arbitre le match ? » cria une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe française, résumant l'opinion générale.  
« Bah, on a pas besoin d'arbitre... » fit Avril, en haussant les épaules.  
« Ah si ! » intervinrent plusieurs anglais, autant joueurs que supporters.  
« Il faut un arbitre ! » fit Seamus.  
« Sinon, ce sera pas sérieux ! » renchérit Ron.  
« Et qui verra les fautes, s'il n'y a pas d'arbitre ? » ajouta Hermione.  
« Si vous y tenez... » concéda Marcus. « Bon, on prend qui ? »  
Les français s'entreregardèrent un peu perplexe.  
« En tous cas, pas lui ! » fit Malfoy en désignant Olivier Nestor. « Il passerait son temps à baver en dévisageant votre attrapeur au lieu d'arbitrer ! »  
Il y eut quelques rires, car Olivier dévorait Julie Sésame du regard, sans même avoir entendu la remarque désobligeante du Slytherin.  
« Irrécupérable ! » s'amusa Miranda.  
« Je peux le faire aussi, si tu veux ! » intervint Altaïr, en regardant la rouquine avec des yeux de merlans frits. « N'importe quoi pour ne pas arbitrer ! »  
« Altaïr ! Arrête un peu... Personne n'avait l'intention de te faire arbitrer de toutes manières ! » fit Miranda, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Et pourquoi pas Martial ? » proposa Tina. « Tu connais bien les règles, non ? » demanda-t-elle au concerné.  
Le jeune Bernou n'avait pas l'air très emballé. Il chercha une échappatoire, mais trois filles s'étaient déjà précipitées vers lui pour le convaincre.  
« Allez, Martial ! » fit l'une d'elles.  
« Fais ça pour nous ! » renchérit une autre.  
« Comment on pourrait se débrouiller sans toi, Mars ? » attaqua la troisième.  
Martial commençait à virer au vermillon et il finit par accepter en soupirant, tandis que Malfoy grognait que le frenchy avait intérêt à se montrer impartial.

Après cette nouvelle formalité, Marcus tint encore à présenter son équipe.  
« Bon » fit-il. « Voilà notre équipe. D'abord, de l'équipe première : Julie Sésame, attrapeur. »  
« C'est elle, la copine d'Olivier Nestor ! » murmura Miranda à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
C'était une petite blondinette assez charmante. Le jeune Potter lui jeta un regard appréciatif. Oui, elle avait la bonne carrure pour être attrapeur : petite, menue, certainement rapide. Restait à tester sa solidité sur un balai. Elle tenait à la main un Nimbus 2001, cadeau de sa grand-mère, avait-elle annoncé fièrement. Son petit copain Olivier continuait à littéralement la dévorer du regard. Harry se demanda comment la jeune fille parvenait à rester stoïque. L'habitude peut-être.  
« Tina Moiré, gardienne, » continua Marcus. « Ensuite comme batteurs : Sacha Piscies et Guillaume Avril. »  
Sacha fit aux anglais un grand sourire enfantin, assorti de quelques moulinets de batte. Guillaume s'éloigna prudemment de son coéquipier.  
« Et enfin, poursuiveur champ droit : Fatima Kasser, poursuiveur central : Paolo Castri et moi-même comme poursuiveur champ gauche. »  
Les joueurs anglais regardèrent leurs trois derniers adversaires. Marcus était réputé très bon joueur, mais même Ron n'en savait pas plus. Castri était un immense type avec des bras interminables, certainement un bon intercepteur. Quant à Kasser, elle était plus petite, mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours s'y fier pour juger de la qualité d'un joueur. Alicia Spinnet de l'équipe de Gryffindor était de petite taille, mais si rapide et précise que cela compensait aisément le manque d'ampleur de ses gestes.

Harry allait présenter les joueurs de l'équipe, mais Malfoy s'avança d'un air important et l'écarta d'un regard mauvais. Ne voulant pas déclancher de problèmes dans l'équipe, Harry retint Ron par le bras pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.  
« Voici notre équipe : comme poursuiveurs, Midgen, Turpin et moi-même, » annonça sobrement Draco. « Comme batteurs : Bullstrode et Finch-Fletchley... »  
Il marqua une petite pause.  
« Comme gardien : Weasley » dit-il enfin, mais curieusement sans moquerie dans la voix et sans l'appeler Weasel.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et eut un semblant de sourire ironique :  
« Et comme attrapeur, quelqu'un que vous n'allez pas aimer, je vous le garantie... Potter ! » acheva-t-il en défiant du regard la petite Julie Sésame, qui haussa un sourcil.  
Malfoy se dirigea vers Harry et lui marmonna :  
« Maintenant que tu es dans MON équipe, Potter, tu n'as intérêt à louper le Vif d'or ! »  
« Sois sans crainte, Capitaine, » répondit Harry avec assurance. « Contrairement à toi, je le rate très rarement ! »  
« Vante-toi autant que tu le veux, Potter... Seul le score compte pour moi ! »  
« Il ne dépend pas que de la capture du Vif... » fit remarquer Harry.  
« Oui, il dépend de nous et aussi des performances de ton copain Weasley... »  
« Ron est un bon joueur. Et après ce match, tu ne pourras plus prétendre le contraire, » lui répartit calmement Harry avant d'enfourcher son balai.  
Les deux équipes l'imitèrent et, d'une poussée, les joueurs s'élancèrent vers le ciel, suivies d'un Martial un peu maussade, le souaffle sous le bras. Il donna le coup de sifflet d'envoi et s'écarta vite des joueurs pour ne pas se prendre un cognard perdu.

La partie commença, sous les encouragements des spectateurs. Au début, ce fut un peu chaotique : l'équipe anglaise n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de jouer ensemble et tous les joueurs semblaient un peu rouillé par le manque de pratique estivale. Un cri de victoire interrompit brusquement la partie. Harry venait de s'emparer du vif d'or. Martial siffla comme un forcené :  
« Super ! La partie est terminée ! » annonça-t-il. « Score final : 150 à 0 pour les anglais ! »  
« Eh, Mars ! Ca fait pas trois minutes qu'on joue ! » protesta Avril.  
« Et alors ? » répliqua Malfoy, non loin de lui. « On a gagné ! »  
« Parfaitement ! » approuva Martial. « Merci à tous d'avoir participé ! »  
« Ouais, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'arrêter un tir ! » se plaignit Tina.  
« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Piscies. « Et puis, j'ai envie de m'amuser, moi ! »  
« On pourrait peut-être poser une règle, genre : pas de capture du vif, tant qu'on n'a pas soixante-dix points marqués par une des deux équipes ? » proposa Marcus.  
Les anglais, qui avaient très envie de jouer, approuvèrent, mais Malfoy se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'une victoire acquise lui échappe. Qu'elle soit du fait de Potter ou d'un autre, il n'en avait cure du moment qu'il s'agissait d'une victoire. Ron et Finch-Fletchley volèrent vers lui.  
« Allez, Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de marquer soixante-dix points ! » ironisa le premier.  
« On va finir par croire que tu ne comptes que sur Potter ! » renchérit le Hufflepuff.  
Ron vit disctinctement Malfoy pincer les narines pour conserver son calme.  
« Très bien ! Alors, je te conseille de t'occuper de tes anneaux ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent. Harry arrêta son balai et resta un instant en vol stationnaire. Soixante-dix points. Soixante-dix points avant de pouvoir capturer le vif. Autant dire une éternité à se tourner les pouces. Il décida d'observer les techniques de jeu des français. Il y avait une nette différence de niveau entre les joueurs. Marcus, par exemple, jouait remarquablement bien. Il semblait se servir du moindre souffle d'air avec une aisance rare, calculant à l'avance, le gain de vitesse, le frottement du vent, la portée des courants d'air chauds et toutes ces choses dont Harry ne s'était jamais soucié. Alors que... Le Gryffindor ouvrit de grands yeux : un cognard particulièrement agressif venait directement sur lui. Il l'évita d'un mouvement souple de son firebolt. Une chance qu'il ait été attentif !

Sacha Piscies fit une petite moue enfantine. Il avait raté Potter, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il fit aussitôt virer son balai et frappa dans le deuxième cognard qui arrivait dans sa direction, l'envoyant vers le rouquin qui occupait la position de gardien. Piscies s'intéressait peu au Quidditch dans l'ensemble, mais taper dans les cognards à coup de battes, ça, c'était le pied ! Il monta de quelques mètres pour ne pas rater la prochaine occasion. Il brandit sa batte et...  
« Piscies ! » cria une voix féminine. « Mais quel con ! »

Fatima Kasser venait de lacher le souaffle, qu'elle avait pourtant bien en main la seconde auparavant. Le cognard envoyé par Piscies était passé à un cheveu de sa tête. A quoi pensait-il cet allumé ? Ne pouvait-il pas viser un minimum, au lieu de frapper comme un bourrin ? Elle chercha des yeux la balle, mais une fille de l'équipe adverse l'avait déjà récupéré et slalomait habilement vers les anneaux français.

Lisa Turpin était à son affaire. Comme d'habitude, elle remontait le terrain par l'extrême gauche, le souaffle bien calé sous son bras gauche. Cette tactique lui permettait de protéger la balle au maximum, car il fallait absolument la contourner pour la lui reprendre. Elle sourit de satisfaction en arrivant à portée des anneaux. Lequel allait-elle choisir ? Le droit semblait délaissé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la gardienne n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité. Lisa évita le cognard qui arrivait sur elle, puis tira au centre, au plus direct, pour tenter de surprendre Moiré.

S'élançant sur son balai, Tina Moiré fonça en direction de l'anneau central. Ah, ça allait être trop juste ! ... Allez ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! La jeune fille jaillit sauta brusquement de son balai et s'élança vers le haut. Dans une magnifique détente, elle dévia le souaffle vers la droite qui manqua son but. Puis, elle tomba.

Eloïse Midgen ne put contenir un cri d'horreur. Délaissant le souaffle qui passait pourtant à sa portée, elle se courba sur son balai pour tenter de rattraper la gardienne française. Elle ne fit pas un mètre. Tina avait tendu le bras et agrippé avec une facilité déconcertante le manche de son balai. Portée par son élan, la française fit un tour complet, puis arrivée à la verticale une nouvelle fois, elle se rétablit en équilibre sur ses deux bras. Une autre pirouette et elle fut à nouveau assise sur son balai. La machoire d'Eloïse se décrocha et elle resta une poignée de secondes immobile.

« Midgen ! Réveille-toi ! » hurla Bullstrode. Abrutie d'Hufflepuff ! On ne pouvait jamais compter sur eux ! se plaignit intérieurement Millicent. Elle frappa violement dans un cognard, l'envoyant vers Castri qui avait profité de l'inattention de Midgen pour intercepter le souaffle. Puis elle monta de quelques mètres pour surplomber le jeu et observer les cognards en action. Celui qu'elle avait lancé n'avait fait que gêner la progression du poursuiveur adverse... Peut-être que...

Paolo Castri lacha le souaffle de surprise, pour se raccrocher au manche de son balai. Il avait évité le premier cognard, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le deuxième provoquerait un tel souffle, le désarçonnant presque. Il tendit son bras démesuré pour tenter de rattraper le souaffle, mais la petite Turpin fut plus rapide que lui et relança aussitôt vers Malfoy, qui partit en contre-attaque.

Draco fonça aussitôt vers les anneaux français, tentant de se créer une opportunité de marquage. Il fit quelques mètres, tout en observant le jeu adverse du coin de l'oeil. Un barrage créé par deux des poursuiveurs adverses le força à monter plus haut dans le ciel. Draco resserra sa prise sur le manche de son Nimbus 2001 tandis qu'il gagnait quelques mètres d'altitude. Il allait repartir en piqué vers les anneaux de Moiré quand une fusée passa juste devant lui en enchaînant les tonneaux.  
« Obstruction ! » hurla-t-il.  
Mais comme le Slytherin avait conservé le souaffle en main, Martial décida de le laisser poursuivre son attaque et de ne pas interrompre le jeu.

Julie Sésame sourit à Malfoy d'un air narquois. Elle n'était peut-être qu'attrapeur, mais elle pouvait tout de même aider ses co-équipiers quand ils étaient en difficulté ! Le poursuiveur anglais avait perdu quelques précieuses secondes, ce qui avait permis à Marcus et aux autres de se réorganiser. En vain : le blond avait renvoyé sur l'une des deux poursuiveuses anglaises et, grace à une feinte osée, avait pu passer la défense de Tina. Julie fit un petit sourire d'encouragement à son capitaine tandis qu'il récupérait le souaffle pour réengager la partie.

Marcus se plaça au centre du terrain, le souaffle bien calé sous son bras droit. Pas de doute, les anglais avaient un bien meilleur niveau ! Ils avaient beau n'avoir jamais joué dans une même équipe, ils dominaient la partie. La petite poursuiveuse Lisa, s'il se souvenait bien de son prénom, était beaucoup plus réactive que la plupart de ses coéquipiers et les deux batteurs avaient des tactiques bien rodées. Quant à Ron, il n'avait encore encaissé aucun but et Marcus voyait bien dans son air buté qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faciliter la tâche. Le jeune Volauvent soupira intérieurement, il devait bien reconnaître que la plupart des membres de l'équipe française jouaient juste pour s'amuser. L'important pour eux était de passer un bon moment. Mais Marcus voyait bien qu'il n'en était pas de même pour les anglais : ceux-là jouaient pour gagner. Sans exception. Ils avaient tous déjà un comportement de joueurs professionnels alors que peut-être seul un ou deux d'entre eux le deviendrait réellement. Entendant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, Marcus relança la partie.

Justin Finch-Fletchley jura intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour intercepter ce Volauvent de malheur ? D'autant qu'il n'avait pas un balai de débutant ! Finch-Fletchley avait immédiatement reconnu le modèle : un 'Météor4'. Ce n'était pas une marque connue en Angleterre, mais le jeune anglais pouvait se vanter d'être devenu en peu d'années un véritable expert en balai. La série des Météor n'avait jamais été commercialisée, beaucoup les considérant comme trop instables. Mais si vous parveniez à en manier un... Et Volauvent avait l'air d'y arriver parfaitement. Justin fronça les sourcils ; les cognards ne semblaient même pas pouvoir le rattraper. Déjà le poursuiveur français s'approchait des anneaux. Tout serait bientôt dans les mains de Weasley...

Guillaume Avril observait le mouvement des cognards qui poursuivaient son capitaine. Certes, ils n'étaient pas un danger immédiat, mais une fois le souaffle lancé vers les buts, Marcus n'aurait que quelques secondes pour éviter la collision. Le batteur français se lança donc à sa poursuite, essayant de détourner les cognards de leur trajectoire initiale. L'un d'eux vira brusquement et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Avril. Il balança sa batte avec un grand cri et frappa dans la direction du gardien anglais, au moment même où Marcus venait d'envoyer le souaffle vers l'anneau de gauche.

Ron se jeta sur la trajectoire du souaffle. Depuis le début de la partie, il avait su rattrapper tous les tirs adverses, se fiant autant à son instinct qu'à son expérience de joueur. Il allait l'avoir, il le sentait... « RON ! » hurla une voix qu'il ne sut identifier. Il leva le nez et évita d'un cheveu le cognard envoyé par Avril. Hélas, le souaffle en profita pour passer l'anneau. Ron rougit de contrariété, sous le regard incendiaire de Malfoy. Le jeune Weasley rattrapa le souaffle et le lança à Midgen pour qu'elle réengage. Trente à dix pour les anglais. Le score était encore en leur faveur.

Au prix de grands efforts, les français remontèrent de vingt points, mais les anglais en avaient marqué trente de plus dans l'intervalle. Plus que dix points et Harry pourrait s'occuper du vif.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui ? » s'écria Bullstrode, en désignant l'un des batteurs français.  
« Eh ! Sacha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'époumonna Fatima Kasser, dont la voix portait le plus.  
Piscies venait d'amorcer un dangereux virage en direction d'une étendue verte derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Harry plissa les yeux. Il y avait des choses qui bougeaient, à l'endroit où fonçait le batteur. Ce dernier passa à grande vitesse sous le nez de Ron, qui fit un brusque écart.  
« Ca va pas ! » hurla le jeune Weasley.  
Un à un, les joueurs, français comme anglais, abandonnèrent leur positions pour suivre ce fou de Piscies.  
« Yaaaaaaaaa ! Garez-vous ! » entendirent-ils crier Sacha, qui brandissait sa batte.  
Une demi-douzaine de grandes bêtes sur hautes pattes s'enfuirent dans toutes les directions à l'approche du boulet humain. Harry vit un large mouvement de batte décrire une courbe dans l'air.  
« BANG ! »  
Une créature non identifiée vola sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, en piaillant de douleur.  
« Ah ah, j'lai eu ! » cria Sacha, d'un ton extatique. « Et un gnome pour les Piscies, un ! »  
« C'est pas le jeu, Piscies ! » se plaignit une voix.  
Harry se tourna et aperçut un élève monté sur un étrange animal. La bête était haute sur pattes, comme une autruche et avait une tête d'hippocampe. Une collerette de longs poils couleur violine entourait la base de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler son cou et elle n'avait pas de membres antérieurs. Le cavalier fit tourner sa monture et Harry vit qu'une petite selle était posée sur le dos de la créature, juste derrière la collerette. Trop occupé à contempler l'étrange animal, il ne se rendit pas compte que la discussion avait repris.  
« Sacha ! Eloigne-toi avec ton balai, tu fais peur aux 'dahus' ! » fit une fille.  
A ce nom inconnu, Harry releva la tête et regarda les joueurs.  
« Faut choisir, Piscies ! » fit le premier cavalier, un type dont Harry se rappelait vaguement, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à mettre un prénom sur son visage. « Soit tu joues au Quidditch, soit tu fais du Dahu Polo³ ! »  
« Allez, dégage, Piscies ! » fit une deuxième fille en brandissant une sorte de maillet à long manche.  
« Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton maillet, petite Rachelle ? » fit Piscies, en tournant autour de la monture de la jeune fille. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir ta baguette ? »  
« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Piscies ! » rugit la fille.  
La monture de ladite Rachelle tendait son long cou couvert d'écailles de droite et de gauche en tentant de suivre les mouvements du balai. La panique habitait de plus en plus ses grands yeux globuleux.  
« Sacha ! » intervint la voix calme, mais ferme de Marcus. « Tu oublies qu'avec un seul batteur, nous sommes très désavantagés... Et si tu reprenais ta place et que tu t'occupais de marquer Harry Potter, maintenant qu'ils sont proches des soixante-dix points ! »  
« Avec joie, capitaine ! » répondit Sacha, oubliant aussitôt la fille.  
Rachelle tendit un doigt d'honneur dans son dos et fit tourner bride à sa monture.

« Ca va, Potter ? » entendit-il murmurer presque à son oreille.  
Harry sursauta et fit un brusque écart avec son balai. Sacha Piscies le regardait avec son habituel large sourire. Ce garçon avait comme un air du Chat-du-Comté-de-Chester de '_Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_' pensa furtivement Harry. Un air destabilisant qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il paraissait légèrement... Incontrôlable ? Le sourire de Sacha s'agrandit encore et il posa sa batte sur son épaule, tout en pirouettant sur son balai.  
« C'est moi qui vais te marquer, Potter... » lui révela Piscies, à l'issue de son dernier tonneau. « Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son étrange expression.  
Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? Il s'éloigna aussitôt de lui et le français le laissa faire, préférant partir à la poursuite de tous les cognards qui passaient.

Le quart d'heure suivant fut pénible pour Harry. Où qu'il aille, un cognard le poursuivait grâce aux bons soins de Piscies. Il n'avait pas une seconde de répit. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les anglais avaient marqué leur dernier 'anneau', mais il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur la recherche du vif. Il lui semblait que c'était une demi-douzaine de cognards qui occupaient le terrain, au lieu de deux ! Heureusement, Bullstrode s'en mêla et en envoya autant à Sésame. Un éclair doré se refleta au coin de ses lunettes. Le vif était derrière lui. Il leva brusquement le manche de son Eclair de feu et fit un impressionnant demi-tour, se retrouvant tête en bas. Les spectateurs anglais poussèrent de grands cris de joie, en encourageant Harry de la voix et du geste. Le jeune Potter continua sa course inversée, à la poursuite du vif. Un petit souffle d'air lui apprit que Sésame était dans son sillage, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'observer son avance. L'attrapeur français fit quelques manoeuvres, mais rien ne pouvait détacher Harry de son but. Il lança sa main et la referma sur le vif au moment-même où Julie Sésame tendait sa main.

Harry fit quelques tonneaux, la main brandie, puis repassa à l'endroit pour atterrir. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy, qui partageait entre la satisfaction et une légère irritation, comme s'il trouvait la joie de son attrapeur un peu trop démonstrative. Mais une fois que Marcus lui eut serré la main et félicité en bonne et due forme, le Slytherin daigna arborer un sourire vainqueur. Les autres joueurs anglais, pour leur part, laissaient libre cours à leur joie. Ils entouraient tous Harry et lui donnaient de grandes tapes dans le dos, tandis que l'attrapeur continuait à brandir le vif comme un trophée.  
Les français, de leur coté, ne semblaient pas vraiment déçus. Ils allèrent féliciter leurs adversaires, notamment Harry qui avait ébloui tout le monde par son talent. Tina lui frappait dans le dos à intervalles réguliers en lui disant qu'il devait ab-so-lu-ment intégrer une équipe junior et qu'elle en parlerait à ses parents dès que possible.

Seul Piscies était resté dans les airs où il continuait à frapper les cognards, tentant de les envoyer en direction des joueurs de Dahu Polo.  
« Sacha ! » cria Marcus, le nez en l'air. « On range le matos ! Tu peux m'envoyer les cognards, s'il te plaît ? »  
« Avec joie, Capitaine ! » répondit l'autre, en balançant sa batte.  
Il frappa le premier cognard, qui s'enfonça profondément dans le sol, au moment où Marcus se jettait dessus pour le ranger dans la caisse. D'un sort d'attraction, Tina aida Volauvent à ranger le deuxième, qui ne voulait pas rentrer.

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs et les supporters s'étaient rassemblés autour des gradins.  
« Ou est Seamus ? » demanda Ron, en voyant la place vide à coté de Dean.  
« Il a reçu un message pendant que vous jouiez... » répondit son inséparable ami. « Une convocation d'une prof : une certaine Pythagora Maimoquéquechose ! »  
« Maimonide ! » corrigea Miranda, assise de l'autre coté de Dean.  
« C'est ça. Je pensais qu'il serait revenu entre temps, mais... Ca a l'air de s'éterniser ! »  
« Peut-être qu'il est en retenue ? » fit Neville, en riant.  
« En train de nettoyer des chaudrons pour votre charmante prof de Potions ! » renchérit Freddy Moon, un sympathique Hufflepuff.  
« Nettoyer des chaudrons ? » interrogea Tina, qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de Moon. « Comment ça nettoyer des chaudrons ? Vous connaissez pas le sort de '_Recurvite_' ? »  
« Bien sûr que si, mais la punition est justement de nettoyer le chaudron sans la magie ! » expliqua Freddy.  
Miranda et Tina échangèrent un regard tout se tapant le front du doigt.  
« Ni les profs, ni les élèves n'ont de temps à perdre avec des conneries pareilles ! » s'exclama Guillaume Avril. « Vous imaginez franchement Boudreaux faire des heures supp' à regarder un élève nettoyer un chaudron avec un spontex à récurer ? »  
« Un quoi ? » fit Ron, pendant que les français riaient à la plaisanterie du Punk.

* * *

Les joueurs des deux camps allèrent ensuite se doucher et se changer, car l'après-midi était déjà sérieusement avancé. Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement. Certains, dont Miranda et Simon, étaient partis vers le gymnase pour travailler le duel. Quant aux autres élèves, ils faisaient leurs devoirs, seul à la bibliothèque ou à plusieurs dans des salles destinées à l'étude. Hermione était d'ailleurs surprise qu'ils aient si peu de devoirs à faire, alors qu'ils avaient eu tant d'heures de cours. Elle déroula son parchemin pour vérifier : quelques enchantements un peu complexes à pratiquer et le chapitre à relire ; une version runique que, pour sa part elle avait déjà faite jeudi soir ; réviser tout le programme de Métamorphose depuis la 6e – mais Lefunest n'était pas vraiment objectif ! Rien en DAN, une potion à réviser en prévision du prochain cours d'Alchimie, une longue recherche en Enchantements sur les effets des différents composants des baguettes, mais qui n'était à rendre que dans trois semaines, et c'était tout ! La seule inconnue était la pratique du Duel. Visiblement, la matière était d'importance à Beauxbâtons, même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en série 'Combat', comme elle et Neville. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche un mot et qu'ils mettent en place un programme d'entrainement... Hermione alla sur le poste de consultation de la bibliothèque et tapa la recherche : 'baguette+composants'. Aussitôt une longue liste de références bibliographiques s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle en choisit trois, dont les titres lui paraissaient prometteurs. Trente secondes plus tard, les trois ouvrages atterrirent à coté d'elle et elle se plongea dans la lecture.

La grande horloge de Beauxbâtons sonna sept coups, la tirant de son travail. L'heure de dîner n'était plus très loin. Hermione descendit vers le réfectoire, retrouvant au passage Ron, Neville et Harry, qui étaient allés faire un tour dans les arènes de Duel. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un bon repas. Tina discutait balai avec Ron et Harry, tandis que Neville et Dean se demandaient où avait bien pu disparaître Seamus.

Un cri d'horreur retentit soudain dans les jardins. Tout le monde releva la tête et ils virent bientôt débouler Finnigan, l'air paniqué. Il courut jusqu'à la table où étaient assis ses condisciples, ses pas résonnant sous les voutes du réfectoire.  
« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Seam' ? » rigola Dean Thomas. « Encore une statue qui te courre après ? »  
« Tu crois pas si bien dire ! » répondit son ami, essouflé. « Les nains... Vous savez qu'ils bougent ? »  
« Quels nains ? »  
« Les horreurs avec des bonnets rouges ? »  
« Tu déconnes ? » firent plusieurs voix moqueuses.  
« Je revenais au pas de course vers le réfectoire en passant par les jardins. Quand tout à coup au détour d'un fourré, j'ai failli percuter un de ces nains en plâtre en train de pousser une brouette. En m'apercevant, il s'est immédiatement figé avec un air idiot sur la figure, mais je l'ai dis-tin-cte-ment vu bouger ! »  
« Mon pauvre Seamus ! » s'écria Lavender d'un ton de tragédienne. « Tu as vraiment des soucis avec la gente statuaire ! »  
« Obsédé par les statues ! Qui l'eut cru ? » renchérit Dean.  
« Mais je vous jure... » insista le jeune Finnigan.  
« Mais il a raison ! » coupa Miranda.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle salait sereinement sa tarte aux courgettes. Elle reposa la salière et posa le menton sur ses mains croisées.  
« Voyez-vous, » expliqua-t-elle, « les jardins de Beauxbât sont entretenus par les nains de jardins. Ils vous paraissent immobiles la plupart du temps, mais ce n'est qu'un habile camouflage... »  
« Ben... Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ron.  
« Ils sont plutôt du genre nerveux, » expliqua la rouquine, « et un peu vindicatifs. Aussi gardez-vous de leur faire peur ou de les ennuyer, car ils n'oublient jamais une insulte ! Pas vrai, Altaïr ? »  
Le jeune homme interrompit la dégustation de son poulet aux olives et grimaça en direction de sa petite amie.  
« Soyez pas parano, non plus, » reprit Miranda d'un ton rassurant. « Ils ne s'occupent que des jardins et sont le plus souvent hors de vue... »  
« Mouais... méfiez-vous quand même ! » fit Tina, avec une petite moue.  
Et les français se lancèrent aussitôt, avec délectation, dans le récit haut en couleurs des faits et gestes des petits bonhommes à barbiche.

* * *

Quant à Harry, s'il écouta attentivement, il avait néanmoins d'autres préoccupations en tête. Aussi, dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il abandonna les autres à leur conversation pour partir à la recherche de Théod. Il la trouva, seule, en train de crayonner sous le premier chêne de l'allée centrale. Elle sourit à son arrivée et lui tendit un parchemin :  
« J'espère que c'est ça, parce que vraiment je ne peux pas faire mieux ! »  
Le Gryffindor déroula anxieusement le dessin et eut un mouvement de stupeur. Théod était réellement douée. La femme de son cauchemar était à nouveau vivante sous ses yeux, hors des atteintes des Mangemorts et de leurs tortures sadiques. Théod l'avait représentée de face, assise sur une chaise, mais de temps à autres, elle tournait son visage fin vers la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur un jardin à sa gauche.  
« Oui, c'est tout à fait elle ! » s'enthousiasma Harry, satisfait.  
« C'est Maître Nicolas qui a insisté pour que je mette une fenêtre vers l'extérieur, » expliqua Théod d'un air résigné. « Il voulait absolument contrôler mes progrès en matière de perspective... »  
Harry sourit. Puis se rembrunit aussitôt. Cette femme était morte. Jamais plus elle ne verrait de jardins, imaginaires ou réels. Elle était juste morte, torturée, puis massacrée par des Mangemorts.  
« Euh... Ca va, Harry ? » questionna Théod, surprise par son mutisme et son air sombre.  
« Oui. Je crois que... » commença-t-il.  
Un bruissement le coupa dans sa réponse. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête, à l'instar de tous les élèves présents.

Le grand carrosse de Mme Maxime faisait des cercles au-dessus d'eux, descendant lentement vers l'allée centrale. Les immenses palominos s'alignèrent enfin sur le tracé de l'allée et touchèrent terre d'un sabot assuré. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers les premiers chênes pour les voir passer, rejoignant Harry et Théod. Le carrosse continua sa course jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Marcus se précipita et déplia le marche-pied. La directrice en sortit royalement, comme à son habitude. Mais celui qui étonna véritablement l'assemblée fut l'individu qui la suivait : une montagne humaine, vêtue d'une sorte de manteau boueux. Seuls deux petits yeux noirs étaient visibles au milieu d'un fouillis de cheveux emmélés et de poils de barbe en broussaille. Les élèves le regardèrent bouche-bée, jusqu'au moment où une troisième silhouette, beaucoup plus petite, attira leur attention. Sautant avec agilité du carrosse, le dernier personnage était, lui aussi, vêtu d'un manteau boueux et sa tête était ceinte d'une sorte d'écharpe d'une couleur indéfinissable. Quelques mèches blondes et des bouchons de biéraubeurre dépassaient ça et là.

« Hagrid ? » murmura Harry. « Luna ! »

* * *

¹ 'Bonjour, si tu veux parler en anglais c'est ton choix, mais je te recommande franchement de prendre un peu de potion d'Anti-Babel.' Raphaela est l'une des rares élèves parlant couramment l'anglais.  
² Les béliers volants de Pietralba se rapportent à une légende corse. On raconte que le nom d'origine des Piéhellé est Pietralba (signifiant 'Pierre blanche').  
³ Le Dahu Polo est un équivalent du polo moldu, hormis qu'il se joue sur des dahus. Les joueurs sont montés sur ces créatures et sont armés de maillet. Les règles sont simples : vous disposez au milieu du terrain de jeu un monceau de nourriture ou une illusion faisant office de, que l'on appelle le '_Poro_'. Le but du jeu et d'envoyer des coups de maillet aux gnomes attirés par le Poro. On peut donc y jouer seul ou à plusieurs. Le gagnant est, en général, celui qui a expulsé du terrain le plus de gnomes. Mais on peut aussi faire des variantes : celui qui envoie un gnome le plus haut possible ou le plus loin. Ou encore, celui qui a expulsé un gnome in extremis. On peut aussi jouer à deux Poro et envoyer les gnomes dans la direction du Poro adverse. En général, les bons joueurs laissent les gnomes s'approcher énormément pour pimenter la partie. Ce jeu a beaucoup de succès à Beauxbâtons, parce que les dahus sont assez rares et que ce sont des bêtes très maniables. De plus, c'est assez amusant et les Cracmols peuvent aussi y jouer, puisqu'aucune compétence magique n'est requise. C'est le cas de Rachelle, ici.  
Un dahu est pour les moldus une bête imaginaire que personne n'a jamais vu. On dit qu'elle n'a que deux pattes. Personnellement, c'est moitié autruche-moitié hippocampe, avec une collerette de poils violines que je les imagine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre et également **fin de la 1ère partie** de ma fic, qui visait à présenter le merveilleux monde de Beauxbâtons. La partie 2 aussi vite que possible... Je turbine, je vous assure !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, ainsi que tout le reste de l'histoire pour mes nouveaux lecteurs (l'espoir fait vivre !)  
Une question ? Une critique ? Un encouragement ? Laissez-moi une review !

Je vous embrasse.  
Ruth (égale à elle-même dans sa folie dédalitique)


	24. I can’t believe the news today

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Ce chapitre regorge de... Oui... Merci de me lire !

Rappel :  
Térence Bellamie : frère jumeau de Justin. Chroniqueur de Radio Beauxbât.  
Ralph Iverness : français d'origine écossaise. A sympathisé avec Morag McDougal lors du duel de Potions.  
Christine Müller : Amie de Junon et alter de Titus Hamory. Méprise la bande de Miranda.  
Dagda Koebelsberg : Membre de la Guilde de la Rose. Est apparu brièvement lors de la Cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune (chapitre 13)  
Wotan Crèvecoeur : Ami de Dagda. Egalement membre de la Guilde. Héritier d'une famille qui a été à la tête de Beauxbâtons avant Flamel et qui a fait don de la Roue de Fortune à l'Ecole.  
Sylvère Léodène : Cracmol. Vit en marge des autres élèves.  
Norma Ti-Yani : Cracmol. Jeune fille noire aux multiples tresses.  
Thierry Laval : Cracmol. Spécialiste du maniement du sabre.  
Carlotta Rossicci : Cracmol. Déléguée de 1ère C. Superbe jeune fille d'origine italienne. Membre de la Guilde de la Rose.  
Mnémosyne Dencour : professeur d'histoire de Beauxbâtons.  
Circé de Lusignan : est apparue lors de la Cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune (chapitre 13). Femme possédant un oeil de cyclope au milieu du front qu'elle cache derrière ses longs cheveux et ses grands voiles.

* * *

« Hagrid ? » murmura Harry. « Luna ? »

* * *

**I can't believe the news today… ¹**

Plantant là Théodechilde Quin, Harry s'approcha vivement du carrosse et des nouveaux arrivants.  
« Eh ! Hagrid ! Luna ! » cria-t-il, joyeux comme s'il retrouvait un membre de sa famille.  
Le visage du demi-géant s'illumina soudain. Il sourit largement et des croûtes de boues se mirent à voler autour de lui tandis qu'il faisait de grands signes à Harry.  
« Comme c'est touchant ! » ironisa Draco, à quelques mètres de là.  
Son acidité habituelle laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas encore reconnu son alter, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : après tout, il ne savait quasiment rien de Luna. A peine s'il l'avait déjà croisée... Par contre, le jeune Slytherin connaissait bien Hagrid ; et Harry, du coin de l'œil, constata avec déplaisir que le blond allait, sans aucune gêne, s'appuyer contre un arbre proche pour les observer confortablement.

Mais Draco Malfoy disparut aussitôt à la vue du Gryffindor, qui se trouva une fois de plus étouffé par l'étreinte d'ours de Hagrid. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione, qui venaient de finir leur dîner, sauva le jeune homme de l'asphyxie. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vit que la plupart des 1ères, tout comme ses deux amis, avaient fini leur repas et sortaient tranquillement dans les jardins. Une majorité d'anglais, ravis de revoir une figure familière, s'approchaient carrément. Les français, un peu surpris, fronçaient des sourcils suspicieux et tendaient le cou dans leur direction. Harry voulut proposer qu'ils s'installent ailleurs pour discuter, mais Ron, impatient, demandait déjà :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Hagrid ? »  
« Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas écrit que vous veniez ? » reprit Hermione, avec bonheur.  
« M'ssion s'crète pour Dumbl'dore ! » marmonna Hagrid. « Et 'scorte pour Miss Lov'good ! »  
« Luna ! » s'exclama Neville, qui arrivait à son tour.

Le demi-géant jeta un coup d'oeil à Olympe Maxime, qui s'entretenait à voix basse avec Marc-Horus Volauvent. Puis son attention se reporta sur les quatre Gryffindors, qui saluaient la Ravenclaw. Il s'éclipsa alors du côté des palominos, et commença à les déharnacher avec l'assurance de l'habitude.  
Luna souriait doucement à ses amis. Elle semblait exténuée, mais son expression rêveuse restait la même. Sans répondre aux questions sur son départ de Hogwarts ou son état de fatigue, elle défit l'écharpe qui lui ceignait la tête. Ses longs cheveux cascadèrent alors dans son dos, révélant un état de saleté à faire peur.  
« Vous êtes dans un drôle d'état, tous les deux ! » s'exclama Ron, tandis que la jeune fille dégrafait sa cape, révélant un uniforme de Hogwarts aussi boueux que le manteau d'Hagrid « Vous êtes tombés dans un fossé ou quoi ? »  
Luna ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux proéminents et éclata d'un rire tonitruant, comme à chaque fois que le jeune Weasley disait quelque chose, drôle ou non.  
« Un fossé ! Tu es vraiment amusant Ronald ! Ahaha ! »  
« Vous avez pourtant l'air piteux ! » la coupa Hermione, en lui lançant un rapide sort de nettoyage.  
« On se demande où vous êtes passés ! » renchérit Neville.  
Harry, de plus en plus conscient d'attirer tous les regards coupa court en demandant brutalement :  
« Tu es venue pour les cours de duel ? Tu vas rester avec nous ? »  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » répondit Luna, à nouveau rêveuse.  
« De ton alter ! » répondit Hermione sur un ton concerné. « Je veux dire... » ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.  
« Tu es au courant pour Malfoy ? » compléta Ron.  
« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! » répondit la Ravenclaw avec un geste négligent de la main, « Moi, si je suis venue, c'est uniquement à cause des Fablamas Octogombaires. Vous savez, les esprits à l'intérieurs des murs de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, » expliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus éveillé. « Ils n'en sortent que lorsqu'ils trouvent un élève seul. Ils le rendent béat d'émerveillement devant les contes fantastiques qu'ils racontent, et puis... ils le tuent et le mangent ! ² »

Un petit silence ponctua son discours. Ron recula d'un ou deux pas et les quelques Ravenclaw qui s'étaient approchés en reconnaissant leur condisciple s'esquivèrent discrètement. Harry surprit le regard de Terry Boot, qui haussa les épaules en se tapotant le front. Les autres Ravenclaw avaient toujours fait peu de cas de Luna. Mais la jeune Lovegood ne se rendit compte de rien : elle farfouillait dans la poche de sa cape avec animation. Elle en sortit trois cartes de chocogrenouille, des piécettes de monnaie, un sifflet, un exemplaire chiffonné du Chicaneur et enfin un parchemin plié en quatre. Avec un cri de triomphe, elle déplia ce dernier sous le nez de Hermione. On y distinguait vaguement le dessin d'une créature courte sur pattes, aux petits yeux chafouins, qui semblait hésiter constamment entre flou et net. La peau de l'animal imitait à la perfection l'aspect d'une muraille, lisse ou rugueuse par endroits.

« Voilà à quoi ressemble un Fablamas Octogombaire... Papa a eu beaucoup de mal à se procurer ce dessin... Tu en as entendu parler, toi ? » demanda Luna à la Gryffindor.  
« Non, mais ça parait très intéressant, Luna... » répondit Hermione d'une voix conciliante. « Mais comment tu vas faire pour travailler tes O.W.L.s ? » ajouta-t-elle de son ton sérieux.  
« Quels O.W.L.s ? » demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse, tout en tâchant de recaser son fourbis dans sa poche. Mais l'exemplaire du Chicaneur n'y tenait plus, aussi le tendit-elle à la ronde.  
« Vous voulez le lire ? » proposa-t-elle à ses amis. « J'ai terminé les mots croisés pendant le voyage. »  
Harry l'attrapa d'un geste agacé, en disant :  
« Et si on allait… »  
« Hmm, hmm ! » intervint Mme Maxime. « Mlle Lovegood, pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? Marc-Horus, je peux compter sur vous ? » ajouta-t-elle en direction du jeune homme.  
« Oui, Madame, » répondit-il.  
Mais il y avait une certaine répugnance dans le ton du jeune homme, comme si la mission confiée par Maxime lui déplaisait particulièrement. Il fallut un regard appuyé de la directrice pour le faire disparaître sous le porche.  
« Mlle Lovegood ? » reprit ensuite Maxime, « Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Le professeur McGonagall nous attend ! Hagrid nous rejoindra dès qu'il aura installé les chevaux à l'écurie... »  
Les Gryffindor s'apprêtaient à les suivre, mais Mme Maxime les arrêta d'un geste :  
« Je suis navrée, mais nous devons régler quelques points administratifs. Vous pourrez voir votre camarade demain matin. »  
La demi-géante, attrapant le bras de Luna, s'éloigna rapidement vers les quartiers des professeurs, sous le regard étonné des élèves de Beauxbât.

Miranda rejoignit alors le groupe de Harry.  
« Qui c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc.  
« Hagrid est le gardien des clés de Hogwarts et Luna est... » fit Harry, puis il s'interrompit ne sachant comment décrire Luna.  
« Luna est une amie ! » complèta Neville.  
« Elle était avec nous, » ajouta Hermione sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Miranda hocha aussitôt la tête, une expression concernée sur le visage.  
« Vous avez vu leurs vêtements ? » fit Ron, dont l'attention s'était focalisée sur ce détail. « On aurait vraiment dit que... »  
« Alors ? » intervint Dean, qui arrivait sur ces entrefaites, « j'ai aperçu Hagrid par la fenêtre du réfectoire, est-ce qu'il y a des nouv… OH BON SANG, HARRY ! » s'écria-t-il en désignant fébrilement le bras du jeune Potter.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

Mais Hermione poussa elle aussi un cri strident et saisit vivement le journal des mains de Harry pour le lui montrer. La page de titre du Chicaneur était barrée de la mention 'Edition Spéciale' et d'un unique titre, énorme en lettres rouge sang : '_Monstrueuse attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui_'. Harry blêmit, arracha le journal des mains de son amie et lut fébrilement les gros titres du sommaire : '_Hogsmead rayé de la carte. Hogwarts en état de siège. Les Aurors tenus en échec. Quelles créatures magiques soutiennent Vous-Savez-Qui ? Les dernières théories du Chicaneur._' Puis il se tut et son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à intégrer l'information.

Il y eut un court silence, jusqu'au moment où Ron éclata, rouge comme une barrique :  
« HOGWARTS ASSIEGE ? De quand il date, Harry ? … Dis-moi, par Merlin, DE QUAND IL DATE ? » s'énerva-t-il, la voix folle d'angoisse. « GINNY EST LA-BAS ! »  
Il voulut reprendre le journal des mains d'Harry, toujours tétanisé, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide :  
« _Accio_ journal ! »  
Le Chicaneur atterrit aussitôt dans les mains de Térence Bellamie et de son frère Justin.  
« Eh ! Rends-moi ça ! » cria Ron d'une voix colérique, en se précipitant vers eux. « Bordel ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'on a envie de rigoler ? »  
Justin lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur, tandis que Térence lançait un sort de traduction instantanée sur l'article. Simon intercepta Ron de justesse et le retint d'écraser son poing sur la face de Justin.  
« Laisse-les faire, Ron » lui dit-il.  
« Lâche-moi, Jarnac ! » cracha Weasley, d'un ton menaçant.  
Il se débattit furieusement, mais l'intervention d'Olivier Nestor l'empêcha de se libérer de la poigne de Simon.  
« Ce sont les fils du directeur de l'_Haxonaute_, » expliqua Jarnac.  
« Je m'en fous ! » hurla Ron.  
« Le journal sorcier français au plus gros tirage, » compléta le jeune Nestor. « Ils ont accès à des infos que nous n'aurons jamais ! »  
« ET ALORS ? » continua Ron, « MA SŒUR EST EN DANGER ! »

Pendant ce temps, Térence avait rapidement parcouru les gros titres et tendu l'exemplaire à Justin. Celui-ci avait ouvert de grands yeux, puis était monté sur une souche, en se lançant un sort de _Sonorus_. Après avoir échangé un regard angoissé avec son frère, Justin Bellamie commença la lecture des premiers articles pour l'ensemble des élèves :  
« _Vendredi matin, à l'aube, une armée de Mangemorts a attaqué la paisible bourgade de Hogsmead. Malgré la résistance acharnée des habitants et l'intervention des Aurors, les défenseurs ont progressivement perdu pied et le village est tombé vers midi. Les pertes sont estimées à plusieurs centaines de morts, autant civiles que ministérielles ; mais aucun chiffre n'a encore été confirmé, les Mangemorts étant encore solidement implantés sur le champs de bataille._

_Dans la soirée de ce même vendredi, 'Vous-Savez-Qui' a tourné ses attaques vers le collège d'Hogwarts. Mais là, les défenses ont tenu bon et aucune victime, à l'heure qu'il est, n'est à déplorer. La prestigieuse école anglaise reste, au moment où nous écrivons ces lignes, inviolée. Le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin, première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, est, semble-t-il, toujours à la tête des forces retranchées dans Hogwarts. Il n'a cependant pu donner aucune interview, du fait de l'isolement total dans laquelle se trouve l'établissement._

_Nous savons cependant de source sûre que le Survivant, Harry Potter, ne se trouve plus à Hogwarts et qu'il a été envoyé à l'étranger, sans doute pour mettre en place une armée susceptible de prendre les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui à revers. Mais est-il vraiment dans une banale école de sorcellerie, comme cela a été sous-entendu à plusieurs reprises ? Notre héros national n'a-t-il pas plutôt été confié aux peuples des fées, pour parfaire ses connaissances magiques ? Nos reporters mènent l'enquête._

_Le pays en état d'alerte.  
__Pour faire face à son incurie passée, le Ministère a enfin pris des mesures sévères : démission du ministre en poste, Cornélius Fudge, nomination de Rufus Scrimgeour, fermeture totale des frontières, contrôle systématique des identités, instauration d'un couvre-feu, alarmes-attaques... Tout déplacement à l'étranger a été interdit et les communications ont été coupées depuis hier midi, vendredi. Le Ministère ne laisse filtrer aucune information sur la position de la communauté internationale vis à vis de notre terrible situation. Il y a fort à parier que la décision de Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre, ancien chef de la division des Aurors, est liée à son implication au cours des années 80 dans l'affaire des Ictiens, des mages d'une réalité parallèle que l'on nous cache encore. En tout état de cause, il est pour l'instant impossible de savoir si notre pays pourra compter sur des renforts extérieurs ou, au contraire, devra craindre de nouvelles attaques venues d'ailleurs._

_L'aveuglement de Cornélius Fudge.  
__Ces évènements ont enfin permis de convaincre les autorités du retour de 'Vous Savez Qui' que nous avions pourtant annoncé en exclusivité dans notre numéro spécial de février dernier. Rappelons que le gouvernement s'était alors acharné à nier la réalité de ces faits et à noircir l'image de notre sauveur à tous : Harry Potter.  
__Même une attaque des Mangemorts au ministère, en juin dernier, n'avait pas convaincu le gouvernement de Cornélius Fudge de suivre nos recommandations. Les choses n'ont réellement commencé à évoluer que mercredi dernier, lorsque les Mangemorts arrêtés lors de cette fameuse attaque se sont enfuis d'Azkaban, avec la complicité des Détraqueurs : trop tard, hélas, pour sauver les centaines d'innocents qui gisent aujourd'hui dans les rues d'Hogsmead. L'atteinte faite à la liberté de la presse comme l'aveuglement de nos dirigeants nous a mené directement à la terrible situation de guerre civile que nous affrontons actuellement. L'Histoire et nos compatriotes ne manqueront pas de juger, nous l'espérons de tout cœur, les auteurs de ces mensonges répétés à leur juste valeur._

_A l'heure où nous écrivons, nous recensons 117 morts avérées, dont une quarantaine de civiles. Hogsmead est totalement coupé du monde depuis plus de onze heures et Hogwarts est en état de siège depuis trois heures. D'après nos sources, certains des plus jeunes élèves ont pu être évacués, mais un grand nombre de leurs aînés sont encore dans le lieu qui, malgré le siège, reste le plus sûr de notre pays : Hogwarts._

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour que, dans tous les Comtés, les sorciers et les sorcières de bien se lèvent pour aller délivrer nos enfants. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre les armes. Il ne nous reste plus que la guerre. Que Merlin sauve la Reine. Que Merlin sauve la Grande Bretagne. _»

La voix de Justin se brisa sur ces mots. Il balança le journal à Ron, sauta de son perchoir et entraîna son frère, complètement blême, en direction du pigeonnier. La foule se fendit devant eux. Ninon Akosha tenta d'arrêter Térence -son alter- au passage, mais Justin la repoussa d'un regard hostile. Ils disparurent bientôt dans les jardins arrières.

Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot éclatèrent en sanglots, imitées par certaines des filles françaises les plus émotives. Les autres élèves français s'entre-regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire ou dire. La plupart des anglais étaient figés sur place, comme frappés par la foudre. Simon Jarnac avait les yeux fixés sur Harry Potter.  
« Lâche-moi ! » retentit une voix furieuse à ses oreilles.  
Le français sursauta, surpris de constater qu'il agrippait toujours fermement le bras de Ron Weasley. Il le relacha instinctivement et Ron bondit vers les Slytherin, qui s'étaient instinctivement regroupés autour de Malfoy.  
« Vous êtes contents ? Le pays est à feu et à sang ! C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? » hurla Ron, en brandissant son poing tour à tour dans la direction de chacun.

Mais les vert-et-argent semblaient aussi atterrés que les autres élèves anglais. Le menton de Parkinson frémissait comme si elle faisait des efforts pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Nott, Zabini, Bullstrode et McDougal paraissaient effrayés. Le visage de Malfoy était indéchiffrable, mais ses joues étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle arboraient leur expression vide habituelle ; mais il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'avaient rien saisi de la situation. Difficile de croire que les Slytherin aient pu planifier un tel carnage. Ce n'était qu'une bande d'adolescents, arrogants et fiers certes, mais certainement pas des Mangemorts.

« VOUS ETES CONTENTS ? » répétait pourtant Ron, déversant sa colère, son angoisse et sa peur sur les Slytherin, avec de plus en plus d'agressivité.  
« Contents que ce soit la guerre ? » renchérit soudain Seamus, dans le même état.  
« Et Hogsmead ? » cria Lavender d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. « Des centaines de morts ! Des centaines de morts ! »  
Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son amie Parvati, qui sanglotait sans retenue.  
« Et Hogwarts ? » fit Turpin d'une voix atone. « Tu es fier Malfoy ? Fier de détruire notre maison à tous ? »

Mais Draco était trop occupé à surveiller les mouvements de Weasley, pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Quand ce demeuré de Potter avait fait la lecture des titres, le cœur de Draco s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Sa première pensée claire avait été : _« Heureusement que je suis en sécurité en France._ » Puis, il s'était lentement détaché de son arbre, pour se rapprocher de l'aile des dortoirs. C'était par là qu'il fallait fuir. Fuir les autres anglais, persuadés qu'il était un assassin. Fuir surtout cet abruti de Weasel, qui avait l'air suffisamment dingue pour bouffer huit condisciples sans autre forme de procès.  
Le cerveau de Draco fonctionnait à plein régime. Si son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban le mercredi, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait dirigé l'attaque sur Hogsmead le vendredi. La position de Lucius était donc à présent parfaitement claire : il ne pourrait plus renier son engagement auprès du Lord Noir. Et lui, Draco, dans tout ça ? Que devait-il faire ? De quel appui pouvait bénéficier un fils de Mangemort en France ? Et où diable étaient donc les profs quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

La tension montait à toute allure, au fur et à mesure que les anglais passaient de la catatonie à l'hystérie. Mais Harry Potter ne bougeait toujours pas.  
« Vas-y, Harry » gronda tout à coup Hermione en envoyant un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, « On sait ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Et on connait les fils de Mangemorts. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser en liberté. Il faut les neutraliser. »  
« On va s'occuper des Slytherin, » renchérit Neville d'une voix totalement blanche.  
« Les tuer, » confirma Dean avec le même calme effrayant.  
Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il regardait, incrédule, les verts et argents se faire insulter de plus en plus violemment. Seamus avait été rejoint par Finch-Fletchey et tous deux s'acharnaient sur Zabini. Hannah Abbot venait de cracher à la figure de Goyle. Ron ne savait même plus ce qu'il criait au visage de Malfoy. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Ginny était à Hogwarts et que toute sa famille était en danger de mort ! Et lui, il se sentait impuissant, tellement impuissant ici, en France. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que s'en prendre aux Slytherins avec les autres ? Cinq ans de rancœur et de luttes mesquines ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Le cercle d'anglais se referma sur les Slytherins, leur coupant toute retraite. Bullstrode poussa un cri de peur, tandis que McDougal et Nott se mettaient à protester de leur bonne foi.

« Il faut arrêter ça ! Ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils font ! » murmura précipitamment Miranda à son alter, qui fixait toujours Harry. « Vite ! Si on les laisse faire, on va droit au massacre ! »  
Simon eut un geste d'impuissance et de résignation. La jeune Ducratère lui lança un regard de reproche aigu et se précipita vers ses collègues délégués.

« Vous vous croyiez intouchables chez nous ? Mais ici, il n'y a personne de votre coté ! » rugit une voix masculine.  
C'était Freddy Moon, un Hufflepuff, pourtant connu pour son calme et son humour. Malfoy laissa alors parler son arrogance et commit l'erreur de vouloir ricaner, avec toute la morgue qui lui restait. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Moon se jeta sur lui. Nott s'interposa. Sous le choc, les deux garçons roulèrent par terre et commencèrent instantanément à se battre. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que ce signal, la plupart des garçons leur emboîtèrent le pas.  
« Lâche-moi, pauv' type ! » gueulait Nott, en tentant de se dégager.  
« Pourriture ! » éructa Moon.  
« J'suis ton alter ! » cria Nott.  
« Crevure de Mangemort ! » l'insulta Moon sans écouter.  
« C'est pas vrai ! » hurla le Slytherin, en se débattant. « C'est pas parce que mon père a été un Mangemort que j'en suis un ! »  
« 'A été' ? 'A été' ! » répéta Moon hors de lui, sans arrêter de le frapper. « Tu te fous de moi ? Il est là-bas, en ce moment-même, en train de tuer des gens avec une cagoule noire sur la tête ! »  
Nott se dégagea d'une secousse et réussit à sortir sa baguette, dont il menaça le Hufflepuff.  
« T'es complètement malade ! » cria-t-il.  
« C'est la guerre ! C'est ta faute ! » cracha Moon, en sortant à son tour sa baguette. « _INCENDI_… »  
« _Stupéfix_ ! » firent cinq à six voix.  
Les deux alter se figèrent sous l'effet du sort lancé conjointement par Sophie, Olivier, Miranda, Titus, Raphaela et ... Harry.  
« Harry ? » s'écrièrent Hermione et Dean.

Mais le Survivant semblait avoir pris une décision. Il s'avança vers la masse emmêlée des combattants, lançant des sorts d'immobilisation à tour de bras, y compris sur Ron, occupé à mordre sauvagement l'oreille de Crabbe, et Neville, qui avait plongé dans la mêlée au premier coup de poing. Heureusement, Hermione s'était ressaisie et terminait le ménage avec quelques français ; au bout de quelques instants, le calme revint enfin sur les jardins de Beauxbâtons.

« Cela suffit, maintenant ! » dit alors Harry d'une voix forte. « Nous entretuer ne nous mènera à rien, » ajouta-t-il plus bas. « Même si certains d'entre nous ont une sincère préférence pour les Mangemorts, » continua-t-il, avec un regard appuyé à Draco, « personne ici n'a jamais tué ou torturé qui que ce soit, » ajouta-t-il vite et fort, pour empêcher Ron de faire une remarque.  
« Parfaitement ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! » s'insurgea Nott.  
« Moi non plus ! » renchérit Morag.

Draco tressaillit en entendant ses partisans abandonner son camp et quêter l'approbation de tous ses crétins. Allait-il se retrouver seul ?  
« Tu ne dis rien ? » remarqua Alexis d'une voix sans affect.  
Malfoy sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le français s'approcher. Il le dévisagea, interdit. Alexis insista d'une voix tendue :  
« Tu ne fais rien ? »  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Bombaste ! » répliqua rageusement Draco.  
Mais la voix aigüe de Bullstrode l'interrompit :  
« Tu crois que la Roue de Fortune m'aurait désigné comme alter d'une née-moldue si j'étais pro-Mangemort ? » lança-t-elle à la figure de Midgen.  
« Etre à Slytherin, ça ne veut pas dire être pour Vous-Savez-Qui » remarqua Blaise.  
Draco sentit sa chance se présenter et il la saisit avec à propos :  
« Blaise a raison. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre, » déclara-t-il posément.  
La phrase de Draco fut accueillie par un concert de hurlements et de sifflets agressifs.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Harry. « Toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues. Pour ma part, tout ce qui compte, c'est de rentrer rapidement en Angleterre ! »  
« Mais Harry, » intervint Sophie Charoux à toute vitesse, « ça, c'est pas possible ! Madame Maxime ne vous laissera jamais repartir dans un pays en guerre ! »  
« Ce serait de la folie ! » clama Miranda sur un ton alarmé. « Vous seriez tout juste bons à vous faire tuer sur place ! »  
« Je préfère crever là-bas avec ma famille que rester au chaud, ici ! » s'énerva Ron.  
« Ce serait inutile et idiot, » déclara Titus Hamory de sa voix calme. « Autant parfaire votre entraînement, ici. »  
« Vous repartirez quand vous serez vraiment en mesure de vous battre ! » renchérit Nestor avec feu.  
« Harry ! Nous devons reformer l'AD ! » s'écria McMillan. « Nous entraîner ! Si on est obligés de rester ici, on ne se contentera pas des cours ! Il faut que tu nous apprennes tous tes sortilèges d'attaque ! »  
« Il a raison, Harry ! » appuya Ron. « On ne va pas se laisser faire. Même si ces serpents vont sûrement essayer de nous en empêcher ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant les Slytherins.  
« Alors, c'est ce qu'on fera, » déclara solennellement le Survivant.

Un à un, presque tous les anglais hochèrent la tête gravement. Malfoy n'en revenait pas : Potter venait de réaliser l'Union Sacrée ! Cet abruti de Potter, jamais fichu de comprendre la psychologie des uns et des autres, incapable de rassembler ne serait-ce que les élèves de sa propre maison, ce Potter-là venait d'accéder au rang de guide spirituel de ce troupeau de sixièmes années hystériques ! Dans une atmosphère presque recueillie, en silence, un à un, Abbot, Finch-Fletchey, Moon et les autres venaient serrer la main ou taper l'épaule de leur héros.

Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Une telle situation aurait du le faire rougir, il aurait du se sentir mal à l'aise ; mais en fait, il avait le sentiment profond d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. En lisant la confiance et l'espoir dans les yeux de Seamus Finnigan, le Survivant sut qu'il avait la force de répondre à cette attente. Mais la question de Dean le prit complètement par surprise. Le regard lourd, le Gryffindor lui demanda, tout en lui serrant la main :  
« Comment on va savoir qui est mort ? Il n'y a aucune liste des décédés dans le Chicaneur… »  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil ambigu au parchemin qu'il avait toujours en main. A moitié hésitant, il interrogea Théod du regard. La jeune fille le dévisagea sans comprendre. Neville saisit l'échange silencieux et s'exclama :  
« Merlin ! Le portrait ! »

Il se précipita sur Harry et lui arracha le dessin des mains. Un soupir de soulagement s'exhala de sa gorge : il ne la reconnaissait pas. Aussitôt, presque tous les anglais coururent vers les deux Gryffindor. Des grognements et des soupirs de soulagement fusèrent : personne ne pouvait identifier la morte. Les Gryffindor, les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff s'écartèrent à mesure.  
« Eh, Nott ! » appela Moon, un peu gêné.  
Sans dire un mot, le Slytherin répondit au geste d'invite du Hufflepuff et s'approcha.  
« Non, » fit-il en expirant bruyamment, « je ne… »  
Mais un hurlement lui coupa la parole. McDougal, qui avait suivi son condisciple et aperçu le dessin par-dessus son épaule, était en train de hurler, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, les ongles incrustés dans les joues.  
« McDougal ? » interrogea Boot, juste à côté d'elle.  
« Tu la connais ? » demanda Nott.  
« C'est ma mère ! Ma mère ! Ma mère ! » hurla-t-elle à trois reprises. Et la Slytherin, un éclair de rage dans les yeux, se précipita sur Harry. Elle agrippa le Gryffindor par le col et le secoua : « Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! Dis-moi qu'elle est vivante ! »  
Impuissant, Harry ne put soutenir le regard de la jeune fille et secoua négativement la tête, en fixant le sol.  
« Tu es un menteur ! Un menteur ! » se mit à crier McDougal. « Menteur ! » continua-t-elle, tandis que de grosses larmes se mettaient à rouler sur son visage et son cou. Bullstrode voulut lui attraper l'épaule, mais McDougal la repoussa brutalement. « Maudit sois-tu, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry d'un ton haineux, « Maudit sois-tu pour ne pas avoir tué cette raclure de "Tu-sais-qui" quand tu en avais l'occasion ! »  
« Morag… » tenta encore Bullstrode.  
« Ta gueule, » répondit McDougal avec férocité, « J'ai ma mère à venger. »  
Et aussitôt, elle se jeta sur Malfoy, en vociférant : « _In Deffens_³ ! »  
Une seconde plus tard, ses mains aux ongles longs se refermaient sauvagement autour du cou du Slytherin. « Tu vas payer pour ses souffrances ! » lui tonna-t-elle aux oreilles.  
Draco tenta de se libérer, mais la fille était animée de l'énergie du désespoir.  
« Lâche Draco ! » cria Crabbe.

Il saisit la fille par les épaules et se mit à la secouer pour lui faire lâcher prise. Goyle lui prêta aussitôt main forte. Voyant les gorilles de Malfoy s'en prendre à une fille, Ron se précipita vers eux et saisit l'épaule de Goyle, à qui il envoya un coup de poing dans la figure. Neville se jeta sur le dos de Crabbe, qui agrippait toujours McDougal. D'une ruade, Crabbe envoya le jeune Longbottom valser à quelques pas de là. Hermione sortit sa baguette et amortit sa chute, au moment où tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore en faisaient autant, pour se lancer dans la bagarre. Personne n'avait réussi à faire lâcher prise à Morag et Malfoy perdait le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore. Parkinson réussit alors à l'atteindre d'un mauvais sort qui l'envoya tournoyer comme si elle était prise dans une tornade.  
« _In Deffens_ ! » aboya une nouvelle voix. « _Finite Incantatem ! Petrificantem !_ »  
A la surprise de tous, Ralph Iverness, venait de sortir sa baguette pour protéger McDougal. Parkinson évita son sort d'un cheveu et se retourna immédiatement contre le français.  
« Arrêtez ! » cria Sophie, en se jetant entre eux. « Arrêtez tout de suite ! »  
Mais elle fut aussitôt victime du sortilège de brise-os que Pansy destinait à Iverness. Le sang d'Olivier Nestor ne fit qu'un tour et bientôt, la mêlée fut générale. Plus personne ne distinguait rien : fille, garçon, anglais, français, Slytherin, Gryffindor...

Miranda, au coté d'Altaïr, n'avait pas pris part au combat ; elle regardait de droite et de gauche, atterrée, cherchant le moyen d'arrêter cette bagarre. '_Que faire ? Que faire ?_' pensait-elle. '_Bon sang, où est Martial ? Il saurait quoi faire lui ! Et Simon qui ne veut rien tenter, comme d'habitude ! ... Je pourrais aller avertir un prof ? ... Mnémosyne Dencour ? Mais on est encore un peu trop proche du cré..._'  
« Ben alors, Ducratère ? » fit une voix dans le dos de la déléguée.  
Miranda se tourna d'un bloc et rencontra le sourire moqueur de Christine Müller.  
« Incapable de maintenir l'ordre ? » reprit la jeune fille blonde avec sarcasme. « Difficile de se faire obéir quand on n'a aucune autorité, pas vrai ? »  
Une montée de colère enflamma les joues de la rousse, mais la main d'Altaïr sur son bras la calma instantanément. Elle expira lentement, sourit à son petit ami, puis se précipita avec détermination vers les bâtiments. Altaïr s'inclina moqueusement en direction de Christine, comme s'il la mettait au défi de perdre son calme. Mais les yeux noirs de la jeune Müller restèrent des puits insondables et lança une nouvelle estocade.  
« Et bien, vas-y ! » dit-elle au garçon brun. « Va régler la situation puisque ta copine se défile ! »  
Altaïr haussa les épaules.  
« Moi, je connais qu'un seul argument pour les calmer : une bonne bouteille de Nectar ! » s'exclama-t-il. « D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien t'en boire un petit verre, on aurait un peu moins l'impression que t'as un balai dans le cul ! » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
Christine se redressa, comme piquée par une guèpe, et elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement rageur.  
« TOU-CHÉ ! » cria Altaïr dans son dos.  
« Bientôt, je te ferais ravaler toutes tes insultes, Dajax ! » marmonna la jeune Müller pour elle-même. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines maintenant... »  
Mais elle percuta un garçon de plein fouet et le fil de ses pensées se brisa net.  
« Müller ! Cesse de chercher des doxys à tout le monde ! » s'écria le garçon, en se redressant.  
« Koebelsberg ? » cracha presque la blonde en reconnaissant le profil osseux, au nez busqué comme un bec, de Dagda Koebelsberg.  
« Qui d'autre ? » lui lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant, en agitant sa tignasse noire et un peu hirsute. « Tu crois que je vais te laisser applaudir sans bouger l'œuvre de ton futur Maître ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Christine d'un ton badin. « Ce puissant mage noir n'est-il pas le digne héritier du Seigneur Grindelwald ? J'ai tout intérêt à me ranger du côté du plus fort. Et ne serait-il pas plus sage, au vu de ce que Grindelwald a fait aux tiens, que tu me laisses faire ? »  
« Quand je pense que tu crois à tes propres conneries... » fit le jeune homme, en secouant la tête.  
« Allons, Koebelsberg... Tu voudrais me faire croire que tout ça ne te rappelle pas, à toi aussi, quelques joyeux souvenirs ? » insinua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.  
« Y a rien là-dedans dont je m'enorgueillis ! Contrairement à toi ! » constata Dagda d'un ton haîneux.  
« Quoi, tu n'es pas fier de ton passé ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton excessivement étonné. « Pas fier de ton grand-oncle ? Il était dans quel camp, lui, déjà ? Dachau ? Ou Auschwitz ? »  
« Famille de collabo ! » cracha Koebelsberg. « Vous, les Müller, vous êtes la lie de la société française ! »  
« Famille de lâches ! » répondit Christine sur le même ton. « Vous avez fait bien pire que nous ! Et maintenant, vous jouez les saints ? Je ne suis pas aussi hypocrite ! » cria-t-elle sous le nez de Dagda. « On vous a presque exterminé la dernière fois. Crois bien que cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne ! Et il n'y aura pas toujours une Suisse pour vous accueillir ! »  
Une bouffée de colère aveugle envahit Dagda et il brandit sa baguette droit sur la gorge de Christine :  
« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! » martela-t-il d'une voix hachée.  
« Je n'oublie rien, Koebelsberg. Rien des humiliations que vous nous avez fait subir ! » dit-elle froidement. « Et je ne pardonne ni nos morts, ni vos actes ! »  
Elle écarta d'un geste brusque la baguette du jeune homme de sa gorge et elle poursuivit son chemin vers le bâtiment.

Dagda tremblait de tous ses membres. De fureur contenue, de haine, d'envie de revanche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. Que c'était ce que cette garce de Müller espérait. Qu'elle cherchait une faille. Elle voulait savoir. Connaître le secret des Koebelsberg. Mais elle ne saurait jamais. Par les martyrs de sa famille, Dagda en faisait le serment, elle ne saurait jamais ! Ni elle, ni aucun des Müller. Jamais.

« Dag ! Ca va ? » fit une voix.  
Dagda ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage concerné de son ami Wotan.  
« Oui, Wotan, tout va bien... Tout va bien, » répéta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre.  
« Ouf ! » répondit Crèvecœur, essoufflé. « Je t'ai vu de loin, avec la fasciste, mais le temps de traverser… Nos petits camarades sont tous devenus folingues ! Tu viens ? » ajouta-t-il. « On doit intervenir avant que les nains de jardins ne s'en mêlent ! Ce qui ne saurait tarder, vu l'état dans lequel les anglais mettent les pelouses... »  
Dagda sourit aux efforts humoristiques de son ami. Il inspira profondément, serra fort sa baguette et suivit Wotan qui courait vers le gros de la bataille.

La nuit avait fini par s'installer totalement. On ne distinguait presque plus rien. A un moment, Wotan aperçut Nestor en pleine action ; le jeune Crèvecoeur ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et il hésitait presque à le stupéfixer pour sa propre sauvegarde. Martial Bernou tentait de s'éloigner de la cohue, le nez en sang. Wotan voulut l'aider, mais un mauvais sort filait vers lui et il s'empressa de dresser un bouclier protecteur. Quand il releva la tête, Simon Jarnac, passablement irrité, avait saisi son cousin par les épaules et le tirait vers l'abri des arbres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as voulu faire, mon pauvre Martial ? » lui demanda Simon, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Grrmmmfff... » grogna le jeune Bernou en arrêtant son saignement de nez d'un coup de baguette. « C'est la faute du guignol qui sert de petit copain à ta chère alter ! Monsieur Castel-Dajax a eu la brillante idée de venir lancer des blagues à deux balles, pour '_dédramatiser_' la situation, comme il disait ! »  
Simon camoufla _in extremis_ un sourire.  
« Ca te fait rire ? » continua Martial, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'amusement de son cousin. « Moi, pas du tout ! Rien de ce qui se passe ici n'est une plaisanterie ! »  
« Tu n'as pas tort. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder. Personne ici ne semble avoir besoin de nous... » répondit Simon, en entraînant Mars vers l'infirmerie.

« Eh ben voilà ! » lança Sacha Piscies en voyant Simon Jarnac et son cousin s'éclipser. « J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait laisser faire les experts ! »  
« Je crois que cet incurable idéaliste de Bernou a compris la leçon, cette fois, » répondit Rufus Piscies, un mince sourire jouant aux commissures de ses lèvres.  
Depuis le début des hostilités, les deux élèves n'avaient rien manqué des évènements. Tranquillement appuyés contre un des chênes de l'allée, Rufus et Sacha Piscies observaient la bataille, tout en faisant des pronostics et en commentant le manque de tactique flagrant des deux camps.  
Au moment où Draco Malfoy, couvert de sang, émergeait de la mêlée aux côtés d'Alexis Bombaste pour arroser ses voisins d'une série de sorts particulièrement vindicatifs, Sacha remarqua, avec un rien d'envie dans la voix :  
« Ils ont pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, ces english... C'est qu'ils finiraient par me donner envie de les rejoindre ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Rufus ? »  
« J'en dis que nos ancêtres payaient pour voir des gladiateurs et des fauves... » répondit son cousin avec un rien d'ironie dans la voix.

Sacha se mit à rire. Puis il avisa un groupe de Sans-Pouvoirs qui regardaient la scène, horrifiés, à quelques mètres d'eux.  
« Eh ! Vous devriez pas rester là ! Ce serait con de vous prendre un sort perdu ! » leur lança-t-il.  
Norma Ti-Yani allait sagement hocher la tête, quand Rachelle intervint, très énervée :  
« Putain, Piscies ! Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu m'emmerdes à propos de ma non-magie ! Tu me cherches ou quoi ? »  
Sacha eut l'air déconcerté une seconde par la véhémence de la fille, puis un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon vint errer sur ses lèvres. Rufus fit deux pas en arrière et croisa les bras, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire son cousin.  
« Si je te cherchais, ma petite Rachelle, sois sûre que je t'aurais déjà trouvée ! Et tu ne seras plus en mesure de le dire ! » rigola Sacha. « Allez, la Crac, montre pas tes crocs. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce tu pourrais bien faire en plein combat ? »  
« Par rapport à ta famille, Piscies ? T'es en train de te vanter de tes ancêtres sanguinaires ? » fit Rachelle d'un ton dégoûté.  
« Ca oui, nous avons toujours aimé nous battre ! » sourit Sacha.  
« C'est pas tant que vous aimez vous battre que pour le plaisir de voir couler le sang ! » cracha Rachelle.  
« Pas faux ! » chantonna Sacha, son sourire s'approfondissant encore plus. « Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur les Cracmols dans ma famille ? »  
Rachelle blêmit, non pas de fureur, mais d'effroi. Elle fit un pas en arrière.  
« Toujours ces histoires de loups ! Vous, les Piscies, vous êtes vraiment restés des barbares sous-évolués ! » constata Procris Aconit, qui n'était pas intervenu jusqu'à là.  
Rufus fronça les sourcils et intervint :  
« Ne cause pas de ce que tu ne peux plus comprendre... » fit-il au jeune Aconit.  
Sacha se pencha vers Procris d'un air menaçant, en grommelant :  
« Je vais te faire ravaler tes insultes… »  
Mais il sembla se raviser et dit, un éclair de malice dans le regard : « Ou plutôt, non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais te montrer, Aconit ! Je vais te montrer comment nous, les barbares, avons su rester les plus forts ! Et comment nous prenons soin de nos petits amis les Cracmols ! » s'écria-t-il. Il regarda de droite à gauche et poussa un cri de triomphe : « Aaah ! Voilà celui que je cherchais ! »  
Et il attrapa au collet Sylvère Léodène, qui tentait de se faufiler discrètement vers le bâtiment principal. Le Sans-Pouvoir n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Piscies lui avait déjà passé un bras autour du cou et mis sa baguette contre sa tempe.  
« Qu... Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que... que ... que tu... tu... me veux ? » bégaya le pauvre Sylvère, en se débattant faiblement.  
Sacha l'ignora et poussa le jeune Léodène vers les autres Cracmols, sous l'oeil maintenant un peu réprobateur de Rufus.  
« Approche-toi, Aconit et regarde bien ! » cria Sacha à l'attention de ce dernier. « Ce type est un Léodène. Prestigieuse famille guerrière, descendante des vikings. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ? Rien ! ... A mes yeux, il n'est rien ! Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de Cracmol chez les Piscies !… Et maintenant, je vais m'amuser un peu avec ce fier guerrier. »  
« Laisse-le ! » dit Procris en crispant les poings. « Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, alors pourquoi t'en prendre à lui ? »  
« Parce que c'est complètement injuste ! Parce que c'est plus amusant ! Parce que j'en ai envie ! » répondit Sacha avec un sourire un peu fou. « Les faibles ne peuvent pas survivre dans notre monde... Alors Procris ? Pourquoi tu ne défends pas ton camarade ? Regarde ! Oh ! » continua-t-il, en mettant une petite gifle à Sylvère, « Touché ! Je peux recommencer, tu sais ? Oh ! Encore touché ! C'est marrant comme jeu ! »  
Sylvère tenta faiblement de se libérer, mais la prise de Piscies se raffermit sur lui.  
« Laisse-moi... » gémit le Sans-Pouvoir. « Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait... »  
« Tu n'as pas la parole ! » l'interrompit Sacha, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant. Puis il prit chaque Sans-Pouvoirs à partie : « Alors Procris ? Où est passé ton sens de la justice ? Pourquoi tu ne défends pas tes idéaux ? ... Et toi, petite Rachelle ? Vas-tu donc me laisser faire ? Me laisser maltraiter ce pauvre type ? ... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Thierry ? Tu crois que les Mangemorts sont plus gentils que moi avec les Cracmols ? Hmmm... Faut voir ! ... Norma ! Tu veux que je te montre ce que je peux lui faire ? Après tout, d'après 'Vous savez qui', j'en ai le droit ! »  
« Tu as peut-être une baguette, Piscies, mais nous sommes quatre contre toi ! » cracha Rachelle.  
« Cinq en comptant Sylvère ! Vous l'oubliez ! » se moqua Sacha.  
Au même moment, les quatre Sans-Pouvoirs se jetèrent sur lui, bien décidés à lui faire la peau. Sacha eut un large sourire. Il repoussa Sylvère au sol et se prépara à recevoir ses assaillants.

« Stupéfix ! » cria Rufus, figeant Procis et Norma. Rachelle et Thierry stoppèrent net, comme rappelés soudain à la réalité.  
« Nooooon ! Rufus, tu gâches tout le plaisir ! » trépigna Sacha comme un gamin privé d'une friandise.  
« Arrêtes tes conneries, Sacha... C'est déjà le pugilat du côté des anglais. N'en rajoute pas ! » fit son cousin, d'un ton un peu ennuyé.  
« Mais j'peux jamais m'amuser, moi ! »  
« J'vais t'en donner de l'amusement, moi ! » gueula néanmoins Rachelle, en lui portant un grand coup de son long bâton en plein abdomen.  
Sacha grimaça sous la douleur, mais sans se départir de son sourire.  
« Bien visé, la Crac ! Mais, tu m'auras pas si facilement ! _Expelliarmus_ ! »  
Rachelle vola en arrière, tandis que son baton virevoltait dans les airs. Sacha le rattrapa et en fit quelques moulinets comme si c'était sa batte de Quidditch.  
« A nous deux, Thierry ! » lança-t-il.  
« Sacha, s'il te plaît... » commença Rufus, en haussant le ton.  
« Rufus, tu m'ennuies... » répondit Sacha, sans quitter Thierry des yeux.  
Le Sans-Pouvoir commença à reculer. Il n'avait pas son arme sur lui et se sentait très démuni en face de cet allumé. Si seulement Norma et Procris étaient encore à ses cotés ! Eux maîtrisaient le combat à mains nues. Thierry jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Rufus Piscies, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

« Arrrrrrête cette comédie tout de suite ! » retentit brusquement une voix féminine aux intonations italiennes.  
Carlotta Rossicci était apparue derrière Sacha et elle avait glissé une longue dague effilée à un centimètre de sa gorge.  
« Bravo Carlotta ! » répondit Sacha d'un ton ravi. « Enfin, le sang Piscies se montre en toi ! »  
« Je n'ai rrrrien à voir avec un psychopathe tel que toi ! » répondit froidement la jeune fille.  
« Que tu dis ! Ton propre père est fils de Piscies ! Ne renie pas ton héritage, ma belle cousine ! Etre une Rossicci, c'est si banal... » lui fit Piscies avec un sourire enjoleur.  
Carlotta lui fit une estafilade sur le menton :  
« Voilà pour les Rossicci ! » cria-t-elle furieuse en le repoussant loin d'elle.  
« Et pour les Piscies ? » demanda Sacha d'une voix faussement plaintive.  
« L'Arrrcane sans nom ! Rrrien d'autrrre pour une engeance telle que toi ! » laissa-t-elle tomber, méprisante.  
« Mais je ne crains pas les morts ! » cria Sacha en lui emboîtant le pas.  
« Il y a des choses pires que la Mort, Piscies ! » s'interposa Wotan Crèvecoeur, sa baguette à la main. « Et si tu ne laisses pas Carlotta immédiatement, je vais t'y faire goûter ! »  
« Très bien, monsieur l'héritier ! » fit Sacha en faisant une courbette moqueuse. « Je saurais bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui m'amuser ! »

Il éclata de rire et repartit vers les corps inanimés de Norma et Procris.  
« _Enervate_ ! ... Ben alors, les Crac ? On fait un somme ? En pleine bataille, c'est pas très prudent ! »  
Procris contracta ses muscles. Il allait se jeter sur Sacha, quand une nouvelle personne s'interposa :  
« PISCIES ! » cria Junon.  
« Quoi encore ? » fit Sacha, mécontent qu'on lui retire pour la énième fois sa belle bagarre. « Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix deux minutes ! »  
« Tu peux répéter cela ? » fit la jeune fille, un peu incrédule.  
« Oui, Maîtresse ! » se moqua Sacha, sans la moindre once de panique dans la voix. « Tu pourrais pas me foutre la paix ? » répéta-t-il.  
« Junon... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit... Tu sais comment il est... » intervint Rufus de son ton le plus conciliant.  
« Laisse, Rufus ! Parfois, il faut faire piquer un chien enragé... Il a juste besoin d'une petite douche froide... _Accio Baguette_ ! »  
Sacha, qui ne s'attendait pas à un sort si simple, se laissa surprendre et sa baguette se retrouva dans la main de Sorlimus. La jeune fille se détourna en lançant :  
« Procris, défonce-lui la gueule, ok ? Rufus, tu viens avec moi ! Sacha, j'irai te voir demain... à l'infirmerie ! »  
Et elle rejoignit les bâtiments à grands pas, en stupéfixant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Rufus sur ses talons.

* * *

Une forme sombre, puis deux autres, surgirent comme des ombres rampantes de toutes les directions. Malgré la clarté de la lune, elles semblaient absorber toute lumière, comme un puits sans fond. Une épaisse brume opaque tomba soudainement sur Beauxbâtons.  
« Les goules ! » cria une voix, pleine d'effroi.

La plupart français relevèrent la tête et cessèrent le combat, tentant de s'enfuir. Les anglais ne semblèrent même pas les remarquer. Tous les jeunes expatriés s'acharnaient, corps contre corps le plus souvent, leurs coups ralentis par les blessures et la fatigue. Ils attendaient l'épuisement. Ils cognaient, mécaniquement, attendant de sombrer directement dans un sommeil sans rêve d'où ils pourraient bannir le cauchemar qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.  
D'autres formes, vaguement animales, durent se précipiter entre eux et les séparer. Les adolescents anglais les remarquèrent enfin et, sous le coup de l'horreur, cessèrent tout mouvement. Ils restaient figés sur place, les yeux ronds, fixant les apparitions manifestement mauvaises. De leur coté, les français ne faisaient pas les fiers non plus ; ils gardaient le plus possible leurs distances avec les créatures qui leur tournaient autour. Lorsque le calme fut rétabli, une nouvelle ombre, humanoïde cette fois, sortit du batiment et s'approcha rapidement, comme portée par une rafale de vent. Ses yeux brillaient comme des braises ardentes au milieu d'un visage de ténèbres. Il marmonna d'une voix éteinte et lasse à la masse des élèves :  
« De quel droit troublez-vous le sommeil des morts-vivants ? »  
Incapables de prononcer un mot, les adolescents se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres.  
« Roderick ! » appela une voix féminine.  
La créature ténébreuse se tourna lentement et s'avança d'une démarche sinueuse, presque glissante, jusqu'à la nouvelle arrivante.  
« Ma Dame ! » fit la chose en s'inclinant.  
La femme semblait si lumineuse, à coté de l'ombre de son serviteur, qu'elle éblouissait les adolescents. Elle s'approcha du groupe, suivi de la présence glissante de Roderick, à quelques pas derrière. Bientôt les ombres animales se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et reconnut Dame Dencour, le professeur d'Histoire. Elle était toujours aussi royale, mais ses yeux brillaient distinctement d'une inquiétante lueur rouge, identique à celle qui luisait dans le regard de ces créatures. Harry frissonna. Ce regard lui rappelait implacablement celui de Voldemort. A quelques pas derrière, Miranda émergea doucement de la brume. Sans même se retourner, le professeur lui fit signe de partir. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut en direction des bâtiments.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les délégués ? » appela alors Dencour d'une voix douce, mais qu'ils ressentirent comme un claquement de fouet.  
La demande était si inattendue qu'aucun des élèves concernés ne réagit.  
« Faut-il que j'envoie mes servants vous chercher ? » demanda-t-elle, sans trace d'irritation dans la voix.  
Les rangs s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer cinq délégués, plus ou moins amochés. Terry boîtait de la jambe gauche et ses yeux avaient triplé de volume, comme ceux d'un elfe de maison. Alexis saignait abondamment du bras gauche et il comprimait la plaie avec un mouchoir rougi. Carlotta avait l'air relativement en bon état, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Quant à Sophie, elle avait perdu tous ses cheveux et sa main droite pendait comme un gant vide. Titus paraissait intact, mais ses lunettes étaient brisées. Il les tenait à la main, sans même avoir la présence d'esprit de les réparer d'un coup de baguette.  
« Allez informer la directrice séance tenante ! » ordonna le professeur, après les avoir contemplés quelques instants.  
Sans se le faire répéter, les cinq élèves s'enfuirent comme s'ils avaient une armée de nains de jardins aux trousses. Handicapé par sa jambe meurtrie, Terry Boot trébucha dans sa course et Sophie Charoux revint aussitôt avec Alexis Bombaste pour l'aider à se relever.

Un feulement étouffé attira l'attention de Dencour. Une ombre poussait son mufle le long d'un de ses bras d'albâtre. Elle se pencha vers le quémandeur et le prit dans ses bras. Le professeur découvrit des canines proéminentes et s'entailla le poignet. Un sang rubis coula le long de son bras marmoréen, que la créature s'empressa de lècher. Le cerveau de Harry semblait s'être arrêté. Un Vampire. Mnémosyne Dencour, leur professeur d'histoire, un enseignant de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, était un vampire. Les autres ombres s'approchèrent tour à tour du poignet sanguinolent pour aspirer à leur tour un peu de _vitae_, en une répugnante cérémonie.  
« Roderick, vous pouvez disposer à présent... » dit Dencour dans un murmure.  
« Il en sera fait selon votre désir, ma Dame... » répondit l'ombre d'une voix éteinte. Il rassembla les créatures et bientôt elles semblèrent se fondre dans l'ombre du bâtiment, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.  
« L'heure du couvre-feu est hâtée, » annonça le professeur d'une voix calme. « Gagnez vos dortoirs, ou l'officine du Marcou. Dame de Lusignan a été avisée des faits et va étendre sa vigile sur les jardins. Mes servants ne regagneront pas leurs cryptes cette nuit. Aussi soyez très circonspects. ... Allez, et ne troublez pas davantage les augures de la nuit ! »  
Aussi vite que les délégués quelques minutes auparavant, les élèves, français comme anglais, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Juste après eux, un écureuil rose et vert courut de toute la rapidité de ses petits membres vers la façade qu'il escalada avec agilité, jusqu'à la première fenêtre ouverte. Bientôt il ne resta plus personne. Ou presque...  
« Par Bellone ! » gueula une voix.

Le professeur Dencour se tourna en direction des voix. Elle découvrit, à quelques pas de là, Sacha Piscies, qui continuait à se battre avec Procris Aconit derrière une rangée de buissons. Le jeune Piscies riait à chaque taloche qu'il prenait et, malgré son état déplorable, il réussissait encore à porter quelques coups vicieux à son adversaire. Il se défendait bec et ongles, avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : mottes de terre, bouts de bois, pierres... Bien entendu, Procris avait largement le dessus depuis que son adversaire avait été délesté de sa baguette par Junon.  
Le jeune Aconit fut le premier à sentir la présence de la vampire dans son dos. Il s'écarta prestement de son adversaire et recula vers les bâtiments, avant de prendre la fuite à la suite de ses camarades. Sacha continuait à ricaner, comme saisi d'une crise d'hystérie.

« Sacha Piscies ? » demanda Mnémosyne d'un ton très doux.  
L'adolescent se tut, puis se releva difficilement en se tenant uniquement sur sa jambe gauche. La droite était cassée et l'angle de son épaule droite était bizarre. Il saignait de la lèvre, du nez et de l'arcade sourcilière. Son œil gauche était fermé par un cocard et un autre méchant bleu s'étendait sur sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe. Il semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. La vampire se pencha vers lui et effleura de sa main froide le visage meurtri et boursouflé de Piscies. Elle plongea ses yeux rougeoyants dans ceux de l'adolescent. Sacha baissa la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.  
« Il est des choses pires que la Mort elle-même, jeune oison, » lui dit Mnémosyne, répétant inconsciemment les mots que Crèvecoeur lui avait adressé peu avant. « Si vous en doutez, venez donc m'en entretenir une nuit prochaine... Il vous faut maintenant apprendre à contenir votre nature... » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix énigmatique. « Suivez-moi. »  
Et elle précéda Sacha jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Un regard sur les frères Bellamie**

Pour Térence et Justin, la tension retombait lentement. Après trois quart d'heure fiévreux à courir des dortoirs aux jardins pour trouver, qui un pigeon, qui un encrier, qui une plume, les deux jumeaux avaient enfin pu envoyer un message à leur père, Henri Bellamie. Un message certainement incompréhensible pour le quiddam moyen car il parlait d'allumettes, d'une certaine cousine Manon en vacances au Népal et d'un plafond à repeindre d'urgence. Mais décodé, il était on ne peut plus clair : '_Scoop incroyable : attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui en Angleterre. 3/09, au matin. 117 morts, dont 40 civils dans village sorcier Hogsmead. Siège Hogwarts. Destitution Cornélius Fudge. Nomination Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien chef division Auror. Blocus. Couvre-feu. Contrôle renforcée. Source : M. Lovegood. Le Chicaneur, Londres. Justin et Térence, Beauxbâtons. 5/09. 20h35_'

Ce code avait été créé par monsieur Bellamie lui-même. Il était réservé aux employés de son journal, avec l'impossibilité pour eux d'en révéler le secret. Justin et Térence, à force d'enquêtes et de demandes, avaient fini par l'apprendre aussi ; et ils avaient été soumis aux mêmes serments. C'était bien pratique pour correspondre entre eux ! Quand un prof saisissait un de ces messages, il ouvrait de grands yeux interloqués, tandis que les deux coupables réprimaient leur envie de rire. Mais là, où ils avaient beaucoup moins ri, c'est quand l'un de ses messages avait été envoyé à leur père.  
Henri Bellamie avait fondé l'Haxonaute et en était le directeur depuis bientôt vingt ans. Son sens de l'analyse et son obsession du détail l'avait propulsé du statut de jeune pigiste à l'affût à celui de référence médiatique française. Ses deux fils rêvaient de marcher sur ses traces et, depuis tout petits, ils avaient singés son professionnalisme... Leur implication dans Radio Beauxbât en était la preuve. Henri Bellamie les avait plus ou moins encouragés, regardant ses jumeaux avec indulgence. Mais quand il avait découvert la façon dont les garnements galvaudaient le code garantissant ses exclusivités, il les avait rapidement recadrés. Depuis cette histoire, Térence et Justin s'étaient tenus à carreau, gardant la correspondance codée pour les cas d'urgence.  
Et autant dire que, comme tout bon journaliste en herbe qui cherche à se faire remarquer, ils étaient capables de remuer ciel et terre pour avertir leur père d'un bon scoop. Mais alors qu'ils venaient d'expédier leur missive, ils se retrouvèrent un peu désoeuvrés. La nuit était noire, l'Académie silencieuse. Tandis que l'adrénaline quittait leur corps, Justine et Térence prenaient tout deux la pleine mesure de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Térence avançait d'un pas machinal en direction du bâtiment principal, quand son frère se planta au milieu du parterre de gazon, restant quelques pas en arrière.

« Trens ! » fit la voix de Justin.  
Térence Bellamie s'arrêta et tourna un regard vide vers son jumeau.  
« Ca va ? Tu es blême... » demanda Justin.  
« Oui, ça va... Et ta tronche vaut certainement la mienne ! » répartit Térence d'un ton acerbe.  
Justin eut un faible sourire. Son frère se retourna et reprit sa marche. Le punk lui emboîta le pas et vint se mettre à sa hauteur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Trens ? » demanda à nouveau Justin.  
Térence s'arrêta à nouveau.  
« On a écrit à papa. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.  
« Alors tu comptes rester là, sans rien foutre, à te tourner les pouces ? » fit Justin, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Térence se tourna vers son frère.  
« Parce que tu as une solution, toi ? » s'énerva-t-il, en s'avançant d'un air mauvais.

C'était vraiment curieux de voir les deux frères Bellamie côte à côte. Bien qu'ils ne soient que des faux jumeaux, ils avaient un air de famille très prononcé : mêmes cheveux clairs, mêmes yeux bleu-gris, même visage longs, mêmes nez retroussés, mêmes sourcils qui rebiquaient vers l'extérieur. Mais cette ressemblance passait le plus souvent inapperçue, tant leurs styles étaient aux antipodes. Justin arborait fièrement ses tatouages, ses jeans troués et son perfecto de cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux attachés en catogan et ses joues intentionnellement mal rasées lui donnaient l'air d'un guerrier du nord. Térence, au contraire, était parfaitement soigné, à la limite de la coquetterie. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et avaient un aspect faussement négligé. Il portait un jean à coupe droite et nette, une veste noire aux manches relevées sur une chemise rayée vert pâle. Pas qu'il s'intéressa à la mode plus que cela, mais son alter, Ninon Akosha, veillait toujours à sa parfaite tenue. Et pour avoir la paix, il préférait céder aux avis insistants de la jeune fille.

Mais dans l'immédiat, Térence se souciait fort peu de chiffonner sa chemise ou de déranger sa coiffure étudiée.  
« Tu prétends peut-être me dire quoi faire, 'monsieur je prône la Révolution sans jamais bouger mon cul' ! » dit-il d'un ton rageur.  
« Ca, c'est petit, comme accusation, » répondit tranquillement Justin. « Au moins, j'ai des idéaux, moi ! Pas comme certains... »  
Le ton de Justin était blessant. Térence inspira profondément pour se calmer.  
« Ok, ok ! » dit-il, d'un ton un peu hâché. « On ne va pas se mettre sur la gueule pour passer nos nerfs... Réfléchissons posément... »  
Térence sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en offrit une à son frangin. Justin ne fumait pas en temps normal, mais là, il accompagna volontiers son frère. Ils s'assirent sur le parterre gazonné. La sensation de fraîcheur leur fit du bien. Les étoiles brillaient d'une clarté apaisante et seul le doux clapotis des fontaines animait la quiétude des jardins. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures mais aucun autre élève n'errait aux alentours.  
« Qu'est-ce t'en penses, toi ? » demanda finalement Justin.  
« Que les anglais sont dans une belle merde ! 1) guerre civile. 2) couvre-feu. 3) coupure des communications avec l'étranger, » expliqua Térence, en comptant sur ses doigts.  
« Tu oublies : 4) état policier ! » lança son frère.  
« Mais leur gouvernement a-t-il le choix ? » demanda Trens.  
« C'est déjà une bonne chose qu'ils aient viré Fudge ! J'trouve que c'était pas du luxe ! » remarqua son frère.  
« Mouais... Le nouveau est un chef des Aurors, non ? Ca explique les mesures draconiennes... »  
« Putain ! Quel merdier ! » s'exclama Justin, en s'allongeant sur le gazon. « J'aimerais pas être à Hogwarts actuellement ! »  
« En revanche, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il se dit en ce moment-même dans le bureau de Maxime... » fit Trens, en se pinçant le menton. « Je me suis toujours demandé si Flamel n'avait pas des moyens de communications spéciaux, particulièrement depuis qu'il n'est plus de ce monde... »  
« D'après Théod, son tableau n'est pas un portrait basique, » précisa Justin. « C'est Poussin lui-même qui l'a peint ! Et c'est pas la moitié d'une brelle ! »  
« Ca expliquerait des choses... » remarqua Térence.  
Il y eut un petit silence, tandis qu'ils achevaient leurs cigarettes.  
« Tu te rends compte qu'on tient LE scoop ? » dit soudainement Térence.  
« Ouais... De la putain de dynamite ! » fit Justin, en se redressant, un sourire avide aux lèvres.  
« Faut qu'on fasse une émission spéciale à Radio Beauxbât ! » lança le premier, en se relevant. « Demain, quand tous les élèves seront rentrés de week-end, pour mieux frapper les esprits ! »  
« Reste à voir si Aldo et Irène seront d'accord... Et surtout Wyatt ! »  
« On s'en fout ! Si papa avait attendu que les autorités valident ses articles, il serait encore scribouillard dans un obscur journal d'ouvrages ménagers pour sorcières de moins de cinquante ans ! » s'énerva Térence.  
« Du calme ! Du calme, frangin ! » le modéra Justin, en remettant son perfecto –la nuit se faisait fraîche. « Tu connais Wyatt... On devrait réussir à le convaincre et en plus, il est anglais ! »  
« Bon argument ! » releva Térence.  
« Mais il reste Maxime... Elle pourrait nous censurer si nous attendons demain ! » fit remarquer Justin.  
« Elle doit être très occupée... Tu ne crois pas ? » sourit son frère.  
Le Punk hocha la tête, puis demanda :  
« A ton avis, combien on risque si on passe outre une interdiction ? »  
« Un avertissement ? Une lettre à papa ? Une convocation devant le grand superviseur ? » proposa Térence.  
« Le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Tu crois pas ? » sourit Justin.  
« T'es vraiment un anar, toi ! » s'exclama Trens avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix. Justin rit et Térence se laissa retomber sur le gazon aux cotés de son frère.  
Térence alluma une nouvelle cigarette et en tira quelques bouffées, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter demain ? » interrogea Justin.  
« Le minimum, » répondit sobrement son frère.  
« Quoi ? » s'étrangla le chevelu. « Tu déconnes ? »  
« Réfléchis, Just : t'as vu la dégaine de notre source ? »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre source ? » s'exclama Justin.  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas trop regardant, » répondit Trens, « mais ce _Chicaneur_, vraiment... »  
« ... Ouais. » concéda le punk.  
« Comment vérifier ces infos ? » se demanda Térence.  
« Où est passé ton esprit d'initiative, frangin ? » railla Justin. « Tu as une tripotée d'anglais, paralysés de peur qui n'attendent qu'un peu de réconfort de ta part... et que tu leur tires les vers du nez ! … Non, vraiment, tu me déçois ! »  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Térence. Il se leva et tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever.  
« Tu es diabolique, tu le sais, ça ? » lança Trens d'un ton admiratif.  
« Mais non, je ne suis que ton frère ! » rigola Justin, en lui envoyant une bourrade.  
« Et sang Bellamie ne saurait mentir ! »

Mais l'hilarité des jumeaux cessa aussitôt. Attirée par le bruit, une silhouette voilée s'approchait d'eux. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaitre Circé de Lusignan.  
« Que ... je... nous... C'est à dire... On... » bégaya Térence.  
« Cours ! » lui gueula Justin, en l'entraînant vers les dortoirs.  
En voyant les deux Bellamie détaler, la terrible cyclope retint un léger sourire.

* * *

**Deux lettres 05**

« Irrimo,

Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'étais nulle part et je me fais du souci. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre et que c'est ridicule de m'inquiéter, mais bon... En ce qui me concerne, j'ai évité le plus gros des violences et suis pour l'heure dans mon dortoir. Tous mes condisciples sont en train d'écrire à leurs parents, aussi je puis me permettre d'être un peu plus dissert que d'habitude, sans risquer de me faire repérer...  
Que penses-tu de tout cela ? As-tu eu vent de la situation politique anglaise ? Penses-tu que cela va toucher la France ? Va-t-on nous cloîtrer à Beauxbâtons ? Que devons-nous faire pour les anglais ? Quel comportement adopter ? Et comment savoir qui est dans quel camp ?

Je t'abreuve de questions, en sachant bien que ni toi, ni moi, ne detenons les réponses ou les solutions. Je reste au contact de certains anglais pour en savoir davantage. Il serait intéressant d'interroger discrètement celle qui est arrivée ce soir avec le géant.  
J'aimerais te voir, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible...

'_As surely as the countdown begins our time is not our own;  
__already there's the breath of the wind which bleaches bare the bones  
__of the deadlines we set, of the jokes we don't get  
__and forgetfulness that furrows the brow...  
__no, I'll never find a better time  
__to be alive than now_.' (4)

Je t'embrasse.

Felter »

* * *

« Felter,

N'ai aucune inquiétude, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une ou deux... contrariétés, dont je ne désire pas parler ici. La peste soit des anglais ! Et de certains français, aussi ! Je n'ai jamais vu un chaos pareil... Je n'ai pas suivi toute l'affaire et n'ai pas tout compris. La situation était telle qu'il m'a paru inutile d'intervenir. Je ne suis au courant de tout que depuis peu.  
Une guerre civile dans le pays voisin a rarement été un gage de stabilité. Il y aura certainement des répercutions chez nous. Je me demande si la communauté européenne va voter le blocus ou si elle va intervenir. En fermant ses frontières, l'Angleterre a préservé son intégrité et sa bonne réputation, cela sera sans doute bien perçue. Mais tout ceci n'est que supputation... En ce qui concerne les élèves anglais, je ne sais pas. J'en fréquente peu, il faut dire... Reste à l'écart de ceux qui sont soupçonnés de sympathie mangemort. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta tête brûlée !

Nous devrions avoir des nouvelles rapidement : un certain nombre d'élèves ont des parents dans différents ministères. Et je vais tâcher de me renseigner moi-même.  
Demain, je m'arrangerais pour te voir. Essaye de semer tes copains à un moment ou à un autre. Je te fais confiance pour cela.  
Je constate avec fierté que tu ne te laisses pas abattre. C'est bien.

'_Inter arma silent leges_' (5)

Irrimo »

* * *

¹ _I can't believe the news today_ : premières paroles de la chanson '_Sunday, bloody Sunday_' de U2.  
² NDA : propriété de Styx Uchiha, tant dans l'idée que dans la formulation. Merci Styx ! ;-)  
³ '_In deffens_' : 'Pour ma défense', cri de guerre des rois d'Ecosse. On se souvient que Morag McDougal est une écossaise d'ancienne souche.

(4) Extrait de la chanson « A Better Time » de Peter Hammill, de l'album « X my Heart »  
'_Aussi surement que le compte à rebours commence, notre temps n'est plus notre ;  
__Déjà vient le souffle de vent qui blanchit et dénude les os  
__des échéances que nous posons, des plaisanteries que nous ne comprenons pas  
__et l'étourderie qui fait sillonner les fronts...  
__Non, je ne trouverai jamais un meilleur moment  
__Qu'aujourd'hui pour être en vie._'

(5) locution latine signifiant '_En temps de guerre, les lois sont muettes._'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, 21 septembre, c'est la St-Rufus ! Moment idéal pour corriger ce chapitre qui nous a donné bien du mal et nous a demandé bien des efforts à ma béta et à moi-même.  
_C'est un chapitre MAUDIT !_ dixit ma béta. Prenez garde, vous qui venez de le lire ! Il va surement faire planter votre ordi !

Pour toutes vos questions, le forum radioBeauxbât est à votre disposition (cf mon profil)  
N'hésitez pas si vous en avez. Mes petits élèves se feront un plaisir de vous répondre !

Je vous embrasse très fort, vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et élève un autel sur lequel je vais bruler de l'encens et saigner des coqs à la prospérité de la maison de ma béta !

Ruth (bien folingue dans son dédale !)


	25. Une semaine en enfer

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

* * *

Beaucoup de retard. Je sais. J'ai honte. Mais les chapitres deviennent vraiment complexes (et longs !) et je peux vous assurer que ma béta et moi suons sang et eau pour vous les faire parvenir dans des délais brefs. Mais l'heure est aux réjouissances… Vous l'attendiez ? Le voici, le voilà ! La partie II dans toute sa splendeur ! Attention, l'histoire repart en arrière ! Nous ne sommes plus dimanche, mais mardi, au cours du voyage des anglais vers Beauxbâtons. On aurait pu nommer ce chapitre '_Et pendant ce temps à Vera cruz…_' ou '_La Loi de Murphy_', mais le choix s'est porté sur l'explicite :

**Une semaine en enfer**

(POV McGonagall)

Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 17h00. Heure locale. Frontière franco-anglaise.

Sensation désagréable de décalage horaire : en France, il est déjà l'heure du thé, alors qu'en Angleterre, il n'est que 16h00. Etrange, d'être à cheval sur les deux ! Enfin, le moment n'est pas aux considérations temporelles. Dix minutes que cette personne des douanes inspecte nos bagages, sans que je sache ce qu'il cherche, au juste. Pendant ce temps, nous restons plantés au-dessus de la Manche, ce qui ne me réjouit pas du tout. Le temps d'invisibilité de nos calèches est compté. Heureusement, pour m'occuper, cette personne m'a donné une trentaine de formulaires à remplir ! Chose curieuse, car il ne jette pourtant qu'un coup d'œil rapide aux autorisations du ministère anglais.

Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 18h30. France. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Département de l'Immigration, centre des Buttes Chaumont

Maudits soient ces français et leur fichue bureaucratie ! Certification du contrôle des douanes, autorisation ministérielle, formulaires divers et variés, attestation de responsabilité civile pour chaque élève... Et il faut bien entendu que cette femme les vérifie tous un par un ! Elle ne semble heureusement rien remarquer d'anormal, pour l'instant. Aurais-je du boire de la potion de chance avant de quitter Hogwarts ? Mais Albus en aura certainement plus besoin que moi... Je soupire... Combien de barrages allons-nous devoir encore franchir avant d'arriver à Beauxbâtons ? Que de temps perdu ! Heureusement, tout à l'air de correctement se dérouler. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se rendent compte de la supercherie. Ce serait une catastrophe ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour... Escalier F. Oui, chère madame, j'ai parfaitement compris. Adieu, en espérant ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous !

Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 19h02. Métro parisien. Station Botzaris

Nous devons rejoindre le quartier d'Haxo, maintenant. Pourvu que notre contact soit au rendez-vous... Métro ligne 7bis, direction 'Pré St-Gervais'... Voilà, le quai ! ... J'espère que Malfoy ne s'imagine pas que je n'ai pas remarqué son petit manège, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est en train de trafiquer avec Goyle. Mais qu'est-ce que... J'en étais sûre ! Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de ce Slytherin sans qu'il ne fasse un sale coup à sa manière sournoise. Malfoy. En voilà un qu'il faudra tenir à l'œil. Trop de choses sont en balance pour que je le laisse ruiner nos efforts de manière inconsidérée.

Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 19h15. Métro parisien. Quartier d'Haxo

Le bruit de la foule est assourdissant. Dans mes souvenirs, Haxo n'était pas aussi bondé... Mais en une dizaine d'années, les lieux ont forcément changé... Heureusement, notre contact est là. Marin Constan, du ministère de l'Education. Une connaissance d'Albus, me suis-je laissé dire. Mais qui Albus Dumbledore ne connaît-il pas ? Et combien de sorciers et de sorcières lui doivent une faveur, un service ? ... Ce Constan m'a l'air plus au courant que je n'aurais cru de prime abord. Mais sa conversation en reste aux allusions et rien ne transparaît réellement dans son discours... Un homme prudent. Je préfère cela.

Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 19h25. Quartier d'Haxo. Auberge 'Le Verre Galant'

_Le_ _Verre Galant_ ! C'est bien des français, cela ! J'observe les lieux. Le standing parait nettement plus élevé que le 'Chaudron Baveur'. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas très difficile, malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour Tom... La conversation de Constan a changé du tout au tout et le voilà qui commente le menu avec animation. Comme si j'ignorais tout de la cuisine française ! ... Cherche-t-il à donner le change devant le maître d'hôtel ? Il me jette des regards en coin, l'air de rien. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il sait de notre affaire... Mes allusions à Albus le font sourire, mais n'entraînent aucune confidence. Il reste dans les généralités me posant quelques questions sur le système éducatif anglais. '_Hogwarts est si réputé !_'... Mais bien sûr ! ... '_Faites-moi plaisir Minerva, appelez-moi Marin !_' Hem, hem... Cet homme commence à passablement m'irriter. Même sur ses fonctions, il reste flou, se contentant d'évoquer les problèmes de paperasserie sous lesquels croule l'administration. Je sens mon attention faiblir. La cuisine capiteuse et la fatigue du voyage commencent à avoir raison de moi. Heureusement que ce dîner touche à sa fin...

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 10h25. Académie Beauxbâtons. Grand vestibule.

Enfin, voici les élèves français ! Merlin, qu'ils sont nombreux ! ... Et dissipés ! Je n'ai rien contre les tenues moldues, mais là, certains exagèrent ! Comment le port de l'uniforme a-t-il pu tomber en désuétude dans une école aussi ancienne ? ... Aucune rigueur, de l'insolence, de la désinvolture, peu de respect envers l'autorité... Il n'y a guère que les jumeaux Weasley ou les Maraudeurs pour atteindre ces extrémités ! ... Je plains les enseignants... Et j'ai quelques remords à l'idée d'abandonner mes élèves ici... Mais je ne peux m'attarder en France. Le plan de Dumbledore doit fonctionner.

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 10h30. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur.

Je laisse les jeunes anglais aux mains des délégués français pour suivre Madame Maxime jusqu'à son bureau. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce me dépayse quelque peu : pas d'objets hétéroclites comme dans le bureau d'Albus, elle est plutôt fonctionnelle. Seul un tableau égaie le mur d'en face. Olympe m'invite à avancer et la vision qui s'offre à mes yeux me coupe le souffle. Ce que j'avais pris pour un simple portrait vide est un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Il parait si vivant ! les arbres peints bruissent doucement sous une brise légère, il me semble presque distinguer les rossignols qui chantent dans leurs branches. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'y habituer que Mme Maxime frappe sur le cadre du tableau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte. Un homme aux yeux pétillants surgit devant moi. Nicolas Flamel. J'ai eu deux-trois occasions de discuter avec lui par cheminée, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer de son vivant... Un homme d'exception, sans aucun doute.

Il a l'air pleinement au courant des plans d'Albus. D'ailleurs, il a des doutes sur leurs résultats. Mais avions-nous seulement le choix ? L'urgence s'imposait et il a bien fallu agir, avant même de pouvoir prévenir les parents d'élèves. Nous en venons à mon départ, fixé à demain après-midi. Il semble les peiner l'un et l'autre. Il est vrai que cela leur occasionnera aussi un surplus de travail... En effet, en l'absence d'un représentant légal anglais à Beauxbâtons, mes élèves devront s'en remettre aux décisions d'Olympe ou, en cas de conflit, à celles de l'Ambassade britannique elle-même. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils devaient rester des mois ici...

Ce qui nous amène aux questions pratiques : logement, repas, cours et emploi du temps, Cérémonie de la Roue... Comment cela, 'Cérémonie de la Roue' ? Flamel laisse fuser un petit rire et m'explique dans les grandes lignes son fonctionnement. C'est bien intéressant tout cela, mais quel rapport avec mes élèves ? Olympe me regarde, stupéfaite. Elle défend alors avec véhémence les spécificités de Beauxbâtons, arguant que c'est une réelle chance de pouvoir connaître son alter. Une force. '_D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas là le meilleur moyen de faire croire que les anglais vont rester longtemps sur place ?_' argumente Flamel. Il marque un point. Mais quelque chose me retient. Cela ne risque-t-il pas de perturber mes élèves ? Le vieil alchimiste insiste : il est curieux, et ne le cache pas, de savoir avec qui le Survivant va être associé... Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si cela pouvait renforcer les liens entre les maisons de Hogwarts. Je ne suis pas aussi idéaliste qu'Albus... Mais l'essai vaut le coup d'être tenté.

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 11h40. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du conseiller principal d'éducation

Olympe tient ensuite à me présenter celui avec qui elle travaille en étroite collaboration. Tellement étroite qu'elle frappe à la porte d'un bureau, puis entre sans avoir attendu de réponse ! Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est en train d'essayer d'attraper un dossier rétif qui volète dans tous les coins. Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas sa baguette ? Les _Accio_ sont faits pour cela ! Olympe vient elle-même à sa rescousse et le dossier reprend tranquillement sa place. L'homme éponge son front avec un mouchoir, puis se présente sous le nom de Roger Davel. Je serre sa main tendue et quelque chose me frappe aussitôt. Il n'émane de lui aucune magie. Comme s'il était un... cracmol ? L'homme semble deviner mon trouble et précise qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Je crois avoir mal entendu... Mais Monsieur Davel s'amuse beaucoup de mon étonnement. Sa sœur est une sorcière, mais lui n'a jamais eu la moindre étincelle de magie. Il m'explique qu'il a été détaché du Ministère de l'Education Nationale moldu au poste de CPE. Olympe intervient et me raconte que Pernelle, la femme de Nicolas, s'est longtemps occupée des questions administratives et disciplinaires. Mais elle n'était ni reconnue, ni même payée et, après la fronde de mai 68, il lui était devenu très difficile de gérer les humeurs des professeurs et des élèves. Elle avait donc demandé que l'école fasse appel à un professionnel de l'éducation. Seulement, la fonction n'avait jamais existé chez les sorciers ! Nicolas s'était donc tout logiquement tourné vers les moldus.

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 13h20. Académie Beauxbâtons. Réfectoire des professeurs

C'est vraiment surprenant d'être à table avec un moldu. Rien ne semble fonctionner, avec lui. Il doit indiquer les plats sur le parchemin de son voisin. La salière s'enfuit de ses doigts quand il ne l'a pas bien en main. Les chaises ont du mal à reconnaître sa présence. Mais rien n'a l'air de vraiment le gêner. L'habitude, me dit-il. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'il travaille à Beauxbâtons. Il découvre sans cesse de nouvelles choses.

Alors que le repas touche à sa fin, Olympe m'invite à visiter Beauxbâtons avec Davel ; elle et deux autres professeurs vont recevoir les élèves anglais pour les répartir dans les différentes séries. Le conseiller principal me montre les jardins, dont il me présente le responsable, Isidore. Il m'explique le rôle prépondérant des nains de jardins, qui protègent les abords de Beauxbâtons et veillent à son incartabilité. Je me demande si ces alliés sont de même nature que ceux auxquels nous faisons appel, à Hogwarts…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser à Davel des questions sur sa position de moldu à Beauxbâtons. N'a-t-il jamais eu des soucis d'autorité sur les élèves ? Il rit alors et me répond qu'au contraire, être moldu offre de grands avantages en la matière. Je ne comprends pas. Il m'explique avec sérieux que, en tant que moldu, il n'est pas soumis aux décisions des sorciers influents. La seule autorité qu'il reconnaît est celle de Flamel ou d'Olympe. Et, bien entendu, celle de l'Education nationale moldue. Mais comme on peut s'y attendre, elle ne met jamais son nez dans les affaires de Beauxbâtons ! Quant aux élèves, ils apprennent dès les premiers jours que lui lancer un sort, quel qu'il soit, équivaut à un renvoi sans condition.

Un pigeon nous interrompt cavalièrement. Je découvre avec stupeur que ces fragiles oiseaux remplacent ici nos traditionnels hiboux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher davantage sur la question : Olympe m'invite à la rejoindre toutes affaires cessantes.

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 17h05. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Une psychométriste. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils existaient réellement. Olympe me la présente sous le nom de Pythagora Maimonide... Ce nom m'évoque vaguement quelque chose. La nouvelle-venue sourit et m'explique qu'elle descend de Moïse Ben Maimon. Ca y est, ça me revient ! Moïse Maimonide, le médecin du sultan Saladin. Et secrètement, un puissant sorcier, enseignant aux Enfants de Djibril. Peut-être la plus ancienne école de magie du monde.

Donc, il y a un psychométriste parmi mes élèves... Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Quoiqu'au vu de son histoire personnelle, ce n'est pas si surprenant... Il va falloir prévoir un emploi du temps spécifique. Heureusement, il y a une psychométriste française de son âge. Elle saura l'aider à développer son don. Pythagora Maimonide me tient un petit discours sur la rareté des psychométristes et sur leur statut tout à fait particulier. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour aller prévenir les autorités à l'Ambassade britannique ; mais il faudra penser à les informer à un moment ou un autre. Je suis stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas eu de psychométriste anglais depuis le XVIe siècle ! Mais nous n'avons guère le temps de poursuivre cette conversation. La cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune requiert notre présence.

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 17h50. Académie Beauxbâtons. Vieux réfectoire

Olympe me présente aux différents professeurs qui sont déjà arrivés. Elle semble y mettre un certain souci de l'ancienneté. Le premier d'entre eux est une femme vêtue de voiles gris qui la couvrent de la tête au pied. A l'énoncé de son nom, Circé de Lusignan lève la tête et se dépouille des oripeaux qui lui tombent bas sur le front. Un oeil unique me fixe alors avec une intensité insoutenable. J'entends à peine Olympe préciser qu'il s'agit du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'éloigner d'elle. La femme sent le rejet dans mon attitude mais ne s'en offusque pas. Elle rabaisse son voile sur son visage et je soupire de soulagement quand elle va enfin s'asseoir au dernier rang des stalles.

Je suis ensuite présentée au Marcou, l'infirmier de Beauxbâtons, puis à Scipion Lefunest, mon collègue dans l'enseignement des Métamorphoses. Mais au vu de ses dires, nos méthodes pédagogiques sont aux antipodes. Quand je lui demande si je peux assister à un de ses cours, il me rabroue d'un ton bourru et me tourne le dos. Olympe a un sourire d'excuse, puis m'entraîne vers Evariste et Euménide d'Armorghast, respectivement professeur de Duel et de Destruction des Arts Noirs. Autant Lefunest semblait peu intéressé par ma conversation, autant la Comtesse me pose d'emblée plusieurs questions sur Hogwarts, notamment en ce qui concerne les cours de DCFM. Les problèmes que nous avons eu il y deux ans me reviennent en mémoire et je lui expose la conduite du mangemort infiltré dans nos murs. Mais lorsque j'aborde la question des impardonnables, elle parait presque froissée.

Pendant ce temps est apparue une femme décharnée, qui me dit s'appeler Callisto Fortimbrer, enseignante en latin, grec et runes. D'autres arrivent et prennent tour à tour place dans les stalles. Un bruyant trio de jeunes hommes me distrait de ma conversation avec le professeur de runes. Ils me saluent d'un petit geste courtois de la tête ou d'un sourire, sans cesser de parler. Les sourcils froncés d'Olympe les font baisser d'un ton.

Les élèves commencent à entrer dans le réfectoire. Les anglais ont remis leur uniforme noir aux couleurs de leur maison et les français ont revêtu leurs robes bleu ciel. Les mêmes tenues que portaient nos invités de Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les traditions ne se sont heureusement pas toutes perdues ! Dans un certain tapage, ils gagnent chacun leur place, sous l'œil indifférent des professeurs. Madame Maxime demande le silence et la cérémonie de la Roue peut enfin commencer.

Un par un, les résultats tombent. Des évidences, mais aussi beaucoup de surprises. Sur quoi s'appuie donc cette Roue pour prendre ses décisions ? ... Susan Bones et Seamus Finnigan... Je me demande comment Finnigan va s'en sortir... L'association de McDougal et de Boot ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tous les deux ont un don pour les charmes sur objets inanimés, si je me souviens bien ce qu'en disait Flitwick ... En revanche, Midgen et Bullstrode, je ne comprends pas... Crabbe avec Goyle ? sans commentaires ! ... Ah ! Voyons Miss Granger... Avec Neville Longbottom ! Fort bien ! Ce sera un duo intéressant à suivre ... Malfoy avec Luna Lovegood ? Mais que... Co... Comment est-ce possible ? Et que vient faire miss Lovegood dans tout cela ? ... La peste soit de Flamel et de sa maudite curiosité ! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Quelle situation ! ... Weasley et Malfoy vont-ils bientôt se taire ! Est-ce que je vitupère tout haut, moi ? ... Voyons la suite : Moon et Nott... Parkinson et Zabini... Patil... Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu la question que m'a posée la comtesse... Non, les jumelles Patil n'ont pas un potentiel magique si exceptionnel. Quelle question ! Les trios sont donc si rares ? ... A Potter maintenant... Solo ! ... Le pauvre a l'air déçu, au vu des regards qu'il lance vers Weasley... Ah oui, d'ailleurs... Et Ronald Weasley ? Avec qui va-t-il être puisque tous les anglais ont déjà été répartis ? ... Marc-Horus Volauvent ? Mais qui est-ce ? ... Une voix furieuse retentit à mes oreilles, alors qu'un énorme brouhaha envahit le réfectoire. Mais qu'y puis-je, moi, si Ronald Weasley n'est pas alter avec la bonne personne ? Et qui est ce Marc-Horus Volauvent, d'ailleurs ? ... La Comtesse n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer et je ne comprends pas un traître mot de son énervement. Evidemment que monsieur Weasley est un bon élément ! ... Non, il n'a jamais pratiqué le duel ! ... Mais enfin, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? ... Je m'apprête à répondre quand une chape de plomb tombe soudainement sur nous. Je me retourne et aperçoit le... la... Circé de Lusignan 'inviter' tout le monde au calme. Je frissonne. Cette femme est terrifiante. Je n'ai jamais vu son pareil auparavant... Mais, attendez une seconde ! Olympe veut régler le cas de Weasley, sans même me consulter ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! C'est un membre de MA maison ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être spectatrice des décisions prises !

Mercredi 3 septembre 1996, 19h05. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur.

Ce qu'ils sont irritants ! C'est la troisième fois qu'Olympe repousse les tentatives des autres professeurs d'en savoir plus. Aucune décision n'a encore été prise et les voilà déjà à la porte du bureau ! La demi-géante se plaint de l'absence de Davel : c'est à lui de gérer ce genre de débordements. Elle le prévient de la situation par un pneu, qu'elle assorti d'un sort de coussinage. Les pneumatiques n'ont guère d'égards pour les moldus ! Un nouveau coup frappé fait froncer les sourcils d'Olympe, mais ce n'est pas un professeur. Un jeune homme entre, le sourire un peu forcé. Il a l'air déjà au courant et, visiblement, la nouvelle lui a fait un choc. Mais il se contrôle avec un rare sang-froid. Olympe m'a déjà expliqué qui était ce Marc-Horus et je comprends son désarroi... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je écouté Flamel ? Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis notre arrivée ! ... Le nouveau-venu me salue très poliment, puis sert brièvement la main de Ronald, avec un sourire chaleureux. L'air penaud qu'arborait le rouquin fond immédiatement. Les deux garçons s'asseyent, sur l'invitation d'Olympe. La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge, puis explique en quelques mots ce qui vient de se produire. Au vu des attentions que la demi-géante déploie, je comprends qu'elle tient ce garçon en grande estime. J'ai eu le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son dossier et tout porte à croire que c'est un élève brillant, consciencieux et apprécié. Son association avec Ronald Weasley serait peut-être très profitable au Gryffindor... Lui apporterait cette confiance qui lui a toujours fait défaut... Malheureusement, le temps risque de leur manquer ! ... Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, le jeune Volauvent parait de plus en plus intéressé par l'idée d'avoir un alter. Mme Maxime leur annonce qu'un emploi du temps spécifique sera créé pour leur ménager des heures d'entraînement communes. Ronald a du mal à garder la bouche fermée. On dirait qu'il vient seulement de comprendre qu'il était associé à un élève plus âgé. Je contiens difficilement un sourire alors qu'il s'empêtre dans sa chaise en se levant.

Les deux jeunes gens partis, nous abordons la question de Luna Lovegood et de Draco Malfoy. Olympe semble favorable à l'idée. Je suis plus réservée. Miss Lovegood m'a toujours semblé trop étrange pour travailler en équipe. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle ait fait partie de l'expédition au ministère en juin dernier pencherait plutôt en sa faveur, mais quelque chose me retient. Une jeune fille pareille associée à... Malfoy ? ... Non, vraiment, c'était inconcevable ! Avec un Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw ou un Hufflepuff, pourquoi pas ? Mais avec un Slytherin ? Celui-ci en particulier ! On court droit à la catastrophe ! ... Sans compter que la faire venir pourrait déranger le plan de Dumbledore... Il est vrai que je pourrais laisser Albus prendre lui-même la décision. Mais je me méfie de ses excentricités... Il serait capable, au nom de l'entente entre les maisons, d'encourager miss Lovegood à tenter l'aventure ! Je sens que, de toutes façons, je n'aurais guère voix au chapitre. Flamel est apparu pour donner son opinion et il semble décidé à prévenir Dumbledore. Un courrier partira dans l'heure qui suit. Admettons ! Après tout, aux vues de ses excentricités, Miss Lovegood n'acceptera peut-être pas de venir.

Puisque nous parlons de Malfoy, Flamel songe enfin à m'informer qu'un français lui a lancé un défi en potions. Quelle histoire absurde ! ... Malfoy. Mais que cherche-t-il, celui-là ? Je peux vraiment pas le laisser seul deux minutes ! Ce garçon ne nous cause que des soucis depuis son entrée à Hogwarts. Même ces têtes brûlées de Potter et Weasley n'y mettent pas autant de bonne volonté ! ... J'ai maintes fois mis Albus en garde contre les manigances de ce Slytherin, mais il ne m'écoute jamais. Flamel, lui, devrait se montrer plus raisonnable : il faut empêcher ce défi ! Pourtant, les deux français me regardent sans comprendre les raisons de ma véhémence. Je les sens de plus en plus sceptiques, voire moqueur en ce qui concerne Flamel. Il doit croire que j'ai peur que mes élèves ne soient pas à la hauteur. Allons donc ! Je n'aime pas Malfoy, mais il est second de la promotion derrière Miss Granger et plus que doué en Potions aux dires de Severus Snape.

Cette conversation ne semble mener nulle part. Les français apprécient l'émulation créée par les duels et cela fait tellement partie de leurs fameuses 'traditions' qu'il est difficile de les y faire renoncer. J'essayerai d'en toucher un mot au professeur d'Alchimie, Belladone Boudreaux.

Juste avant que je ne quitte enfin le bureau, Olympe m'informe que chaque solo à Beauxbâtons doit avoir un tuteur, solo lui aussi, qui lui enseigne les bases. Le tuteur d'Harry Potter sera donc le seul solo disponible à Beauxbâtons : Junon Sorlimus. Je ne me serais pas arrêtée à cette simple information si la voix de la demi-géante n'exprimait pas une certaine répugnance. Je l'interroge du regard et elle soupire. A ce que je comprends, Junon Sorlimus n'a pas un caractère facile. Marc-Horus Volauvent aurait été préférable, mais il n'est plus solo et n'aura d'ailleurs guère le temps cette année.

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 9h35. Académie Beauxbâtons. Quartier professoral. Appartement des invités

Un coup retentit à ma porte. C'est Olympe. Son air n'est pas aussi serein que la veille. Elle me tend un papier, avec une certaine gêne. C'est le ministère des Affaires Etrangères m'annonce-t-elle. Ah ! Il semblerait que la supercherie de Dumbledore ait été découverte. Il fallait s'en douter... Même noyée dans toute sa paperasserie, l'administration française finit toujours par trouver quelque chose qui cloche. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement surprise.

Tandis que j'examine attentivement la convocation, Mme Maxime peste contre le zèle des stagiaires du ministère. Maintenant il y avait fort à parier que le ministère de l'Education, sans compter celui de l'Intérieur, soit également au courant. Olympe connaît mieux que moi les rouages complexes de l'administration, aussi j'écoute soigneusement ses consignes : en dire le moins possible et acquiescer à tout. Et surtout, surtout, de la patience !

Une fois prête à partir, elle m'accompagne jusqu'à sa cheminée personnelle et me tend une étrange carte de tarot, sur laquelle je reconnais l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Je l'interroge du regard et elle m'explique que seules ces cartes peuvent permettre aux étrangers de trouver le juste chemin vers l'école. Pas de problème, en revanche, pour la quitter.

Olympe m'encourage du regard et la petite lueur de pitié qui luit dans son oeil ne me rassure guère sur la matinée qui m'attend. J'étouffe un soupir et disparaît dans la cheminée, en direction du ministère des Affaires Etrangères.

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 10h25. Champ de Mars. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Accueil du service de régulation de l'immigration

Une grande effervescence règne dans la salle où je viens d'atterrir. Déjà d'autres personnes se pressent dans la cheminée derrière moi et je préfère ne pas m'attarder. Un bureau indiquant '_accueil_' semble m'attendre, au fond de la pièce. Je m'approche. Ce qui m'avait semblé être un bureau est en réalité une drôle de chose qui distribue des tickets, si j'en crois ceux qui me précèdent. Il faut appuyer sur des gros boutons. Merlin ! Que tout cela est étrange ! Voyons… '_Vous avez une requête_' ou '_vous êtes convoqué'_. Je crois que je suis plutôt convoquée… Ah, il faut tourner cette espèce de molette. Voilà… '_Rentrez les références, notées en haut à gauche de votre convocation_'… Hemhem… _2Z09MCGO_… Un parchemin sort de la machine. J'y jette un œil rapide. '_Présentez-vous à 10h55 précise, auprès de Mme Suzon Rhône, bureau 34, immigration clandestine._'

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 10h55. Champ de Mars. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Bureau 34, immigration clandestine

Le bureau est au troisième étage. Je frappe un coup sec contre la porte et me trouve face à une jeune femme, immergée dans ses papiers presque jusqu'aux yeux. Un café déjà refroidi l'attend sur un coin du bureau. Elle me lance un bonjour sans lever le nez et envoie trois-quatre papiers dans la direction de la poubelle, qui ouvre grand la gueule pour les récupérer au vol. L'objet se referme brusquement avec un bruit de déglutition satisfaite. Je demande Mme Rhône et elle daigne enfin lever la tête. Je reste de marbre sous son air accusateur. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a convoquée. D'un coup de baguette, elle réchauffe sa tasse de café, puis, sans me quitter des yeux, prend un dossier dans un tiroir.

'_Il y manque une pièce_' m'annonce-t-elle. Le document d'authentification de demande d'échange scolaire du ministre anglais, signé par le ministre français de l'Intérieur. Un doute soudain m'assaille : ce charabia administratif est-il incompréhensible ou est-ce moi qui suis idiote ? La stupeur lisible sur mon visage ne déride pas mon interlocutrice. Bien au contraire, son expression se fige dans une moue méprisante. Aucun doute : elle me prend pour une idiote. Elle me répète son galimatias d'une voix lente, comme si elle parlait à une demeurée. J'acquiesce de la tête comme me l'a dit Olympe, prend le parchemin qu'elle me tend et écoute ses recommandations. Il faut aller au ministère de l'Intérieur, au bureau des Fraudes, pour éclaircir cette affaire avec eux, puis aller chercher le document manquant au ministère de l'Education, et le ramener, ici, dans les plus brefs délais. Si je refuse d'obtempérer, mes élèves et moi seront considérés comme des immigrés clandestins et donc expulsables par le premier portauloin venu. Je quitte son bureau un peu étourdie. Le parchemin qu'elle m'a donné n'indique qu'une simple demande de pièces administratives. Mais il est assorti d'une mention en rouge indiquant '_Urgent_'.

Bon, je crois que je dois aller au Ministère de l'Intérieur maintenant... Première question : Ou se trouve-t-il ? Deuxième question : Comment y aller ? Troisième question : En fait, où suis-je actuellement ?

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 12h15. Arsenal. Ministère de l'Intérieur. Hall d'accueil

Une heure et quart ! Une heure et quart ! C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour 1) comprendre que le Ministère des Affaires Etrangères se trouvait à la station de métro 'Champ de Mars'. 2) localiser la station 'Arsenal' pour le Ministère de l'Intérieur, ma destination. 3) acheter des tickets (mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas des tickets spéciaux pour les sorciers ?) 4) me tromper de changement à 'Opéra', ce qui m'a forcé à prendre la ligne 3, dont je n'avais que faire, jusqu'à 'République', où j'ai pu prendre la ligne 5, direction Place d'Italie. 5) Descendre enfin à 'Arsenal', sans trop bousculer de moldus, pour aboutir enfin dans le hall du Ministère. Je suis déjà fatiguée... Bon, où se trouve ce maudit bureau des fraudes ?

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 12h25. Arsenal. Ministère de l'Intérieur. Bureau des Fraudes

Après quelques errements, j'atteins enfin le bon bureau. La porte indique 'Messieurs Léonce Pluvinec et Cyprien Rabout'. Je frappe. A peine si quelqu'un me répond. J'entrouvre la porte et jette un oeil. Deux hommes dans la trentaine, l'un en costume moldu, l'autre en bras de chemise, une robe posée sur sa chaise. Ils me jettent le bref regard exaspéré que l'on réserve habituellement aux intrus. Le premier force quand même un sourire et dit à l'autre de le rejoindre à la cantine, puis il sort de la pièce. L'autre saisit sa robe, qu'il ré-enfile prestement, et me demande en même temps ce que je désire. Façon de parler, bien sûr... Il n'a pas l'air le moins du monde intéressé. Je lui tends le parchemin du ministère des Affaires Etrangères, qu'il lit en fronçant les sourcils. Il est mécontent, aucun doute là-dessus. Puis, il empoche le document et me dit d'attendre son retour. Il quitte son bureau d'un pas pressé et je me retrouve seule. Un quart d'heure passe... Il n'est quand même pas parti déjeuner ?... Un autre quart d'heure s'écoule... Si, c'est très probable à la réflexion... Je commence moi-même à avoir faim. J'envisage d'aller m'acheter un sandwich quand un panneau indiquant '_interdiction de manger dans les bureaux_' attire mon attention. TRES BIEN ! J'attendrai donc le ventre vide !

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que ces messieurs daignent revenir dans leur bureau, un gobelet de café dans les mains. Ils ont l'air surpris et ne semblent même pas se souvenir des raisons de ma présence ici. Celui à la robe farfouille dans sa poche et en ressort le parchemin qu'il passe à son collègue. Ils me regardent tout deux d'un air goguenard. Le premier s'apprête à parler, mais leur cheminée crépite et il s'interrompt pour répondre. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il sort la tête de la cheminée et se tourne vers moi avec un nouveau parchemin qui m'est destiné. Une nouvelle convocation ! Au ministère de l'Education, maintenant. Merlin, vais-je m'en sortir un jour ! Les deux hommes sourient devant mon expression. Ils me mettent à la porte avec un '_Convoquée par le ministre. Ben, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, ma p'tite dame ! Revenez nous voir si vous n'en avez pas eu assez pour vot' grade !_' Ma baguette me démange...

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 14h40. Haxo. Ministère de l'Education. Hall d'accueil

Et de nouveau quarante minutes de perdu dans ce maudit métro ! Retour à Haxo. Est-ce une impression où je tourne en rond depuis mon arrivée en France ? Le ministère est heureusement parfaitement visible, en plein milieu de la station. Un drapeau français claque au vent sur sa façade. Heureusement, ma nouvelle convocation semble être un parfait passe-droit : l'accueil me délivre un ticket prioritaire, qui me conduit directement au 3e étage du bâtiment. Il y a peu de bureaux dans ce couloir. Une jeune secrétaire aux lunettes rondes vient à ma rencontre et me sourit gentiment. Mon premier sourire sincère de la journée ! Elle me conduit dans un grand bureau dont les fenêtres donnent sur un parc. Un homme est en train de discuter par cheminée. Il se tourne brièvement à mon arrivée et je le reconnais immédiatement : il s'agit de notre contact de mardi dernier, Marin Constan. Il me fait signe de patienter une seconde, tandis que la conversation se termine. Eberluée, j'entends que son correspondant l'appelle '_Monsieur le Ministre'_. Je comprends enfin que je me trouve devant le ministre de l'Education en personne. Le Ministre !

Marin Constan est heureux de me revoir, mais il est beaucoup moins satisfait de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Pourquoi me suis-je rendu au bureau des fraudes ? Mais enfin, parce que j'y avais été convoquée ! Le Ministre me regarde, surpris. Visiblement, le fait d'obéir à une convocation lui parait une idée très farfelue. Ses explications sont claires : dans la mesure où je n'avais rien à me reprocher vis à vis de l'administration française, je ne devais pas accepter cette convocation à l'Intérieur. C'était un problème anglais, donc à régler soit avec l'Ambassade, soit avec les Affaires Etrangères. Mais comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Je me suis contentée de faire ce que l'on me disait. Il me précise que la procédure qui a été appliqué à mon cas est en général appliquée aux immigrés clandestins, sortant du cadre des réfugiés politiques. Or, je ne suis ni réfugiée politique, ni immigrée, je reste une ressortissante anglaise. La juridiction française ne s'applique que partiellement à mon cas. Pour la plupart des choses, je demeure, tout comme mes élèves, sous l'autorité de l'ambassadeur anglais en France. Je rougis de gêne et de colère mêlées. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Que je maîtrise parfaitement tous les rouages de l'administration française ?

Voyant que je perds patience, son ton s'adoucit et il me propose de déjeuner, puisque je n'ai pas eu cette chance à l'Intérieur. Mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : régler tout cela au plus vite et rentrer dès que possible en Ecosse. Les élèves n'ont pas besoin de moi ici et mes classes m'attendent à Hogwarts. Le Ministre est déçu de mon refus, mais ne laisse rien paraître. Il m'invite alors à utiliser sa cheminée privée pour aller à l'Ambassade britannique. Cela m'évitera de reprendre le métro. J'accepte son offre avec soulagement. Tout plutôt que reprendre ce transport de malheur ! Je prends congé tandis que Constan m'assure que je n'aurai plus à m'occuper du problème avec le ministère de l'Intérieur. '_Olympe devrait y arriver sans mal..._' précise-t-il, à mon grand étonnement, juste avant que je disparaisse dans les flammes vertes.

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 15h15. Champ de Mars. Ambassade du Royaume-Uni. Secrétariat administratif.

J'ai rarement autant apprécié la poudre de cheminette qu'en ce moment ! Le secrétaire de l'accueil est heureusement assez coopératif. Il faut dire que c'est un ancien élève d'Hogwarts, un Ravenclaw si je me souviens bien. Il me fait une attestation de permis de séjour en France, mais insiste néanmoins pour que je lui procure le papier manquant. L'absence de ce document d'authentification risque de poser problème. '_Les français sont si pointilleux !_' se moque-t-il. Je ne peux que l'approuver, tout en me demandant comment Olympe allait pouvoir obtenir ce parchemin qui n'a jamais existé... Un peu plus détendue, néanmoins, je lui demande des nouvelles de l'Angleterre. Son front s'assombrit aussitôt. Mais il refuse d'en dire plus, même à un ancien professeur. '_Seul l'ambassadeur pourrait vous en parler, ce n'est pas de mon ressort_' m'explique-t-il. Si j'avais un peu plus de temps, je demanderais volontiers audience auprès de l'ambassadeur. Mais je dois auparavant régler ces problèmes administratifs. De toutes façons je rentre dès demain en Angleterre et j'aurais bien le temps de lire les journaux ou de prendre contact avec l'Ordre.

Je m'apprête à retourner au Ministère des Affaires Etrangères. Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la cheminée de l'Ambassade pour m'y rendre ! Je louche dessus avec envie, mais le secrétaire, devinant mes pensées, rit avec entrain. Le Ministère des Affaires Etrangères est juste à coté. Il est inutile que je prenne un moyen de transport. Mon soulagement ne connaît pas de limites.

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 15h35. Champ de Mars. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Régulation de l'immigration

Heureusement que le secrétaire de l'Ambassade m'a soigneusement expliqué dans quel bureau je devais me rendre. La régulation de l'immigration est un vaste service, qui a l'habitude de traiter tous les cas de permis de séjour, ainsi que les situations en cours de régularisation. Une femme prend l'attestation de permis de séjour délivrée par l'Ambassade et hoche la tête. D'un sort, elle la transforme en avion en papier qu'elle envoie à un collègue à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis elle me demande combien d'élèves sont concernés et me tend le nombre équivalent de formulaires à remplir. Je la regarde, excédée. Je vais devoir remplir tous ces formulaires ? La femme se contente de m'indiquer un bureau libre, en appelant la personne suivante.

Je lis l'en-tête des documents : '_Autorisation Provisoire de Séjour pour mineur – validité de 3 semaines_' Bon, ça nous laisse quelques semaines pour régler le problème. Il me faut finalement trois quart d'heure pour en venir à bout. Je suis alors envoyée vers une autre femme, peut-être la chef de service. Elle saisit les formulaires, les classe dans un dossier, qui va se ranger tout seul sur une étagère déjà bien remplie. Je l'interroge alors sur mon propre cas. Autant je ne veux pas que mes élèves soient expulsés de France, autant je dois moi-même rentrer en Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais ! Pressés qu'ils étaient de nous renvoyer dans notre pays, j'imagine que ce ne sera pas une démarche difficile. La femme ouvre des grands yeux et secoue vivement la tête. Quoi ? Complètement impossible dans la mesure où notre dossier est en cours de traitement ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Mais je veux rentrer dans mon pays ! Oui, je viens de remplir des autorisations provisoires de séjour pour mes élèves et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec mon propre cas ? Oui, je suis leur responsable légale ! Alors, je dois être présente tant que leur situation n'est pas régularisée, c'est cela ? Mes poings se crispent nerveusement alors que la chef de service m'assène un '_Vous êtes assigné à Beauxbâtons avec vos élèves, jusqu'à régularisation de votre dossier_'. Maudits soient ces français et leur fichue bureaucratie !

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 17h20. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Quand j'entre dans le bureau d'Olympe, j'écume encore littéralement de fureur. La directrice m'attend avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Aussitôt la porte refermée, elle me tend un gobelet que je regarde avec avidité et méfiance mêlées. '_C'est du Nectar_' me dit-elle, en m'encourageant à boire. J'avale d'une traite, je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper et, paradoxalement, une certaine fraîcheur baigner mes tempes. Presque instantanément, mes membres paraissent plus souples, moins engourdis. Ma fatigue s'estompe quelque peu et je peux déjà penser plus clairement. Pas que la colère m'ait quittée, mais elle n'a plus autant de prise sur moi. Je me laisse couler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Je résume en quelques brèves phrases ma journée à Olympe, qui ne m'interroge pas davantage, sentant que j'ai besoin de repos.

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 19h30. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Après deux heures de sieste, je me sens déjà beaucoup plus d'attaque pour faire le point sur la journée. Olympe m'explique que Marin Constan, le Ministre de l'Education, est notre principal allié. Mais nous ne pouvons pas affaiblir sa position politique en lui demandant de couvrir nos situations administratives irrégulières. Je l'interroge du regard et elle sourit, confiante. Elle a déjà trouvé le moyen de régler le problème. '_Tout devrait se régulariser dans les..._' Elle hésite. '_Dans les 48 heures_'. Je serais donc libre de quitter la France, comme je le souhaitais à l'origine, dès samedi. Donc tout est pour le mieux.

Passant un peu du centaure à la branchiflore¹, Olympe m'annonce qu'il faut convoquer Ronald Weasley et Marc-Horus Volauvent pour leur remettre leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Puis elle me fait quelques petites réflexions sur la famille même de Marc-Horus. Les Volauvent sont des gens très impliqués dans la vie de leur fils. Il faudrait donc prévoir que Ronald aille chez eux un week-end. Ils ont visiblement hâte de le rencontrer, d'après une lettre qu'Olympe a reçu tout à l'heure. J'ai à peine le temps de hocher la tête que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes entrent dans la pièce. Il est surprenant de voir la force tranquille qui émane de ce Volauvent. Le Gryffindor paraît emprunté à ses côtés, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son grand corps. Olympe leur indique que leurs nouveaux horaires sont consultables sur leur parchemin. Tout a été aménagé afin qu'ils aient un maximum de temps pour pratiquer le Duel. Marc-Horus pose alors une question à propos de tatouages. De quoi s'agit-il encore ? Les explications ne traînent pas : il s'agit de tatouages magiques, qui permettent d'appeler son alter et, éventuellement, de le rejoindre en cas de besoin. Ce sont en fait des sortes de portauloins éternels. Weasley a l'air enthousiaste. C'est loin d'être mon cas ! Le seul équivalent que je connaisse est la marque noire de 'Vous-savez-qui' et cela ne me plaît guère. J'en fais part à Weasley, qui se renfrogne. J'en suis navrée pour lui, mais étant encore mineur, il ne peut outrepasser mes ordres. Je lui promets néanmoins d'entrer en contact avec ses parents pour discuter de la question. Volauvent paraît peiné, comme si je mettais en doute son intégrité et son sens des responsabilités. Même Olympe me regarde bizarrement.

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 4h45. Académie Beauxbâtons. Quartier professoral. Appartement des invités

De grands coups à ma porte me font jaillir de mon lit. Cinq heures moins le quart ! Merlin ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Les coups redoublent. J'ouvre la porte et me trouve nez à nez avec une des déléguées françaises, bafouillant je-ne-sais-quoi à propos d'un élève. Sans attendre ses explications, je m'élance dans le couloir, où je me heurte aussitôt à Olympe. '_Harry Potter_' me souffle-t-elle. Un frisson. Qu'a-t-il 'vu' ? L'attaque a-t-elle déjà eu lieu ? Si tôt ? Ont-ils mordu à l'hameçon ?

J'ordonne à la rouquine de me conduire. Course haletante jusqu'au couloir indiquant '1ères'. Un vieil homme vient d'entrer dans une chambre, je crois que c'est le guérisseur. Tension palpable. Weasley, Longbottom et Finnigan protestent. Olympe les calme, je suis trop inquiète pour en prendre le temps. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner... Derrière la porte, un terrible hurlement m'accueille. Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'a donc cet enfant ? Est-ce... Le Marcou a posé une main sur le front de Harry et de l'autre, il agrippe son poignet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais les cris de Harry redoublent et il se débat plus que jamais. Je tente de m'approcher du vieillard. Sa force magique me repousse. Je la sens fuser dans le corps de Harry, qui tente de s'en protéger. Le pauvre est toujours inconscient. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, mais ne me voient pas. La force du Marcou parait brusquement faiblir, des gouttes de sueur perlent à son front et je vois son visage se rider davantage sous l'effort. Il ne me repousse plus et je peux m'approcher du lit. Le corps de Harry s'apaise peu à peu, mais je ne peux manquer la lueur verte qui irradie de sa cicatrice sous la main du vieillard.

Le Marcou se détache enfin d'Harry et essuie la sueur de son visage. Je voudrais l'interroger, mais je sens qu'il n'en a pas terminé. Il porte la main à une pierre noire et brillante suspendue à son cou et la serre fort dans son poing. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lève son regard vers moi et me fait signe de sortir. J'hésite. Il faut que je sache ! A-t-il parlé ? Le Marcou me regarde avec reproche. Comme si je ne voyais pas qu'il avait besoin de calme pour soigner Harry ! Il me promet de m'informer dès que possible. Je sors de la chambre alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre son combat contre les souffrances du pauvre garçon.

Ronald Weasley bondit aussitôt à ma rencontre, Longbottom sur ses talons. Ils me supplient du regard, mais que puis-je leur dire ? Je me contente de les rappeler à l'ordre quand ils protestent un peu trop fort. Je remarque enfin l'absence de Thomas. Un mensonge de Weasley me confirme qu'il est parti à la volière écrire à Albus. Tiens donc ! Saurait-il quelque chose ? Je l'interrogerai à son retour, avant de le renvoyer auprès de ses condisciples. Et ensuite, nous pourrons nous occuper de Harry.

Vendredi 5 septembre, 1996, 5h10. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Harry est maintenant hors de danger, et sous la surveillance du Marcou. Ce cauchemar m'inquiète. Est-ce un leurre pour nous faire tomber dans un piège, ou quelque chose s'est-il réellement passé ? 'Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé' a toujours été retors. Olympe explique la situation à Flamel. Le vieil homme ne parait pas très éveillé. Je rédige un certain nombre de courriers. Il faut informer le plus de personnes possibles pour prévenir tout attaque ou attentat des mangemorts. A l'Ordre du Phoenix, Square Grimmaurd. A Tonks, au Ministère. Aux Weasley. A Lupin. A l'attention d'Albus, évidemment, pour compléter ce qui a déjà été envoyé par Thomas. C'est-à-dire rien ! D'après lui, Harry n'avait rien dit dans son sommeil. Rien de rien ! ... Je froisse un parchemin de frustration et recommence une lettre à destination des Dursley. Il faut bien les informer, eux aussi... Enfin, ils seront moins choqués par un pigeon que par un hibou ! ... Merlin ! Comment savoir ce qu'a vu Harry ? ... Et le Marcou dit qu'il ne risque pas de reprendre connaissance avant la fin de l'après-midi, voire en cours de soirée ! ... Impossible de retourner me coucher. Mieux vaut veiller Harry, au cas où il prononcerait quelques mots... Aussi obscurs soient-ils...

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 9h35. Académie Beauxbâtons. Infirmerie

Harry repose depuis quelques heures sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sa cicatrice a repris une couleur naturelle. Il semble juste dormir paisiblement. Mais quand va-t-il enfin se réveiller ? Je dois savoir ! C'est le sort d'un pays qui en jeu, Potter, et nous comptons sur vous ! J'aimerais le secouer pour le tirer de son coma léthargique ou lui envoyer un bon '_enervate_', mais je sens le regard du Marcou dans mon dos. Je doute qu'il me permettrait de faire une chose pareille. Je me lève lentement de ma chaise et lui demande des précisions. Mais le médicomage répond qu'il a besoin que le patient soit conscient pour établir un diagnostic plus exact. De ce qu'il en sait, Harry a un flux magique puissant, mais étrangement variable. Il atteint parfois des pics de puissance difficilement imaginable, comme s'il était possédé par la magie d'un autre sorcier, en plus de la sienne propre. '_Ce n'est pas une vraie possession_' précise le Marcou pour me rassurer. '_C'est quelque chose dans son sang..._' Qu'essaye-t-il de me dire ? Que Harry Potter est comme un fragment de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ? Mais alors, quelle est la part du sacrifice de Lily Evans dans son sang ? Ces deux parties peuvent-elles cohabiter dans son corps ? Ou s'affrontent-elles constamment ? Harry est-il une sorte de mutant ? Je quitte l'infirmerie, encore plus inquiète qu'à mon arrivée. Merlin ! Que ferait Albus ?

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 10h20. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Je retourne sans cesse les mêmes pensées : pourquoi Harry a-t-il fait ce cauchemar ? Que se passe-t-il en Angleterre ? Est-ce un leurre ? Une prémonition ? Et qu'en est-il du piège monté par Albus ? Olympe pour me rassurer me propose de joindre Marin Constan. Il saura bien par ses collègues ministres si un attentat a eu lieu en Angleterre. J'acquiesce tandis que les flammes de la cheminée verdissent sous l'effet de la poudre de cheminette. Nous attendons quelques minutes, mais nous tombons sur un répondeur. Je suis de plus en plus inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ? Olympe fronce les sourcils et coupe la communication. Je tente d'appeler l'Ambassade, qui est tout aussi muette. La demi-géante consulte son emploi du temps sur son parchemin. Son seul cours est à 15h30 : elle peut filer sur Paris et essayer de comprendre par elle-même de quoi il retourne. En espérant que tout se soit déroulé comme prévu. Je voudrais la suivre ! Mais mon assignation à demeure à Beauxbâtons n'est pas encore levée. Je suis donc séquestrée ici.

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 10h55. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Mes allées et venues jusqu'à l'infirmerie ne m'apportent aucun calme. Je ne peux rester ainsi les bras croisés. Ai-je bien contacté toutes les personnes de ma connaissance ? Je dois avoir une lointaine cousine, installée en France, peut-être pourrait-elle tenter de joindre le ministère de la Magie anglais ? Alors que j'établis cette théorie, un éclair me frappe. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'écris quelques lignes sur un parchemin et prie l'un des professeurs de Beauxbâtons, Michel de Nostredame, de me rejoindre dans le bureau de Maxime le plus rapidement possible. Michel de Nostredame. Le plus grand astrologue de tous les temps. Je ne sais comment il peut être encore en vie de nos jours, mais à l'heure qu'il est, je ne m'en soucie guère. Il doit m'aider.

L'homme qui entre dans le bureau une dizaine de minutes plus tard n'a pas l'air serein. Il porte sous un bras toute une série de parchemins roulés et sous l'autre quelques livres bien épais. Il dépose le tout sur le bureau avant de me saluer d'un air sombre. Il m'explique que les étoiles ont eu des déplacements inattendus depuis mercredi dernier et pour illustrer son propos, il déplie trois cartes du ciel devant moi. L'une est un relevé précis des étoiles à deux heures du matin, lundi dernier. La suivante, la projection logique du ciel à la même heure le vendredi, c'est à dire le ciel tel qu'il aurait du être. Et la dernière, le relevé exact des astres cette nuit à deux heures. Les cartes sont dissemblables. Sans un mot, Nostradamus m'indique du doigt le cheminement tout à fait erratique de Saturne. Puis, le léger décalage d'un amas d'étoiles de sa trajectoire normale. L'une d'elles semble même s'être détachée de l'amas. J'interroge l'astrologue du regard, m'inquiétant de son silence. Mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il sort un compas de sa manche et prend diverses mesures qu'il reporte sur un parchemin vierge. '_Cette carte me rappelle quelque chose_' marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, sans plus de commentaires. Allons bon ! J'espère qu'il est un peu plus bavard que les centaures... Au bout de vingt minutes de calcul silencieux, il relève enfin la tête et me montre, tiré d'un de ses livres, une carte datée de 1611. '_Ce sont des relevés de Johannes Kepler_', m'explique-t-il d'un air un peu triste. '_Il a tracé bien des cartes du ciel pour moi. Un authentique génie et un grand sorcier... Je me souviens que sa propre mère, moldue, a été accusée de sorcellerie et il lui a fallu six ans pour prouver son innocence. La pauvre femme a echappé de peu à la torture..._' Pourvu que Nostradamus ne se perde pas dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse... Mais il revient bien vite à notre affaire et me raconte brièvement l'histoire de l'Empereur Rodolphe II et de sa cour de sorciers à Prague. J'ai du mal à saisir le rapport... 1611 est l'année de la malédiction. L'année où Rodolphe s'est fait évincé par son propre frère comme roi de Bohème. Pourtant, il y tenait sa cour depuis quarante ans. Nostradamus ferme les yeux et récite doucement : '_Prague, ingrate Prague, tu as été élevée par moi et aujourd'hui tu renies ton bienfaiteur. Que la vengeance de Dieu te poursuive ainsi que toute la Bohême !_' J'ai toujours du mal à saisir le rapport... L'astrologue soupire et replie ses cartes en secouant la tête.  
« Une malédiction aussi terrible atteint des milliers de personnes. Plusieurs centaines d'entre elles, autochtones comme étrangères, ont perdu la vie à cause de ces quelques mots. Ce thème astrale semblerait donc indiquer qu'une chose tragique, impliquant toute une population, s'est brusquement déclenchée. Je redoute... un massacre... » ajoute-t-il douloureusement.  
« Mais ce qui me trouble plus, c'est cette impression d'écho... Comme un mal qui revient régulièrement, » explique-t-il en m'adressant un regard compatissant. « Et au final, le véritable fléau pourrait bien plutôt être ce cycle... »  
Je garde le silence, confondue.  
« Je ne peux pas m'avancer davantage, » reprend brusquement l'astrologue. « Je dois réfléchir... Faire des comparaisons. Mettre de l'ordre. Consulter d'autres ouvrages. Je vous ferai parvenir mes conclusions, » termine-t-il plus doucement.  
Et l'homme quitte le bureau, me laissant assez abattue. Comment ce lointain XVIIe siècle pourrait-il s'être concrétisé dans notre propre guerre contre 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ?

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 13h45. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Olympe rentre bredouille. Tout à l'air normal au ministère, mais elle n'a pu rencontrer Marin Constan, en déplacement pour la journée. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça ne me rassure pas... Mais j'y songe brusquement : Flamel ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il peut certainement avoir des nouvelles par tableaux interposés. Le vieil alchimiste disparaît en promettant d'essayer. ... Les tableaux sont nombreux dans le bureau d'Albus et Flamel, de par sa longévité, a du connaître bien des directeurs et directrices de Hogwarts... Phinéas Nigellus ou Armando Dippet, par exemple ! Ou bien Dilys Derwent, qui est directement reliée à l'hôpital de St Mungo. J'aurais du penser à en parler à Flamel ! ... D'ailleurs un tableau de St Mungo pourrait facilement nous informer s'il y a eu un attentat ou non : les éventuelles victimes y seraient aussitôt dirigées. Quelle idiote de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt ! ... Je demande à Olympe s'il y a un hôpital français relié à celui de Londres. La demi-géante lance immédiatement de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et demande '_Hôpital, Croix Rouge_'. Au bout de trois minutes d'attente, une infirmière à l'air revêche nous accueille d'un brusque '_Est-ce une urgence ?_' Nous hésitons : il y a urgence, oui, mais pas pour un malade. L'infirmière en a profité pour disparaître de la cheminée. J'étouffe un juron entre mes dents. Nous rappelons aussitôt et une autre personne nous répond. Nous demandons aussitôt à parler à quelqu'un en rapport avec l'Hôpital de St Mungo à Londres. '_Les consultations avec les spécialistes sont uniquement le matin. Quant à notre secteur de recherche de pointe en collaboration avec l'étranger, il n'est pas joignable par cheminée. Veuillez envoyer une demande écrite,_' nous répond-t-on. Je finis par me demander si le mieux n'est pas d'aller nous-mêmes à l'Hôpital Croix Rouge et d'y chercher un tableau susceptible de nous aider.

Mais Olympe a une nouvelle idée. Elle consulte à nouveau son emploi du temps et demande à Belladone Boudreaux, par pneu, d'échanger son cours de 15h30 avec le sien du lendemain. Ceci fait, elle envoie un second message à un mystérieux destinataire. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle me recommande de ne rien dire.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, une élève essoufflée entre dans la pièce. Elle porte un morceau de velours rouge plié sur son bras. Olympe ne dit rien et la laisse s'asseoir face à elle. Je m'approche avec curiosité. La jeune fille étale son velours sur le bureau de la directrice et sort de sa manche un jeu de tarots. Sa main gauche est posée sur le dos du paquet de cartes et elle inspire doucement. Puis elle coupe et pose la deuxième moitié du jeu dans sa main droite. Elle retourne la première carte et la pose au centre du velours. Nous découvrons une carte nommée la Maison-Dieu. Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille tire quatre autres cartes qu'elle dispose autour de la première : la Tempérance, alliée au Pendu et la Force alliée à la Roue de Fortune. La jeune fille commence à annôner quelques phrases : '_Nous sommes à la croisée des chemins. Mais rien n'est comme nous le pensons. Et pourtant tout est dit. La victoire sans victoire. La défaite sans défaite._' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Je m'apprête à intervenir pour interroger cette fille, mais Olympe m'en empêche d'un regard sévère. D'accord. Patientons... '_La Maison-Dieu échappe au temps. Mais non au combat. La victoire sera en d'autre temps_' poursuit la jeune fille. Elle tire deux autres cartes qu'elle dispose sur le velours en dessous des cinq premières. Le Mat et l'Etoile. '_L'exil involontaire_' dit-elle. A ses mots, je me penche et écoute avec beaucoup plus d'attention. Une troisième carte : l'Hermite renversé. '_Les questions trouveront réponse, ici._' annonce la devineresse de sa voix monotone. Et une dernière : Le Jugement. La jeune fille ne fait aucun commentaire. Lentement, elle rassemble ses cartes et replie le tapis de velours. Puis, elle lève son regard sombre vers nous et nous annonce avec un calme rare : '_Je vois une guerre d'isolement. Mais le vrai champ de bataille sera ailleurs._' Puis, elle se lève gracieusement, nous salue d'un signe de tête et quitte la pièce.

Je n'ai guère compris les prédictions de cette gamine. D'autant que je ne vois pas comment les relier à celles de l'astrologue. Pourtant, d'après Olympe, il s'agit d'une devineresse déjà réputée et consultée par de grandes personnalités. La demi-géante est songeuse. Elle doit réfléchir à tout cela calmement. Bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller voir Harry…

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 15h05. Académie Beauxbâtons. Infirmerie

Harry n'a toujours pas bougé. Il continue à dormir tranquillement. Par moment, il marmonne quelques mots entre ses dents, mais rien qui concerne son cauchemar. Le Marcou ne semble pas inquiet, même s'il est assez curieux au sujet de la fameuse cicatrice d'Harry. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici.

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 15h50. Académie Beauxbâtons. Quartier professoral. Appartement des invités

Un coup sec me distrait de mes angoisses. Je lève les yeux et aperçoit une forme qui s'agite derrière ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvre de quelques centimètres et un pigeon me tend sa patte. Je détache un bout de ruban rouge qui retient un petit tube creux. Un message y a été glissé. Je déplie soigneusement le bout de parchemin, mais ne découvre qu'un charabia innommable. Mon regard court vers la signature. Tony Murray-Head. Le secrétaire de l'Ambassade. Ce charabia n'en est pas un. Il y a certainement un code quelque part. Je sors ma baguette et lance quelques petits sorts de révélation basique, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il faut que je trouve ce qui est spécifique à ce jeune homme et que moi seul connaît. Suis-je bête ! '_Rowena Ravenclaw_'. La lettre se décode enfin. A peine trois lignes, mais elles confirment toutes mes angoisses. Une attaque massive des Mangemorts a été lancée sur Hogsmead. Mais les nouvelles sont pour l'instant confuses et contradictoires. Tout cela est sous le sceau du secret défense et il risque gros à me faire ces révélations. Je ferme les yeux. Le piège a fonctionné. Qu'en est-il de la suite du plan de Dumbledore ?

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 16h05. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Je me précipite, la lettre à la main, vers le bureau d'Olympe. Il faut que je les informe au plus vite. Au moment où j'arrive au niveau du bureau, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années en sort. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent en partie son visage et je ne distingue que son menton un peu frémissant, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle ne lève pas la tête en m'entendant arriver, et se contente de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Mon moment de distraction s'évanouit aussitôt. Je frappe à la porte du bureau. Olympe n'est pas là et Flamel m'accueille d'un maigre sourire. A croire qu'il est déjà au courant... Ce qui est peut-être le cas ! Au cours de ses pérégrinations de tableaux en tableaux, il a sans doute appris ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre. Je lui lis la lettre du secrétaire et il hoche sombrement la tête. Puis m'annonce qu'il ne lui est plus possible d'aller en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Les frontières anglaises sont bloquées depuis une heure environ. Il voulait aller à St Mungo pour avoir des nouvelles, mais ce n'était plus possible. Quant à ce matin, l'hôpital était... Il hésite, cherche ses mots, puis finit par marmonner qu'il y avait beaucoup de blessés graves. Je comprends qu'il minimise les faits pour ne pas m'alarmer, mais il n'est plus temps de se voiler la face.

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 16h25. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Olympe rentre dans le bureau et, à son expression, je la devine furieuse. Avant même que je ne l'interroge, elle m'explique qu'une certaine Junon Sorlimus a pris la liberté d'entraîner Harry Potter contre les ordres du Marcou. Elle l'a droguée avec je-ne-sais quelle potion pour qu'il tienne debout et ils ont quitté l'infirmerie. Je reste bouche-bée. Cette Sorlimus a enlevé Harry Potter ? Un de mes élèves. De ma propre maison. Le Survivant ! Y aurait-il une infiltration Mangemort à Beauxbâtons ? Olympe me rassure immédiatement, cette jeune personne est le tuteur d'Harry Potter et la fille d'Axelle Messidor. Certes, mais qui nous prouve qui s'agit bien de la bonne personne ? Qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un coup monté au polynectar ? Aucun risque, d'après Olympe. Leurs deux noms étaient bien inscrits à l'entrée des Arènes et il est impossible de les tromper. Mais quand bien même ! Qu'attend Olympe pour la convoquer ? Car la colère de la directrice semble surtout dirigée vers Belladone Boudreaux qui aurait, selon elle, fourni lesdites drogues. Elle s'apprête à lui écrire un pneu pour la voir immédiatement, puis pousse une exclamation. Elle vient de réaliser que le professeur d'alchimie est en cours en ce moment. Il faut attendre. Coupant court, je lui demande s'il ne serait pas également nécessaire de mettre les choses au point avec la jeune Sorlimus. Olympe ouvre la bouche, mais c'est Flamel qui répond. Il tourne curieusement autour du chaudron², digressant sur le fait qu'en France, l'école n'est obligatoire que jusqu'à seize ans et que certains parents ne sont pas très favorables à la poursuite d'études supérieures. Mais quel est le rapport, par Merlin ? Il y a comme de la peine dans le regard du vieil alchimiste. En bref, cette Junon Sorlimus aurait déjà eu du mal à obtenir de sa mère son autorisation pour revenir à Beauxbâtons cette année. Et au moindre problème, cette dernière aurait une excuse pour la retirer de l'Académie. Je suis ébahie. Je m'apprête à répliquer que tout cela n'a rien à voir, que je ne demande en aucun cas son renvoi, qu'il faut juste faire acte d'autorité, lui expliquer qu'elle n'a pas tous les droits ; mais quelque chose me retient.

Plutôt que de déclencher un conflit, je préfère montrer la lettre du secrétaire de l'Ambassade à Olympe. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Bien sûr, l'attaque massive était prévisible, mais cela fait un choc tout de même de savoir qu'Hogsmead est peut-être un champ de ruines à l'heure qu'il est. Quant à Hogwarts, il sera sûrement la cible suivante... Pourvu qu'Albus ait bien tout prévu... Pourvu qu'il ait eu le temps.

Nous passons la demi-heure suivante dans l'angoisse. Flamel essaye régulièrement d'entrer en Angleterre et se fait refouler à chaque fois. Je sens qu'il commence à s'énerver. Plutôt que de tourner comme des hippogriffes en cage, Olympe me propose d'aller parler de cette affaire de drogues avec Belladone Boudreaux. Son cours vient de se terminer. Je ne peux qu'approuver. En temps de guerre, nous n'avons guère besoin d'une empoisonneuse ! Ou tout du moins, pas pour décimer nos propres rangs !

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 17h30. Académie Beauxbâtons. Salle des professeurs

D'après Olympe, la salle des professeurs est l'endroit-clef pour un enseignant de Beauxbâtons. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il recèle l'artefact le plus vital : la machine à café ! Pour moi qui suis anglaise, le café reste malgré tout une excentricité de continentaux. Mais les faits confirment les dires d'Olympe : trois hommes sont en train d'en déguster une tasse, au moment où nous entrons. Je reconnais les bavards que j'avais aperçu avant la Cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune. Olympe en profite pour me les présenter rapidement : Aimé Zéphyr, professeur de sport et de vol, Maël Keryizau, professeur de littérature et Sylvius Wyatt, professeur d'anglais et de musique. Ils me sourient largement et complimentent Olympe sur sa tenue. La directrice coupe court à ces politesses pour s'enquérir de Belladone Boudreaux. Un rire étouffé lui répond, tandis que le grand noir, Aimé Zéphyr, se renfrogne. '_Belladone est déjà partie, mais notez qu'Aimé a essayé de la retenir..._' fit Keryizau. '_Et elle n'a pas aimé..._' renchérit Wyatt, pince-sans-rire. Je sens qu'Olympe fait de réels efforts pour ne pas sourire. Je suis personnellement assez perplexe face au comportement de ces jeunes professeurs. Imaginerait-on à Hogwarts, Severus Snape courir après Sybil Trelawney ? J'étouffe un petit rire dans un toussotement. L'idée a beau être farfelue, sur le moment je la trouve amusante. Olympe se détourne et se dirige à grand pas vers un casier au nom de Belladone Boudreaux, dans lequel elle glisse un message sur un bout de parchemin. Je suppose que nous la verrons demain.

Vendredi 5 septembre 1996, 17h40. Académie Beauxbâtons. Infirmerie

Boudreaux partie, nous ne pouvons qu'aller constater les dégâts à l'infirmerie. Olympe elle-même ne peut retenir un cri en voyant l'état où se trouve Harry. Le pauvre garçon est couvert de plaies, de bosses et de bleus que le Marcou s'affaire à réduire. En apercevant la directrice, il semble perdre tout contrôle. Seule la présence du blessé l'empêche de hurler sa colère. Qu'attendons-nous pour renvoyer cette Sorlimus, Messidor ou pas ? Garderons-nous ici une personne capable de torturer physiquement un camarade ? Allons-nous nous rendre complice de ce crime ? Olympe ne sait comment calmer le vieil homme. Il faut dire qu'il a en grande partie raison. Je m'approche de Harry. Il dort toujours. Qui sait s'il a dit quelque chose pendant sa phase de réveil ? Des plaques rougeâtres sur le dos de ses mains attirent mon attention. Des brûlures. Cela me rappelle l'an passé, les séances de punition de Dolorès Umbridge... Dumbledore me pardonnera-t-il de laisser Harry revivre cela une seconde fois ? Tout se mêle dans ma tête : le cauchemar d'Harry, l'attaque d'Hogsmead, Junon Sorlimus, l'administration française... Je ne dois pas me laisser dépasser par les évènements... Non, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre...

Samedi 6 septembre, 8h00. Académie Beauxbâtons. Quartier professoral. Appartement des invités

L'histoire semble curieusement se répéter : à nouveau quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte. Heureusement que cette fois-ci je suis bien réveillée. Il s'agit encore d'Olympe, un parchemin décacheté à la main. Que se passe-t-il ? Avons-nous des nouvelles de l'Angleterre ? La directrice me tend le document : c'est une convocation du Ministère de l'Intérieur. Pourquoi l'Intérieur ? J'aurais plutôt cru que ce serait les Affaires Etrangères... Enfin, peu importe ! Nous allons bientôt en savoir plus.

Samedi 6 septembre, 8h40. Champ de Mars. Ministère de l'Intérieur. Bureau des Auror

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas à un bureau administratif qu'on nous attend. Mais au bureau des Aurors. La machine d'accueil est formelle. Nous montons au 1er étage et sommes accueillis par un homme taciturne du nom de Claude Messidor. Encore un Messidor ? Olympe ne me laisse guère le temps de m'étonner et demande aussitôt les raisons de notre convocation. L'homme a un geste apaisant de la main et nous fait entrer dans un bureau éclairé par deux grandes fenêtres. Il répugne visiblement à nous mettre dans la confidence, mais finit par nous révéler qu'il y a des troubles importants en Grande-Bretagne. Nous mimons l'effroi. Je suis impressionnée par la prestation d'Olympe. Je demande à rentrer tout de suite en Angleterre, mais l'homme nous invite à nous rasseoir. Tout ce qu'il nous a révélé tient du Secret Défense et nous ne devons en dire un mot sous aucun prétexte. La raison de notre convocation est tout autre. Un individu non identifié à réussi à franchir le blocus anglais. Ils ne savent ni qui il est, ni même s'il est de nationalité anglaise. Le Ministère anglais, soumis lui aussi au blocage des frontières, n'est pas en mesure de leur répondre sur ce point. Je reste muette. Quelqu'un s'est introduit en France illégalement ? Est-ce un Mangemort à la recherche de Harry ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Peter Pettigrew ?

Claude Messidor semble lire mes sentiments sur mon visage. Il nous recommande la plus grande vigilance. Bien entendu, l'individu n'a été aperçu qu'aux abords de la Bretagne, donc fort loin de Beauxbâtons... Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent... Olympe demande si un signalement de ce criminel existe. Mais la seule chose que les Aurors savent est qu'il voyage sur une moto volante. Une moto volante ? ... Cela me rappelle quelque chose. Une moto... Une moto volante ! Celle de Black ? Un événement vieux de plus de quinze ans : Hagrid amenant Harry Potter bébé, monté sur la moto de Sirius. Je tâche de garder un visage impassible. Rien ne prouve formellement qu'il s'agit bien d'Hagrid... Et puis pourquoi braverait-il le blocus ? Peut-être pour m'apporter un message de Dumbledore ? Je me prends à espérer.

Olympe est toujours aussi inquiète et je ne peux rien dire pour la rassurer. Claude Messidor explique rapidement que les meilleurs éléments français traquent cet individu. '_La Sénéchale, elle-même' _précise-t-il. Il y a donc tout lieu de croire que l'affaire devrait être réglée dans les plus brefs délais. Olympe semble rassurée. Qui que soit cette Sénéchale, elle risque de nous poser des problèmes si c'est bien d'Hagrid qu'il s'agit.

Claude Messidor nous raccompagne à la porte de son bureau, avant de nous soumettre à un sort de secret. J'aimerais expliquer mes soupçons à Olympe, mais il y a trop de témoins. Où pourrions-nous parler sans risque d'être écouté ? ... Marin Constan ! Nous devons trouver une cheminée publique.

Samedi 6 septembre, 9h35. Haxo. Ministère de l'Education. Bureau du Ministre

Marin Constan a accepté volontiers de nous faire venir au Ministère de l'Education, mais il n'a que quelques minutes à nous accorder. Il y a un Conseil des Ministres de crise dans dix minutes. La réunion risque de durer une grande partie de la journée, aussi nous n'avons que peu de chances de le revoir aujourd'hui. Nous l'interrogeons, mais il ne sait presque rien. Il promet de nous joindre en fin de journée. Je lui demande si je peux utiliser sa cheminée ministérielle pour communiquer avec l'Angleterre, mais il m'explique que c'est impossible. Elle ne fonctionne plus du côté anglais du fait du blocus. Personne n'a pu communiquer avec le Royaume-Uni depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie anglais, en fait. Un nouveau ministre ? Rufus Scrimgeour ? N'est-ce pas l'ancien chef des Aurors ? C'est mieux que Fudge, de toutes façons... Mais plus aucun moyen de joindre l'Angleterre... Mon inquiétude doit être visible sur mon visage, car il propose immédiatement les services de son propre hibou de crise, en me recommandant toutefois de ne pas l'envoyer jusqu'à Hogwarts. Le chemin est trop long et trop dangereux. J'acquiesce et rédige une missive au nom de Lupin. Il doit être à Grimmaurd Place avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne sont pas Aurors. Je pourrais aussi lui confier une lettre pour les Weasley, mais je préfère ne pas trop le surcharger. Olympe me regarde avec un certain désarroi, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle doit songer à la sécurité de son école et aussi au mystérieux criminel anglais sur une moto volante.

Samedi 6 septembre, 9h50. Haxo. Ministère de l'Education. Perron du ministère

Olympe et moi nous séparons sur le perron du ministère. J'ai pu lui confier mes soupçons au sujet d'Hagrid. S'il s'agit bien de lui, il tentera de rejoindre Beauxbâtons coûte que coûte. Et si c'est un Mangemort… Ce sera probablement pareil ! Maxime me remet une nouvelle carte de tarot. Elle transplane quelques instants plus tard pour l'Hôpital Croix-Rouge, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques tableaux informés. De mon coté, je me dirige vers le métro. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas voulu abuser de la bonté du Ministre. En ces temps troublés, cela pourrait lui être reproché... Bon, direction l'Ambassade !

Samedi 6 septembre, 10h45. Champ de Mars. Ambassade du Royaume-Uni

Et bien, je me débrouille de mieux en mieux avec le métro. Me voici maintenant à l'ambassade. Faisons l'innocente… Le jeune Murray-Head n'est pas à l'accueil. Je le cherche de droite et de gauche, mais il semble absent. J'espère que son indiscrétion de la veille n'a pas été découverte. Ce serait catastrophique pour sa carrière dans le monde diplomatique ! Je demande si quelqu'un peut me recevoir, mais le personnel est un peu débordé. Ils m'annoncent la création d'une cellule de crise pour l'après-midi où nombre de mes questions trouveront réponse. J'en doute, mais ne vais pas les contredire pour si peu ! Puis j'évoque mes soucis de permis de séjour et de droit à rentrer sur le territoire anglais. Ils me conseillent alors d'aller aux Affaires Etrangères au bureau des réfugiés politiques. Je suis méfiante. Les événements de jeudi me sont restés en travers de la gorge. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions pour régulariser la situation de mes élèves et surtout garantir leur sécurité en France.

Samedi 6 septembre, 11h10. Champ de Mars. Ministère des affaires étrangères. Hall d'accueil

Les Affaires Etrangères grouillent de monde. Mais ce sont plutôt des visiteurs comme moi que des personnels du ministère. J'avais tout de même pensé qu'en cas de crise, il y aurait davantage de fonctionnaires réquisitionnés ! ... Bref, où est le bureau des réfugiés politiques ? ... Le bureau des réfugiés politiques... 2e étage... Ascenseur rouge... Ah, le voilà ! Les portes se referment sur moi et un jeune couple anxieux, des gallois si j'en juge par leur accent.

Samedi 6 septembre, 11h20. Champ de Mars. Ministère des affaires étrangères. Bureau des réfugiés politiques

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un couloir noir de monde. Merlin ! Comment faire ? Sur une table placée en plein milieu du couloir, un bureau de fortune a été aménagé. Quatre personnes y sont tassées et répondent aux questions paniquées de la foule. Bien, prenons notre tour... Le brouhaha est étourdissant. Une dizaine de minutes passent et je peux enfin m'approcher suffisament de la table pour me faire comprendre de mon interlocuteur. Mon cas a l'air de lui dire quelque chose. Il s'excuse une minute. Je me cramponne à la table pour ne pas me faire éjecter par les autres solliciteurs, tandis qu'il revient avec un gros dossier. Il en survole quelques pages rapidement et m'annonce que la solution adéquate est l'asile politique. L'asile politique ? Apparement, cela permettrait de garantir à mes élèves le statut de réfugié politique, et ainsi de régulariser définitivement leur situation. Je demande quelles sont les autres solutions. Mais au vu de la situation en Angleterre, il n'en voit pas d'autres. '_On ne peut même pas vous expulser, alors facilitez-nous la tâche et demandez ce fichu asile politique !_' finit-il par brailler, excédé. Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant pour le calmer et lui pose alors une question sur mon cas. La réponse ne tarde pas : '_Quand on pourra vous expulser, on y réfléchira ! En attendant, remplissez ces formulaires de demande d'asile !_' Il me tend une liasse de papier et me fait signe de déguerpir. Encore des formulaires ! Et un par élèves ! Rien de moins ! Je vais dans une pièce rapidement aménagée en salle d'attente pour m'attaquer à cette lourde tâche.

Samedi 6 septembre, 13h05. Champ de Mars. Ministère des Affaires Etrangères. Perron

Encore aucune nouvelle d'Olympe. Je griffonne quelques lignes sur un parchemin que je confie à un pigeon public. Je lui donne l'adresse de Marin Constan. C'est plus sûr que de l'envoyer à l'Hôpital Croix-Rouge. Ceci fait, je m'interroge sur mes prochaines actions. La situation administrative ? C'est réglé ou tout du moins, c'est en cours... Le logement ? Est confirmé sur Beauxbâtons. Les finances ? ... Les finances. Direction, la banque !

Samedi 6 septembre, 13h15. Champ de Mars. Succursale des Marsides. Guichet d'accueil

Le gobelin de l'accueil ne semble guère aimable. Je lui expose calmement mon problème en ignorant son air méprisant. Comme s'il n'y avait que les humains qui avaient des soucis d'argent ! Le nom de Hogwarts, associé à celui de Dumbledore, le plonge dans ses pensées. Il fait tinter une clochette et un gobelin de grade plus élevé me reçoit dans l'un des bureaux du 1er étage. Le deuxième gobelin m'écoute sans me regarder. M'informe que les finances d'Hogwarts, aux dires de Gringotts, ne sont guère brillantes et qu'un emprunt ne peut se faire sans davantage de garanties de remboursement. Je lui fournis la liste des élèves. Un certain nombre d'entre eux ont déjà un coffre à Gringotts, notamment les plus fortunés des Sangs-Purs et les enfants de moldus qui ont bien du s'ouvrir un compte en entrant dans le monde sorcier. Pour ceux-là, il existe des garanties ; il sera donc aisé de créer un autre coffre, ici-même à Stoffmink. Cela peut être fait pour trois gallions par coffre pour les frais avec signature du responsable légal. Par chance, c'est moi. Mais le problème reste entier en ce qui concerne les autres élèves, la grande majorité d'entre eux. Même si peu sont aussi pauvres que les Weasley, avec le blocus il sera difficile de transférer de l'argent. Le gobelin n'a pas l'air de vouloir se laisser fléchir. J'évite d'entamer le couplet sur la solidarité entre les peuples - les gobelins y sont très peu sensibles - pour aborder celui de la guerre civile. Peut-être ai-je des informations à vendre... Une nouvelle clochette sonne.

Samedi 6 septembre, 13h40. Champ de Mars. Succursale des Marsides. Bureau centrale de Gréal Stoffmink

De bureau en bureau, d'étage en étage, je finis par atteindre celui de Gréal Stoffmink, le directeur de la banque. C'est la première fois que je me trouve face à un gobelin d'une telle importance. Il est seul, mais je sais que de nombreux autres nous observent et nous écoutent. Il va falloir jouer serré. Qu'avais-je à offrir ? La liste des Mangemorts repérés par l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Le récit circonstancié de l'attaque du ministère ? Le plan de Dumbledore ? ... Mais avant même que j'ai pu prononcer un mot, le vieux gobelin prend la parole pour me demander quels sont mes besoins précis. Je me racle la gorge et demande une trentaine de gallions par élèves avec création d'un coffre à leur nom. J'évalue le tout à 600 gallions en tout. La somme n'est pas si élevée et le gobelin me regarde déjà avec beaucoup plus d'indifférence. Il sait que pour ce prix-là, il n'appendra pas grand chose.

Samedi 6 septembre, 14h10. Champ de Mars. Ambassade du Royaume-Uni. Cellule de crise

S'il y a une raison pour laquelle j'apprécie les gobelins, c'est bien leur rapidité à traiter leurs affaires. Finalement, j'ai obtenu gain de cause sans trop en dire. Le marchandage était serré, mais juste en définitive. J'ai dû tout de même leur donner la liste des Mangemorts de l'Ordre du Phoenix et résumer les événements de juin dernier.

Maintenant, retour à l'Ambassade. Depuis ce matin, ils ont pris le temps d'installer une cellule de crise pour accueillir tous les ressortissants anglais en quête d'informations. Certains résident en France depuis des années et s'inquiètent pour leur famille, d'autres sont juste là pour quelques jours de vacances et ne peuvent repartir. On trouve aussi des étudiants, des gens en mission, des malades soignés dans les villes thermales françaises... J'essaye d'en apprendre le plus possible en écoutant les conversations. Mais, elles se révèlent bien pauvres. Ah ! L'ambassadeur est annoncé dans quelques minutes. Peut-être pourrais-je échanger quelques mots avec lui ? Je verdis littéralement en entendant le nom de l'ambassadeur : '_Son Excellence Stanley Flint !_' Je n'avais pas noté que l'ambassadeur était un parent de Marcus Flint. Trop âgé pour que je l'ai eu comme élève, heureusement. Je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir été à Hogwarts en même temps que lui... Merlin, que vais-je faire ? ... Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Les Flint n'ont jamais été recensés comme Mangemorts. Je ne devrais pas être autant paranoïaque. Mais les circonstances ne font rien pour m'y aider ! Le diplomate commence par nous saluer et nous tient un petit discours sur la situation en Grande-Bretagne. Ses informations sont précises : la rébellion des Détraqueurs qui ont permis aux Mangemorts emprisonnés de s'enfuir d'Azkaban mercredi au petit matin ; l'attaque surprise sur Hogsmead vendredi aux alentours de 5h00 du matin ; le rapide débordement de l'hôpital St Mungo ; la nomination de Rufus Scrimgeour en urgence aux alentours du vendredi midi ; la fermeture des frontières par sécurité vers 16h00 ; et enfin le siège d'Hogwarts. A cette dernière information, je me sens défaillir. Ai-je bien compris ? De nombreux parents poussent des cris, mais l'ambassadeur les rassure. Un certain nombre d'entre eux ont pu être évacués... Je retiens mon souffle. Mais la priorité a été donné aux plus jeunes. Rien de surprenant, bien qu'à mon avis, Hogwarts soit plus sûr que moult foyers sorciers.

Un des secrétaires de l'ambassadeur se penche vers lui et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Son Excellence tourne immédiatement son regard vers moi. Il s'approche et me tend sa main. Il est heureux de savoir qu'une génération d'élèves se trouve en France et ainsi à l'abri de ces terribles attaques. Et me souhaite beaucoup de courage pour affronter cette épreuve. Je le trouve presque trop poli pour être honnête. Immédiatement, j'essaye de savoir s'il y a moyen d'entrer en contact avec les familles des élèves. Mais hélas, pour le moment, toute communication avec l'Angleterre est impossible. Bien entendu, à la moindre possibilité, il m'avertira personnellement. Puis il m'assure de son plein soutien, me recommandant de faire appel à lui, si je me heurtais à quelque difficulté que ce soit.

Il interrompt ensuite ces civilités pour aller saluer quelques personnalités anglaises en villégiature en France, rassurer quelques familles éplorées, encourager les étudiants à poursuivre leur année universitaire envers et contre tout. Certains, plus agités, réclament le droit de rentrer afin de se mettre à la disposition du Bureau des Aurors. L'ambassadeur leur promet de faire son possible pour rétablir le contact, mais tout cela ne dépend malheureusement pas de lui.

Une heure passe. L'ambassadeur évolue de groupe en groupe, rassurant, consolant, conseillant, exhortant à la patience les plus téméraires. Je n'ai guère confiance en lui, mais visiblement, il connaît son métier de diplomate jusqu'à la pointe du chapeau³. Il y a déjà moins de monde dans le hall de l'Ambassade. Il vient me voir une seconde fois pour me préciser les mesures légales qui concernent mes élèves. Du fait que j'aie signé des attestations de responsabilité légale, tous les élèves sont soumis à mon autorité. Je suis cependant également responsable de la moindre atteinte qu'ils pourraient faire à la Loi française. Il sort sa baguette et conjure un Code Civil Sorcier qu'il me tend, me conseillant de le compulser dans les jours qui viennent. En revanche, si je venais à quitter Beauxbâtons et le territoire français, l'autorité lui reviendrait, en tant que représentant légal du gouvernement britannique. Les élèves seraient alors de nouveau soumis à la Loi anglaise. Et qu'en serait-il si le statut de réfugié politique leur était accordé ? Un administrateur serait nommé pour les accompagner dans leur vie quotidienne, probablement quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons comme Madame Maxime ou son adjoint. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle !

Une collaboratrice de l'amabassadeur s'approche de moi et me glisse qu'il y a un appel urgent du Ministre de l'Education pour moi. Elle me précède jusqu'à la cheminée d'une petite salle privée et ferme soigneusement la porte pour garantir la confidentialité de notre conversation. Mais Marin Constan refuse de me parler par cheminée. Je le rejoins donc directement au Ministère.

Samedi 6 septembre, 16h20. Haxo. Ministère de l'Education. Bureau du Ministre

Je rejoins immédiatement le bureau du Ministre. Olympe est là aussi. Elle est en train de prendre connaissance du message que je lui ai envoyé ce midi. Elle fronce un sourcil : '_Asile politique ?_' Le Ministre émet de son côté quelques réserves en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Comment ça Harry Potter ? Quel est le problème avec Potter ? '_Donner l'asile politique au jeune Harry pourrait être perçu comme une prise de position du gouvernement_' me répond-t-il. Je m'insurge ! Encore heureux que le gouvernement français prenne fait et cause pour Harry. Leurs politiciens entendent-ils se mettre du coté de 'Vous-savez-qui' ? Mais pour Marin Constan les choses ne sont pas si simples. La communauté sorcière française a beaucoup souffert au cours de la dernière guerre. Elle se remet à peine de ses blessures. Abriter Harry pourrait signifier la fin de cette période d'accalmie. Nombre de gens ne veulent plus entendre parler de guerre ou de mage noir. Ils pourraient réclamer l'expulsion du problème... L'expulsion de Harry. La France a la mémoire bien courte, alors ! Qui l'a délivrée de Grindelwald ? Albus Dumbledore lui-même ! Et maintenant, elle refuserait l'asile à celui qui a survécu à un autre mage noir ? Le Ministre a un signe apaisant de la main. Il comprend parfaitement ma prise de position et souhaite, pour sa part, offrir le statut de réfugié politique à Harry Potter. Mais il se doit de me dépeindre la situation avec exactitude. Au moindre trouble à Beauxbâtons, beaucoup ne mettront pas en balance la sécurité de leurs enfants face à celle du jeune Potter. Bien, nous devons donc renforcer les défenses de Beauxbâtons pour minimiser les risques de protestation. Comment sécuriser davantage l'Ecole ?

L'incartabilité de Beauxbâtons est certainement sa meilleure arme. Même un chasseur de trésor aurait les plus grandes difficultés à la trouver. Mais alors, qu'en est-il de ces cartes de tarot ? Marin Constan m'explique qu'elles ont été conçues comme des clés d'accès à Beauxbâtons. Elles sont très rares. En fait, seuls Olympe et lui en possèdent. Et la Sénéchale bien évidemment... Encore cette Sénéchale ? Mais qui est-ce, par Merlin ? Ah. Axelle Messidor. Je n'avais pas fait le lien.

Mais si les élèves n'ont pas de carte de tarot, comment font-ils pour retrouver leur chemin tous les lundis matins ? '_Ils ont le parchemin !_' répond Olympe comme si c'était une évidence. Et alors ? Le parchemin sert-il aussi de clé ? Mais dans ce cas-là, n'importe qui peut utiliser le parchemin pour venir à Beauxbâtons ? Le Ministre secoue la tête. Le parchemin ne peut être céder à un tiers... Je ne vais pas en démordre si vite ! ... Un élève, animé de mauvaises intentions, pourrait conduire des ennemis jusqu'à l'Ecole ? '_Non_'. Comment cela, non ? Le parchemin ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un de suivre un élève ! Olympe sourit en m'expliquant qu'il est impossible d'arriver à Beauxbâtons par transplanage ou portauloin. Seuls ceux qui ont des cartes de tarot le peuvent. Quel casse-tête ! ... Marin Constan est plutôt confiant. Beauxbâtons n'a jamais été découverte par Grindelwald, mêmes aux heures les plus sombres de la collaboration. Le Ministre de l'Education de l'époque avait fait détruire toutes les cartes de tarots, hormis ceux se trouvant à Beauxbâtons même. En cas d'alerte, il sera toujours possible de détruire celles du Ministère.

Samedi 6 septembre, 18h45. Champ de Mars, Ambassade du Royaume-Uni. Cellule de crise

Sentant ma présence inutile au Ministère, je préfère rejoindre l'Ambassade. Olympe elle-même a l'intention de rentrer à Beauxbâtons pour s'occuper un peu des affaires courantes avec Davel. Les choses ont peu changé. Il y a toujours autant de monde. Les gens attendent des nouvelles. Surtout de St Mungo. La crainte d'avoir un parent, un ami, parmi les victimes se lit sur chaque visage. Beaucoup cherchent à se convaincre qu'il ne s'agit que d'un attentat et non du début de la guerre. Je ne tente pas de les détromper. A quoi bon ?

Quelques heures passent. Les nouvelles sont rares et leur contenu parcimonieux. Je ne pense pas en apprendre davantage. Autant rentrer.

Dimanche 7 septembre, 02h35. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Trois heures que nous discutons ! La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Olympe me tend un verre. Je l'interroge du regard. '_Potion Sans Sommeil_' me dit-elle. Je la bois d'une traite tout en me demandant comment la demi-géante parvient à tenir. Les informations fournies par l'Ambassade font état d'un vrai siège d'Hogwarts. Merlin ! Nous n'avions pas prévu cela... Et comment faire l'annonce à mes élèves sans que ce soit la panique ? Nombreux sont ceux qui ont un frère ou une sœur là-bas. Pour le moment, peu de personnes sont au courant dans les ministères et les ressortissants anglais sont soumis au sort du secret défense, ce qui les empêche de faire des révélations. Quant à la Grande-Bretagne, depuis la fermeture de ses frontières, c'est comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

De combien de temps disposons-nous ? Vingt-quatre heures, peut-être ? Avec un peu de chance... Après ce sera la panique. Mieux faut faire une annonce au plus tôt. Dans la journée... Le soir au plus tard, le temps que nous en sachions plus sur ce mystérieux criminel. Cette moto volante... Ca ne peut être un hasard !

Il n'est plus question d'agir aussi rapidement que nous l'avions prévu. Retourner en Angleterre paraît exclu. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'intention de rester ici les bras croisés. Mais les autorisations pour quitter le territoire vont être toutes suspendues maintenant que les frontières anglaises sont fermées. D'un autre côté, la situation pourrait stagner des mois ainsi. Je ne peux pas rester. Maxime et Flamel sont d'avis d'agir avec la plus grande prudence. D'entraîner au mieux les élèves. J'ai comme l'impression que d'une certaine manière ce qui se passe les arrange... L'aube filtre, mais nous n'en avons pas encore terminé.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du bureau. La matinée est déjà bien engagée. Je dois prendre du repos. Davantage de fatigue me ferait faire des erreurs. Je m'excuse auprès d'Olympe et ouvre la porte du bureau. Je me trouve nez à nez avec un Harry Potter, planté devant la porte. Il m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit avec tous ces événements ! Bon, il a l'air d'aller bien. Mieux que ce que j'escomptais. C'est déjà çà ! La lettre qu'il a écrite à Dumbledore est revenue intacte... Sans plaisanter ? Voilà qui est étonnant ! ... Je dois me reposer, la fatigue me fait faire de l'humour douteux... Ah oui, son cauchemar. De quoi s'agit-il ? Une femme torturée. Et c'est tout ? Le pays est à feu et à sang et tout ce que Potter a comme information prioritaire, c'est une malheureuse qui s'est faite enlever ! ... Je tâche de rester impassible et de masquer ma déception. De plus, il insiste. J'hésite à le renvoyer sans autre forme de procès. Après tout, il n'est pas encore au courant. Mais il est trop tôt pour faire une annonce. Demain. Oui, demain sera beaucoup plus indiqué. Merlin, il ne faut pas que la situation nous échappe ! Mais je dois avant tout dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures...

Dimanche 7 septembre, 13h10. Académie Beauxbâtons. Quartier professoral. Appartement des invités

Nouveau tambourinement à ma porte. Il est dit que je n'aurais pas de repos en ce pays ! Encore Olympe, je parie. Gagné ! La voilà avec une nouvelle lettre en main. Ces fonctionnaires travaillent-ils donc même le dimanche ? Mais la demi-géante n'a pas la même expression que ces jours derniers. Elle a plutôt l'air excité. Et la lettre qu'elle me tend ne vient définitivement pas du ministère. Elle est tachée de boue et écrite sur un vieux bout de parchemin crasseux. La stupeur me cloue sur place. C'est de Hagrid. Il est avec miss Lovegood ! Tout ce que Dumbledore a trouvé pour m'aider, c'est de m'envoyer miss Lovegood ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi pas Binns ? … Où sont-ils ? Cachés dans une vieille église d'Autun... Olympe a déjà tout prévu, elle va faire atteler son carrosse et prétexter une visite chez les Piscies, en Saône-et-Loire, pour prendre Hagrid et la jeune Luna au retour. Mais quelle fable va-t-elle bien pouvoir raconter à cette famille pour expliquer sa venue ? Olympe n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle prend un parchemin et écrit quelques lignes à leur attention pour annoncer sa venue aux environs de 17h30. Puis elle répond à Hagrid pour fixer un rendez-vous en dehors de la ville au crépuscule. Là, voilà qui chantonne...

Dimanche 7 septembre, 19h10. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Olympe a du quitter la demeure des Piscies, à l'heure qu'il est. Dans peu de temps, elle arrivera avec Hagrid et miss Lovegood. Je ne suis pas enchantée de son arrivée. Cette petite doit passer ses OWLs cette année ! Pas servir de partenaire de duel à ce prétentieux de Draco Malfoy ! Comment Filius a-t-il pu accepter de laisser partir une de ses Ravenclaw dans une année aussi capitale que la cinquième ? Et surtout, à quoi Dumbledore a-t-il bien pu penser pour envoyer une élève hors d'Hogwarts en pleine guerre civile ? C'est complètement déraisonnable ! ... J'ai tout de même hâte d'échanger quelques mots avec la jeune Lovegood. Elle est un peu bizarre cette élève - enfin connaissant son père, rien de surprenant ! – mais elle aura certainement des nouvelles fraîches d'Angleterre et d'Hogwarts à me donner. Tout comme Hagrid d'ailleurs, mais lui, n'aura guère le temps de s'attarder.

Ma main tambourine impatiemment sur le grand bureau d'Olympe, mais il n'y personne pour m'en faire reproche. Nicolas Flamel est absent de son tableau, vaquant à je-ne-sais-quelle occupation. Je soupire, mes pensées dérivant vers Hogwarts. Que vais-je donc pouvoir faire, maintenant que je suis assignée à résidence à Beauxbâtons ?

Dimanche 7 septembre, 20h45. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer la petite silhouette de Luna lovegood. Elle parait encore plus menue à coté de l'imposante Olympe Maxime. Hagrid n'est pas avec elles, mais la demi-géante me rassure vite. Il est juste en train de dételer les chevaux du carrosse. Tout à l'air de s'être passé pour le mieux. Miss Lovegood ne pipe pas mot, l'air absente comme à son habitude. M'y ferai-je un jour ?

Je l'interroge à mi-voix sur Hogwarts et sur l'Angleterre, mais ses réponses sont déconcertantes. J'apprends que Peeves a disparu depuis deux jours, que Trelawney refuse de faire cours, que le professeur Dumbledore a un nouveau chapeau vert, et que, bien entendu, ce sont les Mandis à nez plat qui ont encouragé les Détraqueurs à se rebeller contre l'administration pénitentiaire d'Azkaban. Pas un mot sur l'attaque. Mais il semblerait qu'ils aient quitté Hogwarts le jeudi soir. Au sujet de Londres, ses réponses sont plus claires : le chemin de Traverse est désert, il y a des patrouilles d'Aurors, elle et Hagrid ont dû fuir par la Cornouaille et monsieur Weasley lui a montré sa collection de prises électriques qu'il a caché dans le garage. Comment ça monsieur Weasley ? Arthur Weasley ? Cette petite a vu les Weasley ! Comment vont-ils ? Qui avait-elle vu exactement ? Qu'ont-ils dit quand ils ont su qu'elle partait en France ? N'avait-elle aucun message ? Miss Lovegood ouvre de grands yeux exorbités, surprise par cette avalanche de questions.

Une fois tiré d'elle tout ce que je peux, Olympe la confie à Davel pour qu'il la mène se restaurer dans la salle à manger des professeurs. '_Il est hors de question que cette petite voit ses camarades ce soir ! Allez, savoir ce qu'elle pourrait leur raconter !_' m'explique-t-elle, une fois Luna sortie. Elle a également prévu pour elle une chambre dans le quartier des invités, située non loin de la mienne.

Hagrid entre quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau. Il est dans un état de saleté rare et même sa bonne humeur habituelle semble être encrassée. Olympe est aux petits soins pour lui et fait apporter un dîner gargantuesque. Je me sens presque de trop. Une fois rassasié, il nous raconte leur périple, s'attardant longuement sur la situation anglaise. Je lui demande pourquoi il a fait un crochet par chez les Weasley. Il me répond qu'il avait lui-même laissé la moto volante de Black à Arthur des années auparavant. '_Compr'nez-moi, Prof'sseur_' plaide-t-il. '_C'tait plus possible d'partir par des moyens normaux !_' Je rassure Hagrid. Aucun reproche de ma part. Il prend bientôt congé pour se reposer.

Puis, Olympe me résume son entrevue avec Julien et Lou Piscies. Elle leur a fait part de ses craintes concernant la sécurité de Beauxbâtons et Lou Piscies a été relativement sensible aux arguments de la demi-géante, du fait que ses deux petit-fils sont élèves ici. Julien semblait plus suspicieux sur les raisons de sa présence, mais c'est un homme naturellement méfiant aux dires d'Olympe. La directrice de Beauxbâtons leur a donc proposés de créer une alarme magique, afin qu'à la moindre attaque, ils en soient immédiatement informés. La famille Piscies, réputée pour ses qualités guerrières, pourrait alors intervenir au plus vite et renforcer les défenses de l'école. Ma foi, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Un coup à la porte interrompt net le récit d'Olympe. Sur un sec 'entrez', cinq adolescents, dans un état de saleté qui n'a rien à envier à Hagrid, font irruption dans le bureau. Trois d'entre eux ont l'air sérieusement blessé. Je reconnais aussitôt Terry Boot de Ravenclaw parmi eux. Je fronce en sourcil en écoutant leur récit. Une bagarre ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ... Quoi ? Ce serait la faute de mes élèves en plus ? Je peux faire confiance aux Slytherin pour rendre les situations encore pires que possible, mais là, ces français exagèrent ! Terry Boot peut à peine placer un mot. Olympe demande le silence et j'interroge alors le Ravenclaw. Il m'explique l'hystérie et la panique déclenchée par la lecture d'un journal anglais. Il baisse le nez et m'annonce la mort de la mère de la jeune McDougal et le chaos né de cette situation. Je ne sais trop quoi lui dire. J'aimerais être plus sévère, mais il paraît déjà mal en point à la seule idée de la guerre civile qui fait rage aux portes d'Hogwarts. Olympe n'est pas aussi conciliante. Il était du devoir des français d'arrêter cette bagarre et certainement pas d'y participer. Une des jeunes filles essaye de placer un mot, mais l'œil flamboyant de la directrice la coupe dans son élan. Il n'est plus temps de se justifier. La punition tombe : tous les élèves valides impliqués dans ce pugilat feront deux heures de travail demain sous les ordres des nains de jardins. Quant aux élèves soignés à l'infirmerie, ils en feront tout autant dès que leur état le leur permettra. Les élèves français n'ont pas l'air ravi de la punition. Olympe me fixe du regard. Que veut-elle ? … Ah oui ! Bien entendu la même punition s'appliquera à tous les élèves anglais impliqués.

Dimanche 7 septembre, 11h55. Académie Beauxbâtons. Couloir du quartier professoral

Je quitte enfin le bureau d'Olympe, épuisée par cette semaine infernale. J'espère que les jours à venir seront plus calmes. J'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre et entends un piaillement paniqué. Je tourne la tête. Agrippant dans ses petites griffes un morceau de crayon, un écureuil rose et vert me fixe de ses grands yeux terrifiés. Puis, d'un coup d'incisives bien placé, il détache un petit copeau qu'il avale prestement avant de disparaître, emportant son précieux butin. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

* * *

**Un regard sur Olympe Maxime**

Jeudi 4 septembre 1996, 15h10. Académie Beauxbâtons. Bureau du proviseur

Le coup de cheminée du ministre reçu, Olympe savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Comment s'appelait cette jeune fille déjà ? La demi-géante saisit son agenda, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.  
« Voyons... Voyons... Anciens élèves... Promotion 1989, si je ne m'abuse... Carrière administrative... Voyons... Voyons... Secrétariat du ministère de l'Intérieur... Ah ! Voilà ! Roxane Castri, secrétaire de direction, détachée auprès du ministre de l'Intérieur depuis le 3 juillet 1996... Quel est son numéro de cheminée déjà ? ... '_Roxane Castri, ministère de l'Intérieur, gouvernement, France_' ... Très bien ! »

Olympe saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et appela sa cible.  
« Ministère de l'Intérieur. Roxane Castri, que puis-je pour vous ? » fit une jeune femme, en voyant le feu de sa cheminée crépiter puis verdir. Puis elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant le visage de Mme Maxime.  
« Chère Roxane ! » fit Olympe en étirant les syllabes. « C'est un tel plaisir de vous voir ! »  
« Je... Mme la directrice ! Qu... Quelle surprise ! » bégaya la jeune femme, destabilisée.  
« Et moi donc ! » reprit Olympe, avec un grand sourire. « Imaginez ma surprise et surtout ma fierté quand j'ai appris votre mutation au ministère ! J'ai aussitôt insisté, auprès du Ministre lui-même, pour que vous vous occupiez de l'affaire Beauxbâtons/Hogwarts. Connaissant vos compétences, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'efficacité avec laquelle vous avez traité notre dossier ! »  
« Votre... Votre dossier ? » pâlit Roxane. « Oui, bien sûr, votre dossier ! » se rattrapa-t-elle presque immédiatement. « Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de m'occuper des... des affaires de mon ancienne école... »  
« Toutes les formalités se sont magnifiquement passées grâce à vous et je ne saurais trop vous remercier pour avoir si bien rempli votre mission ! » continua Olympe, ignorant consciencieusement le malaise de la jeune femme en face d'elle.  
« Et bien, je suis vraiment ravie que vous soyez satisfaite... » fit cette dernière, se creusant la tête pour se souvenir de quoi il était question.  
« D'autant qu'en plein mois d'août, je savais que vous seriez une des rares présentes au ministère ! » ajouta Mme Maxime.

La jeune femme pâlit davantage. Elle avait pris une semaine de vacances mi-août et à son retour, son bureau croulait littéralement sous les dossiers. Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Ooooohh ! Pourvu que sa poubelle ne l'ait pas avalé par mégarde !  
« Il y a un problème, ma chère ? » fit la voix de Mme Maxime.  
La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête.  
« Oh, non... Non... Aucun problème... Bien entendu ! Je me demandais juste si... si... si le directeur anglais était aussi... aussi satisfait de nos services. »  
« Oh, oui, Albus Dumbledore est ravi de cet échange scolaire entre les 6e années d'Hogwarts et nos 1ères. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, tout s'est remarquablement passé grâce à votre zèle ! » s'enthousiasma la directrice de Beauxbâtons.  
« L'échange scolaire, oui... » fit la jeune femme, tentant de compléter le puzzle avec les pièces manquantes.  
« Le ministre de l'Education, Marin Constan m'a fait part de sa grande satisfaction. »  
« Le ministre ? ... Oui bien sûr... Et bien, c'est... Je suis ravie qu'il soit satisfait ! » répondit Roxane Castri, tentant de camoufler son ignorance.  
« Mais vous savez, je suis très mécontente de vos collègues de l'Education ! J'ai eu leur secrétariat ce matin et il semblerait qu'ils aient égaré une des pièces du dossier. Comme si ça n'arrivait pas tous les quinze jours ! » maugréa Olympe d'un air exaspéré. « Inorganisé au possible ce ministère ! ... Je me demande comment Marin Constan fait pour supporter cela ! En fait, il lui faudrait des gens comme vous ! »  
Roxane rougit sous le compliment.  
« Bref, j'ai immédiatement pensé que vous, qui aviez constitué tout le dossier, vous pourriez leur renvoyer ! Je sais que c'est terriblement abuser de votre temps et croyez bien que si j'en avais la possibilité, je... » s'excusa la demi-géante.  
« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! » coupa la jeune femme. « Je serais ravie de vous rendre ce service. Que... Quel est le document manquant ? »  
« Un document signé du ministre de l'Intérieur stipulant l'authentification de la demande de son homologue anglais. »  
« Le document d'authentification de la demande anglaise signé par notre ministre, » répéta soigneusement Roxane, avec un sourire un peu figé. « Je vais de ce pas vous le retrouver ! Euh... Vous rappelez-vous de sa date éventuellement ? »  
« Il me semble qu'il est du 18 août. Mais vous devez tout avoir dans votre dossier... » remarqua Olympe d'un air serein.  
« Bien entendu, suis-je idiote ! » rougit la jeune femme. « Ne vous souciez de rien, j'envoie immédiatement ce document au sécrétariat du Ministère de l'Education ! »  
« Adressez-le directement au ministre, Marin Constan. Au moins, le papier ne sera pas perdu par ses collaborateurs, en route. Et puis, je lui ai dit tellement de bien de vous ! » fit la demi-géante. « Au revoir Roxane et merci encore ! »

Olympe retira sa tête de la cheminée d'un air satisfait. Aucun doute sur la question, cette petite Roxane allait créer un dossier de toutes pièces dans les minutes suivantes, l'antédater du 18 août, le faire discrètement signer par le ministre de l'Intérieur et le renvoyer à Marin en un temps record.  
« Je ne devrais pas manipuler mes anciennes élèves comme ça... Non vraiment, je ne devrais pas... » fit Olympe en conjurant un verre de vin.  
Nicolas Flamel la regardait d'un oeil complice :  
« Vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur moi, Nicolas ! » reprit-elle, en lui portant un toast. « Une très mauvaise influence... »

* * *

¹ Passer du centaure à la branchiflore : passer du coq à l'âne pour les sorciers.  
² tourner autour du chaudron : autour du pot, vous l'aviez compris !  
³ jusqu'à la pointe du chapeau : sur le bout des doigts.

* * *

L'un de mes reviewers m'a posé de très intéressantes questions et j'ai mis les réponses dans le forum Radio Beauxbât (voir mon profil)

Merci d'avoir patienté, merci d'avoir reviewé, merci de m'encourager.  
Je vous embrasse.

Ruth (in her own dedalic world)


	26. Cousu de fils blancs

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (quelques spoilers tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Un chapitre presque pas résumé, mais il était en grande partie déjà écrit. J'ai rempli les blancs sans faire de grande littérature, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez... Enjoy !  
Le titre du chapitre est une référence au livre de Claire Gallois _'Une fille cousue de fils blancs_', car tout n'est pas dit, loin de là... Et c'est très décousu !

* * *

**Cousu de fils blancs**

Bonjour, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je me nomme Martial Bernou, et je vais vous raconter mon année de 1ère. L'année où les anglais sont venus à Beauxbâtons. L'année où, d'une certaine manière, nous avons perdu notre innocence et... certains de nos amis.  
Si je vous parle maintenant, c'est que j'ai survécu, bien entendu. Mais pourquoi serais-je mort ? De toute évidence, je n'étais pas une personne-clé de cette guerre. D'autres ont tenu des rôles bien plus essentiels, que ce soient Harry Potter, Junon Sorlimus, Hermione Granger, Miranda Ducratère, les cousins Piscies, Ron Weasley, mon alter Alexis, Draco Malfoy ou ce cher Marcus.  
Non, je n'étais donc qu'un élève comme les autres - un peu plus observateur que les autres aurait fait remarquer mon cousin Simon. Mais celui qui se tient à l'écart a toujours une meilleure vision d'ensemble et un point de vue plus nuancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le premier souvenir marquant qui me revient aujourd'hui est ce terrible soir où nous avons appris que l'Angleterre était en guerre, que l'école anglaise Hogwarts était en état de siège. Je me souviens des cris et des larmes des anglais. C'était atroce de les voir s'en prendre à une partie d'entre eux. S'entredéchirer. Les hurlements de cette fille qui venait de perdre sa mère. La rage haineuse avec laquelle elle avait attaqué Malfoy. Je n'avais encore que peu fréquenté ce type, mais Alexis avait l'air de le trouver intéressant... Ou plutôt, Alexis attendait quelque chose de Draco. Ca se voyait clairement dans son regard, mais quoi ?

Et puis, Ralph avait pêté un cable, quelqu'un avait frappé Sophie, Olivier s'en était mêlé... Et de là, tout avait dérapé aussi de notre côté. Je m'étais bien pris quelques coups au passage, mais dans l'ensemble je m'en étais tiré sans grand mal. J'étais rentré aux dortoirs dès que j'avais pu. Vous me trouvez lâche, peut-être ? Je ne voulais plus voir ce carnage... Etre fils d'avocat vous habitue à la diplomatie et à la conciliation, pas à la haine aveugle.  
Simon paraissait calme comme toujours. Même moi qui le connaissait bien n'aurait su dire ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là. Il n'écrivit pas le moindre courrier, alors que je m'empressais d'écrire à mes parents pour les informer, pour savoir... ce que je devais faire. Ca parait con, dit comme ça, mais j'étais vraiment désemparé. Je croyais que c'était la troisième guerre mondiale qui commençait et je crevais de peur comme n'importe quel ado de tout juste 16 ans. On est impressionnable à cet âge...

Le lendemain matin, une véritable nuée de pigeons s'était abattue dès l'aube sur les boîtes aux lettres, déposant lettres et journaux. Celles de Justin et Trens Bellamie tout particulièrement. Je m'étais levé tôt justement dans l'espoir de quelques nouvelles. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était donc de petit-déjeûner en leur compagnie. L'épaisse pile de journaux qui tronait sur leur table pouvait être classée en deux catégories : les humanistes internationaux et les polémistes nationalistes !  
Alors que les premiers décrivaient le désespoir de la population anglaise et la nécessité de venir en aide à nos amis les britons, les seconds parlaient de la présence d'Harry Potter à Beauxbâtons et de l'urgence de le renvoyer dans son pays pour protéger les jeunes sorciers de France ! Heureusement que Harry avait été à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là et qu'il n'avait pu lire ces torchons ! Les Bellamie de leur côté commentaient avec animation la position du ministère des Affaires Etrangères qui avait accordé une autorisation de séjour aux anglais et un probable asile politique. Je les écoutais sans prendre part à la conversation, trop pris dans mes propres pensées, lorsqu'un pneu avait déboulé dans le réfectoire et heurté Térence en plein dans la mâchoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux frères s'étaient levés, vaguement inquiets.

Leurs visages étaient carrément sombres quand ils étaient revenus s'asseoir quelques dix minutes plus tard. « Oh, rien de grave » avaient-ils dit, d'une voix sèche. « Radio Beauxbât est juste censurée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »  
Ils exagéraient bien entendu. Il n'avait pas été question de censure pure et dure, mais plutôt d'une recommendation de réserve. Quelle différence, me direz-vous ? Radio Beauxbât avait bien encore le droit d'émettre, mais les commentaires politiques se devaient d'être prudents. Déclencher une panique parmi les collégiens n'était pas souhaitable pour reprendre les mots de Maxime. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui donner tort... Il n'empêche que les Bellamie prenaient fort mal la chose. Eux, qui ne rêvaient que de dénoncer les mensonges du gouvernement anglais, étaient réduits à vaguement évoquer l'existence d'un conflit en Angleterre. La pillule était dure à avaler...

Madame Maxime avait bientôt fait une annonce par elle-même, insisté auprès des élèves anglais sur le fait qu'Hogwarts était bien protégé, qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les tenir informé et qu'ils devaient bien entendu rester en France pendant toute la durée des troubles. Les quelques anglais présents –la plupart étant à l'infimerie - la pressèrent de questions diverses et variées, mais elle coupa court d'un geste de la main. Elle en savait elle-même fort peu, mais elle se rendrait dans la journée à l'ambassade de Grande Bretagne avec le professeur McGonagall.

Puis le regard de la directrice s'était durci et la sanction était tombée : tous ceux qui avaient participé à la rixe de la veille devraient travailler deux heures dans le parc sous la direction des nains de jardin. Je vis plus d'un élève changer de couleur à cette annonce. Il faut bien dire que les nains n'étaient pas du genre commode et qu'ils n'aimaient guère les humains. Faire une connerie dans leur domaine, c'était le risque de finir dans la serre n°4 !  
Par chance, Simon et moi étions partis avant l'arrivée des goules, nous n'avions donc pas été comptés parmi les 'coupables'. Cette simple pensée m'avait rasséréné jusqu'au moment où Miranda avait déboulé dans le réfectoire, littéralement furieuse. Et là, j'avais enfin mesuré l'étendue de ma bourde de la veille, mais cela... Ruth va vous le conter mieux que moi !

* * *

Un nouveau jour se profilait sur l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Lentement, Harry Potter reprenait corps avec la réalité. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, mais les événements de la veille l'empêchaient de retomber dans l'engourdissement bienheureux du sommeil. Le Marcou l'avait réveillé quelques minutes auparavant pour l'ausculter de son étrange manière, puis il était passé aux patients suivants. Plus de vingt lits étaient encore occupés. Nombre des élèves n'avaient eu que quelques contusions ou sortilèges désagréables facilement soignables d'un coup de baguette, mais d'autres étaient plus sérieusement blessés. Ceux-là avaient passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Certains dormaient encore ou semblaient dormir.  
Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux pour mieux songer à la situation, un grand fracas retentit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa sur un coude pour apercevoir Miranda entrer en coup de vent dans la pièce, un curieux animal rose et vert perché sur l'épaule. Elle paraissait très mécontente. Derrière elle, venait un Simon amusé, un Martial embêté, une Tina mal réveillée, un Abdel hilare et un Hippo grognon. Le Marcou ne bougea pas, il était occupé à ausculter la main de Sophie Charoux. Harry s'apprêtait à les saluer et à leur demander des nouvelles, mais Miranda ne fit que passer devant lui et continua sa marche un peu tendue jusqu'au lit suivant, celui d'Alexis Bombaste. Simon suivit, saluant Harry d'un petit sourire et Tina lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

« BOMBASTE ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » brailla Miranda s'attirant les regards de toute l'infirmerie, tandis que Abdel fronçait les sourcils à son ton colérique.  
Avant même qu'Alexis eut pu répondre, le Marcou se précipita vers le groupe :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que j'ai du travail ? »

Miranda donna aussitôt un petit coup de coude à son alter qui se trouvait à sa droite. Celui-ci entraîna Abdel et Tina au devant du Marcou et tout trois tentèrent de distraire son attention par quelques questions sur l'état de leurs camarades. Miranda se rapprocha d'Alexis et lui mit la bestiole, un écureuil selon toute vraisemblance, sous le nez.  
« Alors ? » dit-elle d'une voix basse, mais toujours énervée.  
« Ma petite Randa, je t'aime bien, mais franchement, me cherche pas ! » la menaça Alexis d'un ton impatient. « D'ailleurs, j'y suis pour rien ! Normalement, les effets de ma potion auraient du prendre fin au bout d'une trentaine de minutes maximum... »  
« Ah ouais ? Et ben, tes trente minutes, c'est devenu une nuit ! Une nuit complète à l'entendre ronger un crayon comme un enragé ! J'en peux plus, moi ! » se plaignit la déléguée.  
Alexis prit un air un peu plus conciliant.  
« Ca doit être une question d'effets secondaires... » commença-t-il.  
« J'm'en fous des effets secondaires ! ... T'as bien un andidote ? » ajouta Miranda d'un ton un peu plus poli.  
« Et votre petit génie ? Il n'a pas su le trouver cet antidote miracle ? » se moqua Alexis, en désignant Ravier d'un geste de tête.

Hippo se renfrogna davantage et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Curieusement, la jeune fille ne fit rien pour le retenir et cela étonna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, Alexis ? » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Que toi seul peut lui redonner sa forme ? Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne serais pas là ! »  
« Cherches-tu à me flatter ? » fit le jeune alchimiste avec un sourire en coin.  
Harry vit Miranda se redresser en levant les yeux au ciel. Surpris par son changement de position, l'écureuil sauta sur le lit, droit sur l'estomac d'Alexis.  
« Ouch ! Dajax ! Fais gaffe où tu mets tes pattes ! » pesta-t-il.  
'_Dajax ? Castel-Dajax ? Altaïr ?_' Harry n'en revenait pas. Cet écureuil était donc le petit copain de Miranda ?  
L'animal approcha sa petite truffe humide du visage d'Alexis. C'était vraiment un très bel écureuil au pelage vert à rayures roses. Il avait des yeux noirs, qui brillaient d'un air coquin.  
« Tu m'as jamais fait peur, Altaïr, et encore moins sous cette forme ridicule ! » lança Bombaste à l'animal, qui se trouvait maintenant sur son épaule gauche. Le rongeur poussa un petit cri et se mit à lui renifler, puis à lui lécher une oreille.  
« Dajax ! » reprit l'alchimiste, en jetant un coup d'oeil horriblement gêné autour de lui. Presque tous les élèves présents le regardaient. « Tu seras mort de honte quand tu prendras conscience de ce que tu en train de faire... » tenta-t-il en repoussant l'animal. Mais ce dernier planta ses petites griffes dans la chemise du jeune Bombaste et s'y accrocha avec conviction.  
« Altaïr n'a jamais honte, » fit Miranda en haussant les épaules avec philosophie, mais son léger sourire moqueur en disait long.  
« Iiiiccchhh ! » fit la bestiole, en continuant consciencieusement à mâchouiller le lobe d'oreille d'Alexis.  
« Bon d'accord ! » céda l'Alchimiste, après s'être vainement débattu pour repousser l'intrus. « Mais c'est bien parce que ton écureuil est en chaleur que je fais ça, Randa ! ... Bon, j'ai bien une explication à son état stationnaire... Connaissant ton mec, ce doit être lié à une ingestion de Nectar quelques temps avant... Oui, c'est le plus probable ! »  
« Et tu vois quoi faire pour y remédier ? »  
« Le problème principal, c'est que la dose de Nectar que Castel-Dajax a pris est bien trop importante pour le système d'un l'écureuil. Il est saturé de Nectar maintenant et cela a allongé la durée de vie de ma propre potion... C'est intéressant, ça... » ajouta-t-il songeur.  
« Alexis, reste dans le sujet, s'il te plaît ! »  
« Euh... Oui ! Je suppose qu'un peu de _Dégrisevite_ devrait faire l'affaire dans un premier temps pour stabiliser, puis annuler les effets du Nectar... Le problème c'est le dosage... Sans compter que ma potion a pu muter... »  
« Et concrètement ? Je lui file une cuillère à café de _Degrisevite_ et ce sera réglé ? » demanda Miranda.  
« Ce n'est pas si simple, Miranda ! Il faudrait que je fasse des tests... Mais cloué ici, je ne vois pas comment faire pour le moment ! »  
« Tu veux dire que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le Nectar cesse de faire effet ? Ca peut prendre des jours ! » s'écria la déléguée.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si cet abruti a avalé six verres de Nectar avant de se prendre la fiole dans la tronche ? » grogna Alexis. « Je fais de la Potion, moi, pas du sur-mesure pour Nectaro-dépendant ! »  
« Iiiiccchhh ! » s'exclama à nouveau la bestiole.  
« Aaaah ! Mars, débarasse-moi de cette... chose ! » lança Alexis à son alter qui était resté très silencieux jusqu'à là.  
« Désolé Alex ! C'est moi qui lui ai balancé le flacon de potion... Je voulais juste qu'il ne se fasse pas massacrer pendant l'affrontement... Je pensais pas que les effets... »  
« Laisse tomber, Martial ! » fit Alexis, avec un geste de la main. « Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai filé cette potion ! ... Bon, d'après le Marcou, je devrais sortir d'ici une heure. Ca me laisse le temps d'y penser un p... »  
« UNE HEURE ! » coupa Miranda, outrée.  
« Mademoiselle, prenez la porte ! ... Allez ! Sortez tous ! Et je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois ! » les menaça le Marcou.  
Miranda et ses camarades ne purent cette fois-ci qu'obtempérer.

* * *

Un petit vent frais secoua les cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione Granger. La jeune fille se trouvait présentement assise sur le gazon du parc de Beauxbât. Miranda Ducratère et Simon Jarnac se tenaient auprès d'elle. Lui, lisait un roman moldu, et elle, parlait à voix basse à un écureuil rose et vert, qui s'avérait être Altaïr et qui la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs et mouillés.

Le calme ambiant était loin de réfléter la tempête qui habitait la Gryffindor. Elle repassait sans cesse les évènements de la veille. Après avoir vainement tenté d'arrêter Ron et Neville, elle avait choisi de les protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais sans se jeter non plus tête baissée dans la bataille. Elle eut un demi-sourire. Harry avait pris exemple sur elle, mais avec moins de succès. Le Survivant était tellement tête brûlée, tellement Gryffindor qu'il ne pouvait rester longtemps à l'écart...

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? De nombreuses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il était temps d'y mettre bon ordre. Première chose, elle devait tout d'abord songer à sa famille. Que devait-elle leur dire ? Bien entendu, Monsieur et Madame Granger savaient que le monde sorcier connaissait quelques troubles du fait de Voldemort et ils n'avaient pas été ravis d'apprendre que les enfants de moldus étaient les premiers visés. En deuxième année déjà, Hermione avait du minimiser son agression par le basilic, pour ne pas que ses parents s'inquiètent et ne la retirent d'Hogwarts. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix pour ne pas compromettre sa scolarité. Merlin savait comme elle aimait être une sorcière et comme elle souhaitait mener à bien tous ses projets pour le monde magique. Le jour où Alastor Moody avait révélé à ses parents une bonne part de la situation, juste après l'attaque du Ministère, Hermione avait bien cru que ce serait la fin de ses rêves ! Mais elle avait tenu bon. Les Granger avaient accepté qu'elle poursuive sa scolarité, à la condition de recevoir régulièrement la Gazette du Sorcier et des nouvelles par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais aujourd'hui... Que pouvaient-ils bien penser maintenant que la gazette était baillonnée ? Que savaient-ils même de la situation actuelle ? Et que leur avait dit Dumbledore ? Savaient-ils même que leur fille se trouvait en France ? ... Oh, pas qu'ils seraient contre ! Après tout, elle était actuellement en sécurité, ce qui était loin d'être leur cas ! ... Ne prenaient-ils pas de trop grands risques en restant en Angleterre ? Que pouvait bien faire l'Ordre pour les protéger ? Ne devrait-elle pas leur écrire pour les enjoindre à quitter le pays pour quelques temps ? En tant que moldus, ils ne devaient certainement pas être pris par le blocus... Mais comment les contacter ?

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.  
« Ca va, Hermione ? » fit Miranda, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
C'était drôle cette manière qu'avaient les français de prononcer son prénom : _Er-mi-on-ne_. Et non _Her-my-o-ni_ comme le faisaient les anglais. Cette intonation conférait à son prénom une gravité qu'il n'avait pas de prime abord et lui ôtait toute sa gaieté. Er-mi-on-ne.  
« Hermione ? » répéta Miranda, tandis que Simon observait la Gryffindor d'un regard perçant. Celle-ci secoua affirmativement la tête, mais sans réellement convaincre les deux français.  
'_Voilà un duo d'alter bien étrange !_' pensa Hermione, en les dévisageant à son tour.

Par bien des aspects, Miranda lui rappelait Ginny. Oh, ce n'était pas que la couleur des cheveux – que Miranda avait d'ailleurs plus foncés que la benjamine des Weasley ! Elles partageaient le même caractère affirmé et sanguin. Hermione sentait que Miranda devait être tout aussi têtue et peut-être même un peu retorse comme Ginny savait l'être. Depuis que Harry lui avait raconté les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Hogwarts, Miranda avait perdu ce coté moqueur et blasé qu'elle arborait auparavant. Cela avait grandement facilité les relations des deux jeunes filles. Hermione se sentait davantage de points communs avec elle qu'avec Lavender ou Parvati. Sans compter que la française était une bonne duelliste. Une des meilleurs de la promotion. Elle accepterait certainement de les aider à se former au duel. Oui, Miranda allait être une alliée importante.

Quant à Simon... C'était autre chose. Hermione ne parvenait pas vraiment à le cerner. Il était étrange ce garçon. La Gryffindor n'aurait su dire s'il était hautain et imbu de lui-même comme Malfoy ou juste indifférent et distant, comme pouvait l'être Zabini. Elle avait bien aperçu de temps à autres, une petite lueur dans son regard, mais cela restait très discret et réservé à de rares personnes : Miranda, Martial, Altaïr et, depuis leur arrivée à Beauxbâtons, Harry. Elle avait cru au début qu'il était du genre distrait, car il ne semblait jamais être là, mais bien vite, elle s'était rendue compte que ses petites remarques étaient d'une rare pertinence. Bref, Simon Jarnac demeurait un mystère irritant. Et du mystère au soupçon, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Hermione était tentée de franchir. De plus, il était de Sang-Pur... Dans quel camp serait-il ?

Aucun soupçon en revanche n'entachait Altaïr Castel-Dajax. Le sympathique écureuil - pardon, petit ami - de Miranda était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre et de la spontanéité. La déléguée prenait souvent des airs exaspérés, mais Hermione la sentait heureuse. Comment ne pas l'envier ?... En comparaison avec Ron... La Gryffindor se tança : ce n'était pas le moment de songer à Ron ! Elle repoussa sans pitié le jeune Weasley hors de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur les français.

Autant Altaïr semblait tête en l'air et dissipé, autant son alter Hippo était sérieux. Hermione avait rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer un élève aussi curieux de tout et studieux qu'elle. Ils avaient eu quelques discussions passionnantes sur des sujets aussi variés que les origines du duel, le fonctionnement des retourneurs de temps ou la transmutation des métaux. Discuter avec Hippo lui permettait d'avancer plus rapidement dans ses raisonnements et de faire davantage de rapprochements avec ses connaissances acquises. Ce serait quelqu'un de précieux, si un conflit devait se déclarer également en France. Seules ses lacunes en duel faisaient un peu d'ombre au tableau, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas être brillant partout. Hermione en savait quelque chose, puisqu'elle était, elle-même, peu douée sur un balai.

En revanche, celle qui remportait la palme en matière de vol était Tina. La Gryffindor n'aurait su dire si la jeune Moiré était inconsciente ou juste casse-cou. Elle était moins douée qu'Harry bien entendu, mais à la différence de celui-ci, même sur la terre ferme, elle se mouvait avec une aisance et une légereté que tout le monde devait lui envier. Hermione l'avait bien constaté lors de la démonstration de duel. C'est comme si Tina n'était pas soumise à la même gravité que le commun des mortels. La Gryffindor eut un petit pincement de jalousie, qu'elle repoussa vivement. La jeune Moiré n'aimait que le Quiddich et paraissait assez futile.  
Ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Abdel. S'il semblait souvent dans l'ombre de son alter et petite amie, Hermione sentait que le jeune El-Hassiq était en fait le socle de leur relation, ce dont Tina, elle-même, semblait inconsciente. Quelqu'un de résolu et de déterminé... Convaincre Tina et Miranda ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour décider Abdel à choisir leur camp plutôt que la neutralité.

Qui d'ailleurs oserait choisir ouvertement le camp opposé à Voldemort et renoncer à la quiétude de son univers quotidien ? Ils avaient tous trop à perdre pour s'engager dans un combat qui ne les concernait pas directement... Sorlimus peut-être ? ... Quoique... Cela dépendrait de Miranda, puisque les deux jeunes filles se vouaient la haine la plus tenace. ... Grands dieux ! Ces français ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas la tâche ! Et les alliés potentiels risquaient d'être bien difficiles à convaincre. ... Bon, dans un premier temps, un simple coup de main serait déjà très appréciable ! ... Après tout, Sorlimus entraînait déjà Harry, qui pourrait à son tour dispenser ce nouvel enseignement aux membres de l'AD... Il faudrait aussi rapidement éloigner Bombaste de l'influence néfaste de Malfoy... Oui, glisser quelques petites phrases sur les allégeances de Lucius Malfoy pourrait s'avérer bien utile... Isoler les Slytherin, c'était la clé de la réussite ! ... McDougal pour venger sa mèrer finirait par rejoindre l'AD... Nott et Bullstrode aussi, si l'influence de Moon et Midgen était suffisamment forte pour vaincre leurs préjugés de Sang-Purs... Crabbe et Goyle ne comptaient pas vraiment... Restaient Zabini et Parkinson... Rien à tirer de Parkinson : elle était indéfectiblement collée à Malfoy... Quant à Zabini, il suffirait de trouver le bon levier pour agir sur lui... Avec un peu de doigté, elle devrait y arriver... Et Malfoy se retrouverait seul... Patience et les choses se mettraient en place comme elle le voulait. Les événements ne lui laissaient pas le choix : elle devrait être plus Slytherin que Salazar en personne !

* * *

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Terry Boot allait quitter l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il figea son geste, puis se retourna d'un geste hésitant. A quelques mètres de là, Morag McDougal reposait, endormie, apaisée peut-être. Il eut un dernier regard pour son alter, et enfin quitta la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à sa montre : 9h55. Les cours de la matinée n'allaient pas reprendre avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il consulta son parchemin pour s'enquérir de son prochain cours et alla prendre ses affaires dans son dortoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à totalement détacher ses pensées de McDougal. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? La jeune fille était une Slytherin, c'est vrai, mais c'était surtout une jeune fille qui souffrait du décès brutal et atroce d'un proche. Terry, lui, n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Diggory, mais il n'avait pas vraiment vu le corps du préfet des Hufflepuff. Avait-il ressenti de la peine ? Pas vraiment... Il ne se souvenait plus bien... Plutôt du dégoût ! Et il en avait presque voulu à Harry Potter, à Dumbledore, à Karkaroff, à Victor Krum et au monde entier de venir dérégler son petit univers douillet ! Bien entendu, il s'était repris par la suite et avait reporté son ressentiment sur 'Vous-savez-qui'... Mais un assassinat aussi barbare que celui dont avait parlé Harry... Qu'allait faire McDougal ? En vouloir à la terre entière ? A Malfoy ? Aux Slytherins ? Aux Mangemorts ? ... Et lui-même, que devait-il faire ? Il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'envie de la soutenir, mais avait-il le choix ? Tant qu'ils seraient à Beauxbâtons, la Slytherin serait son alter et il devrait lui consacrer une partie de son temps. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. En réfléchissant, il trouverait peut-être le moyen d'y couper... Il n'était pas un Ravenclaw pour rien !

Inattentif, Terry prit le mauvais embranchement et se retrouva deux minutes plus tard dans un couloir inconnu. C'était un long corridor peint de silhouettes humaines, noires comme des ombres. Elles avaient arrêté de se mouvoir à son arrivée et elles semblaient maintenant chuchoter entre elles. Terry savait qu'il devait rebrousser chemin pour retrouver ses camarades, mais il avait encore un peu de temps. Le lieu lui parût reposant et il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Les silhouettes s'écartèrent vivement de l'endroit où il s'était placé et se regroupèrent avec animation sur le mur d'en face. Il y en avait des petites, des grandes, certaines semblaient masculines, d'autres féminines. Une vingtaine tout au plus. Terry ne pouvait apercevoir leurs yeux dans la noirceur de leur corps, mais il sentait pourtant des regards curieux, voire amusés, posés sur lui.  
« Je me demande ce que vous êtes... » fit Terry à voix haute au bout de quelques instants.  
« Des ombres, bien sûr ! » répondirent deux ou trois voix.  
« Que pourrions-nous être d'autres ? » fit une autre.  
« Et pourquoi pas des esprits pendant que vous y êtes ? » s'exclama une quatrième, avec un rire dans la voix.  
Une ombre poussa celle qui venait de parler d'un geste taquin :  
« Eh ! Des esprits ou des ombres, quelle différence ? » fit-elle.  
Nombre des silhouettes se mirent à glousser. Terry avait l'impression de se trouver face à une bande de joyeux adolescents.  
« Merci de nous avoir posé une question ! » fit une voix en s'adressant directement au Ravenclaw. « Nous ne pouvons parler à voix haute que sous cette condition. »  
« Que l'on vous pose des questions ? » demanda Terry.  
« Exact. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que nous sommes le passé, » expliqua l'ombre.  
« Et le passé n'existe que si le présent daigne s'apercevoir de sa présence ! » s'amusa une autre ombre.  
« Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ? » s'exclama le Ravenclaw.  
« Ah, non ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de le dire... » fit une ombre d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Nicolas ne serait pas content ! »  
« Bah ! Flamel est mort ! Il devrait être avec nous maintenant ! » s'exclama une voix féminine.  
« Abrutie ! Il ne s'est pas suicidé, lui ! » lui répondit une autre ombre, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle marmonna : « Oups ! »  
« Quoi ? » s'écria Terry, en se relevant.  
« Tu sais, il n'y a pas que des suicidés, ici ! » dit précipitamment une des silhouettes. « Certains sont morts par accident ou ont été tué pendant des guerres ! »  
« Dis, tu ne vas pas nous fuir parce que nous sommes morts ? » fit une autre.  
« Nous ne sommes pas des morts ! » répliqua fermement une des ombres. « Seulement un souvenir des élèves qui sont décédés au cours de leur scolarité. Une émanation de leur esprit. Une épitaphe en somme. »

Terry regarda nerveusement sa montre. Il voulait fuir, mais aussi rester, dans une sorte de contemplation morbide.  
« Pour...Pourqu... Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas des fantômes ? » begaya-t-il péniblement.  
« Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes, » expliqua l'ombre plus sérieuse. « Nous n'avons même pas de nom. Nous ne sommes que des souvenirs heureux fixés sur les murs de Beauxbâtons, afin que l'on ne nous oublie pas. En mourant, un peu de nous est passé dans les murs de l'Académie et ce petit quelque chose resurgit ici dans le _Corridor du triste sort _! »  
« Je... Je... Je dois y aller... J'ai cours ! » fit Terry en prenant ses jambes à son cou, son sac de classe battant dans son dos.  
« Bonne journée ! » cria une voix.  
« Reviens quand tu veux ! » fit une autre.  
« Oui ! N'hésite pas ! Nous aimons bien la compagnie ! » dit une troisième.

Terry courut jusqu'au grand vestibule et s'appuya, le souffle court, à la rampe de l'escalier.  
'_Je deviens fou ou j'ai vraiment discuté avec des morts ?_'

* * *

Harry se sentait observé. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivée à Beauxbâtons, mais jamais l'impression n'avait été aussi forte que maintenant. Il se tourna brusquement et aperçut un garçon et une fille, à l'identique chevelure noire, lui lancer un regard perçant et hostile avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Encore eux ? Harry se pencha sur la rampe, tentant de mieux les voir, mais il les perdit bientôt dans la foule.

« Tu es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, Potter ? » fit une voix sèche.  
Le Survivant reconnut aussitôt Junon, mais il se garda bien de répliquer. Mieux valait ne pas trop l'irriter.  
« A croire que tu y as un abonnement... » persifla la solo. « Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Mettons-nous au travail ! »

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit sans protester jusqu'au gymnase, impatient de commencer enfin son véritable entraînement.  
« Non, aujourd'hui, tu travailles dehors, » fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers les jardins arrières. « J'ai demandé à Vulcain de préparer quelque chose pour toi. »  
Aucune menace ne filtrait dans la voix de Junon, mais Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Oh, et puis après tout, peu importe ! Plus les exercices seraient sévères, plus il rattraperait rapidement ses lacunes.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que... » commença-t-il en apercevant l'espace se trouvant juste en contrebas de l'atelier de l'armurier.

En lieu et place du tapis de verdure se trouvait maintenant, une sorte de parcours du combattant, avec murs d'escalade, fossés rempli de créatures non identifiés, poutres de bois et toutes sortes d'obstacles allant de la grille en pieux de bois jusqu'a la haie de branches infranchissables.

« _Accio_ baguettes ! » lança Junon profitant de l'inattention de Harry.  
Elle tendit le bras et attrapa ses deux baguettes au vol.  
« Ok ! » dit-elle. « Toutes les parties planes sont des parties rampées, le reste tu le franchis comme tu peux et le plus rapidement possible. On compliquera les choses après le premier passage. Allez, go ! »  
Encore un peu éberlué, Harry se jeta à terre et commença à ramper en direction du premier obstacle, tandis que junon faisait apparaitre un chronomètre lumineux dans le ciel.

Merlin ! Heureusement que le Quidditch lui avait apporté un bon entrainement physique ! Mais il n'avait guère l'habitude de se trainer au sol. Enfin il parvint au premier obstacle, c'était une sorte de mur constitué de rondins de bois d'une hauteur de 2m environ, très lisse, qui semblait horriblement glissant. Harry se jeta dessus et aggripa le sommet du mur avec ses mains, espérant s'y hisser. Le mur bascula brutalement sous son poids et se mit à osciller dans tous les sens comme un pur-sang qui veut désarçonner son cavalier.  
« Aaaah ! »  
« Allez, Potter ! » cria Junon. « Utilise ses soubresauts pour te propulser du bon coté. Fais comme si c'était un balai ! Allez ! »

La jeune fille soupira. Mais quel incapable ! Au moment où elle partait à son secours, il se lança de toutes ses forces de l'autre coté et atterrit dans un fossé plein de boue qui amortit sa chute.  
« Pas mal, Potter ! » concéda-t-elle. « Pas mal du tout. Bonne capacité de propulsion. Cela dit, à ta place, je ne m'endormirais pas sur mes lauriers... »  
Un étrange bruit de succion commençait effectivement à se faire entendre...  
« Je suis aspiré ! » paniqua Harry, en tentant d'extraire ses jambes de la fange.  
« Tu es observateur, Potter ! » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.  
Elle coupa le chronomètre et s'approcha de lui. Puis posa la défensive d'Harry sur la berge, mais trop loin puisqu'il puisse s'en saisir.  
« Allez, Potter ! Concentre-toi et appelle ta baguette ! Et garde-moi les yeux ouverts, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Harry tendait désespérement son bras vers sa baguette, tandis que son corps s'enfonçait petit à petit dans le marécage. Bien entendu, il savait que Junon ne le laisserait pas mourir, elle n'était pas folle à ce point-là. Mais elle ne se priverait certainement pas de le laisser boire un peu de boue. Et il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Il pouvait appeler sa baguette. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Il s'arquebouta en plissant les yeux de concentration. Junon soupira et s'assit à coté du marais.  
« Tu t'y prends mal... » dit-elle avec une voix plus patiente que d'habitude. « Tu considères trop ta baguette comme un objet extérieur... Une baguette est bien plus qu'une simple partenaire de combat. Elle est une partie de toi-même. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? ... Tu peux effectivement tenter de l'appeler, comme si tu lançais un _accio_, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »  
« Sorlimus, je m'enfonce de plus en plus ! » fit Harry avec de l'urgence dans la voix.  
Il avait du mal à détacher son attention de la mer de boue qui était en train de patiemment l'engloutir.  
« Plus tu es tendu, plus tu t'enfonces. C'est normal... Relâche un peu tes muscles ! » ordonna Junon.  
Harry ne répondit pas et tenta de se détendre. La boue lui arrivait maintenant au niveau du buste.  
« Je reprends, » fit la solo. « Quels sont les composants de ta baguette ? »  
« C'est vraiment le moment ? » fit Harry, tandis qu'il respirait profondément pour détendre ses muscles crispés.  
« Mélusine ! Potter, pourquoi discutes-tu sans cesse mes ordres ? »  
Il y avait de la colère rageuse dans la voix de Sorlimus.  
« Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de t'aider ? » reprit-elle avec davantage de self-control. « Bon. Quels sont les composants de ta baguette ? »  
« Bois de houx. 27 cm et demie. Plume de phoenix, » marmonna rapidement Harry.  
« Bien. Et que s'est-il passé quand tu l'as saisi et que tu l'as agité pour la première fois ? »  
« J'ai senti une sorte de chaleur qui s'emparait de ma main et qui remontait le long de mon bras... Et puis quand je l'ai agité, la baguette a fait des étin... »  
« Laisse tomber les étincelles. Repense à cette chaleur. Elle a atteint le haut du bras et ensuite ? »  
« Euh... Ensuite, elle a atteint tout mon corps... Je... Je pouvais sentir que cette chaleur pulsait comme si elle était dans mon propre sang... Au même rythme que mon coeur et... »

_CHTONG !  
_Harry s'interrompit éberlué, sa baguette fermement ancrée dans sa main droite.  
« Ben, tu vois, Potter... » fit Junon, avec un sourire en coin. « Bon, je relance le chrono. On continue ! »

Le Gryffindor n'avait plus que les épaules et les bras hors du marécage. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était bien gentil d'avoir récupéré sa baguette, mais comment allait-il sortir de là ? Il se lança rapidement un _levicorpus_, mais cela ne fit qu'interrompre l'aspiration et ne lui permit pas de sortir de la gangue de boue qui emprisonnait son corps jusqu'à la poitrine. Il avait cependant gagné un peu de temps. Junon regardait alternativement Harry et les aiguilles du chronomètre qui égrénaient les secondes, les unes après les autres. Le Gryffindor se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir. Peut-être pouvait-il lancer un sort d'_aguamenti_ sur le marécage ? La pression du jet d'eau bien dirigée pourrait sans doute l'extraire de ce bourbier ? Mais encore fallait-il qu'il vise soigneusement. Il ne s'agissait pas de s'enfoncer encore plus. Il saisit fermement sa baguette des deux mains et en dirigea la pointe vers le marécage. '_Et ainsi disparut le Survivant..._' pensa-t-il avec ironie.

« _Aguamenti_ ! »

Junon fit aussitôt un grand saut périlleux en arrière, puis leva son regard au-dessus du parcours d'entraînement. La puissance de la gerbe d'eau avait littéralement expulsé Harry de la boue et l'avait envoyé à une trentaine de mètres en hauteur. La presque totale absence de poids du garçon l'empêchait de retomber brutalement au même endroit. '_Pas mal..._' songea la jeune fille. '_Inattendu, mais finalement efficace..._' Elle vit Harry se servir du jet d'eau comme d'un propulseur pour aller dans la direction souhaitée. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il annulait le sort et posait doucement le pied au sol à quelques mètres du marécage.

« C'est plus facile avec une baguette, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-elle au jeune homme.  
Il acquiesça de la tête.  
« Mais tu n'auras pas toujours ta baguette, » reprit-elle. « Allez, donne-la moi et reprends le parcours. Le temps presse ! »

Le sourire d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il lança sa baguette vers la jeune fille qui s'en saisit avec agilité. Puis il se jeta au sol et rampa jusqu'à une haie de branches qu'il franchit sans trop de mal. Puis il tomba sur une série de plots en bois, disposés dans une fosse et espacés d'une soixantaine de centimètres les uns des autres. Le Gryffindor, surpris par la facilité de l'épreuve, sauta sur le premier plot, puis aussitôt sur le deuxième.

« _Deflagratio_ ! » retentit la voix de Junon.  
Surpris, Harry faillit tomber du plot et ne retrouva son équilibre que par quelques mouvements de bras en arrière. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage. Un brasier incandescent brûlait maintenant au fond de la fosse. Il interrogea Junon d'un oeil alarmé.  
« Il faut juste apprendre à gérer son stress, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ultime précision, Potter : le bois brûle, alors ne traîne pas ! »  
Harry vit qu'effectivement le feu commençait à sérieusement attaquer la base de chaque plot. Et il en avait encore une bonne quinzaine à franchir ! Sans plus réfléchir, il en franchit plusieurs, et s'arrêta au huitième quand il se rendit compte que leur équilibre devenait de plus en plus chancelant.  
« T'arrête pas ! » cria Junon, en le menaçant de sa baguette.  
Harry reprit aussitôt ses bonds. A plusieurs reprises, un plot s'affaissa juste après qu'il l'ait quitté. D'autres étaient sérieusement entamés par les flammes et n'avaient plus de surface horizontale. Il en franchit encore deux _in extremis_, voyant avec espoir approcher le bout de l'épreuve. Le tout dernier s'écroula sous son poids et il ne dut qu'à une ultime poussée de s'en sortir sans mal.

A quatre pattes à coté de la fosse brûlante, Harry reprenait son souffle. Sans lui laisser le temps de réellement récupérer, Junon lança :  
« Vu que tu as eu chaud, je te propose une petite baignade maintenant ! »  
Harry se releva et vit, à quelques pas de là, une sorte de tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il suintait l'humidité.  
« Il y a de l'eau là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il encore essoufflé.  
« Economise ton souffle au lieu de poser des questions. Tu en auras besoin, » remarqua froidement Sorlimus pour toute réponse. « Et aussi de ceci... » ajouta-t-elle, en agitant sa baguette et en jetant un sort à voix basse.  
« Que... » commença Harry.  
« Sort de nyctalopie, » expliqua brièvement Sorlimus. « Allez ! »  
Harry enleva ses chaussures et entra dans la grotte. Il descendit jusqu'au moment, où il sentit l'eau grimper le long de ses doigts de pied. Ouch ! Elle était froide ! ... Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal... Normalement, le niveau de l'eau n'aurait pas du monter si vite. A moins que Junon n'ait ouvert une vanne. Bientôt, Harry eut de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.  
« Euh... Sorlimus ! » cria-t-il. « Ca va monter jusqu'à où, en fait ? »  
La voix de la jeune fille se répercuta en écho le long du tunnel :  
« Jusqu'en haut... alors NE TRAINE PAS ! »

Aiguilloné par la désagréable perspective de boire la tasse, Harry se mit à courir le plus rapidement qu'il le put, mais l'eau montait et le ralentissait. Quand ses jambes protestèrent trop, il plongea carrément et se mit à nager vigoureusement pour se rechauffer. L'eau continuait à envahir le tunnel mais le Gryffindor progressait bien.

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » hurla-t-il en sentant une décharge électrique se propager dans son corps.  
« Des gymnotes ! PLUS VITE POTTER ! »  
Sans s'attarder sur la nature des créatures qui l'entouraient, Harry accéléra sans toutefois éviter deux autres petites décharges. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de poisson ondulant comme une anguille non loin de lui. Le niveau de l'eau avait considérablement monté depuis cinq minutes qu'il nageait. La tête de Harry n'était plus qu'à soixante centimètres du plafond du tunnel et si ça continuait, il devrait bientôt terminer en apnée. Mais où était la fin de ce tunnel ? Une nouvelle décharge plus forte le fit sursauter. Si en plus, ces sales bêtes s'y mettaient ! Harry passa un coude et vit non loin une ouverture : la fin du tunnel était proche. Il accéléra, bien qu'il soit déjà hors d'haleine. C'est à ce moment que l'eau monta d'un coup. La tête d'Harry touchait maintenant le bord supérieur du tunnel. Il repensa brièvement au tournoi des trois sorciers et regretta la branchiflore ou le sort de _têtenbulle_. A quoi bon faire de l'apnée quand on pouvait se lancer un sort qui simplifiait tout ? Une décharge électrique le ramena brutalement à la situation présente et à l'urgence d'en finir au plus vite. Il avait juste l'espace pour prendre une dernière goulée d'air avant de faire en apnée la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparait de la sortie. Si seulement, il était moins essoufflé... Il nagea à perdre haleine et au moment où il crut que ses poumons allaient éclater, il retrouva enfin l'air libre.

« Bien ! » fit Sorlimus, assise en tailleur à coté de l'ouverture. « J'ai failli attendre... Ce qui aurait été surtout fâcheux pour toi. ... Oh, tes chaussures ! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux baskets, posées sur le bord.  
De plus en plus épuisé, Harry se hissa sur la berge. Junon le regarda et lui lança un efficace sort de séchage.  
« C'est bientôt fini ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, en remettant lentement ses chaussures.  
« Je récapitule : air, c'est fait. Terre, c'est fait. Feu, c'est fait. Et eau, c'est fait. Bien ! ... Maintenant, il ne reste plus que... _Peluche_ » fit-elle, en se levant.  
« _Peluche_ ? » répéta Harry, déconcerté et mal à l'aise.

Un léger grondement retentit sur sa droite.  
« Peluche est très affectueux... » se contenta de dire Junon, tandis que s'avançait vers le Survivant un étrange chien noir d'une taille imposante à crinière orange et aux yeux rouges. « Ce sont les Piscies qui me l'ont prêté. D'excellents chiens de chasse, ces dogues infernaux ! »  
Sans quitter la créature du regard, Harry fit deux prudents pas en arrière.  
« D'autant qu'il y a deux minutes à peine, il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec tes chaussures ! » continua Junon, imperturbable. « Autant dire qu'il connait parfaitement ton odeur à présent... Il a l'air de t'adorer ! »  
Un mince sourire joua sur les lèvres de Junon, en voyant le visage d'Harry perdre toute couleur. Elle le fit mariner quelques instants avant de lancer :  
« C'était une plaisanterie, Potter ! » dit-elle enfin. « Appelle ça... un bizutage amical ! »

Harry tomba à terre de soulagement. D'un geste précis, Sorlimus lui envoya ses deux baguettes et une fiole remplie d'un épais liquide violet, étiquettée : '_contre les courbatures_'.  
« Peluche sera au menu d'une autre séance d'entrainement. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je l'ai emprunté pour te faire une simple blague. A demain, Potter ! » lança-t-elle. « Et travaille-moi ta sortie de baguettes, maintenant que tu as compris le truc. »  
Sans plus s'occuper de son élève, elle tira un sifflet argenté de sa poche et appela le chien qui vint gambader à ses cotés. Harry la regarda partir, puis retomba dans l'herbe les bras en croix. Il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !

* * *

Mal à l'aise, Draco marchait en direction du bureau de la directrice, guidé par un Alexis peu prolixe pour changer. Le jeune Bombaste devait certainement se méfier de lui depuis les évènements de la veille. Il faudrait qu'il songe à faire quelque chose pour changer ce mauvais état d'esprit. Le Slytherin avait trop besoin d'appui en France pour perdre celui de l'alchimiste.  
Draco ne savait trop quoi penser de la situation en Angleterre. Il n'était même pas sûr de souhaiter que le Lord fasse tomber Hogwarts. Malgré ses dénis, le jeune Malfoy était attaché à son école. Il aurait juste voulu que les choses restent comme avant : que son père soit un influent et riche politicien. Pas quelqu'un qui s'agenouille devant un mage noir mais quelqu'un devant qui l'on s'agenouille ! Les sourcils du Slytherin se froncèrent de colère contenue.

Un regard en coin de Bombaste le tira de ses réflexions, mais l'alchimiste fit mine de rien et se détourna avec indifférence. Draco supportait difficilement l'attitude du français. Ok, son père était un Mangemort et alors ? Il n'avait pas choisi son père, ni ses opinions politiques ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de Lucius ! Draco se ferait une place ici par lui-même et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Parole de Malfoy !

« C'est là ! » fit Alexis en désignant une porte et en tournant aussitôt les talons.  
Draco grimaça de contrariété. Quelle tête d'hippogriffe, ce Bombaste ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour l'amadouer ?

Le Slytherin frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour le laisser entrer. Outre Mme Maxime, siégant dans un immense fauteuil tarabiscoté, il y avait McGonagall et une étrange jeune fille blonde. Il l'avait à peine aperçue la veille au soir, quand elle était arrivée avec ce demi-monstre d'Hagrid. Il rassembla rapidement les informations qu'il avait grapillé sur elle en espionnant les autres Ravenclaws. Les avis semblaient partagés sur elle. Boot prétendait qu'elle était un bon élément de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était donc une disciple de Potter... Formidable ! Il avait ensuite entendu Perks dire qu'elle avait '_deux fils qui se touchent_'... Encore une maudite expression moldue ! ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Draco n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon ! ... Le seul élément fiable qu'il avait recueilli était l'amitié de Lovegood avec Ginny Weasley. Hmm... Manquait plus que ça ! ... Enfin bref, il allait falloir en prendre parti et en tirer avantage. Et Draco se savait un maître en la matière. Il suffisait juste de gagner la confiance de cette fille et... La Ravenclaw venait de se tourner vers lui et elle l'observait à présent de ses yeux exorbités. Hmmm... Gagner sa confiance donc... C'était une impression ou elle avait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis ?

« Voici votre alter, Monsieur Malfoy. Elle se prénomme Luna Lovegood et est en cinquième année à Ravenclaw, » annonça cette vieille chouette de McGonagall.  
« Enchanté, » fit Draco, sans réussir toutefois à prendre un ton amical.  
« Nous avons fait passer des tests à Mlle Lovegood, » intervint Mme Maxime, « et elle a tout à fait le niveau pour intégrer directement la sixième année... Elle sera donc dans votre classe. »  
Bien, au moins cette fille n'était pas une idiote. C'était déjà ça de pris ! ... Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas aussi collante que Pansy ! Il y avait des limites au supportable ! A moins qu'il ne s'en serve comme bouclier contre Parkinson ? C'était une idée, ça ! ... Mais enfin, pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ses yeux bovins ?

« Ton père s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Mon père l'a dit dans son édition spéciale, » dit-elle, abruptement.  
Draco eut un geste de recul. L'amadouer et gagner sa confiance paraissait mal parti.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête ! » reprit la jeune fille, d'un ton tranquille. « Tous le monde sait bien que ton père est parti en ambassade auprès des Tullures Vestatis. »  
« Pardon ? » marmonna la directrice de Beauxbâtons qui croyait avoir mal entendu, tandis que Loveggod reprenait imperturbable :  
« Ben oui, il n'y avait que Lucius Malfoy pour faire ça, puisque les Tullures Vestatis ne supportent pas une autre couleur de cheveux que le blond platine... »  
« Hmm Hmm... Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous faire visiter Beauxbâtons à Mlle Lovegood, je vous prie ? » demanda McGonagall.

Draco crut rêver : pour la première fois de toute son existence, il discernait de la pitié dans la voix du professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais qu'était cette fille ? Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage. McGonagall les poussait doucement dehors et il se retrouva bientôt sur le palier, flanqué de cette étrange créature. Qu'était-il sensé lui dire ? Tenir conversation sur les caractéristiques du Tullure Vestatum moyen ? ... En tous cas, ce serait agréable si Lovegood arrêtait une seconde de le fixer de cet air désolé... Désolé ? Pourquoi semblait-elle désolée ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être désolée pour lui ! ... Enfin, il y avait certainement une justification quelconque dans cette cervelle dégénérée !

« Lovegood... » commença-t-il.  
« Tu sais qu'il y a peu de chances que ton père s'en tire vivant ? » l'interrompit Luna, en triturant son improbable collier en bouchons de bièraubeurre.  
« Je... » commença Draco.  
« Si tu veux parler, je suis là, ok ? » dit-elle avant de reprendre sa marche dans le couloir, plantant là un Malfoy bouche-bée.  
La journée allait être très très longue...

* * *

Peu de temps après l'heure du déjeuner, Ron et Seamus sortirent à leur tour de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour récupérer leur affaires avant le premier cours de l'après-midi. Ils allaient prendre l'escalier vers les dortoirs quand une voix familière retentit :  
« Ron ! Eh Ron ! »

Le jeune Wealsey fit signe à son camarade de ne pas l'attendre et il rejoignit Marc-Horus Volauvent qui l'avait interpellé.  
« Ca va ? » lui dit Marcus, en posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai appris pour... Enfin... As-tu des nouvelles de tes proches ? ... Excuse-moi pour ma maladresse... Je voulais dire : si je peux t'aider... »  
« T'en fais pas, vieux... » fit Ron d'une voix morne. « La guerre nous pendait au nez. Maintenant le ministre de la magie ne peut plus se voiler la face... »  
« Et vous ? » demanda Marcus. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »  
« Nous ? ... Je ne sais pas ! Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? Les frontières sont bloquées ! On ne peut pas rentrer... Merlin sait que je le voudrais pourtant ! »  
Marc-Horus lui fit un sourire de compréhension.  
« Si au moins, je pouvais recevoir un hibou ! » ragea Ron. « Mais, mêmes eux ne passent pas la frontière ! Pas plus que vos pigeons d'ailleurs ! »  
« Tu as essayé d'envoyer un courrier par la Poste ? » proposa Marcus.  
« La quoi ? »  
« La Poste... Tu sais, c'est ce qu'utilise les moldus pour s'écrire... »  
« A quoi bon ? Mes parents n'ont pas d'adresse moldue... » répondit le Gryffindor, découragé. « Harry est d'avis qu'on s'entraîne à fond pour le jour où on rentrera, mais quand je pense à ma soeur et à ma famille, je me dis qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard... »

Marcus ne répondit pas, soudainement absorbé dans une réflexion intérieure, mais Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte :  
« C'est comme si on était en prison ! » cria-t-il, rageur.  
« Je me demande... » commença Marcus, puis il s'interrompit, songeur.  
« Quoi ? » fit Ron.  
Marcus l'entraîna rapidement vers les salles de cours. Puis il sortit son parchemin :  
« De quoi a-t-elle cours déjà ? » marmonna le jeune Volauvent.  
« Qui ça ? » demanda Ron, ahuri.  
« _Apparo_ emploi du temps 2nde A ! » s'écria Marc-Horus, en brandissant sa baguette. « Ah ! Alchimie en laboratoire 4. Bouge pas, Ron, je reviens ! » fit-il avant de disparaître en un éclair dans un des couloirs.  
« Et moi ? J'fais quoi ? J'attends Merlin ? » grogna le Gryffindor en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

* * *

L'après-midi passa lentement. Hermione et Harry étaient passés voir Ron à l'infirmerie pendant la récré, mais à leur désappointement, le rouquin ne s'y trouvait plus. Harry grimaça. Ils devaient se réunir tous les trois pour faire le point sur la situation. Enfin, ils auraient peut-être le temps pour cela pendant qu'ils feraient leur retenue avec les nains de jardins, prévue juste après leur dernière heure de cours de la journée. Mais à 17h30, toujours aucune trace de Ron. Seamus, qui était dans sa classe ne l'avait plus vu après qu'il ait rejoint Marcus et les professeurs avaient noté son absence, tout en supposant qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie. Le jeune Irlandais avait jugé préférable de ne pas les détromper pour éviter des ennuis au rouquin.

« Je comprends pas ! » lança Seamus, en arrachant les mauvaises herbes qui envahissait le pied des pommiers. « Ron m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il me rejoignait dans cinq minutes... »  
« Il s'est peut-être fait kidnappé par ta fiancé en pierre ? » s'amusa Dean, en déposant un tas d'herbes séchées dans une large brouette.  
Seamus se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Harry, Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent sous prétexte d'aller tailler les vignes que leur avaient indiqué un nain de jardin tout branlant.  
« Vous croyez qu'il a pu se faire enlever ? » fit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Quelqu'un a pu profiter de la situation chaotique de Beauxbâtons d'hier soir pour s'y introduire illicitement et... »  
« Non. Avec ces... choses noires, » frissonna Neville, malgré le soleil ardent qui les faisait suer à grosses gouttes. « Tu sais, les Goules de Dencour... Non. Personne n'aurait pu pénétrer ici sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. »  
« Mais il doit bien être quelque part ! S'entraîner avec Marcus on-ne-sait-où ! » s'énerva Harry, en répensant à son propre entraînement avec Sorlimus.  
« Il n'aurait pas raté les cours, Harry ! » le contra la studieuse Hermione. « Euh... N'est-ce pas, Neville ? »

Longbottom hocha la tête, mais sans quitter des yeux les feuilles mortes qu'il enlevait consciencieusement. En vérité, Neville était songeur depuis le début de l'après-midi. Depuis le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Rien n'avait pu égaler sa terreur quand le professeur s'était présentée. Circé de Lusignan, la terrible cyclope. Toute la classe, français compris, semblait pétrifiée d'horreur. Et puis, elle avait fixé son oeil unique dans les yeux de Neville et quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'était apaisé en lui. Il avait été brusquement détendu et serein, comme l'eau plane d'un lac. Et quand le professeur lui avait demandé de rester un peu après la classe, il avait accepté sans crainte aucune. Neville entendait encore les mots de Mme de Lusignan résonner à ses oreilles :  
« Savez-vous, mon jeune ami, ce qu'est une Vouivre ? »  
« Non, professeur, » avait répondu Neville respectueusement.  
« Les Vouivres sont les protectrices des eaux claires et limpides. Elles peuvent aussi déceler les êtres proches des eaux... Des personnes comme vous. »  
« Comme moi ? »  
Jamais Neville n'avait été aussi surpris. Le souvenir de son grand-oncle le poussant de la jetée de Blackpool s'estompait devant l'air assuré du professeur.  
« Je donne un séminaire sur la magie aquatique à partir d'après-demain. Vous plairez-t-il d'y assister ? »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que... » avait commencé Neville, encore hésitant.  
« Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir... Rien ne presse. »

Neville n'avait encore rien décidé. Il était troublé par les paroles de Circé de Lusignan tout en étant habité d'un calme inhabituel chez lui. Hermione était intriguée. Il le savait. Elle l'avait questionné à plusieurs reprises sur son entretien avec Mme de Lusignan, mais il était resté évasif. Par chance, la jeune fille était à présent trop préoccupée par la disparition de Ron pour se soucier de lui.

* * *

Ron observait le mur d'en face d'un oeil morne. Toutes sortes de photos y étaient affichées et montraient des individus aux mines toutes plus patibulaires les unes que les autres. Différentes peines de prison étaient prescrites pour chacun d'entre eux, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient recherchés. Ron se demandait vaguement si le bureau de Tonks ressemblait à cela... Il soupira avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son alter, qui le reconforta d'un sourire confiant. Ca pour être un fiasco, c'était un fiasco complet ! Marcus paraissait pourtant assez amusé ou alors il faisait bien semblant...

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. La présence massive d'Olympe Maxime s'imposa dans la pièce, suivie de la silhouette plus chétive de Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne leur laissa pas une seconde pour s'expliquer :  
« Weasley ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour fuguer... Oui, c'est bien le terme ! Pour fuguer hors de Beauxbâtons ? Vous croyez-vous au-dessus de la moindre autorité ? Savez-vous que vous avez le statut de réfugié politique ? Et que j'ai bataillé pour vous obtenir ce statut et une protection des autorités françaises ? Croyez-vous réellement qu'en ces moments troublés, je n'ai rien de plus important à faire que de vous courir après ? Vous pensez peut-être que vous aider vos parents en vous mettant dans l'embarras avec la police française ? »  
Ron baissa piteusement la tête.  
« Marc-Horus, » fit à son tour Mme Maxime de sa voix la plus désappointée, « vous m'avez beaucoup déçue aujourd'hui... »  
« Mais madame, je... » commença Marcus, en tentant un pauvre sourire.  
« Je n'ai que faire de vos piètres explications ! » coupa la directrice d'un ton froid, sans se laisser attendrir. « Nous rentrons immédiatement ! »  
« Une minute ! » lança une voix.  
« Oui ? » répondit Maxime en se tournant vers le nouveau-venu.  
Le professeur McGonagall soupira de lassitude. Si par la faute de Weasley et Volauvent, elle devait subir un nouvel interrogatoire administratif, ces deux élèves le sentiraient passer !

Heureusement, les démarches ne durèrent guère. Quelques signatures suffirent à libérer les deux fugueurs. Les aurors étaient assez mécontents d'avoir gaspillé du temps avec deux élèves mineurs et McGonagall ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. Et franchement était-ce le moment d'attirer les yeux des autorités françaises sur les élèves anglais alors que tout était encore en balance ? Minerva comprenait ce que ressentait le jeune Weasley, mais elle ne pouvait accepter une telle désobéissance ! Elle trouverait quelques tâches bien ingrates à lui confier...

Le retour s'effectua dans un silence glacial. Ron et Marcus n'osaient même pas lever le nez de leurs genoux. Quand en fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à Beauxbâtons et descendirent de la grande calèche de la directrice, Ron aperçut un attroupement d'élèves et parmi eux, Hermione, Harry et Neville. Il s'apprêtait à aller vers eux pour leur expliquer ses aventures mais une parole dure de McGonagall le rappella à la réalité. La soirée n'allait pas être drôle.

* * *

Vingt et une heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge de Beauxbâtons. Harry et Hermione prenaient le frais sous les grands chênes. Il faisait chaud depuis leur arrivée en France. Une chaleur sèche et un peu poussiéreuse à laquelle ils n'étaient guère habitués en Ecosse. Les deux Gryffindors n'avaient pas encore pu parler avec Ron. Hermione avait usé une bonne dose de salive à émettre hypothèse sur hypothèse, mais aucune ne pouvait faire oublier que Ron avait tenté quelque chose sans eux. Sans même les prévenir. Enfin, on verrait bien ce qu'il aurait à dire pour sa défense !

Harry se concentra et, presque sans y réfléchir, appela sa baguette, qui se vissa instinctivement dans ses doigts. Il faisait des progrès. Bientôt Junon ne pourrait plus rien lui dire à ce sujet... Hermione le félicita et lui posa quelques questions afin d'y parvenir à son tour. Harry lui donna des indications et lui expliqua la démarche à accomplir, mais ne s'étendit guère. Il était un peu réticent à l'idée de parler de son entrainement de solo. La jeune fille lui jetait pourtant des regards inquiets, se rappelant de son entraînement de la semaine passée où il avait terminé à l'infirmerie les mains brulées et le corps couvert d'estafilades. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de la rassurer.

La guerre... Si proche et pourtant si lointaine des chênes de Beauxbâtons auxquels ils étaient présentement accôtés. Harry serra sa main sur sa baguette, sa défensive. Il était encore bien inexpérimenté, il s'en était bien rendu compte ce matin face à l'entraînement de Junon, mais il allait apprendre. Il allait se renforcer. Ce n'était qu'une question de travail et de volonté. Mais aurait-il seulement le temps d'apprendre ?

« Harry ! Regarde ! » fit la voix d'Hermione, en agrippant son bras. Une longue silhouette, vêtue d'une grande cape d'un bleu profond, s'avançait silencieusement dans la grande allée de Beauxbâtons. Le capuchon du vêtement était rabattu et dissimulait les traits du visage de l'arrivant. On ne pouvait même deviner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.  
« Comment cette personne est-elle arrivée là ? » chuchota Hermione. « Je croyais que Beauxbâtons était incartable... »  
« C'est peut-être un professeur que nous ne connaissons pas encore... » hasarda Harry.  
« Non, les profs viennent toujours par cheminée. Ils n'arrivent pas ainsi de nulle part ! »

La silhouette s'avançait maintenant vers eux. Aucune aura menaçante ne l'environnait, mais depuis la veille les deux adolescents avaient les nerfs à vif. Hermione tira sa baguette et Harry de sa main gauche saisit son attaquante fixée dans son dos. L'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne se vexa de cet accueil. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres d'eux et inclina sèchement la tête en signe de salut.  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter, » fit une voix de femme aux accents nets. « Allez me chercher votre tuteur ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Que voulez-vous à Sorlimus ? » répondit Harry d'un ton méfiant.

Un soupir d'agacement leur parvint du visage dissimulé. La femme leva une main gantée de peau de dragon argenté et abaissa sa capuche. Hermione et Harry virent d'abord une longue tresse de cheveux dorés, puis un visage aux traits fins, mais sévères, comme taillés dans le cristal de roche. De fines rides couraient au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Un cercle de métal, paré d'une unique pierre blanche, était posé sur son front et retenait les quelques mèches rebelles, échappées de la tresse.  
« Je suis son tuteur, » fit la femme d'une voix sèche. « Axelle Messidor. »  
Hermione se raidit à l'énoncé du nom de l'arrivante. La femme poursuivit :  
« Mes ordres ne peuvent souffrir aucun délai. Alors je ne me répéterai pas, » fit la femme en se détournant, puis elle ajouta : « Précisez à Mlle Sorlimus de patienter devant le bureau de la directrice. Je la convoquerai en temps utile. »

Sans attendre de voir si Harry ou Hermione avaient obéi, Axelle Messidor continua son chemin vers les grands escaliers de Beauxbâtons. Le jeune Potter attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour se précipiter vers le gymnase, mais Hermione l'arrêta aussitôt :  
« C'est la mère de Sorlimus ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
« Hein ? » sursauta Harry, coupé dans son élan. « Mais non, ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est certainement pas sa mère, sinon, elle nous aurait simplement dit d'aller chercher sa fille, non ? »  
« Et pourtant, Marcus nous a dit que Sorlimus était la fille du chef de la famille Messidor : Axelle Messidor. »  
« Mais c'est qui, ces Messidor ? » demanda Harry, un peu perplexe.  
« C'est une famille de combattants... d'Auror si tu préfères, » expliqua Hermione. « La plus prestigieuse de France, car elle compte un solo à chaque génération. Tous ses membres travaillent à la sécurité de l'état : protection des personnalités politiques, lutte contre les attentats, affaires criminelles, services de sécurité... Quant au chef de clan, celui ou celle qui est solo... »  
Hermione s'interrompit, regardant dans la direction où avait disparu la femme.  
« Oui ? » demanda Harry, curieux.  
« Le chef de clan ne s'occupe que d'affaires internationales dangereuses : déplacement de ministre dans des pays en guerre, grande criminalité, protection des frontières, opérations de sauvetage ou de rapatriement à haut risque... » reprit Hermione.  
« Alors, tu crois qu'elle est là à cause de... » fit Harry, laissant sa phrase inachevée.  
« Tout porte à le croire, Harry... Envoie vite un pneu à Sorlimus ! Sa mère n'a certainement que très peu de temps à lui accorder ! Surtout au vu de la situation... »

Harry conjura un parchemin et une plume et écrivit rapidement un mot à Junon. Puis ils allèrent dans le Hall, où passaient tous les tuyaux de communications des pneumatiques.  
« En l'envoyant d'ici, il trouvera Sorlimus bien plus vite... » expliqua Hermione.  
« Bon, » fit Harry, une fois le pneu parti dans un sifflement de tuyau, « et si nous allions voir du coté du bureau de Maxime, nous aussi ? »  
Et sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en fer forgé menant à la partie administrative de l'Académie. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes, puis décida d'aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité de Harry dans son dortoir. Ils allaient surement en avoir besoin !

* * *

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'écria une voix mécontente, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir des professeurs. Harry était nonchalement appuyé à la porte de Madame Maxime et il tentait d'entendre quelque chose.  
« Tiens, Sorlimus... Tu connais un sort pour écouter aux portes ? » lui demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.  
« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je te fournisse les moyens d'espionner ma mère ? » suffoqua d'indignation Junon.  
« Faut bien puiser l'information quelque part... » fit remarquer Harry.  
« Ca suffit, Potter ! Dégage de là ! » ordonna la solo.

Sans l'écouter, Harry sortit une oreille à rallonge et l'appliqua à la porte, puis au mur avoisinant, cherchant le meilleur point d'écoute. Junon eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas outrepasser les ordres d'Axelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Potter écouter aux portes. Lui lancer un sort d'entraves pourrait être une solution, mais ce serait le condamner à affronter la colère de sa mère. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Junon aurait souhaité à sa pire ennemie... Pourquoi fallait-il donc que Potter se comporte aussi stupidement ?  
« Tu ne me laisses guère le choix... » soupira-t-elle, en frappant trois coups secs à la porte.  
Harry la foudroya du regard et rangea précipitament son matériel d'apprenti espion au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

« Junon ! » rugit la voix tranchante que Harry avait entendu plus tôt. « Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de patienter devant la porte ? Un ordre si simple est-il donc hors de ta compréhension ? »  
Axelle Messidor était furieuse. Harry se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir mis Junon dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la plaçait ainsi en porte-à-faux.  
« Excusez-moi, Mère, » répondit Junon d'une voix claire. « Votre ordre était explicite. Néanmoins, je sollicite la faveur de participer à cette réunion. Ainsi que pour Harry Potter, ici présent, » ajouta-t-elle, un peu à contrecoeur.

Le front d'Axelle se plissa de concentration, évaluant la pertinence de leur présence. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Harry, lui laissant la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu.  
« Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous ! » dit-elle enfin, avant de retourner s'asseoir face à la directrice.

Junon et Harry se précipitèrent à sa suite et la jeune fille ferma soigneusement la porte, insonorisant la pièce d'un discret coup de baguette, sous l'oeil narquois du Gryffindor. Puis, Harry regarda autour de lui. Le portrait de Flamel était bien là, mais son occupant était absent. Mme Maxime trônait dans son immense fauteuil et paraissait vaguement ennuyée. Axelle Messidor la fixait avec une attention soutenue. Il n'y avait aucune chaise pour les deux adolescents. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas certain que la mère de Junon les aurait autorisés à s'asseoir. Aussi, ils restèrent debout légèrement en retrait.

« Et bien, qu'avez-vous à dire à la Sénéchale de France ? » demanda Axelle d'un ton sec sans se retourner. « Alors que vous ignorez jusqu'à la raison de ma présence en ces lieux... »  
« Vous êtes là à cause de la situation en Angleterre, » proposa Harry d'une voix ferme.  
« La situation anglaise m'inquiète moins que la protection de nos propres frontières, jeune Potter ! » claqua la voix de la femme, puis elle tourna son attention vers le garçon : « Mais je serai cependant assez curieuse d'entendre ce que vous savez exactement... »  
Une alarme tinta dans le cerveau de Harry, mais il s'appliqua à garder un visage impassible.  
« Quelles sont vos sources ? » insista la Messidor.  
« Allons, chère Axelle, vous ne pouvez pas interroger un élève sans autorisation officielle du ministère ! » intervint Olympe Maxime. « Vous savez que cela va à l'encontre de la loi de protection des mineurs. »  
Axelle eut un reniflement de mépris et refocalisa son regard sur Mme Maxime.  
« Quand les bureaucrates comprendront-ils que la sécurité de l'Etat dépasse leurs grands principes et leurs décrets hypocrites ? »  
« Axelle, ne croyez-vous pas que... » commença la demi-géante.  
« Vous veillerez à me donner mon titre ! » coupa Axelle d'une voix cinglante.  
Madame Maxime eut un sursaut et regarda froidement son interlocutrice :  
« Je ne m'y manquerai plus... Sénéchale ! Je dois cependant m'élever contre un interrogatoire de ce ressortissant anglais, en l'absence de toute autorité légale le représentant ! »  
« Ressortissant anglais qui a demandé l'asile politique ! » répondit Axelle. « Et en tant que tel, il doit collaborer avec le gouvernement qui lui a accordé protection. »  
« En l'absence du professeur McGonagall, sa représentante légale en France, il m'est difficile d'accéder à votre demande, Sénéchale, » fit remarquer Maxime. « Cela pourrait me valoir un blâme de la part du Ministère... »  
« Et où se trouve donc ce professeur, fort opportunément absente ? » interrogea la Sénéchale d'une voix grinçante. « Elle était pourtant bien présente pour récupérer vos fugueurs dans nos locaux ! »  
Olympe ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil d'agacement, mais resta très calme. Harry envia son self-control.  
« Messieurs Volauvent et Weasley recevront la punition qu'ils méritent, Sénéchale, n'en doutez pas. Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle se trouve à l'ambassade d'Angleterre. Nous sommes tous très inquiets de la situation, d'autant que... »  
« Je vois, » coupa froidement Axelle Messidor. « Mais il va sans dire qu'en situation de conflit tel que nous le vivons présentement, toute personne, quel que soit son statut, se doit de collaborer avec les forces militaires françaises que je représente. Je parlerai au Ministre de l'Education pour expliquer cette légère entorse légale. J'attends votre témoignage, Monsieur Potter. »  
« Je ne puis accepter ! » s'écria avec force Olympe Maxime, en se levant de son fauteuil. « Il est mineur et cela est incontournable ! »  
« Vous avez choisi de me contrer dans ma tâche alors que je ne cherche qu'à protéger votre école, Madame la directrice ? Fort bien ! Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'interroger ma propre fille dont je suis la représentante légale, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la Messidor d'un ton mielleux.  
« Faites selon votre bon plaisir, Sénéchale ! » rétorqua la demi-géante d'une voix ferme, en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.  
« Junon, ton rapport des évènements anormaux de ces dernières journées, » ordonna-t-elle, sans un regard pour sa fille.

Sorlimus se raidit et échangea un coup d'oeil avec Mme Maxime.  
« Hormis l'annonce de la crise anglaise et la rixe qui en a découlée, rien ne sortant de la routine de Beauxbâtons, Mère » répondit-elle vivement.  
« La rixe ? » répéta Axelle.  
« Entre les anglais. Certains sont présumés fils de Mangemorts. Ils ont été pris à parti par les autres élèves. Quelques français ont été entraînés dans la bagarre... »  
La Sénéchale eut un ricanement moqueur :  
« Tes amis Piscies, je suppose ? »  
Pas une ombre ne vint troubler l'expression de Sorlimus.  
« Entre autres. Olivier Nestor, Alexis Bombaste, Ralph Iverness, Wotan Crèvecoeur, Dagda Koebelsberg, Christine Müller, Sirène Piccolo, quelques autres sans importance, » énuméra-t-elle d'une voix sans affect.  
« Toujours les mêmes à ce que je constate ! » remarqua Axelle Messidor, acide. « Et qui est l'inconscient qui a répandu cette grande nouvelle parmi ses camarades ? Un anglais ? »  
« Les frères Bellamie, » répondit sobrement Junon, en omettant de mentionner l'arrivée de Hagrid et Luna.  
« J'aurais du m'en douter ! Etes-vous donc incapable de brider un tant soit peu vos élèves ? » fit la Sénéchale à Madame Maxime d'un ton agacé.  
« Ce sont les fils d'Henri Bellamie, je ne peux pas leur interdire de recevoir du courrier. »  
« L'irresponsabilité de ce journaleux le perdra. Si j'en avais le temps, je serais volontiers passée lui dire un mot à ce sujet ! » grogna Axelle Messidor. « Mais mon temps est précieux... » Elle se tourna vers sa fille : « Junon, je recherche un criminel anglais qui a franchi les frontières françaises dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi au niveau de l'embouchure de la Garonne. »  
« Si loin de l'Angleterre ? » s'étonna Junon.  
« Cesse de parler pour ne rien dire ! Je l'ai poursuivi le long des côtes depuis la Bretagne. Il a été repéré sur une moto volante illégalement détournée. »

Axelle fit apparaitre une carte de France et continua son exposé :  
« Je l'ai perdu au nord de la Charente et j'ai obliqué vers les Deux-Sèvres jusqu'au moment où il a été repéré non loin de Libourne. J'ai retrouvé sa trace le samedi soir dans une grotte de Dordogne où il avait manifestement passé la journée. Mais il avait déjà repris sa fuite depuis une heure environ. Après il a été vu dans le Lot et remontant la Dordogne. J'ai à nouveau perdu sa trace dans le Puy-de-Dôme, mais un témoin fiable l'a pris en chasse jusqu'à Chantelle dans l'Allier. J'ignore la suite des évènements, mais quand j'ai transplané à Chantelle, mon contact avait été mis sous _Oubliettes_. Mais par aucune baguette répertoriée, ni en France, ni en Angleterre. Hasard ! Ma piste la plus sérieuse m'a menée aux Alpes, mais il y a néanmoins une chance sur trois que cet individu soit passé en Bourgogne. Et comme il y a déjà des ressortissants anglais ici, le rapprochement était logique... »  
« Vous oubliez que Beauxbâtons est incartable, » intervint Mme Maxime. « Aucun criminel ne peut nous atteindre sans tarot ! »  
« Vous êtes pourtant inquiète, Olympe. Vous vous êtes rendue au manoir Piscies hier. Est-ce exact ? »  
« Tout à fait. J'ai tenu à informer le Patriarche Julien Piscies de la situation politique anglaise. En cas de menace, ce sont eux les plus proches pour nous apporter de l'aide. »  
« Effectivement... » concéda Axelle, en plissant les yeux. « Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là. Il est hors de question que notre prestigieuse école soit menacée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit... Et encore moins du fait d'une certaine présence anglaise en ses murs... » ajouta-t-elle d'un air mauvais, en fixant Harry d'un regard accusateur. « Je ne mettrais pas en balance votre petit confort, Potter, avec la sécurité de Beauxbâtons ! »  
« J'aimerais bien rentrer, figurez-vous ! » s'écria-t-il, les nerfs à vif. « Alors faites-moi un portauloin pour Hogwarts et j'écarte aussitôt toute menace de votre précieuse école ! »  
« Jeune irréfléchi ! Comme si l'issue de cette guerre dépendait de vous... » fit Axelle d'un ton méprisant. « Entraînez-vous et nous en reparlerons ! »  
Harry retint au dernier moment une remarque cinglante, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à la Messidor.  
« Junon, le comportement de ton élève est inadmissible, » remarqua-t-elle froidement. « Son manque de maîtrise de soi, flagrant. Je te recommande de corriger cela d'ici les vacances de la Toussaint. Sinon, je me verrai forcée de te retirer ta charge de tuteur... »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas... » intervint Maxime d'une voix tendue.  
« Si, je peux, » conclut simplement la Messidor avant de se lever. « Et je peux aussi retirer ma fille de votre académie si la situation le réclame. Junon, suis-moi ! »  
Axelle s'avança vers la porte et disparut, aussitôt suivie par Junon.

Harry voulut partir à son tour, mais Mme Maxime le retint :  
« Restez-là une minute, Monsieur Potter... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez sur la situation... »  
Elle indiqua à Harry le siège que la Sénéchale occupait quelques instant auparavant.  
« Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, Axelle Messidor est aux trousses d'Hagrid qui a illégalement quitté l'Angleterre pour nous amener Mlle Lovegood. Hagrid est déjà reparti... Non, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire où, » dit-elle en voyant Harry prêt à l'interrompre. « Le cas de Mlle Lovegood est plus problématique, j'ai peur que tôt ou tard, l'administration ne se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas légalement entrée en France... Enfin, nous verrons le moment venu... »  
« Mais pourquoi Junon n'a rien dit ? » demanda Harry.  
« Mlle Sorlimus prend depuis longtemps ses propres décisions. Elle n'a pas jugé Hagrid ou Mlle Lovegood dangereux pour Beauxbâtons et a agi en conséquence. Quant à Axelle Messidor, c'est une femme de grande valeur, qui a à coeur la protection de l'Etat, mais... qui peut facilement se laissait aveugler par son devoir. »

Harry se renfrogna, mais Mme Maxime semblait sincère.  
« La crise anglaise a créé des tensions entre les politiques et les équipes d'Axelle Messidor. La Sénéchale a moins de latitude d'action qu'elle n'espérait et moult personnes trouvent qu'elle fait trop de zèle. Voyez-vous, la plupart des politiques préfèreraient se voiler la face et laisser l'Angleterre se débrouiller seule. Axelle ne fait pas partie de ces gens, croyez-le bien. »  
« Mais si elle veut nous aider, pourquoi s'en est-elle pris ainsi à vous ? Pourquoi a-t-elle menacé de me faire expulser ? » s'écria Harry.  
Olympe Maxime esquissa un sourire :  
« La Sénéchale n'apprécie pas qu'on lui dissimule des informations, même si elle en sait bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle n'ignore pas vos liens privilégiés avec Albus Dumbledore et votre témoignage lui serait précieux. Très précieux. Autant dire que votre présence dans ce bureau était regrettable et que vous m'avez mis dans une situation fâcheuse. »  
Harry baissa les yeux en entendant le reproche dans la voix de la directrice, mais son ton s'apaisa presque aussitôt :  
« Mais à quelque chose malheur est bon ! Hors de ma présence, elle n'aurait pas eu de difficultés à obtenir de vous ce qu'elle voulait. Vous ignorez tout des lois françaises protégeant les mineurs et elle se serait bien gardée de les évoquer en votre présence. Quant à déguiser la vérité... Il est fort difficile d'abuser la Sénéchale, surtout vous, Harry, qui manquez d'expérience... »  
Le Gryffindor voulut protester, mais elle l'interrompit en levant la main.  
« Je ne doute pas de vos qualités, ni de votre courage, Monsieur Potter, » sourit la directrice, « mais nous sommes ici dans une situation conflictuelle, qui demande diplomatie, fermeté et habileté... Je vais maintenant vous demander une grande faveur, Harry : faites tout votre possible pour que la Sénéchale ne retire pas sa fille de Beauxbâtons. »  
« Mais que puis-je... » commença Harry.  
« Nous vivons une époque troublée et Axelle Messidor aura bientôt grand besoin de sa fille pour la seconder, » expliqua Madame Maxime. « Mais votre formation de solo a aussi son importance et la Sénéchale en connait les enjeux... D'autant qu'elle doit compter sur Junon pour vous tirer les vers du nez, maintenant. »  
« Mais qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? » fit Harry, interdit.  
« Mlle Sorlimus sait ce que sa mère souhaite entendre. Voyez avec elle. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : de l'habileté et de la diplomatie, Monsieur Potter... »  
« Je croirais presque m'entendre parler ! » intervint une voix cordiale.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Nicolas Flamel tranquillement accoudé sur les bords de son tableau.  
« Nicolas ! » glapit Mme Maxime d'un ton furieux.  
« Oui, très chère ? » répondit Flamel avec innocence.  
La demi-géante pinça les narines dans une inspiration un peu forcée.  
« Monsieur Potter, merci beaucoup. Pourriez-vous nous laisser maintenant ? » dit-elle finalement en s'efforçant au calme.  
Harry se leva rapidement et prit congé. La porte s'était à peine refermée qu'il entendit Mme Maxime rugir quelques imprécations :  
« Que Viviane vous damne, Nicolas ! Comment avez-vous pu me laisser seule face à la Sénéch... »  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca bardait pour Flamel !

« Harry ! » fit une voix dans son dos.  
« Hermione ? Où étais-tu donc ? » s'étonna le Gryffindor.  
« J'ai eu du mal à récupérer ta cape d'invisibilité. C'est ce maudit parchemin ! Je t'expliquerai... »

* * *

**Deux Lettres 06**

Salut Irrimo,

Merci pour ta présence tout à l'heure. Il est chanceux que toi et moi ayons échappé à la corvée jardinage, cela nous a permis de nous voir plus facilement. Et je dois avouer que j'en avais bien besoin. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Les nouvelles sont si minces... Ah si, le rouquin anglais et notre MHV national ont disparu à la mi-journée ! Tu te rends compte ? Je les ai vus rentrer en fin d'après-midi accompagnés de la prof anglaise et de Maxime, celles-ci paraissant très mécontentes... Je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais je me renseigne demain, ok ? Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

Je pense très sincèrement à toi en ces temps troublés, mais tu le sais...

'_I can't think of anyone that I'd rather be with  
__but I don't know why you should want to stick here with me  
__when I can't even find what was on my mind  
__for all the holes punched in my memory:  
__it's a wasteland, and I'm terrified  
__to admit, to let go, to accept I don't know,  
__all those blanks won't be filled._'¹

FELTER

* * *

Cher Felter,

Merci pour ces nouvelles. Te voir a aussi été source de grandes joies pour moi, comme toujours... Alors ne te laisse pas gagner par l'amertume, s'il te plaît... Un jour, peut-être même très bientôt, nous saurons ! Et quoi qu'il en soit : je ne te laisserai pas.

De mon côté, j'ai fait le tour de mes contacts et glané trois infos à peu près sûres :  
1) Le gouvernement se déchire sur la question anglaise. La position du ministre de la Magie est menacée par ses propres fidèles. Plusieurs vont tenter d'en profiter. Tu vois de qui je parle...  
2) MHV et son alter ont tenté de franchir le blocus anglais en passant par l'Eurostar moldu (les naïfs !)  
3) La Sénéchale de France a été aperçue quittant Beauxbâtons dans la soirée. Raisons inconnues.

Iunctis viribus²

IRRIMO

* * *

¹ Tirés de 'Amnesiac' de Peter Hammill de l'album 'Cross my Heart', 1996

'_Je ne peux songer à personne d'autre que toi pour être à mes côtés  
__mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu resterais coincé ici avec moi  
__quand je ne peux meme pas retrouvé ce que j'avais en tête  
__à cause de__ tous les trous qui perforent ma mémoire :  
__c'est un néant et je suis terrifié  
__d'admettre, de laisser, d'accepter que je ne sais pas,  
__que t__ous les vides ne seront pas comblés._'

² Locution latin signifiant : _l'union fait la force_.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que maintenant vous êtes prêts à affronter les longs mois qui nous séparent du prochain résumé car j'ai très très peu d'éléments pour le chapitre suivant (pas taper !)  
Je vous remercie pour votre indeffectible soutien qui me pousse à continuer sur cette désespérante et interminable fic ! Merci à tous très sincèrement pour le courage que vous me donnez.

Je vous embrasse  
Ruth (prisonnière de son dédale of course !)


	27. Des nouveautés pour Weasley !

**Titre** : La Ligue

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)

**Rating** : T

Hello,

La suite, la suite ! Car vous la méritez bien pour votre patience. On m'a demandé combien de chapitre j'avais prévu. Et bien, c'est difficile à dire. Comme l'écriture est difficile sans ma bêta, j'ai du simplifier l'histoire. Mais une chose est sûre, des chapitres beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire sont déjà complètement écrits et je compte bien les publier un jour. Je dois donc combler les blancs de l'histoire tant bien que mal. Merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience.

* * *

**Des nouveautés pour Weasley !**

Bonjour à tous. C'est toujours moi, Martial, qui reprends mes notes de l'époque pour vous conter ce que fut cette terrible année… Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, car les bouleversements que nous avons vécu, je ne les souhaite à personne, pas même à un adulte aguerri.

Enfin, je reconnais que cette semaine-là n'avait pas été la pire. Loin de là. Dans l'ensemble, on s'était même plutôt amusé… Peut-être que c'était simplement l'insouciance de la jeunesse ? Peut-être parce qu'on cherchait à tout prix à remonter le moral des anglais dont le pays était en guerre ?

Si je compulse mon journal, je ne vois que des faits banals : Ninon venait de rompre avec son copain, « _pas assez mature_ » m'avait-elle dit en confidence ; Alexis cherchait un nom pour sa potion qui transformait en écureuil « _qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'Transkiuros' ?_ » avait-il proposé ; Polymnie avait encore eu un 18/20 en sortilèges ; les frères Bellamie faisaient encore la gueule à cause de la censure de Radio-Beaubât, etc. etc. Bref, rien de vraiment palpitant au niveau français. Alors que les anglais…

* * *

Dès le mardi matin, les Gryffindors se jetèrent sur Ron pour avoir le détail de ses aventures avec Marcus. Plusieurs versions, plus ou moins fantaisistes, faisaient déjà le tour de Beauxbat, mais elles étaient toutes bien loin de la vérité :

« ... Marcus venait juste de me laisser en haut de l'escalier et je me demandais vraiment où il était parti, » racontait Ron. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter parce que j'avais cours dans moins de cinq minutes, mais quand il est revenu, l'air essouflé, il avait un air tellement triomphant que je n'y ai plus pensé. »  
« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione d'un ton de reproche.  
Ron prit une expression contrite, puis continua son récit :  
« La solution auquel Marcus avait pensé était de passer par les frontières moldues, puisque les magiques étaient strictement closes. Le problème, c'est que l'heure des cours approchait et que Marcus savait que nos deux baguettes allaient bientôt sonner et nous faire repérer. Il m'a donc entraîné vers l'âtre public qui se situait dans une pièce attenante au grand hall et m'a tendu la carte de transport de sa soeur. »  
« La carte de transport ? » répéta Harry.  
« Oui, c'est un truc plat en plastique avec une bande noire qu'on passe dans une machine et qui fait comme la poudre de cheminette. Marcus m'a dit que ça marchait avec un pou... » précisa Ron, en fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler les explications de son alter.  
« Une puce, » rectifia Hermione.  
« Oui ! ... Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour faire tenir un satané parasite dans ce bout de plastique... » fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Bref, j'avais peur qu'on se fasse repérer, mais Marcus m'a assuré que la cheminée était ouverte à toute heure et que les lycéens pouvaient l'emprunter quand ils le voulaient... »  
« Mais quelle cheminée ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Celle qui se trouve dans cette pièce, là-bas ! » expliqua Ron, en désignant du doigt une pièce attenante au grand vestibule. « C'est un âtre ouvert toute la journée qui fonctionne avec des cartes de transports. Les collégiens l'utilisent uniquement le samedi pour rentrer chez leurs parents, mais les lycéens sont libres de quitter Beauxbâtons quand ils le veulent dans la journée sous couvert qu'ils n'aient pas cours, bien sûr, et en soirée à condition de respecter le couvre-feu de 22h. »

Tous écoutaient Ron attentivement. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans la position de celui qui sait et explique les choses. Même si c'était un peu embarassant, le jeune Weasley se sentait plein d'une assurance nouvelle. Pour la première fois de son existence, il était quelqu'un ! Il n'était plus le petit frère de Bill ou des jumeaux, l'ombre du Survivant ou le faire-valoir d'Hermione. Il était l'égal de l'élève le plus populaire de Beauxbâtons. C'était grisant ! Ron fit une petite pause pour savourer ce moment d'attention générale et reprit le court de son récit :  
« Pour prendre la cheminée, il faut passer la carte magnéfique de transport... »  
« Magnétique, » le reprit machinalement Hermione.  
Ron eut un sourire. Il pouvait accorder cette petite victoire à la jeune fille qui était de toutes façons pendue à ses lèvres.  
« Oui. La carte magnétique donc qu'il faut passer dans un espèce de gros cube grisâtre accroché au mur à coté de la cheminée. »  
« Et ensuite ? » demanda Neville.  
« Ensuite ? » répéta Ron, en faisant une nouvelle pause dramatique.

* * *

« Je le fais pour toi, ok ? » proposa Marcus à son alter.  
Il saisit la carte et la passa d'un geste rapide dans la machine. Les flammes de la cheminée verdirent aussitôt :  
« Saint-Martin, ligne 9 ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix claire. Il fourra la carte dans la main de Ron. « Allez, vas-y ! Je te suis ! »  
Ron disparut dans les flammes, alors que Marcus recommençait l'opération pour lui-même.

Le Gryffindor trébucha hors de l'âtre public et s'étala sur le trottoir. Il se releva, s'épousseta rapidement, vérifia qu'il avait bien toujours sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda enfin autour de lui. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un trottoir était en fait un quai de métro presque désert. La station n'était pas aussi accueillante qu'Haxo. La rue principale était bordée de magasins à l'allure douteuse qui rappelait vaguement l'allée des Embrumes en moins sinistre, mais en plus crasseux. De petites rues étroites s'enfonçaient perpandiculairement dans les profondeurs de la station. Ron haussa un sourcil. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? se demanda-t-il, en laissant errer son regard. Quelques personnes au visage dissimulé par des capuches se détournèrent vivement dès qu'il posa les yeux sur eux. Surpris par leurs réactions, Ron enfonça sa main dans sa poche, cherchant sa baguette, et recula vers la cheminée publique pour attendre l'arrivée de Marcus. Celui-ci arriva à son tour et il entraîna Ron vers une rue adjacente, tandis qu'un métro faisait une entrée vrombissante dans la station.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? » grogna Ron, en s'arrêtant devant un magasin de potions, proposant des crins de spécimens rares de Kelpy.  
« Il y a beaucoup moins de monde au Bas Saint-Martin. Je risque moins de tomber sur une connaissance... » expliqua rapidement Marcus. « Viens par là ! »  
Ron trouva l'explication un peu insuffisante mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Marcus le saisit par le bras et l'entraina vers une drôle de boîte en verre transparent, dont les portes se fermèrent derrière eux comme par enchantement.  
« Eh ! Ca bouge ! » s'écria le rouquin, tandis que la boite s'élevait au-dessus du quartier mal famé.  
« Normal, c'est un ascenseur. C'est une machine moldue qui permet de monter et de descendre des étages. Ca remplace efficacement les escaliers, » fit Marc-Horus, puis il saisit le bras de Ron et se dissimula derrière lui : « Attention, on va arriver au Haut Saint-Martin ! Prie Merlin que la chance soit avec nous et que personne ne monte ! »

L'ascenseur ne ralentit pas sa course et continua sa montée. Marcus poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais resta caché derrière Ron. Le rouquin eut un cri de surprise en surplombant ce nouveau quartier. Rien à voir avec le bouge infâme et sordide à l'étage en-dessous. Celui-ci était illuminé de soleil, de petits parcs voisinaient avec des restaurants, des terrasses colorées et des boutiques aux devantures chics et soignées. Sur la gauche, le métro passa et s'arrêta, déversant nombre de sorciers pressés.  
« Ce sera bien pire vers midi, » fit Marcus toujours derrière lui. « Tout le monde vient y faire une course pendant la pause du déjeûner... »

L'étrange machine continua son ascension et franchit plusieurs épaisseurs de goudron et de pierre avant de déboucher sur un vaste espace aux murs de pierre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
« On va franchir ce mur en face et on va arriver coté moldu, » expliqua Marcus en montrant l'un des pans de pierre. « Pas de panique, ok ? »  
Ron franchit le mur, qui ressemblait au barrage de la gare de Charing Cross, à la suite de Marcus. Ils se trouvèrent aussitôt sur un grand boulevard encombré de voitures et de piétons. Ron se tourna et vit que le mur dont ils venaient d'émerger était en fait le pied d'une grande arche.  
« On est où ? »  
« A la porte St-Martin. Elle nous sert de passage vers le quartier sorcier quand le métro est fermé. Mais peu de gens l'utilisent, ils préfèrent transplaner ou utiliser la poudre de cheminette. »

Ron se sentait un peu nauséeux. C'était aussi pénible que Charing Cross. Les voitures dégageaient des odeurs nauséabondes, les passants le bousculaient. Fichus moldus ! Heureusement que Marcus savait où il allait.  
« On va où, en fait ? » demanda Ron, fort à propos.  
« A la gare du Nord. On va prendre l'Eurostar, » remarqua Marcus.  
« L'Euro-quoi ? »  
« C'est le train qui passe sous la Manche... »  
« Quoi ? Sous la mer ? » fit Ron, qui commençait à paniquer. « Euh... T'es sûr ? Faut qu'on fasse le sort de _têtenbulle_, non ? »  
« Non, non, tu verras... »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la gare du Nord. Sans lui laisser le temps de contempler la gare, Marcus entraîna Ron vers une machine jaune avec un drôle de tableau dessus.  
« Regarde ! Il y a des touches comme sur les téfilones ! » s'écria-t-il.  
« Chut, Ron ! Et ce n'est pas un téléphone... » fit Marcus en touchant l'écran qui s'illumina.  
Le Gryffindor ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda faire sans rien dire. Ca avait l'air facile ! Marcus touchait les mots qui l'intéressaient. '_Partir le plus tôt possible_', de '_cette gare_' à '_Londres Waterloo_'... Avez-vous des tarifs réduits ? '_Carte 12/25_'...  
« C'est quoi cette carte avec des chiffres ? »  
« Tarifs pour les jeunes... » expliqua brièvement Marcus.  
« Et ça ? » interrogea Ron, en voyant le jeune Volauvent sortir une petite carte de couleur bleu qu'il introduisit dans la machine.  
« Carte de crédit magique... Ca permet de payer plus facilement. Je ne suis pas censé en avoir une. Je suis encore mineur... Mais ma mère m'a obtenue quelques... privilèges ! » fit-il avec un peu d'irritation dans la voix. « Pour une fois que ça me sera utile... » termina-t-il d'une voix un peu amère.

Mais le coeur de Ron s'était arrêté au mot '_payer_'. Il rougit furieusement et bégaya :  
« Mais, je... je... je pourrais jamais te rembourser... En tous cas pas tout de suite... Peut-être dans quelques mois... »  
« Laisse tomber, Ron ! L'argent ne devrait jamais être un problème quand nos proches sont en danger ! »

* * *

« Et après ? » demanda Harry.  
« Après, on a pris le train. Le TGV est beaucoup plus moderne que le Hogwarts Express, il ne cahote pas du tout, mais je n'aime pas son odeur... Ca sent le... le renfermé ! ... Ensuite, je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé : on roulait tranquillement, et tout à coup, on s'est fait éjecter du train... Et on s'est retrouvé dans le bureau des douanes à Paris... »  
« Le bureau des douanes ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Oui, ce sont les gardes-frontières, » expliqua Ron. « Et je peux te dire qu'on était pas les seuls à avoir tenté le coup de l'Eurostar... Les douaniers étaient furieux. J'vous raconte pas ce que nous avons pris quand ils se sont rendus compte que nous étions mineurs... Heureusement, l'un des douaniers était fan de Quidditch et il connaissait Marcus de réputation ! Ils nous ont donc autorisés à passer un coup de téléphone aux parents de Marcus. Mais on n'a quand même terminé au bureau des Aurors ! »  
« Des Aurors ? » s'exclamèrent les autres.

Ron rougit un peu, mais il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir essayé de rentrer en Angleterre.  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.  
« Ben, on a surtout attendu... Mais visiblement, on avait de la chance que les agents soient tous en mission. D'après ce que m'a dit l'Auror stagiaire, la Sénéchale n'est pas du genre conciliant, et on l'aurait senti passer ! »  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien des circonstances de leur rencontre avec la mère de Sorlimus. Ron émit un sifflement de soulagement :  
« Bref, on l'a échappé belle ! ... Déjà qu'ils y avaient les parents de Marcus... »  
« Les parents de Marcus étaient là ? » fit Neville d'un ton surpris.  
« Mouais... Ils faisaient le siège du bureau des Aurors, mais personne ne voulait les laisser entrer en l'absence de la Sénéchale. Marcus m'a expliqué que comme j'avais le statut de réfugié politique, notre cas ne pouvait pas être traité comme une affaire courante de fugue où les parents récupèrent le gamin fautif. Il essayait donc vainement de convaincre ses parents de laisser tomber, mais eux ne voulaient pas en démordre. Bref, la situation a bien duré trois bonnes heures. Je crois que Marcus tentait de rester sérieux pour ne pas vexer ses parents, mais plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ça drôle. »

Ron fit une pause en secouant la tête.  
« Par contre, Maxime et McGonagall, qui nous ont récupéré en définitive, ont piqué une sacrée colère. On est de corvée de nains de jardins pour la semaine. Sans compter ce qu'on a pris d'Anne-Bastet, la soeur de Marcus ! Une vraie furie, cette fille ! ... Et bien entendu, elle considère que c'est ma faute si Marcus s'est écarté du droit chemin… »  
Il s'esclaffa au souvenir des hurlements de la jeune Volauvent.  
« Je me suis fait une ennemie à vie, je crois... » remarqua-t-il avec fatalisme.

Mais Hermione ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite par le récit des aventures de Weasley et Volauvent :  
« Mais enfin, Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle enfin. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu Harry et moi ? »  
Le rouquin rougit et se gratta la tête :  
« J'y ai bien pensé en arrivant sur Paris, mais on n'a juste pas eu le temps... Marcus ne pouvait pas s'attarder côté sorcier car il craignait de se faire reconnaître et côté moldu, on n'avait plus de moyens de vous prévenir ! ... Sans compter qu'on n'avait que peu de temps avant que notre absence ne soit remarquée. »  
« Vous auriez du nous en parler avant ! » s'entêta la jeune fille.  
« Mais tout s'est enchainé beaucoup trop rapidement, Hermione ! » commença à s'énerver Ron.

Le jeune Weasley ne semblait pas se rendre compte que pour la première fois, il avait mis ses deux meilleurs amis à l'écart et qu'Hermione le vivait particulièrement mal.  
« En tous cas, je trouve que ton Marcus prend les choses beaucoup trop à la légère ! » lança-t-elle comme ultime pique. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait une fois en Angleterre ? ... Nous ne savons rien de la situation, pas même si nos proches sont encore en vie... » ajouta-t-elle, sans pouvoir retenir un sanglot dans sa voix.  
Les anglais se regroupèrent autour d'elle chuchotants et inquiets. La fugue de Ron avait au moins prouvé qu'il était réellement impossible de rejoindre l'Angleterre tant que le blocus était en place. Finalement seule une certitude demeurait : guerre ou pas, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient en exil jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Miranda, qui était resté à l'écart avec ses amis à quelques tables de là, regarda sa montre, puis s'approcha du groupe anglais :  
« Je sais que vous ne devez pas vraiment avoir le moral, mais on va avoir cours, là… » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Alors, venez ! Ca va vous faire passer le t… »  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'interrompit, se levant d'un bond :  
« Excuse-moi, je dois travailler. J'ai un entraînement sévère à suivre et j'ai bien l'intention de m'y tenir. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés quand je sais à peine ce qui se passe en Angleterre... . »  
Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire.  
« Mais Harry, on a cours d'enchantements ! » cria Miranda à la silhouette qui s'éloignait sans se retourner. « Madame Maxime ne va pas appr... »  
« Laisse-le, ma belle ! » coupa Altaïr, en lui saisissant le bras au passage. « Tu expliqueras à notre prof bien-aimée que Sorlimus l'a kidnappé et ça fera l'affaire... »  
« Je suppose... » marmonna Miranda, en attrapant son sac de classe.

Les autres l'imitèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie. Ron se mit au niveau de Miranda :  
« Je n'ai pas cours avant 10h00, » fit-il. « Je vais voir si Harry et moi, on peut s'entraîner ensemble... »  
Miranda ne répondit pas et garda le regard fixé au sol. Puis, tandis que les autres s'engouffraient sous le porche, elle s'arrêta brusquement et lui dit d'un ton soucieux :  
« Tu sais, malgré toute ta bonne volonté, ça m'étonnerait que Sorlimus laisse Harry lui échapper... »  
La bouche de Ron s'arrondit de surprise :  
« Mais elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose contre sa volonté ! » s'enflamma-t-il.  
« Tu te souviens quand elle l'a ramené à l'infirmerie vendredi dernier ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il était consentant ? » fit-elle avec un peu de tristesse désabusée dans la voix. « Je la connais, tu sais... Ce n'est même pas qu'elle est mauvaise, c'est juste une fanatique manipulée par sa mère ! »  
« Miranda ? » appela Simon du haut des escaliers.  
« Enfin... Tu peux demander à Marcus ce qu'il en pense, il aura peut-être un avis plus nuancé que moi, mais il te dira sensiblement la même chose, j'en suis sûre... » dit-elle en conclusion.  
Puis, rejoignant son alter d'un pas vif, la rousse laissa un Ron songeur en bas des escaliers.

* * *

« Elle ne laissera pas Harry lui échapper… » répéta Ron. « Je veux bien croire que Harry doit s'entraîner, mais c'est avec nous, les membres de l'AD, qu'il va le faire ! Hors de question de le laisser dans les mains de cette maniaque ! »  
Et bien décidé à aider son ami de son mieux, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les jardins arrières. Il descendit le long du grand parterre, s'étonnant de ne trouver aucune trace du Survivant ou de son tuteur, quand il aperçut Junon un peu en contrebas. La jeune fille tourbillonnait de droite et de gauche, faisait des bonds et des esquives à une rapidité ahurissante et lançait toute sorte de sorts offensifs dans des directions aléatoires, ou tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Quelque chose semblait effectivement l'attaquer, mais Ron ne discernait aucun ennemi.

« Eh ! » l'appela-t-il, en s'approchant prudemment.  
« _Protego_ ! » fit la jeune fille, avant d'interrompre son manège.  
Un bouclier verdâtre l'entoura aussitôt, repoussant les sorts ennemis qui continuaient à pleuvoir. L'un d'eux fonça brusquement sur Ron, qui, après une seconde de stupeur, plongea pour l'éviter. Pris dans son élan, il dévala la pente en roulades successives, une série de maléfices aux trousses. Un sort de glaciation plus vicieux que les autres le figea en pleine descente, dans une torsion étrange.  
« _Finite Incantatem_ » fit Junon.  
Ron vit du coin de l'œil trois petites arbalètes tomber au sol. Junon les ramassa soigneusement, les rangea dans une besace, puis, après avoir rompu son bouclier, se planta devant Ron d'un air inexpressif.  
« C'était ces trucs qui lançaient les sortilèges ? Tu aurais pu les arrêter plus tôt quand même ! » fulmina le rouquin.  
« C'était préférable pour toi qu'elles t'immobilisent avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même… » répondit la solo d'un ton dépourvu de la moindre trace d'humour.  
« Où est Harry ? » fit Ron, préférant couper court.  
Junon eut un reniflement de mépris.  
« La localisation actuelle de Potter est confidentielle. Tu n'as aucun degré d'habilitation, tu n'as donc rien à savoir… »  
Et sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna à petites foulées en direction du bâtiment.  
« Eh ! Attends ! Reviens ! Sorlimus ! » hurla Ron, en tentant de se dégeler.

Il s'épuisa trois minutes à crier des insultes auxquelles seuls les oiseaux répondirent, puis une nouvelle figure se présenta dans son champ de vision.  
« Marcus ! » fit Ron. « Sors-moi de là ! »  
« _Finite Incantatem_ ! Ca va Ron ? » demanda Volauvent, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
« Cette… fille ! » ragea Ron, en retenant une nouvelle insulte.  
« Tu parles de Junon, je présume ? » fit Marcus. « Je viens de la croiser… Ne la juge pas trop vite, tu sais, elle… »  
« Tu la défends ? » coupa le rouquin, en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
« Je suis… enfin, j'étais solo moi aussi, » expliqua patiemment Volauvent. « Tu sais, les gens attendent tellement de choses des solo… Et encore plus s'il s'agit de l'héritière Messidor ! »  
« L'héritière Messidor ! Ben tiens ! Harry est le Survivant ! Il n'a rien à prouver à cette fille qui ne sait même pas par quoi il est passé ! »  
« C'est vrai. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de la vie d'Harry… Mais Junon est la meilleure. Et le mieux que nous pouvons offrir à Harry maintenant, c'est un entraînement d'élite avec elle… Je suis sûr que Madame Maxime pensait à cela en confiant à Junon le tutorat de Harry. »

Ron se sentait tiraillé. Il ne pouvait nier la justesse du raisonnement de Marcus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner Harry. Il l'aiderait à s'entraîner, quoi qu'en dise Sorlimus !

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le constater, les aventures de Ron et Marcus étaient tout bonnement ahurissantes, mais ce qui me surprit le plus, moi Martial, n'arriva qu'à l'heure du déjeuner ce même mardi.

Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood. En fait, j'en avais déjà entendu parler par mon alter Alexis dès la veille au soir. Il faut avouer qu'Alexis espionnait plus ou moins Malfoy depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie et il avait tout de suite repéré cette blonde un peu bizarre qui l'accompagnait partout. Alexis avait pu échanger quelques mots avec elle et selon ses dires, elle était plutôt 'spéciale' ! Malfoy avait l'air de très mal le vivre... Alex, pour sa part, trouvait la situation particulièrement marrante.

Cette fameuse Luna Lovegood s'était donc pointée à l'heure du déjeuner à la table où se trouvait Hermione, Ron et Neville et après dix minutes de discussion assez animée, ils s'étaient décidés à nous l'amener. Je me souviens qu'Harry revenait lui-même à ce moment-là de son entraînement, dans un état de fatigue avancée. Il avait vraisemblablement séché les cours de la matinée pour se concentrer sur ses techniques de combat. Mais son visage s'était aussitôt éclairé quand il avait aperçu la nouvelle venue :  
« Eh Luna ! Bonjour ! Où étais-tu depuis dimanche ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.  
« Bonjour Harry. Oh, pas grand-chose, tu sais… J'ai passé des tests en différentes matières et puis j'ai visité Beauxbâtons avec Draco Malfoy… En fait, tu connais Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse.  
Harry grimaça.  
« Evidemment que je connais Malfoy ! »  
« Draco ? Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? » insista Luna.  
« Oui, oui, Luna ! Draco Malfoy, le Slytherin qui nous joue des sales tours depuis cinq ans, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort qui s'est enfui d'Azkaban ! »  
« C'est mon alter maintenant… » fit Luna d'une voix absente.  
« Je suis navrée Luna… » fit Harry.  
« Ah ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la Ravenclaw.  
« Mais parce que… Parce que tu es maintenant forcé de travailler avec lui ! » intervint Ron d'un ton dégoûté.  
« Et… ? » insista Luna.  
« Comme il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, nous avons peur qu'il ne te joue des mauvais tours… » soupira Hermione.  
« Quel genre de mauvais tours ? »  
« Euh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Il pourrait cacher tes affaires… Te lancer des sorts dans le dos… » hasarda Harry, d'un ton gêné.  
« Oh non ! » fit Luna en ouvrant davantage ses grands yeux. « C'est mon alter, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »  
« Parce que c'est une saloperie de Slytherin ! Voilà pourquoi ! » s'emporta Ron. « Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une autre raison ? »

Luna éclata de rire.  
« C'est vraiment très drôle, Ronald ! »  
« Je crois que c'est peine perdue… » murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.  
Harry ne put que hocher la tête en souhaitant que Malfoy ne tente rien contre leur amie.

Puis, ils nous présentèrent Luna et comme elle représentait une nouvelle source d'informations, tout le monde tenta rapidement de lui tirer les véracrasses du nez. Je restais pour ma part un peu retrait, afin d'observer les échanges.  
« Et donc tu es arrivé quand, Luna ? » demanda gentiment Abdel.  
« Dimanche soir. Mais je regrette un peu de pas être rester plus longtemps dans cette église, il y avait des traces de l'existence d'un _pachatas laineux_, » répondit la blonde d'un ton rêveur.  
« Hein ? » firent deux-trois voix.  
« Un pacha quoi ? » s'exclama une autre, tandis qu'Hippo demandait :  
« Quelle église ? »  
Luna sirota tranquillement son verre de jus de citrouille, puis expliqua d'un ton docte :  
« Les Pachatas laineux ont, d'après le département des créatures magiques, disparu depuis le XIIe siècle. Mais, mon père a eu des témoignages : ils existent encore. Leurs longs poils tressés bien serrés permettent d'enchanter des objets pour les faire chanter. »  
« C'est ça qu'il nous faut ! » s'exclama Altaïr, en riant. « Il suffirait d'en faire un pull pour Lefunest. Ca animerait enfin ses cours et chanter lui ferait du bien au teint... »  
Luna lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'indiquer l'église où tu peux en trouver... » dit-elle très sérieusement.  
« Mais de quelle église parles-tu ? » insista Hippo, déconcerté.  
« Une vieille église quasi en ruines dans une ville à une demi-heure de vol d'ici... »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? » demanda fort-à-propos Tina.  
« On attendait que la nuit tombe. Et c'était tout de même plus confortable que les grottes de la semaine dernière ! »  
« Les grottes ? » fit Neville.

Je vis Hermione et Harry échanger un regard inquiet. Tiens, tiens, il y avait de la rétention d'information chez les Gryffindor… Harry eut un geste pour intervenir que Hermione arrêta. Bien, on allait peut-être en savoir plus !  
« Hun-hun... » fit Luna en hochant la tête, sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde semblait déconcerté.  
« Et... ? » insista Altaïr.  
« Rien du tout ! » fit la blonde avec un soupir dramatique.  
« Comment ça 'rien du tout' ? » répéta Tina.  
« Rien de rien ! » reprit Luna avec un air un peu contrarié. « Et pourtant j'étais sûre qu'on trouverait des baies bleu irridescentes... C'est papa qui va être déçu... »  
Hippo allait poser une question sur les baies en question, mais Miranda lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et demanda vivement :  
« Mais pourquoi étiez-vous dans des grottes ? »  
« On se cachait... Mais Hagrid ne m'a pas dit grand chose à ce propos, juste de dormir tant qu'il faisait jour. Et la nuit, on repartait sur sa moto volante. »  
Un silence ponctua cette révélation. Une moto volante ? … D'où elle sortait tout à coup cette moto volante ? Il semblait difficile de tirer quelque chose de concret de cette fille, mais nous n'étions pas découragés pour autant. Toute source d'information, aussi fantaisiste soit-elle, était bonne à prendre.

« Et Hogwarts ? Vous l'avez quitté quand ? » demanda finalement Tina, tentant de retrouver un semblant de chronologie. « Avant l'attaque, j'imagine ? »  
« Voyons voir... » fit Luna, le regard au plafond. « Jeudi soir. On a pris le magicobus. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hippo, toujours curieux.  
« Hippo ! » gronda Tina. « Si on l'interrompt tout le temps, on ne saura jamais rien ! »  
« Et vous êtes passé par... par le Chemin de traverse ? » demanda Neville, en réprimant un petit frisson d'angoisse.  
« Oh oui, on a dormi au Chaudron Baveur, » répondit Luna. « J'ai écouté Hagrid discuter avec Tom. Ils disaient que les affaires marchaient mieux depuis qu'un réseau de bièreaubeurre frelaté avait été démantelé... Bien sûr, je leur ai expliqué que la conspiration venait en fait de Vous-Savez-Qui... »  
« Hein ? » s'exclama Ron.  
« Grâce à des complices, Vous-Savez-Qui a introduit dans les distilleries de Bièrauberre des décoctions de _Veritaserum_ modifié qui annihilaient la volonté des gens et les rendaient doux comme des agneaux. Tout le monde le sait, enfin ! » fit Luna, en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Faut avouer que ça se tient... » remarqua Tina.  
'_Pour une fois..._' ajouta mentalement Hermione.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Au vu de l'esprit tordu de cette Luna, il valait mieux lui poser des questions claires et directes. J'attaquai aussitôt :  
« Et l'attaque sur Hogsmead ? Vous en avez entendu parler avant de quitter Londres ? »  
« Oui, bien entendu. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela n'avait pas été prévu ! » fit la Ravenclaw.  
« De quoi parles-tu, Luna ? » demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.  
« Mais tu sais bien, Harry : cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que tu clames le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui... »  
« Oui » poursuivit Hermione, « il était évident après l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban qu'ils allaient attaquer... »  
« C'est la cible que personne ne pouvait prévoir... » marmonna Neville.  
« Justement. Pourquoi Hogsmead ? Plutôt que le Ministère ou le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Ron.  
« C'est évident, Ron : c'est pour isoler davantage Hogwarts, » répondit Harry d'une voix tendue. « La cible a toujours été Hogwarts. »  
« Et aussi pour frapper les esprits ! » remarqua vivement Hermione. « D'après les témoignages du Chicaneur, en à peine quelques heures, les Mangemorts ont fait une grande quantité de morts et on réduit le village en cendres... A Hogsmead, il n'y a que des magasins et des habitations, alors que sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a Gringotts ! La sécurité est beaucoup plus importante et je doute que Voldemort veuille se mettre les Gobelins à dos… »  
Impétueusement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir :  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Vous-Savez-Qui a toujours manifesté une grande hostilité vis-à-vis des créatures non humaines. Il doit probablement planifier la mise en place de Mangemorts aux postes clés de Gringotts… »  
Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
« Et ben, quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais rien lu sur la première montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » fis-je, en haussant innocemment les sourcils.

Oh, je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foi. Comme deux cousins de mon père étaient morts dans cette guerre, nous avions plusieurs gros dossiers sur le sujet et j'avais accès à des informations que même les jumeaux Bellamie ne possédaient pas... Si j'en croyais le regard de Simon, le mieux que j'avais à faire maintenant était de la fermer avant de m'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait pas tort… Toute information n'était pas bonne à dire devant tout le monde et Hermione qui donna aussitôt le signal du départ semblait l'avoir très bien compris. Elle me jaugea d'un rapide coup d'œil. J'étais sûre maintenant qu'elle ne me ficherait plus la paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis le nez dans ces fameux dossiers… Merlin ! Papa allait me tuer !

* * *

**Classe A**

Comme Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'occuper de sa nouvelle alter, j'avais pris l'étrange Luna sous mon aile. Alexis m'avait presque aussitôt rejoint dans le seul but de contrarier le Slytherin et il s'évertuait à faire parler la demoiselle de tout et de rien. Il fallait bien reconnaître une chose à cette Luna : elle ne semblait absolument pas dépaysée et elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons avec une aisance que ses camarades anglais n'avaient pas encore acquise. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas l'air non plus très attentive à son nouvel environnement. Bref, je me posais des questions…

« Eh Mars ! Tu rêves ? » s'écria Bombaste, alors que je m'apprêtais à dépasser la salle de cours.  
Je stoppais net.  
« Un nouveau jupon et le voilà qui perd la tête ! » s'amusa l'alchimiste. « A moins que tu ne sois pressé de rejoindre les labos d'alchimie ? »  
« Je te laisse volontiers l'exclusivité de ces lieux ! » répartis-je vivement, en haussant un sourcil. _Franchement à part lui, qui aurait idée d'être impatient de voir Boudreaux ? _pensai-je.  
« Oh, de toute façon, personne n'a le niveau pour me les disputer… » répartit Alexis d'un ton supérieur. « N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? »  
Je regardai Draco Malfoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il ne releva même pas la remarque de Bombaste, ce qui contraria brièvement ce dernier. J'allais intervenir pour détendre l'atmosphère quand l'arrivée des Piscies offrit une diversion idéale.

Même après deux nuits à l'infirmerie, Sacha Piscies avait encore une gueule de zombie. Le Marcou avait guéri sa jambe brisée et son épaule, mais des marques restaient sur son visage, notamment l'ecchymose d'un violacé agressif mêlé de jaune, qui couvrait toute sa joue droite jusqu'à la tempe. Et loin d'en souffrir, il arborait ça comme un trophée, comme une illustre blessure de guerre. Bien entendu, je n'étais plus sur les lieux quand Procris et Sacha s'étaient battus à mains nues dimanche soir, mais les Cracmols n'avaient rien caché du comportement psycho maniaque de Sacha. Autant dire que seul un silence hostile accueillit les Piscies quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tronches de Stryges (1) ? » lança Sacha à la cantonade, en grimaçant un sourire.  
« Laisse les Stryges où elles sont, Sacha… » fit aussitôt Rufus, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son cousin, certainement dans le but de le modérer.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort, certains de la classe n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier son humour… Procris, Raphaela et Viviane commençaient même à lui lancer de sales regards. Alala ! Si seulement Sacha pouvait se tenir un peu à carreau !

« Et pourtant, une Stryge nous serait bien utile en ce moment… » intervint une voix d'un calme olympien.  
Je me tournais lentement vers ma gauche où se trouvait Luna Lovegood.  
« Lorsqu'elles viennent d'être nourries, les Stryges sont réputées pour débusquer les créatures dissimulées ! » expliqua-t-elle devant nos regards ébahis. « Ca m'aiderait bien pour mettre la main sur un Fablamas Octogombaire… Je me demande comment je vais faire… » continua-t-elle de marmonner.  
Elle se frotta la joue d'un air distrait et entra dans la classe sans faire d'autres commentaires.  
« Eh, Rufus ! J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? » fit Sacha, résumant –une fois n'est pas coutume – la pensée générale.  
Alexis éclata alors de rire en fixant Malfoy d'un œil narquois.  
« Dis-toi que c'est une juste punition pour tes pêchés, Malfoy ! » fit-il avant de suivre la jeune fille dans la classe.

La plupart des élèves lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pensaient tous de Draco Malfoy, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'étrange comportement de mon alter. A l'exception notable d'Hippo, Alexis ne cherchait jamais des doxis aux gens sans provocation. Bizarre, bizarre…

* * *

**Classe B**

A quelques mètres de là, un éclat de voix accueillit les élèves de la classe B.

« Comment ça des champignons ? » s'écriait Irène Galvowska, l'animatrice de Radio Beauxbât.  
« Irène, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais bien que c'est vital ! » répondit aussitôt son petit ami Aldo d'une voix suppliante.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
« Attends que je t'exp… »  
« Non, non, non, non, non ! » coupa Irène, qui tentait de garder son sang-froid. « Peu importe la raison ! J'm'en fous ! Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu cultives des champignons dans MON placard ? »  
« Mais ces petits choses sensibles aiment bien ton odeur… »  
« Tu veux que je te file une paire de chaussettes ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron aux deux premières personnes qu'il croisa.  
« Bah, rien ! Le nouveau truc d'Aldo : la culture de champignons dans les placards… » dit brièvement Justin Bellamie.  
« Nous demande pas pourquoi ! » ajouta Théod, en levant les bras.  
Ron regarda ses cheveux passer peu à peu du bleu nuit au violet soutenu. C'était vraiment atroce ces changements de couleur...  
« Hep ! Vous avez pas vu Olivier ? » fit la voix joviale de Sophie Charroux.  
« Non… » répondit un grand type blond.  
« Pas vu depuis le petit-dej… » renchérit Tina.  
« Euh, j'suis là, Sophie ! » fit un troisième, qui s'avérait être ledit Olivier Nestor.  
« Aaah ! Ah ! » fit la déléguée, semblant brusquement manquer d'air. « J'étais tellement sûre de ne pas te trouver que je ne sais plus ce que je te voulais dire… »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter de surprise.  
« Allons ! Asseyez-vous ! » ordonna la Comtesse d'un ton pressé. « Ne perdons pas de temps ! Aujourd'hui, enseignement théorique et pratique : les _patronus_. »  
La tension qui habitait les épaules de Ron disparut aussitôt. Pas d'appréhension, il maîtrisait très bien le _patronus_ à présent, s'y étant entraîné pendant les grandes vacances avec Hermione. Les français avaient cependant l'air beaucoup plus soucieux. Se pourrait-il qu'ils n'aient jamais étudié ce sujet ?  
La Comtesse commença un exposé sur le fameux sort de défense contre les Détraqueurs, expliquant aussi bien l'origine du sort, que ses usages à travers les âges en tant que protection, messager ou signature magique. Puis elle passa aux explications pratiques et conjura enfin son propre _patronus_ : un magnifique faucon.

« Quelqu'un parmi vous sait-il conjurer un _patronus_ ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.  
Pas une main ne se leva côté français. Ron leva la sienne, aussitôt suivi de Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot. La Comtesse eut l'air surprise et admirative à la fois :  
« Je vois que vous avez un niveau très avancé en DAN… Il est rare de maîtriser un tel sort si jeune. Vous serez d'une grande aide pour nos élèves. Pour le prochain cours, je vous confierai à chacun un quart de la classe pour me seconder… Bien. Pratiquez d'ici là les bases que je vous ai indiquées. »

Ron et Seamus n'étaient pas sorti depuis trois secondes de la classe qu'une véritable tornade s'abattit sur eux :  
« Oh non… » gémit Seamus. « Pas toi ! »  
Devant eux se tenait la minuscule Sirène Piccolo.  
« Finnigan. » dit-elle en fronçant le nez. « Je reconnais que je t'ai sous-estimé… Ca n'enlève rien au fait que je te crois incapable de la protéger, surtout au vu de ton état d'esprit, mais tu en as peut-être le potentiel si tu t'y mets sérieusement ! A bon entendeur, salut ! »  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle les planta tous les deux.

« C'était quoi ça ? » fit Ron d'un ton hébété.  
Seamus poussa un soupir et se tapa la tête contre l'épaule de Ron.  
« Mon cauchemar ambulant… »  
« Vous avez des problèmes avec Sirrrrèèèène ? » demanda Tina d'un ton grinçant. « Bienvenue au club ! C'est une vraie harpie, cette fille ! »  
« Tina ! » s'exclama Abdel.  
La jeune Moiré rougit de confusion en voyant passer devant elle Suzanne Martin, alter de Sirène Piccolo, le visage sincèrement peiné par sa dernière remarque.  
« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Suzanne ! » fit vivement Tina, tentant de se rattraper. « C'est juste que ton alter n'est pas très… »  
« Laisse tomber ! » fit Suzanne avec fatalisme. « Siri sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Je n'ai aucune influence sur elle de toutes façons… »  
Ils la regardèrent tous disparaître au coin du couloir.

« Ah, j'ai encore merdé ! » s'exclama Tina, en grimaçant.  
« Sirène et toi vous détestez, tu n'y peux rien… » fit Abdel avec philosophie. « Et Suzanne non plus. »  
« Moi, je trouve que cette Martin devrait remettre Piccolo à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes ! » explosa brutalement Seamus en tournant les talons.  
« Hein ? » fit Tina. « Tu les connais ces deux-là ? »  
Le jeune irlandais s'éloigna sans mot dire.

« Eh Seamus, attends-moi ! » s'écria Ron, en se précipitant à sa suite. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Ron savait qu'il n'était pas le confident habituel de Seamus, mais Dean n'était pas là. Et l'irlandais n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette…  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seamus ? » répéta Ron, quand les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans les jardins.  
Seamus s'assit dans l'herbe en soupirant.  
« Seamus ? » insista Weasley.  
« Pour vous autres, c'est super ici ! » explosa-t-il brusquement. « Toi, tu as Marcus, le super alter dont tout le monde rêve, Dean est devenu pote avec Castel-Dajax et il est alter avec les deux plus belles filles de la promo, Lavender n'arrête pas de glousser stupidement depuis qu'elle est alter avec Goldstein, à peine si elle m'adresse la parole ! Neville et Hermione s'entendent comme larrons en foire… »  
« Larrons en quoi ? » fit le rouquin suspicieux.  
« Cherche pas ! Une expression moldue de mon père, » expliqua Seamus impatienté. « Je veux dire qu'ils sont très bons amis… Et Harry est un solo ce qui le rend encore plus exceptionnel que d'habitude ! »  
« Je te ferais remarquer qu'avec Sorlimus comme tuteur, Harry ne rigole pas tous les jours ! » grogna Ron qui ne comprenait rien à la véhémence de Finnigan.  
« Ouais, je sais, je sais… JE SAIS ! » cria Seamus, en tapant du poing sur le sol.  
« Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'as, Finnigan ? » s'exclama Ron. « C'est la situation en Angleterre, c'est ça ? Tu crois peut-être que tu es le seul à être à bout ? On est tous sur les nerfs d'être coincé ici ! »  
« Tu piges rien, Weasley ! L'Enfer pour moi, il est ici ! Et l'Enfer, c'est Bones ! »  
« Bones ? Bones… la Hufflepuff ? »  
« Oui, celle-là ! T'en connais d'autres des Bones ? Rassure-moi, t'en connais pas d'autres ? » ironisa Seamus.  
Ron resta bouche bée, il n'avais jamais vu Finnigan dans un tel état et pourtant il partageait le même dortoir depuis cinq ans.  
« Bones, c'est mon alter, » reprit aussitôt l'Irlandais. « Bien sûr, tu as oublié… Tout le monde s'est empressé d'oublier que j'avais écopé d'elle... Hmm ! Tu parles d'un cadeau ! »  
« Quoi ? Elle est si nulle ? … Oh, allez ! Et puis, Susan Bones n'est pas ce que j'appellerai un troll… » tenta de plaisanter Ron devant le silence de son camarade.  
« Oh, son niveau de duel est bon. Tellement bon qu'elle est… psychométriste, » lâcha enfin Seamus.  
« Psycho-quoi ? »  
« Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ? » s'étonna Seamus.  
Ron secoua la tête.  
« Bones, tout comme Martin sont des psychométristes. C'est un don qui permet de voir ce qui s'est produit à côté d'un objet… »  
« Et alors ? » demanda le jeune Weasley.  
« Tu as la même réaction que moi au début… Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer… Les psychométristes sont rarissimes. Tellement rares qu'ils sont à peine plus d'une dizaine dans le monde. A ce niveau-là, ils ne sont pas loin d'avoir le statut de trésors nationaux… Avec le niveau de protection qui va avec, bien entendu. Et quand on est alter d'un trésor national, on est destiné à être son garde du corps… à vie ! »  
« C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne ne peut te forcer à… » commença Ron.  
« Piccolo ne me lâche pas avec ça… » coupa Seamus avec lassitude. « Elle considère que je dois dédier ma vie à Bones, au même titre qu'elle a dédié sa vie à la protection de Suzanne Martin… Je n'ai jamais la paix une seconde. A écouter Piccolo, je devrais même dormir devant la porte de cette Hufflepuff ! » ragea Seamus, arrachant des poignées de brins d'herbe du gazon soigneusement entretenu.  
« Et Bones ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit, elle ? »  
Seamus eut un reniflement de dépit :  
« Elle ? Complètement paumée ! Elle ne comprend rien à ce qui arrive… Elle ne maîtrise pas du tout sa psychométrie. Elle projette des filets de lumière partout. C'est moi qui me les ramasse ! Ca me donne des hallucinations ! Un vrai bonheur ! »  
« Parce que tu es là pendant ses entraînements ? » s'exclama Ron.  
« Evidemment ! Ordre de Mme Maxime… Et selon les édits de Sainte Sirène Piccolo '_tu dois assister aux entraînements de Susan pour comprendre la nature de ses pouvoirs et apprendre à la protéger au mieux_' ! »  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » fit Ron abasourdi.  
« Je veux me casser d'ici ! » martela Finnigan.  
« J'ai déjà essayé… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » soupira Weasley.  
« Ou je pourrais me planquer quelque part à Beauxbât… dans les jardins ou dans une salle un peu éloignée… »  
« Je sais pas, mec ! J'en parlerai à Marcus si tu veux, il aura peut-être une idée… »

* * *

**Classe C**

Hermione s'assit précautionneusement sur sa chaise et tâcha de sortir ses affaires sans faire crisser ses parchemins et sans entrechoquer son encrier avec les éprouvettes se trouvant sur la paillasse. Hippo l'avait mise en garde : Belladone Boudreaux, professeur d'alchimie, ne supportait pas la moindre perturbation dans son cours. Même la regarder dans les yeux pouvait provoquer des remontrances.

« Surtout si tu es assise à côté de moi… » ajouta Hippo d'une vois presque inaudible.  
« Que dis-tu ? » marmonna Hermione.  
« Ravier… » susurra Boudreaux dangereusement penchée vers Hippo. « Cessez de discuter à tout bout de champ ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé et Altaïr et Dean rigolaient à peine un mètre derrière, sans essuyer la moindre remarque du professeur. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle jeta un œil sur son voisin, mais Hippo n'avait pas relevé la tête. De l'autre côté de la rangée, Neville s'installait d'un air pressé, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à un poursuivant.  
« Je peux m'asseoir ? » fit une voix.  
Hermione regarda le nouveau venu et reconnut l'un des deux types qui avaient arraché le Chicaneur des mains de Harry l'avant-veille, des fils de journaliste si elle se souvenait bien. Tiré à quatre épingles, le garçon souriait à Neville d'un air amène. D'un air un peu trop amène pour être honnête, jugea Hermione. Que voulait-il encore ?  
« Euh… » bredouilla Neville. « Je suis une vraie catastrophe en potion ! A Hogwarts, je n'arrête pas de faire exploser mes chaudrons… Alors, il vaudrait mieux que tu travailles avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est trop risqué avec moi ! Tu vas te salir ! »  
« Ahaha ! » s'exclama le jeune français. « T'inquiète pas pour ma tenue ! Je porte ces vêtements juste pour faire plaisir à mon alter Ninon… Elle adore la mode ! »

Il continuait de sourire en désignant une très belle jeune fille noire qui roucoulait auprès de Moon, le Hufflepuff. Saisissant sa baguette, le français transfigura sa chemise en un Tshirt uni et sa veste élégante en blouse de chimiste.  
« Je ne me suis pas présenter la semaine dernière, mais il est vrai que j'avais un badge ! Je suis Térence… Trens pour abréger ! » poursuivit-il, en s'asseyant d'autorité à côté de Neville et en lui tendant la main.  
« Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. »

Hermione se souvint brusquement : bien sûr, c'était ce type qui avait déjà tenté d'arracher des informations à Neville la semaine d'avant. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un espion Mangemort, mais c'était bel et bien le fils d'un journaliste. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se servir de ça ? Oui... Laisser tomber une ou deux remarques anodines à son intention. Quelque chose d'utile à leur cause… Il faudrait qu'elle voie ça avec Neville.

Sans aucun préambule, Boudreaux commença son cours. Elle nota au tableau une page du manuel et presque aussitôt, elle tourna le dos à la classe, s'affairant à une autre potion qui semblait requérir toute son attention. A la surprise d'Hermione, les élèves français commencèrent la potion indiquée sans faire de commentaire, ni poser la moindre question. La Gryffindor jeta un œil au livre : _Pimentine_. Tiens, c'était au programme, ici ?

Un coup bref à la porte attira son attention. Boudreaux leva les yeux et s'en même prendre la peine de répondre, se replongea dans sa potion. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passer Morag McDougal. Son visage inexpressif semblait de cire, ses cheveux brillants étaient devenus ternes et secs. Le regard d'Hermione s'absorba sur la saignée de son bras où pendait la bride de son sac de classe. Comme elle paraissait amaigrie ! La Slytherin posa une note sur le bureau du professeur et, sans un regard pour personne, alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Distraitement, Hermione regarda Hippo ajouter trois graines d'ellébore comme c'était indiqué dans le manuel et elle saisit un couteau afin de hacher menu les tentacules de poulpe qu'il avait mis de côté. Tandis qu'elle faisait sa part de travail, elle laissa ses pensées se diriger vers McDougal.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à la Slytherin qui était tout le temps fourrée avec Bullstrode et parfois Zabini. Tous trois ne faisaient pas partie du cénacle de Malfoy, mais ils ne semblaient pas non plus en mauvais terme avec lui. La jeune fille s'était néanmoins jetée sur lui dès qu'elle avait compris que sa mère avait été torturée par des Mangemorts. C'est donc qu'elle était pleinement consciente de l'implication de Lucius Malfoy dans l'attaque de Hogsmead. A moins que ce n'ait été qu'une façon impulsive et irrationnelle d'évacuer sa rage et sa douleur ? Hermione regarda Bullstrode. A intervalles réguliers, cette dernière jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son amie de Slytherin. Elle semblait réellement inquiète. Un bon point pour elle ! Hermione tourna ensuite son attention vers Terry Boot, l'alter de McDougal. Le Ravenclaw paraissait excessivement nerveux et la potion qu'il confectionnait, avec l'aide d'une française que Hermione ne connaissait pas, avait une étrange coloration verdâtre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le style de Boot de massacrer ainsi une potion ! Mais peut-être était-ce la faute de sa voisine…

A la fin du cours, le professeur Boudreaux passa dans les rangs, grimaça devant la potion de Boot, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Arrivée au niveau de Hippo et Hermione, elle inspecta leur chaudron d'un air suspicieux.  
« Vous n'avez mis que deux graines d'ellébore, Ravier, » laissa-t-elle tomber de sa voix comme un couperet. « Ca se voit immédiatement ! Je minorerai votre prochaine note de contrôle de deux points pour vous apprendre à respecter les consignes. »  
Hermione eut la surprise de voir Hippo hocher la tête d'un air résigné. Il avait mis trois graines, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir contrarier le professeur. Celle-ci devait l'avoir pris en grippe comme Snape avec Harry… Visiblement, il était préférable de ne pas intervenir.

* * *

Finalement la journée du mardi s'était relativement déroulée dans le calme et la semaine qui suivit le fut tout autant. Aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre ne filtrait du gouvernement français et les élèves anglais, pris dans le quotidien des cours et de la vie à Beauxbâtons, apprenaient à prendre leur mal en patience. Harry s'entraînait de plus en plus sous la houlette de Junon Sorlimus et avait à cœur de s'améliorer ; Neville et Hermione apprenaient le duel avec l'aide de Wotan et Céleste, les meilleurs duellistes de leur classe, et parfois de Miranda et Simon ; Dean et Altaïr s'amusaient toujours autant ; Alexis continuait son étrange manège avec Malfoy ; quant à Ron, il prenait à peine la mesure des changements qui s'étaient opérés dans son existence…

* * *

Dans le courant de la semaine, le jeune Weasley avait reçu du courrier. La première lettre était frappée du sceau du ministère de l'éducation français :

"_Cher Monsieur Weasley,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'Etat français est prêt à prendre en charge votre éducation pendant l'entière durée de votre collaboration avec Monsieur Marc-Horus Volauvent, au titre d'alter. Le montant de votre bourse annuelle a été évalué à un montant de 1200 galéons par an. Cette somme vous sera versée par mensualité de 80 galéons chaque premier lundi du mois, à compter de début octobre.  
__Nous pouvons également moyennant une somme de __50 galéons par mois vous fournir un logement sur Paris dans le quartier d'Haxo, ce qui vous permettrait de vous loger le week-end et pendant les vacances scolaires. Le montant des mensualités de votre bourse s'élèverait alors à 30 galéons par mois._

_Il est également entendu que vous pourrez poursuivre vos études dans le supérieur dans la faculté ou __l'école spécialisée de votre choix. Le montant de votre bourse sera lors recalculé en fonction._

_Si cette offre vous convient, pourriez-vous nous communiquer votre numéro de compte à la succursale des Marsides à Paris__ ? Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, nous plaçons une grande confiance en Monsieur Volauvent et nous ne pourrions nous résoudre à le séparer de son nouvel alter. Nous espérons donc vivement que vous agréerez notre offre. En vous souhaitant un agréable séjour en France, recevez, cher Monsieur Weasley, l'expression de toute notre estime._

_Par délégation du ministre de l'Education Magique  
__La directrice de cabinet  
__Madame Cunégonde Chapeler_"

« Mais, mais… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » fit Ron, éberlué.  
Il partit à la recherche de Marcus et lui montra la lettre. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement, en fronçant les sourcils, puis entraîna Ron vers une des salles de repos destinées aux élèves.

« Alors ? » questionna le jeune Weasley, en tapotant les touches du four à micro-ondes pour obtenir des pains au chocolat comme Tina le lui avait appris.  
« Il semblerait que le Ministère soit prêt à te verser une pension, à te loger et à assurer les frais de ta scolarité à Beauxbâtons, puis dans le Supérieur, à la condition que tu restes mon alter, » répondit Marcus avec un petit soupir qui passa inaperçu.  
« Si je veux bien rester ton alter ? C'est tout ? C'est la seule condition ? » s'étonna Ron, en posant la corbeille de petits pains chauds sur la table.  
« Oui. Tu sais, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Je crois qu'ils ont un peu flippé lors de notre... 'fugue' ! » s'amusa Marcus, en se versant un café. « Le ministère a du croire que je voulais filer en Angleterre pour intégrer une équipe anglaise de Quidditch... Alors, ils font tout pour me garder ! »  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« Tu es si important que ça ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.  
Marcus éclata de rire à la surprise de son alter. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya au mur.  
« Bien sûr que non, Ron ! Pas plus que n'importe qui ! Si le Ministère ouvrait les yeux et arrêtait d'écouter les sempiternels discours de mes parents, il verrait vite que je suis insignifiant ! »  
« Ils ont l'air spéciaux tes parents... » remarqua Ron, qui trouvait son alter très loin d'être insignifiant.  
« Tu les as entendus, à défaut de les voir, lundi dernier quand on était dans le bureau des Aurors. Mes parents ne laissent rien au hasard et ils ont bien l'intention de me tracer un brillant avenir ! » expliqua Marcus. « Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, mais parfois, je trouve ça un peu pesant… »  
« Ils ne laissent rien au hasard… » répéta Ron. « Ca veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas vouloir que je reste ton alter ? »  
Volauvent écarquilla grand les yeux de surprise :  
« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
« Et bien... Par ma faute, tu n'es plus solo... Ta soeur ne me l'a pas caché. Alors, ils doivent être furieux contre moi... Ou tout du moins vouloir que je décampe de ta vie. »  
« Nan... Je crois pas, » fit Marcus, en haussant un sourcil sceptique. « L'argent qu'on t'offre pour faire tes études en France en est la preuve. Ma mère est très douée pour obtenir des financements. Mais tu n'es pas forcé d'accepter, tu sais... Je ne te pousserais jamais à rester ici contre ton gré. »  
« Tu voudrais que je refuse ? » fit le jeune Weasley, incertain.  
Marc-Horus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, puis leva le regard vers Ron :  
« Non, Ron. Je voudrais que tu restes, bien entendu. J'aimerais que tu sois mon alter. Mais que tu le sois parce que tu le veux réellement et pas parce qu'on cherche à t'acheter ! ... Ah ! Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très clair... »

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant de démêler l'écheveau politique qui enserrait Marc-Horus Volauvent. Il se replongea soigneusement dans sa lettre.  
« C'est quoi la succursales des Marsides ? » demanda-t-il.  
« C'est la grande banque des Gobelins. On l'appelle ainsi parce qu'elle se situe au Champ de Mars, mais les Gobelins préfèrent la nommer Stoffmink dans leur langue. Elle est moins importante que votre Gringotts, mais tous les sorciers français y ont au moins un compte. »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Ron s'était affalé dans le fauteuil en face de Marcus et il grignotait un petit pain. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix incertaine :  
« Tu sais... Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rentrer en Angleterre... Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir des nouvelles de mes parents, de mes frères et sœur, ni quand je vais les revoir... s'ils sont encore en vie... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre que d'accepter ? ... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un vrai choix ! Avec cette guerre et tout... Oui, je vais accepter. D'autant que je vais pouvoir te rembourser le prix du billet de train avec cet argent ! »  
« Bon, on ira à Stoffmink, le week-end prochain pour t'ouvrir un coffre, » fit Marcus, sans faire de commentaire sur la décision de Ron.

Le jeune Volauvent tourna sa tasse à café entre ses doigts. Il semblait partagé entre la joie sincère d'avoir enfin un alter et la déception de voir son existence une nouvelle manipulée. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il repoussa ses pensées et saisit une plume et un parchemin.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ron.  
« Je préviens mes parents que nous venons à Paris le week-end prochain. Ils voudront te rencontrer très probablement. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà écrit à Mme Maxime à ce propos… »

Ron hocha la tête, un peu anxieux, et ouvrit la deuxième enveloppe qu'il avait reçu ce matin-là. Elle ne contenait qu'un simple carton d'invitation :  
"_Madame Constance Nestor se fera une joie de vous recevoir, samedi 20 septembre à 20h, en sa demeure, 'L'Argos' au 6, rue La Voisin, Quartier Molitor. Réponse souhaitée avant le 15 septembre. _"

Ron retourna le carton dans tous les sens, l'auscultant désespérément à la recherche d'un indice, d'une explication.  
« Et ça Marcus ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en agitant le carton qu'il tenait en main.  
Volauvent tendit la main et saisit l'invitation. Il eut un petit sourire entendu :  
« Oh, je vois qu'ils t'ont repéré ! » s'écria-t-il, en prenant à son tour un pain au chocolat dans la corbeille.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna le jeune Weasley.  
« Constance Nestor est la mère d'Olivier qui est dans ta classe. Elle invite de temps à autres des jeunes chez elle le week-end pour qu'ils… tiennent compagnie à son fils ! » expliqua Marcus.  
« Tu y as déjà été, toi ? »  
« Oh oui. Je reçois régulièrement ces invitations… »  
« Et c'est comment ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.  
« Très mondain. De fait, on y rencontre des gens intéressants. Ca te tente d'y aller ? » proposa Marcus.  
« J'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose… » fit Ron d'un ton suspicieux.  
« Allons donc ! … Je t'y accompagne, si tu veux, » sourit Volauvent.  
« J'y verrais des gens que je connais ? »  
« Un certain nombre d'élèves de ta promo, notamment Junon Sorlimus… » commença Marcus.

Ron grimaça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la solo qui l'avait plusieurs fois accusé au cours de la semaine d'affaiblir Harry avec son amitié surprotectrice. Marcus sourit à la réaction de son alter, puis continua son énumération en comptant sur ses doigts :  
« Le fils de notre hôtesse, Olivier et sa petite sœur Sylvia, bien entendu… Jarnac et Bombaste, certainement… Ainsi que Carlotta Rossicci qui est toujours invitée… Castel-Dajax, cela va de soi… Peut-être Crèvecoeur et Hamory… Siri Piccolo si l'envie lui prend de quitter Beauxbâtons… »  
Ron grimaça derechef. Depuis sa discussion avec Seamus, il redoutait de plus en plus la compagnie de la Piccolo.  
« Tu n'aimes pas non plus Siri ? » demanda Marcus. « Pourtant, elle peut être vraiment charmante quand elle veut… »  
« Si tu sais comment la rendre charmante, parles-en d'urgence à Seamus, il sera preneur ! »  
Le jeune Volauvent eut un rire sans joie.  
« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de remède miracle… Je crois que Siri a trop conscience de son devoir pour pouvoir changer à présent. »  
« Tu parles d'elle exactement comme tu parles de Sorlimus… » remarqua Ron. « Ca en dit long sur leurs caractères… »  
« Effectivement. Elles se ressemblent, ce sont des amies d'enfance en plus… Mais, Siri sait s'amuser de temps à autres. Tu verras si tu viens à la soirée ! »  
« Mais, pourquoi suis-je invité à cette fichue soirée, Merlin ! » s'exclama Ron.  
Marcus se frotta involontairement le menton, en réfléchissant :  
« Et bien... J'imagine que votre arrivée en France a excité la curiosité de tous. Surtout au vu de la situation politique... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucun journaliste ! » ajouta-t-il vivement.  
« Tant mieux ! Nous n'avons pas eu que des expériences sympathiques avec des journalistes... Enfin, surtout Harry ! »  
« J'imagine volontiers... » soupira Marcus. « Mais là, il pourra venir tranquille... »  
« Mais tu crois qu'il sera invité aussi ? »  
« Très probablement ! Harry Potter est une célébrité aussi en France. Et vous ne serez pas les seuls anglais invités, si tu veux mon avis... » assura Volauvent.  
« Bon, si Harry est invité, je veux bien y aller... Mais seulement si tu me promets que ta soeur n'y sera pas ! »  
« Annet ? Elle te fait peur ? » fit Marcus en riant.  
« Disons que moins je la vois et mieux je me porte… » fit Ron avec pragmatisme.  
« Rassure-toi. Elle ne vient jamais à ces soirées. Par contre, il y aura surement Cori, son alter. Tu t'entendras bien avec lui, je pense. Il a juste un an de moins que toi... »

* * *

1) Stryges : démons femelles ailées, mi-femmes mi-oiseaux. Il est fait mention de ces créatures, qui suçaient le sang des nouveaux-nés, dès l'époque romaine. Le mot « strige » sert aussi d'injure dans le monde romain, d'où son emploi par Sacha.

* * *

Voili-voilou, le chapitre n'est pas complet et devait à l'origine comporter également le week-end de Ron chez les Volauvent, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire alors j'ai préféré publier ce qui était déjà écrit depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de lire.

Ruth (Dédallitique au dernier degré)


	28. A chacun sa chaîne

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi.  
**Rating** : T

Un grand remerciement au Forum Francophone, qui non content de faire de la pub pour mes fics (cf la bibliothèque francophone), m'a permis d'achever ce chapitre au cours d'un marathon d'écriture organisé en son sein.

Merci également à tous les lecteurs et reviewers, merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience.

Pour que ce soit plus compréhensible, je rajoute un petit rappel des persos :

Marc-Horus Volauvent : alter de Ron, ancien solo. Est en Terminale.  
Anne-Bastet Volauvent : la petite soeur de Marcus. Est en Seconde. Alter de Cori.  
Théodechilde Quin : punk aux cheveux changeants, alter de Justin Bellamie. A un don pour le dessin. Est dans la même classe que Ron.  
Justin Bellamie : punk, frère jumeau de Térence. Fils d'Henri Bellamie, le directeur de l'Haxonaute (journal sorcier le plus vendu en France). Est dans la même classe que Ron.  
Viviane Doxis : punk, alter de Raphaela Wlosretzic. Est dans la classe de Harry, Miranda et Simon.  
Miranda Ducratère : Déléguée de 1ere A. Alter de Simon Jarnac. Est dans la classe de Harry. A bien sympathisé avec Hermione et avec les Gryffindor dans l'ensemble. Némésis de Junon Sorlimus.  
Simon Jarnac : alter de Miranda et cousin de Martial Bernou. Le genre calme et observateur.  
Wotan Crèvecoeur : membre de la "Guilde de la Rose", alter de Marie-Céleste Otéane, probablement le meilleur duo d'alter de la promotion. La famille Crèvecoeur a offert la Roue de Fortune à Beauxbâtons. Est dans la classe d'Hermione et Neville.  
Marie-Céleste Otéane : membre de la "Guilde de la Rose", alter de Wotan. Est dans la classe d'Hermione.  
Axelle Messidor : mère de Junon Sorlimus. Sénéchale de France et par conséquent chef des Aurors.

* * *

**A chacun sa chaîne… (voire son boulet)**

Ronald Weasley était anxieux. Il faisait traîner le moment de rejoindre Marcus qui devait déjà l'attendre pour l'amener déjeuner chez ses parents. Un coup retentit à la porte.  
« Ron, tu es là ? » fit sans surprise la voix de Marcus.  
« Entre ! Entre ! » répéta Ron, en faisant mine de fouiller dans son coffre.  
Le jeune Volauvent entra dans la chambre de son alter et s'appuya à la porte. Il eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire en voyant le rouquin tenter désespérément de perdre du temps. Ron releva la tête.  
« Excuse-moi, » marmonna-t-il, « j'essaye de trouver une tenue adéquate… »  
« Ron, on va chez mes parents, pas chez le Premier Ministre ! » s'amusa Marc-Horus. « Tu peux t'habiller de manière normale. »  
« Oui, mais la seule robe correct que j'ai est une tenue de soirée ! » se plaignit Ron.  
« Fais voir ça ! » demanda Marcus, en s'approchant.  
Ron tendit la robe que lui avaient offert Fred et George à la fin de l'année précédente.  
« Elle est très bien, » commenta Marcus. « Mais pourquoi ne restes-tu pas comme tu es ? »  
Ron regarda son pull rapiécé d'un œil critique, tandis que Marcus regardait sa montre :  
« On doit y aller ! … Maman n'aime pas les gens en retard, » lança-t-il en dernier recours.  
Ne pouvant différer le départ plus longtemps, Ron suivit Marcus une grosse boule dans l'estomac.

« Parle-moi un peu de tes parents… » demanda le rouquin alors qu'ils atteignaient le grand hall de Beauxbâtons.  
« Que dire ? Mon père Seth travaille pour la Fédération de Quidditch Française, même s'il n'a jamais été joueur lui-même. Ne lui en parle pas, c'est son grand drame ! Ma mère Tatiana s'occupe essentiellement de trouver des financements pour différentes équipes de Quidditch, notamment pour les Morvac'h d'Ys, l'équipe qu'entraînent mon oncle et ma tante. »  
« Les Morvac'h d'Ys ? On en parle pas mal depuis cinq-six ans ! » commenta Ron qui avait oublié ses angoisses dès que le mot Quidditch avait franchi les lèvres de Marcus.  
« Le travail qu'effectue ma tante commence à porter ses fruits… »  
Marcus s'arrêta devant la grande cheminée.  
« Tu as ta carte de transport ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.  
Ron déglutit, à nouveau anxieux, en exhibant le bout de plastique.  
« Oui, Madame Maxime me l'a donnée hier. »  
« L'adresse est : Molitor, _le Vivet Doré,_ » indiqua Marcus. « Et tu passes le premier ! »  
Ron s'exécuta sous l'œil amusé de Volauvent, qui le suivit peu après.

* * *

Marcus et son alter débouchèrent dans un hall d'entrée modeste de taille, mais avec de nombreuses vitrines remplies de trophées et de médailles. Ron y jeta un œil, certains étaient anciens, d'autres très récents, certains étaient des récompenses prestigieuses de championnats d'Europe, d'autres des médailles d'enfants en équipe minime. C'était amusant cette accumulation sans queue, ni tête. Ron allait interroger son camarade quand une voix féminine appela de la pièce d'à côté :  
« Marc ? Tu es là ? Ton alter aussi ? »  
« Oui, maman. On arrive ! »  
« Dépêchez-vous, la table est mise. On n'attend plus que vous ! »  
Marcus précéda Ron et ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, probablement la salle à manger. Cinq personnes étaient déjà assises et dégustaient un verre de vin, peut-être du Nectar.

Un jeune homme se leva dès qu'il aperçut Marc-Horus :  
« Eh ! Salut Marc-Ho ! » dit-il en lui claquant familièrement deux bises.  
Ron eut un mouvement de surprise : ces français passaient leur temps à s'embrasser par Merlin ! Déjà il trouvait la coutume embarrassante avec les filles, mais entre hommes, ça devenait encore plus bizarre. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Par exemple, se donner une accolade virile comme les anglais avaient coutume de le faire à la fin des matchs de Quidditch !  
Marcus présenta aussitôt le nouveau venu à son alter :  
« Mon cousin Thomas. Thomas, voici mon alter anglais Ron. »  
Ron lui serra la main puis fit le tour des convives :  
« Mon père Seth, ma mère Tatiana, mon oncle Béryl et ma tante Lydie-Isis ! » fit Marc-Horus.  
« Vous êtes Lis Piéhellé ? » s'écria Ron, le regard fixé sur cette dernière. « Le capitaine de l'équipe vice-championne du Monde en 1974 ! »  
« Tu es vraiment connue, ma chérie ! » fit l'homme à ses côtés.  
« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu d'aussi bons résultats en 1978… » soupira Lis, en serrant la main frémissante d'émotion de Ron.

Le repas se passa au mieux. La conversation était passionnante. Ron était ravi de se trouver en compagnie d'autant de joueurs ou de spécialistes du Noble sport. Le jeune Weasley provoqua l'enthousiasme général en mentionnant son nombre de frères et sœurs pratiquant le Quidditch. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand les trois Piéhellé prirent congé.

Tatiana prit alors la parole :  
« Bon, je me suis occupée de tes affaires, Ron. Il y a eu trois propositions de logement. J'y ai jeté un œil et honnêtement, aucun d'entre eux n'était convenable. J'en ai donc fait part au Ministère de l'Education et… »  
« Maman ! » s'écria Marcus. « Tu n'avais pas à… »  
« Voyons Marc, je me suis dit que vous auriez tant de choses à faire ce week-end, que vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de vous occuper de cela ! Au moins, cette affaire d'appartement est réglée et... »  
Marcus se renfrogna un peu, mais sa mère ne s'en soucia pas :  
« ...Et » insista-t-elle, en regardant son fils, « j'ai pu obtenir quelque chose de plus grand que prévu. Tu te rends compte, Ron, qu'il voulait te donner un petit studio ridicule. Là, au moins, tu auras une deuxième pièce qui te servira de chambre ou de bureau... C'est la moindre des choses, tout de même ! »  
Marcus réprima un soupir. Impossible d'empêcher sa mère de mettre son nez partout.  
« Allons-y, je vais vous montrer ! » fit Tatiana Volauvent, en saisissant de la poudre de cheminette. « Le nom de l'appartement est « _Poliphile 2-65 _(1) », vous retiendrez ? »  
Ils hochèrent la tête puis empruntèrent la cheminée sur les talons de Mme Volauvent.

L'appartement était illuminé de soleil. Il pénétrait à grand flot par la large fenêtre en bandeau qui courait le long du mur.  
« C'est plein sud ! » fit Tatiana Volauvent. « J'y ai veillé. Bon, je vous laisse visiter, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler pour toi, Ron. Marc, peux-tu l'emmener aux Marsides pour lui ouvrir un coffre ? Et vois avec lui, s'il n'a besoin de rien d'autre… Je compte sur toi, mon chéri ! … Oh ! Et prévenez-moi si vous ne dormez pas à la maison, ce soir, » ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.  
« Elle est très sympa ta mère et super efficace ! » remarqua le rouquin. « Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas aussi mère poule que la mienne, ça me change… »

Ron regarda autour de lui. La grande pièce où ils étaient devait être le salon. Un coin cuisine avec un bar américain occupait sa partie gauche. En face se trouvaient deux portes : l'une menant à la salle de bains et l'autre à une seconde pièce plus petite que le salon.  
« Cet appart est génial ! » s'écria Ron. « Et je n'aurais rien à payer alors ? C'est sûr ? »  
« Ouaip ! C'est juste prélevé sur ta bourse mensuelle… Mais tu n'auras plus que 30 galéons par mois, pour vivre. »  
« 30 galéons, tu te rends pas compte ! C'est plus du triple de ce que j'avais pour vivre un an ! »  
« Tu verras vite que la vie est chère sur Paris… Surtout si tu veux acheter quelques meubles, des livres, des vêtements, etc. … Bref, je voudrai te faire quelque chose : sortons ! »

* * *

Marcus semblait avoir une idée en tête. Il emprunta non pas la cheminée, mais la porte d'entrée. Ils se trouvèrent dans un couloir d'immeuble tout à fait banal. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena directement au dehors dans une rue passante d'Haxo.  
« Tu habites au 6e étage, tu t'en rappelleras, hein ? » lui recommanda Marcus. « Et tu ne peux pas voir l'ascenseur sans connaître ton adresse 'Poliphile 2-65'. »  
« C'est comme s'il était incartable ou protégé par un gardien du secret ? »  
« Quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne risques rien tant que tu ne donnes ton adresse à personne ! »  
Ron hocha la tête. Voilà un appartement qui pourrait s'avérer fort pratique en cas de conflit.

Marcus le mena dans les rues d'Haxo qu'il avait l'air de connaître comme sa poche.  
« Où on va ? » demanda Ron, tandis qu'ils déambulaient.  
« On y est presque. Tu ne seras pas déçu ! » répondit Marc-Horus avec un sourire.

Ils passèrent deux boutiques aux devantures colorées, puis Marcus s'arrêta devant la suivante. Le magasin proclamait en lettres d'encre mouvante : '_sortilèges pour tatouages professionnels ou créatifs_', '_réduction pour les moins de 25 ans_', '_tatouage officiel de Beauxbâtons_'.  
« Alors ? » fit Marcus, d'un ton enthousiaste.  
« C'est ici qu'on peut se faire tatouer les symboles des alter ? » s'exclama Ron. Il s'éloigna de deux pas et leva le nez pour voir le nom de la boutique. « _La Quintessence du Tatoo_ » lut-il.  
La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et ils entrèrent. De grandes plaques de métal étaient disposées sur les murs sur lesquelles étaient dessinées toute sortes de formes noires ou colorées.  
« Bonjour les jeunes ! » lança une voix depuis le fond de la boutique. « Vous avez rendez-vous ou vous venez en éclaireurs ? »

Un homme dans la quarantaine s'avançait vers eux. Assez trapu, bien charpenté, il portait une robe de sorcier enroulée autour de la taille comme une toge et un TShirt blanc tout simple. Ses bras étaient magnifiquement tatoués d'une envolée d'hirondelles mouvantes. C'était à la fois somptueux et sobre. Même des novices comme Ron et Marc-Horus ne pouvaient qu'apprécier la qualité de ce travail remarquable. Le tatoueur vit leurs regards émerveillés s'attarder sur ses bras :  
« Ah ! C'est beau, pas vrai ? Mais ce motif n'est pas à vendre : c'est un cadeau de ma fille ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire fier. « Mais nous avons beaucoup d'autres modèles qui je pense vous plairont… »  
L'homme tendit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur l'une des plaques de métal. Les formes semblèrent s'éveiller. Ron contempla fasciné un dragon chinois crachant des flammes, aussitôt coupé par l'envol d'une chouette hulotte. A droite, des branches d'arbres s'agitaient comme sous l'effet d'une douce brise, tandis qu'une nuée de poissons volants bondissaient au-dessus d'une mer d'huile et qu'un sphinx bombait le torse.

« En fait, Monsieur, nous venons pour obtenir nos tatouages d'alter, » expliqua Marcus.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil.  
« Hein ? Vos tatouages d'alter ? A votre âge ? Vous permettez ? » fit-il en tendant sa baguette vers eux.  
Ron se raidit avec anxiété, tandis que le tatoueur esquissait un geste rassurant de l'autre main :  
« _Altero_ » lança-t-il.  
Un jet de lumière bleutée fusa et parcourut le corps de Ron, puis celui de Marcus, avant de revenir à la baguette de l'homme.  
« Ah oui ! » constata-t-il, surpris. « Vous êtes bien alter, mais vous n'en portez pas la marque ! Excusez-moi, comme je ne tatoue que les petits collégiens, ça me fait bizarre quand deux grands gars comme vous viennent me voir pour ça… »  
« C'est bien naturel ! Vous êtes tout excusé… » dit aussitôt Marc-Horus, en souriant.  
Le tatoueur prit un carnet sur le comptoir :  
« Vos noms, je vous prie ? »  
« Marc-Horus Volauvent, j'étais solo jusqu'à peu. »  
« Ronald Weasley, je suis anglais. »  
L'homme suspendit sa plume et releva vivement la tête :  
« Ooooh ! C'est donc cela… Vous faites partie des anglais de Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille est de votre âge, » dit-il à Ron.  
« Votre fille est à Beauxbâtons ? » interrogea ce dernier.  
« Vous devez la connaître. Ne bougez pas, je vais l'appeler. »  
Il saisit une sorte de bec de cuivre suspendu au mur et cria d'une voix de stentor :  
« Childie ! Descends à la boutique, s'il te plaît ! »  
Un pavillon accroché au plafond claironna en réponse :  
« J'aaaarrriiive ! » fit une voix pleine d'enthousiasme.

Puis ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier au fond de la pièce. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dérapa sur la dernière marche et bondit vivement au devant de son père. Ron la reconnut immédiatement : Théodechilde Quin. Elle avait cependant un air différent de celui qu'elle arborait à Beauxbâtons. Déjà ses cheveux étaient juste bleus et ne changeaient pas constamment de teinte. Et elle paraissait plus souriante. Ses vêtements en revanche étaient toujours aussi excentriques.

« Tiens ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Volauvent et Weasley ! … Je me demandais qui viendrait en premier à la boutique ! »  
« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Ron.  
« Je veux dire que vous êtes les premiers parmi les nouveaux alter à venir vous faire tatouer… » expliqua-t-elle, avec un nouveau sourire.  
« Euh… Tu es une copine de Guillaume Avril, non ? » demanda Marcus en plissant les yeux.  
« C'est ça…. Ah oui, c'est vrai : il fait du Quiddich avec toi ! » se souvint brusquement la jeune fille.  
« Ce n'est pas un mauvais batteur, d'ailleurs… C'est ton alter ? »  
« Non, non, non… Mon alter c'est Justin. Justin Bellamie... Tu sais, celui de Radio Beauxbât ? »  
Marcus réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation. Il ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde.  
« Bon, Childie, » intervint son père. « Tu vas m'assister pour tatouer ces deux garçons. »  
« _Roger_ ! » répondit-elle, en levant le pouce.

La jeune Quin semblait aux anges. Rien visiblement n'aurait pu lui faire davantage plaisir que d'aider son père. Elle se précipita dans l'atelier pour préparer le matériel nécessaire, tandis que son père se faisait une tasse de café.  
« Je vous en offre un ? » proposa-t-il aux deux garçons.  
Marcus accepta et commença à discuter avec le père de Théod :  
« Ca marche bien le commerce du tatouage ? »  
« Oui. Indépendamment de l'activité liée à Beauxbâtons et aux alter, j'ai une bonne clientèle, surtout pour les tatouages non permanents. Les étudiants par exemple aiment bien avoir un tatouage d'intégration quand ils entrent en fac ou en école. Parfois même des trucs assez clinquants… »  
« Comme celui-là ? » demanda Ron, en montrant un lion bleu turquoise affrontant une panthère noire.  
« Par exemple… Attendez, je vais vous en montrer un qui plait beaucoup aux internes en médicomagie, » fit M. Quin.  
Il sortit précautionneusement une plaque et l'anima. Le tatouage représentait des os du bras et de la main.  
« Vous voyez, je leur fais ce tatouage sur le bras et il suit exactement leurs mouvements… On a l'impression d'un vrai squelette animé ! Quant aux filles, elles ont une préférence pour celui dans le dos avec la colonne vertébrale ou quelque chose de plus discret comme le cœur... »

Théod repassa dans la pièce et agrippa un fauteuil qu'elle poussa vers l'atelier.  
« Childie, montre-leur donc ta dandelion ! Comme ça, ils verront ce qu'est un modèle plus discret. »  
La jeune fille posa la main à la naissance de son cou. Sous sa paume, à la surface de la peau, surgit tout à coup une pousse noire, qui grandit le long de son cou jusqu'à étaler ses aigrettes duveteuses sur sa joue. Il y eut comme un coup de vent qui agita la fleur et les aigrettes sombres s'envolèrent, traversant son visage, jusqu'à se perdre sous sa chevelure. La dandelion se dessécha et disparut.  
« Le tatouage n'apparaît que quand tu le lui commandes ? » s'étonna Marcus.  
« Non. En général, la dandelion est toujours là, mais plutôt sur l'épaule ou le dos et sa floraison n'est pas aussi rapide, » expliqua doctement la jeune fille. « Si je la laisse puiser librement dans ma magie latente, elle fait quatre-cinq cycles de vie et de mort dans la journée. »  
« Bien, passons à nos affaires ! » enchaîna M. Quin. « Je dois d'abord vous informer que les tatouages d'alter sont des tatouages permanents et irréversibles. Je vais donc vous donner un récapitulatif des clauses légales, puis vous demander de signer une décharge indiquant que vous en avez bien pris connaissance. »  
Ron haussa un sourcil surpris avant de se plonger dans le formulaire donné par le tatoueur :

« Article 1 : seul un Maître tatoueur est habilité à l'utilisation du procédé du tatouage permanent. Aucune personne non habilitée par le ministère de la Création Magique n'est autorisée à pratiquer cette technique.  
Article 2 : le Maître tatoueur peut se faire assister par l'apprenti de son choix, mais ce droit ne pourra être exercé en cas de refus écrit ou oral du demandeur ou de son représentant légal.  
Article 3 : attendu que le tatouage permanent entre dans la législation sur la protection du droit d'auteur, le tatoué, toute sa vie durant, s'engage à ne faire subir aucune modification, mutilation, suppression à son tatouage, sans autorisation préalable de l'artiste tatoueur. Si le Maître tatoueur venait à décéder, le droit d'auteur serait cédé à ses ayants droits et/ou apprentis.  
Article 4 : un tatouage peut être représenté dans toute autre forme d'art (portrait magique ou non, peint, dessiné, sculpté, gravé, photographié ou filmé) sans autorisation préalable du Maître tatoueur.  
Article 5 : le tatoué est responsable de son tatouage et de l'utilisation qu'il en fait (hors utilisation commerciale). En cas d'utilisation commerciale, un contrat devra être négocié entre les deux parties.  
Article 6 : un tatouage d'alter est relié à une personne unique, déterminée par la Roue de Fortune de l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Sauf contre-indication de la Roue de Fortune, aucune modification ne sera apportée, même en cas de décès d'un des alters. »

Ron et Marcus approuvèrent les clauses sans discuter.  
« Bien », fit M. Quin en leur tendant deux plumes, « je vais donc vous demander de signer en bas, s'il vous plaît, avec la mention 'lu et approuvé', la date et le lieu. »  
« Qu'est-ce que je mets comme nom de lieu ? » demanda Ron.  
« Haxo, Paris » lui répondit Marcus.  
Puis, le tatoueur les entraîna vers l'atelier où Théod les attendait.  
« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, » fit-elle en désignant les fauteuils.  
« Est-ce que… C'est douloureux ? » demanda Ron, un peu mal à l'aise.  
« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Ce sont des tatouages d'alter. Non seulement, ils vont puiser dans votre magie interne pour fonctionner, mais ils doivent aussi être reliés entre eux. C'est pour cela que l'implantation fait un peu mal, mais rien d'insurmontable pour deux grands garçons comme vous ! » rigola la jeune punk.  
« Ne plaisante pas, Childie ! » gronda son père. « En vérité, ce sera un peu plus douloureux pour vous que pour les enfants de 11 ans, car votre magie est plus développée. »

Ron déglutit et s'assit anxieusement dans le premier fauteuil. Marcus l'imita.

* * *

Une sonnette indiquant l'arrivée d'un visiteur retentit brusquement.  
« J'y vais, » fit Théod, en passant la porte qui menait à la boutique. « Bonjour, bienv… Oh, c'est toi, Just ! Salut ! » l'entendirent-ils claironner.  
« En voilà un qui arrive à point ! » s'exclama M. Quin, avant de crier : « Childie ! Dis à Justin de garder le magasin pendant qu'on travaille ici ! »  
Justin passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :  
« Bonjour M'sieur Quin ! Ok, je m'occupe de la caisse et… Oh, salut les gars ! » fit-il avant de laisser Théod repasser dans l'atelier. Puis il ferma soigneusement la porte de communication.  
Le tatoueur fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et confia avec complaisance aux deux garçons :  
« Si j'avais une quinzaine de clients comme Justin, je serais riche à l'heure qu'il est ! »  
« C'est parce qu'il aime bien tester nos nouveautés, » expliqua Théod, avec un grand sourire.

Monsieur Quin saisit ce qui ressemblait à un œil magique. Il l'enchanta d'un coup de baguette, ce qui le rendit fin comme une lentille de vue moldue, puis il se le posa sur l'œil droit. Il cligna deux-trois fois des yeux. Ron eut la stupeur de constater que son œil était maintenant bleu fluorescent.  
« Ah, je vois beaucoup mieux ainsi ! » fit-il. « Bon, par défaut, je vais vous tatouer sur le bras, vous pourrez ensuite le déplacer où vous le souhaitez. Relevez vos manches, les gars ! »

Le tatoueur saisit le bras de Marcus et passa doucement son pouce à la surface de la peau. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, après avoir trouvé un point particulier qu'il nota d'un coup de baguette.  
« A toi, Childie ! » ordonna-t-il à sa fille.  
Théod saisit le bras de Ron et y passa longuement son pouce. Ron se sentait embarrassé par cette caresse insistante, mais la jeune fille semblait si sérieuse et concentrée qu'il oublia vite sa gêne. Enfin, elle trouva le point qu'elle cherchait :  
« Ici, papa. C'est là que le flux est le plus fort, » dit-elle, le pouce très rapproché de l'intérieur de son coude.  
Faisant confiance à sa fille, il nota soigneusement l'endroit. Il mit ensuite Ron et Marcus côte à côte, les deux points de tatouages les plus rapprochés possible l'un de l'autre.  
« Théodechilde, aiguilles ! » ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.  
Elle lui mit en main deux aiguilles effilées. D'un sort, il les lia l'une à l'autre. Elles formaient maintenant une sorte de grand U aux extrémités piquantes. Il posa la première extrémité sur le bras de Ron, à l'endroit déterminé par Théod, tandis que la deuxième cherchait d'elle-même le point équivalent chez Marcus.  
« Je vais commencer, » les prévint-il. « Théodechilde, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »  
La jeune fille dégaina sa baguette et la tendit vers eux, marmonnant une incantation.

Ron se crispa, la sensation était douloureuse, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il avait vécu pire lors de l'affrontement avec les Mangemorts en juin dernier. Il jeta un œil à Marcus qui avait l'air de supporter la douleur lui aussi. Le père de Théod enfonçait l'aiguille sous la peau, y glissait de l'encre bleu, tandis que sa fille répétait à intervalles réguliers son incantation, sa magie passant le long des aiguilles et pénétrant de manière égale dans leurs organismes.  
« C'est bien, » fit le tatoueur au bout de vingt minutes de travail. « Continuez à être détendu, j'ai presque terminé le tatouage. »  
Théod commençait à donner des signes de fatigue.  
« Courage, Childie, encore trois minutes ! » dit-il à sa fille pour l'encourager.  
Il ôta enfin les aiguilles, tandis que Théod trébuchait jusqu'au mur pour y s'appuyer en soufflant.  
« Oh, Merlin ! … Putain de magie de merde ! » grogna-t-elle, visiblement épuisée.  
« Childie, surveille ton langage. Ce sont des clients tout de même… » remarqua Monsieur Quin, avant de crier en direction de la boutique : « Eh ! Justin ! »  
La tête de Bellamie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Oui, m'sieur ? »  
« Occupe-toi de Théodechilde pendant que je termine le boulot ! »  
Justin se précipita vers son alter.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? » demanda-t-il en aidant la jeune fille à marcher jusqu'à la boutique. « C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! »  
La porte se referma bientôt sur eux.

« Vous inquiétez pas. Avec Justin, elle est entre de bonnes mains, » fit le tatoueur, en répondant à leur interrogation muette. « Elle va bien. Je vous assure ! Sa magie est peu drainée, c'est tout. Elle ne devait pas se douter que faire un tatouage d'alter à des adultes était si éprouvant. C'est une bonne leçon pour elle. »  
« Bon, les jeunes, » poursuivit-il, en ôtant sa lentille magique. « A nous ! Il nous reste une dernière ligne droite et en toute honnêteté : c'est la plus douloureuse… Vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme ? Ou vous préférez un petit remontant d'abord ? »  
Ron déglutit. La première partie n'avait déjà pas été une partie de plaisir.  
« Je veux bien un remontant, » le devança Marcus, lui aussi pas très en forme.  
« Oui, ce serait pas de refus, » renchérit Ron.  
Le sorcier leur versa un breuvage que Ron identifia immédiatement à du Nectar.  
« J'ai ajouté un peu de Potion de Sommeil, » précisa le tatoueur. « Ca va un peu engourdir vos nerfs, vous sentirez moins la douleur ainsi… »  
Ron se sentait étrangement bien comme s'il flottait dans un cocon duveteux. Il observa le père de Théod leur tendre des sortes de balles en mousse.  
« Prenez ces balles et serrez-les fort dans votre poing dès que vous sentirez la douleur, » conseilla-t-il, avant de tendre sa baguette vers leurs tatouages.  
« Je vais maintenant fixer le tatouage, c'est-à-dire le lier à votre corps afin qu'il puisse se déplacer et puiser dans votre magie latente. Ok ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils serrèrent les dents, la marque semblait leur mordre la peau et s'enfoncer profondément dans leur chair. Ron se demanda confusément si la pose de la marque des Ténèbres des Mangemorts était aussi douloureuse. Non, ça devait être infiniment plus douloureux. Voldemort aimait voir la souffrance sur les traits de ses esclaves à ce que Harry lui avait raconté.

La douleur cessa brusquement. Ron observa son bras craignant d'y voir une trace sanguinolente, mais il n'y avait que le petit tatouage de Beauxbâtons avec ses deux baguettes croisées. Sous son regard, la marque bougea d'emplacement, filant jusqu'à la paume de la main. Ron eut un hoquet de surprise et il desserra le poing, laissant échapper la balle en mousse.  
« Tu veux le garder à cet endroit ? » demanda monsieur Quin.  
« Euh, je ne sais pas… » fit Ron, en réfléchissant. « Où est-ce le plus pratique ? »  
« Ca dépend de toi et de tes habitudes… Il ne faut pas qu'il te gène dans la vie courante. »  
Marcus, de son côté, semblait s'être déjà décidé à le mettre sur son épaule gauche. Il expliqua :  
« Si je le laisse sur ma main, il me gênera pour le Quidditch… »  
« Ah oui ! » approuva Ron. « Bonne idée ! »  
Il se concentra et regarda son tatouage glisser sous la peau de son bras, puis le perdit de vue.  
« Comment puis-je savoir s'il est au bon endroit ? » demanda-t-il, en se tordant le cou pour voir si la marque était bien sur son épaule.  
« Place un doigt où tu le souhaites en restant concentré. Il va vite rejoindre ce point. Un tatouage recherche toujours à être en contact avec la plus grande source de magie et les doigts en concentrent un bon peu. Mais il ne s'éloignera plus guère de l'endroit imposé ensuite. »  
Le rouquin posa un doigt entre sa nuque et son épaule.  
« Il y est Ron ! » lança Marcus, en jetant un œil.

Monsieur Quin hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Il les fit ensuite tester leurs tatouages. Ron et Marcus purent l'un et l'autre se déplacer instantanément de la boutique à l'atelier sans difficultés. Justin et Théodechile les regarder apparaître et disparaître en rigolant :  
« C'est toujours marrant la première fois ! » remarqua Justin. « Tu te rappelles, Théod ? »  
« Ouais, on s'arrêtait plus ! »

Marcus et Ron repassèrent bientôt dans la boutique, Monsieur Quin sur les talons. Celui-ci alla au comptoir et en chassa Justin d'un simple sourire complice.  
« On a donc deux tatouages d'alter officiel, répondant aux normes des tatouages permanents. Apparition comprise. En comptant bien entendu, la réduction pour les moins de 25 ans, ça nous fera donc un total de 3 galéons par tête de pipe ! »  
Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Marc-Horus le devança et posa les six galéons sur le comptoir. Le tatoueur les remercia, avant de leur expliquer :

« Même si vous les avez eus un peu tard, vous pouvez considérer ces tatouages comme les symboles d'un rite de passage. A Beauxbâtons, pour les sixièmes ils représentent la fin de la petite enfance et l'entrée dans l'adolescence. Mais comme vous avez enduré une souffrance bien supérieure à la leur, on peut dire que vous êtes passés à l'âge adulte. Et je vous considère comme tel. »  
« Ca veut dire quoi ça, papa ? Que nous, nous sommes encore des mioches ? » maugréa Théod.  
Son père eut un sourire :  
« Vous voyez, les jeunes sont jaloux ! »  
Ron se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce charabia ? En quoi la souffrance physique pouvait-elle faire passer à l'âge adulte ? Il en toucherait un mot à Hermione. C'était vraiment étrange cette manière de voir les choses. Puis il repensa brusquement à la bataille du département des mystères au Ministère. Non finalement, ce n'était pas si idiot…

« Tu devrais prendre en compte ma propre fatigue, papa ! » se plaignait Théod pendant ce temps. « Si c'est aussi crevant de faire des tatouages d'alter à des gens de 16 ans, j'espère que les anglais ne vont pas tous se pointer le même week-end ! Je n'aurai jamais la force d'en faire plus d'un par jour ! » grommela-t-elle en guise de conclusion.  
« Tu vas prendre l'habitude, Childie… » fit son père d'une voix apaisante. « Tu as souffert aujourd'hui parce que c'était la première fois. La prochaine fois sera plus tolérable, j'en suis sûr… »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de développer qu'une nouvelle arrivante passa la porte d'entrée de la boutique :

« Salut tous les deux ! » lança la fille en les apercevant. « Bonjour M'sieur Quin ! »  
Elle salua Volauvent et Weasley d'un simple signe de tête. Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette fille, mais au vu du look, ce devait être une amie de Bellamie et Quin.  
« Eh ! Viv' ! » la salua Justin. « Ca va ? »  
Les trois punks se frappèrent dans les paumes comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour se saluer, sous l'œil approbateur du père de Théod.

Ron et Marcus remercièrent le tatoueur et quittèrent les lieux, en se disant que la boutique de Monsieur Quin devait certainement être le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les punks de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

« On doit pas aller à la banque ? » demanda Ron.  
« On ira demain, les gobelins bossent le dimanche. Autant profiter des boutiques aujourd'hui et s'occuper de l'administratif demain. »  
« Mais je dois faire quelques achats pour l'appartement. Tu as déjà payé mon tatouage… » commença Ron, confus.  
« Je t'avance aujourd'hui et tu me rembourses demain avec l'argent de ton coffre, » proposa immédiatement Marc-Horus.

Ron acquiesça et ils partirent acheter quelques meubles pour son appartement, en faisant bien attention cependant de ne pas dépasser un budget de 20 galéons. Ron tenait à garder à une petite réserve pour finir le mois. Mais c'était si agréable de dépenser sans vraiment compter. Le jeune Weasley avait l'impression de se délivrer d'une dizaine d'années de frustration.

Le soir venu, Marcus l'invita à dîner pour fêter son installation. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant d'Haxo appelée 'La Salamandre' où son alter avait l'air d'avoir ses habitudes. La patronne les salua chaleureusement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Volauvent au passage.  
« Bon, tu t'installes, Ron, c'est très bien ! » fit Marc-Horus, en dégustant un civet de lapin aux herbes. « Mais il va falloir qu'on songe un peu plus sérieusement à notre entraînement commun… »  
Ron leva le nez de son assiette de veau en sauce.  
« On peut s'entraîner hors de Beauxbâtons ? » demanda-t-il. « Il y a des Arènes à Paris ? »  
« Pas des Arènes, mais des salles de sport où beaucoup d'Auror viennent pour entretenir leur forme. Tu veux qu'on y aille demain ? » proposa Volauvent.  
« Tu ne préfères pas ta propre salle d'entraînement ? Ta mère m'a dit que vous en aviez une très bien aménagée au Vivet Doré… »  
A la surprise de Ron, une expression vaguement coupable passa un bref instant sur le visage de Marc-Horus, avant qu'il ne réponde :  
« Il me semble que Cori et ma sœur Annet vont l'occuper toute la journée de demain… Tu te souviens d'Anne-Bastet ? »  
« Mes oreilles s'en souviennent, oui… » fit Ron d'un ton ennuyé.  
Marcus avala deux-trois bouchées, puis expliqua :  
« C'est vrai que Maman a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour me faire construire cette salle… Je devrais m'en servir plus souvent, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur de refuser quelque chose à Annet. … Ce n'est pas évident pour elle d'être ma sœur ! »  
Ron leva un sourcil. Qui pouvait bien se plaindre d'avoir un frère aussi formidable que Marcus ?  
« On m'a toujours tout accordé : équipements, professeurs particuliers, privilèges divers, financements, etc. Même si Anne-Bastet en a profité aussi, elle doit croire qu'elle n'a aucune valeur. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'entraîne au duel comme une forcenée ! »

Ron s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il trouvait que Marc-Horus était déjà bien trop attentionné envers cette peste.

* * *

Le dîner terminé, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Ron à une heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Les meubles faisaient merveille et les quelques globes lumineux, conseillés par Marc-Horus pour illuminer les pièces, diffusaient une agréable lumière orangée. Le Gryffindor déplia d'un coup de baguette le lit-sofa pour son alter, puis il s'assit sur son propre lit.  
« Tu sais, » fit Marcus en se tournant vers lui, « je voudrais, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, qu'on partage une chambre à Beauxbât. Je pense qu'ainsi, on apprendra à se connaître plus vite et nous ferons davantage de progrès en duel… »  
« Quoi ? ... Oh… Mais… Je… Les autres Gryffindor… Et Harry… J'ai toujours été avec Harry, » bafouilla Ron.  
On sentait son combat intérieur entre se rapprocher de son nouvel alter et sa fidélité à son meilleur ami.  
« On peut proposer à Harry de s'installer avec nous… » proposa Marcus, dans un élan de générosité. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Junon acceptera cette option… Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore ordonné de s'installer seul. »  
« Pourquoi devrait-il s'installer seul ? Parce qu'il est solo ? » s'exclama Ron.  
« Et bien, oui ! » avoua Marcus. « Les solos logent souvent seuls. C'est le cas de Junon, mais c'était aussi mon cas avant. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« C'est une recommandation assez courante des tuteurs. Déjà à cause du climat de jalousie qui entoure les solos au collège. Heureusement, ça se calme au lycée… Et puis quand on est solo, c'est tout un état d'esprit. »  
« Je ne comprends pas, » fit Ron, en secouant la tête. « Le fait qu'il soit solo n'a rien à voir avec le fait que lui et moi sommes amis, non ? »  
« Comment t'expliquer ? » commença Marcus. « … On attend beaucoup des solos, même quand ils sont encore élèves à Beauxbâtons. Les solos sont des combattants complets. Ils ne sont ni attaquants, ni défenseurs. Comme ils ne sont pas dépendants d'un alter, ils sont très prisés dans le milieu des Aurors… Ca me causait souci d'ailleurs par rapport au Quidditch. Plus tard, je voudrais continuer ce sport et je ne veux pas être Auror… Mais tant que j'étais solo, c'est comme si je n'avais pas ou très peu le choix… »  
« Tu veux dire qu'ils t'auraient forcé à devenir Auror ? » s'écria Ron avec de grands yeux.  
« Disons que la Sénéchale aurait beaucoup insisté… J'aurai peut-être pu négocier quatre ou cinq ans de Quidditch pro. Mais pfff… Je sais que vers mes 25 ans, le ministère de la Défense m'aurait très probablement récupéré. Surtout au vu des sommes qu'il a investi dans mon éducation depuis la sixième… »  
« Je n'aurai pas cru que c'était comme ça, la France… » remarqua le Gryffindor. « Je croyais que c'était le pays de la Liberté ! »  
« Pour la plupart des gens, oui… Mais si tu trouves le temps, va discuter avec Suzanne Martin et Sirène Piccolo, tu seras surpris de ce que tu apprendras à propos des psychométristes. »  
« Mais pour en revenir à Harry, il n'est pas français, il n'a donc de compte à rendre à personne ! »  
Marc-Horus secoua la tête :  
« Pour Harry, on se heurte à un autre problème : son tuteur est la future Sénéchale ! Anglais ou pas, elle entraîne Harry comme si c'était un futur membre de son équipe. … Elle a d'ailleurs déjà une assez bonne idée des futurs membres qu'elle veut introduire dans son service. Elle a à l'œil un certain nombre d'élèves et je peux te dire que j'en faisais partie quand j'étais solo. »  
« Quoi ? Elle anticipe autant que ça ? »  
« Oh que oui ! » acquiesça Volauvent. « La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de tout cela, elle n'avait même pas douze ans… »  
Ron grogna un juron.  
« Je vois. Je ne peux vraiment donc pas abandonner Harry aux mains de cette maniaque ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'endormit. Marcus se retourna deux-trois fois, embêté par toute cette affaire, puis il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Neville roula sur le sable de l'Arène, mais ne lâcha pas sa baguette. Il devait défendre Hermione à tout prix, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il se redressa sur les genoux et envoya un bouclier pour protéger la jeune fille. Mais elle était déjà hors combat suite à un sort de _jambencoton_ envoyé par Simon.

« Beaux réflexes, Neville, » commenta Jarnac, en l'aidant à se relever.  
« Vous avez fait de nets progrès en coordination, » les encouragea Miranda, en libérant Hermione du sort. « C'est nettement mieux qu'hier ! » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.  
« Si tu n'avais pas eu à te défendre contre les attaques de Miranda, tu aurais pu facilement éviter mon _jambencoton_, » expliqua Simon à la jeune fille. « C'est le principal problème des duos d'alter : dès que l'un est en difficulté, cela créé un déséquilibre, qui peut entraîner l'autre dans sa chute. »  
« Que faire en ce cas ? » demanda Neville, très sérieux.  
« Déjà, quand vous aurez vos tatouages d'alter, vous aurez moyen de vous déplacer instantanément, » fit Miranda. « Il suffit qu'un des deux alter soit à couvert. Il appelle son partenaire et le tour est joué ! »  
« C'est pour cela que le défenseur est plus mobile que l'attaquant en général. Tout en défendant son alter, il cherche les positions sûres, » compléta Simon.  
« Mais dans une Arène, il n'y a aucune position à couvert… » remarqua Neville.  
« Prends juste l'habitude de bouger beaucoup tout en défendant Hermione. Cela te servira plus tard ! » recommanda Miranda.  
Neville hocha la tête.

« Et moi ? » demanda Hermione, attendant une correction.  
« Tes sorts sont très intéressants… » commença Miranda d'une voix pensive. « Vos sorts à tous les deux le sont d'ailleurs ! La Comtesse disait que vous aviez un haut niveau en DAN, mais je le constate de mes propres yeux… »  
« Et au niveau des techniques de Duel ? » insista Hermione, qui ne voulait pas que Miranda évoque par mégarde devant Simon les événements de juin dernier au département des Mystères.  
« Vous manquez de pratique bien entendu… » répondit Simon à la place de son alter. « Hermione, tu as le défaut classique des attaquants débutants : tu as peur à l'idée de ne faire que de l'attaque. Il faut dépasser ça et faire confiance à Neville pour te défendre. »  
« Oui, c'est la condition _sine qua none_ d'un bon duo d'alter ! » renchérit Miranda. « Bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire rester figée face aux attaques de tes adversaires. Si tu peux les éviter, évite-les, mais n'y consacre pas l'essentiel de ton énergie. Plus tu attaqueras à la fois le défenseur et l'attaquant adverses, plus tu les mettras en difficulté et moins ils t'attaqueront. La règle la plus commune des attaquants est la suivante : des sorts à grosse amplitude quand les deux alter adverses sont proches l'un de l'autre. Et du concentré quand ils sont séparés. Dans ce cas, cela demande beaucoup de précision. »  
« Visez en priorité la main qui tient la baguette, les jambes et les yeux, » conseilla Simon à son tour.  
« L'abdomen également, si aucun bouclier n'a été invoqué, » ajouta Miranda. « En cas de bouclier, vous pouvez tenter des attaques davantage physiques que magiques. »  
« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Neville.  
« _Aguamenti_, _Expulso_, _Bombarda_ au cas où il y aurait des rochers au-dessus de l'adversaire… » énuméra Simon.  
« Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver dans une Arène ! » commenta Miranda, en souriant.  
Puis elle s'étira comme un chat.  
« Je crois qu'on en a fait assez pour la journée… Je suis fourbue ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Vous n'aurez pas volé un bon dîner… et nous non plus ! »

En quittant la salle, Miranda regarda les noms qui étaient inscrits sur les portes des Arènes.  
« Wotan Crèvecoeur et Marie-Céleste Otéane _versus_ Padma Patil, Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas, » lut-elle, avant de s'étonner : « Quoi ? Ils y sont encore ! »  
La rouquine se tourna vers Hermione et Neville :  
« J'aurai bien aimé que Wotan et Céleste jettent un œil aussi à vos entraînements, mais le Comte et la Comtesse ont insisté pour qu'ils s'occupent du trio d'alter, » fit-elle, déçue. « Enfin, comme c'est assez inédit un trio, ça a dû les intéresser… J'espère qu'ils nous en toucheront un mot. »  
« Il y a un défenseur et deux attaquants, c'est cela ? » demanda Neville.  
« Oui, le défenseur a double travail… Tu saurais faire ça Simon ? » demanda Miranda, curieuse.  
« Je pense que je saurais le faire avec deux Miranda parce que je connais parfaitement tes techniques… Mais avec une autre personne, ça me parait nettement plus difficile, » remarqua-t-il.

Hermione regarda à son tour les portes et sans surprise y vit inscrit les noms de 'Junon Sorlimus _versus_ Harry Potter'. Elle eut une pensée d'encouragement pour son ami. Elle avait envie de le voir, mais Harry semblait peu à peu se détacher d'eux. Comme s'il se punissait d'être le Survivant par un entraînement excessif. Elle secoua la tête. Allons, elle devait être une courageuse Gryffindor, elle aussi ! Pour ceux qui étaient en Angleterre, pour ses parents, pour Hogwarts… Elle rejoignit Neville et les deux français qui s'éloignaient déjà vers la sortie.

« Cette pauvre Comtesse ! » disait Miranda. « Elle ne se remet vraiment pas de l'affaire Marcus ! »  
« C'est parce qu'elle le suit depuis sa sixième… » commenta Simon. « Elle doit penser que la Roue a remis en cause son travail avec Volauvent. »  
« Ou elle s'inquiète pour lui ! » s'exclama Miranda avec feu. « Rappelle-toi de cette vieille histoire ! »  
« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Neville.  
« Une histoire qui date de l'époque de nos arrière-grands-parents, donc pas vraiment récente… C'est à propos de la Roue de Fortune et de sa manière d'associer les alter. On se la chuchote dès qu'elle créé des duos étranges, genre entre des élèves de deux années différentes ou dès qu'il y a des solos inattendus. »  
« Des solos inattendus ? » s'écria Hermione. « Tu veux dire que Harry… ? »  
« Oh, mais Harry est le Survivant ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un solo inattendu… Au contraire ! » s'empressa Miranda pour la rassurer, tout en agitant ses boucles.  
« Et cette histoire ? » insista Neville, curieux.  
« Il y avait un solo, il y a une centaine d'années qui s'appelait Arnaud Casadéi. C'était un sorcier, fils de moldus et d'origine italienne. Il était réputé pour être très talentueux. Mais le jour où il rentrait en quatrième, il s'est vu associé à un petit sixième, un Messidor que tout le monde anticipait solo, Augustin. »  
« Deux ans d'écart ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Oui, deux ans. La déception a été grande du côté des Messidor, car tout le monde espérait en Augustin le prochain Sénéchal de France. Ce dernier a eu du mal à digérer sa déception, mais il a néanmoins commencé son apprentissage en duo avec Casadéi. Ce dernier était lui-même assez perturbé de ne plus être solo et surtout d'être associé à un élève de deux ans son cadet. Enfin bref, on ne sait pas trop ce qui se passa dans les cinq années qui suivirent, mais on suppose que les deux parvinrent à s'entendre. Puis quand Arnaud fut diplômé et qu'il quitta Beauxbâtons, on fit repasser Augustin à la Roue de Fortune, sur insistance de la famille Messidor qui n'avait toujours aucun héritier solo. Et cette fois-ci, la Roue le décréta solo. Casadéi, qui souhaitait devenir Auror aux côtés du futur Sénéchal, repassa également la cérémonie de la Roue, mais elle continua à l'associer à son ancien alter. Arnaud n'était pas assez solide pour supporter cette nouvelle rebuffade du Destin. Il crut que tout le monde s'était servi de lui pour faire progresser Augustin. Il y vit un rejet de ses capacités et, peu après, de désespoir il mit fin à ses jours. On cacha pendant des années à Augustin le suicide de Casadéi. On lui fit croire que Arnaud avait trouvé la mort face aux forces de Von Dresden. Puis, une décennie après la chute de ce sorcier sombre, Augustin devint à son tour Sénéchal de France et il trouva le dossier concernant les circonstances du décès d'Arnaud Casadéi. Une triste histoire… C'est l'un des innombrables drames qui jalonnent l'existence de la famille Messidor, » conclut Miranda en haussant les épaules avec légèreté.

« Je n'aurai pas cru que tu connaissais aussi bien les histoires de la famille Messidor… » remarqua Hermione suspicieuse. « Je veux dire c'est la famille de ton ennemie jurée, quand même ! »  
« Hé ? … Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » fit Miranda, en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
« De quoi ? » demanda Neville.  
Miranda échangea un regard surpris avec Simon, puis croisa les bras :  
« Je croyais qu'elle aurait crié ça sur les tourelles ou, tout du moins, qu'elle aurait demandé à cette connasse de Christine Müller ou aux Piscies de le faire à sa place ! » grinça-t-elle.  
« J'ai toujours pensé que Junon Sorlimus était moins mauvaise que tout le monde s'accordait à le dire… » répartit calmement Simon.  
« A d'autres ! » lança Miranda de mauvaise humeur. « Telle mère, telle fille ! »  
Simon eut un petit sourire un peu triste, puis il se tourna vers les deux Gryffindor qui attendaient toujours la suite des révélations :  
« En fait, ce n'est pas un secret du tout, mais Miranda est une Messidor… »  
« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent conjointement Hermione et Neville, éberlués.  
« Il y a une raison bien précise pour laquelle Axelle Messidor déteste ma mère Clarisse, » expliqua Miranda. « Elles sont demi-sœurs. Ma mère est une enfant bâtarde. La fille illégitime d'Ivan Messidor, le propre fils d'Augustin dont je vous parlais. »  
« Tu veux dire que… » commença Neville.  
« Oui, je suis l'arrière petite-fille d'Augustin, tout comme Sorlimus. Nous sommes demi cousines. Et si j'avais été solo, j'aurai pu potentiellement devenir Sénéchale de France. Elle ne me hait pas pour rien, vous savez ! »  
Miranda fit une pause puis regarda Simon :  
« En fait, c'est ta faute ! » dit-elle d'un ton faussement mécontent. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai certainement été solo. Et j'aurai sans doute eu Marcus comme tuteur… Trop le pied ! »  
« Je plaide coupable… » sourit Jarnac, en levant la main.

Hermione regarda la jeune Ducratère s'éloigner en compagnie de Simon, songeant :  
'_Si Miranda avait été solo, ça aurait une lutte sans merci entre elles deux. Et pas seulement une forte inimitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne doit pas être évident d'être issue d'une branche bâtarde. Il faudra peut-être que j'en touche un mot à Harry, qu'il évite de faire un impair à ce propos devant Sorlimus…_'

* * *

Dans une autre Arène, Harry se trouvait une fois de plus opposé à son implacable tuteur :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant les masques que Junon avait apporté.  
« Ce sont des masques d'entraînements spéciaux : ils altèrent la vue. Ils peuvent simuler une blessure à un œil ou même aux deux, un aveuglement partiel ou complet, mais aussi simuler différents degrés d'obscurité. »

Elle ajusta le masque sur la figure d'Harry avant de lui demander :  
« Que vois-tu ? »  
« Tout est sombre, mais je te vois encore bien. »  
« Et là ? » fit Junon, après s'être éloignée de quelques mètres.  
« J'aperçois tes mouvements et vaguement ta silhouette. »  
« OK. Ceci est le niveau de difficulté le plus aisé. Nous allons le travailler dix minutes, puis je verrais si tu peux affronter le niveau suivant. »  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps à répondre à Junon. Elle utilisait ses moindres moments d'inattention pour l'attaquer et répondre était définitivement un signe d'inattention, le plus léger des hochements de tête pouvait lui faire baisser sa garde. Rester concentré… Concentré…

Il ne vit pas partir le sort qui arriva droit sur lui et ne l'évita que par pur réflexe. Il voyait beaucoup moins bien qu'il ne le pensait au début. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de contrer son handicap. Bien vite, il conjura un bouclier, et s'efforça de bouger le plus possible pour ne pas se faire toucher par ses sorts. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'attaquer. Il sentit brusquement une source de chaleur s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il renforça immédiatement son bouclier d'un _Salveo Maleficia._ Il chercha Junon des yeux, mais le masque ne laissait presque rien deviner. Elle devait être immobile pour l'empêcher de la repérer. Il lança un puissant _Lumos Solem_ essayant d'y voir plus clair. Il aperçut nettement sa silhouette et lui lança immédiatement un sort de confusion, mais elle disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision. Il devait l'atteindre mais ne la voyait pas. Que faire ?

« _Serpensortia_ ! » cria Harry. Puis il ordonna en fourchelangue au reptile qui venait d'apparaître : « Attaque ! »  
Le serpent hissa et glissa avec agilité en direction des ombres. Harry entendit un juron et une pluie de sorts s'abattre sur la pauvre bête. Le Gryffindor en profita pour lancer plusieurs _Stupefix_ en direction de l'affrontement. Mais fut lui-même touché de plein fouet par son serpent que Junon avait renvoyé d'un _Waddiwasi_ rageur.  
« Ok, Potter ! » fit la voix de Junon. « C'est pas mal. Tu peux enlever le masque. »  
Harry ôta l'artefact magique.  
« Deux choses bien vues : le _Lumos Solem_, car si tu étais aveugle, je ne l'étais pas, et la lumière m'a un instant éblouie, » commenta Junon. « Et le _Serpensortia_. »  
Harry se redressa. Enfin elle reconnaissait qu'il valait quelque chose. Mais Junon doucha aussitôt son orgueil :  
« Je n'ai créé cet exercice que pour tester ta réactivité, Potter. Il faudrait que tu t'entraînes pendant mille ans avant de pouvoir me battre avec un avantage en ma faveur. »  
« Ce que j'apprécie chez toi, Sorlimus, c'est ta capacité à me donner confiance en moi ! » fit Harry, d'un ton colérique.  
« La confiance, ça se construit, Potter. Ca n'apparaît pas du Néant comme tu as l'air de le croire… » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix froide. Harry ne répondit pas. « Et puis, parlons franc, tu crois vraiment que je t'ai attaqué sérieusement ? » ajouta-t-elle, en levant un sourcil.  
Il réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas du envoyer plus d'une douzaine de sorts pendant l'affrontement et encore, la majorité d'entre eux avait été dirigé contre le reptile.  
« Non, » reconnut-il avec honnêteté. « Mais tout de même, le serpent ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Affirmatif. Ca m'a distrait un instant, te donnant le temps, soit de m'attaquer, soit de fuir. Une bonne tactique, » reconnut-elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais fourchelangue… Parle-lui un peu ! » ordonna-t-elle en désignant le serpent, encore étourdi par le choc.  
Harry se tourna vers lui et d'un sifflement aigu, il s'excusa platement de l'avoir impliqué dans son combat. Puis il le fit disparaître. Le Gryffindor se tourna vers la solo et lut une certaine curiosité dans son regard.  
« Ne me fais pas le coup de 'les serpents sont sensibles'… » le prévint Sorlimus, avec un minuscule sourire en coin.  
« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » répondit-il du tac-au-tac, surpris qu'elle fasse de l'humour.

Il y eut un silence.  
« C'est bien d'être fourchelangue ? » demanda-t-elle finalement avec curiosité.  
Harry fut surpris par la question. Il avait pensé que Sorlimus aurait plus d'_a priori _sur le sujet. Il hésita une seconde :  
« Ce n'est pas très utile, tu sais… Et puis, c'est mal vu ! »  
« Pas très utile, ça reste à voir… » réfléchit Junon, en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sable. « Tu parles aux lézards aussi ? »  
« Aucune idée. Pourquoi les lézards ? »  
« Les lézards sont de petite taille et personne ne fait attention à eux. Ils seraient très utiles dans un service d'espionnage… »

« Pas plus les lézards que les serpents ne seraient d'une grande utilité. Les animaux ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils voient. Au mieux, ils pourraient te dire combien il y a de portes dans la pièce… » fit Harry, en secouant la tête.  
« Hmmm… J'en toucherai néanmoins un mot à Mère… Je veux dire à la Sénéchale ! » se reprit aussitôt Junon.  
« Ca veut dire que je viens de gagner du crédit aux yeux des tout-puissants Messidor ? » demanda le Gryffindor d'un ton grinçant.

La solo se releva d'un bond.  
« Si ça t'amuse de penser cela… » répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

* * *

**Lettre 7**

« Salut Irrimo !

Je n'ai que peu de choses à te dire sur cette semaine écoulée. Alors, je suppose que je t'écris pour mon seul plaisir personnel. J'aimerai t'expliquer ce qui a changé dans ma vie depuis dimanche dernier, mais nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'étaler nos vies privées sur le papier. Je le regrette par moment… Mais, trêves de lamentation ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fréquente toujours quelques anglais. Ils sont calmes pour la plupart, mais ils s'entraînent tous dur. La situation outre-Manche semble les avoir tous choqués en profondeur. Il est vrai que je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Malgré nos petits soucis, qu'il fait bon vivre en France ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'impression que nos condisciples aient changé quoi que ce soit dans leurs attitudes. Est-ce une façade ? Qu'en penses-tu et comment l'analyses-tu ?

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt.

"_I found the future in my grasp,  
__the line of least resistance, naturally;  
__joined up the dots and never thought to ask  
__could I somehow do this differently ?_"(2)

FELTER »

* * *

« Cher Felter,

Tu n'as pas besoin de raison particulière pour m'écrire. J'attends toujours tes messages avec impatience. Il est hors de question de limiter la fréquence de nos échanges, à partir du moment où nous nous astreignons à la plus grande discrétion.

Il est vrai que les anglais semblent plus déterminés que nous. Quoi de surprenant ? Ils sont sous le choc. Mais nous finirons bien par changer nous aussi à leur contact. La guerre, ce n'est gai pour personne alors on tente d'oublier en pensant à autre chose. Il y a eu tout de même des changements dans mon cercle d'amis : tous leurs projets sont en hiatus. Est-ce identique de ton côté ? Paradoxalement, je crois que l'année risque d'être plus calme que les précédentes.

Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, même si je doute que tu m'aies vu. Tu te demandes quand ? Au moment où tu sortais du réfectoire ce midi. Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'entrapercevoir.

Je te salue pour ce soir.

_Non scholæ, sed vitæ discimus_ (3)

IRRIMO »

* * *

Contrairement à ce que disait la légende qui courait à son propos, Marc-Horus Volauvent n'était pas un garçon parfait. Il trouvait l'idée ridicule d'ailleurs. La perfection, est-ce que ça existait même en ce monde ?

Marcus était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour que cela se passe bien entre lui et son nouvel alter. Mais autant, il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Ron, autant il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait des efforts pour son meilleur ami. Certes, il avait de la sympathie pour Harry Potter. Mais Harry était actuellement sous la coupe de Junon Sorlimus et Marcus, malgré ses bons rapports avec la solo, n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de l'en délivrer.

C'est vrai que dans un élan de générosité, qu'il regrettait maintenant, il avait proposé à Ron de prendre aussi Harry dans leur chambre commune. Mais c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son alter et surtout dans l'espérance que Harry refuse. Marcus devait maintenant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Harry devait refuser.  
Le jeune Volauvent soupira, écoeuré par son propre égoïsme, mais ne pouvant se résoudre néanmoins à y renoncer. En définitive, il envoya le parchemin à Junon. Celui où il révélait que Harry souhaitait s'installer avec lui et Ron. Junon devait absolument mettre un holà à cette idée !

* * *

1 : Poliphile : « Le songe de Poliphile » ou « Hypnerotomachia Poliphili » est un ouvrage de la Renaissance, racontant le voyage iniatique en songes de Poliphile pour gagner l'amour de la femme qu'il aime. Ce livre a eu une grande influence dans l'art des jardins et l'architecture et a influencé entre autre l'œuvre littéraire de Rabelais, La Fontaine et Nerval.

2 : Peter Hammill, « We are written », album « Clutch », 2002  
_J'ai trouvé le futur __à ma portée,  
__de la manière la plus simple__, naturellement ;  
__j'ai__ joint les points sans jamais penser à demander :  
__Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment ?_

3 : _Non scholæ, sed vitæ discimus_. Locution latine : 'Nous n'apprenons pas de l'école, mais de la vie'

* * *

Je vous soumets, en bonus de ce nouveau chapitre, une petite gâterie. Un regard sur trois professeurs de Beauxbâtons. Comme ils sont plus proches de moi en âge que les élèves, je les ai particulièrement soignés. J'ai l'impression de parler de mes potes.

* * *

**Un regard sur Maël Keryizau, Sylvius Wyatt et Aimé Zéphyr**

« Sylvius ! » cria Maël Keryizau en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son collègue et ami.  
« _Fuck off_ ! » répondit une voix enrouée.  
« Debout, vilain ronfleur ! T'es en retard ! »  
Seul un grondement menaçant lui répondit. Maël hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait adopter des méthodes plus radicales pour faire lever son colocataire. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage, le visage ensommeillé et grognon de Sylvius Wyatt, professeur d'anglais de Beauxbâtons, apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu voudrais pas écrire un mot à notre géante préférée et lui dire que je suis cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe ? » hasarda le nouveau venu, dans un français presque sans accent.  
« Tu sais bien que ça ne marche jamais avec elle... » lui rappela Maël.  
Le prof d'anglais grinça des dents, ce qui fit sourire largement son collègue.  
« Ok, donne-moi trente petites secondes et j'arrive... » maugréa Sylvius, en tournant les talons.  
« O-oh ! Pas si vite, mon ami ! » fit Maël en entrant dans la chambre à la suite de Wyatt.  
« Quoi encore ? »  
Keryizau tendit sa baguette vers le lit de son collègue et y lança un petit sort.  
« Pour t'éviter toute tentation... » se contenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de sortir.  
Il n'y eut qu'un _Go to Hell_ étouffé pour toute réponse, quand la porte claqua sur ses talons.

Cela faisait trois ans que Maël Keryizau et Sylvius Wyatt cohabitaient dans une petite maison d'Avallon. En réalité, la maison appartenait aux Keryizau, et Sylvius payait une petite pension tous les mois à son collègue. Quand Wyatt avait été embauché par Madame Maxime en tant que professeur d'anglais et de musique, il n'était pas dans une situation brillante. C'était une sorte de musicien bohème qui parcourait la France et une partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest en travaillant de-ci, de-là. Il avait un peu tout fait : ouvrier agricole chez les moldus, musicien des rues à Berlin et à Naples, garde-malade chez des sorciers trop âgés pour s'en sortir seuls... Il avait même travaillé dans le bâtiment moldu, s'aidant illégalement de la magie. L'administration avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre la main sur lui, mais il avait toujours une longueur d'avance, disparaissant on-ne-sait-où, le temps que les choses se tassent.

Maël avait appris, petit bout par petit bout, quelle vie avait mené Sylvius ces dix dernières années. L'anglais n'était guère dissert sur le sujet. Il avait du fuir l'Angleterre à la fin de ses études à cause de ses ascendances moldues, puis avait commencé ses années d'errance. Aussi Maël s'était-il empressé d'offrir le gîte et le couvert à ce curieux fuyard. L'invitation s'était peu à peu muée en une cohabitation amicale.

Une voix grave l'interrompit dans ses souvenirs :  
« Et bien, Maël ? As-tu l'intention de verser l'eau dans la théière ou comptes-tu rester ainsi la bouche ouverte ? »  
Kerizau leva les yeux et aperçut la tête de Aimé Zéphyr dans la cheminée.  
« Salut, joli coeur ! » le salua Maël. « Ton café est prêt ! »  
Le grand noir émergea de la cheminée et secoua les cendres de sa tenue de Quidditch rouge sombre. Une tasse de café chaud était déjà posée sur la table.  
« Bonjour Maël ! » fit le nouveau venu, en s'attablant. « Ca va ? Notre english roupille encore ? »  
« Phase deux ! » répondit Keryizau, en beurrant avec application sa tartine.

Tous les matins, Aimé Zéphyr, professeur de Quidditch et de Sports de Beauxbâtons rejoignait ses collègues au moment du petit-déjeuner. Ou plutôt, son collègue. Sylvius n'avait souvent que le temps d'avaler sa tasse de thé en se plaignant systématiquement de se brûler la langue. Zéphyr avait rarement des cours si tôt le matin, mais il avait gardé ses habitudes de joueur professionnel et se levait toujours aux aurores.

Keryizau et Zéphyr étaient arrivés la même année à Beauxbâtons en tant qu'enseignants et s'étaient immédiatement bien entendu, malgré leurs dix ans de différence. Sylvius avait complété le trio, quatre ans plus tard, et leur amitié était devenue proverbiale dans l'école. Il est vrai que l'équipe enseignante de Beauxbâtons était des plus étranges et qu'il était difficile de s'y faire une place. Entourés d'une demi-géante, d'un couple querelleur, d'une maniaque de l'alchimie, de deux furieux de la prédiction, d'une errante psychométriste, d'un tableau poussiéreux, d'un vieux grognon sadique et d'une vampire, ces trois-là étaient fait pour s'entendre. La normalité n'était pas si courante à Beauxbât !

« Alors ? » demanda Maël d'un ton faussement désintéressé. « Quoi de neuf ? »  
Zéphyr ne se laissa pas prendre :  
« Je le reconnais : tu avais raison. Elle n'était pas aussi bien que je le croyais... Les femmes ! Elles arrivent toujours à camoufler leurs petits défauts... »  
« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » sourit le professeur de littérature. « Tu as sans doute bien fait de rompre. »  
« Mais qui a dit que j'avais rompu ? » s'étonna Zéphyr. « Je t'en prie, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter encore quelques temps ! »  
« Aimé ! » s'insurgea Maël.  
« Je n'ai pas ton âme délicate, mon ami... Et puis, je ne lui ai pas promis le mariage, après tout ! »  
« Faut-il toujours que vous parliez de cul au petit matin ? » intervint Sylvius, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
« Miracle ! » s'exclama Zéphyr. « Dix minutes d'avance sur ton timing habituel ! »  
« Maël a eu la brillante idée d'enchanter mon matelas afin qu'il m'éjecte directement sous la douche... Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, » expliqua Sylvius.  
« Mieux vaut ça que de recevoir une visite impromptue d'Olympe venue s'enquérir de son pauvre petit Sylvius ! » remarqua Maël, en servant le thé.  
« Très juste ! » répondit Wyatt en s'asseyant. « Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me passer les toasts, Aimé ? »  
Dès qu'il avait franchi le difficile cap du lever, Sylvius était toujours d'une politesse et d'une amabilité extrêmes.

« Tu as qui, ce matin ? » demanda Zéphyr, en terminant son café.  
« Les 1ère C... en classe rétrécie. »  
« Eh ? » fit Keryizau.  
« Mais oui, c'est vrai : il ne va pas faire cours d'anglais aux anglais ! » remarqua Aimé.  
« Au moins, ils pourront dormir, eux... » soupira Sylvius.

Soudainement, dans un grand fracas, un pigeon de belle taille explosa une des fenêtres de la cuisine et lâcha un parchemin d'une dangereuse couleur rouge devant Maël. Sans même becqueter quelques miettes de pain, l'oiseau s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
« Oh, non... » gémit le professeur de littérature, en voyant la beuglante fumer comme un dragon.  
'_Espèce de salaud ! Si tu crois qu'un jour je vais te pardonner ta trahison, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'oeil ! Tu n'es même pas digne d'avoir un jour levé les yeux sur moi. Je te souhaite de crever aux mains des Erinyes !_' hurla une voix féminine.

Pas un muscle ne tressaillit sur le visage de Sylvius qui s'appliquait à savourer son thé. Maël décolla lentement les mains de ses oreilles, tandis qu'Aimé sortait la tête de dessous la table et relevait tranquillement sa chaise qui était tombée.  
« Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore... » fit Sylvius, en étalant de la marmelade d'orange sur son toast.  
« C'est pour cela que je ne leur propose jamais le mariage ! » expliqua Zéphyr en réparant la vitre brisée.  
Seul un gémissement de Maël leur répondit.  
« Le mariage, c'était vraiment un mauvais plan ! Surtout entre alter... » poursuivit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch d'un ton critique.  
« Tu noteras qu'elle pense encore suffisamment à toi pour ne pas rater annuellement l'anniversaire de votre rupture... » remarqua Sylvius, pince sans rires.  
« Pas plus qu'elle n'oublie ton anniversaire... » renchérit Zéphyr.  
« Ni ta fête... »  
« Ni Noël... »  
« Sans oublier le jour de l'An, bien entendu... » ajouta Wyatt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Et parfois même la Saint-Valentin... » continua Aimé.  
« Bon, vous avez fini ? » s'impatienta Maël. « Elle refuse de le reconnaître, mais elle m'en aurait voulu bien davantage si elle avait découvert que je... hem hem... ne suis pas du même bord, après le mariage ! »  
« Oui, j'imagine très bien la scène : 'Au fait chérie, désolé, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je suis gay. Mais j'ai un ami qui serait ravi de prendre en charge mes activités conjugales. Tu sais ? Aimé Zéphyr, le grand joueur de Quidditch des Phoenix d'Avallon !' »  
« Tu ne manques pas d'air, Aimé ! » s'indigna Maël.  
« Elle n'aurait pas perdu au change ! » expliqua Zéphyr avec un sourire coquin.  
« Et vantard avec ça… » répliqua Sylvius.  
« Et puis ça n'engage que toi ! » fit Maël à son tour.  
« Bon, allez ! Il est 8h10, faut que vous y alliez ! » rigola Aimé, en se levant. « Je vais faire un petit tour en balai, moi ! »  
« C'est ça, casse-toi ! Et te fatigue pas trop surtout ! » fit Maël, avec un sourire ironique en coin.  
« Aucun risque ! Mes maîtresses comptent sur moi ! » fit Zéphyr, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et d'enfourcher son balai.  
« Le jour où il arrêtera de parler de femmes, c'est qu'il sera mourant... » remarqua Sylvius, en regardant la grande silhouette du professeur de sport s'éloigner.  
« Ca risque pas d'arriver de sitôt ! » s'exclama Maël. « Bon, on y va ? » ajouta-t-il, en désignant la cheminée. « Nos chers anges ne nous attendront pas éternellement ! »  
« Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite... » répondit Sylvius, l'air un peu préoccupé.  
« Ok, mais te rendors pas ! » sourit le professeur de français en prenant un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans la cheminée. Les flammes verdirent : « Beauxbâtons, âtre professoral ! » cria-t-il.

Puis, il plongea dans la cheminée. Se laissant porter par les sensations de déplacement, Maël ferma les yeux. Le temps semblait s'étirer. Le mouvement cessa brusquement et il fut projeté hors de la cheminée d'arrivée. Ce n'était pas une cheminée à proprement parler, plutôt un vaste espace carré ouvert sur les quatre cotés au centre de la salle des professeurs. Maël s'épousseta d'un sort et passa une sorte de carte magnétique dans une machine placée contre un mur. '_Keryizau Maël. Crédit voyage : 16_' afficha l'écran lumineux.

Puis, le jeune professeur alla vers une rangée de casiers au fond de la salle. L'un d'eux était à son nom. Maël sortit sa baguette :  
« _Mea_ ! » lança-t-il.  
« Bonzour Maël ! » s'anima le casier, en zozotant de sa bouche métallique. « Z'ai le devoir en retard d'Antoine Rantal. Il l'a dépozé hier zoir à 19h. Z'ai aussi une note de la directrize sur les reztrictions des zallées et venues dans le zardin zen. Z'ai mis tes cours de la zournée dans le tiroir de droite. T'as bezoin que ze te prépare que'que zoze ? »  
« Merci. Tout est parfait. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je te joindrai par le parchemin, » répondit le professeur tout en prenant ses cours dans ledit tiroir.  
« Bien compris. Bonne zournée, Maël ! »  
« Ah, si ! Arrange-toi avec le casier de Sylvius pour que ses cours soient disponibles dès qu'il arrive. Ou alors, il sera encore en retard. »  
« Compte zur moi... Au revoir ! » fit l'objet magique.  
« _Dormitio_ ! »  
Le casier poussa un bref soupir, puis ne bougea plus.

Maël prit la liasse de parchemins et sortit de la salle des profs. Il passa par l'une des tapisseries et déboucha directement dans le couloir des salles de cours. '_Et une journée qui commence !_' pensa-t-il, avant de passer la porte n°26. Il s'assit au bureau et attendit l'arrivée des élèves, en relisant ses notes. Bientôt la classe de 4e passa la porte et s'installa dans un brouhaha sonore. Le professeur leva sa baguette et le titre du cours s'inscrivit au tableau : '_Le Graal vu par les moldus. Les raisons d'un mythe._'

Une minute plus tard, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre. Sans interrompre l'élève qui lisait, Maël réprima un sourire en regardant sa montre. Sylvius n'aurait que trois minutes de retard aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et voilà, des mois de stagnation, un marathon et bingo : le chapitre ! Miraculeux, non ? J'espère que La Ligue continue de vous combler.

Alors maintenant, **postez une review et vous sauverez un nain de jardin !** (ou je torture un nain de jardin, à votre choix...)

Je vous embrasse

Ruth (égarée dans son dédale comme à son habitude…)


	29. Cette bibliothèque n'est pas assez

**Titre**: La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime**  
Spoilers : **Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)**  
****Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi.**  
****Rating** : T

Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers, merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience. Merci à Aria pour l'usage du mot "épatant" dans le journal de Laetitia. Et bien entendu, _the last but not the least_ : merci à ma béta pour le travail énorme qu'elle a réalisé sur ce chapitre.  
Il aura fallu un marathon d'écriture du Fof et un travail acharné de plusieurs week-ends et soirées avec elle pour enfin vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Nous arrivons au bout de nos efforts avec plus de 23.000 mots. Du jamais-vu pour "La Ligue", mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi à la lecture. So... **Enjoy !**

**Edit **: je fais un petit récap des personnages pour vous aider à suivre...  
**Alexis Bombaste** : élève de 1ère A et alter de Martial Bernou. C'est un génie de l'Alchimie et peut-être le seul allié de Draco Malfoy à Beauxbâtons.  
**Martial Bernou** : alter d'Alexis et cousin de Simon Jarnac. Il semble fuir Hermione.  
**Olivier Nestor** : le fameux. Elève de 1ère B, c'est l'héritier le plus en vu de la France sorcière.  
**Sophie Charoux** : alter d'Oliviver Nestor et déléguée de 1ère B, c'est une née-moldue.  
**Junon Sorlimus** : élève de 1ère B et solo. Elle est en charge du tutorat d'Harry Potter.  
**Axelle Messidor** : Sénéchale de France et mère de Junon.  
**Justin et Térence Bellamie** : élèves respectivement de 1ère B et de 1ère C. Ils sont les fils d'Hernri Bellamie, le directeur du journal l'Haxonaute.  
**Titus Hamory** : délègué de 1ère B. Un type responsable du genre cérébral.  
**Roger Davel** : le conseiller principal d'éducation de Beauxbâtons. Aussi curieux que cela paraisse c'est un moldu !  
**Le Comte d'Armorghast** : professeur de Duel. Il est en charge des Arènes de Duel.  
**Sirène Piccolo** : élève de 1ère B, un peu cyclotimique. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de son alter, Suzanne Martin, une pyschomértiste.

* * *

**Cette bibliothèque n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux !**

Tout allait de travers depuis que Draco avait posé le pied sur le sol français. Non seulement il n'avait plus ni argent, ni influence, mais il devait supporter à ses côtés l'omniprésence de cette folle de Lovegood. Ce n'était pas tant ses bizarreries qui dérangeaient Draco, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur elle. A quoi bon avoir un alter qu'il ne pouvait ni utiliser à ses propres fins, ni manipuler contre les autres ? Le fait qu'elle soit une proche de la bande de Potter lui avait laissé espérer qu'elle pourrait au moins lui rapporter des informations, mais il n'en était rien. Ajoutez à tout cela que Bombaste la trouvait distrayante et le tableau était complet !

Alexis Bombaste… Draco ne pouvait nier qu'il était pourtant son meilleur allié ici. Leur duel de Potions avait convaincu Madame Boudreaux de prendre le jeune Malfoy dans son séminaire et ils travaillaient maintenant, depuis mercredi dernier, sur des projets complexes et hautement confidentiels. Le professeur d'Alchimie n'était peut-être pas une bonne pédagogue, mais elle était un chercheur de premier plan, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être utile. Par elle et par Bombaste, il parviendrait tôt ou tard à rencontrer des personnalités influentes. Mais la sphère des alchimistes, ce n'était pas suffisant. Draco avait besoin de bien plus. Beaucoup plus, pour parvenir à redorer son blason.  
Il savait que, même sans argent, il était possible de faire son chemin, à condition de posséder relations et informations. Et Beauxbâtons regorgeait d'individus qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Il suffisait juste de les convaincre de se ranger à ses côtés. Mais voilà : le 'petit accrochage' du dimanche précédent l'avait plutôt desservi. Même Bombaste le regardait suspicieusement à présent. Heureusement, l'alchimiste n'était pas assez fou pour lui voler dans les plumes sous prétexte que son père était un Mangemort avéré.

Qui pourrait-il bien approcher d'autres ? Junon Sorlimus, bien entendu, la future Sénéchale de France. Mais Potter ne la lâchait jamais une seconde et elle n'était pas d'un caractère facile… Olivier Nestor ? En ce cas, il faudrait peut-être tenter quelque chose du côté de cette fille : Sophie Charoux… Une née moldue, ça ne devait pas être bien difficile à leurrer ! Il y avait également Bernou, l'alter de Bombaste. Un fils d'avocat, ça pouvait toujours être pratique. Sans compter qu'il avait toujours l'air bien informé et s'entendait avec tous. Un type comme lui, c'était précieux.

« Tu fais quoi ? » l'interrompit une voix éthérée.  
Le jeune Slytherin claqua la langue avec impatience. Pourquoi Lovegood venait-elle toujours perturber ses réflexions ?  
« Je joue du violon ! » répondit-il de mauvaise humeur, en agitant ses mains sous le nez de la Ravenclaw. « Ca ne se voit pas ? »  
Luna pencha la tête, le regardant avec attention.  
« Etrange manière de faire… » remarqua-t-elle finalement. « Et je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violon… Ca fait longtemps ? »  
Draco la regarda avec des grands yeux, puis il poussa un gros soupir. Il y avait certaines tactiques qui ne marchaient pas avec Lovegood. L'ironie par exemple.  
« Tu as l'air parfaitement excédé, Malfoy ! » fit remarquer Bombaste, appuyé au mur le plus proche.  
« Lâche-moi, Bombaste, tu veux ? » grinça Draco.  
« Fais comme si je n'existais pas… » sourit Alexis. « Ou plutôt continue à nous enivrer du son de ton violon ! »  
Contrairement à Lovegood, Bombaste maîtrisait parfaitement l'ironie. Draco se demanda furtivement s'il pourrait faire passer un assassinat pour un malheureux accident. Non. Il avait besoin de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier le savait parfaitement et en abusait.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Hermione allait de frustration en frustration. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'aurait voulu, depuis le dimanche où elle avait appris le début de la guerre en Grande Bretagne. L'arrivée de Luna et Hagrid lui avaient d'abord donné bon espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles, mais l'une ne constituait pas une source d'informations très fiable et l'autre avait dû repartir aussitôt. Luna avait laissé entendre que, pendant leur périple vers Beauxbâtons, ils avaient dû se cacher des forces françaises : cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi Hagrid était reparti si vite. La présence de la Sénéchale de France à Beauxbâtons le lundi soir précédent n'avait fait qu'accentuer les questionnements d'Hermione. Que savait cette femme ? Que voulait-elle ? Harry avait expliqué qu'Axelle Messidor l'avait menacé de manière directe. Menacé de l'expulser hors de France. Mais cette femme était-elle habilitée à prendre ce genre de décision sans l'avis du Ministère ? Hermione ignorait trop des rouages de la politique française pour avoir des réponses. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler au professeur McGonagall pour clarifier la situation de Harry en France et savoir s'il risquait d'être renvoyé en Angleterre... Et d'ailleurs, que se passait-il exactement en Angleterre ? C'était bien beau de s'interroger sur la politique française et sur ce qui allait arriver à Harry, mais à quoi bon, si le flou demeurait sur la situation actuelle britannique. Il semblait à Hermione que seul le professeur de métamorphoses, et peut-être aussi Madame Maxime, savaient réellement ce qui se tramait outre-Manche. Mais la directrice de la maison Gryffindor, tout comme celle de Beauxbâtons, étaient difficiles à localiser depuis presque deux semaines. Oh, Hermione les apercevait bien de temps à autres, mais jamais dans un contexte qui lui aurait permit de les aborder pour leur poser des questions d'ordre politique. D'ailleurs, la fugue de Ron et Marcus avait mis la directrice de Gryffindor dans une telle colère qu'il avait été inenvisageable de lui parler de la situation en Angleterre. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione avait donc tenté d'aborder divers élèves français qui auraient pu lui être utiles. Elle avait d'abord pensé cuisiner Martial à propos des dossiers de son père, qu'il avait mentionnés par mégarde le mardi précédent. Mais le jeune Bernou avait fui à chacune de ses approches, trouvant toujours une excellente excuse, en général une jeune fille esseulée ou déprimée à consoler, pour éviter de se trouver seul en présence d'Hermione. Au bout de deux jours de ce manège, la Gryffindor, irritée, avait tourné son attention vers d'autres sources potentielles d'information. Les frères Bellamie tout d'abord ; mais s'ils semblaient avides d'extirper des renseignements de tout ordre à Neville, ils devenaient étrangement soupçonneux quand elle s'approchait d'eux. Justin hochait la tête en tirant sur ses poils de barbe à chacune des remarques et interrogations de Hermione et Térence détournait toujours la conversation vers un sujet futile, en général les amours de son alter Ninon ou le prochain devoir à rendre en Enchantements. Hermione ne comprenait pas leurs attitudes. Que craignaient-ils à la fin ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur arracher des secrets honteux ! Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à lui parler, alors pourquoi semblaient-ils autant sur la défensive ? Hippo avait laissé entendre que les Bellamie ne donnaient pas d'informations sans compensation... Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas leur raconter ce qui c'était passé au ministère avec les Mangemorts en juin dernier !

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Draco fronça les sourcils en repensant à ses relations avec Bombaste. Alexis était retourné ce week-end chez ses parents, qui l'attendaient pour le déjeuner du samedi. En partant, Bombaste s'était conduit bizarrement, hésitant une poignée de secondes avant de finalement saluer Malfoy et de faire un clin d'œil à Lovegood. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs remarqué l'ambiguïté de l'attitude de Bombaste :  
« Pourquoi fait-il le contraire de ce qu'il pense ce garçon ? » avait-elle demandé en fixant le plafond, juste après que l'alchimiste ait disparu dans la cheminée de Beauxbâtons.  
Draco n'avait pas une confiance inébranlable en les avis de Luna Lovegood, mais par moment ses propos étaient d'une pertinence désarmante, il devait bien le reconnaître !

Même si le Slytherin ne s'habituait toujours pas à elle, il avait rapidement compris que la meilleure défense était de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Bien vite, elle partait à l'aventure et oubliait Draco pour quelques heures, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de tranquillement vaquer à ses propres affaires. Et puis, elle revenait, toujours à l'improviste. Draco détestait cela. Mais il avait noté par ailleurs que la présence de Lovegood faisait fuir Pansy, un exploit difficilement concevable ; voilà qui donnait malgré tout un intérêt à l'existence de cette Ravenclaw.  
Mais ce samedi-là, il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa sangsue personnelle : Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle avaient projeté d'aller à Paris, principalement à la banque des Marsides pour négocier le prêt de plus grosses sommes d'argent avec les Gobelins. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'un vert et argent qu'il se contente de quelques malheureux galéons pour vivre. Les quatre Slytherins avaient tâché de convaincre leur leader de les accompagner, mais Draco avait fermement refusé. Après la bagarre du dimanche précédent, il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'exhiber dans le Paris sorcier. Parfois, il valait mieux se faire oublier pendant un temps pour revenir dans une position plus solide ! Mais les autres Slytherins devaient juste être incapables de saisir ce genre de subtilités… Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Titus Hamory, le délégué de la classe B, de les guider jusqu'à la banque. Draco savait qu'ils avaient d'abord tenté de demander à Bombaste, ce qui revenait au même que de parler shopping à un centaure. Sans surprise, Alexis les avait renvoyés dans leurs citrouilles !  
Pour ce qui était des autres Slytherins, Draco ignorait totalement où était Nott. Peut-être était-il avec son alter ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Un type insignifiant de Hufflepuff… Moon, s'il ne faisait pas erreur. Mais au vu du caractère ombrageux et solitaire de Theodore, il était peu probable que ce dernier fréquente outre mesure un Hufflepuff… Quant à Bullstrode, elle devait être pour l'heure avec McDougal. A cette pensée, Draco porta la main à son cou, là où l'écossaise avait tenté de l'étrangler. Depuis, cette dernière était apathique et n'avait pas tenté de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. Il n'était malgré tout jamais rassuré en sa présence. On n'oubliait pas facilement une tentative sérieuse d'homicide. Milicent faisait donc office à la fois de réconfort et de garde-fou et Draco lui en était reconnaissant.

Maintenant, Malfoy devait prendre de sérieuses décisions concernant son avenir. Comme ses condisciples Slytherins, il avait reçu une invitation mondaine pour le samedi suivant, de la part de la famille Nestor. Draco était un fin politique et il n'ignorait pas le message sous-jacent de cette invitation : '_nous vous invitons parce que nous sommes curieux de voir des pro-Mangemorts de près. Par ailleurs, nous devons nous faire une opinion quant à la dangerosité de votre présence à Beauxbâtons, pour la sécurité de nos propres enfants_.'  
Draco comptait bien s'y rendre, même s'il savait qu'il serait observé, décortiqué, analysé. En temps normal, tout cela ne l'aurait guère impressionné. Il en avait l'habitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait eu les cartes en main. A Paris, tout serait différent. Il ne voulait pas se faire cataloguer en pro-Mangemort par la bonne société sorcière. Il devait leur montrer qu'il était avant tout un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy digne de se faire une place en France. Il allait devoir se montrer parfait… Et pour cela… Il devrait d'ici-là maîtriser toutes les subtilités de la société sorcière française, comprendre jusqu'au plus infime détail de son histoire récente. Bref, il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre impair. Sa survie en dépendait.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Draco se rendit en milieu d'après-midi à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, préparé à faire quelques longues lectures. Mais une fois dans le rayon histoire, il hésita sur l'ouvrage à choisir.  
« Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? » fit le bibliothécaire d'un ton affable.  
Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se mêle de ses recherches, mais il avait néanmoins besoin de pistes. Il ne pouvait pas partir au hasard s'il voulait que ses recherches soient efficaces.  
« Je cherche des ouvrages sur l'histoire française récente, » déclara enfin Draco. « Je veux dire… Un ouvrage d'analyse me permettant de comprendre ce qu'est la France aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-il vivement, de peur que le vieux ne lui donne une encyclopédie uniquement factuelle.  
Celui-ci sourit avec indulgence :  
« Comprendre la France ? Voilà qui est riche venant d'un ressortissant anglais… Ma foi, si vous voulez comprendre la France d'aujourd'hui, il va falloir vous pencher sur une période plutôt sombre de son histoire… »  
« La montée en puissance de Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé ? » interrogea aussitôt Draco.  
« Oh non ! » fit le bibliothécaire d'un ton un peu triste. « Ce n'est pas au cours des années 70 que l'histoire récente de la France a été forgée, jeune homme. Il vaudrait mieux vous référer aux événements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et aux actions de Grindelwald. »

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre, le vieil homme quitta le rayon et s'en retourna à son bureau. Draco le suivit, sa curiosité attisée par le nom de Grindelwald. N'avait-il pas été l'inspirateur de Celui-qu'il-ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer ? Le bibliothécaire se pencha sur une étrange machine, faite d'une boite carré et d'une planche avec des lettres. Le Slytherin se rapprocha encore pour mieux observer les doigts de l'homme qui couraient sur la planche en produisant des claquements secs. Une minute plus tard, quatre ouvrages déboulaient d'un rayon et se posaient brusquement devant lui.  
« Voici, ce que je peux vous conseiller : '_Pour le Plus Grand Bien, analyse des théories de Gellert Grindelwald et ses applications en Europe_.'. C'est un ouvrage de référence, très bien documenté, qui s'appuie sur les écrits mêmes de Grindelwald. Ensuite '_De l'épuration française : portrait d'une société ravagée_', c'est un ouvrage récent qui tient compte de l'ouverture des dernières archives, l'an passé. Puis un ouvrage plus généraliste : '_1930-1945, un panorama de l'Europe sorcière_'. Un bon manuel pour avoir une vision d'ensemble des événements sans se limiter aux seules actions de Grindelwald. Il fait aussi de nombreux parallèles avec le versant moldu des évènements. Et enfin… Si cela vous intéresse, je vous propose le '_Journal de Laetitia D_.' » fit le biliothécaire, les yeux brillants. « Ce ne sont que les digressions d'une adolescente, bien entendu, mais probablement le témoignage le plus juste que vous pourrez trouver sur Beauxbâtons à cette époque… »  
Le Slytherin eut la nette impression que cet homme ne lui disait pas tout. Le sujet avait l'air de le toucher personnellement.  
« Vous avez connu la Guerre, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
Le bibliothécaire hocha tristement la tête, puis il s'éloigna dans les rayons sous le prétexte de ranger quelques livres.

Draco hésita. Les trois premiers livres étaient de gros pavés. Pas qu'il ait peur de s'attaquer à ce type d'ouvrage mais le journal, relié d'un beau cuir brun, piquait sa curiosité. Il pourrait aussi bien s'attaquer plus tard aux études plus sérieuses. Il s'assit à une table isolée et commença sa lecture :  
« 2 septembre 1935 : aujourd'hui est le grand jour de mon entrée à Beauxbâtons. J'ai décidé de commencer à écrire un journal… Mon petit frère Bruno est jaloux parce qu'il n'entrera pas à Beauxbâtons avant trois ans. Bien fait pour sa pomme ! … Que de monde ! Nous sommes bien nombreux, cela me change des leçons de maman où il n'y avait que Daisy et moi. J'espère qu'elle et moi serons alter. »  
« 3 septembre : Beauxbâtons est épatant ! La Cérémonie de la Roue de Fortune a eu lieu. C'était très impressionnant. Mon alter est un garçon, il s'appelle Hyacinthe Mulot. Il a l'air plutôt gentil. Comme il n'est pas de Paris – il habite du côté d'Aix-en-Provence – je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant. Mais d'après Daisy, qui est toujours bien informée, les Mulot sont des Sang-Neufs, tout comme nous… »  
_C'est quoi un Sang-Neuf ?_ se demanda furtivement Draco avant de poursuivre sa lecture.  
« … L'alter de Daisy est une née moldue du nom de Nathalie Pruniers. Elle rit tout le temps. Son père est romancier et elle a promis de nous prêter ses livres. Je me demande de quoi parle la littérature moldue… »  
« 5 septembre : nous avons eu notre premier cours de Duel. Le professeur Crèvecoeur est réputé pour son exigence, mais j'apprécie son cours. Hyacinthe fait n'importe quoi. »

Draco releva la tête d'un air mécontent. Ce texte était d'une banalité affligeante ! Le jeune Malfoy regretta que le bibliothécaire se soit éloigné. Il lui aurait volontiers fait partager sa façon de penser à propos de ce blabla d'adolescente. Draco feuilleta le journal en diagonale. Il allait définitivement le repousser quand la mention d'une guerre en Espagne attira son regard. Il reprit sa lecture quelques lignes au-dessus :  
« 3 juillet 1936 : Les vacances, c'est épatant ! Bientôt nous partirons en villégiature au bord de la mer. J'aimerais bien aller sur la côte basque, mais Papa ne veut pas à cause des tensions en Espagne. Maman et lui ont un air très sombre quand ils en parlent. »  
« 14 juillet : le Front Populaire, un mouvement politique moldu, défile dans les rues. Depuis qu'ils ont gagné les élections en mai, papa est aux anges… Tout cela le passionne. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi… »  
« 19 juillet : c'est la guerre civile en Espagne. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler hier soir. Heureusement que nous sommes allés en Bretagne ! J'adore les bains de mer, même si l'eau n'est pas très chaude. Bruno a appris à nager le crawl. J'ai reçu un pigeon de Daisy, elle va bientôt partir à New-York avec ses parents. Quelle chance elle a d'avoir des parents qui voyagent pour leur travail…»  
« 30 juillet : Papa pense que la guerre en Espagne n'est pas seulement le fait des moldus. Il parle de temps à autres d'un sorcier allemand avec un nom étrange, Grindel-quelque-chose, et de ses alliés les 'Nibelules' ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je suis déjà toute bronzée, j'ai hâte de montrer mon teint de pêche à Nathalie et Daisy à la rentrée. »  
« 11 août : nous sommes rentrés à Paris. Papa est furieux. Bien peu de ses amis et collègues se sentent concernés par la situation espagnole. Ils trouvent tous que les moldus ont raison et que les sorciers devraient s'aligner sur cette décision. Papa dit que les journaux sorciers ne font pas bien leur travail, il préfère même lire le journal moldu maintenant. Il dira ce qu'il voudra, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un journal où les images ne bougent pas ! J'ai terminé mes devoirs de vacances de métamorphose. Je vais entamer ceux d'Alchimie demain. »  
« 16 août : Aujourd'hui, je vois Hyacinthe, qui se fait surnommer Hyak maintenant, pour travailler le duel. J'espère qu'il ne ratera pas son portoloin… Il peut être tellement empoté par moment ! »  
« 17 août : il était bien à l'heure, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude ! Nous avons travaillé les sorts de bouclier que nous avons étudié dans l'année. J'arrive parfaitement à dévier les sorts de Hyak maintenant. »

Draco soupira. Cette fille était capable d'écrire les pires des platitudes après toute une série de considérations politiques très intéressantes. Fallait-il vraiment se farcir tout ce journal ? Il passa à la page suivante :  
« 3 septembre : enfin, de retour à Beauxbâtons ! Bruno commençait à réellement me taper sur les nerfs avec ses caprices de gamin… Pourquoi ne peut-il admettre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il aura sa baguette juste avant d'entrer à Beauxbâtons et pas avant ! Daisy nous a ramené nombre de souvenirs de New-York et de Salem. J'adore les savons sauteurs ! Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse en trouver en France… Cesar Duero, dont le père est espagnol, nous a reparlé de la guerre. Selon lui, les actions souterraines de Grindelwald (je sais l'écrire maintenant) pour pousser les deux camps l'un contre l'autre sont avérées. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote, cet allemand ! »  
« 6 septembre : dans ma lettre hebdomadaire, j'ai rapporté à papa la conversation que nous avons eu avec Cesar. Dans sa réponse, papa a joint un article de journal qui parle de la création des Brigades internationales moldues. Des sorciers s'y sont joints. J'ai donné l'article à Cesar, mais cela n'a pas suffit à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Je dois aller travailler mes cours de Runes maintenant, mon niveau a beaucoup baissé l'an passé… »

L'intérêt du journal faiblissait. Draco parcourut quatre pages en diagonale, à la recherche d'informations intéressantes.  
« 28 mars 1937 : la guerre fait rage en Espagne. Cesar est de plus en plus déprimé. Son père s'est engagé dans les Brigades lui aussi et a rejoint le Pays Basque. Papa me raconte que beaucoup de sorciers espagnols se réfugient en France. La situation politique n'en est que plus tendue… Le Ministère des Affaires Etrangères, où travaille papa, est débordé ! »

Les remarques intéressantes s'arrêtaient là, mais Draco continua malgré lui sa lecture : en plus des informations apportées par son père, Laetitia consignait souvent des évènements extérieurs à la vie de Beauxbâtons, comme l'abdication du roi d'Angleterre, Edouard VIII, le couronnement de son frère George, la nouvelle constitution de l'Eire qui marquait un peu plus son indépendance du Royaume-Uni, la catastrophe du Hindenburg, ce dirigeable allemand qui s'était écrasé aux Etats-Unis, ou l'Exposition Universelle de 1937, sur laquelle elle s'étalait longuement.  
« 24 mai : ouverture de l'Exposition Universelle à Paris. Mêmes si les moldus ne les voient pas, les sorciers aussi ont leurs pavillons ! Papa et maman m'ont envoyé des photos. C'est très impressionnant côté moldu. Ils font vraiment des choses incroyables, avec tous ces jets d'eaux, ces lumières, ces grands bâtiments ! Nous ne sommes pas en reste côté sorcier ! La station Champ de Mars est magnifique. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi belle ! Les touristes du monde entier se pressent à Paris, les foules sont très bigarrées et il y a du monde partout ! J'ai hâte d'y aller ! J'ai hâte ! J'espère pouvoir y jeter un œil rapide ce prochain week-end… »  
« 27 mai : je n'ai pas pu aller à l'Expo. Je suis furieuse. Tout cela parce que maman avait promis à grand-mère de passer le week-end chez elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à remettre ma visite de l'Exposition au week-end prochain ! »  
« 29 mai : Bruno m'a écrit une lettre exprès pour me dire qu'il profitait presque tous les jours de l'Exposition. J'ai décidé que ce garçon n'était plus mon frère. »  
« 3 juin : aujourd'hui, grand jour ! Je retrouve Daisy et Nathalie pour visiter l'Expo ! Leur portauloin arrive dans dix minutes. Je file ! »  
« 4 juin : à peine quelques petites heures de visite ! Je me sens terriblement frustrée et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien vu ! Quoiqu'il en coûte, j'y retourne samedi prochain. »

Après deux pages entières consacrées à l'Exposition Universelle, Draco renonça à tout lire, en songeant furtivement qu'il aurait préféré le journal de Cesar Duero plutôt que celui de cette péronnelle de Laetitia. Ne savait-elle rien faire d'autre que s'extasier sur l'Exposition Universelle ? Il passa encore deux pages.

« 29 août 1937 : papa parle beaucoup de la guerre entre la Chine et le Japon ces derniers temps… Pourtant, je ne pense pas que Grindelwald soit en cause cette fois-ci. L'obsession de papa pour les guerres commence à devenir déprimante. Je sais bien que c'est son lot quotidien au travail, mais pourquoi maman, Bruno et moi en subirions-nous les conséquences tous les jours ? J'ai hâte de retourner à Beauxbâtons pour avoir un peu la paix ! »  
« 3 septembre : Première nouvelle épatante de la rentrée : nous changeons de professeur de duel. Maître Crèvecoeur ne veut plus enseigner car sa fille aînée Sonia entre à Beauxbâtons. Le directeur nous a présenté le nouveau professeur, Clovis Petipon. Il a lui-même été formé par notre ancien professeur, donc les méthodes d'enseignements ne devraient guère varier. Nous allons encore souffrir… Hyak l'a déjà surnommé '_Petit Patapon'_… Daisy m'a montré des photos du tout nouveau pont de San Francisco, le 'Golden Gate'. Elle voyage toujours autant pendant l'été ! Quelle chance elle a !»

S'en suivait une page complète de nouvelles sur les occupations et vacances des uns et des autres. Draco ne reprit sa lecture qu'à la mention de Duero :  
« 8 septembre : Cesar est très sombre. Cela fait un an qu'il n'a pas vu son père. Il ne veut rien nous dire, mais je présume qu'il a dû se faire tuer. »  
« 21 septembre : Cesar vient de faire un scandale en cours d'histoire en demandant au professeur pourquoi nous n'étudions pas la véritable histoire. Celle qui est en train de tuer des milliers d'entre nous en Espagne ! Le professeur était furieux. Il l'a envoyé chez le Directeur. Cesar va vraiment mal… Nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour lui ! »  
Malfoy tiqua. "LE professeur" ? Ce n'était donc pas Madame Dencour qui enseignait à l'époque... Le Slytherin se demanda furtivement en quelle année la vampire avait bien pu arriver à Beauxbâtons.

Draco termina rapidement l'année 1937, se contentant de lire en diagonale. Dire qu'il devait se farcir encore toute l'année 1938 avant d'enfin entendre parler de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… Il allait donc passer encore une ou deux pages quand un nom, plusieurs fois raturé, accrocha son regard :  
« 18 janvier 1938 : Papa et maman ont mentionné au cours du déjeuner de ce samedi l'affaire Koebal… Koebelber… Non ! Koebelsberg. Oui, c'est ça ! A ce que j'ai compris, il s'agissait d'un scandale scientifique. Mais quand j'ai demandé des précisions, Papa a coupé court en me demandant si je connaissais des élèves de ce nom. »  
« 20 janvier : Hyak et moi sommes allés fouiller dans les almanachs de Beauxbâtons pour trouver trace d'élèves du nom de Koebelsberg. Nos recherches n'ont rien donné pour le moment. Pourtant ce nom me dit quelque chose... »  
Draco fronça un sourcil. A lui aussi ce nom disait quelque chose... N'y avait-il pas un élève de ce nom dans la promotion ? Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, Alexis en avait parlé. Il devrait faire des recherches à ce propos. Le Slytherin ne voulait pas demander quoi que ce soit à Bombaste et lui être redevable.

« 22 janvier : comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupide ? Plutôt que chercher dans les vieux almanachs, il suffisait de regarder du côté du lycée. Certes, les lycéens n'aiment pas nous voir trainer dans leur domaine, mais ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à nous désigner un groupe d'élèves de Terminale… L'un d'eux porterait le nom de Koebelsberg. »

Les cloches sonnèrent. Draco leva la tête. L'heure du dîner. Il était si absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps ! Malfoy ramassa les livres, puis quitta la bibliothèque sous l'œil de son responsable, qui l'observait sans rien dire.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Cette journée du samedi avait été intéressante, Hermione devait le reconnaître. Elle venait de passer quatre heures dans les Arènes et se sentait fourbue ; mais s'entraîner avec Neville, avec l'aide de Simon et Miranda, lui avait permis de mieux cerner les nouvelles habitudes à prendre lorsque l'on combattait en duo d'alter. C'était généreux de la part de Simon et Miranda d'avoir accepté de rester à Beauxbâtons ce week-end. La plupart des français étaient rentrés chez leurs parents et l'Académie était étrangement déserte. Le genre de chose qui n'arrivait jamais à Hogwarts, hormis pendant les vacances scolaires…  
Dans le réfectoire, Hermione n'avait aperçu que Suzanne Martin et Sirène Piccolo qui dinaient en tête-à-tête, et Sorlimus, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Les Slytherins étaient presque tous absents, il n'y avait que Bullstrode et McDougal, singulièrement silencieuses et Malfoy qui griffonnait des notes d'un air concentré tout en mangeant. Il manquait beaucoup de Hufflepuffs ; Hermione savait qu'ils avaient été invités dans des familles françaises pour le week-end. Sophie Charoux avait bien fait les choses, comme à son habitude, avait remarqué Miranda. La seule jaune et sable présente était Susan Bones, qui déjeunait pour l'heure avec les Ravenclaws, qui avaient eux préféré rester à Beauxbâtons. Quant aux Gryffindors, ils étaient tous là, à l'exception de Ron.

Hermione soupira. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'alter de Marcus, Ron avait gagné en indépendance. La jeune fille s'en réjouissait sincèrement pour lui, ou tout du moins elle s'y efforçait, mais elle était aussi peinée de voir que le jeune Weasley n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle ou de Harry. Ils formaient pourtant un trio depuis leur première année, et, même si quelques heurts avaient eu lieu, il semblait à Hermione que leur amitié n'avait jamais faibli. Alors, pourquoi Ron ressentait-il brusquement le besoin impérieux d'aller voir ailleurs ? Bien sûr, le fait d'être associé à Marc-Horus y était pour beaucoup, mais ça ne pouvait pas être l'unique raison. Il y avait aussi cette assurance que le rouquin possédait maintenant. Avait-il tant souffert de la fréquentation quotidienne d'Harry ? Avait-il tant souffert de la cotoyer, elle ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de relever ses idioties et il en disait tellement souvent...

Ainsi Ron, tout plein de sa nouvelle indépendance, avait délaissé ses deux amis pour passer le week-end à Paris. Et en plus de faire des mondanités chez les Volauvent, il avait l'intention de rendre visite aux vélanes. Aux VELANES !  
Tout ça, ca avait été la faute de Gabrielle Delacour ! Le mercredi précédent, alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry sortaient du réfectoire, la petite fille s'était jetée dans les bras de "Arry", le visage en pleurs. Entre deux sanglots, elle avait hoqueté que Fleur était en Angleterre, que ses parents n'avaient pas de nouvelles, qu'on ne savait rien de plus, puis elle s'était tourné vers Ron en disant que Bill avait intérêt à protéger sa soeur bien aimée sinon elle lui en voudrait à mort. Elle avait fini par se calmer quelque peu après avoir fait promettre à Harry et Ron de venir chez ses parents le prochain week-end pour leur parler de la situation en Angleterre. On avait diplomatiquement renvoyé la petite après lui avoir promis que oui, on irait voir le conseiller principal d'éducation et qu'on ferait faire une autorisation de sortie dans les règles.  
Mais si le conseiller principal, Monsieur Davel, n'avait pas fait d'histoire pour Ron, il avait, en revanche, été inflexible en ce qui concernait Harry :  
« Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, Monsieur Potter » avait dit Davel, « mais nous avons reçu des directives à votre propos »  
« Des directives ? » s'était aussitôt insurgé Ron. « Quelles directives ? Et de qui ? »  
« L'ambassade d'Angleterre estime plus prudent que Monsieur Potter ne quitte pas Beauxbâtons. Le Ministère des Affaires Etrangères et celui des Affaires Intérieures en ont également convenu. Et le Ministre de l'Education n'a pas eu son mot à dire, voyez-vous... » avait ajouté Davel, embêté malgré tout.  
Harry avait eu un geste d'humeur.  
« Si je comprends bien, je suis séquestré ici ? » avait-il dit d'un ton acide.  
« Je vous prierai de le prendre un ton en-dessous, jeune homme... » avait froidement remarqué Davel. « Cela ne m'amuse en aucun cas de vous garder à Beauxbâtons contre votre gré. Tachez d'en prendre votre parti... »

Harry s'était refermé comme une huître après cet épisode et semblait s'être encore plus concentré sur son entraînement de solo. Ron avait hésité un moment à accepter l'invitation sans lui, mais Harry avait insisté pour qu'il y aille. Le jeune Weasley avait des tas de démarches administratives à faire, des appartements à visiter, les parents de Marcus à rencontrer, ceux de Fleur à rassurer...

Mais Hermione n'était pas de l'avis de Harry. Elle rejoignait celui de Davel et estimait que c'était de l'inconscience de quitter Beauxbâtons en ces circonstances. De l'inconscience Weasley pur jus. Comment Ron pouvait-il se balader sans aucune défense en plein Paris alors que la guerre civile sévissait en Angleterre ? Bien sûr les barrières qui fermaient les frontières de Grande Bretagne empêchaient les Mangemorts de quitter le territoire britannique, mais il n'était pas impossible que Voldemort ait des partisans en France. Le cas échéant, les proches de Harry seraient les premières cibles potentielles. Il était donc exclu de s'afficher ouvertement dans des lieux publics. Mais si Hermione faisait le moindre reproche à Ron sur son inconscience, il ne manquerait pas de se vexer. Merlin ! Elle était dans une impasse !  
L'idéal serait que Ron se rende compte par lui-même du danger… Mais elle manquait encore d'éléments concrets pour le convaincre. Elle devait faire des recherches sur les rouages de la politique française, sur les sympathies des uns et des autres. Comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait… Oui, elle irait dès le lendemain matin à la bibliothèque.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Draco sortit du réfectoire. Il était sans doute trop tard pour retourner à la bibiothèque, mais il avait l'intention d'occuper la salle de travail qu'utilisait couramment Bombaste. Elle était plutôt conçue pour un alchimiste, matériel et ingrédients compris, mais il y avait quand même un bureau et un espace de détente avec fauteuils et table basse. Personne ne viendrait l'y déranger.  
Il reprit le journal au début de l'année 1938 et à l'affaire Koebelsberg.

« 24 janvier : après avoir annoncé ma dernière bonne note à papa et maman, j'ai demandé pendant le dîner ce qu'il en était des Koebelsberg. A ma surprise, c'est maman qui a répondu. Par son travail à l'Hôpital Croix-Rouge, elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur le milieu scientifique et sur les Koebelsberg en particulier. Cette famille est connue dans le milieu hospitalier pour ses recherches sur le corps humain, sur ses capacités, sa longévité. Mais derrière cela, se cache un vaste savoir en magie celtique, des artefacts anciens plutôt ténébreux et un grand nombre d'expériences des moins recommandables. Bref, en France, on se méfie généralement des Koebelsberg, de leurs savoirs et de leurs recherches, surtout depuis qu'ils se sont alliés à Von Dresden autour des années 1890. Pouah ! Dire qu'il y a des individus comme cela à Beauxbâtons ! … J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent à jamais en Allemagne. Papa est alors intervenu pour nuancer l'avis de maman. Il y a cinq ans, un Koebelsberg a sauvé une enfant du laboratoire de Grindelwald. Ce dernier lui faisait subir on-ne-sait quelle expérience diabolique... Papa se souvient très bien du raout médiatique qu'avait été cette affaire. »

Les choses prenaient leur sens pour Draco. Si ces Koebelsberg étaient bien une vieille famille de mages noirs, ils avaient tout intérêt à écarter Grindelwald, un rival potentiel, de leur route. Le Slytherin souffla un grand coup. Il ne devait pas sur-interpréter les faits, mais il avait intérêt à faire dès que possible des recherches complémentaires sur cette famille afin de connaître leurs allégeances plus récentes. S'ils étaient du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, Draco avait besoin de le savoir d'urgence.  
« 26 janvier : J'ai obtenu davantage d'information sur le fameux Koebelsberg de Terminale. Il se prénomme Dagda et est alter avec une certaine Anna Wlosretzic… »  
Draco eut un sursaut. C'était ça, le prénom du Koebelsberg de la classe B : Dagda ! Le même prénom, ça ne pouvait pas être une coincidence... Il reprit sa lecture :  
« ... Je les ai espionnés un peu de loin. Ils ont l'air plutôt normaux l'un et l'autre, mais les mots de maman restent bien ancrés dans ma mémoire alors je me méfie... Dans leur groupe d'amis, il y a le petit-fils de notre Premier Ministre, Guillaume Ellie. Ca ne va pas plaire à papa tout cela ! Déjà qu'il n'aime guère le Premier Ministre… Je vais lui expliquer tout cela par pigeon. »  
Draco eut un sourire entendu : si on laissait le petit-fils du Premier Ministre fréquenter ce Dagda, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être bien dangereux. Ou alors que le Premier Ministre convoitaient une alliance des moins nettes. Après tout s'allier à un mage noir contre un autre mage noir, était-ce un si mauvais calcul ?

« 31 janvier 1938 : papa n'est pas aussi inquiet que je ne le craignais… Il m'a dit que le Sénéchal gardait un œil sur les Koebelsberg depuis de nombreuses années et qu'il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter... Ce n'est pas parce que les politiques sont aveugles que les Aurors dorment ! »

Draco attrapa un calepin et commença à prendre quelques notes, afin de n'oublier aucun point à creuser dans ses recherches ultérieures. Il nota Sénéchal de France assorti d'un point d'interrogation et relié par une flèche aux Koebelsberg. Il manquait encore de données pour pleinement comprendre ce qui s'était tramé à l'époque. Mais peu importe, les autres ouvrages l'aideraient à y voir plus clair par la suite.  
Draco était maintenant totalement captivé. Il notait les évenements clés mentionnés par Laetitia et les pistes à creuser. Il y avait certes beaucoup de zones d'ombre, mais il les relevait soigneusement pour faire des recherches ultérieures.

« 15 février : maman et papa disent que ce moldu Adolf Hitler est complètement fou. Grindelwald et lui marchent main dans la main depuis le début. Maintenant qu'ils ont mis le chaos en Espagne, ils menacent l'Autriche. Et les politiques français restent sourds, comme d'habitude ! Si au moins les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi bornés que les moldus, mais c'est du pareil au même… »  
« 22 février : c'est maintenant le tour de la Tchécoslovaquie. Papa était hors de lui ce week-end ! »

« 13 mars : l'Autriche est envahie. »  
« 14 mars : maman m'a écrit que papa avait démissionné du Ministère… Je me demande ce que nous allons faire. Heureusement que maman a toujours son poste à Croix-Rouge ! »  
« 21 mars : nous célébrons les fêtes de Maponos(2) en famille cette année. Je profite bien des vacances, mais je m'inquiète pour papa. Il ne travaille plus au Ministère et pourtant il n'est jamais là dans la journée. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. »  
« 25 mars : maman me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Papa est en train de monter un journal avec un ex-collègue des Affaires Etrangères et d'autres sorciers qui se sentent concernés par la situation internationale… »

« 26 avril : j'ai reçu le premier exemplaire du nouveau journal de papa. Il s'appelle '_La Cassandrie_'. Je ne trouve pas que le nom soit bien trouvé. Ne dit-on pas que les prophéties de Cassandre n'ont jamais été écoutées malgré leur justesse ? Papa doit vraiment être désespéré pour avoir choisi un nom pareil… Je vais le montrer à Cesar. Il y a un article sur les réfugiés espagnols qui devrait l'intéresser... »

« 10 mai 1938 : je n'arrive pas à savoir si les sorciers italiens ont pris faits et causes pour ce moldu Mussolini ou s'ils préfèrent s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. On entend tout et son contraire et les rumeurs semblent aller bon train ! Luc Rossicci, qui est en cours de Runes avec moi, m'a expliqué que la société sorcière italienne est très peu organisée et que les sorciers là-bas vivent un peu comme à la Renaissance, en petits duchés indépendants les uns des autres. Ils ont pleins de petites écoles, mais pas de grand collège ou lycée national comme nous à Beauxbâtons ou les anglais à Hogwarts… »  
« 14 mai : papa trouve que j'ai raison ! Il dit que l'Italie risque de payer très cher son manque d'unité. En tous cas, moi, si j'étais dans leurs bottes, je me méfierai de Grindelwald et de cet Hitler ! »  
« 21 mai : le Ministre anglais de la Magie est venu à Paris pour rendre visite à Guillaume Ellie, notre Premier ministre sorcier. Mais il s'agit uniquement d'accords d'entraide mutuelle en cas de problèmes avec Grindelwald. Et les autrichiens ? Et les tchécoslovaques ? Les politiques s'en moquent ! La Cassandrie ne mâche pas ses mots pour dénoncer l'égoïsme des classes politiques française et anglaise ! »

Draco poussa un soupir. Il avait les idéalistes en horreur et visiblement le père de cette fille faisait partie de la catégorie. Il ne passa cependant aucune page, même s'il devait constamment séparer les remarques futiles et banales de la gamine des informations plus intéressantes fournies par sa lecture des journaux.

« 10 juin : la France a à nouveau fermé ses frontières magiques aux sorciers espagnols. Encore une grande action de notre cher Premier ministre dont nous pourrons nous vanter dans les siècles à venir ! »  
Draco eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Ah, la situation s'était donc déjà produite ! La France avait fermé ses frontières magiques comme l'Angleterre le faisait en ce moment. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une mesure courante, mais il semblait qu'elle ait été fréquemment utilisée en temps d'instabilité internationale. Qui pouvait bien décider au niveau gouvernemental de l'instauration de cette mesure ? Seulement le Premier Ministre ? Ou peut-être le fameux Sénéchal dont parlait Laetitia quelques pages auparavant ? Cette décision devait-elle être validé par une autre instance quelconque ? Draco prit quelques notes supplémentaires.

« 2 juillet : les vacances enfin ! Nathalie et moi allons chez Daisy au bord de la mer. Nous allons y passer un mois ! Line Pluvinec nous rejoindra dans une semaine. Ca va être épatant ! »  
« 7 juillet : ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances chez Daisy que je ne lis pas soigneusement La Cassandrie. Daisy et Nathalie passent leur temps à se moquer de mon hobby ! Moi, au moins, je m'informe ! »

« 25 juillet : la dernière édition de La Cassandrie annonce que les sorciers sibériens et mongols se sont enfin décidés à réagir face aux sorciers japonais. Mais leur magie traditionnelle chamanique risque de ne pas être très efficace face aux puissants esprits manipulés par les japonais. »

Draco passa rapidement sur le reste des vacances et sur la rentrée de septembre. Laetitia se plaignait sans discontinuer de la présence à Beauxbâtons de son petit frère. S'il y avait bien une chose dont se rejouissait le jeune Malfoy, c'était d'être enfant unique. Le gamin était l'alter d'un certain Omer Piéhellé. Le nom ne disait rien à Draco, mais il le nota tout de même, par acquis de conscience.  
« 25 septembre : La Cassandrie s'associe aux manifestations réclamant la démission de Guillaume Ellie. Nous devons empêcher le représentant français moldu de se rendre à la conférence de Munich ! »  
« 30 septembre : la conférence a eu lieu en présence des français. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance à la maison. Je crois que je vais rester à Beauxbâtons ce prochain week-end… et encourager Bruno à aller chez son alter ! »

« 14 octobre : les nazis moldus ont beaucoup durci leurs déclarations contre les juifs. Papa se demande si ce n'est pas un leurre que Grindelwald a lancé à son allié Hitler pour se débarrasser plus facilement des mages kabbalistes. Les tenants de la magie kabbalistique juive habitent pour la plupart à Prague et il est possible qu'ils posent des problèmes à Grindelwald, depuis que les Nibelungen ont pris une partie de la Tchécoslovaquie. Ne menacent-ils pas Prague, maintenant ? »  
« 25 octobre : je fais de petites recherches sur les mages kabbalistes depuis une dizaine de jours. J'ai trouvé des éléments intéressants à propos des golems et du Rabbi Loew(1). Ce serait bien si les kabbalistes pouvaient envoyer une armée de golems contre Grindelwald ! On dit que ces créatures ne craignent pas la magie et qu'on ne peut les vaincre qu'en les réduisant en miettes ou en effaçant les mots de leur front… Ils doivent être terrifiants. »  
« 9 novembre : Omer Piéhellé vient de me raconter que le dirigeant italien moldu, Benito Mussolini, réclamait à la France la Corse et la Savoie ! Il est complètement fou, ce moldu ! »  
« 15 novembre : les brigades internationales sont parties aujourd'hui pour l'Espagne. Un nouveau contingent de sorciers les accompagne. Par moment, j'ai peur que papa ne veuille jouer les héros et qu'il ne s'engage lui aussi... Je suis sans doute égoiste, mais je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme le père de Cesar. »

La suite n'était pas très intéressante : Laetitia s'extasiait longuement sur un roman moldu, "The Hobbit". Draco eut un sourire comme la jeune fille pestait contre les difficultés de la langue anglaise, mais tout cela n'avançait guère le Slytherin.

Les vacances de Noël n'apportèrent pas non plus de nouveaux éléments politiques, si ce n'est qu'un journal moldu américain décréta Hitler "homme de l'année 1938", ce qui irrita autant Laetitia que son père.  
En revanche, elle mentionnait en février l'avancée des japonais en Asie, qui commençait enfin à préoccuper les européens. Il fallait dire que nombre de sorciers français avaient des intérêts en Chine et en Asie du Sud-Est et que les Japonais n'aidaient pas à leurs affaires... Draco ajouta quelques notes à son carnet.

« 16 mars 1939 : les nationalistes ont gagné en Espagne. Les sorciers des deux camps se sont entretués et le pays est considérablement affaibli. Cesar est effondré. »

« 10 mai : l'édition de La Cassandrie d'aujourd'hui annonce que les sorciers français ont promis de soutenir les polonais si les Nibelungen venaient à attaquer. Le Sénéchal a su correctement influencer les politiques. Espérons que les moldus prendront une décision similaire… »  
« 28 mai : La Cassandrie cesse de paraître sur ordre du Ministère de l'Intérieur. Papa est furieux. Il dit que les Affaires Intérieures cherchent à contrôler toute la presse dans un but propagandiste. Il ne veut plus que je lise les journaux. La Cassandrie n'aura duré qu'un an et un mois. Quelle tristesse ! »  
« 10 juin : depuis que La Cassandrie a cessé de paraître, je n'arrive plus à trouver de bonnes sources d'informations… »

« 21 août : Daisy m'a écrit. Ses parents l'ont transféré à Salem. Elle ne reviendra pas à Beauxbâtons tant que la guerre sévira en Europe. Elle me demande de prendre soin de Nathalie. Je ne veux pas pleurer, mais mes larmes coulent néanmoins… »  
« 25 août : Nathalie m'a écrit. Elle est triste bien entendu, mais a hâte de me voir. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de la voir, de rentrer à Beauxbâtons. L'ambiance maussade de la maison me déprime terriblement. »  
« 3 septembre : avant que nous ne partions, papa m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que Bruno et moi rentrions pendant les week-ends jusqu'à nouvel ordre. '_C'est la guerre_' a-t-il expliqué rapidement. '_je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir en sécurité à Beauxbâtons_'. Bruno l'a plutôt mal pris. Il n'a que douze ans après tout… Maman m'a dit '_tu es l'aînée, tu dois bien prendre soin de lui_.' Dois-je lui rappeler que je n'ai que quinze ans ? »  
« 4 septembre : Il n'y a pas que des élèves à Beauxbâtons, une fillette de 7-8 ans et un garçon guère plus âgé s'amusent dans le parc. Un des lycéens m'a expliqué que ce sont des descendants plus ou moins directs de Nicolas Flamel. J'ignorais que le directeur avait eu des enfants ! En tous cas, les deux gamins ont filé dès qu'ils nous ont aperçu. »  
« 5 septembre : personne ne semble vraiment inquiet à cause de la guerre. Les Terminales ont même hâte de se perfectionner en duel, puis de passer leur bac afin d'entrer au plus vite à l'Ecole Spéciale des Aurors. Le seul qui demeure très sombre est Cesar. Lui sait que la guerre civile espagnole a été un massacre. Lui sait que Grindelwald est la cause de tout. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure : '_tu verras, après la guerre d'Espagne, l'annexion de l'Autriche et la prise de la Tchécoslovaquie, c'est le tour de la France maintenant_.' Tout le monde le regarde comme un oiseau de mauvais augure, mais je sais qu'il a raison et je n'arrive pas à être sereine. »

« 18 décembre : la situation est plus calme que nous ne l'aurions cru. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer pour Noël. Papa et maman se demandent ce que Grindelwald prépare. En tous cas, côté moldu, ils se battent en Finlande. J'y pense souvent, car il fait un froid de canard à Beauxbâtons. Il y a de la neige partout. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être en Scandinavie ! »

Draco leva le nez du journal. Tout semblait silencieux autour de lui. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il saisit sa baguette et lança un "Horae"(3). 2h18. Draco siffla. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le craignait ! Il allait s'interroger sur l'heure du couvre-feu le week-end, quand il entendit un étrange grattement à la porte, digne des plus grands films d'horreur moldu.  
Le jeune Malfoy se figea, les mains crispés sur son livre. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement et s'ouvrit.  
« Je... » commença le Slytherin à l'attention de l'arrivant.  
« Vous n'avez pas à être hors de votre dortoir à cette heure de la nuit » fit la voix éteinte de la goule de Dame Dencour. « Je vous prierai de noter que le couvre-feu du week-end est fixé à 2h00. »  
Draco n'arriva qu'à acquiescer en dévisageant la forme d'ombre qui lui parlait. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir à toutes jambes dès que la goule lui indiqua d'un geste la direction des dortoirs.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin réconcilia brièvement Hermione avec la France : les étalages de viennoiseries, les chocolats fumants, les thés délicieusement parfumés, les jus de fruit fraîchement pressés étaient un vrai délice ! Certes, les Anglais ne manquaient de rien à Hogwarts, mais il fallait bien avouer que le porridge ou le jus de citrouille avaient une allure autrement moins engageante qu'un pain au chocolat molleux, craquant et encore chaud, quand on venait juste de sortir de son lit ! Un tel étalage de délices était presque indécent... Mais Hermione était forcée de constater qu'il était tout à fait nécessaire à certains de ses camarades : à côté de lui, Harry engloutissait des quantités astronomiques de nourriture. Le Survivant ne levait le nez de son bol que pour attraper un croissant supplémentaire, avaler une grande rasade de jus d'orange, ou... lancer un coup d'oeil furtif à son tuteur, Junon Sorlimus, qui était attablée à l'autre bout du réfectoire.  
Hermione repoussa son bol avec un soupir. Depuis le mercredi précédent, Sorlimus représentait aux yeux d'Hermione le pire problème que lui posait Beauxbâtons.

Le mardi précédent, voyant que ses premières tentatives d'approche des français ne donnaient rien, Hermione avait décidé de se rabattre sur les compétences anglaises et de reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore pour de bon. Depuis la bagarre générale du dimanche, les anciens membres lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Ils étaient impatients de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile, à défaut de rentrer chez eux ! Hermione s'en était ouverte à Harry. Celui-ci partageait tout à fait leur enthousiasme, mais la jeune fille avait vite compris que Sorlimus n'allait pas leur faciliter la vie. Elle réquisitionnait Harry à toute heure du jour et même, parfois, tôt le matin, ou tard le soir. Le Survivant n'avait pas une minute à lui, et ne semblait jamais savoir quand se déroulerait son prochain entrainement avec son tuteur. Après toute une journée de ce manège, Hermione avait le plus grand mal à garder son calme. D'accord, Harry s'entraînait avec Sorlimus, mais il pouvait bien leur accorder un peu de son temps, non ? Le lendemain, forte du fait que les élèves n'étaient pas censés avoir cours le mercredi après-midi, elle avait donc pris les choses en main et convoqué les différents membres par le biais des galéons ensorcelés. Ils s'étaient réunis à midi et Hermione leur avait aussitôt proposé une session d'entraînement pour l'après-midi. Les membres de l'AD se montrèrent emballés. Bien qu'elle lui ait forcé la main, Harry était présent et motivé. Ron aussi. Tout allait bien.

Sans perdre de temps, les adolescents s'étaient installés dans les Arènes et avaient commencé l'entraînement. Harry avait fait la démonstration de sa nouvelle manière de sortir sa baguette et avait commencé à l'enseigner aux autres.  
Jusqu'au moment où une voix avait douché leur enthousiasme :  
« Un instant, je vous prie ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le haut des gradins. Le Comte les contemplait d'un œil irrité, Junon Sorlimus plantée à ses côtés. Harry pâlit aussitôt.  
« Monsieur Potter se trouve-t-il parmi vous ? » demanda le professeur, en scrutant les membres de l'AD.  
Harry fit un pas en avant.  
« Votre tuteur vous réclame… » se contenta de dire le Comte en indiquant Junon d'un geste.  
Cette dernière jeta un regard parfaitement neutre à Harry et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le jeune Potter eut un petit sourire contrit en direction d'Hermione et de Ron. Celui-ci allait intervenir et interpeller Junon, mais Hermione lui saisit brusquement le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Ils ne devaient pas déclencher de bagarre devant un professeur, surtout celui qui contrôlait les Arènes de Duel. L'avenir de l'AD en dépendait.  
La porte claqua. Le Comte eut un haussement d'épaules.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux dans cette Arène ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en tournant son attention vers la vingtaine d'élèves.  
Il désigna le trio composé des sœurs Patil et de Dean Thomas :  
« Venez donc avec moi, vous trois ! Je vais vous entraîner. Vous autres, répartissez-vous par groupe d'alter dans les différentes Arènes. Je passerai vous voir tour à tour… Allons, allons, exécution ! » insista-t-il en voyant que les anglais ne faisaient pas mine de bouger.

Les membres de l'AD avaient bien été obligés d'obtempérer. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione et Neville s'étaient résignés à affronter Abbott et McMillan. Ils n'étaient pas très bons et l'entraînement, loin d'être satisfaisant, avait surtout consisté pour Hermione et Neville à leur transmettre les consignes de Simon et Miranda. Ron, quant à lui, avait carrément été obligé de quitter les Arènes : le Comte lui avait sèchement fait remarquer, quand il était repassé, qu'il ne servait à rien sans son alter. Ron s'était immédiatement empourpré et avait quitté l'Arène d'un pas rageur. Hermione s'était sentie désolée pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Neville. Même sans Harry, elle avait le devoir de s'entraîner au combat.  
Et il paraissait clair que l'AD allait devoir fonctionner sans Harry. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que Junon Sorlimus se montrerait si possessive à l'égard de son ami ; mais la preuve était faite. La fille de la Sénéchale était capable d'aller jusqu'à réquisitionner un professeur pour mettre la main sur Harry ! Jamais la Solo ne le laisserait s'entraîner sans elle.

En y réfléchissant à tête reposée, Hermione se rendait compte que tant qu'Harry serait là pour les entraînements de l'AD, ils seraient sans cesse interrompus par Sorlimus. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'arracher Harry des mains de la Solo ? La situation était absurde. Totalement absurde ! La simple présence du leader de l'AD empêchait l'AD de se réunir correctement !

Hermione avait l'impression que son impuissance allait la rendre folle. Pour ne pas s'énerver davantage, elle se força à se concentrer sur le décor qui l'entourait. Au bout de sa table, Miranda discutait avec Simon des choses à apprendre en priorité à leurs camarades anglais. Neville n'en perdait pas une miette et posait régulièrement des questions. Quelques mètres derrière son alter, Hermione remarqua soudain la présence de Draco Malfoy. Il devait être arrivé depuis peu, car il n'était pas avec les autres Slytherins lorsque ceux-ci, qu'on n'avait pas vu de la veille, avaient fait une entrée triomphante dans le réfectoire. Attablé à l'écart de ses compagnons, Mafloy semblait dépourvu de son habituel flamboyance : cheveux mal coiffés, visage défait, il avait l'air passablement fatigué. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Luna, qui papillonait autour de lui en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes ? Tellement enthousiastes qu'ils faisaient rire la petite Sirène Piccolo, qui n'était pourtant pas commode, comme l'avait dit Altaïr quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione soupira : Luna avait définitivement le pouvoir de rendre Malfoy sympathique aux Français. La Gryffindor aurait largement préféré que Draco Malfoy se retrouve totalement isolé. Certes, il se tenait à bonne distance de ses congénères de maison, sans doute par crainte de McDougal, mais il avait conservé des alliés. Bombaste ne l'avait pas encore ostracisé, malgré que les raisons pour ce faire ne manquaient pas et son air perpétuellement renfrogné face aux loufoqueries de Luna amusaient les français. Sa position était donc paradoxalement plus solide que celle des autres membres de sa maison.  
D'ailleurs, voilà que Piccolo lui faisait la conversation maintenant ! Mais ses remarques ne devaient pas être du goût de Malfoy, car il lui cria dessus, suffisament fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende : "Puisque je te dis que cette fille et moi n'avons rien en commun, rien !"  
Hermione n'essaya même pas de camoufler son sourire. Luna rendait peut-être Malfoy plus sympathique, mais il allait devoir payer cet avantage au prix fort.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Hermione n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison...

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire pour se dépétrer de Lovegood ! Au lieu de tenir compagnie aux Gryffindors comme elle le faisait habituellement, la fille ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, rabâchant sans relâche il-ne-savait-quelle absurdité sur des créatures, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Et elle avait fait une découverte la veille...  
Bien entendu, sa joie n'avait d'autre possibilité que de s'exprimer dans le réfectoire, juste sous l'oeil attentif de la naine de la classe B. Que croyait-elle, cette Piccolo ? Que Lovegood était sa soeur et puis quoi encore ? D'accord, ils étaient blonds tous les deux. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. On ne pouvait pas décemment comparer les cheveux d'un Malfoy au blond filasse de cette dégénérée.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le Slytherin était prêt à accepter presque n'importe quoi en échange d'une journée tranquille, loin de cette fille. Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il comptait à l'origine retourner dans la salle de travail de Bombaste avec ses livres, mais il ne voulait pas que Lovegood envahisse aussi cet espace. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que d'aller à la bibliothèque.  
Draco reprit possession de la petite table qu'il avait occupé la veille et, sans plus se préoccuper de Luna, ouvrit le journal de Laetitia D. Le marque-page indiquait qu'il avait déjà lu les deux tiers du journal. Il parcourut quelques pages d'un œil distrait avant de trouver une information de valeur. La jeune fille parlait surtout du froid qui sévissait depuis la mi-janvier. Même Beauxbâtons semblait touché...

« 20 janvier 1940 : Papa m'a écrit que la famille Galvowski avait fait un esclandre pour que la France accueille les populations polonaises fuyant la Guerre. C'est une cause juste, bien entendu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les politiques s'étaient bien gardés d'ouvrir les frontières pour les réfugiés espagnols... Et tout cela uniquement parce qu'il n'existe pas en France une grande famille espagnole pour faire pression sur les pouvoirs, comme les Galvowski l'ont fait pour la Pologne ! Je trouve tout cela très injuste... »  
Ce nouveau nom disait quelque chose à Draco, qui le prit soigneusement en note. Quiconque avait sa part dans cette guerre, dans un camp ou dans l'autre, méritait une investigation.

« 18 février : décidément, tous les yeux sont tournés vers les pays du Nord... Les Nibelungen se sont attaqués assez violamment aux sorciers scandinaves. Heureusement, ces derniers ont leurs dragons pour assurer la défense de leurs places fortes ! ... Tout de même, Papa se demande ce que cherche Grindelwald en s'attaquant à eux. Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'il aille batailler si loin de l'Allemagne ! Peut-être est-il en quête de quelque chose ? Un artefact de pouvoir ou tout autre objet magique ? »  
"_Très intéressant..._" pensa Draco, en prenant ces nouveaux éléments en note.

Sautant encore une fois du centaure à la branchiflore, la page suivante parlait essentiellement de Beauxbâtons et de la grogne qui règnait chez les nains de jardins. Draco se souvint avec un frisson de la punition qu'il avait du effectuer sous leur surveillance, le mardi précédent.

« 2 mai : les norvégiens ont capitulé. De nombreux sorciers scandinaves se sont réfugiés en Angleterre. C'est tout de même insensé que nous n'arrivions pas à tous nous unir pour stopper les ambitions de ce fou furieux de Grindelwald ! »  
« 11 mai : j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre alarmiste de papa : les allemands ont laché leurs troupes sur l'Europe de l'Ouest depuis hier. Les Nibelungen ont défait les sorciers néerlandais et ont pris le contrôle de tous leurs ministères. La Belgique est en mauvaise position, mais les sorciers français ne pourront sans doute pas leur apporter d'aide, trop occupés à préparer la défense de nos frontières. Le Premier Ministre pense à les fermer à nouveau, mais il est hors de question d'empêcher les réfugiés hollandais et belges de se replier en France. »  
« 12 mai : les frontières ont été fermées. Le Sénéchal de France et les Aurors s'activent pour renforcer le bouclier. Nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre à présent. »  
« 13 mai : le gouvernement hollandais s'est installé à Londres, comme les norvégiens avant eux. Nous sommes en mauvaise posture. Le bouclier est menacé par les attaques répétées des Nibelungen... »  
« 14 mai : il n'y a aucune nouvelle. On raconte que le bouclier a cédé en plusieurs endroits. Des Terminale viennent d'obtenir l'autorisation du directeur Flamel de partir en renfort. Merlin, ils sont fous ! Même s'ils maîtrisent la plupart des techniques de Duel, n'ont-ils pas peur des Nibelungen ? »

« 26 mai : enfin les premières nouvelles nous arrivent, mais elles sont mauvaises : tout le nord de la France est tombée. De nombreuses villes ont été prises. Même Paris est menacée. Qu'est-il advenu de papa et maman ? »

« 1er juin : un petit futur 6e est arrivé d'urgence à Beauxbâtons et pas le moins célèbre d'entre eux : Ivan Messidor, fils aîné du Sénéchal de France, Augustin... »  
Une première interrogation de Draco trouvait sa solution : à l'époque, le Sénéchal était donc Augustin Messidor. Draco ne pensait pas se souvenir qu'un de ses camarades de classe portât ce nom ; mais Sorlimus leur était apparentés de manière directe, à ce que lui avait dit Bombaste. La charge de Sénéchal était-elle donc héréditaire ? Draco trouvait l'idée étrange, mais cela aurait expliqué pourquoi Junon Sorlimus, qui n'avait pourtant que 16 ans, passait aux yeux de tous pour la prochaine tenante du titre. Cela signifiait aussi que l'actuel Sénéchal était un membre de sa famille proche...  
« ... Son père discute en ce moment dans le bureau de Flamel. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nous, de nos parents, de Paris… Ah, Hyak vient de m'annoncer que le Sénéchal de France repartait. A ce que j'ai compris, le petit Ivan va rester à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il ne faudrait pas que les Nibelungen aient un moyen de pression sur le Sénéchal… »  
« 6 juin : toujours aucune nouvelle de papa et maman. Si j'en crois le seul journal qui nous parvient encore, les sorciers français sont en train d'organiser la défense de Paris. L'accès d'Haxo par le métro a été condamné et le quartier a été fortifié. Celui de Molitor a été vidé. Tous les riches propriétaires ont dû rejoindre leurs luxueuses résidences estivales ou étrangères ! »  
« 13 juin : ces imbéciles de moldus ont décrété Paris ville ouverte afin qu'il n'y ait pas de combat ! Enfin, en quittant tous la capitale, ils nous facilitent la tâche : au moins, il n'y aura pas de moldus pour interférer entre les sorciers français et les Nibelungen ! »  
« 14 juin : aucune nouvelle de Paris ou d'ailleurs. »  
« 17 juin : les moldus ont capitulé mais toujours aucune nouvelle côté sorcier ! Merlin, que se passe-t-il donc ? Qu'en est-il de papa et maman ? Bruno me harcèle toutes les demi-heures mais je n'ai rien à lui annoncer. La plupart des professeurs ont quitté Beauxbâtons... Nous sommes totalement livrés à nous-mêmes. »  
« 21 juin : j'ai enfin reçu une lettre de maman. Grindelwald a conquis Paris sans mal, en infiltrant des Boursoufs infectés d'une maladie inconnue. Personne ne s'est méfié. L'hôpital Croix-rouge est maintenant débordé de patients fiévreux et aussi faibles que des Cracmols, et les Nibelungen se sont empressés d'en prendre le contrôle. Ils connaissent les remèdes, pas nous. Cet horrible chantage a forcé les sorciers à capituler. Les Nibelungen paradent dans Haxo à l'heure qu'il est, menaçant tout opposant de lui injecter la maladie. Maman reste très laconique en ce qui concerne papa, disant juste qu'il va bien. Je me raccroche à l'espoir qu'elle ne me mente pas. Après concertation avec Nathalie et Hyak, j'ai transmis cette lettre au directeur, mais il semblait déjà au courant. Je dois maintenant parler à Bruno… »  
« 25 juin : le Sénéchal de France est recherché par les forces de Grindelwald. Tout Beauxbâtons ne parle que de ça. C'est étalé dans les journaux de ce matin. Les Nibelungen ont dû en prendre le contrôle car tous dépeignent le Sénéchal comme un lâche, mais je suis persuadée qu'il est en train de se battre quelque part ! Augustin Messidor est probablement le dernier espoir de la France. »  
« 27 juin : cela fait deux jours que personne n'a vu Cesar. Son alter a beau l'appeler, il reste injoignable. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait quitté Beauxbâtons pour aller se battre ! Que dois-je faire ? »  
« 30 juin : j'ai parlé au directeur aujourd'hui. Il a confirmé mes craintes. Selon lui, Cesar Duero a 16 ans à présent et il n'est pas forcé de poursuivre ses études au-delà. L'empêcher de partir était strictement impossible ! D'autres élèves, surtout des 1ère et des Terminale, ont aussi quitté Beauxbâtons depuis la débacle... Mais Cesar vient à peine de terminer sa Seconde, il est trop jeune ! »  
Malfoy eut un brusque haut-le-coeur : ce Duero était à peine plus âgé que lui... Il était fou d'avoir quitté la sécurité de Beauxbâtons !  
« 1er juillet : fin officielle de l'année scolaire, alors que bien des élèves sont déjà partis ! Partis, alors que papa et maman m'écrivent que Bruno et moi devons rester à Beauxbâtons cet été. Ils disent aussi qu'ils vont écrire moins souvent, de peur que le courrier ne soit intercepté par les Nibelungen. Je vis dans la crainte constante qu'ils n'envahissent Beauxbâtons un beau matin ! Je sais bien que c'est absurde. L'école est incartable après tout, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire des scénarios… »  
« 4 juillet : deux nouveaux futurs 6e viennent d'arriver, dont la deuxième fille de notre ancien professeur de duel, Michaela Crèvecoeur. Il semblerait que le parchemin ait accepté de faire des concessions. Normalement, seuls les élèves en âge d'aller à Beauxbâtons recoivent le parchemin et seulement le jour de la rentrée de septembre ! Je me demande comment Flamel a réussi à négocier avec lui… C'est une vraie tête d'hippogriffe ce parchemin ! »  
« 10 juillet : sur ordre de Maître Flamel, les élèves présents cet été suivent tous une formation accélérée en botanique. La nourriture commence à manquer. Nous devons donc participer de manière active à la subsistance quotidienne de Beauxbâtons. Nous plantons des graines, faisons pousser des légumes et des fruits sous les directives sévères de ces affreux nains de jardins. Nous ne les aimons pas. Mais ils nous le rendent bien. Nous collaborons parce que la situation le réclame, si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim… Selon Nicolas Flamel, nous devons faire de grandes réserves pour passer l'hiver. »

Les entrées suivantes étaient du même chaudron, centrées sur les problèmes agricoles qu'affrontaient les élèves. Les seuls nouvelles du monde extérieur dataient de fin août : la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de son père, "atrocement laconique", sans doute par peur de la censure. Draco grimaça.  
« 2 septembre : ils ne sont que onze et ce sont tous des nés-moldus. Voilà tous nos 6e! Les Nibelungen ont-ils fait prisonniers tous les enfants en âge d'entrer à Beauxbâtons ? Ou est-ce une décision de Flamel ? Je ne sais... Quant aux élèves qui ont quitté Beauxbâtons cet été, aucun n'est revenu. J'entame mon année de 1ère et il manque tant d'entre nous : Daisy toujours, et Cesar. »

La jeune fille revenait ensuite, sur plusieurs pages, aux occupations agricoles de Beauxbâtons. Laetitia ne semblait maintenant plus avoir aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. L'Académie paraissait totalement isolée et les élèves uniquement préoccupés par leur subsistance quotidienne. Le journal de Laetitia était d'ailleurs presque entièrement dédié aux soucis que lui causait son élevage de porcs, bref, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Les choses redevenaient intéressantes au mois de janvier suivant. Les parents de Laetitia semblaient enfin avoir trouvé un réseau de courrier sécurisé.  
« 26 janvier : maman dans sa lettre d'aujourd'hui m'a expliqué ce qu'était les '_Faust_' de Grindelwald. Faust signifie '_poing_' en allemand. Ce sont des groupes de jeunes fanatiques constitués chacun de cinq personnes qui mènent à bien les opérations les plus sordides de Grindelwald : tortures, assassinats expéditifs, extorsions, chantages divers… Maman ne rentre pas dans les détails mais je devine entre les mots qu'elle est témoin chaque jour d'actes atroces. Elle raconte que les Nibelungen ont emmené beaucoup de petits sorciers dans leur camp d'entraînement pour Faust. Cela explique sans doute pourquoi il y a si peu de 6e à Beauxbâtons... Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que les Faust ou les Nibelungen puissent trouver Beauxbâtons. »

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise, mais Draco Malfoy était si captivé par sa lecture qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. La jeune fille passa dans une travée transversale et l'observa discrètement. Elle savait Malfoy studieux, mais pas au point d'oublier totalement le reste du monde. Pas à pas, elle s'approcha pour tenter d'apercevoir le titre de l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire. Trois gros livres étaient posés sur la table, mais celui qu'il avait en main était d'un format différent, beaucoup moins épais, ressemblant davantage à un livre de poche moldu qu'à un grimoire magique.  
« Coucou Hermione ! » fit une voix gaie.  
Hermione, tout comme le Slytherin, sursauta. Les deux anglais froncèrent les sourcils, gênés l'un et l'autre de s'être fait surprendre. Luna Lovegood leur souriait largement, un livre pressé contre son cœur. Le regard de Draco erra de son alter à Granger qui se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de sa table de travail, bien trop près de lui à son goût. Il s'empressa de rassembler ses livres et les rangea vivement dans son sac tout en sifflant de mécontentement :  
« Toujours en train d'espionner les autres, Granger ! Tu ne pourrais pas te faire mordre par un de tes bouquins et en crever dans un coin ? Ca nous ferait des vacances ! »  
« Ahaha ! » s'esclaffa Luna avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir. « Ce ne sont pas les livres qui mordent, mais les Tornisuphores danseurs qui vivent dedans, enfin ! »  
Hermione se frotta le front comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Luna. Quant à Draco, il en profita pour tenter une échappée hors de la bibliothèque.  
« Attends, Malfoy ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! » cria la Ravenclaw en partant à sa poursuite.

Hermione la regarda partir avec inquiétude. Pourvu que Malfoy ne lui joue pas de sales tours à sa manière sournoise ! Mais Luna était un adversaire de taille : d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle donnerait du fil à retordre au Slytherin.

Le regard de la Gryffindor erra sur la table qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui le passionnait tant et quels étaient les titres des ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés. Elle jeta un œil à l'ordinateur des consultations, mais aucune requête récente n'avait été faite. Malfoy avait dû prendre les livres directement dans les rayons ou demander de l'aide au bibliothécaire. Peut-être en saurait-elle davantage en l'interrogeant ?  
« Bonjour Monsieur ! » lança-t-elle au vieil homme.  
« Oh, c'est encore vous, jeune demoiselle, vous êtes décidément très studieuse ! C'est rare de voir autant une élève dans cette bibliothèque, surtout si tôt dans l'année… »  
« Oh, mais je ne suis pas la seule. N'y avait-il pas un autre garçon, là ? Il est parti juste après mon arrivée… »  
Le bibliothécaire se rembrunit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.  
« Il avait l'air très absorbé… Un devoir compliqué ? » tenta-t-elle malgré tout.  
« Une simple recherche personnelle… » éluda le vieux. « D'ailleurs, puis-je vous aider pour les vôtres, mademoiselle ? »  
Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Il avait esquivé la question. Elle hésita puis décida de ne pas perdre davantage de temps avec les manigances de Malfoy. Elle n'aurait qu'à se montrer attentive ces jours prochains. Voilà tout !  
« Eh bien, c'est une recherche un peu compliquée… » commença-t-elle. « Et je ne sais comment m'y prendre… »  
« Dites-moi tout ! » s'enthousiasma le bibliothécaire, toujours ravi par la perspective d'aider un jeune esprit à se développer.  
« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur la société française, sur son histoire politique récente… Ainsi que le détail de ses rapports diplomatiques avec l'Angleterre, bien sûr… Vous comprenez… Avec la situation actuelle… »  
La jeune fille laissa sa phrase inachevée. Le vieux hocha la tête semblant comprendre le désarroi de la jeune anglaise.  
« Voyons, voyons, voyons… » marmonna-t-il.  
Il tapota deux-trois requêtes sur son ordinateur. Un premier livre arriva à pleine vitesse et se posa lourdement sur le bureau. Hermione lut le titre '_Histoire sorcière de la politique française des événements de 1968 à nos jours_'.  
« C'est sans doute un peu ardu… Mais les fiches récapitulatives se trouvant en fin de chaque chapitre sont très bien faites. Vous y trouverez, entre autre, un panorama complet de l'impact en France des actions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le climat politique a été particulièrement houleux à cette époque et les moldus n'arrangeaient rien avec leur fichue Guerre Froide ! » fit le bibliothécaire, en haussant les sourcils. « Sinon je vous recommande la lecture des vieux numéros de l'Haxonaute, enfin si vous arrivez à en supporter le ton polémique… Les numéros sont rangés avec les périodiques dans la salle du fond, » ajouta-t-il en désignant un mur.  
Hermione lui retourna un regard interloqué.  
« Une plaisanterie de notre cher directeur ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « C'est la salle dans laquelle il aimait se cacher quand nous étions sensés avoir une réunion de professeurs ou quand des parents d'élèves cherchaient à le rencontrer ! J'ai mis huit ans à trouver cette fichue salle alors qu'elle était sous mon nez ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le mur. Posant sa baguette sur une des pierres et sa main sur une autre, il déclama à haute et intelligible voix : « _Quand l'alchimiste Nicolas vit à Paris, sa cave est à Saint-Jacques-de-la-Boucherie_(4)_ ; quand le professeur Flamel vient à Beauxbâtons, c'est dans cette salle qu'il cache ses flacons !_". La main posée sur la pierre sembla s'enfoncer dans le mur et une porte se découpa juste à côté. Le bibliothécaire poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. La salle était petite et uniquement meublée d'un fauteuil colossal. Comme pour la bibliothèque, l'éclairage se faisait par une verrière zénithale dont les vitraux colorés créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et changeante. Les journaux occupaient tout un pan du mur, mais semblaient flotter dans les airs. Hermione observa autour d'elle et désigna d'un geste surpris un étrange objet métallique qui reposait dans un coin :  
« C'est un porte-bouteilles ! » expliqua le vieux. « Comme le laisse entendre le mot de passe, c'est aussi là que venait se cacher Nicolas quand il voulait boire en cachette de Pernelle ! »  
Puis le bibliothécaire attrapa une grande perche en bois et en expliqua le maniement à Hermione.  
« Le principe est de séparer les journaux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils sont tous agglutinés pour le moment… Alors, voyons, _Invenio Haxonaute_ ! » lança-t-il.  
Le sort courut le long de la perche et les journaux se séparèrent comme des oiseaux pris dans les feux d'un phare. Un paquet compact de journaux s'était éloigné du reste et flottait au-dessus de la tête du bibliothécaire.  
« _Invenio années 70_ ! » continua ce dernier, la perche toujours bien en main.  
Un nouveau paquet de journaux se sépara du reste.  
« Je pense que vous avez compris le principe… » fit le vieil homme en tendant l'artefact magique à Hermione.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, mais se retourna juste avant, hilare :  
« Oh, en fait, mademoiselle, n'oubliez pas d'attacher votre ceinture ! » recommanda-t-il en riant comme un bossu, avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur cette nouvelle énigme. Elle haussa les épaules, agrippa fermement la perche et commença à séparer les journaux de l'année 70 des autres journaux de la décennie. Puis elle sépara les mois entre eux, choisit le mois de janvier et déploya les éditions de la première semaine. Enfin, elle trouva le premier numéro de l'année qui descendit naturellement le long de la perche. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il était vraiment très moelleux. Nicolas Flamel ne se refusait rien ! Elle eut un petit soupir de contentement.  
Elle allait entamer sa lecture quand il lui sembla que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle ne sentait presque plus le contact moelleux du fauteuil. Mais, mais… Elle flottait en apesanteur ! Vite, elle agrippa le bras du fauteuil et chercha à tâtons une solution. S'il fallait s'attacher, il y avait forcément une ceinture de sécurité quelque part ! Elle la trouva enfin, cachée dans les replis du fauteuil : deux lanières de cuir très longues qui avaient l'air de fonctionner ensemble. Elle attacha les deux extrémités autour de sa taille. Aussitôt, la ceinture s'ajusta et elle se retrouva bien assise sur le fauteuil ! Cela lui rappelait la manière dont fonctionnaient les lanières des étuis à baguettes des Solo. Harry lui avait montré les siennes, après son premier entraînement avec Junon.  
Les pensées d'Hermione dérivèrent vers Harry. Où était-il en ce moment ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Il avait dû passer tout son samedi après-midi en formation. La Gryffindor était partagée à ce sujet. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu voir davantage Harry pour partager ses craintes, pour lui parler de Ron bien entendu, mais aussi pour être avec lui, tout simplement. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas interférer dans son entraînement de solo, qui était indispensable à sa survie. C'était difficile d'admettre que Sorlimus ou Volauvent étaient sans doute plus essentiels pour Harry et Ron qu'elle ne l'était…C'était donc ça le système de Beauxbâtons ? Pousser à son paroxysme le système des binômes... Hermione n'était pas sûre d'aimer cela. Certes, elle se sentait proche de Neville et travailler le duel avec lui la veille avait été exaltant, mais ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloignaient d'elle irrémédiablement… Que devait-elle faire ? … Hogwarts lui manquait décidément et elle avait le mal du pays.

Elle repoussa ses tristes considérations et commença sa lecture. Les articles étaient très polémiques dans l'ensemble, pleine d'insinuations sur les erreurs politiques d'untel ou sur les magouilles de tel autre. C'était intéressant, mais elle manquait encore d'éléments pour bien tout comprendre. Peut-être devrait-elle d'abord lire l'ouvrage conseillé par le bibliothécaire pour avoir l'ensemble des événements en tête ?

Un article du mois de mars 1970 attira son attention. Il parlait de la montée en puissance d'un sorcier inconnu appelé Lord Voldemort. L'article était signé "Henri Bellamie". S'agissait-il du père des jumeaux, Térence et Justin ? Hermione ne parvenait pas à se rappeller ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos de la carrière journalistique de leur père...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le papier faisait un très intéressant parallèle entre les idées de Voldemort et certaines théories honnies de Gellert Grindelwald. Le journaliste pointait particulièrement l'obsession pour la pureté du sang que semblait avoir Voldemort. Grindelwald avait prôné une forme d'épuration sélective contre les _Schwachen_, les "faibles". Ceux-là étaient devenus les nés-moldus chez Voldemort. On changait quelque peu de cible mais les idées étaient les mêmes...  
Hermione se demanda si Voldemort avait connu Grindelwald lors de ses années loin de l'Angleterre, mais le mage allemand était enfermé à Nurmengard depuis 1945 et Voldemort n'avait pas encore quitté Hogwarts à l'époque. Bah, il suffisait qu'il ait eu un des écrits de Grindelwald entre les mains... Quelles idées démentes pouvaient bien contenir ces ouvrages ? Il faudrait voir s'il n'existait pas un exemplaire ici à Beauxbâtons...  
Hermione pousuivit sa lecture, mais l'article restait assez pauvre en ce qui concernait les origines de Voldemort. Le journaliste n'avait aucune piste sur l'âge du sorcier sombre ou sur sa famille, hormis qu'elle était probablement anglaise.  
L'article se terminait sur une mise en garde à propos des familles qui avaient déjà collaboré avec les forces de Grindelwald. L'enjeu pour les gouvernants et les forces du Sénéchal était donc de se montrer attentif et de veiller à ce que ce type d'atrocités ne se reproduisent plus, tout au mieux était-ce cela que la population attendait d'eux. Le journaliste rappellait les actes abominables auxquels s'étaient livrés certains collaborateurs, comme Otho et Harold Müller, dont le procès en mars 1948 avait fait grand bruit.

Müller... Müller... Le nom rappelait quelque chose à Hermione. Une fille... Une fille que Miranda n'aimait pas beaucoup si sa mémoire ne la trahissait pas. Avec l'aide du parchemin, elle remit rapidement un visage sur ce nom. Christine Müller, une blonde au visage pointu et aux yeux noirs, insondables. Une fille qu'elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de Sorlimus. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge Miranda à ce propos...

Pour aller un peu plus vite, Hermione se décida à éplucher uniquement la rubrique international de l'Haxonaute. Il y avait probablement d'autres numéros consacrés à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts... Elle en trouva plusieurs dont elle nota soigneusement la date, notamment l'analyse d'un historien spécialiste de la montée en puissance des mages noirs, ainsi qu'une interview d'un médicomage portant sur leurs déséquilibres psychologiques les plus courants. Elle trouva également plusieurs interviews du Premier Ministre de l'époque, Albin Touraine, qui refusait d'intervenir en Angleterre tant que son homologue anglais ne ferait pas officiellement une demande d'assistance. L'analyse d'Henri Bellamie était particulièrement cinglante, indiquant qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de demande officielle puisque le gouvernement anglais était noyauté par les Mangemorts depuis au moins un an !  
De son côté, le Sénéchal de France, Ivan Messidor, refusait de faire la moindre déclaration.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Draco ne voulait plus retourner à la bibliothèque depuis que Granger y avait élu domicile. Fichue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser un peu d'espace pour vivre, non ? En désespoir de cause et bien qu'il soit toujours flanqué de Luna, il s'était à nouveau rabattu sur la salle d'études d'Alexis. Alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil, la Ravenclaw insista pour lui montrer un schéma représentant des vieux plans de Beauxbâtons, avec de grandes croix rouges indiquant, selon elle, les endroits où avaient été observés des Fablamas Octogombaires. Draco observa le plan sans rien dire en comptant mentalement jusqu'à vingt, puis il lui rendit le document, assorti d'un : "bon courage dans tes recherches, Lovegood. Tu m'excuses, j'ai du travail..."  
Et, sans attendre de réponse, il reprit le journal à la date du 28 février 1941.

« 28 février : j'ai écrit aujourd'hui à papa et maman. Je relate nos dernières trouvailles en matière de subsistance. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour ne pas les inquiéter sur notre situation. Ils doivent avoir bien assez de soucis comme ça... »  
« 6 mars : papa et maman n'ont pas encore répondu à ma dernière lettre. Je n'envisage pas que mon pigeon ne les ait pas trouvé. Comment cela serait-il possible ? »  
« 7 mars : et s'il ne les avait pas trouvé, il m'aurait rapporté la lettre intacte, non ? »  
« 9 mars : aujourd'hui en désespoir de cause, j'ai écrit à tante Rosette, la sœur de maman. Je ne l'aime pas, mais elle saura bien me donner des nouvelles. »  
« 11 mars : elle a répondu que mes parents étaient emprisonnés depuis le 1er mars et que s'ils s'étaient tenus à carreau, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je ne trouve pas de mots pour exprimer toute la haine que je ressens pour cette Harpie ! Qu'elle crève ! »  
« 12 mars : je renonce à parler de nos travaux de cultivateurs et d'éleveurs dans ce journal. C'est totalement futile ! Et j'ai décidé de compter les jours jusqu'à la libération de papa et maman pour penser chaque jour à eux. Aujourd'hui, 12e jour de captivité. »  
« 19 mars : Cela fait maintenant 19 jours que je suis sans nouvelles. Bruno n'a encore rien remarqué. Je lui ai lu un extrait d'une vieille lettre d'il y a cinq ans en faisant semblant de l'avoir juste décachetée. Il ne m'a écouté que distraitement. Par chance, il est entré dans l'âge bête. En temps normal, je suis sûre que cela m'aurait mise hors de moi, mais là, cela me laisse un répit. Mélusine ! Comment lui annoncer ? »  
« 2 avril : 35e jour sans nouvelles. Je lis les journaux tous les jours, mais ils sont bâillonnés par l'occupant. Grindelwald cherche toujours Beauxbâtons. Nous sommes isolés. J'ai honte de faire cela, mais j'invente de temps à autres des lettres de nos parents pour tromper Bruno. »  
« 4 avril : 37e jour de captivité. J'ai dû révéler la vérité à Bruno. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, il l'aurait découvert de toutes façons. Il est enfermé depuis trois heures dans sa chambre. Je ne sais que faire. »  
« 7 avril : 40e jour sans nouvelles. Triste anniversaire pour Bruno. Je lui ai offert mon nécessaire à balai. Il a voulu le refuser mais je l'ai forcé à le prendre. Je ne veux pas que son seul souvenir de cette journée soit le terrible sort de nos parents. »  
« 23 avril : 56e jour de captivité. Je ne trouve que maintenant la force d'écrire. J'ai reçu il y a une semaine un journal de propagande qui montre des sorciers exécutés par les troupes de Grindelwald. Je n'ai reconnu personne, mais je vis dans la crainte perpétuelle que nos parents n'aient été également victimes des Faust. »  
« 27 avril : 60e jour. 2 mois déjà. J'ai terminé l'immonde tissu de mensonges propagandistes que j'ai reçu hier. Grindelwald y vante ses projets pour le '_Plus Grand Bien_' et la merveilleuse société sorcière qui va bientôt naître en France comme elle est déjà née en Allemagne, en Autriche et dans tous les pays conquis… _Engagez-vous dans les Faust, soumettez-vous aux Nibelungen, assurez l'avenir de vos enfants_, et gnagnagna ! »

« 20 mai : 83e et dernier jour de captivité pour maman et papa. Le journal a annoncé leur déportation aujourd'hui pour un camp sorcier en Allemagne. »

Draco fronça le nez. Ce camp ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une page blanche entière suivait cette déclaration. Le Slytherin la tourna et poursuivit sa lecture. La jeune Laetitia n'écrivait plus que rarement.

« 1er juillet : Deuxième été que nous passons à Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai pas vu le monde extérieur depuis février 1940. Bruno est étrangement calme. J'ignore s'il a peur ou s'il complote quelque chose. Il traîne toute la journée avec Omer Piéhellé et Gugliemo Castri. J'ai peur qu'il ne fugue de Beauxbâtons dès qu'il aura 16 ans, comme l'a fait Cesar... »  
« 16 juillet : un certain nombre de Terminale sont encore à Beauxbâtons. Bien qu'ils aient eu leur bac, ils craignent de quitter la sécurité des murs de l'Académie. Le directeur Flamel leur a proposé de rester une année supplémentaire. Je me demande ce que je ferais à leur place... Vivre dans la peur constante d'être découvert ou affronter les Nibelungen et les Faust. Est-ce un choix pour des jeunes gens d'à peine 17 ans ? »  
Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête : cette terrible guerre sorcière n'aurait jamais du concerner des adolescents !  
« 2 septembre 1941 : c'est le premier jour de classe. Il n'y a aucun 6e cette année, pas même des nés-moldus. Je ne sais si les Nibelungen ont empêché la nouvelle promotion d'aller à Beauxbâtons ou si c'est Flamel qui en est la cause. En ce qui me concerne, je rentre aujourd'hui en Terminale. C'est ma dernière année. Mais je ne veux pas penser à la suite. La France est toujours occupée, mais je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de la situation réelle à l'extérieur. Il y a si longtemps que nous sommes isolés ici… »

La jeune fille n'écrivait plus qu'un ou deux fois par mois et ne mentionnait rien qui sortait du quotidien : l'anniversaire d'un tel ; les aléas de la culture céréalière ; les vêtements que l'on devait fabriquer soi-même ; les conflits permanents avec les nains de jardin, rendus odieux par la fréquentation forcée des sorciers ; l'inquiétude grandissante qu'elle avait pour son frère ; les absents toujours, Daisy Rhône ou Cesar Duero...  
Mais rien, toujours rien sur le monde extérieur.

La fin de l'année scolaire vint plus vite que Draco ne l'attendait et apporta enfin son lot d'informations :  
« 26 Juin 1942 : Nicolas Flamel a proposé à tous ceux qui le souhaitent de rester à Beauxbâtons. Je ne sais que faire. Si je quitte l'Académie je ne pourrais sans doute jamais y revenir, mais si je reste là, que ferai-je ? Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas quitté Beauxbâtons que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur. J'ai peur. Bruno va entrer en 2nde. Je sais que lui voudrait se battre pour venger nos parents, pour éliminer la menace qu'est Grindelwald. Il est jeune et téméraire. Je n'ai pas cette force. »  
« 28 juin : Nathalie a décidé de quitter Beauxbâtons. Elle va rejoindre ses parents moldus en Sologne et tenter de contacter Daisy aux Etats-Unis. Personnellement, je suis déjà fixée : personne ne m'attend à l'extérieur. Hyak tente de me dérider, propose de m'héberger chez ses parents à Aix, en zone libre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à prendre une décision. »  
« 2 juillet : Bruno m'a pris à part aujourd'hui et m'a parlé de ses amis Piéhellé. Il m'a dit qu'en Corse la situation était différente. Que c'est là qu'il fallait aller, que c'est là qu'il me rejoindrait. Je pèse encore le pour et le contre. Suis-je donc si couarde que je n'ose poser un pied hors de Beauxbâtons ? »  
« 3 juillet : je commence à concevoir un plan avec Bruno. Ses amis Piéhellé et Castri ont réussi à garder une sorte de contact avec leurs familles en Corse. Le portauloin trafiqué qu'ils m'ont fourni s'activera dans trois jours. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour me décider. »  
« 5 juillet : Bruno m'a menacé tout à l'heure de prendre le portauloin lui-même, si je ne le faisais pas. "_On ne peut pas gaspiller une occasion pareille !_" m'a-t-il hurlé, hors de lui. Merlin ! Je le hais quand il cherche à me forcer la main ainsi ! »  
« 7 juillet : je suis folle ! Je suis folle sans nul doute d'avoir pris ce portauloin ! Maudit soit Bruno et tous les Piéhellé de la terre ! A mon arrivée, j'étais en plein maquis, sans âme qui vive alentours. J'ai attendu UNE HEURE sans voir passer autre chose que des oiseaux et des petites bestioles ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'angoisse à l'idée de rester toute seule dans un lieu inconnu ! Puis, enfin, le comité d'accueil est arrivé, baguette au poing, l'air menaçant, les hommes comme les femmes. Ils m'ont fouillée, mon coffre aussi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi humiliée de ma vie. Quand l'un d'eux a tendu sa baguette vers moi, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée... Mais heureusement, ils se sont contentés de me lancer un sort me privant de la vue et de l'ouie. Et puis, j'ai transplané avec une femme. Ca s'est mieux passé ensuite, même si je n'étais toujours pas rassurée. La mère de Gugliemo Castri a hurlé sur les Piéhellé pour la manière dont j'avais été traitée et elle s'est bien occupée de moi. Maintenant, je vais dormir. J'ai eu droit à une chambre avec un vrai lit. Tout le monde n'a pas ce privilège. On me l'a bien fait sentir... »  
« 31 juillet : cela fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas écrit. Je n'ai pas le temps. On m'a d'abord affectée au ravitaillement le temps de voir ce que je savais faire. La deuxième semaine, j'ai commencé ma formation et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je ne détaille pas. C'est confidentiel. On ne m'a encore confié aucune mission, je suis trop inexpérimentée. Je m'habitue doucement aux conditions de vie ici. C'est difficile, mais Madame Castri est très gentille avec moi. J'ai appris que Rosine, la mère moldue d'Omer Piéhellé, avait été tuée suite à une erreur d'un jeune du réseau, et que c'était pour ça que son mari et ses cousins étaient aussi méfiants et agressifs envers les nouveaux. »  
« 28 septembre : demain, c'est ma première mission. Je suis dans l'équipe de Lucien Crèvecoeur. »  
« 29 septembre : mission accomplie. Sabotage. Même pas été répérée ! Ce soir, j'ai droit à un rab de pommes de terre ! »  
« 18 octobre : je trouve seulement la force d'écrire maintenant. Avant-hier, j'ai dû tuer un homme. C'était une crevure de Faust et il le méritait sans doute, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans de plus que moi. Je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la haine que je ressens pour Grindelwald et ce qu'il a fait à notre pays... »  
« 10 novembre : pour fêter le sauvetage de douze sorciers et d'une cinquantaine de moldus, on a improvisé hier un match de Quidditch. J'avais oublié à quel point les Piéhellé étaient de bons joueurs ! ... Les moldus ont été remis au maquis de résistants moldus le plus proche. On a des contacts épisodiques avec eux, on se donne des infos, mais nos buts sont différents. Le père d'Omer a refusé de prendre dans le réseau la moitié des sorciers que nous avons sauvé. Il est horriblement méfiant, mais je le comprends. On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire infiltrer... »  
« 24 novembre : quelle surprise ! Hier soir, j'étais chargée de récupérer les sorciers voulant passer en Afrique du Nord, et je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Cesar Duero. Il a tellement changé, c'est abominable. Je l'ai à peine reconnu... On a parlé, mais pas énormément. Je me dois à mon réseau et même si j'ai confiance en Cesar, je sais aussi que les Faust ont mille manières de faire parler leurs prisonniers. Alors on a parlé de Beauxbâtons. Il est parti tout à l'heure. Je suis un peu triste, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller. D'autres missions m'attendent. »  
« 15 décembre : nous avons dû changer de planque. Heureusement que le froid est très supportable ici. Une partie du réseau va probablement s'installer plus avant dans le maquis. Quelques uns d'entre nous cherchent une nouvelle maison non loin des zones habitées. Nous ne pouvons pas trop nous éloigner d'Ajaccio si nous voulons rester efficaces, réactifs et bien informés. »  
« 1er janvier 1943 : C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce journal. Je risquerai d'y coucher des faits qui pourraient causer du tort au réseau s'il tombait en de mauvaises mains. J'ai donc décidé de le cacher et de donner un ou deux indices à Hyacinthe et à Daisy pour qu'ils le retrouvent s'il m'arrivait malheur. Maintenant, je ne peux que souhaiter à la France et autres pays occupés une excellente année 1943, libérée du joug de Grindelwald, des Nibelungen et des Faust ! »

Draco tiqua. Le journal était fini. Une simple mention, consignée quelques pages plus loin et d'une écriture différente, terminait abruptement le récit de la jeune fille.

"Note : ce journal a été retrouvé dans sa cachette le 30 septembre 1943, quelques mois à peine après la libération de la Corse. Selon les membres rescapés du réseau de Laetitia Desruelles, la jeune fille aurait été tuée le 22 juin 1943, lors d'une opération qui visait à libérer le chef de leur réseau emprisonné et torturé par les Faust depuis le 20 juin. Un buste a été élevé à l'endroit de sa mort sous son nom de résistante : '_Cassandre, 10 octobre 1924-22 juin 1943_'."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Un léger coup à la porte fit se lever les yeux d'Hermione. Le bibliothécaire la regardait d'un oeil affable et lui présentait une assiette de sandwich. Hermine nota que la pesanteur semblait être redevenue normale.  
« Vous n'avez pas faim, mademoiselle ? Il est midi passé, vous savez... » remarqua le vieil homme.  
Hermione se récria. Ses amis devaient l'attendre ! Mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de lâcher sa lecture... Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, la jeune fille accepta l'offre du bibliothécaire et envoya un pneu à Neville pour lui expliquer la situation.

Son déjeuner frugal avalé, Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture.  
Elle tomba notamment sur un article particulièrement intéressant d'avril 1976, qui portait sur les combattants volontaires français. Ces derniers, qui ne devaient pas être plus d'une vingtaine, avaient pris la décision courageuse de partir en Angleterre pour combattre les Mangemorts. Parmi les noms des volontaires, la jeune fille repéra un Martin Delacour. Etait-il apparenté à Fleur Delacour ? L'article précisait son âge : lui et son alter Vincent Dumas avaient 21 et 22 ans. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur formation d'Auror. L'article mentionnait également quelques anglais travaillant ou résidant en France et qui désiraient se joindre à l'escouade. Leurs noms ne disaient rien à Hermione; ils venaient probablement de familles ayant émigrées depuis longtemps. Cette escouade de sorciers avait été formée sous l'impulsion de Bruno Desruelles, ancien responsable du Ministère de la Justice, en charge de l'application des peines. Ce dernier venait de démissionner avec pertes et fracas de son poste, clamant haut et fort son indignation face à la politique mesquine d'Albin Touraine.  
Hermione hocha la tête. C'était tout de même un peu fort que ces français aient oublié si vite que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui les avait débarassés de Grindelwald ! Elle pesta contre l'ingratitude et l'hypocrisie des politiques, cet Albin Touraine à l'époque, tout comme Cornélius Fudge l'an passé.  
Hermione regretta que l'article n'en dise pas davantage au sujet de la situation en Angleterre. Ces volontaires allaient-ils combattre au côté des Aurors du Ministère ? Ou ce Desruelles avait-il des contacts au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

Un autre article de septembre 1977 fixa Hermione sur le sort de Martin Delacour et Vincent Dumas. Les deux jeunes gens étaient décédés lors d'une violente attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Desruelles, contacté par le journal, s'était refusé à faire le moindre commentaire, déplorant juste la mort de ces "deux braves".

Enfin, un article de 1978 relatait les arrivées massives d'émigrés anglais, venus trouver refuge en France. Nombre d'entre eux étaient d'origine moldue et craignaient pour leur vie. Mais il se trouvait sans doute parmi eux des espions Mangemorts et le journaliste ne manquait pas de questionner l'attitude du gouvernement à ce sujet. Surveillait-on ces réfugiés ? Comment le Ministère des Affaires Etrangères donnait-il les permis d'émigration ? A qui et sur quels critères ? Et si le Ministère de la Magie anglais était effectivement noyauté par les forces de Lord Voldemort, pourquoi le Premier Ministre français acceptait-il encore de traiter avec lui ?  
Bref, toute cette affaire semblait très floue et Henri Bellamie réclamait d'un ton vif davantage de lumière sur ces mouvements massifs de population entre l'Angleterre et la France, sur la position du gouvernement vis à vis du Ministère de la Magie anglais et sur une éventuelle fermeture préventive des frontières.

La porte de la pièce s'entrouvrit à nouveau, probablement du fait du bibliothécaire, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger car un pneu bondissait à grande vitesse à sa rencontre. Avec un cri, elle lâcha son journal et attrapa à deux mains le message. C'était de Neville. Il avait terminé les travaux pratiques que Madame de Lusignan lui avaient donné à faire et voulait savoir s'il pouvait aider Hermione dans ses recherches. Par ailleurs, Miranda et Simon se proposaient de les retrouver à 17h00 pour un entraînement de duel.  
Hermione consulta sa montre. Il n'était que 16h30, mais ce serait bien agréable de discuter avec Neville. Peut-être accepterait-il de lui parler de son séminaire sur la magie élémentaire aquatique ? Il semblait toujours un peu réticent à l'idée d'aborder le sujet… Hermione avait l'impression que plus personne ne voulait lui parler ces derniers temps ! C'était frustrant !

Hermione se détacha du fauteuil, replaça le journal avec l'aide de la perche, puis, sans trop savoir comment les journaux se remettraient en place, sortit de la pièce. Elle alla vers le bureau du bibliothécaire et prit le bouquin qu'il avait mis de côté pour elle :  
« Je reviendrai, je pense… » dit-elle. « Je ne savais pas comment ranger les journaux, alors j'ai tout laissé tel quel. Y a-t-il un sort ou quelque chose ? »  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! Je vais m'en occuper… » fit-il avec un geste de la main. Il hésita puis ajouta : « Entre temps, j'ai pensé un peu à votre recherche... et je crois que vous pourriez demander des précisions au professeur Dencour. Elle enseigne l'histoire à Beauxbatôns depuis le milieu des années 50 et elle pourrait vous être d'une grande aide… »

Le bibliothécaire avait un air vaguement gêné et Hermione songea qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ; elle le remercia néanmoins chaleureusement pour ses conseils et partit rejoindre Neville, qui l'attendait sous le porche d'entrée.

Ils allèrent se poser non loin des fontaines en attendant que sonne 17h00. Quand ils s'assirent, Hermione remarqua que le bas des pantalons de Neville étaient constellés de petites lentilles d'eau.  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de tout repos, tes exercices, » lança-t-elle sans malice. « Madame de Lusignan vous fait souvent patauger dans les bassins de l'école ? »  
Neville eut immédiatement l'air embarrassé. Hermione se morigéna : voilà exactement le genre de réflexion qui avait éloigné tout le monde d'elle !  
« Je veux dire, » reprit-elle aussitôt, pour tenter de mettre son ami à l'aise, « est-ce que c'est intéressant ? »  
« Oui, » répondit le jeune Gryffindor sans hésitation. « Mais je serais bien en peine de t'expliquer en quoi ça consiste. »  
« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.  
« Euh... » hésita-t-il, cherchant ses mots, « en fait, on ne _fait _pas véritablement des sorts ou des incantations... Euh, on est plutôt dans l'observation... La visualisation du flux... Euh, ne me demande pas ce qu'est le flux, je n'ai pas encore bien saisi le concept... C'est comme un... un... »  
Le jeune homme s'interrompit, gêné.  
« C'est difficile à décrire... » reprit-il sous l'oeil de plus en plus perplexe d'Hermione. « C'est plus une _sensation_ qu'un vrai phénomène magique. »  
« Et la... » Hermione hésita sur le terme à employer : « la... enfin, le professeur Lusignan, comment est-elle ? »  
« Oh ! Elle ? Elle est... comment dire ? ... Tu l'as bien vue, non ? »  
« Mais est-ce qu'elle est... humaine ? »  
Neville sourit largement. Enfin une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre facilement !  
« Oui bien sûr. En partie en tous cas. Elle descend de Mélusine et de Raymondin de Lusignan. Ce n'est pas un mystère qu'elle a du sang de vouivre dans les veines. De temps immémoriaux, les vouivres protègent les eaux et ses créatures. Tu trouveras toutes les infos que tu souhaites à ce propos sur le parchemin... »  
« Oh... »  
Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes.  
« Neville, tu penses quoi de la France ? De Beauxbâtons ? Du fait que nous sommes coincés ici ? » demanda Hermione, un peu abruptement.  
« Hein ? »  
« Eh bien, » reprit Hermione en croisant et décroisant les mains, « c'est très différent d'Hogwarts, ici... »  
« Ca, c'est sûr ! » reconnut Neville, sans vraiment s'apercevoir de la nervosité de sa camarade.  
« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit... mieux, » dit-elle avec tristesse.  
« Chaque système a ses défauts, » répondit Neville, en se frottant le menton. Puis un large sourire éclaira ses traits tandis qu'il ajoutait : « Mais au moins, ici, je n'ai pas à craindre que Snape me tombe dessus à la moindre occasion ! »  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire :  
« Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne trouve pas le professeur Boudreaux beaucoup plus aimable ! »

A cet instant, la cloche de l'école sonna 17h00 et les deux amis partirent vivement en direction des Arènes où les attendaient Simon et Miranda.  
Les deux français se trouvaient devant les grandes portes d'entrée des Arènes, en pleine conversation. Miranda paraissait irritée. Elle ne cessait de pointer du doigt l'une des portes, tandis que Simon haussait les épaules et faisait non de la tête.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.  
Simon devança la réponse de Miranda :  
« Harry est dans les Arènes depuis plusieurs heures avec Junon Sorlimus... »  
« On ne l'a même pas vu au déjeuner ! » coupa aussitôt Miranda. « Elle pourrait au moins le laisser manger tout de même ! »  
« Miranda... » commença Simon.  
« Ah, je sais... » ragea la rousse. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir et je ne le ferai pas. Tu peux être tranquille ! »  
Miranda se tourna vers Hermione et Neville : « Simon a toujours peur que je me mette dans le pétrin quand je m'oppose à Sorlimus ! »  
« Cela fait si longtemps que Harry est là-dedans ? » interrogea Neville.  
« Quand Simon et moi avons quitté les Arènes ce midi, ils y étaient déjà. Et là, ils y sont toujours. Ca fait au minimum cinq heures : cette fille est cinglée ! »  
« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne devons pas négliger notre propre entrainement... » remarqua Simon, en tapotant l'épaule de Miranda. « Et vous, non plus... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en direction de Neville et Hermione.

Cette dernière n'était pas intervenue. Elle aurait aimé parler à Miranda et Simon de ses doutes à propos de la famille Müller. Savaient-ils où s'était porté l'allégeance des Müller au cours de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort et si Christine partageait les convictions de sa famille ? Mais l'humeur de Miranda était si orageuse que Hermione préféra repousser ses questions à plus tard. Inutile de parler d'une amie de Sorlimus maintenant !  
Hermione se contenta donc d'acquiescer à la dernière remarque de Simon et les quatre jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans les Arènes.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Les autres ouvrages empruntés par Draco prenaient tout leur sens sous l'éclairage qu'apportait le journal de Laetitia. Il commença par le livre retraçant la vie de Gellert Grindelwald et analysant ses thèses et leurs mises en oeuvre en Allemagne et dans les différents pays conquis.  
L'ouvrage était un peu laconique sur la jeunesse du mage noir : sans doute en ignorait-on les détails. On apprenait qu'il était né vers 1880 dans une excellente famille sorcière de Sang-Pur de Poméranie. Il avait fait son éducation à Durmstrang, école dont il s'était fait exclure dans le courant de sa septième année. On l'avait retrouvé au début de l'année 1900 en Suisse aux côtés du mage noir Von Dresden. Puis il n'avait plus guère fait parler de lui avant 1927, date à laquelle il avait quitté la Suisse pour rejoindre l'Allemagne. Ses rencontres avec le moldu Adolf Hitler étaient devenues régulières dès 1928.

Après ces quelques éléments introductifs, l'auteur détaillait les thèses de Grindelwald, se basant sur le manifeste du sorcier maléfique, intitulé "Pour le plus Grand Bien", qu'il avait fait éditer en 1929.  
La prose de Grindelwald était un fatras emprunt de mysticisme et de vieille mythologie nordique ou grecque, reliés aux théories évolutionnistes et eugénistes. Il y vantait la grandeur des Hyperboréens, peuple du nord, censés vivre sur l'île magique de Thulé. Il les présentait comme les seuls êtres capables de résister au Ragnarök et les seuls à pratiquer le Sejðr, magie qui permettait de lire et dénouer le destin filé par les Nornes. Draco n'avait jamais vu un tel ramassis de concepts absurdes. Ce Grindelwald ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus le sens des réalités que l'insupportable Lovegood !

Mais si ses idées étaient fumeuses, ses projets étaient encore pires !  
L'idée maitresse de Gellert Grindelwald était que la société sorcière était sur son déclin et que, pour retrouver sa gloire d'antan, il fallait prendre des mesures drastiques pour séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie : les _Starken_, "les forts", des _Schwachen, _"les faibles"_,_ selon les propres mots du mage noir.  
La sélection devait s'opérer jeune. Les Cracmols, tout comme les sorciers faibles et sans talent, devaient être rapidement repérés et placés dans des centres de rééducation afin d'extraire de leur patrimoine génétique la tare responsable de la dégénerescence de leur sang sorcier. Les nés-moldus puissants devaient au contraire être soigneusement élevés dans des institutions tout spécialement dédiées au développement de leurs capacités. "_Quelle idée !_" pensa Draco. Lui qui avait toujours cru que Grindelwald était attaché à la pureté du sang, voilà qu'il avait fait fausse route. C'était une information précieuse !  
Chez Grindelwald, la seule obligation faite aux Nés-Moldus était de développer leur propre puissance. C'était une condition _sine qua none _de leur intégration dans les rangs des élus : les Hyperborréens.

Pour réaliser ses plans, Grindelwald avait ensuite créé l'ordre des _Nibelungen_, "_ceux de la brume_", des sorciers aux puissants pouvoirs, qui avaient été totalement convaincus par l'éloquence et la force de persuasion de Grindelwald. Il s'en servait comme hommes de mains et cette force de frappe avait été son principal atout dans les années qui avaient suivi. Peu de sorciers allemands avaient su lui résister.  
Considérant que Durmstrang était pour le moment indigne de former des futurs Hyperboréens et des Nibelungen, Grindelwald s'était rapidement attaché à la création, en 1930, d'une école d'élite pour les enfants sorciers allemands : _Eisenfaust_, le "poing de fer". Pour être admis à Eisenfaust, un enfant sorcier devait démontrer devant un jury sévère l'étendue de sa magie. Un enfant, fille comme garçon, pouvait tenter autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait l'entrée à Eisenfaust et ce dès l'âge de sept ans. Plus l'intégration se faisait tôt, plus le sorcier était considéré comme un élu et avait une chance d'intégrer les Nibelungen par la suite.  
L'enseignement d'Eisenfaust était particulièrement réputé et comprenait les sortilèges, les arts noirs, les incantations, les élixirs et poisons, les illusions, le tout entrecoupé de beaucoup de sport et de Quiddich. Draco s'étonna de ce qu'un tel programme avait pu paraître révolutionnaire, à l'époque : il lui semblait que c'était tout à fait le type d'enseignement qui était dispensé aujourd'hui à Durmstrang... Les seules différences notables tenaient dans les critères de recrutement à Eisenfaust et au fait que le corps enseignant se chargeait également de transformer ces enfants en parfaits instruments pour soutenir et promouvoir les idéaux de Grindelwald.  
C'était au sein d'Eisenfaust qu'avaient été créés les premiers groupes d'intervention utilisant des adolescents, appelées simplement _Faust_, "poing". Constituées de cinq jeunes sorciers, ces équipes étaient envoyées loin d'Eisenfaust afin d'éliminer des opposants, répérer et capturer des Cracmols ou des sorciers trop faibles pour faire partie des Hyperborréens, ou pour toute autre mission ordonnée par les professeurs, les Nibelungen ou Grindelwald lui-même.

Loin de se contenter de son pays, Grindelwald avait dès 1932 commencé à se tourner vers les états limitrophes, considérant que le "Plus Grand Bien" ne pouvait s'arrêter aux frontières de l'Allemagne. Draco grinça les dents : il sentait que la suite allait encore moins le réjouir.

Grindelwald avait tout particulièrement été obnubilé par les mages kabbalistes qui vivaient dans le ghetto juif de Prague. Draco n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce type de magie et doutait, en conséquence, de l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait présenter. Après tout, des sorciers qui se laissaient enfermer dans un ghetto ne devaient pas être bien puissants ! Mais, en continuant sa lecture, il découvrit que la ville de Prague avait été un centre magique de premier plan pendant près de quatre siècles. L'Empereur Rodolphe II avait attiré à sa cour, dès son installation en 1586, un grand nombre de mages, d'astrologues et d'alchimistes. Les sorciers kabbalistes n'avaient pas été en reste et avait fourmillé dans l'entourage du souverain, apprenant moult secrets les uns des autres. De plus, les kabbalistes avaient la réputation de pouvoir créer des Golems, sorte de géants en argile qui n'obéissaient qu'aux ordres de leurs créateurs. Draco comprenait pourquoi la question avait profondément tourmenté Grindelwald : aucun sorcier ne pouvait arrêter une inépuisable armée de terre cuite, insensible à la douleur et à la mort !  
Prague avait donc été la première cible de Grindelwald.  
La suite paraissait impensable à Draco : pour mettre en échec les Golems, Grindelwald aurait imaginé d'élever une armée de créatures hybrides ! C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait prétendu un membre de la famille Koebelsberg, lorsqu'il avait exhibé fin 1933 une enfant étrange à l'âge indéfini, qu'il aurait découvert par hasard dans le laboratoire du sorcier.  
Draco n'en revenait pas : encore ces Koebelsberg ! Il fallait décidément qu'il en apprenne plus sur cette famille. D'autant que le livre suggérait qu'avant cet épisode, les Koebelsberg étaient eux-mêmes assez proches de Von Dresden. En tout cas, à l'époque, personne n'avait vraiment cru Wilfried Koebelsberg, et encore moins imaginé que Gellert Grindelwald était en train de créer une armée ! Le Mage Noir l'annonçait pourtant lui-même dans son livre : « _Nous créerons une race de Géants, sur lesquels nous assoieront le pouvoir des forts. Nous braverons et détruirons les Titans, ces êtres sans âme, dont l'existence même est une insulte à la force du sorcier_. » Les Titans étaient, à en croire le commentaire, une référence explicite aux Golems des kabbalistes. Grindelwald avait-il pour autant créé une race de d'êtres nouveaux pour les combattre ? Cette hypothèse n'avait jamais pu être vérifiée : la seule chose certaine était que, après avoir convaincu Hitler d'envahir la Tchécoslovaquie, Grindelwald avait fait massacrer les sorciers de Prague. Avaient-ils créé des Golems pour se défendre ? Les Golems avaient-ils été détruits par des hybrides mutants ? Personne n'avait survécu pour le dire.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Hermione broyait du noir. Elle était furieuse contre Beauxbâtons, contre la France et contre elle-même. Le dimanche soir était arrivé et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir encore rien fait ! Certes, elle avait recueilli quelques éléments durant sa lecture des vieux numéros de l'Haxonaute, mais c'était à peine un début de recherche ! Elle aurait encore besoin de dizaines d'heures avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce fichu pays où elle était retenue prisonnière. Et, depuis qu'elle avait surpris Malfoy à la bibliothèque, elle avait la désagréable intuition que son rival de toujours avait, dans ce domaine, un temps d'avance sur elle... Après tout, le Slytherin n'avait-il pas tout intérêt, lui aussi, à comprendre les subtilités des rouages de la société française ? Hermione se raidit à la pensée que Malfoy était peut-être en train d'accumuler les atouts pour se faire admettre dans la bonne société française. Il était déjà bien trop proche de Bombaste ! Oh, comme elle aimerait donner une bonne correction à ce présomptueux de Malfoy, toujours persuadé que l'argent, les ascendances et le pouvoir permettaient tout !  
Paradoxalement, cette pensée la détendit un peu : si Malfoy passait son temps à bouquiner, il n'avait en tout cas pas encore mis les pieds dans les Arènes de Duel, Hermione l'aurait juré. Si une altercation éclatait, elle et Neville auraient certainement l'avantage. Leur entraînement de l'après-midi avait été satisfaisant sur tous les plans : leur coordination avait progressée, leurs réflexes s'étaient aiguisés. Ils commençaient enfin à combattre en alter, chacun faisant confiance à l'autre pour assumer son rôle. Simon et Miranda les avaient remarquablement aidés à prendre ces nouveaux réflexes et Hermione devait reconnaître que le Duel était aussi exaltant que le disait la jeune française.

A la pensée de Miranda, Hermione se tendit à nouveau. Après l'entrainement, les deux jeunes filles avaient regagné leur dortoir et pris une douche bien méritée ; puis la jolie française avait entrepris de questionner Hermione sur la signification de ce qui s'était passé le dimanche précédent. Pourquoi la fille dont la mère avait été brûlée vive avait-elle attaqué Malfoy ? Y avait-il des Mangemorts parmi les élèves d'Hogwarts ? Et qu'était donc cette "AD" qui avait eu le don de souder temporairement presque tous les Anglais autour de Harry ? Hermione avait répondu en toute sincérité. Elle faisait confiance à Miranda. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa meilleure alliée à Beauxbâtons ? Elle avait aidé les Gryffindors à de nombreuses reprises, depuis leur arrivée. Hermione aurait même voulu aborder ces questions plus tôt ; mais depuis toute une semaine, c'était la première fois que les deux jeunes filles étaient seules : Tina était dans sa famille, Lavender et les jumelles Patil profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans les jardins et les garçons ne viendraient pas les déranger dans leur chambre. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'était les Mangemorts, pourquoi les Slytherins étaient réputés pour leur être favorables... En récapitulant brièvement l'histoire de la première ascension de Voldemort, Hermione repensa soudain aux deux volontaires français dont elle avait lu les noms dans l'Haxonaute. Miranda en avait-elle entendu parlé ?  
La rousse avait aussitôt réagi aux noms de Martin Delacour et Vincent Dumas. Ses parents lui en avaient souvent parlé ! C'était des amis à eux, de l'époque de Beauxbâtons. Ils avaient été très attristés à l'annonce de leurs décès. Mais Miranda n'en savait guère plus sur le sujet. Hermione demanda s'il y avait un lien de parenté entre ce Martin Delacour et Fleur Delacour, mais Miranda ne paraissait pas convaincue... En mentionnant la demi-Vélane, Hermione avait replongé vers des abysses de morosité. Dire que Ron n'était toujours pas rentré ! Miranda avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en proposant à Hermione de venir déjeuner chez ses parents le week-end suivant, pour qu'elle puisse elle-même leur poser des questions. Hermione avait accepté avec reconnaissance, mais elle avait encore le cafard. Pourvait-elle confier à Miranda les questions qu'elle se posait sur Ron ?

Elle venait de se décider à le faire quand Neville avait frappé à leur porte pour leur proposer de descendre dîner. Un peu déçue, Hermione avait décidé de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Le dîner ne l'avait pas beaucoup déridée : Simon et Neville étaient fatigués et ne parlaient presque pas, Miranda semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Ron ne les rejoignit pas et Harry semblait avoir encore une fois disparu. Une fois le repas rapidement expédié, Hermione avait proposé à Miranda qu'elle retourne discuter dans leur chambre ; mais la rousse s'était excusée et avait filé en direction des jardins. Vu son empressement, Hermione supputa qu'elle devait attendre le retour d'Altaïr. Encore plus déprimée, la Gryffindor était remontée dans sa chambre et avait ouvert l'ouvrage qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, à tenter de comprendre en quoi la révolte moldue de Mai 68 avait eu un impact sur la désignation du Premier Ministre sorcier de l'époque. Hermione nota cependant que le Premier Ministre destitué s'appelait Aulus Maxime. Peut-être un parent de la directrice de Beauxbâtons ? Quel âge pouvait bien avoir Olympe Maxime à l'époque ? Etait-elle déjà enseignante à Beauxbâtons ? Voilà des choses qu'elle devrait creuser. Quant au nouveau Premier Ministre, Albin Touraine, Hermione se demandait en quoi il avait incarné "le changement", selon ses propres mots. Son programme semblait assez médiocre et populiste et, au vu de sa réaction lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il paraissait bien moins compétent.

Hermione ferma le livre d'un geste sec. Le bibliothécaire n'avait pas menti, l'ouvrage était ardu et elle avait du mal à se concentrer suffisament pour tout comprendre. Surtout, elle n'avait pas le coeur à la tâche. Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Ron et Harry... Etaient-ils finalement revenus l'un et l'autre ?  
Pendant qu'elle gambergeait, ses camarades anglaises échangeaient des hypothèses sur ce que pouvait être la situation en Grande-Bretagne. Des hypothèses ! Ce n'était pas de cela qu'avait besoin Hermione, mais de faits... Et ceux que lui proposait le livre d'histoire ne parvenaient pas à la captiver. Tout cela manquait complètement de relief, de vie !

A cette pensée, Hermione se redressa brutalement sur son lit. Il restait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire ce soir et, cerise sur le gâteau, qui intéresserait aussi Ron et Harry !

Sous le regard étonné de ses compagnes, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla tambouriner à la porte des garçons. Neville lui ouvrit et sursauta en voyant l'expression de son visage.  
« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Ron est rentré ? Ou Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Euh... non, je suis désolé, » répondit Neville avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »  
« Non, laisse tomber, » répondit le jeune fille d'un air abattu. « Je vais me débrouiller... comme d'habitude... »  
La jeune fille se détourna pour partir. Neville hésita une seconde puis lui emboîta le pas :  
« Je veux vraiment t'aider, tu sais, » lui dit-il d'un ton ferme. « N'oublie pas que j'étais avec vous en juin dernier... Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas concerné ! »  
Hermione stoppa net et hésita un instant. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas laisser entendre que Neville n'était pas un allié de confiance. D'autant qu'il était son alter à présent. Et les alter devaient compter l'un sur l'autre, non ?  
« Viens avec moi ! » décida-t-elle soudain, entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite.

Tout en traversant les couloirs à grands pas, Hermione avait expliqué à Neville qu'elle comptait aller voir le professeur Dencour. Le jeune Longbottom s'était montré surpris, mais Hermione lui avait rétorqué que c'était le bibliothécaire lui-même qui lui avait fait cette suggestion. Neville avait dégluti avec difficulté, avant d'allonger le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer.  
« Mais Hermione, tu crois pas qu'on devrait la prévenir d'abord ? … Je ne sais pas, on pourrait la déranger en venant à l'improviste comme ça… Tu ne penses pas ? » fit Neville, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la crypte.  
« Si on la prévient, elle pourrait tout aussi bien refuser de nous recevoir maintenant. Alors que si on y va directement… » répondit la jeune fille en laissant sa phrase inachevée.  
« Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi elle refuserait de nous recevoir, » se demanda Neville.  
« Elle pourrait tout simplement nous demander de revenir après un cours plutôt que de la déranger un dimanche ! » expliqua Hermione.  
« Et 21h30, tu crois que c'est une bonne heure pour… » essaya à nouveau le jeune Longbottom.  
« C'est l'heure habituelle de ses cours, » coupa la Gryffindor.  
« Mais c'est un vampire… Elle pourrait être en train de… de… » Neville hésita sur le terme à employer : « de se sustenter ! … Ou peut-être même qu'elle serait en train de… chasser ? »  
Hermione ralentit le pas. Elle n'avait pas songé à cela. Est-ce que c'était bien prudent de venir dans l'antre d'un vampire, alors qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore rassasiée ? Aucun des deux Gryffindors n'avaient envie de se faire mordre ou de servir de repas à une vampire assoiffée de sang... Hermione tenta de se raisonner. Il était peu probable que Madame Maxime autorise son professeur à se nourrir sur les élèves. Madame Dencour devait certainement savoir se contrôler, sinon elle n'aurait pas passé tant d'années à Beauxbâtons. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
Sur ces réflexions, elle arriva devant l'entrée de la crypte. Elle encouragea Neville d'un sourire confiant et ils commencèrent leur descente vers les tréfonds de Beauxbâtons.

Un bruit de voix attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui avançait la première. Elle s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un criait. Quelqu'un devait être en danger ! N'écoutant que leur courage, les deux Gryffindors sortirent leurs baguettes et dégringolèrent les dernières volées de marche. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la crypte. Mais la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les cloua sur place :  
Mnémosyne Dencour était assise dans un fauteuil, un calice à la main. Et à quelques pas d'elle se trouvait Miranda, très rouge, mais visiblement en parfait état. Elle avait l'air partagée entre la gêne et une vive émotion.  
« Miranda ? » s'exclamèrent conjointement Hermione et Neville au comble de la surprise.  
« Je… » commença la jeune Ducratère qui semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. « Je voulais juste… J'étais juste passée… Mais je vais y aller maintenant ! »  
Elle prit un air détaché et passa un peu mécaniquement devant les deux anglais.  
« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Neville au passage.  
« Evidemment que je vais bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répondit la française d'un air interloqué. « J'y vais hein ? Je dois… voir Simon ! »

* * *

1 : Le Rabbi Loew (1512-1609) était grand Rabbin de Prague, son nom est associé à la légende des golems.  
2 : Les fêtes de Maponos sont une invention personnelle : il s'agit de célébrations communautaires qui ont lieu autour de l'équinoxe de printemps. Les sorciers français ont pour coutume de se réunir dans des clairières sacrées. La tradition veut que l'on brûle une statue de Maponos, le dieu juvénile du soleil. La statue calcinée est abandonnée là, jusqu'au 1er mai pour la fête de Beltaine, date à laquelle le bois brûlé bourgeonne, signe de la transformation de Maponos en Bélénos, le dieu du feu solaire.  
3 : "Horae" : heures en latin. Sort pour savoir quelle heure il est.  
4 : Saint-Jacques-de-la-Boucherie : paroisse de Nicolas Flamel à Paris. Ce dernier travaillait juste à côté. Il en a même financé un portail sculpté sur lequel il apparaissait avec Pernelle. Il ne reste aujourd'hui que la Tour Saint-Jacques de cette église.

* * *

Et voici la magnifique petite parodie de fin de chapitre, écrite pour vous par ma chère béta :

**La vérité est ailleurs... (enfin, sans doute !)**

Le séduisant docteur Draco Malfoy se renversa dans son fauteuil de bureau avec un soupir de soulagement. Après une journée de travail de douze heures, il goûtait avec délices son premier moment de détente. Certes, il avait encore quelques comptes-rendus à enregistrer sur son dictaphone, mais le plus difficile était derrière lui...  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa dernière conquête en date, l'étrange Alexia Bombaste. Cette grande gamine poussée trop vite n'était pas franchement un sex-symbol, mais c'était un vrai génie de la chirurgie et elle avait une réelle influence dans ce milieu. Si Draco arrivait à la séduire complètement, elle lui fournirait peut-être une opportunité pour échapper enfin à ce poste dégradant de médecin légiste qu'il occupait actuellement au FBI !  
Comme pour faire écho à son ressentiment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans préavis sur sa principale interlocutrice au sein du bureau d'investigation. L'agent spécial Luna Lovegood, le tailleur boutonné de travers, pénétra dans l'antre du légiste d'un pas martial accompagné d'un sourire victorieux.  
« Alors, Malfoy, cette autopsie ? Vous êtes convaincu ? »  
« Je reconnais qu'il y avait des anomalies peu ordinaires, » soupira Draco en maudissant du fond de son âme son interlocutrice. « Mais rien qu'une exposition à des radiations nucléaires in-utéro ne puisse expliquer ! »  
« Mais enfin, Malfoy, regardez la vérité en face ! » s'exclama Luna, visiblement déçue par le manque d'intérêt que manifestait son collègue. « Ce type n'a que trois doigts à chaque main, qui sont crispés dans la position du salut galactique, en plus ! »  
« Arrêtez de prendre la rigidité cadavérique pour une preuve formelle, Lovegood, » répondit Draco d'un ton cassant. « Un corps ne reste jamais figé dans la position exacte où... »  
« Bon, laissons tomber le salut galactique, » évacua Luna avec conviction. « Et ses antennes ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est la rigidité cadavérique qui lui a fait pousser des antennes sur le crâne, non ? »  
« Non, » répondit prudemment Malfoy, « mais vous savez que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui font parfois preuve d'un goût douteux en matière de piercing et d'implants en tout genre... »  
« Malfoy, vous vous foutez de moi ! » s'exclama Luna. « _La vérité est ailleurs_ (*), vous le savez très bien ! »  
« Roh, mais vous allez me lâcher la grappe, Lovegood ! » s'écria Draco. « J'en ai par-dessus la charlotte de vos histoires d'aliens et de complot ! Tout ça c'est dans votre tête, vous m'entendez ? Dans votre tête ! »  
« L'implant anal en métal non-terrestre(**) qu'on vous a extrait le mois dernier, il n'était pas dans ma tête, je vous signale ! »  
« C'était simplement ce foutu vétérinaire qui avait oublié une pince à clamper quand il a dû m'opérer de l'appendicite en urgence sur sa table de cuisine ! »  
« Le vétérinaire qui gardait une fille-poisson dans un bocal géant ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'était un honnête citoyen ordinaire ? La fille était incapable de respirer à l'air libre, bon sang ! »  
« Lovegood, si on va par là, David Copperfield aussi faisait le coup de la sirène ! Et sur scène, en plus ! »  
« Malfoy, n'invoquez pas le nom de cet homme, vous savez bien qu'il vient de Saturne ! »  
« Mais bon sang de bois, espèce de dégénérée, Saturne est une planète gazeuse, personne ne peut y vivre ! »  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter sous prétexte que vous avez complètement gobé la propagande du gouvernement ! » cria Luna avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte.  
Draco se renversa à nouveau dans son fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir. Il fallait absolument qu'Alexia Bombaste le sorte de ce service de fous.

(*) Leitmotiv de la série X-Files...  
(**) South Park, Saison 1, épisode 1.

* * *

Je vous propose maintenant d'aller faire un tour sur la **Liguopédia**, le portail documentaire de La Ligue, mis en ligne le 8 mai et enrichi quotidiennement de nouveaux articles fabuleux sur les personnages, les familles, l'histoire de France, Beauxbâtons, le paris sorcier... Cherchez Liguopédia avec vos moteurs de recherche, il est bien référencé, ou tapez **liguopedia. wordpress. com**

Je vous embrasse.

Ruth Dedallime (du fond de son dédale)


	30. Hystérie : mode d'emploi

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Je mets de moins en moins de temps à écrire mes chapitres. Je suis très heureuse ! J'en rends grâce à ma béta dont le nouvel investissement me pousse à aller toujours plus vite.  
Voici à nouveau un long chapitre... Et encore, il a été coupé en deux pour des raisons de confort de lecture. Déjà plus de 20.000 mots pour cette partie 1 ! Je n'essaye pas de faire des concours de longueurs, mais quand même, ça m'impressionne parfois... Enjoy !

**Edit** : bon, on m'a dit (enfin, ma béta m'a dit) que les persos c'était l'enfer et qu'il fallait que je fasse des récap de mes OC du chapitre.

Voici donc :  
**Mnémosyne Dencour** : professeur d'histoire et annexement vampire qui vit dans une crypte sous Beauxbâtons  
**Miranda Ducratère** : déléguée de 1ère A. Elle est devenue amie avec Hermione et Neville.  
**Simon Jarnac** : alter de Miranda. Le genre réservé.  
**Marc-Horus Volauvent** : alter de Ron. Elève de Terminale, ancien solo, joueur de Quidditch, qui est la coqueluche de tout le monde.  
**Justin et Térence Bellamie **: élèves respectivement de 1èreB et de 1ère C, les jumeaux Bellamie sont des acharnés du journalisme. Ils sont les fils d'Henri Bellamie, le directeur de l'Haxonaute.  
******Junon Sorlimus** : solo et élève de 1ère B. Elle est le tuteur de Harry et est en charge de son entraînement de solo.**  
Rufus et Sacha Piscies** : cousins et alter de 1ère A, ce sont des amis de Junon. Ils sont un peu bizarres et Sacha est du genre incontrôlable.  
**Tina Moiré** : élève de 1ère B et amie d'enfance de Miranda. C'est une joueuse de Quidditch casse-cou.  
**Altaïr Castel-Dajax** : élève de 1ère C. C'est le petit ami de Miranda et un gai-luron notoire.  
**Hippolyte Ravier** : élève de 1ère C et alter d'Altaïr. C'est un curieux et un intellectuel hors-pair.  
**Martial Bernou** : élève de 1ère A et alter d'Alexis Bombaste. C'est aussi le cousin de Simon Jarnac. Il semble fuir Hermione depuis une semaine.  
**Vincent Dumas et Martin Delacour** : deux alter décédés en 1977. Ils faisaient partie d'une brigade française partie combattre Voldemort. Hermione cherche à en savoir davantage sur eux.

* * *

**Hystérie : mode d'emploi**

Hermione regardait suspicieusement Mnémosyne Dencour, qui achevait de boire avec une lenteur exaspérante le liquide contenu dans sa coupe dorée. Qu'était-ce donc ? Du sang, sans aucun doute ! Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, un vampire se nourrissait exclusivement de sang... Etait-ce Miranda qui lui en avait donné ? Madame Maxime était-elle au courant ? Acceptait-elle aussi facilement que des élèves de Beauxbâtons offrent de leur sang à une vampire, quand bien même serait-elle enseignante ?

Le professeur Dencour reposa la coupe sur son bureau avec un bruit sec. Elle eut un bref sourire gêné qui lui donna un air presque humain :  
« Je vous implore d'agréer mes excuses. Je suis fort confuse que que vous ayez eu à assister à cette querelle de famille... » dit-elle de sa voix douce.  
« De famille ? » répéta Neville, un peu tétanisé par le spectacle du professeur en plein repas.  
« Oh, Miranda ne vous a pas tenu informés ? J'ai la joie d'être sa tante... Enfin, une tante très éloignée, j'en ai peur. »  
« Sa... tante ? » répéta à nouveau Neville.  
« Oh ! » s'écria Hermione, comprenant soudain. « Miranda criait après vous et pas à cause de... » Elle s'interrompit tout aussi brusquement. « Quelle idiote je fais ! J'ai cru... C'était une erreur bien entendu... »  
Mais Mnémosyne Dencour ne semblait ni surprise, ni en colère.  
« Ce malentendu est dissipé. Passons à ce qui vous amène en ces lieux... Rencontreriez-vous une difficulté avec mon enseignement ? Si je puis vous tendre une main secourable, je vous en prie, parlez sans ambages. »  
« Je vous remercie, » fit Hermione. « Je voulais vous poser quelques questions sur l'histoire récente de la France. Le bibliothécaire m'a dit que vous étiez professeur ici depuis les années 50 et que vous aviez été témoin de nombreux événements... »  
« Certes. Je peux sans doute vous apporter quelques lumières... mais ne vous méprenez pas, je vis une existence fort recluse depuis mon établissement en ces murs. »  
« Je voudrais aborder plusieurs sujets. Le premier concerne les grands procès à la Libération. Je voudrais savoir quelles ont été les familles jugées et condamnées. J'ai lu que la famille Müller avait été très compromise avec le régime de Grindelwald... »  
« Les Müller... » fit Mnémosyne Dencour. « C'est la famille la plus tristement célèbre pour toutes les exactions qu'elle a commises. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas de sympathie particulière pour Grindelwald, ni pour ses idéaux. Seule leur haine pour les Koebelsberg, qui étaient très opposés à Grindelwald, les a poussés à prendre son parti. Bien entendu, cela n'excuse en rien leur passif de collaborateurs et Otho et Harold Müller ont été sévèrement châtiés... »  
« Mais leurs descendants ne continuent-ils pas à soutenir les idéaux des mages noirs ? » insista Hermione. « N'ont-ils pas suivi Voldemort dans les années 70 ? »  
« J'en doute fort. Les Müller ont fait profil bas pendant plusieurs décennies. Ils se savaient surveillés, aussi sont-ils restés très discrets, particulièrement à l'époque de votre mage noir... C'était une sage décision. »  
« Mais peut-on, aujourd'hui, faire réellement confiance aux membres de cette fa... » commença la Gryffindor avec son feu habituel.  
« Les Müller ont été jugés, damoiselle. Quelles que soient leurs convictions aujourd'hui, il serait déraisonnable de leur rappeler éternellement le poids de leurs fautes ! »  
Neville regardait Hermione d'un air étonné. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant avec ces Müller ? Qui étaient donc ces gens ? La jeune fille avait cet air un peu buté qu'elle pouvait prendre lorsque les réponses qu'elle obtenait ne correspondaient pas à celles qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis balaya le sujet, en soulevant une nouvelle volée de questions :  
« Et à propos de Voldemort ? A-t-on idée des familles ayant eu des sympathies pour lui ? »  
« Damoiselle, vos questions me laissent rêveuse... Je suis professeur d'histoire et non pamphlétaire. Ne pensez-vous point que la lecture des quotidiens vous serait davantage profitable ? »  
« Je me suis mal exprimée... » répondit vivement Hermione. « Je voulais dire qu'elle a été la position de la France vis à vis de Voldemort ? »  
« La position de la France a été... flottante. Oui, c'est le terme. »  
« Flottante ? »  
« Nos dirigeants se sont prononcés officiellement contre "Vous-savez-qui"... Mais peu d'actions en ce sens ont été menées. »  
« Mais n'y avait-il pas cette fameuse brigade de volontaires ? » argumenta Hermione.  
« Des volontaires, damoiselle. Vous touchez-là le noeud du problème. Une brigade de volontaires, mise en oeuvre par une initiative personnelle et non étatique... »  
« L'action de Bruno Desruelles pouvait-elle être considéré par les gouvernants comme un acte de rébellion ? » demanda encore Hermione.  
« Voici-là une interrogation particulièrement appropriée... Les temps étaient fort troublés et la division n'était pas de mise. Voyez-vous, la France venait à peine de se relever de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est sans doute imperceptible à vos jeunes yeux, mais notre nation a été saignée à blanc... Bien davantage que vous ne le fûtes, il y a vingt ans. »  
« Voldem... "Vous-savez-qui" a fait régner une terreur sans nom ! » protesta Neville, agité au point de ne pas réussir à prononcer le nom du sorcier noir.  
« Certainement. Je ne le mets point en doute. Albion n'a certes pas été en veine de mage noir ! Mais Grindelwald... Vous ne pourriez pas imaginer combien de vies il a prises, volées, déformées ! »  
La vampire commençait à s'animer, à perdre de sa retenue habituelle. Les deux Gryffindors le sentaient l'un et l'autre et ils ne voulaient pas provoquer sa colère. Qu'arriverait-il en ce cas ? Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Hermione improvisa quelques phrases de remerciements et prétexta des ouvrages à lire pour pouvoir vider les lieux au plus vite. Neville et elle remontèrent à l'air libre sans un regard en arrière et presque en courant.  
« Merlin tout puissant ! » s'exclama le jeune Longbottom, essoufflé par la montée au pas de course. « Comment Miranda fait-elle pour oser lui crier dessus ? »

.-.-.-.-

Le lundi matin arriva, morose.  
Miranda semblait éviter Hermione depuis la veille. Elle avait bien confirmé à la Gryffindor que Mnémosyne était une lointaine parente du côté de sa mère, mais Hermione avait immédiatement compris à son ton réticent que le sujet était tendu et qu'elle ne pouvait interroger davantage la jeune Ducratère. Cette dernière s'était contentée de souligner le côté borné des adultes, et du professeur d'histoire en particulier, sans toutefois préciser la raison de leur querelle... Ce lundi matin, elle s'était éclipsée tôt avec Simon pour s'entraîner aux Arènes, laissant pour une fois les Anglais à eux-mêmes.

Comme à leur habitude, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavender et Seamus s'étaient réunis autour d'une même table pour partager leur petit déjeuner. Cinq ans qu'ils faisaient de même tous les matins : même si plus rien ne les y obligeait, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se défaire de cette habitude. L'absence de Ron ne s'en faisait que davantage sentir, et Lavender commençait à échafauder des hypothèses expliquant sa disparition ("_Avait-il tenté une fois de plus de forcer le blocus ?_"), quand leur camarade les rejoignit finalement, le pas alerte et sourire aux lèvres. Le rouquin débordait d'enthousiasme, racontant à tout va son incroyable week-end, montrant son tatouage d'alter, parlant de son appartement... Lavender le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Hermione pouvait presque l'entendre penser : "_Alors comme ça, Ron a obtenu une bourse ? La mère de son alter lui a trouvé un appartement rien que pour lui, en plein Paris ? Il s'est fait tatouer une drôle de marque qui le lie à vie avec le canon Marc-Horus Volauvent ?_"  
De quoi faire tourner toutes les têtes ! Hermione serra les dents. A chaque fois qu'elle perdait Ron de vue, il se débrouillait pour devenir un peu plus la coqueluche de toutes les filles du lycée. Jusqu'où cela irait-il ? Il était déjà presque impossible d'aborder le rouquin dans le parc ou les couloirs sans se faire devancer par l'une de ses groupies !  
Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, heureusement, et répondait sans forfanterie à toutes les questions que lui posait Lavender... Alors qu'Hermione attendait surtout qu'il résume son déjeuner chez les Delacour, l'opportunité sans doute d'en apprendre plus sur la situation anglaise. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle souffrait déjà de maux de tête. La faute aux nuits trop courtes, qu'elle consacrait à lire plutôt qu'à dormir... Elle avait tant à faire qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps avec des contingences triviales ! Contrairement à Ron, visiblement : il avait embrayé sur l'entraînement de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté le dimanche après-midi. Marc-Horus avait effectivement proposé à Ron de se joindre à lui pour le premier entraînement de l'année de l'équipe junior à laquelle il appartenait, les _Béliers Volants de Pietralba_. Ron avait été soufflé. Autant les équipements de Beauxbâtons ne valaient vraiment pas ceux d'Hogwarts, autant les équipes juniors de club jouissaient des mêmes équipements que leurs aînées. Ils avaient prêté à Ron l'un de leurs balais de pointe et Marcus et lui avaient commencé par échanger quelques souaffles. Les jumelles Piéhellé, qui occupaient les postes de poursuiveur champ droit pour Lola et d'attrapeur pour Anaïs, s'étaient rapidement joint à eux, puis tout le reste de l'équipe. Certains joueurs étaient encore très jeunes, probablement encore des collégiens de Beauxbâtons, d'autres étaient de jeunes joueurs étrangers souhaitant faire carrière dans le Quidditch.

Bref, Ron ne tarissait plus et cela faisait monter un peu la moutarde au nez d'Hermione.  
« Tout cela est bel et bon, mais qu'en est-il du déjeuner chez les Delacour ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec, au moment où Ron recommençait pour la troisième fois sa tirade pour les oreilles des soeurs Patil et de Dean.  
« Les Delacour, comme Fleur Delacour ? La Vélane ? » demanda Dean, les yeux brillants à son tour.  
« Elle tient ça de son père, » précisa Ron en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Hermione. « Ah, tu savais que Fleur et Gabrielle avaient un frère, Vincent ? » ajouta-t-il pour Harry. « Il est en 3e. J'ai promis de lui faire signe dès que j'aurais une seconde pour te le présenter et... » commença le jeune Weasley.  
« Mais d'où tu connais la famille de Fleur Delacour ? » explosa Seamus.  
« C'est la copine de mon frère Bill, » répondit Ron. « Et ils travaillent tous les deux à Londres... du moins ils devaient y être quand... »  
Il y eut un silence, tandis que chacun repensait à la terrible attaque sur Hogsmead.  
« Et que t'ont dit ses parents ? » insista Hermione. « Ont-ils parlé de l'Angleterre ? Ont-ils pu avoir des nouvelles de Fleur d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Et est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné un Martin Delacour ? »  
« Qui ça ? » s'étonna Ron.  
« Oublie, c'est un détail ! » fit Hermione, en agitant la main. « Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient des nouvelles de Fleur ?»  
Le Gryffindor secoua tristement la tête :  
« Non, aucune. Ils étaient très inquiets pour leur fille et espéraient plutôt quelques nouvelles de ma part, » répondit-il. « Je leur ai expliqué que j'avais essayé de repartir en Angleterre avec Marcus, mais que le blocus nous avait empêchés de franchir les frontières et nous avait envoyés chez les Aurors. Ca a amusé Madame Delacour, puis elle a fini par fondre en larmes, je ne savais plus où me mettre... » conclut-il d'un air désolé, avant de se tourner vers Harry : « Oh, en fait, Harry, Monsieur Delacour tient absolument à ce que je te transmette ses remerciements pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Fleur et Gabrielle lors du Tournoi... Il aurait vraiment aimé que tu viennes. »  
« Oui, » fit sombrement Harry, « moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé venir... Bon, je file. J'ai entraînement dans dix minutes. »  
Ron regarda partir Harry :  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de s'arranger pour lui... » constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve une solution. On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de Sorlimus comme ça. »  
« Il s'entraîne très dur. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit inutile... » remarqua un peu sèchement Hermione. « Mais ça nous pose de vrais problèmes pour l'AD. »  
Neville hocha la tête.  
« J'imagine que nous allons devoir prendre le relais, » poursuivit la jeune Granger. « Tu peux te libérer mercredi après-midi, Ron ? »  
« Si ton intense vie mondaine te le permet ! » ironisa Seamus d'un ton désagréable.  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Finnigan n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Probablement encore un coup de Piccolo ! Il l'ignora et répondit à Hermione :  
« Oui, bien sûr. On a un entraînement de Quidditch jusqu'à quatre heures, mais après je suis libre. Disons qu'on se retrouve à 16h30 ? »  
La plupart des Gryffindors approuvèrent, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air aux anges.  
« A quoi ça va servir, sans Harry ? » demanda Parvati, exposant le mécontentement général.  
« Mais Harry est séquestré par Sorlimus ! » contra Ron. « Dès qu'il fait un pas, elle est sur son dos ! On ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions... »  
« Malheureusement, Ron a raison. On n'a pas vraiment le choix : soit on se réunit sans Harry, soit on ne se réunit pas, » coupa Hermione.  
Il y eut des soupirs désolés dans l'assemblée.  
« D'ailleurs, si on veut mettre un maximum de chances de notre côté, je suis d'avis qu'on se réunisse ailleurs que dans les Arènes ! » intervint Neville,  
« T'as raison ! » abonda Dean. « Si le Comte nous y trouve, on est bons pour être à nouveau séparés. Et franchement, je le vois déjà bien assez à nos entraînements en trio ! »  
« D'autant qu'on n'y apprend rien de pratique, » renchérit Parvati. « Pour lui, le Duel, c'est du sport ! On doit respecter plein de règles qui n'ont aucun sens dans le monde réel ! Moi, je veux apprendre à me battre pour aider Papa et Maman à se défendre quand on rentrera à la maison ! »

.-.-.-.-

L'après-midi était bien entamé et Harry était en retard.  
Hermione l'avait coincé à la fin du déjeuner pour lui soumettre tout un tas de questions. Que pensait-il de Christine Müller, réputée faire partie de "la bande de Junon" ? Le Survivant voyait à peine de qui il s'agissait. Savait-il quelles étaient les positions de Sorlimus vis-à-vis des Mangemorts ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, même s'il soupçonnait la jeune fille de s'en moquer éperdument. Quand aurait-il un moment à consacrer à l'AD ? Mais il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il prendrait son prochain repas ! Que pensait-il de l'attitude de Ron ? Leur ami n'était-il pas en train de perdre tout contact avec la réalité ? Le Survivant n'y croyait pas une seconde et pensait plutôt que c'était bien vu de la part de Ron de cultiver ses appuis en France. Qui sait s'ils n'en auraient pas tous besoin ? Oui, mais enfin, le rouquin s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses compatriotes ! Harry avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer à la figure d'Hermione qu'il avait mieux à faire que gérer ses éternelles querelles avec Ron. La jeune fille avait dû sentir sa colère, car elle avait aussitôt embrayé sur le sujet de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry avait alors consenti à être plus disert : après qu'elle eut interrompu leur dernière réunion, il en avait parlé avec Junon Sorlimus. Son tuteur estimait qu'il était loin d'être prêt à entraîner ses camarades et Harry reconnaissait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais s'il travaillait suffisamment dur, il en serait sans doute capable d'ici un ou deux mois. Junon avait accepté l'idée que, quand elle le sentirait prêt, elle lui accorderait quelques heures par semaine pour retrouver les autres anglais. D'ici là, l'AD devrait se débrouiller toute seule, Sorlimus avait été intraitable. Harry avait suggéré à Hermione d'en parler à Ron : après tout, n'était-il pas un de ceux qui s'entraînaient le plus ? Et avec un ancien solo, par-dessus le marché ?  
Cette dernière sortie avait fini par clouer le bec d'Hermione. Mais, à force de discuter avec son amie, Harry avait perdu la notion du temps et sa baguette venait de lui rappeler de manière brutale que Junon n'aimait pas attendre. Il dévala les grands escaliers, manquant de peu se casser la figure, et se précipita dans le gymnase. Par chance, Sorlimus n'était pas encore arrivée. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux portes des Arènes, où étaient gravés les noms des élèves qui les occupaient : il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille y affronte les cousins Piscies. Harry tombait assez souvent sur eux et n'en était pas ravi. C'était pourtant inévitable quand on passait du temps en compagnie de Junon, sans compter que les deux Piscies étaient aussi dans sa classe. Les deux garçons le mettaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Harry les redoutait presque autant qu'il redoutait leur chien, _Peluche_, que Junon avait intégré à son entraînement. La peste soit de ce molosse aux yeux rouges et de leurs propriétaires !

Harry en était à ces réflexions quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette vers le nouveau-venu, déjà prêt à faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un sort de son tuteur. Le visage ahuri des frères Bellamie lui fit rapidement prendre conscience que ce n'étaient ni Junon, ni les Piscies qui s'approchaient des portes des Arènes.  
« Euh... Faut une autorisation pour être là ? » demanda Justin en rigolant.  
Harry marmotta une excuse.  
« T'as l'air stressé, Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » fit Térence, avec un petit sourire.  
Le Gryffindor se passa la main sur le front pour en essuyer la sueur.  
« C'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue... » fit-il finalement. « Est-ce que vous auriez vu Junon par hasard ? »  
« Nan, pas vu ! » répondit Justin, en secouant la tête.  
Pendant ce temps, Térence avisait un cheval d'arçon et se posait dessus.  
« Je pige pas pourquoi la Sénéchale a accepté qu'elle soit ton tuteur... » commença-t-il, avant d'expliquer devant l'air étonné de Harry : « Je veux dire, Junon a pas vraiment le temps, en soi ! »  
« Comment ça, elle a pas le temps ? Je peux te dire qu'elle le trouve, le temps ! » s'exclama Harry, un peu irrité sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.  
Justin rigola avant de lancer : « Toutes mes condoléances, Potter ! »  
« L'emmerde pas, Just ! » le reprimanda un peu son frère avant de poursuivre sur un ton de conspirateur : « En fait, Harry, j'vais te donner un tuyau : tu savais que tes résultats à la Boite (nda : La Boite de Pandore, cf chapitre 15) ont été meilleurs que ceux de Junon ? »  
« Beaucoup se demandent d'ailleurs si, avec de tels résultats, t'as vraiment besoin d'un tuteur ? » renchérit Justin.  
« Comment ça, si j'ai besoin d'un tuteur ? Je n'ai pas le choix, tous les solos en ont un ! » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ouais, mais ce sont seulement les solos en 6e et en 5e qui ont un tuteur. A partir de 13 ans, c'est fini tout ça ! » expliqua Térence.  
« A mon avis, la Sénéchale doit te faire surveiller par sa fille, » exposa Justin. « Après tout, t'es quand même quelqu'un d'important... »  
Même si ce qu'ils disaient avait du sens, Harry trouvait l'insistance des frères Bellamie de plus en plus déplaisante. Que lui voulaient-ils à la fin ?  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Beauxbâtons. Je ne vois pas en quoi me faire surveiller apporterait quoi que ce soit à la Sénéchale ! » grogna Harry, la moutarde lui montant sévèrement au nez. « Hormis m'entraîner, je n'ai rien le droit de faire dans ce fichu pays ! »  
« Interdiction de sortie ? » s'exclama Térence. « Et ben, ils ont sorti les chaudrons à double fond(1) à ce que je vois ! »  
« C'est vraiment la tyrannie ! » cria Justin. « L'oppression de l'Etat sur l'individu ! »  
« Justin... » fit Térence en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pas le discours anar à la Guillaume Avril, s'il te plaît... »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit la voix de Junon depuis la porte d'entrée du gymnase.  
Harry se figea tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui : « Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles à ces deux fouilles-merde ? »  
« Tu y vas fort, Junon ! » dit Térence d'un air offensé. « On ne faisait que discuter... »  
La solo ignora l'intervention et se tourna vers Harry :  
« Potter. A l'avenir, interdiction de discuter avec ces deux-là ! » ordonna Junon. Puis elle se tourna vers les jumeaux : « Quant à vous, les Bellamie, je vous conseille de vous tenir à distance si vous voulez pas d'ennuis : Harry Potter, c'est secret-défense. Et vous pouvez faire passer le message à votre fouinard de père ! »  
« Ok, ok, on le fera... Pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça ! » fit Justin, en entraînant son frère vers la sortie.  
Junon les regarda partir avec un reniflement de mépris.  
« Voilà comment il faut traiter la presse ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. « Prends des notes, Potter. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise... »  
Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être toujours pris en défaut.  
« D'ailleurs, pour un type qui en sait aussi long, je te trouve beaucoup trop bavard... » remarqua méchamment Junon. « A partir de ce soir, tu prends une chambre individuelle. »  
« Hein ? Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu ne peux en aucun cas me forcer à loger seul ! »  
« Comme tu veux, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je t'informe que je vais étendre les entraînements à la nuit, alors tu viendras pas pleurer si un des tes potes se prend un sort perdu, ok ? »  
Harry serra les dents, sachant déjà qu'il devrait exécuter les ordres de Sorlimus. Merlin, il les haïssait, elle et sa mère !

-.-.-.-

L'entraînement fut éreintant. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, Harry suivit au radar Sorlimus hors des Arènes, en massant ses épaules douloureuses. Il faillit buter contre la jeune fille quand elle se figea soudain.  
« Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui se p... » commença-t-il, avant d'apercevoir à l'autre bout du gymnase Miranda, Simon, Hermione et Neville, nez à nez avec Rufus et Sacha Piscies.  
Harry grimaça. Encore eux !

De son côté, Hermione avait vu Harry et Junon sortir des Arènes et elle lui aurait volontiers fait signe de les rejoindre, si les Piscies ne s'étaient pas mis en travers de leur chemin. Et les deux importuns semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à se faire remarquer.

Sacha Piscies eut un large sourire, puis se mit à chantonner d'un air méchant, le regard fixé sur Miranda (nda : sur l'air de "Cadet Roussel") :

"_La Ducratère a une tata, la Ducratère a une tata_  
_Qui du sang toute sa vie boira, qui du sang toute sa vie boira._  
_C'est une créature de la nuit. Elle a des goules que tout le monde fuit._  
_Ah, ah, ah oui vraiment, la Ducratère et ses parents !_

_La Ducratère cache une grand-mère, la Ducratère cache une grand-mère,_  
_Qui mena une vie légère, qui mena une vie légère._  
_Elle vit dans une grotte cloîtrée. Normal, c'était une traînée !_  
_Ah, ah, ah oui vraiment, la Ducratère et sa mère-grand !_"

« Arrête ça, Piscies ! » claqua la voix d'Hermione, horrifiée que Sacha ose ouvertement plaisanter au sujet de la bâtardise des origines de Miranda.  
« Laisse... » fit la jeune Ducratère, en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. « C'est sans doute le maximum dont il est capable... Un cerveau, ça ne sort pas du néant ! » lâcha-t-elle plus fort d'un ton méprisant.  
Sacha ricana à la répartie :  
« Quand on a de l'instinct, un cerveau c'est accessoire ! Je te le prouve quand tu veux ! » sourit-il d'un air sérieusement allumé. « Les Arènes sont juste là ! »  
Simon haussa les épaules :  
« On n'affronte pas en duel des chiens enragés. On les fait piquer... »  
« Mais dis-moi, Jarnac... On dirait que tu deviens moraliste, » intervint Rufus avec un sourire venimeux. « Avec l'alter que tu te trimballes, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »  
Simon fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Rufus s'approcha d'eux, sans quitter la jeune Ducratère des yeux :  
« Rien que de me tenir près d'elle, je me sens limite mal... » grinça-t-il.  
« Eh Rufus ! » s'exclama Sacha. « Tu te rappelles qu'on a un traitement spécial chez nous pour ce genre de rebut... Qu'est-ce t'en dis, Ducratère ? Ca te tente ? »  
« Ca suffit ! » cria Neville, excédé par l'attitude à la fois injurieuse et menaçante des deux Piscies. « Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, ni ce que vous voulez, mais maintenant vous allez laisser notre amie tranquille ! Vous êtes vraiment révoltants ! »  
Sacha se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Neville allait reprendre la parole, mais Simon le devança :  
« Si la fréquentation de vos contemporains vous importune tant, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir si Attila n'est pas aux portes ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
Le teint de Rufus blêmit légèrement, tandis que Sacha allait droit au-devant de Simon :  
« Tu nous cherches, Jarnac ? » fit-il d'une voix basse et grondante, loin de son ton jovial habituel.  
« Juste un prêté pour un rendu, » commenta Simon, sans quitter Sacha des yeux. « Après tout, c'est toi qui a lancé cette... conversation. »

A l'autre bout du gymnase, Harry se tourna vivement vers Junon :  
« Pourquoi tu n'interviens pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, outré par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
« Pour quoi faire ? » répondit Junon d'un air un peu surpris. « Sacha et Rufus sont des grands garçons. S'ils ont besoin de passer leurs nerfs, libre à eux ! »  
« Se battre n'est pas franchement une solution... » grimaça Harry.  
« Si je dois accorder une chose à Ducratère et Jarnac, c'est qu'ils sont un excellent défouloir ! Et les Piscies sont très doués pour les mettre en sale position. Je les ai spécialement formés pour ça... » ajouta-t-elle d'un air satisfait.  
« Parfois, je me demande si tu as vraiment des amis, Sorlimus, » remarqua Harry d'un ton lourd de sarcasmes.  
Junon eut un petit sourire, avant de répondre : « Tu n'as pas idée, Potter... Non, tu n'as pas idée... En attendant, ferme-la un peu ou c'est toi que je balance face aux Piscies ! J'avais programmé ça pour la semaine prochaine, mais ça peut être tout de suite, si tu as envie de sauter le dîner ! »

Pendant ce temps, Rufus s'était rapproché de son cousin pour l'épauler ou peut-être le calmer, rien ne semblait sûr. Sacha Piscies fixait Simon d'un air rancunier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais ce fut Rufus qui prit finalement la parole :  
« Après le dîner ? » lança-t-il d'un ton interrogatif, en désignant les Arènes de la main.  
Simon interrogea Miranda du regard qui acquiesça. Les deux Piscies leur tournèrent aussitôt le dos et se dirigèrent vers Junon et Harry.

« Ca va, Miranda ? » demanda Neville avec sollicitude. « Ils sont complètement fous, ces types ! »  
« Oh, j'ai l'habitude... Ils ne sont pas très originaux dans leurs insultes, » répondit Miranda d'une voix plus sereine qu'il n'aurait espéré en de pareilles circonstances. « Et puis... Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que ma mère a dû affronter à son époque. Axelle Messidor n'était pas exactement... sympa avec elle » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant sur le mot "sympa".  
Neville sourit avec compassion, tandis qu'Hermione regardait le petit groupe ennemi se rassembler autour de Harry.  
« Ah, mais comment Harry peut-il rester en compagnie de Sorlimus et sa bande alors qu'il a vu comment se comportaient ces types ? » pesta-t-elle finalement. « C'est insensé ! »  
Le Survivant n'avait pourtant pas l'air très content d'être là. Il salua les Piscies d'un rapide signe de tête, ignorant le coup de coude que Sacha venait de lui mettre dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Puis, il se dirigea vers ses amis. Hermione n'entendit pas ce que Junon lui lança, mais elle vit clairement Harry se tendre comme un arc.  
« Pauvre Harry... » marmonna Neville. « Décidément, rien ne lui est épargné... »  
« Salut ! » lança le jeune Potter, en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Est-ce que... Je peux dîner avec vous ? »  
Hermione se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir mal pensé de son ami.  
« Bien entendu, Harry. Nous t'attendions ! » lui répondit-elle joyeusement, voulant dissiper au plus vite la mauvaise atmosphère.  
Renonçant à l'entraînement qu'ils avaient projeté, elle entraîna vite le groupe hors du gymnase, éloignant Harry de Sorlimus, Simon et Miranda des deux Piscies. Le rire de Sacha résonna sur leurs talons.

.-.-.-.-

Le lundi soir apporta son lot de nouveautés. Harry s'installa dans une chambre individuelle avec pour seule explication qu'il s'agissait de consignes de son tuteur. Ron eut beau insister pour que Harry reste avec lui, se disant prêt à aller parler en personne à Sorlimus, que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça et que cette blondasse verrait rapidement de quel bois il se chauffait. Mais le jeune Potter refusa de se laisser fléchir.  
« Merci de ton soutien, Ron, mais ne va pas lui parler, » lui recommanda Harry. « Si je veux obtenir quelque considération de sa part, il faut que je progresse. Ca ira mieux dans un mois... »  
Le jeune Potter avait l'air assez sûr de lui, aussi Ron dut-il abandonner la partie... D'autant que Marcus avait réitéré sa proposition de faire chambre commune. Ron avait hésité un moment à quitter ses autres camarades Gryffindors, mais la mauvaise humeur constante de Finnigan avait eu raison de ses dernières réticences.  
Neville, Dean et Seamus restèrent donc ensemble, tandis que Hermione demeurait dans la chambre de Miranda et Tina, bien que la présence tapageuse de cette dernière portât un peu sur les nerfs de la pauvre Gryffindor. De leur côté, Lavender et Parvati s'installaient avec Padma et Lisa Turpin.

.-.-.-.-

Le mardi matin, la lecture des quotidiens français à la table du petit-déjeuner déprima encore davantage Hermione. Elle massa ses yeux cernés pour tâcher d'en chasser un peu de fatigue et surtout évacuer la colère qu'elle ressentait de devoir s'infliger chaque matin la lecture de titres insipides, où se rabâchaient en boucle les pires préjugés sans une once d'information fraîche. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : recluse à Beauxbâtons, c'était le seul moyen à sa disposition pour comprendre la politique française. La seule information de valeur qu'elle avait pu tirer de ses lectures était que l'on reprochait au Premier Ministre son manque de poigne. Sa position n'était donc pas très stable, d'autant que la France sorcière semblait être en pleine période de campagne électorale. Poussant un lourd soupir, Hermione s'empara d'un nouveau titre. Alors qu'elle lisait un article soulignant sans finesse les problèmes des politiques d'intégrations à l'anglaise, le journal lui fut littéralement arraché des mains.  
« Lis pas ce torchon, enfin ! » s'écria l'un des frères Bellamie en se penchant vers Hermione. « Elle vaut rien cette feuille de chou ! Nada ! »  
« Hein ? » fit Hermione, tandis que le punk s'asseyait en face d'elle, puis transformait le journal en pluie de confettis d'un coup de baguette.  
« Ils démontent la politique anglaise pour flatter le chauvinisme français, mais rien ne tient dans leur argumentation... » intervint une seconde voix, juste à droite d'Hermione.  
Le deuxième frère, bien évidemment. Aussi tiré à quatre épingles que le premier semblait négligé !  
« Le problème ne vient pas de la politique d'intégration, » enchaîna le premier, « il vient de l'élite du pays qui a tellement peur de perdre ses privilèges et sa prééminence qu'elle est prête à soutenir le premier mage un peu autoritaire qui se pointe ! »  
« A mon avis, si 'Vous-savez-qui' a bien tiré des leçons de sa première ascension, il cherchera à prendre légalement le pouvoir au lieu de multiplier les attentats, » fit le second.  
« Mais, Trens, affoler la population est aussi une tactique valable pour s'assurer de... »  
« Crois-moi, Justin, » coupa vivement l'autre, « mieux vaut apparaître comme un sauveur que comme un dictateur ! »  
Hermione avait assisté un peu bouche bée au ping-pong verbal des jumeaux Bellamie. Nul doute qu'ils tenaient cette conversation pour elle, mais où voulaient-ils en venir exactement ? Térence se tourna vers elle et lui tendit un autre journal.  
« Perds pas ton temps avec ce genre de journaux ultra-conservateurs. Ils détestent les anglais de toute façon, alors qu'attendre de leur part ? Lis l'Haxonaute ! »  
« Je l'ai là, » répondit Hermione en prenant son exemplaire sous la pile de journaux. « Merci bien. »  
« C'était donc bien vrai ! » s'exclama Térence, sans se laisser démonter par sa réponse peu amène. Il s'assit à droite d'Hermione. « On a appris que tu dépouillais les vieux numéros de l'Haxonaute... » lui annonça-t-il, avec un sourire.  
« Papa t'a à la bonne pour ça ! » renchérit Justin, en s'emparant d'un pain au chocolat dans la corbeille de viennoiseries la plus proche.  
« Et comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
« On a nos sources... » fit Térence, avec un geste négligent de la main.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, puis il fit une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Justin leva le pouce en direction de son frère, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille :  
« Papa veut une interview de Potter ! » lui déclara-t-il sans ambages. « Mais Junon nous a méchamment envoyé compter les nains de jardins(2), quand on a essayé de parler à Harry hier...»  
« Alors, on a pensé à toi... » compléta Térence, en tendant la main vers la cafetière.  
Hermione resta pensive une seconde.  
« Pourquoi faire une interview d'Harry ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'une interview peut faire pencher la balance pour convaincre les français de nous aider, alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait lors de la précédente montée en puissance de Voldemort ! »  
Les deux frères sursautèrent au nom du mage noir. Même Outre-Manche, on avait pris l'habitude d'appeler "Vous-Savez-Qui" celui qui se réclamait directement de Grindelwald. Térence fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les taches de café qu'il avait faites sur la nappe.  
« L'Haxonaute a beaucoup fait pour la chute d'Albin Touraine, le Premier Ministre qui ne voulait pas aider l'Angleterre... Tu dois le savoir, si tu as lu les numéros entre 1979 et 1981, » remarqua Justin, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Je ne dis pas le contraire... Mais si Harry est un symbole au Royaume-Uni et qu'on y tient compte de ses opinions, » répondit Hermione en s'autorisant une entorse à la vérité, « je doute fort qu'il ait un réel poids, ici, en France ! »  
« Allons, allons...» fit Térence, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu te doutes bien qu'il représente pour beaucoup une arme politique de choix... Si tu as lu certains journaux conservateurs, tu sais qu'ils jouent à fond la carte du protectionnisme et tentent de pousser l'opinion contre Potter afin de l'expulser dès que possible... »  
« ...Mais que, de l'autre bord, beaucoup sont prêts à prêcher l'union sacrée contre cette "ignominieuse violation des Droits de l'Homme" ! » compléta Justin, en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.  
« Quant à nos pacifistes, ils crient au scandale en parlant de la situation anglaise, mais ils sont les premiers à reculer dès que l'idée d'intervenir militairement est envisagée... » remarqua son frère, avant d'engloutir un croissant.  
« Comme si la diplomatie était envisageable avec "Tu-Sais-Qui" ! » s'exclama le deuxième. « L'Aréopage de la Sorcellerie(3) n'a rien pu faire la dernière fois. Ils n'arriveront à rien de plus avec ce malade... »  
« Ok, ok... Je vois où vous voulez en venir... » fit Hermione, en plissant les yeux. « Si Harry se prête à l'exercice, il peut avoir un poids sur le choix de la personne qui prendra les rênes de la France dans un avenir proche... Malheureusement, je ne crois guère à la reconnaissance en politique ! » grinça-t-elle, en se levant.  
« Mais la presse ne laissera pas tomber Harry ! » s'écria Justin avec énergie.  
« Figure-toi que je crois encore moins à la fidélité de la presse ! » lui jeta Hermione avec une ironie mordante.  
S'il y avait une chose que la jeune fille avait apprise de ses démêlés avec Rita Skeeter, c'était bien à se méfier des journalistes !  
« Papa peut vous donner des garanties magiques, afin qu'aucun propos ne soit déformé, » argumenta Térence. « C'est vrai que l'Haxonaute est un journal polémique, mais il s'attache plus que tout à la vérité et à la justice. »  
« Je vais y réfléchir... » concéda Hermione. « Mais n'oubliez pas que Harry n'est pas si abordable... Paradoxalement, il est beaucoup plus surveillé à Beauxbâtons qu'il ne l'a jamais été chez nous ! Même s'il était ok, je ne suis pas sûre que vous parviendrez à l'interviewer... Il n'a pas le droit de sortir, Sorlimus ne le lâche pas une seconde et votre père n'obtiendra jamais l'autorisation de venir ici. »  
Les frères Bellamie se levèrent à leur tour, abandonnant les reliefs de leur petit-déjeuner.  
« Rien ne le force à répondre à des questions. Il peut signer une chronique, » fit Justin, avec un sourire complice.  
« Il y a plein de choses du genre dans l'Haxonaute. Ne nous dis pas que tu n'en as lu aucune ! » rigola Térence, avant que les deux frères ne sortent du réfectoire.

Hermione les regarda disparaître, puis jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Elle avait encore une quinzaine de minutes avant les premiers cours de la matinée. Le temps de jeter un oeil à l'Haxonaute du jour.  
La Une était consacrée à l'intervention que le Premier Ministre, Marcel Sapin, avait fait la veille sur la chaîne de télévision sorcière. Il y rappelait ses engagements envers les sorciers français, engagements qu'il entendait bien tenir jusqu'à la fin de son mandat, en mars 1997. Il parlait ensuite longuement du rôle d'Axelle Messidor et de l'excellence du service des Aurors, qui maintenaient un contrôle strict des frontières dans un contexte franco-anglais difficile et tendu. Il évoquait ensuite les quelques échanges qu'il avait pu avoir avec le Premier Ministre de la Magie anglais, Rufus Scrimgeour, et de la difficile situation du Royaume-Uni. Rien de bien concret, ni, surtout, rien qui indique quelle position cet éminent personnage comptait tenir face à Voldemort. Hermione pinça les lèvres en rejetant le journal. Elle n'aimait guère le ton polémique d'Henri Bellamie, mais devait avouer qu'elle partageait son opinion sur ce discours : abominablement frileux et propre à ne froisser personne. Bref, l'immobilisme semblait une fois de plus la règle de la politique française.

La journée du mardi n'apporta pas d'autre nouveauté. Comme Hermione avait choisi davantage d'options que la plupart des élèves, elle avait bien plus d'heure de cours et finissait souvent tard. Elle put tout de même discuter avec Neville de l'opportunité de l'offre des Bellamie, lors d'un cours de Duel. Bien qu'alléchante, cette proposition était à double tranchant et Hermione ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Il était en outre difficile d'en parler au principal intéressé, puisqu'il ne partageait même plus la chambre de Neville. Quant à Ron, il jouait lui aussi les filles de l'air...

.-.-.-.-

Le mercredi matin, Hermione fut réveillée par le contact d'une main qui la secouait doucement.  
« Ouhouh ? Hermione ? » fit avec douceur une voix féminine.  
« What's the... » commença l'Anglaise, sans comprendre.  
« Ah zut, le Babel Reverse ne fait plus effet ! »  
Hermione cligna des yeux et reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Miranda se tenait assise au bord de son lit, la regardant avec sollicitude. De l'autre côté de la chambre, cette pile électrique de Tina claqua la porte de son armoire, sauta par-dessus son lit et quitta leur dortoir sur une exclamation enthousiaste et moqueuse qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.  
« I am veri sorrrri, » lui dit Miranda, un rien inquiète, « beut you did not zeem to ear your... your... bzz-bzz ring, » ajouta-t-elle en montrant le réveil d'Hermione.  
L'anglaise bondit hors de son lit. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas entendu sonner son réveil-matin, et se trouvait fort en retard pour faire sa revue de presse du jour !

Quelques minutes plus tard, et une fois réglé le problème de traduction entre les deux jeunes filles, Hermione et Miranda se retrouvèrent attablées à une table de petit-déjeuner où Neville, Dean et Hippolyte Ravier, l'alter d'Altaïr, les avaient devancées. La Gryffindor mangeait d'une main tout en fourrageant frénétiquement de l'autre parmi un monceau de journaux. De temps en temps, elle découpait un article d'un coup de baguette. Miranda la regardait avec un rien d'inquiétude.  
« Tu travailles toujours aussi dur ? » demanda la française.  
Hermione interrompit ses activités le temps d'avaler une bouchée de croissant.  
« Je ne travaille pas, » répondit-elle avec brusquerie. « Je me renseigne sur la politique française. »  
« Oh, je comprends, » fit Miranda. « Avec ce qui se passe chez vous... C'est pour ça que tu passes toutes tes nuits à lire. »  
Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était en effet vital qu'elle sache très vite sur quels soutiens Harry pourrait compter en France... Avant que les frontières ne réouvrent. Ce qui pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin de toutes les informations possibles.  
« Je comprends que ce soit important, » reprit Miranda avec sollicitude, « mais tu devrais aussi faire attention à toi. »  
« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, » soupira Neville.  
« Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? » gémit la jeune fille. « Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut à tout prix que j'en apprenne plus sur la façon dont Voldemort est perçu ici ! »  
A la mention du nom tabou, il y eut comme un frisson général.  
« Oui, tu as raison, » répondit finalement Miranda. « Mais je me fais un peu de souci pour toi. Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu n'entends même plus ton réveil ! Simon et moi, on vous entraîne presque tous les jours, tu as plein de cours et tu passes tout ton temps libre à potasser... Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps. »  
« Elle a raison, » intervint Hippo avec douceur. « Tout le monde doit dormir de temps en temps. »  
« Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas le temps ! » s'écria Hermione, en plaquant brusquement sa tasse sur la table.  
« Et si je t'aidais ? » proposa Miranda. « Pour ces feuilles de choux, tiens. Dis-moi quels articles t'intéressent, et je te les découpe. »  
« Mais... euh... merci... » bredouilla Hermione, étonnée.  
« Allez, donne. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu fasses tout toute seule, pas vrai Dean ? » renchérit Neville en collant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son compatriote.  
« Euh... oui, » répondit celui-ci d'un air expressément dubitatif.  
« Je peux aider aussi ! » s'exclama Hippo, peu rancunier. « Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Des articles sur la position du gouvernement ? Des analyses de spécialistes ? »  
« Oui, » lâcha Hermione avec soulagement, tout en distribuant des journaux. « Et des mentions historiques, tout ce qui a trait au contexte de la première guerre, dans les années 70/80... Et puis les sujets de société, les réactions de monsieur et madame Tout-le-Monde... Et puis les réactions internationales... Peut-être les analyses économiques aussi... Les mentions de familles influentes... Comme ça, j'aurais des pistes pour aller chercher d'autres ouvrages à la bibliothèque. »  
« Euh... » fit le Français, un quotidien dans chaque main. « C'est un peu... enfin... cette manière de faire... »  
« Quoi ? » le coupa Hermione d'une voix plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
« Ta méthode de recherche est un peu anarchique, » lâcha le jeune homme en rougissant. « Tu vas avoir du mal à être efficace, si tu pars dans toutes les directions comme ça. »  
« Tu n'es pas forcé de m'aider, si ça ne te plait pas ! » lâcha la Gryffindor avec colère.  
Le jeune Ravier la regarda comme si elle l'avait souffleté. Il se leva d'un air contrit et avec un petit sourire d'excuse quitta la salle. Hermione ressentit aussitôt une énorme bouffée de honte et, rougissante, plongea le nez dans ses journaux. Voilà qu'elle devenait insupportable ! Miranda avait raison, elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement inquiète qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir ses nerfs. Incapable de relever le nez, elle prit douloureusement conscience du silence qui s'attardait à leur table.  
« Oh, ça me fait penser ! » fit tout à coup Neville d'un ton parfaitement artificiel. « En parlant de grande famille, j'ai reçu une drôle d'invitation la semaine dernière ! »  
« Fais voir ? » fit Dean, trop heureux de la diversion, en jetant un oeil au bristol défraîchi que son camarade avait sorti de sa poche pour ponctuer son propos. « Mme Nestor ? Comme Olivier ? »  
« C'est sa mère, » fit Miranda. « Elle organise la première des grandes soirées mondaines de la saison, tous les ans. »  
« Une grande soirée mondaine ? » demanda Dean.  
« Oui, un espèce de raout où se réunissent les filles et les garçons de vieilles familles pour... ben, vous voyez... » fit Miranda avec une grimace. « Pour faire connaissance. »  
« Misère ! » s'exclama Neville, horrifié. « Je n'aurais jamais le courage d'aller à ce genre de soirée ! »  
« Oh, il parait que c'est très agréable, » dit Miranda d'un ton distant. « On danse, on boit du Nectar... on parle de choses courtoises... »  
« Bref, c'est une sorte de boom pour rupins ! » grinça Dean.  
« C'est quoi, un boum avec des lapins ? » demanda soudain la voix de Ron.  
« Salut Ron ! » lança Neville. « On parlait de... »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » coupa le rouquin en désignant le tas d'articles de journaux découpés qui jonchaient la table du petit-déjeuner.  
« Oh, aide-nous, Ron, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia presque Miranda. « On découpe des articles politiques intéressants pour aider Harry ! »  
La phrase fit immédiatement tilt. Ron hocha la tête et s'empara du journal le plus proche de lui sous l'oeil reconnaissant d'Hermione. Il tendit la main vers la corbeille de croissants, en tournant une page.  
« Que dites-vous de ça : "_La Sénéchale renouvelle son soutien au Premier Ministre_" ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Fais voir ! » lança Hermione, en lui arrachant presque le quotidien des mains.  
« Il y en a toute une page, » leur apprit Ron. « C'est bon signe, ou pas ? »  
« Impossible à dire, » ronchonna Hermione. « Le Premier Ministre s'est bien exprimé hier, mais de façon tellement ambivalente qu'on pouvait y comprendre tout et son contraire. »  
« C'est toujours ça de pris, » fit Ron en parcourant un autre document. « Ce journal-là demande carrément l'expulsion d'Harry ! »  
« Ah ? » fit Neville. « Moi j'en ai un qui demande qu'il soit mis sous la protection personnelle de la Sénéchale. Ecoutez ça : "_Maxime ne saurait présenter de garanties suffisantes à la sécurité du Survivant_... blabla... _L'incartabilité de Beauxbâtons n'est pas un gage absolu_..." Ah, ils citent l'explosion du Grand Hall lors de l'attaque de Von Dresden. "..._La position du ministre de l'Education, Marin Constan, est à cet égard on ne peut plus légère... la bonne impression dont il jouit dans l'opinion publique ne devrait pas lui faire oublier la sécurité de l'Etat_... blabla... _ses rapports privilégiés avec Madame Maxime_... blabla... _Qu'en est-il de la sécurité de nos enfants ?_" Oh ! Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry met les élèves français en danger ! »  
« Ben moi, j'ai que des pages financières, » se plaignit Dean, tandis qu'Hermione réclamait l'article d'une main avide.  
« Tu veux qu'on échange ? » proposa Miranda avec un rien d'ironie. « Moi, c'est les rubriques sportives ! »  
« C'est bon, je pense que je vais plutôt aller retrouver les jumelles ! » s'excusa Dean en riant.  
En se levant, il manqua bousculer Marc-Horus Volauvent, qui s'installa à sa place.  
« Bonjour à tous, » les salua le Français. « Miranda, je viens de croiser Altaïr, et il m'a dit... »  
« ... de le retrouver à l'endroit habituel ! » compléta la rouquine qui se leva aussitôt, sans pouvoir totalement dissimuler son soulagement.  
« ...Il parait qu'un certain Rabout aurait critiqué l'action des Mangemorts en 1976... » fit Neville, trop absorbé par sa lecture pour tenir compte de l'interruption.  
« Tu peux me noter le nom ? » demanda Hermione. « Comme ça je pourrai faire une recherche à la bibliothèque. »  
Ron abattit son dernier journal sur la table. Il en avait feuilleté quatre à toute allure, ne sélectionnant que deux articles, qui faisaient un tas bien pauvre à côté de celui qu'Hermione amassait.  
« Hermione, » dit-il fermement à sa camarade, « ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher trop aux détails. L'important, c'est d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. »  
« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir sans lire les journaux, » répliqua la jeune fille.  
« Les journaux ont toujours un point de vue biaisé, tu le sais bien... » répondit Ron. « On ferait mieux d'essayer d'interroger des gens que l'on connaît, comme le professeur McGonagall, les Delacour ou tes propres parents, Marcus ! »  
« Mais le professeur est introuvable ! A croire qu'elle n'est jamais à l'Académie ! » renâcla Hermione. « Quant aux Delacour, je trouve ça trop dangereux de se balader ouvertement en dehors de Beauxbâtons. On ferait des cibles idéales ! Sans compter que tu les as vus dimanche dernier et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils t'aient appris grand-chose... Et puis, le véritable enjeu, c'est ce que pensent le gouvernement, les politiques, bref, les décideurs ! »  
Ron souleva un sourcil dubitatif, mais n'ajouta rien.  
« Dites-moi, » intervint Neville d'une voix songeuse, « ces décideurs... Ils sont plutôt issus de grandes familles, non ? »  
« Ce n'est plus une règle, » intervint Marcus, « mais c'est encore relativement le cas. »  
« Dans ce cas, » continua Neville en ressortant le bristol de Mme Nestor, « ce truc-là doit être une bonne occasion de les approcher, non ? »  
« L'invitation ! Bien sûr ! Neville, tu es un génie, » s'enthousiasma Hermione.  
« C'est le truc de la mère d'Olivier ? » demanda Ron en se penchant vers son camarade.  
« Cette soirée est une vraie chance d'en apprendre davantage, » renchérit leur amie.  
« Pourquoi pas, en effet ? Je crois que je vais revenir sur ma décision, Marcus, » dit Ron en jetant un regard entendu à son alter.  
« Tu m'en vois ravi, » répondit celui-ci. « Cela n'aurait... »

La sonnerie de début des cours l'interrompit en pleine phrase. Prenant conscience de l'heure, Hermione et Neville bondirent sur leurs pieds, tachant de rassembler les coupures de presse. Ron et Marcus leur donnèrent un coup de main, puis tous les quatre se séparèrent rapidement, pour rejoindre leurs salles d'enseignement respectives.

.-.-.-.-

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et l'heure du déjeuner arriva vite. Hermione courut rejoindre Neville, qui, une nouvelle fois, semblait avoir barboté dans les bassins pour son séminaire de magie aquatique. A présent qu'elle avait un objectif bien en tête, la jeune fille se sentait nettement plus sûre d'elle-même.  
Au moment d'entrer dans le réfectoire, ils faillirent rentrer dans Tina, qui, son balai sur l'épaule, se hâtait vers son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle traînait derrière elle un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au visage renfrogné :  
« Hors de question que tu sèches l'entraînement, Tristan ! On a absolument besoin des remplaçants aujourd'hui ! » lui répétait la blonde avec enthousiasme.  
Le garçon lança au passage un drôle de regard aux deux anglais, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Une apostrophe joyeuse attira l'attention des deux Gryffindors vers le fond du réfectoire, où Miranda, attablée avec Simon, leur faisait signe de les rejoindre.  
« Altaïr n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Neville, en s'asseyant en face de Simon.  
« Il avait à faire... » répondit rapidement Miranda sans entrer dans les détails. « Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches ? »  
« Ca avance... » fit Hermione. « On commence à mettre en place une stratégie. Montre-leur, Neville. »  
Ce dernier sortit l'invitation de Madame Nestor de sa poche :  
« On a pensé que le meilleur endroit pour à la fois avoir des informations de gens hauts placés et faire pencher la balance en notre faveur pourrait être là, » expliqua-t-il.  
Simon hocha la tête :  
« La soirée des Nestor. L'idée a du mérite, mais elle ne va pas être facile à mettre en oeuvre... »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Il y a des personnes hauts placées, c'est vrai, » reconnut Simon. « Mais elles ne parlent guère aux adolescents que nous sommes... »  
« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, » déclara Neville avec un air résolu. « Et puis, toutes les informations sont bonnes à prendre. »  
« A ce propos, » dit Miranda, « j'ai reçu la réponse de mes parents : Maman a dit ok pour les timbres moldus. Sinon, elle sera ravie de t'avoir à déjeuner samedi, Hermione. Toi aussi, Neville. Maman n'est pas du genre à séparer deux alters ! Ca te dit ? » proposa-t-elle au jeune Longbottom.  
« Euh... » hésita le Gryffindor. « C'est très gentil de m'inviter, mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Je croyais qu'il valait mieux qu'on... »  
« C'est à propos de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort, » expliqua précipitamment Hermione, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa longue discussion avec Miranda. « Il y a eu une brigade de volontaires français qui sont venus se battre en Grande-Bretagne et deux d'entre eux y ont trouvé la mort : Vincent Dumas et Martin Delacour. C'étaient des amis des parents de Miranda. »  
« Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Ron si les parents de Fleur lui avaient parlé de ce Martin ? » rebondit Neville.  
« Oui, » répondit Miranda à la place d'Hermione. « Et justement : dans la lettre, Papa précise qu'il va chercher dans ses archives des documents de l'époque, pour être mieux à même de vous répondre. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourra vous en apprendre pas mal ! »  
« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Hermione en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
« Contente de pouvoir t'aider un peu, » lui fit Miranda avec un sourire chaleureux. « Mais dis-moi, Neville, » ajouta la rousse en se tournant vers le garçon, « qu'est-ce que je réponds pour toi ? »  
« Je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner, » intervint Hermione.  
« Oui, » répondit Neville. « Ca me sera certainement utile d'avoir une meilleure idée du contexte avant cette fameuse soirée chez les Nestor. J'accepte, Miranda. Tu remercieras bien ta mère pour son invitation. »  
« Tu n'auras pas à t'en plaindre, » intervint Simon. « Clarisse Ducratère est une hôtesse remarquable ! Autrement chaleureuse que Mme Nestor... »  
« A propos de Mme Nestor, » dit Neville avec un air gêné, « j'ai... j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas invitée, Hermione... »  
« Non, je ne le suis pas... J'aurais dû ? » fit Hermione d'un ton étonné.  
« Ce sont des soirées réservées aux sang-purs, ou quasi, » fit abruptement Miranda. « Nous autres, petites gens, restons à la porte ! »  
« Je vois, » fit Neville, avec un hochement de tête pénétré. « Je m'en doutais : ni Dean, ni Seamus n'ont été invité et, dans notre Maison, il n'y a que Ron et moi qui soyons de famille ancienne. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas non plus amener son alter ? » fit-il à Simon.  
« Hélas non, » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton doux.  
« J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu sois avec moi, Hermione, » grimaça Neville.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui répondit la jeune fille. « Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et puis Ron a dit qu'il y serait aussi ! »

.-.-.-.-

Hermione passa une bonne part de son mercredi après-midi à choisir les articles les plus pertinents et à les compléter de quelques lectures et recherches. Neville, de son côté, s'occupa de contacter les membres de l'AD qui n'étaient pas des Gryffindors, pour les informer de la session d'entraînement de 16h30.  
Les deux alter avaient en effet convenu de se passer des Galleons qu'Hermione avait ensorcelés pour leur fixer des rendez-vous l'année précédente. D'une part, Neville et Hermione avaient à coeur de convaincre tous les élèves de Hufflepuff et de Ravenclaw de les rejoindre ; d'autre part, comme les Gryffindors avaient convenu de ne pas se retrouver dans les Arènes, il fallait avertir chaque membre du nouveau lieu de rendez-vous.  
Enfin, et peut-être surtout, utiliser les Galleons posait l'épineuse question de Luna...  
La Ravenclaw faisait partie de l'AD depuis le début, mais sa toute récente amitié pour Draco Malfoy posait problème. Si elle était au courant des réunions de l'AD, ne chercherait-elle pas à y amener son alter ? Or, Malfoy était bien la dernière personne à laquelle révéler les activités des élèves anti-mangemorts ! Hermione et Neville avait tergiversé pendant une bonne demi-heure, et, bien que très gênés et l'un et l'autre, ils avaient finalement choisi d'écarter Luna pour le moment.  
Neville avait donc cherché à convaincre les autres Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs. Perks et Brocklehurst seraient certainement de bonnes recrues, ainsi que Stebbins et Faucett. Neville comptait sinon sur Finch-Fletchley pour ramener son alter Lisa Turpin. Il avait envisagé de proposer à Terry Boot de faire de même... Mais les choses étaient plus compliquées. Terry était déjà un membre de l'AD, mais son alter était Morag McDougal. Que devait-on faire ? Une Slytherin accepterait-elle de rentrer dans l'AD ? De se ranger ouvertement du côté de Harry ? Elle avait certes l'air d'avoir une dent contre Malfoy, mais de là à passer dans le clan d'Harry Potter... Cela paraissait très improbable. Cette fille avait de plus fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale l'an passé ! Les autres membres de l'AD vivraient-ils si bien sa présence, si elle se décidait à les rejoindre ? Le mieux était probablement d'en parler à Boot.  
Fort de cette résolution, le jeune Longbottom partit à la recherche du Ravenclaw, qui était singulièrement discret ces derniers temps. Boot assistait aux cours, Neville pouvait en témoigner, mais il disparaissait régulièrement on-ne-savait-où et ne réapparaissait que lorsque sa présence était absolument requise. Neville n'y avait guère porté d'attention au début, mais il avait entendu une ou deux fois Padma en parler à Parvati et cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Mais le Gryffindor eut beau faire, Terry Boot resta introuvable. Voyant l'heure tourner, Neville se résigna à lui envoyer un pneu. Quelques minutes avant le début de l'entraînement de l'AD, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse.

.-.-.-.-

A 16h30 tapantes, Ron, accompagné de Marcus, retrouva ses camarades de l'AD dans un coin éloigné des jardins, caché des bâtiments principaux par un promontoire.  
Fort de son expérience du Duel, Marcus commença par délimiter une zone dévolue à leur entraînement qu'il protégea de sorts, afin que les duellistes ne fassent pas de dommages irréparables aux jardins. Le premier moment de surprise passé, Hermione s'empressa de l'aider.  
« Les nains de jardin le vivent mal quand on abîme leurs précieux parterres... » expliqua le jeune Volauvent, en mettant une dernière touche à ses sortilèges.

Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent leur séance d'entraînement. Marcus et Ron montrèrent rapidement la base de leur travail en duo d'alter. L'utilisation des tatouages qui permettaient de transplaner instantanément d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace fascina tout particulièrement les jeunes anglais. Dean se demanda cependant comment cela pouvait fonctionner avec trois personnes à la place de deux. Auraient-ils tout trois, deux tatouages ? Marcus se révéla incapable de répondre à la question. Les trios d'alter étaient si rares qu'ils passaient même pour un mythe chez la plupart des sorciers.  
« Il doit d'ailleurs y avoir un paquet de gens qui bossent sur votre cas au Ministère de la Recherche ! » conclut Marcus, en riant.  
Padma fit une drôle de tête à sa remarque, tandis que sa soeur haussait les épaules.

Curieux de voir les techniques de combat d'un trio d'alter, les anglais proposèrent à Dean et aux jumelles Patil d'affronter Ron et Marcus. Ce dernier sourit avec espièglerie et sortit ses deux baguettes de duel.  
« Eh, Volauvent, c'est pas du jeu ! Tu n'es plus solo ! » s'écria Dean.  
« Trois baguettes de votre côté, trois baguettes du nôtre... Où est le problème ? » sourit Marc-Horus.  
Hermione tapa du pied, mécontente de la tournure que prenaient les choses :  
« Je vous ferai remarquer que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un spectacle. Mais pour nous perfectionner ! » Elle se tourna vers Dean : « Est-ce que le Comte vous a appris une technique de Duel spécifique ? Des sorts particuliers qui seraient utiles à tous ? »  
« Il a passé pas mal de temps avec moi, » expliqua le jeune Thomas. « Comme je dois assurer la défense de deux personnes attaquantes, j'ai double travail par rapport à un défenseur classique. Il m'a notamment enseigné un sort qui permet de regarder dans deux directions différentes en même temps, mais ce sort est de courte durée et il est un peu perturbant quand on n'a pas l'habitude... »  
« Excellent ! » lança Hermione. « Nous allons apprendre ce sort ! Peux-tu nous l'enseigner, Dean ? »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils purent passer à la pratique. Dean passait de groupe en groupe et formulait conseils et encouragements. Il passa un long moment avec Seamus qui y mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté et semblait assez déprimé. Les deux garçons finirent par aller discuter dans un coin, abandonnant Susan Bones, l'alter de Finnigan, à son sort.  
« Tu t'en sors, Susan ? » demanda Hermione, en allant vers la jeune fille qui regardait distraitement du côté de ses amis, Abbott et McMillan.  
« Ooh... Euh... Ca va ! » répondit la jeune Hufflepuff, en reculant de deux pas.  
« Tu es bien sûre ? » insista la Gryffindor d'une voix inquisitrice.  
« Oui, oui ! » fit Bones. « L'entraînement n'est pas facile, mais j'apprends beaucoup... »  
« Quel entraînement ? » interrogea Hermione.  
« Euh... Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis des cours particuliers de psychométrie avec le professeur Maimonide. »  
« Aaaah ! Cette histoire de psychométriste m'était totalement sortie de la tête ! » s'exclama Hermione, en ayant l'impression d'avoir vécue dans un ermitage ces deux dernières semaines. Elle bombarda littéralement Bones de questions : « Comment ça se passe ? Tu apprends des choses intéressantes ? Est-ce ça marche vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu arrives vraiment à voir des choses rien qu'en touchant un objet ? »  
Susan fit un sourire un peu crispé :  
« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela... Et puis, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas faire grand chose, hormis projeter de grands filets de visions ! »  
« Des filets de vision ? » répéta la Gryffindor.  
« Le problème c'est qu'au lieu de lire les filets de vision et de les dissiper ensuite, je n'arrive qu'à les projeter. C'est totalement inutile... Et ça énerve Finnigan, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Hermione ne l'entendit presque pas.  
« Ca se passe mal avec Seamus ? » demanda cette dernière, en jetant un oeil inquiet vers ses deux camarades Gryffindors.  
« Pas très bien... » soupira Susan. « Si encore il n'y avait que moi... Mais Piccolo lui mène vraiment la vie dure ! »  
« Ne me dis pas que Piccolo a pris en main l'entraînement de Seamus, au même titre que Junon s'occupe de celui d'Harry ! »  
Bones hocha la tête d'un air désolé.  
Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle eut finalement un petit geste d'encouragement en direction de Susan, puis alla retrouver Neville, en pensant que ces françaises faisaient vraiment tout pour leur rendre la vie impossible ici !

Heureusement, Ron et Marcus étaient à leur affaire, et s'arrangeait pour faire rattraper leur retard aux nouveaux membres de l'AD. Mais au bout de trois heures de travail, le crépuscule tomba doucement sur eux et la faim se fit de plus en plus pressante. On était déjà mi-septembre et les nuits devenaient fraîches. Les duellistes sentaient poindre la morsure du froid sur leur peau moite de sueur. Après que tous furent convenus de se retrouver le dimanche suivant, Hermione donna rapidement le signal du départ et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

.-.-.-.-

Le jeudi fut pour Hermione la répétition des jours précédents, jusqu'à ce que, après les cours, elle s'installe à la bibliothèque. Elle venait de se réatteler au gros ouvrage que lui avait conseillé le bibliothécaire sur la Guerre Froide quand elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir Martial Bernou qui venait dans sa direction. Elle hésita à interrompre sa lecture pour lui parler ; mais après tout, ne prenait-il pas systématiquement la poudre d'escampette, depuis une semaine, dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision ? Non, mieux valait poursuivre ses activités sans se soucier de lui. Pourtant le jeune Bernou s'arrêta à son niveau :  
« Hermione ? Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
« Tu veux me parler, maintenant ? » répondit-elle, moitié sarcastique, moitié curieuse.  
Martial prit un air un peu coupable mais ne s'excusa pas pour son comportement de la semaine passée. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège d'en face, mais il lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Hermione l'observa. Il n'avait pas son air débonnaire habituel et semblait hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

Arrivés dans les jardins, ils se posèrent sur un coin de pelouse déserté.  
« Je m'inquiète pour Alexis… » commença Martial d'un ton préoccupé.  
« Alexis Bombaste ? Pourquoi tu veux me parler de Bombaste ? » s'étonna Hermione.  
Il secoua la tête et leva une main pour la faire patienter.  
« Je trouve qu'il traîne beaucoup avec votre compatriote, Draco Malfoy. Au début je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec l'alchimie, car Malfoy ne semble pas mauvais en la matière, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais les Bombaste sont farouchement anti-mangemorts. Une branche entière de leur famille s'est faite massacrer par votre mage noir et ses sbires à la fin des années 70… Ca m'a donc paru très étrange qu'Alexis continue de traîner avec Malfoy, surtout depuis le jour où on a appris où allaient les allégeances de son père. »  
« Je me suis posée la même question ! » s'exclama Hermione, trop heureuse que Martial aborde un sujet qui la titillait depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle avait effectivement lu des articles de journaux relatant l'assassinat de Pierre et Inès Bombaste, ainsi que de leur fils d'un an à peine. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et scandalisée une large partie de l'opinion française.  
« Sachant cela, j'avais pensé que Bombaste aurait immédiatement cessé de fréquenter ce fils de Mangemorts ! » poursuivit-elle, avec une petite moue étonnée.  
« Ah, tu savais ? Enfin, peu importe… Comme ça me travaillait, je suis allé directement poser la question à Alexis... et il m'a dit… »  
Martial hésita. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler des conversations privées. Hermione sentait qu'il était livré à un combat intérieur. Il releva la tête :  
« Il m'a dit : "_T'en fais pas, Mars, si ce mec est un mangemort, je le tue_." »  
La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha de surprise, mais Martial ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre sa parole en doute : « Et je connais suffisamment Alexis pour te dire qu'il était très sérieux. … Il m'a même dit : "_J'ai déjà un plan_." »  
« Attends, attends ! » fit Hermione, en agitant la tête. « Tu veux dire qu'il reste près de Malfoy en attendant une occasion de le... supprimer ? »  
« Ca me parait plus compliqué que ça. Mais je crois que si Alexis a une preuve formelle que Draco est du côté de "Vous-Savez-Qui", oui, il passera à l'acte. Les Bombaste ont compté de nombreux empoisonneurs et ils ne sont pas du genre à s'encombrer de scrupules... Mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'Alex devienne un assassin. »  
Martial fixa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux :  
« Même si ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, ce serait vraiment facile pour lui de mal tourner, au vu de son état d'esprit. Et… je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir ça ! Alors… Dis à Malfoy de vite renier ses convictions de Mangemorts, réelles ou présumées, tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Ok ? »  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se leva vivement et repartit d'un pas rapide en direction des bâtiments.

Hermione resta pensive. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malfoy. Elle pensait le croiser à la bibliothèque, où elle-même traînait la majorité de son temps libre, mais contrairement à la semaine passée, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois. Elle avait interrogé Luna pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur les faits et gestes du Slytherin, mais celle-ci avait fait la mystérieuse, disant que Malfoy prenait très au sérieux ses recherches sur les Fablamas Octogombaires et qu'il regardait même ses trouvailles avec intérêt. La jeune Ravenclaw avait l'air ravi de son alter. Un comble ! Hermione savait qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur le sens des réalités de Luna, mais là, elle dépassait l'entendement !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione devait réfléchir à comment agir avec Malfoy à la lumière des nouveaux éléments apportés par Martial. Bombaste prenait un tour beaucoup plus menaçant qu'elle n'avait cru au premier abord... Etait-ce raisonnable de laisser Malfoy dans l'ignorance ? Bien sûr, elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour entretenir les soupçons envers ce pro-Voldemort imbu de lui-même, mais elle ne le laisserait pas assassiner sur un simple soupçon... Elle voulait certes isoler le Slytherin, mais certainement pas le faire tuer ! La jeune fille balança une seconde. Non. Il était hors de question qu'elle aide directement Draco Malfoy ! Elle se contenterait de le mettre en garde... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.-.-.-.-

Hermione passa ses rares moments libres du vendredi à écrire une lettre puis, une fois celle-ci achevée, à réfléchir à propos de Draco Malfoy. Elle se félicitait désormais de "l'amitié" qui liait Luna au Slytherin ; la Gryffindor se disait en effet que Bombaste n'oserait jamais lever la main sur Malfoy tant que la Ravenclaw serait dans les parages. Et c'était pour l'instant la seule protection qu'Hermione pouvait lui offrir. Avec son volume de cours nettement supérieur à la moyenne, ses entraînements de duel et ses lectures, Hermione n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper de sa sécurité. Les vendredis, par exemple, son emploi du temps lui permettait à peine de dîner avant qu'elle retourne assister au cours d'histoire de Mnémosyne Dencour. Autant dire que ce jour-là, elle ne voyait aucune des personnes qui n'étaient pas dans sa classe... A savoir, Harry et Ron.

.-.-.-.-

Le samedi matin trouva donc la Gryffindor particulièrement fatiguée. Comme elle n'était pas vraiment réveillée au petit déjeuner, c'était Neville qui avait annoncé à Ron leur absence pour le repas du midi. Le rouquin les avait considérés avec un drôle d'air, retenant visiblement une remarque sentie, mais s'était finalement contenté de déclarer qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour manger en tête à tête avec Harry. Il désirait, entre autres, sonder un peu ce dernier sur la façon dont il envisageait la suite de leur séjour en France.

Ensuite, les cours de la matinée passèrent en un éclair. Hermione aurait bien aimé avoir plus de temps pour lire, pour se préparer, mais Miranda venait de lui rappeler qu'il fallait partir à midi tapante, car on déjeunait tôt chez les Ducratère ! La Gryffindor n'avait eu que le temps d'intercepter Ron à sa sortie de cours, pour lui dire qu'elle lui ferait part plus tard de tous les détails importants pour la soirée chez les Nestor. Hermione se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Ron : la session de l'AD lui avait montré à quel point le jeune homme faisait des efforts et elle s'en voulait d'être constamment si critique avec lui. D'autant qu'elle le voyait si peu... Mais à peine les deux amis avaient-ils échangé trois mots qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir.  
« Je dois y aller... » dit Hermione avec un air un peu dépité.  
« Bon, ben... à tout à l'heure ! » fit Ron.  
Et Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Neville et Miranda dans le grand hall, avant de disparaître dans l'âtre de Beauxbâtons.

A peine arrivée, Hermione regarda de droite et de gauche. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un appartement sorcier et elle se demandait si ce serait différent des maisons sorcières, comme celle des Weasley ou comme le Square Grimmaurd.  
La cheminée par laquelle elle venait d'arriver se trouvait au bout du vestibule, presque en face de la porte d'entrée. Sur le mur de gauche, des patères invitaient à entreposer manteaux et chapeaux. Contre le mur de droite se trouvait une armoire monumentale. Hermione l'inspecta, tandis que Miranda arrivait dans son dos.  
« Laisse tes affaires dans l'entrée ! » lui recommanda la rousse, en accrochant sa propre veste à l'une des patères.  
Elle posa aussi son sac à dos, puis finit par se tourner vers Hermione qui restait plantée devant l'armoire : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? »  
« Je me demande si cette armoire est magique... Elle a l'air normale, mais je sens quelque chose... »  
« De quoi ? » fit Neville, en sortant à son tour de la cheminée.  
« Tu as l'oeil, » dit Miranda avec un grand sourire « C'est effectivement une armoire tout ce qui il y a de plus moldue, mais on l'a un peu améliorée... Je te montrerai ça tout à l'heu... »  
« Ma chérie, tu es là ? » l'interrompit une voix, provenant d'une pièce à gauche de la cheminée.  
« B'jour M'man ! » fit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme, en passant la porte.  
Hermione et Neville suivirent, après que la jeune anglaise eut rapidement nettoyé la tenue couverte de cendres de son alter d'un coup de baguette expert.

La femme qui embrassait Miranda était rousse comme elle, mais là où la chevelure de la fille bouclait régulièrement, celle de la mère était nettement plus épaisse et ébouriffée, comme une crinière, lui donnant l'air d'une sauvageonne. Elle était habillée d'une robe d'été verte à grandes rayures, simple et probablement de confection moldue, mais qui lui allait bien.  
Elle s'avança vers les deux anglais et leur tendit amicalement la main, tandis que des mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux.  
« Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis Clarisse Ducratère, la mère de Miranda, » leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire éclatant.  
« Bonjour madame, » répondirent un peu timidement les deux Gryffindors, avant de se présenter tour à tour.  
« Où est papa ? » demanda Miranda.  
« Il finit un article dans son bureau... Un papier pour la revue de Bonsor. »  
Hermione tendit l'oreille, intéressée :  
« Quel genre d'articles écrit votre mari ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Papa est maître de conférences en littérature sorcière à la Fac, » expliqua fièrement Miranda. « Il est spécialisé dans le symbolisme animal en littérature. »  
« Non, non, ma fille, tu fais erreur, » l'interrompit Madame Ducratère, « aujourd'hui, il travaille pour un numéro de littérature sorcière et moldue comparées. Il y aura aussi quelques articles de professeurs moldus... »  
« Dans un journal sorcier ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des professeurs moldus qui connaissent notre existence ? » s'exclama Neville.  
« Quelques uns... Mais la plupart ont de la famille sorcière, ont épousé un sorcier ou sont Cracmols. Nul n'apprend l'existence du versant Bonsor de la Sorbonne sans raison... Euh... Neville, c'est bien ça ? »  
Le jeune Longbottom acquiesça avec un sourire.  
« Je me suis toujours demandée comment fonctionnait une fac sorcière... » remarqua Hermione. « Surtout une fac mixte, sorcière et moldue. »  
« Oh et bien, vous pourrez demander des précisions à mon mari... » sourit Clarisse Ducratère, avant de reprendre après un petit silence : « Bien, je dois terminer quelques petites choses en cuisine. Tout sera fin prêt pour la demie... Miranda, peux-tu prévenir Altaïr et Simon ? »  
« Tu as prévu pour eux ? » s'étonna Miranda.  
« Tu veux dire que tu ne les as pas conviés ? » répondit sa mère, d'un ton presque choqué.  
« Je devais ? » fit Miranda, toujours d'un ton surpris.  
Hermione haussa les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette conversation mère-fille.  
« Bon, c'est sans doute un peu tard, mais invite-les tout de même » décida Madame Ducratère. « Altaïr doit probablement encore traîner à Beauxbâtons... »  
Miranda tourna les talons sans faire de commentaires en direction de la cheminée de l'entrée.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas, si nous invitons aussi Simon et Altaïr ? » fit Clarisse aux Anglais, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux d'un air inquiet.« Nous pourrons toujours parler du sujet qui vous amène quand ils auront pris congé... »  
« Bien entendu, Madame ! » approuvèrent aussitôt Hermione et Neville.  
Au même moment, une porte claqua au loin dans l'appartement. Madame Ducratère leva le doigt en l'air : « Ah, voici mon mari ! »  
A peine une minute plus tard, un homme très brun entra dans la pièce. A la différence de sa femme, il portait une robe sorcière, mais qui ressemblait davantage à une tunique berbère qu'aux robes que l'on portait traditionnellement en Angleterre. Quelque chose dans son visage ou dans son expression un brin moqueuse rappelait définitivement Miranda. Il salua chaleureusement les deux anglais, qui se sentirent immédiatement à l'aise.  
« Jeunes gens, je suis en plein dilemme et vous allez m'aider ! » entama aussitôt celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de François Ducratère.  
« Euh... C'est à dire... » commença Neville.  
« A votre avis, est-ce que la bande de décrépis et de dégénérés qui gèrent cette fichue revue de Bonsor vont trouver à redire à ma théorie sur "_La proximité entre les êtres incarnant le froid dans les contes de Biddle le Barde et les contes d'Andersen_" ? » annonça François d'un ton faussement tragique.

« Moi, je la trouve plus cohérente que votre théorie du mois dernier sur la symbolique de la marmotte dans le roman policier ! » intervint une voix.  
Altaïr venait de faire son entrée dans le salon, talonné par Miranda.  
« Castel-Dajax, quelle joie de te voir chez moi... pour changer ! » s'exclama Monsieur Ducratère d'un ton goguenard.  
Neville et Hermione se tournèrent vers Miranda avec un air un peu gêné, mais cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire, puis leur fit signe de ne pas tenir compte de l'échange entre les deux hommes.  
« Simon a un empêchement, lui ? » demanda Hermione pour détourner la conversation.  
« Déjà reparti chez lui, mais j'ai pu l'avoir par cheminée » répondit Miranda. « J'ai dû vraiment insister et Altaïr l'a menacé d'aller faire un scandale chez lui s'il ne venait pas... Pas que ce genre de chantage fonctionne vraiment avec Simon, il n'y a jamais personne chez lui... Enfin bref, il devrait arriver sous peu. »

Pendant ce temps, François Ducratère expliquait rapidement les points principaux de son article à un Altaïr hilare, qui ne se privait pas de le mettre gentiment en boite. Miranda essayait bravement de tenir une conversation plus civilisée avec ses deux invités anglais, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille aux propos du professeur d'université.  
« Dommage qu'Hippo ne soit pas là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait un avis plus pertinent que le tien, Dajax ! » l'entendit soudain s'exclamer Hermione.  
« Ah non ! » protesta Altaïr. « Hippo est dans sa période "Est-ce que la métamorphose brise les liaisons atomiques ?". Il ne parle que de ça. Je n'en peux plus ! »  
« Mais ce n'est pas inintéressant...» ne put s'empêcher de rebondir Hermione, coupant Neville en pleine phrase. « Est-ce que l'on étudie cela à Bonsor ? » ajouta-t-elle en direction de Monsieur Ducratère.  
« Oui, sans doute... » lui répondit-il. « Mais je connais mal les programmes des chaires scientifiques, surtout celles qui sont proches du monde moldu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hippo est un véritable érudit dans bien des domaines. Quel dommage qu'il se dirige vers le monde scientifique ! »  
« Quoi ? Vous avez un faible pour lui, beau-papa ? » rigola Castel-Dajax en lui envoyant de petits coups de coude dans les côtes. « Simon et moi, on ne vous suffit plus ? »  
« Altaïr, tiens-toi un peu ! » s'écria Miranda, en jetant un regard un peu inquiet en direction de son père.  
Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas outré par le comportement insolent d'Altaïr :  
« Regarde la vérité en face, Dajax... Rien à dire sur Simon. Et il ne manque que les lunettes à Hippo pour faire intello sexy ! Alors que toi... »  
« Papa, ne t'y mets pas ! » s'indigna à nouveau la rousse.  
Laissant le père et la fille débattre avec Altaïr des plaisanteries qu'il était ou non convenable de faire devant leurs hôtes, Hermione se rapprocha de la table à manger, où madame Ducratère mettait la table d'un coup de baguette. La jeune fille observa à la dérobée la mère de Miranda. Des mèches lui tombaient sans cesse sur le visage, qu'elle repoussait d'une main impatiente, dévoilant un visage aux traits fins et nets. C'était donc la demi-soeur bâtarde de la Sénéchale de France... Les deux femmes avaient effectivement comme un air de famille, mais les traits de Clarisse Ducratère étaient plus doux et elle souriait avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Hermione était surprise de la sérénité qui émanait de cette femme. Sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons n'avait pourtant pas été rose, aux dires de Miranda...

Un bruit provenant du vestibule annonça l'arrivée de Simon. Le jeune homme alla droit vers Clarisse qui s'avançait déjà pour l'accueillir. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ce geste de familiarité de la part de Jarnac surprit grandement Hermione et Neville, car même Altaïr ne se l'était pas permis et Simon n'était pas franchement du genre démonstratif en temps normal. Le jeune Jarnac serra ensuite la main de Monsieur Ducratère, qui lui lança d'un ton hilare :  
« Bienvenue Monseigneur ! On parlait de toi, il n'y a pas cinq minutes... »  
Un regard assassin de Miranda l'empêcha de poursuivre.  
« Comment se portent tes parents ? » demanda Clarisse au jeune Jarnac.  
« Bien. Probablement... » répondit laconiquement Simon. « Mère organise déjeuner sur déjeuner. Là, c'est un brunch avec des personnes sans doute parfaitement assommantes... Et Père n'est pas trop présent en ce moment, » répondit Simon d'un ton léger et détaché.  
François réprima une grimace, tandis que Clarisse répondait :  
« Si tu te sens seul, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, même si je doute que tes parents apprécient que tu fréquentes cette maison... »  
« Arrête avec tes complexes, Maman, » la coupa Miranda d'un ton gentiment réprobateur.  
Simon dédia un petit sourire à Madame Ducratère, qui finit par esquisser, derrière son indomptable chevelure, un faible sourire en réponse.  
« Arrête de draguer ma femme, Monsieur le gendre idéal. C'est pénible à regarder ! » fit Monsieur Ducratère en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
Simon eut un rire involontaire, ce qui ne semblait pas lui arriver souvent. Il fit un petit geste amical en direction de Monsieur Ducratère et prit la place qu'il avait visiblement l'habitude d'occuper, juste en face de la maîtresse de maison. Hermione le trouva plus à l'aise qu'il n'en avait l'air à Beauxbâtons.

La conversation s'orienta naturellement vers l'Académie. François Ducratère racontait ses souvenirs et quelques forfaits que ses amis et lui avaient perpétrés au cours de leur scolarité, tout en recommandant fermement à sa fille de ne surtout pas les imiter.  
« Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Dajax ! » s'interrompit Ducratère en menaçant de sa fourchette Altaïr, qui souriait d'un air faussement ingénu. « Hors de question que tu entraînes ma fille dans un de tes plans saugrenus ! »  
« Mais beau-papa, vous savez, c'est elle qui les pense, les plans saugrenus ! » remarqua le jeune Castel-Dajax, un doigt en l'air. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? »  
« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Clarisse, intriguée par cette expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
« Faut travailler votre moldu, belle-maman ! » rigola Altaïr. « Ca veut dire que c'est toujours le même qui trinque ! ... Enfin, le même qu'on accuse, quoi ! »  
Simon eut un petit sourire :  
« Je croirais entendre Père discuter avec Tante Félicie... » fit-il remarquer, avant d'expliquer à Neville et Hermione : « Ma tante, la mère de Martial, est moldue... Et dès qu'elle parle avec Père, c'est un vrai langage de sourds... »  
« Un vrai langage de sourds ! » répéta Miranda. « Toi, par contre, tu connais tes classiques moldus ! Tu es une rareté chez les Sang-Purs ! » s'amusa-t-elle.  
« Remercies-en Martial et Tina » répondit le jeune Jarnac, sans se départir de son expression enjouée.  
François Ducratère se renfrogna un peu, pour le principe :  
« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle... Que tu tiennes absolument à inviter Dajax et Jarnac, d'accord ! » dit-il à sa femme. « Mais en ce cas, pourquoi tu n'invites pas aussi ma petite Tina ? »  
« Chéri, tu tiens vraiment à parler Quidditch tout au long du déjeuner ? » remarqua Clarisse, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer.  
François fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.  
« Nous inviterons Tina avec Wolfgang et Helena, la semaine prochaine, » proposa sa femme. « Ils pourront nous parler des exploits de Stephen tout leur content... »  
« Wolfgang et Helena sont les parents de Tina. Et Papa est l'alter de Wolfgang... » expliqua Miranda à Hermione. « C'est pour ça que je connais Tina depuis toute petite ! Et Stephen est son frère aîné, il vient d'intégrer l'équipe des Morvac'h d'Ys, en tant que batteur remplaçant. »  
Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Miranda conta les menus faits amusants de la semaine passée, Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre à tout bout de champ de ses commentaires ridicules, Neville et Hermione parlèrent d'Hogwarts et comparèrent longuement le système britannique et celui de Beauxbâtons, pour les oreilles attentives de François Ducratère. Comme à son habitude Simon parla peu.

Le repas terminé, le jeune homme prit aussitôt congé, remerciant Clarisse et François Ducratère de leur hospitalité. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans la cheminée, la mère de Miranda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'une voix triste :  
« Je n'aime pas le savoir chez lui, ce garçon... Ce milieu familial, ce n'est pas sain. »  
« Clarisse... » soupira son mari. « Laisse donc Simon tranquille. Il a passé l'âge d'être couvé ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Simon, » renchérit Miranda avec un hochement de tête. « Il est solide. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! »  
La mère de Miranda poussa un soupir : « J'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps... Mais j'imagine qu'il doit se préparer pour ce soir... »  
François se tourna vivement vers sa femme : « Ah oui ? C'est ce soir ? »  
Clarisse hocha la tête, tandis que Miranda affichait un air dégagé.  
« C'est une vraie plaie ces obligations mondaines... » remarqua sombrement Altaïr.  
« Tu es aussi invité, Altaïr ? » demanda Neville.  
« Hélas... » acquiesça Castel-Dajax. « Mais je préfère encore y aller plutôt que rester chez moi. »  
« Oui, toi, tu préfères squatter chez nous ! » fit François Ducratère d'un ton sarcastique.  
« Oui, beau-papa ! » acquiesça le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.  
Monsieur Ducratère leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Ma fille, tu devrais réclamer de l'argent aux Castel-Dajax pour le baby-sitting... » dit-il finalement à Miranda.  
Altaïr dégringola littéralement de sa chaise et s'en alla farfouiller fébrilement dans son sac.  
« Tenez ! » dit-il aussitôt en tendant une bouteille de Nectar à Clarisse. « Je vous la donne. Ca ira pour le baby-sitting ? »  
Hermione vit clairement Miranda réprimer une expression un peu peinée. Puis, la jeune Ducratère marcha résolument en direction de son petit ami :  
« C'est pas mes parents qu'il faut remercier, c'est moi ! » fit-elle en l'attrapant par la manche et en le tirant vers la sortie. « Alors, emmène-moi dans cette boutique qu'on a repéré cet été... Maman, papa, je reviens vers 17h00 ! »  
« Naaaaaan ! 18h00 ! » négocia Altaïr, tourné vers les parents de Miranda.  
« Oui, oui, 18h00 » acquiesça Madame Ducratère, avec un geste d'au revoir de la main. « Passez un bon après-midi ! »

La porte claqua.  
« Et ben, entre Simon et Altaïr, on peut dire que notre fille a du boulot ! » remarqua François, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. « Si ça l'ennuie autant, Altaïr n'a qu'à ne pas aller à ces soirées ! Quant à Simon... »  
Il laissa sa phrase inachevée et se tourna vers les deux anglais :  
« Quoi qu'il en soit vous verrez par vous-mêmes... Trèves de bavardages ! Que diriez-vous de nous installer dans la bibliothèque pour parler tranquillement de ce qui vous amène ici ? » Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, il enchaîna : « Ca ne te dérange pas, ma chérie, si je te laisse ranger ? »  
Clarisse fronça les sourcils avant de répondre : « A charge de revanche... »  
François les conduisit dans son cabinet de travail. C'était une pièce couverte d'étagères de livres qui fit baver d'envie Hermione. La plupart étaient des ouvrages de littératures sorcières européennes. François commenta rapidement sa collection, mentionnant quelques uns de ses auteurs favoris et ceux qu'il comptait traiter cette année dans le cadre de ses cours à Bonsor. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions sur le fonctionnement de l'Université, auquel Monsieur Ducratère répondit de bonne grâce. Il était assez surpris de rencontrer une adolescente intéressée par les rouages de cette vénérable institution. Puis, il posa lui-même quelques questions supplémentaires sur Hogwarts, qui jouissait d'une prestigieuse aura dans le monde de l'éducation. Hermione fronça un peu les sourcils, craignant que la conversation ne s'éternise sur le sujet des écoles de magie en Europe, aussi passionnant était-il.

« Excusez-moi d'être un peu abrupte, » fit-elle un peu gênée après un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du cabinet de travail, « mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre temps et... »  
« Ma fille m'a expliqué que vous faisiez des recherches sur la première ascension de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' » coupa François, d'un ton nettement moins jovial, « et de l'impact que ces évènements ont eu sur la France. »  
« Oui, » fit Hermione, « au vu de la situation actuelle, on est très inquiet de savoir ce qui nous attend... »  
« J'imagine donc que vous voulez que je vous parle de Vincent Dumas et Martin Delacour, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit François, en les invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir dans les confortables fauteuils disposés autour de la table basse.  
Hermione hocha gravement la tête.  
« Quand je repense à Beauxbât, je ne peux pas l'imaginer sans Vincent et Martin... » soupira Monsieur Ducratère. « C'était les plus impayables blagueurs de notre promo. Ils étaient alter bien sûr... »  
François se servit un doigt de nectar avant de poursuivre :  
« Vincent Dumas était le défenseur. Il venait d'une famille récente, mais nombreuse... avec une tripotée de frères et soeurs... Cinq, je crois... Pas que cela ait une importance quelconque, mais c'était pour vous dire qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer les crises ! »  
Il eut un petit rire.  
« Comme diraient les moldus, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents et avec une conviction ! ... Martin Delacour, c'était autre chose... Lui, c'était l'attaquant. Sa mère était une Ducratère, même si je n'ai jamais réussi à faire le lien avec la branche de ma famille. C'est pourtant pour cette raison qu'on s'est parlé la première fois... Il avait un caractère très ouvert et très franc, qui allait bien avec le côté un peu tordu et roublard de Vincent... Ils s'entendaient à merveille ! » conclut François avec chaleur.  
« Et après Beauxbâtons ? » demanda Hermione, tandis que Clarisse entrait dans la pièce et se posait sur le canapé à côté de son mari.  
« Ils ont intégrés l'Ecole Spéciale des Aurors à la sortie du bac, ça devait être en 1973... Ce n'est pas seulement qu'ils étaient bons en duel, ils étaient assez préoccupés par les théories de Vous-Savez-Qui, qui commençaient à se propager en Europe... Le premier Ministre de l'époque, Albin Tourraine, avait une politique attentiste parfaitement insupportable. Vincent était très politisé, tout comme ses parents qui étaient très à gauche. Et Martin avait une grand-mère moldue, alors il était attaché au maintien des bonnes relations entre les mondes sorciers et moldus. Ils étaient très idéalistes tous les deux... Enfin, tout le monde l'était à l'époque ! Vous savez, c'était les années 70... » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
« Et ils ont donc décidé de rejoindre l'escouade formée par Bruno Desruelles quand ils ont terminé leur formation ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Oh ? Vous savez ça ? » s'étonna François. « C'est surprenant ! Mais effectivement, c'est ce qui c'est passé. Desruelles était une personnalité controversée à l'époque... Les parents de Vincent ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, je me souviens, parce qu'il travaillait au Ministère des Affaire Intérieures au moment de 1968... et qu'il n'avait pas forcément été tendre avec les grévistes. N'empêche qu'il avait une sacrée aura parmi les familles de Résistants et les jeunes Aurors. En fait, ça ne m'a pas tant surpris que Vincent et Martin aient envie de le suivre... On était en 1975, il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'on entende parler d'un attentat Mangemort, et le Premier Ministre, Touraine, faisait comme si cela ne le regardait pas... » Monsieur Ducratère se laissa aller à un soupir agacé. « Quoi qu'on ait pu lui reprocher, Maxime n'aurait jamais oublié la dette que nous avions vis-à-vis du Royaume-Uni ! »  
« Maxime ? » s'étonna Hermione.  
« La dette ? » s'exclama Neville au même instant.  
François Ducratère leur lança un regard surpris.  
« Vous ignorez que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui nous a débarrassé de Grindelwald, en 1945 ? A l'époque, le Premier Ministre sorcier français était en exil à Londres, ce qui lui a permis de prendre contact, puis de convaincre Dumbledore d'aller défier cet abominable mage noir... Vous ne saviez pas ? Il me semble pourtant que Dumbledore est le directeur de votre école... »  
« Tout à fait, » répondit Hermione, « mais il parle si peu de lui... Vous parliez d'un Premier Ministre français ? »  
« Aulus Maxime, » opina François Ducratère. « Vous connaissez certainement sa fille. En fait, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas la connaître ! » s'esclaffa-t-il, « c'est la Directrice de Beauxbâtons ! Mais revenons à nos chaudrons... Où en étais-je ? »  
« Vous parliez de l'ambiance en 1975, » répondit aimablement Neville, comme Hermione arborait l'air songeur de celle qui rêve de filer à la bibliothèque vérifier un certain nombre d'hypothèses.

François Ducratère se leva et jeta un regard furtif à son épouse, toujours assise sur le canapé, avant de continuer :  
« Oui, je me souviens que l'ambiance sur le campus de Bonsor était vraiment exécrable. Alors, Vincent, Martin, Wolfgang et moi, on allait boire côté moldu, parce que pour les moldus, la vie était normale... Et puis Bruno Desruelles a démissionné de son poste à la Justice et a annoncé la création de cette brigade de volontaires. »  
Monsieur Ducratère revint à la table basse et se servit à nouveau un verre de Nectar.  
« Si on peut bien reconnaître un truc à Desruelles, c'est son esprit d'engagement. » expliqua-t-il. « Il fait bien les choses et il ne les fait pas à moitié. Et il a bien choisi son moment pour créer cette brigade... Je crois que c'était en mars 76... »  
« Avril » corrigea doucement Clarisse.  
François jeta un nouveau regard en coin à sa femme, puis reprit :  
« Oui, avril, c'est ça... Il y a eu cette vague d'attentats meurtriers dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Et la population a commencé à craindre que l'instabilité s'étende jusqu'en France. Bien sûr, Touraine jurait sur Merlin en personne que la France pouvait à tout moment fermer ses frontières, que les équipes du Sénéchal restaient en alerte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, bref qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre... Mais au bout de tant d'années d'instabilité Outre-Manche, plus personne ne voulait croire que la situation allait s'aplanir et Desruelles a joué cette carte à fond. Pas mal de jeunes l'ont soutenu, notamment des jeunes Aurors et des fils de Résistants... Vincent et Martin, eux, étaient sensés terminer leur formation d'Aurors seulement en juin et ils auraient dû effectuer un service actif pendant au moins quatre ans, mais le Séné... »  
François s'interrompit net :  
« Clarisse, ne voudrait-il mieux pas que tu... » commença-t-il.  
« Je ne suis pas une plumensucre, François » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
« Hum. Bon. Je disais donc, » reprit François Ducratère en détachant son regard de son épouse, « que le Sénéchal - c'était Ivan Messidor à l'époque - n'a pas fait d'histoire. Il les a laissés partir, à la condition qu'ils effectuent leurs services actifs à leur retour. Je pense que c'était un arrangement que Desruelles avait trouvé avec le Sénéchal, afin d'encourager les recrues déjà engagées dans la profession. Il semble que, déjà à l'époque, Messidor prenait ses distances d'avec Touraine... Ce qui était particulièrement révélateur du malaise qui régnait dans les hautes sphères politiques françaises ! »  
« Ah bon ? » le relança Neville.  
« Oui. Car ainsi, Messidor allumait la cheminée(4) aux Ministres qui souhaitaient qu'il lance un vote de défiance contre Touraine. C'est une procédure rare et peu usitée, mais le Sénéchal de France, parce qu'il ne prend ses ordres que de lui, est habilité à remettre en cause la probité du Premier Ministre et sa capacité à gouverner le pays. »  
« Mais pourquoi cette procédure est-elle si peu usitée, si elle permet de dénoncer les abus d'un gouvernant ? » demanda Hermione, qui se rappelait la médiocrité de Cornélius Fudge.  
« Car elle ouvre la porte à d'autres personnalités aux dents tout aussi longues, jeune fille ! Un Premier Ministre est toujours nommé parmi les huit Ministres en poste, et ce n'est pas une place qu'ils obtiennent en courant les licornes(5) ! L'autre procédure requiert que quatre ministres demandent un vote de défiance, mais s'ils le font, ils sabordent grandement leurs chances d'être élus. Ils préfèrent généralement attendre que le Premier Ministre ait terminé les huit ans de son mandat. »  
François fit une pause.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, Messidor n'a pas lancé de vote de défiance. Il s'est contenté d'autoriser une partie de ses troupes à partir en Angleterre. C'était déjà loin d'être anodin... »

François s'interrompit une seconde.  
« Mais je suis le seul à boire ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite tisane ou d'un thé ? » proposa-t-il, avant de se tourner vers sa femme : « Ma chérie, ça ne te dérangerait pas de t'en occuper ? »  
Clarisse haussa les sourcils, bien consciente du fait que son mari cherchait juste à lui faire quitter la pièce, mais elle obtempéra après un petit silence hésitant. Hermione se fit la réflexion que l'obstination de Ducratère à faire sortir sa femme dès qu'il parlait de ses deux amis était des plus louches. François regarda la porte du bureau se fermer, puis prit alors un paquet de lettres dans un tiroir de son bureau.  
« La première tragédie qui toucha cette escouade fut la capture de Clément Aconit, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, qui s'était joint à Bruno Desruelles en tant que secrétaire. Ce garçon n'aurait jamais dû se trouver mêler à tout ça. Il faisait le lien entre Desruelles et l'Ambassade de France. C'était un administratif, pas un combattant... »  
Il déplia le premier parchemin :  
« Vincent m'a raconté dans cette lettre ce qui s'était passé... Il y a eu une attaque sur votre banque, Gringotts, au moment où Aconit s'y trouvait. Il avait été envoyé par Desruelles pour placer des fonds pour financer la brigade. S'il ne s'est pas enfui en même temps que tous les autres sorciers présents, c'est parce qu'il était dans les niveaux supérieurs de la banque, en train de négocier des taux d'intérêts avec les Gobelins... Bien entendu, ces derniers ont su tout de suite qu'une attaque avait lieu et ils ont immédiatement lancé les procédures d'urgence. Et comme ils ne voulaient pas montrer leurs défenses à un sorcier, les Gobelins ont fait discrètement sortir Clément par l'arrière. Malheureusement, des Mangemorts se trouvaient postés là. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils tenaient un français, ils l'ont immédiatement amené devant "Vous-savez-qui" pour le questionner. Et quand tout a été terminé, ils ont envoyé des photos à Desruelles. Jamais Vincent ne l'avait vu aussi furieux... »  
François Ducratère s'interrompit alors que Clarisse entrait pour apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux "maison" précisa-t-elle. Elle posa le tout sur une table basse, puis après un moment d'hésitation, elle finit par quitter définitivement le cabinet de travail.

« Je n'aime guère parler de tout cela en présence de Clarisse... » expliqua François avec un petit sourire triste. « Déjà ce ne sont pas des événements très gais et puis, Clarisse aimait beaucoup Vincent et Martin. Elle s'était d'ailleurs fermement opposée à leur engagement dans la brigade, mais ils avaient pris leur décision. »  
Il but une longue gorgée de thé et invita les anglais à prendre de petits gâteaux.  
« Les autres lettres que j'ai en ma possession parlent de la situation anglaise, des actions de Vous-Savez-Qui, de la coopération difficile avec les agents du ministère de la Magie anglais, notamment avec ceux du bureau des Aurors... » poursuivit-il.  
Neville se raidit à cette annonce mais ne dit rien.  
« Est-ce qu'elles mentionnent le nom des autres volontaires ? » demanda Hermione. « Ils n'étaient pas indiqués dans l'article de l'Haxonaute...»  
« Seulement certains d'entre eux... Il y avait... Voyons... Mélanie Quin en tant qu'alchimiste, Roberto Castri... Euh... Jean-Cyprien Otéane, qui vit maintenant au Brésil, Jean-Baptiste Sapin, qui est un cousin de notre actuel Premier Ministre, et cette pauvre Margaret Rhône qui a été tuée en représailles, à son retour en France... C'était ceux avec lesquels ils s'entendaient le mieux ou avec qui ils travaillaient régulièrement. Ils parlaient parfois de certains anglais de la brigade, comme Maryn Scrappleback ou Roger Pokefrog, mais ils n'ont pas cité les autres... »  
Hermione était un peu déçue. Tous ces noms ne lui disaient strictement rien.  
Ducratère ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il replia la première lettre et prit la suivante qu'il parcourut d'un regard.  
« Si je reprends le déroulement des événements, » reprit-il enfin, « Desruelles et ses hommes sont partis en juin 76. Durant les semaines qui ont suivies, ils se sont installés, ont pris des contacts auprès de l'Ambassade de France. Aconit s'est fait tuer en août. A partir de ce moment-là, Desruelles s'est rapproché des Aurors anglais, mais ça s'est pas forcément bien passé. Leur chef, un type pas commode dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom, n'appréciait pas cette ingérence étrangère. Jusqu'en novembre, où la brigade, qui espionnait un groupe de présumés mangemorts, a pu sauver des moldus qui étaient tombés entre leurs mains. Cette réussite a finalement convaincu les anglais de les associer plus largement à leurs actions. De fait, on a proposé à Martin et Vincent d'encadrer des Aurors stagiaires, ce qu'ils ont fait les six mois suivants. Ca ne leur a pas forcément plu, car ils étaient à l'écart des opérations importantes. Ils m'écrivaient beaucoup pour s'en plaindre, même si les recrues étaient de qualité et qu'ils faisaient un bon boulot. »  
« Excusez-moi, » demanda abruptement Neville, « est-ce que vous... Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné un couple... Je veux dire, mes parents étaient Aurors à l'époque : Frank et Alice Longbottom. »  
Ducratère porta la main à sa bouche de surprise. Il n'avait pas vraiment retenu le nom de famille du jeune invité de sa fille.  
« Oui, » dit-il enfin. « Oui, ils en parlent. Veux-tu que je retrouve les passages ? »  
François Ducratère parcourut une des lettres des yeux.  
« Ah voilà... Euh... » hésita-t-il. « Ce n'est pas toujours gentil pour tes parents, n'en prends pas ombrage, d'accord ? Vincent pouvait parfois avoir un côté blessant... »  
Neville hocha la tête.  
« _Mon vieux_, » lut François, « _t'imagines pas l'anarchie totale qui règne chez les Aurors depuis le début de l'année. Je peux te dire que le Sénéchal mettrait bon ordre à tout cela si on était en France. Mais tu connais les anglais, ils veulent faire à "leur manière". Résultat : c'est chacun pour soi ! On coopère avec eux, enfin on essaye. Leur chef, Alastor Moody - je t'en ai déjà parlé - n'est pourtant pas du genre plaisantin, mais il semble maintenant nous faire confiance. Comme il manque cruellement de personnel, il nous a confié à Martin et moi l'encadrement des Aurors stagiaires. L'une d'elle est une insupportable snob du nom d'Alice Rosier_ (nda : pour tous les éléments relatifs à Alice Rosier et Frank Longbottom, se référer à mon autre fic "La Rose d'Argent"). _Elle n'a pourtant pas de quoi faire sa fière, son propre frère est un Mangemort avéré du premier cercle de "Tu-Sais-Qui" ! Tu imagines l'ambiance dans les locaux entre elle et les autres, même si la donzelle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire... Quoi qu'il en soit, Moody la sollicite régulièrement sur des missions plus stratégiques, ainsi que son petit ami, un grand type sympa appelé Frank Longbottom_... »  
Hermione regardait Neville avec inquiétude. Si sa mère était une Rosier et son frère un Mangemort, elle devait être la propre soeur de l'infâme Evan Rosier, dont leur avait parlé le faux Moody en 4e année. Hermione l'ignorait totalement ! Mais rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du jeune Longbottom.  
Pendant ce temps, François prenait une autre lettre et la parcourait rapidement :  
« Cette lettre-là est de Martin, » annonça-t-il avant de commencer sa lecture : « ... _on s'en est bien tiré hier matin. Les potions de Mélanie Quin nous ont encore une fois sauvé la mise ! J'étais un peu inquiet, car je n'aime pas me reposer ainsi sur le matériel et puis, c'était un plan de Mademoiselle Rosier et, si Vincent adore les coups tordus qu'elle propose régulièrement, Merlin sait à quel point je les ai en horreur ! La situation est complètement folle ici : il y a eu tellement de morts, qu'on est obligé de confier des missions d'importance aux Aurors stagiaires ! En ce qui nous concerne, on a été bombardé chefs de missions... Si ça continue comme ça, on sera bientôt des pontes du Ministère ! Desruelles peste souvent en ce moment. Il n'apprécie guère que nous agissions sous d'autres ordres que les siens. Pour garantir la liberté d'action de la Brigade, il cherche d'autres alliés, notamment du côté d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier a beau clamer qu'il n'est qu'un simple directeur d'école, Vincent, tout comme Desruelles, ont l'air persuadé qu'il en fait bien plus qu'il n'y parait. Les anglais sont si divisés, c'est désespérant par moment !_ »  
François farfouilla dans son paquet de lettres et en sortit une troisième :  
« Et voici à nouveau Vincent : ..._On a encore eu droit aujourd'hui au grand numéro de pyromanes associés de Rosier et Longbottom. A croire qu'ils font un concours de sorts tape-à-l'oeil ! Pas que ça me soucie de roussir quelques Mangemorts mais je n'apprécie guère les attaques trop frontales... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là savent se battre, c'est sûr !_ » François sauta quelques lignes puis reprit : « ... _Et bien entendu, Miss Rosier ne se prive pas de souligner les faiblesses de chaque stagiaire. Même Frank en prend pour son grade ! Franchement, comment peut-il supporter Sa Majesté_ "Mais moi, je suis une Rose" _? Si un jour, je m'entiche d'une femme pareille, François, tu auras le devoir de me farcir de sorts jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la raison !_ »  
François Ducratère releva les yeux et sourit à Neville : « J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, Vincent en pinçait un peu pour ta mère, au vu de tout le mal qu'il disait d'elle... Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit-il plus sombrement, « c'est la dernière fois que j'ai eu de leurs nouvelles, alors je ne peux guère vous en apprendre plus. Vincent et Martin sont décédés tout deux fin septembre 1977. Les circonstances ne sont pas très claires, mais je pense qu'ils étaient directement visés. On a parlé d'attaque surprise sur le Chemin de Traverse durant laquelle Martin et Vincent seraient morts en protégeant des civils, quelque chose comme ça. Je pense plutôt que leur implication au sein du bureau des Aurors anglais devait gêner les Mangemorts. Alors que Desruelles et le reste de la Brigade, s'étant rapprochés de Dumbledore, étaient nettement moins en vue. Voilà toute l'histoire...»  
Hermione tenta de se remémorer la photo du premier Ordre du Phoenix : Desruelles figurait-il dessus ? L'air préoccupé, elle marmonna pour elle-même :  
« Il faut absolument que je rencontre ce Desruelles ! »  
François, qui finissait son verre de Nectar, recracha la boisson par les narines et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Tout en tachant de retrouver son souffle, il tendit le journal du jour à Hermione en lui montrant la Une. L'Haxonaute titrait : "_Après Sapin et Messidor, __Desruelles__ sort de son silence_." Sous la photo d'un homme à cheveux blancs mais au visage énergique, la légende indiquait : "_Lors d'une inspection d__es dispositifs de la Gare du Nord__, le Ministre aux Affaires Intérieures se confie aux journalistes_."  
Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Au même moment, la voix d'Altaïr retentit :  
« Belle-maman, c'est nous ! Et je vous ai cueilli des fleurs ! »  
François bondit littéralement de son siège et ouvrit la porte en riant :  
« Eh, Castel-Dajax ! Arrête d'offrir des fleurs à ma femme ! »  
Il se tourna vers les deux anglais :  
« Miranda et Altaïr sont rentrés. Allons donc les rejoindre ! » Et sans attendre la réponse, il quitta le bureau.  
Neville coula un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.  
« Si l'actuel Ministre des Affaires Intérieures a fait partie de l'Ordre... » commença-t-il.  
« Ne nous emballons pas, » le coupa Hermione en se mordillant les lèvres. « C'est vrai que ce serait bien d'avoir un allié dans la place mais le seul qui décide de la politique française au final, c'est le Premier Ministre. C'est que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Touraine à l'époque de Voldemort ! Nous devons davantage analyser et comprendre la position du Premier Ministre, Marcel Sapin. Par exemple, sur ses connections politiques... Qui le soutient ? Qui est dans l'opposition ? ... Et également sur ses positions par rapport aux idées de Voldemort dans les années 70. Un de ses cousins a fait partie de la Brigade Desruelles, mais ça ne suffit pas à prouver quoi que ce soit... »  
« Je vais tâcher de trouver des réponses ce soir, » lui promit Neville. « Et si nos craintes sont justifiées, il nous faudra trouver des alliés... Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen d'approcher ce Desruelles. Quelqu'un d'hostile à Voldemort nous écouterait sans doute... »  
Hermione réfléchit à toute allure :  
« Il y a bien ce fameux vote de défiance dont nous a parlé Monsieur Ducratère. Mais c'est le Sénéchal de France qui peut le proposer... et rien ne garantit que le vote aboutira à une destitution. »  
« Si ce que tu m'as dit sur la Sénéchale est vraie, elle ne va pas être facile à manoeuvrer ! » remarqua Neville, d'un ton las. « Mais il est vrai que par Sorlimus, on a tout de même plus de chance de la rencontrer que Desruelles... »  
Hermione plissa les yeux : Axelle Messidor représentait un élément non négligeable de l'équation. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un levier pour agir sur elle. La jeune Gryffindor échangea un long regard d'intelligence avec son alter :  
« Harry, » laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.  
Neville opina nerveusement.  
« Quand je pense aux enjeux de cette soirée pour nous, j'en ai le vertige... » dit-il enfin.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, Neville ! Je vais briefer Ron, tu ne seras pas tout seul, » le rassura Hermione. « Mais allons plutôt rejoindre nos hôtes... »

Dans le salon, les Ducratère et Altaïr jouaient à nouveau leur drôle de scène familiale. Les deux Anglais, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, s'installèrent auprès d'eux en silence. Miranda expliquait à sa mère le détail d'une robe qu'elle avait repéré dans une boutique d'Haxo, Altaïr se chamaillait gentiment avec François Ducratère.  
Au bout d'un moment, Clarisse consulta sa montre et regarda les jeunes gens d'un air préoccupé :  
« Je pense que vous devriez y aller, sinon vous allez être en retard à la soirée... »  
« Noooooooon ! C'est bon. C'est très inconvenant d'arriver à l'heure. »  
« Altaïr, vraiment, je me dois d'insister. Si jamais on apprend que je t'ai retenu chez moi... »  
« C'est me faire beaucoup trop d'honneur, belle-maman ! Tout le monde se fiche de mon emploi du temps ! Et de toutes façons, on a bien cinq minutes... Pas vrai ? » lança-t-il à Neville.  
« Euh... » répondit Neville. « C'est à dire que je dois effectivement rentrer à Beauxbâtons pour me changer avant la soirée... »  
« Mais non, t'a qu'à venir chez moi ! Je te prêterai des fringues. Je suis un spécialiste de ces soirées-là ! »  
« A mon avis, cette réputation est un peu usurpée ! » rigola Miranda.  
Hermione intervint alors :  
« De mon côté, je pense bientôt y aller. Tu ne m'en veux pas, Neville ? Je voudrais voir Ron avant son départ pour la soirée ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard d'intelligence pour son alter.  
« Tu ne voulais pas que je te montre l'armoire ? » fit Miranda.  
« Désolée, il ne faut pas que je rate Ron ! Oh ! J'y pense : je peux te laisser la lettre dont je t'ai parlé ? »  
Miranda acquiesça, puis proposa à Hermione de l'accompagner, mais cela provoqua de telles protestations du côté d'Altaïr, que la jeune française renonça. Hermione salua donc poliment les Ducratère, en remerciant tout particulièrement François de leur avoir accordé du temps. Puis elle s'éclipsa par la cheminée, laissant Neville aux mains de Castel-Dajax.

* * *

**Un regard sur Clarisse Ducratère**

Clarisse regardait Altaïr faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retarder l'heure fatidique du départ. Elle était peinée pour lui. Clarisse se sentait très maternelle vis à vis de ce garçon, tout comme avec l'alter de sa fille. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de fils... Mais les choses étaient plus simples avec Altaïr. Simon Jarnac avait un "je-ne-sais-quoi" dans le regard. Quelque chose qui faisait plus que son âge. Elle sentait, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, que ce garçon avait besoin d'aide. Il était trop silencieux, trop observateur, trop détaché. Ce regard lui rappelait le sien quand elle n'était qu'une adolescente perdue, celle que le Grand Monde se plaisait à surnommer « la Bâtarde ».

Clarisse avait grandi loin de tout, avec sa mère Métis Dencour, apercevant de loin en loin son père qu'elle adorait : Ivan Messidor, le Sénéchal de France. Mais ce dernier avait une autre famille, la vraie, la légitime. Une femme, Marie, issue de la prestigieuse famille Léodène et une fille, Axelle. Elle, Clarisse, n'était rien. Juste la "Bâtarde", née d'une sorcière d'ascendance obscure dont Ivan s'était amouraché. Las, la famille Messidor avait mis un holà à cette relation et avait sommé leur héritier de quitter cette femme. Ivan avait bien tempêté quelques semaines, mais il avait fini par obtempérer et épouser Marie Léodène.  
C'est sans connaître toute cette histoire que Clarisse était entrée à Beauxbâtons. Son innocence n'avait pas duré une semaine. Là, elle s'était heurtée au mépris et aux médisances de ses camarades de classe. Là, elle avait compris la signification du mot « bâtarde ». Son seul soutien, hormis son alter Bettina, était sa lointaine parente, la vampire Mnémonsyne Dencour, le professeur d'Histoire. Mais elle n'était là que la nuit. Les choses avaient encore empiré quand Axelle Messidor avait à son tour intégré Beauxbâtons, l'année suivante. Dure comme le quartz, froide comme la glace, Axelle entendait bien faire payer sa simple existence à sa demi-soeur.

Heureusement, qu'il y avait eu François ! S'il y en avait un qui ne l'avait jamais méprisé, c'était bien lui. Lui et ses amis : Wolfgang Moiré, Angèle Pluskeparfait, Gwendal Stoclette et... les inséparables Martin Delacour et Vincent Dumas. François était très protecteur avec elle, comme il l'était encore aujourd'hui. Mais bizarrement, c'était à cette époque pour Martin Delacour que Clarisse éprouvait des sentiments. Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Clarisse était timide et elle craignait trop de reproduire le schéma malheureux de sa mère pour se permettre de se déclarer. Par la force des choses, elle s'était petit à petit rapprochée de François Ducratère, jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de son heureux mélange d'érudition et de stabilité. Elle sortait avec lui depuis peu, quand Martin et Vincent avaient trouvé la mort. Clarisse en avait terriblement souffert...

A la naissance de sa fille, Clarisse s'était jurée de la protéger de tout cela. Jamais, sa fille ne serait seule. C'était Clarisse qui avait insisté auprès de François pour inviter tous les mercredis la fille de son alter, la petite Tina, à partager les jeux de Miranda. Quand sa fille était entrée à Beauxbâtons et s'était vu décréter comme alter le rejeton d'une famille historique, Clarisse avait bravement mit ses complexes de côté pour favoriser leur amitié. Et depuis quelques mois, Miranda avait un petit ami... Un garçon qui n'avait pas hésité - certes maladroitement, mais avec un grand esprit de justice - à faire ravaler leurs injures à ceux qui calomniaient son enfant. Malgré la présence de la fille d'Axelle dans la même promotion que la sienne, Clarisse commençait enfin à se sentir rassurée pour Miranda. Sa fille n'était pas seule.

* * *

1 : "Sortir les chaudrons à double fond" : expression correspondant à "sortir l'artillerie lourde"  
2 : "envoyer compter les nains de jardins" : expression correspondant à "envoyer sur les roses"  
3 : L'Aréopage de la Sorcellerie est une institution internationale regroupant un représentant sorcier de chaque pays. Il a surtout un rôle diplomatique, mais il s'occupe également de questions de coopération internationale, de la répartition des populations sorcières sur le Globe, des sources magiques, et organise de grands événements internationaux, tels que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.  
4 : "Allumer la cheminée" : expression correspondant à "ouvrir la porte"  
5 : "courir les licornes" : expression correspondant à "faire l'enfant de choeur"

* * *

Et voilà, je suis excitée comme une puce à l'idée que vous venez de lire ce nouveau chapitre. C'est qu'il s'en passe des trucs !

Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu.

Vous pouvez consulter **La Liguopédia**, ma plateforme documentaire sur La Ligue qui compte maintenant près de 100 articles. De quoi vous faire un complément appréciable. Pour cela, cliquez sur "Homepage" sur mon profil ou tapez sur un moteur de recherche "Liguopédia", le site est très bien référencé.

Je vous embrasse

Ruth (dans son dédale de mots)


	31. Des hommes de pouvoir

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Un nouveau chapitre à moins de quatre mois du précédent. Je suis fière de moi !  
Voici donc à nouveau un long chapitre... La partie 2 du chapitre précédent. A nouveau plus 20.000 mots ! Un seul mot : enjoy...

**Petit rappel **(ou pour plus d'info, allez faire un tour sur la Liguopédia)** :**  
**Alexis Bombaste **: jeune génie de l'alchimie. Elève de 1ère A et alter de Martial Bernou. A fraternisé avec Draco Malfoy pour des raisons inconnues  
******Sirène Piccolo** : élève de 1ère B. Le genre "petit mais costaud", connue surtout pour son mauvais caractère.**  
****Marc-Horus Volauvent** : alter de Ron. Elève de Terminale, ancien solo, joueur de Quidditch, qui est la coqueluche de tout le monde.**  
Simon Jarnac** : alter de Miranda Ducratère et élève de 1ère A. Le genre réservé.  
**Olivier Nestor** : élève de 1ère B. Héritier de la plus ancienne famille historique de France.  
**Wotan Crèvecoeur** : élève de 1ère C. Laid et distingué. Membre de la Guilde de la Rose.  
**Carlotta Rossicci** : élève de 1ère C. Déléguée de 1ère C. Cracmole. Membre de la Guilde de la Rose.  
**Altaïr Castel-Dajax** : élève de 1ère C. C'est le petit ami de Miranda et un gai-luron notoire.  
******Junon Sorlimus** : solo et élève de 1ère B. Elle est le tuteur de Harry et est en charge de son entraînement de solo.  
**Bruno Desruelles** : frère de Laetitia Desruelles (cf chapitre "Cette bibliothèque n'est pas assez grande") Il est l'actuel Ministre des Affaires Intérieures  
**Stanley Flint** : ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni en France (cf chapitre "Une semaine en Enfer")

**Dernière mise en garde** : attention, ceci est un chapitre mondain, il y a donc plein de personnages de décor. Vous n'avez pas besoin de retenir leurs noms.

* * *

**Des hommes de pouvoir et des femmes d'influence**

Draco rejoignit Bombaste d'un pas énervé. Il avait passé son après-midi sur un devoir particulièrement vicieux que lui avait donné Boudreaux dans le cadre de son séminaire, alors qu'il aurait dû approfondir ses connaissances sur la société sorcière française pour s'éviter tout faux pas à la réception du soir. Le temps qu'il avait consacré à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale au détriment de la politique française actuelle lui était revenu en pleine figure le midi même : profitant que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger avait déserté la bibliothèque le temps d'une pause déjeuner, Draco avait rapidement passé en revue les exemplaires de presse quotidienne qui y était mis à disposition. Et qu'avait-il découvert, en première page de ce torchon populiste rédigé par le père des deux jumeaux fouinards qui passaient leur temps à tourner autour des élèves anglais avec des mines de conspirateurs ? Que le ministre aux Affaires Intérieures s'appelait Bruno Desruelles ! Draco avait eu le temps d'effectuer une vérification rapide, c'était bien le nom de l'insignifiant petit frère mentionné dans le fameux "Journal de Laetitia D.", qu'il avait lu quelques temps plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire d'autres recoupements. Or, si ce ministre était bien le frère d'une martyre de la résistance à Grindelwald, c'était une information capitale !  
« Tu ne te changes pas, Malfoy ? » fit Alexis, tirant Draco de ses pensées.  
Le Français était vêtu d'un costume gris moldu, parfaitement coupé, mais qui pourtant ne lui allait pas. Il avait une cravate non nouée autour du cou.  
« Tu ne fais pas ton noeud de cravate ? » répliqua sèchement le jeune Malfoy, pour cacher sa distraction.  
Alexis haussa les épaules :  
« En général, je demande à Siri ou à Jarnac de m'aider... »  
Malfoy eut un claquement de langue impatient :  
« Passe-la moi ! »  
Bombaste fit glisser le tissu de soie le long de son col et le tendit à Malfoy. D'une main experte, ce dernier fit autour de son propre cou le noeud qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour son uniforme de Hogwarts. Puis le desserra et fit passer la cravate par-dessus sa tête.  
« C'est quoi ce noeud ? » demanda Alexis en tendant la main pour récupérer son bien.  
« Noeud Windsor. Tu ne connais pas ça, Bombaste ? »  
Alexis resserra d'un geste maladroit la cravate autour de son cou, avant de répondre :  
« Au cas où tu te méprendrais sur mon compte, je ne suis pas très porté sur les fanfreluches... »  
« Et tu ne sais pas très bien les porter non plus ! » fit remarquer Draco, en indiquant la cravate mal serrée. « Tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'ajuste ton noeud moi-même, Bombaste ? »  
Ce dernier lui retourna un regard signifiant sans équivoque : "approche seulement ta main de mon cou et je te la fais manger !"  
Draco eut un mince sourire, tandis que Bombaste serrait enfin correctement son noeud de cravate. Puis il demanda d'un ton neutre :  
« Les costumes moldus sont recommandés ? »  
Alexis l'étudia, comme s'il mesurait le dosage d'ingrédients d'alchimie.  
« Personnellement, je préfère. Je trouve les vêtements moldus plus commodes. Mais fais donc à ta guise, Malfoy ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire signifiant qu'il n'aiderait pas le Slytherin à faire un choix.  
Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les chambres, tandis qu'Alexis allait l'attendre dans sa salle de travail, pour réfléchir sans doute à quelques problèmes de potions.

Draco n'avait qu'un seul costume moldu dans sa garde-robe. Son père avait jugé qu'il pourrait toujours être un jour en affaire avec de riches moldus et qu'un costume sur-mesure était le meilleur moyen de les impressionner à moindre frais. Après moult hésitations, Draco se décida pour ce dernier. Si cela ne le posait pas comme un sorcier de sang-pur, cela montrait néanmoins sa volonté d'ouverture au monde moldu. Quelque chose de très en cour en France, avait-il cru comprendre au fur et à mesure de ses lectures.  
Draco se dépêcha de rejoindre Alexis dans le Grand Hall. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard !

.-.-.-.-

Beauxbâtons avait beaucoup changé depuis que les anglais étaient là. Sirène ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils envahissaient les Arènes et s'entraînaient, pour la plupart, comme des enragés. Pourquoi ce fainéant de Finnigan n'en faisait pas autant, cela dépassait la jeune Piccolo... Enfin, il avait parlé d'un entraînement avec ses amis le mercredi précédent. Peut-être entendait-il par moment ce qu'elle lui serinait à longueur de journée !  
Sirène fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle avait pensé à des exercices pour lui et elle souhaitait lui en parler avant de quitter Beauxbâtons pour le premier rallye de la saison.  
Ce rallye... Quel ennui ! Combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir se plier à cette ridicule mascarade ? Oh, elle n'avait rien contre Madame Nestor, ni contre Olivier, mais pourquoi était-elle forcée d'y aller ? ... Oui... Oui... Elle était l'aînée de la "branche de Pâris". Elle devait faire honneur à ses parents. Montrer le bon exemple à ses soeurs Harmonie et Grâce. Son père la jugeait déjà suffisamment rebelle à sa caste. Il était inutile d'en rajouter...  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle saisit deux chevelures blond-blanc dans un coin du Grand Hall. C'était cette fille si marrante et son alter grognon ! Elle s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup. Si la fille était, comme de coutume, affublée de drôles de vêtements de toutes les couleurs, le garçon était tiré à quatre épingles. Ah, il allait bientôt hurler. Siri en jurerait !

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas un truc pour toi, Lovegood ! » explosa-t-il enfin. « Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes ! »  
« Oui, mais les Gavrocs Vesp... » commença la fille.  
« Oublie tes Gavrocs ! » coupa l'autre, d'un ton exaspéré. « Si j'en vois un, je te l'ramène ! »  
« Vrai ? » fit-elle avec un grand sourire ravi.  
« Mais oui, mais oui... » fit le garçon, avant de se détourner en haussant les épaules.  
« N'oublie pas de porter le mouchoir violet que je t'ai donné, alors ! » lui cria Lovegood tandis que le garçon emboîtait le pas d'Alexis et disparaissait dans l'âtre commun de Beauxbâtons.

Sirène plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle s'approcha vivement.  
« Ouhou ? » fit la jeune Piccolo, en agitant les doigts devant le visage fixe de Lovegood.  
« Bonsoir... » répondit la blonde, guère surprise par la soudaine apparition de la petite française.  
« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda Sirène, toujours directe.  
« De ça... » fit Lovegood en montrant son carton d'invitation à la réception des Nestor.  
« Oh, tu y vas ? » répondit Siri avec un de ses rares sourires. Peut-être ce rallye allait-il être plus intéressant que prévu...  
La petite française regarda en direction de l'âtre où avait disparu le garçon, puis demanda : « Pourquoi criait-il comme un Jobarbille en phase terminale(1)ton frangin ? »  
« Mon frangin ? »  
« Mais oui ! Le gars avec lequel tu parlais il y a une minute. Celui qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » insista Sirène devant l'air interloqué de Lovegood.  
« Oh, Draco ! Il n'a pas très envie que je vienne... Mais ce n'est pas grave, il portera du violet. Alors, ça devrait aller... »  
Sirène éclata d'un joli rire en cascade et entraîna Luna Lovegood en direction des escaliers.  
« Moi aussi, j'ai du violet. Et je vais même t'en prêter ! » lui dit-elle.

.-.-.-.-

Ronald Weasley n'avait pas passé une très bonne semaine. Alors qu'il avait eu un week-end plus qu'actif et se sentait déjà exténué le lundi matin, il avait dû subir les humeurs d'Hermione, puis celles de Seamus, avant que la journée ne se termine par le déménagement de Harry, contraint et forcé par son épouvantable tuteur de dormir seul pour raison d'entraînement nocturne. Ron avait eu du mal à faire une croix sur les derniers moments privilégiés qu'il pouvait encore passer avec Harry. Et comme Seamus laissait déteindre sa morosité morbide sur tous les occupants du dortoir, Ron, prenant ses cliques et ses claques, s'était laissé convaincre de partager une chambre avec son alter.  
La majeure partie de son mardi avait été occupée par des entraînements exténuants et des cours horriblement théoriques. Le mercredi s'annonçait mieux, avec la promesse d'un entraînement de Quidditch peu après le déjeuner et d'une réunion de l'AD le soir, dont Harry lui avait légué la responsabilité en quittant leur dortoir. Ron avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette réunion, et savourait d'avance le plaisir qu'il aurait à faire une démonstration des vertus de son tatouage d'alter et des progrès qu'il avait réalisés avec Marcus depuis quinze jours. Mais cette tête brûlée de Piscies et un certain Tristan, qui ne cessait de fixer Ron d'un air furieux, avaient transformé le Quidditch en corvée. Quant à l'AD, Hermione et Neville avaient rameuté les Hufflepuffs et les Ravenclaws qui n'en faisaient pas partie auparavant et il était particulièrement fastidieux de les remettre à niveau. Sans compter que Seamus avait été insupportable, remettant violemment en cause la présence de Marcus avant d'aller bouder dans son coin. Heureusement que Dean s'était dévoué pour le calmer !  
Le jeudi et le vendredi étaient passés dans une sorte de brouillard morne, Ron ne suivant les cours que d'un oeil pour réserver son énergie - bien entamée - aux entraînements de duel. Il avait à peine croisé les autres Gryffindors. Harry était devenu invisible, Hermione avait encore demandé à suivre une quantité invraisemblable de cours et, le reste du temps, s'enfermait à la bibliothèque avec Neville. Seamus continuait à bouder copieusement et Dean ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Quant aux filles... Ah, les filles ne voyaient en lui qu'un moyen d'atteindre Marcus. Ron avait fini par les envoyer paître vertement.  
Heureusement que son alter était là ! Avec Marc-Horus, Ronald pouvait parler librement, sans être jugé. Le jeune Volauvent le soutenait sans réserve, répétait à l'envie que son alter avait "changé sa vie" dans le bon sens du terme, lui prêtait des fringues, lui faisait découvrir toutes les facettes de la France... Et mettait tout en oeuvre pour que Ron atteigne son niveau d'ancien solo en combat. C'était ce qui touchait le plus le jeune anglais. D'entraînement en entraînement, il se sentait devenir plus fort, plus réactif. Ron était sûr que, quand les frontières rouvriraient, il combattrait les Mangemorts avec plus d'efficacité qu'il ne l'avait fait en juin dernier au ministère. Et il le devrait à son alter... Un type qu'il ne connaissait pas encore quinze jours plus tôt et qui avait juré d'aller mener à ses côtés une guerre qui ne lui était rien.  
Oui, Marcus était le meilleur des alter.

Il l'avait encore prouvé ce samedi. Alors que Ron se faisait une joie de déjeuner "entre hommes" avec Harry, ce dernier avait à peine desserré les dents. Ron en avait profité pour confier ses problèmes avec Seamus et railler les sempiternels remarques d'Hermione à son encontre, mais son ami n'avait émis en guise de soutien que quelques vagues grognements, visiblement plus préoccupé d'engloutir des quantités astronomiques de nourriture... Jusqu'à ce que Sorlimus les attaque en traître. Ron avait à peine entamé son plat, un truc bizarre répondant à l'appellation douteuse de "choucroute", quand un sort avait renversé leur table et envoyé Ron bouler cul par-dessus tête. A peine s'était-il relevé, ahuri par ce soudain déchaînement de violence, qu'Harry, ayant esquivé l'attaque, lançait une contre-offensive virulente contre son tuteur. Il avait fallu l'intervention du CPE en personne, Machin Davel, pour les forcer à quitter le Réfectoire et continuer leur duel dans les Arènes.  
Ron en était resté saisi. Au temps pour le moment privilégié qu'il comptait passer avec Harry ! Cédant au découragement, il avait abandonné son repas. De toute façon, l'assaut lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il était sorti du réfectoire en activant son tatouage d'alter, avec l'idée d'avancer l'heure de son entraînement de duel. Heureusement, Marc-Horus était disponible. Son alter avait une fois de plus permis à Ron de retrouver son optimisme.  
Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé trois bonnes heures dans les Arènes, à enchaîner les sorts, travailler leur esquive, augmenter leur endurance, en s'affrontant l'un l'autre. Voyant l'état d'abattement de Ron, et Beauxbâtons s'étant vidée pour le week-end, Marcus avait proposé qu'ils abandonnent leur entraînement en alter, pour une pratique en solo. Ron adorait ça. Non pas qu'il dédaignait leur pratique en binôme, dont il était le premier à reconnaître qu'elle leur permettait une amplitude d'action bien plus importante ; mais Marcus avait été un solo redoutable, et c'était en se battant contre lui que Ron avait l'impression de donner le maximum de lui-même.

L'épuisement avait finalement eu raison d'eux. En sortant des Arènes, même Marc-Horus semblait vidé.  
« J'ai l'impression de me vider de toute mon eau ! » s'exclama le jeune Volauvent en retirant son t-shirt pour le tordre.  
Le tissu relâcha des rivières de sueur. Les deux alter étaient moites de transpiration.  
« M'en parle pas ! » renchérit Ron. « Je crois que je suis trempé jusqu'aux os ! »  
« Eh ! » fit Marcus en jetant un coup d'oeil aux jardins. « Et si on piquait une tête pour se rafraîchir ? »  
« Piquer une tête ? » demanda Ron, que l'expression moldue déroutait.  
Le jeune Volauvent entraîna son alter vers l'arrière de l'Académie, en expliquant à Ron qu'un vaste plan d'eau s'étendait au fond des jardins. La journée était belle et relativement chaude, Ron se laissa rapidement séduire et, quelques minutes plus tard et quelques vêtements en moins, les deux garçons plongeaient dans l'onde limpide. L'eau leur fouetta agréablement le sang. Après quelques minutes de barbotage, Ron se sentait définitivement crevé, mais de bien meilleure humeur qu'après son déjeuner raté.  
C'est le moment que choisit Marcus pour lui remettre en tête leur activité du soir : la réception chez les Nestor. Ron n'avait pas envie de passer des heures à s'apprêter, mais le jeune Volauvent lui fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient utilement occuper leur temps d'ici là en allant à Haxo s'acheter quelques Bièraubeurres, et finir d'aménager l'appartement de Ron en les dégustant tranquillement. Le rouquin applaudit à l'idée. Beauxbâtons le déprimait, autant ne pas s'y attarder.

-.-.-

Ron s'ausculta dans la glace pour la énième fois, sous l'œil amusé de Marcus. Son reflet avait beau lui dire qu'il était parfait, le jeune Weasley continuait à douter. Il faut dire que sa tenue était aux antipodes de celle de son alter qui, loin de porter une robe de sorcier, avait opté pour un sobre costume moldu anthracite à fines rayures et une cravate d'un très beau vert. Ron au contraire portait la robe que lui avaient offert ses frères et qui, si elle lui allait à merveille, lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être déguisé.  
« Je continue de croire que tu me caches quelque chose… » marmonna-t-il à son alter, en tirant sur son col.  
« Ecoute, on peut encore envoyer un pigeon express chez les Nestor pour nous décommander, si tu ne veux pas y aller… »  
« Non. C'est important que nous y allions. Nous devons en savoir plus sur ce qui attend Harry à la réouverture des frontières ! On ne peut pas se permettre de rester les bras ballants...»  
Marc-Horus approuva de la tête. Lui aussi était inquiet à propos de la situation de son alter et des anglais en général. Il s'approcha de la cheminée de Ron et y lança de la poudre cheminette.  
« Molitor, _L'Argos_ ! » cria-t-il.  
Puis il marcha d'un pas résolu dans la cheminée et disparut, précédant Ron.

Une demi-minute plus tard, Ron le rejoignait, dans le vestibule brillamment éclairé de la demeure des Nestor. Marcus alla droit vers une immense statue masculine, accolée à l'un des murs et qui semblait soutenir le plafond.  
« Marc-Horus Volauvent, Ronald Weasley, » lui dit-il très sérieusement.  
« Bienvenue, messieurs. Je suis Atlas. Veuillez entrer, » fit la statue d'une voix accorte. Puis, elle pivota sur son axe, ouvrant une porte sur une nouvelle pièce, et annonça d'une voix de stentor qui fit vibrer les chandeliers : « Monsieur Marc-Horus Volauvent, Monsieur Ronald Weasley. »  
Hébété, Ron regardait la statue qui lui souriait en l'invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce.  
« Toujours aussi empoté, Weasley ! » retentit une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
« Malfoy ? » fit-il en se retournant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« J'attends que tu dégages l'entrée, » répondit froidement Draco, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Bombaste.  
Draco et Alexis avaient tout deux opté pour des costumes cravates moldus, ce qui surprit Ron. Mais alors que Malfoy avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans cette tenue, Bombaste semblait en revanche toujours aussi dégingandé et encore plus emprunté que d'habitude.  
« Bonsoir, » fit Alexis avec son habituel sourire chaleureux. « Alors, tu viens par curiosité ou, comme la plupart d'entre nous, tu cèdes à la contrainte ? »  
« Quoi ? Quelle contrainte ? » s'étonna Ron.  
Il se tourna vers Marcus, qui, avec un petit sourire, le poussa sans façon dans la pièce gardée par la statue.  
« Maintenant que nous avons été annoncé, nous devons au moins paraître, » dit-il d'une voix ferme.  
« Je savais bien qu'il y avait un gnome dans le jardin(2)… » marmonna Ron à la seule attention de son alter.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce brillamment éclairée et Marcus le guida aussitôt vers une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années au port altier.  
« La maîtresse de maison : il faut la saluer, » expliqua-t-il, tandis que la statue annonçait les noms de Malfoy et Bombaste.  
« Marc-Horus… Quel plaisir de vous recevoir ! » fit ladite maîtresse de maison, en étalant les syllabes.  
« Madame, » répondit Marcus en s'inclinant courtoisement, avant de serrer sa main tendue. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon alter : Ronald Weasley. »  
« Votre alter, bien sûr ! » s'enthousiasma l'hôtesse. « Monsieur Weasley, je me faisais une telle joie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Constance Nestor, la mère de votre camarade Olivier. »  
Ron fut littéralement sidéré par l'accueil chaleureux de la mère d'Olivier, mais celle-ci ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.  
« J'ai appris par les Delacour votre grand geste chevaleresque ! » poursuivit-elle d'un ton à la fois admiratif et ému. « Je vous admire beaucoup d'avoir ainsi tenté de forcer les frontières ! »  
Ron s'assombrit.  
« Toute ma famille est là-bas. J'aimerais juste pouvoir me battre pour eux. »  
« Je ne vous comprends que trop bien, » acquiesça madame Nestor en battant des paupières. « Mais permettez-moi de souligner encore le panache que vous avez eu, vous et ce cher Marc-Horus ! Rejoindre ainsi votre pays pour défier 'Vous savez-qui' et ses sbires ! Quel courage ! Je suis très honorée de vous accueillir. Venez donc, je dois vous présenter... Cher Marc-Horus, je vous l'enlève dix petites minutes ! »  
Elle glissa aussitôt son bras sous celui de Ron et, tout en bavardant de tout et de rien, l'entraîna vers un coin de la pièce, où discutait un groupe d'hommes habillés de costumes moldus ou de luxueuses robes sorcières. Le Gryffindor tendit l'oreille :  
« ... vu le Premier Ministre la semaine dernière. Il ne m'a pas caché son inquiétude... Avec la situation anglaise, sa position n'est plus aussi stable, » disait l'un d'eux, sanglé dans un impeccable costume trois pièces.  
« Il a pourtant le plein soutien de la Sénéchale ! » renchérit un autre nettement plus jeune et habillé plus simplement.  
« Le soutien de la Sénéchale n'est plus suffisant, Messidor... » répondit un troisième, beaucoup plus âgé, sur un ton fataliste. « Les autres Ministres sont bien plus à craindre. Ce Desruelles est en train de... »  
« Messieurs ? » les interrompit Mme Nestor. « Navrée de vous interrompre... Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter Ronald Weasley, le valeureux garçon qui a tenté de forcer le blocus ! Ronald, vous permettez que je vous appelle Ronald, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. « Voici mon époux André Nestor... »  
Ron déglutit sous la demi-douzaine de regards qui se focalisa sur lui, mais parvint à répondre sans bafouiller :  
« Enchanté, » dit-il en serrant la main de l'homme en costume trois pièces.  
« Bernard Léodène » se présenta d'autorité le dernier homme qui avait parlé.  
« Christian Messidor » se présenta un troisième, plus jeune, dont la chevelure dorée brillait sous les lumières du salon. « Votre acte d'héroisme n'est pas passé inaperçu ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.  
Ron eut un sourire un peu gêné, en se remémorant les longues heures d'attente au bureau des Aurors. Il serra la main de l'homme, mais sans oser lui demander les liens de parenté qui l'unissaient à la Sénéchale.  
« Ixion Piccolo, de la branche d'Ajax, » fit un homme entre deux âges, vraisemblablement la cinquantaine, puis il désigna l'homme à sa droite : « Et voici mon parent, Philémon Piccolo, de la branche de Pâris. Vous devez connaître sa fille Sirène...»  
Ron hocha la tête, mais sagement ne fit pas de commentaires.  
« J'espère que ma fille ne vous créé pas d'ennuis... Elle est dans sa phase rebelle ! » plaisanta Philémon Piccolo.  
Les hommes rirent à la remarque, tandis que se présentait le dernier d'entre eux, vêtu d'une robe sorcière brodée de symboles celtiques :  
« Je suis Gawen Keryizau. Mon frère cadet Maël vous enseigne à Beauxbâtons... »  
La remarque tira un ricanement à Bernard Léodène.  
« Ah ! Oui, effectivement... » acquiesça Ron, sans chercher à comprendre. « Certains de mes amis ont des cours avec lui, mais moi, je n'en... »  
« Quelle section avez-vous choisie ? » coupa Gawen Keryizau.  
« La section combat » répondit le Gryffindor.  
« Bien entendu ! » s'exclama Christian Messidor. « On ne pouvait en attendre moins de l'alter de Marc-Horus Volauvent ! »  
« Jouez-vous également au Quidditch ? » demanda Philémon Piccolo.  
« Oui, au poste de gardien ! » répondit Ron tout de suite plus à l'aise dès que le sujet lui devenait familier.  
« Cela me rappelle mes années à Beauxbâtons où je jouais avec mon propre alter... Que de temps a passé ! »  
« Ne commence pas, Piccolo ! » railla André Nestor avant de se tourner vers son épouse : « Constance, ma chère, pourquoi ne présenteriez-vous pas ce jeune homme à notre Sylvia ? »  
« J'y comptais bien, mon ami ! » répondit sa femme, en reprenant le bras de Ron et en le menant vers une alcôve où trois jeunes adolescentes, vêtues d'élégantes robes sorcières, discutaient avec animation.  
« Sylvia, ma chérie, je te présente Ronald Weasley, l'alter de Marc-Horus. Cher Ronald, voici ma fille Sylvia. Et ses amies, Harmonie Piccolo et Yvonna Sorlimus. »  
Elles esquissèrent tour à tour un charmant sourire artificiel en lui tendant la main. Mal à l'aise, Ron eut un sourire embarrassé et lutta pour s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux, tic de son enfance dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Madame Nestor lança alors un regard perçant aux deux jeunes adolescentes qui accompagnaient sa fille et dit d'un ton gracieux :  
« Sylvia, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les honneurs de la maison à Monsieur Weasley, pendant que je reçois nos autres invités ? »  
« Bien sûr, maman. »  
La jeune fille se leva, fit un signe d'intelligence à ses amies et s'éloigna avec Ron.

Mais dès qu'elle se vit hors de portée des oreilles de sa mère, Sylvia poussa un gros soupir excédé.  
« Pff… Ces soirées sont mortelles ! » grogna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »  
« Hein ? Euh…C'est à dire que je ne savais pas bien à quoi m'attendre en venant et… »  
« A ta place, je serais allée en boite. T'as l'âge légal, non ? »  
« En boite ? » répéta Ron.  
« En boite de nuit ! En discothèque, si tu préfères. Il faut avoir 16 ans pour pouvoir y entrer. »  
« En dis-ko-tec ? » répéta-t-il derechef, se sentant de plus en plus bête.  
« Oui, un endroit avec de la musique et des éclairages multicolores... »  
« Mais pourquoi faire ? »  
« Mais pour danser, pardi ! Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas ça en Angleterre ? »  
Ron haussa les épaules :  
« De toutes façons, je déteste danser ! Alors, c'est pas ta décotec qui va… » dit-il d'une voix bourrue.  
« Peut-être parce que tu n'y es jamais allé ? » coupa la jeune fille. « Il paraît que c'est super ! C'est Annet qui m'a raconté… Tu sais, Anne-Bastet Volauvent, la sœur de Marcus ! Il a réussi à la faire entrer avec lui. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi génial… C'est pas ce crétin d'Olivier qui ferait ça pour moi ! »  
Ron haussa les épaules, puis demanda en désignant les deux adolescentes qu'ils venaient de laisser :  
« Tes copines-là, elles s'appellent bien Piccolo et Sorlimus ? »  
« Oui et elles sont de parfaite naissance ! » répondit immédiatement Sylvia en se redressant comme un hippogriffe en colère.  
« Wow, monte pas sur tes Sombrals comme ça ! » s'empressa Ron. « J'veux dire… Elles sont apparentées à Siri Piccolo et à Junon Sorlimus ? »  
La jeune fille se radoucit immédiatement :  
« Ah, excuse-moi... Harmonie est la sœur cadette de Sirène et Yvonna, la cousine de Junon. »  
« Oh… » fit Ron. « C'est presque une soirée familiale alors… »  
La jeune fille s'esclaffa.  
« Si on considère qu'on est tous destinés à épouser quelqu'un dans la salle, on peut voir ça comme ça ! »  
« Epouser quelqu'un dans la salle ? » s'écria Ron d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.  
« Ben oui ! » s'étonna Sylvia. « Maman n'arrête pas de me rebattre les oreilles avec ses histoires d'alliance... D'ailleurs, si elle t'a jeté dans mes pattes, c'est que tu es de bon lignage, non ? »  
« Eeeeh ? » réussit à formuler Ron.  
« Heureusement que Maman ne sait pas que mon frère s'en fiche du bon lignage et qu'il pelote sa libanaise à longueur de temps ! En plus, avant ça, c'était une polonaise... Il croit que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, ce crétin ? »  
« Salut Ron. Te voilà déjà dans l'Arène ? » coupa la voix posée de Simon Jarnac.  
Ron se tourna d'un bloc et aperçut l'alter de Miranda, vêtu d'un impeccable costume bleu foncé.  
« Ah, Simon ! Trouve-moi le moyen de disparaître d'ici le plus vite possible ! » fit Ron, en s'accrochant à son bras.  
« Tu exagères. Personne ne va te passer la bague au doigt, si tu ne le veux pas… Et un peu de curiosité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? … Viens donc, allons retrouver les autres au bar. Tu verras, c'est l'un des avantages majeurs de la maison. Tu nous excuses, Sylvia ? »  
« Avec plaisir, Simon... Je vous laisse vous enivrer entre vieilles citrouilles ! » lança la jeune fille, en retournant vers ses amies.

.-.-.-.-

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ensemble. Le salon de réception était de bon goût, mais un peu trop sobre selon lui. Il s'était attendu à davantage de dorures, au vu de la richesse de cette famille. Mais peut-être n'aimaient-ils pas exposer trop ostensiblement leur opulence... Cependant, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper et Draco ne pouvait manquer le luxe de certains objets qui se trouvaient là. Les chandeliers par exemple. Ils ressemblaient à ceux du Manoir Malfoy mais paraissaient plus anciens.  
Il ne s'attarda pas davantage dans son inspection des lieux, cherchant des yeux la maîtresse de maison pour la saluer. Alexis la lui désigna d'un geste. Elle était dans un coin du salon auprès d'un groupe d'hommes à l'air important. Mais ce qui rendit Malfoy furieux fut de voir qu'ils parlaient avec Weasley. Cet ahuri de Gryffindor jouissait de la place qui lui revenait de droit à lui, Draco ! Il rongea son frein en voyant Madame Nestor glisser son bras sous celui du rouquin et le mener vers trois adolescentes gloussantes. Excellent ! Voilà qui occuperait cet imbécile pour le reste de la soirée. Draco allait faire une réflexion en ce sens à Alexis, mais ce dernier se dirigeait déjà d'un pas raide vers la maîtresse de maison.

« Alexis. Je suis heureuse de votre fidélité à mes petites réceptions... » sourit la dame, en tendant sa main au jeune Bombaste. « Votre mère nous fera-t-elle l'honneur de passer ? »  
« Je l'ignore, » répondit Alexis, en serrant la main tendue. « Je suis venu directement de Beauxbâtons. Au vu de l'ampleur du dernier projet de papa, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en aura l'opportunité. Ce sera la surprise ! »  
Madame Nestor se tourna vers Draco :  
« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu votre nom, Monsieur... ? »  
« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »  
« C'est cela, Malfoy. Un nom qui fut apprécié en France. Mais hélas, il y a fort longtemps... » fit Madame Nestor, avec un sourire sans chaleur.  
« Je suis d'autant plus honoré d'être votre invité ce soir... » fit Draco en s'inclinant de manière irréprochable devant la maîtresse de maison.  
« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai rien à craindre de votre comportement, n'est-ce pas... » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alexis : « Alexis, je crois savoir que mon fils vous attend impatiemment vers le bar. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... »  
« Avec joie, Madame ! » s'exclama Alexis d'une voix forte, qui fit grimacer Malfoy. « J'y vais de ce pas ! »  
Il tourna les talons et, agrippant Draco par le bras, il l'entraîna avec enthousiasme dans la direction indiquée.  
« Ne fais pas des trucs comme ça, Bombaste ! » maugréa le Slytherin, « Ca va faire jaser ! »  
« Remercie-moi plutôt ! » répondit vertement Alexis. « Grâce à moi, tu n'es pas totalement isolé... Tes copains n'ont pas cette chance. »  
Draco regarda autour de lui et aperçut une bonne part des élèves de sa maison qui s'était regroupé dans un coin du salon. Des français passaient près d'eux et leur jetaient des regards suspicieux et parfois peu avenants. Crabbe eut un geste en direction de Malfoy qu'il venait d'apercevoir, mais ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Heureusement que Pansy ne l'avait pas encore vu !  
« Tu vois, c'est ça, ton problème Malfoy ! » remarqua Alexis, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne juges qu'à la pureté du sang ou à l'appartenance à telle ou telle maison de votre école, alors que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne garantisse le génie ou le talent. Regarde tes potes Slytherins ! » fit-il en désignant Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode. « Tu crois que je les ai pas observés ? Ils valent pas trois mornilles ! Des nullités absolues ! »  
« Et tu proposes quoi au juste ? » grogna sourdement Draco. « Que je lèche les pieds de cette Je-sais-tout de Granger ? »  
« La fille qui te concurrence pour le nombre d'heures passées à la bibliothèque ? » Bombaste éclata de rire sous l'oeil furibond de Malfoy. « Ahah ! Excuse, mec ! C'est juste que j'essaye d'imaginer la scène... Ce serait aussi comique qu'improbable ! »

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du bar. Draco reconnut aussitôt Olivier Nestor, qui portait une robe de sorcier assez curieuse, d'un rouge sombre, ornée au col de petites pierres noires. Il discutait avec un type remarquablement laid, mais habillé avec une élégance rare. Malfoy l'avait bien croisé une fois ou deux à Beauxbâtons, mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur son visage. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers eux au son de la voix d'Alexis :  
« Salut vous deux ! » brailla ce dernier avec entrain. « Je viens prendre possession de mes quartiers ! »  
« Salut Alexis ! On t'attendait... Le bar est à toi ! » annonça Olivier avec un geste du bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Malfoy, avant d'ajouter d'un ton sybillin : « Décidément, on vous voit tout le temps ensemble ces derniers temps... »  
Alexis haussa les épaules : « Je ne gâche jamais du matériel de travail ! Quelle que soit sa forme. »  
« Salutations, Bombaste, » fit l'autre français d'une voix égale, puis il se tourna vers Draco : « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés... J'ai pour nom Wotan Crèvecoeur. »  
« Draco Malfoy, enchanté, » se présenta le Slytherin.  
Sans attendre la fin des présentations, Alexis s'était déjà glissé sous le comptoir amovible et il observait les bouteilles d'un oeil expert.  
« Je ne suis jamais déçu chez vous... » dit-il à Olivier d'un air appréciatif.  
Draco fut surpris par la sincérité du compliment. Il avait toujours l'image d'un Bombaste prompt à l'ironie et à la critique. Olivier étouffa un rire :  
« C'est donc bien vrai que tout le monde vient pour le bar ? Et moi qui refusais de croire Altaïr, qui soutenait _mordicus _cette théorie ! »  
Pendant ce temps, Crèvecoeur observait Draco d'un air attentif. Ses yeux en trous de vrille mettaient le jeune anglais mal à l'aise.  
« Est-ce votre première sortie de Beauxbâtons ? » demanda-t-il enfin, englobant les autres anglais dans sa question.  
« En effet, » répondit Draco. « Madame Nestor a eu la grande amabilité de nous inviter, bien que la situation soit fort morose et pour le moins incertaine en ce qui nous concerne... C'est un geste d'une grande générosité, qui l'honore. »  
Olivier fronça les sourcils, mais Wotan hocha gravement la tête. Draco voulut poursuivre, mais il renonça en voyant arriver dans leur direction Simon Jarnac, accompagné de cet imbécile de Weasley. "_Merlin, il n'aurait pas pu pas rester avec la bande de perruches !_" jura intérieurement le Slytherin. Fallait-il donc qu'il vienne lui pourrir la vie jusque dans les soirées mondaines !  
A la différence du rouquin, qui avait revêtu une robe sorcière, Jarnac portait un costume bleu foncé et un noeud papillon ivoire. Malfoy se félicita d'avoir opté pour un costume moldu, cela devait être le choix adéquat pour ce genre de soirée.

Olivier leva son verre en direction des nouveaux arrivants :  
« Bienvenue dans la soirée la plus coincée de l'année ! » lança-t-il en guise d'accueil.  
« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que ta Julie n'est pas invitée… » remarqua Alexis, goguenard.  
« Maman fait comme si les Sésame était une famille de pecnots ! » renchérit le premier, rageur. « C'est même pas vrai ! »  
« Ce ne sont pas des pecnots, mais ils ne sont pas d'ancienne souche non plus… » commenta Wotan.  
« Ca, c'est un chose qu'on ne risque pas de savoir de ce côté de la Méditerranée ! » s'enflamma Olivier. « Du coup, j'ai demandé à Prud' et Clém' de faire une recherche sur les Sésame... Je suis sûr qu'elles vont avoir d'excellents résultats. C'est une très ancienne famille libanaise après tout ! »  
Malfoy interrogea Bombaste du regard.  
« Prudence Aconit et Clémence Leduc sont très fans de généalogie, » lui expliqua brièvement Alexis. « Elles travaillent volontiers sur commande pour les élèves. »  
Draco nota soigneusement l'information. Ces filles lui seraient peut-être utiles.  
« En attendant, je dois supporter toutes les minaudières que Maman cherche à me présenter… » se plaignait Olivier pendant ce temps.

L'arrivée de Carlotta Rossicci, somptueusement vêtue, offrit une diversion bienvenue. Elle portait une rose thé, piquée dans sa chevelure noire, signe distinctif de la Guilde de la Rose. Wotan se leva avec empressement pour l'accueillir.  
« C'est bon de te voir... » lui dit-il avec un sourire qui le fit paraître un court instant moins laid.  
Impressionné par la beauté et l'air royal de l'arrivante, Draco lui offrit galamment son siège qu'elle accepta d'un signe de tête courtois.  
« Alors, quelles nouvelles ? » lui demanda Olivier. « On ne t'a pas vu de la semaine dernière... »  
« Oui, oui... » fit Carlotta de son accent chantant d'italienne. « Une bien longue semaine... »  
Ron fronça un sourcil.  
« Tu n'étais pas à Beauxbâtons ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton surpris.  
« Il m'arrive de m'absenter... » répondit-elle laconique, avant de se tourner vers le garçon très laid : « Wotan, as-tu pu assister à la lecture cet après-midi du professeur Guzman, sur la figure d'Ivanohé ? »  
« Bien entendu. Et j'y ai escorté Céleste, Dagda ayant eu un empêchement... »  
« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » demanda Carlotta.  
« Probablement pas... » la rassura Crèvecoeur.  
"Dagda". Ces deux-là étaient donc des amis de Koebelsberg ! se dit immédiatement Draco, en se faisant plus attentif. Mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien à ce sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était aperçu que l'un des hommes auxquels Madame Nestor l'avait présenté, Bernard Léodène, s'avançait vers eux. Celui-ci salua aussitôt Carlotta avec entrain : « Mademoiselle Rossicci, je tiens à vous faire part des remerciements du Premier Ministre, » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « L'exactitude de vos dernières prédictions nous a été d'une grande aide… »  
« Merci, Monsieur le Conseiller, » répondit Carlotta du bout des lèvres.  
Ron plissa les yeux. "_Des prédictions_" ? "_Le premier Ministre_" ? Il jeta un regard à Malfoy qui semblait tout aussi attentif que lui à la conversation.  
L'homme hésita un instant, une question sur le bout des lèvres, mais il fut devancé par Alexis : « Puis-je vous offrir un cocktail de ma composition, Monsieur le Conseiller ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix accorte.  
Le Conseiller refusa d'un geste aimable, mais rapide, et tourna les talons après avoir salué le groupe de jeunes gens.  
« Ils ne te lâchent jamais, hein ? » insinua Bombaste en direction de l'italienne.  
« C'est normal au vu de la situation... » fit Carlotta avec une petite moue. « Néanmoins, je te remercie de l'avoir découragé ! »  
« Le plaisir était pour moi ! » répondit Alexis avec un large sourire.

Draco regarda la belle italienne avec un intérêt renouvelé. En voilà une qui attirait l'attention d'adultes hauts placés ! Qui était-elle exactement ? Un regard perçant de Crèvecoeur lui fit rapidement détourner les yeux. C'était bien sa veine : elle avait visiblement un garde du corps très zélé !  
« Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle 'Conseiller', ce Léodène ? » demanda Weasley avant d'ajouter en direction de Carlotta : « Que te voulait-il ? »  
"_Décidément, cet abruti de Gryffindor n'a aucune disposition pour la subtilité_" pensa Draco "_mais au moins, il pose des questions claires et directes._"  
La jeune Rossicci eut un mouvement d'humeur avant de répondre :  
« C'est l'un des conseillers de Marcel Sapin. J'ignorais qu'il y aurait autant de politiques ce soir... L'aurai-je su que je ne serais point venue ! »  
« Souhaites-tu que je te raccompagne ? » demanda Wotan, prêt à lever le camp si la belle en décidait ainsi.  
« Ne nous donnons pas tant de peine. _J'y suis, j'y reste_ ! » cita-t-elle avec esprit.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, » remarqua Simon d'un air pensif, « si des politiques sont là ce soir, c'est qu'ils cherchent probablement des appuis. »  
« D'ailleurs, Papa est en grande discussion avec l'autre Conseiller ! » renchérit Olivier en regardant à l'autre bout du salon.  
« C'est le Piccolo de la branche aînée, non ? » fit Ron en plissant les yeux.  
« Tout à fait, » acquiesça Olivier. « Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais déjà... »  
« Ta mère me l'a présenté. »  
Draco se sentit bouillir. Weasley jouissait de privilèges totalement hors de propos ! Ces français ne voyaient-ils donc pas que ce Gryffindor était un incapable ! Draco réprima de peu un sifflement de mécontentement et observa le père d'Olivier et son interlocuteur. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Draco devait-il par lui-même tenter une approche d'un groupe d'adultes ? Mais sans l'appui d'Alexis, sa position était encore trop faible ! C'était rageant !  
« Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas encore d'un plan pour me caser... » continuait Olivier avec humour, mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.  
« Pauvre Olivier, dire que tu te prives de tous les plaisirs terrestres par respect pour tes parents ! » railla Alexis d'une voix forte, faisant instantanément rougir le jeune Nestor.  
« T'inquiète donc pas ! » intervint un nouveau venu dans son dos. « Quand t'auras 18 ans, tu feras ce que tu voudras ! »

Altaïr Castel Dajax se tenait derrière eux, vêtu d'un improbable costume vert bouteille, égayé d'une cravate orangée. Ses petites mèches noires bouclaient avec encore plus d'entrain que d'habitude.  
« Tiens, Altaïr ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… » fit le jeune Nestor, surpris.  
« A vrai dire, Longbottom m'a un peu forcé la main. Mais faut avouer que n'importe quelle excuse est bonne pour me tenir loin de la maison ! Je préfère m'ennuyer en bonne compagnie que subir une seule conversation de mes parents. »  
« J'te comprendrais jamais, Dajax... » remarqua Bombaste en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Moi, je tuerais pour pouvoir parler à tes parents ! »  
« Je vous en laisse volontiers l'exclusivité, à toi et à ta mère ! Moi, je fais dans le relationnel ! … Bonsoir, je suis Altaïr Castel-Dajax, vous savez, des Chais de Nectar… Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la porte des fournisseurs, je vous prie ? » parodia le jeune homme, en prenant son accent le plus snobinard.  
« Tu exagères, Altaïr… » fit Olivier, pour détendre l'atmosphère étrangement lourde.  
« Bonsoir, tout le monde ! » l'interrompit Neville en arrivant sur ces entrefaites, sanglé dans un costume croisé bleu marine.  
« Eh, Neville ! Tu es venu sans Hermione ? » l'interpella aussitôt Ron. « Elle est avec Miranda ? » ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Altaïr.  
« Mais non... Hermione est rentrée te retrouver à Beauxbâtons. Tu ne l'as pas vue ? » demanda Neville d'un ton un peu paniqué.  
« Non, je devais déjà être parti. Elle arrive quand alors ? » répondit Ron.  
« Hein ? » fit Neville. Il jeta un regard un peu embêté à Olivier, avant d'expliquer : « Mais elle ne vient pas. Elle n'était pas invitée, tu sais... C'est... C'est une née-moldue. »  
« Tu veux dire que cette soirée était réservée aux Sang-Purs ? » demanda Ron incrédule.  
Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Carlotta fit claquer son éventail. Seul Alexis continuait à agiter imperturbablement son shaker.

Ron avait mis dans le mille. Il rougit furieusement. Pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle ne lui parlait quasiment plus du tout depuis deux semaines. C'était vraiment idiot.  
« Croyez bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… » commença le jeune Nestor.  
« Bien entendu, Olivier… » termina Simon, en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
« Maman n'est pas très moderne à ce propos, mais il faut la comprendre, » tenta encore de justifier le jeune Nestor. « Si elle invitait Procris, Miranda, ou un né-moldu ce serait un scandale sans précédent ! »  
« Pourquoi ce serait un scandale ? » demanda naïvement Ron. « Je ne vois pas qui est ce Procris, mais Miranda est de sang-pur, non ? Elle nous l'a dit ! »  
Olivier tira sur le col de sa robe, mal à l'aise, puis il regarda Simon comme s'il espérait que son condisciple le sorte de ce pétrin.  
« Miranda n'est pas la bienvenue, voilà tout... » fit Altaïr d'un ton froid et mesuré qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
Ron eut un geste d'incompréhension et il allait insister quand Malfoy le coupa d'une voix irritée :  
« Tu as vraiment l'esprit épais, Weasel ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que cette demoiselle est _persona non grata_ ici ? Et pas seulement à cause d'une question de pureté de sang ! »  
Ron rougit au point de faire disparaître ses taches de rousseur.  
« Ta vision du monde est tellement simpliste, Weasley, » continua le Slytherin. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit d'être de sang-pur pour se voir ouvrir toutes les portes ? … D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, on verrait plus souvent ton père invité chez le Ministre de la Magie… »  
« Au moins, mon père n'a jamais acheté ses relations, lui ! » cracha Ron avec une fureur mal contenue. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, quand la main d'Olivier s'abattit pesamment sur son épaule :  
« Pas de vague ici ! » les menaça-t-il. « Je n'apprécie pas ces soirées plus que vous, mais la dernière fois que vous en êtes venus aux mains, il y a eu des blessés, je vous rappelle ! Je ne veux pas d'esclandre chez moi. Le premier qui fait le mariole, je le colle avec ma vieille grande tante célibataire ! »  
« A votre place, je n'insisterais pas… » leur conseilla Simon.  
Draco lança un regard plein de dédain à Ron, qui le lui rendit, mais sans faire le moindre commentaire. Encore irrité, le rouquin prit Neville à partpour mettre les choses au clair :  
« Si j'avais su qu'Hermione n'était pas invitée, je ne me serais jamais prêté à cette mascarade ! » tempêta-t-il, mécontent.  
« Note bien que je n'en avais pas très envie non plus, » répondit Neville en fronçant les sourcils, « mais c'était une occasion en or de participer à une grande soirée parisienne. Hermione voulait… »  
« Et à ce propos, » le coupa Ron à voix basse, « si Hermione ne venait pas, pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit "_à ce soir_" quand vous êtes partis chez les Ducratère ? »  
« Elle pensait te voir à Beauxbatons avant ton départ. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attendu, toi aussi ? » répondit Neville d'un ton de reproche. « Elle et moi, on se tue à la tâche pour essayer de conforter notre position en France et toi, tu ne fais que t'amuser ! »  
« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron en haussant le ton. « C'est quoi cette accusation ? J'ai repris l'AD, au cas où tu aurais oublié ce détail, et Marcus a été bien sympa d'accepter de m'épauler sur ce coup-là ! »  
« Eh, vous deux ! Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un lieu pour se disputer ! » fit Olivier en les foudroyant du regard. « Calmez-vous un peu ou l'on va dire que les anglais ne savent pas se tenir en société ! »  
Altaïr sépara les deux Gryffindors en riant. Il tenait deux verres, remplis d'un liquide rosé avec un précipité rouge en son milieu. De petits morceaux de fruits étaient artistiquement piqués en décoration.  
« Buvez ça ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, en regardant suspicieusement le verre.  
« Une composition d'Alexis, mais c'est moi qui aie disposé les fruits ! » répondit le jeune Castel-Dajax d'un ton enjoué.  
Neville, qui portait déjà son verre à ses lèvres, arrêta net son geste. On laissait cet empoisonneur potentiel de Bombaste s'occuper des cocktails ? Il jeta un oeil à Malfoy. En grande conversation avec Olivier, il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre. Alexis Bombaste n'avait-il pas menacé d'éliminer Malfoy s'il s'avérait être un Mangemort ? Avait-il mis quelque chose dans le verre du Slytherin ?

Merlin ! Neville avait trop de chose à gérer ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas en plus surveiller ce que buvait Malfoy. Peut-être pourrait-il confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ron n'accepterait pas. Il détestait trop Malfoy pour tenter de lui sauver la mise. Il allait devoir trouver une alternative.

.-.-.-.-

Malfoy était tendu. Il sentait bien que Nestor ne lui parlait pas de gaieté de coeur et qu'il semblait même un peu hostile. C'était irritant, cette réticence que tout le monde paraissait éprouver à son égard ! Draco avait pensé marquer des points auprès des élèves de Beauxbâtons grâce au duel de Potions, mais il avait aussitôt perdu sa popularité à cause de cette stupide bagarre que Weasley avait déclenché. Bon...Malfoy devait admettre que McDougal y avait aussi mis du sien. Il porta instinctivement la main à son cou avec une sourde angoisse. Elle avait vraiment essayé de le tuer...  
« Ca se passe comment avec Boudreaux ? » demanda Olivier sur le ton de la conversation. « C'est une chance pour toi qu'Alexis t'ait introduit auprès d'elle... »  
« Oui, ça se passe bien, mais elle ne lésine pas sur les devoirs supplémentaires ! » répondit Draco, en s'efforçant de rire. « J'ai bien peur qu'Alexis ne m'ait fait un présent quelque peu empoisonné ! »  
Son rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle et pire que tout, Pansy, s'approchaient du bar.  
« Eh, Draco ! » lança cette dernière. « Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? »  
« Je te laisse avec tes amis... » fit immédiatement Olivier, abandonnant aussi sec Malfoy pour rejoindre Ron, Altaïr et Neville à quelques pas de là.  
Malfoy camoufla à grand peine une grimace. Sa petite cour de Slytherins était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat !  
« Tu m'invites à danser, Draco ? » demanda aussitôt Pansy.  
« Plus tard ! » la rabroua Malfoy à voix basse avant de lui offrir son cocktail pour atténuer la dureté de sa réponse.

Les regards de Crabbe et de Goyle firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour du cocktail à Alexis qui l'avait confectionné et ils finirent par se diriger vers lui d'un pas lourd. Millicent jeta un regard perçant à Draco, avec comme une question muette au fond des yeux, puis alla saluer Crèvecoeur qui était dans sa classe. Pansy s'accrocha d'un air enjoué au bras de Malfoy et allait faire quelques commentaires insipides quand une femme dans la quarantaine s'approcha d'eux :  
« Ne seriez-vous pas Pansy Parkinson ? La fille de George Parkinson ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« C'est moi-même ! » répondit Pansy, toujours fière de ses ascendances.  
« Ooh, c'est donc bien cela ! » fit la dame d'un ton satisfait. « Quand j'ai su que des élèves anglais venaient en France, il m'est venu à l'esprit que vous seriez peut-être du voyage. Je suis Lucie Léodène et nous sommes en affaire avec votre famille depuis l'époque de votre grand-père. »  
« Quelle joie de vous rencontrer ! » fit la jeune fille, bien contente de montrer à Draco qu'elle connaissait du monde. Elle lâcha ostensiblement son bras avant de demander à son interlocutrice : « Etes-vous importateur en _Iterstone_(3) ? »  
« C'est cela même… » fit Madame Léodène.  
Elle allait poursuivre quand une autre dame vint au-devant de Pansy, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sur ses talons.  
« Mademoiselle Parkinson, mon fils Aloïs, que voici, aimerait beaucoup vous inviter à danser. Si vous permettez bien entendu, Lucie…» ajouta-t-elle, en direction de Madame Léodène.  
« Puisque vous êtes avec votre héritier, j'imagine qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous abandonne la préseance... » répondit Lucie Léodène dans un sourire exquis. « Les jeunes sont tellement impatients, de nos jours... »  
Pansy eut un petit sourire triomphant, puis accepta le bras du jeune homme. Draco voulut à son tour se présenter aux deux dames, mais elles ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et emboîtèrent le pas du couple, qui se dirigeait vers la piste de danse.

Même Pansy s'en sortait mieux que lui ? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter un sort pareil ? Draco serra les poings et grimaça de dépit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir… Sentant à nouveau le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Bulstrode qui le dévisageait. A la fois intrigué et irrité par son comportement, Draco la rejoignit en trois pas et l'entraîna à l'écart :  
« Quel plaisir de voir que tu prends le temps de t'intéresser à tes condisciples, très cher ! » attaqua immédiatement la jeune fille.  
« Tu cherches à me dire que je devrais aller m'expliquer avec McDougal ? » répliqua Draco d'un ton rogue.  
« Tu peux être tranquille, Morag n'est pas venue ! » répliqua Millicent d'une voix coupante.  
Malfoy grimaça derechef. Bulstrode était sacrément impressionnante quand elle s'y mettait et il n'était pas temps de se la mettre à dos.  
« Je me doute bien qu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle est en deuil... Notre hôtesse l'aura compris, » répondit-il en tentant de désamorcer l'agressivité de son interlocutrice.  
« Elle s'est calmée... » annonça Millicent d'une voix plus conciliante. « Bien entendu, elle se rend compte que tu n'es pas vraiment responsable... Mais je voulais te dire une chose, » reprit-elle en dardant à nouveau un regard perçant à Draco, « sois très attentif à ce que tu dis ou à ta manière de te comporter. Ca m'embêterait que Morag fasse une bêtise... »  
« Je vois. Merci Millicent... » fit Draco, en maugréant un peu pour la forme.  
« Pauvres Slytherins que nous sommes, » murmura-t-elle avec un rien de sarcasme. « Nous n'étions déjà pas très aimés par les autres maisons, si en plus nous nous entre-déchirons ! Heureusement qu'il nous reste quelques Français avec lesquels parler... » ajouta Millicent avant de joindre le geste à la parole, en rejoignant le groupe installé au bar.

La remarque de Bulstrode fit à Draco l'effet d'une révélation. Plutôt que de suivre la jeune fille, il resta sur place et examina plus consciencieusement les invités. S'ils paraissaient nombreux, c'était uniquement, s'aperçut-il, parce qu'il y avait quasiment autant d'adultes que d'adolescents. Dans ce genre de soirée, où justement les parents étaient sensés laisser les jeunes gens s'amuser ensemble, cela révélait assez le niveau de tension des grandes familles. Mais Draco en tirait également une autre conclusion : alors que les Français étaient globalement plus nombreux que les Anglais (les effectifs de Beauxbâtons suffisaient à le prouver), les membres des familles de sang pur françaises étaient très peu nombreux. Draco était chez les Nestor depuis près d'une heure, mais il n'avait vu qu'une quinzaine de jeunes français.  
Après toutes ses lectures, le Slytherin savait que c'était un héritage de l'épuration menée par Grindelwald. Contrairement aux Sangs-Purs britanniques, qui avaient peu souffert de la première montée en puissance du Lord Noir, Grindelwald avait frappé toutes les familles françaises sans distinction. Nombre de sorciers avaient été infectés avec le terrible virus de la Pox-Strega et envoyés dans des camps, pour ne jamais en revenir. Dans ces conditions, après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il avait dû être particulièrement difficile de maintenir la pureté du sang dans les grandes maisons... C'était sans doute pour cela qu'autant de Sang-Purs anglais étaient invités ce soir, réalisa Draco avec cynisme. Les Sang-Purs français, trop peu nombreux, étaient forcément tous cousins ; les Anglais représentaient donc une opportunité exceptionnelle d'éloigner le spectre de la consanguinité sans avoir à consentir des alliances médiocres ! Pansy, en tant que jeune anglaise de sang-pur, devait apparaître comme un parti enviable pour un héritier français et les deux dames qui lui avaient fait la conversation devaient le penser également. N'était-elle pas en train de danser avec le fils de l'une d'elles ?

Plutôt que de ruminer sur son manque de chance, Draco finit par se dire que rester en compagnie des français, et notamment d'Alexis, restait finalement sa meilleure opportunité de parler avec des adultes. Et tant pis si Olivier Nestor et sa clique le jugeaient comme indésirable ! Il n'allait pas se laisser décourager par si peu ! Fort de cette résolution, il revint s'accouder au bar pour discuter cocktails avec Alexis.

.-.-.-.-

Junon se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le grand âtre de Beauxbâtons. Elle était exaspérée. Les frontières du Royaume-Uni pouvaient être réouvertes d'un jour à l'autre, les Mangemorts attaquer la France à tout moment, la Sénéchale lui tomber sur le râble à l'improviste... Et voilà que Père lui imposait d'abandonner l'entraînement de cette larve de Potter pour aller minauder chez les Nestor ! Décidément, ses parents tenaient vraiment à ce qu'elle trouve rapidement un fiancé !  
Junon fit glisser sa carte de transport dans le lecteur d'un geste un peu trop énergique, qui réveilla une douleur sourde dans son flanc gauche. Elle grimaça intérieurement en songeant que la larve était en train de prendre du galon : Potter avait réussi à lui fêler une côte durant leur entraînement de l'après-midi. Il commençait à comprendre comment se battre comme un solo... Junon allait devoir augmenter le niveau de difficultés des exercices qu'elle lui imposait. Et s'en méfier nettement plus.

En arrivant chez les Nestor, elle eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Siri Piccolo. Mais, pire encore, celle-ci était en grande conversation avec l'anglaise aux cheveux filasses, Lovegood, qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire entrer dans le Salon de réception des Nestor.  
Junon était très loin d'être idiote, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre le lien entre le mystérieux fugitif anglais recherché par sa mère, et l'arrivée à contretemps de la jeune fille et de son gigantesque garde du corps. Olympe Maxime, avec sa rouerie habituelle, y était certainement pour quelque chose. Junon avait cependant décidé de ne pas en parler à sa mère, le temps de se faire sa propre opinion. Mais si jamais Axelle Messidor l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre...  
Bref, en un mot comme en cent, cette Lovegood était une bombe à retardement. Et voilà que Sirène comptait l'exhiber devant le Tout Paris ! Que cette gamine pouvait être sotte quand elle s'y mettait ! Et en plus, elle était bouchée. Junon avait beau lui dire qu'il était hors de question que Lovegood paraisse à la soirée, Sirène s'acharnait à vouloir la faire entrer.

Junon et Sirène étaient donc en plein échange musclé de points de vue lorsque, pire que tout, Prisca Léodène avait jailli comme un lutin de Cornouailles des toilettes pour dames toutes proches. En voyant ses deux cousines aux prises, cette greluche s'était fait une mission sacrée de les "_calmer_", car "_ce n'était point le lieu pour des disputes de petites filles_". C'était confirmé : Junon était maintenant d'une humeur proche de celle du dogue infernal des Piscies, en période de jeûne. Avant que la Léodène ne l'incite à entrer, Junon avait trouvé le temps de lancer un dernier regard lourd de menaces à cette Lovegood. Heureusement, cette dernière paraissait sur le point de repartir, vu l'attention profonde qu'elle portait à la cheminée.

.-.-.-.-

« Regardez qui voilà ! » siffla soudain Altaïr, interrompant Bulstrode, qui l'avait entrepris sur le vaste sujet du Nectar.  
Anglais et français se retournèrent et virent Sirène Piccolo et Junon Sorlimus s'avancer dans la pièce, encadrant une jeune femme blonde.  
« Les deux ex-meilleures amies du monde, » poursuivit Altaïr en prenant un ton de commère du village, « accompagnées par la reine du potin... Préparez-vous au spectacle ! »  
« Comment s'appelle cette fille ? » demanda discrètement Neville en désignant l'inconnue blonde.  
« C'est Prisca Léodène, la sœur aînée de Sylvère, » chuchota Simon à l'attention des anglais présents, tandis que les trois jeunes femmes venaient dans leur direction.  
« Le Cracmol de ma classe ? » demanda Draco, qui l'avait entendu.  
« Un Cracmol ? » reprit d'un air dégoûté Pansy, qui, ayant sans doute épuisé le contingent de danseurs français, rejoignait Bulstrode.  
Depuis le bar, qu'il avait parasité avec Crabbe, Goyle leva le nez de son verre pour émettre un bruit déplaisant.  
Ron les foudroya du regard. Les Slytherins avait décidément le préjugé chevillé au corps ! Mais le rouquin choisit finalement de ne pas faire de vagues, comme Olivier le leur avait recommandé.  
« Bonsoir, charmantes damoiselles ! » les accueillit ce dernier d'une voix forte. « Je vous en prie, prenez nos sièges et installez-vous ! Profitez de cette soirée ! »  
Sirène allait lui lancer une remarque agacée, quand elle aperçut Neville. Elle se planta devant lui et pointa le doigt sur son costume avec un sourire moqueur : « "Castel-Dajax, collection printemps-été 1996"... Tu refiles tes costumes de la saison précédente, Altaïr ? T'as pas honte ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Castel-Dajax.  
« Ah non, la cravate a au moins cinq ans ! » protesta celui-ci, un doigt en l'air.  
« C'est bien ce que je disais... » fit la Piccolo avec un sourire en coin.

Junon salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête distant, puis lança un regard assez hostile en direction de Malfoy. Si ce n'était son habituel air dédaigneux, Ron aurait cru se trouver face à une autre personne ! Elle portait une robe bleu nuit au décolleté arrondi qui découvrait ses épaules blanches. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et son front était orné d'un diadème paré d'une unique pierre blanche. Sirène n'était pas en reste, et sa robe de velours vert et de dentelles empesées n'avait rien à envier à la somptueuse robe rouge de Carlotta. Un petit bibi dans les mêmes tons était accroché à sa chevelure et lui donnait un air mutin.  
« Figurez-vous, messieurs, que j'ai trouvé ces si charmantes demoiselles dans le Vestibule, où elles s'acharnaient à se dire des grossièretés ! » fit Prisca.  
« N'importe quoi ! » se renfrogna aussitôt Siri.  
« Comme je n'avais pas envie que mes belles cousines s'entretuent, d'autant qu'elles n'ont encore contracté aucune alliance de quelque valeur pour leurs familles respectives, je me suis vaillamment interposée ! » s'amusa Prisca.  
« Et toi Prisca ? Où en sont tes fameuses alliances ? » demanda Olivier.  
« Fiancée, très cher ! Et dans la plus pure des traditions… » répondit-elle, en montrant fièrement la pierre vert clair qui ornait son annulaire gauche.  
« Une simple pierre fine ? » s'étonna Pansy. « Même pas une émeraude ! Moi, je n'accepterai rien de moins qu'un diamant ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Draco.  
« Un diamant ? » répéta Prisca, visiblement choquée. « Mais d'où sortez-vous ? »  
Draco réprima un sourire en voyant sa chère promise s'étouffer sur l'insulte. Ca lui apprendrait à être exigeante !  
« Ne fais pas attention, Prisca, » coupa Olivier d'un ton un peu cassant. « C'est un péridot(4), n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.  
« Oh ! Un Piccolo… » fit Alexis, en reconnaissant le nom de la pierre emblème de cette famille.  
« Un parent à toi, Sirène ? » insinua Junon, en insistant sur son prénom.  
Sirène lui lança un regard orageux pour toute réponse. Par Morgane, qu'elle détestait son prénom !  
« Allez, ne nous fait pas languir, Prisca… » fit Olivier, en étouffant un soupir.  
« Jason Piccolo. Il est de la branche aînée des Piccolo, celle d'Ajax, n'est-ce pas, Siri ? » dit Prisca. « Oh, et sa mère est une Bombaste et sa grand-mère une Jarnac, n'est-ce pas incroyable ? »  
« In-cro-ya-ble… » répéta Alexis, en mimant un bâillement.  
« Et que vas-tu faire de ton frère pendant le mariage ? Tu comptes l'enfermer dans un coffre, histoire d'oublier que vous avez un Cracmol dans la famille ? » persifla Siri.  
« Ma pauvre Sirène ! Dans quelle belle utopie vis-tu ? » railla Prisca. « Tu dois bien être la seule à avoir pitié de ces pauvres créatures… »  
« Wotan, allons donc voirrrr ailleurrrrs ! Cela sent la carrrrne frrrroide ici ! » claqua la voix de Carlotta, son accent amplifié par la colère.  
Draco fut surpris d'entendre autant de froideur et de hargne dans la voix jusque là chantante et chaleureuse de l'italienne. Carlotta déplia son éventail à quelques millimètres du nez de Prisca, d'un geste plein de dédain, et passa royalement en l'ignorant, suivie par cet horrible Crèvecoeur, qui semblait être son chevalier servant. A la grande surprise de Draco, ce dernier proposa à Weasley de les accompagner, ce que le rouquin accepta, non sans lancer un regard révolté à la Léodène. Ce mage raté de Longbottom semblait sur le point de leur emboîter le pas mais, après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée, il se contenta d'interpeller Jarnac :  
« Simon, je peux te parler un instant ? »  
Tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignaient, Sirène eut un mince sourire et lança d'un ton mielleux à sa cousine Léodène : « Au fait, ton futur... Sais-tu que, si sa grand-mère est effectivement une Jarnac, sa grand-tante est une Sans-Pouvoirs ? Cassiopée Piccolo, si je ne m'abuse. Quel dommage, une tâche sur un si joli pedigree ! Enfin, nous savons maintenant pourquoi la branche aînée des Piccolo a accepté pour bru la soeur d'un pauvre Cracmol ! » acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire railleur, avant de s'éloigner à son tour du bar.

Prisca la regarda un instant :  
« Quelle sortie pour si peu de choses ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en haussant les épaules. « Sirène n'honore guère ses ascendances… Jeter ainsi l'existence d'une vague Cracmole à la face des gens, par Mélusine, est-ce là des manières ? Quant à votre amie Carlotta, elle devrait savoir qu'elle ne doit sa présence ici qu'à son appartenance à la famille Rossicci. En tant que Sans-pouvoirs, il serait temps qu'elle comprenne où se trouve sa juste place ! »  
Draco eut une bouffée de satisfaction : enfin, il comprenait quelque chose aux relations entre tous ces mangeurs de grenouilles ! Visiblement, cette Carlotta Rossicci était elle aussi Cracmole. Peut-être son don pour la prédiction, qui était visiblement très recherché, avait-il occulté ses autres pouvoirs magiques... Draco, sans avoir jamais rencontré de personne de ce genre, savait que c'était possible. Dommage que Weasley joue déjà les maléfices de glue perpétuelle(5) auprès de la demoiselle ! Fallait-il donc qu'il le devance auprès de toutes les personnes importantes ?  
Tandis que la blonde insupportable continuait de pérorer, Malfoy se fit encore une fois l'amère réflexion que les Gryffindors étaient infiniment mieux intégrés que lui. Longbottom semblait cependant avoir moins de succès que le rouquin : après une brève conversation, Jarnac lui tournait déjà le dos et revenait vers le bar. Le Gryffindor s'éloigna en direction de la piste de danse, et Draco le perdit de vue.

.-.-.-.-

Junon avait pris place avec raideur sur le siège offert par un grand type au visage rond et aux dents en avant, tout en fixant son attention sur cet anglais amateur de Potions. Le propre alter de Lovegood ! Elle avait crucifié le jeune homme du regard, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait lui expliquer, dès leur retour à Beauxbâtons, qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à mieux surveiller son alter.  
En attendant, elle se contentait d'écouter les conversations de ses condisciples. Et décidément, le temps était à l'orage, ce soir ! Carlotta s'était levée avec une rage froide pour aller faire claquer son éventail sous le nez de Prisca Léodène, qui débitait un nombre effarant de sottises à la minute, et Crèvecoeur avait aussitôt emboîté le pas de l'Italienne, entraînant le rouquin anglais au passage. Voilà qui était surprenant ! Crèvecoeur n'était pas du genre à sympathiser avec le premier venu... Quoique, l'anglais était l'alter de Marc-Horus. Ils avaient certainement beaucoup à échanger, en tant que bretteurs. Quel dommage tout de même que Volauvent ne soit plus solo ! Junon avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs adversaires et la "larve" était pour le moment loin d'atteindre son niveau.

En attendant, la soirée passait à la vitesse d'une gargouille en maraude. La jeune fille restait sagement assise à regarder les garçons s'enivrer avec application, tandis que cette gourgandine de Prisca Léodène monopolisait la conversation, parfois relancée par quelques borborygmes de la petite anglaise amatrice de diamants, ou sa grosse copine mutique. Junon avait beaucoup de patience. Une patience quasiment surhumaine, pour tout dire. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.  
« Stop ! » coupa-t-elle.  
Trop bouche bée pour répondre, Prisca la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle déglutit en voyant l'expression impavide du visage de Sorlimus. Les garçons avaient suspendus leurs gestes.  
« Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience, Prisca Léodène, que si je dis un mot, un seul, ton fameux mariage sera sérieusement compromis ? … Comme je n'ai aucunement l'intention de déguiser cette menace en conseil amical, je vais me contenter de te donner un ordre simple : dé-gage ! » articula-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à une demeurée.  
Prisca ouvrit la bouche, sans doute en proie à un manque d'oxygène vital, puis elle se leva avec toute la morgue qu'elle avait héritée de sa famille et s'en alla sur un regard mauvais.  
« A la santé de Junon ! » s'écria Alexis, quand Prisca eut disparu.  
« Je n'ai que faire de vos toasts ! » répliqua sèchement la solo, masquant parfaitement le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à rabattre enfin la morgue de l'insupportable Léodène.  
« Allons, Zunon, nous ne zommes pas dans zune Arène, izi ! » zézaya Altaïr.  
« Je préférerais mille fois y être que subir davantage votre compagnie… » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton froid. Merlin, qu'elle détestait les gens saouls ! Et Castel-Dajax devait être le tenant en titre de la spécialité !  
« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, ma chère. Pas plus que nous… » remarqua tranquillement Jarnac. « Et nous ne sommes pas à Beauxbât… »  
« Quel sens de l'observation, Simon ! » railla Olivier.  
Celui-ci ne releva pas, se contentant de dire : « De mon côté, je vais voir si je trouve quelque autre connaissance… Oh, et Malfoy, pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Junon à danser puisque tu es le seul à tenir encore sur tes deux jambes ? » ajouta-t-il, en prenant congé.  
« Oui, bonne idée ! » remarqua le jeune Nestor, visiblement peu désireux de rester en tête à tête avec Malfoy.  
La solo allait envoyer quelques malédictions à Jarnac, quand elle réalisa soudain que son propre père, Noé Sorlimus, venait d'entrer dans la salle. Maudite soit son inattention, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se faire annoncer ! Que venait-il donc faire ici ? Il avait pourtant clairement laissé entendre, quelques heures auparavant, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter leur domicile ! Sa mère avait-elle un message personnel à lui faire passer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était présente ce soir sur ordre de son père, elle devait donc agir comme le ferait une jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle rajusta rapidement le mince cercle d'or qui parait son front, vérifia la parfaite tenue de sa robe, puis lança à Malfoy d'une voix suave :  
« Et bien ? Elle vient cette invitation ? »  
Le blondin ne comprenait visiblement rien, mais au moins il avait quelques manières : trop surpris pour articuler une réponse, il lui présenta néanmoins son bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Heureusement pour lui : être redevable envers Jarnac horripilait encore plus Junon que tous les désagréments qui lui avaient déjà causé cette soirée.

.-.-.-.-

Simon, qui avait suivi toute la scène, sourit. Il avait entendu le père de Junon se faire annoncer et s'était contenté de "tirer la sonnette d'alarme" - comme disaient les moldus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de sauver la mise de la solo. Il ne ressentait pas vis à vis d'elle la même animosité que Miranda. "_Des restes de la vieille solidarité entre Sang-Purs, certainement…_" pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu plus léger.  
De plus, il avait fait coup double en éloignant Malfoy de Bombaste, même s'il n'avait guère pris au sérieux les inquiétudes de Neville. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'Alexis projetait réellement de tuer Malfoy. Ca viendrait peut-être, puisque Martial avait l'air de le penser, mais certainement pas en pleine soirée mondaine.

Simon passa devant l'orchestre avec l'intention de rejoindre Neville qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté du salon, là où discutaient les adultes. Le jeune homme comptait se faire des relations, ce soir, et il n'y arriverait sans doute pas sans aide. Mais l'annonce d'un nom arrêta net Simon dans son élan. Une jeune femme au port distingué venait de franchir le seuil de la pièce, avec un geste gracieux envers la statue de l'entrée, comme si elle saluait un vieil ami. Elle portait une robe drapée d'un vert tendre qui mettait en valeur sa carnation mate. Maryse Jarnac, sa chère demi-soeur. Elle aperçut Simon presque en face d'elle et lui jeta un regard perçant dénué de la moindre sympathie. Le jeune Jarnac se demanda furtivement s'il ne devait pas prendre l'air blessé pour la satisfaire, elle qui le haïssait tant. Il se dirigea lentement vers la maîtresse de maison, que Maryse achevait de saluer, et proposa à mi-voix :  
« Puis-je t'escorter, ma sœur ? »  
« Volontiers ! » répondit-elle, en glissant son bras sous celui de son frère.  
Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la piste de danse, où quelques couples évoluaient déjà.  
« J'imagine que je ne t'invite pas à danser… » commença Simon.  
« Je vois que tu as toujours ce ridicule syndrome du martyr ! » répondit sa demi-sœur d'une voix coupante. « Tu sais comment les moldus appellent les gens de ta sorte ? Des masochistes ! »  
« Je fais mon possible pour te contenter, ma chère sœur… »  
« Comme d'habitude, tu te crois plus malin que tout le monde ! » siffla Maryse entre ses dents. « Abstiens-toi de croiser mon chemin ce soir et tu me contenteras bien assez ! »  
Elle dégagea son bras et se dirigea vers le petit salon du fond. Après l'avoir perdu de vue, Simon soupira et se dirigea finalement vers Neville.

.-.-.-.-

Draco posa sa main droite sur la taille fine de Sorlimus et l'entraîna dans la valse. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, Draco en était sûr : l'invitation de Jarnac avait été beaucoup trop brusque. Qu'est-ce que Longbottom avait bien pu lui raconter ?  
Au bout d'une minute de valse, Sorlimus se raidit soudain dans ses bras. Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné ; la solo fixait quelque chose par dessus son épaule. Revenant à son cavalier, elle planta un regard dur dans le sien. Mais quand elle parla enfin, son ton fut étrangement inexpressif :  
« Je peux savoir, Malfoy, ce que tu as l'attention de faire à propos de ton alter, ici présente ? »  
Draco se tendit brusquement et faillit rater ses pas, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Lovegood était ici ? Comment.. ?  
« Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant. Tu es négligent, Malfoy... » constata Junon, puis sa voix changea d'un coup et prit des inflexions menaçantes :« D'un autre côté, si tu l'avais laissée venir en toute connaissance de cause, je te l'aurais amèrement fait regretter... Mais le moment n'est pas aux leçons diplomatiques ! »  
Malfoy ne réagit pas aux menaces de Sorlimus. La présence de Lovegood était déjà bien assez compromettante pour la poursuite de ses plans. Il jeta un oeil sur son alter. Elle portait une robe princesse dans des tons violets outrageusement voyants. Qui avait pu permettre cette ignominie ? Pour l'heure, la Ravenclaw observait deux panneaux laqués avec une attention soutenue. Beaucoup trop d'attention pour un simple panneau laqué, fut-il magique !  
« Je vois que tu as compris, Malfoy, » constata Junon. « Elle détonne beaucoup trop et va finir par se faire remarquer... »

Le Slytherin se contenta de hocher la tête en assentiment, mais ne semblait pas pressé de remédier à la situation. Junon fronça des sourcils et enfonça le clou.  
« Ta réputation est déjà mauvaise, tu tiens vraiment à ce que ma mère s'occupe de ton alter, et de toi par la même occasion ! Lovegood n'est pas entrée légalement en France. Elle est arrivée alors que les frontières anglaises étaient déjà fermées... Tu percutes, là ? Alors, voici tes ordres : Interception de Lovegood au plus vite. Vous quittez ensemble les lieux. Aucune parole n'est autorisée. S'il y a question, fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ou mets-y fin au plus vite. Destination : Beauxbâtons. Je sécurise la zone autour de vous deux. Tu as bien tout compris, Malfoy ? Bien. Alors exécution. »  
Un instant ahuri, Draco finit par hocher la tête. Cette diablesse de Lovegood était en situation d'illégalité ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Draco n'aimait certes pas obéir aux ordres mais il n'était pas en position de répliquer. Et il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre quelqu'un d'influent comme la mère de Junon Sorlimus à dos. Ils firent encore trois tours de valse en se rapprochant de la zone où se situait Lovegood. Junon virevolta hors des bras de Draco avec beaucoup d'élégance et enchaîna une révérence qui fit murmurer admirativement la foule des invités. Le Slytherin s'inclina avec aisance, puis s'éclipsa rapidement derrière un groupe de personnes qui le séparait de Lovegood.  
Il allait la rejoindre quand Pansy s'aventura sur son chemin, en tentant de l'intercepter. Mais Simon, qui se trouvait non loin, s'avança vivement au devant d'elle, qui ne put refuser son invitation à danser.  
Draco eut un discret soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas le moment de subir les crises de jalousie de Pansy. Jarnac était tombé singulièrement à pic ! ... Mais il n'était pas temps non plus de s'interroger sur cela. Il saisit le bras de son alter :  
« Lovegood... » commença-t-il à voix basse.  
« Mais ne serait-ce point là le jeune Draco Malfoy ? » fit une voix dans son dos.  
Draco se retourna d'un bloc en jurant intérieurement. Au temps pour la sécurisation de la zone promise par Sorlimus ! Il dévisagea le nouveau venu. C'était un homme imposant aux cheveux bruns un peu grisonnant.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » s'exclama l'homme avant de répéter : « Le jeune Malfoy ! »  
« Bonsoir, votre Excellence, » le salua un nouvel arrivant avec une petite courbette.  
Draco força son visage à rester serein. L'autre avait dit "votre Excellence"... De qui s'agissait-il ? Quand même pas...  
« Je suis heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de vous parler, Monsieur Malfoy, » reprit l'inconnu après avoir courtoisement incliné la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait de le saluer. « Je suis Stanley Flint, un ami de votre père. Vous l'avez peut-être entendu parler de moi... » La mémoire de Draco, qui lui avait soufflé le nom de son interlocuteur une seconde avant qu'il ne le prononce, lui permit d'éviter un mouvement d'effroi. Car Flint n'était autre que l'ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni en France !  
« Votre Excellence ! » s'inclina précipitamment Draco. Il avait enfin un allié dans la place ! Mais il allait pourtant devoir couper court, à cause de la présence de l'indésirable n°1 : Lovegood. Il serra les poings : une fois à Beauxbâtons, elle allait l'entendre !  
« Je vous ai immédiatement reconnu. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père... » poursuivit l'ambassadeur, sans remarquer l'embarras de Malfoy. Puis il aperçut Luna qui s'était écartée de deux pas  
« Et cette charmante personne qui vous accompagne ressemblent traits pour traits à Narcissa jeune fille. C'est sans doute votre s... »  
La voix de Flint mourut aux bords de ses lèvres, tandis que son regard errait de Luna à Draco. Malfoy blêmit. Flint avait-il failli dire "soeur" ? Il devait pourtant bien savoir, si ce que son père disait de leur amitié était vrai, que Draco était fils unique !  
« Votre parente, veux-je dire ! » se reprit très vite l'ambassadeur. « Nous autres, Sangs-Purs, sommes tous cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Ahah ! »  
Malfoy fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas flancher. Il avait parfaitement suivi le raisonnement intérieur de l'homme. Il pensait sérieusement que cette dégénérée de Lovegood était le fruit d'un adultère de Narcissa Malfoy ?  
L'ambassadeur détourna aussitôt la conversation avec tact :  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous savoir à l'abri des tristes évènements qui accablent notre patrie... Mademoiselle. »  
Il inclina brièvement la tête et quitta les deux blonds. Draco se demanda s'il pouvait tomber plus bas. On venait de mettre en cause l'honorabilité de sa mère et il ne pouvait rien rétorquer pour la défendre, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur Lovegood. Il allait la tuer.

.-.-.-.-

Junon avait-elle bu de la potion de Malchance à son insu ? A peine avait-elle tenté de sécuriser discrètement la zone autour de Malfoy et Lovegood que son père était apparu à ses côtés. Par tous les tourments de Von Dresden, Junon ne pouvait pas l'éviter !  
« Ta tenue te va à ravir, ma fille... » déclara Noé Sorlimus avec un léger accent de fierté dans la voix.  
« Merci Père ! » répondit Junon avec un sourire. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, je croyais... »  
« Hmm... » coupa Noé Sorlimus, avec un geste de la main. « J'avais quelques affaires à régler. »  
Il regarda dans la direction de Malfoy. Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Junon. S'il repérait Lovegood, la Sénéchale le saurait bientôt et Junon payerait son silence au prix fort ! Et voilà qu'en plus, ce rosbif parlait avec l'Ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "_Vous quittez les lieux. Aucune parole n'est autorisée_" ? Elle avait sans doute surestimé ses facultés de compréhension...

Heureusement, son père semblait suivre une ligne de pensée différente :  
« L'ambassadeur… J'ai un mot à lui dire. »  
« A l'ambassadeur ? Il se passe quelque chose en Angleterre ? » demanda aussitôt Junon. « Est-ce que Mère a besoin… »  
« Non. Rien à signaler aux dernières nouvelles, » la rassura immédiatement Sorlimus. « Et ta mère n'a pas donné d'ordres te concernant. Alors amuse-toi, ma fille ! »  
Il rajusta le diadème sur le font de Junon et après une petite pression sur son épaule, il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Stanley Flint.

Le coeur de Junon manqua un battement mais, grâce à Merlin, l'Ambassadeur s'était déjà détourné de Malfoy et son alter, qui quittaient rapidement le Salon. Enfin !

La discussion entre son père et l'Ambassadeur ne dura guère. Au bout de deux minutes, les deux hommes se séparèrent sur une cordiale poignée de mains. Noé Sorlimus ne s'attarda pas. Junon le vit saluer leur hôtesse, puis quitter les lieux quelques minutes à peine après le départ des deux anglais. La jeune fille balança une seconde entre rentrer chez elle pour en savoir plus sur les intentions de sa mère ou passer par Beauxbâtons afin d'informer Madame Maxime des événements de la soirée.  
En couvrant Luna Lovegood ce soir, Junon avait coopéré, de fait, avec la directrice. C'était donc maintenant à la demi-géante d'inventer une histoire crédible pour justifier la présence de la Ravenclaw sur le sol français ! Est-ce que la discussion de son père avec l'ambassadeur avait un rapport avec tout cela ? Se doutaient-ils l'un et l'autre de l'identité de Lovegood ? S'interrogeaient-ils sur sa présence ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'attiser la curiosité de la Sénéchale ! Elle devait donc d'abord interroger Malfoy pour savoir de quoi Stanley Flint l'avait entretenu. Oui, et elle lui expliquerait aussi ce qu'il risquait à se mettre sans cesse en travers de sa route ! Par Mélusine, il allait le sentir passer !

.-.-.-.-

Ron se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Par Merlin, pourquoi donc Crèvecoeur lui avait-il demandé de le suivre ? S'il fallait en croire l'expression intriguée de Rossicci, la jeune devineresse l'ignorait elle aussi. La jeune fille, qui menait la marche, paraissait cependant déterminée. Elle sortit d'un pas volontaire sur la terrasse longeant la salle de bal, jeta un coup d'oeil au vaste jardin en contrebas, se retourna d'un air critique vers les portes-fenêtres que les trois jeunes gens venaient de franchir et reporta finalement son attention sur son camarade.  
« Eh bien, mon ami ? » demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant son éventail.  
Crèvecoeur s'inclina légèrement devant elle avant de s'adresser à Ron.  
« Pardonnez-moi mon invitation quelque peu cavalière, » dit-il avec une politesse contrite qui surprit le Gryffindor. « Je souhaitais échanger quelques mots avec vous et j'ai crains que, dans la compagnie où nous nous trouvions, cela n'ait engendré... certaines chicanes. »  
La stupéfaction laissa Ron muet ; jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un - qui plus est un adolescent de son âge - s'exprimer de manière aussi guindée ! Et le vouvoyer par-dessus le marché !  
« Je ne vous cacherais pas que je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour certains de vos condisciples, » reprit Wotan. « Mais vous connaissez sans doute l'adage : "_gardez vos amis près de vous et vos ennemis encore plus proche_" ? Notre hôtesse – qui est profondément opposée aux mangemorts, sachez-le – a sans doute souhaité voir de plus près ces partisans de Vous-savez-qui. »  
« Oh ! » s'exclama Ron. « Alors c'est pour cela qu'ils sont là… Et moi qui croyais que la mère d'Olivier ignorait leur histoire ? » Le jeune Gryffindor grimaça de dégoût avant de poursuivre : « Si vous saviez à quel point ces sales serpents sont abjects. L'an passé, ils ont profité d'être en position de force pour faire régner leur loi à Hogwarts ! Et par leur faute, un de nos précieux amis à trouver la mort ! »  
Carlotta porta la main à sa joue :  
« Par Mélusine, est-ce vrai ? C'est abominable ! »  
« Je ne peux guère en parler ici ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment… »  
« Sans doute. Sachez juste que, si vous requerez mon aide, je ne vous ferai point défaut, » fit Wotan d'un ton solennel. « Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez aguerrir vos techniques de Duel, Marie-Céleste et votre humble serviteur s'entraînent aux Arènes tous les mardis et jeudis en soirée. Nous serions honorés de votre présence. »  
Le jeune Crèvecoeur tendit son bras à Carlotta afin de la reconduire dans la salle de réception, mais la devineresse lui fit signe de patienter une seconde. Elle glissa une main dans sa manche et en sortit deux cartes de tarot qu'elle contempla une seconde avant de les montrer à Ron. La première carte figurait un jeune homme, armé d'une épée. Un vieil homme drapé d'un manteau doré et assis sur un trône ornait la seconde. Le Gryffindor pencha la tête pour lire l'inscription : "le Pape". Il questionna muettement la jeune fille.  
« La situation demande un héraut ! Parlez haut et fort, vous serez entendu ! » annonça-t-elle.  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle saisit le bras de Wotan et ils repassèrent les portes-fenêtres.

Ron les regarda s'éloigner. _Parler haut et fort_? Un peu qu'il allait parler haut et fort ! Il allait même pourrir la réputation des Slytherins ! Et fort de cette décision, il partit à la recherche de Marcus.

.-.-.-.-

Neville étouffa un soupir de lassitude lorsque Crèvecoeur et sa cavalière quittèrent la terrasse. Il les avait aperçus du coin de l'oeil quand il avait décidé, quelques minutes plus tôt, de s'accorder une pause dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ces trois-là s'étaient dit, mais il voyait bien aux gestes énergiques de Ronald que ce dernier bouillait d'impatience. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ? Une nouvelle stratégie pour forcer les frontières ?  
Heureusement, Draco Malfoy était déjà parti depuis un moment, donc Neville n'avait pas à redouter une bagarre entre le Slytherin et Ron. C'était toujours ça de pris. Pour le reste... Neville haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le temps de chaperonner son ami. Celui-ci n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller.

Le jeune Longbottom venait de rejoindre Simon, qui saluait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année portant un collier de pierres sombres et brillantes en sautoir, quant un chapelet de noms fut tout à coup annoncé à l'entrée.  
Deux jeunes gens, puis trois autres, et à nouveau deux, tous dans la vingtaine, entrèrent bruyamment dans le grand salon. Ils étaient tous vêtus de costumes moldus, mais sur un mode plus décontracté que les adultes ou les adolescents. Une des deux jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient était elle aussi vêtue d'un costume masculin, ce qui surprit grandement Neville.  
« Tiens ? Mon neveu et ses amis arrivent remarquablement tôt, » remarqua la femme en désignant un grand blond qui était entré dans les premiers.  
« Tôt ? Mais il est 22h30 passé ! » répondit le Gryffindor.  
« On voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de réunion, » pouffa la femme. « Monsieur... ? »  
« Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tout mes devoirs, » s'excusa Simon. « Madame Bombaste, je vous présente mon ami Neville Longbottom. Ses parents ont été parmi les résistants les plus acharnés à Vous-Savez-Qui. Neville, je te présente Patricia Bombaste, la mère de notre camarade Alexis. »  
Neville salua la dame tout en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide en direction d'Alexis, qu'on apercevait toujours installé derrière le bar à l'autre bout du salon. Madame Bombaste sembla surprendre son regard.  
« Mon fils n'est pas très présentable, j'en ai peur... Mais le génie emprunte souvent des voies peu communes, » remarqua-t-elle, comme si elle tâchait de s'en convaincre.  
« Sans aucun doute, » répondit Simon. « Tout le monde s'accorde sur le talent d'Alexis. »  
« Bien entendu ! » se reprit aussitôt la dame, avant de s'adresser à Neville : « Avez-vous des compétences en alchimie, jeune homme ? »  
« Mon domaine est davantage celui de la botanique... » répondit le Gryffindor, après un court instant d'hésitation. « La magie aquatique également. »  
« Oh ! » s'exclama Patricia Bombaste. « Vous faites donc partie des élèves de Madame de Lusignan ? Voilà qui est rare ! J'aurais grandement aimé suivre ses enseignements... »  
Elle haussait peu à peu le ton, le brouhaha provoqué par l'arrivée des nouveaux venus s'amplifiant de minutes en minutes.  
« Bien le bonsoir, ma tante ! » intervint une voix sonore.  
« Bonsoir Ysengrin... » répondit Patricia Bombaste d'un ton froid, tandis que l'intrus, le grand jeune homme qu'elle avait désigné plus tôt, l'embrassait d'autorité sur les deux joues. « As-tu salué ton grand-père ? »  
« Bien entendu, ma tante ! » sourit le blond, avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents : « Salut Jarnac ! Ta soeur est dans le coin ? Oh, je suis Ysengrin Léodène et tu es... ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant Neville.  
« Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. »  
« Ah ouais ? Ok, super... Bienvenue en France ! » répondit l'autre. « Ma tante, je te laisse en bonne compagnie ! A plus tard ! »  
Et sur ce, Ysengrin Léodène tourna les talons pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis.  
Du coin de l'oeil, Simon Jarnac vit sa soeur faire la bise à Léodène, puis prendre familièrement le bras de la jeune fille en costume d'homme et de l'autre s'accrocher à celui d'un garçon brun un peu corpulent.  
« Je retire ce que je disais tout à l'heure : mon fils est très présentable ! » commenta Patricia Bombaste d'une voix un peu pincée. « Quoi qu'il en soit, jeune homme, j'ai été ravie de faire la connaissance d'un fils de résistants à Vous-Savez-Qui ! » ajouta-t-elle en prenant congé de Neville et Simon.

« C'est gentil, mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup... » murmura Neville avec découragement, quant elle se fut suffisamment éloignée pour ne plus l'entendre.  
« Les Bombaste ne sont pas des gens à négliger pour votre cause » le détrompa Simon. « Une branche de leur famille - et pas n'importe laquelle, la branche la plus prestigieuse - s'est faite massacrée par des mangemorts. Les Bombaste sont depuis très sensibles sur cette question, » expliqua-t-il au Gryffindor.  
« C'est donc pour ça qu'Alexis... ! » s'exclama Neville, en repensant aux mises en garde d'Hermione. « On sait pourquoi ils ont été... attaqués ? »  
« La rumeur - vraie ou fausse - prétend que "Tu-Sais-Qui" redoute les alchimistes... Après tout, notre plus grand alchimiste, Nicolas Flamel, a accompli le miracle de l'immortalité et n'est-ce pas cela que recherche votre mage noir ? »  
Neville se frotta distraitement le front, signe de sa perplexité :  
« Mais s'ils pouvaient accomplir ce miracle, pourquoi les tuer ? » demanda-t-il. « N'aurait-il pas mieux valu les faire travailler pour son compte ? »  
« Et risquer que n'importe qui - un lieutenant par exemple - ne tombe sur leurs secrets et ne les utilise pour son propre compte ? Le talent, quand on est au sommet, est de parvenir à y rester. Pas de se faire détrôner... » expliqua patiemment Simon. « Si tu es le seul à posséder une chose, le seul à pouvoir la détruire, tu en es le maître. Mais si plusieurs la possèdent, elle perd sa valeur. »  
« Alors, c'est curieux que Vol... Voldemort n'ait jamais tué Severus Snape, son maître de potions, » remarqua Neville, en accrochant comme souvent sur le nom du mage noir.  
« Severus Snape... C'est votre professeur d'alchimie à Hogwarts, non ? » se souvint Simon.  
Le jeune Longbottom le regarda, interloqué, puis se rappela brusquement que Jarnac, au contraire de Miranda, ne savait pas grand chose des événements passés en Angleterre.  
« Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler ici... » fit Neville, en secouant la tête. « Il y a trop de monde. »  
« Gardons cela pour une autre fois, alors, » acquiesça Simon.

Les deux jeunes hommes errèrent un peu au hasard de la grande salle aux petits salons. Simon avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.  
« Tu as rencontré Patricia Bombaste. Peut-être pourrait-on continuer sur cette lancée… » remarqua-t-il, pensif.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Neville, interloqué.  
« Il y a davantage de Bombaste que tu n'imagines, ce soir. J'ai cru voir Madame Piccolo, tout à l'heure… » répondit son compagnon.  
« Madame Piccolo ? La mère de Siri ? » demanda aussitôt le Gryffindor.  
« Non, non, » sourit Simon. « La mère de Jason Piccolo, dont nous parlait tout à l'heure Prisca. »  
Neville se renfrogna au souvenir de Prisca Léodène, qui avait dit tant de choses exécrables sur les Cracmols.  
« Plus important, Sarah Piccolo – Bombaste de son nom de jeune fille – est la sœur du fameux Pierre Bombaste qui s'est fait assassiner par les Mangemorts, » ajouta Jarnac, en prenant un air de circonstance, et en entraînant Neville au bout de la terrasse, où deux dames prenaient le frais.  
« Encore mieux, » remarqua Simon, en les reconnaissant. « La dame en robe bleu est Sarah Piccolo et tu reconnais notre hôtesse, Constance Nestor, à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Madame Nestor est la cousine et l'alter de Clément Aconit, qui a fait partie de la Brigade Desruelles et qui a… »  
« Celui qui a été capturé par les Mangemorts alors qu'il était à Gringotts ? » le coupa Neville, en se rappelant de l'histoire que leur avait contée François Ducratère.  
« J'ignore les détails exacts, mais je pense que c'est cela, » acquiesça le jeune Jarnac.  
Neville déglutit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à ses deux femmes ? Les relations sociales n'étaient décidément pas son fort. Pas plus que les stratégies pour se faire des alliés.

Constance Nestor fut la première à apercevoir les deux jeunes gens qui venaient dans leur direction :  
« Oh, Simon ! » dit-elle aussitôt. « Chercheriez-vous notre jeune ami Castel-Dajax ? »  
« N'ayez crainte. Votre fils veille très consciencieusement sur lui, » répondit Simon, avec son fin sourire.  
« Un garçon charmant, vraiment ! Et tellement... fantasque... » commenta Constance Nestor. « Ne trouvez-vous pas ma chère Sarah ? »  
« Je dirais qu'il marche avec entrain sur les brisées de votre beau-frère Gustave… » répondit la dame en bleu, qui avait l'air plus âgée que son interlocutrice.  
Madame Nestor eut un sourire un peu forcé et se tourna vers Neville.  
« Monsieur Longbottom, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« C'est cela même ! » répondit le Gryffindor.  
« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Sarah Piccolo, de la branche d'Ajax. »  
« Neville Longbottom, » fit-il en serrant la main tendue de la dame avec appréhension.  
Simon ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'angoisser et prit aussitôt la parole.  
« En vérité, Neville souhaiterait vous faire part de ses inquiétudes… »  
« Ses inquiétudes ? » répéta Mme Piccolo, en dévisageant le jeune anglais. « Qu'est-ce à dire ? »  
« La situation à Beauxbâtons est pour le moins tendue en ce moment… » commença Simon. « Et cela, en grande partie à cause des divergences de points de vue qui divisent les élèves anglais, n'est-ce pas, Neville ? »  
Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer que Madame Nestor prenait déjà la parole :  
« Ah ! Vous voulez sans doute parler de cette bagarre qui a eu lieu il y a peu ! Olivier m'en a touché un mot la semaine passée. Sarah, écoutez cela, c'est totalement insensé ! Racontez-lui donc, Simon ! »  
« La vérité, » reprit ce dernier, « est que deux anglais en sont venus brutalement aux mains : un jeune homme dont le père est un Mangemort avéré et une jeune fille qui venait juste d'apprendre le meurtre de sa mère. »  
Sarah Piccolo blêmit.  
« Pauvre enfant ! Comment supporte-t-elle le choc sans le soutien de sa famille ? » demanda-t-elle à Neville.  
« Pas très bien… » répondit le Gryffindor, en tentant de se rappeler un maximum de choses sur McDougal qui, par chance, était dans sa classe. « Elle vient en cours, mais s'est totalement murée dans le silence. Elle a terriblement maigri et a de grandes cernes sous les yeux… Nous ne savons pas vraiment… »  
« Et ce jeune homme, ce fils de Mangemort ? J'espère qu'il a fait amende honorable ! » reprit la dame.  
« Et bien… Pas exactement, » fit Neville, en prenant l'air embarrassé. « Il était encore là, il n'y a pas un quart d'heure… »  
« Constance ? » interrogea Madame Piccolo avec suspicion.  
Madame Nestor eut un sourire calculateur avant de répondre :  
« Difficile de s'en faire une idée sans les voir, n'est-ce pas ? … Mais soyez sans crainte, ces jeunes gens sont totalement isolés. Je me suis laissée dire par l'entourage de la Sénéchale qu'ils pourraient bien avoir sous peu une certaine valeur… Quel terme a-t-il employé déjà ? Ah oui, des otages… »  
« Je trouve que la Sénéchale prend bien légèrement les choses, » fit Sarah Piccolo, avec un tremblement dans la voix. « Vous-Savez-Qui est bien incapable d'éprouver la moindre pitié envers un enfant, je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! »  
« Nous sommes navrés, Madame, d'avoir réveillé de douloureux souvenirs, » intervint aussitôt Simon, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune Longbottom : « Les parents de Neville, qui étaient de grands résistants à Vous-Savez-Qui, ont eux aussi été ses victimes. »  
« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, jeune homme. Vous avez toute ma sympathie… Je toucherai un mot de votre affaire à mon mari, » fit Madame Piccolo, en resserrant un peu le châle qu'elle avait sur les épaules. « Il fait frais… Chère Constance, il se fait tard. Grand merci pour votre charmante invitation. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »  
La dame prit congé des deux garçons et quitta bientôt la terrasse en compagnie de Mme Nestor.  
« Voilà une double bonne nouvelle pour toi, Neville, » remarqua Simon, après qu'elles se soient éloignées. « Si Madame Piccolo parle des dissensions entre les anglais avec son mari, il est fort probable que Constance Nestor en fasse autant de son côté. »  
Neville jeta un regard gêné à Simon ; contrairement au français, le Gryffindor n'avait pas l'habitude de tels louvoiements politiques et le cynisme que supposait ce genre de manoeuvre le rendait mal à l'aise. Il fit néanmoins taire ses scrupules : sa mission ne lui laissait pas le choix et l'aide de Simon était trop précieuse.

-.-.-.-.-

Ron mit peu de temps à retrouver Marcus, qui discutait avec entrain sur les bords de la piste de danse avec une fille que Ron avait déjà aperçue à Beauxbâtons dans l'entourage de son alter.  
« Tu ne connais pas Cécile, je présume ! » la présenta aussitôt Volauvent. « C'est une copine. Cécile, tu as dû entendre parler de mon alter, Ron ? »  
« C'est peu de le dire ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, avec humour.  
« Je me suis permis de parler un peu de ton affaire à Cécile… » commença Marcus. « Elle est apparentée au Premier Ministre, alors bien sûr, elle… »  
« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Ron d'une voix forte, s'attirant l'attention d'un couple de danseurs qui passait là.  
« N'en fais pas trop… » fit la jeune fille, un peu railleuse. « Je suis une parente lointaine. Marcel Sapin n'est que le cousin de ma grand-mère, il ne faut pas croire que je suis son conseiller occulte ! »  
« Ooooh, Cécile, tu feras bien un petit effort pour moi ? » insista Marcus, d'un ton faussement plaintif, que Ron n'avait jamais entendu dans la bouche de son alter.  
La fille ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répondre :  
« Je n'aurais surtout jamais pensé qu'un jour, toi, tu me demanderais des conseils... Tu es pourtant bien le premier à t'enfuir dès qu'un politique est en cause ! » remarqua-t-elle, un peu acide.  
« Mais là, je ne suis pas directement concerné... Enfin, si...» hésita Volauvent. « En quelque sorte. »  
Ron se demanda si cette fille faisait allusion aux incessantes demandes que les différents Ministères imposaient régulièrement à Marc-Horus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron n'aimait pas voir son alter embarrassé :  
« Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est quelle est de la situation en Angleterre et ce que compte faire le Premier Ministre quand les frontières anglaises rouvriront, » déclara-t-il abruptement à Cécile.  
La fille ne sourcilla même pas.  
« La situation en Angleterre ? Va savoir... En ce qui concerne le Premier Ministre, je dirais que beaucoup dépendra de la position de la Sénéchale… Marcel Sapin est peut-être frileux, mais il écoute Axelle Messidor. Ceci dit, il faut aussi prendre en compte un autre facteur : son mandat arrive à terme en mars prochain. La nomination d'un nouveau Premier Ministre dans quelques mois pourrait tout bouleverser. »  
Cécile eut un sourire entendu avant de poursuivre : « La campagne sera certainement intéressante, voire même spectaculaire, car dans un contexte tendu comme celui-là, les candidats peuvent facilement tomber dans la surenchère, surtout si la position du Premier Ministre en poste est fragilisée... Vous avez vu l'interview de Desruelles dans les journaux de ce matin ? »  
« Non, » répondit Volauvent.  
« C'est qui Desruelles ? » renchérit Ron.  
Cécile leva les yeux au ciel, avant de dire d'un ton un peu excédé :  
« Il y a des limites à ce que je veux bien faire pour toi, Marc-Horus… Si l'un et l'autre, vous ne lisez pas les journaux, je ne peux rien pour vous. Et quand je parle de journaux, je ne parle pas des pages Quidditch ! »  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la jeune fille toisa les deux garçons d'un regard sévère.  
« Bruno Desruelles est le Ministre des affaires intérieures et un candidat très sérieux au poste de Premier Ministre ! » lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Je vous recommande de lire attentivement son interview. A mon avis, c'est le plus anti "Vous-Savez-Qui" de tous. S'il est nommé, cela vous sera profitable, sans doute… »  
« Mais la nomination n'aura lieu que dans six mois, » remarqua Marcus. « Pour l'instant, c'est Sapin qui compte. »  
« Et qui dit Sapin, dit la Sénéchale ! » conclut Cécile. Elle regarda autour d'elle et désigna d'un discret signe de tête un couple à une dizaine de mètres d'eux : « Si vous vous en sentez le courage, allez donc parler à Christian et Sandrine Messidor. Non seulement ce sont des Aurors qui travaillent avec la Sénéchale, mais la mère de Christian Messidor est chef du bureau des ambassades françaises à l'étranger. Intéressant, non ? »  
Sur ces mots, elle quitta les deux garçons avec un petit salut et alla au-devant d'un jeune homme qui l'invita aussitôt à danser. Ron se gratta la tête.  
« Ton amie, là… » marmonna-t-il à son alter.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne l'aime pas trop… »  
Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « Cécile sait ce qu'elle veut, c'est tout... Enfin, elle nous a bien aidé, tout de même… »  
Ron balaya la remarque d'un geste et concentra son attention sur le couple Messidor.  
« Madame Nestor m'a présenté à Christian Messidor tout à l'heure, » remarqua-t-il. « Je me demande si cela va nous suffire pour initier la conversation… »  
« On va d'abord chercher Cori ! » s'exclama Volauvent en tapant sur l'épaule de Ron. « Je t'en ai parlé : c'est l'alter de ma soeur et... le fils de Christian Messidor, justement ! »  
Le Gryffindor ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« Ta soeur est l'alter d'un Messidor ? »  
Marcus acquiesça, tout en cherchant ledit Cori du regard. Ron lui jeta un drôle de regard, songeant que, définitivement, les Volauvent n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.  
« Ah, le voilà ! » s'écria Marcus, en entraînant Ron vers un garçon blond comme les blés, qui revenait de la piste de danse.  
« Eh ! Cori ! » lança-t-il.  
Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.  
« Salut Marc-Horus ! » fit l'autre d'un ton amical. « On ne te voit guère en ce moment. Annet ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle se morfond ! »  
« Ouais, je sais... Je vais tâcher de lui consacrer un peu de temps, prochainement, ok ? » fit le jeune Volauvent. « En attendant, je te présente mon alter, Ron Weasley. »  
« Bonjour. Je suis Cori. Cori Messidor, » répondit le garçon, en observant attentivement le Gryffindor.  
« Dis-moi, Cori, il y a moyen que tu nous introduises auprès de ton père ? » demanda aussitôt Marcus.  
« De Papa ? » Le jeune Messidor jeta un œil vers ses parents, qui discutaient près des portes fenêtres avec André Nestor. « Ben, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ils sont occupés là, non ? »  
« Oui, mais si on attend trop, ils risquent de partir… » remarqua Marcus, en regardant sa montre. « c'est déjà rare que les adultes restent si tard… »  
Cori soupira pour la forme, jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire, puis se dirigea avec un nouveau soupir vers ses parents en traînant visiblement les pieds. Ron et Marc-Horus lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
« Eh, Papa ! » lança Cori.  
Christian Messidor s'interrompit en entendant la voix de son fils.  
« Ah, Cori ! Tu t'amuses ? » lui demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton taquin : « Anne-Bastet ne te manque pas trop ? »  
« Non, ça me fait des vacances ! » renchérit vertement Cori.  
« Et bien dites donc, Marcus, il taille une jolie robe à votre sœur ! » s'amusa Christian.  
Marc-Horus rit, tandis que Cori haussait les épaules et tournait les talons.  
« T'es naze, Papa ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Constatant que la conversation avait repris entre André Nestor et Madame Messidor, Marc-Horus s'adressa à mi-voix à l'Auror :  
« En fait, monsieur, nous aimerions, mon alter et moi, vous parler un moment. Est-ce que vous auriez quelques min… »  
Christian l'interrompit d'un signe en voyant sa mine sérieuse.  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu, vous savez… » dit-il, en lançant néanmoins à Ron un regard emprunt de curiosité.  
Il hésita un instant de plus et il lança à son épouse :  
« Sandrine ! Comme d'habitude : déclenche le plan B dans dix minutes ! »  
Bien que la remarque parût sortie de nulle part, la dame sembla la comprendre. Elle hocha la tête et fit un signe de tête amical en direction des deux garçons, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Monsieur Nestor, et un autre homme qui s'était approché.  
Christian entraîna les deux jeunes gens vers l'une des petites portes, qui révéla un salon, au trois-quart vide en dehors de trois filles qui les regardèrent s'installer avec curiosité.

« Et bien ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » leur demanda-t-il une fois confortablement installés dans de petits fauteuils disposés dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles d'Angleterre, » commença Ron avec une inquiétude non feinte. « Je suis un ami de Harry Potter, voyez-vous, et lui et moi sommes particulièrement concernés par la situation… Toute ma famille est très investie dans la lutte contre 'Vous-Savez-Qui'. Et lui… Et bien, c'est le Survivant ! »  
« Je vois, » fit Christian, en croisant les doigts sous son menton. « En vérité, nous ne savons pas grand chose. Mais je peux vous assurer que les frontières sont très surveillées et que nous gardons le doigt sur la baguette. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple, la Sénéchale en personne a livré une chasse sans merci à ce criminel, probablement mangemort, qui a franchi le blocus il y a quinze jours. Nous avons preuve qu'il est passé en Allemagne, mais nos investigations ne vont pas s'arrêter là ! »  
L'image de Hagrid sur sa moto volante avec Luna en croupe flotta un instant dans l'esprit de Ron, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître à Christian Messidor.  
« Et concernant la réouverture des frontières ? Pensez-vous que l'Angleterre puisse maintenir encore longtemps ses frontières fermées ? »  
« Là, encore, nous ne savons pas. La fermeture des frontières est une mesure d'urgence rarement employée et d'une magie complexe, » expliqua l'Auror. « Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer à ce sujet, mais cela me paraît compliquée de la maintenir sur une longue période, surtout dans un climat politique instable. »  
Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Ron :  
« Vous pensez donc que nous pourrions rentrer dans un futur proche ? »  
« Ne vous emballez, jeune homme ! » s'exclama Messidor. « Déjà, vous êtes mineur, et frontières ouvertes ou non, il vous faudra l'accord de votre responsable légal pour pouvoir retourner en Angleterre. Sans autorisation de votre professeur ou éventuellement de l'Ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni en France, nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Marc-Horus ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mineur, » ajouta-t-il en direction de Marcus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là.  
« Mais ma famille est très menacée ! » s'écria le Gryffindor, sans se laisser convaincre. « Et elle est considérée comme traître à son sang par les Mangemorts. Je dois rentrer dès que possible. »  
Christian Messidor lui lança un regard sévère :  
« Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer votre petite escapade par l'Eurostar. Vous nous avez fait perdre beaucoup de temps et nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! Non seulement le résultat serait le même, mais vous risqueriez de vraiment fâcher la Sénéchale, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure option. »  
Ron rougit de colère et de culpabilité mêlée :  
« Mais alors, concrètement, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, bien décidé à ne pas rester les bras croisés.  
« Déjà, restez calme, » recommanda l'Auror. « Ne développez pas de psychose, qui ne ferait que troubler les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de vous entraîner. Marcus est un atout pour cela. Il peut vous aider à être mieux préparer pour affronter la situation anglaise au moment de votre retour. Quant à Harry Potter, la Sénéchale a mis sa fille en première position pour sa protection et sa formation. Elle prend tout cela très au sérieux, vous savez… » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un silence. Ron voyait un peu mieux pourquoi Harry faisait autant d'effort pour suivre l'entraînement de Sorlimus. Il comprenait, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait souffrir les méthodes de la fille de la Sénéchale. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à Christian Messidor qu'il en ferait la remarque !  
Ce dernier reprit la parole, s'adressant cette fois-ci au jeune Volauvent :  
« Marc-Horus, vous savez comment ça se passe en France, alors je compte sur vous pour guider votre alter et ses amis. »  
« Bien entendu, monsieur ! » s'écria aussitôt Marcus. Il hésita un instant, puis poursuivit d'un ton déterminé : « Je prends ma nouvelle position d'alter avec beaucoup de sérieux, je tenais à vous le dire. Et je… J'irai en Angleterre avec lui quand il rentrera. »  
« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, » fit Messidor, avec un sourire entendu. « Mais vous ne partirez qu'avec l'accord de vos parents, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout du moins, tant que vous êtes mineur... »

L'entretien semblait terminé. Ron allait se lever et remercier l'Auror de leur avoir accordé un peu de temps quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise Zabini. Le Slytherin marqua un court arrêt puis ressortit aussitôt, mais son passage éclair fit à nouveau bouillir le sang de Ron :  
« Et tous ces pro-mangemorts ? » s'exclama-t-il en dissimulant mal sa colère. « Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à leur propos ? Vous comptez vraiment les laisser faire ce que bon leur semble à Beauxbâtons ? »  
« Calmez-vous un peu, Monsieur Weasley, » claqua la voix de Messidor. « Le bureau des Aurors ne tient pas à ce que se reproduise le malheureux incident de la dernière fois. Ne vous battez plus entre vous. C'est bien compris ? Votre petite bagarre a eu un impact déplorable sur l'opinion publique. Beaucoup de parents d'élèves n'aiment pas savoir que des anglais, surtout des fils de Mangemorts, se trouvent à Beauxbâtons dans le voisinage de leurs propres enfants. Si vous vous battez à nouveau, l'opinion publique se retournera définitivement contre vous, Mangemorts ou pas ! Et nous, Aurors, ne pourrons plus rien faire pour vous. Par Merlin, prenez conscience que Beauxbâtons reste la meilleure protection que nous pouvons offrir à Harry Potter. Faites un effort et ne la gâchez pas. »  
Sur ces mots, Messidor se leva de son fauteuil et partit rejoindre sa femme, qui venait à son tour de franchir la porte du salon.

-.-.-.-.-

Simon repassa dans la salle de réception en compagnie de Neville. Le niveau sonore avait considérablement augmenté, notamment vers le bar, où la bande d'Ysengrin Léodène avait établi ses quartiers. Simon y apercevait aussi ce grand escogriffe d'Alexis qui s'occupait toujours du bar, mais point de trace d'Altaïr. Jarnac fronça les sourcils ; c'était très mauvais signe de perdre ainsi Castel-Dajax de vue. Allez savoir quelle bêtise il était encore en train de faire... Le sens de la mesure ne faisait effectivement pas partie de l'arsenal des qualités d'Altaïr. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'Olivier Nestor était en sa compagnie.  
Ce dernier surgit tout à coup d'un des salons. Il se précipita vers Simon et l'agrippa par la veste :  
« Dajax ! Tu as vu Dajax ? »  
« Si je l'avais vu, je ne l'aurais pas laissé sans surveillance, Olivier... » répondit Jarnac avec un rien de reproche dans la voix.  
Nestor baissa le nez.  
« Désolé, vieux... Il dansait, enfin si on peut appeler ça danser, alors je ne me suis pas méfié... Je pensais qu'il reviendrait au bar. Comme il le fait toujours ! »

Ce fut Marc-Horus qui sauva la situation, en ramenant Altaïr qu'il avait trouvé aux prises avec un robinet des toilettes plutôt bagarreur.  
« Eh Olivier ! Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » fit le jeune Volauvent, hilare, tout en traînant le garçon derrière lui.  
« Un rrrro.. un robinet comme za, z'est pas normal ! » s'exclamait Castel-Dajax, en menaçant du doigt dans la direction des toilettes. « Z'vais lui ap... apprendre, moua ! »  
Olivier ignora les élucubrations d'Altaïr et remercia vivement Marcus :  
« Tu me sauves, Marcus ! Si tu savais à quel point Maman a horreur des scandales... »  
« Altaïr, mon ami. Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda Simon d'une voix apaisante à son camarade qui continuait à tempêter.  
« Ouaip ! Z'm'en fous des... des rrobinets ! Z'me zuis fait plein de contacts ! Et z'ai danzé avec… avec… avec la fille là… enfin, z'crois bien que z'était une fille… »  
« Il est complètement ivre ! » marmonna Neville à l'oreille d'Olivier.  
« Oh non. Il tient encore debout, c'est bon signe, » fit le jeune Nestor en prenant la direction des opérations. « Simon, va lui chercher du "_Dégrisvite_", s'il te plaît, pendant qu'on l'emmène dans le salon là-bas. Par Merlin, Dajax, tiens-toi un peu ! »

Neville et Olivier lui prirent chacun un bras et, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la direction indiquée, tentèrent de l'empêcher d'interpeller tous les gens qui passaient à sa portée. Ils l'assirent de force dans un fauteuil, malgré ses protestions comme quoi il se portait comme un charme et qu'il allait le prouver sur le champ. Sirène Piccolo, qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce et avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, lui dédia un de ses rares sourires lumineux. Simon revint deux minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Alexis, qui tenait précautionneusement un verre rempli à ras bords.  
« Tiens, Altaïr, bois-le à la santé de Boudreaux ! » dit Alexis en portant le verre aux lèvres du jeune Castel-Dajax.  
« Z'boirais pas zette cozonnerie ! Et zurement pas à la zanté de zette… »  
« N'oublie pas que c'est à elle que tu dois d'éviter à chaque fois la gueule de bois ! » coupa sévèrement Bombaste. « Alors, tu vas me boire… »  
« Laisse-moi faire ! » fit Sirène d'une voix autoritaire.  
Elle prit le verre des mains d'Alexis, leva son talon bien pointu et l'enfonça dans le pied d'Altaïr. Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur et Sirène en profita pour envoyer le contenu du verre dans son gosier.  
« Bien joué, Siri ! » lança Alexis, un brin admiratif.  
Altaïr devint écarlate, se mit à tousser et à rejeter du liquide par les narines. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, lançaient des insultes à la jeune Piccolo, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle riait joyeusement, d'un rire en cascade qui la rendait vraiment charmante. Bientôt la potion fit effet et les yeux d'Altaïr se mirent à clignoter comme des ampoules. Il poussa un léger cri et se mit debout avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes avant.  
« Ah ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! » s'écria-t-il, puis il se mit à sautiller sur son pied indemne. « Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mon pied va plutôt mal… Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Siri ! »  
« Il faut bien que je m'amuse de temps en temps, moi aussi… » répondit-elle avant de quitter le petit salon.

-.-.-.-.-

« Ah, mais où est-il ? »pesta Neville.  
Recru de fatigue, il cherchait Ron depuis cinq bonnes minutes, pour le convaincre de rentrer avec lui à Beauxbâtons - et faire un point avec Hermione, tant que les informations qu'il avait collectées étaient encore fraîches. Il avait son compte de courbettes et de femmes du monde. Le début d'esclandre provoqué par Altaïr l'avait achevé et puis il ne pensait sincèrement pas pouvoir faire mieux pour ce soir.  
Simon, qui survolait la salle de réception du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Ron, concentra soudain son attention sur la piste de danse. Sa soeur Maryse y dansait avec Ysengrin Léodène.  
Le soudain raidissement de Simon attira l'attention de Neville, qui dévisagea rapidement les danseurs. Il reconnut Carlotta, qui valsait avec Wotan, et Prisca Léodène avec un type plus âgé, que Neville n'avait par contre jamais vu.  
« Qui est-ce ? »demanda Neville à Simon en désignant l'inconnu.  
« Un cousin à la fois d'Altaïr et d'Alexis : Mizar Castel-Dajax » expliqua Simon.  
« Vous êtes donc tous parents ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Plus ou moins... » fit le jeune Jarnac. « Note bien que c'est surtout à cause des Nestor. Depuis des siècles, ils n'arrêtent pas de pondre des filles qu'il faut bien marier par la suite... On a tous une Nestor quelque part dans l'arbre familial. Et voilà ton ami, » ajouta-t-il comme Ron arrivait en hâte vers eux.  
« Que faisais-tu donc ? » lui demanda Neville.  
« Je me suis fait aggriper par une dame qui tenait ab-so-lu-ment à me présenter sa fille... Elle voulait que je la fasse danser ! J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! » expliqua Ron, en se frottant la tête d'un air énervé. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces bonnes femmes ? Je ne suis pas le seul garçon de l'assemblée à la fin ! »  
« Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, c'est sans doute l'attrait de la nouveauté... » fit Simon avec un petit sourire. « Et peut-être aussi parce que je manque à mes devoirs... » ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction d'une fille qu'il invita à danser. Marcus passa à son tour, dansant avec la jeune Sylvia Nestor qui rougissait comme une pivoine.

« Alors ? » demanda Neville à brûle-pourpoint. « Quelles nouvelles ? Tu as pu parler à des gens ? »  
Ron hocha la tête.  
« Oui, mais c'est toujours le même refrain : aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre, ne faites pas exploser le chaudron(6), entraînez-vous, et surtout : laissez les Aurors faire leur travail ! Ils nous prennent pour des mioches ou quoi ? »  
« Il faut bien leur accorder que.. concrètement... on est encore... » commença Neville.  
« Mineurs ? » fit Ron d'une voix sourde. « Tu crois que Fred et George ont attendu d'être majeurs pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Tu sais quel âge avait Ginny quand elle s'est battu au Ministère en juin dernier ? Tu sais quel âge avait Harry quand il a été témoin de la mort de Diggory ? Il y a pas d'âge légal pour ça, Neville ! »  
« Je le sais bien, Ron... Mais ici, personne n'est au courant de tout ça... »  
Un silence ponctua la remarque de Neville, tandis que Ron se sentait la furieuse envie de noyer sa frustration dans un cocktail d'Alexis.

Ils allaient se diriger vers le bar, quand ils furent interceptés par le maître de maison.  
« Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, » leur dit André Nestor de son ton distingué, « ma chère épouse, Constance, m'a fait part d'un fait troublant vous concernant... »  
Neville le regarda surpris : « Monsieur ? » hasarda-t-il.  
« Concernant plus précisément le conflit qui vous oppose aux enfants de mangemorts présents à Beauxbâtons... Pour tout vous dire, Vous-Savez-Qui a laissé un goût amer à la France. Ma femme a perdu son alter et cousin dans ce conflit et bien d'autres français y ont perdu la vie dans des conditions atroces... Bref, soyez bien assurés que les Nestor ne vous feront pas défaut. Et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous en ressentez le besoin. »  
« Ne pontifie pas ainsi, vieux frère ! » retentit une voix amusée. « Tu t'prends pour un Nestor ou quoi ? »  
André Nestor se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme dans la quarantaine, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleue aux motifs fantaisistes.  
« Gustave ! » s'exclama le premier, en donnant une accolade au nouveau-venu. « D'où sors-tu donc ? Tu sais bien que Constance n'aime pas que tu arrives si tard… »  
« Je n'arrive jamais avant 23h00, ce serait faire outrage à ma réputation ! »  
« Et si je ne me trompe pas, ta réputation ne peut souffrir l'absence d'un bon firewhisky des distilleries McGeogh ! » rit André Nestor, en l'entraînant vers le bar.  
« C'était qui ? » demanda Neville à Olivier qui revenait au même instant d'une valse avec Sirène.  
« Gustave Nestor, mon oncle, » expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. « C'est un esthète fêtard et tapageur… Je l'aime bien, mais maman le trouve vraiment fatiguant ! »

.-.-.-.-

**Un regard sur Blaise Zabini**

Un éclat de voix provenant des toilettes capta l'attention de Blaise Zabini. Il laissa sa main reposer sur la poignée de la porte sans l'ouvrir, attendant la bonne opportunité pour entrer.  
« Eh ! Eh ! Dajax… Calme-toi, vieux ! » fit une voix. « Il est sans doute mal réglé… Pas de quoi en faire tout un foin ! »  
« Oli… Olivier v..a en entend'e pa… pa'ler ! » répondit une deuxième voix, étrangement pâteuse.  
« Tu as tout à fait raison, » approuva le premier, d'un ton conciliant. « Viens avec moi et retournons au salon ! »  
Blaise raffermit sa prise sur la poignée et l'abaissa vivement, ouvrant la porte sur les deux inconnus. Il identifia immédiatement Volauvent, la star du Quidditch de Beauxbâtons, et Castel-Dajax, un type capable des absurdités les plus invraisemblables. Volauvent eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'apparition brusque du jeune noir. Dajax n'eut pas ce réflexe et s'affala presque dans les bras de Zabini.  
« 'scuse-moi, vieux… Et… Fais gaffe aux rrrobinets, ils sont méchants ! » révéla Altaïr, en prenant en air terrible.  
« Oh, désolé ! » intervint Marc-Horus, en tirant son camarade en arrière. Il plissa les yeux en regardant l'anglais : « Euh… »  
« Blaise, » se présenta sobrement Zabini.  
« Ah ! ... Salut, moi, c'est Marcus… Euh… Tu m'excuses, j'ai promis à… enfin, je dois m'occuper de lui, tu vois ? »  
Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement, l'un traînant l'autre plus ou moins de force.

Blaise regarda la porte se refermer, puis s'y appuya une seconde en poussant un soupir. Il se passa lentement un peu d'eau sur la figure. Il avait assisté à bien des soirées mondaines ces dernières années, mais aucune n'avait été aussi désagréable. Malgré son attitude et son maintien parfaits, tous les invités le regardaient d'un œil suspicieux. Ce Volauvent, par exemple... Il était l'improbable alter de Weasley. Nul doute que son hésitation de tout à l'heure était liée au portrait que cet imbécile de rouquin devait lui avoir fait des Slytherins.  
Blaise avait pourtant tout mis en oeuvre pour se faire apprécier, ce soir. Il s'était même efforcé de sourire, ce qu'il avait particulièrement en horreur, mais se sentait malgré cela jaugé sans indulgence. Bien vite, il s'était éloigné de ses camarades de maison : Pansy était bien trop assommante avec sa voix haut perchée et sa jalousie maladive. Draco les avait proprement snobés toute la soirée, ce qui secrètement arrangeait bien Blaise. Millicent semblait ailleurs, sans doute préoccupée par l'état de Morag. Pourquoi était-elle donc venue alors ? Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, Malfoy devrait réfléchir à deux fois avant de les autoriser à sortir dans le Monde. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas présentables, même en temps que singes de compagnie. Zabini en venait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi l'exemple de Nott, qui avait préféré passer sa soirée tranquillement à Beauxbâtons avec un bon livre.

Un agréable air chaud légèrement parfumé sortit du robinet et lui sécha les mains. Castel-Dajax devait avoir sérieusement attaqué la pente de l'ébriété pour juger cet artefact dangereux… Zabini reprit le chemin du grand salon, le regard altier un peu au-dessus de la foule, comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Il tâcha cependant de gommer son habituel air dédaigneux au profit d'un sourire un peu inexpressif.  
On ne pouvait pas dire que ces français ne savaient pas recevoir… Rien à redire sur l'orchestre, le buffet, le bar ou la décoration intérieure… Etait-il possible que ces gens soient aussi riches que sa mère ? Quelle blague que le fils de la famille, cet Olivier Nestor, ait l'air aussi benêt et banal ! N'avait-il donc pas conscience de son rang ? D'autres avaient l'air nettement plus distingués… Ce garçon particulièrement hideux, par exemple. Il était laid certes, mais sa cavalière était ravissante, Blaise devait le reconnaître. Il aurait volontiers invité la jeune fille à danser, mais son chevalier servant ne semblait pas coopératif.  
« C'est là le lot des femmes trop belles… » pensa Zabini en se remémorant les multiples déboires de sa mère.

Blaise vit passer non loin de lui Longbottom, accompagné d'un grand brun aux cheveux longs. Jarnac, l'alter de Ducratère, la déléguée de sa classe. Dommage que ces deux-là aient pris fait et cause pour Longbottom et Granger…  
Zabini les suivit des yeux. Il les avait bien observés tout au long de la soirée. Les deux garçons avaient traîné du côté des adultes et, grâce au français, Longbottom avait été introduit à plusieurs personnes. Lui et Weasley bénéficiaient de beaucoup trop d'appuis ici, et ce n'était pas Malfoy, même avec l'aide de Bombaste, qui pourrait rééquilibrer la balance en leur faveur !  
D'ailleurs, là encore, l'attitude de Draco l'avait surpris. Au lieu de s'appuyer sur l'alchimiste pour rencontrer quelques personnes influentes, il s'était retrouvé à danser avec Junon Sorlimus sur une initiative de Jarnac, puis à filer sans demander son reste en entraînant à sa suite Luna Lovegood ! Blaise ne connaissait guère cette Ravenclaw, d'une année plus jeune, mais le peu qu'il en avait découvert ces dernières semaines l'avait définitivement convaincu de laisser Malfoy gérer tout seul. On pouvait dire que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas présentables, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Lovegood ! Et Blaise ne comprenait que trop l'attitude de Malfoy, qui avait préféré la ramener à Beauxbâtons plutôt que de la laisser là sans surveillance.  
De toutes façons, Zabini savait qu'il était vain de compter excessivement sur Draco. Les Malfoy ne travaillaient jamais que pour eux-mêmes et s'ils appréciaient avoir une cour d'admirateurs, ils la sacrifieraient cependant sans remord à leurs propres desseins. Et Blaise ne voulait pas être sacrifié sur l'autel des ambitions de Malfoy… Malfoy, qui cristallisait la haine des Gryffindors si influents en France. Malfoy, qui se débattait avec sa réputation véreuse de fils de Mangemorts. Malfoy, qui semblait surveillé par Sorlimus en personne ! Malfoy, qui était en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de leur chère Morag et donc menacé dans son propre camp ! Malfoy, qu'il fallait donc éviter de fréquenter ces temps prochains… Il faisait certes son chemin, mais il avait nettement plus d'ennemis que d'alliés.

L'absence de Malfoy arrangeait donc singulièrement Zabini. D'autant qu'il l'avait débarrassée d'une autre nuisance : une fois Draco parti, Pansy ne s'était pas attardée. Certes, elle n'avait pas été très présente au cours de la soirée, occupée à danser avec tout ce que l'assemblée comptait d'héritiers mâles cherchant une épouse de sang-pur qui ne soit pas leur cousine, mais quand Malfoy avait été réquisitionné par Junon Sorlimus, elle avait tout de même pris le temps d'avaler rageusement deux coupes de Nectar en confiant à Blaise tout le mal qu'elle pensait de « _cette garce de Sorlimus_ » qui profitait de son statut de fille de Sénéchale pour danser avec SON Draco et qui portait un décolleté « _totalement outrageant et indécent_ ». Et que « _bref, elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison !_ »  
Et elle avait tourné les talons, entraînant avec elle Crabbe et Goyle, qui manquaient toujours autant de sens de l'initiative en l'absence de Malfoy.

Blaise décida donc de tenter sa chance. Mais après avoir jeté un œil à l'un des salons où se pavanaient des jeunes filles gloussantes en quête de mari, Zabini fit prudemment retraite et se dirigea vers le bar. Le groupe bruyant de jeunes gens, arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, s'y était rassemblé autour de Bombaste et de ses cocktails. Blaise leur avait été rapidement présenté. La fine fleur de la jeunesse fortunée française. Enfin, il pouvait faire reconnaitre ses qualités ! Le Slytherin s'était senti assez à l'aise avec eux pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots, quelques plaisanteries de bon goût entre gens du même monde. Mais l'Anglais, peut-être trop sérieux, n'intéressait guère cette bande bien soudée, et ça c'était rapidement arrêté là.

Le Slytherin jeta un œil à sa montre : vingt-trois heures quinze. L'arrivée d'un homme dans la quarantaine, vêtu de manière excentrique, apporta une diversion bienvenue. Il alla droit vers Madame Nestor, qui lui parla longuement d'un air excédé. Puis, la plupart des jeunes gens se collèrent à lui comme des gnomes à une pomme de terre, mais il les abandonna bien vite pour aller boire avec le maître de maison. Alors que de plus en plus d'adultes commençaient à quitter les lieux, Weasley et Volauvent prirent à leur tour congé. C'était rageant de voir un type si peu capable en société frayer son chemin. Toute la soirée, il était resté du côté des adultes et avait discuté avec eux. Nul doute qu'il avait dû faire bourde sur bourde, ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley étaient bien trop franc du collier pour comprendre les subtilités de la conversation mondaine.

Blaise commençait à fatiguer, la soirée n'apportait rien d'intéressant, la plupart de ses concitoyens étaient partis... Il décida qu'il était temps de se retirer.

.-.-.-.-

1 : "crier comme un Jobarbille en phase terminale" : expression correspondant à "crier comme un putois"  
2 : "il y a un gnome dans le jardin" : expression correspondant à "il y a anguille sous roche"  
3 : Iterstone : « pierre de voyage ». Cette pierre est l'un des ingrédients indispensable à la fabrication de la poudre-de-cheminette. Elle est en grande partie la source de la fortune des Parkinson.  
4 : Péridot : pierre verte très lumineuse, c'est la forme précieuse de l'olivine.  
Dans le monde magique français, chaque famille a sa pierre emblème. Ici, le péridot est la pierre familiale des Piccolo. On se s'étonnera pas que Siri, qui est en froid avec les valeurs de sa famille, ne la porte que rarement, alors qu'au contraire Prisca Léodène en fait grand cas. Dans ce chapitre, nous pouvons voir également l'onyx noir des Nestor sur le col de la robe d'Olivier. La pierre blanche des Messidor que Junon porte en diadème est le quartz aurifère (c'est-à-dire le quartz qui entoure les gisements d'or natif). Quant à Patricia Bombaste, la mère d'Alexis, elle porte un collier de pierres sombres et brillantes : ce sont les hématites des Bombaste.  
5 : "jouer les maléfices de glue perpétuelle" : expression correspondant à "jouer les pots de colle"  
6 : "ne faites pas exploser le chaudron" : expression correspondant à "ne faites pas de vagues"

* * *

Et voilà magnifique chapitre 31 en ligne ! Sur lequel, j'ai beaucoup paressé au grand désespoir de ma chère béta.

La Liguopédia vous attend toujours avec ses nouveaux articles. Cherchez-là dans vos moteurs de recherches, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer !

Bisous

Ruth (je dédale, tu dédales, elle dédale, nous dédalons... et je détale !)


	32. Déjeuner sur l'herbe

**Titre** : La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs (et autres sorciers français) sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de 16.000 mots sur lequel j'ai bieeeeeeen peiné. C'est un chapitre politique centré sur le personnage de McGonagall et qui reprend quelques événements qui se sont passés dans les chapitres précédents.

**Petit rappel **(ou pour plus d'info, allez faire un tour sur la Liguopédia)** :  
****Stanley Flint** : ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni en France (cf chapitre précédent)**  
Axelle Messidor : **Sénéchale de France, mère de Junon.  
**Constance Nestor :** la mère d'Olivier Nestor (cf chapitre précédent)  
**Bruno Desruelles** : frère de Laetitia Desruelles (cf chapitre "Cette bibliothèque n'est pas assez grande") Il est l'actuel Ministre des Affaires Intérieures  
**Pythagora Maimonide :** professeur d'arithmancie, elle est aussi en charge des psychométristes  
**Clotaire Quin :** tatoueur, père de Théod (cf chapitre "A Chacun sa chaîne")  
**********Junon Sorlimus** : solo et élève de 1ère B. Elle est le tuteur de Harry et est en charge de son entraînement de solo.  
******Sirène Piccolo** : élève de 1ère B. Le genre "petit mais costaud", connue surtout pour son mauvais caractère.  
**La Comtesse Euménide d'Armoghast :** Professeur de Destruction des arts noirs  
**Le Comte Evariste d'Armoghast : **Professeur de Duel  
**Marin Constan :** Ministre de l'Education  
**Christian Messidor :** Auror (cf chapitre précédent)  
**Seth et Tatiana Volauvent :** parents de Marc-Horus  
**Marcel Sapin :** Premier Ministre de la Magie, Axelle Messidor est directement sous ses ordres.  
**Henri Bellamie :** journaliste et directeur de l'Haxonaute, c'est le père des jumeaux Justin et Térence Bellamie.  
**Procris Aconit :** élève de 1ère A, cracmol, punk, cousin des jumeaux Bellamie.

* * *

**Déjeuner sur l'herbe**

« Cher Albus,

Je ne sais quand je pourrais enfin vous envoyer ces extraits de mon journal. Mais dans l'attente de ce jour, je continue à soigneusement consigner les derniers événements marquants ici, en France.  
Même si je jouis d'assez peu de liberté, je suis malgré tout bien informée, grâce à Olympe et à Nicolas Flamel. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun poids sur les décisions qui sont actuellement prises. Mes principaux interlocuteurs en dehors de Beauxbâtons sont l'ambassadeur Stanley Flint ; le Ministre de l'Education, Marin Constan, un fidèle allié d'Olympe comme vous devez le savoir ; et la Sénéchale de France, Axelle Messidor, dont je ne puisse pas dire que nos rapports sont bons.

La Sénéchale a réussi à retrouver la trace d'Hagrid aux alentours de la frontière le jeudi 11 septembre. Elle ne l'a pas poursuivi au-delà, mais nul doute qu'elle a dû prévenir les autorités sorcières allemandes. J'espère que notre ami n'aura pas de difficulté à traverser l'Allemagne et à mener sa mission à bien. La pensée qu'il ne peut se fier qu'à la moto volante de Sirius me donne des frissons. En tous cas, d'après Olympe, la poursuite d'Hagrid a occupé la Sénéchale pendant trois jours pleins, ce qui nous a offert un répit bienvenu pour préparer nos arguments. Ce n'est donc qu'en fin de semaine dernière que j'ai été convoquée par le Sénéchalat. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extrait du journal de Minerva McGonagall, vendredi 12 septembre, 10h30  
« … C'est la première fois que je rencontre cette femme. Je ne sais trop sur quel pied danser. Olympe a du respect pour elle, mais elle redoute son intelligence acérée. Son unique recommandation a été d'être le plus sincère possible : '_Elle en sait déjà beaucoup..._' m'a-t-elle révélé en aparté.

La pièce dans laquelle on m'introduit est d'un sobriété monacale. Hormis les moulures blanches au plafond et un portrait peint ornant un mur, il n'y a dans l'antre de la Sénéchale de France aucune marque d'opulence. Le bureau lui-même est curieusement vide de tout désordre. J'apprécie cette rigueur austère. Axelle Messidor semble m'attendre : elle envoie un dernier dossier sur une étagère d'un coup de baguette au moment où je franchis le seuil de sa porte.  
« Madame McGonagall » me salue-t-elle sobrement, en m'indiquant le siège en face d'elle.  
« Madame la Sénéchale » lui dis-je en retour.  
Axelle Messidor a presque un sourire :  
« Sénéchale suffira. Les Sénéchaux de France sont des chefs militaires avant d'être des hommes ou des femmes… » m'explique-t-elle.  
Je partage son début de sourire en acquiesçant : ne suis-je pas moi-même un professeur avant toute autre chose ?  
« Dites-moi votre sentiment sur Harry Potter, je vous prie… »  
La question me prend de court. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard attentif de mon interlocutrice. Je ne sais ce qu'elle lit en moi. Elle se carre plus au fond de son fauteuil en attendant ma réponse.  
« Et bien… C'est un garçon courageux et audacieux. Sans doute trop... Il a un caractère entier, mais épris de justice. Je ne cesse de m'étonner que cet enfant soit si remarquablement normal, au vu des circonstances et des épreuves qu'il a dû affronter. »  
Elle prend quelques notes avec une plume enchantée, puis relève la tête :  
« Qu'est qui vous laisse penser qu'il est si normal ? »  
J'hésite. Sous-entend-t-elle que je ne connais pas mes Gryffons jusqu'à la pointe du chapeau ?  
« C'est une question difficile, Sénéchale, » finis-je par répondre. « Je le sais, car il est mon élève depuis six ans, voilà tout. »  
« Des aptitudes particulières ? »  
« Hmm… Nous ne le crions pas sur les tourelles, car cela est généralement mal perçu, mais il est fourchelangue, » revèle-je, en supputant que la Sénéchale est déjà au courant.  
Mais elle ne répond rien, comme si elle m'invitait à poursuivre.  
« Il est très impressionnant sur un balai et ferait probablement un bon joueur professionnel de Quidditch… Il a des facilités à se faire des amis et peut facilement endosser le rôle de leader… Je ne sais trop quoi ajouter, Sénéchale… Hmm… Il est très puissant pour un sorcier de son âge, mais il manque de concentration pour exceller dans ses études comme Mademoiselle Granger… »  
« Mademoiselle Granger ? » répète la Sénéchale d'un ton interrogatif.  
« Hermione Granger, sa plus proche amie. Notre meilleure élève et une jeune fille très brillante. »  
Le regard de la Sénéchale se fait interrogatif. Le silence s'étale dans la pièce et me met un peu mal à l'aise.  
« C'est bien simple ! » finis-je par dire. « Si je suis certaine que Harry ne peut pas mal tourner, c'est parce qu'il est constamment entouré par Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ! »  
Pour la première fois, je vois une expression agacée passer sur le visage de la Sénéchale :  
« Votre fugueur est l'ami d'Harry Potter ? Heureusement qu'il l'a oublié et s'est contenté d'embarquer Volauvent dans sa petite expédition ! Il ne manquerait plus que Harry Potter tente de franchir le blocus ! »  
Je me redresse sous le reproche, même si je ne peux pas lui donner tort.  
« Cet incident ne se reproduira pas. Vous avez ma parole. »  
« Tout comme la bataille rangée de dimanche dernier ? » insinue la Sénéchale.  
Je pâlis un peu en repensant à mon emploi du temps surchargé de la semaine dernière, qui m'a empêché de prévenir cette catastrophe.  
« Je ferai le nécessaire. J'ai conscience d'être leur représentante légale et j'endosse la pleine responsabilité de cette bagarre... »  
La Sénéchale hoche la tête :  
« On ne vous en demande pas tant. Assurez-vous juste que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je ne tiens pas à revoir Constance Nestor dans les locaux du Ministère, sous prétexte que son fils a reçu trois égratignures dont il est, sans doute, seul responsable ! … Je tiens en outre à vous informer que, sur pression de cette dame, nous avons dû lui céder les noms des fils et filles de Mangemorts se trouvant à Beauxbâtons. »  
"_Encore cette Madame Nestor !_" soupiré-je intérieurement.  
Elle est venue faire un scandale le lundi précédent auprès d'Olympe, en exigeant de voir son fils sur le champ. Mais savoir qu'elle a maintenant en sa possession les noms des enfants de Mangemorts me laisse présager du pire :  
« Que risquent mes élèves ? » demandé-je sèchement. Les Slytherins ont beau être insupportables, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils deviennent la cible de ressentiments français ou finissent dans des geôles continentales. Albus ne me le pardonnerait jamais.  
« Pour l'instant, rien » répond posément la Sénéchale. « Et si l'épisode de la bagarre ne se reproduit pas, nous ne les considérerons pas comme une menace pour Beauxbâtons… Mais vous connaissez la versatilité de l'opinion publique et des journaux tout particulièrement. Faites en sorte, Madame McGonagall, que vos élèves se fassent oublier ! »  
La menace est très claire. Nous devons faire profil bas.  
« Je dis cela pour les fils de Mangemorts, mais cela vaut aussi pour les têtes brûlées comme ce Weasley. Notre Ministre des Affaires Intérieures, Bruno Desruelles, a été passablement irrité par cette affaire de fugue, qui a eu un retentissement plus important que nous ne l'avions escompté… La faute à Marc-Horus Volauvent, bien entendu ! »  
Il y a comme un accent de mépris dans la voix de la Sénéchale quand elle prononce le nom du jeune Volauvent. Cela me surprend, on m'a toujours parlé en bien de lui. J'espère qu'il ne n'aura pas une mauvaise influence sur Ronald Weasley.  
« Revenons à Harry Potter, Madame McGonagall. Serait-il possible d'en savoir davantage à propos de la menace qui plane sur lui ? J'ai du mal à croire, connaissant la réputation d'Albus Dumbledore, que votre venue en France soit totalement fortuite… »  
« Et bien… Il est vrai que 'Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé' en a fait sa cible privilégiée. Harry Potter est un symbole qu'il veut abattre en toute priorité. Albus Dumbledore a donc jugé préférable de l'éloigner cette année. »  
« Pourquoi si tard ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas envoyé Harry Potter à l'étranger dès le retour de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ? »  
« Le gouvernement a refusé de nous appuyer. Vous savez sans doute que, dans le courant de l'an passé, Albus Dumbledore a été démis de sa fonction de directeur ? Dès sa reprise, il a organisé au plus vite cet échange scolaire... »  
Je laisse ma phrase inachevée sur un geste explicite. Merlin, pourvu que la Sénéchale se désintéresse de cette question ! Le petit arrangement d'Olympe ne résisterait sûrement pas à une enquête poussée... (cf un regard sur Olympe Maxime, chapitre "une semaine en enfer") Un petit silence s'installe pendant lequel Axelle Messidor prend quelques notes sur son parchemin. Elle relève enfin la tête :  
« Sage décision. Harry Potter est entre de bonnes mains à présent. »  
« Je me le demande justement ! » attaqué-je à mon tour, d'une voix pincée malgré le soulagement que j'éprouve à voir Messidor aborder un autre sujet. « Je me pose des questions sur les qualifications de votre fille en tant que tuteur. Elle a usé à l'encontre de Harry de méthodes d'une violence que je ne saurais tolérer. »  
« Des méthodes violentes ? » répète Axelle Messidor.  
« Nous l'avons retrouvé dès la première semaine à l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons, couvert de bleus et de brûlures. Est-ce une manière de traiter un élève mineur ? »  
La Sénéchale se carre à nouveau dans son fauteuil et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine :  
« La première semaine ? Junon a sans doute voulu marquer son autorité. Cela est souvent nécessaire avec les bizuts. Cet incident s'est-il reproduit depuis ? »  
« La situation politique a été si chaotique que je n'ai guère eu le temps de vérifier l'état quotidien de Potter. Mais il n'empêche qu'il est inacceptable d'infliger de tels traitements à un réfugié politique ! Si cela devait se reproduire, je serai alors dans l'obligation d'en faire part à notre Ambassadeur ! »  
« Vous voulez donc créer un incident diplomatique entre nos deux pays ? » fait Axelle Messidor en levant un sourcil moqueur. « Cela me parait compliqué, au vu de la conjoncture. Votre gouvernement n'est pas très disponible en ce moment… Prenez plutôt conscience que nous offrons à Harry Potter une véritable chance d'apprendre à se défendre seul. Ce que votre pays n'a jamais jugé bon de faire, on dirait ! »  
« Vous vous méprenez sur Harry. Il est déjà parfaitement apte à se défendre seul et l'a prouvé à maintes reprises. »  
« Vous parlez de la fois où il s'est fait enlever en pleine Coupe des Trois Sorciers, au beau milieu d'Hogwarts ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un mineur est décédé ce jour-là ? Vous prenez la sécurité de vos élèves bien trop à la légère… »  
« Vous-Savez-Qui avait un allié dans la place. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir… »  
« Allons, vous disiez que Harry Potter est la cible privilégiée de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' et de ses Mangemorts, vous auriez dû prévoir ! Enfin, je vous accorde le crédit qu'Harry Potter a survécu ce jour-là, » conclut la Sénéchale, en balayant mes arguments d'une main. « Et il est vrai que je ne connais pas encore ses capacités au combat. Il faudra que je juge prochainement par moi-même de ses forces et faiblesses. »  
La perspective d'avoir Axelle Messidor, en plus de Junon Sorlimus, aux entraînements de Harry ne me réjouit guère. Je tente une dernière approche :  
« Vous savez, Sénéchale, Albus Dumbledore a toujours tenu à ce que nous préservions Harry. Que nous le laissions avoir la vie la plus normale possible. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il a affrontées, ne la mérite-t-il pas ? »  
Je m'en veux d'avoir presque des larmes aux yeux en plaidant son cas.  
« C'est une pensée pleine de noblesse. Mais irréaliste… » répond la Sénéchale en secouant la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Nous faisons notre maximum pour Harry Potter, tout en garantissant sa sécurité. Il en sortira grandi. »

La Sénéchale me laisse quelques secondes pour me reprendre, en consultant un dossier quelconque avant de relever les yeux vers moi :  
« Poursuivons, voulez-vous ? »

"Après cela, cher Albus, la Sénéchale m'a encore retenue une bonne heure, en abordant les sujets les plus divers : ce que je savais de l'Ambassadeur Flint et de ses amitiés ou connexions supposées dans notre pays, les noms des supporters déclarés des Mangemorts, la situation politique avant mon départ, mes hypothèses sur la situation actuelle au Royaume-Uni... l'avancement de mes démarches de demande d'asile pour nos élèves, l'état de leur intégration à Beauxbâtons... J'ai taché de répondre à tout en restant la plus factuelle possible, et sans laisser entendre que je possédais plus d'information qu'un professeur ordinaire. Je ne sais si j'ai réussi. En tous les cas, je suis ressortie de cette entrevue totalement épuisée. Je me suis effondrée sitôt rentrée à l'Académie et ait sombré dans un sommeil de plomb, dont je n'ai émergé que pour me préparer à un autre entretien, justement avec l'Ambassadeur de notre pays en France, Stanley Flint..."

Extrait du journal de Minerva McGonagall, vendredi 12 septembre, 17h00  
A l'Ambassade britannique, je suis accueillie par le jeune Murray-Head. Nous échangeons quelques mots sur la situation anglaise, mais il n'a pas de nouvelles informations à me donner. Il ne me cache pas son inquiétude. Si les frontières réouvrent, qui trouverons-nous à la tête de notre pays ? Il a un petit sourire crispé en ouvrant une porte dissimulée derrière une grande glace, qu'il m'invite à franchir pour rejoindre Stanley Flint.  
En ce qui concerne le décor et même le mobilier, le bureau de l'Ambassadeur est l'exact opposé de celui de la Sénéchale. Deux des murs sont pavés de grandes dalles polies écru et percés de hautes fenêtres, alternant avec des bibliothèques ou des tableaux ; le troisième est orné d'une fresque peinte qui encadre et monte au dessus de la cheminée jusqu'au plafond ; enfin, le quatrième est d'une pierre dure qui fait des motifs et des arabesques fantaisistes de couleurs vertes. La porte, que le secrétaire de l'Ambassadeur vient de fermer derrière moi, est entièrement plaquée de miroirs. Une grande verrière coiffe la partie centrale de la pièce et l'éclaire d'une lumière diffuse. Mais le plus impressionnant est sans doute l'immense meuble de bureau qui occupe le fond de la pièce. Il est fait d'un bois sombre et est prolongé d'une partie incurvée qui abrite un canapé.  
« Nous nous trouvons dans l'ancien pavillon de Grande Bretagne de l'expo universelle de 1936... Le mobilier n'a pas bougé depuis ! » me confie Stanley Flint, en m'invitant à m'y asseoir.  
J'acquiesce et prend place sur le canapé, après lui avoir serré la main.  
« Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? Nous avons aussi d'excellents scones… » me propose-t-il, alors que cinq heures sonnent à la pendule posée sur la cheminée.  
J'apprécie de retrouver cette tradition anglaise, ce que perçoit certainement l'Ambassadeur : il me laisse en profiter pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de formuler sa première remarque embarrassante.  
« L'un des sujets que je voulais aborder avec vous concerne notre nouvelle psychométriste. Miss… Bones. Susan Bones, » dit Stanley Flint après avoir consulté une fiche devant lui. « Dès que l'élève a été identifiée comme psychométriste, madame Maimonide, qui est professeur invitée à Beauxbatons, si j'ai bien suivi, a fait toutes les démarches administratives nécessaires auprès des ministères français des Affaires Intérieures et de l'Education. Qui m'en ont ensuite informé en tant que représentant officiel du gouvernement britannique sur le sol français. »  
J'acquiesce de la tête, tandis que l'ambassadeur poursuit :  
« Selon les renseignements que j'ai obtenu, le statut de psychométriste est inusuel, car très rare. Suite à une décision de l'Aéropage de la Sorcellerie, les psychométristes en formation sont attachés à la personne de Pythagora Maimonide, qui, seule, a vocation à leur enseigner. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle à propos de Miss Bones ? »  
« Et bien, nous avons évoqué les différentes magies que Miss Bones allaient devoir travailler, tout particulièrement certains aspects de la métamorphose qui est mon domaine d'enseignement. Nous avons donc convenu que je prendrais Miss Bones en cours particulier... » expliqué-je.  
L'Ambassadeur parait rassuré que je sois impliqué dans la formation de Miss Bones. Sans doute craint-il l'ingérence des français.  
« Par ailleurs, » poursuis-je pour le rassurer davantage, « Pythagora Maimonide a le statut international et n'appartient à aucun état. Il y a donc peu de chances qu'elle influence Susan Bones d'une manière ou d'une autre... Avant de venir en France, en 1991, le professeur Maimonide terminait l'enseignement d'un élève russe, quelque part dans les steppes de Sibérie. Mais comme la France possède deux psychométristes en formation, Beauxbâtons est le lieu où elle s'est fixée par la suite. Un autre élève psychométriste de nationalité mexicaine a rejoint d'ailleurs l'Académie, il y a quatre ans, pour bénéficier lui aussi de son enseignement. »  
« Je vois... Et cet enseignement de la psychométrie est-il réellement indispensable ? »  
« Le professeur Maimonide en est convaincue. Un psychométriste non formé est un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres... Et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour Miss Bones qui a déjà seize ans ! »  
« Bien, bien, bien... » fait Stanley Flint. « Il est donc nécessaire que Miss Bones continue ses études à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à la fin du secondaire… Mais durant cette période, elle restera sous l'autorité de l'Ambassade. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »  
Je n'aime guère que l'Ambassadeur, un homme sur lequel nous ne savons rien, cherche à exercer une autorité directe sur Miss Bones. Si Olympe dit vrai sur l'importance des psychométristes, cela pourrait être très ennuyeux.  
« Il nous faudra cependant obtenir l'autorisation de sa tante, Amelia Bones, qui est sa tutrice légale depuis la mort de ses parents… » contre-attaqué-je, tout en songeant que je n'ais guère de marge de manoeuvre.  
« Bien entendu. Ce sera fait dès la réouverture des frontières… Ce qui nous amène d'ailleurs à mon second point : la réouverture des frontières. Voyez-vous, je suis fort perplexe à propos de ce blocus. »  
J'incline la tête en attendant qu'il poursuive.  
« Lorsqu'il prendra fin, il est très possible que nous soyons tous "invités" à rentrer. »  
L'ambassadeur a appuyé emphatiquement sur le mot "invités".  
« Cette échange scolaire était sensé courir jusqu'en décembre, savez-vous ? » répondé-je aussitôt. « Faire rentrer prématurément nos élèves chamboulerait tout ce programme et risquerait de nous mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de nos partenaires français... Au nom d'Albus Dumbledore, j'ai à coeur de maintenir de bonnes relations entre Beauxbâtons et Hogwarts ! »  
« Bien entendu, Madame McGonagall. Je partage totalement votre point de vue, » approuve l'ambassadeur avec conviction. « Nénamoins, si les frontières rouvraient et que le gouvernement en place ne soit pas… celui auquel nous nous attendions, il est plus que probable qu'il me réclame, dans les plus brefs délais, le retour de Mister Potter. Autant j'ai moyen de cacher la particularité de Miss Bones, autant celle du jeune Potter est déjà bien connue de tous… »  
J'ai des sueurs froides en entendant les suppositions de l'ambassadeur. Est-il en train de négocier le futur de Harry en échange de la protection de Susan Bones ? De quel côté est-il ? Je force un petit sourire avant de répondre :  
« La situation de Mister Potter est tout à fait similaire à celle de Miss Bones. Il est en formation de solo. La Sénéchale de France elle-même m'a fait part de sa volonté de contrôler le niveau et les progrès de Harry. Cette formation est des plus prestigieuses et je suis certaine qu'Albus Dumbledore souhaiterait qu'Harry profite pleinement de cette opportunité. »  
L'ambassadeur sourit à son tour.  
« Albus Dumbledore ne verrait donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que Harry Potter demeure l'hôte de la France sur une plus longue période... »  
« Assurément ! »  
« Très bien, chère Madame. Tout cela me parait fort clair. Je suis heureux que nous soyons parvenus à nous mettre d'accord si rapidement... Et j'espère qu'Albus Dumbledore saura apprécier à sa juste valeur les décisions que nous venons de prendre en faveur de... l'avenir d'Harry Potter, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire entendu.  
Je retiens un énorme soupir de soulagement : cette dernière phrase représente plus que je n'aurais espéré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minerva relatait la fin de son entretien avec l'Ambassadeur, quand un coup retentit à sa porte. Sans surprise, il s'agissait d'Olympe Maxime.  
« Minerva, je suis navrée de vous déranger sans cesse pendant vos week-ends, mais nous venons de recevoir un pli de Clotaire Quin, notre tatoueur agréé. »  
« Qu'entendez-vous par tatoueur agréé ? »  
« Et bien, il s'agit de la personne qui fait les tatouages d'alter chaque année pour nos nouveaux élèves… Il me signale que trois de vos élèves sont passés à sa boutique aujourd'hui, mais qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de remplir son office. Il s'agit de votre admirable trio : mesdemoiselles Parvati et Padma Patil et monsieur Dean Thomas ! »  
« Quoi ? » s'écria Minerva. « Qu'ils aient eu l'autorisation de l'Ambassadeur pour aller dans des familles françaises le week-end, très bien ! Mais de quel droit les laisse-t-on déambuler à leur guise dans la capitale ? Pour se faire tatouer par-dessus tout ? »  
« Minerva, ne vous irritez pas, je vous en prie… » plaida la directrice de Beauxbâtons. « A l'instar de Monsieur Weasley, nombre de vos élèves souhaitent se faire tatouer… Les tatouages d'alter sont un atout, surtout si vos élèves se retrouvaient sur un champ de bataille dans un avenir pas si lointain… »  
« Je ne peux me faire à vos tatouages. Il me rappelle bien trop la marque des mangemorts… Je ne peux accepter ! »  
« Il le faudra bien pourtant. Nous ne pouvons leur enseigner correctement le duel sans tatouage. Le Comte et la Comtesse ne s'y résoudront pas. »  
Le professeur McGonagall repoussa son compte-rendu de la main, en poussant un soupir.  
« Expliquez-moi donc ce qu'il en est exactement : que sont ces tatouages ? Comment fonctionnent-ils précisément ? »  
« Il m'est difficile de répondre à propos de leur fonctionnement. Pour cela, il faudra interroger Monsieur Quin. Sinon, on trouve témoignage des premiers tatouages d'alter dès le XVIe siècle. Ils n'étaient pas réalisés à l'entrée des élèves à Beauxbâtons, mais plutôt à sa sortie, pour ceux qui se destinaient au métier d'Auror et de combattants. »  
« Cela me paraît effectivement plus cohérent que de tatouer tout le monde sans distinction ! » remarqua Minerva McGonagall.  
« Il y a du pour et du contre. L'apprentissage des techniques de duel en duo change du tout au tout avec les tatouages. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous tatouons tous nos élèves à leur entrée en sixième depuis l'attaque de Von Dresden sur Beauxbâtons. C'est aussi vers cette époque que le service militaire a été mis en place, en 1872 pour être exact, et les tatouages étaient donc devenus nécessaires. »  
« Vous avez un service militaire ? Sorcier ? » s'étonna Minerva.  
« Oui. Pour tous les jeunes gens, garçons et filles. Mais uniquement de deux mois, pendant les vacances d'été qui suivent le baccalauréat. Il s'agit pour le Sénéchal de sonder les futurs Aurors et de donner les bases de l'éducation militaire en cas de guerre. Cette formation a, par exemple, été très utile à tous ceux qui sont passés dans la clandestinité face aux forces de Grindelwald en 1940... Enfin, je ne peux guère vous en dire plus à ce sujet, personnellement, j'ai été exemptée de ce service... » sourit la directrice de Beauxbâtons.  
Minerva allait lui en demander la cause, avant d'aviser le gabarit... particulier d'Olympe Maxime. Il était fort probable que le Sénéchal de l'époque ait craint les capacités particulières de la demi-géante ou n'ait pas désiré en faire la démonstration à toute une génération de jeunes adultes...  
« Pour en revenir aux tatouages, » reprit Olympe, « ils fonctionnent sur le sol de Beauxbâtons et aussi à l'extérieur. Lorsque le tatouage est activé par l'un des alter, il peut appeler et faire venir son binôme. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas d'un transplanage, mais d'un sort de convocation qui lie deux alters l'un à l'autre. Il est également possible de les utiliser pour communiquer à distance, mais cela n'est ni fluide, ni pratique d'utilisation. Sans compter qu'il y a souvent des interférences... »  
« Dommage ! » remarqua le professeur McGonagall, « C'est certainement là leur utilisation la plus pratique ! ... Mais pour ce qui est de ce sort de convocation qui lie deux alters, comment est-il relié aux tatouages ? Est-il imprimé directement dans la chair des deux sorciers ? »  
« Vous m'en demandez trop, Minerva... Ecoutez, faisons donc venir Clotaire Quin, mercredi après-midi, » proposa Olympe. « Il répondra à toutes vos questions et si ses réponses vous satisfont, nous pourrons lui demander de tatouer tous vos élèves qui le souhaitent, sous notre strict contrôle. »  
Il y eut un silence. Minerva McGonagall ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.  
« J'insiste, » reprit la directrice de Beauxbâtons.  
« Entendu, contactez-le, » fit le professeur avec un petit soupir résigné.

La pauvre Minerva n'était cependant pas encore au bout de ses peines : sur le coup de 23 heures, un message jaillit du tuyau de pneumatiques de sa chambre. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, anticipant déjà une mauvaise nouvelle.  
_"Junon Sorlimus sort de mon bureau. Nous avons un problème avec Luna Lovegood. Rejoignez-moi vite. Olympe"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Et sinon, tout va bien ?**

Malfoy ne décolérait pas depuis qu'ils avaient été forcés de quitter la soirée mondaine des Nestor. Il quitta le grand hall de Beauxbâtons d'un pas furieux, en traînant Luna à sa suite :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, Lovegood ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! » lui lança-t-il après avoir pris possession d'une salle de classe, bien décidé à passer un savon à son alter.  
« Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton avec moi, Draco... Je ne suis venue que pour les Gavrocs et à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu en voir. Je suis vraiment déçue... » répliqua Luna d'un ton pincé.  
« Ne change pas de sujet ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu te mettes en travers de ma route ! Tu m'entends ? »  
« J'entends parfaitement bien, mais ce n'est pas ton cas... J'ai bien senti que l'ambassadeur essayait d'invoquer des Tellures Vestatis en parlant de ton père… Tu devrais donc plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas ! »  
« Ce mauvais pas ? » répéta Draco, avec appréhension.  
« D'avoir lancé discrètement un contresort pour te sauver, » expliqua la jeune Ravenclaw très fière d'elle-même.  
« Tu as lancé un sort sur l'Ambassadeur ? Je rêve... » Draco ne savait plus à quel sorcier se vouer. Il marmonna à mi-voix : « Elle a lancé un sort sur un ambassadeur, notre responsable légal, elle a fichu en l'air ma soirée et elle porte une abominable robe violette... » termina-t-il, en regardant la robe froufroutante d'un air dégoûté.

« Draco ! » retentit une voix féminine depuis le couloir. « Draco, je sais que tu es là ! J'ai entendu ta voix ! »  
Le Slytherin voulut battre en retraite en reconnaissant Pansy, mais la silhouette de la jeune fille s'encadrait déjà dans l'unique porte de la salle.  
« Draco, j'exige des explications ! » brailla-t-elle, puis elle aperçut Luna : « Que fais-tu avec cette... fille, seul, dans une classe ? »  
« Rien, je ne fais rien. Tu vois bien que je ne fais rien ! » s'énerva Draco en reportant sa colère sur Pansy.  
« Bien, puisque nous ne faisons rien, je vais me changer... » fit la jeune Ravenclaw, en tournant les talons.  
« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Lovegood ! » la menaça Parkinson en l'arrêtant au passage.  
« Moi, je suis rentrée uniquement pour ne pas le laisser tout seul, » expliqua Luna, en haussant les épaules. Puis, elle reprit sa route vers les étages supérieurs.  
« Tu as besoin de Lovegood pour ne pas te sentir seul ?! » reprit Pansy, la voix plus stridente que jamais. « Décidément, il y a beaucoup trop de filles autour de toi, Draco ! »  
« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Pansy ! » grogna Draco entre ses dents et en tentant de prendre à son tour la direction des dortoirs.  
« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Malfoy ! » reprit la Slytherin en le poursuivant de ses cris. « J'ai bien vu que ce que tu essayais de faire ce soir. Que tu sondais les filles à marier. Tu as même dansé avec cette grue de Sorlim... »

« Malfoy, je dois te parler ! » coupa une voix juste derrière eux.  
Les deux Slytherins se figèrent tandis que Junon Sorlimus en personne dardait un regard méprisant sur Parkinson.  
« Euh.. Maintenant ? » demanda Draco, tandis que sa condisciple agrippait son bras de manière possessive.  
« Oui, maintenant. Les grues n'aiment pas attendre. Toi, tu dégages ! » ordonna-t-elle à Pansy.  
« Faudra me passer sur le corps ! » hurla la Slytherin, en s'interposant entre Junon et Draco.  
« Ca peut s'arranger… » fit Junon, l'une de ses baguettes apparaissant dans sa main comme par enchantement.  
Trois secondes plus tard, Pansy était métamorphosée en un tapis de bain, qui reprenait sa silhouette et la couleur de sa robe. Junon lui marcha dessus en commentant : « Hideux, ce turquoise ! »  
Sans laisser à Draco le temps de réagir, elle l'empoigna par le bras, puis le projeta d'un sort dans la salle de classe qu'il venait de quitter. La porte claqua brutalement derrière elle.

« Je veux des explications, Malfoy ! » lança-t-elle en guise de préambule.  
« Quoi ? Toi aussi ? » répondit l'autre du tac-au-tac.  
« Je suis passablement irritée, Malfoy... » le mit en garde Junon d'un ton dangereusement contrôlé. « Alors fais en sorte de ne pas trop enfoncer le chapeau ! »  
« Parce que tu crois que je suis de bonne humeur ?! Mets de l'eau dans ton Firewhisky, Sorlimus. Parce que pour moi aussi, la soirée été cauchemardesque ! » répondit Draco sur le même ton.  
« Et tu voudrais que je te plaigne ? Franchement, quand on a une alter demeurée comme la tienne, on fait son possible pour compenser, Malfoy ! »  
« Tu crois peut-être que je peux compenser une telle fosse abyssale de bêtises ?! » fit Draco en tendant la main dans la direction des dortoirs où Luna avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.  
« Je t'en demandais pas beaucoup, pourtant ! » fit Sorlimus d'un ton exaspéré. « Tu avais juste ordre de ne rien à dire à personne et de dégager. Tu pouvais pas saisir que c'était important que toi et ton alter disparaissiez au plus vite ? »  
« Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est moi qui ai engagé la conversation avec l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne ? » vociféra le Slytherin, de plus en plus excédé. « Tu m'avais promis une sécurisation afin qu'on puisse partir au plus vite ! Elle était belle ta sécurisation ! J'ai dû parler à la personne que je voulais le moins voir de la soirée ! »  
« Quel est le problème avec Stanley Flint ? Et de quoi vous avez parlé d'abord ? » demanda Junon, d'une voix froide pour doucher l'énervement de son vis à vis.  
« De rien ! On a parlé de rien ! » répondit-il hargneux.  
« Je ne plaisante pas, Malfoy... »  
« On a parlé de mon père. Et de ma mère. Voilà, t'es contente ? »  
« Aucun mot sur la présence de Lovegood en France ? » insista Junon en se penchant vers Draco.  
« Bien sûr que non ! »  
Le jeune Slytherin balança rageusement son pied dans la porte avant de reprendre ses doléances : « J'en ai marre, marre, marre, des dégénérés que fréquente Potter ! »  
« Parce que Lovegood est une amie de Potter !? » fit Junon en plissant les yeux.  
« Je suis sûre que lui, il aurait été bien content de l'avoir pour alter ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper toutes les têtes de Troll (1) ?! J'suis déjà coincé avec ce sadique de Bombaste, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'inscrire au séminaire de Boudreaux ! Je bosse pour elle comme un elfe de maison ! C'est l'humiliation permanente ! L'humiliation ! »  
« Mais tout le monde a l'air de s'accorder sur le fait que vous êtes plutôt "proches", toi et Bomba… » commença Junon, en insistant sur le mot proches.  
« Gnomeries ! » jura le Slytherin, en ignorant l'allusion. « Il passe son temps à se foutre de moi. C'est sûrement lui qui a amené Lovegood. Oh oui, ça correspond tout à fait à son caractère de sadique dégénéré de monter ce plan pour ruiner toutes mes chances en société ! »  
« Reviens un peu sur terre ! » le coupa Junon, surprise malgré elle du tour que prenait la conversation. « Ce n'est pas Bombaste, c'est Sirène Piccolo qui a amenée ton alter au rallye. »  
« Quoi, cette naine ?! Oh, mais je comprends mieux maintenant : c'est elle qui colporte tous ces bruits immondes sur moi et cette dégénérée de Lovegood ! »  
« Quels bruits ? » demanda Junon, de plus en plus interloquée.  
« Comme quoi elle serait ma soeur naturelle ! C'est ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire "ton frangin", "ta frangine"... Alors qu'elle ne me ressemble pas le moins du monde, cette demeurée de Lovegood ! Maintenant, à cause de Piccolo, ma mère passe pour une traînée ! Et je pouvais rien dire pour détromper l'Ambassadeur, puisqu'il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur ma chère alter… Bientôt ma famille sera la risée du monde sorcier ! Comme si tout le monde n'était pas déjà contre moi, ici ! J'aimerais quand même rapeller qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on a essayé de me tuer ! »

Un silence suivit les dernières déclarations de Draco.  
« Je me rends compte que parler avec des gens, ça m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives… Merci, c'était rafraîchissant ! » fit enfin Junon, avec un petit hochement de tête.  
Draco cligna furieusement trois fois des paupières, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar.  
« Non, mais… Ca va sinon ! » lâcha-t-il, avant de tourner les talons d'un pas un peu mécanique, pour aussitôt tomber sur Blaise, qui rentrait à son tour de la soirée. Son regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Pansy version tapis de bain, Draco et Junon. Il eut un bref haussement d'épaules :  
« Bien. Bonne soirée... » leur lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

"_Vie de merde_," songea Draco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain dimanche, à l'heure du déjeuner, Minerva McGonagall se rendait en compagnie d'Olympe Maxime chez le Comte et la Comtesse d'Armorghast. Après qu'elle eut mis l'anglaise au courant de l'apparition de Luna au rallye des Nestor, la directrice de Beauxbâtons avait demandé conseil à la Comtesse, puis décidé de délocaliser hors de l'école la réunion nécessaire à la résolution de ce léger problème... Euménide d'Armorghast avait, semblait-il, une solution. Minerva tenait également à aborder quelques autres sujets importants, notamment les appuis politiques sur lesquels elle pourrait escompter en France. Mais malgré cette perpective, elle était contrariée.  
« Allons, Minerva... » fit la directrice de Beauxbâtons, en voyant le peu de motivation de sa collègue anglaise. « Je sais que vous êtes fâchée à propos de cette affaire de tatouages, mais je suis sûre que c'est pour le mieux... »  
« Vous m'avez mis au pied du mur, Olympe ! » grinça McGonagall.  
« Les tatouages d'alter sont réellement importants pour Evariste et Euménide, voyez-vous... » argumenta la demi-géante. « Ils vous seront tellement reconnaissants d'avoir céder sur ce point. Et vous pourrez constater par vous-même des progrès que feront vos élèves avec cet artefact... »  
Minerva marqua son mécontentement d'un petit silence irrité. Devoir céder sur la question des tatouages pour obtenir l'aide du Comte et de la Comtesse l'agaçait au plus haut point :  
« Le seul point qui me satisfait dans cette affaire est que chacun d'entre eux aura le choix de se faire tatouer ou non, » répondit-elle enfin.  
« Bien entendu, Minerva, » opina Olympe. « Venez à présent, nous devons y aller... »

Aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, la demeure du Comte et de la Comtesse n'avait pas de cheminée et on ne pouvait se rendre chez eux qu'à pied.  
« C'est une excentricité de ce cher Evariste, » expliqua Olympe avec un sourire. « Il aime la tranquillité et préfère que sa maison ne soit pas facilement accessible... »  
« La demeure est donc incartable, ou protégée par un gardien du secret ? » demanda McGonagall.  
« Non, bien entendu. Mais elle est équipée de sorts anti-transplanage... Nous allons devoir transplaner à l'aire la plus proche de chez eux... Ce n'est qu'à 400 mètres, » la rassura la demi-géante.  
L'aire de transplanage se trouvait dans un petit bois enchanteur et assez proche des murs d'Avallon, qu'on apercevait parfois entre les arbres. Mais la nature magique du bois le camouflait parfaitement, ainsi que la promenade qui menait à la demeure des Armorghast.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Minerva aperçut un portail de bois peint. Non loin se dressait le manoir d'Armorghast : un bâtiment en pierre tout en hauteur avec un toit pointu et flanqué à droite d'une tour octogonale assez fantaisiste. Un escalier et une vaste terrasse précédaient l'entrée. La Comtesse y apparut aussitôt, entourée de deux enfants bruyants :  
« Bienvenue, chère cousine ! » lança-t-elle, en agitant impétueusement le bras en direction d'Olympe.  
Minerva fronça les sourcils. Euménide d'Armorghast était bien plus chaleureuse aujourd'hui que d'ordinaire dans les murs de Beauxbâtons.  
« Professeur McGonagall, soyez la bienvenue chez nous ! » la salua-t-elle également, tandis que les deux enfants disaient bonjour à la demi-géante en se coupant sans cesse la parole pour capter son attention.  
« Tu sais ? Tu sais ? Monsieur Marin est déjà là ! Monsieur Marin est déjà là ! » répéta le petit garçon, en se suspendant au bras droit d'Olympe comme si elle était une balançoire.  
« Idiot ! » lui lança sa grande sœur en lui donnant une bourrade qui lui fit lâcher son perchoir. « Tu dois l'appeler 'Monsieur le Ministre' ! »  
« Moi, je l'appelle comme je veux ! » bouda le petit garçon.  
« Norman, Clélie, ça suffit ! » s'écria la Comtesse. « Excusez-les, Professeur, ils font toujours un peu les fous quand nous avons des invités… Marin Constan et mon mari se trouvent derrière la maison. Rejoignez-les donc, tandis que je ramène mes deux monstres à la cuisine. »  
Minerva l'entendit encore quelques secondes tandis qu'Olympe et elle contournaient la maison :  
« Venez, Titi a fait de la mousse au chocolat et si vous êtes bien sages, je lui… »

Les deux hommes étaient bien dans le jardin. Le Comte était occupé à déplacer magiquement des rangées de tulipes un peu en contrebas. Il discutait en même temps avec Marin Constan, qui fumait un petit cigare, appuyé à un arbre. Ce dernier fut le premier à apercevoir les nouvelles venues.  
« Marin ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu sans passer prendre Willy ? » lui lança la directrice de Beauxbâtons sans même un mot pour le saluer.  
McGonagall darda un regard surpris sur Olympe. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle entendrait Madame Maxime prendre un ton aussi familier avec une personnalité du gouvernement.  
« William m'a prévenu qu'il serait en galante compagnie hier soir… Je n'ai pas voulu le déranger trop tôt ce matin ! » répondit Marin, en s'amusant de l'air réprobateur d'Olympe.  
« Du moment qu'il nous épargne les détails… » dit-elle finalement, en se penchant vers le Ministre pour lui faire une bise sur chaque joue.  
« Madame McGonagall ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda ensuite le Ministre en serrant longuement la main du professeur.  
« Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis navrée de vous déranger un dimanche, » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.  
« Ne le mentionnez pas ! Cela me fait au contraire un break bienvenu. »  
« Tu as prévenu Cunégonde ? » demanda Olympe, puis elle ajouta à l'attention de Minerva : « C'est la directrice de cabinet de Marin. »  
« Cunégonde sait toujours où je suis. Même si je ne le mentionne pas, » sourit Constan.  
« Doit-elle nous rejoindre ? » s'enquit le Comte, qui avait fini ses travaux de jardinage et s'avançait pour saluer le professeur McGonagall.  
« Non. Je n'ai pas jugé bon de réunir l'ensemble du clan. Cela ne ferait que les inquiéter... » répondit le Ministre. « Sans compter que l'existence d'un plus large rassemblement finirait par arriver aux oreilles du Sénéchalat et du Premier Ministre. Or, ce dernier n'est pas très content que notre cher Bruno Desruelles ait parlé à la presse vendredi. Ce n'est donc pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur moi... »  
« Desruelles est trop impatient, » intervint la Comtesse, qui arrivait en compagnie d'un assez bel homme entre deux âges.  
« Ah, voici Willy ! » fit Olympe en s'avançant au devant du nouvel arrivant, qu'elle embrassa familièrement. « Minerva, je vous présente William Maxime, directeur de cabinet du Ministre des Affaires Etrangères. Willy, voici le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice d'Hogwarts. »  
« L'adjointe de _Mister_ Dumbledore, bien sûr ! » fit William, en s'inclinant devant elle. « _How do you do ?_ »  
Minerva constata avec surprise que l'homme parlait sa langue avec un léger accent du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre.  
« Avez-vous vécu en Angleterre ? » lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
« Oh oui, quelques années étant enfant. Dans le comté de Somerset, mais j'ai fait l'ensemble de mes études à Beauxbâtons, puis à l'Université Bonsor. »  
« Avez-vous gardé des contacts en Angleterre ? »  
« Bien entendu… Hélas, je n'ai aucune nouvelle récente ! »

Pendant les présentations, la Comtesse avait frappé dans ses mains, provoquant l'apparition d'une vaste nappe à carreau puis de plusieurs plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et des bouteilles dans des seaux d'eau fraîche.  
« Si vous voulez bien prendre place… » fit la maîtresse de maison avec un geste d'invite.  
Le Comte commença à remplir des verres de Nectar. Puis, Marin Constan, souriant, leva son verre en un toast :  
« A la bonne entente franco-anglaise ! »  
McGonagall ne sut trop interpréter l'expression du Ministre, mais elle leva également son verre et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. L'intensité du goût et le mélange des saveurs lui frappèrent le palais.  
« Tu nous a gâté, Euménide ! » s'exclama William Maxime, lui aussi impressionné. « Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas goûté un tel Nectar d'apéritif ! »  
« Tu exagères, Willy… » répondit-elle sans pourtant cacher son air ravi. « Il ne vaut pas certaines bouteilles de la réserve d'Olympe ou ceux que l'on peut boire chez les Dajax ! »  
« Ca, c'est parce que notre chère cousine a hérité à la fois des caves de son père et de celles de Flamel ! » remarqua William. « Quant aux Dajax, nous devons nous armer de patience en attendant le week-end prochain ! Je me demande ce que donnera la dernière cuvée… »  
« Cela me fait penser que nous devons préparer nos bons de commande, Evariste ! » s'exclama vivement la Comtesse.  
« Que se passe-t-il le week-end prochain ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le professeur McGonagall.  
« C'est la fête des Vendanges au domaine Castel-Dajax », expliqua Olympe. « En général, la France sorcière toute entière s'y déplace ! C'est l'occasion de goûter les derniers crus, d'assister à certaines phases des vendanges, de passer ses commandes et, au-delà, de se montrer, de rencontrer ses alliés commerciaux ou politiques. Bref, un événement et non des moindres ! »  
« Oh, je profite d'ailleurs de l'occasion, chère Madame McGonagall, pour vous proposer de mettre en place des autorisations de sortie pour vos élèves, » proposa le Ministre, avant d'ajouter d'un air contrit : « A l'exception de votre psychométriste et de votre solo, j'en ai peur... »  
Minerva sursauta à cette proposition :  
« Ecoutez, je trouve déjà que mes élèves sortent beaucoup trop de Beauxbâtons ! » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé. « Déjà, un certain nombre d'entre eux erraient hier après-midi dans Paris, sans surveillance. Sans oublier les bêtises de Ronald Weasley ! Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'ils assistent à cette fête ! »  
« Si c'est la sécurité qui vous soucie, elle ne sera pas un problème lors des Vendanges, » la rassura Marin. « Voyez-vous, le Premier Ministre en personne vient au domaine Dajax à cette occasion. Il y aura donc des Aurors partout, sans oublier la Sénéchale ! Vous devriez vous-même venir, je suis sûr que Bruno Desruelles accepterait d'assouplir votre statut si vous le rencontriez… »  
« A propos de ce Ronald Weasley, » intervint William Maxime, « qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur lui, chère madame ? »  
« Ronald Weasley ? » s'étonna McGonagall. « En quoi peut-il bien intéresser un directeur de cabinet du Ministère aux Affaires Etrangères ? »  
« C'est exactement la raison de ma question ! » répondit William, d'un ton perplexe. « Figurez-vous que ma bienfaitrice et collègue, Angélique Messidor du bureau des Ambassades, n'a pas arrêté de me ressasser cette histoire de fugue la semaine dernière et je suis un peu surpris par son insistance… Et cela, même en tenant compte de l'implication de Marc-Horus Volauvent. »  
« Hum, hum, » toussota Olympe Maxime. « Tu sais sans doute, Willy, qu'Angélique Messidor est née Delacour... C'est une grande tante de Fleur Delacour, » ajouta-t-elle en direction de Minerva.  
« Oh ! Je comprends mieux le lien... » fit McGonagall. « Pour répondre en quelques mots, Ronald Weasley est le plus proche ami d'Harry Potter. De plus, sa famille est très impliquée dans la lutte contre 'Vous-Savez-Qui' et cela, dès la première guerre. J'imagine que cette Madame Messidor s'inquiète du sort de Fleur Delacour, qui est fiancée à l'un des nombreux frères aînés de monsieur Weasley, Bill... »  
« C'est donc pour ça que la vieille Messidor veut à tout prix rencontrer ce Weasley ! » s'exclama William Maxime. « Enfin, le problème est réglé, j'imagine, puisqu'il a parlé longuement à son fils, Christian Messidor, hier soir… »  
« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Olympe d'un ton suspicieux.  
« Quand on ne peut pas être l'hôte des Nestor, il faut savoir s'y ménager une oreille, » sourit finement William, en direction de sa parente. « Tu sais à quel point certaines femmes peuvent être bavardes… »  
« Donc, ton rendez-vous galant d'hier t'a raconté la soirée, si je comprends bien ! » répondit la demi-géante avec un peu d'humeur dans la voix. « Qui est-ce ? »  
« Ah non, chère cousine ! La bienséance et l'honneur de la dame me scellent les lèvres ! » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce genre de marivaudage n'était pas du tout de son goût ! Ces gens avaient-ils un brin de moralité ? A quoi avait bien pu penser Dumbledore quand il avait forgé alliance avec le clan Maxime ?  
« William, n'oublie pas d'être prudent…» gronda un peu Marin Constan pour faire bonne mesure. « Ta duplicité va finir par se retourner contre toi ! »  
« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur le Ministre ! » lança William d'un air confiant. « Mes ancrages aux Affaires Etrangères sont solides. Angélique Messidor m'a à la bonne... Et vous savez qu'elle fait les grenouilles et les princes (2) auprès du Ministre. »  
« Oui, au point de te faire nommer directeur de cabinet. Mais il faut garder la tête froide et ne pas nous l'aliéner ! Nous avons besoin d'elle. »  
« Angélique Messidor a toujours été le trait d'union entre Père et les Messidor, » remarqua Olympe. « Sans faire réellement partie du clan Maxime, elle nous soutient souvent. »  
« Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion : un jour, elle choisira Bruno, » trancha Marin. « Etre un soutien des Maxime ne signifie pas être un soutien de Marin Constan. »  
« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Minerva, qui était un peu perdue.  
Olympe échangea un regard avec Marin.  
« Bah, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt… » soupira le Ministre. « Le fait est que je suis un ex-Faust, c'est-à-dire que j'ai passé quelques années à Eisenfaust, l'école créée par Grindelwald. En politique, c'est quasi l'assurance de ne jamais percer. »  
Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux en s'exclamant :  
« Mais vous êtes pourtant bien Ministre ! »  
Marin ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
« Vous comptez, vous aussi, me le reprocher ? »  
Minerva rougit de confusion. Elle allait vivement protester, mais Olympe la devança :  
« Nombreux sont ceux qui regrettent que Marin Constan ait un poste à responsabilité en France… Ce qui est profondément injuste, car ce n'est pas comme si tu avais souhaité aller à Eisenfaust, Marin. En tant que pédagogue, j'ai toujours trouvé cette discrimination insupportable ! »  
« Je suis surtout surprise qu'elle demeure encore, » remarqua Minerva, « après toutes ces années écoulées… »  
« C'est que la tyrannie de Grindelwald a laissé de profondes séquelles dans la vie sorcière française, » expliqua William. « Et toute personne compromise avec ce régime, que cela ait été volontaire ou non, est considérée comme suspecte. »  
« Il est donc bien naturel qu'Angélique Messidor soutienne à terme Bruno, qui a passé la guerre bien protégé à Beauxbâtons et qui a ensuite participé au démantèlement d'Eisenfaust, » fit Marin, « plutôt que moi, qui ait été corrompu par cette même école et par les propagandistes de Grindelwald. »  
« Allons, allons ! » intervint la Comtesse, en saisissant un plat. « Ne nous laissons pas influencer par ces sombres réminiscences. Minerva, voulez-vous goûter cette tarte ? Avec un peu de salade peut-être ? »

Les convives se mirent aussitôt à vanter la cuisine et la discussion dériva sur des questions gastronomiques. Alors que William vantait la qualité des œufs brouillés du Ministère moldu des affaires étrangères, Minerva, que ces questions laissaient froide, demanda à Olympe ce que l'on savait sur Stanley Flint, l'ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni.  
« Ma foi, c'est sans doute le responsable du bureau des Ambassades étrangères à Paris, qui serait le plus à même de vous répondre… » hasarda la directrice de Beauxbâtons. « L'unique fois où j'ai été en contact avec votre ambassadeur, c'était lors de l'organisation de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et encore c'était juste pour signer l'accord au nom du Ministre de la Magie anglais. »  
« Vous ne savez rien de plus ? » insista le professeur McGonagall.  
« Voyons voir… Willy ! » appela Olympe en direction de son parent. « William, tu connais Stanley Flint ? »  
« Pourquoi cette question ? Vous avez goûté les œufs brouillés de l'Ambassade ? »  
« Willy… » gronda la demi-géante en roulant des yeux, comme elle le faisait pour ses élèves.  
« Je plaisantais, Olympe ! Stanley Flint… Voyons, j'en ai plutôt de bons échos. On le dit prudent et habile négociateur. Il semblerait qu'il ait réagi efficacement à la crise anglaise, mais il ne laisse guère entrevoir ses véritables opinions politiques. Comme je le disais, un homme prudent ! ... Sinon, il est en poste depuis huit ans, ce qui est plutôt long pour un ambassadeur. Il y a fort à parier qu'il a des appuis au Ministère de la Magie anglais pour conserver un aussi bon poste. »  
« Mais ambassadeur en France, c'est un poste de fin de carrière, » remarqua la Comtesse. « Il y a fort à parier qu'il souhaite y demeurer jusqu'à la retraite. »  
« Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit, cet homme appréhendait des changements politiques en Angleterre, » fit Minerva, en se pinçant les lèvres des doigts. « Des changements qui pourraient forcer son retour… ce qui ne lui plairait guère ! »  
« Hmmm… Mais tout cela pourrait être aussi une subtile comédie… » intervint Marin d'un ton très sérieux. « Il faudra faire une petite enquête à son propos, connaître ses antécédents, peut-être lancer quelques appâts et voir si ce cher Flint les saisit... »  
Le Comte, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que le sujet de la nourriture avait été écarté, marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de jeter un oeil sur ses enfants et il s'éloigna prestement.  
« Evariste n'aime guère nous entendre parler de politique… » soupira son épouse, avec un sourire piteux. « C'est dommage, il y a de nombreux politiques dans sa famille. »  
« Les Armorghast sont vraiment des guerriers, voilà tout, » lui répondit Olympe avec une petite tape dans le dos, « et pas des diplomates comme ton cher père, Euménide… »

« Mais puisque nous en sommes au chapitre politique, laissez-moi vous offrir des garanties, Madame McGonagall, » reprit le Ministre d'un ton rassurant. « Dès que le statut de réfugié politique sera accordé à vos élèves – et à Harry Potter en particulier - ils ne seront plus sous l'autorité de l'ambassadeur. Le gouvernement anglais pourra alors faire autant de requêtes qu'il le souhaite, ce sera à notre gouvernement de prendre les décisions. Et je peux vous assurer que je prendrai faits et causes pour vos élèves. Quant à Desruelles, au vu de son antipathie pour les idées de 'Vous-Savez-Qui', il ne s'opposera pas à mes prises de positions. »  
« Merlin, voilà un sujet sur lequel vous ne seriez pas rivaux ? » s'étonna Euménide.  
« Pour le bien de nos hôtes anglais, je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas ! » répondit Marin en esquissant un salut chevaleresque en direction de McGonagall. « Et j'espère que cela lui fera oublier le mauvais coup que je lui ai fait la semaine dernière... »  
« Quoi donc ? » questionna William avec curiosité. « Vous l'avez encore roulé dans la poudre de cheminette ? (3) Racontez-nous ça, Monsieur le Ministre ! »  
« Ca c'est passé mardi, » raconta Marin Constan. « Mais il faut en préambule vous expliquer ce que le pauvre homme subit depuis le début de la semaine... Vous vous souvenez de vos fugueurs, Madame McGonagall ? »  
« Wealsey et Volauvent ? »  
« Tout juste. Savez-vous que le lundi, cette chère Tatiana Volauvent a tenté de prendre d'assaut le bureau des Aurors pour récupérer son fils ? Cette manœuvre étant resté sans effet, elle a directement attaqué au niveau des hautes instances et la voilà dans le bureau de la 'dir-cab' (nda : directrice de cabinet) de Bruno. Volauvent a fini par vous être rendu en début de soirée, l'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là… Mais c'était sans compter Seth Volauvent, le père de Marc-Horus ! De son côté, il a contacté l'équipe de Quidditch de son fils… »  
« Celle des Piéhellé ? Misère ! » gémit théâtralement la Comtesse.  
« Dès le mardi matin, la nouvelle était remontée à la Fédération Française de Quidditch et au Ministère des Sports ! Vous imaginez ce pauvre Bruno ? Assailli dès le petit matin par Tatiana et Seth Volauvent, Julien Moiré – le président de la fédé-, Claude Messidor, du bureau des Aurors, deux-trois représentants des Piéhellé, dont son vieux copain et alter Omer, du Bureau des Sports… Notre cher Bruno, cherchant quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire porter le chapeau, a donc déboulé furax dans ma cheminée, me mettant en demeure de faire immédiatement quelque chose pour calmer les ardeurs de tout ce petit monde, puisqu'en tant qu'élèves, ils étaient sous ma responsabilité. »  
« Et ? » demanda Olympe, suspicieuse.  
« Et bien, j'ai fait quelque chose, puisque ce cher Bruno l'exigeait… »  
« Quoi donc, Monsieur le Ministre ? Dites-nous ! » plaida William.  
« J'ai pensé que ces jeunes gens manquaient de distraction. Alors, je leur ai fourni les moyens d'en avoir. »  
« Qu'est-ce à dire ? » questionna Minerva, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Marin sourit et alluma tranquillement un petit cigare avec l'aide de sa baguette.  
« J'ai offert une bourse à Weasley ! » dit-il enfin, en soufflant un rond de fumée. « Avec études financées tant qu'il est sur le sol français, et même appartement sur Paris. »  
« J'imagine la tête de Desruelles quand il l'a appris ! » lança William, en riant.  
Minerva, outrée, jeta un œil à Olympe Maxime et à la Comtesse, mais les deux femmes pouffaient elles aussi. Elle remarqua d'un ton pincé :  
« Vous auriez tout de même pu me demander mon avis... »  
« Vous savez, Bruno n'a guère de patience et l'affaire était assez urgente... En tous cas, il m'a demandé si je comptais aussi leur donner une médaille pour les récompenser de la Bombabouse qu'il nous avait fait exploser (4) dans les pattes ! De quoi se plaint-il à la fin ? » soupira le Ministre d'un air faussement outragé. « Ca a occupé Tatiana Volauvent, qui s'est mise à visiter des appartements, ça a rassuré la Fédé et les Piéhellé, qui se sont empressés de prêter un balai à Weasley lors du premier entraînement des Béliers (nda : les Béliers de Pietralba, l'équipe des Piéhellé). Et depuis, les deux gamins n'ont plus fait exploser le chaudron (5). »  
« C'était bien vu, Monsieur le Ministre, mais à long terme, je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffira. D'après mes sources, Weasley a beaucoup parlé avec des adultes à la soirée d'hier, et, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, même assez longuement avec Christian Messidor, » expliqua William.  
« N'est-ce pas une bonne chose qu'il discute avec le fils de Claude Messidor ? » remarqua la Comtesse. « Christian a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. »  
« Si Messidor n'a pas réveillé ses ardeurs, cela ira. Sinon… Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ? » demanda Olympe. « Dans quel état d'esprit est Ronald Weasley ? »  
Le professeur McGonagall réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre :  
« Weasley est assez emporté comme garçon. Et toute sa famille est en danger permanent en Angleterre... Par conséquent, il doit être comme un loup-garou avec une muselière en argent (6) ! Mais ce qui m'a sincèrement surprise, c'est qu'il tente de repartir en Angleterre sans Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. En général, ces trois-là ne font rien séparément… »  
« Peut-on compter sur ces deux camarades pour raisonner Weasley ? » demanda la Comtesse.  
« Mademoiselle Granger le pourrait peut-être, mais elle est elle-même très impulsive. Quant à Harry Potter, il n'est pas du genre à prendre en compte le danger. Ronald Weasley est peut-être le plus modéré des trois, en définitive… » soupira McGonagall, en se rappelant que ses élèves étaient vraiment des Gryffindors.  
« Et que pensez-vous du potentiel de monsieur Weasley en tant que duelliste ? » poursuivit Euménide d'Armorghast, visiblement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme, au grand déplaisir de Minerva, qui ne tenait pas à révéler quels exploits Weasley avait pu réaliser depuis son entrée à Hogwarts.  
Heureusement, le retour du Comte lui offrit une diversion bienvenue en étendant la conversation à l'ensemble des élèves anglais à laquelle les autres convives, bien que sans partager l'enthousiasme du couple d'Armorghast, apportèrent une attention polie.

« Bon, si nous passions à l'affaire Lovegood ? » dit finalement Olympe, coupant court aux chaleureuses félicitations du Comte à McGonagall pour avoir enfin accepté de faire tatouer ses élèves. « Si j'en crois ce que la jeune fille en question nous a dit, elle n'aurait pas passé plus d'un quart d'heure au rallye. Nous avons le témoignage de monsieur Malfoy qui va également en ce sens... Bien qu'ils aient tout deux attiré l'attention de l'ambassadeur, il ne semble pas qu'il ait eu un soupçon sur la présence de miss Lovegood. Il est à noter qu'il n'a pas demandé son nom. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me surprend le plus... »  
« Draco Malfoy a semblé gêné quand je lui ai demandé son avis sur la question. » remarqua Minerva. « Peut-être y a-t-il là-dessous quelque malentendu mondain ? »  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour régulariser la situation de cette petite, » remarqua Marin Constan. « Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri qu'un élève trop bavard mentionne le nom de cette jeune fille devant ses parents. Et alors, la situation pourrait très vite nous échapper... »  
« Oh, mais j'ai déjà songé à quelque chose, Monsieur le Ministre ! » intervint vivement la Comtesse, avec un sourire. « Dès qu'Olympe m'a fait part du problème, je me suis rapellée que je suis moi-même une parente de Luna Lovegood et que, forte de nos liens, je l'ai probablement invitée pour les vacances... »  
« Tu aurais très bien pu faire ça, effectivement... » approuva Olympe d'un air convaincu. « Reste juste à en informer la petite ! »  
William Maxime eut un petit rire, tandis que Marin Constan allumait l'un des petits cigares.  
« Vous êtes une parente de Luna ?! » fit McGonagall, éberluée par cette coïncidence.  
« En vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » démentit aussitôt la Comtesse en haussant les épaules, « mais j'ai bien une grand-mère Lovegood, alors, on va faire comme si ! »  
« Les Maxime sont des diplomates, on en trouve à travers toute l'Europe… » glissa Marin, à l'oreille de McGonagall.  
« Voilà comment j'ai prévu de présenter la chose… » fit la Comtesse en se levant et en se campant face à l'assemblée.  
Elle s'éclaircit la voix :  
« Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, je suis navréééeeee, mais j'ai absooooolument besoin de votre aide précieuse. Avec les événements cha-o-ti-ques qui ont bouleversé l'Angleterre, j'ai omis de vous prévenir de la présence de ma petite cousine Luna Lovegood à Beauxbâtons. En vérité, elle était chez moi cet été, dans notre villa d'Avallon où elle villégiaturait pour le mois d'août.  
Hélas, hélas, la paaaauuuvre enfant est tombée malade. Que pouvais-je faire, moi, pauvre enseignante, sans aucune compétence médicomagique ? Sa fièvre était telle que j'ai perdu mes moyens et ai paniqué. J'ai immédiatement appelé au secours ma chèèèèèèèère cousine Olympe à Beauxbâtons, qui m'a aussitôt envoyé le Marcou. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Des mesures s'imposaient pour éviter la contagion, et vous savez que mes chers petits sont très fragiiiiiles ! Et je ne voulais pas risquer, ô Merlin, non, je ne voulais pas qu'ils attrapent cet horrible mal.  
Le Marcou a été fooooormidable ! Il a tout pris en charge et a amené la paauuuuvre enfant à son officine de Beauxbâtons. Et puis, tout s'est si vite enchaîné : la rentrée est arrivée, j'ai dû reprendre mes cours, nous avons accueilli les anglais. Bien entendu, la paaaauuuvre Luna était bien en peine de retourner en Angleterre avec cette fièvre infectieuse. Et puis, sans doute parce qu'elle était à Beauxbâtons, la Roue de Fortune a pris en compte sa présence pour désigner les alter de Duel et elle s'est trouvé associée à un charmant jeune homme du nom de Draco Malfoy. A ce moment-là, Luna commençait à aller mieux et j'aurais dû alors, bien entendu, la renvoyer en Angleterre, comme je l'avais promis aux autorités anglaises et à ce cher Albus Dumbledore... Mais le jeune Malfoy s'est tellement attaché à elle, je ne me suis pas senti le cœur de les séparer ! Vous les verriez, ils sont si mignons, on dirait des frère et sœur… Blonds comme les blés tous les deux ! J'ai pensé que je pouvais attendre un peu. Après tout, il y avait déjà plein d'anglais. Une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence !  
Mais Merlin, imaginez ma détreeeeeesse, quand les frontières ont été fermées et que je me suis trouvée dans l'impossibilité de renvoyer Luna chez elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas même une démarche auprès du Ministère puisque Luna était sensée être rentrée il y a bien longtemps ! C'est pour cela que je me tourne maintenant vers vous, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, vous êtes mon unique recours pour régulariser la présence de ma chèèèère Luna à Beauxbâtons ! Vous la connaissez sans doute, elle est du meilleur monde et il n'y a pas de… »  
Le monologue menaçait de durer encore plus longtemps, tant Euménide d'Armorghast semblait à son aise dans ce rôle de _prima donna_ tragique. Olympe la regardait en souriant. Minerva McGonagall était juste effarée. William Maxime, lui, se tenait les côtes et tachait de retenir son fou rire. Mais il ne put le retenir davantage quand un pigeon se posa sur la main que la Comtesse venait de tendre dans un geste plein de dramatisme. Cette dernière rit aussi d'être ainsi coupée dans son élan.  
« J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais raté ta vocation d'actrice, Euménide… » remarqua Olympe, en récupérant le message que le pigeon venait de délivrer.  
« Ca m'a été tout de même bien utile quand j'étais chez les Aurors, » répartit la Comtesse. « Une couverture parfaite ! »  
« Et ce n'est pas non plus inutile dans l'enseignement, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Marin avec un sourire en coin.  
« Oh, Morgane ! On a un problème, Marin ! » s'écria la directrice de Beauxbâtons, après lecture du message.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le Ministre, retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux.  
« Davel m'informe que la Sénéchale réquisitionne Harry Potter dans ses équipes pour la fête des Vendanges ! »  
« Eh ? » fit Minerva. « Peut-elle s'accorder le droit de faire ça, sans me demander mon autorisation ? »  
« Si elle a l'autorisation de l'Ambassadeur, elle peut passer au-dessus de vous… » expliqua William d'un air embêté. « Mais, Monsieur le Ministre, ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser sortir Harry Potter, surtout pour un événement qui attire autant de monde ! Vous imaginez si cela incite des partisans de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' à attaquer le domaine Dajax !? »  
« Les frontières sont fermées, Willy. Gardons notre sang-froid… » recommanda Marin Constan, d'une voix calme et posée. « Je me demande si Bruno a donné son accord pour cette opération... Est-il même possible qu'il soit à l'origine de cette manœuvre ? »  
« Qu'aurait-il à y gagner ? » demanda Olympe, en haussant les épaules. « J'y vois davantage la marque d'Axelle Messidor. Elle joue pour Marcel Sapin, rappelez-vous. »  
« Je préfèrerais certes qu'Axelle Messidor soutienne Sapin plutôt que Desruelles. Si ce dernier avait le Sénéchalat derrière lui, je n'aurai aucune chance d'enlever le poste de Premier Ministre en mars prochain… » remarqua Marin Constan d'un ton préoccupé.  
« Je sais, de sources sûres, que la Sénéchale trouve Desruelles trop emporté, » intervint vivement Euménide. « Si elle est bien à l'origine de l'ordre de sortie de Potter, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne l'ait même pas consulté. Et il va sans dire qu'il risque de très mal vivre cette affaire ! »  
« Tu t'illusionnes, Euménide… » fit Olympe. « Desruelles a de bons conseillers presse, il saura récupérer cette affaire à son avantage ! »  
« Mais pourquoi vouloir faire sortir Potter de Beauxbâtons ? Surtout pour un événement aussi en vue que les vendanges, » gémit McGonagall.  
« Notre Premier Ministre et la Sénéchale ont sans doute dû juger bon de montrer Potter... Sans compter qu'Axelle Messidor pourrait vouloir superviser le "travail" de sa chère héritière... » suggéra Marin Constan.  
« Dire tout cela est ma faute… » avoua le professeur McGonagall d'un air coupable. « Quand j'ai été reçue par la Sénéchale en fin de semaine dernière, j'ai laissé entendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien le niveau de Potter. Bien entendu, j'imaginais qu'elle viendrait à Beauxbâtons, pas qu'elle ferait sortir Harry… »  
« Ne vous en voulez pas, Minerva. Il y a sans doute d'autres raisons qui l'ont poussée à prendre cette décision… »  
« Mais, nous n'en saurons pas plus en restant ici. Rentrons à Beauxbâtons ! » décida Olympe.  
« Je vous accompagne, » dit aussitôt le Ministre. « J'ai très envie de rencontrer Harry Potter, moi aussi ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minerva McGonagall et le Ministre ayant tout deux en leur possession une carte de tarot de Beauxbâtons, il leur fut aisé de transplaner devant les grandes portes de Beauxbâtons à la suite d'Olympe. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le couloir professoral, déserté en cette fin de week-end. Le conseiller principal d'éducation, Roger Davel, les attendait devant le bureau de la directrice.  
« Et bien, qu'en est-il exactement, Roger ? Votre pigeon était laconique… »  
« Pardonnez-moi, Madame la directrice, j'ai dû faire au plus vite. Le message est arrivé directement de l'Ambassade, comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, » expliqua-t-il en lui remettant la missive, arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt.  
La directrice la parcourut avant de la passer au Ministre, qui la remit enfin à McGonagall avec ces mots :  
« L'Ambassadeur est très clair. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas matière à discussion… » constata-t-il. « Notre chère Axelle n'a pas perdu de temps ! »  
Le professeur McGonagall ne sut que dire. La lettre était claire, effectivement : l'Ambassadeur demandait expressément à Harry Potter de se mettre à disposition de la Sénéchale de France pour le prochain week-end. Stanley Flint avait joint à la lettre une autorisation de sortie pour Harry Potter, ainsi qu'une décharge de responsabilités à l'intention de Minerva McGonagall.  
« Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire, Minerva… » soupira Olympe. « Hormis prier Merlin que rien ne se produise lors des Vendanges. »  
« Ne faut-il pas convoquer Harry Potter pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? » demanda le Ministre.  
Minerva opina sèchement, visiblement encore trop remuée pour commenter ce nouveau coup du sort. Olympe Maxime consulta brièvement son parchemin.  
« Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, le jeune Potter est aux Arènes avec Mademoiselle Sorlimus… » annonça-t-elle. « Mieux vaut s'y rendre directement ! Nous en profiterons pour informer son tuteur de son emploi du temps du week-end prochain. Roger, pouvez-vous préparer une carte de transport pour Harry Potter, je vous prie ? »  
« Bien entendu, comptez sur moi ! » fit le conseiller principal d'éducation en quittant le bureau.

Sans attendre, les trois autres sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des Arènes, où la directrice de Beauxbâtons poussa une porte cochère, entrée plus discrète que les grandes portes qu'empruntaient les élèves.  
Du haut de l'Arène, ils aperçurent Harry et Junon en plein combat. Une pluie d'étincelles incandescentes entourait le jeune Potter qui les renvoya brusquement vers son adversaire d'un sortilège de bourrasque. Mais d'un bond, Sorlimus avait déjà changé de position vers la droite du Gryffindor. Elle lui lança plusieurs sorts offensifs qui s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier qu'il venait de mettre en place. Il répliqua d'un sort d'immobilisation que Junon évita avec une apparente facilité, mais elle grimaça en se réceptionnant à genoux. Son court instant d'inattention n'échappa pas à Harry qui relança immédiatement une attaque. Cette fois-ci, Junon bloqua le sort d'un puissant _Protego_. Ils échangèrent encore quelques maléfices, esquivant et bloquant ceux de l'adversaire, quand soudain, les deux bras de Harry se retrouvèrent entravés, captifs de liens invisibles. Il tenta de s'en libérer d'une secousse nerveuse assortie d'un _Finite Incantatem_, mais ne put. Il parvint néanmoins à garder Junon à distance pendant une petite minute à grands coups de boucliers et de sorts offensifs, mais lié comme il l'était, il manquait de précision. Junon n'eut finalement plus qu'à le désarmer.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry en frottant ses poignets endoloris.  
« Pendant que j'esquivais et que je me déplaçais dans l'Arène, j'ai mis en place différents sortilèges piégés d'entrave. J'ai attendu que tu sois au bon endroit et je les ai activés, » expliqua patiemment Junon.

« Bravo à tous les deux ! » retentit une voix dans les hauteurs de l'Arène.  
Les deux élèves levèrent la tête pour apercevoir la directrice de Beauxbâtons, le professeur McGonagall et un homme qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Junon, de son côté, n'hésita même pas :  
« Monsieur le Ministre, » le salua-t-elle sobrement, sans faire davantage de politesse.  
« Mademoiselle Sorlimus, c'est une joie de vous revoir. Je suis à la fois surpris et heureux de constater que vous trouvez en monsieur Potter un adversaire coriace. »  
Junon le dévisagea, impavide, mais il en fallait plus pour décontenancer le ministre. Il pencha légèrement la tête d'un air interrogatif, comme s'il attendait une confirmation.  
« Potter fait des progrès, » déclara enfin la jeune héritière Messidor.  
« Vous m'en voyez ravi ! » s'exclama le Ministre. « D'autant plus ravi que Monsieur Potter vient de recevoir sa première convocation ! »  
« Qu'est-ce à dire ? » demanda aussitôt Junon, un peu tendue.  
Le Ministre eut un geste d'apaisement de la main, puis il descendit dans l'Arène. Harry nota que McGonagall paraissait inquiète, tandis que le visage d'Olympe Maxime était indéchiffrable. Marin Constan remit un parchemin décacheté à Harry avec ces simples mots : « De la part de l'Ambassade. »  
Harry saisit la lettre et la parcourut à deux reprises tant son contenu le laissait pantois. Il réagit enfin :  
« Quoi ? Comment ça, je dois me mettre aux ordres de la Sénéchale ? » explosa-t-il, furieux que les choses se fassent encore derrière son dos.  
« Nous pensons que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, Monsieur Potter… » commença la directrice de Beauxbâtons.  
Junon avait saisi le parchemin des mains de son élève, mais si Harry s'attendait au moindre soutien de sa part, il fut aussitôt déçu :  
« Monsieur le Ministre, veuillez m'excuser, » dit-elle à Marin Constan, « je dois aller prendre mes ordres. »  
Et sur un geste de la tête, elle quitta l'Arène d'un pas raide.

Pendant ce temps, Olympe Maxime expliquait à Harry la teneur de l'événement du week-end suivant :  
« Il s'agit d'une grande fête sorcière d'importance nationale, donnée à l'occasion des vendanges de Nectar. Toues les familles sorcières y viennent. C'est l'occasion de vous montrer, Harry. »  
« Je n'ai aucune envie d'être exhibé comme un animal de foire ! » grogna Harry, mécontent d'avoir été abandonné par Junon. « Et encore moins d'obéir à la Sénéchale ! »  
« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, Potter, à la fin ! » fit Minerva McGonagall, elle aussi irritée par la tournure que prenait les événements. « D'abord, vous criez à qui veut l'entendre que vous êtes prisonnier ici. Et quand l'on vous autorise à sortir, vous trouvez encore à redire ! »  
« Si je suis sous les ordres de la Sénéchale, je ne serais en aucun cas libre de mes mouvements ! »  
« Mais en étant dans les équipes d'Axelle Messidor, vous pourrez voir comment fonctionne un service d'Aurors de l'intérieur. C'est une occasion unique pour quelqu'un qui souhaite devenir Auror comme vous ! » argumenta Marin Constan, avec un sourire.  
« D'autant que vous pourrez ainsi assister à l'intégralité des festivités, à la différence de vos camarades qui ne viendront que l'un des deux jours… » ajouta madame Maxime.  
« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la fête, alors que mon pays est à feu et à sang ! » s'indigna Harry.  
« Ne vous y trompez pas, » répondit Marin Constan en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, « cette convocation n'est en aucun cas une invitation à des réjouissances. La Sénéchale cherche à vous mettre à l'épreuve, monsieur Potter. Elle veut savoir si vous êtes apte à vous défendre et, plus encore, à défendre ceux qui vous entourent. Allez-vous refuser son défi ? »

Harry grommela une nouvelle protestation, mais les arguments du ministre avaient fait mouche. Il ne serait pas mécontent de pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que Junon lui avait enseigné ces derniers temps. Et peut-être d'apprendre encore davantage au contact d'Aurors confirmés. Et puis, il devait bien admettre que la perspective d'enfin quitter BeauxBâtons était tentante... Le jeune Potter finit par acquiescer.

* * *

**Chacun de mes cheveux gris s'appelle Bellamie (7)**

Quand ils devaient se voir, ils se donnaient toujours une date, mais jamais d'heure ou de lieu de rendez-vous. Car quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toujours à 22h15 à leur club de jazz habituel. C'est drôle comme l'être humain, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, est une créature d'habitudes…  
Et cette habitude, ils l'avaient pris quand ils étaient encore étudiants à Bonsor. Le Club était à Saint-Germain, pas trop loin du quartier Latin, mais pas trop proche non plus de l'Université.

22h10, il était en avance. C'était toujours lui qui était en avance.

Comme d'habitude, sa femme s'était moquée de lui quand il était sorti :  
« Si tu veux voir ton alter, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à déjeuner samedi prochain avec sa famille ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour que je ne voie jamais ma sœur ! » avait-elle insinué en souriant.  
Les deux alters avaient épousé deux sœurs. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Il ne détestait pas avoir sa belle-famille à la maison, d'autant que ses enfants et leurs cousins avaient le même âge et s'entendaient remarquablement bien. Mais voilà : inviter son beau-frère lui causait toujours des problèmes…

22h20. Son alter était décidément toujours en retard. Il avait déjà passé commande pour eux deux, sachant d'avance ce que l'autre boirait.

La commande arriva pile au moment où un homme de grande taille, au physique sec, passait la porte du club à son tour. Ils se firent un signe de reconnaissance.  
« Salut loustic ! Comment vas-tu ? » lança le nouvel arrivant, en s'asseyant.  
« Henri… J'ai passé l'âge d'être appelé loustic. »  
Le dénommé Henri s'assit et choqua immédiatement son verre contre celui de son alter :  
« A la nôtre ! Merci pour le cognac ! »  
« Profites-en, c'est ma tournée ! A la bonne nôtre ! » répondit le premier.  
Ils sirotèrent un instant leurs verres en silence.  
« Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ici ? » fit Henri avec une sorte de nonchalance intriguée.  
« J'y viendrai, j'y viendrai. Pour l'instant : repos soldat ! »  
« M'enfin, Urbain… Tu sais bien que j'ai pas fait mes classes ! » sourit Henri.

Depuis tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Henri n'avait jamais causé que des problèmes à Urbain. Mais malgré tout, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Emmerder le monde était la spécialité d'Henri Bellamie, mais aussi ce qui faisait une part de son pouvoir d'attraction. La vie d'Urbain aurait sans doute était bien plus simple s'il avait choisi de suivre les idées d'Henri sans poser de questions. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait certainement grand reporter pour l'Haxonaute, voire, avec ses appuis politiques, conseiller presse du Premier Ministre. Mais voilà, Urbain Aconit n'avait jamais vraiment accepté de jouer le rôle qu'Henri Bellamie lui avait imparti.

« Urbain, je suis très sérieux ! » avait dit Henri ce jour de juin 1967.  
« Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu étais sérieux. Mais en quoi ça me regarde ? » avait répondu Urbain d'un air interloqué.  
« Tu vas quand même pas accepter de faire ce que le Sénéchal nous impose ! Je vois pas pourquoi on serait forcé de faire un service actif dans un trou paumé pendant deux mois ! » avait tempêté Henri.  
« Vois ça comme une sortie sportive prolongée ! Tu prends trop les choses au tragique… »  
« Tu sais que les moldus, eux, ne sont pas forcés d'accepter le service militaire, ils ont un truc qui s'appelle l'objection de conscience. C'est quand on refuse de porter une arme. »  
« Tu comptes briser ta baguette en signe de protestation ? » lui avait rétorqué Urbain, d'un ton ironique.  
« T'es vraiment qu'un pisse-froid, Aconit ! » avait conclu Henri avant de tourner les talons et d'aller retrouver ses potes Dorian Bernou et Beryl Piéhellé.  
Henri avait donc refusé le service militaire, tout comme Bernou et Piéhellé. Urbain Aconit avait fait le sien sans faire d'histoire. Après d'incessantes négociations avec le Sénéchalat, Henri et les deux autres avaient fini par faire un service civil, quatre mois à l'hôpital Croix-Rouge.  
Après cela, les deux alters avaient continué à se fréquenter de loin en loin. L'un déjà activiste politique, aux aguets des événements du mai 68 moldu ; l'autre, étudiant placide, plongé dans ses bouquins et la contemplation méditative de l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Un contrebassiste, un pianiste et une chanteuse commencèrent un set. Henri et Urbain sirotaient tranquillement leurs boissons.  
« J'ai su, par mes contacts à Bonsor, que tu avais posé ta candidature à la présidence de l'université… Il parait même que tu as de bonnes chances de succéder à Nathalie Pruniers. Tu m'aurais annoncé tes ambitions en '68, j'y aurais jamais cru ! » fit Henri, admiratif.  
« Les choses ne se présentent pas trop mal en effet, mais notre chère Nathalie voit ma candidature d'un mauvais œil… » contra Urbain d'un air pensif.  
« Je me demande bien pourquoi… »  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? A cause de toi, tête de Troll ! A cause de toi ! » répondit Aconit en foudroyant son vis à vis du regard, avec un souvenir bien précis en tête.

« Urbain, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » avait lancé Bellamie, en retenant Aconit qui allait entrer dans la bibliothèque de l'université.  
« Si c'est à propos de ton canard, c'est non ! » l'avait devancé Urbain. « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le distribuer pour toi aux étudiants en histoire, tout le stock a été saisi par le prof et j'ai failli me faire virer de l'amphi… »  
« Bien évidemment ! » avait dit Henri d'un ton triomphant. « Ils cherchent juste à nous bâillonner ! Mais, on va pas se laisser faire, Urbain ! Cyprien et moi, on prépare une nouvelle édition qui retrace les derniers événements côté moldu. Et tu verras, grâce à ça, on fera aussi bouger les choses de notre côté ! Avant-hier, on a réussi à tirer à 800 exemplaires et on a inondé Haxo, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour amener des exemplaires à Molitor. Je suis sûr qu'avec Nestor, tu pourrais... »  
« Oh-oh-oh ! » l'avait arrêté Aconit. « Hors de question que je me jette dans la gueule du loup-garou ! Molitor, c'est pas un lieu pour ton '_Oeil du Chaudron_' ! »  
« Tu piges pas que c'est justement là qu'il faut frapper si on veut faire chanceler leurs convictions bourgeoises !? »  
« Ecoute, si je fais ça, je risque de compromettre la position de mon père au Ministère et ensuite ce… » avait tenté Urbain d'un ton raisonnable.  
« J'en reviens pas que tu me parles de ton vieux, alors que le changement est là, juste au coin de la rue ! »  
« Henri… Regarde autour de toi : ici, personne n'y croit. Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui t'agites... » avait soupiré Urbain.  
« Bon, ok. Demain, je te charge juste de la distribution dans Bonsor, » avait décidé Henri, sans même laisser le choix de la réponse à son alter. « Cyprien et moi, on se débrouillera pour tenter une distribution à Molitor. »  
Urbain n'avait plus eu qu'à s'exécuter car Henri était du genre à le harceler une matinée complète par le biais de son tatouage d'alter pour être sûr qu'il avait mené sa mission à bien. Et bien entendu, Nathalie Pruniers, responsable de la chaire de Littérature, l'avait pris en pleine distribution de journaux pamphlétaires.

« C'est mesquin de la part de la présidente de t'en vouloir après tant de temps ! » remarqua Bellamie avec une belle désinvolture. « Les grands pontes de Bonsor n'ont pas fait autant d'histoires quand tu as brigué ton poste de prof en '75. »  
« Tout simplement parce qu'ils croyaient que j'avais arrêté de te fréquenter, mon vieux ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on se retrouve toujours dans ce club ? » s'enflamma Urbain.  
« Ben, ça alors ! Ce n'était pas pour le jazz, l'ambiance et la qualité de leur vermouth ? » énuméra le journaliste, étonné.  
« Tu me pourris la vie et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, Henri ! C'est ça le drame… » se lamenta Urbain, en pensant que ce fichu Bellamie avait vraiment l'empathie d'une dent de doxy.  
« Je te pourris la vie, je te pourris la vie… » répéta Henri. « Tu y vas fort ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais écrit un seul papier sur toi. Et même quand j'ai attaqué Pruniers en '89 sur sa gestion de Bonsor, je n'ai pas cité ton nom… »  
« C'est vrai. Je te remercie, » répondit Urbain, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. « Mais note tout de même qu'elle me rappelle régulièrement l'existence de cet article… C'est amusant comme elle m'associe automatiquement à cette cabale, alors que je ne suis même pas cité… »  
« Nooooonnn ?! Elle croit tout de même pas que c'est toi qui m'avait fourni les infos ? »  
« Belle déduction, Sherlock ! »  
« Oh meeeeeeeerde ! Excuse-moi, Urbain, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle te soupçonnerait comme ça ! En plus, t'avais aucun moyen de me fournir ces chiffres… Alala, c'est bien les universitaires, ça ! Archi-doués sur leur sujet de thèse, mais dès qu'on sort de leur spécialité, ils ont l'intelligence d'un chartier (8) !»  
Bellamie vida son verre d'un coup et commanda une seconde tournée, en invitant son alter à terminer sa boisson.

« Oublions les universitaires bouchés ! » balaya Henri d'un geste de la main. « Comment va ta femme ? Et mes neveux ? »  
« Jocaste s'occupe toujours de sa librairie moldue. Elle vient d'installer un rayon sorcier et envisage d'ouvrir une deuxième porte quelque part dans Haxo… Mais ça va nous faire de sacrés frais ! »  
« Elle vend toujours ses bouquins ésotériques, ses trucs de divinations et ses tarots pour les moldus ? »  
« Oui, ils sembleraient qu'ils adorent ça. La librairie marche plutôt pas mal… Sinon, je croise presque plus régulièrement Désirée à Bonsor qu'à la maison. A se demander si elle habite vraiment sous notre toit… Quant à Procris, et bien, j'imagine que tu as dû entendre parler de sa nouvelle coiffure… » soupira Urbain.  
« Bah, laisse-le faire. De mon côté, je ne compte même plus les tatouages de Justin… Ah, et puis, c'est de leur âge ! Rappelle-toi toutes les conneries qu'on a fait à Beauxbât ! »  
« Que TU as fait ! » corrigea son alter.  
« Ah bon ? Dans mes souvenirs, t'étais là aussi ! » s'étonna Bellamie.  
« Contraint et forcé, oui, probablement… Ou alors, c'était pour tenter de t'arrêter. … J'étais vraiment idéaliste à l'époque… »  
« Mais tu vois, ce qu'on faisait, ça avait un but ! Rends-toi compte : on était des précurseurs ! » s'enthousiasma Henri. « D'ailleurs, un an après notre bac, ça a sacrément pété à Beauxbât ! »  
« Oui, je me souviens : ma sœur était en 6e. Dès le mois de mars, les collégiens ont été évacués. Elle me piaillait dessus toute la sainte journée comme si j'étais responsable. Ce qui compensait pour mes parents, qui refusaient de me parler… » répondit Urbain d'un ton morne.  
« A la réflexion, je comprends mieux ton intérêt pour le jazz… » remarqua Henri avec un air vaguement coupable.  
« Bof… Grâce à André Nestor, j'ai pu réintégrer le circuit des rallyes un an et demi plus tard et reprendre une vie sociale normale. Ca s'est, de fait, arrangé à la maison et avec la nomination de Touraine au poste de Premier Ministre, papa a eu une promotion, qui lui a fait oublié mes incartades involontaires ! »  
Bellamie eut un reniflement de mépris :  
« Des incartades !? Ton père appelle '68 des incartades ? C'est bien un politique ! … Et tiens, puisqu'on en parle, comment va-t-il ? » ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.  
Urbain eut un sourire narquois avant de répondre :  
« Le Ministre va très bien, mais refuse toujours que tu passes sa cheminée, quand bien même je t'accompagnerais… »  
« Je comprends pas pourquoi il est autant sur la défensive… La presse ne fait que son travail ! » remarqua Henri en secouant la tête.  
« Peut-être à cause de la fois où tu as prétendu que l'ensemble du sous-bureau au budget avait détourné des fonds. Au cas où tu aurais oublié : la fameuse promotion de mon père, c'était justement chef du sous-bureau au budget... » précisa Urbain d'un ton acide.  
« Ah oui, je me rappelle de cette histoire… Mais, tu sais, il y avait bien eu du détournement de fonds ! »  
« Oui, mais d'où tu as sorti que ça venait du sous-bureau au budget ?! Tu ne pouvais pas étudier tes sources correctement, non ? » fit Urbain d'un ton irrité. « Au début de l'Haxonaute, tu balançais tes brûlots vraiment n'importe comment ! »  
« Oui, je reconnais que j'ai fait un certain nombre d'erreurs avant d'avoir Sophia… »

Sophia Ellie... Quand Henri avait épousé sa belle-sœur, Urbain s'était demandé ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter un sort pareil. D'autant qu'elle était déjà enceinte jusqu'aux dents quand ils s'étaient mariés. C'avait été un sacré scandale pour l'époque. La jeune femme était pourtant une personne sensée, une ancienne condisciple de Beauxbâtons qui n'avait guère eu d'affection pour ce libère-lutins (9) de Bellamie. Une économiste brillante en plus. Jamais Urbain n'aurait imaginé que les inviter à son propre mariage les rapprocheraient.

« Mes félicitations, loustic ! » avait lancé Bellamie, en donnant une accolade au jeune marié. Puis il s'était tourné vers la mariée : « Jocaste, tous mes vœux de bonheur. En fait, vous savez, je suis ravi. J'ai eu l'occasion de bien discuter avec votre sœur et j'ai été très impressionné par ses études moldues d'économie. Comme elle avait l'air de chercher un job, je lui ai proposé de s'occuper de la section économique de l'Haxonaute. Tu te rends compte, Urbain ? C'est formidable, non ? … Allez, salut loustic et bonne nuit de noces ! »  
Urbain avait furtivement pensé à se pendre. Voilà que sa propre belle-sœur se laissait, elle aussi, entraîner dans ce grand jeu qu'était l'existence de Bellamie ! Voilà qu'elle allait travailler pour lui !  
Et puis, un an plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Henri Bellamie, pour une fois, avait plus ou moins suivi les règles !

« Et tes enfants ? Christian ? Les jumeaux ? » demanda Urbain.  
« Christian ? Il a 22 ans maintenant et je désespère d'en faire un journaliste. Son alter l'a poussé dans des études scientifiques, un truc sur la Métamorphose cellulaire... De la Métamorphose cellulaire... » répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « J'essaye au moins de le pousser vers le journalisme scientifique. C'est un sujet qu'on traite encore trop peu dans l'Haxonaute ! … Enfin, Merlin soit loué, je n'ai pas besoin d'encourager les jumeaux ! »  
Urbain soupira en pensant à ces malheureux enfants sacrifiés sur l'autel du journalisme.  
« Je regrette un peu qu'ils ne soient pas alter… Quand je vois ce qui arrive à mon aîné, je me rends compte de l'importance d'avoir un bon alter avec qui être en phase. »  
Si Henri osait la moindre allusion à leur propre duo d'alter, Urbain allait probablement faire un geste désespéré. Sortir sa baguette en plein monde moldu et l'achever, peut-être ? Mais heureusement pour lui, Bellamie poursuivit au sujet de ses jumeaux :  
« Térence est alter avec Ninon Akosha, elle n'a jamais voulu venir à la maison et se prend pour une princesse éthiopienne. Je ne nie pas que les Akosha sont de grands diplomates, mais la cause qu'ils soutiennent est vraiment sans espoir. Quant à Justin, je n'ai rien contre Théod… En plus, c'est une cousine… mais bon… Niveau journalisme, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop y compter ! »  
« C'est une artiste, » remarqua Urbain. « Elle a d'ailleurs fait une peinture de Procris au collège que je garde toujours dans mon bureau. Il avait encore des cheveux à l'époque… »

Henri jeta un œil à sa montre. Minuit passé.  
« Bon, Urbain… Excuse-moi, mais faut que j'aille vérifier la dernière épreuve avant qu'elle parte à la magigravure. Et faut faire chauffer les presses, sinon on ne sortira jamais l'édition de demain ! J'en ai encore pour une bonne heure, deux s'il y a des corrections ! Bref, c'était très sympa de te voir, comme touj… »  
« Attends une seconde, Henri… » le retint maladroitement Urbain. « Je… Je n'ai pas tout fait fini... »  
« Quoi ? Tu veux me confier un scoop ? » rigola Bellamie, puis voyant l'air grave de son alter, il se rassit : « Sérieux ? Merlin ! Demain, il pleuvra des grenouilles sur le Sénéchalat ! »  
« Tu sais que hier soir, c'était la soirée mondaine des Nestor… » commença Urbain.  
Henri eut une grimace un peu déçue. Son intérêt diminua brusquement, mais il répondit néanmoins :  
« Ah oui, ce bon vieux André ! Comment va-t-il ? »  
« En fait, il s'agit pas tant d'André que de sa femme… » commença Urbain.  
« Quoi, ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta sœur ? » s'étonna Henri.

André Nestor avait toujours été un bon ami d'Urbain. A la différence d'Henri, André appartenait au même monde qu'Urbain, ce qui facilitait grandement leurs rapports. Les deux garçons se fréquentaient au cours des différents rallyes de la saison mondaine. Et quand André avait demandé en mariage sa jeune sœur Constance, Urbain, tout comme ses parents, avait été ravi de la confier à la plus éminente famille de France.  
Mais voilà. Même les Nestor avaient fait la tête en apprenant les liens familiaux entre Urbain et cet '_abominable individu_', comme ils ne manquaient jamais d'appeler Henri Bellamie. André n'en avait cure. Après tout, il avait côtoyé Bellamie pendant sept ans à Beauxbâtons et avait appris à le gérer. Mais pour le reste des Nestor c'était une autre affaire ! Constance en avait toujours gardé un certain ressentiment envers Henri et depuis, le tenait en quarantaine d'éclabouille (10).

« Tu veux donc dire que notre charmante dame Nestor a un message à me faire passer ? » poursuivit Henri, en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.  
Urbain leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Rien de si extraordinaire… Même si c'est vrai qu'elle m'a expressément demander de te contacter. »  
Les yeux de Henri brillèrent d'un éclat qu'Urbain connaissait bien et qu'il avait appris à redouter. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui causait aucune angoisse. Il savait qu'Henri était l'homme de la situation.  
« Allez, crache ta chocogrenouille ! » lança ce dernier d'un ton impatient.  
« Attention, Henri, un peu de discrétion… Si je t'ai proposé de se voir ce soir, c'est parce que ni moi, ni ma sœur ne pouvons nous permettre de franchir le seuil du siège de l'Haxonaute… »  
« Je serai muet comme une tombe concernant votre implication. Je te signe le contrat de confidentialité tout de suite, si tu veux, » fit Bellamie, en sortant un contrat de sa poche, qu'il plaqua d'un main ferme sur la table. Il avait toujours ce type de contrat sur lui.  
« Ok, ok, remplis-le pendant que je te raconte… »

* * *

1. "tête de troll" : tête de noeud, idiot  
2. "faire les grenouilles et les princes" : faire la pluie et le beau temps  
3. "rouler dans la poudre de cheminette" : rouler dans la farine  
4. "faire exploser la bombabouse" : mettre le merdier  
5. "Faire exploser le chaudron" : faire des vagues  
6. "être comme un loup-garou avec une muselière en argent" : être à bout de nerfs  
7. Référence à la phrase du cinéaste Werner Herzog à propos de son acteur fétiche Klaus Kinski : « _chacun de mes cheveux gris s'appelle Kinski _»  
8. "Avoir l'intelligence d'un chartier" : avoir le QI d'une huître  
9. "Un libère-lutins" : un embrouilleur, se dit de quelqu'un qui met des coups de pied dans la fourmilière  
10. "Tenir en quarantaine d'éclabouille" : éviter comme la peste

* * *

Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre bien politique comme je les aime !  
La Ligue a maintenant 100 "followers" et 100 "favorites" : un compte tout rond ! Cela me fait très plaisir, merci !  
La Liguopédia est toujours à votre disposition pour toutes informations complémentaires. Elle s'enrichit très régulièrement de nouveaux articles ou de nouveaux visuels, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil de temps à autres !  
La Liguopédia a d'ailleurs été référencée par le site reseaudecheminette qui recense tous les sites sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Merci à eux !

J'ai mis un petit **sondage de popularité** également sur la Liguopédia. Répondez-y, ça fera plaisir à Altaïr, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée !

Sinon, je lance **un concours pour changer le résumé de ma fic**. Proposez-moi vos idées des plus accrocheuses aux plus farfelues !

A bientôt  
Ruth (en son dédale)


	33. Pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse

**Titre : **La Ligue  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi. Vous reconnaitrait facilement mes apports à l'univers pré-cité.  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Rating** : T

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu flippant par sa longueur : 24.000 mots, parfaitement. Mais il le fallait, c'est une semaine complète en POV Harry.  
Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit ne pas avoir reçu d'alerte pour mon chapitre précédent, donc il est possible que vous découvriez deux chapitres d'un coup.

**Petit rappel **(ou pour plus d'info, allez faire un tour sur la Liguopédia)** :  
****Stanley Flint** : ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni en France (cf chapitre précédent)**  
Axelle Messidor : **Sénéchale de France, mère de Junon.  
**Bruno Desruelles** : frère de Laetitia Desruelles (cf chapitre "Cette bibliothèque n'est pas assez grande") Il est l'actuel Ministre des Affaires Intérieures  
**Christian Messidor :** Auror (cf chapitre "Des hommes de pouvoir")  
**Patricia Bombaste :** mère d'Alexis.  
**Noé Sorlimus :** père de Junon et mari d'Axelle Messidor (cf chapitre "Des hommes de pouvoir")  
**Marcel Sapin :** Premier Ministre de la Magie, Axelle Messidor est directement sous ses ordres.  
**Henri Bellamie :** journaliste et directeur de l'Haxonaute, c'est le père des jumeaux Justin et Térence Bellamie.

**Et toujours...  
************Junon Sorlimus** : solo et élève de 1ère B. Elle est le tuteur de Harry et est en charge de son entraînement de solo.**  
Altaïr Castel-Dajax :** copain de Miranda. Héritier des chais de Nectar.  
**Hippolyte Ravier : **alter d'Altaïr, le genre intello**  
****Simon Jarnac :** alter de Miranda  
**Rufus et Sacha Piscies :** amis de Junon  
**Olivier Nestor :** le fameux  
**Aldo de Villarmé :** animateur de radio Beauxbât

* * *

**Pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse...**

**Un regard sur Altaïr Castel-Dajax**

Le moment approchait… Altaïr le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Et comme chaque année, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. C'était dans l'air, porté par la brise de septembre, dans l'odeur de la terre humide de rosée matinale, dans les senteurs sucrées de la vigne qui mûrissait à Beauxbâtons. Septembre… Le mois des vendanges. Le mois des Castel-Dajax.  
A l'heure actuelle, pas un œil ne devait être fermé au domaine. Le moment approchait et nul ne pouvait se permettre de s'assoupir. De la récolte dépendait tant : le prestige d'une nouvelle cuvée, les commandes et bien sûr… la recherche. Car il poussait à Castel-Dajax le plus extraordinaire des cépages, aussi précieux que les larmes d'un phoenix, aussi sacré que le sang d'une licorne : le très prisé Nectar.  
Altaïr avait grandi le long des ceps, s'était caché derrière les cuves, avait couru au milieu des alambics et des cornues de laboratoire. Il aurait bien voulu la désavouer, mais il avait aimé cette vie et il l'aimait encore.  
Il écrasa rageusement son poing contre un tronc d'arbre, ignorant les invectives des nains de jardins. La douleur se propagea dans son bras droit et fit taire un moment les sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient. Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi sa famille pourchassait-elle inlassablement cette chimère inaccessible ? Pourquoi ? Le Nectar était déjà si parfait. Quel autre breuvage pouvait apporter clairvoyance, acuité, détente, intuition, santé, allégresse, tel que le faisait le Nectar ? … N'était-ce donc pas suffisant ? … Fallait-il qu'il fasse encore mieux ? Fallait-il y passer de longues années de recherche ? … La longévité, l'immortalité ! Obtenir le présent des Dieux. Et quoi d'autres encore ? … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sacrifier son existence à cette quête sans fin ? Et plus que tout, pourquoi lui sacrifier la vie de ses propres enfants ?  
Altaïr savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Fils aîné de la branche aînée, il était l'héritier du domaine, des vignes et des chais de Nectar. Un jour prochain, il devrait reprendre l'entreprise et surtout les recherches familiales, poursuivre la quête et y former ses enfants, qui à leur tour… Merlin ! Quel sens pouvait avoir une telle existence ?  
L'odeur sucrée et entêtante du raisin embaumait l'air alentour. Altaïr releva la tête et observa un moment le ciel.  
« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de pluie juste avant la récolte ! » se surprit-il à dire à voix haute. « Elle risquerait de faire éclater les grains… »  
Il y avait bien trop longtemps que les instincts du vigneron étaient ancrés en lui… Où qu'il soit en cette période de l'année, ses sens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de humer l'air, de surveiller le mûrissement, de guetter le moment de la récolte. Et chaque habitant de Castel-Dajax à quelques 800 kilomètres de là, en faisait tout autant. Servage volontaire au généreux dieu Nectar !

Les jours passaient. Altaïr avait le sommeil difficile, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Miranda et Simon le regardaient errer dans les couloirs et revenir inlassablement aux vignes. Tout deux savaient bien ce que ce comportement signifiait. Fin septembre… Comme chaque année, Altaïr Castel-Dajax se trouvait confronté à ses propres contradictions. Il aimait la terre, mais détestait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il aimait le Nectar, mais haïssait l'avenir tout tracé que celui-ci lui promettait. Il aimait ses parents, mais maudissait leur travail qui avait aliéné leurs existences et occupait la moindre de leurs pensées.  
Comme chaque année, tout se passa très vite. C'est Hermione qui en fut témoin. Une lettre, un portoloin et sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses affaires, Altaïr disparut. La lettre demeurait sur la table, alors que le cours d'Enchantements allait commencer. Hermione s'en saisit : _"C'est le moment ! Viens vite._" Le mot était griffonné à la hâte et n'était même pas signé.  
« Mais... fit-elle, interloquée, en tendant la lettre à Hippo qui la regarda à peine.  
« Le seigneur Dajax est retourné sur ses terres, » se contenta-t-il de dire.  
« Comment cela ? »  
Il imposa le silence à Hermione d'un geste et apporta la lettre à Mme Maxime qui n'avait pas encore constaté la disparition d'Altaïr. La directrice eut un hochement de tête, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Comme si rien de surprenant ne venait de se produire. Hermione se retint jusqu'à la fin du cours, mais aussitôt après, elle assaillit Hippo de questions :  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il ramassait les cahiers, manuels et plumes abandonnés par Altaïr. « Ton alter disparaît tout à trac, et tout le monde trouve ça normal ? »  
« C'est l'heure des vendanges au domaine, » expliqua sobrement le jeune Ravier. « Le moment le plus important de l'année pour les Castel-Dajax ! Même s'il se déteste pour cela, rien ne peut retenir Altaïr à Beauxbâtons au moment fatidique. Aucun véritable vigneron ne peut résister à l'appel des vendanges... »  
Il y avait un étrange accent dans la voix d'Hippo, à la fois fataliste et de mélancolique. Hermione le regarda, surprise.  
« Ca m'a l'air bien... spécial, cette histoire de vendanges, » dit-elle. « Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une grande fête populaire ! »  
« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! » se récria Hippo d'un air contrit. « Rassure-toi, Evohé est un rendez-vous tout ce qu'il y a de plus familial. Mais pour Altaïr... Eh bien, pour résumer, il y est comme un poisson dans l'eau et il ne le supporte pas. »  
« Tu veux dire qu'il n'aime pas cette fête ? » demanda Hermione en ramassant un stylo qu'Hippo avait oublié.  
« Si, il l'adore, mais c'est aussi une obligation familial qui lui pèse... Tu ne comprends pas ? » dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. « Et bien, tu verras ce week-end. Nous irons tous à Castel Dajax et tu verras de tes propres yeux... Mais pour l'instant, nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres en cours de Destruction des Arts Noirs. Tu vas à la bibliothèque, ensuite ? Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ? »  
« Hum, » fit Hermione, un peu vexée de n'avoir pas le fin mot de l'histoire. « Si tu insistes... »

* * *

**Deux lettres**

« Cher Felter,

J'espère que tu te portes bien. C'est d'ailleurs l'impression que tu donnes quand je te croise dans les couloirs. J'ai apprécié vendredi dernier. Merci à toi.  
J'ai des nouvelles fraîches de la soirée Nestorienne. Mes sources habituelles parlent de nombreuses allers et venues bizarres, mais tu as dû l'apprendre de ton côté. SP semble avoir encore fait des siennes en amenant une invitée surprise. Et JS a dansé avec DM. Interroge tes contacts, c'est TRES suspect.  
Sinon, beaucoup d'adultes présents discutant politique, on m'a même parlé de l'ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni. Pas mal d'inquiétude visiblement.  
Quelque chose couve, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Mes contacts ne donnent rien de plus. En sais-tu davantage ?

A bientôt,

_Ex nihilo, nihil_ (1)

IRRIMO. »

« Salut Irrimo,

De rien pour vendredi ! Juste un petit tour à ma manière... Je savais que tu apprécierais le geste.  
Sais-tu que j'ai été témoin de quelque chose samedi midi ? ACD braillait dans la cheminée de l'âtre principal de Beauxbât avec sa chère et tendre, parlant d'un déjeuner avec des anglais... Les amis de HP si j'ai bien compris. Qu'en penses-tu ? Si on additionne ce fait à la semaine passée à la bibliothèque par la copine de HP, ça donne : recherche d'infos ! Il faudra veiller à ce que tout ce petit monde ne parte pas en roue libre...  
Pour en arriver au rallye, j'ai peu d'infos sur l'invitée de SP. Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas restée. Et pour la danse... pas d'inquiétude, ni d'impatience ! J'ai eu des infos et je t'en parlerai bientôt de visu.  
Sinon, mes sources parlent beaucoup d'anglais qui courent partout... Et qui discutent longuement avec des adultes. Tu vois de qui je parle, j'imagine... Bref, il y aura sans doute un impact, mais pas tout de suite tout de même. Peut-être pendant les Vendanges ?  
Tu y vas je présume ?

A+

_The characters procrastinate  
on the threshold of the door;_  
_there's something here that fascinates,_  
_though the meaning's still unsure  
and the plot so thick._ (2)

FELTER »

* * *

Harry restait seul dans les Arènes. Après le départ impromptu de Sorlimus, la directrice, le Ministre et McGonagall avaient eux aussi fini par quitter la salle d'entraînement sur quelques paroles d'encouragement. Harry serrait encore la lettre de l'Ambassadeur dans sa main. Se mettre à la disposition de la Sénéchale... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Qu'il allait vraiment travailler avec les équipes d'Aurors ? Il aurait voulu interroger Junon, savoir si elle avait déjà participé à ce genre d'opération, mais l'absence de la jeune fille se prolongeait et le Gryffindor finit par se dire qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être pas de la soirée...  
Il quitta les Arènes, puis le gymnase et sortit dans les jardins. On était entre chien et loup et c'était probablement bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il frissonna sous le vent d'automne qui secouait les feuilles des grands chênes. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le mois de septembre s'était presque entièrement écoulé. La faute à son emploi du temps surchargé et à l'omniprésence de Sorlimus. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un camarade anglais. Il reconnut au loin trois Hufflepuffs qui sortaient des serres. Mais la perspective de leur parler lui sembla soudain au-dessus de ses forces. Il y avait des semaines, des mois même, si l'on comptait les vacances chez les Dursleys, qu'il n'avait pas eu une vraie conversation avec quiconque. Il allait passer sous le porche pour monter au grand hall quand il entendit une voix irritée retentir dans les escaliers :  
« Mais laisse-moi donc tranquille, Millie ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! »  
L'instinct poussa Harry à se glisser silencieusement dans le petit escalier descendant vers la crypte afin d'écouter sans être vu. Bulstrode et McDougal semblaient se disputer. Ou plutôt, Bulstrode tentait de raisonner sa camarade qui ne l'écoutait pas.  
« Je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, Morag... » fit-elle d'un ton soucieux. « Je sais que tu fais ce qui te semble juste, mais... »  
« N'en parlons pas ici ! » coupa McDougal d'une voix dure. « Laisse-moi, maintenant. Je dois trouver Boot ! »  
Mais Bulstrode continua pourtant à suivre son amie en argumentant à voix basse.

Harry les entendit s'éloigner moitié intrigué, moitié soulagé. Quel était le nouveau plan de McDougal ? Il espérait qu'il ne le concernait pas cette fois-ci. En effet, une fois remise du premier choc après la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère, McDougal s'était mise à en tête d'en savoir plus. Et qui lui avait appris la mort de sa mère ? Harry Potter, le Survivant en personne ! Harry regrettait maintenant d'avoir fait faire ce portrait par Quin. Sa propre impétuosité lui avait encore joué un sale tour... Il savait pourtant que quand il prenait ce genre d'initiatives, elles ne menaient qu'à des catastrophes ! Quand McDougal l'avait abordé une première fois, s'excusant de son comportement excessif et lui posant quelques questions précises sur sa mère, Harry avait réalisé son erreur : impossible de justifier ses informations sans expliquer son "lien" avec Voldemort ! Il avait alors tenté de noyer le poisson, disant qu'il n'était plus si sûr. La Slytherin avait éclaté en sanglots et seule l'arrivée de Sorlimus l'avait sauvé de la jeune fille en pleurs. Les fois suivantes, elle arrivait toujours les larmes aux yeux et Harry commençait à croire qu'elle pleurait exprès pour l'attendrir et le pousser à la faute quand elle lui posait ses questions. Il avait fini par simplement fuir à son approche. Elle s'était résignée à le laisser tranquille au bout de deux semaines et, même s'il était assez soulagé, il trouvait ça presque aussi inquiétant que les dernières paroles de Bulstrode. Harry eut un petite pensée de soutien pour Terry Boot, l'alter de McDougal.  
Bon, pourquoi ne chercherait-il pas Hermione et Ron pour leur en parler ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire le point ensemble. Il devait aussi les informer de sa future mission avec la Sénéchale. Harry sortit de sa cachette et passa dans les jardins arrières, dans l'espérance d'y trouver ses amis. S'ils y étaient ! Ron lui avait dit au déjeuner de la veille qu'il allait à la soirée mondaine des Nestor. Junon aussi, puisqu'il avait passé une soirée tranquille, pour une fois. Quant à Hermione, elle avait quitté l'école dans la matinée du samedi pour se rendre chez Miranda. Harry eut un petit pincement au coeur : avec son entrainement, il était de plus en plus isolé... Ce serait sympa d'entendre parler un peu du monde extérieur. Et de rigoler entre copains, tout simplement.

Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon des jardins et aperçut Neville devant le plan d'eau en bas des jardins. Harry descendit dans sa direction, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le Gryffindor seul et totalement immobile. Très concentré, le jeune Longbottom lui tournait le dos et pointait sa baguette vers l'étendue aquatique. Harry écarquilla les yeux en arrivant à proximité : l'eau faisait d'étranges petits tourbillons juste devant Neville !  
Mais au moment où il s'approchait pour mieux voir, son camarade l'aperçut et laissa tomber sa baguette de surprise.  
« Aaaah ! » s'écria le jeune Longbottom, rattrapant sa baguette de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau.  
« Désolé, Neville ! » s'excusa aussitôt le Survivant. « Je ne voulais pas te surprendre... »  
« Ce n'est rien, Harry... Je m'essayais à un peu de magie aquatique, » expliqua l'autre, avant de jeter un œil nerveux à sa montre, « et visiblement, j'en ai perdu toute notion du temps ! Hermione et Ron doivent m'attendre ! »  
« Je t'accompagne ! » fit aussitôt Harry, emboîtant le pas à son camarade, qui courait déjà vers le grand Hall.

« Nous avions rendez-vous... il y a dix minutes dans la salle... aux Tritons du 2e étage... » fit Neville, en haletant de plus en plus fort. Harry, qui le suivait en montant les marches quatre à quatre, fut surpris de voir que même s'il était essoufflé, Neville parvenait à tenir le rythme sans trop d'effort. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Hermione lui avait dit que Neville et elle s'entraînaient régulièrement avec Miranda et Simon. Sans compter les nombreuses réunions de la Dumbledore's Army... Ca devait expliquer sa bonne forme physique.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle et la présence de Harry fit complètement oublier à Hermione et Ron le quart d'heure de retard.

Cela faisait du bien à Harry de revoir ses amis, de les entendre discuter : la voix énergique d'Hermione, le ton toujours un peu inquiet de Neville, les remarques humoristiques de Ron. Il se sentait certes un peu en décalage, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'aligner plus de deux phrases de suite, mais il était heureux de juste les entendre.  
« Harry ? … Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » retentit la voix d'Hermione de son légendaire ton réprobateur.  
Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de demander : « Pardon, tu disais ? »  
« Il faut frapper un grand coup, Harry ! » répondit Ron à la place de sa camarade.  
« Hier, Neville et Ron ont prouvé qu'ils pouvaient avoir un impact sur des adultes, » poursuivit Hermione. « Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un début, nous devons faire beaucoup plus si nous voulons faire entendre notre voix. Nous manquons de soutien ici : Madame Maxime n'a pas la stature de Dumbledore et nous n'avons pas de contact au sein des Ministères français. Le seul moyen de changer la donne est de frapper l'opinion publique. Ainsi, mêmes les politiques seront forcés de prendre en compte nos avis et ce que nous représentons : l'opposition à Voldemort ! »  
« Bien dit, Hermione ! » lança Neville, pris par l'enthousiasme de son alter.  
« Le seul moyen de frapper efficacement l'opinion est de faire comme nous l'avons fait l'an passé, Harry... Nous devons intervenir dans la presse. A Hogwarts, nous avions la chance d'avoir Luna, mais ici aussi nous avons des fils de journalistes... »  
« Ah oui, les deux jumeaux, là... » se rappela brusquement Harry. « Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? »  
« Les Bellamie, » répondit aussitôt Hermione. « Mais hors de question de passer directement par eux. Ils ne m'ont pas lâché la semaine dernière dans l'espérance évidente d'un scoop. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de personnes comme ça ! »  
« Oui, ils ont essayé aussi avec moi... » remarqua Harry. « Mais Sorlimus ne les a pas très bien reçus. J'ai même pour ordres de me tenir loin d'eux et de la presse en général. »  
« Les Aurors ne sont pas des soutiens fervents de la presse, on dirait, » intervint Ron, d'un ton embêté. « Hier, Christian Messidor m'a expressément demandé de ne pas faire déborder le chaudron, afin de ne pas compromettre ta position en France, Harry... »  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda ce dernier.  
« Que Beauxbâtons reste l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi et qu'il serait bon que tu puisses y rester. Monsieur Messidor pense que si nous nous faisions trop remarquer, l'opinion publique pourrait se retourner contre nous, prétendre que tu es une menace pour la sécurité de Beauxbât et donc pour leurs enfants. »  
« On en revient toujours là ! Ca ne nous laisse guère de marge de manœuvre... » soupira Hermione, ne sachant tout à coup plus trop quel parti prendre.

« J'ai peut-être un moyen de faire parler de nous sans qu'on puisse me le reprocher... » commença Harry.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit Hermione, surprise.  
Sans répondre, il lui tendit la lettre de l'Ambassadeur.  
« Ca, par exemple ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, après l'avoir parcouru. « Mais c'est une donnée totalement nouvelle, Harry ! »  
« C'est quoi ces Vendanges ? » demanda Neville.  
« Marcus m'a expliqué que c'était une grande fête autour du Nectar et qu'elle aurait lieu le week-end prochain... » lui répondit Ron. « D'ailleurs, il a prévu de m'y emmener... »  
« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione.  
« Quoi ? » maugréa l'autre, sentant déjà venir les sempiternels reproches de la jeune fille.  
« Tu sors de Beauxbâtons de manière beaucoup trop désinvolte ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu imagines les conséquences ? »  
« Je ne crois pas que ce sera un problème, » intervint Harry. « Madame Maxime avait l'air de dire que nous aurions tous des autorisations de sortie pour y aller. Et si on peut garantir ma sécurité, je pense que la vôtre le sera aussi. »  
Hermione eut l'air convaincu par son argument. Elle hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :  
« Le plus important est que c'est là une occasion unique d'approcher la Sénéchale... Il va falloir en tirer parti, Harry ! »

La cloche annonçant le dîner sonna et les Gryffindors descendirent vers le réfectoire, tout en poursuivant leurs discussions. Des collégiens commençaient déjà à revenir de week-end et s'éparpillaient dans les jardins, le grand hall et les couloirs. Alors que les quatre amis s'asseyaient autour des grands tables de bois du réfectoire, ils eurent la surprise de voir également entrer Simon, qui venait visiblement dîner. Avec sa discrétion habituelle, le jeune Jarnac s'apprêtait à laisser les quatre Gryffindor discuter tranquillement, mais un signe amical d'Hermione l'attira vers leur table.  
« Bonsoir. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-il simplement.  
Ils acquiescèrent et le repas se passa d'abord en discussions sur le rallye, Simon se faisant fort de demander à Ron et Neville leurs impressions. Puis, pour ménager Hermione, il parla avec elle de François Ducratère et raconta quelques anecdotes à propos du père de Miranda qui amusèrent grandement l'auditoire. Il relatait un énième envoi de piques entre François et Altaïr, quand Harry en profita pour demander :  
« A propos d'Altaïr, nous parlions juste avant le dîner des Vendanges. En quoi consiste au juste cette fête chez les Castel-Dajax ? »  
Simon ne se fit pas prier pour donner des explications :  
« En réalité, il y a deux choses : les Vendanges, qui devraient bientôt commencer, bien que le jour exact reste entre les mains de la famille Castel-Dajax ; et _Evohé_, la fête autour des Vendanges qui a lieu le dernier week-end de septembre, samedi et dimanche prochains, donc. »  
« Evohé ? » répéta Ron, en grimaçant.  
« C'est du grec. Ca veut dire "A boire !" » rigola doucement Simon.  
« On y va pour boire ?! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.  
« Et bien... Oui, et pour manger aussi, » avoua Jarnac avec un sourire.  
Harry ne ne put s'empêcher de rire en constatant encore une fois l'importance du boire et du manger pour les français.  
« Mais pas seulement, » poursuivit-il plus sérieusement. « Certes, il y a un salon agricole où on peut acheter toutes sortes de produits autour du Nectar et déguster différents crus, mais on peut aussi visiter les laboratoires, les vignes et les chais... »  
« Pourquoi les laboratoires ? On a besoin de laboratoire pour faire du vin ? » s'étonna Neville.  
« Le Nectar n'est pas qu'un vin. Mais aussi un ingrédient de base de beaucoup de potions et les alchimistes surveillent de très près les avancées sur le Nectar... D'ailleurs, Alexis peut être flippant pendant Evohé... » ajouta-t-il, sans que les Gryffindors sachent s'il plaisantait ou non.  
« Il boit ? » proposa Ron.  
« Pas son genre... » répondit le français, laconique.  
« Tu comptes y aller toi aussi ? » demanda Hermione, en voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus.  
« Oui. Je dois accompagner mes parents à la vente aux enchères du dimanche matin. » Il poursuivit devant l'air surpris de ses vis-à-vis : « Une vente de bouteilles de grands crus, parfois même de crus historiques. Les Castel-Dajax ont de tels trésors dans leurs caves... »  
« Et ils sont vendus aux plus offrants ? » demanda Neville.  
« Oui. Les familles en vue se doivent d'avoir une cave de qualité. Et quoi de mieux qu'une vente publique pour en faire étalage, l'air de rien ? … Ne faites donc pas cette tête, » ajouta-t-il devant leur air choqué. « C'est une question de statut social et puis, une partie des bénéfices est reversée à des organismes caritatifs. »  
« Si les mêmes personnes que celles du Rallye des Nestor sont là pendant cette vente, cela vaut vraiment le coup que tu ailles leur parler, Harry ! » remarqua Ron, en se frottant les mains. « Comme tu le sais, Neville et moi, on t'a préparé le terrain ! »  
« Si la Sénéchale est moitié aussi stricte que Sorlimus, je doute que je puisse approcher qui que ce soit... » répondit Harry avec un soupir résigné. « Et puis, Madame Maxime m'a dit que c'était surtout l'occasion de me montrer. J'ai bien compris que c'était uniquement un moyen de me tester ! »  
« Attends, Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione, « si la Sénéchale veut t'exhiber devant les grandes familles, c'est sans doute pour une raison politique. »  
« C'est très probable, en effet, » acquiesça Simon. « La plupart du temps, les Sénéchaux se tiennent à l'écart des manoeuvres politiciennes, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont les exécutants directs des Premiers Ministres... »  
« Pas de doute, » conclut Ron d'une voix décidée. « Cette histoire de Vendanges est certainement une combine politique. »

* * *

La matinée du lundi n'était guère sortie de l'ordinaire. Certes Sorlimus avait entraîné Harry comme à son habitude, mais elle n'avait pas voulu parler de sa mère, arguant que la Sénéchale donnerait bien bien assez vite de ses nouvelles. Le Gryffindor soupçonnait Junon d'être juste aussi peu informée que lui.  
Aussi fut-il particulièrement heureux de voir une Hermione essoufflée courir dans sa direction au moment où il sortait de son cours de Défense, un des rares que son tuteur lui permettait de suivre régulièrement.  
« Hermione ! Tu as du nouveau ? » lui demanda-t-il sans attendre.  
La jeune fille jeta un curieux regard à l'intérieur de la classe, semblant chercher quelqu'un en particulier, puis elle secoua la tête et entraîna Harry dans une salle désertée, qu'elle protégea magiquement des oreilles indiscrètes.  
« Alors ? » insista-t-il.  
« On n'a même pas eu besoin d'écrire au directeur de l'Haxonaute ! » annonça immédiatement la jeune fille. « Figure-toi que les Bellamie sont venus dès ce matin parler avec Neville et Ron. Ils avaient une lettre de leur père pour eux ! »  
« Pourquoi Neville et Ron, et pas moi ? » fit Harry, surpris.  
« Parce qu'ils étaient au rallye et ils n'y sont pas passés inaperçus ! Conséquence logique : ils sont maintenant les porte-drapeaux de notre cause et je me suis présentée comme ta porte-parole... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda la jeune fille, d'un ton inquiet.  
« Mais non, Hermione. C'est parfait... » la rassura son camarade. « Tu sais bien que je suis une catastrophe ambulante avec la presse ! »  
La Gryffindor sourit : « Finalement, on a pris la décision la plus évidente. Le mieux est qu'on tente de rencontrer Henri Bellamie lui-même pendant la fête des Vendanges. »  
« Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on va vous repérer trop facilement ? » s'alarma Harry.  
« Il y aura tellement de monde que personne ne nous remarquera... Et qui s'étonnera de voir Monsieur Bellamie interviewer quelques élèves anglais ? C'est son travail après tout ! … Et puis, sans vouloir te démoraliser, Harry, tous les yeux seront tournés vers toi, pas vers nous ! »  
« Tu veux dire que je suis votre diversion ?! »  
Hermione lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse :  
« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Harry, mais de toutes façons, c'est toi que les français veulent voir. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te forcer pour attirer leur attention et ainsi, nous pourrons mener tranquillement notre affaire avec Bellamie. »  
« Tu comptes lui dire la vérité jusqu'à quel point ? »  
« Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec l'infiltration de Crouch Junior (Croupton en VF), le portauloin truqué, le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. Et puis l'attaque du Département des Mystères par les Mangemorts et... » Hermione n'eut pas la force d'achever sa phrase, sachant que la mention de Sirius mettait toujours Harry dans un sale état. Il y eut un silence.  
« On balance tout donc... » constata finalement le garçon, en soupirant. « J'espère juste que ça ne va pas empirer ma situation en France... »  
« Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, Harry ! » répondit vivement Hermione. « Le but de cet article est d'obtenir de l'aide du gouvernement français et des assurances sur ton sort quand les frontières rouvriront. »  
« Alors, espérons que cet article sera aussi convaincant que celui du Chicaneur l'an passé, parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer si c'est Voldemort qui me tient la porte ! » fit Harry, en haussant un sourcil.  
Hermione acquiesça en riant à l'idée de Voldemort tenant galamment la porte au Survivant. Une idée tout aussi comique la traversa soudain :  
« Oooh ! Faut que je te raconte la meilleure : Malfoy est venu me parler ! » annonça-t-elle.  
« Malfoy est venu te parler... » répéta Harry, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. « Notre Malfoy ? Est venu TE voir ? Pour te PARLER ? … Eeeeeh ? »  
« Oui, je sais, c'est complètement fou ! J'étais passée à la bibliothèque juste avant le déjeuner pour rendre un bouquin, et là, Malfoy me coupe la route et commence à me parler d'une voix pressée. Je m'attendais à des insultes comme d'habitude, mais il était plutôt sur le mode négociation. »  
« Négociation ?! » fit Harry d'un ton dégoûté. « Que peut-il y avoir à négocier avec cette sale fouine ? »  
« Il a fini par comprendre que Luna était entrée illégalement sur le territoire français, et depuis, il s'imagine que c'est une dangereuse criminelle... Comment on peut penser cela de Luna, ça me dépasse ! » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. « Bref, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Luna d'avoir des soucis pendant le rallye et que maintenant c'était à nous de la convaincre de s'abstenir d'aller aux Vendanges. »  
« C'est vrai qu''il serait peut-être mieux que Luna reste à Beauxbâtons... » remarqua Harry. « Si la Sénéchale la voit... Quoique, non ! La Sénéchale n'a pas de raison de soupçonner une élève anglaise de quoi que ce soit ! »  
« Mais c'est Luna qui a apporté le Chicaneur en France. Henri Bellamie pourrait se poser des questions si Luna le mentionnait sans le faire exprès devant lui. »  
« C'est vrai... Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Malfoy s'est senti forcé de venir t'en parler... » fit Harry d'un ton déconcerté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il veut forcément quelque chose ! »  
« Aucune idée... Tu l'aurais vu, c'était surréaliste ! Je me demande maintenant s'il est pas juste paranoïaque depuis que McDougal l'a attaqué... Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que j'éclaircisse ça avec Luna. »  
« Oui, ça vaudr... »

La baguette d'Hermione se mit brutalement à sonner, signe que la récré venait de se terminer.  
« Aaaah ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! … Pourquoi la tienne ne sonne pas ? » interrogea-t-elle son camarade d'un ton inquisiteur.  
« Privilège de solo. Nos baguettes ne sont pas reliées au planning... » sourit Harry, content d'avoir, pour une fois, un avantage.  
Hermione sourit à son tour et, sur un "n'en profite pas pour sécher !", partit en courant en direction de sa salle de cours, bientôt rejoint par plusieurs élèves eux aussi en retard.

* * *

Mardi, on était mardi. Et toujours rien ! En trouvant un petit mot glissé sous sa porte la veille au soir, Harry avait espéré un instant ; mais il ne s'agissait que d'un message d'Hermione, accompagné d'une coupure de presse montrant la photographie d'un certain Bruno Desruelles, à priori le ministre de l'Intérieur sorcier français. Hermione demandait à Harry de vérifier s'il n'apparaissait pas sur le cliché de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui figurait dans l'album qu'Hagrid avait offert au jeune homme quelques années plus tôt. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas ! Harry s'était demandé d'où Hermione avait bien pu tirer cette drôle d'idée, mais la présence de plusieurs français au petit-déjeuner l'avait contraint à ne donner qu'une réponse lapidaire, sans lui laisser la possibilité d'interroger la jeune fille.

Une fois son repas rapidement avalé, Harry se précipita dans le gymnase à la recherche de Sorlimus. La jeune fille était présentement accrochée à la barre fixe où elle faisait des tractions.  
« Alors Sorlimus ? Tu as du nouveau ? » demanda Harry.  
« Négatif, Potter... Pas la peine d'être impatient... C'est contre-productif. » répondit Junon avec effort, mais sans pour autant arrêter ses exercices.  
« Mais elle ne t'a vraiment laissé aucune instruction depuis dimanche ? »  
« Si, bien sûr... » reprit la jeune Sorlimus, en se réceptionnant au sol. « Celle d'ATTENDRE les ordres ! »  
« Pfff... Je me demande vraiment quand va-t-elle se décider à nous convoquer. Si elle attend trop, nous ne lui serons d'aucune utilité ! »  
« Tu ne seras peut-être d'aucune utilité tout court, Potter, et cela quelle que soit l'heure de ta convocation ! » ironisa Junon. « A mon avis, ta tâche principale sera surtout d'éviter de gêner les Aurors... Tu t'amollis, Potter ! Allez, vingt tractions, immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.  
Harry sauta pour attraper la barre et commença l'exercice. Dire que le premier jour il n'avait pas été capable d'en faire plus de trois. Mais à force de persévérance - Junon l'avait forcé à faire une traction de plus chaque jour - il parvenait à discipliner son corps.

En début d'après-midi, Harry reçut par pneu une convocation inattendue : le professeur McGonagall lui demandait de la rejoindre dans le bureau de Madame Maxime. C'était la première fois que Harry parlait à sa directrice de maison depuis bien longtemps. Elle en profita enfin pour lui accorder de l'attention, lui demandant comment se passait son entraînement de solo, l'informant même, mais de manière succincte, de l'avancée de ses démarches auprès de l'administration française. Elle espérait ainsi recevoir bientôt un avis du Ministère des Affaires Etrangères, leur accordant à tous l'asile politique. Elle termina l'entretien en parlant de l'Ambassadeur du Royaume Uni, Stanley Flint, dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à cerner la position exacte. En effet, Harry devrait passer par l'ambassade avant de rejoindre le Sénéchalat et il était probable que l'ambassadeur veuille s'entretenir avec lui. Le professeur le mit donc en garde sur ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire. Certes, Stanley Flint avait promis que le Survivant pourrait demeurer aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait à Beauxbâtons, mais cela n'avait guère donné d'indication sur ses propres positions vis à vis des Mangemorts. Bref, observer et parler le moins possible était la consigne de sa directrice de maison.

Ce fut donc informé, et de bien meilleure humeur, que Harry quitta le bureau de la directrice. Mais il avait à peine quitté la pièce qu'il se cogna à un obstacle.  
« Pousse-toi, merde ! » retentit une voix masculine au ton particulièrement énervé.  
Harry fit un pas en arrière, surpris de l'agressivité de l'individu, et reconnut immédiatement le garçon et la fille qui n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons.  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? » grogna Harry, sa belle humeur envolée.  
Le garçon se plaça face à lui en croisant les bras. Il était un peu plus grand que le Survivant et le toisait d'un air mauvais. Harry lui rendit son regard.  
« Tristan... » supplia la fille, en lui prenant le bras. « Arrête... »  
Elle était très pâle. C'était quoi ce malaise ? Harry avait l'habitude que les Slytherins s'en prennent en lui, mais au moins, il comprenait pourquoi. Harry choisit la méthode directe, pointant sa baguette droit sur la figure du type. Il avait souvent tendance à choisir la manière directe ces derniers temps. Pas sûr que cela soit une bonne habitude...  
« Regarde, il nous menace maintenant ! » grinça le français en direction de la fille. « Tu vois bien qu'on pouvait rien attendre de mieux de sa part ! »  
« Que me voulez-vous ? » répéta Harry, sa baguette toujours en position.  
« Comme si on voulait quelque chose de la part d'un irresponsable comme toi ! Tsss... Regarde-le, Diane ! »  
Mais au lieu de le regarder, la fille éclata en gros sanglots. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en tentant de cacher ses larmes. Le garçon abandonna aussitôt Harry et courut après la fille :  
« Diane ! Diane, je suis désolé. S'te plait ! Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour toi ! » plaida le garçon avec maladresse. Il se retourna furieux en direction de Harry : « Putain, Potter ! Fais encore pleurer Diane et je t'arrange personnellement le portrait ! »  
Puis il reprit sa course à la poursuite de sa camarade. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait de sacrés marteaux dans cette fichue école !

* * *

« Bon, tu crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui ? »  
On était mercredi et Harry commençait à sérieusement se demander si cette fameuse convocation viendrait un jour. Ca ne pouvait pas être un canular tout de même !  
« Merlin, Potter ! Arrête de poser sans cesse la même question ! Tu es quoi ? Un enfant de cinq ans ? » railla Junon, excédée.  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires qui auraient conforté Sorlimus dans sa mauvaise opinion de lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enchaîner : « C'est comme ça, Potter. La plupart du temps quand on est Auror : on attend ! »  
« Tu parles d'un métier... »  
« Si tu as tant de temps pour te plaindre, Potter : aux Arènes ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna Junon d'une voix colérique.

Elle entra d'un pas rageur dans le gymnase, Harry sur les talons, et pénétra sans gêne dans l'Arène de Duel où se trouvaient déjà les deux Piscies.  
« Sacha, Rufus, il est à vous ! » cria-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur les premiers gradins.  
Rufus regarda sa camarade et soupira. Mais Sacha explosa de rire et fit un salut moqueur à Harry avec ces mots : « _Ave _Potter, _Morituri te salutant_ ! »

Harry avait maintenant l'habitude de combattre les Piscies. Junon l'y avait forcé à trois ou quatre reprises ces deux dernières semaines. Leur principal atout, mais non le seul, était la rapidité de leur première attaque. Sacha pouvait se jeter n'importe comment dans la bataille et Rufus était là pour le couvrir quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pour cela qu'ils gagnaient souvent dans les deux premières minutes du combat, leurs adversaires étant souvent trop déconcertés pour savoir comment réagir et parer leurs attaques.  
Le premier sort de Sacha ne tarda pas à venir. Un sort de fouet vint frapper au niveau des jambes de Harry, tentant de le faucher net. Mais ce dernier bondissait déjà hors de portée, son attaquante et sa défensive pointées sur chacun de ses adversaires. Les deux sorts qui leur lança furent sans effet, contrés par la défense de fer de Rufus. Harry savait qu'il devait d'abord se débarrasser de Rufus, s'il voulait avoir une chance contre Sacha. Il lui porta deux autres attaques.  
Il allait poursuivre quand deux grands filets lui tombèrent dessus. Sans se laisser intimider, il les lacéra d'un simple sort, laissant les débris au sol. Sacha, qui était à l'origine du sort, eut un petit grognement de contrariété. Normalement, mettre en colère un ennemi était une méthode acceptable pour le déconcentrer et le pousser à faire une erreur. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne méthode avec Sacha Piscies. Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends. La dernière fois, Sacha lui avait bondi à la gorge à l'improviste et c'était Rufus qui avait dû stupéfixer son cousin. Non, mieux valait amuser et distraire Sacha par des sorts créatifs qui l'étonneraient suffisamment pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Tactique bien utile, mais qui malheureusement ne marchait pas du tout avec Rufus. Briser la concentration de ce dernier était simplement impossible et parfois Harry avait l'impression de se battre contre un robot.  
Après avoir lancé une poignée de sorts de toutes sortes, Harry prit une petite seconde pour souffler. Maintenir la distance, surtout maintenir la distance. C'était le maître-mot contre les Piscies. Merlin, c'était dur le combat à deux contre un ! Harry évita les sorts suivants de Sacha, monta un bouclier sommaire et concentra tous ses efforts pour briser les protections de Rufus. Surpris par la puissance de ses attaques, Rufus eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Harry ne put exploiter cet avantage car Sacha venait de bondir hors de son champ de vision. Harry jura : les Piscies le prenaient en tenaille maintenant. Bien sûr, il y avait une toute petite chance, à la condition qu'Harry esquive assez vite, que les deux alters s'envoient des sorts l'un contre l'autre... Non, il ne fallait pas rêver.  
« On fait comme aux _Lupercales_, cousin ! » cria Sacha.  
Un fin sourire courut sur le visage de Rufus tandis qu'il faisait apparaître une lance dans sa main gauche. C'était autorisé les armes !? L'autre Piscies éclata de rire, mais Harry ne put vraiment se détourner, car Rufus se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, en raffermissant sa prise sur la lance. Un instinct fit rouler Harry vers la droite, tandis qu'un trident se plantait avec force à l'endroit où il se trouvait deux secondes auparavant. Le jeune Potter jeta vivement sa jambe en arrière faisant un arc de cercle, fauchant Sacha qui s'était imprudemment approché de lui. Le garçon bascula en arrière, mais un bouclier défensif l'entourait déjà, empêchant Harry d'en venir à bout. Sans se soucier davantage de Sacha, un peu sonné par la manœuvre, le jeune Potter contra le Stupefix envoyé par Rufus, mais faillit se prendre sa lance en pleine figure. En colère, Harry s'entoura d'un bouclier lumineux qui aveugla brutalement ses deux adversaires. Malgré leurs instincts de chasseurs, les deux Piscies n'avaient pas l'habitude de combattre en aveugle ; Harry, si. Il termina d'abord Sacha, qu'il saucissonna avec adresse, puis avec plus de difficultés, il s'occupa de Rufus, qui était plus discret et plus attentif que son cousin.

Une fois les Piscies mis hors d'état de nuire, Harry se mit à leur hurler dessus :  
« Vous êtes juste deux maboules ! Deux cinglés ! J'aurai pu être embroché vivant ! Vous réfléchissez de temps à autres ? »  
« Ce n'était qu'une lance et un trident, Potter. Rien que le Marcou n'aurait pu arranger ! » fit Rufus, en haussant les sourcils, à défaut de ses épaules, toujours immobilisées.  
« On s'est pris des coups de lance dans la gueule toute notre enfance et, regarde, on n' s'en porte pas plus mal ! » renchérit Sacha avec son large sourire. Malgré le sort de saucissonnage, le garçon avait réussi à se mettre en position assise et il rigolait avec entrain.  
« Ca explique beaucoup au contraire ! » fit Harry d'un ton aigre, en trouvant que Sacha avait définitivement l'air d'un aliéné en camisole de force.  
« Les armes ne sont pas interdites dans les Arènes, » intervint Junon pour calmer tout ce petit monde. Elle libéra les deux Piscies en ajoutant à leur attention : « Je ne dis pas que c'est bien vu des duellistes, mais rien ne les interdit... »  
« N'empêche qu'un bon coup de trident, correctement amplifiée par la magie, ça pénètre n'importe quel bouclier comme dans du beurre ! » remarqua Sacha, avec un sourire en coin.  
Rufus approuva de la tête, avant d'ajouter : « Renseigne-toi auprès de Vulcain Faerie, tu seras surpris... »  
« Vous le connaissez ? » s'étonna Harry, qui n'avait pourtant jamais vu les Piscies traîner du côté de l'armurerie.  
« Tu lui as pas dit ? » fit Sacha surpris à l'adresse de Junon. Puis comme la jeune fille secouait négativement la tête, il se pencha vers Harry : « Vulcain est le tonton de Rufus. Et c'est lui qui nous appris à manier la lance et le glaive ! Tu pourrais t'y mettre, Potter... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Il ferait fureur en gladiateur aux Lupercales ! Non ?! » ajouta-t-il en direction de Junon et Rufus.  
« Tu vois ce qui t'attend, Potter... » fit Rufus qui semblait amusé, pour une fois.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux ne jamais encourager Sacha par du bavardage. Plus on s'opposait à lui, plus il insistait et devenait pénible.  
« Laissez-le donc d'abord faire ses preuves aux Vendanges... » remarqua Junon.  
Sacha renifla de mépris : « Comme s'il y avait des chances d'affrontements à Evohé... C'tte fête grecque à la con ! »  
« J'imagine que l'interdiction n'a pas été levée... » insinua la solo en direction de Rufus.  
« Bien sûr que non. Grand-père n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions, » répondit-il.  
Sacha haussa les épaules avant de jeter : « J'm'en fous de toutes façons ! Même si j'avais eu le droit, on y serait pas allé ! Pas vrai, Rufus ? »  
« C'est vrai... » répondit son cousin. « Personnellement, je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt de me déplacer. Mais Grand-père ira aux enchères dimanche, probablement avec mon père. »  
« Pas le droit ? » ne put s'empêcher de relever Harry.  
« J'ai eu un léger accrochage avec Môssieur l'héritier des Chais de Nectar, en juin dernier... » répondit Sacha d'un ton mi-boudeur, mi-amusé.  
« Castel-Dajax n'a pas apprécié que mon cousin taquine la Ducratère, » intervint Rufus. « Et pour marquer son désaccord, il a cassé une bouteille sur le crâne de Sacha. Un geste hautement constructif... »  
« S'il ne supporte pas d'entendre la vérité sur sa copine, » ironisa Sacha, « il n'a qu'à pas sortir avec une Tête de Turc, c't'espèce de pâtre grec ! »  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, complètement perdu dans ce flot de références étrangères.  
« Rhô, mais t'es lent de la comprenette ! » s'excita Sacha. « Altaïr Castel-Dajax est peut-être Bordelais pure souche, c'qui est déjà une sacrée faute de goût quand on prétend aimer le vin, mais il a une fichue tête de grec ! Quant à la Ducratère, c'est bien simple, elle empeste la ma... »  
« On pourrait passer à la suite ? Je ne vous ai pas confié Potter pour faire le tour des potins ! » le coupa Junon avec agacement. « Ni pour écouter le récit de tes petites bagarres puériles ! »  
« Il est vrai que cette année, tu as l'art de choisir des adversaires incapables de se battre avec leur baguette, Sacha... » remarqua Rufus, tandis que Junon invitait tout le monde à se mettre en garde d'un geste brusque.  
« N'empêche, il s'défend le p'tit Castel-Dajax, quand on l'énerve suffisamment... Je devrais l'énerver plus souvent ! » remarqua Sacha d'un air pensif, tout en se positionnant face à Harry.  
« Sacha... » commença Rufus.  
« Ouais, ouais, j'ai promis. J'ai promis... Pff, vous êtes vraiment lourds ! »

* * *

La convocation était finalement arrivée le mercredi soir. Enfin !  
Le jeudi matin, Harry ne tenait plus en place, même si désormais il appréhendait un peu. Junon était peu bavarde, comme à son habitude. Peut-être était-ce sa manière à elle de calmer son stress ? Ils se rendirent tout deux dans le bureau de Davel, le conseiller principal d'éducation, qui remit à Harry sa carte de transport en lui souhaitant bon courage. Junon l'entraîna ensuite en direction du Grand Hall.  
« Notre autorisation de cheminée pour l'Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne s'activera à 8h00, Potter, » fit Junon, en s'arrêtant devant l'âtre. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre avant de constater : « Nous avons deux minutes... »  
« Une recommandation ? » lui demanda-t-il, plus pour meubler le silence que pour réellement poser la question.  
Elle haussa les sourcils avant de répondre : « Fais comme d'habitude. Les doléances en moins... »  
Il s'esclaffa brièvement pour toute réponse. Elle lui fit signe de passer sa carte dans la machine à côté de l'âtre et cria la destination à sa place :  
« Ambassade de Grande Bretagne, Champ de Mars ! »  
Harry se jeta dans les flammes vertes et se laissa porter jusqu'à un vestibule richement décoré. Junon arriva une vingtaine de secondes après lui. Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcha d'eux :  
« Mademoiselle Sorlimus, » salua-t-il d'abord, puis il se tourna vers Harry : « Monsieur Potter, je présume ? Je suis Stanley Flint. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »  
« Moi de même, Excellence. » répondit Harry. McGonagall lui avait seriné à plusieurs reprises pendant leur entretien qu'on appelait un ambassadeur "Excellence" et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'être impoli.  
L'Ambassadeur continua sur un ton grave :  
« Cette mission qui vous a été confié, Monsieur Potter, est d'une extrême importance. En ces temps troublés, il est important que nous, anglais, montrions à la France que nous sommes à ses côtés, prêts et décidés à l'aider de toutes les manières possibles. Bref, de montrer notre bonne volonté ! »  
Harry hocha la tête pour cacher sa perplexité : cette entrevue se révèlait bien plus banale que ne l'avait redouté McGonagall. Finalement le discours de l'Ambassadeur était très proche de celui de Junon : "Faites de votre mieux !"  
« Ni mon Premier Ministre, ni moi-même, n'avons jamais douté de votre bonne volonté ! » fit une voix vive, provenant de la cheminée.  
Harry se tourna et vit la tête de la Sénéchale dans la cheminée. Elle s'adressa directement à Stanley Flint :  
« Bonjour, Excellence. J'ai ouvert le passage vers les locaux des Aurors. Potter et ma fille peuvent donc venir en toute sécurité. Merci encore pour votre aide, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire courtois.  
« Bien, parfait ! » répondit Stanley Flint. « Mademoiselle Sorlimus, Monsieur Potter, je vous laisse accomplir votre devoir ! »  
La tête de la Sénéchale disparut de la cheminée mais les flammes restèrent vertes, signe que la communication n'était pas interrompue. Junon fit signe à Harry de passer avant elle.

* * *

Harry et Junon arrivèrent dans une grande pièce vide, comportant trois vastes cheminées. Ce devait être le lieu de départ et d'arrivée des équipes d'Aurors en mission. Les murs étaient peints de nombreuses bandes de couleurs de taille différentes. Ce n'était ni esthétique, ni agréable à regarder. Il grimaça et Junon commenta :  
« C'est plus difficile de se camoufler magiquement dans une pièce couverte de rayures colorées ! ... Ils nous attendent, Potter, ne traînons pas ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant une salle adjacente du doigt.  
C'était une grande salle de réunion, occupée par une table ovale et une trentaine de sièges. Quelques personnes étaient déjà assises, d'autres discutaient entre elles aux quatre coins de la pièce. La Sénéchale parlait avec un homme blond qui lui ressemblait un peu. Dès qu'elle aperçut sa fille et son élève, elle leur fit signe d'avancer.  
« S'il vous plaît ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte qui arrêta net toutes les conversations. « Je vous présente Harry Potter, qui va nous accompagner ces prochains jours. Potter, si vous avez la moindre question au cours de ces prochaines heures et que je ne suis pas disponible, vous pouvez les poser à Claude Messidor, Christian et Sandrine. »  
« Je suis Claude Messidor, adjoint de la Sénéchale, » se présenta immédiatement un vieil homme à la courte barbe grise.  
Il serra la main de Harry, puis lui désigna une chaise à ses côtés.  
« Christian Messidor, de la cellule d'intervention rapide, » fit l'homme qui discutait auparavant avec Axelle. Il prit place à sa gauche, juste en face de Harry.  
« Sandrine Messidor, idem, » sourit une femme aux cheveux châtains, en levant la main de la place où elle était assise.  
Harry tenta de dissimuler sa surprise de son mieux : tous ces Aurors étaient-ils parents ? N'y avait-il donc que des Messidor dans les équipes de la Sénéchale ? Voilà qui expliquerait mieux la pression mise sur Junon : le Sénéchalat était une affaire de famille... Ce que semblait confirmer l'attitude de la jeune fille : pendant les présentations, Junon était allée saluer les Aurors qu'elle connaissait, puis elle avait pris place à droite de sa mère.

« Bien » enchaîna la Sénéchale. « Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais donner vos assignations. Nous allons former l'habituelle chaîne d'alter. Les équipes seront postées aux abords du domaine et en hauteur. Potter sera avec moi. Patrouille volante : Christian avec Junon. Sandrine et son partenaire sur le toit centraliseront les informations. La règle d'intervention reste de trois contre un. Sandrine, tu y veilleras. Nous maintenons une communication discrète par le biais des tatouages. De _Patronus_ en cas d'urgence. Nous restons hors de vue au maximum. Comme d'habitude, je serai en charge de la sécurité du Premier Ministre. Maintenant... »  
La Sénéchale déplia un plan du domaine qu'elle étala sur la table.  
« Voyons les équipes... »

Claude Messidor prit ensuite la parole :  
« Je rappelle maintenant les consignes en cas d'évacuation d'urgence :  
1) rapportez immédiatement à la Sénéchale et à l'équipe volante par le biais d'un Patronus les causes de l'évacuation ;  
2) Activer des boucliers afin de protéger les civils  
3) invitez les civils à évacuer calmement le domaine en utilisant les aires de transplanage. Vous devez empêcher les civils de transplaner hors des aires prévues à cet effet ; un transplanage dans la panique est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver un membre en moins à l'arrivée ;  
4) les parents doivent prendre leurs jeunes enfants dans leurs bras ; c'est primordial...  
5) si un enfant se retrouve sans parents sous le coup de la panique, il devra être isolé de la foule par un bouclier ;  
6) stupéfixez toute personne perturbant d'une manière ou d'une autre l'évacuation ;  
7) comptez les civils évacuant le domaine sous votre surveillance.  
8) toutes les équipes devront se tenir prêtes à répondre à la convocation de la Sénéchale sur le lieu de l'incident, sauf les équipes sur le toit : il ne faudrait pas que notre vigilance baisse à cause d'une évacuation... »

Il y eut des hochements de tête parmi les Aurors. Les consignes devaient probablement être les mêmes chaque année. Alors que Claude Messidor donnait des précisions à un stagiaire auror, la Sénéchale demanda à Harry s'il avait bien tout compris.  
« Pourquoi il n'y en a que pour l'évacuation ? » interrogea ce dernier, surpris. « Vous ne mentionnez aucune mesure défensive ou offensive... »  
« Les mesures offensives viennent toujours après l'évacuation. Nous gérons avant tout des foules et la sécurité des personnes est primordiale, » expliqua Axelle. « Si vous devenez Auror, Potter, vous verrez que la gestion des foules est l'une de leurs principales missions. Et les événements de ce type ne manquent pas : championnats de Quidditch, fêtes nationales, bref, toute manifestation qu'il faut encadrer avec rigueur. Sachez qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une foule en panique ! Quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez exsuder la confiance en vous, afin de rassurer autant vos troupes que les civils. Parlez calmement et distinctement. Rappelez les consignes de sécurité et encouragez-les à les appliquer. Et bien entendu : rassurez-les en disant que la situation est sous contrôle. Peu importe la véracité de cette affirmation ! L'important est que les civils vous croient. »

Harry avait d'abord été déstabilisé par cette vision très manipulatrice du métier d'Auror. Mais à la réflexion, il appréciait le caractère très concret des conseils et recommandations de la Sénéchale. Là, il prenait vraiment conscience des réalités de ce métier, dans ses détails les plus pratiques. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, il pourrait certainement beaucoup apprendre d'ici la fin du week-end et, sans aucun doute, en mettre une partie en pratique.

La Sénéchale se leva.  
« Bien. Rompez ! Potter, vous allez venir avec moi en salle d'entraînement. Junon, tu vas avec Christian. »  
La Sénéchale passa devant sa fille et Harry la suivit :  
« Fais juste comme d'habitude... » recommanda son tuteur une dernière fois.  
C'était lui ou Sorlimus était inquiète ? Harry se souvint brusquement des menaces de la Sénéchale à l'encontre de sa fille quelques semaines auparavant. La jeune fille craignait-elle vraiment que sa mère ne la retire de Beauxbâtons s'il n'avait pas le niveau requis ? Le Gryffindor se souvenait que Madame Maxime lui avait expressément demandé de faire son possible pour que son tuteur reste à Beauxbâtons. Cela rappelait un peu à Harry l'attitude de Dumbledore envers lui...  
Harry déglutit. Ok, il n'aimait pas Sorlimus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être responsable de son départ de Beauxbâtons. On lui reprochait déjà bien assez de choses dans ce fichu pays ! Et allez savoir ce que les Piscies lui feraient s'ils le considéraient comme responsable !

Ces pensées le menèrent à la salle d'entraînement sur les pas de la Sénéchale. Elle sortit une sorte de grand mannequin d'un placard et lui jeta un sort. Immédiatement, la chose s'anima et se mit en position face à Harry.  
« Nous appelons ceci une ombre de combat, » expliqua la Sénéchale. « Observez-le bien, Potter. La place des principaux organes est soigneusement indiqué, ainsi que les yeux. La consigne est de lancer un sort sur l'ombre aux endroits suivants : cœur, tête, yeux, estomac, colonne vertébrale, poumons, parties intimes. Quand vous les aurez tous atteints le mannequin s'arrêtera de lui-même. Visez adroitement, Potter, car une ombre peut être très rapide... »  
Harry tira ses deux baguettes de leurs étuis et sentit le flux les relier à travers son corps. La Sénéchale s'abrita derrière un bouclier dans un coin de la pièce, puis activa le mannequin.

La chose bougea si vite que Harry ne dût qu'à ses réflexes bien entraînés d'éviter sa première charge. Il roula à droite au moment où l'ombre était sur lui et d'un même mouvement lança un _Stupéfix_ vers le cœur du mannequin. Celui-ci frémit en recevant le sort et ralentit, mais son cœur ne semblait pas touché. Harry jura entre ses dents et balança son pied vers l'ombre pour la faire tomber. Mais elle fit un bond prodigieux qui la mit hors de portée des coups physiques de Harry. Il bascula dos au sol et lança alors une salve de sorts de ses deux baguettes tendues vers le plafond. La violence de ses sorts firent voler la chose en tous sens, mais elle retomba finalement sur ses pieds, guère abîmée, même si les impacts étaient tous marqués sur son corps. Harry avait touché la colonne vertébrale et la tête. Il lui jeta encore un sortilège de ralentissement, pour se donner le temps de rouler à nouveau pour se relever. Mais si son _impedimenta_ avait bien touché la créature, il ne l'avait pas ralenti le moins du monde. La créature était déjà sur lui et l'avait saisi à la gorge. Le Gryffindor jura intérieurement en tentant de se dégager. La Sénéchale aurait tout de même pu lui dire que le mannequin n'était pas sensible à la magie ! Assez énervé, Harry lança un coup de pied dans les parties du mannequin, espérant que ça compterait aux yeux de la Sénéchale, même si ce n'était pas un sort. Puis d'un maléfice d'ouragan, il réussit à faire voler l'ombre à quelques mètres. Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, celle-ci repartit à l'attaque, les bras tendus. Harry fit un bond, tout en visant soigneusement et il réussit à toucher l'emplacement des poumons. Fort de son succès précédent, il laissa cette fois-ci le mannequin s'approcher de lui et d'une feinte, assortie d'un bon coup de coude mit hors d'état de nuire l'estomac. Restaient le cœur et les yeux. Le plus dur probablement. Harry commençait à s'essouffler alors que l'ombre semblait aussi vive qu'au début de l'exercice. Il décida de s'y prendre autrement et conjura un mur entre elle et lui. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur tandis qu'Harry se projetait en hauteur, surplombant la scène. Il atterrit en haut du mur. Le mannequin commit alors l'erreur de regarder en l'air au moment où le garçon lançait plusieurs sorts vers ses yeux. Il les toucha. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la chose de sauter à son tour en haut du mur pour foncer à nouveau sur le Gryffindor. Au moment où ils entraient en contact, Harry fit basculer la créature dans le vide et en profita pour viser son cœur, tandis qu'elle tombait. Elle était inerte quand elle toucha le sol.  
Harry fit disparaître le mur et se réceptionna doucement au sol d'un sort de coussinage. Il attendit un peu anxieux le jugement de la Sénéchale.

« Bon, » commença Axelle en poussant un petit soupir, « première chose, Potter : si vous voulez qu'on continue à vous surnommer "le Survivant", il va falloir arrêter de tenter le sort ! Si vous faites un mur, ne vous transformez pas en cible vivante en montant dessus, faites-le plutôt s'écrouler sur votre ennemi ! »  
Harry réprima juste à temps un hoquet de colère : la Sénéchale avait le don de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal !  
« Mais si on met de côté cet aspect téméraire, » continua-t-elle, « vous n'avez pas de trop mauvaises bases. Votre choix de sortilège est hétérodoxe, ce qui peut être une bonne stratégie pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Cultivez ce caractère inventif, il vous permettra de trouver des solutions pour rester en vie même dans une situation inattendue. Par contre, il va falloir apprendre à être efficace ! Enchaîner les sortilèges ne fait que vous exposer, il faut que vous appreniez à asséner plus de coups décisifs... Il n'est pas question de chorégraphie, mais de vie ou de mort ! »  
La sénéchale fit une pause avant de reprendre : « Votre magie est puissante, je n'en attendais pas moins, mais c'est néanmoins à porter à votre crédit. Vos réflexes sont vifs... et votre condition physique n'est pas trop mauvaise. Grâce à Junon, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.  
« Euh... oui, » admit Harry.  
Il n'avait guère envie de l'avouer, mais le tutorat de la jeune fille avait bel et bien aiguisé ses réflexes. Quant à sa musculature, c'était bien simple : pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry commençait à remplir les t-shirts hérités de Dudley !

« Bien. Nous nous en tiendrons là pour l'instant, » déclara Axelle de sa voix nette, en entraînant Harry à l'extérieur de la salle d'entrainement. « Claude ! » appela-t-elle en toquant à une porte de bureau ouverte.  
« Sénéchale ? » répondit le vieil Auror en sortant dans le couloir, Junon sur ses talons.  
« Je dois étudier le dossier que les Allemands m'ont transmis sur notre passe-frontières. Fait manger les enfants, puis instruit-les. Je les reprendrai dans l'après-midi. »  
« A vos ordres, » répondit Claude Messidor en souriant. « Harry, Junon, suivez-moi. »  
Harry et son tuteur emboîtèrent le pas de leur guide, jusqu'à un petit réfectoire.  
« Voilà le lieu du crime ! » déclara-t-il avec humour. « Comme j'ai moi aussi quelques affaires à boucler, je vous laisse déjeuner entre jeunes. Junon, tu connais les habitudes de la maison, tu expliqueras à ton camarade. Je vous rejoindrai en salle de repos dans une heure. »  
« A vos ordres, » déclara Junon en entraînant Harry vers une petite table écartée.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dès que Harry se fut installé.  
« Euh... » tergiversa Harry, pris de court par la question. « Tu veux parler de l'entraînement ? »  
« Quoi d'autre ! » répondit Junon avec agacement.  
« Eh bien, je crois que ta mère a été plutôt contente... Elle a trouvé mes sorts plutôt puissants... Même si elle trouve les enchaînements trop longs... Elle a bien aimé ma réactivité, par contre. Elle a fait un compliment sur ton tutorat, à ce sujet. »  
« Pas la peine de me faire de la lèche, Potter ! » siffla Junon. « Ca ne marche pas ! La Sénéchale ne fait jamais de compliment ! »  
Dérouté par cette affirmation inattendue, Harry reporta son attention sur la carte du menu. Axelle Messidor n'était visiblement pas un sujet à aborder avec Junon !

* * *

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé dans un silence morose, Harry et Junon se rendirent en salle de repos. A la surprise du Gryffindor, la jeune fille s'allongea sur un des sofas de la salle de repos des Aurors et dormit une vingtaine de minutes. Le bruit que faisait la machine à café ou les discussions entre Aurors ne semblaient pas la gêner. Ne sachant trop que faire, Harry prit un livre de sortilèges sur une étagère et commença à lire. Malgré l'aide de la potion d'Anti-Babel, il lisait moins vite que si le livre avait été en anglais. Il pratiquait les gestes d'un sort paralysant, quand une alarme retentit dans les locaux du Sénéchalat. Junon bondit de son canapé et courut jusqu'à la salle aux cheminées. Harry la suivit. Une équipe de trois Aurors était déjà sur le point de partir et Claude Messidor leur donnait des précisions.  
« Le troll des rivières a été repéré dans le canal Saint Martin. Il s'est engouffré dans le souterrain et va ressortir d'ici dix minutes dans le Bassin de l'Arsenal. Vous trois, vous éloignez les moldus, vous attendez la cible et vous la neutralisez. Ensuite, sort de désillusion et vous l'envoyez avec un portauloin à Tréhorenteuc. L'équipe sur place s'en occupera. Une dizaine d'obliviateurs seront là pour nettoyer derrière vous. »  
Les deux femmes et l'homme de l'équipe hochèrent la tête et disparurent dans les cheminées. Claude se retourna vers sa petite-nièce en souriant :  
« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un troll en cavale ! » remarqua-t-il.  
« Mais d'où vient-il ? » demanda Junon.  
« On suppose qu'il s'est laissé dériver, probablement en dessous de la surface, tout le long du canal de l'Ourcq. Il a tenté de sortir au niveau d'une des écluses du canal Saint-Martin et c'est là que des moldus l'ont vu. Par chance, il a eu peur des voitures et a replongé. On aurait été bien plus embêté, s'il avait commencé à errer dans les rues ! »  
« Mais les moldus... » commença Sorlimus.  
« Sont en train de passer aux oubliettes ! » termina Sandrine Messidor, qui sortait du bureau de la Sénéchale. « Le bureau des obliviateurs commence le boulot par là avant de rejoindre l'Arsenal. »  
La Sénéchale sortit à son tour de son bureau.  
« Junon, tu n'as jamais vu les procédures liées aux trolls. Tu vas aller tout de suite à Tréhorenteuc, » ordonna-t-elle à sa fille. « Guénolé t'attend. »  
« A vos ordres, Sénéchale, » s'exécuta immédiatement la jeune fille.  
Harry fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la Sénéchale disposait de sa fille, l'envoyant d'un simple mot à des kilomètres.  
Désoeuvré, le Gryffindor retourna en salle de repos et reprit son livre de sortilèges. Hermione serait fière de le voir aussi diligent. Mais c'était surtout qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir accompagné Sorlimus pour voir ce troll.

Une trentaine de minutes passèrent avant le retour de l'équipe envoyée au devant du troll. Harry les entendit arriver et rejoignit la salle des cheminées, heureux de la diversion. La chef d'équipe rejoignit immédiatement le bureau de la Sénéchale pour lui faire son rapport, tandis que les deux autres résumaient la mission pour leurs collègues.  
« Nan, nan... » disait l'homme en secouant la tête. « Il n'était pas si impressionnant. Honnêtement, il devait faire dans les 2m50, ce qui n'est pas énorme pour un troll. »  
« C'était peut-être un trolleteau ? » hasarda un autre Auror.  
« Oui, probablement, mais je comprends pas ce qu'il faisait tout seul... » fit le premier. « Il quitte rarement leurs géniteurs avant l'âge adulte... Qu'en dit le bureau de la régulation des Créatures Magiques ? »  
« La Sénéchale les a contactés. Ils étudient le cas. »  
« Bon, plus qu'à rédiger le rapport, alors... » fit l'autre Auror de la mission, en allant se faire un café. Les autres s'éparpillèrent. De son côté, Harry suivit Claude Messidor en salle d'entraînement car le vieil Auror se proposait de lui apprendre les sorts de furtivité et les stratégies d'encerclements employées couramment.

Sur les coups de 18h30, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle. Junon glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et annonça que la Sénéchale les demandait.  
« J'ai une excellente nouvelle, Sénéchale, » annonça Claude Messidor sans préambule dès qu'il entra dans son bureau, « Potter sait faire un _Patronus_ corporel. Il pourra donc être un relais en cas d'alerte et pour toute communication de crise... Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'un adolescent ! »  
Axelle Messidor eut l'air grandement surprise, puis plissa les yeux, en jetant un œil à sa fille.  
« Tu vois bien que c'est possible, Junon ! » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix exigeante.  
Elle regarda un instant sa pile de dossiers, puis se leva :  
« Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entraînée... Viens donc avec moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
Junon suivit sa mère, paraissant impassible, mais Harry la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'obéir. Elle était habitée de la même tension quand Sacha Piscies dépassait les bornes ou quand Miranda était dans les parages. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre dans la relation qui l'unissait à sa mère. Même sa propre relation aux Dursleys n'était pas aussi étrange.

Harry comprit pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard. En tant que tuteur, Junon était impatiente, injuste et méprisante ; mais Axelle Messidor était encore pire. Elle infligeait à sa fille des critiques acerbes, attaquant systématiquement son amour-propre, et ne daignait reconnaître les efforts de Junon que pour pouvoir augmenter son niveau d'exigence. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille n'ait pas cru Harry quand il lui avait rapporté les compliments de la Sénéchale ! Le Gryffindor avait lui-même du mal à croire ses souvenirs, et plus encore à comprendre pourquoi la Sénéchale s'était montrée, rétrospectivement, si indulgente à son égard.  
Quand, au bout d'une demi-heure d'essais de moins en moins fructueux, Axelle demanda à Harry d'expliquer sa technique de _Patronus_ à Junon, le jeune homme regretta de ne pas pouvoir se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Junon allait lui faire payer cette humiliation, c'était certain !  
Néanmoins, Harry fit de son mieux pour oublier le contexte et aider Junon à trouver l'état d'esprit nécessaire à la réussite du sort et, petit à petit, le _Patronus_ de sa tutrice devint moins éthéré, se transformant petit à petit en un dense brouillard argenté. La Sénéchale finit par s'en contenter. Tout en ordonnant à Harry de poursuivre l'entrainement de sa fille quand ils rentreraient à Beauxbâtons, elle enjoignit aux deux adolescents de la suivre dans son bureau. Il y avait encore de nombreux détails qu'Axelle Messidor souhaitait mettre au clair...

* * *

20 heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du bureau de la Sénéchale.  
« Junon, Potter, il est l'heure de rentrer, » dit cette dernière. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter : « Potter, il est tard. Vous dormirez chez nous. »  
Il acquiesça de la tête. La Sénéchale se leva et saisit un vieux livre posé sur son bureau : « Portus ! »  
Le livre brilla d'une lumière bleu et tremblota un instant avant de revenir à la normale. Harry reconnut le sort de portauloin. « Junon, accompagne Potter. Je vous rejoins par cheminée. »  
Les deux jeunes gens posèrent la main sur le livre et ils furent aspirés au même moment, avant de se retrouver dans un hall brillamment éclairé.  
« Pourquoi ta mère n'a pas pris le Portauloin avec nous ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris la cheminée en premier lieu ? » demanda Harry.  
« Pour cacher ta localisation exacte, Potter. On peut tracer une cheminée... Mais beaucoup plus difficilement un Portauloin, » expliqua Junon.  
« Mais en Angleterre, on doit demander une autorisation avant de transformer un objet en Portauloin, c'est strictement réglementé. »  
« Ici aussi, Potter. Mais n'oublie pas que ma mère est la Sénéchale de France. Maintenant, silence ! » ordonna Junon, en voyant la cheminée verdir, signe de la proche arrivée de sa mère.  
Axelle Messidor sortit de la cheminée, alors qu'un sort automatique nettoyait sa tenue des cendres répandues. Elle précéda les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce suivante qui devait être une salle à manger. Une longue table occupait le centre de la pièce et le couvert était déjà mis pour quatre personnes.  
« Va chercher ton père, » ordonna Axelle à sa fille.  
Junon sortit avec hâte de la pièce et Harry entendit le bruit de ses pas résonner dans un couloir. Pendant ce temps, il regardait un peu partout autour de lui. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un endroit aussi luxueux et il se sentait un peu intimidé.  
« J'aurais préféré manger à la cuisine... » remarqua la Sénéchale d'une voix lasse. « A quoi peut bien penser Noé ? ... Quoi qu'il en soit, asseyez-vous, Potter ! » ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un soupir.  
Harry obéit, tout en regardant les fines et longues épées disposées en croix sur l'un des murs. La Sénéchale surprit son regard.  
« Vous vous y connaissez en armes blanches, Potter ? »  
« Non du tout, » répondit Harry en détachant son regard des armes. « La seule épée que je connaisse est l'épée de Godric Gryffindor. Elle est assez différente de celles-ci. »  
« L'épée de Gryffindor est presque aussi ancienne que son propriétaire, » intervint une voix masculine. « Et, par voie de simple conséquence, nettement plus ancienne que celles-ci ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, puis balbutia un vague bonsoir, en se levant de sa chaise. L'homme était impressionnant, sans être pourtant de stature monumentale. Il était brun, ses cheveux sombres lissés en arrière dégageaient un front haut et distingué. Il sourit à Harry. Sa mâchoire nettement découpée était rasée de près. C'était probablement un bel homme, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le qualificatif qui venait en premier en le regardant. Impressionnant, vraiment.

Il tendit la main à Harry :  
« Harry Potter, je présume ? Enchanté. Noé Sorlimus. »  
Junon apparut derrière son père. Harry avait toujours pensé que Junon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, mais les yeux, le front, l'expression, beaucoup rappelait Monsieur Sorlimus chez sa fille. Puis il se souvint de la teneur de la remarque de ce dernier.  
« Ces épées sont donc beaucoup plus récentes ? » demanda-t-il, une fois les civilités terminées.  
« Du XVIIe siècle. De beaux spécimens, mais certainement pas des antiquités de valeur, » sourit Monsieur Sorlimus, en prenant place face à Harry.  
« Vous êtes antiquaire ? » lui demanda ce dernier.  
« Collectionneur. Et peut-être vendeur à ma manière... » répondit Noé Sorlimus.

Les plats apparurent sur la table de la même manière que les plats apparaissaient dans la grande salle à Hogwarts. Harry reconnut là le travail d'un elfe de maison. Cela le surprit car Miranda avait laissé entendre que la plupart des familles françaises refusaient d'en employer. Mais peut-être était-ce différent chez les Sang-purs ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de s'aliéner la Sénéchale en posant des questions indiscrètes, alors qu'il profitait enfin d'un petit moment de répit. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler répit les efforts que Harry devait fournir malgré sa fatigue, pour soutenir la conversation de Monsieur Sorlimus...

« Je ne vends pas d'armes, mais j'ai placé des fonds dans l'armurerie de mon alter, Vulcain Faerie, que vous connaissez sans doute, » expliquait-il. « Outre l'amitié que j'ai pour lui, je l'ai financé dans le but de développer l'artisanat sorcier en matière d'armement. J'ai en effet toujours trouvé dommageable de dépendre uniquement du savoir-faire gobelin... »  
« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Harry en passant un plat de viandes braisées à Junon.  
« Ne soyez pas naïf, jeune homme. Même si les gobelins collaborent dans l'ensemble avec la société sorcière, ils ont leur propre agenda et je ne peux les en blâmer ! C'est une race fière qui préfère le plus souvent ne pas prendre partie dans les conflits qui opposent les sorciers. »  
« Mais ils ne soutiennent pas Voldemort pour autant ! » s'écria Harry.  
« Ne croyez-vous pas que votre mage noir a un coffre à la banque gobeline de Londres ? Tout comme ses fidèles Mangemorts d'ailleurs ? »  
Harry réfléchit une seconde.  
« Oui, c'est probable... » acquiesça-t-il finalement.  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse que la question cruciale de l'armement demeure entre les mains d'une minorité non-humaine. Tout au long des années 80, j'ai pris fermement position contre ce monopole et ai eu quelques influences sur l'Aréopage de la Sorcellerie. Ce qui me vaut d'ailleurs l'honneur d'être aujourd'hui conseiller et rapporteur sur les questions d'armement et de désarmement des nations sorcières. »  
A la grande surprise de Harry, Axelle, qui avait à peine prononcé trois mots depuis le début du repas, éclata d'un rire clair :  
« Mon ami, tu vas embrouiller Potter, si tu lui parles conjointement d'armement et de désarmement ! »  
C'était tellement inattendu d'entendre rire ainsi la Sénéchale que Harry resta interdit. Etre témoin de l'hilarité de Severus Snape ne l'aurait pas moins étonné. Il jeta un œil à Junon, mais la jeune fille ne leva même pas un sourcil en entendant rire sa mère. Elle dévorait consciencieusement le contenu de son assiette sans accorder, semblait-il, la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans doute devait-elle penser à autre chose...

Noé Sorlimus reprit :  
« Le droit gobelin sur tous les objets de leur fabrication est très particulier et entre en contradiction avec le droit sorcier. D'habitude, quand vous achetez un objet, il vous appartient et vous pouvez en faire ce que bon vous semble, le donner à un ami ou le transmettre à vos héritiers. Les Gobelins voient les choses différemment. Pour eux, un objet de fabrication gobeline est en quelque sorte loué pour la durée de vie de l'acquéreur. Ils considèrent qu'à la mort de l'acquéreur, l'objet doit revenir aux mains des Gobelins. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des principales griefs que les Gobelins ont contre la société sorcière, car ils se considèrent comme spoliés de leurs biens. »  
« Faudrait-il donc rendre tous leurs objets aux Gobelins ? » demanda Harry, qui savait que la plupart des objets précieux possédés par des sorciers venait des Gobelins.  
Monsieur Sorlimus soupira avant de répondre :  
« Il est compliqué de forcer tous les particuliers à se soumettre à une loi qui n'est pas la leur... Mais mon travail consiste à les y encourager et surtout à engager les Etats à rendre leurs propres armes gobelines au profit d'armes de fabrication sorcière. Ainsi, avec cette politique de désarmement – et de ré-armement - nous pourrions racheter une paix sociale avec les Gobelins. »  
« Mais les Gobelins ne voient-ils pas d'un mauvais œil que les sorciers fabriquent leurs propres armes ? Ce doit être mauvais pour leurs affaires, non ? »  
« Les objets gobelins restent de magnifiques artefacts que de nombreux sorciers continueront de "louer"... Mais les Etats ne peuvent pas être dépendants du bon-vouloir des Gobelins. Nous devons développer notre propre armement ! »  
« D'autant que la crise dans votre pays pourrait très prochainement nous toucher ! » renchérit Axelle. « Depuis que j'ai pris en main le Sénéchalat, tous mes Aurors s'équipent d'armes sorcières et nous avons peu à peu rendu nos armes gobelines... sans compensation financière ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu pincé en regardant son mari, comme si le fait de rendre gratuitement des stocks d'armes lui était resté en travers de la gorge.  
Monsieur Sorlimus rit :  
« Vulcain te fait des bons prix... »  
Axelle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas d'autre réflexion. Son mari se tourna brusquement vers sa fille :  
« Et toi, ma fille, qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.  
Si Harry croyait que Junon avait l'esprit ailleurs, il en fut pour ses frais. Elle répliqua du tac-au-tac :  
« Que l'Aréopage a beau s'agiter en tous sens, il arrive rarement à faire appliquer ses recommandations politiques aux différents Etats. Le monde sorcier est encore plus divisé que le monde moldu ! »  
« Insinues-tu que mon travail est inutile, demoiselle ? » Le ton de Monsieur Sorlimus était railleur, mais pas irrité.  
« Bien sûr que non, Père. Vos recommandations ne le sont pas non plus. C'est l'incapacité de l'Aréopage à les faire appliquer que je déplore ! »  
Harry réprima un petit soupir. Malgré son expression absente, Junon n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait aucun point faible.  
Noé Sorlimus s'exclama : « Ma fille, la politique internationale demande beaucoup de patience et de diplomatie ! ... Mais il est vrai que tu auras bien assez de la France quand tu seras Sénéchale ! N'est-ce pas, Axelle ? »  
La Sénéchale opina, mais elle avait déjà perdu sa gaieté des minutes précédentes.  
« Et ce n'est pas l'ouvrage qui nous manque... » remarqua-t-elle enfin, avant de reprendre son ton autoritaire habituel : « La journée a été longue. Junon, montre sa chambre à Potter, la chambre à l'Est. Assurez-vous de prendre du repos. Demain, lever à 7h00. Rompez ! »

Il n'y avait aucune place aux objections. Harry salua donc les Sorlimus et suivit Junon à l'étage. Trop fatigué pour apprécier l'ameublement, la décoration de l'escalier ou des grands corridors, le Gryffindor baillait maintenant sans retenue. La jeune fille lui indiqua une porte et, après un vague bonsoir, rebroussa chemin en direction de l'autre aile de la maison. Harry poussa la porte. La pièce avait été récemment aérée, mais une légère odeur de renfermé demeurait. Elle n'avait probablement pas dû être utilisée depuis longtemps. Le corridor en lui-même était assez froid. Peut-être cette aile ne servait-elle pas... L'hôtel des Sorlimus devait vraiment être très grand. Sans doute bien trop grand pour juste trois personnes. Mais Harry, ayant trouvé un change sur le lit, ne s'attarda pas sur ces réflexions. Dix minutes plus tard, il se blottissait dans les draps en espérant que Junon n'aurait pas l'idée de le tirer de son sommeil en pleine nuit, comme il lui arrivait de le faire à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Après avoir passé le gros de la matinée du lendemain à assimiler les recommandations de la Sénéchale, Harry fut à nouveau confié aux autres Messidor. Il eut ainsi l'occasion de parler avec Sandrine, la belle-fille de Claude. La jeune femme était enjouée et agréable et cela changeait de l'austère Sénéchale. Bientôt, il discutait tranquillement avec elle :  
« Est-ce que le domaine Dajax est incartable, Madame ? » demanda Harry.  
« Non, Potter. Ce serait trop compliqué d'organiser Evohé dans un endroit incartable. Le domaine est juste soumis à un sort d'anti-transplanage. Nous le doublons d'un sort repousse-moldu de notre cru pour la durée des Vendanges. Tu nous aideras d'ailleurs à le mettre en place cet après-midi. »  
« Mais si le Nectar est si précieux, un sort d'anti-transplanage ne peut suffire à la protection du domaine. »  
Sandrine Messidor éclata d'un grand rire sonore :  
« Ahah ! Ne crois pas ça. Il est dangereux de se promener sur les terres des Dajax sans y avoir été invité au préalable ! »  
Claude Messidor, qui s'était approchée en entendant rire sa belle fille, intervint devant l'air interloqué d'Harry :  
« Les Castel-Dajax peuvent être remarquablement inventifs pour ce qui est de protéger leurs biens et leurs secrets ! Tu te rappelles l'affaire des touristes argentins ? » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sandrine.  
« Ah oui, les pauvres avaient prévu avec leur_ tour-operator_ de visiter les vignes de Nectar. Ils ont juste omis de s'annoncer au préalable ! »  
« Et ? » questionna Harry à moitié gagné par l'hilarité des deux Aurors.  
« C'était a-bo-mi-na-ble ! » répondit Sandrine. Elle fit une petite pause dramatique avant de s'écrier : « Un pied leur avait poussé à la place du nez ! »  
« Doublé d'un sortilège de gratte-fesses ! » renchérit Claude, toujours aussi hilare. « On a dû tous les envoyer à Croix-Rouge et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire que d'expliquer ça à l'ambassade d'Argentine ! »  
« Les Castel-Dajax sont de grands seigneurs tout de même, » remarqua sa belle-fille. « Ils leur ont envoyé deux caisses de leur dernière cuvée de Nectar pour se faire pardonner, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en tort. »

Après le déjeuner, les Aurors se préparèrent à partir pour le domaine Dajax. Harry avait encore en tête l'histoire de Sandrine et commençait à se faire du souci.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter ! Les Castel-Dajax sont au courant de notre arrivée. Ils lèveront leurs sortilèges de défense pour nous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se rendant compte de son anxiété.  
Pendant ce temps, Claude Messidor passait un appel pour cheminée pour annoncer leur arrivée et la Sénéchale s'approchait de sa fille et de Harry avec un bout de vieille chambre à air dans les mains.  
« Je prends le portauloin avec nos deux mineurs, » annonça-t-elle à son équipe. « Vous transplanez devant les portes du domaine comme d'habitude. »

Harry tiqua : il aurait tout aussi bien pu transplaner avec un Auror ! Mais la Sénéchale trouvait sans doute plus sûr de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle... Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car l'artefact se mettait déjà à briller. A l'arrivée, Harry toucha le sol d'un pas incertain, le voyage en portauloin n'étant vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Il se trouvait dans une grande cour devant une énorme bâtisse, qu'on aurait pu appeler château si elle avait été un plus haute ou pourvue de tourelles. Mais la maison était plutôt du genre rustique. Un femme dans la quarantaine, vêtue d'une salopette en jeans assez crasseuse, s'approcha d'eux :  
« Bonjour Sénéchale, heureuse de vous accueillir au domaine Dajax ! »  
« Madame Castel-Dajax, » salua sobrement Axelle Messidor. « Je ne vous présente pas ma fille que vous connaissez déjà. Mais voici Harry Potter qui m'accompagnera tout le week-end. »  
La dame regarda Harry d'un air perplexe :  
« Vous êtes un de ces élèves anglais qui sont à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Altaïr m'en a touché un mot, il y a quelques semaines... Il fait un stage au Sénéchalat ? » demanda-t-elle à Axelle Messidor.  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le monde sorcier que quelqu'un le regardait sans savoir, ni comprendre qui il était. Ca changeait...  
« Exactement ! » approuva la Sénéchale qui ne voulait probablement pas expliquer quinze ans de politique sorcière internationale à son interlocutrice.  
« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à Dajax ! ... Vous m'excusez si je vous quitte. J'ai un bécher sur bec benzen et uniquement mon fils pour le surveiller ! ... Pas ma décision la plus brillante de la journée ! » ajouta-t-elle avec humour, puis elle s'éloigna en riant.

La Sénéchale envoya Harry et Junon sur le toit afin qu'ils observent la mise en place d'une équipe de surveillance. Mais hormis discuter avec les quatre Aurors, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Harry observa le panorama. Les vignes s'étendaient loin derrière le domaine. Il y distingua une vingtaine de petites silhouettes qui lançaient des sorts, mais hormis quelques étincelles, Harry n'en voyait pas les effets.  
« Ne te tiens pas ainsi sur le bord, tu fais une vraie cible vivante ! » lui cria Sorlimus.  
Il allait répondre que personne ne cherchait à attenter à sa vie ici, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le genre d'argument qui convaincrait sa tutrice.

Plus tard, la Sénéchale avait embarqué Harry pour lui faire faire le tour du domaine et lui indiquer les points clefs du système de surveillance. Elle portait notamment une grande attention aux laboratoires. « Un laboratoire est le meilleur endroit pour déclencher un incident, Potter. Veillez toujours au nombre de personnes entrant dans ce type d'installation. Nous n'y tolérerons pas plus de dix personnes à la fois et sous la conduite d'un membre du laboratoire. Du _Degrisevite_ sera à disposition à l'entrée. Je ne veux pas d'ivrogne dans la place ! »  
La Sénéchale entra dans la pièce, remplie de cornues de laboratoire, de chaudrons et de divers instruments d'alchimie.  
« Observez bien ce laboratoire, Potter. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre occasion d'y pénétrer, très probablement, mais si cela était le cas, votre mémoire visuelle devra vous permettre de vous y réparer les yeux fermés... Notez l'emplacement des tables, l'agencement des meubles, le nombre et la hauteur des instruments, les systèmes d'ouverture et de fermeture des fenêtres, etc. »

Harry sortait du laboratoire où il s'était un peu attardé afin de bien mémoriser les lieux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit un pas de côté, sa baguette déjà pointée vers l'intrus.  
« Relax Harry ! » fit Altaïr Castel-Dajax, en mettant ses mains en l'air comme dans un western moldu. « Merlin, t'as la baguette facile ! »  
« Altaïr ! Que fais-tu là ? » demanda le Gryffindor, stupéfait de voir un visage de Beauxbâtons.  
« J'habite là... T'as pas remarqué que j'avais quitté Beauxbât mercredi dernier ? » demanda le jeune Dajax, d'un ton surpris. « Je ne me croyais pas si insignifiant... » ajouta-t-il d'un ton déçu.  
« Oui, bien sûr... Désolé. Longue journée. »  
« T'es toujours aussi laconique ? » s'amusa Altaïr. « Ah non, c'est vrai : tu parles couramment le "Junon" maintenant ! »  
Harry trouva la plaisanterie d'Altaïr de mauvais goût et se demanda furtivement s'il perdait son humour à force de fréquenter des Aurors.  
« Potter, au rapport immédiatement ! » retentit la voix d'Axelle Messidor.  
Harry fit un petit geste d'excuse à Altaïr et courut en direction de la grande cour où devait se trouver la Sénéchale. Le jeune Dajax le suivit d'un pas nettement moins pressé.

« Tiens... Le fils héritier, » fit Axelle, en apercevant Altaïr qui s'approchait sans enthousiasme.  
« Mon père m'envoie vous demander si vous n'avez besoin de rien, » dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.  
« Rien que vous ne pourriez me procurer, jeune homme ! Je ne bois pas. »  
Altaïr encaissa ce coup de griffe sans broncher. Harry trouva qu'il était étonnamment calme et maître de lui devant la Sénéchale. Il y avait sans doute une large part d'insolence dans son comportement.  
« Et bien ? » insista la Sénéchale d'un ton irrité, comme Altaïr restait immobile et silencieux.  
« Mon père vous fait dire qu'il se trouvera dans les vignes sud cet après-midi afin de superviser la fin des vendanges, » répondit enfin le jeune Castel-Dajax avec un petit sourire. « Il est pour le moment dans le hangar d'égrappage avec Madame Bombaste, si vous souhaitez les rejoindre. »  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai pleinement confiance en Patricia Bombaste, » fit-elle, d'un ton qui laissait penser que son estime se limitait à Madame Bombaste. « Mais puisque vous tenez tant à vous rendre utile, faites-lui donc savoir que je suis là. » Le jeune Dajax chercha une réplique mais n'en trouva pas.  
« Allez ! » le congédia la Sénéchale, d'un geste sec de la main.  
« Bien, bien, à vos ordres ! » grommela Altaïr, à présent mécontent.  
« Et tâchez de ne pas nous gêner pendant les festivités. Nous avons beaucoup à faire ! » lança Axelle Messidor comme dernière pique.  
Le message de la Sénéchale était parfaitement clair : "N'approchez pas Potter" !

* * *

« Axelle ! Axelle ! » retentit une voix.  
Harry eut la surprise de voir la Sénéchale sourire en voyant s'approcher une femme dans la quarantaine, portant une robe de sorcière dans des tons feuilles mortes s'ouvrant sur un élégant tailleur brun.  
« Bonjour chère cousine, m'apportes-tu les plans que je t'avais demandé ? » demanda Axelle d'un ton nettement moins sec que celui qu'elle employait en temps normal.  
« Oui, Axelle. Les voici, » fit la dame en déroulant un grand document sur une table, avant de commenter d'un ton excédé : « Ils ont mis un temps fou à se décider... J'ai bien cru qu'ils me rendraient folle ! »  
« Les Dajax ? Ce n'est pas une première. Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps... En tous les cas, merci Patricia, » fit la Sénéchale, en se penchant sur les plans. Harry observa avec attention cette femme qui était elle aussi une parente d'Axelle Messidor. Hormis la blondeur de leurs cheveux, rien ne semblait plus éloignée de la Sénéchale que cette dame si bien apprêtée. Elle lui rendit bientôt la pareille en le dévisageant avec insistance.  
« Potter, voici Patricia Bombaste du Ministère de la Recherche et de la Création. Elle s'occupe de l'organisation de toute cette opération, » le présenta la Sénéchale, sans même lever le nez des plans étalés. « C'est la seconde personne, après moi, à qui vous devrez référer en cas d'incident. »  
La dame serra poliment la main de Harry en ajoutant que son fils, Alexis, était dans sa classe et qu'elle espérait qu'ils s'entendaient bien.  
« Doit-on encore s'attendre cette année à retrouver ton fils hanter les laboratoires et fouiner derrière chaque chaudron ? » demanda Axelle, en coupant court aux politesses de la dame.  
« Non, je ne pense pas. Cette année, Nathan doit venir avec ses collègues. Je connais Alexis, il ne quittera pas son père si la conversation a des chances de tourner autour de leur dernier projet. »  
« Tant mieux. As-tu le détail pour la venue des officiels ? »  
« Le Premier Ministre est prévu pour 10h30. »  
« Transplanage ? »  
« Oui. Avec privilège d'accès directement ici. » fit Madame Bombaste en pointant sur le plan la grande cour devant le Château.  
« Accompagné ? »  
« Uniquement de son conseiller pour la recherche et de son communiquant presse. »  
« Bien... Je lèverai moi-même le sort d'anti-tranplanage sur cette zone à 10h30 précises. Où se tiendra la presse ? »  
« L'espace d'accueil de la presse est dans la partie droite de la cour. Ils ne pourront donc manquer l'arrivée du Premier Ministre. »  
« Parfait. Il faudra que la zone de transplanage soit rapidement libérée afin que je la sécurise à nouveau. Le mieux est d'amener rapidement Monsieur Sapin et ses conseillers vers la zone dévolue à la presse... Ca me laissera le champ libre. »  
Patricia Bombaste jeta un œil à Harry, avant de demander à Axelle : « Quelles sont les consignes de sécurité concernant ce jeune homme ? »  
Un pli soucieux barrait le front de la mère d'Alexis.  
« Potter ? Il sera avec moi... En service ! » ajouta la Sénéchale.  
« Mais la presse... » commença Patricia, toujours soucieuse.  
« La presse aura exactement ce qu'elle veut : Harry Potter, dévoué à rendre service à l'Etat qui lui a accordé asile. N'est-ce pas, Potter ? »  
« Ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait de la manœuvre dans le scénario... » remarqua Harry, en songeant qu'Hermione lâcherait une bombe journalistique bien assez tôt pour bouleverser les scénarios français.  
Patricia Bombaste se mit à rire franchement : « Allons, Harry, ne nous jetez pas le blâme ! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé de vous faire venir en France ! »  
« Aussi mécontent que vous soyez, Potter, vous avez une mission à accomplir ici, » coupa la Sénéchale. « Prouvez que vous en êtes capable et les choses changeront peu à peu... »

L'après-midi s'écoula plus rapidement que ne l'aurait cru Harry. Le Domaine était pris d'une effervescence extraordinaire. Les Castel-Dajax montaient les tentes, préparaient les stands, réceptionnaient des envois de viandes et de légumes en vue des repas, nettoyaient les labos et mettaient en place toute la logistique d'accueil. Il était déjà 19h00 passées, quand Harry se rendit compte que le jour commençait à faiblir.  
« Où va-t-on loger ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à Junon qui buvait à l'une des fontaines.  
« Sur place, » répondit Junon à la grande satisfaction d'Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas repasser une soirée chez les Sorlimus. « Ce sera plus pratique que de transplaner aux aurores. Notre première mission sera de ramasser et de renvoyer chez eux les étudiants ayant participé aux vendanges. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils seront tous ivres-morts... »  
« Eh ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna Harry.  
« Les Dajax organisent toujours une fête pour leurs vendangeurs le vendredi soir, pour les remercier. Et le Nectar y coule généralement à flot... Merlin soit loué, nous n'aurons pas à les subir, nos logements sont à l'autre bout du domaine, » se réjouit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Harry prit le parti d'aller se restaurer un peu, puis d'aller se coucher tôt. Les deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, il devait reprendre des forces.  
Il croisa Altaïr non loin des cuisines et le français l'accompagna volontiers, bien qu'il refusa de manger un morceau.  
« Ca va être la fiesta, ce soir ! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter ! » s'exclama-t-il, quand Harry s'étonna de son manque d'appétit.  
« Le fameux banquet avec les vendangeurs ? »  
« Tout juste ! Papa y serait bien allé aussi, si Maman ne l'empêchait pas chaque année... _Orion Castel-Dajax !_ » fit Altaïr, en imitant la voix de sa mère. « _1) Je ne veux pas d'un ivrogne dans mon lit ; 2) Tu as du travail demain ! Alors, pas de banquet !_ »  
« Ton père s'appelle Orion ? » s'étonna Harry. Ce prénom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne remettait plus le doigt dessus.  
« Oui et ma tante Véga. Oooooh, mais il y a encore mieux : mon grand-père s'appelle Rigel et mon arrière-grand père Arcturus... J'ai toujours eu l'impression de vivre dans un remake de Goldorak, les Golgoths en moins. »  
« Quoi ? » fit Harry qui ne suivait rien de la démonstration de son vis à vis.  
« Ben, t'as pas connu Goldorak ? » s'étonna Altaïr. « Un dessin animé japonais ?... Mais ça devait pas s'appeler comme ça en anglais... » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Un bruit vers l'arrière de la maison attira soudain l'attention du jeune Castel-Dajax et il partit comme une flèche vers son banquet. Harry termina tranquillement son repas, puis se dirigea vers son logement. En chemin, il croisa plusieurs Aurors qui s'apprêtaient à faire une garde de nuit. Harry proposa de les relayer après qu'il ait dormi quelques heures, mais ils refusèrent, arguant que la Sénéchale n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Le Survivant alla donc se mettre au lit, sans trop savoir s'il était soulagé à l'idée de se reposer pour de bon, ou vexé d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart.

* * *

Le lendemain, samedi, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut quand Sorlimus lança un sort de réveille-matin sur sa tente. Il émergea au bout de trois minutes, habillé, mais les lunettes toutes de travers et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.  
« Il est 6h30... » fit-il remarquer à son tuteur.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Harry sur les talons. La grande cour était complètement déserte... Non. Pas si déserte en fait : effondré dans une allée de buis, un jeune homme empestant l'alcool ronflait. Un autre, dans un état similaire, était allongé sur un banc.  
« Il va falloir nettoyer tout cela... » soupira Junon, sans conviction, ni motivation.  
Elle continua jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle découvrit deux filles qui dormaient la tête reposant sur la grande table.  
« Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? » demanda Harry.  
« Une vingtaine, » répondit Junon, en mettant à chauffer du lait d'un coup de baguette.  
Une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud envahit la pièce. Harry hésita, puis se décida plutôt pour un thé très fort, histoire de se réveiller complètement. Une des filles releva la tête et poussa un gémissement de douleur.  
« Le _dégrisevite_ est dans le chaudron là-bas... » lui indiqua Junon.  
La fille se leva avec difficulté et alla se servir un plein verre de potion. Elle l'avala avec une grande grimace, car le breuvage avait une odeur et un goût abominable. Une minute plus tard, ses yeux se mirent à clignoter comme des ampoules et après avoir exhalé un petit soupir, elle fut d'attaque pour une boisson plus conventionnelle.  
« Je suis dé-fon-cée ! » fit-elle en profitant du chocolat préparé par Sorlimus. « Ah, je bois ça vite fait et je me recouche ! »  
« Vous avez fait la fête jusqu'à tard ? » demanda Harry.  
« 6h00 du mat en gros... Il est quelle heure, là ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers l'horloge.  
« Ben, pas encore 7h00... » répondit Harry, un peu gêné.  
« J'ai dormi moins d'une heure ? » s'exclama la fille. « Merlin, vous êtes durs avec nous ! … Pfff, je transplanerais volontiers, mais c'est un coup à me démembrer ! Je vais tâcher de trouver un lit quelque part... Marie ! »  
Elle secoua sa comparse, qui bavait sur la table.  
« Eeeeeeh... » fit l'autre en ouvrant un œil fatigué. « Café ? »  
« Non, _dégrisevite_. Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux, » fit la première en posant un verre plein devant elle.  
La dénommée Marie avala la potion avec difficulté et reposa sa tête sur la table en attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Sur son bras pendant, Harry vit un tatouage représentant trois planètes, entourées de petites lunes, qui tournaient à différentes vitesses autour de son bras comme s'ils étaient en orbite... C'était un très beau travail. Suivant le regard de Harry, Junon renifla de dédain comme si se faire tatouer était la plus stupide idée de l'univers. Harry haussa les épaules en réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles montaient à l'étage des invités, après avoir souhaité bon courage aux deux adolescents.

« Bon, » fit Junon dès qu'ils eurent terminés leur petit-déjeuner, « nous allons partir à la recherche des... cadavres ! »  
Elle saisit une bouteille vide qu'elle rinça d'un coup de baguette et dans laquelle elle versa une bonne quantité de _degrisevite_. « Fais-en autant, Potter, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je te laisse t'occuper des deux qui sont dans la grande cour. Rejoins-moi derrière le bâtiment quand tu as terminé. »  
Et sans lui laisser d'autres directives, elle le laissa seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le ramassage des étudiants ne fut pas aussi facile que l'avait supputé Harry. Les deux filles de la cuisine avaient été plutôt coopératives, mais tous n'était pas dans la même disposition accommodante. L'un des garçons ivres avait à peine reniflé le _degrisevite_ qu'il avait refusé tout net de le prendre, en disant qu'il préférait mourir et que "la fin du monde ne tarderait pas à venir de toutes façons et qu'il l'avait vue dans ses visions". Au bout de cinq minutes, le Survivant avait perdu patience et avait stupefixé le garçon, lui versant de force de la potion dans le gosier. L'étudiant était resté de mauvaise humeur, même après l'ingestion du remède, et avait exigé qu'on le fasse rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Harry avait fini par le confier aux Aurors à l'entrée du domaine afin qu'ils l'aident à transplaner correctement. Bref, ce ne fut que vers 7h45 qu'il put rejoindre Sorlimus, furieuse d'avoir fait les trois quarts du boulot toute seule. Il ne restait effectivement plus que Altaïr à dégriser et à ramener dans sa chambre.  
« Occupe-toi donc de Dajax ! » grogna-t-elle. « Je l'ai déjà bien assez subi samedi dernier... »  
Et elle quitta le lieu du festin de la veille sans un regard en arrière.

Heureusement, Altaïr ne causa pas de difficultés et Harry put rejoindre la Sénéchale peu après 8h00. Il restait environ une heure et demi avant l'ouverture d'Evohé. Il assista aux derniers préparatifs. Les Castel-Dajax finissaient d'aménager les différents stands, apportaient les caisses de Nectar destinées à la vente et d'autres produits destinés à accompagner la dégustation. La cuisine avait été prise d'assaut par une palanquée de cuisiniers magiques qui agitaient leurs baguettes en tout sens, préparant les plats prévus pour le déjeuner du midi. Patricia Bombaste, un pli barrant son front, s'attelait à régler les derniers détails et allait s'entretenir à intervalles réguliers avec Orion Castel-Dajax.  
Les Aurors étaient curieusement calmes au milieu de toute cette agitation. La Sénéchale et Claude Messidor contrôlaient les sorts de protection et celui de repousse-moldu à l'extérieur du domaine. Les équipes se positionnaient aux lieux de surveillance prévus : sur le toit, près du bois, dans les vignes, dans le laboratoire, derrière la maison... Christian Messidor et Junon patrouillaient dans les allées, vérifiant que tout se passait au mieux.  
A 9h30 tapantes, les Aurors ouvrirent les aires de transplanage et les sorciers se mirent à apparaître les uns après les autres. Des familles entières arrivaient par portauloins spéciaux non loin de là. Et tous se pressaient pour passer les grilles du domaine. La Sénéchale lui fit signe de la suivre et bientôt, ils stationnaient dans la grande cour. Dans un des coins, Patricia Bombaste recevait la presse. Certains journalistes aperçurent Axelle Messidor et son "protégé" et voulurent s'approcher pour lui dire un mot, mais madame Bombaste les en dissuada en indiquant sa montre d'un air inflexible.  
Harry les regarda se demandant lequel d'entre eux était Henri Bellamie. Un raclement de gorge réprobateur de la Sénéchale le rappela à l'ordre. Il lui jeta un regard rapide. Malgré les appareils photos pointés sur elle, elle restait parfaitement impassible et surveillait les alentours d'un air attentif. Le Gryffindor n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre modèle sur elle. Après tout, c'était son rôle de faire diversion, autant qu'il le fasse bien.

* * *

L'arrivée imminente du Premier Ministre sorcier offrit une diversion bienvenue. La Sénéchale dut s'occuper de l'aire de transplanage, les médias tentèrent de se rapprocher et Harry vit bientôt apparaître un sorcier grisonnant, maigre et sec comme un échalas, portant un costume moldu. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes semblant nettement plus jeunes apparaissaient à ses côtés. Patricia Bombaste les accueillit, puis les mena au devant de la presse et il ne s'écoula pas trois minutes avant que le Premier Ministre ne se dirige vers Harry.  
« Harry Potter, je présume ? Je suis Marcel Sapin, le Premier Ministre sorcier » fit l'homme, en lui tendant une main amicale, « et, même si c'est un peu tardif, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en France. »  
« Merci, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, » répondit poliment le Survivant.  
Maintenant qu'Harry le voyait de près, il ne pouvait que constater le grand âge du sorcier. Il devait avoir près de 80 ans, ce qui paraissait beaucoup au jeune homme, même si les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus.  
L'homme politique se tourna vers Axelle Messidor qui s'était approchée :  
« Chère Sénéchale, comment vous portez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un intérêt sincère.  
« Fort bien, Monsieur. Et prête à vous escorter. »  
« Merci Sénéchale, dans cinq minutes. Venez avec moi, monsieur Potter, » fit le Premier Ministre en l'entraînant vers l'endroit où se trouvait la presse et ses conseillers.  
Une nuée d'appareils photos magiques les accueillirent quand ils s'approchèrent.  
« Monsieur Potter ! » cria une voix.  
« Regardez par ici, monsieur Potter ! » retentit une autre.  
« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, serrez-lui la main, s'il vous plaît ! » renchérit une troisième.  
« Monsieur Potter, » cria un homme, un calepin et une plume suspendus dans les airs à ses côtés, « que savez-vous de la situation en Angleterre ? »  
« Que pensez-vous de la France, monsieur Potter ? »  
« Avez-vous une petite amie, monsieur Potter ? »  
« Comptez-vous quitter Beauxbâtons pour travailler avec le Sénéchalat ? »  
« Allons, allons... » intervint Marcel Sapin d'une voix apaisante. « Messieurs et dames de la presse, n'importunez pas notre jeune ami qui fait son possible pour nous apporter son aide dans la mesure de ses moyens... »  
« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, peut-on vraiment autoriser un jeune anglais à travailler au sein de nos services de sécurité ? »  
« Et pourquoi non ? » répondit l'homme politique. « Le Royaume Uni est notre vieil allié et Monsieur Potter a à cœur de respecter cette alliance. La Sénéchale en personne est en charge de sa protection et elle veille à ses progrès en tant que solo. Mais maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous en tenir à des sujets concernant les Vendanges. Aujourd'hui est un jour de réjouissances dont les héros sont nos chers Castel-Dajax ! »  
Fort à propos, Orion Castel-Dajax s'approcha et serra longuement la main du Premier Ministre, en échangeant quelques considérations sur la récolte et les espérances à venir pour le futur cru. Pendant ce temps, la Sénéchale fit un signe à Harry qui la rejoignit aussitôt, heureux d'échapper aux questions de la presse.  
« Vous avez fait ce que l'on attendait de vous en saluant le Premier Ministre, tâchez de vous en tenir là, Potter. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en service ! » lui recommanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.  
« Oui, Sénéchale. Mais si nous suivons le Premier Ministre, n'y a-t-il pas un risque que la presse continue à nous suivre et à me harceler ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.  
« Hélas, je le sais bien, Potter ! » répondit la Sénéchale d'une voix plus conciliante. « Mais j'éloignerai les plus pénibles... Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Bellamie ne soit pas déjà en train de nous jouer les maléfices de glu perpétuelle... » ajouta-t-elle en inspectant les alentours. « Bah, il aura probablement croisé un niffleur écrasé. »  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. La Sénéchale faisait de l'humour !

Le Premier Ministre revint vers eux, accompagné de Madame Bombaste, de Monsieur Castel-Dajax et d'un de ses conseillers. L'autre était resté au niveau de la presse. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à arpenter le domaine, visitant les laboratoires, les chais, les vignes, s'arrêtant à chaque stand pour goûter des spécialités ou à déguster du Nectar. Avec l'aide des conseils du maître du domaine, Marcel Sapin sélectionna quelques caisses de Nectar de qualité afin de garnir les caves de son ministère.  
Au début, Harry avait été extrêmement attentif, cherchant à assurer sa mission de protection du mieux possible, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'était bien rendu compte que le vieux Premier Ministre connaissait tout le monde et qu'il saluait quasiment chaque passant, sans la moindre inquiétude. Le Gryffindor commençait à se demander combien de temps allait encore durer cette petite promenade, quand un homme aux cheveux gris et à la mine sévère se présenta au-devant de leur groupe.  
« Ah, mon cher Desruelles ! » s'exclama Marcel Sapin, en le reconnaissant. « Vous aussi êtes venu profiter des plaisirs d'Evohé ? »  
Les deux journalistes, qui suivaient de loin le Premier Ministre depuis le début de ses pérégrinations, se précipitèrent avec leur appareil et se mirent à photographier les deux hommes.  
« En effet, monsieur le Premier Ministre. C'est une grande réussite comme chaque année, » reconnut le Ministre des affaires intérieures, avec un signe de tête en direction d'Orion Castel-Dajax.  
Son regard croisa celui de Harry, qui se trouvait quelques pas en arrière du Premier Ministre. C'était donc lui, ce fameux Desruelles dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Pourquoi diable pensait-elle qu'il ait pu être dans le premier ordre du Phoenix ? Enfin, faute d'en savoir plus pour l'instant, Harry devait sans doute le considérer comme un allié potentiel.

Alors que Bruno Desruelles se dirigeait résolument vers lui, Harry prit le temps de jeter un œil à la Sénéchale, mais cette dernière demeurait impassible. Sans doute lui accordait-elle le droit de parler un peu avec le nouveau-venu... L'homme se présenta et lui tendit une main ferme, puis déclara avec un sourire sincère :  
« En vous voyant, je me croirais transporté vingt ans en arrière, à l'époque où j'ai quitté la France pour combattre Vous-savez-qui ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le privilège de connaître vos parents, mais j'ai bien connu certains... »  
« Allons, allons, Desruelles... » coupa le Premier Ministre, en voyant les journalistes se rapprocher pour mieux entendre. « Sans doute n'est-ce pas le moment de distraire notre jeune ami avec vos souvenirs. »  
« Certes, » répondit le Ministre aux affaires intérieures d'un ton froid. « Je vous laisse donc à votre promenade, monsieur le Premier Ministre. »  
Harry n'avait, lui, pas perdu une miette des paroles de Bruno Desruelles. Hermione avait raison, cet homme pouvait être un allié. Il aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait ni la Sénéchale, ni les officiels pour pouvoir parler un peu plus avec lui, mais le programme prévu était différent et il dût suivre la Sénéchale.

Il était midi passé d'un quart d'heure quand le Premier Ministre se dirigea enfin vers la grande cour où il devait transplaner vers le Ministère. Deux heures, il était presque resté deux heures ! Harry commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de le suivre partout et d'être dévisagé par tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient. S'il s'était imaginé que le grand public français ne le reconnaîtrait pas, il en était pour ses frais : un journaliste avait, semblait-il, pourvu à ce défaut. Harry avait en effet entendu plusieurs français faire allusion à un article paru la semaine précédente où sa présence aux Vendanges avait été dévoilée. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa diversion n'était pas efficace : Hermione, Ron et Neville pouvaient être tranquilles !  
Il y avait du monde dans la cour à présent car beaucoup de gens transitaient par là pour aller des stands aux chais qui se trouvaient sur la gauche. Harry étouffa un petit soupir las, tandis que la foule s'ouvrait devant le Premier Ministre. Arrivé devant la tribune de la presse, le cortège officiel s'arrêta et Marcel Sapin échangea trois mots avec les journalistes, tandis que la Sénéchale tirait prudemment Harry à l'écart. Bientôt, il l'aida à lever le sort d'anti-transplanage et le Premier Ministre disparut dans un pop.

« Ne restons pas là, Potter, » fit la Sénéchale, peu disposée à demeurer en présence de la presse. « Profitons de cette accalmie pour nous restaurer. »  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait l'estomac dans les talons, n'ayant rien pu avaler depuis le petit déjeuner de 7h du matin, et il suivit la Sénéchale avec impatience. Les immenses buffets qui trônaient dans la salle réservée aux Aurors lui rendirent immédiatement sa bonne humeur.  
« Ne vous empiffrez pas, comme s'il s'agissait de votre dernier repas, Potter... » lança Axelle Messidor, en fronçant les sourcils devant l'assiette gargantuesque qu'il s'était préparé. « Cela va vous alourdir et vous entraîner dans un état de semi-somnolence qui n'est pas acceptable pour un Auror. »  
D'un coup de baguette, elle transféra une partie de l'assiette d'Harry dans un panier. Puis continua à le remplir de victuailles, sans se soucier de son propre repas.  
« Vous porterez cela aux équipes sur le toit quand vous aurez terminé, » lui ordonna-t-elle.  
Harry mangea en silence, regrettant le morceau de gâteau au chocolat disparu dans le panier. Puis, il rangea avec un air de dépit un gros bout de pain dans sa poche et attrapa l'anse du panier.  
« Soyez de retour dans cinq minutes, Potter, » précisa la Sénéchale qui buvait un café en lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune Gryffindor fut ragaillardi par l'air heureux des Aurors à la vue du panier. « Ahaha ! » s'exclama l'un. « Et dire qu'on allait envoyer l'un d'entre nous à la cuisine faire des provisions ! »  
« Romain, tu peux faire ta pause, le premier, si tu veux. Tu as à peine eu le temps de manger ce matin... » dit Sandrine Messidor. « Potter, merci beaucoup. Remercie-bien aussi la Sénéchale d'avoir pensé à nous ! »  
Harry redescendit tout songeur. C'était donc ça une supérieure appréciée de tous ?

Au cours de l'après-midi qui suivit, Harry n'eut guère le loisir de se distraire. Il était photographié par les journalistes, parfois montré du doigt par les plus jeunes élèves de Beauxbâtons qui le reconnaissait ou dévisagé par des sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait beau calquer son attitude sur celle impassible de la Sénéchale, il ne parvenait pas à calmer l'intérêt que ces français éprouvaient à son égard. Les annonces informant les visiteurs de l'heure de fermeture prochaine de la première journée des Vendanges vinrent enfin et Harry eut le plaisir de voir tout le monde se diriger vers la sortie du domaine, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard.  
Le soir commençait à tomber et la Sénéchale autorisa Harry à se retirer juste après le dîner. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à faire, comme elle ne se priva pas de le lui indiquer. Il n'était même pas 21h que le Survivant s'était déjà effondré dans son lit, dormant d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Harry venait de faire un brin de toilette rapide dans les commodités mis à disposition des Aurors, quand il tomba sur Claude Messidor, qui discutait avec un gobelin dans un coin de la grande cour. La présence de la créature le surprit. Venait-il lui aussi acheter du Nectar ? N'osant s'approcher de peur de gêner leurs discussions, Harry passa à distance et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour avaler quelque chose.

« Eh, Potter ! » l'appela Messidor qui avait dû l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. « Viens donc par ici ! »  
« Oui, monsieur ! »  
« Koupsac, je vous présente Harry Potter. Potter, voici Koupsac, le représentant de Gréal Stoffmink, directeur de la banque gobeline des Marsides. »  
« Harry Potter, » salua le gobelin avec distance mais néanmoins avec une curiosité non feinte.  
Harry inclina poliment la tête, sans faire de commentaires. Il avait retenu la leçon de la Sénéchale à propos de tenir sa langue devant des inconnus.  
« Potter sera avec la Sénéchale pendant toute la matinée. La vente ouvrira ses portes à 10h00. Votre personnel devra être en place dès 9h30. Sommes-nous d'accord, Koupsac ? » demanda Claude, reprenant la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.  
« Nous serons ponctuels. Soyez-le également, » répondit le Gobelin d'un air hautain, avant de s'éloigner.

« N'y vois rien de personnel, Potter, je préfère que les gobelins soient au courant de ta présence. S'il la découvrait abruptement dans la salle des enchères, ils deviendraient irritables et nerveux et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? » expliqua le vieil Auror.  
« Non, monsieur. »  
« La grande vente aux enchères met en jeu de très grosses sommes d'argent. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous faisons appel aux Gobelins, » poursuivit Claude. « Ils nous permettent de limiter la manipulation de devises sur place. Chaque enchérisseur ne fait qu'une promesse d'achat et les Gobelins peuvent invalider l'enchère si la personne est insolvable. »  
Harry hocha la tête, tandis que Claude consultait sa montre.  
« Va avaler quelque chose et prend ensuite rapidement ton poste, » ordonna-t-il, en indiquant la cuisine. « La journée sera longue ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il fonça aux cuisines et engouffra deux croissants et trois barres de chocolat. Le thé qu'on lui servit n'était pas assez fort et on ne lui proposa pas de lait. Au moins, la boisson était bien chaude et, correctement sucrée, elle lui apporta le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin. Il prit encore le temps de beurrer la moitié d'une demi-baguette, en regrettant l'absence de bacon. Monsieur Castel-Dajax arriva sur ses entrefaites, un saucisson déjà bien entamé dans les mains.  
« Ah, Harry Potter ! Bonjour ! Vous voulez du saucisson ? » proposa-t-il en taillant une rondelle pour Harry. « Ma femme m'a vidé de la chambre quand elle l'a vu... » remarqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit un peu. Avait-on idée de raconter ce genre d'histoire devant un étranger ? Mais Monsieur Castel-Dajax avait l'air de peu se soucier des convenances ou de l'embarras de son vis-à-vis. Il poursuivit :  
« Les femmes ne comprennent jamais que tout l'intérêt d'un saucisson est d'être mangé en dehors des repas ! Heureusement, je l'avais caché dans un tiroir de ma table de nuit et elle ne l'a pas vu tout de suite ! »  
"_Tel père, tel fils..._" ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Il abandonna bientôt Orion Castel-Dajax à sa collation matinale et se mit en faction à son poste. La Sénéchale ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.  
« En forme, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
Il hocha affirmativement la tête, attendant ses ordres.  
« Ne soyez pas aussi mutique que ma fille ! J'ai toujours trouvé cette attitude ridicule... »  
« Oui, Sénéchale, » fit Harry, décidé à ne pas tomber dans une conversation qui l'antagoniserait encore avec Junon.  
« Bien. Nous surveillerons les enchères aujourd'hui. Vous vous souvenez de la disposition de la pièce, j'imagine ? Nous serons l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de l'entrée de la salle. La deuxième entrée à l'autre bout ne sera utilisée qu'en cas d'alerte et d'évacuation. Nous allons immédiatement poser un sort de scellage sur cette sortie de secours afin d'en interdire l'accès. Je vous ai appris le contresort à utiliser en cas d'alerte, » termina la Sénéchale, en se dirigeant vers la salle des enchères, Harry sur les talons.  
« Les Gobelins n'acceptent pas facilement que des Aurors soient en position pendant les enchères. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de circulation de devises, ils considèrent que la sécurité des lieux est de leur responsabilité. Il n'y aura donc que vous et moi, Potter. Mais des équipes seront à l'extérieur prêtes à intervenir en cas d'incident, » rappela la Sénéchale.

Harry suivit Axelle dans la salle des ventes. Si l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur présentait une impressionnante salle voûtée en pierre blonde, recouverte de tapis et de tentures.  
« Les caisses de Nectar destinées à la vente seront apportés à partir de 9h20 par les Castel-Dajax, escortés de deux groupes d'Aurors. Nous ne protégeons pas que les personnes ici, Potter. Le Nectar est un produit rare et onéreux, surtout les bouteilles qui seront en vente ce matin. »  
« Y a-t-il déjà eu des tentative de vol ou tout du moins d'escroquerie ? » demanda Harry, qui trouvait que la salle était si grande que bien des voleurs pourraient s'y introduire à l'insu de tous.  
« C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, Potter. » répondit Axelle. « Et puis, ne vous y trompez pas, nous connaissons les personnes qui ont les moyens de participer à cette vente... Tout intrus serait rapidement repéré ! De leur côté, les Gobelins s'occupent de l'aspect monétaire de l'affaire et veillent à ce que tout se déroule pour le mieux... et sans heurt. Un incident leur ferait mauvaise presse... » ajouta-t-elle, en entendant quelques gobelins se regrouper à l'extérieur de la salle.

Bientôt, Harry vit entrer dans la salle Orion Castel-Dajax et plusieurs membres de sa famille, avec des caisses de Nectar. Ils les portaient à la main, sans l'aide de la magie, ce qui surprit Harry jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que beaucoup de Castel-Dajax étaient des moldus. Claude Messidor le lui avait expliqué au moment où ils avaient posé le sort de repousse-moldu aux abords du domaine : il fallait poser le sort autour, mais surtout pas dedans ! Et les Castel-Dajax moldus n'avaient plus le droit de sortir sous peine de ne plus en trouver l'entrée. Vu l'hilarité de Monsieur Messidor et de Sandrine, ce genre de gag avait déjà dû se produire dans le passé.  
Après plusieurs aller et retour, toutes les caisses furent soigneusement alignées au fond de la pièce. Orion Castel-Dajax avait conjuré un pupitre où il devait officier en tant que commissaire-priseur. Sa famille s'affairait autour de lui. Tous étaient vêtus de la même tenue, une robe de sorcier noire avec un col violet. Altaïr vérifiait le nombre de chaises et sur certaines y gravait un nom d'un coup de baguette.

A 9h40 tapantes, Patricia Bombaste fit entrer trente Gobelins, qui pénétrèrent dans la salle d'un air important. Ils vérifièrent aussitôt le travail d'Altaïr, hochant la tête d'un air satisfait ou, au contraire, le critiquant sur ses choix. Harry lui fit un geste de soutien au moment où la Sénéchale discutait avec Koupsac des derniers détails.  
Enfin, les doubles portes furent ouvertes et un flot de personnes commença à entrer. Simon fit un clin d'oeil au passage à Harry et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, à quelques chaises d'Olivier Nestor. Le Gryffindor vit également passer Monsieur Sorlimus, puis le Comte et la Comtesse d'Armorghast. Madame Maxime lui fit un sourire, avant de s'asseoir tout au fond de la salle, sur une chaise si monumentale qu'elle ne pouvait avoir été prévue que pour elle. Non loin de la directrice, Harry reconnut le délégué Titus Hamory. Il parcourut l'ensemble de la salle et aperçut encore un grand type aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes dont il ne remettait pas le nom, et deux des filles les plus jolies de Beauxbâtons : une rousse et une noire. Quand tout le monde fut entré, Madame Bombaste ferma la porte, laissant la Sénéchale s'occuper de la sécurité, et remonta l'allée jusqu'au pupitre de Monsieur Castel-Dajax. Le brouhaha s'apaisa peu à peu.  
« Nous pouvons procéder. Je déclare cette 105e ventes aux enchères ouvertes ! » déclara Madame Bombaste, en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

Monsieur Castel-Dajax s'éclaircit la voix : « Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le premier lot... »  
Altaïr, ganté de blanc, s'avança avec une bouteille dans les mains, tandis que son père poursuivait :  
« Une caisse de 6 bouteilles de Nectar blanc de vendange tardive, millésime 1989, année exceptionnelle si vous voulez bien vous en souvenir ! Ce Nectar est remarquable par son moelleux et sa puissance. La mise à prix est de 40 galleons. »  
La dame à côté d'Olivier Nestor leva immédiatement sa baguette et lança des étincelles indiquant son enchère :  
« Nous avons 50 galleons pour Madame Nestor ! » annonça-t-il avec un sourire à l'adresse de la dame.  
Harry nota qu'Orion Castel-Dajax avait regardé Madame Nestor avant même qu'elle ne lève sa baguette, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit la première enchérisseuse.  
Des étincelles apparurent au fond de la salle non loin de Madame Maxime :  
« Oui, 60 galleons pour Caïus Hamory ! … Qui dit mieux ? … 75 pour Jules de Villarmé ! 75, qui dit mieux ? »  
Les étincelles repartirent au premier rang :  
« 85 pour Madame Jarnac !... 85, qui dit mieux ? ... 85, une fois... Oui ! Nous avons 90 pour la Comtesse d'Armorghast ! … Et 100 galéons pour Caïus Hamory ! … 100, qui dit mieux ? ... 100 une fois... 100 deux fois... Oui, nous avons 110 pour Madame Jarnac ! »  
C'était étrange, ces enchères... Parfois, elles semblaient se tarir, les enchérisseurs hésitaient, se jaugeaient du regard, examinaient l'objet de la vente, tentaient d'en estimer le prix réel, et puis tout à coup, elles repartaient de plus belle, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de moments de flottement ou d'hésitation.  
« 120 galléons pour Agrippa Sorlimus ! Et 130 pour Jules de Villarmé ! … 130, qui dit mieux ? … 130 une fois, 130 deux fois, 130, adjugé à Jules de Villarmé ! »  
« Bien joué, papa ! » s'écria une voix enthousiaste.  
Harry reconnut l'inimitable ton de Aldo, l'animateur de Radio Beauxbât. Le garçon faisait littéralement des bonds sur sa chaise.  
Un gobelin s'approcha du père d'Aldo et lui remit un papier sur lequel il apposa sa baguette, ce qui sembla clore la transaction.

« Nous passons maintenant au deuxième lot : une caisse de 6 bouteilles de Nectar grand cru, 1988. La puissance du tanin alliée à la somptuosité des arômes. Un nectar qui sera l'ornement de votre table ! » s'enflamma Orion Castel-Dajax. On sentait que ces bouteilles-là faisaient partie de ses favorites.  
Altaïr présenta une nouvelle bouteille à l'étiquette ornementée.  
« La mise à prix est de 70 galléons ! » poursuivit son père.  
Et la vente continua.

Harry avait beau se savoir en mission, c'était difficile de ne pas se laisser prendre à l'excitation des enchères, de ces sommes de plus en plus importantes lancées à coup de baguette. Le jeune homme observait cela avec tellement d'intérêt que la Sénéchale dut à plusieurs reprises le rappeller à l'ordre. Il n'était pas là pour se distraire.  
Mais de son côté, la Sénéchale elle-même n'était pas indifférente. C'était amusant de la voir grincer des dents quand Noé Sorlimus enchérissait lui-même, critiquer le comportement de certains enchérisseurs ou sourire à la déconvenue d'autres. Les Gobelins étaient en revanche parfaitement stoïques. Ils s'assuraient que les enchères pouvaient bien être honorées, en gardant un œil vigilant sur les comptes en banque des enchérisseurs. Harry aperçut à un moment un gobelin murmurer deux mots à quelqu'un qui avait déjà acheté deux caisses. Sans doute l'encourageait-il à stopper là ses achats.

On approchait d'une heure de l'après-midi, quand la dernière vente fut enfin annoncée :  
« Comme vous le savez, en 1940, mon cher grand-père Arcturus, qui nous a quitté l'an passé, a décidé de faire don d'un grand nombre de ses caisses de Nectar aux grands hôtels sorciers, aux restaurants et à de nombreuses familles de nos amis. Ceci afin qu'aucune bouteille de Nectar ne tombe aux mains des Nibelungens. Mais ce qui est moins connu, c'est qu'il en avait également caché certaines en lieu sûr. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un lot de deux bouteilles du cru 1939. Deux rescapées, si je puis me permettre. Les bénéfices de cette vente seront intégralement reversés à l'orphelinat de Tréhorenteuc. La mise à prix est de 450 galleons. »  
Harry réprima un hoquet de surprise. C'était une somme ! Il y eu un moment de flottement dans la salle. Puis une dame lança enfin son enchère :  
« Nous avons 470 galleons pour Madame Touraine ! » annonça Orion Castel-Dajax en inclinant la tête à l'adresse de la dame.  
Des étincelles apparurent au milieu de la salle.  
« Ah, nous avons 485 galleons pour Julien Piscies... 485, qui dit mieux ? … Oui ! 500 pour Mario Rossicci ! … Ah, nous avons 530 pour Agrippa Sorlimus... Monsieur Piscies, oui, je vous ai bien vu ! Nous avons donc 545 pour Julien Piscies ! … Et 560 pour Madame Nestor ! 560, qui dit mieux ? … 575 pour Agrippa Sorlimus ! 575, qui dit mieux ? … 575, une fois... 600 ! Et, oui, nous atteignons 600 pour Madame Messidor ! »  
Harry sursauta en entendant le nom de famille de la Sénéchale et lui jeta vivement un coup d'oeil. Mais il s'agissait en fait d'une dame dans les premiers rangs, encore une de ses parentes probablement.  
« 600, qui dit mieux ? » continuait imperturbablement Orion Castel-Dajax. « 600 une fois ! 600 deux f... Ah ! Nous avons 620 pour Julien Piscies ! ... 640 pour Mario Rossicci ! … Monsieur Piscies, vous enchérissez ? … Oui, 650 pour Julien Piscies. … Monsieur Rossicci ? » lança-t-il.  
« Eh, Mario ! Tu nous la laisses, oui !? On est les aînés, quoi ! » cria une voix masculine juste à côté de Julien Piscies.  
Il y eut quelques rires épars dans la foule. Harry remarqua que Patricia Bombaste avait furtivement enfoui son visage dans ses mains, avant de relever la tête, prête à restaurer le calme.  
« Eh Auguste ! » répondit Mario Rossicci. « Tu as beau être mon cousin, tu peux te fourrer ta baguette où je pense ! »  
« Mario ! » fit une voix outragée à ses côtés.  
« Les Piscies dans toute leur splendeur ! » marmonna Axelle Messidor, sans pour autant baisser sa vigilance. « On ne devrait pas les autoriser à quitter leur trou... »  
« MONSIEUR PISCIES ! Ceci est une vente aux enchères ! » intervint fermement Madame Bombaste, sa voix amplifiée par un sort. « Pas de tentative d'intimidation ou je fais invalider la vente ! Monsieur Rossicci, de la tenue, je vous prie ! »  
La mère d'Alexis fit un signe à Monsieur Castel-Dajax qui reprit aussitôt :  
« Nous avons donc 650 galleons pour Julien Piscies ! … 650, qui dit mieux ? 650, une fois... 665 pour Mario Rossicci ! »  
La voix de Monsieur Castel-Dajax était un peu étranglée en annonçant la dernière enchère. Il jeta un œil à Julien Piscies pour voir s'il comptait enchérir à nouveau.  
« 665, qui dit mieux ? 665 une fois... 665 deux fois... 700 pour Madame Stoclette ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix de stentor en apercevant de nouvelles étincelles presque au fond de la salle.  
Auguste Piscies et Mario Rossicci se levèrent d'un bond de leurs chaises et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle enchérisseuse :  
« Célès ! Sale traîtresse ! » crièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.  
« MESSIEURS ! » cria Patricia Bombaste.  
Mais Julien Piscies se mit à rire de bon cœur et força d'un simple regard son fils, puis son neveu, à se rasseoir. Le calme revenu, Orion Castel-Dajax reprit :  
« 700 galléons, qui dit mieux ? 700 une fois... 700 deux fois... 700 trois fois, adjugé à Madame Stoclette ! »  
« Madame Piscies-Stoclette ! » rectifia fièrement la dame.  
« Dans toute leur splendeur... » répéta Axelle entre ses dents.

La vente se termina et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Les acheteurs se dirigeaient vers les Gobelins et les Castel-Dajax, probablement pour récupérer leurs achats. Altaïr surveillait les caisses avec d'autres membres de sa famille. Des groupes commençaient à se former, commentant la vente et se complimentant les uns les autres. Harry prenait modèle sur la Sénéchale et veillait à rester impassible. Il faillit sursauter quand Olivier Nestor lui tapota l'épaule par derrière.  
« Eh, Harry ! Ca va ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.  
« Ah... Euh... Oui, ça va, mais là, je suis un peu... » commença Harry, embêté. Il hasarda un regard vers la Sénéchale.  
« Vous pouvez faire un break, Potter, mais ne vous éloignez pas... » fit celle-ci.  
« C'était sympa la vente, hein ? » reprit Olivier. « Maman est une experte pour obtenir les lots les plus intéressants ! »  
« N'empêche que vous avez raté plusieurs lots exceptionnels, » intervint une seconde voix très sonore, celle d'Aldo, l'animateur de Radio Beauxbât, « notamment le premier, et c'était l'un des meilleurs ! »  
« Les enchères montent toujours beaucoup pour le premier lot, » commenta Olivier en haussant les épaules. « Il vaut mieux éviter d'y participer... »  
« Mais papa les voulait vraiment, ces bouteilles de Nectar moelleux ! » s'exclama l'autre.  
« Bah, j'imagine qu'il y aura moyen d'être invité chez toi pour les goûter... » sourit le jeune Nestor.  
« Pour toi, toujours ! » répondit bruyamment Aldo, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Toi aussi, Harry ! »

Tandis que les deux compères riaient, Titus Hamory passa, les saluant d'un simple geste de la main. Il allait probablement fumer, car il avait déjà une cigarette au bec. Puis Simon, accompagné du grand brun au nez en forme de bec dont Harry ne se souvenait jamais du nom, se joignirent à eux. Les deux jolies françaises vinrent à leur tour saluer le petit groupe de Beauxbâtons.  
Peut-être parce qu'il avait suivi une petite initiation à la stratégie chez les Aurors, Harry eut l'impression que Simon et les autres faisaient comme un cordon sanitaire entre lui et les adultes dans la salle. Beaucoup de gens lui jetaient des regards plus ou moins discrets. Est-ce que la Sénéchale comptait vraiment le laisser en pâture à la curiosité française ?  
Bientôt cette protection, intentionnelle ou non, ne tint plus et ce fut le défilé des adultes qui semblaient tous vouloir saluer Harry ou lui dire un mot.  
Les premiers furent un couple distingué qui se présentèrent comme les parents d'Olivier Nestor.  
« C'est très généreux à vous, Monsieur Potter, d'avoir assisté le Sénéchalat ces deux derniers jours, » fit la dame. « J'imagine que votre situation doit être pénible en ces heures sombres pour votre pays. »  
« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, jeune homme, » renchérit son mari, « n'hésitez pas à faire appel aux Nestor. Nous avons à cœur de soutenir les causes justes. »  
Ils prirent congé de Harry et de ses camarades, puis sortirent de la salle, Olivier sur les talons, et de nombreux murmures leur faisant suite.  
D'autres personnes vinrent ensuite, dont Olympe Maxime, accompagnée du Comte et de la Comtesse. Ils saluèrent très chaleureusement Harry, mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Plusieurs couples passèrent, se présentant courtoisement et lui disant chacun quelques mots d'encouragement. Le jeune Potter rencontra successivement les parents de Sirène Piccolo ; ceux de Fleur Delacour, qui lui parlèrent longuement de leur fille d'une voix inquiète ; et beaucoup d'autres dont il ne souvint pas du nom.  
Alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu, une dame d'une beauté étourdissante vint s'appuyer un instant sur l'épaule de Simon. Elle lui ressemblait tant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa mère. Simon la regarda sans mot dire tandis qu'elle se présentait à Harry :  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'une voix vive, en lui tendant une main fine et gantée de dentelles. « Je suis Amandine Jarnac. » Elle baissa tout à coup la voix et se pencha vers le Gryffindor : « N'aie pas l'air aussi crispé : c'est le temple de l'hypocrisie ici ! »  
La proximité de la dame et de son sourire éclatant donnèrent à Harry des papillons dans le ventre. Mais Madame Jarnac s'écarta vite et se tourna vers son fils :  
« Je rentre Simon, » dit-elle simplement. « Pourras-tu te charger de nos acquisitions, je te prie ? Je ne pense pas que ton père... »  
« Je m'en charge, maman, » répondit aussitôt Simon.  
La dame hocha la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, puis sur un dernier sourire, elle quitta la salle.

« Toujours aussi canon, ta mère ! » commenta Aldo à l'adresse de Simon, puis il cria brusquement : « Aïe, aïe, ae, aiiiieuh ! »  
Une dame brune vêtue d'une extravagante robe moldue lui tirait l'oreille avec conviction. « Dis-donc, Romuald de Villarmé ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? »  
« Aïe ! Maman, arrête ! Maman ! … Mais puisque je te jure que toi aussi, t'es canon ! » rigola le garçon, en tentant de libérer son oreille meurtrie.  
La dame s'esclaffa et se tourna vers Harry et Simon : « J'embarque mon garnement. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, jeunes gens ? »  
Un homme de haute taille s'approcha à son tour : « Viens plutôt voir mes belles bouteilles, fiston ! »  
Quatre caisses de Nectar flottaient docilement derrière lui.  
« Je reconnais que tu t'es bien défendu, papa... » admit Aldo, en tâchant de prendre un ton désinvolte. « Surtout dans la cinquième vente... »  
« Ahaha ! » s'exclama son père. « Toi aussi, tu as vu la tête des Léodène, quand je leur ai sifflé cette vente sous le nez, hein ? »  
La dame secoua la tête, mais elle ne désapprouvait pas tant que ça, au vu de son sourire.  
« Avec les Villarmé, tu peux être à l'aise. Ce sont les gens les plus simples que je connaisse dans ce milieu... » remarqua Simon, après leur départ. « Les plus bruyants aussi... Bon, Harry, je te laisse. Je dois récupérer nos achats. On se verra probablement lundi... » ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers les Gobelins.

Le clan Piscies, qui s'était fait remarqué lors de la dernière vente, fut le dernier à quitter la salle. Julien Piscies inclina la tête en direction de la Sénéchale, qui lui répondit de la même manière et l'échange s'arrêta là. Harry regarda passer le patriarche des Piscies en se demandant furtivement comment ce vieil homme avait bien pu éduquer ses deux petits-fils pour qu'ils soient aussi bizarres. Julien Piscies sentit son regard dans son dos et à la stupeur de Harry, il se retourna et marcha dans sa direction :  
« Il semble que mes petits-fils vous apprécient, Potter... Sachez que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! » dit-il avec un petit sourire carnassier. « Bon dimanche. »

* * *

Après cela, l'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Harry dû se contenter de regarder les gens et les stands, la Sénéchale ne lui permettait pas de s'approcher. Quand il y eut enfin un peu d'action, visiblement deux étudiants ivres qui refusaient de prendre du _dégrisevite_, elle empêcha Harry de s'en mêler et appela une autre équipe d'Auror pour gérer les contrevenants. Harry savait qu'il aurait parfaitement pu s'en occuper, mais Axelle Messidor semblait vouloir le maintenir uniquement dans un rôle d'observateur. Le Gryffindor se demanda si Sorlimus était dans le même cas que lui. Il l'avait aperçue à plusieurs reprises, patrouillant avec Christian Messidor et faisant même des rapports à sa mère. Mais tout semblait se limiter à un bref "rien à signaler".  
Harry était vraiment déçu. A quoi bon lui offrir une formation accélérée d'Auror si on l'empêchait ensuite de la mettre en pratique ? La Sénéchale n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air désappointé par sa prestation du jeudi contre l'ombre de combat. A sa manière, elle l'avait même félicité. Alors pourquoi s'écharnait-elle aujourd'hui à le maintenir hors de l'action ? Etait-ce une recommandation des politiques ? … Plus le temps passait et plus tout semblait politique aux yeux de Harry ! Malheureusement, il n'était guère doué dans ce domaine... C'était davantage dans les cordes d'Hermione.  
La pensée de la jeune fille lui remonta le moral. Ses amis avaient dû rencontrer Henri Bellamie à présent. Demain, peut-être même ce soir, sortirait un article fracassant avec toute leur histoire ! Les français ne pourraient plus fermer les yeux, après cela. Ils ne pourraient plus faire comme s'il n'existait pas ou comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne connaissait rien de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à être patient...

De retour à Beauxbâtons, tard le dimanche soir, Harry s'affala sur son lit en grognant. Il se sentait épuisé par les quatre jours intenses qu'il venait de passer avec la Sénéchale, mais il était également déçu. Son enthousiasme initial avait fini d'être douché par la façon dont Axelle Messidor l'avait strictement cantonné dans un rôle d'observateur tout le week-end. Sur la fin, Harry avait même eu l'impression d'être un paquet encombrant, que l'on trimbalait par obligation... Et en plus, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle du fameux rendez-vous journalistique organisé par Hermione !  
Harry poussait un gros soupir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Sorlimus, le visage impassible, le toisa un instant avant d'annoncer :  
« Debout, Potter. Ma mère te réclame. Je t'escorte jusqu'au Sénéchalat. Immédiatement. »

* * *

**Parodie de fin de chapitre : Auguste, Orion et Mario sont dans un tonneau...**

Dans un univers parallèle, la nuit était finalement tombée sur le domaine Dajax, marquant la fin d'Evohé pour cette année 1996. Mais tout au fond de la plus profonde des caves, dans le dernier cellier, derrière les plus vieux tonneaux, la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie indiquait que quelques irréductibles continuaient la fête à leur manière...

« N'eeeempêche... N'empêche ! » grommelait Auguste Piscies, un verre de rouge à la main, « ze PEUX PAS te laisser dire que... hips ! le Nectar est le meilleur vin du monde... »  
« Mais siiiiiii ! » le contredit Orion Castel-Dajax en lui brandissant un saucisson sous le nez. « Z'est dit dans son nom ! Nectar ! NEC-TAR ! »  
« Ca rime avec têtard ! » gloussa Mario Rossicci en basculant dangereusement sur sa chaise.  
« Ouais ! » brailla Auguste. « T'es tard ! T'es tard ! ... Ca veut quoi dire ? » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
« Que dalle. Mario est compl... comm... complètement bourré, » lança Orion avec grand sérieux.  
« Pas du tout, » le contredit Mario en ricanant compulsivement, « la preuve : on dizzait que le Nectar... »  
« Y vaut pas une Romanée-Conti ! » tonna Auguste en abattant son verre sur le tonneau qui faisait office de table.  
« Tu eup... Tu peuz... Tu PEUX PAS COMPARER ! » expectora Orion. « Le Nectar, l'est MAGIQUE ! La Romanée, za fait qu'te beurrer ! »  
« Mais mieux ! » asséna Auguste avec aplomb. « Viva Bourgogne ! Haro mon Duc ! » s'enflamma-t-il soudain.  
« Ma, j'crois qu'vous zoubliez... » intervint Mario, profitant qu'Orion tentait d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille pour lui chaparder le saucisson, « ... z'oubliez les qualités IN-AN-G... in-tan-t... les qualités de l'Italie, » termina-t-il d'un air chagrin. « Italia ! "_Oenotria_" ! » ajouta-t-il avec plus de flamme.  
« Gu'est-ze gue z'est ? » demanda Auguste en tendant son verre à Orion.  
« Za veut dire "L'pays du vin", » répondit le vigneron en tachant de verser droit. « Z'est le nom qu'les Grecs auraient donné à l'Italie. Une foutue connerie... »  
« MmmMMM ?! » protesta Mario en s'étouffant sur sa charcuterie. « Pas du tout ! Les vins de la patria... Y a... Y a... le Chianti ! l'Lambrusco ! Il Montepulciano ! Il Lacryma Christi... Non mi dica... Non dirmi che non ti piace i'Lacryma Christi ! »  
« C'est du pipi d'chat, » indiqua Auguste, d'un ton péremptoire.  
« L'Nectar l'est mieux, » opina Orion d'un air buté en louchant sur sa bouteille.  
« Ma... Ma ciò che un gruppo di bra... bar... barbari ! La mia povvverra Italia bella, Italia così bellaaaa, non voglio ascoltare ... » se mit à hoqueter Mario, aux bords des larmes.  
« L'est pas magique, » commenta Orion d'un ton définitif. « L'Nectar, si. »  
« N'eeeempêche... » grommela Auguste Piscies,« on m'ôtera pas d'l'idée qu... qu'y s'rait meilleur si l'était planté en Bourgogne. »

* * *

1 : Ex nihilo, nihil : locution latine "rien ne vient de rien"  
2 : Extrait de "Shell", Peter Hammill (album « Skin », 1986)  
"Les personnages font de la procrastination sur le seuil de la porte ; il y a ici quelque chose qui fascine, bien que le sens en reste incertain et le scénario si dense."

* * *

Et voili, et voilà ! Encore un long long chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, la Liguopédia est toujours à votre disposition pour toutes informations complémentaires. Elle s'enrichit très régulièrement de nouveaux articles ou de nouveaux visuels, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil de temps à autres !

Il y a également un petit **sondage** pour élire le personnage masculin favori des lecteurs. Vous le trouverez dans le menu de gauche de la Liguopédia. N'hésitez pas à voter si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.

Je vous embrasse !

Ruth (dans son dédale)


End file.
